Une route à parcourir à deux
by Ziegelzeig
Summary: L'histoire démarre au moment de l'arrestation de Bellwether, et traite tout ce qui suit. Le retour de Judy au sein des forces de l'ordre, le départ de Nick pour l'académie de police, leurs débuts en tant qu'équipiers... Le tout entrecoupé de nouvelles aventures et de nouvelles perspectives possibles au niveau de la relation qu'entretiennent nos deux héros.
1. Chapitre 1 - Réhabilitation

**Chapitre 1 : Réhabilitation**

C'en était fini. Le complot était déjoué. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, cette affaire aurait été riche en rebondissements et en évènements inattendus. Tant de temps perdu pour un résultat si rapide. Judy n'était revenu à Zootopie qu'en fin de matinée, après avoir compris quelle était la vraie nature des hurleurs nocturnes, et tout s'était déroulé à une vitesse phénoménale, dès cet instant, comme si cette seule pièce manquante suffisant à constituer le dernier quart d'un puzzle gigantesque, sur lequel elle avait l'impression d'avoir œuvré depuis des mois. Les retrouvailles avec Nick, ces excuses qu'elle lui devait, avaient également été un moteur à la résolution de l'affaire. Grâce à son aide, à la mise en commun de leur savoir-faire et de leurs connaissances particulières et complémentaires, elle avait pu remonter la piste jusqu'au fabriquant de la drogue issue des hurleurs nocturnes, et par extension, au cerveau des opérations, Dawn Bellwether.

Que la brebis soit à l'origine du complot la laissait toujours sans voix, et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à rationnaliser la logique de ses activités criminelles. Plus ou moins, elle saisissait ses motivations : la recherche du pouvoir. Mais était-ce vraiment tout ? La raison pouvait-elle aussi égoïstement stupide ? Elle la voyait à présent, menottée et poussée rudement en direction du fourgon qui n'allait pas tarder à l'emmener au poste de police, où elle serait interrogée, puis enfermée. Connaîtrait-elle un jour le fin mot de l'histoire ? Le besoin de questionner Bellwether était trop pressant. Sa curiosité avait besoin d'être étanchée, et surtout elle avait besoin de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu aller aussi loin.

Judy tourna un regard fatigué vers Nick, qui se tenait à ses côtés, observant les opérations policières d'un œil distrait. Son expression était figée et placide. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait lutté farouchement pour qu'on s'occupe le plus rapidement possible de la jambe de Judy, craignant que les soins qu'elle nécessitait soient relégués à plus tard, en raison de l'importance de l'interpellation en cours. Finalement, Bogo, lassé de ces réclamations devenues, au bout de quelques minutes, outrancières (et cela même si Judy avait cherché à le calmer en lui assurant que cela pouvait attendre), leur avait envoyé un collègue formé aux premiers secours. Celui-ci avait nettoyé et désinfecté la plaie avant d'y appliquer un bandage serré. Il avait conseillé à Judy de passer à l'hôpital le plus vite possible car la plaie nécessitait des points de suture, du moins si elle ne voulait pas garder une vilaine cicatrice. Nick avait insisté pour l'y conduire de suite, mais Judy lui avait demandé d'attendre… Ce refus ne lui avait pas plu, et depuis il restait statique, observant l'activité bouillonnante qui régnait au sein du musée, sans lâcher le moindre mot.

« Nick ? » demanda finalement Judy, parvenant à attirer l'attention du renard vers elle. Il leva un sourcil en guise de réponse, attendant la suite. « Tu veux bien m'aider à aller jusqu'au fourgon ? Je… J'ai besoin de lui parler… »

« A qui ? » demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule. « A la cinglée qui a essayé de te tuer ? Carotte, si on n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'intervertir le sérum, je t'aurais sans doute… Bon sang, je ne préfère même pas y penser… »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il secoua légèrement la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. Judy comprenait parfaitement ce qui le troublait. Le fait qu'ils aient évité le pire n'enlevait rien à la gravité de ce qui s'était passé. Oui, ils avaient été assez malins pour se prémunir d'un sale coup… Mais s'ils ne l'avaient pas été… Potentiellement, Nick aurait pu la tuer. Cette idée avait de quoi traumatiser n'importe qui. Si Judy ne parvenait pas à en ressentir la gravité, Nick pour sa part en souffrait profondément. Cette possibilité exposait très ouvertement le potentiel meurtrier des prédateurs. En cela, Dawn Bellwether avait réussi son coup.

« Je sais, Nick… » murmura finalement Judy en baissant la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. » Elle lui agrippa le poignet, essayant de le réconforter un peu. Il émit un nouveau frisson, mais pour une fois, il ne se rétracta pas à son contact. « Et qui sait ? L'irréductible Nicholas Wilde aurait peut-être résisté au sérum ? »

« Tu crois aux miracles, toi ? »

La réflexion naïve avait au moins eu le mérite d'éveiller l'ombre d'un sourire sur le museau de Nick. Judy hocha doucement la tête, lui offrant une expression réconfortante.

« Je crois en toi. Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. »

Nick remercia le ciel d'avoir un pelage roux et épais, sinon quoi Judy aurait pu apprécier la rougeur écarlate qui lui montait aux pommettes. Il tenta de camoufler son trouble par un ricanement incrédule, avant de répondre : « Ah vraiment ? Tu n'auras plus besoin de ce répulsif à renard, alors ? »

« Je m'en suis débarrassé depuis un moment déjà… après avoir passé mes nerfs dessus. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose, à vrai dire… J'avais ce liquide irritant plein les pattes, et j'étais tellement énervée que je n'ai pas fait attention et je me suis frotté les yeux avec et… »

Elle avala à sec avant de détourner les yeux, honteuse, tandis qu'un sourire béat se dessinait sur le museau de Nick. Il ne put refreiner l'éclat de rire qui le gagna alors qu'il s'imaginait Judy, sous l'effet de ce fichu répulsif supposé la protéger contre dieu seul savait quel danger imaginaire.

« C'est ça, marre-toi ! » reprit-elle, avant de pousser un soupir. « On pourra dire que je l'avais bien cherché… »

« Allez, allez, arrête ! » répondit Nick en lui tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule pour la réconforter. « Inutile de te blâmer d'avantager pour tout ça. »

Oh, sans doute avait-il raison, mais il lui faudrait un moment pour parvenir à évacuer toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait suite à ce qu'elle avait dit lors de cette fameuse conférence de presse, dont avait découlé la situation catastrophique qui avait agité Zootopie au cours des trois mois précédents. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à assumer toute la responsabilité de ce désastre, puisque la coupable véritable se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, à présent menottée à l'arrière d'un fourgon blindé, le chef Bogo en train de lui dicter ses droits. Mais peu importait, au final, que tout cela ne soit qu'une manigance de Bellwether et de ses alliés… elle avait été une pièce de choix dans l'engrenage de leur plan machiavélique, et elle avait fait son office. Oui, et avec zèle. Et cela, c'était entièrement sa faute. Sa naïveté, ses préjugés, son ignorance, son étroitesse d'esprit… Elle en était la seule responsable. Elle devrait vivre avec sa faute. Cela ne fit que la conforter dans son désir de s'entretenir avec celle qui l'avait si aisément manipulé (et aurait continué à le faire en abusant de son image, si elle n'avait pas eu l'éthique de démissionner).

« Allez, Nick. C'est sans doute ma dernière chance de pouvoir m'entretenir avec elle avant un bon moment. J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

« Tu penses sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre à tout ça ? »

Elle se contenta de le scruter, ses grands yeux violets insistant avec ardeur. Elle plaqua ses oreilles dans son dos et tourna légèrement la tête de côté, l'air suppliant. Impossible pour Nick de résister à un tel visage.

« Fichu lapin diabolique. » marmonna-t-il en ricanant, tandis qu'il se baissait pour la saisir par-dessous l'aisselle, l'aidant à se relever.

Judy ne put réprimer un rire satisfait en le voyant céder face à sa manipulation. Elle détestait qu'on dise qu'elle était mignonne, mais savait abuser de cette caractéristique lorsque la situation l'imposait. Le fait que Nick n'y soit pas insensible ne faisait qu'ajouter au bonheur de la chose… Ainsi donc, il la trouvait réellement mignonne. Assez pour lui céder, en tout cas. Elle ne manquerait pas de s'en souvenir… et de l'apprécier, au besoin.

Soutenant sa démarche claudicante, Nick la mena jusqu'au fourgon. A leur approche, Bogo tourna les talons, leur lançant un regard dur et interrogateur.

« Hopps ? Vous n'êtes pas encore partie faire soigner cette jambe ? Grizzoli m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de points de suture. »

« Je vais y aller, chef, mais je souhaitais avoir une chance de questionner madame Bellwether avant de quitter les lieux… J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose… s'il vous plaît ? »

Bogo secoua la tête, refusant catégoriquement. L'air impassible, il croisa ses énormes bras sur son torse musculeux, avant de faire barrage de son corps, camouflant la brebis à la vue de Judy. La lapine fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« Comprenez-moi bien, Hopps… » reprit Bogo. « Vous avez démissionné. Vous n'êtes plus flic. Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui… Poursuivre cette enquête et la mener à son terme. C'est appréciable et impressionnant. Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de le faire. Vous êtes une civile, vous comprenez ? Et en cela, je ne peux vous autoriser à vous entretenir avec un suspect. »

Toujours franc et direct, remarqua Judy en baissant légèrement la tête, abattue. Bogo avait raison. Elle avait démissionné. Elle avait tiré un trait sur ses rêves suite à ses échecs personnels et il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Sa carrière de policière aurait été courte et intense, mais elle était néanmoins terminée. Elle n'avait pas la force de relever les yeux pour soutenir le regard ferme et intransigeant de Bogo et se mura dans le silence. C'est la voix de Nick qui la ramena à la réalité.

« Comment ça ? » s'étrangla Nick. « T'as démissionné ? »

Judy releva les yeux vers lui et fut surprise de lire de l'incongruité et une certaine forme de reproche dans son regard.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Excellente question, renard. » renchérit Bogo avec un sourire carnassier. Il n'était peut-être pas un prédateur, pensa Judy, mais il en avait toutes les caractéristiques. « Je me suis posé la même, suite à sa décision. Elle a tenté d'expliciter ses raisons, mais je ne suis pas certain de les avoir bien compris. »

Se moquait-il ouvertement d'elle ou cherchait-il à la torturer sciemment ? Elle avait été très claire au moment où elle avait rendu sa plaque : elle avait aggravé une situation déjà désastreuse et plongé Zootopie dans une forme de panique aux répercussions dramatiques… Et loin de le lui reprocher, les autorités semblaient vouloir la récompenser pour cela. Bien entendu, qu'elle avait rendu sa plaque. Elle n'avait pas su aider et protéger ses concitoyens. Elle leur avait fait du tort. A tous. Prédateurs comme Proies. Elle avait fait du tort à Nick. Elle l'avait déçu. Elle s'était déçue elle-même. Au-delà de tout… Elle s'était haïe pendant des semaines, avant de se faire une raison et de digérer son erreur. Mais au moins, elle en avait assumé la responsabilité.

« Je n'étais pas digne de porter cette plaque… » explicita-t-elle d'une voix endolorie, sentant l'amertume lui piquer les yeux. « J'ai contribué à mener la ville entière vers une situation dramatique, qui aurait pu devenir catastrophique. Je suis tombée tête la première dans le piège de Bellwether. Je lui ai mâché le travail. Je lui ai ouvert les portes du pouvoir et j'ai initié cette contagion de peur qui a frappé tout le monde. Les proies qui craignaient les prédateurs… Les prédateurs qui se craignaient eux-mêmes… » Judy secoua la tête, incapable d'articuler d'avantage. Si elle insistait, ses émotions prendraient le dessus et elle se mettrait à pleurer.

« Tu es une idiote, Carotte. »

Elle redressa les oreilles et écarquilla les yeux face à cette sentence implacable prononcée par Nick. Le renard lui portait cependant un regard bienveillant.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, ce soir-là, dans la nacelle ? Ne laisse jamais personne voir que tu as été blessée. Et ça fonctionne aussi pour toi-même, pas vrai ? »

« Nick… C'est moi qui ai blessé les gens, tu comprends ? Je t'ai blessé… »

« Et je t'ai pardonné. Tu n'es pas la première personne à me décevoir ou à me faire du mal, Carotte. Tu n'as pas ce privilège… »

Judy baissa la tête, honteuse. La violence de ces propos la conforta dans son malaise. Il l'avait dit lui-même : elle lui avait fait du mal… Et elle l'avait déçu. Cet état de fait était sans doute le plus douloureux à entendre, et elle se sentit prête à pleurer.

« Mais tu es sans doute la seule et unique personne à avoir reconnu ouvertement ses erreurs et à s'être excusée envers moi. Jamais personne d'autre ne l'avait fait avant toi, Judy. Personne. »

Il venait de l'appeler Judy. Elle avait beau travailler sa mémoire jusqu'à s'en torturer les méninges, elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler l'avoir entendu la nommer ainsi depuis leur première rencontrer. Cette petite nouveauté la fit frissonner.

« Comment aurais-je pu t'en vouloir, après ça ? On fait tous des erreurs, mais on apprend d'elles, je suppose. Enfin, je n'en sais rien… J'ai fait de ma vie une accumulation d'erreurs, je suppose, alors je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour en parler. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que si je t'ai pardonné, tu devrais être capable de te pardonner aussi. A partir de là, les choses iront mieux, et tu pourras aller de l'avant. »

« C'est un sage conseil, que je vous recommande de suivre, Hopps. » confirma Bogo d'un ton conclusif.

Judy hocha la tête, estomaquée par le discours qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bogo avait raison : les conseils de Nick étaient simples, mais évidents. Il ne suffisait pas seulement d'assumer ce qu'elle avait fait. En prendre la responsabilité était une chose, mais l'accepter en était une autre. Au final, ses erreurs avaient permis de déjouer le complot. Rien ne se serait passé de la même façon, si elle ne les avait pas commises. Elle avait contribué à réparer ce qu'elle avait abîmé. Mais elle n'avait peut-être pas accordé assez de temps à la réparation de ce qui avait été détruit au fond d'elle-même. Il faudrait y œuvrer, sans doute… Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, cela lui semblait compliqué. Mais non pas impossible.

« Pour ce qui est de Bellwether… Elle avouera tout, elle me l'a déjà dit. Vous connaîtrez les raisons de ses agissements bien assez tôt. La presse ne tardera pas à s'emparer de l'affaire et à en exposer les moindres détails. » Bogo poussa un soupir de lassitude à la seule idée de devoir faire face aux médias. « Je ne pense pas que vous entretenir directement avec elle vous aidera à y voir plus clair, Hopps. L'essentiel, vous l'avez déjà compris. Reste à savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, maintenant. »

« Mes options sont assez limitées, chef. » bredouilla Judy. « Je n'ai plus de travail, ni même de logement en ville… Je vais retourner à Bunnyburrow, je suppose… travailler avec mes parents. »

« Je vois… » répondit le chef d'une voix distante. « Vous n'allez donc pas faire de demande de réhabilitation ? »

Judy et Nick écarquillèrent les yeux de concert face à cette question, incrédules.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Judy d'une voix sèche. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

« Eh bien ? En tant qu'ancienne officière de police, je pensais que vous connaissiez la législation sur le bout des doigts. Un policier qui démissionne pour une quelconque raison a droit de faire une demande de réhabilitation s'il désire réintégrer les forces de l'ordre. Un comité décisionnel est réuni pour prendre en considération la demande et l'accréditer, ou non… Cela permet souvent à des policiers ayant fait un choix inconsidéré d'avoir une chance de revenir en arrière… »

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le museau de Nick. Judy était plus éblouie par sa réaction à la nouvelle que par la nouvelle elle-même. Etait-ce si important pour lui qu'elle puisse réintégrer les forces de l'ordre ?

« C'est génial, Carotte ! On dirait bien que tu vas pouvoir bientôt réenfiler ta superbe tenue de contractuelle ! »

« Ha-ha ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement amusé. « Très spirituel. Cette veste orange est toujours de meilleur goût que ta chemise en imprimé Pawaïen. »

« Un lapin qui vient me parler de mode ! C'est sûr que le orange doit te plaire. Les seules choses que vous aimez doivent nécessairement avoir des attributs de carottes ! »

« Non mais je rêve ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Qui parlait de préjugés il y a quelques instants à peine ? »

« Euh… toi, il me semble, non ? Tu te blâmais pour en avoir fait preuve ! » Attaquer sur ce terrain n'était pas très sympa, dans les circonstances actuelles, aussi Nick se précipita-t-il pour amoindrir l'impact de sa dernière provocation. « Et puis, ce ne sont pas des stéréotypes, mais des faits. La preuve : tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Est-ce parce que je suis incroyable, intelligent, élégant, et d'une grande intégrité morale ? Non. Rien de tout ça. Tu m'adores parce que je suis orange. »

« Oui, ça doit être ça. » rétorqua Judy en souriant d'un air taquin. « Etant donné que je n'ai pas encore été en mesure de voir une seule autre de ces fameuses qualités que tu cites… »

« Outch. Mesquine, celle-ci. »

« Tu l'as bien cherché… »

« Mais moi je tiens encore sur mes deux pattes, au moins. »

Bogo poussa un soupir face à cet échange incessant de railleries qui, si elles avaient un petit quelque chose d'amusant, commençait néanmoins à le lasser.

« Bon… » déclara finalement le buffle, avant de frotter son menton carré de sa patte droite. « Je tiendrais une conférence de presse demain matin à onze heures au poste pour faire le point sur le dénouement de l'enquête et mettre un terme, je l'espère, à cette vague de panique qui frappe la ville. Hopps, je veux que vous soyez présente. Le renard peut venir aussi. »

« Heu… Pourquoi ça, chef ? » demanda Judy d'un air incrédule. Son ton était légèrement inquiet.

« Vous allez prendre la parole et expliciter ce bazar. »

Immédiatement, Judy sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation. Nick la sentit reculer contre lui, ses muscles se crisper, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. A l'idée de devoir prendre une nouvelle fois la parole en public, la panique la gagnait concrètement. Sans doute un petit traumatisme découlant de sa dernière expérience en la matière.

« Je ne peux pas, chef… Vous... Vous pouvez faire ça vous-même ! Vous l'avez dit : je ne suis plus flic ! »

« Mais peut être le serez-vous à nouveau bientôt ? Si c'est le cas, voyez-là l'occasion de redorer un peu votre image, puisque cela semble vous préoccuper à ce point. »

La torturait-il sciemment ou bien ne se rendait-il pas compte de la difficulté de la tâche qu'il cherchait à lui imposer ? Pour Judy, cela tenait de l'impossible. Faire une nouvelle fois face aux médias, avec les implications qui pourraient découler de ce qu'elle avait à leur apprendre ? Hors de question. Elle avait déjà fauté une fois. Elle n'était pas du tout partante pour retenter l'expérience.

« Elle y sera, chef Bogo. Je m'en assurerai. »

Judy tourna un regard horrifié vers Nick, qui se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait.

« De quel droit tu… ? »

« Bien, je compte sur vous deux. » l'interrompit Bogo en hochant la tête. « Hopps, si vous voulez faire votre demande de réhabilitation, vous en profiterez pour me la remettre demain. Cela pourra prendre un peu de temps étant donné que… Eh bien, il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus de maire. Or, la décision du maire est indispensable dans toute réhabilitation aux forces de l'ordre, puisque nous dépendons directement de l'administration centrale. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour appuyer votre demande… Je vous dois bien ça. »

Judy perçut alors une occasion de se venger de la dernière mesquinerie de Nick, qui l'avait indirectement contrainte à participer à la conférence de presse du lendemain.

« Très bien, je vous ramènerai ma demande, dans ce cas… » commença-t-elle doucement avant d'ajouter : « D'ailleurs, Nick en profitera pour vous remettre sa demande d'intégration. Il meurt d'envie de faire partie de la police, depuis peu. Son implication dans cette affaire suffit à le prouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? » s'étrangla le renard avant de perdre soudainement son sourire victorieux.

Pour appuyer d'avantage la véracité de ses propos, Judy farfouilla dans la poche arrière de son jeans avant d'en extraire le papier de demande d'intégration que Nick avait rempli quelques mois auparavant, au moment de la fameuse conférence de presse qui avait si mal tourné. Le renard resta bouche-bée en voyant le document refaire surface.

« Tu… Tu l'as gardé ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as bien gardé le stylo… »

Elle marqua un point, et parvint ainsi à lui clouer le bec. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Bogo tendait la patte pour réceptionner le document, et Nick fut horrifié de voir Judy le lui donner.

« Eh bien… » répondit le buffle en parcourant rapidement le document. « Il est complet… Je peux le prendre tout de suite, si vous le souhaitez, monsieur… » Il relut une nouvelle fois le papier pour identifier le nom de famille de son interlocuteur. « Wilde ? ».

« Je… Je n'en sais trop rien… » bafouilla le renard, pris de court. « J'ai rempli ça il y trois mois déjà… de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, depuis… alors… »

« Comment ? Tu… Tu ne veux plus faire équipe avec moi ? »

Judy tournait vers lui des yeux attristés et suppliants, et prenait cette petite moue irrésistible en plaquant ses oreilles dans son dos. Il sentit un frisson le secouer de la tête aux pieds et sa bouche devenir sèche et pâteuse. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet sur lui ?

Il n'y avait plus vraiment pensé depuis leur confrontation, au moment de la conférence de presse. Les trois mois qui avaient suivi ne lui laissaient pas le meilleur des souvenirs. Leur dispute l'avait blessé plus que de raison… Au point où il s'était demandé si c'était vraiment les propos qu'elle avait tenu qui le mettait dans un tel état de rage… ou simplement le fait que, par fierté, il ne la reverrait certainement jamais. De toute manière, elle avait peur de lui… Et aucune bonne relation ne pouvait se fonder sur des bases aussi instables. Pas même cordiales, et encore moins amicales. L'ensemble était difficile à gérer, émotionnellement. Cette lapine s'était infiltrée derrière ses défenses et l'avait mis à nu… Une nouvelle fois, il était ce petit renard effrayé et solitaire, affublé d'une muselière et rejeté de tous.

Finnick avait essayé de le distraire en l'entrainant dans de nouvelles combines, mais la défiance grandissante à l'égard des prédateurs avaient rendu leurs tentatives ardues et dangereuses. De plus, cela ramenait toujours ses pensées vers elle, et il souhaitait laisser tout cela derrière lui. Il avait rempli ce document avec une ferveur certaine, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis de nombreuses années… Et tout s'était effondré si vite. Lorsqu'elle était revenue vers lui, et lui avait finalement offert ses excuses, il n'avait pas reconsidéré la possibilité de travailler avec elle et de devenir son équipier. Il était, de base, trop heureux d'être à nouveau à ses côtés pour prendre toute autre chose en considération.

Mais ils y étaient à nouveau. Revenus au même point, trois mois plus tard. Une lapine lui offrant sa confiance sincère, et lui proposant de travailler à ses côtés… d'être à ses côtés, tout simplement. Il comprenait bien que leur amitié ne serait pas affecté par un refus de sa part, et qu'ils continueraient à se voir et à se côtoyer régulièrement, même s'il ne renonçait pas à sa vie d'arnaqueur pour se ranger du côté de la loi… Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il en avait envie. Réellement envie. Pour quelle raison exactement ? Sans doute pour la même qui l'avait poussé, à l'âge de huit ou neuf ans, à vouloir rejoindre les Ranger Scout Junior. Le besoin de fuir une certaine forme de solitude, et de trouver sa place au sein d'un groupe, ou auprès d'une personne… Judy lui suffirait, c'était certain. Elle lui avait trop manqué, au cours des précédents mois, pour qu'il puisse se mentir à lui-même sur ce point.

Aussi, se décida-t-il à acquiescer.

« Eh bien… Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, en fait, Carotte… »

Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux, rayonnant de bonheur, auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

Bogo, pour sa part, acquiesça vivement, repliant la feuille de papier avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

« Bien, Wilde. Il n'y a jamais eu de renard dans la police, auparavant. J'espère que vous saurez faire vos preuves. La nouvelle session de recrutement des cadets et les entraînements à l'académie ne commenceront pas avant deux mois. Vous avez le temps de vous préparer psychologiquement, si pensez pouvoir faire l'affaire. »

« Sans lui, je serai morte, chef. Ou bien en train de cultiver des carottes… » répliqua Judy, se sentant obligée de prendre la défense de son ami, et d'expliciter son rôle capital dans l'affaire. « Sans lui, Dawn Bellwether serait encore au pouvoir, à faire régner la peur sur Zootopie. Il fera l'affaire, c'est certain. »

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de valoriser ainsi Nick aux yeux de Bogo, mais elle sentit la patte du renard qui la soutenait se resserrer doucement autour de son bras. Le contact était doux et affectueux. Visiblement, il était touché. Elle hésita à relever les yeux vers lui, craignant ce qu'elle pourrait laisser voir au fond de son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait exactement en cet instant… Une sorte de bien-être mêlé de crainte et d'excitation. Fort heureusement, Bogo était là pour l'aider à redescendre de son petit nuage.

« Vous tenez réellement à l'avoir pour partenaire, n'est-ce pas ? Commencez d'abord par faire ce qu'il faut pour être réhabilitée. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai soufflé l'idée que cela se fera comme par magie. Les conseils décisionnels n'apprécient pas trop les éléments qui fuient leurs responsabilités… »

Judy baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse.

« Néanmoins, étant donné votre implication dans la résolution de l'affaire… et cela même si vous avez outrepassé vos droits et prérogatives. _Encore une fois_ … » L'insistance accusatrice avec laquelle il affirma cette dernière sentence laissait peu de place au doute : Bogo n'appréciait toujours pas les prises d'initiative un peu trop zélées de Judy. « Je suppose que cela jouera en votre faveur et que vous serez réintégrée. Il faudra simplement vous montrer patiente… Le temps que l'administration se remette de cette… débâcle. »

Et à ces mots, il tourna un regard écœuré en direction de Bellwether qui, la tête basse, attendait à l'arrière du fourgon d'être conduite au poste.

« Combien de temps cela prendra, selon vous ? » demanda Judy, s'interrogeant déjà sur l'organisation personnelle qu'elle allait devoir mettre en œuvre jusqu'à sa potentielle reprise d'activité.

« Difficile à dire… » déclara Bogo d'un ton las. « Un bon mois. Peut-être plus. »

« Je… Je vois… »

Judy fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa déception, mais elle était néanmoins réelle. L'idée de reprendre du service était attirante, car faire partie des forces de l'ordre avait toujours été son rêve… Un rêve qui avait été écrasé par cette sombre affaire, et auquel elle pensait avoir renoncé pour toujours. A présent qu'il lui était de nouveau accessible (avec un peu de chance, mais Bogo s'était montré plus que positif à ce sujet), devoir attendre aussi longtemps serait difficile. Elle connaissait assez son tempérament passionné et impatient, qui lui rendait souvent service, mais la desservait parfois. Ce mois serait très long, d'autant plus qu'elle devrait certainement le passer à Bunnyburrow. Elle n'avait plus de revenus, et plus de logement. Lorsqu'elle avait donné sa démission, elle avait rendu les clés de l'appartement (si toutefois ce cloaque pouvait être digne d'une telle appellation) et n'avait de fait plus nulle part où aller.

« Désolé de ne pouvoir vous offrir d'information plus réconfortante… Mais la paperasse, ça prend toujours du temps. Surtout dans la situation où nous sommes actuellement. »

Ayant lâché ces mots, Bogo hocha finalement la tête avant de se diriger vers la portière avant du fourgon.

« Bien, je vous verrais demain à la conférence de presse. Onze heures. Ne soyez pas en retard, et ne me faites pas le coup de ne pas venir… Sinon, je vous assure que je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que votre demande de réhabilitation prenne trois fois plus de temps. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Bogo s'installa au volant, et claqua brutalement la porte avant de mettre le contact pour emmener Dawn Bellwether loin de la vue de ceux qui étaient finalement parvenus à la piéger et à la faire tomber. Finalement, Judy n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'entretenir avec elle afin de comprendre ses motivations premières, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, à présent… Nick avait veillé à lui remonter quelque peu le moral.

Le renard tourna d'ailleurs vers elle un regard interrogateur, avant de la questionner : « Alors, comme ça on fournit des documents me concernant sans mon aval ? Dois-je considérer ça comme une forme de pression, ou bien est-ce clairement de l'esclavagisme ? »

« Tu as un goût certain pour l'exagération et le mélodramatique, pas vrai ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas exagéré de dire que tu viens de vendre mon corps et mon âme aux forces de l'ordre, qui seront bientôt obligées d'accueillir un renard dans leurs rangs. Par ta faute, bien des vies seront brisées. »

Judy pouffa de rire face à cette formulation totalement alambiquée, et le ton théâtral exagéré avec laquelle elle avait été exprimée. Il n'y avait bien que Nick pour sortir des choses pareilles. Il y aurait eu dix mille façons de retourner son petit jeu contre lui et de rentrer dans un nouveau duel de provocations mutuelles, mais Judy décida de s'en abstenir et d'opter pour une stratégie plus douce et subtile.

« Les forces de l'ordre devraient être honorées d'accueillir un tel renard dans leurs rangs. En tout cas, moi je le serai. »

Et voilà. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pour clouer le bec de Nick Wilde, il suffisait donc d'être honnête et de flatter un peu son égo. Judy saurait s'en souvenir… Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en réjouir bien longtemps, car très vite, le renard retrouva sa verve, une fois que son esprit fut parvenu à surmonter sa gêne momentanée.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Carotte. Tout le monde sait que je suis exceptionnel. La police de Zootopie est-elle réellement digne de moi ? Je m'interroge… »

« Etant donné la vie que tu as mené jusqu'à présent, Nick, je ne me pencherai pas trop sur la question si j'étais toi. »

Le renard se contenta de se racler la gorge avant de détourner les yeux, feignant la distraction. Judy marquait un point. Il se sentait un peu hypocrite de rejoindre la police alors qu'il avait passé la plupart des dernières années à l'éviter et à la dénigrer. Son monde allait changer radicalement, s'il allait au bout de son entreprise. Il devrait y réfléchir sérieusement… Le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ? Un seul regard en direction de Judy suffit à lui fournir la réponse.

Oui, sans doute.

Le renard secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser les pensées étranges qui commençaient à le gagner. Judy avait vraiment le don, entre autres choses, de générer en lui une forme de confusion qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Habituellement, il était ferme et cadré, sûr de lui et affirmé dans son rapport aux autres. Mais avec elle, il perdait régulièrement ses repères et ne parvenait pas à anticiper. Encore moins ses propres réactions que celles de la lapine. Un état relativement inconfortable pour un spécialiste de l'arnaque et de la manipulation psychologique. Mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus addictif dans son rapport à Judy. La considération sincère qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle n'avait pas été innée, mais elle s'était forgée au rythme de l'évolution de leur relation. Il parvenait à la comprendre, et il savait qu'elle le comprenait. Une équation simple et mystérieuse, qui avait quelque chose d'extrêmement réconfortant.

« Alors, Carotte ? Quels sont tes plans pour la fin de journée ? Tu ne peux pas retourner à Bunnyburrow dès ce soir, pas vrai ? Surtout qu'il y a la conférence de presse demain… à laquelle nous devons absolument assister, visiblement. »

Judy se plaqua une patte contre le front, mortifiée à cette idée. « Ne me parle pas de malheur. » répondit-elle, l'anxiété la gagnant à nouveau. « En plus, je suis revenue en ville avec le camion de mes parents… Il va bien falloir que je le leur ramène… Bon, ils en ont deux autres, mais celui-ci est le plus fiable. Et puis, il va falloir que je trouve une chambre d'hôtel à cette heure… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore assez d'argent sur mon compte pour en payer une… »

« T'es fauchée à ce point ? » s'étonna Nick. Il l'avait entendu évoquer ses soucis financiers plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, et s'en était étonné. Et voilà qu'elle recommençait avec ça.

« Heu… Oui… Quand j'ai quitté mon appartement, la logeuse a exigé que je paie le mois en cours, et a dit qu'elle me renverrait la caution d'ici six mois… Ça m'a mis sur la paille. Et je n'ai pas touché de salaire depuis, puisque je suis retournée chez mes parents… Je ne sais pas exactement combien j'ai sur mon compte… Sans doute pas assez pour me payer un hôtel. Au pire, je dormirai dans le camion. »

Nick secoua la tête, rejetant en bloc cette idée.

« Non mais n'importe quoi, Carotte ! Tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser passer la nuit sur un parking, ou dans un quelconque bouiboui miteux ? Pas question. »

« Oh, je suppose que tu as une autre solution, monsieur le magicien ? Quoi ? Tu vas me proposer de dormir chez toi, peut-être ? »

« Exactement. »

Judy en resta bouché-bée, et les yeux écarquillés. Il était sérieux ? Il lui offrait réellement l'hospitalité ? C'était des plus touchants, et très gentil de sa part, mais ne serait-ce pas un peu étrange, voire déplacé ?

« Heu… Je… Je… » bredouilla Judy.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être gênée, Carotte. C'est normal, entre amis. Je dors plus souvent sur mon canapé que dans mon lit, de toute manière… Ça ne me changera pas de d'habitude ! »

Et en plus il lui offrait de dormir sur le canapé et de lui laisser le confort de sa chambre ? Une bouffée de chaleur gonfla dans la poitrine de Judy, et elle fut un peu effrayée de constater que ce n'était pas seulement dû à la gratitude, mais à l'idée de dormir dans le même appartement que Nick… Il serait là pendant qu'elle dormirait, juste à côté… Si proche. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les idées saugrenues qui la gagnaient.

« Mais… Nick… C'est vraiment adorable de ta part, crois-moi. Je suis sincèrement touchée. Mais d'un, je ne veux pas te déranger… Et de deux… Ce serait pas un peu… bizarre ? »

« Alors d'un, tu ne me déranges pas, sinon je ne te le proposerais pas… De deux, attends un peu de voir mon appartement avant d'être reconnaissante… Et de trois… Définis « bizarre ». »

« Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule, et l'air un peu pincé.

Nick sembla réfléchir à l'implication de son sous-entendu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, avant de finalement écarquillé les yeux d'un air horrifié.

« Carotte ! Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais essayer de te bouffer ? »

Judy se plaqua une patte contre le front avant de pousser un râle de lassitude. Nick la contemplait d'un air incrédule, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se pointer du doigt.

« Nick, qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne le sais pas, peut-être ? »

« Bon sang ! Réponds simplement à la question ! » reprit-elle d'un ton légèrement courroucé, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire légèrement ricaner.

« Tu es un lapin. Quelle incroyable découverte. »

« D'accord, je suis un lapin. Mais encore ? »

« Heu… »

Nick se gratta la tête d'un air pensif avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Visiblement, ce petit jeu commençait à l'ennuyer. « Une ancienne flic complètement timbrée qui devrait déjà être à l'hôpital depuis belle lurette pour faire suturer sa plaie à la jambe, car elle s'est visiblement infectée et a causé une fièvre maligne qui lui fait avoir un comportement plus qu'étrange ? » répondit-il d'un ton faussement guilleret.

« Non, Nick. Je suis une femelle. Une fille. Et toi, tu es un mâle. Un garçon. Dans ces circonstances, dormir sous le même toit est un peu étrange, même quand on est _seulement amis_ … »

L'insistance avec laquelle elle accentua ces deux mots provoqua un léger pincement au cœur chez Nick, et il se questionna sur les raisons de cette sensation. Mais les oublia bien vite, trop pressé qu'il était de contester l'avis de Judy.

« Oh, tu as absolument raison, Judy. Il est biologiquement impossible pour un mâle et une femelle de dormir sous le même toit sans, qu'obligatoirement, ils ne se sentent obligés de se grimper dessus et de s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit. »

« Rigole seulement. On voit bien que tu n'as jamais côtoyé de lapins… »

Cette réflexion éveilla nombre de questions tendancieuses dans l'esprit de Nick, mais il commença par celle qui lui semblait la plus évidente.

« Donc, tu sous-entends que c'est moi qui devrait me méfier, c'est ça ? »

Judy écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses oreilles devenir bouillante. Son pelage dissimulait effectivement ses accès de honte, mais elle se sentit tellement écarlate sur l'instant qu'elle craignait que cela ne puisse se voir, même au travers.

« B… Bien sûr que non, idiot. Je sais me contenir ! »

« Ah… « te contenir » ? Donc ça pourrait te traverser l'esprit ? »

« Oh pitié, arrête Nick ! Cette conversation est scandaleusement stupide. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, mais c'est toi qui l'a initiée. »

Elle bouillonnait à présent de colère, également. Trop d'émotions d'un coup. Trop de chaleur. Elle serra les poings et se redressa du mieux qu'elle put sur la pointe de ses pattes, en dépit de sa blessure. Voyant sa confusion émotionnelle, Nick décida de ne pas poursuivre d'avantage ses provocations légèrement tendancieuses.

D'une voix calme et apaisée, le renard reprit : « Bon, donc il n'y a aucun problème. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus. On pourra passer une soirée normale, entre amis, et dormir sereinement ensuite. Ça te va ? »

Judy hocha doucement la tête. Cette conclusion détendue de la conversation avait le mérite de la détendre un peu.

« Très bien. C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Nick. Désolée d'en avoir fait toute une histoire, c'est juste que… ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant. Dormir chez un ami, tu vois ? »

« Je vois. T'en fais pas pour ça. Il faut une première fois à tout. »

Elle acquiesça en souriant doucement. Le contrecoup de la journée commençait à se faire ressentir. La fatigue physique et morale était de plus en plus importante, et la douleur de sa blessure se rappelait à elle.

Nick semblait lire en elle, puisqu'il déclara : « Faisons un détour par la clinique de mon quartier, histoire de soigner cette patte pour de bon… Après on ira faire quelques courses, et tu pourras découvrir mon antre. Prépare-toi au grand frisson. »

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, avant de lui offrir un sourire charmeur.

« J'ai vraiment hâte, trésor. »


	2. Chapitre 2 - Cicatrices

**Chapitre 2 : Cicatrices**

Nick et Judy quittèrent la clinique deux heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi. Les urgences étaient toujours bondées dans ce quartier, à croire que la plupart des mammifères vivant dans la périphérie de Savannah Central se faisaient une spécialité de se trancher un doigt ou de s'électrocuter, histoire de garder les urgentistes occupés à chaque moment du jour et de la nuit. Au milieu du balai incessant des interventions diverses et variées, toutes consécutives des petits tracas de la vie quotidienne, on s'était finalement occupé de la jambe de Judy. Un nettoyage appliqué de la plaie, quelques points de suture, un bandage serré, une prescription d'antidouleurs, d'antibiotiques, de quoi renouveler le pansement, et lapin comme renard étaient éconduits avec efficacité vers la sortie, afin de libérer l'espace de travail des médecins et infirmières débordés.

« Plutôt terrifiante cette clinique, pas vrai ? » demanda Nick en lançant un regard légèrement médusé par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les hôpitaux, de manière générale… Et celui-ci tournait comme une usine un jour de forte production.

« Terrifiante, c'est le mot… » répondit Judy en ricanant. « Qu'y a-t-il, Wilde ? On a peur des piqures ? Le méchant docteur ne t'a pas donné ta sucette à la myrtille alors que tu avais été bien sage ? »

Nick reporta son attention vers elle, la toisant du regard en redressant un sourcil, incrédule. Décidemment, la lapine se montrait de plus en plus taquine, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. « Disons simplement qu'il y a certains endroits qui ont tendance à me mettre mal à l'aise. Les hôpitaux en font partie. C'est censé être un endroit où on soigne les gens, mais techniquement, il n'y a que les malades qui y vont, pas vrai ? Quel meilleur endroit pour attraper une cochonnerie qu'un hôpital, de fait ? Je n'aime pas les paradoxes. »

« Oh ! Si tu étais si effrayé, tu n'avais qu'à m'attendre dehors… Je ne me serais pas formalisée. » répondit Judy en haussant les épaules, prenant la réponse de Nick avec plus de sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Le renard poussa un petit rire face à l'affectation sincère qu'affichait son amie, avant de passer un bras autour de son épaule. « Mais comment aurais-tu pu atteindre les soins sans mon soutien indéfectible, autant moral que physique ? J'ai été plus que ravis de te servir de béquille au cours des dernières heures, crois le bien… Mais mon dos est soulagé de te voir à nouveau capable de te servir de tes deux pattes. »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis lourde ! » s'offusqua Judy.

« Ah ! Je ne l'ai pas dit ! Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à aborder le sujet… »

La réflexion lui valut un regard de reproche, aussi sombre que désapprobateur. Judy croisa les bras avant de taper nerveusement au sol de sa bonne patte. « Finalement, je crois que je vais dormir dans le camion… Je te trouve d'une compagnie de plus en plus médiocre ! »

Nick se plaqua une main contre le cœur, feignant une affectation coupable, tout en affichant une mimique peinée. « Tes mots me blessent, Carotte ! Comment pourrais-je me regarder encore dans une glace, à présent ? Je suis un méchant, méchant renard. » Il fit une légère pause pour jauger de la réaction de Judy face à cette démonstration théâtrale de fausse culpabilité. La lapine ne pouvait contenir la naissance d'un petit rictus amusé, ce qui sembla satisfaire l'auteur de cette tragi-comédie.

« Allez, d'accord, je te pardonne. Encore une fois. » finit-elle par déclarer en levant les yeux au ciel, et en prenant un air princier des plus magnanimes. « Mais n'abuse pas des privilèges que je t'accorde. »

« Oh, je n'en abuserai pas… » répondit Nick d'un ton rieur. « Je vais juste en tester les limites. »

« Tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que tu trouveras si jamais tu viens à les franchir, crois-moi. »

« Ah ? J'ai droit à un indice. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Il sont quatre, et font très mal quand je les rassemble sous la forme d'un poing. »

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, elle redressa sa petite patte serrée en un poing qui tremblait légèrement sous la pression exercée. Nick avala à sec. Il avait déjà expérimenté la force insoupçonnée de Judy à plusieurs reprises, et elle lui en avait pourtant fait profiter de façon non intentionnelle. Il redoutait un peu d'y goûter si elle y mettait réellement du sien. De fait, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Je garderai ça en mémoire. » conclut-il avant de commencer à avancer, tendant son bras pour inviter Judy à le suivre. « Allons faire quelques courses avant de nous rendre chez moi… Je crains de ne pas avoir grand-chose qui puisse te satisfaire dans mon frigo. »

« Je suis déjà rassurée à l'idée de savoir que tu as un frigo. Je n'avais même pas ce luxe dans mon ancien appartement. »

Nick se figea un instant à cette réflexion, avant de tourner vers elle un regard un peu désabusé.

« Pas de frigo ? Sérieusement ? »

« Ni de salle de bain… Douche et sanitaire en commun sur le parvis de l'étage… Eau chaude payante. La propriétaire avait mis en place une sorte de parcmètre qui délivrait deux galons d'eau chaude pour deux dollars… Heureusement que j'ai de l'expérience dans la prise de douche rapide… Mais plusieurs fois, je n'avais pas de monnaie, alors… Douche froide gratuite ! Hey, ça donne du tonus de bon matin. »

Le renard restait subjugué par le positivisme affirmé de Judy face à l'absence de confort et de qualité du logement dans lequel elle avait résidé pendant plusieurs mois… Soit elle n'avait vraiment aucune conscience de ce que le confort d'un appartement pouvait réserver (ce qui était inquiétant par rapport à son vécu antérieur), soit elle était un roc émotionnel, capable de voir le positif dans n'importe quelle situation… Peu importait l'option qui s'imposait. En soi, il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif.

« Tu es une dure à cuire, Carotte. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » statua-t-il d'un air admiratif. Cela lui valut un sourire gratifiant de la part de Judy, qui disparut bien rapidement lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher d'enchaîner sur un petit tacle bien senti. « Enfin, sauf quand tu cèdes à tes émois de lagomorphe et que tu inondes ma chemise de larmes et de mucus… »

« Tu t'approches très dangereusement de la fameuse limite, Nick… » bredouilla-t-elle d'un air furieux.

Le renard haussa les épaules avant de reprendre : « Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Pourquoi penses-tu que je porte une chemise verte, hmmm ? C'est justement pour me prémunir des tâches issues des petits museaux tout mignons des lapines désespérées qui viennent chercher du réconfort au creux de mes bras aimants. »

Judy fit volte-face d'un geste brusque, se redressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire face soudainement. Si Nick n'avait pas marqué l'arrêt par réflexe, leurs museaux seraient entrés en collision. _Non pas que cela m'aurait dérangé_ , remarqua le renard avant d'écarquiller les yeux face à cette idée saugrenue.

« Écoute-moi bien, fichu renard ! Ne dis pas que je suis mignonne ! Que ce soit moi ou une partie de mon anatomie ! »

« Heu… Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est de la discrimination ! » répondit-elle d'un ton effaré, comme si cette explication tenait de l'évidence.

« Un compliment tient de la discrimination pour vous, les lapins ? »

« Ton argument serait valable si tu avais fait usage du mot en tant que compliment sincère, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Comme tout le monde, tu en as usé pour me mettre au même niveau qu'une… qu'une vulgaire peluche, ou je ne sais quoi ! »

Les sourcils toujours froncés, elle laissa néanmoins retomber la tension de son corps, redescendant sur la plante de ses pieds. L'action avait relancé la douleur dans son mollet. Pas malin. Elle détourna le regard et croisa les bras, la mine coléreuse. « Les lapins sont toujours vus comme des petits mammifères mignons et inoffensifs, un peu débiles et qui sont juste bon à être câlinés… Et à se câliner entre eux, histoire de prolonger leur expansion démographique délirante. Je ne dis pas que c'est forcément faux, même si c'est très stéréotypé. Il y a même pas mal de lapins qui revendiquent cette image. Grand bien leur fasse ! Mais moi, j'ai lutté toute ma vie pour échapper à ces stéréotypes… Et malgré tout, on ne me prend jamais au sérieux ! »

« Allons, allons… » tempéra Nick, essayant de ramener la situation au calme. « Tu fais beaucoup d'histoires pour un simple mot… »

« Peut-être… Mais ce mot symbolise tout ce qui fait que ma vie a été si compliquée jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Et le sera sans doute encore. Pareil pour toi : tous les renards sont-ils des truands malhonnêtes, des arnaqueurs indignes de confiance ? Tu sais bien que c'est faux… »

« Peu de gens pensent comme toi, Carotte. » la corrigea Nick en détournant le regard, l'air un peu piteux.

« Oui, mais si on ne lutte pas pour essayer de les faire changer d'avis, alors ces stéréotypes perdureront. Et ça passe par de simples mots, Nick. Ne dis plus que je suis mignonne, d'accord ? »

« Même si je le pense sincèrement ? »

A cette question posée sur le ton de la sincérité la plus totale, Judy resta interdite. Elle redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux énigmatiques de son interlocuteur vulpin. Leur éclat vert émeraude avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, et au-delà de la malice qu'ils exprimaient, elle crut lire une affectation sincère. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter, et ses oreilles rougir. Elle resta muette pendant quelques secondes, tout comme lui. Visiblement, la question n'avait pas été posée pour la provoquer ou pour tester ses limites… Elle était indubitablement sincère.

« C'est… C'est si important pour toi d'avoir à me dire ce… ce genre de choses ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu éperdue.

La question sembla prendre Nick à contrepieds, et pendant un instant il se demanda s'il y avait vraiment une bonne manière d'y répondre. Finalement, il secoua la tête avant de pousser un soupir.

« Très bien, Carotte. Si tu ne veux pas que j'emploie le mot en « M », alors je n'emploierai plus le mot en « M ». Sauf pour t'embêter un peu. »

Judy retrouva un peu ses esprits, et poussa un léger rire. « Comme tu te montres si raisonnable, et juste parce que c'est toi… Je te donne droit à un forfait de cinq emplois du mot en « M » par semaines. Ça t'évitera de t'user la langue dessus, et de trop m'enquiquiner. »

 _Juste parce que c'est moi, hmmm ?_ Nick se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir sous-entendre par-là mais se refusa à creuser la question. « Tu ne peux pas réglementer ma verve acide. Mon moulin à vannes ne fonctionne pas sur commande. » se plaignit-il finalement en reprenant la route, Judy à ses côtés.

« Je suis persuadée que tu sauras faire preuve de self-control. Tu sais, ce genre d'abus n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour les autres. »

« Oh ! Te voilà docteur de la parole maintenant. C'est merveilleux, docteur Carotte ! Dites-nous tout des cas de plaisanteries aggravées. Que peut-on faire pour guérir ce pauvre Nick Wilde ? »

« Je lui suggère de trouver d'autres usages à faire de sa bouche que de déblatérer des stupidités à longueur de journée. »

Nick redressa un sourcil et tourna vers elle un regard à la fois taquin et charmeur, qu'elle ne manqua pas de saisir au vol. « Ah oui ? Et quel genre d'usage devrais-je en faire, selon toi ? ».

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une légère vague de chaleur qui traversa le corps de Judy. Elle se sentit bouillonner, littéralement. Au point que ses oreilles s'aplatirent dans son dos, et qu'elle se retrouva à pousser plusieurs petits soupirs incontrôlables afin d'évacuer la pression, tant bien que mal.

Nick écarquilla les yeux… La chaleur dégagée par Judy s'était vue accompagnée d'un dégagement olfactif bien particulier, qu'il n'avait jamais perçu chez elle auparavant. L'odorat du renard étant des plus développés, il s'était acclimaté aux différentes variations d'odeurs que générait la lapine, depuis qu'il avait fait sa rencontre, et qui fluctuait au gré de ses états émotionnels. Jamais encore il n'avait senti quelque chose d'aussi fort et enivrant que les vapeurs olfactives qu'elle dégageait actuellement. Il se sentit lui-même rougir et détourna les yeux en avalant à sec.

Les deux mammifères poursuivirent leur route côte à côte, en silence, pendant quelques minutes. Judy n'osait plus trop tourner la tête vers Nick, par peur de croiser à nouveau son regard et de se retrouvée submergée par une nouvelle vague suffocante. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir ainsi en compagnie de son ami, elle le savait bien. Rien ne justifiait un tel état. Nick était Nick et sortait ses blagues à la Nick, comme d'habitude… Il était ridicule de se laisser ainsi affecter pour si peu. Oui, elle le savait bien… Mais depuis leurs retrouvailles émouvantes de la fin de matinée, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et cette sensation, si elle était déstabilisante, n'en demeurait pas moins grisante. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait cherché à s'y substituer. Ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire que, consciemment, elle était prête à s'y vautrer. Bien loin de là.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du Pack Market, la superette de quartier dans laquelle Nick avait précisé qu'il avait l'habitude de venir faire ses emplettes, le renard trouva finalement la force de rompre le silence pesant qui était tombé entre eux depuis une dizaine de minutes. C'était un fait nouveau, là encore. Usuellement, et cela même quand ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, ni l'un ni l'autre, le silence n'avait jamais été une option. Dès leur première rencontre, ils avaient communiqué en permanence, même si c'était pour s'échanger des vacheries. Le silence était incommodant. Nick le détestait de manière générale, et il le perturbait encore d'avantage en compagnie de Judy.

« Alors, dis-moi… D'où te vient cette résistance particulière à la douleur ? »

La question était si alambiquée qu'elle laissa la lapine interdite pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que finalement elle ne secoue la tête, renonçant à chercher une logique dans les pensées de son acolyte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Bah, je suis assez douillet, tu sais… »

« Oh oui, ça je l'ai remarqué… »

Nick lui lança un regard en biais, avant d'hausser les yeux au ciel face à l'expression de contentement qu'elle affichait. « Ouai, ouai, c'est ça. Enfin bref. J'ai eu mon lot de coups durs, moi aussi. On m'a déjà fait des sutures. Je ne dirais pas que c'était l'expérience la plus insupportable au monde, bien entendu, mais sur l'échelle du désagrément, je place ça à un bon niveau, tout de même. Mais toi… Rien. T'as pas bronché. Limite, je t'aurais surprise en train de siroter une limonade en terrasse, tu m'aurais donné la même impression. Tendances masochistes, ou bien… ? »

Judy poussa un soupir exaspéré face aux extensions délirantes que Nick ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher d'ajouter à chaque réflexion ou interrogation, mais pris le parti de ne pas en tenir compte, essayant de centrer la conversation sur son élément premier, sans quoi elle risquait de ne jamais aboutir à quelque chose de concluant.

« Pas de masochisme, particulier, non. A moins qu'on puisse considérer que chercher à devenir le premier lapin officier de la police de Zootopie soit une forme de masochisme en soit… »

« Ce que j'accrédite tout à fait. » la coupa Nick en hochant la tête tout en souriant d'un air narquois.

« Mais je dois bien admettre que ce n'est pas le premier bobo que je me fais… » poursuivit Judy en ignorant totalement l'intervention de son interlocuteur. « En fait, ça doit être la sixième ou septième fois qu'on me fait des points de suture. »

Nick la jaugea de la tête aux pieds d'un air circonspect avant de déclarer : « Et voici devant vous le terrible monstre-lapin de Frankenstein… Raccommodé de toutes parts et ramené à la vie par la science occulte de la secte des lagomorphes consanguins des Trois Communes. »

« Tu peux pas être sérieux plus de deux minutes, pas vrai ? » demanda Judy, amusée malgré elle par l'imagination débordante de son ami. « Et tu vas pas commencer avec les blagues sur la consanguinité des lapins. Par pitié ! Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

« Bah ! En même temps, avec votre tendance à vous multiplier dans tous les sens, difficile pour vous de savoir si vous avez pas épousé un quelconque cousin éloigné, hein… »

Judy marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'ils franchissaient l'ouverture du magasin, redressant l'index pour souligner l'importance de son propos.

« Non, monsieur Wilde ! Ceci n'arrive jamais. Enfin… On ne peut pas épouser un cousin ou un membre quelconque de sa famille. Nous avons un service de recensement familial extrêmement bien conçu et sérieux, et il est systématiquement consulté par le juge de paix en charge des unions civiles à chaque fois qu'une demande de mariage est effectuée. Donc aucun risque… »

« Aucun risque d'épouser le cousin Bertrand, ok… Mais on peut toujours coucher avec et lui faire une belle petite portée de mutants décérébrés. Blaaaaaaah ! » Et Nick de tendre les bras devant lui en révulsant les yeux, prenant la démarche claudicante d'un zombie. Judy aurait voulu le frapper pour oser émettre des idées aussi rétrogrades sur les lapins… Mais malheureusement, le renard avait raison… Ce genre d'incidents arrivait souvent, dans les régions les plus reculées des Trois Communes. Elle avait d'ailleurs une tante du côté de son père qui avait eu des petits avec un cousin germain, car elle ignorait leur filiation. C'était toujours un peu gênant… Mais avec des familles comptant en moyenne deux cents enfants, il était difficile de se prémunir face à ce genre de petites contrariétés.

« Bref ! » reprit Judy, tentant d'ignorer les sarcasmes du renard. « Si tu as fini de dénigrer l'espèce entière des lapins, je reviendrai sur le sujet initial de la conversation… A savoir que j'étais une gamine un peu casse-cou et que du coup, j'avais tendance à me… faire mal ? Ce qui explique que je sois si familière avec les sutures. Au bout de la troisième fois, on ne le sent même plus. »

« Dire que je fais toute une scène quand je me retourne un ongle. »

« Ah oui, mais ça, ça fait très mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre chaton… »

« Je suis sûr que tous les félins de Zootopie apprécierait ce type de commentaires, Carotte. »

Judy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de suivre Nick dans les rayons. Le renard s'était muni d'un panier et sélectionnait les produits avec l'agilité et l'expertise d'un habitué des lieux.

« Et donc ? » questionna-t-il. « Quel a été le plus gros bobo parmi tous ceux-ci ? »

« Oh… Heu… Il aurait pu ne pas être bien méchant, mais en plus d'être casse-cou, j'étais également un peu idiote. » Nick entrouvrit la bouche, mais Judy l'interrompit, redressant son index contre son museau pour l'empêcher de prendre la parole. « Si tu t'avises de dire que je ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, on considèrera la fameuse limite définitivement franchie. »

Observant son air des plus sérieux, Nick laissa ses paroles mourir au fond de sa gorge, avala à sec, avant de sourire bêtement. « Haha ! C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir le bon sens de me prévenir, Carotte… »

Judy lui lança un regard en biais, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, reprenant son avancée d'une démarche silencieuse. Les lèvres pincées, elle semblait vouloir se replonger dans le mutisme, cette fois-ci parce qu'il l'avait visiblement vexée. Nick tenta d'ignorer la colère apparente de son amie, curieux d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Il devrait vraiment s'empêcher de faire des commentaires à tout bout de champ, s'il voulait avoir une chance d'obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait.

« Bon, et donc… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Judy lui lança un regard furieux, semblant hésiter à reprendre le récit de ses mésaventures infantiles, mais devant l'air curieux et à demi-suppliant du renard, elle se décida à céder.

« On jouait dans une vieille grange abandonnée, qui jouxtait la ferme familiale. Mon père l'a faite rénover, depuis. J'étais avec deux de mes sœurs, issues de ma portée… On jouait… aux bandits et aux policiers. » Elle poussa un soupir, redoutant un commentaire de Nick, mais celui-ci fit un effort et demeura muet, l'encourageant du regard à poursuivre. « Bien sûr, je voulais absolument jouer le rôle du policier, tu t'en doutes. Enfin bref, je suis montée dans le grenier à foin, et j'ai voulu faire la maligne et bondir par-dessus la rambarde pour atteindre le côté opposé… Bien sûr, la rambarde s'est brisée et je suis tombée en contrebats. Rien de bien méchant, sauf que je m'étais ouverte tout le bas du dos en glissant contre un vieux clou qui dépassait. C'était profond et ça saignait beaucoup. Mes sœurs étaient horrifiées, et elles ont voulu prévenir mes parents, bien entendu. Mais c'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'ils étaient obligés de me conduire aux urgences, et ils m'avaient prévenu que si je faisais encore des miennes, j'en entendrais parler… Alors j'ai fait promettre à mes sœurs de ne rien dire, et j'ai fait comme si tout allait bien. »

Nick achevait de remplir son panier, toujours attentif au récit de Judy, et ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la caisse. « Et comment as-tu fait pour leur cacher ça ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement intéressé.

« Oh… J'avais quoi ? Même pas onze ans… Je me suis figurée être capable de me soigner toute seule. Alors… J'ai pris un vieux chiffon qui trainait dans la grange et je me le suis noué autour du ventre. Ca recouvrait la plaie, et je pensais que ça suffirait. »

« Mais quelle bonne idée. Je suis sûr que l'inventeur de l'antiseptique aurait applaudi ton initiative et t'aurais remis une médaille. »

Elle lui lança un regard en biais, et il mima le verrouillage de son museau, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi le message. Alors que Judy l'aidait à déballer les affaires sur le tapis de la caisse, elle poursuivit.

« J'ai fait une grave infection, et j'ai dû être hospitalisée pendant près de deux mois. Les médecins redoutaient une septicémie… Il y a une poignée de jours dont je ne me rappelle même plus, tellement la fièvre était forte. C'est stupide, pas vrai ? Manquer de mourir parce qu'on est juste trop idiote pour admettre ses torts… Bref, après cette mésaventure, je me suis bien calmée. De toutes les cicatrices que j'ai accumulé, celle-ci est la plus vilaine… Parce qu'elle n'a pas été soignée. Voilà l'historique du zigzag qui me fend le bas du dos. »

« Non pas que nous ayons déjà été présentés, lui et moi. » ironisa Nick d'un sourire tout en crocs.

A l'audition de cette dernière provocation ouvertement tendancieuse, Judy fut gagnée par une nouvelle vague de chaleur étouffante. Le renard fut frappé de plein fouet par la déferlante odorante, et faillit tomber à la renverse. « Bon sang, Carotte ! Mais qu'est-ce qu… ? »

Judy écarquilla les yeux, à présent consciente que Nick percevait ses inexplicables excès de tempérament, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait soudainement envie de s'enfouir sous la caisse, de s'y dissimuler comme la proie trouve refuge dans son terrier. Le renard se remit quelque peu de ses émotions, s'en voulant d'avoir manifesté aussi ouvertement sa surprise. Il n'avait même pas anticipé sa réaction, les mots jaillissant inconsciemment de sa bouche.

« Haha… Excuse-moi… J'en fais trop… » déclara-t-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère par un rire un peu forcé.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse, Nick… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui… C'est l'émotion de toute cette journée, la résolution de l'affaire, ses implications… Je pense… »

« Il… Il n'y a vraiment pas de mal. N'en parlons plus. » Voyant que Judy restait légèrement prostrée et incapable de surmonter son émotion, ce qui se solda par une nouvelle vague olfactive encore plus déstabilisante que la première, Nick essaya de détendre l'atmosphère : « Il faut dire que je suis absolument irrésistible. Je déclenche souvent chez les autres ce genre de réactions… Il ne faut pas t'en faire. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de la faire rire, à défaut de la calmer. Dans l'immédiat, Judy avait surtout besoin de prendre un peu de distance, ou bien d'éloigner Nick, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sinon elle risquait de se retrouver en transe au beau milieu de l'épicerie. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sensible, pas même quand elle était en chaleur. C'était assez inexplicable. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

« Heu… Alors, si j'ai bien compris… Tu nous prévois une petite séance cinéma, ce soir, c'est ça ? »

« Ouaip ! » répondit Nick avec entrain, satisfait de voir la conversation s'orienter dans une direction nouvelle, ce qui aurait peut-être l'effet bénéfique de calmer un peu la situation dans laquelle ses provocations flirteuses les avaient tous deux plongés. « J'ai un large panel de films dans ma blue-raythèque. Je te laisserais même choisir, galant que je suis. »

« C'est trop d'honneur, vraiment. » bredouilla Judy en essayant de prendre l'assurance de la plaisanterie, mais échouant lamentablement dans la manœuvre. Le renard lui jeta un coup d'œil, et elle se sentit bouillir une nouvelle fois. Il fallait que Nick s'éloigne. Tout de suite. Ou elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Une idée germa en son esprit, et elle se précipita pour la saisir au vol : « Tu sais quoi ? Il nous faudrait des popcorns ! Qu'est-ce qu'une soirée films sans popcorns, pas vrai ? ».

Trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour prendre ses distances, Nick hocha la tête, redressant ses deux pouces pour confirmer le génie de l'idée. « Exactement, Carotte ! Ça c'est le bon esprit ! Je vais chercher ça et je reviens tout de suite. » déclara-t-il d'un air triomphal avant de s'éloigner d'un pas un peu trop rapide.

 _Super… Voilà qu'il me fuit, maintenant…_ songea Judy, semblant oublier que le voir s'éloigner était tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité au cours de la dernière minute. Ces pensées contradictoires commencèrent à la fatiguer, et elle eut envie de se coller une gifle afin de se remettre les idées en place. Mais ç'aurait été du plus mauvais effet face à la caissière, une charmante chacal, qui avait commencé à tiper les articles que Nick avait disposé sur le plateau. Judy passa de l'autre côté de la caisse, commençant à emballer les emplettes dans les sachets cartonnés mis à disposition des clients.

Tandis que son enfièvrement se calmait enfin, elle remarqua que la caissière ne la quittait pas des yeux, tout en continuant à manipuler les articles, à les biper et à les faire passer de son côté. D'abord, Judy pensa qu'elle se faisait des idées, ou que peut être la chacal avait elle aussi perçu les effluves qu'elle dégageait bien malgré elle… Mais quand il fut clair que le regard n'était pas seulement braqué sur elle, mais également insistant, Judy s'obligea à le soutenir. Elle n'en fut pas certaine dans un premier temps, mais elle crut y lire un profond mépris.

« Hum… Mon… Mon ami est juste allé chercher un petit quelque chose que nous avons oublié… Il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour régler… » s'empressa-t-elle de préciser, dans l'espoir qu'engager la conversation rendrait la situation moins pesante.

Bien au contraire, ce premier pas en direction de la caissière fut perçu comme un prétexte pour lui offrir la parole, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire d'un ton glacial. « Votre ami, vous dites ? Voilà qui m'étonne… »

« Comment ça ? » questionna Judy d'un air légèrement piqué, n'appréciant que moyennement les manières très agressives de son interlocutrice.

« Tous les lapins se ressemblent, à mes yeux. » répondit-elle avec mépris. « Mais il y en a bien un que je reconnaitrais entre tous. Vous êtes cette officière de police qui a initié la polémique à l'encontre des prédateurs il y a trois mois, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui a ouvertement prétendu que n'importe lequel d'entre nous pouvait soudainement devenir sauvage ? »

Horrifiée d'être ainsi prise à partie sans y avoir été préparée, Judy enfonça la tête entre ses épaules, médusée de se voir ainsi rattrapée par sa faute, le jour même où elle pensait enfin s'être démise de sa culpabilité en mettant un terme au complot de Bellwether. Devant son mutisme, qu'elle dû prendre pour un acquiescement tacite, la chacal repris, d'une voix plus tranchante.

« Je devrais vous remercier ! Grâce à vous, j'ai perdu près de soixante pour cent de ma clientèle. Les gens n'osent plus venir dans une supérette tenue par un prédateur. Je suis à deux doigts de devoir mettre la clé sous la porte, maintenant ! »

« Je… Je suis vraiment navrée si cette histoire vous a causé du tort, madame… Mais je vous assure que jamais je n'ai… »

« Des cracks ! Je connais les flics. Ils ne pensent jamais aux conséquences… Seulement aux résultats. Eh bien, c'est une réussite. Toute cette foutue cité part à vau-l'eau maintenant. J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous et de la réussite de votre fichue enquête ! »

Judy était à présent partagée entre un sentiment de rage sourde et de culpabilité terrible… Un amalgame désagréable qui la plongeait dans un état de profonde tristesse. Elle avait provoqué tout cela, c'était vrai. Elle aurait voulu s'en défendre et proclamer la vérité. Que tout n'était qu'un complot terrible qui venait de trouver son terme et que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre très vite, qu'il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter… Mais était-ce vrai ? Les choses redeviendraient-elles réellement comme avant ? Toute cette affaire avait extériorisé les stigmates terribles des relations complexes qu'entretenaient proies et prédateurs, et les tensions étaient à présent à leur paroxysme. Peut-être que la révélation finale du complot ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu… Bien sûr, Judy n'était pas responsable de tout cela, mais elle avait fait sa part dans l'aggravation de la situation. Effondrée, elle baissa la tête, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Devant son mutisme coupable, la chacal étouffa un rire mesquin, avant de conclure d'une voix cruelle :

« Ca rabaisse les prédateurs au rang de sauvages, et après ça s'en va coucher avec un renard… »

Là, c'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait la laisser dire une chose pareille. Les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux, Judy sentit la rage l'envahir, et au moment où elle allait exploser en réparties assassines, elle aperçut Nick arriver d'un pas guilleret dans leur direction, un sceau de popcorn entre les pattes… Et toute sa frustration retomba comme un soufflet, ne laissant place qu'à une profonde mélancolie. Dépitée, elle détourna la tête, s'éloignant de la caisse de quelques pas, tournant le dos à la chacal qui lui lança un dernier regard méprisant.

Nick, inconscient de tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, se contenta de passer les popcorns à la caissière, qui le salua et lui présenta poliment le montant à payer. De son échange assassin avec la lapine, elle ne laissa rien transparaître, jouant à merveille la carte de la fausseté. Le renard paya ses emplettes, avant de se saisir des sacs que Judy avait soigneusement préparés. La lapine resta muette, se saisissant du troisième sac, faisant tout son possible pour éviter de croiser le regard de son ami, incapable de dissimuler la tristesse profonde qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. D'un pas rapide, elle prit les devants et quitta le magasin sous le regard surpris de Nick.

Celui-ci la rejoignit rapidement à l'extérieur, pour la trouver adossée au mur, la tête basse. Il s'approcha d'elle, essayant de saisir son regard, mais elle détourna vivement le visage, refusant de le laisser la regarder.

« Allons bon ! Tu es encore gênée pour ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix détendue. « Ce n'est rien, tu sais… Nos instincts nous font parfois faire de drôles de choses et nous ne sommes pas maîtres de nos corps, dans ces circonstances. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange et que je ne suis pas contrarié. Aucunement. Le moins du monde. Promis juré. »

Aucune réaction de la part de Judy. Elle voulait seulement être seule, en cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas été là. Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Sinon il aurait pris sa défense, et la situation aurait encore été bien pire… Parce que réellement, elle ne méritait pas qu'on prenne sa défense, pas vrai ? Comme elle l'avait dit ce matin, sous le pont, quand elle s'était excusée auprès de Nick, il était en droit de ne plus jamais la revoir, de l'oublier et de la laisser de côté… Car elle avait été une personne épouvantable… Concrètement, elle avait blessé bien plus de monde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Cette tenancière de superette n'était pas un cas isolé… Elle l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois pendant cette période qui avait suivi la conférence de presse, et où tout semblait s'être effondré autour d'elle… à cause d'elle. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et se sentit prête à craquer.

« Judy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Nick d'un ton inquiet. Il venait de l'appeler Judy ? Certainement, il se faisait du souci, dans ce cas.

« J'ai… J'ai juste besoin d'être seule une minute… s'il te plaît… » parvint-elle à bredouiller, des larmes plein la voix.

Le renard secoua la tête, refusant d'accéder à sa requête. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Carotte ? Dis-le-moi tout de suite ! » Son ton devenait plus tempétueux tandis qu'il sentait une boule hérissée de piquants enfler au fond de sa gorge. Voir Judy dans cet état faisait naître en lui des sentiments contradictoires… Si n'importe qui s'était approché d'elle à cet instant, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander l'heure, il était certain qu'il aurait montré les dents et grogné. Un instinct de protection farouche qui, sur l'instant, ne lui sembla pas déplacé le moins du monde.

« Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? La caissière ? Je ne vois rien d'autre que ça… »

Judy secoua la tête, s'acharnant toujours à détourner son regard de celui de Nick. Etre plus petite que lui avait au moins l'avantage de lui permettre de mieux se dissimuler.

« Ce n'est vraiment rien d'important… Je l'ai mérité, de toute façon… »

« Alors c'est ça, hein ? Attends un peu, je vais lui dire deux mots ! »

« NON ! »

Judy laissa tomber le sac qu'elle serrait jusqu'alors contre elle pour se précipiter dans la direction de Nick, le renard ayant déjà initié son mouvement pour retourner à l'intérieur du magasin. Des deux pattes, elle lui agrippa le poignet, stoppant son avancée. Nick tourna vers elle un regard surpris, où se lisait une profonde inquiétude. Judy avait finalement relevé ses grands yeux violets dans sa direction, et des larmes épaisses s'en échappaient, incontrôlables.

Nick resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, la bouche sèche et les yeux écarquillés. L'état de Judy ne laissait que peu de doute quant à ce qui avait pu se dérouler à l'intérieur. Il aurait pu aller au bout de son entreprise, se dégager de son emprise et se rendre auprès de la caissière pour faire un scandale… Mais face au regard suppliant et désespéré de la lapine, tout cela lui sembla bien superflu. Sa colère retomba rapidement, et il laissa son instinct prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se pencha en avant, tira Judy contre lui, et l'enlaça délicatement.

C'était leur deuxième étreinte dans la même journée… Mais celle-ci n'était pas le témoignage d'une amitié retrouvée… C'était l'échange sincère d'une affection mutuelle et d'un soutien indéfectible. Si le matin, Judy était restée légèrement prostrée, les bras ballants, tandis qu'elle enfonçait son visage contre son torse, ce soir, elle l'agrippa avec l'énergie du désespoir, et se serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces. Au creux de ses bras, elle se sentit libre de se laisser totalement aller, et extériorisa sa tristesse et sa culpabilité en sanglotant longuement, pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand enfin elle se fut calmée, Nick la laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il lui saisit le menton de l'index pour l'obliger à redresser la tête dans sa direction, et lui sourit.

« Ne laisse jamais personne voir que tu as été blessée. »

« Personne, vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire timide au milieu d'un ultime sanglot.

« Personne, à part moi… Je suppose. »

Se sentant déjà mieux, Judy lui offrit un sourire radieux, avant de lui caresser doucement le museau de la patte.

« Renard malin. » conclut-elle.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Home Sweet Home

**Note de l'auteur** **:**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction jusque là, et m'ont laissé des reviews, placé dans leurs favoris ou ont décidé de suivre la publication d'** ** _Une route à parcourir à deux_** **. Je suis extrêmement touché et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'autant de personnes s'intéresseraient à mon travail, et surtout en si peu de temps.**

 **Je sais que la communauté française des fans de Zootopie est beaucoup plus réduite que l'anglaise, et parfois je regrette de ne pas savoir aussi bien écrire l'anglais que je ne sais le lire. Mais pour rien au monde je ne regretterais de bénéficier d'un public moins large, car celui dont je dispose ici, quoique plus réduit, n'en est pas moins de qualité!**

 **Merci à vous tous. Et désolé pour le petit cliff de fin de chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous aurez la suite bientôt.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Home sweet Home**

Ils arrivèrent devant le 1955 Cypress Grove Lane une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Sur le chemin les menant de l'épicerie jusqu'au bloc d'appartements où vivait Nick, ce-dernier s'était montré chaleureux et agréable, désireux de changer les idées de Judy, qui semblait toujours légèrement affectée par sa confrontation avec la tenancière de la superette.

La lapine tentait de faire bonne figure. Elle savait que les lapins étaient reconnus pour être de grands émotifs, et répugnait à adhérer au calque de ce stéréotype… Elle s'était bâtie une armure psychologique relativement solide, surtout après ces quelques mois passés à l'académie. Bien entendu, elle avait conscience que sa sensibilité n'était pas en béton armé, et qu'elle avait des failles, comme tout le monde, mais elle répugnait à les exposer aussi ouvertement. Deux fois dans la même journée, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de retenir ses larmes, et avait fini en pleurs dans les bras de Nick. Non pas que cette dernière partie ne lui déplaise, mais elle regrettait d'exposer ainsi ses faiblesses. Cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle souffrait d'un sentiment de culpabilité extrême qui n'avait fait que se fortifier au cours des trois mois précédents. Avoir résolu l'enquête et mis les véritables responsables du complot sous la lumière des projecteurs avait aidé à remettre les choses en perspective, bien entendu… Mais comme l'avait souligné la chacal tantôt, les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas si facilement, même si on avait à présent mis un visage sur l'origine du mal. Les intentions de Bellwether seraient exposées au grand jour, et les prédateurs sauraient qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un complot orchestré par des proies, pour le triomphe et la gloire de ces mêmes proies. Quelles conséquences pour la cité ? Pour les deux groupes ethniques ? Pour la paix et la fraternité qui conditionnaient l'image de Zootopie ? Mais également pour elle-même ? Elle serait vue comme une partisane des idéaux de Bellwether, à cause de cette fichue conférence de presse… Elle devait arranger ça. Trouver un moyen de redorer son blason tout en apaisant les tensions qui ne manqueraient pas de naître et de s'accroître… Elle se sentait impuissante, sur l'instant, et franchement perdue.

Nick ne comprenait que trop bien les sentiments contradictoires qui agitaient Judy en cet instant, et à quel point elle pouvait en souffrir. Elle expérimentait pour la première fois un jugement unilatéral à son encontre… Un jugement que sa conduite avait peut-être stimulé, bien que cela fût une erreur unique et isolée. Mais parfois, un seul faux pas suffisait pour être marginalisé. Pour avoir expérimenté cela une bonne partie de sa vie, Nick comprenait concrètement ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Appartenir à l'espèce des renards, et en être réduit à agir de la façon dont tout le monde s'attendait à le voir se comporter… Bien entendu, c'était une voie sans issue. Mais sa rencontre avec la lapine avait remis les choses en perspective. Au-delà de leurs erreurs mutuelles, ils étaient capables d'aller au-delà de ce que la société, voire le monde tout entier, pouvait leur imposer. Et pour cela, ils leur suffisaient de rester soudés et de croire l'un en l'autre. Judy avait fait cela pour lui. L'importance de son geste était de l'ordre d'un mouvement qui redéfinit une existence toute entière, et sans doute ne se rendait-elle-même pas compte de la portée de ses actes… De tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Forcément, cet état de fait à l'esprit, il était difficile pour Nick d'accepter que son amie soit à ce point abattue. Sans doute aurait-elle besoin d'un peu de temps, en plus de soutien. Mais tout finirait par aller mieux et s'arranger. Judy était une bonne âme, fait assez rare à cette époque… Elle trouverait un moyen de le démontrer, et les gens finiraient par oublier ses menues erreurs. Après tout, son leitmotiv était de contribuer à rendre le monde bien meilleur. Si elle avait réussi à rendre son monde à lui meilleur, alors elle parviendrait sans doute à en faire autant pour celui des autres. Et lui qui avait fini par considérer son cas comme étant désespéré depuis des années, voilà qu'il devenait optimiste. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » s'étonna Judy en tournant vers lui un visage surpris.

Nick resta interdit un instant. Visiblement, Judy lui parlait depuis un petit moment, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il grimaça légèrement, préférant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

« Désolé, Carotte. » s'excusa-t-il. « J'étais en mode veille au cours des dernières minutes, du coup j'ai pas du tout suivi les dernières bribes de la conversation. »

La lapine leva les yeux au ciel pour témoigner de son sentiment vis-à-vis de la distraction de son interlocuteur, avant de répéter la question qu'elle lui avait posé avant que ses propres pensées ne le pousse à rire de lui-même.

« Je te demandais si tu habitais ici depuis longtemps. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle désigna le bloc d'appartements devant lequel ils avaient stoppé. Ces logements de la ville étaient anciens et quelque peu vétustes, mais relativement courants dans les quartiers limitrophes de Savannah Central. On y trouvait généralement des familles aux revenus modestes, ou des jeunes mammifères démarrant dans leurs carrières, et n'ayant pas encore les moyens de s'offrir mieux. Judy le savait mieux que personne puisqu'on lui avait proposé de louer un studio dans les combles d'une résidence de ce type… Un standing de qualité très médiocre, mais toujours au-dessus de son budget des plus limités. D'autant plus qu'aucun propriétaire ne l'avait prise au sérieux lorsqu'elle avait précisé son espèce et la profession qu'elle allait occuper à Zootopie. Un lapin flic ? Ils ne lui donnaient certainement pas deux semaines avant de démissionner, et donc de rendre les clés de l'appartement. Un investissement en paperasse et en temps inutile pour eux… Ils avaient des locataires potentiels plus sérieux avec lesquels traiter. Eh oui, Judy avait fait face à ce type de discrimination, elle aussi, ce qui l'avait conduite au seul logement dans ses moyens, où ce qu'elle était comme ce qu'elle voulait faire n'avaient aucune forme d'importance, pour peu que le loyer soit payé en temps et en heure : les appartements de prestige du Grand Pangolin.

« Heu… Y vivre est un bien grand mot, étant donné ma tendance à virevolter d'un endroit à un autre. » répondit Nick d'un ton évasif. « Mais disons que c'est mon adresse postale… Et grosso modo, le plus « chez moi » de tous mes « chez moi ». ».

Judy le jaugea d'un air méfiant, peu convaincue par son explication. Elle flairait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Rien d'étonnant, après tout, étant donné le passif de Nick. Sa vie « professionnelle » n'avait rien de très légale, cela devait donc logiquement impacter sa vie privée, également.

« Je vois… » déclara Judy d'une voix pleine de méfiance. « Garde tes secrets, je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Je n'ai aucun secret ! » répondit Nick sur un ton un peu trop précipité. « J'essaie juste de te fournir une réponse simple sans rentrer dans les menus détails de mon existence compliquée… Tu risquerais de t'endormir. »

« Au contraire, je crois que je trouverais ça passionnant ! »

Nick grimaça un instant avant de secouer la tête en ricanant. « Nan ! Gardons-nous ça pour une prochaine fois, d'accord ? On ne va pas se gâcher la soirée pour des sottises ! » D'un mouvement de la patte, il l'invita à le suivre en direction du hall d'entrée principal de l'immeuble. « Par ici, miss Hopps ! ».

« Je vous suis, Mister Fox ! »

A cette appellation, Nick se figea un instant, avant de se retourner vers elle, un sourcil surélevé et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « J'en connais une qui va déjà mieux, pas vrai ? ».

« Quoi de plus normal à l'idée de passer une super soirée en compagnie de mon cher ami le renard ? »

« Eh bien ! Je suis comblé par toutes ces marques d'affection, Carotte. Mais ne me mets pas trop la pression, d'accord ? Il se peut bien que tu t'ennuies d'ici peu… »

« S'ennuyer avec toi ? Ca me surprendrait beaucoup. »

Nick secoua la tête, tentant de simuler le désintérêt face à ces compliments successifs, mais le sourire dont il n'arrivait plus à se départir rendait la manœuvre quelque peu désuète.

Judy le suivit dans le hall d'entrée délabré de l'immeuble. Le bloc était visiblement peu entretenu, et ses occupants manquaient clairement d'éducation, étant donné la nature colorée des tags qui recouvraient chaque recoin de mur. Nick passa devant l'ascenseur sans même y prêter attention, invitant Judy à le suivre dans la cage d'escalier.

« Je l'ai vu marcher une fois en six ans seulement. » commenta Nick d'une voix rieuse. « Et j'ai même pas pu en profiter… Une heure après, il était de nouveau en panne. Je suppose qu'ils ont renoncé face à un cas aussi désespéré. »

Judy se contenta de sourire d'un air gauche, ne trouvant pas grand-chose à dire à la situation. On n'était certes pas au niveau des logements du Grand Pangolin, mais « misérable » semblait être un adjectif adéquat pour qualifier les lieux. La lapine se retint de tout commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le septième étage. L'ascension éveilla la douleur dans son mollet, mais ses capacités pulmonaires ne furent pas affectées (son endurance cardiaque était à toute épreuve après l'entraînement drastique qu'elle s'était imposée à l'académie, et qu'elle avait maintenu par la suite)… On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Nick, qui aspirait l'air à grande goulée une fois le septième palier atteint.

« Nick Wilde, Nick Wilde… Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ce petit cœur et ces pauvres poumons dans les deux prochains mois, où ils ne survivront pas à six mois d'académie de police. » déclara Judy d'un air taquin, ce qui lui valut un regard un peu vexé de son ami.

« Comment, Carotte ? Tu remets en cause les qualités exceptionnelles de l'appareillage Wilde ? Dix mille années d'évolution battent la cadence derrière cette poitrine musculeuse. Un don de Mère Nature à tous les renards. Nous sommes des sportifs nés. »

Judy étouffa un rire spontané face aux gesticulations ridicules de Nick, qui gonflait le peu de muscles dont son corps quelque peu malingre disposait. Il avait malgré tout bel air, il fallait bien l'avouer. Sans doute serait-il à tomber, après six mois passé à sculpter ce petit corps. Judy se sentit rougir à cette pensée, et craignant de voir naître une nouvelle vague de chaleur, elle força son esprit à se focaliser sur des choses plus terre à terre. Les carottes. Carottes délicieuses plantées dans la terre toute boueuse. _Voilà une pensée saine_ , s'imposa-t-elle mentalement. _A chaque fois qu'il te viendra des idées déplacées vis-à-vis de Nick, représente-toi ces innocentes petites carotte dans leurs champs innombrables, sous un arc en ciel scintillant._

« Carotte, t'es toujours là ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Quelles carottes ? »

« Celle-là ! » explicita Nick en lui infligeant une pichenette sur le front, qui la fit tressaillir. Judy lui lança un regard désapprobateur en se frottant la tête, l'air gêné, avant de ricaner doucement.

« C'était à mon tour d'être ailleurs, il faut croire ! »

Nick haussa les épaules avant de se détourner, l'invitant à le suivre dans le couloir qui desservait une série de portes ouvrant sur les divers appartements du septième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la dernière porte. Judy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la sonnette toute particulière de Nick : « Entreprise Wilde&fils – Bureau central ».

« Wilde&fils ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Le renard sursauta à la seule évocation de ce mot, et enfonça la tête entre ses épaules, ses oreilles se plaquant instinctivement en arrière.

« L… Laisse tomber… » commenta-t-il simplement avant de se hâter pour trouver son trousseau de clés, qu'il extirpa de la poche de son pantalon d'une patte quelque peu tremblante.

« D'accord… » se contenta de répondre Judy, peu désireuse d'insister sur un sujet qui, manifestement, mettait le renard très mal à l'aise. Nick avait-il un fils ? s'interrogea-t-elle. D'un seul coup, elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle en savait finalement très peu sur la vie privée et le passé de celui qu'elle considérait pourtant comme l'ami le plus proche qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Cette pensée la chagrina quelque peu, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'y perdre, car un déclic métallique se fit entendre, signe que Nick était finalement venu à bout de son verrou. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et, dans une attitude toujours un peu angoissée, Nick poussa doucement Judy vers l'intérieur, comme pour l'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette sonnette pleine de mystères.

Si l'intitulé indiquait « Bureau central », l'intérieur de l'appartement ne laissait en rien augurer d'une quelconque activité professionnelle.

Judy s'était honnêtement attendue à pire. Clairement, la pièce de vie dans laquelle elle déboucha manquait d'une touche féminine… Les lieux étaient investis par un mâle à priori célibataire, qui ne faisait pas grand cas du rangement et de l'hygiène mais qui essayait de maintenir son logement dans un ordre relatif. L'espace principal s'ouvrait sur deux alcôves opposées, l'une servant de salon, l'autre de cuisine, les deux liées par une zone plus ouverte qui faisait office de salle à manger. Pas de vaisselle salle traînant sur la table (l'évier en revanche, présentait un empilement d'assiettes et de bols dangereusement instable), pas de nourriture éparpillée par terre… Quelques affaires sales traînaient, une chemise, un caleçon (Nick se précipita de le repousser sous le canapé d'un mouvement habile de la patte, ce que Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer, bien entendu). La décoration était toute masculine. Des affiches de grands classiques du cinéma, preuve s'il en était que Nick avait bon goût en la matière, un poster graphiquement assez violent d'un groupe de rock nommé Black Sad Bat, que Judy connaissait de réputation. L'ensemble était cependant relativement épuré et bien rangé. Les seuls éléments vraiment chargés étaient l'immense bibliothèque qui occupait le mur du fond, et dont les étagères semblaient prêtes à s'effondrer sous le poids de la multitude de livres qui les surplombaient, ainsi qu'une seconde série d'étagères murales, remplissant l'espace arrière du salon, et qui étaient remplies d'une quantité astronomique de DVDs et Blue-Rays.

Nick tourna les talons pour faire face à Judy, écartant les bras d'un air plein d'humilité, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais qui n'avait pas l'air forcé, pour une fois.

« Bienvenue chez moi, Carotte. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attendre à de l'extraordinaire… Mais fais comme chez toi. »

La lapine continua à scruter les lieux avec intérêt, focalisant son attention sur les moindres détails tout en demeurant silencieuse, ce qui eut vite le don de mettre Nick un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hum… Tu vas dire quelque chose ou tu vas rester là à jouer les inspectrices sanitaires ? »

« Eh bien quoi, Nick ? Tu as besoin d'avoir mon avis sur ton appartement ? Il est très sympa… Tu dois être bien, ici. »

« J'y passe peu de temps, mais quand j'y suis, c'est plutôt pas mal, en effet… »

Ayant lâché ces mots, Nick se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer sur le comptoir les deux sacs de course qu'il transportait. Judy le rejoignit pour y ajouter celui qu'elle avait porté tout au long du chemin. Elle lança un regard en biais au renard, et se trouva un peu éperdu devant l'énigme que représentait son expression actuelle, sorte de mélange d'inquiétude, de détachement et de fatigue.

« Hey… » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, en posant une patte délicate sur son avant-bras. « Tout va bien, Nick ? ».

« Excuse-moi, Carotte. » répondit-il sur un ton rassurant en lui offrant un doux sourire. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir… Ca fait si longtemps, tu comprends… Ouvrir ma porte à quelqu'un, c'est… »

« Je comprends, Nick… » répondit-elle en hochant la tête, avant de reculer d'un pas. « On a tous besoin de voir notre espace intime respecté. Je… Je vais trouver une autre solution pour ce soir, il ne faut pas t'en faire. »

Nick secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, comme si ces paroles venaient de lui donner un électrochoc. Il l'agrippa par la patte, stoppant son mouvement de recul. « Arrête tes bêtises, Carotte ! Ta présence ne me dérange pas du tout. Au contraire. Mets-toi à l'aise. Je vais ranger ces courses. »

Il lui fit un petit geste de la main en direction du salon, et elle se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête. Plus elle passait de temps à ses côtés, plus elle apprenait à appréhender les différents aspects de la personnalité du renard. Le Nick sensible qui lui faisait actuellement face, secret et renfermé, était sans doute le plus insondable auquel elle avait été confrontée jusqu'alors. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de passer la soirée chez lui, abusant ainsi de son hospitalité, il semblait finalement que la gêne soit pire pour lui, pour une raison étrange qui échappait encore à la lapine. Contre toute attente, ce serait à elle de faire ce qu'il faudrait pour essayer de le mettre à l'aise… Dans son propre appartement. C'était plutôt étrange, mais rien d'insurmontable aux yeux de Judy.

Tandis que Nick remplissait ses placards et son frigo de nouvelles victuailles, la lapine s'attarda à contempler la collection impressionnante de films du renard. Il y avait de tout, mais essentiellement des grands classiques du cinéma, ou des réalisations à la qualité reconnue. Judy se considérait elle-même comme une cinéphile, et de fait, il y avait peu de ces œuvres qu'elle n'avait pas déjà vues au moins une fois. Tandis que son regard défilait le long de l'une des étagères les plus basses, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle poussa un petit hurlement de surprise.

Nick sursauta à ce son inattendu, et se précipita dans le salon, craignant que Judy se soit fait mal. La lapine l'accueillit avec une vieille boite en carton bosselée entre les pattes, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

« Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton euphorique. « Tu as Fur Fighter 2 ! Le meilleur jeu-vidéo du monde ! »

Nick resta un instant interdit, scrutant l'expression extatique de Judy, avant de finalement laisser les murs de son flegme se briser devant ce visage rieur et diaboliquement adorable. Il prit une pose plus dolente et lui offrit un sourire taquin. « T'es pas un peu jeune pour connaître ça, Carotte ? »

« Arrête, papy Nick ! Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi ! Bien sûr que je connais. »

« Près de six ans plus jeune, Carotte. C'est déjà pas mal. Mais on te pardonnera car il semble que tu aies bon goût en matière de divertissement vidéoludique. »

Judy trépigna d'excitation en dévorant la boîte des yeux, ses pattes tapotant avec virulence sur le parquet. Nick dût se retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire face à une manifestation aussi extravagante de joie.

« La Super Fuzztendo est la seule console de jeu que mes parents nous aies jamais acheté ! On n'a jamais vraiment eu les moyens pour ce genre de choses, mais ils en avaient trouvé une d'occasion chez un revendeur de Triffouillis-Les-Salades ! Il la leur avait vendu avec Fur Fighter 2 ! On a passé des heures et des heures sur ce jeu… A un tel point qu'on a fini par faire griller la console… »

A cette pensée, son expression se fit plus maussade, tandis que ses souvenirs heureux se transformaient en déception infantile. « Bien entendu, on a eu beau en réclamer une nouvelle tous les Noël, on n'a jamais eu la chance d'en voir une reparaître dans notre salon. Maman était contre. Elle a une aversion pour les jeux-vidéo. Elle s'est persuadée que c'était à cause de ça que je m'étais mise en tête de vouloir botter les fesses de tout le monde et de devenir flic ! »

« Et elle avait tort ? » demanda Nick d'un air suspicieux un peu forcé.

« Voyons Nick ! Tu crois franchement qu'un stupide jeu vidéo aurait pu influencer les décisions qui m'ont mené à faire les choix m'ayant amené à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui ? »

« J'en sais rien. » répondit-il d'une voix rieuse. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quitte à donner une raison pour laquelle tu as choisi de faire flic, il y a difficilement moyen de faire plus classe que de déclarer avoir fait ce choix en hommage à Fur Fighter 2 ! ». Et pour couronner sa tirade, il lui offrit un salut officiel, qui eut au moins le mérite de la faire sourire.

« Plutôt moyenne, celle-ci, Nick. » rétorqua la lapine sur un ton critique.

« Que tu dis ! »

Devant son hochement de tête réprobateur, le renard redressa l'index, une idée s'illuminant en son esprit. « Et si on tranchait la question dans un duel sur l'honneur ? » proposa-t-il. « Celui qui met l'autre en pièces à Fur Fighter 2 l'emporte ! »

A cette proposition, les yeux de Judy s'illuminèrent et un large sourire fendit son visage. « Ne me dis pas que tu as une Super Fuzztendo ? ».

Plutôt que de répondre à la question, Nick se dirigea vers le meuble télé, sur lequel trônait un magnifique écran plat haute définition flambant neuf, et fit coulisser un panneau de bois, révélant une box 4G, une console de jeu dernière génération, mais également, une vieille Super Fuzztendo qui, malgré son âge avancé, semblait en parfait état. A sa seule vue, Judy ne fut plus de joie, et poussa un petit cri de contentement.

« Ca me rappelle tellement de souvenirs ! » commenta-t-elle ! « J'étais une vraie terreur à ce jeu ! J'invitais mes amis pour leur mettre des dérouillées des après-midi entières… Certains d'entre eux n'ont plus jamais voulu m'adresser la parole après ça ! Hahaha ! »

Nick avala à sec devant la face maléfique de Judy la compétitrice acharnée, mais visiblement, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, car elle se précipitait déjà à ses côtés, la cartouche de jeu rétro entre les pattes. Alors qu'elle l'enfonçait dans la console, elle lança un regard en biais à Nick, où brûlait déjà une énergie conquérante absolument terrifiante.

« Alors, que parie-t-on, au juste ? Je te déconseille de proposer quelque chose de trop humiliant, car ça pourrait très vite se retourner contre toi, très cher ! »

« Peuh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir la patte experte sur ce type de divertissement, Carotte ! ». Le ton légèrement méprisant avec lequel il avait déclaré cette dernière phrase fit naître un sourire délicieusement cruel sur le visage de Judy, ce qui fit une nouvelle fois frissonner le renard. Surpris de sa propre réaction de crainte, mais néanmoins sûr de ses capacités, Nick gardait surtout à l'esprit qu'il jouait encore régulièrement au jeu avec Finnick (à qui il collait des pâtées monstrueuses, avant de se voir gratifier de violences beaucoup moins virtuelles lorsque le fennec perdait pied et explosait de rage), tandis que Judy n'avait visiblement pas pratiqué depuis l'enfance. Un pari facilement gagné, donc. Quitte à l'emporter, autant en profiter pour déstabiliser un peu Judy, histoire de lui faire perdre un peu de cette confiance suffisante qu'elle affichait à présent.

« Eh bien… Le perdant sera contraint de faire un massage au gagnant.»

Judy écarquilla les yeux face à la proposition et se trouva fortement déstabilisée. Exactement ce que Nick avait prévu. Toujours faire en sorte de perturber son opposant avant de passer aux choses sérieuses… Cela lui fera commettre des erreurs. Une règle de base connue de n'importe quel arnaqueur.

La lapine restait béate devant la proposition du maître des lieux, et fit un effort intense sur elle-même pour retenir la nouvelle vague de chaleur que cette dernière tirade avait fait naître au creux de son estomac. Néanmoins, un peu de cet effluve dû s'échapper, car Nick fronça légèrement les sourcils en écartant les naseaux, semblant saisir cette nouvelle variation olfactive. Il cherchait à la déstabiliser, assurément. Eh bien soit, elle ne se retrancherait pas derrière le paravent de sa timidité, cette fois-ci, et elle le confronterait sur son propre terrain.

« D'accord ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Mais un massage appliqué, alors ! »

Un peu perturbé par son absence d'hésitation et la certitude manifeste de sa voix, Nick hocha la tête, restant silencieux tandis qu'il déroulait les câbles des manettes avant de les raccorder à la console. Il tendit l'un des deux contrôleurs à Judy, qui s'assit directement par terre, à califourchon, et redressa des yeux avides vers la télévision. Lorsque le jingle d'introduction du jeu se fit entendre, elle le fredonna avec amour, se souvenant à la perfection de chaque note et de chaque mesure. Cela n'était pas pour rassurer le renard… Visiblement, elle avait vraiment passé des heures et des heures sur Fur Fighter 2. _Dans quoi t'es-tu fourré, Nick ?_ eut-il le temps de se demander avant qu'elle ne le presse de lancer le mode Versus.

Sans hésiter, Judy se précipita pour sélectionner son combattant préféré, et Nick ne fut pas surpris de la voir sélectionner Doguile, le chien militaire justicier, avec sa coupe punk démentielle. Sans doute le personnage le plus proche de ses aspirations et de ses idéaux… et celui qu'elle avait dû le plus pratiquer, à l'époque. Nick fut plus lent à choisir, se décidant finalement pour le personnage qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, à défaut d'être le plus instinctif à prendre en main, Sagbat, une chauve-souris colossale, borgne et bodybuildée.

« Han ! Je vois que tu ne tombes pas dans la facilité, Nick. J'aime ça, vraiment. » commenta Judy face à son choix, avant de sélectionner une arène au hasard.

Le compte à rebours du combat s'amorça, et le renard eut encore le temps de saisir au vol un ultime regard de la lapine. Elle le jaugeait du coin de l'œil, un sourire impatient aux lèvres. _Attends un peu, ma vieille_ , pensa Nick. _Je vais directement commencer par un bon combo destructeur, pour te montrer que je ne rigole pas et que je sais ce que je fais_.

Il se lança sans attendre, effectuant une combinaison parfaite… Qui ne toucha pas. Judy anticipa son action, comme si elle avait lu clair dans son jeu, et le punit immédiatement d'un enchaînement dévastateur dont il ne put se remettre. En même pas dix secondes, la partie était pliée.

Alors que le Round 2 se préparait, Nick sentit la sueur perler sous la fourrure de son front. Il avala à sec en croisant du coin de l'œil le regard machiavélique et le sourire satisfait de Judy. Le combat fut sans surprise… Elle eut même le toupet de lui placer un PERFECT. Pas un seul de ses coups n'avait réussi à passer. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième manche… Elle avait déjà gagné.

Un peu dépité, Nick posa la manette devant lui. « Eh bien… » commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Pas étonnant que tu n'avais pas un seul ami si tu les invitais pour leur infliger ça. »

« Héhé… On dirait qu'en plus de devoir me préparer à manger, un certain renard va également m'offrir un massage ce soir… » le taquina Judy d'une voix légèrement langoureuse. Et pour le coup, cette fois, ce fut au tour de Nick de ressentir une sensation étrange au fond de son estomac. Il se racla la gorge, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Tout était prévu depuis le début, Carotte. J'ai fait exprès de perdre car je brûlais d'envie de te faire l'honneur de l'un de mes fameux massages. Les rares personnes à en avoir bénéficié ont prétendu que mes pattes avaient été bénies par les anges, et qu'arrivés en bout de course, ils avaient l'impression d'entendre résonner les cloches du Paradis. »

« Han ! Quel beau parleur. Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'une revanche, sans pari à la clé pour influencer ton incroyable niveau de jeu, hmm ? Je brûle d'envie de me mesurer à toi sans que tu te sentes obligé de me concéder la victoire. »

« Oh, tu sais, Carotte, il serait peut-être temps que je me mette aux fourneaux… » prétexta Nick d'une voix faussement sincère, essayant d'éluder le fait que se prendre une nouvelle déculottée ne l'amusait pas tant que ça. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Finnick, à présent.

« Oh, s'il te plaît…. Niiiick… »

Le renard essaya de s'empêcher de croiser le regard suppliant (et diaboliquement mignon) de la lapine… Mais c'était peine perdue. A peine eut-il entraperçu ces grands yeux violets humides, plissés dans une courbe suppliante, qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il poussa un soupir face à sa propre faiblesse, et concéda : « Bon, d'accord. Une dernière, alors ! »

« Chouette ! Haha ! Il faut dire que la première n'a pas duré plus d'une minute, alors je serais un peu frustrée d'en rester là ! »

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle fanfaronne, en plus. Bien. Cette fois Nick allait changer de stratégie. Il ne retomberait pas dans le piège de l'assurance éhontée, et se cantonnerait à des classiques qu'il maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts : à savoir sélectionner Furyu, le lama karatéka au bandeau rouge caractéristique, jouer entièrement sur l'esquive et le recul tout en spammant le coup le plus célèbre de la franchise, la boule d'énergie, quart de cercle droit plus punch. _Pawouken_ !

Judy se cantonna à son grand classique, sélectionnant à nouveau Doguile, tout en pouffant de rire lorsque Nick arrêta son choix sur Furyu, le personnage le plus simple à manier du jeu, dont il était également la mascotte et l'égérie.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire… » commenta-t-elle ironiquement alors que le compte à rebours marquant le début du combat s'affichait à l'écran. Nick empoigna sa manette plus fermement, piqué par cette dernière provocation qui le laissait craindre que Judy ait lu clair dans sa stratégie, une nouvelle fois, et allait certainement la contrer sans ménagement… Ce qui bien sûr arriva. Nick resta estomaqué en la voyant enchaîner glissades et saut pour esquiver les tirs de Pawouken, avant de le bloquer dans un coin pour l'empêcher de fuir, et le rossant en deux combos bien placés, achevant l'humiliation par un nouveau PERFECT.

« Oh mon dieu, Nick ! » s'esclaffa Judy. « Jacquie, la seule de mes sœurs qui acceptait encore de jouer avec moi de temps en temps, en arrivait toujours à essayer de s'en sortir avec cette stratégie, au bout d'un moment… Laisse-moi te dire que c'est la pire ! Il n'y a rien de plus facile à contrer ! »

« Je vois. » répondit froidement Nick en déposant la manette au sol avant de se redresser, essayant de faire bonne figure et de paraître digne, en dépit du fait que Judy venait de comparer ses compétences de joueur à celle d'une petite lapine désespérée de neuf ans.

« Allez, ne te vexe pas, Nick. Tout le monde a ses mauvais jours. Tu veux en refaire une autre ? Je serai plus gentille, cette fois. »

« Ça ira, Carotte. Je pense que mon amour-propre a été assez piétiné pour ce soir. » répondit Nick sans méchanceté. Visiblement, Judy était terrible dès qu'il s'agissait de compétition… Et elle n'avait pas la victoire humble. Mais le renard ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'y avait rien de malveillant là-derrière et il supposait même qu'elle cherchait seulement à le taquiner un peu, lui rendant la pareille de toutes ses provocations pour une fois qu'elle avait l'ascendant sur lui.

Un peu dépitée, Judy acquiesça, avant d'éteindre la console. Nick l'aida à se redresser, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son mollet. Le bandage avait l'air propre, mais il était sans doute grand temps de le changer.

« Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller refaire ton bandage. La salle de bain est au fond à droite du couloir. »

« Ça te dérange si j'en profite pour me débarbouiller un peu ? » demanda timidement Judy. « La journée a été rude et riche en action… Je ne serais pas contre une petite douche… Sans vouloir abuser. »

Nick acquiesça, essayant de dompter son esprit pour l'empêcher d'imaginer son amie nue sous la douche. _Sa_ douche. Dans _sa_ salle de bain. Dans _son_ appartement. Il se mordit la langue en sursautant légèrement avant de secouer la tête.

« Aucun problème, Carotte ! Je te l'ai dit : fais comme chez toi. Mi casa es tu casa. Les serviettes sont dans le meuble sous l'évier. J'ai un séchoir si tu veux que ça aille plus vite. Tu sais comment ça marche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Judy opina du chef pour confirmer, avant d'ajouter : « Bien entendu. Quand tu as autant d'enfants que mes parents, tu es obligé d'investir dans du matériel d'entreprise ! On avait tout ce qu'il fallait de ce côté-là ! »

« Beaucoup d'enfants, hein ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Deux cent soixante-seize ! » répondit fièrement Judy, comme si c'était là la chose la plus normale au monde. Elle se détourna de lui pour se diriger d'un pas guilleret vers la salle de bain, manquant de remarquer l'expression estomaquée qui s'était figée sur le visage de Nick au moment de cette révélation incongrue.

La salle de bain de Nick était petite, mais pratique. Elle comportait une cabine de douche et une baignoire, cette dernière étant actuellement occupée par un Tancarville recouvert de vêtements mis à sécher sans doute depuis un petit moment, mais que leur propriétaire n'avait pas encore pris le temps de dépendre, et encore moins de repasser. Judy se demanda si Nick s'occupait lui-même de son linge, où s'il passait par un pressing pour s'en charger. S'il se faisait vraiment deux cent dollars par jours, comme il le prétendait, il aurait eu tort de s'ennuyer encore avec des tâches aussi rébarbatives. La pensée fusa soudainement, vive comme l'éclair. Rien dans cet appartement, ni dans son mobilier, ni dans son agencement, et encore moins dans sa qualité ou sa taille, ne respirait un luxe reluisant. La seule chose de valeur qu'avait observée Judy était la fameuse télé dernier-cri… Mais le reste était plutôt modeste. Qu'est-ce que Nick faisait de son argent ? Pourquoi continuait-il à vivre dans ces conditions s'il avait les moyens de s'offrir bien mieux. Non pas que Judy se soit montrée un seul instant matérialiste ou intéressée… Mais la plupart des animaux tenaient à leur confort. Nick ne pouvait pas faire exception. Elle se promit de le questionner sur le sujet, toute à l'heure, avant de se délester de ses vêtements, et de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche.

Il n'y avait que des gels douche et des shampoings masculins à sa disposition, avec des senteurs très marquées, typiques de ce que les mâles aimaient arborer. Elle préférait les arômes floraux et fruités, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre de ce qui lui était si généreusement offert, et se frictionna sans y réfléchir à deux fois, appréciant le confort délectable d'une bonne douche chaude, sous laquelle elle pouvait se prélasser un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habituelle, sans urgence, sans crainte de voir l'eau devenir soudainement glacée parce que les quelques galons mis à disposition étaient arrivés à échéance. Cette simple douche fut pour elle un luxe inestimable, et elle sentit son moral remonter de plusieurs crans à chaque minute passée sous l'eau chaude. Mais elle resta raisonnable, refusant d'abuser de l'hospitalité de son ami, et arrêta le débit avant de s'enrouler dans la serviette qu'elle avait préparé tantôt. Elle se sécha brièvement avant d'aller se glisser sous le séchoir, qu'elle régla en position médium, puis laissa l'air chaud brasser son pelage gris. Elle fut rapidement sèche, bien que sa fourrure soit débraillée. Elle s'autorisa à emprunter le peigne de Nick afin de se redonner une apparence convenable, puis nettoya tout consciencieusement derrière elle.

Enfin, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et porta un regard attentif à sa plaie au mollet. Elle n'était pas très impressionnante finalement, mais légèrement boursouflée. Crapahuter toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie du début de soirée n'avait pas été la meilleure manière de laisser sa jambe au repos. Judy haussa les épaules avant d'appliquer la crème antiseptique sur la blessure, et de l'enserrer avec un nouveau bandage propre. Finalement, elle réenfila ses vêtements, un peu écœurée de devoir porter des habits sales alors qu'elle venait de se laver… Mais elle devrait faire avec, n'ayant pas prévu de rechange. La proposition de Nick de l'héberger l'aidait beaucoup, mais elle était partie en toute précipitation, sans prévoir la moindre affaire… Il lui faudrait rentrer au plus vite à Bunnyburrow, une fois que ce qu'elle avait à faire serait réglé. Ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude, à l'heure qu'il était. Vu comme elle était partie soudainement, sans leur donner la moindre explication, ils devaient sans doute s'imaginer le pire. Judy se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de leur passer un petit coup de fil au cours de la soirée, afin de les rassurer.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait une allure à peu près décente, et acquiesça. En dépit de son air exténué (la journée avait été longue), elle présentait plutôt bien. Satisfaite, elle quitta la salle de bain, accueillie dès sa sortie par une odeur absolument délicieuse en provenance de la cuisine. Judy se rendit alors compte qu'elle mourait de faim, n'ayant rien avalé de la journée. Elle espéra que Nick avait prévu les choses en grand… Il serait sans doute étonné de voir les quantités qu'elle était capable d'ingurgiter. Elle se remémora de bien se tenir à table. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami se fasse d'elle l'image d'une goinfre incapable de se contenir. Mais l'odeur alléchante de la préparation lui faisait craindre de ne pas être en mesure de tenir cette dernière résolution.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Nick, son regard fut attiré par une succession de photos encadrées, disposées sur un bahut callé contre le mur du couloir menant à la chambre et à la salle de bain. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention à l'aller, mais maintenant que son esprit était plus détendu, ses sens en éveil aiguisèrent sa curiosité. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine pour s'assurer que Nick ne la regardait pas, et satisfaite de voir qu'il lui tournait le dos en s'affairant aux fourneaux, elle tourna son attention vers les photos.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur battre la chamade puis se déchirer en deux. La photo centrale présentait Nick aux côtés d'une renarde absolument charmante, vêtue d'une très jolie robe bleue-marine à pois blancs, qui tournait vers lui des yeux emplis d'amour. Ils avaient tous deux l'air parfaitement heureux. Le sourire de Nick, magnifique et sincère, en était la preuve vivante. Mais ce qui acheva d'estomaquer Judy était ce que Nick tenait entre ses bras… Un petit renardeau, qui devait avoir à peu près deux ans, et qui tendait vers lui ses petites pattes rousses.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Popcorn

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Merci encore à tous pour vos retours, vos favoris et pour tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre la parution d' _Une route à parcourir à deux_.** **  
** **J'essaie de maintenir la parution à un chapitre tous les deux jours. Celui-ci est plus long que les précédents, et il m'a donc demandé plus de temps. Désolé pour l'attente.** **  
** **Beaucoup de fluff dans ce chapitre, mais je préfère vous rassurer (ou vous décevoir), comme la fanfiction va développer pendant un long moment le déroulement des évènements qui prennent place dans l'ellipse entre l'arrestation de Bellwether et l'arrivée de Nick au sein de la police, et que j'ai à cœur** **de respecter le film dans sa définition de la relation qu'entretiennent les personnages (même si je vais beaucoup plus loin, en bon shipper, j'en ai conscience), ça n'ira certainement pas plus loin que ce que nous avons ici.** **  
** **Quoique, je peux peut être vous surprendre... La suite vous le dira!**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture de ce chapitre 4 !**

 **EDIT du 28/06/2016 (0h01) : J'ai relu le chapitre et constaté la présence de nombreuses fautes et répétition. Je m'excuse pour cette médiocre qualité, mais j'étais trop pressé de publier et je n'ai pas effectué la relecture nécessaire. Suite à cet edit, la version sera uploadée, revue et corrigée. Désolé pour ceux qui auront lu ce chapitre avec une qualité moindre. Je ferai plus attention lors de la publication des prochains chapitres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Pop-Corn**

S'il y avait bien un talent que Judy n'avait pas suspecté chez Nicholas P. Wilde, c'était celui d'être un excellent cuisinier. Oh, bien entendu, ce n'était pas non plus du niveau d'un restaurant cinq étoiles, mais il se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Même mieux que sa propre mère et pourtant Bonnie Hopps était unilatéralement reconnue comme un vrai cordon bleu, avis accrédité par une assemblée de deux cent soixante-seize lapereaux (et un mari gourmand), ce qui n'était pas rien, en soi.

En un temps record, le renard leur avait préparé des bouchées à la reine au tofu et panisse, une plâtrée généreuse, aussi délicieuse à l'odeur qu'au goût. Malgré les questions incessantes et impérieuses qui lui tourbillonnaient dans la tête et qu'elle brûlait d'exposer au grand jour, Judy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter du met, chaud et succulent. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle avait pu voir quelques minutes plus tôt sur les photos… Mais elle n'osait pas interroger directement Nick en ce sens, par peur de ruiner l'ambiance détendue qui s'était instaurée entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient pris place à table. En fond sonore, Nick avait allumé sa chaîne hi-fi, à laquelle il avait branché son IPaw, qui jouait présentement une succession de morceaux jazzys agréables et peu invasifs.

Judy s'obligeait à grand mal à respecter sa résolution de bonne conduite. Le plat était tellement bon qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer avec entrain et bonheur. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son petit museau satisfait alors qu'elle achevait son plat… remarquant alors avec un air légèrement honteux que Nick n'avait même pas atteint la moitié de son assiette, et la regardait avec des yeux grands comme des calots.

« Eh bien… » commenta-t-il. « De deux choses l'une : soit je suis vraiment un excellent cuisinier, ce que je ne contesterai pas, bien entendu soit vous êtes une petite gourmande, Judith Hopps. »

La lapine ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au constat fort juste qu'il exposait de la situation, et se contenta de rire doucement, avant de répondre : « Un peu des deux, il faut croire. »

Et, tant qu'à être gênée, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Des deux pattes, elle tendit son assiette vide vers lui et d'un air légèrement suppliant, lui demanda : « Je peux en avoir encore, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Nick poussa un petit ricanement, mais il n'y figurait aucune moquerie. Visiblement, l'attrait de Judy pour sa cuisine lui faisait sincèrement plaisir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus cuisiné pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et en cela, il fournissait d'habitude bien moins d'efforts. De fait, il était heureux de pouvoir contenter son amie, même si cela passait par la voie de son estomac. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à se sentir un peu mieux, après tout. Il acquiesça et se releva, l'assiette de Judy entre les pattes, pour aller la resservir.

« J'en déduis que c'est à ton goût ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement curieuse.

« Oh, ça tu l'as dit ! C'est absolument délicieux… Je suis assez impressionnée par tes capacités culinaires, Nick. Voilà un don rare et précieux que tu m'avais caché ! »

« Eh bien, on en apprend tous les jours, pas vrai ? Quand tu y penses, on ne se fréquente pas depuis si longtemps… Il est normal que tu découvres petit à petit les aspects les plus charmants de ma personnalité. C'est une forme de teasing. Je te fais voir progressivement tout ce qui fait de moi un être absolument exceptionnel pour t'enfermer de plus en plus dans une forme de dépendance, et bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ! »

Judy ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette explication égocentrique. Du pur Nick Wilde.

« Tu devais déjà avoir bien avancé dans ta démarche avant la conférence de presse, alors. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué au cours de ces derniers mois… »

Judy se figea sur place en plaquant une patte contre sa bouche entrouverte, écarquillant les yeux. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, et n'avait pas jaugé la portée de ce qu'elle allait dire avant que les mots ne franchissent la barrière de sa gorge. Elle resta un instant interdit, jaugeant la réaction de Nick, qui lui tournait le dos, faisant face aux fourneaux. Il s'était immobilisé lui aussi. Les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour finalement afficher une réaction semblèrent interminables aux yeux de la lapine, mais finalement il tourna vers elle un sourire charmeur.

« Tu vois ? Mon plan diabolique marche à la perfection… »

Bien entendu, il avait réagi en détournant le sujet sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Judy avala à sec. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça… Elle n'avait pas envie que les choses deviennent étranges entre eux, et encore moins qu'il se sente mal à l'aise en sa présence… Néanmoins, il avait soulevé un point intéressant quelques instants auparavant : ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, et n'avaient, au final, passé que peu de temps ensemble. Si le renard avait été capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert dès leur première confrontation (et cela même s'il en avait profité pour piétiner ses rêves et tourner ses aspirations en dérision), il demeurait par contre toujours une énigme aux yeux de Judy.

Il y avait des choses qu'elle avait comprises à son sujet. Les aspects les plus charmants et les plus irritables de sa personnalité, la muraille que constituait son humour et ses moqueries constantes, bloquant tout accès à son passé ou à ses sentiments… Mais il restait tellement de zones d'ombres, et d'éléments étranges. Les photos s'imposèrent à nouveau à son esprit. Qui était cette renarde ? Etait-ce sa fiancée ? Sa femme ? Son ex ? Etait-elle encore en vie ? Avaient-ils été mariés ? Avaient-ils divorcés ? Ils avaient un enfant ensemble, c'était certain… Le regard paternel que Nick tournait vers le renardeau… La plaque « Wilde&Fils » qui ornait la sonnette de l'appartement… Tout allait dans ce sens. Elle n'était pas flic pour rien. C'était son boulot de reconstituer le puzzle à partir des éléments de l'enquête.

Mais il y avait une parcelle de cette investigation qui lui faisait défaut : contrairement à l'attitude professionnelle dont il lui fallait faire preuve lorsqu'elle abordait des cas de ce genre, elle se sentait impliquée trop directement dans cette situation particulière… Ses sentiments personnels interféraient et l'empêchaient de penser de manière logique et cohérente. Comment expliquer cette boule épineuse qui s'était développée dans sa gorge et semblait grossir à chaque fois que son esprit se hasardait à se remémorer la photo ? Quel était ce mélange de curiosité, de peine et d'angoisse qui la gagnait à la seule idée que Nick ait pu être liée à une femelle ? Lié au point de fonder une famille avec elle ? Le mot « _jalousie_ » s'esquissa en son esprit pendant une demi-seconde, mais elle le repoussa le plus loin possible, secouant la tête pour le rejeter avec plus de convictions.

« Hey ! Carotte ! T'es bien gentille, mais je vais pas rajeunir, moi. »

La lapine écarquilla les yeux, constatant que Nick lui tendait son assiette, qui était à nouveau généreusement remplie, et attendait sans doute depuis plusieurs secondes qu'elle s'en saisisse. Judy hocha la tête, le remercia d'un petit sourire, et déposa l'assiette devant elle. Malheureusement, en dépit du fumet absolument délicieux qui s'en dégageait, ses dernières pensées lui avaient quelque peu coupé l'appétit, et elle contemplait à présent le contenu de son plat avec une mine attristée. Lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir, la voix légèrement inquiète de Nick l'interpella à nouveau.

« Tout va bien, Carotte ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, gardant son attention focalisée sur ses bouchées à la reine. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard maintenant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé d'une chose aussi importante jusqu'à maintenant… C'était le genre de trucs qu'on disait aux gens dont on se rapprochait, non ? Genre… « _Ah, oui, j'ai aussi un fils !_ » ou bien « _Je suis marié !_ », ou « _Je suis parfaitement heureux dans mon couple renard / renard et les relations inter-espèces et plus particulièrement les relations proies / prédateurs sont une chose que je n'envisagerai jamais !_ ». A cette dernière pensée, qui s'était incrustée contre sa volonté, révélant les stigmates de sentiments qu'elle se refusait à accepter comme étant les siens, Judy grimaça et frappa légèrement du poing sur la table, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard inquiet de la part de Nick.

Alors que le renard s'apprêtait à lui demander une nouvelle fois si tout allait bien, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps sa frustration, et lâcha tout d'un coup.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais marié et que tu avais un enfant ?! »

Elle s'en voulut du ton légèrement accusateur qu'elle avait employé, comme si elle lui reprochait une quelconque faute. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait menti, ou qu'il lui avait fait de fausses promesses, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ressentir de cette manière. Elle ne pouvait entraver ce puissant sentiment de déception qui la gagnait insidieusement. Aussi, fut-elle estomaquée par le ton incrédule qui accompagna la réponse de son ami.

« Je te demande pardon ? » questionna-t-il d'un air à la fois choqué et amusé, un peu comme s'il avait du mal à déterminer si elle plaisantait ou se montrait réellement sérieuse.

« Je… Je suis désolée, Nick… » reprit Judy d'un ton plus calme et détendu, qu'il lui fallut un effort considérable pour maîtriser. « J'ai vu les photos sur la commode du couloir. Ne va pas croire que je te reproche quoique ce soit, bien entendu… Vous êtes vraiment adorables, tous ensemble. »

« Carotte… » commença Nick d'une voix sereine, mais Judy n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'exprimer. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac.

« Mais tu comprends, j'aurais aimé savoir que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie… Ou du moins que tu avais eu quelqu'un ? Je n'en sais rien, c'est si bizarre ! Tu vis dans cet appartement en célibataire… Mais tu es en couple ? Vous vous êtes séparés ? Et puis, ton petit… Il a quel âge ? »

« Hopps… » tenta Nick d'un ton un peu plus ferme et impatient, sa queue commençant à s'agiter derrière lui, manifestation inconsciente de son agacement croissant.

« Tu comprends… Tu… Tu ne peux pas flirter comme ça avec moi si… Si tu es engagé ailleurs. » bafouilla la lapine en secouant la tête, exerçant un effort particulier pour éviter de croiser le regard insistant que Nick braquait sur elle. « Même si c'est pour plaisanter. Je veux dire… Mince, je ne devrais même pas être là. Je ne veux pas que la situation soit bizarre ou malvenue, entre nous… Ou que ça pose problème avec ta famille… Tu aurais dû me dire tout ça, tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas trop si… »

« JUDY ! »

Il avait fallu qu'il hurle son prénom sur un ton des plus agressifs, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose, pour qu'enfin il parvienne à la faire taire. Elle le regardait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air sonnée. Nick s'était redressé, les pattes plaquées contre la surface de la table, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la toile cirée. Judy avala à sec face à l'expression impatiente et légèrement courroucée de son ami qui, en cet instant, retrouvait l'apparence agressive du prédateur qu'il était. Instinctivement, la lapine plaqua ses oreilles dans son dos et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, s'y calfeutrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Finalement, Nick se détendit un peu et poussa un soupir avant de secouer la tête en ricanant.

« Tu devrais vraiment écrire pour le cinéma, Carotte. Tu as un don certain pour te faire des films… »

« Comment ? Qu… Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, estomaquée.

« Déjà, laisse-moi te dire que je suis un peu peiné que tu puisses t'imaginer que je sois le genre de mammifère que tu décris. »

Elle baissa la tête, quelque peu honteuse… Elle avait tiré des conclusions un peu hâtives et excessives, c'était vrai, mais tous les éléments semblaient tendre dans cette direction, non ? Il faisait sans doute référence à ce qu'elle avait dit sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux ? Elle avait suggéré qu'il cherchait à prendre l'avantage sur elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait même employé le mot « flirter » à un moment, non ? Elle agrippa ses oreilles et vint les plaquer contre son visage, essayant de dissimuler la honte terrible qui la gagnait en cet instant.

Cette attitude de regret manifeste sembla contenter Nick, qui se rassit doucement sur sa chaise, avant de pousser un long soupir. Il comprit qu'à présent, il ne pourrait se substituer à quelques explications.

« La renarde, c'est ma sœur, Dizzie. Le renardeau c'est mon neveu, James, dont je suis également le parrain. »

Judy plaqua une patte contre sa bouche, étouffant un petit cri de stupeur, manifestation inconsciente de reproche face à sa propre culpabilité et sa stupidité ébouriffante. Pourquoi cela ne lui était pas passé par la tête ? Pourquoi s'était-elle immédiatement imaginé le pire ? Son esprit avait foncé à toute allure dans une seule et unique voie et s'était muré dans des certitudes si honteusement affirmées qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé la simple solution que ces personnes soient tout bonnement des amis, ou des membres de la famille de Nick. Non… Immédiatement, elle avait laissé ce stupide sentiment de tristesse et de déception tirer ses propres conclusions hâtives. Le mot « _jalousie_ » s'imposa une nouvelle fois, mais elle eut bien du mal à le repousser, ce coup-ci, car il était clairement responsable de sa conduite irrationnelle.

« Oh… Oh, Nick… Je me sens… Tellement idiote… C'est qu'après avoir vu cette plaque « Wilde&Fils » je crois… Je crois que mon esprit m'a joué des tours… Je suis tellement… Tellement désolée… »

Nick leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, avant de faire un petit signe de la patte pour lui dire de laisser couler, mais elle voyait bien à sa réaction qu'il était encore un peu affecté par ce qu'elle avait laissé sous-entendre.

Judy ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Nick lui avait offert du réconfort, lui avait ouvert sa porte, lui avait offert son hospitalité et son amitié indéfectible, et elle… Comment est-ce qu'elle le lui rendait ? En portant des accusations frauduleuses à son encontre et en le suspectant de mener une double-vie. Vraiment, quelle belle preuve de reconnaissance.

« Ne te blâme pas, Carotte. Tu n'es pas tellement éloignée de la vérité. En fait, j'ai été marié quatre fois et j'ai douze petits illégitimes. »

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ?! » s'exclama Judy en se redressant d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche tordue en une expression d'effroi.

La lapine fut aveuglée par un flash lumineux, suivi d'un éclat de rire du renard, qui tenait devant lui son smartphone. Judy fronça les sourcils, comprenant la manigance. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle expression elle avait affiché face à cette fausse révélation, mais la photo devait certainement être des plus compromettantes.

« Attends un peu que je poste ça sur Furbook ! » ricana Nick entre deux hoquets euphoriques.

« Nooooon ! » supplia Judy en se précipitant à ses côtés, essayant de lui arracher le téléphone des pattes. Mais c'était peine perdue, bien entendu. Nick, bien plus grand qu'elle, mit l'appareil hors de portée avant d'agripper Judy par la taille de sa patte libre afin de la tirer vers lui. Il tourna vers elle un sourire charmeur, et elle se sentit frissonner dans cette étreinte improvisée.

« Je vais garder cette photo comme moyen de pression. » expliqua-t-il dans un rictus tout en dents.

« C'est… C'est du chantage. » bredouilla Judy d'une voix incertaine.

« Non, très chère. Le chantage impliquerait que je t'impose une contrepartie, pas vrai ? Vois plutôt ça comme une épée de Damoclès. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'un jour, ça tombera. » contesta la lapine sur un ton plus courroucé.

« Oh, si tu continues à insinuer que je suis un époux infidèle en quête d'aventures sans lendemain, il y a des chances, oui… »

Une nouvelle vague de honte s'abattit sur Judy qui baissa la tête d'un air dépité. Nick resserra un petit peu son emprise sur elle, dans le but de la rassurer.

« Allez, allez, ce n'est pas si grave. On a souvent tendance à juger sans savoir, pas vrai ? J'ai fait la même chose, le jour où on s'est rencontré, et le lendemain tu me sauvais la vie en m'extirpant des griffes d'un jaguar sauvage. »

« Oui, mais… Je n'aurais pas dû, Nick. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi de penser ça… J'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes. Je m'excuse. »

« Et je te pardonne, Carotte. J'avais entendu dire que les lapins étaient du genre possessifs, mais constater la vérité de cette information d'une manière si flagrante, c'en est presque effrayant. »

Judy secoua la tête avant de doucement s'écarter de lui. Il avait compris que la jalousie avait motivé son anxiété et avait conditionné son raisonnement, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Une vague de chaleur envahit à nouveau la lapine à cette idée, mais cette fois, elle ne fit aucun effort pour essayer de la retenir. En lieu et place de ça, elle retourna à sa place d'un pas légèrement dépité. Elle avait trop honte de sa conduite pour s'alarmer encore des signaux déplacés que son corps générait bien malgré elle. Nick ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, et elle crut le surprendre à humer l'air avec avidité, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa gêne momentanée. Elle se remit piteusement à manger sa seconde assiette, essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans la nourriture. Le renard l'observa dans sa dégustation absente, l'air visiblement amusé… Au moins ne se formalisait-il pas trop des derniers évènements, ce qui motiva Judy à tenter sa chance et à creuser un peu plus loin. « Donc… Tu as une famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Carotte, je ne suis pas né dans un chou. »

Judy leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer avec une pirouette humoristique, cette fois-ci. « Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. »

« Tu veux en savoir plus sur la famille Wilde, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien, ce serait déjà un bon début… Ça m'éviterait à l'avenir de tirer des conclusions ridiculement précipitées et de passer pour la plus complète des idiotes. »

Nick écarta les bras, rejetant toute forme de culpabilité quant à la situation malencontreuse qu'ils venaient de traverser. « Je ne suis absolument pas responsable des dérives de ton imagination débordante, Carotte ! Franchement, tu me vois, moi, marié et père de famille ? » Il étouffa un rire graveleux. « Ça tiendrait de la science-fiction ! »

« Oh, pourtant j'arrive sans trop de mal à me l'imaginer, personnellement… Je sais qu'au fond, tu es une crème. Je te vois bien papa poule, d'ailleurs… »

Nick secoua la tête en esquissant une grimace de dégoût qui fit beaucoup rire son interlocutrice. « Très peu pour moi, Carotte ! » conclut-il en ricanant, avant de se réinstaller sur sa chaise.

Judy leva un sourcil interrogateur. Nick croyait-il sincèrement réussir à s'en tirer aussi facilement, en détournant la conversation sur un nouveau sujet humoristique ? Elle ne le laisserait pas se substituer à quelques explications, cette fois-ci. « Alors, Nick… » reprit-elle. « Dis-moi tout sur la famille Wilde. »

Constatant qu'elle revenait à la charge sur le sujet et comprenant bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'y soustraire cette fois-ci, Nick poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de commencer à parler d'une voix lasse. « Bon, très bien… » commença-t-il. « J'ai une sœur et un frère. Nous sommes tous les trois de la même portée. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais onze ans. Ma mère est partie vivre à Atlantea, et ma sœur l'y a suivi. Mon frère et moi sommes restés vivre à Zootopie avec mon père. Tu es contente, maintenant ? »

Il avait posé cette ultime question sur un ton un peu agressif qui fit comprendre à Judy qu'il lui en coûtait d'aborder ce sujet sensible, pour une raison qui lui échappait un peu. Certes, être le fils de parents divorcés n'était pas la chose la plus amusante du monde, mais de là à se braquer ainsi… La lapine en conclut qu'il y avait certainement autre chose de plus douloureux derrière tout ça, et hésita à insister d'avantage. D'un côté, sa curiosité et son envie d'en savoir plus sur Nick la poussait à l'interroger, de l'autre le respect et l'affection qu'elle avait pour son ami l'empêchaient de le questionner trop longuement sur un sujet qui, visiblement, le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle tenta néanmoins sa chance, avec une dernière question qu'elle formula de la manière la moins agressive possible, lui offrant la possibilité de répondre de manière évasive si cela l'incommodait trop : « Et tu les vois souvent ? »

« Je vois régulièrement ma mère et ma sœur… » répondit-il d'un ton détaché. « Parfois, je vais leur rendre visite à Atlantea, parfois, l'une ou l'autre vient me voir ici. On est en bons termes… Même si elles désespèrent de me voir faire quelque chose de ma vie… »

Et il s'arrêta là-dessus. Judy tendit un instant son visage vers lui, son regard interrogateur cherchant à le pousser à révéler les informations manquantes, mais rien ne vint. Pas un mot sur son père, pas un mot sur son frère. Nick dû saisir l'expression de la lapine, qui essayait de le motiver à en dire plus, mais il se contenta de détourner la tête en se murant dans le silence. Pour Judy, le signe était clair : elle n'en tirerait rien de plus ce soir, et insister sur le sujet ne leur causerait que des désagréments, à l'un comme à l'autre… Elle avait déjà suffisamment contribué à désagréger la bonne ambiance qui s'était instaurée entre eux avec ses spéculations déplacées quant à la vie privée de Nick, et cela la poussa à ne pas poursuivre d'avantage.

« Eh bien, quand elles sauront que, finalement, tu as décidé de tenter ta chance dans la police, elles risquent d'être surprises… » déclara Judy d'une voix joviale, offrant cette porte de sortie à la conversation dans l'espoir que Nick la saisirait pour redescendre sur des degrés d'échanges moins tendus.

« Tu l'as dit, Carotte. Je crois que c'est certainement la dernière carrière dans laquelle elles devaient s'imaginer me trouver un jour. »

Voyant que l'idée de se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure semblait sincèrement réjouir le renard, Judy lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, tout en picorant dans son assiette.

« C'est sûr que c'est un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour toi. » déclara-t-elle. « Je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu le fasses, bien entendu… J'espère seulement que c'est réellement ce que tu veux. »

En effet, l'idée un peu égoïste selon laquelle Nick avait éventuellement accepter de devenir policier dans le but de faire équipe avec elle, et donc par extension, pour lui faire plaisir, était passée par la tête de Judy. Bien qu'elle lui semblât ridicule, elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée quant aux motivations réelles de son ami. Il était inutile de lui faire perdre six mois à l'académie si c'était pour qu'il finisse par occuper un métier qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Pourquoi ça, Carotte ? Je suis sûr que je serai à tomber en uniforme ! »

« Oh ! C'est donc une question de prestige, c'est ça ? »

« Carrément ! Attends un peu de me voir avec mes lunettes d'aviateur, engoncé dans mon bleu de travail… Tu me supplieras bien vite de tomber la chemise ! »

Nick eut à peine le temps de regretter cette dernière parole qu'une vague odorante lui percutait les naseaux de plein fouet. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait un jour à s'accoutumer à ce langage olfactif si particulier (il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps auprès d'une proie, et encore moins une qui soit issue de la classe des lagomorphes, si connue pour sa communication corporelle), mais pour l'instant, il ne se lassait pas de ces expériences sensorielles… Elles avaient presque l'effet d'une drogue sur lui. Il plissa les paupières, ce délectant un instant de l'odeur, et aurait pu jurer que sa bouche générait un flot plus important de salive pendant quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne fut pas surpris de voir une Judy particulièrement gênée lui faire face, qui essayait de détourner le regard d'un air éperdu. Elle ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre.

« Bref ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix claire pour changer de sujet. « Si tu as terminé, je vais débarrasser tout ça. »

« Je vais t'aider, attends. »

Il tenta de protester mais elle se montra intransigeante, lui expliquant que chez elle, tout le monde participait aux tâches ménagères, et qu'elle avait gardé cette habitude. Il n'insista pas et la laissa l'épauler. Ils débarrassèrent et Judy insista pour qu'ils fassent ensemble la vaisselle très en retard du renard. Hors de question de rajouter deux assiettes sales sur une pile aussi instable… On courait droit à la catastrophe. Ils s'affairèrent donc à la vaisselle, Nick savonnant et rinçant tandis que Judy essuyait énergiquement. Se faisait, ils échangèrent sur divers sujets de la vie courante, revinrent sur leurs ressentis vis-à-vis des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé au cours des derniers mois, toujours sur le ton de l'humour et de la camaraderie, et bien vite, il ne resta plus de vaisselle sale. Nick sembla s'en étonner et tourna un visage surpris vers son amie.

« Eh bien ! » déclara-t-il. « C'est bien la première fois que ça me semble si peu emmerdant… »

« C'est aussi pour ça qu'à deux c'est plus efficace ! On voit moins le temps passer ! »

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, elle tendit son poing pour un petit check, et Nick le lui concéda bien volontiers, avant de lui frotter la tête, juste entre les deux oreilles, un geste que Judy n'appréciait pas trop car elle le trouvait infantilisant.

« Vu notre expertise en matière de nettoyage de vaisselle, je suis sûr que notre duo fera des ravages au sein des forces de l'ordre, Carotte ! » commenta Nick d'une voix rieuse.

« Oui, mais je préfère te prévenir… Dans la police, l'efficacité ne paie pas, économiquement parlant. Pour quelqu'un accoutumé à gagner deux cent dollars par jours, tu risques de vite déchanter. La paie n'est vraiment pas terrible… »

« Haha… Oui… A ce propos… » Nick se frotta la tête, l'air un peu gêné. « Hum… J'ai peut-être… un peu exagéré, quand j'ai prétendu me faire autant d'argent. »

Voilà qui était intéressant… Judy croisa les bras et le contempla d'un air suspicieux. Elle avait commencé à émettre quelques doutes, effectivement, en constatant le milieu de vie relativement modeste du renard, mais maintenant elle avait l'occasion de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement surpris. « Etre un artiste de l'arnaque ne paie pas si bien que ça, en fin de compte ? »

« Une bonne arnaque demande du temps pour être mise en pratique, et ça ne marche pas toujours. » expliqua Nick. « C'est pas une science exacte, et donc du coup tu ne te dégages par un revenu stable, avec ça. Le jour où on s'est rencontrés a été une journée faste pour Finnick et moi… Malheureusement, elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça. »

« Et donc, tu gagnes combien, en vérité ? » demanda la lapine d'une voix pleine de curiosité.

« Assez pour vivre. Mais pas beaucoup plus. » concéda Nick, un peu honteux. « Si je devais payer le loyer de cet appartement, je pense que je ne m'en sortirais pas, en fait… »

« Comment ? Tu ne paies pas de loyer ? »

« Mon père avait acheté cet appartement. J'en ai hérité. »

Judy resta muette. En quelques mots, Nick lui en avait révélé beaucoup. L'avait-il fait sciemment ou non ? Elle l'ignorait, mais lui en était reconnaissante.

« Ce qui veut dire que ton père est… » Elle s'en voulut d'avoir exprimé tout haut sa pensée, mais visiblement Nick ne s'en formalisa pas, et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Tout ce qu'il reste de mon père, c'est une étiquette sur une sonnette. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. »

Ayant lâché ces mots, il se détourna d'elle avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé. Il ne témoignait pas de colère, ni même de rancœur particulière… Plus une sorte de détachement caractéristique qui, étrangement, peinait beaucoup plus Judy qu'une expression plus claire de ses sentiments par rapport à la question. Pas de douleur, ni de peine, ni de tristesse, encore moins de colère ou de révolte… Seulement une acceptation passive et un rejet en bloc de tout ce qui avait trait au sujet. Si elle espérait un jour pouvoir franchir ce mur de mystères, il faudrait qu'elle se montre des plus habiles, car il était aussi haut qu'abrupt, et la chute risquait d'être mortelle si elle s'accrochait à une mauvaise prise.

La lapine le rejoignit sur le canapé d'un pas rapide, s'installant dans l'angle formé par le dossier et l'accoudoir opposé à celui de Nick. Le renard restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, et Judy comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle ramène la conversation sur un sujet moins sensible pour avoir une chance de récupérer une once de bonne humeur chez son ami.

« Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Tu ne risquais pas grand-chose avec ma menace de fraude fiscale ? »

« Le fait que je ne gagne pas autant que ce que je prétends n'enlève rien au fait que j'acquière cet argent illégalement, Carotte. Si le fisc était venu mettre son nez dans mes comptes, même s'ils ne sont pas très fournis, j'aurais eu à justifier la provenance de ces fonds, et attirer l'attention de la justice sur moi. Et crois-moi, il n'y a rien qu'un arnaqueur déteste plus qu'être dans le collimateur de la dame aux yeux bandées, surtout quand ledit arnaqueur est un renard. »

Judy laissa la tête, légèrement honteuse de sa manœuvre pour obliger Nick à lui venir en aide, à l'époque. « Je regrette, Nick… Si j'avais su ta situation, je n'aurais pas manigancé tout ça pour t'obliger à collaborer à mon enquête. »

« Tu as trop bonne âme, Carotte. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de scrupules par rapport à ça. Je passe ma vie à arnaquer les gens et à exploiter leurs petites faiblesses… Pour une fois, je me suis fait avoir sur mon propre terrain. Ce genre d'expérience, ça apprend l'humilité ! Et puis, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous ne serions pas là en train d'en discuter aujourd'hui… Et crois-moi, je ne sacrifierais ça pour rien au monde. »

Judy ne chercha pas à s'en dissuader : ces paroles la touchèrent énormément. Elle offrit un sourire radieux à Nick avant de poser sa patte par-dessus la sienne, puis la serra doucement.

« Merci, Nick. »

Le renard se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant plusieurs secondes, se contemplant mutuellement, heureux de s'être trouvés et de pouvoir partager ce moment, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Au final, ils en étaient ressortis plus forts, ensemble.

Nick fut le premier à rompre le silence, extirpant doucement sa patte de l'étreinte de Judy avant de faire un signe du museau en direction de sa blue-raythèque.

« Alors, Carotte… Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour initier cette soirée cinéma ? »

La lapine tourna la tête vers la mine d'or vidéoludique de Nick, et concentra son attention sur les bordures des boîtes, essayant de trouver l'un ou l'autre film qu'elle n'aurait éventuellement pas vu, ou au moins un chef d'œuvre qu'il lui aurait fait plaisir de revoir. Ses parents n'avaient pas énormément de revenus, et certainement pas de quoi fournir de l'argent de poche à près de trois cents enfants, qui tous avaient des passions diverses et variées. Outre le sport, la musique et les jeux-vidéos, l'une des plus grandes passions de Judy était le septième art… N'ayant pas les moyens de se rendre très souvent au cinéma, et encore moins de s'offrir des DVDs et des Blue-Rays, elle s'était autorisée, dès son adolescence, à contrevenir à la loi qu'elle avait pourtant juré de servir et de défendre, et avait commencé à télécharger illégalement une quantité astronomique de films et de séries. Elle les avait englouti avec avidité, et avait passé des nuits blanches entières à enrichir sa culture cinématographique, cherchant à connaître tous les genres, et à voir tous les grands classiques… Mais elle avait un péché mignon des plus étranges… Et il s'avérait que ce soir, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'y céder.

Elle tourna donc un regard énigmatique vers Nick, et l'interrogea d'une voix un peu timide, redoutant de lui offrir un sujet de moqueries délectable, un filon qu'il pourrait exploiter librement au cours des années à venir.

« Je suppose que… Que tu n'as pas de vieux films fantastiques, science-fiction on horreur ringards, pas vrai ? »

Nick souleva un sourcil avant de laisser un sourire narquois lui fendre le museau. Et voilà, c'était gagné : il allait se moquer d'elle, maintenant.

« Tu as devant toi près de six-cents films de grande qualité, et la seule chose que tu as envie de regarder, c'est une veille série Z ? »

Judy acquiesça nerveusement. Quitte à y être jusqu'au cou, autant l'assumer. « Et si tu as du triple Z, c'est encore mieux… »

« Ceci va demander un matériel de professionnel. » répondit Nick avec délectation, avant de se laisser glisser au sol et de s'agenouiller pour farfouiller sous le canapé, dont il finit par extraire une vieille boîte à chaussures dont il fit sauter le couvercle. La boîte était remplie d'une quantité impressionnante de DVDs gravés. Judy écarquilla les yeux avant de rejoindre Nick au sol, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« On ne trouve pas ce genre de merdes dans le commerce, malheureusement. » commenta Nick. « Alors j'ai été moralement obligé de les télécharger et de les graver… Pour mon plaisir personnel. »

Oh. Donc il n'y aurait pas de moqueries de sa part, car visiblement l'honnêteté de Judy venait de révéler un sacré point commun entre eux. Ils avaient tous deux un amour coupable pour les vieux films d'horreur ringards, aux effets spéciaux ridicules, aux jeux d'acteur misérables, et aux scénarios complètement absurdes. Et s'ils étaient bien gores (et que le gore était très mal fait), c'était encore mieux.

« Nick… Depuis combien de temps tu… ? »

« Depuis l'adolescence. » confirma-t-il en hochant la tête, sur le ton de la confidence, comme l'aurait fait un alcoolique reconnaissant sa dépendance auprès d'un camarade de beuverie.

« C'est absolument génial ! » s'exclama Judy, euphorique. Ne pouvant contenir sa joie, elle l'agrippa par la nuque et le tira vers elle, calfeutrant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour s'y frotter affectueusement. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, le pauvre Nick était complètement sonné par la violence passionnelle non contenue de cette étreinte, et crut qu'il allait chavirer. _Cette lapine causera ma perte_ , parvint-il à raisonner.

« Oh ! Tu as _L'invasion des castors mutocannibales_ ! Un grand classique ! » déclara-t-elle en extrayant le DVD gravé de la boîte à chaussures avant de le mettre de côté. Visiblement, elle avait l'intention de parcourir toute la collection honteuse de Nick et d'en faire une pré-sélection. Le renard la regarda faire pendant un moment, tandis qu'elle sélectionnait quelques films particulièrement mauvais, puis se redressa, la laissant à ses recherches.

« Je vais préparer le popcorn. Essaie de nous trouver quelque chose de bien juteux ! Je me sens d'humeur saignante ce soir. »

« A vos ordres, Mister Fox ! » répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Nick passa rapidement le seau de popcorns au micro-onde, afin qu'il soit bien chaud, et pris même la peine de l'arroser d'un peu de sucre en poudre, afin de le faire caraméliser d'avantage. Une fois qu'il fut de retour, Judy se débattait encore avec trois boîtes, son regard concentré passant de l'une à l'autre. Nick les jaugea d'un coup d'œil, et souleva un sourcil.

« Tu sais quoi, Carotte ? Allons-y pour un marathon nanardesque. Ne te casse pas la tête, on va se faire les trois ! »

Tout sentiment de fatigue s'en était allé, remplacé par une euphorie contagieuse. Judy ne chercha pas à contrevenir à la proposition de Nick, se contentant de sourire de toutes ses dents avant de lui tendre la première boîte, accréditant sa proposition d'un air entendu. Ce serait une longue nuit, qui succèderait à une longue journée. Son corps demandait grâce, car il était rompu et éreinté, mais son esprit n'en avait cure, et avec le renfort de ses sentiments, qui n'aspiraient qu'à passer le plus de temps possible aux côtés de Nick, sa raison avait cédé à la tentation avant même de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

Nick inséra _L'attaque des carottes cannibales 3_ dans le lecteur DVD, et lança le film.

« C'est plutôt cruel de ta part, Carotte. Il y a un nombre incroyable de lapins qui se font bouffer, dans ce film… »

« Ce n'est que justice ! » répondit Judy d'une voix rieuse, forçant un ton faussement cruel. « Vu toutes les carottes que nous dévorons au cours de nos existences, il est normal qu'un jour elles cherchent à se venger ! »

L'idée fit beaucoup rire Nick, tandis qu'une vieille musique au synthétiseur, complètement ridicule, envahissait le salon… La bande son de ces chefs-d'œuvre de nullité faisait également partie de leur charme tout particulier.

« Et puis, quand tu passes les vingt-quatre premières années de ta vie au milieu d'une horde de tes semblables, il y a certains moments où tu en arrives à avoir des envies de génocides… Qu'ils soient perpétrés par des carottes, ou pas. »

« Eh bien, miss Hopps ! » s'esclaffa Nick d'un ton surpris. « _Psychopathe_ ne faisait pas partie des qualificatifs que je t'aurais attribué, mais il faudra que nous ayons une sérieuse conversation sur le sujet, car il me brûle d'en savoir plus. »

Judy leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête, se rapprochant de Nick pour pouvoir profiter du seau de popcorns qu'il avait posé à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent le film avec attention, dévorant goulument les plaisirs sucrés qui leur collaient autant aux pattes qu'aux dents. Ils ne manquèrent jamais une occasion de commenter la nullité d'un costume, le jeu pitoyable d'un acteur ou le ridicule de la mise en scène, riant énormément. Un commentaire bien senti de Nick au moment de la mort grotesque d'une lapine se faisant dévorer la tête par une carotte géante, après avoir été plantée dans un champ, valut un fou-rire terrible à Judy, qui crut mourir d'asphyxie. Les cotes endolories, elle en riait encore alors que le générique marquait la fin du premier film de la soirée.

Judy encouragea immédiatement Nick à mettre le suivant, _Furminator_ , parodie grotesque et outrageusement gore du grand classique de James Cateron. Au bout de vingt minutes de film, Judy, qui connaissait celui-ci presque par cœur, commença à anticiper les dialogues. Nick la rejoignit dans ce jeu, et bien vite ils s'amusèrent à inventer leurs propres lignes de texte, et à faire tenir aux personnages des propos encore plus ridicules que ce que le scénario, pourtant indigent, leur imposait déjà. Ce petit jeu aurait pu lasser n'importe qui, mais pas ces deux énergumènes, qui s'amusèrent comme des fous et ne virent pas le temps passer, se félicitant mutuellement pour l'ingéniosité et la crétinité de leur imagination débordante.

Enfin, le troisième film, _Taxidermie Massacre_ , que Judy n'avait encore jamais vu, mais que Nick avait présenté comme un summum de nullité absurde, fut peut être le coup de trop pour la petite lapine qui, en dépit de sa lutte farouche pour garder les yeux ouverts, commença à somnoler dangereusement. Son corps partit instinctivement en quête de confort, tandis qu'elle forçait sa conscience à se concentrer sur les quantités astronomiques d'effusions d'hémoglobines que provoquait Jack l'écorcheur, un phacochère irradié et aliéné, dont le seul plaisir était d'écorcher vifs les vacanciers qui avaient la malchance de se perdre dans le marais reculé où sa famille consanguine avait élu domicile. De fait, elle bascula presque inconsciemment sur le côté, se calfeutrant contre Nick, déposant sa tête contre son épaule tout en lui agrippant le bras des deux pattes. Si elle avait vaguement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, le plaisir qu'elle en ressentit repoussa toute démarche de rationalisation quant à la conduite à adopter. Est-ce que c'était déplacé ? Est-ce que cela dépassait la limite qu'imposaient leurs rapports amicaux ? Peut-être bien. Mais en cet instant précis, elle s'en moquait totalement. Elle était heureuse, et elle se sentait à sa place. Si Nick la repoussait, elle s'en accommoderait, mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de lui.

Le renard se figea pendant quelques secondes, tandis que son amie se lovait contre son bras. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de retirer sa patte pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça, que ça allait peut-être un peu trop loin. Mais au final, il se détendit un peu… Tout simplement parce qu'au-delà de l'étrangeté de la situation… Il trouvait ce contact des plus agréables. Les petits soupirs de contentement que poussait Judy, à moitié endormie à présent, ne faisaient qu'ajouter au bien être qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il se sentait étrangement fier. Fier, car il était clair que la lapine se sentait bien à son contact… Détendue et heureuse. Quelle confiance formidable lui accordait-elle désormais, pour se sentir libre de se laisser ainsi aller en sa présence. La sienne, celle d'un prédateur. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur son museau, et il tourna la tête vers elle, se perdant dans la contemplation de son visage serein et détendu. Les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, elle luttait contre le sommeil. Ses pattes perdirent de leur emprise, tandis qu'elle sombrait, et elle faillit glisser vers l'avant, se réveillant d'elle-même en sursaut avant de se raccrocher désespérément au bras du renard.

Nick sourit, et s'extirpa de son étreinte. Judy crut qu'il était lassé de ce rapprochement, et qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne ses distances, mais sans un mot, il fit glisser son bras derrière sa nuque, la tirant vers lui afin qu'elle puisse se reposer contre son torse. Il ramena ensuite sa patte contre le bras de la lapine, la maintenant en position pour l'empêcher de glisser à nouveau.

Judy émit un petit soupir de contentement… Il cherchait juste à améliorer son confort, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La tête plaquée contre le torse de Nick, elle pouvait percevoir les battements solides et réguliers de son cœur puissant. Le rythme cardiaque de son ami était similaire à celui d'un métronome, battant une mesure apaisante, qui ne fit que renforcer son envie de se laisser aller, et de dormir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi apaisée, aussi heureuse. Tous les soucis qui lui pesaient sur l'esprit semblaient distants et sans conséquence, en cet instant. Il n'y avait que Nick. Nick, son ami, son confident, son protecteur. Dans le creux de ses bras, elle se sentait à l'abri de tout.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir définitivement, elle sentit la patte du renard glisser le long de son oreille et en apprécier la douceur duveteuse. A ce contact, elle frissonna et entrouvrit les yeux. Nick dû s'en apercevoir, car il repassa à nouveau sa patte dans le même sens, de manière plus insistante. Cette fois, Judy écarquilla ouvertement les yeux. Les oreilles étaient l'une des zones les plus sensibles de l'anatomie des lapins, et habituellement, ils détestaient qu'on y touche… Mais le contact à la fois ferme et délicat de la patte de Nick éveilla chez elle une sensation extatique qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Le renard stoppa son geste à l'audition de ce son, et Judy se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, honteuse de s'être laissée ainsi allée.

« Pardonne-moi, Carotte… » déclara Nick d'un ton sincèrement désolé. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… »

Il s'était laissé aller à l'enchaînement étrange de la situation, mais il était clair qu'ils dépassaient tous les deux les limites saines de leur relation, en cet instant précis. Aller plus loin risquait d'avoir des conséquences sur leurs rapports, et il n'avait pas envie de prendre ce risque. Judy était l'une des seules personnes auprès de laquelle il s'était senti bien et en confiance, et ce depuis très longtemps… Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ça au profit d'un dérapage un peu stupide, que rien ne venait justifier.

Mais visiblement, Judy ne pensait pas comme lui, car elle se frotta doucement contre son torse, comme pour l'inciter à reposer sa patte sur son oreille, avant de murmurer : « Tu me dois un massage, Nick… Tu as oublié ? »

Judy savait qu'à présent, elle allait trop loin et qu'elle dépassait les limites qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée. Mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Pour la première fois depuis des mois elle s'était sentie parfaitement bien, et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : que ce moment dure, ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de mettre Nick mal à l'aise ou de jeter leur amitié aux orties… Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rationnaliser. La proximité qu'ils affichaient depuis quelques minutes était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait pour l'instant. S'il devait y avoir des conséquences, elle était prête à y faire face en temps voulu.

Elle fut donc rassurée et heureuse de sentir la patte de Nick se déposer à nouveau contre son oreille.

« Un pari est un pari… » déclara-t-il d'une voix incertaine, où Judy eut le sentiment de détecter une note de faiblesse qui la fit défaillir. Est-ce que Nick était effrayé ? Avait-il peur de la direction que prenaient leurs échanges d'affections ?

Effrayé n'était pas le mot. Judy était loin de la vérité. En fait, Nick était tout simplement terrifié. Lui qui avait l'habitude de contrôler la situation, d'être maître du jeu, se retrouvait à présent dans une posture inconfortable où il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser du tout. Il se réjouissait de chaque seconde, mais d'un autre côté, une parcelle de son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter car il était en train de tout foutre en l'air. Il ne savait même pas lui-même à quoi cette part inconsciente et angoissée de sa psyché faisait référence, mais son instinct civilisé lui hurlait de l'écouter… Son instinct sauvage, en revanche, lui intimait l'ordre d'aller au bout des choses, en dépit des conséquences, et d'en savourer chaque instant sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Et puisque Judy tendait à donner raison à cet instinct secondaire, ce fut celui-ci qu'il se décida à suivre, mais non sans crainte. Il se souvint que Judy avait précisé au moment du pari que le massage devrait être appliqué, il s'attela donc à répondre à ses attentes, et d'une patte experte, commença à palper lentement le sommet duveteux des oreilles de la lapine. Celle-ci frémit doucement, semblant apprécier le contact. Nick passa un petit moment à contenter cette zone avant de glisser lentement le long de la courbe extérieure, laissant son pouce s'enfoncer dans les légères aspérités et les recoins, les palpant doucement dans un mouvement de roulement, lent et mesuré.

Judy ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, bouillonnant intérieurement d'un plaisir quasi extatique. Il n'était pas normal que cela lui fasse autant de bien… Nick n'avait pas exagéré sur ses talents en matière de massage. Ses mouvements étaient appliqués, adroits autant que délicats, exerçant l'exact quantité de pression nécessaire sur le moindre centimètre carré, éveillant des sensations dans des parties de ses oreilles dont elle ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence sensorielle. Bien entendu, le plaisir ne faisait que croître à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la base, prenant plus de temps pour gratifier ces parties de caresses d'une douceur incroyable. Un nouveau jappement échappa de la bouche de Judy, qui se mit à haleter doucement. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air, et ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour contrôler la chaleur brûlante qui lui ravageait tout le corps.

Pour Nick, c'était un régal olfactif. Judy ne se contenait plus et libérait des gammes odorantes absolument délicieuses qu'il humait avec délectation, se moquant totalement du fait qu'elle puisse se rendre compte qu'il reniflait à présent l'air avec avidité. Cet air chargé de son odeur… Et cette odeur avait un nom : plaisir. L'instinct de Nick prit le dessus, tandis que les décharges odorantes mettaient son esprit à mal, et il poussa un grognement de contentement sauvage. Une part encore rationnelle de son esprit craignit que la lapine ne s'effraie de cette manifestation de ses instincts de prédateur, mais bien au contraire, cela éveilla dans le corps de son amie un frisson incontrôlable. Elle se pressa d'avantage contre lui, et commença à frotter doucement sa tête contre son torse, déposant son odeur sur ses vêtements.

Une parcelle de l'esprit de Judy fut horrifiée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et essaya de la raisonner en s'exprimant directement à elle. _Judy ! Arrête ! Tu es en train de le marquer ! Nick n'est pas à toi ! Ce n'est pas ton mâle !_ Mais elle repoussa au loin cette rabat-joie, laissant libre court à ses instincts devenus incontrôlables. Elle se redressa subitement sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir atteindre le creux du cou de Nick, où elle calfeutra sa tête, frottant plus énergiquement son pelage contre celui du renard, qui grogna à nouveau de plaisir à ce contact.

Nick écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'était en train de faire Judy. Elle était en train de le proclamer sien. Le faisait-elle en toute connaissance de cause, ou bien se perdait-elle dans l'euphorie du moment, sa fatigue s'ajoutant au stress de la journée ? Percevant l'odeur extrêmement forte et entêtante qu'elle déposait avec application sur chaque parcelle de son pelage, Nick crut défaillir. Il se mit à haleter, accélérant la palpation de sa patte contre l'oreille de Judy, avant de venir la glisser dans le creux de sa nuque, où il appliqua une certaine pression, avant d'enfoncer ses griffes sous son pelage, grattant légèrement sa peau avec une impatience sauvage manifeste.

La réponse corporelle de Judy à ce contact fut immédiate. Elle poussa un nouveau cri éperdu, et passa ses pattes autour du cou de Nick, redressant sa tête à son niveau avant de frotter sa joue contre la ligne marquée de son museau. Celui de Judy tremblait à tout rompre, aspirant l'air avec avidité pour parvenir à maintenir la cadence que lui imposaient les battements effrénés de son rythme cardiaque. Tout son corps était en alerte, exprimant un besoin instinctif immédiat et impétueux, qui demandait à être assouvi sur le champ. Sa bouche se rapprochait de plus en plus de celle de Nick, et le renard sentit le souffle éperdu de Judy glisser contre ses babines, s'infiltrer entre ses dents.

L'inévitable allait se produire d'un instant à l'autre, si aucun des deux ne tentait de calmer le jeu. Nick tenta une dernière fois de rationnaliser la situation, et parvint à grommeler : « Ju… Judy… Il… Il ne faut pas… »

« Nick… Je… Je t'en prie… »

Comment résister à ça ? Tout son corps le suppliait de céder. Même son esprit n'avait plus aucune emprise concrète sur la situation… Et Judy était totalement perdue. Elle avait lâché l'affaire, et ne cherchait même plus à réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Sa voix exprimait une urgence réelle, un besoin concret. Qui était-il pour s'opposer à ça ? En avait-il seulement envie, d'ailleurs ?

Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Nick pouvait sentir l'air brûlant que Judy expulsait en petites saccades chaotiques. Bientôt, il pourrait l'aspirer directement, du bout des lèvres. La lapine tendait déjà les siennes… Il n'y avait plus qu'un geste à faire et…

Et le portable de Judy sonna, les ramenant tous deux à la réalité.

Le son électronique fut comme un déclic, repoussant au loin les besoins liés à leurs instincts ancestraux, tandis que la modernité et les rapports sociaux qui l'accompagnaient redevenaient soudain beaucoup plus concrets. Judy écarquilla les yeux, reprenant la maîtrise de son corps. Elle ne s'écarta pas brutalement de Nick, se contenant de lui sourire, presque pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne regrettait aucunement ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'il semblât un peu plus gêné, pour sa part. La lapine se laissa glisser sur le côté, reprenant sa place sur le canapé avant d'extraire son portable de sa poche.

Nick passa une patte tremblante dans son cou… Il pouvait encore y sentir la chaleur de Judy… Et son odeur… Il ne s'en débarrasserait pas facilement. Elle l'avait marqué. Elle l'avait proclamé sien. Avait-elle conscience de l'impact symbolique que cela pouvait avoir au sein d'une société constitué de mammifères ? Pour les prédateurs, c'était encore pire, car cela tenait de l'ordre du rituel amoureux, qui accompagnait l'acte sexuel. Tous ceux qui le croiseraient au cours des prochains jours penseraient qu'il était tout, sauf célibataire. Ce type de phéromones résistait à tout, et tenait des jours entiers. Rien n'en viendrait à bout, pas même de l'atténuateur olfactif. Avait-il vraiment envie de s'en défaire, de toute manière ? La voix rieuse de Judy le tira de sa réflexion médusée, alors qu'elle activait l'option MuzzleTime de son téléphone.

« Hey, c'est mes parents ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

« Judy, tout va bien ? » questionna Bonnie Hopps d'une voix inquiète. « On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! On a attendu de tes nouvelles toute la journée ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu partie si soudainement ce matin, trésor ? » demanda Stu, le père de Judy. « C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Où es-tu en ce moment ? »

« Attendez, doucement, doucement… » leur demanda Judy en riant doucement. « Laissez-moi une chance de répondre. Je suis désolée d'être partie aussi vite avec le camion… Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à rentrer à la ferme, du coup ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Gideon s'est proposé de nous ramener. » expliqua Bonnie. « Mais peu importe… C'est à toi de t'expliquer, jeune fille ! »

« Oh, oui, pardon… Eh bien, vous n'allez pas y croire mais… »

S'ensuivit près d'un quart d'heure d'un retour complet sur les évènements de la matinée. Comment elle avait réussi à faire le lien entre le nom des Hurleurs Nocturnes et les Minicampum Holicitias, comprenant de fait que quelqu'un ciblait les prédateurs de Zootopie. Suivi le résumé de ses retrouvailles avec Nick (ce qui surpris le renard : visiblement, elle avait parlé de lui à ses parents), leur réconciliation, l'enquête pour remonter jusqu'à Doug, le chimiste à l'origine de la substance toxique, la fuite à bord du train, tout jusqu'à l'arrestation de Dawn Bellwether. Les parents de Judy n'étaient pas peu fiers, mais également extrêmement inquiets de toutes les situations dangereuses qu'elle avait traversées. Ils étaient également estomaqués d'apprendre que toute cette affaire était en réalité un complot mené de toute pièce par des proies à l'encontre de la minorité que représentaient les prédateurs.

« C'est absolument terrifiant. » conclut finalement Bonnie. « Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé plus tôt. Je suppose que ta journée a été éreintante et très chargée. »

« C'est vrai… » concéda Judy. « Mais j'aurais dû vous prévenir, malgré tout. Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez fait du souci pour rien. »

« Et qu'en est-il de ta situation ? » demanda Stu d'un ton inquiet. « Ils vont te laisser revenir dans la police, n'est-ce pas ? »

Judy tenta d'ignorer le ton de déception qu'elle perçut dans la voix de son père lorsqu'il évoqua son éventuel retour au sein des forces de l'ordre, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer. « Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps étant donné la situation, mais le chef pense que ça devrait pouvoir se faire au cours des prochaines semaines. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, en attendant ? Tu reviens à la maison ? » questionna Stu.

« Oui, je pense… Il faut bien que je vous ramène le camion, de toute manière… Et je n'ai aucune affaire ici. »

« C'est vrai, mon ange… Mais du coup, où es-u ? Ça ne ressembla pas à une chambre d'hôtel. »

« Oh ! Je… Je suis… » Elle lança un regard en coin à Nick pour tenter de trouver du soutien auprès de lui, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire _débrouille-toi_. Ne trouvant aucun mensonge convaincant à leur offrir, Judy s'obligea à s'en tenir aux faits. « Eh bien, Nick m'a proposé de m'héberger pour cette nuit, comme je dois assister à cette conférence de presse demain matin. »

« Oh. » Réaction simultanée du père comme de la mère. Nick grimaça à ce son. Bien entendu, qu'ils seraient opposés à l'idée. Des parents s'inquiétaient déjà quand leur enfant allait dormir chez un individu du sexe opposé, et cela même s'il était de la même espèce… Alors là, imaginer leur fille dormir chez un prédateur, et qui plus est un renard… Ils ne risquaient pas de sauter de joie.

« C'est… C'est très gentil de sa part. » finit par commenter Bonnie d'un ton un peu éperdu.

« Tu as toujours ton répulsif à renard, pas vrai ? » demanda Stu à voix basse, d'un ton plus méfiant.

« Papa ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de Nick ! »

Et sans prévenir, elle pivota l'écran de son téléphone en direction du renard, qui écarquilla les yeux à ce geste imprévu. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était de se retrouver intégré de force à la conversation. Il grimaça un sourire maladroit, avant d'agiter les doigts de sa patte droite.

« Hey ! » parvint-il à articuler face à l'expression de surprise partagée par les deux géniteurs de la lapine dont il arborait à cet instant l'odeur très érotique. « Ravi de faire votre connaissance… Papa et maman de Judy ! »

« C'est monsieur et madame Hopps ! » le corrigea Stu d'un ton ferme avant que Bonnie ne le repousse en le réprimandant sauvagement.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Nick ! C'est un vieux grincheux. Je suis Bonnie, la mère de Judy. Et cet énergumène est mon mari, Stu. Et vous l'appellerez Stu, comme vous m'appellerez Bonnie. Pas de monsieur et madame Hopps, entre nous ! »

Nick capta le sourire ravi qu'afficha Judy en entendant sa mère se montrer si douce et si avenante à l'égard de son ami. Cela motiva Nick à faire un effort de prestance, afin d'offrir une bonne image de lui aux parents de son amie.

« Très bien, Bonnie. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop choquée à l'idée que Judy dorme ici, ce soir. Je sais que cela peut paraître un peu étrange… Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir dans le camion, pas vrai ? »

« Il n'y a rien d'étrange, Nick. » le rassura Bonnie. « Judy nous a énormément parlé de vous. Je suis personnellement très heureuse que vous vous soyez réconciliés… Si vous aviez vu dans quel état elle était à cause de cette dispute… »

« Maman ! » s'indigna Judy, ce qui arracha un sourire à Nick, ravi de voir la situation se retourner un peu contre elle.

« Quoi ? Je dis seulement la vérité… Enfin bref ! Rien d'étrange, comme dit. Stu et moi vous sommes très reconnaissants de tout ce que vous avez fait pour aider Judy. Et de l'hospitalité que vous lui offrez ce soir. Pas vrai, Stu ? »

Le lapin un peu bourru, et clairement surprotecteur envers ses enfants, se contenta d'émettre un grognement.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Bonnie. Je vous repasse Judy, maintenant. Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! »

Nick repassa le téléphone à sa propriétaire, qui lui offrit un sourire avant de tourner son attention vers ses parents.

« Quand est-ce que tu rentres, ma puce ? » demanda Bonnie.

Le renard arrêta d'écouter la conversation à cet instant, faisant un petit signe à Judy pour lui dire qu'il revenait. Il pensait qu'un petit moment en privé avec ses parents était ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant… Et lui, il avait besoin de s'aérer les méninges, car leurs ébats sur le canapé étaient encore trop présents en son esprit. Si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné, que ce serait-il passé ? Jusqu'où les choses seraient-elles allées ? A l'odeur enivrante que Judy avait laissée sur lui, il n'y avait que peu de doutes quant à la façon dont les choses se seraient terminées…

Tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, qu'il avait ouverte pour laisser l'air nocturne lui caresser le pelage, il ferma les yeux, pensif et légèrement anxieux.

Où allaient-ils, tous les deux ? Tout semblait les opposer et aurait dû faire en sorte de les laisser dans leurs cadres respectifs, évoluer chacun de leur côté, au sein de cette société apparemment mixte, mais qui souffrait en réalité d'un cadre moral des plus stricts… Aux yeux du monde, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble… Alors pourquoi tout semblait vouloir les pousser l'un vers l'autre ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à cette question, Nick fit la seule chose qui était à sa portée pour cesser de se torturer l'esprit.

Il décida de l'ignorer.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Eclats

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Merci encore à tous pour vos retours sur cette histoire. Je suis ému d'en avoir autant, et de les voir tous si encourageants.  
C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'écris une fanfiction. D'habitude, j'écris des histoires originales, mais elles n'ont jamais remporté un succès aussi unanime que celle-ci. C'est la magie de Zootopie, il faut croire.**

 **On m'a demandé de préciser ma pensée quant au développement de la relation entre Nick et Judy. Je pense que des indices assez clairs sont donnés dans ce chapitre-ci, mais je vais quand même tenter de mieux expliquer ce que je voulais signifier la dernière fois : mon histoire couvre les évènements qui se passent après l'arrestation de Bellwether. Arrivera un moment où mon histoire rattrapera (et dépassera) la narration finale du film (le concert de Gazelle). Tant que je n'en serais pas arrivé à ce stade, je ne m'autoriserai pas à officialiser le couple Nick et Judy... Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de fluff par moments (voir même du fluff extrême), pour les amoureux de tendresse, dont je fais partie.**

 **Ce chapitre est très long, je m'en excuse. J'avais initialement prévu de le décomposer en deux chapitres, mais je trouvais que ça marchait mieux comme ça...**

 **Petit point lexical sur ce chapitre, avant de vous laisser à sa lecture :**

 **Speciste / Specisme : Équivalent du racisme, chez nous. Sauf que là, c'est adapté à l'univers, où on trouve des espèces animales, voir des groupes d'espèces (proies et prédateurs, par exemple), du coup spéciste (= raciste), spécisme (= racisme).**

 **Predo : Terme injurieux pour qualifier des proies qui ont des relations (ou des rapports sexuels) avec des prédateurs.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Eclats**

Le soleil filtrait déjà aux travers des stores entrouverts lorsque Judy s'éveilla d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que depuis quelques secondes, pourtant le matin était déjà là, et son corps à peu près reposé lui confirmait qu'elle venait de bénéficier de quelques heures d'un sommeil réparateur.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, était l'odeur intense qui l'entourait, la recouvrait, et l'enveloppait totalement. Les lapins n'étaient pas reconnus comme disposant d'un odorat particulièrement développé, mais il lui aurait été impossible d'échapper à cette gamme particulière, dans laquelle elle baignait actuellement. Et cette odeur, elle la reconnut sans mal comme étant celle de Nick. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, légèrement craintive, s'attendant à voir les bras du renard passés autour d'elle, son corps assoupi lové contre son dos… Mais non. Elle était seule dans le grand lit king-size, et l'odeur était simplement celle de la literie de Nick. Forcément, elle dormait dans sa chambre, et du coup la fragrance si particulière de son ami était partout.

Elle réprima la légère déception qu'elle ressentit en constatant que son léger fantasme d'un éveil dans le bras du renard n'était qu'une illusion de ses sens, et se redressa en se frottant la tête, émettant un bâillement caractéristique. Elle s'étira longuement, avant de jeter des regards alentours, appréciant l'ameublement de la pièce, qu'elle avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois. Celui-ci était des plus sommaires : une penderie incorporée au mur, entrouverte, laissant apparaître un rangement chaotique des vêtements de Nick une commode brinquebalante occupant la majeure partie du mur opposé… Dans un angle, une guitare acoustique posée sur un trépied. Judy émit un petit hoquet de surprise à la vue de l'instrument… Elle ne s'était pas imaginée que Nick ait pu avoir une âme de musicien. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas, d'ailleurs. Cela semblait être une pathologie toute masculine et beaucoup de ses frères y avaient succombé : ils achetaient une guitare pour se donner un genre, prétendant qu'ils seraient capables d'apprendre à en jouer sans soucis… Et ladite guitare finissait comme simple ornement, à prendre la poussière dans un coin de leurs chambres. Il n'y avait guère que Kyle, l'un de ses frères, issu de la portée ayant suivi la sienne, qui soit allé au bout des choses et ait réellement développé un talent dans la maîtrise de l'instrument. Le pourcentage était donc des plus restreints, mais elle se fit une note mentale en vue de questionner Nick à ce sujet dès qu'il lui serait possible de l'aborder.

Il y avait des choses plus importantes dont elle désirait lui parler, en premier lieu… Notamment, elle souhaitait mettre les choses au clair quant à ce qui s'était déroulé entre eux sur le canapé, la veille. Elle avait bien compris, lorsque Nick était venue la rejoindre quelques minutes après qu'elle ait mis fin à la conversation avec ses parents, qu'il voudrait pratiquer la politique de l'autruche. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait aller se coucher, et bien qu'elle soit épuisée, elle avait prétendu désirer regarder la fin du film… Dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs activités là où elles avaient été interrompues par l'appel téléphonique. Elle avait engagé tout le langage corporel possible et imaginable pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait retrouver le confort de ses bras, mais il était resté impassible, faisait fi de rien, alors même qu'elle s'abandonnait contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, l'avait laissée s'agripper à son bras et poser la tête contre son épaule… Mais il n'avait pas engagé de nouveau geste encourageant, ni présenté un quelconque désir de rapprochement. Un peu déçue par cette distance qu'il mettait entre eux, alors qu'ils avaient été si proches quelques instants auparavant, elle s'était finalement endormie.

Elle avait un vague souvenir de se sentir portée. Des images entrecroisées de Nick lui souriant, alors qu'il la déposait dans un lit et lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être réveillée pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter, l'avoir agrippé par le poignet, et lui avoir murmuré « Reste avec moi… ». Il s'était dégagé en douceur, et toujours souriant, lui avait conseillé de prendre du repos… Puis il était parti. Et elle s'était rendormie presqu'immédiatement, un léger nœud de déception au creux de l'estomac.

Judy Hopps ne se considérait pas fleur bleue. Comme toute jeune mammifère de son âge, elle voulait croire en l'amour et espérait le rencontrer un jour, sans avoir besoin de le chercher. Mais elle n'avait jamais mis cette quête dans ses priorités. Elle avait eu trois petits amis au cours de sa vie, mais aucune de ces relations n'avait été vraiment sérieuse… Et elle considérait être responsable de l'échec de chacune d'entre elles, son manque d'implication dans leur développement étant manifeste. Elle avait toujours eu d'autres projets en tête, notamment un certain rêve de devenir la première lapine officière de police de l'histoire. Ce type d'ambition ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au reste. Ce rêve, elle l'avait atteint, bien qu'il se fût rapidement transformé en cauchemar et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il demeurât en ballotage complet. Mais dans ses rapports amoureux, Judy n'avait jamais ressenti de désir particulier, de flamme passionnelle, de besoin vis-à-vis de l'autre… En fait, la lapine pensait souvent, avec une certaine amertume, qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire d'être amoureuse.

De fait, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla ce matin-là avec une tristesse profonde à la seule idée que Nick n'ait pas voulu dormir à ses côtés, elle se demanda, avec l'anxiété toute particulière d'une révélation qui tombait sur elle comme une lame de fond, si elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui… Ou pire encore, si le mal n'était pas déjà fait depuis longtemps. Elle avala à sec, perdue face à ce tourbillon d'angoisses et de sentiments contradictoires auquel elle n'avait jamais été confrontée. Bien entendu, elle était incapable de faire les choses comme tout le monde, elle ne voyait donc rien d'étrange à pouvoir tomber amoureuse d'un mammifère appartenant à une autre espèce que la sienne, et plus particulièrement d'un prédateur, et plus particulièrement d'un renard.

« Ma pauvre fille… » s'entendit-elle murmurer à elle-même. « Tu as un sacré problème. »

Elle se décida à se lever, mais non sans s'enrouler une dernière fois dans les couvertures pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de Nick, et l'inspirer profondément à deux ou trois reprises, émettant un petit gémissement de contentement tout instinctif. Son esprit rationnel la fit alors écarquiller les yeux et la plaça devant le fait accompli. _Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de te vautrer dans l'odeur de ton ami ?_ Elle se releva subitement, comme si les couvertures avaient été chauffées à blanc. Elle s'inspecta de la tête aux pattes… Bien entendu, Nick l'avait mise au lit toute habillée. Encore heureux. Néanmoins, sa chemise était à présent tellement fripée qu'elle ressemblait d'avantage à un torchon sale qu'à autre chose. Et elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre pour la conférence de presse. Elle se souvint qu'il y avait des t-shirts d'entraînement à sa taille au poste central du ZPD. Bogo accepterait sûrement de la laisser en passer un, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas l'air d'une idiote complète face aux journalistes.

A la seule idée de devoir à nouveau faire face à la presse, trois mois après sa première débâcle journalistique, elle se sentit gagnée par un vertige d'angoisse. Elle tituba en direction de la porte, nauséeuse, et en franchit le palier en quête d'air frais. Judy fut alors accueillie par l'odeur la plus succulente qu'il soit possible de sentir au réveil : celle de pancakes maison, en train de cuire à la poêle. Elle sentit un flot de salive lui envahir la bouche et la faim remplaça immédiatement toute envie de vomir. Curieuse, cette façon qu'elle avait de passer d'un extrême à un autre, ces derniers-temps.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, où elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Nick aux fourneaux, en train de leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Sa fourrure était en vrac… Dormir sur le canapé ne lui avait pas vraiment réussi, bien qu'il ait prétendu avoir l'habitude d'y passer ses nuits.

« Salut, Nick. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Carotte ! Bonjour à toi. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever. » répondit-il en tournant vers elle un visage souriant.

« Nous autres lapins, on a le pas léger. »

« Mais pas le sommeil silencieux, malheureusement. Tu ronfles comme un pompier. »

Judy plissa les paupières. C'était du Nick tout craché… Mais le subir de bon matin était une nouveauté à laquelle elle n'était pas encore accoutumée. Elle poussa un ricanement détaché, avant de répondre : « C'est cela, oui… »

Et lui de décocher immédiatement son téléphone portable, et de faire entendre l'enregistrement qu'il avait pris à l'insu de la lapine, pendant la nuit, et qui laissait percevoir un ronflement sinistrement sonore.

« Et je l'ai pris depuis le salon, alors que tu étais dans la chambre, la porte fermée. Il y a du coffre dans ces petits poumons. »

Judy serra les poings, se sentant particulièrement gênée. Ses sœurs lui avaient souvent fait la réflexion qu'elle avait tendance à être bruyante, la nuit… Mais des ronflements ? Bon, d'accord… C'était déjà arrivé. « Okay, okay… Je ronfle quand je suis vraiment très fatiguée. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais dormir avec moi ! »

Nick souleva un sourcil, un sourire narquois au visage, avant de répliquer : « Oh, ça… Je suppose que c'est mon âme de gentlemammal qui m'a contraint à être raisonnable, car figure-toi que tu me l'as proposé… »

Judy se sentit rougir de la tête aux pattes, et cette petite chaleur, qui pouvait rapidement devenir envahissante et étouffante, fit sa première apparition de la journée, au creux de son estomac. Elle parvint cependant à la contenir, car elle était satisfaite de voir Nick aborder le sujet, même s'il le faisait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ne se doutant certainement pas qu'elle allait en profiter pour enchaîner sur ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle hésita un instant sur la façon d'aborder les choses, mais décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, et de le confronter frontalement, afin de lui couper toute possibilité de retraite.

« Je sais. » déclara-t-elle, affirmant sans honte se souvenir parfaitement de l'évènement, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu son interlocuteur. « Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? »

Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que d'un, cette demande n'avait pas résulté d'un délire inconscient, et que de deux, elle était déçue, voire même en colère, qu'il n'y ait pas concédé de bonne grâce.

L'expression que Nick afficha était totalement indéchiffrable. Judy crut y lire une succession d'émotions aussi diverses qu'incompatibles : beaucoup de surprise, une once d'effroi, de la réjouissance, une pincée de gêne, le tout emballé à grand peine dans une enveloppe de calme difficilement contenu.

« Hum… » commença-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers ses pancakes qui commençaient à brûler. « Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ces choses-là, Carotte. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Nick. J'aurais voulu que tu dormes avec moi. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Judy se figea sur place, le cœur gelé dans sa poitrine. Nick poussa finalement un soupir, retira sa dernière fournée de pancakes de la poêle et se retourna vers elle, l'air calme mais néanmoins sérieux. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Au contraire, Nick. Je… Je pense très bien savoir de quoi je parle. Je suis en train d'essayer de te parler de ce que je ressens, d'accord ? De… De ce que je veux… Et… Et… »

Devant son expression insaisissable, elle perdit le fil de sa pensée… Une angoisse sourde la gagna… A aucun moment, il ne lui était passé par l'esprit que Nick, tout simplement, ne partageait peut-être pas ses sentiments. Sans doute parce qu'il avait répondu ouvertement à ses avances, la veille… Mais ne l'avait-il pas fait sur l'instant, sans y réfléchir, parce qu'elle s'imposait à lui de cette manière ? Le désir et l'amour étaient deux choses très différentes… Il avait pu se laisser aller dans l'euphorie du moment, avant de regretter son geste. Visiblement, c'est ainsi qu'il se représentait les choses. Comme une erreur. Judy baissa la tête.

« Tu… Tu vas me rejeter, c'est ça ? » s'entendit-elle demander piteusement, ne reconnaissant même pas sa propre voix, tant celle-ci était déchirée. « J'ai… J'ai tout fichu en l'air, pas vrai ? »

Elle n'osait plus lever le regard vers lui. N'ayant aucune expérience dans des rapports amoureux sincères et intenses, elle se sentait totalement perdu.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Nick se resserrer autour d'elle, et le museau de son ami se glisser dans le creux de son épaule, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait au sol pour se mettre à son niveau, elle crut que son cœur allait se rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… » répondit Nick d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Un sourire d'espoir se dessina sur le museau de Judy qui, timidement, passa ses bras autour du torse de son ami, enfonçant sa tête dans l'angle de son cou. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en y retrouvant sa propre odeur, extrêmement forte… Le pelage de Nick était recouvert de tous les phéromones qu'elle y avait déposées la veille. Un rituel de marquage très important chez les mammifères, qui proclamait l'appartenance d'un animal à un autre… Elle l'avait fait inconsciemment, son corps lui dictant d'agir de cette façon… Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite de sa vie. Une grande première. Même son instinct semblait la pousser dans les bras de Nick.

« Nick… » s'entendit-elle murmurer.

Le renard se recula légèrement afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Oui, Carotte ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Marque-moi, s'il-te-plaît… »

Le renard écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il secoua la tête, refusant catégoriquement. « Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Tu en as le droit, si je te le demande… Je… Je l'ai bien fait, moi… Sans te demander ton avis, d'ailleurs… C'est injuste si ça ne va que dans un sens… »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Carotte ! C'est pas « je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette ! » Si je te marque, peu importe qui tu rencontreras, ils sauront que tu es avec quelqu'un… Et crois-moi, ils sauront que ce quelqu'un n'est pas un lapin. Le musc des prédateurs est facile à identifier. Tu ne veux pas te promener avec cette odeur sur toi, je te le dis ! »

« Au contraire ! Je m'en moque que tout le monde sache ! Je… Je serais fière de porter ton odeur, Nick. »

Le renard ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de secouer une nouvelle fois la tête. « Judy… Je pense que les choses vont un peu loin, là… Ne crois pas te devoir redevable de quoique ce soit par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Mais il ne faut pas que cela force les choses à devenir étranges entre nous. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange là-dedans. » protesta Judy d'un ton ému, avant de s'obliger à poser la question fatidique, qui jaillit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait elle-même anticipée. « A moins que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi ? »

Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine en l'attente de sa réponse, et toute son attention se focalisait à présent sur la lecture de ses réactions physiologiques. Nick était plus facile à lire extérieurement qu'intérieurement, mais dans la fièvre du moment, Judy avait l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de rationnaliser quoique ce soit. Le renard sembla hésita un moment, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Finalement, il ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir, et répondit :

« J'en déduis que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Ne retourne pas la question, s'il te plaît… »

« Mais pour y répondre, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Nick… Tu portes sur toi une odeur qui y répond plus que clairement, non ? »

Elle était affreusement gênée, maintenant. Elle devait faire face aux conséquences des actes qu'elle avait menés dans un état second, la veille, et les assumer pleinement. Il aurait été facile de prétendre que tout ceci était sans importance, que c'était arrivé par erreur, dans un moment d'égarement. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Judy Hopps n'était pas, c'était quelqu'un qui reculait face à l'adversité, et qui refusait d'assumer ses actes. Bien au contraire, elle avait appris que la meilleur manière de faire face à ses difficultés, c'était de les confronter. Elle s'était posé la question en toute sincérité : regrettait-elle d'avoir marqué Nick ? Non. Elle regrettait seulement de l'avoir fait sans son accord, et sans savoir s'il était prêt à accueillir une telle proclamation. C'était ce dont elle voulait s'assurer maintenant, entre autres choses.

Nick dû percevoir sa détermination, et sut à cet instant qu'il n'échapperait pas à la mise au clair de la situation.

« Judy… » commença-t-il (et le fait qu'il emploie son prénom était déjà un signe que ce qui allait suivre ne manquerait pas d'être important). « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, mais tu es clairement plus qu'une amie pour moi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Une bouffée de bonheur envahit Judy, tandis qu'elle libérait une vague de chaleur intense, dont l'odeur consécutive frappa Nick comme une bourrasque. Le renard faillit tomber à la renverse, mais tint bon, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses instincts, qui comme réaction n'avaient qu'un seul désir : bondir sur sa proie, et se l'approprier de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables…

« Oh Nick ! Je suis tellement heureuse de l'apprendre, je… »

« Doucement, Carotte. » l'avertit-il en redressant la patte. « N'allons pas trop vite en besogne, d'accord ? »

Devant la moue qu'elle afficha, symbole de la douche froide que représentait ce pas en arrière, Nick ne put refreiner un petit rire.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi… » commença-t-il. « Mais pour ma part, mes expériences sentimentales passées n'ont jamais été ni concluantes, ni même palpitantes… »

« Oui… Pareil pour moi… » admit Judy.

« Bien. » reprit le renard d'une voix entendue. « Aussi, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, d'accord ? Posons un constat simple sur nos rapports : pour le moment, nous sommes deux amis extrêmement proches qui admettons d'un commun accord avoir des sentiments plus profonds l'un pour l'autre. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis peu, et pour ma part « le coup de foudre », je n'y crois pas. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que je l'emmerde, le coup de foudre. »

Judy redressa un sourcil, un peu surprise par la tournure des choses et par la tirade de Nick, qui semblait être un résumé complet de tout ce qui avait dû le tourmenter au cours de sa longue nuit passée sur le canapé. Clairement, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi que Judy, et il avait dû tourner la situation mille et une fois dans son esprit. Ce qui en résultait, c'est ce qu'il était en train d'exposer à présent. Aussi, la lapine resta-t-elle attentive, accordant à sa parole l'attention qu'elle méritait.

« Le coup de foudre, c'est une résultante banalement chimique… Deux mammifères se rencontrent, se plaisent, et leurs instincts les obligent à se grimper dessus. Forcément, les codes sociaux les poussent à justifier cela par une relation saine, mais dans le fond, c'est du vent… Et au final, ils se rendent compte qu'en dehors de leur attirance purement chimique, ils ne partagent rien. »

Quels genres d'expériences Nick avait-il pu traverser pour avoir une vision aussi cynique de l'amour, se demanda Judy. Pour sa part, elle en avait une vision non pas candide, mais détachée, puisqu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait face. Cependant, ce que le renard disait se tenait en certains points. Elle avait vu bon nombre de ses frères et sœurs proclamer le grand amour après seulement deux jours passés en compagnie d'un mammifère, et ces histoires finissaient rarement en mariages.

« Seulement, moi, ce n'est pas ça que je veux pour nous, tu comprends ? »

Judy acquiesça. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait non plus. Au-delà des sentiments forts qu'elle avait pour Nick, elle l'appréciait avant tout en tant qu'individu… Il était la personne avec laquelle elle s'était le plus rapprochée au cours de son existence, et cela s'était fait d'une façon si simple, si évidente, qu'elle ne trouvait même pas d'explication pour le justifier. Ils étaient simplement comme deux rouages parfaitement accordés qui s'imbriquaient à la perfection l'un dans l'autre. Cette image quelque peu érotique la fit à nouveau rougir, et elle s'obligea à se concentrer sur les propos de Nick.

« Alors accordons-nous du temps, d'accord ? Du temps ensemble, pour voir où ça nous mène… Pour voir si on se supporte si bien que ça, sur la durée. Et on avisera ensuite. »

« Combien de temps, Nick ? » demanda Judy en espérant ne pas laisser transparaître l'impatience qui la gagnait. « Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, bien entendu, et je ne veux pas mettre une quelconque pression… C'est seulement que… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Carotte. Je comprends. » l'interrompit calmement Nick. « Je sais bien que je suis irrésistible. »

Judy se contenta de cette boutade pour solder la conversation. Nick avait entièrement raison : précipiter les choses ne les mènerait à rien. Ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, et cette séparation de quelques mois les avaient tous deux confortés dans leur vision de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, à savoir qu'ils étaient peut être bien plus que des amis. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient inexpérimentés et maladroits… Il valait sans doute mieux calmer un peu le jeu, laisser le temps au temps, pour que ces sentiments se confirment et ne soient pas que la résultante d'une émotion un peu trop intense. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, les choses allaient dans la bonne direction. Judy parvint à s'en convaincre sans difficulté : si Nick allait au bout de son entreprise et devenait son équipier, ils seraient amenés à passer la plupart de leurs journées l'un avec l'autre… S'ils devenaient un couple, les soirées et les nuits seraient également partagées. Il leur fallait donc des certitudes quant à ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, car ils seraient peut être amenés à passer énormément de temps ensemble. Il valait mieux s'entendre à la perfection, à ce stade de proximité.

Nick se redressa, visiblement satisfait de la tournure des choses. Judy serait sans doute un peu déçue de le voir faire traîner les choses, mais le renard avait besoin de cette sécurité pour jauger la situation. Il abordait toujours tout d'un œil technique, même ce qui n'avait pas lieu de l'être, même ce qui ne pouvait l'être sciemment. Il en allait de même pour ses sentiments… Il n'avait pas détesté la façon dont ses instincts avaient pris le dessus sur lui, la veille au soir… Mais tout de même, il avait perdu le contrôle, et le contrôle le rassurait énormément. Il lui fallait un cadre et des règles, fait étrange pour un mammifère de la rue, habitué à entourlouper, tromper et improviser… Mais même une arnaque se faisait dans la maîtrise, et de façon posée. Les pressés et les imprudents finissaient épinglés. S'il avait toujours su passer entre les mailles du filet, c'était en raison de son esprit brillant et mécanique. Il lui faudrait du temps pour peser et mesurer toutes les implications des sentiments qu'il avait pour Judy, même s'il lui répugnait à envisager les choses sous cet angle très calculateur. Il désirait laisser s'exprimer son impulsivité. Quand Judy lui avait demandé de la marquer, il avait été prêt à la plaquer au sol et à la recouvrir de son odeur, avant d'enchaîner sur d'autres activités encore plus sauvages… Mais cela aurait résulté d'une absence de contrôle de sa part. Il devait rester maître de lui-même.

Il avait déjà trop perdu à laisser parler ses sentiments, par le passé. Il ne voulait pas voir une telle catastrophe se produire à nouveau. Pas avec Judy. Il ne laisserait personne la blesser. Et surtout pas lui-même. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, si cela arrivait.

Judy dû percevoir sa confusion en cet instant, et son inquiétude, car elle glissa une patte affectueuse contre son museau, ramenant son attention vers elle.

« Nick… Il est déjà neuf heures trente. »

Cette information extirpa le renard de sa torpeur, et il hocha la tête. La conférence de presse se tenait à onze heures, et il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient un peu en avance, ou le chef Buffalo-débile leur en ferait voir. Cela ne leur laissait guère plus de quarante minutes pour déjeuner et se préparer.

« Bien, on va se presser, dans ce cas. Tu es plutôt thé ou café, le matin ? »

« Thé. » répondit Judy avec assurance. « Tu ne préfères pas savoir les effets désastreux que le café a sur moi. »

Au contraire. Il ne demandait qu'à savoir.

Ils s'installèrent au salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner sur la table basse. Une habitude que Nick avait prise depuis qu'il était petit, expliqua-t-il. Cette information sur son passé n'était pas bien importante, mais elle fit plaisir à Judy, qui aimait toujours autant le voir s'ouvrir à elle sans qu'elle ait besoin de l'y forcer.

Comme la veille, la lapine se retrouva en extase devant les qualités culinaires de son ami. Ses pancakes étaient absolument délicieux, et lorsqu'elle le complimenta à ce sujet, il avoua tenir la recette de sa grand-mère, chez qui il avait vécu pendant deux ans, après que ses parents aient divorcés. Décidemment, Nick était plutôt prolixe et ouvert sur les informations personnelles, ce matin, bien que celle-ci laissât Judy un peu abattue. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu motiver un jeune garçon de onze ans à choisir de vivre avec sa grand-mère plutôt qu'avec l'un de ses deux parents ? Visiblement, cette histoire de divorce s'était mal passée, que ce soit au niveau des parents, ou à celui des enfants. Mais la lapine n'avait pas à cœur d'interroger son ami sur ce sujet. Ils avaient le temps, pour ça… Et il finirait par lui en parler un jour, c'était certain. Aux yeux de Judy, leur relation aurait réellement évolué lorsqu'enfin il s'ouvrirait à elle sans détours et sans crainte… signe qu'il lui accorderait alors sa confiance pleine et entière.

Bien que le petit-déjeuner soit animé de leurs rires et de leurs échanges, Nick avait allumé la télé pour avoir un léger fond sonore. Alors qu'ils achevaient leurs derniers pancakes, un flash d'information attira l'attention de Judy, qui demanda à Nick de monter le son. Le présentateur des informations relayait une nouvelle selon laquelle la maire Bellwether aurait été arrêtée la veille, cette arrestation étant visiblement en lien avec les attaques des prédateurs devenus sauvages.

« Le chef n'a pas encore donné la conférence de presse, pourtant… » s'étonna Judy.

« Ce genre de nouvelles ne restent pas discrètes bien longtemps, Carotte. Aujourd'hui on t'annonce la mort de certaines célébrités avant même qu'elles aient réellement rendu l'âme. C'est le monde dans lequel on vit. » ironisa Nick.

« Les proches de Dawn Bellwether se refusent à tout commentaire pour l'instant. » expliquait le présentateur, un caribou qui avait fier allure dans son costume bleu-marine. « Rappelons néanmoins que cette arrestation fait suite aux manifestations extrêmement violentes ayant eu lieu hier dans l'après-midi. »

Des images relayèrent alors les évènements de la veille, dont Nick comme Judy ignoraient tout. Apparemment, un rassemblement de proies anti-prédateurs s'était organisé sur Savannah Square, et avait attiré énormément de monde.

« Trois des membres du groupe de prédateurs pacifistes pris à parti par la manifestation sont toujours hospitalisés, mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. »

Judy écarquilla les yeux, et laissa retomber sa mâchoire inférieure. Visiblement, un petit groupe de prédateurs prônant la paix et les liens entre proies et prédateurs avait tenté de se faire entendre du mouvement haineux, et avait été caillassé, jeté au sol et roué de coups. Aucun responsable n'avait été arrêté, mais la police avait été obligée de disperser le mouvement de foule à l'aide de lances à incendie et de gaz lacrymogènes.

« La ville est en train de devenir complètement folle. » constata une Judy atterrée.

« C'était l'objectif de Bellwether. » expliqua Nick d'un ton neutre et légèrement froid. Les images diffusées semblaient l'avoir particulièrement affecté, ce qui se manifestait par une retenue particulière et une certaine raideur dans son attitude. « Pousser les gens à la haine et à la violence. »

« On dirait qu'on a mis un terme à ses agissements au bon moment. » reprit Judy, toujours sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si les attaques avaient continué ? »

« Rien de bon, Carotte… Mais ne sois pas naïve. » Il pointa la télé du doigt, comme pour souligner une évidence effroyable. « Ça, ça ne va pas s'arrêter parce que Bellwether est derrière les barreaux. Elle n'a fait qu'attiser et encourager une haine sous-jacente qui existait depuis toujours. Tous ces gens ne sont pas devenus spécistes en raison des attaques… Ce sont les attaques qui leur ont donné un prétexte pour manifester ouvertement leur spécisme. »

Judy secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés et humides. Elle savait que Nick avait raison, mais elle refusait d'y croire. Les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal. Voyant qu'elle était choquée par cet état de fait, Nick se frotta la tête, un peu gêné, avant d'essayer de tempérer la virulence de son avis.

« Enfin, pas tous, ne soyons pas extrêmes… Il y a certainement beaucoup de suiveurs. Des gens raisonnables, qui se sont laissés emporter par le mouvement, et qui reviendront sur leur avis une fois que les choses auront été éclaircies. »

« J'ai initié ça… » bredouilla Judy d'une voix faible. « Lionheart avait tenté de me prévenir mais je… J'ai encouragé ça… »

Elle se saisit la tête des deux pattes, avant de l'enfoncer entre ses genoux, honteuse.

« Non, non, non ! Judy ! On en a déjà parlé hier. » s'exclama Nick d'un ton un peu bourru avant de rejoindre son amie et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu as commis une erreur, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas plus responsable que n'importe lequel de ces mammifères. Tu as juste eu la malchance d'être en première ligne. Mais on va arranger tout ça, pas vrai ? »

Elle releva vers lui un visage peiné et contrit. Nick comprit bien vite qu'elle luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il fut frappé par la force qu'elle déployait, même au comble de la culpabilité et du désespoir. Elle hocha la tête, avant de s'abandonner à son étreinte, callant son visage dans le creux de son cou, un emplacement qu'elle semblait particulièrement apprécier, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au renard.

Quitte à en être là, Judy se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas tirer avantage de la situation, et bredouilla d'une voix timide, et étrangement sensuelle : « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me marquer ? »

« Judy… » avertit Nick d'une voix ferme. La lapine s'écarta en riant avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Hey ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ? »

Il devait bien lui concéder ça. Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de venir frotter son museau entre ses deux oreilles, y laissant une petite trace olfactive. Cela n'était pas digne d'un marquage en bonne et due forme, mais elle emporterait un peu de son odeur avec elle, pour quelques jours au moins.

Ils prirent le tramway en direction du poste de police central, qui se trouvait en centre-ville, au pied des gratte-ciels du quartier de la bourse. Pour égayer le trajet de près de vingt minutes, ils se firent écouter mutuellement des morceaux provenant de leurs Ipawds respectifs, riants et commentant leurs goûts musicaux. Si Judy écoutait essentiellement de la pop et de la pop-rock, l'univers musical de Nick était beaucoup plus éclectique. Il y avait de tout. De la pop-rock, du rock, de l'électro, du jazz, des compositions classiques, et même du métal. Judy était ravie de découvrir tout ce qu'il avait à lui faire entendre, et le trajet lui sembla bien trop court, tant les moments passé en sa compagnie étaient amusants et détendus.

Ils franchirent les portes du poste de police, déjà bondé de monde, notamment des journalistes, que les anciens collègues de Judy contenaient à grand mal. Un groupe de reporters repérèrent l'arrivée de la lapine et se précipitèrent dans sa direction, les questions fusant à toute allure, tandis que les flashs intempestifs aveuglaient l'ancien lieutenant.

« Miss Hopps ! Quelle est votre avis sur les récents évènements ? »

« Avez-vous participez aux manifestations d'hier ? »

« Que savez-vous de l'arrestation de Dawn Bellwether ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de démissionner, Judy ? »

La lapine baissa la tête, pressant le pas pour échapper aux questions, tout en détournant le visage. Nick la couvrit du mieux qu'il put, mais il fallut l'intervention du lieutenant McHorn et de l'officier Fangmeyer pour finalement repousser les journalistes dans la zone de la conférence de presse, qu'ils n'avaient normalement pas le droit de quitter.

« Content de te revoir, Judy ! » clama Fangmeyer, un loup blanc élancé, qui affichait un sourire franc. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt du ZPD et avait l'air décontracté. « Ta démission nous a fait un choc, tu sais ? »

« Merci, Simon. » répondit Judy en souriant doucement. « Elle était peut-être un peu inconsidérée étant donné les circonstances, mais en l'état j'ai l'impression que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Pas si on considère la véritable implication de Bellwether dans ce désastre. » la corrigea McHorn de sa voix grave. Le rhinocéros était vêtu de l'uniforme complet de police, et arborait fièrement sa plaque de lieutenant. « C'était du beau boulot hier, Hopps. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans crainte m'être pleinement trompé à ton sujet. J'espère te revoir très vite parmi nous. »

Judy hocha la tête, un peu gênée de se voir ainsi considérée par l'un des policiers qui avait eu le plus de mal à la prendre au sérieux et à la voir comme autre chose qu'une contractuelle incompétente, à ses débuts. Le rhinocéros lui fit un dernier signe du menton et se retira pour aller encadrer la foule grandissante des journalistes.

« Il est un peu bourru, mais il a bon fond. » commenta Fangmeyer en haussant les épaules. « Quand j'ai été assigné à son équipe, j'ai cru faire dans mon froc… Mais finalement, ça s'est bien passé. »

Voyant que Nick était un peu gêné et en retrait, Judy s'en voulut de l'avoir quelque peu négligé auprès de ses anciens collègues. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet afin de le tirer à ses côtés, avant de faire les présentations. « Nick, je te présente Simon Fangmeyer. On était à l'académie ensemble. On est les deux seules recrues de notre promotion à avoir été affectées au poste de police principal de Zootopie. Simon, voici Nick Wilde. Il m'a aidé dans mon enquête sur les hurleurs nocturnes. C'est mon… mon… »

Nick souleva un sourcil face à son hésitation, et Fangmeyer, croyant qu'elle peinait simplement à trouver ses mots, se sentit obligé de finir pour elle. « A l'odeur, je dirais que c'est au moins ton petit-ami. »

Judy se figea sur place en écarquillant les yeux, son visage se crispant en une grimace d'inconfort. Ses petites manifestations d'affection de la veille commençaient déjà à se retourner contre elle.

Nick ignora son état de choc, se contentant de serrer la patte que Fangmeyer lui tendait, avant de le corriger. « Pas vraiment, en fait. Nous sommes juste très proches, tous les deux. »

« Oh, je vois… » se corrigea Fangmeyer d'un air gêné. « Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à laisser mon flair parler avant moi. »

« Y… Y a pas de mal, Simon… » parvint à articuler Judy, qui suffoquait à présent sous la chaleur intense qui la gagnait, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas libérer une vague odorante. Cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça en présence de Nick… Mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'un ancien collègue et camarade de promotion (et surtout un loup au flair ultrasensible) puisse profiter malgré lui de ses fragrances toutes personnelles.

« Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser. Le devoir m'appelle. » Il fit un signe de tête à Nick avant de se tourner vers Judy, tout sourire. « Quant à toi, Hopps, j'espère que tu vas bientôt être réaffectée ici. Si jamais, je cherche un équipier, histoire de ne plus traîner dans les basques de McHorn et de Delgato. Il me semble que tu n'en avais pas encore, à l'époque, non ? »

« C'est vrai. » confirma-t-elle en souriant.

Devant l'expression impassible de Nick face à la proposition, Fangmeyer se sentit obligé de rajouter : « On faisait déjà plus ou moins équipe à l'académie… Bien malgré moi, d'ailleurs. Judy adorait se servir de ma tête comme tremplin pour franchir ce foutu mur de glace. » Il accompagna l'anecdote d'un rire sincère auquel Judy se joignit de bon cœur. Nick se contenta de sourire un peu crispé, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir concédé à la demande de marquage de Judy, ce matin. Il l'aurait proclamé sienne dans tous les sens du terme si cela avait pu maintenir à distance ce loup blanc un peu trop amical à son goût.

Fangmeyer se détourna finalement après un dernier signe de patte, et retourna auprès de son équipe pour sécuriser les abords de la conférence de presse.

« Ils sont sympas, non ? » demanda Judy d'une voix claire, avide de savoir ce que Nick pensait de ses éventuels futurs collègues.

« Tu vas faire équipe avec lui ? » demanda Nick en se tournant vers elle, essayant de camoufler la froideur de sa voix. Mais la lapine n'était pas dupe, et saisit immédiatement le fond du problème.

« Seriez-vous jaloux, Nick Wilde ? »

« Peut-être bien, et alors ? »

« Alors la prochaine fois que cette charmante lapine te demandera de la marquer… Ne te contente pas d'un simple coup de pinceau. » Ravie de pouvoir le taquiner un peu, elle conclut sa remarque légèrement cynique par un petit clin d'œil provocateur, avant de se diriger vers le fond du hall, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Bogo.

Nick la suivit du regard, légèrement estomaqué, avant de sourire en contemplant sa démarche assurée. Elle était manifestement très heureuse d'avoir pu lui clouer le bec. C'était de bonne guerre. Le renard étouffa un ricanement satisfait avant d'emboîter le pas de son amie.

A mi-chemin, ils furent interrompus par un cri strident. Judy n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers l'origine du son que fondait sur elle une masse imposante de fourrure jaune à pois noirs. Elle voulut sourire et saluer de la patte l'officier Clawhauser qui arrivait sur eux, mais se trouva soulevée de terre, et enserrée entre ses bras potelés, avant même d'avoir pu réagir.

« Haha ! Judy ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! »

« M… Moi aussi… B… Benji… Mais… Tu… Tu m'étouffes un peu… là… » parvint à articuler Judy au milieu de cette étreinte imprévue. Le guépard la reposa au sol d'un air un peu gêné, sans se départir de son sourire.

Nick se pencha au niveau de Judy, lui soufflant à l'oreille : « Tous tes collègues sont aussi tactiles, ou c'est simplement parce que tu ressembles à une peluche ? »

Cette fois, Judy ne se défit pas et lui assigna un magistral coup de poing dans l'épaule. Elle l'avait prévenu : il ne fallait pas franchir certaines limites, ce qu'il venait allégrement de faire. Se frottant doucement l'épaule de la patte, il lui offrit un sourire tout en crocs. Il ne regrettait rien ? Très bien, en conclut Judy. Il s'acclimaterait vite à la souffrance.

« Alors, Benji ? » demanda la lapine. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, maintenant. » répondit le guépard d'une voix enjouée. « Il semblerait que je remonte des archives à l'accueil, dès demain. Et tu n'y es pas pour rien, pas vrai ? »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil auquel Judy répondit par un sourire, avant d'attraper Nick par la taille et le tirer vers elle. Le renard afficha une expression consternée face à ce rapprochement improvisé.

« En réalité, _nous_ n'y sommes pas pour rien. » le corrigea-t-elle. « Voici Nick Wilde ! Mon partenaire dans la résolution de l'enquête. »

« Oh ! Oui, oui, oui ! Le chef Bogo m'a parlé de vous ! » concéda Clawhauser en serrant la patte de Nick avec énergie. Ce guépard avait beau avoir de l'embonpoint, c'était une vraie boule de nerf… Il n'avait pas perdu la vigueur et la force de son espèce, en dépit des quantités astronomiques de beignets qu'il engloutissait à longueur de journée.

« Et Judy m'a touché quelques mots de vous, également. » répondit Nick. « Elle m'a dit que vous étiez l'un de ses seuls soutiens à ses débuts ici. »

« Oh… Oh oui… » répondit Clawhauser avec un certain dépit. « C'est vrai, ça a été dur pour elle. La pauvre… Ce n'est pas évident de faire ses preuves dans ce métier, surtout quand on est un mignon petit lapin… »

« Hum. Je suis toujours là, vous savez. » rappela Judy d'une voix pleine de colère, détestant que l'on parle d'elle ainsi. « Et arrête de dire que je suis mignonne, Benji ! »

Le guépard plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche, sincèrement affecté. Cette pantomime extravagante aurait pu laisser croire qu'il jouait une sorte de comédie burlesque, mais Nick comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait là de son tempérament excessivement expressif. Il adora Benjamin Clawhauser dès leur première rencontre.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Judy. Ça m'a encore échappé. Je n'y peux rien, tu es tellement mign… »

« Ben ! » avertit Judy, la voix pleine de reproches.

Le guépard fit signe de verrouiller son museau, avant de rigoler d'un air légèrement honteux. « Dis-moi plutôt… » reprit-il. « On m'a glissé à l'oreille que tu allais faire ta demande de réhabilitation ? »

Judy hocha la tête avant de sortir le papier qu'elle avait complété la veille, et qu'elle devait remettre à Bogo ce matin. A la vue du document, Clawhauser ne fut plus de joie, et bondit gaiement en levant les bras au ciel.

« Oh ! Chouette ! C'est absolument génial, Judy ! Je suis si heureux de savoir que nous serons amenés à travailler ensemble à nouveau.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. » ajouta Judy avant de désigner Nick de la patte. « Nick, ici présent, a remis hier en pattes propres sa demande d'intégration au chef Bogo. Il sera sans doute bientôt l'un des nôtres ! »

« Un renard officier de police… Le premier, à ma mémoire ! » commenta Clawhauser d'un ton jovial. « Imaginez que vous fassiez équipe. Le premier lapin flic et le premier renard flic chassant les brigands côte à côte… On dirait le scénario parfait pour un buddy-movie, pas vrai ? Et ce serait vraiment une image incroyable pour notre police, et pour Zootopie tout entière, d'ailleurs… Il est grand temps que les gens voient que les proies et les prédateurs peuvent vivre et travailler ensemble. Surtout en ce moment… »

La jovialité de Clawhauser laissa place à une forme de dépit profond, alors qu'il évoquait les évènements récents qui l'avaient affecté personnellement, mais qui surtout déchiraient la ville qu'il avait juré de servir et de protéger. Cette attitude un brin émotive, mais d'une intégrité sans faille, acheva d'affirmer l'affection que ressentait Nick pour ce policier ventripotent.

« Ce serait une immense fierté pour moi. » confirma Nick en se redressant, avant de poser sa patte sur l'épaule de Judy. « De travailler aux côtés de cette mignonne petite lapine, et au sein d'une police qui valorise cette recherche d'harmonie. »

« On va dire que ce « mignon » là fait partie des cinq dont tu as le droit de faire usage de manière hebdomadaire, car ce que tu viens de dire me touche plus que de raison… Mais ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça à chaque fois. » L'avertit Judy en tournant vers lui un sourire étrange, car exprimant une affection sincère, mais également une certaine irritation.

« Que veux-tu, Carotte ? J'aime vivre dangereusement… »

« Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! » proclama Clawhauser en plaquant ses pattes contre ses joues rebondies, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Vous êtes juste _a-do-rables_ tous les deux. Pitié, dites-moi que vous êtes en couple… »

Judy secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative, ce qui en soi n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Ce fut néanmoins Nick qui répondit d'un air contrit.

« Désolé, Clawhauser… Pas de romance prévue dans le buddy-movie. Peut-être dans la suite ? »

Ce teasing fut plus que suffisant pour faire comprendre à Clawhauser que tous ses espoirs n'étaient pas perdus. Dès cet instant, et pour toujours, il serait un fervent partisan du couple renard-lapin. L'idée de mettre en place une cagnotte à paris avec les collègues pour déterminer si oui ou non ces deux-là finiraient ensemble germa en son esprit dès cet instant, alors que Nick n'était même pas encore parti pour l'académie…

Alors que Judy s'apprêtait à prendre congé du guépard, celui-ci ajouta : « Ah ! Au fait, Judy. On organise des afterworks tous les vendredis soirs, au McLaren. C'est un bar, juste à côté… Vous devriez venir, tous les deux. Les collègues seraient contents de vous y voir ! L'ambiance est détendue, et c'est vraiment très sympa. J'y serai à coup sûr ce Vendredi. »

« Malheureusement, je rentre à Bunnyburrow cet après-midi, et j'y resterai pendant un petit moment, Benji. Le temps que cette histoire de réhabilitation soit réglée. Mais j'y penserai, à l'avenir. »

« Prends soin de toi, Judy. Et à bientôt, Nick ! »

Les deux lui firent un dernier signe de la patte avant de se diriger vers Bogo. L'horloge se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'heure fatidique de la conférence de presse, ils devaient donc se presser.

« Vous voilà enfin, Hopps. » commenta le buffle qui était installé derrière un petit bureau improvisé, où il relisait les derniers rapports liés à l'enquête. « Vous avez failli me faire attendre. »

« Vraiment navrée, chef… Ce séjour imprévu m'a posé quelques soucis d'ordre technique. »

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, elle désigna sa tenue complètement fripée, qui n'était vraiment pas très présentable. Bogo acquiesça, avant de faire un signe de la tête en direction d'une springbok vêtue d'un tailleur luxueux, et qui se tenait fièrement auprès du bureau, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires qui soulignaient à la perfection son regard d'un bleu perçant.

« Je vous présente Karen Jumcorn, notre chargée de communication au ZPD. Elle va vous briefer pour la conférence de presse. Je les laisse entre vos pattes, Karen. Je vais entamer la conférence, maintenant. Soyez prête à prendre la parole dans une dizaine de minutes, Hopps. »

La lapine, à présent très angoissée de voir l'expérience qu'elle redoutait le plus se profiler clairement, avala à sec avant d'opiner du chef. Bogo acquiesça puis se redressa, faisant un signe du menton à Nick pour le saluer, avant de prendre la direction du pupitre dressé au-devant de la foule de journalistes, qui s'agita bruyamment à son arrivée.

Karen, percevant sans mal l'anxiété de Judy, lui tendit une patte bienveillante, qu'elle secoua en tremblant.

« Essayez de vous détendre un peu, Judy. » commença la springbok d'une voix douce. « Tout va bien se passer. Vous ne réitérerez pas l'expérience de la dernière fois, car ce coup-ci, je suis là pour vous conseiller, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là à la dernière conférence ? » questionna Judy d'une voix étranglée.

« L'adjointe au maire Bellwether a fait en sorte de précipiter cette conférence de sorte que je n'ai pas été informée à temps et n'ait pu me trouver sur place… Je suis navrée que vous ayez eu à affronter ça seule. Je pense que Bellwether espérait secrètement un faux-pas de votre part. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Vous n'avez fait qu'énoncer des faits, sans être préparée à la meilleure manière de le faire. C'est ça qui vous a fait défaut, pas vos intentions. »

« C'est ce que vous dites… » contredit Judy. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit… J'avais tort… J'ai vraiment été stupide… »

« Elle est comme ça depuis un petit moment. » commenta Nick avec dépit. « Elle ressasse et a l'impression d'être responsable de toutes les conséquences… »

Karen acquiesça à cette explication, avant de redresser la tête de Judy en plaquant une patte délicate sous son menton.

« Alors c'est parfait. » déclara la springbok avec douceur. « Voyez-là l'occasion de redorer votre image, Judy. Faites confiance à votre instinct et soyez sincère, surtout. Je ne vais pas vous mentir… L'image du ZPD tout entier a été affectée par cette affaire. Et aux yeux du public, vous êtes en grande partie la représentante du ZPD dans cette histoire. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais l'annonce de votre démission a fait des émules. Je sais que nous mettons beaucoup de pression sur vos épaules en vous demandant de faire le point sur toute cette affaire en public, aujourd'hui… D'expliciter quel a été votre rôle dans sa résolution, ce qui implique que vous reconnaissiez vos torts, même si c'est à demi-mots. Et ainsi, le ZPD reconnaîtra ses fautes, par votre biais. Vous comprenez pourquoi il était très important que ce soit vous, et personne d'autre, qui preniez la parole aujourd'hui ? »

Cela faisait sens. Même si elle avait l'impression de jouer le rôle du bouc émissaire, Judy comprit également que ce n'était pas un piège médiatique que Bogo lui tendait, dans l'espoir de voir la vindicte retomber sur elle plutôt que sur les forces de l'ordre en général. Il fallait faire un point honnête sur toute cette histoire, et la solder. Celle qui avait initié devait trouver sa conclusion, car les faits auraient plus d'impact s'ils sortaient de sa bouche. Cela ne fit que renforcer son angoisse à l'idée de dire quelque chose de travers.

Elle sentit alors la patte de Nick se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna vers lui un regard apeuré et se trouva confronté à l'expression confiante qu'affichait le visage serein de son ami.

« Tu ne seras pas seule, Carotte. Je serai avec toi. »

« Vous voulez l'accompagnez au-devant des journalistes ? » demanda Karen d'un ton extatique. « Ce serait absolument excellent, en terme d'image. J'espérais que vous le feriez, sans oser vous le demander. Votre position de civil m'empêche de vous l'ordonner, monsieur Wilde… Mais ce serait vraiment très bien si… »

« Merci, Nick. » répondit Judy avec affectation, avant de légèrement frotter sa joue contre sa patte, la marquant sans réellement le vouloir.

Les mots de Karen se bloquèrent dans sa gorge à la vue de ce geste et elle secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées que cela fit naître en son esprit.

« Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, il faut vous rendre un peu plus présentable, Judy. Cette chemise est bien jolie, mais le rose ne passera pas à l'écran… Et elle est un peu froissée, sauf votre respect. De plus, un jean déchiré… Ce n'est pas l'idéal non plus. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de rechange en revenant à Zootopie hier… Tout s'est précipité à mon insu. Si j'avais su que j'aurais à affronter une conférence de presse en sus du reste, j'aurais pu anticiper, mais là… »

« Je comprends tout à fait. » la rassura Karen en riant doucement. « Ne vous en faites pas, la gestion de ce genre de choses fait partie de mon job. Allez, suivez-moi, on va vous trouver quelque chose de convenable. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Ce sera à vous dans quelques minutes. »

Voyant que Nick les suivait en direction des vestiaires, Karen tourna vers lui un visage concerné avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, monsieur Wilde. Les messieurs ne sont pas autorisés à se rendre dans les appartements privés de ces dames. »

Le renard redressa un sourcil confus face à cette formulation un brin tendancieuse, avant de se figer sur place. Il s'adossa à un pilier adjacent, tournant son attention en direction de Bogo, qui présentait les éléments principaux de l'enquête, expliquant que la maire Bellwether avait été arrêtée pour son implication dans l'affaire des prédateurs devenus sauvages, mais il se gardait bien d'expliciter le rôle de cette dernière dans tout ça, laissant le soin à Judy (et à lui-même, puisqu'il s'était volontairement impliqué comme soutien) de combler ces zones d'ombre.

Trois minutes plus tard, Karen et Judy reparurent. Cette-dernière avait passé un nouveau jeans en parfait état, et revêtait une jolie chemise bleue à manches courtes, dont la couleur évoquait celles des tenues officielles du ZPD.

« Karen pense que ce serait une bonne chose si mes vêtements évoquent d'une certaine manière l'uniforme… » commenta Judy, ce qui suscita l'approbation du renard.

« Rapprochons-nous de la scène, à présent. » ordonna Karen, les poussant tous deux dans le dos pour les faire avancer en direction de Bogo.

Ce-dernier lança un coup d'œil à l'attention de la springbok qui lui fit un petit signe du menton afin de l'informer que tout était prêt. Le chef acheva alors la phrase qu'il avait amorcée, avant d'enchaîner directement : « Je vais maintenant laisser la place à l'ancien lieutenant Judy Hopps, qui a résolu l'enquête, ainsi qu'à Nicholas Wilde, qui l'a assisté au cours de celle-ci. »

Un brouhaha général envahit la foule tandis que Bogo s'écartait, cédant sa place derrière le pupitre à Judy et à Nick. Le renard se mit légèrement de côté, laissant le maximum d'espace à celle qui était à présent au centre de toutes les attentions. Un petit tabouret avait été prévu pour permettre à la lapine d'atteindre la hauteur du micro.

Le cœur de Judy battait à tout rompre, et elle peinait à dissimuler son angoisse. Tous ces regards attentifs tournés vers elle, ces caméras braquées dans sa direction, ces appareils photos qui la mitraillaient et l'aveuglaient… Ces questions à peine murmurées et les commentaires parfois indignes qu'elle percevait… Elle crut qu'elle allait se sentir mal et tomber à la renverse.

« Carotte… ? » demanda Nick avec inquiétude.

Le seul son de la voix de Nick fut suffisant pour lui permettre de surmonter son malaise passager, et de prendre la parole. Le premier pas était le plus difficile à faire. Le reste suivrait tout naturellement, elle l'espérait.

« Je… Je ne vais pas répondre à vos questions… » commença Judy, soulevant une vague de protestations qu'elle calma immédiatement en précisant sa pensée. « Mais je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais… Et même plus… »

Alors que la foule regagnait un calme relatif, Judy poussa un profond soupir, avant de commencer : « Non pas que je méprise vos interrogations, bien entendu… Mais la dernière fois, ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi… »

La réflexion prononcée sur un ton légèrement ironique éveilla quelques rires bienveillants dans l'assemblée… Mais Judy capta le regard méprisant de plusieurs journalistes issus de la famille des prédateurs, qui avaient été parqués à l'écart des autres, car les proies refusaient de se retrouver à proximité d'eux dans un espace réduit, désormais.

« Suite à la dernière conférence de presse que j'ai tenu… Qui a été une véritable catastrophe en termes de communication, je le sais… Même si je suppose que pour vous, c'était du pain béni… » Nouveaux rires dans l'assemblée, plus nombreux cette fois. « J'ai rapidement pris conscience de la gravité de la situation au sein de la cité… Les conséquences des révélations que je vous avais apportées. J'ai vu les rapports entre proies et prédateurs péricliter, se gangréner… J'ai vu l'amitié se transformer en défiance, et la défiance en haine… Et je me suis sentie coupable, responsable de ce que j'avais dit… J'ai présenté les prédateurs comme des mammifères enclins à la sauvagerie par un conditionnement génétique. Cette vision du problème était réductrice, étroite… Et nous en avons les preuves aujourd'hui : complètement fausse. »

Réaction de stupeur dans la foule des journalistes, qui tous commencèrent à s'agiter, posant mille et une questions assourdissantes. Judy fut obligée d'hausser le ton pour parvenir à se faire entendre, se contentant de poursuivre son discours en ignorant les interventions impromptues des reporters, qui bien vite firent silence d'eux-mêmes, trop avides de recueillir l'intégralité de ses propos.

« Oui, c'est un fait. Les prédateurs ne deviennent pas sauvages en raison d'un quelconque désordre génétique, et par conséquent, les prédateurs ne représentent pas plus de danger que les proies au sein de notre société… La cause de cette affaire est en réalité un complot monté de toutes pièces par Dawn Bellwether, nouvellement élue maire de Zootopie. A partir d'un composé chimique obtenu par extraction d'un agent pathogène présent au sein d'une variété de crocus, les Minicampum Holicitias, aussi connus sous le nom d'Hurleurs Nocturnes, Dawn Bellwether a conçu un sérum aliénant, poussant n'importe quel mammifère touché à devenir sauvage. »

Indignation autant que sidération étaient les mots qualifiant au mieux les réactions suscitées par cette révélation au sein de la foule, mais Judy s'était attendue à ce que son intervention soit ponctuée de ce type d'intermèdes. Malgré la fatigue psychologique et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait face à cette situation, elle se borna à poursuivre.

« Je répète mes propos afin que vous en preniez bonne note et que vous relayez correctement l'information : n'importe quel mammifère peut devenir sauvage s'il est exposé à ce sérum. Pas seulement les prédateurs. Une proie qui serait touchée manifesterait la même sauvagerie et le même degré d'agressivité. Seulement, il n'était pas dans le but de Dawn Bellwether de cibler les proies. Pas directement, en tout cas. Son but était de nous faire croire que les prédateurs devenaient sauvages d'eux-mêmes… Ce qu'elle a réussi à faire, par mon intermédiaire, d'ailleurs… »

Judy s'accorda une pause pour pousser un soupir de regret sincère. Elle baissa la tête, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer de honte devant la foule de journalistes. Elle était persuadée que verser des larmes aurait mis Karen aux nues, car cela aurait été parfait pour l'image de repentance que cherchait à générer le ZPD au travers de cette conférence de presse… Mais pour sa propre fierté, elle se refusa de céder, et pris quelques instants pour se remettre de son émoi.

« Son but était de générer un climat de peur sur la ville, de pousser les proies à se retourner contre les prédateurs, afin que l'opinion public trouve un refuge dans le giron de sa gérance politique… Elle est ainsi parvenue à renverser le maire Lionheart, dont les actions illégales lui valent tout de même de demeurer en prison aujourd'hui, et à atteindre le pouvoir… Pouvoir qu'elle comptait maintenir sur la durée en gardant Zootopie sous le contrôle de son sérum, et de la peur qu'il instaurait. »

La lapine prit une minute afin de laisser aux journalistes le temps de digérer cette information… Ils étaient pour le moins choqués. Certains étaient figés, la bouche entrouverte, horrifiés d'avoir été ainsi manipulés par une seule et unique personne. Les seuls à réellement s'agiter à présent étaient les prédateurs, qui poussaient des soupirs de soulagement et échangeaient entre eux, visiblement rassurés de ne pas être victimes d'une quelconque maladie. Eux aussi avaient vécu dans la peur au cours des précédents mois… La peur du jugement des proies, mais également la peur de céder à un quelconque désordre génétique, visiblement incurable.

« En dépit de ma démission, j'ai pu recouper par chance certains des éléments de l'enquête pour me rendre compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. A partir de ce moment, et avec l'aide de mon ami Nick Wilde, ici présent… » Elle désigna le renard d'une patte, tournant vers lui un regard empli d'affection, auquel il répondit par un sourire. Visiblement, il était satisfait de la manière dont elle parvenait à présenter les choses, ce qui la conforta dans son envie de poursuivre, mais surtout d'en finir. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose… Etre ailleurs, seule avec Nick… Profiter de sa présence, et oublier le reste du monde, pendant quelques heures encore. « … nous avons remonté une piste d'indices qui nous ont mené tout droit à la responsable du complot, dont nous avons obtenu les aveux, ce qui a conduit à son arrestation. Les détails de l'enquête vous seront communiqués ultérieurement. N'étant plus officiellement affectée à la police de Zootopie, je ne suis pas en droit de vous en dire plus sur le sujet. Le chef Bogo s'en chargera après mon intervention, je pense… » Elle tourna un visage incertain vers le buffle qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Voilà pour les faits de l'enquête. » affirma Judy. « Dans un registre plus personnel, à présent, je voudrais profiter de l'occasion qui m'est offerte pour m'excuser publiquement des propos que j'ai tenu au cours de la conférence de presse précédente… Je n'avais alors aucune idée des conséquences de mes paroles, et jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que je causerai autant de torts à toute la communauté des prédateurs. J'ai été piégée par Dawn Bellwether, comme chacun d'entre vous… Je me suis laissée gagner par la peur… Un sentiment qui semble répondre si facilement à la plupart de nos problèmes. Mais le fait d'être effrayés ne nous donne pas le droit de rejeter ce qui nous fait peur… Et ne le nions pas, nous l'avons fait. Nous avons jugé. Pire encore, nous avons préjugé. Nous nous sommes figuré que ce qui était potentiellement dangereux pour nous, ce qui nous faisait peur, devait être rejeté, enfermé, parqué et muselé… Nous avons traité les prédateurs comme des bêtes sauvages, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des victimes. Nous leur devons à tous des excuses. Mais pas uniquement… Nous leur devons la reconnaissance de nos torts, de notre étroitesse d'esprit, et de notre tendance au jugement facile. Même si nous sommes tous les victimes de ce complot, certains en ont souffert plus que d'autres… »

Elle se tourna alors vers Nick, ignorant totalement la présence des journalistes, et plongea son regard dans le sien… Les mots qui allaient suivre n'étaient destinés qu'à lui. « Et ils sauront vous pardonner, si simplement vous reconnaissez que vous avez eu tort… Parce qu'aux origines de Zootopie, il y avait un rêve. Celui d'une vie en harmonie entre prédateurs et proies. Un rapprochement sans précédent, qui va au-delà de nos différences, et nous permet de nous révéler nous-mêmes. Ce lien que nous pouvons tisser entre nous est plus fort que notre peur, notre colère ou nos préjugés. C'est ce qu'on appelle la confiance… »

Nick resta médusé face à cette déclaration, qui avait autant de sens personnel pour lui, qu'il pouvait en avoir pour tous les autres. Doucement, il sourit, et lui tendit sa patte, qu'elle saisit sous les exclamations de stupeur de la presse. Plusieurs photos de cet instant immensément symboliques furent prises, immortalisant le symbole d'une union affirmée entre proies et prédateurs. Judy quitta le pupitre et le devant de la scène, se laissant entraîner par Nick hors de vue des journalistes, car son travail ici était terminé. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, et sans doute dormirait-elle mieux ce soir.

Une fois qu'ils furent moins exposés, Nick se retourna vers elle, l'air aussi surpris qu'heureux. Il arborait un sourire radieux, et semblait peiner à trouver ses mots. « Carotte ! Tu as été… Impériale ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ? »

« Un compliment sincère de la part de Nick Wilde ? Je me contenterai de ça… » ricana nerveusement Judy, encore soumise à la vive émotion de sa prise de parole publique. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas su juger de la qualité ou de la pertinence de son discours, mais étant donné la réaction de Nick, cela ne devait pas être trop mal.

Karen les rejoignit, visiblement satisfaite, ce qui ne fit que conforter Judy sur cette première bonne impression.

« Vous m'aviez caché ces talents oratoires, Judy… » la taquina la springbok, d'un air satisfait. « Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Peut-être un peu trop sensible et subjectif par moments, mais ça passera très bien auprès de la presse, je pense. »

« Merci Karen… Mais par pitié, ne me refaites plus jamais faire ça… »

« On essaiera, trésor. On essaiera. »

Ils échangèrent un petit rire. Judy ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que Nick la tenait toujours fermement par la patte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux à leurs doigts entrelacés, jaugeant de l'allure qu'avait sa petite patte grise duveteuse, alors qu'elle s'alliait à la sienne, plus massive et rugueuse, d'un roux sombre tirant sur le brun. L'impression générale lui sembla des plus positives, car elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement avant de resserrer doucement son emprise sur les doigts de son ami.

Ce geste fit remarquer à Nick qu'il la tenait toujours, et d'un mouvement un peu confus, il la relâcha. Judy en fut attristée, mais n'en laissa rien voir. Le renard n'avait aucune raison de s'angoisser : Karen ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ce contact physique… Les photos de presse s'occuperaient de lui faire connaître ce menu détail. Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie, étant donné sa fonction au sein de la police, mais Judy s'en moquait éperdument.

« Le chef Bogo a demandé à ce que vous assistiez à la fin de la conférence de presse. Il veut s'entretenir avec vous une fois qu'il en aura fini avec les journalistes. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête, avant de se rapprocher du cordon de sécurité, gardant bonne distance, tandis que Bogo détaillait les éléments de l'enquête d'une voix grave et détachée. Face à un tel orateur, la presse se tenait à carreau. Pas un murmure ne venait interrompre le flux monocorde du buffle. Judy aurait tout donné pour avoir cette capacité à imposer le respect et le silence, par sa seule présence… Mais ce n'était pas là un don que la nature offrait aux lapins, bien malheureusement.

En raison du calme général, Judy entendit parfaitement la voix de Fangmeyer résonner dans le hall, alors qu'il semblait alpaguer quelqu'un. Les oreilles de la lapine remuèrent à ces paroles, qui semblaient à la fois suspicieuses et impérieuses.

« Monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! Rejoignez la zone de conférence immédiatement ! »

Judy tourna la tête vers l'origine du tumulte, pour voir l'officier Fangmeyer se précipiter à la suite d'un zèbre vêtu d'un trenchcoat noir, qui arrivait à toute allure dans sa direction. Judy eut le temps de sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, tandis que son expression se mortifiait, et que la voix de Fangmeyer, qui semblait à présent lointaine, répliquait en écho.

« Monsieur ! Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! »

Nick tourna à son tour la tête vers l'origine du désordre, mais ce ne fut que pour percevoir une ombre qui fondait sur Judy, la projetant au sol. Il entendit la lapine pousser un hurlement de terreur et de souffrance, tandis que l'individu qui l'agressait se mettait à vociférer.

« Saloperie de menteuse ! Saloperie de prédo ! »

Instinctivement, Nick se jeta à l'encontre du zèbre, le renversant sur le côté pour libérer Judy de son emprise. Au même instant, Fangmeyer arrivait, et agrippait les pattes de l'assaillant, les plaquant dans son dos pour le menotter tout en le maintenant au sol. Le loup blanc redressa ses pattes devant lui, l'air horrifié. Elles étaient recouvertes d'un rouge flamboyant… Du sang…

Nick écarquilla les yeux, avant de se tourner vers Judy, toujours au sol. Un couteau était planté en travers de ses côtes. Sa chemise bleue prenait une couleur plus foncée tout autour de cet étrange appendice, qui n'avait rien à faire là. Rien à faire sur _sa_ Judy.

Des cris d'horreur et de stupeur jaillirent de la foule, tandis que plus de policiers se rassemblaient et que Bogo ordonnait une évacuation des lieux. Nick tomba à genoux aux côtés de Judy, qui parvenait à focaliser son attention sur lui. Ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une vague incompréhension, et elle tremblait comme une feuille, encore sous le choc.

Tremblant, ne sachant pas comment réagir, Nick se contenta de saisir sa patte dans la sienne, glissant l'autre contre son visage, qu'il caressa avec douceur et affection, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Hey, Carotte… Ça va aller, tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi. Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

« J'ai… J'ai froid, Nick… »

Sa voix était faible et la tentation de fermer les paupières semblait la tenter tout particulièrement, mais le renard s'acharna à la maintenir consciente, essayant de lui parler d'un air détendu, sans savoir si elle comprenait un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait, car elle ne réagissait plus vraiment.

Les choses étaient arrivées si vite. Il avait été incapable de réagir, incapable d'anticiper, incapable de la protéger. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, il n'était pas temps de se lamenter ou de se remettre en question. Pour le moment, une seule chose importait, au-delà de sa propre terreur, de son angoisse profonde, de sa panique totale : elle avait besoin de lui.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, il tenta le tout pour le tout, espérant la maintenir éveillée s'il la surprenait suffisamment.

« Allez, Carotte. Tu ne peux pas t'endormir maintenant. Cet abruti de renard a encore besoin de toi. Tu sais que tu m'aimes ! »

« Est-ce que je le sais… ? » bredouilla Judy en souriant doucement. Elle sembla hésiter une seconde, cherchant des forces au plus profond d'elle-même pour pouvoir répondre à cette question tout en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. « Oui… Oui, je le sais… »

Judy entrevit encore les yeux émeraude de son ami, et constata qu'ils étaient humides de larmes. Elle eut envie de le réconforter, de lui dire _Ne laisse jamais personne voir que tu as été blessé_. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Tout était devenu noir.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Les Gardiens du Troupeau

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Comme toujours, je me confonds en remerciements pour toutes ces reviews. Pas énormément de nouveau followers, mais peu importe. Ceux qui sont déjà là semblent partis pour rester jusqu'au bout et je leur en suis extrêmement reconnaissant.**

 **Une petite annonce plus malheureuse pour vous informer que le prochain chapitre ne paraîtra que Lundi, car je serai absent tout le week-end. Il sera plus léger que les deux précédents, je vous rassure. On a tous besoin d'un peu de calme, de paix et d'humour après tous ces évènements tragiques.**

 **Cela me permet d'enchaîner pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée sur mon organisation par rapport à mon travail d'écriture. Je n'ai aucun chapitre rédigé en avance, les deux jours que je m'accorde entre chaque publication sont la durée dont je dispose pour écrire la suite (mais je vous rassure, j'ai le fil de mon scénario en tête et je n'improvise pas : je sais où je vais). Globalement, un chapitre me demande trois à quatre heures de travail, selon sa longueur.**

 **Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés à l'idée de découvrir d'autres aspects de mon travail "artistique" (notez que je mets les guillemets, hein), vous pouvez aller visiter ma gallerie deviantart, où vous trouverez nombre de dessins que j'ai réalisé, en rapport avec Zootopie, ou pas. Fanfiction bloque tout lien vers l'extérieur, mais il vous suffira de taper "shadow-gate deviantart" dans n'importe quel moteur de recherche pour tomber sur ma page d'accueil, je pense.**

 **A dans trois jours pour la suite, et encore merci de votre soutien.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les Gardiens du Troupeau**

Judy ne resta pas inconsciente très longtemps. Elle retrouva ses esprits dans l'ambulance qui la conduisait en direction du Zootopia Central, le meilleur centre hospitalier de la mégalopole. Un masque à oxygène obstruait son museau, et elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Son esprit agité ne parvenait pas à comprendre concrètement la situation, et elle percevait mal les sons, ainsi que les formes, en raison des tranquillisants et des antidouleurs qui lui avaient déjà été administrés. Le seul élément concret qu'elle parvenait à identifier était une douleur sourde qui lui vrillait la poitrine du côté gauche. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids intense la comprimait à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait, mais en dehors de ça, elle ne ressentait pas de souffrance particulière.

Elle se souvenait des derniers évènements, de leur brutalité et de leur rapidité. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'elle se voyait projetée au sol par un animal qu'elle crut identifier comme étant un zèbre. Presque immédiatement, une douleur atroce et glaciale lui transperçait la poitrine. Elle avait compris, sans avoir besoin de le constater de ses yeux, qu'elle avait été poignardée. L'idée qu'elle allait peut être mourir ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Cette pensée la gagna seulement une fois qu'elle recouvrit ses esprits, mais elle n'avait déjà plus rien de fataliste, et s'était métamorphosée en une pensée non moins angoissante : elle aurait très bien pu mourir.

Mais Nick avait été là, chassant la moindre pensée néfaste de son esprit troublé. La seule sensation de malaise concrète qu'elle avait ressenti était un froid intense, et une fatigue profonde. Elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller à un sommeil salvateur, qui l'éloignerait de son inconfort et de cet épuisement insoutenable. Déjà, elle n'avait plus été en mesure de raisonner concrètement. Elle avait perçu la voix de Nick, qui la tenait par la patte et s'exprimait d'un ton apaisé et rassurant… Elle parvint à se persuader que la situation n'était pas si grave et que tout irait pour le mieux. Si Nick le lui disait, elle voulait bien le croire. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en son ami. Tout finirait par s'arranger, c'était certain.

« N… Nick ? » parvint-elle à marmonner, sa voix faible étouffée par le masque à oxygène dont elle était affublée.

« Ne parlez pas, mademoiselle Hopps. Economisez votre souffle. Nous serons bientôt à l'hôpital. » lui répondit une voix féminine amicale dont elle ne parvint pas à saisir la source. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction mais ne distingua qu'une forme floue aux contours indistincts, qui se penchait au-dessus d'elle en manipulant un accessoire métallique dont elle ne saisissait pas la nature.

« Je… Je veux voir Nick… S'il vous plaît… »

« Vos proches seront à vos côtés dès que nous aurons fini de prendre soin de vous, mademoiselle Hopps. Essayez de vous détendre maintenant, et ne vous angoissez pas, d'accord ? »

Facile à dire. Elle était perdue dans un véhicule en marche, elle venait d'être poignardée, elle n'avait aucune idée de son état, ni de ce qui l'attendait à présent, et la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir, le seul être qui aurait été en mesure de la rassurer, ne pouvait être à ses côtés en cet instant. Elle avait l'impression d'encore sentir la chaleur de sa patte au creux de la sienne, et ressentit une profonde tristesse pour son ami. Nick devait être mort d'inquiétude, à présent… Elle espérait que ceux qui l'avaient prise en charge s'étaient montrés rassurants. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami s'inquiète. Elle voulait que tout aille pour le mieux.

Cette ultime pensée en tête, elle s'autorisa à refermer les yeux, et tomba à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Nick arriva au Zootopia Central une dizaine de minutes après l'ambulance qui y avait conduit Judy. Le chef Bogo l'avait embarqué dans son SUV personnel, à bord duquel étaient également montés Benjamin Clawhauser et le capitaine Teddy Delgato, un tigre musculeux à l'uniforme aussi impeccable que ne l'était son pelage reluisant.

L'arrivée des secours avait été rapide, et Bogo avait géré la situation d'une patte de maître. En quelques minutes à peine, les ordres avaient été relayés et tout le poste de police central grouillait d'activité. On avait fait évacuer la presse à l'extérieur, tout en la confinant dans un espace sous contrôle, où des officiers spécialisés avaient procédé à des fouilles au corps, afin de s'assurer que le zèbre n'avait pas d'éventuels complices, prêts à attaquer d'autres mammifères impliqués dans l'enquête. L'agresseur avait été maîtrisé, menotté, et mis sous les verrous. Le lieutenant McHorn était chargé de le cuisiner, afin d'obtenir de lui des informations sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commettre cet acte odieux. Il chercherait à déterminer si le zèbre avait agi seul ou sous l'action commanditée d'un groupuscule plus large.

Bogo semblait penser que l'agression avait pu être dictée par des alliés de Dawn Bellwether encore en liberté, qui aurait cherché à venger son arrestation tout en propageant un vent de panique à même de maintenir l'état de terreur sur la cité, que l'intervention de Judy aurait eu tôt fait de calmer. En l'agressant ainsi, ils réduiraient sans mal l'impact des révélations et la teneur du discours de l'ancienne officière de police, et donneraient une tonalité beaucoup plus sombre aux évènements. Qu'est-ce qui ferait les gros titres le lendemain ? Les révélations de la conférence de presse, ou sa sinistre conclusion ? Nick avait déglutit à l'audition de cette théorie, et se sentit particulièrement répugné et indigné par une telle stratégie…

En dehors de ça, ses pensées entières étaient tournées vers Judy. Il avait eu beau se débattre et insister, les ambulanciers ne l'avaient pas laissé monter à bord du véhicule de secours afin qu'il puisse rester aux côtés de la lapine. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Fangmeyer et de McHorn pour contenir sa rage et le maîtriser, alors qu'il cherchait à forcer le passage pour demeurer auprès d'elle, empêchant de ce fait le véhicule de quitter l'enceinte du poste de police. Comme il ne se calmait toujours pas, Bogo avait finalement décidé de le prendre avec lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour l'hôpital afin d'avoir plus rapidement des informations sur l'état de son ancienne subordonnée, dont il espérait le retour rapide au sein de son équipe. Bogo ne montrait jamais son affectation par des paroles ou par des gestes, mais son attitude parlait généralement pour lui.

Il avait confié les rênes du poste au capitaine Higgins, l'hippopotame bourru qui lui servait de bras droit, avait beuglé quelques ordres quant à la façon dont il voulait que les choses soient gérées en son absence, et deux minutes plus tard ils étaient en route. Clawhauser et Delgato s'étaient naturellement greffés au groupe, sans que Bogo ne trouve à y redire. Pour Nick, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, tant qu'ils arrivaient au centre hospitalier le plus vite possible.

Le chef Bogo les mena dans l'hôpital à la manière d'un habitué des lieux, traversant les zones d'accueil, comptoirs et guichets, sans décrocher le moindre mot. Les employés administratifs levèrent à peine les yeux à son passage. Visiblement, le chef de la police avait le droit de circuler librement dans la plupart des zones de l'établissement, et il savait très bien où se rendre pour obtenir les informations qu'il recherchait.

Ils finirent par voir arriver à leur rencontre un médecin qui se présenta à eux comme le docteur Barrare. Il s'agissait d'un castor assez menu, dont les yeux noirs et perçants étaient agrandis par les verres des énormes lunettes qui reposaient sur son museau.

« Je suppose que vous êtes là par rapport à mademoiselle Hopps, n'est-ce-pas ? »

En guise de réponse, Bogo se contenta de pousser un grognement, qui sembla rendre son interlocuteur légèrement nerveux.

« Oh… On vient tout juste de l'admettre en chirurgie respiratoire… Mais rassurez-vous, nous sommes très optimistes. Les ambulanciers n'ont pas retiré la lame car nous ne sommes pas certains que le poumon n'ait pas été lésé. Toute extraction préliminaire aurait pu occasionner des dégâts importants… Cependant, l'intervention est plus une question de précaution qu'autre chose. Nous retirerons le couteau sans risque, de cette manière, et pourront prévenir tout dégât collatéral causé à l'un ou l'autre des organes internes. Mais je pense que mademoiselle Hopps a eu beaucoup de chance dans son malheur, à première vue. Elle devrait s'en tirer sans trop de séquelles, si cela peut vous rassurer. »

A cette nouvelle, le cœur de Nick retrouva une certaine forme de sérénité, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, alors qu'enfin son rythme retrouvait une cadence de pulsations normales, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait battu à cent à l'heure depuis l'incident, sans jamais se calmer une seule seconde. Cette activité cardiaque éreintante, qui brusquement se calmait, lui fit tourner la tête, et si Clawhauser ne l'avait pas retenu d'une patte ferme, il aurait succombé à son vestige et se serait effondré.

« Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement le docteur Barrare.

Nick acquiesça mollement, avant de porter une patte à sa tête. Il ressentait à présent une migraine atroce.

« Monsieur Wilde a été très chamboulé par les évènements. Mademoiselle Hopps est une amie très proche. » explicita Clawhauser, avant de guider Nick vers un banc aligné au mur attenant. « Il était aux premières loges quand c'est arrivé. Sans son intervention, qui sait combien de fois ce maniaque aurait pu frapper. »

La possibilité que le zèbre ait pu vouloir s'acharner et poignarder Judy encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de Nick, jusqu'alors. Il tourna un regard médusé vers Clawhauser qui se mordit les lèvres, regrettant d'avoir tenu des propos aussi sinistres en cet instant. Mais visiblement, le renard ne lui en tenait pas rigueur… En fait, ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une angoisse sourde. Il lui fallait s'asseoir, car le monde tout entier semblait tanguer autour de lui. Il avait déjà vu des gens en grande détresse physique… Il avait même vu des gens mourir. Des personnes parfois très proches. Terriblement proches. Mais jamais il n'avait concrètement assisté à une agression si violente sur quelqu'un à qui il était à ce point attaché.

Toute cette débauche de violence à l'encontre d'une personne aussi innocente, admirable et dévouée que Judy… C'était comme tirer un voile de ténèbres sur une lumière étincelante, plongeant son univers tout entier dans la nuit. Dans les moments de terreur les plus intenses, où son esprit s'était laissé aller à imaginer le pire (il réfuterait l'avoir jamais admis, mais plus d'une fois il songea à la possibilité que Judy ait pu mourir, au cours de ces terribles évènements), il n'avait ressenti que des regrets particulièrement intenses… Il avait regretté ne pas avoir accepté de la marquer, il avait regretté d'avoir préconisé de laisser du temps à leur relation pour s'épanouir, il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir embrassé, de ne pas lui avoir fait l'amour, de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait. Et cette révélation l'avait frappé comme un coup de batte de baseball en pleine tête… Pour la première fois, il s'était clairement, concrètement, et sans détours, avoué à lui-même qu'il était amoureux de Judith Hopps. Et il avait compris, presqu'immédiatement, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible quant à cet aveux, et qu'il devrait composer avec sa véracité, à présent.

Penser avoir des sentiments pour Judy, et affirmer qu'il l'aimait, consistait en deux choses diamétralement différentes aux yeux de Nick. A présent, il était tout autant terrifié par ce qui venait d'arriver à son amie, que de la force des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle… Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et ces deux sources d'angoisses contradictoires, mais terriblement liées, le mettait dans un état de stress intense. La seule chose à même de le calmer en cet instant, aurait été de se trouver auprès de Judy. De voir de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne garderait aucune séquelle de l'incident, et de pouvoir profiter à nouveau de sa présence, entendre le son de sa voix, de son rire, apprécier son odeur, contempler sa beauté, et se perdre dans les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent en effervescence découvrant l'amour pour la première fois, et eut envie de se gifler face à un comportement aussi infantile.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix étranglée qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne.

« C'est difficile à dire… » répondit le médecin. « L'intervention devrait être assez rapide, mais nous la garderons en observation pendant quelques heures, je pense, avant de la placer dans une chambre. » Le castor sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. « Je pense que le mieux à faire pour vous est de nous transmettre vos coordonnées et de rentrer vous reposer chez vous. Nous vous contacterons dès qu'elle sera… »

« Hors de question ! » répliqua Nick dans un grognement sévère qui fit bondir le docteur Barrare de près d'un mètre en arrière. Le renard s'en voulut de s'être montré si agressif, et se racla la gorge. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et ses instincts protecteurs le faisaient réagir au quart de tour. « Je dormirais dans l'une de vos salles d'attente, s'il le faut, mais je veux être auprès d'elle dès que ce sera possible. »

« C'est dans votre droit, bien entendu. » répondit calmement le docteur Barrare tout en gardant ses distances. Le castor affichait à présent un air méfiant. « Nous avons des salles d'attente à la disposition des familles qui attendent le réveil de leurs proches. Je vais vous y conduire, si vous le souhaitez. »

Il tourna la tête vers les trois autres mammifères présents, semblant les questionner sur leurs intentions. Bogo croisa les bras, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Bien que je me sente très concerné par l'évolution de l'état de mademoiselle Hopps… » commença le buffle de sa voix grave et monocorde. « J'ai un poste de police à gérer. Je laisserai donc Judy aux bons soins de monsieur Wilde. »

Il tourna vers le renard un regard légèrement tendancieux que Nick ne sut pas réellement comment interpréter. Néanmoins, il comprit sans soucis les impératifs du chef, qui devait à présent régler le chaos administratif qui ne manquerait pas de secouer les forces de l'ordre suite à l'agression subie par Judy. Il pouvait sans soucis léguer à Nick la responsabilité de veiller sur la lapine … Le renard s'acquitterait sans mal de cette tâche, d'autant plus que n'étant pas encore policier, il pouvait difficilement être d'une quelconque autre utilité, en cet instant.

« Tenez nous au courant, dès que vous aurez plus de nouvelles sur son état. » ajouta Bogo, avant de quitter les lieux, Delgato lui emboîtant le pas. Clawhauser pris encore une seconde pour s'assurer que Nick n'avait besoin de rien, avant de le saluer et de le quitter, non sans lui rappeler de dire à Judy qu'il viendrait la voir le plus vite possible lorsqu'il serait possible de la visiter.

Nick se laissa ensuite conduire à l'une des salles d'attente réservées aux familles des patients, et s'installa nerveusement sur l'une des banquettes à l'échelle de son espèce. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'attente lui semblait déjà insupportable, et il s'était à nouveau mis à redouter le pire… L'état de Judy n'était pas préoccupant, selon ce castor en blouse blanche, mais s'ils découvraient qu'en vérité, le couteau avait provoqué plus de dégâts qu'escomptés ? Si Judy faisait une hémorragie sur la table d'opération ? Si son petit cœur fragile ne tenait pas le choc ? Si elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller ? Si elle attrapait une maladie nosocomiale dans ce foutu hôpital ? Nick détestait les hôpitaux. Depuis toujours, ces lieux le rendaient nerveux. Toujours cette angoisse de tomber plus malade en les quittant que lorsqu'on y était entré… Et Judy se trouvait inconsciente, entre les pattes d'inconnus, qui farfouillaient dans son corps et manœuvraient leurs foutus bistouris, la manipulant comme si elle n'était rien d'autre pour eux qu'une banale pièce de viande sur laquelle ils pouvaient exercer leurs talents de boucher.

Nick avala à sec. Il se sentait à nouveau nauséeux, et eut besoin de faire quelques pas pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il repéra une fontaine à eau, et s'y précipita, engloutissant cinq gobelets d'affilée dans l'espoir de faire passer son malaise. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi anxieux, inquiet, impuissant et dépité. Il ressassait inlassablement l'attaque du zèbre, revivant continuellement son incapacité à réagir à temps, à prévenir l'attaque, à empêcher ce maniaque de mettre la vie de sa femelle en danger. Venait-il de penser _sa femelle_ ? L'appellation avait quelque chose d'étrange… De sensuellement possessif. Associer l'image de Judy à ce concept ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il fallait qu'elle aille bien… Pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte sans soucis…

Il demeura en ballotage entre toutes ces émotions contradictoires pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, égrainant les minutes et les secondes, le museau toujours pointé vers l'horloge. La tentation d'harceler une nouvelle fois les infirmières responsables de l'accueil de cette partie de l'hôpital le tenta brièvement… Mais comme il les avait questionnés près de dix fois depuis son arrivée, et qu'elles commençaient visiblement à être lassées de son insistance, il s'obligea à ne pas se ridiculiser d'avantage, et à se tenir tranquille.

Une télévision était fixée dans le coin supérieur gauche de la salle d'attente. Le programme était figé sur ZNN, et les informations passaient en boucle le récapitulatif des évènements tragiques ayant eu lieu au cours de la conférence de presse, où l'héroïne Judy Hopps avait été sauvagement agressée par un individu qualifié par les présentateurs de « _terroriste_ ». Cependant, les nouvelles, en dehors de ramener Nick en permanence sur les évènements, l'obligeant à les revivre encore et encore (son esprit épuisé et terrifié était à présent l'agonie), ne lui apprenaient rien de neuf sur la situation…

Aussi, quand enfin un flash d'informations spécial fut annoncé, l'attention du renard se figea, et il tourna son museau crispé en direction de l'écran. Un bordereau annonçait que l'identité de l'agresseur avait été rendue publique. Le présentateur s'empara rapidement de la nouvelle, et la commenta avec prestance : « Nouvelles informations concernant l'affaire de l'attentat ayant frappé le poste de police principal, plus tôt dans la journée. Le terroriste présumé serait un zèbre nommé Morris Staliord. » Une photographie récente du dénommé Staliord apparut dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'écran, et présentait un zèbre souriant à la physionomie tout à fait banale, qui apparaissait comme un type bien sous tous rapports… Aucun signe laissant à penser qu'éventuellement il pourrait un jour péter un plomb, se saisir d'un couteau de cuisine et aller se tailler un civet de lapin à la source.

« Des proches de monsieur Staliord confirment que depuis quelques temps, il se serait rapproché d'un groupuscule de proies extrémistes se faisant appeler les _Gardiens du Troupeau_. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous entendons parler d'actes violents perpétrés par ces individus, dont le but serait d'asseoir la domination des proies sur les prédateurs. On leur attribue notamment les contre-manifestations orchestrées lors des marches pour la paix menées par la popstar Gazelle, ou encore les agressions sur les prédateurs pacifistes ayant eu lieu au cours des rassemblements populaires de la veille. Les récents évènements liés aux attaques des prédateurs devenus sauvages, ont apporté une légitimité inattendue, bien que discutable, aux actions criminelles des Gardiens du Troupeau, qui ont eu l'occasion de se faire connaître, et ont vu leurs rangs se remplir de membres toujours plus nombreux. Suite aux révélations divulguées par l'ancien lieutenant Judy Hopps quant à l'implication de Dawn Bellwether dans les attaques de prédateurs, il est probable que les Gardiens du Troupeau se soient décidés à mener une action éclaire, en prenant l'ex-officière pour cible. Nous ne pouvons vous donner plus d'informations sur l'état de santé de mademoiselle Hopps pour l'instant, mais les représentants du Zootopia Central, où elle a été hospitalisée, informent que ses jours ne sont pas en danger. »

Nick était resté bouche bée pendant toute l'intervention du présentateur, son esprit se mettant à tourner à plein régime… Un groupuscule d'activistes extrémistes ? Des spécistes de première, qui œuvraient depuis longtemps dans l'ombre, mais n'avaient jamais été perçus comme autre chose que des parias, des vauriens et des gens peu recommandables… Et en l'espace de seulement trois mois, assez de citoyens terrorisés par la menace supposée des prédateurs avaient rejoints leur rang, leur donnant les moyens de voir les choses en grand, et de mener des actions criminelles de grande ampleur à l'encontre des prédateurs… Ou de tous ceux qui se présentaient comme leurs alliés. Judy avait été ciblée pour cette raison. On avait tenté de la tuer pour lui faire payer la clarification de la situation qu'elle avait apportée, en traînant Bellwether devant la justice. Le petit paradis des Gardiens du Troupeau avait dû s'effondrer à cette nouvelle, et ils comptaient bien la faire payer pour ça…

A quel moment, exactement, la situation était devenue à ce point extrême dans cette foutue cité ? Les gens, poussés par la peur, s'étaient tournés vers ceux qui étaient prêts à leur apporter la solution la plus radicale à tous leurs problèmes. Ces monstres spécistes qui avaient toujours été méprisés et jugés comme des moins que rien, inaptes à la vie communautaire que proposait Zootopie, étaient d'un coup devenus des individus de bonne foi, en qui le peuple avait accordé sa confiance dans la résolution du problème que représentaient les prédateurs ? Nick se sentit incrédule, tant ces hypothèses lui paraissaient improbables et folles… Puis il se souvint que les mammifères, soumis à la peur et à la pression sociale, avaient souvent tendance à devenir ridiculement stupides, et à se tourner vers n'importe quelle personne à même de les rassurer et de leur garantir une solution… Même si cette solution était bien pire que le problème qu'elle prétendait résoudre.

« Voilà le monde que tu cherches à rendre meilleur, Carotte ? » murmura Nick, une note de dégoût au fond de la voix.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi répugné et indigné face à une dérive sociale, et pourtant, en tant que renard, il avait été la victime de plus d'une mauvaise expérience, à ce niveau-là. Son désir de se mettre au service de la ville, de devenir policier, d'aider son prochain, de travailler à l'élaboration d'une société plus juste… Tout ceci lui sembla des plus vains, à cet instant… Les Gardiens du Troupeau n'avaient peut-être pas réussi à tuer Judy Hopps, mais le coup de couteau qu'ils lui avaient infligé n'avait pas blessé que la lapine… Il avait également sérieusement entaillé les espoirs de Nick Wilde, qui resta abattu sur sa banquette, les yeux perdus dans le vide, tandis qu'il avait l'impression de sentir le monde s'écrouler autour de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son attention fut à nouveau ramenée vers la télévision, tandis qu'on annonçait l'arrivée d'un invité spécial sur le plateau. Un lama à l'expression biaisée, vêtu d'un costume trois quart de couleur noir extrêmement luxueux, s'installa aux côtés du présentateur. Un monocle cerclé d'or recouvrait son œil droit… qui soulignait d'ailleurs sa particularité physique : il avait les yeux vairons, l'un d'un bleu pâle, l'autre d'une couleur verte intense. Nick n'eut pas besoin de lire le bordereau d'informations présentant l'individu pour être capable de l'identifier. Il s'agissait de Carter Spitfar, le responsable politique du parti politique PI (Preys Interests). Immédiatement, une grimace désapprobatrice gagna le museau du renard, qui ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents. Le parti PI était reconnu comme étant l'un des plus radicaux en matière de traitement des rapports entre proies et prédateurs, et comme son nom l'indiquait, son but était de sauvegarder l'intérêt des proies, par tous les moyens. Le PI augurait que les proies, généralement plus faibles physiquement, et souvent moralement, que les prédateurs, avaient besoin d'aménagement spéciaux, sur le plan politique et social, pour pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec « l'autre espèce ». Les propos souvent radicaux de son représentant, Carter Spitfar, étaient régulièrement décriés par l'opinion publique comme étant à la limite de l'appel à la haine, un spécisme à peine dissimulé au couvert du prétexte d'œuvrer « au bien-être du plus grand nombre. ». 90% de proies pour 10% de prédateurs. _Le plus grand nombre_ était vite vu dans une ville comme Zootopie. Fort heureusement, le PI n'obtenait jamais beaucoup de voix aux élections, car même les proies se défiaient d'un parti à l'image si controversée.

« Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré vient déblatérer comme connerie, encore ? » grogna Nick avec emportement.

Le présentateur répondit rapidement à la question que se posait Nick en commençant à interroger son invité spécial. « Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation aussi vite, monsieur Spitfar. » Le lama hocha dignement la tête en souriant, invitant par ce geste son interlocuteur à poursuivre. « De nombreuses rumeurs courent quant à un rapprochement entre le groupe activiste des Gardiens du Troupeau et votre parti politique. Sur les réseaux sociaux, la communication officielle des Gardiens les présente comme des partisans acquis à la cause du PI, et œuvrant à son ascension politique. Etant donné les récents évènements, nombreux sont nos téléspectateurs à attendre votre réaction à ce sujet. »

Spitfar ne parut pas décontenancé un seul instant face à la question pourtant déstabilisante du présentateur. Détendu, il tourna un visage souriant en direction des caméras, avant de poser calmement ses pattes sur le bureau qui lui faisait face. « Il est tout à faire normal, suite aux évènements absolument tragiques qui ont animé cette triste journée, que la population se questionne au sujet des rapports qu'entretient le PI avec le groupuscule terroriste se faisant appeler les Gardiens du Troupeau. Pour résumer, je qualifierai ces rapports comme étant à sens unique. En tant que parti politique public, le PI ne peut empêcher un citoyen de se présenter comme un soutien, ou comme un opposant. Une telle proclamation ne fait pas loi, bien entendu. Les Gardiens du Troupeau comptent peut être dans leurs rangs des partisans du PI. Je ne peux garantir le contraire. Ce que je peux en revanche garantir, c'est que jamais le PI ne motiverait ou n'encouragerait des actions aussi scandaleuses et terribles que celles engagées par ces criminels. Le rapprochement que ces individus font avec notre ligne politique est un désastre en termes d'image pour notre parti, et si je me présente ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous affirmer, en toute humilité, que le PI n'est en rien impliqué dans les actions menées par les Gardiens du Troupeau. Notre seule et unique préoccupation est la sauvegarde, la défense et l'intégration des proies au sein d'une société qui, malheureusement, ne leur donne pas toujours toutes leurs chances. »

« Néanmoins… » enchaîna le présentateur d'une voix légèrement pincée. « … Suite à la dernière attaque d'un prédateur devenu sauvage, il y a quelques jours, vous teniez des propos relativement fermes et arrêtés sur la meilleure façon de gérer le problème. Vous avanciez l'idée d'une quarantaine obligatoire pour tous les prédateurs, et abordiez la possibilité d'une euthanasie systématique de tout prédateur devenu sauvage, en prévention d'un risque de contamination éventuel… Des propos encensés par les Gardiens du Troupeau sur les réseaux sociaux, et retranscrits sur les bannières affichées au cours des manifestations anti-prédateurs, qui ont eu lieu hier, avec les débordements que l'on sait. »

« Comme l'a dit avec beaucoup de justesse l'ex lieutenant Judy Hopps, ce matin… » répondit Spitfar avec un calme olympien, ne se décontenançant pas un instant, en dépit des propos relativement accusateurs que tenaient le présentateur à son encontre. « Et d'ailleurs, tous les membres du PI se joignent à moi pour lui souhaiter bon courage, à elle et à ses proches, dans l'épreuve qu'ils traversent actuellement… »

« Comment oses-tu seulement prononcer son nom, sale enflure ? » grogna Nick, dont le pelage se hérissait à présent. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, et il semblait prêt à bondir contre la télé.

« … Nous faisons tous des erreurs, lorsque nous sommes confrontés à une situation que nous sommes incapables de comprendre. » continua le lama sur un ton toujours aussi apaisé. « Je concède avoir commis une erreur de jugement et m'être laissé emporter par mes émotions lorsque j'ai tenu ces propos à l'encontre des prédateurs. Mais une proie avait failli être tuée, quelques heures auparavant, suite à cette attaque d'une sauvagerie sans nom. Nous étions tous sous le coup de l'émotion, et outrés de voir que l'administration de la ville, tout comme notre police, semblaient incapables de trouver une solution au problème. Les attaques se multipliaient, toujours plus graves, et toujours plus sauvages. En désespoir de cause, j'ai fait ces propositions radicales qui, et je le répète sans m'en départir, avaient toute légitimité dans l'état de crise que nous traversions. »

« Et il persiste et signe en plus, cet enfoiré… » maugréa Nick, incrédule et bouillonnant de colère.

« Fort heureusement, il semblerait que Judy Hopps, notre héroïne à tous, ait confondu la véritable responsable du problème, et que cette crise soit en passe de s'arranger sans que nous en soyons réduits à devoir recourir à des solutions aussi extrêmes. »

Le présentateur se contenta d'hocher la tête avec courtoisie, avant d'enchaîner. « Vous êtes donc au fait des derniers évènements liés à l'affaire des prédateurs devenus sauvages. Quel jugement posez-vous sur les agissements de Dawn Bellwether ? Comment expliquez-vous qu'elle soit allée jusque-là ? »

« Y a-t-il une explication à la folie ? » demanda Spitfar en ricanant légèrement. « Bien entendu, je condamne fermement les agissements de Dawn Bellwether. Je regrette qu'une femelle aussi sensée, sensible et talentueuse soit tombée si bas… Je ne prétends pas comprendre les motivations qui étaient les siennes, mais je pense saisir quel était son but. Je crois que, d'une certaine manière, elle cherchait à protéger la famille des proies, dont elle est issue. Je ne cherche pas à justifier ses actes, bien entendu… Mais soyons honnêtes avec nous-mêmes : regardons la place qu'occupent la plupart des proies les plus fragiles dans notre société. Elles se trouvent systématiquement au bas de l'échelle, dépassées et opprimées par des animaux plus grands, plus forts et plus confiants qu'elles. Une proportion énorme de ces mammifères dominants sont des prédateurs. La nature leur a offert des dispositions et des talents qui les rendent plus aptes à survivre, même à notre époque moderne. Nos forêts de buildings ne sont pas si éloignées que ça des jungles sauvages qui étaient leur terrain de chasse, il y a des milliers d'années. L'évolution n'a pas forcément joué en la faveur des proies, et c'est pour cette raison que notre parti politique existe : nous défendons leurs intérêts et leur situation au sein d'une société qui, parfois, se montre cruelle et injuste. C'est sans doute ce que cherchait à faire Dawn Bellwether, elle aussi. Mais quelque part en chemin, elle s'est égarée, et a sombré dans la mégalomanie et la folie. Nous ne voulons pas que les proies supplantent les prédateurs. Nous voulons qu'elles vivent à un égal niveau de réussite et de chance… »

Nick secoua la tête, cessant d'écouter ces déblatérations scandaleuses à cet instant. Il ne savait pas dans quel genre de monde vivait ce lama pincé qui devait certainement se torcher avec des billets de cinq cent dollars, mais ce n'était clairement pas le même que la plupart des individus qui sillonnaient les rues de Zootopie, qu'ils soient des proies ou des prédateurs. La vie était difficile pour tous, et ce n'était pas une question d'inégalité des chances… A Zootopie, chacun pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait, soi-disant ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait pensé tout le contraire : on ne pouvait y être que ce qu'on était. Mais une certaine lapine était entrée dans sa vie, et lui avait démontré le contraire. Elle était là, la seule et unique solution. Croire en soi, et essayer. Il espérait qu'il parviendrait encore à garder cet état d'esprit, suite à tous ces évènements catastrophiques.

Dans tous les cas, il ne faisait aucune doute que la manœuvre politique de Spitfar visait à s'adresser à tous les anciens partisans de Bellwether, sans doute esseulés par la nouvelle de ses manigances criminelles, et à les ramener dans son giron protecteur. Le lama se présentait comme un Bellwether 2.0. Mêmes aptitudes, mêmes motivations, la tendance psychopathe et criminelle en moins. Oui, car Carter Spitfar était assez intelligent pour faire faire le sale boulot à d'autres… Des abrutis extrémistes buvant ses paroles comme de l'eau sainte, et qui étaient prêts à agir de la pire des façons à la moindre occasion… Pas de lien avec les Gardiens du Troupeau ? Cela restait à prouver… Nick n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Son cynisme et sa vision bien particulière du monde lui permettait de voir sans mal au-delà des apparences, et d'anticiper les motivations réelles des mammifères, même ceux qui avaient un talent particulier pour faire passer des propos assassins avec le goût doux et sirupeux du miel. Carter Spitfar était un peut être un beau parleur, mais Nick Wilde avait vu clair en lui dès qu'il s'était présenté sur le plateau télé.

Le renard avait secrètement espéré que les actions menées par Judy en vue de résoudre la crise des animaux devenus sauvages allaient éventuellement mettre un terme à l'aura de peur et de traîtrise qui s'était abattu sur la ville depuis quelques temps… Mais même si le climat anxiogène tendrait certainement à s'améliorer au cours des prochains jours, il demeurait clair que les tensions n'étaient pas prêtes de s'apaiser… Pas tant que des politicards véreux et avides de pouvoirs comme ce Carter Spitfar se porteraient volontaires pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et il apparaissait clair qu'on n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler des Gardiens du Troupeau. Ce groupe d'extrémistes avait gagné en popularité et en puissance grâce aux manigances de Bellwether. Même si leurs actions à l'encontre de Judy leur donnerait mauvaise image, et les placerait aux rangs de vulgaires criminels, Nick craignait de voir une partie naïve et bornée de la population se placer de leur côté et partager leurs idéaux… Le renard pressentit la continuité des temps de troubles.

Que se passerait-il si Judy et lui allaient au bout des choses, s'ils affirmaient leur union à la face du monde ? Une proie et un prédateur ensemble ? La chose n'était pas nouvelle, bien entendu. Les couples inter-espèces étaient relativement communs dans une cité cosmopolite comme Zootopie. Mais les couples proies-prédateurs, s'ils existaient, étaient néanmoins plus rares, et évitaient de s'afficher publiquement, pour des raisons qui semblaient à présent évidentes aux yeux de Nick. Qu'adviendrait-il pour Judy, si leur relation était exposée publiquement, étant donné l'aura de popularité qui était la sienne ? La lapine n'avait jamais voulu être une héroïne, ni être mise sous le feu des projecteurs, il le savait bien… Mais c'était tout de même arrivé. La première lapine officière de police, cumulant l'exploit d'être à la fois issue d'une espèce supposée fragile, tout en étant une femelle, avait réussi à faire ses preuves dans le milieu rigoureux et quelque peu machiste des forces de l'ordre, avait apporté la solution et trouvé les coupables de l'un des pires complots à avoir jamais frappé Zootopie, et cela quasiment sans soutien, et sur la fin, sans sa plaque. De quoi faire rêver n'importe qui. Judy incarnait l'idéal de Zootopie : _où_ _chacun peut devenir ce qu'il veut_. Les gens l'admiraient pour ça, à présent. Pour sa détermination, son courage et son abnégation. Et nul doute que cela ne se limiterait plus aux proies, dès aujourd'hui. Son discours tolérant et ouvert à l'égard des prédateurs mènerait ces derniers à voir un espoir en elle.

Judy avait finalement réussit à réparer ses erreurs, et à œuvrer à l'élaboration d'un monde meilleur, songea Nick avec un sourire. Elle avait fait la différence… Et avait failli le payer de sa vie. A cette pensée, le renard retrouva son expression dépitée et mélancolique. Ce serait certainement pire si les gens finissaient par apprendre qu'elle partageait la vie d'un renard au passé trouble, qui n'inspirait en rien la confiance. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un frein pour elle, que ce soit professionnellement, ou dans un cadre plus privé. Judy méritait à présent d'avoir une vie plus apaisée, plus tranquille… Elle n'obtiendrait jamais ça, si elle sortait officiellement avec lui. Nick secoua la tête, refusant d'envisager les choses sous cet angle pour l'instant. Il devrait y penser à tête reposée… Et surtout, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre ce type de décisions seul. Il avait assez de respect pour Judy pour estimer qu'elle puisse avoir le droit d'avoir son mot à dire sur la question… Bien qu'il se doutât très certainement de sa réaction, qui serait sans doute impulsive et émotionnelle, comme à l'habituelle.

Toujours amer, Nick consulta l'heure sur son téléphone portable, se rendant compte qu'il attendait à présent depuis près de quatre heures. Il s'étira longuement, avant de se décider à aller se dégourdir les pattes. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers un espace de promenade extérieur, sorte de petit parc boisé, destiné aux malades désireux de profiter un peu du grand air.

A peine eut-il fait un pas à l'extérieur que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Nick, encore nerveux suite aux évènements de la matinée, s'effraya, avant de farfouiller dans sa poche pour en extraire l'appareil, et le coller à son oreille.

« Nick Wilde. » décalara-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« Yo, Nick ! C'est Finn' ! » répondit une voix extrêmement grave.

Un sourire se dessina sur le museau de Nick. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il avait envie de parler maintenant, c'était à son ami et complice de toujours, Finnick. Le renard fut quelque peu surpris d'avoir un appel de sa part… En général, c'était toujours Nick qui contactait son associé, et rarement l'inverse, ce-dernier ayant une sorte d'aversion particulière pour les téléphones en général. Parler à quelqu'un sans l'avoir en face le rendait nerveux, avait-il expliqué, une fois. Pour un ancien étudiant en ingénierie spécialisé dans les technologies de la télécommunication, c'était assez étrange, mine de rien.

« J'ai vu les infos, mec… » continua Finnick d'une voix dépitée. « La lapine va bien ? »

Nick fut quelque peu surpris de l'affectation sincère qu'il ressentit dans le ton de son ami. Le fennec n'avait pas été très souvent en contact avec celle qu'il surnommait généralement « officier tut-tut », aussi le fait qu'il se fasse autant de soucis pour elle lui sembla étonnant. Surtout si l'on considérait la tendance de Finnick à se montrer détaché de tout et à dissimuler ses sentiments derrière la muraille de son caractère intraitable.

« Pour le moment, elle est toujours en chirurgie, ou bien en salle de réveil… Je n'en sais rien. On ne me dit rien. Ça fait près de quatre heures que j'attends ici sans en savoir plus. Mais apparemment, elle devrait sans tirer sans mal, d'après ce qui m'a été dit. »

« Tant mieux. Je préfère ça. Cette histoire aurait pu mal finir. »

« Et depuis quand exactement tu t'inquiètes du sort des flics tombés en service ? » questionna Nick d'une voix légèrement suspicieuse.

« Je m'inquiète pas pour elle, espèce d'abruti. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu t'es assez lamenté à l'arrière de mon van au cours des trois derniers mois vis-à-vis de cette nana pour que je finisse par comprendre qu'elle était importante pour toi. »

Nick ne chercha pas à le nier. Finnick était l'une des rares personnes à laquelle il osait s'ouvrir librement et confier ses états d'âme. Suite à sa dispute avec Judy, après la première conférence de presse, il était passé par plusieurs phases aussi diverses que variées, et le fennec avait été présent pour assister à chacune d'elle. Il y avait d'abord eut la colère, et il avait ressassé pendant plusieurs jours à quel point cette lapine était une exécrable idiote incapable de se rendre compte du mal qu'elle faisait… Puis étaient venus les regrets, où il avait décidé que le statut d'idiot lui revenait, parce qu'il avait été agressif, qu'il l'avait effrayé, et qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer… Avait suivi la tristesse, bien entendu. Il avait commencé à se plaindre qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il aurait souhaité que les choses se soient passées autrement, et s'en étaient suivies les habituelles complaintes du type « je suis un renard donc je ne peux pas être heureux et blablabla ». Assurément, il avait été d'une médiocre compagnie au cours de cette période, et Finnick avait fini par s'en lasser… Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce qu'il n'ait pas hésité une seule seconde à orienter Judy lorsqu'elle était venue lui demander son aide pour retrouver Nick.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, Finn'… » répondit finalement le renard en poussant un soupir. « Ça devrait bien se passer. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera sur pattes dans peu de temps et toute cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Y a peu de chance, mec. Et je pense que tu le sais. C'est quoi ce bordel avec la maire, là ? Cette histoire de complot ? Ils rendaient les prédateurs sauvages… Et tu crois que les choses vont s'arranger ? »

« De ce côté-là, rien n'est moins sûr… Je te l'accorde. »

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux pendant quelques secondes, auquel Finnick mit un terme en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

« Bon, tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Nick, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son acolyte.

« Bordel, Nick : on a essayé d'assassiner ta meuf… »

« Ce n'est pas ma… »

« Ouai, ouai, à d'autres. » le coupa Finnick sans lui laisser l'occasion de le contredire. « Et tu vas laisser couler ? Tu veux laisser les keufs se charger de lui faire justice ? Mon gars, c'est pas ça, la loi des rues ! Tu connais la manœuvre, pas vrai ? »

Pour y avoir vécu une bonne partie de sa vie, il connaissait plus que bien la loi des rues, au contraire. Finnick le savait pertinemment… Et il avait raison. Dans les bas-fonds, on réglait les choses d'une toute autre manière. On ne comptait pas sur les flics pour résoudre les tensions entre gangs. Les malfaiteurs avaient leur propre forme de justice, et leur façon bien à eux de la faire régner. Parce que même au sein du chaos le plus complet, il fallait que s'impose une forme d'ordre, qui passait généralement par la violence et la terreur. Nick secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser aller à ce genre de dérives. Même lorsqu'il menait sa vie d'arnaqueur, il ne s'était jamais résolu à recourir à ce type de manœuvres… Il y avait suffisamment goûté, dans sa jeunesse, pour savoir que n'importe quelle action entrainait des conséquences gravissimes, dans ces situations bien particulières.

« Finn'… Crois-moi, j'ai envie plus qu'aucun autre de voir chacune de ces pourritures crever la gueule ouverte… Et je pense que je prendrais même des photos souvenirs si j'avais la chance d'assister au spectacle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Judy voudrait… »

« Tu sais pas ce qu'elle voudrait, maintenant qu'un zèbre taré a essayé de la transformer en brochette de lapin ! Elle aurait p'tet bien un autre avis sur la question, tu crois pas ? »

Non. Il ne croyait pas. Il connaissait suffisamment Judy pour savoir qu'elle ferait toujours prévaloir le droit et la loi sur le désir de vengeance. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Nick. Pas encore… Il n'était pas encore flic. Si jamais il venait à le devenir un jour, d'ailleurs. Cela lui laissait certaines libertés, dont celle de répondre de la manière adéquate, selon lui, à l'agression que venait de subir la femelle qu'il aimait. Finnick avait raison… Si aucune conséquence ne découlait de l'attaque menée à l'encontre de Judy, ces monstres se croiraient tout puissant, et n'hésiterait certainement pas à recommencer.

« Tu as des infos sur eux ? » questionna finalement Nick d'une voix sombre. « Sur ces tarés qui se font appeler les Gardiens du Troupeau ? »

« Haha ! Je te retrouve enfin, mec ! J'avais fini par croire qu'à force de cajoler miss peluche, tu t'étais transformé en renard à la guimauve. »

« Tu m'épargneras ces conneries, Finn'. On ne parle pas comme ça à son papounet… »

La remarque arracha un grognement désapprobateur de la part du fennec, qui fulmina quelques menaces illustrant un usage bien particulier de sa batte de base-ball. Finalement, il retrouva son calme, avant de déclarer : « Je sais qu'un groupe de ces salopards squatte un bar miteux sur Desert Avenue, au Square du Sahara… Je vais essayer de me rencarder. Je te tiens au jus dès que j'en sais plus. »

« Ça marche, Finn'. Merci du coup de patte. »

« T'en fais pas, Nick. On va donner une bonne raison à ces enflures de détester les prédateurs. »

Et sur cette remarque, la ligne fut coupée. Nick baissa son portable sous son regard fatigué. Le fond d'écran présentait une photo de lui en compagnie de Judy, qu'ils avaient prise suite à l'arrestation de Lionheart, trois mois auparavant, alors qu'ils pensaient avoir résolu l'enquête. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros respectifs à ce moment-là, et Nick se rappelait très bien s'être demandé si la lapine anticipait de le revoir… sans se douter qu'elle lui proposerait, quelques heures après, de devenir son partenaire au sein des forces de l'ordre. D'un mouvement colérique, le renard l'avait supprimé de sa liste de contact après le désastre de la première conférence de presse… Il avait eu tout le loisir de regretter ce geste inconsidéré au cours des mois qui suivirent.

Qu'aurait pensé Judy de la décision que Nick venait de prendre, avec l'appui de Finnick ? Jamais elle n'accréditerait une quête de vengeance personnelle, mais aux yeux du renard, cela allait plus loin. Bien plus loin que ça. On avait attenté à la vie de celle dont il arborait à présent le marquage olfactif bien significatif. Judy l'avait proclamé sien. Qu'elle l'ait fait de manière consciente ou non ne changeait rien à ce que cela impliquait aux yeux du renard. Sa réaction était tout à la fois consciente et instinctive. Il devait la protéger de ceux qui pouvaient lui vouloir du mal, et si cela passait par l'anticipation d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque, alors il prendrait les devants, et s'assurerait personnellement qu'aucun autre partisan des Gardiens du Troupeau ne soit en mesure de dresser à nouveau une arme à l'encontre de sa femelle.

Tandis qu'il raisonnait encore sur la meilleure manière d'opérer, il se dirigea à nouveau en direction de la salle d'attente, se retrouvant museau à museau avec deux lapins qu'il reconnut presqu'immédiatement, car il avait eu une conversation MuzzleTime avec eux la veille au soir.

« Monsieur et madame Hopps ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton surpris.

« Et vous êtes ? » bredouilla Stu Hopps d'une voix méfiante.

Bonnie fut moins longue à la détente, car un sourire radieux illumina son visage. « C'est Nick Wilde, Stu ! L'ami de Judy… Nous lui avons parlé hier soir ! »

« Ah ? Ah oui… C'est vrai… »

Nick ne se formalisa pas de l'air un peu bourru et peu concerné du père de Judy. Etant donné les circonstances et la situation qu'ils traversaient, il lui semblait normal qu'il se montre méfiant. Après tout, sa fille venait d'être violemment agressée.

« Vous êtes venus directement de BunnyBurrow suite à la nouvelle ? » questionna Nick.

« On a sauté à bord du premier train. » expliqua Bonnie en prenant une mine des plus inquiètes. « Comment va Judy, Nick ? S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'on le craint. »

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Bonnie . » répondit Nick avec gravité. « L'attaque a été violente… Et ce n'est pas rien de se faire poignarder. »

Les parents écarquillèrent les yeux, horrifiés, en se retrouvant devant le fait accompli. Bien sûr, ils savaient ce qui était arrivé à leur fille lorsqu'ils avaient été contactés par les urgences, quelques heures auparavant. Mais se l'entendre confirmer de cette manière, de la bouche d'une personne qui avait été présente au moment de l'incident, c'était comme subir une deuxième fois la tragique nouvelle. Nick se sentit désolé en voyant des larmes poindre aux commissures des yeux des parents de son amie, qui semblaient terriblement affectés. Il s'empressa donc de tenter de les rassurer.

« Mais les médecins sont très confiants et nous ont assuré qu'elle irait bien. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. »

« Je ne pense pas que parler de chance soit des plus adéquats, Wilde. » protesta Stu, qui parvenait mieux à contrôler sa tristesse en la canalisant sous la forme d'une colère sourde.

Bonnie lui prit la patte dans le but de le calmer, avant de tourner un visage navré vers Nick. « Excusez mon mari, Nick… Nous sommes tous les deux sous le choc… »

« Je comprends très bien… Il n'y a absolument aucun mal. Vous savez… Je suis moi-même dans un état des plus fébriles. »

Stu secoua la tête, se décidant à décharger sa rage sur autre chose que sur Nick, concédant finalement que le renard n'était en rien responsable de ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. Il accusa donc le destin : « Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée pour elle que de venir vivre dans cette ville… Zootopie, c'est si dangereux… Tellement loin et tellement différent de là où notre Judy a grandi. Elle n'était pas prête à vivre dans un environnement aussi hostile. »

« Ne pensez pas ça, monsieur Hopps. » le corrigea Nick sans malveillance. « Judy est bien plus débrouillarde que moi, et pourtant je vis ici depuis toujours. C'est justement parce qu'elle est trop efficace dans son travail qu'elle a été attaquée aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que ça ne vous réconfortera pas d'entendre ça, bien entendu, mais… »

« T'es le chéri de Judy ? »

Nick écarquilla les yeux à l'audition de cette petite voix adorable, qui venait de l'interrompre dans son explication. Il baissa la tête pour remarquer la présence d'une petite lapine d'environ cinq ou six ans, qui portait une charmante robe jaune, et tenait Bonnie Hopps par la patte. Sous son bras, était callé une peluche en forme de lapin qui, étrangement, avait la couleur du pelage de Judy. Le renard s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, et lui offrit son sourire le plus charmant.

« Bonjour toi. Tu es l'une des petites sœurs de Judy, pas vrai ? C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Suzie. Suzie Hopps. » répondit poliment la lapine dans un grand sourire.

« Suzie et Judy sont extrêmement proches. » explicita Bonnie d'une voix éraillée par les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir. « On ne s'explique pas pourquoi elles partagent une telle proximité. Quand Suzie est venue au monde, c'était presque comme si Judy avait décidé que parmi tous ses nombreux frères et sœurs, ce serait celle-ci qu'elle allait aimer et chérir le plus. Et pourtant, croyez-moi Nick, Judy adore chacun des membres de sa famille. »

Nick se rappela avoir déjà vu cette charmante petite lapine, car elle occupait le fond d'écran du téléphone de Judy. Elles avaient pris un selfie ensemble, Suzie callée entre les oreilles de sa grande sœur, toute sourire. Il y avait effectivement une proximité évidente entre les deux lapines. Cette résurgence des rapports sociaux qui entouraient Judy, cet aura particulier qui était le sien, fit déferler une nouvelle vague de tristesse dans le cœur de Nick, qui lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer à cet instant et rejoindre les parents de son amie dans leurs larmes.

« Alors ? » demanda la petite femelle toute euphorique. Visiblement, elle ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de la situation, ce qui était sans doute pour le mieux. « Tu es son chéri ou pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » questionna Nick avec douceur, au lieu de simplement répondre par la négative, ce qui aurait sans doute été plus sage, car la réponse qui allait suivre n'allait pas manquer de le mettre dans une situation des plus inconfortables.

« Ben… Tu sens comme elle. »

Nick écarquilla les yeux, son expression mortifiée en disant long sur sa culpabilité momentanée. A l'audition de cette évidence olfactive avancée par leur fille, les naseaux de Stu et Bonnie Hopps s'agitèrent, tandis qu'ils prenaient conscience de la véracité des faits. Stu écarquilla les yeux. Il y brûlait une intensité meurtrière. Bonnie, pour sa part, se contenta de plaquer ses deux pattes contre sa bouche, avant de murmurer.

« Nick… Judy vous a marqué ? »

« Heu… Je… Heu… » bredouilla Nick, essayant de faire activer ses neurones d'artiste de l'arnaque pour trouver une excuse imparable. _Vite, vite ! Fonctionne plus vite, saleté de cerveau_.

« Par toutes les carottes de notre bonne terre… » marmonna Stu en serrant les poings et en se tendant en direction de Nick, l'air agressif et protecteur du patriarche figé sur son visage courroucé.

Le renard redoutait ce qui allait suivre et se redressa pour faire face… Quand tout à coup, une infirmière fit irruption dans la salle d'attente, interrompant la confrontation à venir.

« Vous êtes les proches de Judith Hopps ? On vient de l'amener dans sa chambre. Elle est réveillée, si vous voulez la voir. »


	7. Chapitre 7 - Parental Advisory

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Toujours plus de reviews, et même des gens qui réclament la suite. Je suis vraiment comblé. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps... C'est toujours le risque lorsqu'on ne prépare pas les chapitres en avance, cela génère parfois des temps d'attente imprévus. Je m'en excuse.**

 **Pour information, j'ai commencé à poster sur Fanfiction mon roman fantastique/steampunk, qui a été en partie inspiré par Zootopie. Je vous invite à aller le découvrir et le lire, si vous aimez mon style (Vous le trouverez en passant par mon profil d'auteur). L'Avant-Propos vous expliquera toutes les spécificités de cette histoire, que j'ai décidé de partager avec vous. Je serais vraiment ravi, comblé, touché et honoré, si vous alliez y jeter un œil (et encore plus si, par hasard, vous aimiez ce que vous y trouverez).**

 **Autre point, avant de vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre. On m'a demandé si je faisais volontairement un lien entre mon histoire et l'actualité mondiale (en rapport avec le terrorisme, tout ça). Je pense que ce serait un peu hors propos, de ma part, si ce rapprochement était volontaire. Ce serait même maladroit, voire dangereux. Je pense que nous faisons par nous-mêmes des liens entre ce que nous lisons et ce qui anime notre quotidien (même s'il s'agit, dans ce cas, de choses particulièrement affreuses). On ne peut pas vraiment faire de parallélisme concret entre ce qui se passe dans nos sociétés cosmopolites, et un univers plus coloré (mais également plus compact) comme l'est celui de Zootopie. Les choses y sont trop "simples" pour que je puisse justifier un tel lien avec l'actualité. J'avais seulement envie (et besoin) d'illustrer les aspects les plus sombres de l'extrémisme spéciste dans la société de Zootopie (en allant bien plus loin que le film pour le coup, j'en ai conscience). Mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire, et rien d'autre, je vous rassure ^^**

 **A mercredi pour la suite, qui se composera sans doute d'un chapitre très très long. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Parental Advisory : Explicit Content**

Les souvenirs de Judy, suite à son premier éveil dans l'ambulance la conduisant à l'hôpital central, étaient fragmentaires et ressemblaient d'avantages à une succession de diapositives vaguement animées, passées sur un vidéoprojecteur en fin de vie, au milieu d'une lumière aveuglante, rendant leur perception quasiment impossible. Un visage tourné vers elle, non identifiable, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Un spot l'aveuglant, la poussant à fermer les yeux, sans qu'elle ait la force de les rouvrir. Une sensation de froid, tandis qu'on découpait ce qu'il restait de la chemise que Karen lui avait fait enfiler pour la conférence de presse. Une succession de couloirs carrelés aux couleurs pastel. L'impression de glisser sur un coussin d'air. Une salle agitée, remplie de mammifères en blouses portant masques et gants, une patte réconfortante se posant sur son épaule. Elle avait frissonné à ce contact et tourné la tête dans la direction du geste de réconfort, s'attendant à voir Nick, et avait réussis à murmurer son nom, une note d'espoir au fond de la voix… Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de poser son regard sur l'individu, qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil plus profond, entièrement vide, obscur et hors du temps.

S'il dura longtemps, Judy n'aurait pu en juger, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrir finalement les yeux, son esprit semblait plus clair, ses pensées plus concrètes, et son inconfort plus lointain. Elle était allongée dans une chambre au confort spartiate, relativement petite, en dépit de la taille surdimensionnée du lit qu'elle occupait. Elle comprit sans mal qu'elle se trouvait encore à l'hôpital, et que quoiqu'il lui soit arrivée depuis son admission suite à l'agression violente qu'elle avait subir, tout semblait s'être passé au mieux… Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle pivota la tête vers son torse, rassurée de ne plus voir le manche du couteau dépasser de sa poitrine ruisselante de sang. En lieu et place de la lame, il n'y avait que la couleur pâle d'une blouse de patient à la couleur verdâtre. Judy voulut soulever son bras gauche, mais ressentit une vive douleur à cette tentative, qui la convint de cesser immédiatement l'expérience. Elle avait l'impression que le côté gauche de sa poitrine était cousu à son épaule, elle-même reliée de trop prêt à son biceps. Le moindre mouvement du bras lui donnait le sentiment de souffrir de crampes multiples dans toute cette zone. Le reste de son corps semblait répondre correctement, et du bras droit, elle vint soulever sa tunique hospitalière pour voir de ses propres yeux ce que les médecins avaient trafiqué. Bien entendu, la découverte ne fut pas des plus impressionnantes, car elle ne rencontra qu'une immense compresse lui barrant la poitrine, elle-même maintenue par un réseau de bandages serrés à l'extrême. Elle n'aurait pu juger de la gravité éventuelle de ce qui se trouvait en-dessous.

Les premières sensations désagréables d'un éveil faisant suite à sommeil non-naturel commencèrent à se faire sentir. D'abord, elle se rendit compte que sa bouche était sèche, pâteuse, envahie par un goût métallique répugnant, et qu'elle mourait de soif. Bien vite, les besoins de son corps se réactivant, elle eut une envie plus qu'urgente de soulager sa vessie, qui lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle essaya de s'extraire des draps pour quitter le lit, mais son corps n'était pas encore aussi bien réveillé que son esprit, et se retrouva emmêlée dans les couvertures trop grandes, incapable de trouver la force de se dégager, et bien trop petite pour atteindre le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière depuis l'endroit où elle était.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se maudissant d'être si minuscule au sein d'une société cosmopolite qui accueillait en son sein des animaux allant de la plus petite souris au plus énorme des éléphants. Elle était sans doute encore trop groggy pour prendre conscience qu'un hôpital aussi important que le Zootopia Central pourvoyait aux besoins de toutes les espèces, et qu'un second bouton d'appel se trouvait à sa portée, au niveau de la tête de lit, justement placé là pour être atteignable des mammifères de plus petite taille.

Réduite qu'elle en était à se battre contre les draps, elle poussa un soupir de lassitude, détestant se sentir aussi molle et incapable, et se décida à faire la seule chose qui était encore en son pouvoir… Crier.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît ? Je… J'ai besoin d'un coup de patte ? »

Elle réitéra l'appel à deux ou trois reprises avant que finalement une infirmière ne fasse irruption dans la chambre avec vivacité, une expression concernée au visage. L'ourse qui venait d'arriver devant sans doute s'attendre à une situation plus grave que celle qui se présenta à elle, car elle ne put réprimer un petit rire où se lisait une pointe de soulagement.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle Hopps ? Déjà assez en forme pour rouler dans les brancards, à ce que je vois ? » Elle se figea un instant, consciente de sa propre boutade involontaire, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus confus. « Si vous me pardonnez ce choix de mots un peu malvenu… »

« Je vous pardonnerai toutes les offenses si vous me tirez de là avant que je ne me fasse pipi dessus… » répondit Judy d'une voix suppliante, sa réplique accompagnée d'une grimace d'inconfort.

L'infirmière vint prestement au secours de Judy, retirant les draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour de ses membres inférieurs, puis rejetant les couvertures au bas du lit, avant de la prendre entre ses bras à la manière d'un nouveau-né, pour la conduire en direction de la salle de bain. Si Judy haïssait habituellement de se voir ainsi infantilisée, elle ne s'en offusqua pas cette fois-ci, car il y avait urgence.

Une fois qu'elle fut déposée à terre, et que l'ourse s'assura qu'elle avait une bonne prise sur la poignée de support mis à disposition des patients pour les aider à tenir sur leurs pattes quand ils en étaient encore incapables (généralement en raison des anesthésies), Judy se hissa sur la cuvette, ajusta sa tunique d'hôpital pour libérer le passage, et fut enfin libre de soulager la pression abominable qui régnait sur son bas-ventre. L'infirmière s'était tournée pour respecter l'intimité de la lapine, mais celle-ci n'en avait cure pour l'instant. Elle était encore trop droguée par l'anesthésie et les antidouleurs pour ressentir la moindre inhibition, son esprit se focalisant uniquement sur la résolution des besoins primaires que son corps lui faisait ressentir.

Judy eut encore besoin du secours de l'ourse pour la maintenir pendant qu'elle se lavait les pattes (moment où la lapine fut heureuse de constater que son bras gauche fonctionnait encore pleinement, bien que le moindre mouvement l'affectant fut accompagné d'une douleur plus que désagréable), et pour la ramener dans le confort relatif de son lit, où elle la pria de laisser les draps loin d'elle pour l'instant, craignant de s'y trouver à nouveau emmêlée.

« Vous disposez d'un bouton d'appel à votre niveau, juste là. » Indiqua l'infirmière en attirant l'attention de Judy vers la tête de lit. « Inutile d'essayer d'atteindre l'autre dans votre état, mademoiselle Hopps. Vous vous donneriez du mal pour rien. »

Judy se sentit un peu gênée d'avoir fait tout ce raffut alors que la solution à son problème était aussi simple et s'excusa piteusement.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, voyons ! » répondit l'ourse d'une voix joviale. « Nous sommes là pour ça, alors n'hésitez pas à nous appeler en cas de besoin. »

« Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé… au niveau de l'intervention, je veux dire ? » questionna finalement Judy, sans réelle inquiétude. Elle n'était pas une experte dans le domaine médical mais il était clair que son état ne semblait pas gravissime. C'était plus sa curiosité qui parlait, pour le coup.

« Oh, je ne saurais vous le dire exactement, mademoiselle Hopps. Je n'y étais pas. Mais le docteur Barrare, qui s'est occupé de vous, passera vous voir dans l'heure pour tout vous expliquer. En attendant, il faut vous reposer. »

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre avant de se figer sur le pas de la porte, comme si quelque chose lui revenait soudainement en mémoire.

« Ah, oui ! Il y a ce renard qui prétend être un de vos amis, qui nous questionne sur votre état toutes les dix minutes depuis près de quatre heures… Si c'est réellement l'un de vos proches, accepteriez-vous qu'il vienne vous voir, afin qu'il arrête de nous harceler ? »

Judy ne put réprimer un rire à l'audition de cette dernière remarque, et acquiesça spontanément. « Oui, je vous en prie. Faites-le venir tout de suite ! ».

Ceci arracha un sourire de contentement à l'ourse que Judy eut du mal à interpréter. Comprenait-elle l'attachement qu'il y avait entre elle et Nick, ou bien était-ce simplement un soulagement à l'idée d'être débarrassée de ce renard trop insistant ? Peu importait aux yeux de la lapine, pour l'instant. Elle était juste sincèrement émue et touchée, son émotivité déjà impressionnante encore exacerbée par la médication relativement lourde qui lui avait été prodiguée. Nick était resté à l'hôpital tout du long. Il avait attendu après elle, et il était là, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. D'un côté, cela ne la surprenait pas… Elle s'était attendue à cela de la part du renard, et aurait été blessée qu'il en soit autrement. Mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait réprimer une bouffée de bonheur et de joie en apprenant qu'il avait passé quatre heures à s'inquiéter suffisamment à son sujet pour en arriver à harceler toute l'équipe médicale, au point que celle-ci cherche à se débarrasser de lui par tous les moyens. Elle trouvait cela réellement adorable… Et indiscutablement romantique.

Cette pensée chaleureuse à l'esprit, elle s'accorda quelques instants de repos et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, une intense fatigue la gagnant à nouveau. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se sentir sombrer, elle s'endormait sur l'instant, vaincue par l'épuisement physique et émotionnel de cette journée mouvementée.

Ce fut la légère pression d'une patte sur la sienne qui la tira de son léger sommeil. Elle n'avait en réalité dormi que cinq minutes, mais ce repos naturel avait été bien plus salvateur que les quatre heures que lui avait imposées l'anesthésie. Sa vision embuée distingua une forme vague la surplombant, mais ce fut surtout sa couleur, ainsi que son odeur, qui lui confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait du mammifère qu'elle avait le plus envie de voir en cet instant. Nick était là, auprès d'elle, sa patte sur la sienne. Son cher ami, ce renard pour lequel elle était certaine d'avoir des sentiments plus profond, et dont elle n'avait plus peur de se dire amoureuse, était auprès d'elle. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Peur de disparaître avant d'avoir pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Peur de ne plus pouvoir le voir, le toucher. Peur de ne jamais avoir la chance de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sentir ses pattes la toucher là où aucune autre patte ne l'avait touchée. Peur de ne pouvoir vivre avec lui toutes ces choses que vivent les couples, des choses qui lui semblaient jusqu'alors de peu d'importance, et dont elle pensait pouvoir se passer sans mal jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Judy avait toujours été pragmatique : elle avait un but, un rêve, l'avait accompli, et pouvait s'y contenter et s'y complaire sans jamais rien attendre d'autre de la vie. Mais l'amour était passé par là, présentant un tout nouveau but à atteindre… Et les obstacles avaient suivi, rudes et violents, inattendus… quasiment mortels. Elle aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui, et ne plus jamais sentir la patte de Nick sur la sienne.

Cette révélation la frappa comme un coup de massue, et elle ne put réprimer les larmes instinctives qui se mirent à ruisseler de ses yeux, embuant toujours d'avantage sa vision, tandis que la voix de Nick se faisait entendre et lui demandait si tout allait bien. En toute honnêteté, Judy n'aurait pu répondre à cette question. Elle n'en savait vraiment rien. La joie, la terreur, le bonheur et la panique se mêlaient en son esprit, et son corps chercha instinctivement quelque chose auquel il pourrait se raccrocher. Sa patte droite agrippa sans ménagement la cravate de Nick, qu'elle tira avec force vers lui… Une force insoupçonnée, étant donné l'état dans lequel elle était. Le renard bascula vers elle, visiblement surpris, plaquant ses pattes autour de son corps pour éviter de tomber sur elle et de l'écraser. Mais Judy s'en moquait totalement. Son esprit fonctionnait à deux cent à l'heure, mais n'était plus mené par la rationalité. Une urgence terrible l'enfiévrait, manifestation d'une sorte d'instinct de préservation, plaçant ses priorités en des lieux étranges et enfouis. La patte de Judy relâcha la cravate qu'elle maintenait, avant de s'agripper à la nuque de Nick, qu'elle pouvait à présent atteindre, et avec force, elle l'obligea à se pencher d'avantager, comblant les quelques centimètres qui séparait son museau du sien.

Judy n'avait pas été touchée par une cartouche de Hurleur Nocturne, mais le baiser n'en fut pas moins sauvage, puissant et profond. Judy enfonça ses lèvres contre celles de Nick, et crut mourir de plaisir à leur contact chaud et légèrement humide. Elle l'avait pris par surprise, et était la seule à agir, aussi fut-elle au comble de l'extase quand elle sentit la bouche de Nick lui répondre, pendant une demi-seconde, avant qu'il ne s'extraie un peu brusquement de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle l'avait piégé, et secoua la tête, aussi gêné qu'incrédule.

En dépit de sa vision toujours incertaine, Judy interpréta sans mal l'expression particulièrement gênée et inconfortable de Nick, dont les oreilles plaquées en arrière et les yeux écarquillés en disait long sur l'état de panique dans lequel l'action inconsidérée de la lapine venait de le placer. Celle-ci crut avoir mal agi et se sentit obligée de s'expliquer en gesticulant piteusement de la patte droite.

« Oh, pardonne-moi, Nick. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je sais que tu voulais attendre pour voir où les choses nous menaient mais avec ce qui s'est passé j'ai cru… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, et j'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser, de te dire que je t'aim… »

« Judy ! » l'interrompit Nick avec véhémence, une teinte de panique au fond de la voix, sachant très bien qu'utiliser son prénom était la meilleure manière de l'estomaquer, et donc de la faire taire. « Avant de dire plus de choses que tu risquerais de regretter, je me dois de te signaler que… nous ne sommes pas seuls… »

Judy lui lança une expression d'incompréhension, avant de concentrer sa vision floutée sur le doigt que Nick tendait, pointant de l'autre côté du lit. La lapine pivota lentement la tête, sentant la fatalité s'abattre sur elle à chaque centimètre qu'elle ajoutait au mouvement de rotation de sa nuque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine à la vue de ses parents, qui la contemplaient avec une expression de surprise mêlée d'effroi. Son père avait même jugé bon de présenter une bouche béante en sus de ses yeux ronds comme des billes. Seule Suzie, son adorable petite sœur, était tout sourire. Les bras dans le dos, elle se dandinait d'une patte sur l'autre, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et un grand sourire émerveillé aux lèvres… Visiblement, voir sa sœur témoigner son amour au renard de manière si explicite ravissait la petite fille au plus haut point. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Bonnie et Stu Hopps, qui restaient estomaqués, incapables d'articuler quoique ce soit.

Le regard de Judy retourna sur Nick, qui ne lui offrit pour tout réconfort qu'une grimace d'inconfort, manifestant tout la gêne et la panique dans que lui inspirait la situation. Le visage de la lapine ne tarda pas à se déformer en un pastiche assez similaire, tandis qu'elle reportait à nouveau les yeux vers ses parents, tout en affichant un sourire maladroit, feignant la surprise de les voir là, auprès d'elle.

« Hey ! C'est mes parents ! »

« Judith Laverne Hopps ! »

Visiblement, entendre le son de la voix de sa fille avait réussi à débloquer la parole de son père, et elle n'avait rien de réconfortante, en dépit de la situation particulière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Judy avait-elle secrètement caressé l'espoir que son géniteur se montrerait conciliant étant donné l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser ? Elle secoua la tête en se disant que c'était peine perdue : après ce qu'il venait de voir, il était clair que son père avait totalement oublié qu'il était présent au Zootopia Central pour rendre visite à sa fille qui avait été sauvagement poignardée quelques heures. Il ne devait plus avoir en tête que l'image de la chair de sa chair agrippant un renard par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec tant de passion qu'il était clair que ses intentions à son égard étaient tout sauf pures et chastes.

« Laverne ? » s'étrangla Nick en pouffant de rire.

 _Oh non_. Dans sa stupeur, son père avait révélé un élément compromettant à la seule oreille au monde qu'il aurait fallu prémunir contre ce genre de cadeaux informatifs… Nick venait de découvrir son deuxième prénom, et en dépit de la situation extrêmement tendue, il ne pouvait sans doute s'empêcher de se délecter par avance de l'usage qu'il pourrait en faire pour l'incommoder. Son attitude y parvenait déjà particulièrement bien, pour le coup. Là où il aurait dû se fondre dans le décor, se taire, se faire oublie (en sommes, accomplir tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire oublier qu'il était le renard qu'elle venait d'embrasser à pleine bouche devant ses parents), il se faisait seulement d'avantage remarquer. C'était sans doute trop demander de sa part de la jouer fine et discrète, et elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux, où brûlait une colère sourde. Finalement, l'exaspération de son père éclata, et elle fut contrainte de tourner ses yeux vers lui, libérant Nick de leur rage infernale.

« Je crois que ça répond à pas mal de questions ! On se demandait pourquoi ton odeur était partout sur ce renard, et… »

« Ce n'est pas « ce renard », papa… » le corrigea Judy d'une voix froide. « C'est Nick. »

« Peu importe le nom ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il est ? » s'alarma Stu, incapable de demeurer cohérent.

« Ça fait que tu me fais du mal, en le ramenant seulement à son espèce… Nick est mon ami. Et il mérite que vous le respectiez, comme tout à chacun… »

« Oh, mon cœur… » prononça finalement sa mère, faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois en se penchant au-dessus du lit surdimensionné pour pouvoir atteindre sa patte, qu'elle saisit dans la sienne avec ferveur. « Nous nous sommes faits tellement de soucis pour toi. N'écoute pas ton père. La seule chose qui importe pour l'instant, c'est que tu ailles bien. »

L'affection sincère qu'elle témoignait et le fait qu'elle comprenne que la situation inconfortable faisait plus de mal que du bien à Judy rasséréna la jeune lapine, qui s'autorisa à se détendre un peu, resserrant sa patte autour de celle de sa mère.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir causé tant de frayeurs… » répondit Judy avec affectation. « Désolée que vous ayez été obligés de venir jusqu'ici en pleine semaine, à cause de moi. Je sais l'organisation que cela demande, par rapport à la ferme et à la famille. Merci… Merci d'être là, tous les deux. »

Elle tourna un regard suppliant en direction de son père, auquel celui-ci ne put résister. Sa colère et sa consternation s'évanouirent rapidement, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit pour pouvoir prendre à son tour la patte de sa fille dans la sienne. Suzie les rejoignit rapidement, rampant jusqu'à sa sœur pour l'agripper par le cou, tout en faisant preuve d'une grande délicatesse afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Judy extirpa sa patte de l'étreinte de ses parents pour venir passer un bras autour de sa petite sœur et la serrer le plus fort possible contre elle.

« Tu es là toi aussi, mon cœur ? » demanda Judy avec affection avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la petite lapine. « Tu n'avais pas école aujourd'hui ? »

« Si. Mais je préférais venir te voir. »

« Ça ressemble à un prétexte pour faire l'école buissonnière… » répondit Judy sur un ton faussement réprobateur qui fit glousser Suzie de rire.

Bonnie releva la tête vers Nick, qui contemplait l'échange entre Judy et sa sœur, un léger sourire au coin du museau. Le renard sembla remarquer qu'il était observé, car son regard bifurqua en direction de la mère de Judy, qui se contenta de lui sourire d'un air énigmatique. Poliment, il lui rendit la politesse, avant de détourner les yeux, visiblement gêné.

« Alors, Judy… » reprit sa mère après avoir poussé un léger soupir. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les informations parlaient d'un acte terroriste d'un groupe de proies extrémistes. Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à toi ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! »

« Ils m'en veulent parce que nous avons réussi à mettre un terme aux agissements de Bellwether. Parce que finalement, nous avons apporté la preuve que les prédateurs de Zootopie ne sont pas plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre citoyen de la ville. »

« Et donc ? » questionna Stu avec stupeur. « Ils t'ont attaqué parce que tu as dit la vérité ? »

Judy se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais c'est Nick qui formula la réponse, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

« Les menteurs et les manipulateurs sont souvent moins inquiétés que ceux qui se battent pour la vérité, monsieur Hopps. »

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez certainement pas de soucis à vous faire ! » rétorqua le lapin avec véhémence, ce qui heurta Nick. A son expression il était clair que la réflexion l'avait blessé. La réaction de Judy et de sa mère fut unilatérale.

« Papa ! »

« Stu ! »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Nick dans un souffle, avant de se frotter la tête d'un air gêné. Il se détourna finalement, laissant sous-entendre qu'il allait quitter la chambre. « Je vais vous laisser entre vous. Ma présence ici est déplacée. »

« Non ! Tu restes ici ! » protesta Judy sur un ton outré, en agrippant son poignet de sa patte valide. « Si ta présence dérange qui que ce soit dans cette pièce, c'est à cette personne de s'en aller, pas à toi. »

Un silence de mort envahit l'espace confiné de la chambre suite à cette déclaration, mais Judy tint bon, soutenant fermement le regard légèrement blessé que son père lui adressait. Suzie s'était redressée, ne comprenant pas très bien les raisons qui faisaient que le ton était monté d'un cran, tout à coup. Alors que Nick allait protester, espérant pouvoir arranger les choses en insistant pour la laisser seule avec ses parents, histoire de dissiper le malaise, Judy reprit la parole, non sans avoir laissé glisser sa patte au creux de la paume entrouverte de Nick. Tout espoir d'échappatoire s'évanouit de l'esprit du renard lorsqu'il sentit les petits doigts duveteux de la lapine se resserrer fermement autour des siens.

Judy espéra que son père avait bien vu ce geste, et affirma son regard déterminé, avant de déclarer : « Papa, si je me suis faite agressée aujourd'hui, c'est justement parce que je lutte de toutes mes forces contre les personnes qui tiennent des propos rétrogrades et ont des préjugés contre les autres espèces. » Elle fit une petite pause pour constater de l'effet de ses mots sur leur destinataire, et sembla satisfaite. Stu avait baissé les yeux, et semblait particulièrement intéressé par la laine composant la couverture du lit. Mais Judy n'en avait pas fini pour autant. « Tu ne peux pas traiter Nick de cette façon juste parce qu'il est un renard ! »

« Je ne lui reproche pas d'être un renard ! » se défendit finalement Stu, écartant les bras comme pour rejeter en bloc l'accusation.

« Dans ce cas quel est le problème ? » répondit sa fille sur un ton égal de stupeur.

« Tu me demandes ça ? Sérieusement ? » répliqua-t-il d'une voix incrédule. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? » Il pointa du doigt leurs pattes liées, avant de reprendre avec plus de fermeté : « Tu sors avec un renard, Judy ! C'est… C'est mal ! »

A cette déclaration, Bonnie plaqua une patte contre ses yeux avant de secouer la tête, visiblement lassée de ce petit jeu. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers son mari. « Stu, est-ce que tu peux m'épargner la honte de donner l'impression que j'ai épousé un rabat-joie extrêmement vieux jeu. »

Voyant le désarroi de Stu, qui semblait dépité de ne pas obtenir le moindre soutien, Nick tenta de prendre un parti un peu moins accusateur, dans l'espoir de calmer les aprioris que le père de Judy pouvait avoir à son égard. Le renard se tourna vers Bonnie, avant de déclarer : « Je peux comprendre ses inquiétudes, madame Hopps. Mais je vous assure que Judy et moi ne sommes pas ensemble… »

« C'est sans doute pour cette raison que la première chose qu'elle a souhaité faire en se réveillant était de vous embrasser ! » répliqua Stu d'un ton ironique. Son esprit ne parvenait à chasser l'image de sa fille en train d'embrasser un renard avec passion. Encore et encore, cette scène lui revenait en tête, prenant à chaque fois un caractère un peu plus concret, là où il aurait espéré avoir subi une simple hallucination. Sa fibre paternaliste extrêmement protectrice le mettait en garde contre ce qu'il considérait comme étant un danger pour sa chère enfant.

Judy le tira de sa torpeur en venant confirmer les propos de Nick, tenant une nouvelle fois tête à son père. « Non, c'est la vérité. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix où s'entendait une pointe de déception, que Nick ne manqua pas de remarquer. « Nous sommes encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre… » Elle baissa la tête, une légère honte la gagnant tandis qu'elle se remémorait avec plus de précision ce qu'elle avait fait il y avait de cela quelques minutes. « Je n'avais jamais embrassé Nick auparavant, et je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je ne dis pas ça parce que ça s'est passé en votre présence. J'ai agi impulsivement. » Elle se tourna alors vers le renard, lui offrant un regard où se lisait une certaine forme de culpabilité. « Pardonne-moi, Nick. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Carotte… »

Comment aurait-il pu en vouloir à un visage aussi adorable ? La mention du baiser le ramena à ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant… l'incrédulité, la surprise, l'émotion… Puis l'angoisse… Une angoisse qui se confirmait à nouveau, maintenant que Stu, visiblement hors de lui, reprenait la parole avec véhémence. « « Carotte ? ». Tu acceptes qu'il t'appelle comme ça ? Et après, c'est moi qui fait des préjugés ? »

« Papa, c'est qu'un surnom… Arrête un peu s'il te plaît ! » répondit Judy sur un ton excédé, ce qui ne calma pas son père un seul instant.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, jeune-fille ! J'attends des explications. »

La lapine fut quelque peu soulagée en voyant sa mère accourir à son secours une nouvelle fois. « Elle n'a pas à t'en donner, voyons ! » répliqua Bonnie d'un ton outré. « Elle vit sa vie comme elle l'entend ! Est-ce que tu aurais aimé que mon père vienne mettre son nez dans notre terrier à la moindre occasion ? »

« Oh ! Il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter ! » se défendit Stu en bombant le torse, une expression de fierté brillant au coin du regard. « Tu as épousé un lapin de bonne famille, bien sous tous rapports ! »

« Oui, et qui m'a mise enceinte au bout d'une semaine ! Ne crois pas qu'il ait été ravi lorsqu'il l'a appris. »

A cette réflexion, Stu se ratatina quelques peu, gêné d'être ainsi mis à mal devant tout le monde. « Ce… Ce n'est pas du tout pareil… » finit-il par marmonner, visiblement vaincu.

« Oh, arrête ton cinéma. » asséna Bonnie, visiblement désireuse d'achever son mari alors qu'il était déjà à terre. _Pas fair-play, madame Hopps_ , eut le temps d'ironiser Nick, qui observait la scène d'un regard légèrement pétillant. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu découvrais les goûts de Judy en la matière ! » reprit la lapine en plaquant ses pattes contre ses hanches afin de se donner un peu plus de constance. « Rappelle-toi un peu la peine de cœur qu'elle a eu lorsque Bobby Catmull a refusé de sortir avec elle… »

 _Information croustillante à deux heures !_ songea Nick en tournant un regard plus qu'intéressé en direction de Judy, avant de lui offrir un sourire tendancieux. « Bobby Catmull, hein ? »

« Maman, pitié… » supplia Judy en libérant la patte de Nick pour venir plaquer la sienne contre son front. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que sa mère commence à sortir les vieux dossiers compromettants en présence de son éventuel futur petit-ami. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle se réveillait tout juste d'une intervention, après avoir pris un coup de couteau, et qu'elle avait été surprise à embrasser ledit futur petit-ami en question devant ses parents, et qu'en plus il s'agissait d'un renard. _Ma vie est vraiment compliquée…_ se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Suzie se redressa avant d'aller se glisser entre Nick et Judy, agrippant leurs pattes respectives dans les siennes tout en leur offrant son plus charmant sourire. « Moi je vous trouve très beaux ensemble ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton jovial et conclusif, comme si son avis allait régler la question. « Embrasse-le encore, Judy ! S'il-te-plaît ! »

Bonnie ne put réprimer un petit rire face à ce manège, tandis que Judy et Nick, terriblement gênés, échangeaient un regard confus et un peu dépité. Stu poussa un soupir en secouant la tête. Il en avait visiblement assez de se battre pour une cause perdue. « Pitié, épargne-nous ça… » grommela-t-il néanmoins. « Mon pauvre cœur ne se remettrait pas d'un tel spectacle, je pense. »

De l'humour, même aussi cynique, demeurait de l'humour. Et si son père en faisait preuve, cela prouvait qu'il ne prenait pas les choses si mal que ça, finalement. Sans doute en entendrait-elle encore parler très souvent, mais l'abcès étant crevé, elle se sentait capable de faire front. Le plus dur était passé.

C'est à cet instant que le docteur Barrare fit son entrée, accompagné de l'infirmière de service.

« Bonjour à tous ceux que je ne connais pas, dont ma patiente du jour, d'ailleurs. Je suis le docteur Barrare. »

« Si même moi je ne vous connais pas… eux non plus, pas vrai ? » répondit Judy, amusée par cette entrée en matière.

Nick se racla la gorge, un peu décontenancé. « Hum…Il se peut que le docteur Barrare et moi nous soyons déjà… entrevus… avant l'intervention. »

« Ah vraiment ? » s'étonna Judy. « Comment ça se fait ? »

« Il était présent lorsque j'ai fait mon rapport préliminaire au chef Bogo quant à votre état de santé. De plus, monsieur Wilde tenait à me faire comprendre à quel point il était nécessaire que je fasse correctement mon travail. »

Le renard baissa la tête, gêné d'être ainsi dépeint par un intervenant extérieur. Judy ne sut si elle devait le taquiner pour son comportement surprotecteur, ou en être flattée. Supposant que cette révélation des agissements de Nick était toute à son honneur et ne manquerait pas de faire bonne impression à ses parents, elle resta silencieuse, mais pris bonne note de le chambrer avec ça lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau seuls, tous les deux.

« Bien. » reprit finalement le castor avant de s'approcher de Judy. Nick s'écarta pour le laisser approcher sa patiente, non sans prendre Suzie dans ses bras, afin de libérer tout l'espace nécessaire au docteur. Le renard fut soulagé de s'apercevoir que ni Bonnie ni Stu ne semblait mal prendre le fait qu'il porte ainsi leur toute jeune fille. Suzie ne s'en plaignit pas plus, d'ailleurs, car elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Nick, tout sourire.

« Vous serez ravie d'apprendre que l'intervention s'est déroulée à la perfection. » expliqua le docteur Barrare à Judy, qui se contenta de lui sourire pour toute réponse, laissant ses parents exprimer leur soulagement à sa place.

« Comme je le pensais, la lame n'a endommagé aucun organe vital, mais il était nécessaire de l'extraire avec précaution, car elle avait tout de même effleuré votre poumon. La lésion est minime, mais il est possible que vous ressentiez une certaine gêne en cas d'efforts dans les prochaines semaines. C'est tout à fait normal. »

Judy fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne garderait aucune séquelle durable de cette sombre affaire, car elle n'aurait pas voulu que cela puisse contrevenir à son éventuel retour au sein des forces de l'ordre.

« On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance… » commenta-t-elle, arrachant un hochement de tête approbateur au médecin.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais le coup porté était trop maladroit pour être véritablement dangereux, je pense. Votre agresseur était, fort heureusement, un individu peu préparé à ce genre d'actions. On a souvent tendance à croire qu'il est facile de poignarder quelqu'un, mais cela demande beaucoup de force, et une certaine maîtrise. Du moins si l'on veut que les coups portés soient mortels. C'est souvent pour cette raison que les crimes impliquant ce type d'arme blanches donnent lieu à de véritables carnages, car il faut porter un nombre de coups impressionnant pour tuer quelqu'un, quand on ne sait pas comment ni où frapper. »

« Merci pour tous ces détails, docteur… » répondit Nick d'un ton ironique. « Je suis sûr que cela rassure énormément Judy de savoir qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle se prenne soixante-dix coups de couteaux supplémentaires pour enfin pousser son dernier soupir… »

Judy lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais ne put réprimer un léger rire, que Bonnie rejoignit de bon cœur. Stu, pour sa part, restait médusé par les propos terrifiants que le docteur avait tenus à l'instant. Il se sentait sur le point de défaillir.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser… » répondit finalement le castor en secouant la tête d'un air dépité, agitant les énormes lunettes qui reposaient sur son museau moustachu. « Comme je travaille régulièrement avec la police, j'ai tendance à traiter ce genre de cas presque quotidiennement. J'ai finis par perdre l'habitude d'annoncer des bonnes nouvelles. Mais, pour changer, ça ne me fait pas de mal, très honnêtement. »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, avant que finalement Judy ne se décide à poser la question fatidique : « Bien… Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ? »

« Oulah, n'allez pas si vite en besogne tout de même, mademoiselle Hopps. » répliqua Barrare en agitant les pattes. « On va vous garder en observation cette nuit, et si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir demain en début d'après-midi. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. » répondit Stu. « Comme on ne savait rien de la gravité de la situation, on a pris nos dispositions et on a réservé une chambre dans un petit motel, pas loin. On pourra te récupérer lorsque tu sortiras demain, et on rentrera tous ensemble à Bunnyburrow. »

« Bunnyburrow ? » s'exclama Barrare avec affectation. « Là encore, désolé, mais je vais devoir casser vos plans. Votre fille va devoir prendre beaucoup de repos dans les prochains jours, et solliciter le moins possible la zone d'extraction que nous avons soignée. C'est une partie du corps très sollicitée, habituellement, même si on a tendance à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il serait dangereux pour elle de faire un si long voyage, même en train… De plus, elle devra revenir ici tous les jours, dans un premier temps, afin que l'on refasse son pansement. Il demande des manipulations que nous ne pouvons la laisser faire elle-même, ou même un non-initié effectuer à notre place. »

« C'est embêtant, docteur… » expliqua Judy, confuse face à ces dernières révélations. « Je n'ai plus de logement à Zootopie… Je n'étais ici que de passage. »

« Oh… Oh, oui je comprends que cela puisse être un problème. » répondit Barrare en se frottant le crâne, semblant chercher une solution. « Je suppose que je pourrais transférer votre dossier à l'hôpital des Trois Communes, pour que vous soyez suivie à Bunnyburrow… Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir surveiller l'évolution de votre blessure moi-même, pour plus de précautions… »

« Hum… Dans le pire des cas, ma porte t'est grande ouverte, Carotte… » déclara Nick d'un ton neutre, évitant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit tandis qu'il proposait cette solution, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait soulever un halo de protestation.

« Quoi ?! Qu'elle dorme chez vous ? » s'exclama Stu, les yeux écarquillés. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Non, non ! Pas de mon vivant, mon cher ! »

« Papa, arrête ! » répliqua Judy, lassée du refrain scandalisé de son père. Un peu éperdue, elle considérait néanmoins sérieusement la proposition de Nick, essayant de se concentrer sur l'aspect pratique plus que sur ce que pourrait signifier passé plus de temps avec le renard. Eux deux. Seuls à seuls. Pour une durée indéterminée. Non. Elle ne devait pas laisser ce genre de pensées prendre parti sur sa raison logique. Elle devait penser, avant toute chose, à la meilleure manière de gérer les problèmes logistiques liés à sa blessure.

« C'est extrêmement gentil à toi de me proposer ton hospitalité encore une fois, Nick. » répondit Judy. « Mais malheureusement, je n'ai rien avec moi, ici… pas de linge de rechange, pas d'affaires de toilette… Comme dit, je suis partie en catastrophe de chez mes parents, sans rien apporter avec moi. »

« Heu… à ce sujet… » répondit Bonnie d'une voix incertaine, avant de soulever un sac de voyage qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, le déposant sur le lit auprès de Judy. « Comme on ne savait pas combien de temps tu serais hospitalisée, ni la gravité de tes blessures, j'ai pris l'initiative de te préparer un sac, avec tout ton nécessaire de toilette, et des vêtements de rechange… »

« Bonnie ! Mais à quoi tu joues ? » s'exclama Stu avec emportement, gesticulant ses pattes au-devant de sa femme, dans l'espoir de dissimuler le sac à la vue de Judy.

« J'essaie d'aider… » répondit la lapine, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que lui reprochait son mari.

« Inconsciente ! Maintenant elle n'a plus de raison de rentrer avec nous ! »

« Oh… » répondit Bonnie, comprenant soudainement où son mari voulait en venir. « Et c'est un problème ? »

« Bien sûr, que c'en est un ! Si elle ne rentre pas avec nous, ça veut dire qu'elle va rester chez le renard ! »

« Il s'appelle Nick. » plaça Judy d'un ton excédé, sans même réussir à attirer l'attention de son père.

« Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, Stu. Judy est dans la police, je pense qu'elle est capable de se défendre toute seule… »

« Ca alors ! » répliqua Stu, visiblement hors de lui. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi tolérante et ouverte d'esprit dès qu'il s'agit de tes enfants ?! »

« Ce sont _nos_ enfants, Stu. Nous les avons élevés ensemble, je te rappelle. Et je ne pense pas que Nick lui fera quoique ce soit de mal. »

« Oh, ça je m'en doute… C'est justement tout l'inverse qui m'inquiète ! »

A cette idée si ouvertement exprimée, Judy comme Nick ne purent s'empêcher de rougir de honte. Ils savaient bien tous deux que rien n'arriverait, bien entendu. Certainement. Normalement. Peut-être. La lapine poussa finalement un soupir de lassitude, avant d'agripper l'anse du sac de voyage de sa bonne patte pour le tirer jusqu'à elle.

« Je vais rester chez Nick. » répondit-elle avec fermeté, ramenant l'attention de tous sur elle.

Comme elle s'en doutait, son père affichait une expression horrifiée, tandis que Nick… L'expression de Nick n'était pas descriptible. Mais elle allait au-delà du bonheur et de la surprise.

« Je vais normalement réintégrer la police très bientôt. » poursuivit Judy, ressentant le besoin de justifier sa décision. « Je vais devoir trouver un nouveau logement sur Zootopie, du coup. Si je peux rester chez Nick pendant ma période de convalescence, ce sera plus pratique pour moi de trouver quelque chose de convenable. Ça m'évitera de me retrouver à nouveau dans le genre de clapier où j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent… »

« Tu… Tu veux dire que tu as l'intention de demander à être réhabilitée, malgré ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Stu, visiblement incrédule.

« Bien sûr, papa. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'une banale agression allait m'arrêter ? Ils auraient gagné, si je renonçais suite à ça. Au contraire, ça n'a fait que renforcer mes convictions. »

« Oh… Oh oui… J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu as toujours été une battante. »

Et au ton qu'il employait, c'était plutôt Stu Hopps qui était visiblement battu. « Reste que ça ne me rassure pas de savoir que tu vas demeurer chez le renard pendant une période indéterminée. »

« Il s'appelle Nick, pour la vingtième fois. »

« Oui, bon. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Non, papa. Je ne vois pas. »

« Ne fais pas l'ignorante, jeune fille ! »

C'est le moment que choisit le docteur Barrare pour rappeler à tous sa présence en se raclant la gorge, avant de déclarer : « Hum… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, même si j'avoue que le spectacle est fort divertissant, j'ai encore d'autres patients à visiter. Nous nous verrons demain au moment de votre sortie, Judy. Mais si vous avez la moindre question d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler. »

Tous le remercièrent et le saluèrent, puis il quitta rapidement la chambre en compagnie de l'infirmière. Personne ne fut sourd aux ricanements qu'échangèrent les deux praticiens lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, la laissant se refermer derrière eux. Cela offrit un parfait prétexte à Judy pour faire culpabiliser son père : « Tu vois un peu où ça nous mène ? On est la risée du Zootopia Central, maintenant. »

« Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on fait des galipettes avec un renard ! »

« Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas arrêter avec tes délires ?

Nick et Bonnie échangèrent un regard entendu : s'ils n'intervenaient pas rapidement, cet échange ridicule et stérile serait sans fin. Nick se chargea de calmer Judy, tandis que Bonnie faisait de même avec Stu. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la pièce regagne un calme relatif, mais le père et la fille semblaient quelque peu en froid, refusant de tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre, ni même de s'adresser la parole.

« Ca leur passera. » commenta Bonnie à l'attention du renard. Les deux s'étaient isolés près de la fenêtre de la chambre, semblait vouloir fuir le climat de guerre froide qui s'était imposé entre Stu et Judy. Suzie s'était endormie dans les bras de Nick, qui la berçait doucement contre lui, visiblement à l'aise vis-à-vis de la manœuvre. Bonnie poursuivit : « C'est arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois, par le passé… Stu se montre surprotecteur, ce qui énerve Judy et la pousse à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire enrager d'avantage. Mais au final, ils finissent toujours par se rabibocher. Ils s'adorent trop pour que ça dure. »

« C'est une relation saine entre un père et sa fille, il faut croire. » commenta Nick d'un ton légèrement attristé. « Je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire avec mon propre père, malheureusement. »

« Je suis navrée de l'apprendre, Nick. »

Nick secoua doucement la tête, signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Il ne s'ouvrirait cependant pas plus sur le sujet, malgré tout. Il appréciait énormément le tempérament très ouvert et tolérant de Bonnie, qui avait visiblement une grande confiance en ses enfants. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait que l'éducation qu'elle leur avait donnée était irréprochable. Judy lui avait parlé de la capacité qu'avait sa mère à reconnaître ses erreurs et à aller de l'avant. Elle avait été la première à la soutenir dans son projet de devenir policière, alors même qu'elle avait proclamé longtemps auparavant qu'il était impossible pour un lapin d'atteindre cet objectif. Pareillement, son regard sur les prédateurs avait toujours été ouvert et tolérant, sa méfiance se concentrant à l'égard des seuls renards, en raison de l'expérience malencontreuse qu'avait subie Judy dans son enfance, mais elle n'avait pas hésité à reconnaître ses torts et à changer d'avis, lorsque sa fille lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ces immenses qualités de cœur, cette douceur particulière et sa franchise toute rurale avait gagné l'affection de Nick. Et visiblement, elle semblait relativement l'apprécier, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Je suis également navrée pour ce que Judy a fait… Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, bien entendu. Mais en tant que mère, je pense qu'elle a fauté… Et forcément, je me sens obligée de m'excuser pour ça… »

« De quoi parlez-vous, Bonnie ? » s'étonna Nick, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Judy n'aurait pas dû vous marquer. Je lui ai expliqué l'importance de ce geste dans les rapports amoureux, il y longtemps… Comme je l'ai fait avec chacun de mes enfants, d'ailleurs. Vous savez, chez les lapins, l'éducation sexuelle et tout ce qui l'accompagne est à prendre très au sérieux, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver jeune grand-mère. »

Nick ne put s'empêcher de partager son rire, avant de la rassurer en secouant doucement la tête. « Vous ne devriez pas vous excuser pour ça, Bonnie. Sincèrement, il n'y a pas de mal… »

« Oh, je sais, puisque vous êtes visiblement très attachés l'un à l'autre. Dans un sens plus profond qu'une simple amitié, ça crève les yeux… Judy ne vous aurait pas embrassé que j'aurais pensé la même chose. Mais tout de même… Elle n'aurait pas dû. Pas tant que vous n'étiez pas réellement engagés l'un envers l'autre. Je le lui ai appris, mais je pense que dans un moment d'égarement, elle a dû l'oublier. »

« Honnêtement Bonnie, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… » confessa le renard.

Cette confession laissa la lapine sans voix pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement elle se contenta de sourire d'un air énigmatique, avant de tendre les bras pour récupérer Suzie, toujours endormie, qui reposait doucement contre l'épaule de Nick.

« On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie. » déclara-t-elle en tournant Suzie vers elle afin de la caller au creux de son bras.

« J'ai un filleul que j'adore. » déclara Nick pour toute explication. Au nouveau sourire que lui offrit Bonnie, Nick n'eut plus de doute quant à l'affection que lui portait la mère de la lapine dont il convoitait le cœur. Un sur deux, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Stu et Bonnie prirent congé une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Judy et son père s'étaient finalement à nouveau adressés la parole, évitant soigneusement tout sujet fâcheux. Comme Stu avait embrassé sa fille au moment du départ, et que celle-ci l'avait serré contre elle, il semblait évident aux yeux de Nick que les tensions étaient apaisées, pour le moment, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Parmi toutes les choses qu'il souhaitait éviter dans la relation particulière qui l'unissait à Judy, la plus importante était d'être la cause de tensions éventuelles entre elle et ses parents.

Les parents promirent qu'ils repasseraient dans la matinée, pour visiter Judy avant qu'elle ne soit autorisée à sortir. Ils devaient ensuite se retrouver dans l'après-midi, pour qu'elle les mène jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait stationné le camion de la ferme familiale. Ils le récupèreraient pour faire la route jusqu'à Bunnyburrow à son bord. Ainsi, toutes les obligations rattachant Judy à un retour forcé jusqu'à sa ville natale serait réglées, et elle aurait l'esprit tranquille pour prendre le repos nécessaire à sa convalescence, tout en ayant le temps de trouver un nouveau logement avant sa réaffectation.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls tous les deux, Nick s'assit sur le bord du lit, tournant un regard vers Judy avant de pousser un profond soupir. « C'était… assez intense. » déclara-t-il en vue de commenter cette première rencontre en direct avec ses parents.

« Je n'aurais pas eu le loisir de leur cacher longtemps ce qu'il y a entre nous… » répondit Judy en poussant un soupir. « Je suppose que j'ai ce que je mérite pour avoir agis inconsidérément une nouvelle fois. »

« Que veux-tu ? Tu es une vraie tête brûlée, Carotte. Il faut réfléchir, avant d'agir. »

« Je suppose, oui… Mais alors, je ne serais pas amenée à faire de si belles erreurs… »

Nick tourna vers elle un regard concerné, et elle lui offrit un sourire absolument charmant. Cette lapine avait vraiment le don de le désarmer totalement, que ce soit par un geste, un regard, une attitude, ou une simple petite phrase, comme celle qu'elle venait de prononcer. Des faits insignifiants mais emplis d'un sens plus profond, qui lui faisaient ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait compris sur lui-même, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et sur la profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Judy. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il repensa aux évènements de la matinée. Tout semblait si lointain, à présent, mais la véracité des faits n'en était pas moins glaciale : il avait failli la perdre.

« Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, Carotte… » marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce zèbre de m'agresser, tu sais ? J'avais d'autres plans en tête pour occuper ma journée, à la base. » Elle espérait qu'un peu d'humour rendrait son humeur moins maussade, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Nick était assis sur le côté du lit, la tête tournée vers la porte. Son regard se perdait dans le vide, et il semblait pensif. Elle tendit le bras pour l'atteindre, mais ne parvint qu'à effleurer sa chemise du bout des doigts.

« Vient maintenant le temps d'assumer les conséquences de notre réussite, j'imagine… » déclara finalement le renard.

« C'était un acte isolé, Nick… Un fou extrémiste, éperdu par les révélations que j'ai faites, et qui a tourné sa colère et son désespoir contre moi. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« Il n'est pas seul, Carotte. Il y en a plein d'autres, comme lui, là-dehors. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils tenteront de faire. »

« C'est vrai. On ne sait jamais. Mais je ne me sens pas en danger, d'accord ? Ces gens ne méritent pas que leurs actes influencent notre quotidien, même s'ils cherchent à nous faire le plus de mal possible. Ils y seront parvenus, si tu laisses cela t'affecter. »

Nick resta pensif quelques instants, semblant digérer ces paroles. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et murmura pour lui-même : « C'est moi qui aurait dû prendre le coup… ».

Il pensait sans doute que Judy ne l'entendrait pas, mais c'était sans compter sur la perception auditive exceptionnelle des lapins. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup, attirant son attention par la vivacité de son mouvement. Nick perçut la lueur de colère flamboyante qui brûlait au fond de la rétine de Judy, et s'écarta par réflexe, évitant de justesse le coup de poing qui visait son épaule. Avoir raté son assaut ne calma par la rage de Judy, qu'elle laissa éclater par la parole : « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je t'interdis de l'insinuer ! Je t'interdis même de le penser ! »

« Du calme, Carotte ! C'est la vérité ! C'est moi le prédateur qui a contribué à renverser Bellwether ! Ce coup de couteau n'aurait pas dû te frapper toi, si celui qui le maniait avait été logique ! »

« Tu te serais senti mieux, si les rôles avaient été inversés, peut-être ? Tu aurais pu afficher ton sourire triomphal et penser que tu avais eu le beau rôle ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais ressenti, si les choses s'étaient passées comme ça, hein ? Ça m'aurait anéantie… Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille, Nick… »

Et voilà qu'elle redevenait émotionnelle. La médication qu'on lui avait attribuée, relativement forte, ne devait pas aider. Néanmoins, Nick n'appréciait pas de la voir s'agiter comme ça alors qu'elle devait ménager au maximum sa blessure, aussi n'insista-t-il pas et prit un ton plus doucereux, tendant ses pattes devant lui pour lui attraper les poignets, se montrant le plus délicat possible en vue de la calmer.

« Là… Là… » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se détendait un peu à son contact. « Je ne le pensais pas ainsi, tu t'en doutes… Tu penses toujours que je cherche à te faire culpabiliser pour quelque chose, c'est ça ? »

« Espèce d'idiot… » bredouilla-t-elle en riant doucement.

Il était parvenu à la contraindre à s'allonger à nouveau. Au moment où il la lâcha, elle l'agrippa par le poignet et le tira vers elle, sans virulence. Il crut d'abord qu'elle cherchait à nouveau à l'embrasser, et pensa s'en défendre, avant d'y renoncer (un peu trop facilement à son goût). Mais elle n'avait pas de telles intentions. Elle le rapprocha simplement d'elle, l'invitant à se coucher à ses côtés. Nick acquiesça. Le lit était largement assez grand pour qu'ils y tiennent à deux sans manquer de place. Mais Judy ne voulait pas simplement que Nick s'allonge à côté d'elle. Judy voulait qu'il s'allonge _contre_ elle. Elle le lui fit comprendre en passant sa patte valide derrière sa nuque et en le tirant dans sa direction. Le renard hésita une seconde, avant de céder à l'invitation, se montrant un peu maladroit jusqu'à trouver une position confortable. Judy se chargea du reste en se lovant au creux de ses bras, enfonçant son visage dans l'angle de son cou. _C'est sa place attitrée, maintenant_ , pensa Nick en souriant. Il raffermit son étreinte contre son petit corps, se montrant extrêmement prudent pour éviter de solliciter sa blessure.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, silencieux, au point que Nick finit par croire que son amie s'était rendormie. Mais finalement, elle remua légèrement, et murmura d'un ton doux et sincère : « Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé, Nick. Pardonne-moi… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser pour ça. Il n'y aurait pas eu tes parents, c'est moi qui t'aurais embrassé. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle n'était pas si fatiguée que ça, visiblement.

« Oui. Et ça aurait été une bêtise que je n'aurais pas regretté. Mais une bêtise tout de même. Je suppose… »

« Est-ce que tu te formaliserais si je t'avouais que je ne le ressens absolument pas comme une erreur ? »

« Il me semble avoir employé le terme de « bêtise », Carotte… Je n'ai pas parlé d'erreur. » la corrigea Nick.

Judy secoua la tête, un peu décontenancée par la remarque visiblement ironique de son ami. « Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence, Nick… »

« Elle est pourtant évidente : une erreur est immuable. »

Judy sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait signifier par-là, mais ne tarda pas à comprendre sa finesse d'esprit, et poussa un petit rire de contentement, avant de glisser sa patte le long de son museau, appréciant la douceur de sa courbe légère.

« Dois-je prendre ça comme une invitation à recommencer ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit-il avec sérieux au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. « Qu'est-ce qui nous différencierait encore d'un véritable couple, dans ce cas ? »

« Plus grand-chose, je suppose… Mais est-ce que ce serait si mal que ça ? »

« Attends d'avoir vécu quelques jours avec moi avant de répondre à cette question… »

Le bon vieux Nick, avec sa muraille personnelle de blagues, de provocations et de flirts, était de retour… Cela ne dérangeait pas Judy, finalement. Elle savait où elle en était et ce qu'elle désirait. S'il fallait plus de temps pour que Nick en fasse autant, elle s'en accommoderait. Comme ses parents le lui avaient dit, elle était une battante. Elle irait jusqu'au bout pour atteindre le nouveau but qu'elle s'était fixée. Et ce but n'était pas si lointain, d'ailleurs.

Elle reposait entre ses pattes, en ce moment-même.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Justice(s)

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Je ne me lasse pas de vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews, qui me touchent énormément.  
Je rajoute un remerciement spécial à Galak0, non pas seulement pour ses reviews extrêmement pertinentes et détaillées, mais pour son soutien indéfectible, ses conseils et son enthousiasme, qui m'aident souvent à voir mes propres errances et à prendre des décisions vis à vis de ma fic qui, je l'espère, contribueront à la rendre meilleure à l'avenir !**

 **J'ai finalement raccourci le chapitre en décidant d'inclure sa dernière grosse partie au chapitre suivant. Cela donnera lieu à deux gros chapitres au lieu d'un seul énorme.**

 **Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'effectuer la relecture du chapitre, car je souhaitais vraiment le mettre à disposition en temps et en heure. J'avais dit un chapitre tous les deux jours, et j'ai l'intention de m'y tenir. Ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il comporte des erreurs de syntaxe, d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de style, je le corrigerai sans doute demain, dans la matinée. Vu que c'est un gros morceau, il me demandera plus de temps. [EDIT du 07/07/2016 -1h00 du matin : la correction a été faite. Hourra ! Maintenant, je peux aller dodoter l'esprit serein !]**

 **A très vite pour la suite (et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à mon autre publication sur le site : _KIREN - La marque des ténèbres_. Votre soutien m'aiderait beaucoup).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Justice(s)**

Dès que le service des visites fut à nouveau ouvert, Nick se présenta à l'hôpital central. Il était encore très tôt, et le soleil levant faisait miroiter les bordures des buildings, de verre et d'acier, qui dominaient le quartier de la Bourse. Sous le bras, le renard portait un sachet cartonné contenant un grand expresso, un thé au jasmin, et des pâtisseries, le tout en provenance du Snarlbuck Coffee situé au coin de la rue. Judy lui avait confié, lorsqu'ils avaient peu à peu fait connaissance au cours de l'enquête sur les mammifères disparus, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais été dans l'une des enseignes de la franchise, et qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir corriger son erreur, maintenant qu'elle vivait enfin dans la grande ville. C'était là une occasion en or de lui faire découvrir l'incroyable qualité des divines douceurs sucrées que proposait cette chaîne prestigieuse. Nick en était accroc. Il y passait plusieurs fois par semaines, parfois plusieurs fois par jours, dilapidant le peu d'argent qu'il parvenait à se faire dans des boissons caféinées et des muffins aux myrtilles absolument incroyables. Pas très malin, c'était certain, mais après tout, ce n'était pas le plus vilain de tous les vices. Mieux valait ça qu'autre chose.

Il avait quitté Judy, la veille au soir, alors qu'elle était profondément endormie. Il avait largement dépassé les horaires de visite autorisés et s'était fait houspillé par l'infirmière de service, une hippopotame aussi grasse qu'impolie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait pas demandé son reste… Il était des mammifères (et des tempéraments) auxquels il ne fallait pas trop se frotter. Cette mésaventure n'avait en rien altéré l'allégresse qu'il avait ressentie en sentant la lapine s'endormir lentement au creux de ses bras, détendue à l'extrême. Il avait failli lui-même sombrer dans le sommeil à l'audition des légers soupirs de contentement qu'elle avait commencé à pousser, signifiant le bien-être évident qu'elle semblait ressentir à partager son lit avec lui. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça, sans nul doute, et il en était le premier surpris.

En effet, si Nick avait déjà eu quelques relations au cours de son existence, il n'avait encore jamais dormi avec qui que ce soit (hormis avec son frère ou sa sœur, quand l'un ou l'autre souffrait de terreurs nocturnes… Mais à l'époque, ils avaient cinq ans. Ça ne comptait pas vraiment). L'idée de dormir aux côtés de quelqu'un était un concept qui le dérangeait par nature. Le renard ne se sentait vulnérable qu'au moment de s'endormir, car il était incapable de réagir ou de s'adapter face à une éventuelle menace, dès lors que le sommeil l'avait étreint… Et il n'avait jamais été en mesure d'accorder suffisamment sa confiance à quelqu'un pour parvenir à dépasser cette angoisse inexplicable d'exposer ainsi sa vulnérabilité. Mais avec Judy, cela semblait différent, pour une raison étrange. Il lui faisait tout simplement confiance.

Néanmoins, c'était aller un peu vite en besogne. Cette idée était fugace, et le plaisir qui l'accompagnait, s'il motivait une certaine forme de bonne-humeur, n'en était pas moins éphémère. Nick préférait se persuader qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire face à ce type de questions pour l'instant, et qu'il était précipité de se perdre dans des fantaisies qui n'avaient aucune valeur concrète. _Oui, sauf qu'à partir de ce soir elle va dormir chez toi, abruti_ , argumenta-t-il avec lui-même. _Et que feras-tu si elle te propose à nouveau de dormir avec elle, hmm ? Tu vas refuser, peut-être ? Alors qu'il est évident que tu as adoré ça ?_ Nick secoua vigoureusement la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit. Ça n'arriverait pas. En tout cas, pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait d'autres plans en tête. Ce soir, il allait mettre à bas les enfoirés qui avaient essayé de faire assassiner Judy.

Finnick l'avait appelé aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, avec d'avantage d'informations sur le groupe de proies appartenant aux Gardiens du Troupeau, qui se réunissaient dans ce fameux bar de seconde zone, l'Oasis de Nacre, sur Desert Avenue. Il était resté en observation une bonne partie de la soirée, notant tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir sur eux, sans se faire trop remarquer. Deux phacochères, un lièvre et un tatou, de divers milieux sociaux. Un seul d'entre eux semblait réellement avoir de l'influence au sein du groupe. Il s'agissait du lièvre. Apparemment, il servait de relai entre la direction des Gardiens du Troupeau et les équipes d'activistes secondaires, comme celle-ci. Ils avaient passé la soirée à picoler et à jouer au poker, finissant suffisamment saouls pour ne plus faire preuve de discrétion quant à leurs activités « secrètes ». Ils se définissaient visiblement comme des révolutionnaires qui allaient changer le destin de Zootopie et offrir aux proies la place qu'elles méritaient dans la société. D'après le barman, ces types-là occupaient son établissement presque toutes les nuits… Et comme ils s'étaient dit « _à demain_ » avant de se séparer, il était clair qu'ils seraient présents ce soir.

Pour Nick, le plan s'était mis en place rapidement, à partir du moment où le mot « Poker » avait été prononcé. Une fois que Finnick eut fini de lui résumer la situation, le renard avait déjà esquissé les différentes étapes de leur action vengeresse.

« On va se servir d'Alexandre Lupin. » avait-il déclaré, ce qui avait immédiatement fait tiquer Finnick.

« Ah non ! » avait-il protesté. « Je refuse de mettre une robe et de me faire appeler Françoise ! »

« Dans ce cas, on te fera porter une jupe et tu t'appelleras Martine. » avait répondu Nick derechef, le tout accompagné d'un léger ricanement.

Cette réponse avait généré un accès de rage attendu de la part de Finnick, qui avait beuglé si fort que Nick avait été obligé d'éloigner son téléphone de son oreille. « Tu as de la chance que j'ai promis à Dizzie de ne jamais toucher à tes beaux yeux, sinon je te les aurais arraché et je te les aurais fait bouffer ! »

« Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir une sœur si prévoyante… »

Un silence pesant s'était instauré entre eux suite à cela, mais Nick ne s'en était pas inquiété. Il connaissait suffisamment Finnick pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là du temps qu'il fallait au fennec pour contrôler sa rage, la digérer, et la tourner vers quelque chose de plus productif, comme l'accomplissement de la mission du lendemain, par exemple.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose de les confronter frontalement, comme ça ? » avait finalement repris Finnick au bout de quelques secondes. « Autant y aller à coups de batte, je dis ! Tu sais que je peux faire décoller des têtes d'un simple revers. »

« Autant que possible, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir recours à la violence. Il y a d'autres moyens de faire comprendre à ces enflures qu'ils sont allés trop loin… »

Le fennec s'était alors raclé la gorge bruyamment, faisant entendre un son de léger mépris. « Cette lapine t'a vraiment ramolli, mon vieux. »

C'était là sa version des choses, songea Nick, alors qu'il franchissait à présent le hall d'entrée du Zootopia Central, la conversation de la veille toujours en tête. Finnick avait sans doute oublié que son associé avait toujours eu tendance à ménager ses coups de manière détournée. Nick n'aimait pas les confrontations directes, quand il y avait un moyen d'obliger son opposant à s'enfoncer de lui-même. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait ce soir, il obtiendrait de quoi mettre sérieusement à mal ces petites frappes, tout en récoltant de précieuses informations sur la branche pensante de leur groupuscule extrémiste. S'il devait mener une croisade solitaire contre ces nouveaux ennemis, il le ferait avec toute la force de sa conviction : il ferait tomber les Gardiens du Troupeau. Parce qu'ils symbolisaient tout ce qui le répugnait dans la société actuelle, d'une part, mais surtout parce qu'ils représentaient une menace pour Judy. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui faire du mal à nouveau. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, et il la tiendrait, quitte à y laisser la peau.

La lapine en question était déjà réveillée lorsque Nick franchit la porte de sa chambre en brandissant victorieusement les victuailles qu'il avait achetées… Et fut quelque peu dépité de la découvrir en train de manger un cookie pistache-chocolat-blanc king size, un gobelet géant de milk-shake carotte-noisettes déjà bien entamé disposé à ses côtés, sur la table de chevet. Se tenant près du lit, Benjamin Clawhauser tourna un visage surpris vers Nick, et lui fit un petit signe de la patte. Visiblement, le guépard avait eu la même idée que le renard, et était passé par le Snarlbuck du coin de la rue pour sustenter Judy… Et lui-même, bien évidemment, étant donné la boîte de donuts familiale déjà largement entamée, qui trônait fièrement sur le bord du lit, juste à portée de ses pattes dodues.

« Salut, Nick ! » déclara finalement Judy d'une voix radieuse. « Les grands esprits se rencontrent, on dirait ! Benji et toi avez dû lire dans mon esprit… Je suis tout simplement affamée. ». Elle poussa un petit rire avant de l'inviter à les rejoindre.

Le renard s'exécuta, essayant de dissimuler sa déception derrière le masque de son sourire cynique. Il déposa son sac de délicieuses pâtisseries et boissons matinales au bas du lit, avant de se tourner vers Clawhauser, serrant la patte que le policier rondouillard lui tendait.

« Heureux de te revoir, Nick ! » commença le guépard d'une voix joviale, avant de prendre un air plus dépité, joignant timidement ses pattes contre son ventre rebondi. « Désolé de t'avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pieds… Je voulais passer voir Judy le plus tôt possible avant de prendre mon service. »

« Aucun problème, Ben ! » répondit le renard. « Ça en fera plus pour tout le monde ! »

« Non, non ! Pas question ! » intervint Judy en secouant la tête, un petit sourire au coin du museau. « Si vous me l'apportez, c'est que c'est à moi. Qui vous dit que j'ai l'intention de partager ? »

« Même avec un bras hors d'usage, tu es toujours aussi téméraire, pas vrai Carotte ? »

« Hors d'usage ? Approche un peu, je vais te faire voir qu'il fonctionne encore ! » répliqua Judy d'un ton faussement menaçant, sans réussir à se départir de son sourire, qui s'étendait de plus en plus en réponse aux petites provocations de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci, désireux de prouver qu'il ne craignait absolument pas le danger potentiel, s'approcha de Judy, s'arrêtant au niveau de la tête de lit avant de se pencher vers elle, son sourire narquois toujours fièrement campé sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, de quoi est capable ce bras, de bon matin ? » demanda-t-il insidieusement.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Judy redressa son bras gauche et le passa derrière la nuque de Nick, s'en servant pour se hisser jusqu'à lui et lui offrir une petite étreinte, en enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le geste d'affection ne dura qu'un bref instant, avant que Judy, satisfaite, ne le relâche et se laisse retomber contre ses oreillers, mais il fut suffisant pour déstabiliser Nick, lui faisant perdre son sourire victorieux, et le laissant pantois. Visiblement, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

Il secoua finalement la tête, reprenant ses esprits, ainsi que son expression détachée, avant de commenter : « En effet, il a l'air d'aller bien mieux. »

« Vous me rendez fou, tous les deux. Tellement adorables… » déclara Clawhauser en poussant un petit gémissement de contentement. Instinctivement, sa patte rejoignit la boîte de donuts, se saisit de l'une des pâtisseries recouvertes de glaçage au chocolat, et vint l'enfourner dans sa bouche entrouverte, encore figée en un sourire extatique.

« N'en fais pas toute une histoire, Benji. » répondit Judy en riant doucement. « Tu as aussi eu droit à ton câlin de bienvenue, pas vrai ? »

« Il n'était pas aussi… Affectueux. » corrigea le guépard en remuant doucement la queue. Puis il poussa un petit gloussement, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Enfin bref. Tout le monde sera soulagé de savoir que tu sors de l'hôpital cet après-midi. Certains collègues seront déçus. Ils espéraient venir te voir dans la soirée, après le service. »

« Ils seront déçus de savoir que je ne reste pas plus longtemps à l'hôpital ? » demanda Judy, feignant l'incrédulité, ce qui fit rire Clawhauser de bon cœur.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Le chef ne s'est pas éloigné une minute de son téléphone personnel hier. Il ne s'est détendu que lorsque l'hôpital a appelé pour donner de tes nouvelles. Enfin, si on suppose que le chef est capable de se détendre, bien entendu… »

La nouvelle sembla surprendre Judy autant qu'elle la toucha. D'une voix timide et incertaine, elle déclara : « C'est… C'est vraiment gentil de sa part… »

« Oh ! Tu as dû comprendre comment il fonctionne maintenant. Tout comme nous, il espère te revoir bientôt dans l'équipe. »

« A ce propos… » répliqua Judy en se penchant en direction de sa table de chevet. Elle fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque, qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur. Immédiatement, Nick était là pour la soutenir. Elle lui offrit un sourire gêné, avant de secouer la tête et de le laisser la reconduire vers le confort sécurisant de ses oreillers. Elle fit un signe de sa bonne patte en direction des tiroirs de la petite commode d'appoint. « Dans le premier tiroir, Nick, s'il te plaît. »

Le renard hocha la tête, s'exécutant pour extirper du meuble le document que Judy voulait donner à Clawhauser. Il s'agissait de sa demande de réhabilitation, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de remettre en patte propre à Bogo, la veille.

« Si tu veux bien la donner au chef, Ben… Je pense avoir perdu assez de temps comme ça. Je préfèrerais qu'il l'ait au plus vite. »

Le guépard acquiesça, pliant soigneusement la feuille avant de la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon d'officier. « Je me charge de la lui donner dès que j'arrive au poste. Il ne va pas falloir que je tarde, d'ailleurs. Je préfèrerais ne pas me mettre en retard. »

« Merci, Benji. Je te revaudrai ça. »

Alors que Clawhauser commençait à se préparer à partir, saisissant de trois derniers donuts, un dans chacune de ses pattes, et le troisième en travers de sa mâchoire, Nick ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeler une dernière fois, soucieux d'obtenir des informations sur l'avancée des évènements, quant à l'agression subie par Judy. « Je ne sais pas si tu as le droit de me répondre, mais est-ce qu'on en sait plus sur ce Morris Staliord, le zèbre qui a attaqué Judy ? Il faisait partie de ces Gardiens du Troupeau, c'est ça ? Plus d'infos à ce sujet ? »

Le guépard sembla légèrement gêné, se demandant s'il était autorisé ou non à divulguer des informations concernant une enquête en cours, même si Nick était un éventuel futur collègue, et que Judy s'apprêtait à regagner les rangs des forces de l'ordre. « C'est délicat… » finit-il par marmonner en mâchouillant le donuts qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Je ne peux pas trop en parler, tant que ce n'est pas rendu public… »

Nick baissa la tête, légèrement dépité. Il comprenait que Clawhauser soit obligé de garder ces informations confidentielles, bien entendu… Le guépard dû saisir sa déception, car il rajouta d'une voix un peu plus joviale : « Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Nick, McHorn a cuisiné ce vaurien toute la journée d'hier, et Grizzoli a pris le relais une bonne partie de la nuit. On en a tiré beaucoup d'informations. Alors ne t'en fais pas, on mettra les commanditaires de l'agression de Judy derrière les barreaux sous peu. »

« Attention, Benji ! Tu en dis trop, là. » le réprimanda Judy d'un ton très professionnel. « Non pas que je ne me sente pas intéressée ou concernée, bien entendu. Mais ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis juste pour nous faire plaisir. »

Bien entendu, Judy, toujours pragmatique et sensée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'alarmer en voyant son collègue contrevenir à l'une des règles les plus élémentaires de la police. Au-delà de ça, elle voulait préserver le guépard de tout risque… Et plus personnellement, elle voulait simplement prendre un maximum de distance avec les évènements de la veille. Que les Gardiens du Troupeau soient mis aux arrêts ou pas, peu lui importait. Elle voulait oublier que de telles personnes existaient, pour le moment. Elle avait juste besoin de se détacher totalement de cette enquête… Un moyen comme un autre de prémunir l'aggravation de la seconde blessure qui lui avait été infligée au moment de son agression, une entaille psychologique, qui avait ébranlé sa conviction à pouvoir contribuer à l'édification d'un monde meilleur. Un monde où une telle haine existait, enflait et se développait, massive et répugnante, pouvait-il réellement devenir meilleur, même avec toute la bonne volonté des quelques rares personnes semblant s'en préoccuper ? Difficile à croire…

Clawhauser sembla saisir la préoccupation de son amie, et s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire au-revoir, glissant une patte réconfortante contre son épaule. « Hey, ne t'en fais pas Judy. On va les avoir. On ne les laissera pas poursuivre leurs actions. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment là qu'était le nœud du problème, aux yeux de Judy, mais l'affectation de Benjamin la toucha sincèrement, et elle hocha la tête, se forçant à lui offrir un sourire. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle eut du mal à le rendre convaincant.

Cela ne désarma pas le guépard, qui poussa un petit rire d'encouragement. « Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça, Hopps ! »

L'enthousiasme de Clawhauser eut raison du dépit de Judy, et son sourire de façade devint plus sincère. « Merci, Ben. »

« A ton service ! » répondit le guépard avant de la saluer officiellement. La lapine répondit au salut de son camarade, puis celui-ci quitta la chambre, après avoir dit au-revoir à Nick.

Lorsque la porte se referma, les laissant seuls tous les deux, le renard se dirigea doucement vers le bas du lit, récupérant son sachet de chez Snarlbuck pour venir le déposer sur la table de chevet, aux côtés de Judy. « Alors, es-tu vraiment aussi affamée que tu le prétends ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce thé au jasmin aura au moins le mérite de remonter un peu ton moral en berne… »

Il avait prononcé cela sur un ton détaché, mais Judy comprit bien vite qu'il avait vu clair en elle, et saisi son dépit général par rapport à la situation. Elle détourna légèrement les yeux, un peu gênée, avant de saisir le gobelet cartonné que Nick lui tendait. Elle l'enserra de ses deux pattes, appréciant la chaleur dégagée par le contenant, et l'odeur douçâtre de l'infusion qu'il contenait.

« Alors ? » reprit le renard, que ce silence ne semblait pas satisfaire, en termes de réponse à sa question. « On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil, mais j'ai l'impression que la tienne t'a plutôt remuée. »

« Je… J'ai juste envie d'oublier ce qui s'est passé hier, Nick… pourrait-on éviter d'en parler, au moins pour un petit moment ? »

« Bien entendu, Carotte… Je ne vais pas t'arracher les mots de la bouche. Mais si ça commence à trop te travailler, ces oreilles sont là pour t'écouter. » Pour faire bonne mesure, il agrippa ses oreilles à deux pattes, et les tira vers le bas, tout en prenant une expression confuse que Judy saisit au vol… La lapine ne put réprimer le léger rire qui la gagna à cette vision.

« Tu es impayable, franchement ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix rieuse. « Si j'avais pu te prendre en photo, j'aurais immortalisé l'instant. »

« Tu crois franchement que je t'aurais laissée faire ? Je tiens à ma réputation… »

« Ça aurait contrebalancé ton chantage photographique de l'autre soir. Une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de _ta_ tête, histoire de changer un peu. »

« Tatata. » corrigea Nick en secouant la tête. « Rien ne viendra jamais battre les preuves compromettantes que j'ai à ma disposition, te concernant. Tiens-le toi pour dit, Carotte, tu ne me battras jamais à ce jeu-là. »

« Oh, mais quelle présomption… Je te rappelle que je l'ai déjà fait une ou deux fois. » déclara-t-elle d'un air narquois, en ajoutant un petit clin d'œil en guise de signature.

« Mouai… » répondit Nick d'un ton peu convaincu. « Je crois cependant que rien ne battra jamais les précieux cadeaux que tes parents m'ont offert hier… pas vrai, _Laverne_ ? »

Bien entendu, il fallait que ça sorte. Judy s'était attendue à voir son deuxième prénom, qu'elle avait en horreur, et dont elle avait particulièrement honte, venir s'abattre sur elle comme une grêle infernale, maintenant que Nick en avait connaissance. Mais malgré tout, elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Elle poussa un râle d'agonie des plus théâtraux en agrippant ses oreilles des deux pattes pour venir se couvrir le visage avec, essayant de dissimuler sa honte.

« Je t'en prie, Nick. Pas ça… L'entendre de ta bouche… C'est encore pire… »

« Mais non, pas du tout. Avec ma voix magnifique, tendre et suave, ce prénom prend une tournure colorée, aux accents presque érotiques. Ecoute et apprécie : _Laverne_ , _Laverne_ , _Laverne_ … » A chaque itération du prénom, il s'était rapproché d'avantage, la dernière prononciation se manifestant sous la forme d'un souffle sensuel qui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille de Judy.

La lapine fut parcourue d'un frisson incontrôlable, tandis que son corps réagissait immédiatement, avant qu'elle ait la moindre chance de se contenir. Une vague de chaleur la parcourut, bombardant Nick de phéromones. Celui-ci fut pris à contrepieds une nouvelle fois. Bien qu'il se soit retrouvé confronté à cette expérience un certain nombre de fois au cours des derniers jours, il ne s'y était toujours pas accoutumé. Sans doute ne s'y ferait-il jamais, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il faillit glisser du lit, et se rattrapa de justesse, se stabilisant avant de se racler la gorge.

« Tu… Tu vois ? » parvint-il finalement à articuler d'un ton qu'il peinait à affirmer comme détaché. « Ce prénom a un vrai pouvoir érogène. »

« Arrête tes idioties, Nick… » déclara Judy d'une voix éraillée par la gêne.

« Très bien. Je garde ce joker dans ma manche pour une prochaine fois. Si tu me parlais plutôt de Bobby Catmull ? »

« Oh ! Par pitié ! » gémit Judy. Elle s'était demandée quand cette information compromettante, lâchée sournoisement par sa mère, allait à son tour faire sa grande entrée sur scène. Il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps à Nick pour apprivoiser les précieuses denrées que ses parents lui avaient offertes la veille. Si la lapine en avait eu la force, elle aurait tenté de se fracasser le crâne contre la table de chevet, histoire de sombrer dans un coma profond, et ne pas être obligée de faire face à ces inepties.

« Je regrette, Carotte… » répondit Nick d'une voix faussement désolée, plaquant sa patte contre son cœur pour accentuer son pitoyable jeu d'acteur. « Mais mon petit cœur souffre à l'idée qu'un jour tu aies pu porter tes yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre. Par pitié, abrège mes souffrances et révèle moi la vérité sur ce rival invincible, ce dieu surpuissant que jamais je ne saurais égaler. »

« Ça, je te le confirme… En te voyant agir de la sorte, la comparaison est insultante pour lui, en effet… »

« Outch ! C'est un coup bas, monsieur l'arbitre. »

Cela ne dérida pas réellement Judy, qui croisa les bras sur son torse, grimaçant légèrement à la sensation de douleur qu'éveilla ce geste dans le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à modérer ses mouvements, au cours des prochains jours.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais m'étendre sur ce sujet, de toute manière. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour me faire parler, pas vrai ? »

« La dernière personne que j'ai entendu prononcer de telles paroles se retrouvait suspendue au-dessus d'un puits d'eau glacée peu de temps après… »

A l'anecdote impliquant Weaselton, Judy ne put contenir un petit sourire en coin. Oui, elle était plutôt fière de ce coup-là, même s'il n'était pas vraiment réglementaire. Mais la fin avait justifié les moyens, au final. Une fois qu'elle aurait réintégré la police, elle ne pourrait plus se permettre des manœuvres hors des clous, comme celle-ci.

« Est-ce que c'est une menace ? » finit-elle par demander d'un ton accusateur. « Tu vas me refroidir si je ne te réponds pas ? »

« Qui sait ? Après tout, tu as en face de toi le meilleur trafiquant de glace de tout Zootopie ! »

« Quel palmarès ! »

Voyant que la stratégie de la provocation et de la fausse menace ne parvenait à renverser les murailles de ses petits secrets, Nick se décida à employer une stratégie plus sournoise. Il se baissa doucement vers elle, plaquant ses oreilles en arrière, avant de plisser pitoyablement les paupières tout en redressant piteusement son museau, prenant l'air le plus triste, misérable et suppliant possible. Une vraie tête de chien battu. Judy l'observa du coin de l'œil, tout d'abord, puis ne put empêcher son attention de se focaliser sur ce petit regard mouillé qui la contemplait, avant de finalement se retrouvée subjuguée par la composition absolument adorable qui lui était offerte… Elle faillit pousser un petit « oh » de compassion, avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Nick, et qu'il faisait ça en toute connaissance de cause. Elle secoua la tête, avant de le repousser de la patte droite.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Nick ! Tu n'as pas honte de me faire le coup du regard canin ? »

Le renard maugréa un instant, avant de reprendre son sourire narquois habituel. « Très bien, très bien… Garde tes petits secrets. »

Il resta ensuite silencieux pendant un long moment, sirotant tranquillement son double expresso, tout en commençant à manger l'un des muffins à la myrtille qu'il lui avait ramené. Il semblait avoir sincèrement lâché l'affaire, mais Judy constata rapidement qu'il regardait partout, sauf dans sa direction, et qu'il n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui adresser la parole… Ce qui irrita quelque peu la lapine, car elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une personne qui avait visiblement décidé de l'ignorer. Etant d'une nature très sociable (vivre avec près de trois cents congénères pendant près de vingt-quatre ans avait cet effet sur la plupart des mammifères), elle aimait s'exprimer, échanger… Les silences pesants avaient tendance à la mettre mal à l'aise. Et de surcroît, il s'agissait de Nick… Il était là pour elle, en cet instant, et elle avait envie de pouvoir parler avec lui. Mais cette tête de mule n'ouvrirait certainement plus la bouche tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné ce qu'elle attendait.

Judy poussa finalement un soupir de lassitude, au bout d'une minute supplémentaire de ce petit jeu. « Bien… Tu as gagné… »

Satisfait, Nick se contenta de se tourner vers elle, montrant qu'elle avait toute son attention, mais demeura silencieux, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout avoué.

« Bobby Catmull était un camarade d'école. On a été dans la même classe, de l'école élémentaire jusqu'à la fin du secondaire… J'avais le béguin pour lui… Depuis les préparatifs de ce spectacle idiot qu'on avait créé ensemble, avec deux autres amis, pour la fête de la carotte, quand j'avais neuf ans. Il s'occupait de l'animation musicale de la pièce, et il était vraiment doué. A la fin du secondaire, il a été accepté au conservatoire de Zootopie, et il allait quitter Bunnyburrow. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux pattes, et je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais, parce que je ne pouvais dignement pas le laisser partir sans le lui dire. Comme je m'en étais douté, mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés… Je me suis faite éconduire en beauté. Voilà, tu es satisfait, maintenant ? »

« Plus ou moins. » répondit Nick d'une voix attendrie par cette charmante histoire d'un amour d'enfance qui se termine mal. « Mais je crois que tu ne me dis pas l'essentiel. Ta mère laissait sous-entendre un autre aspect plus intéressant, quant à la spécificité de cette intense relation. »

Judy poussa un nouveau soupir, s'avouant vaincue. Au point où elle en était, il lui semblait inutile de chercher à dissimuler les faits. « Bon, d'accord… Bobby était un couguar. »

« Oh. »

Cette exclamation semblait résumer la pensée de Nick à la perfection. Judy se contenta de baisser la tête, légèrement honteuse, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard que portait son ami sur elle, à présent.

Nick se racla la gorge, avant de demander : « Alors… Tu as vraiment un truc pour les prédateurs, c'est ça ? »

« Peut être bien. » répondit Judy d'une voix tendancieuse. « Et comme mon père me l'a toujours dit : Zootopie en est rempli. J'ai donc l'embarras du choix, pas vrai ? »

« Hey ! » la réprimanda le renard en fronçant les sourcils. La réaction avait été spontanée et sincère, ce qui toucha Judy, et la fit beaucoup rire.

« Oh, je t'en prie Nick, arrête… Je n'ai pas « un truc » pour les prédateurs. C'est juste qu'à mes yeux, l'espèce n'a jamais eu la moindre importance, en matière de sentiments… Je suis sorti avec des lapins, par la suite. Je n'ai pas trouvé ces relations plus ou moins « normales ». »

« _Des_ lapins ? » questionna le renard en insistant clairement sur la marque du pluriel. « Combien de petits amis as-tu eu, exactement ? »

« Trois. » répondit la lapine sans hésiter. « Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus aujourd'hui, vil curieux. A partir de maintenant, ce sera du donnant-donnant. Je te raconterais mes intenses expériences sentimentales lorsque tu en feras autant, Mister bourreau des cœurs. Je soupçonne ce charmant renard d'avoir eu plus d'une conquête au cours de son existence de virtuose de l'arnaque, pas vrai ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée… » répondit Nick d'un ton provocateur, accompagnant cette réponse d'un sourire tout en dents. Judy lui rendit son sourire et ils restèrent plantés là pendant plusieurs secondes, se regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de finalement éclater de rire de concert. Leur euphorie ne se calma que lorsqu'elle éveilla une nouvelle vague de douleur dans la poitrine de la lapine.

Ils partagèrent ensuite le petit-déjeuner que Nick avait apporté, bavardant de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles, notamment ce qui avait attrait aux Gardiens du Troupeau, Nick craignant de révéler malencontreusement ses intentions vis-à-vis de la soirée à venir, Judy souhaitant simplement laisser cette histoire derrière elle le plus longtemps possible.

Comme la matinée avançait, Nick prit congé de Judy, lui annonçant avoir des gens à voir. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce dont il s'agissait, il resta évasif, prenant comme nouvelle excuse le fait que les parents de la lapine n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et qu'il serait mieux pour elle de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule avec eux, chose dont elle n'avait pu bénéficier la veille. Il promit de revenir en début d'après-midi, lorsqu'elle serait prête à quitter l'hôpital, pour conduire ses parents jusqu'au camion, avant de la ramener chez lui.

Les parents de Judy firent leur arrivée une vingtaine de minutes après le départ de Nick… Et eux aussi avaient eu comme idée de ramener à leur fille un copieux déjeuner. Judy crut qu'elle allait périr d'une indigestion s'il elle engloutissait d'avantage de viennoiseries et de pâtisseries, mais s'obligea à picorer un peu, pour ne pas blesser ses parents. La conversation s'attarda pendant un petit moment sur des sujets communs, que Judy avait à cœur : comment se portaient ses frères et sœurs (elle demanda des détails particuliers par rapport à certains d'entre eux, auxquels elle était particulièrement attachée), comment se passait les récoltes. Personne ne tint compte du fait que Judy avait quitté le domicile familial depuis seulement trois jours, et qu'il y avait donc peu de nouveautés par rapport à ces sujets… Cela ne les empêchait pas de parler, et la lapine s'assurait ainsi d'éviter tout autre sujet fâcheux, ou du moins espérait les repousser au plus tard possible.

Néanmoins, ses espoirs furent de courte durée, puisque Stu fut prompt à relancer le sujet sensible « du renard ».

« Ecoute, Judy… » commença-t-il d'un ton affecté. « Par rapport au renard… »

« Nick, papa. Il s'appelle Nick. »

Son père poussa un petit rire gêné, avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre. « Par rapport à Nick… » Visiblement, il lui en coûtait de prononcer son nom, mais le fait qu'il fasse un effort en ce sens sembla relativement positif aux yeux de Judy, qui appréhenda moins ce qui allait suivre, du coup. « J'ai sans doute été un peu dur avec lui, hier… Et je m'en excuse. »

« Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser, tu sais… » répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Je m'en doute. Mais je crois te devoir des excuses, à toi aussi. Je… Je n'avais pas à m'immiscer ainsi dans ta vie sentimentale… Tu fais les choix que tu veux, je suppose. »

Judy secoua la tête face au ton piteux qu'employait son père, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Toi, tu t'es fait remonter les bretelles par maman, hier soir… Je me trompe ? »

Stu se contenta de pousser un petit rire gêné, que les deux femelles rejoignirent de bon cœur. Judy écarta les bras pour inviter son père à lui faire un câlin, ce que ce-dernier accepta bien volontiers. La tête posée par-dessus l'épaule de Stu, Judy lança un regard empli de gratitude à sa mère et formula un petit « merci » muet de la bouche. Bonnie se contenta d'un sourire pour toute réponse.

Quand finalement son père la relâcha, Judy poussa un petit soupir, avant de déclarer : « Mais vraiment, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter par rapport à ça. Malgré ce que vous avez pu voir, ou… sentir… » Elle se sentit rougir en faisant référence à ce dernier point. « Nick et moi ne sommes pas ensembles. Alors ne tirez pas de conclusion hâtive, d'accord ? »

Bien que son père semblât soulagé par la sincérité qu'il percevait dans le ton de sa fille, Bonnie se montra plus incrédule. « Allons, ma chérie, ne soit pas naïve… Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Vous n'avez fait que repousser l'échéance d'une chose inéluctable. Il suffit de voir la façon dont vous vous regardez pour le comprendre. A ce stade, tout peut aller très vite… Et comme tu vas passer du temps chez lui, mon instinct maternel m'oblige à te poser la question fatidique… Tu prends toujours la pilule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Judy et Stu tournèrent vers elle un même regard atterré. Ils semblaient tous deux horrifiés par ce qu'elle semblait insinuer.

Ce fut finalement Suzie qui rompit innocemment le silence de plomb qui était tombé sur l'assemblée familiale : « C'est quoi, la pilule ? »

« Ah bravo, Bonnie ! » déclara Stu d'un ton outré en faisant un signe de la patte en direction de la petite lapine. « En voilà des choses à apprendre à une enfant de six ans. »

Le père de famille secoua la tête, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce que sa femme venait de demander, et se précipita en direction de sa plus jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras en commençant à lui raconter des histoires d'abeilles, de fleurs et de choux, et que la pilule était comme un pesticide, qui repoussait les vilaines abeilles et leur méchant dard.

Laissant son mari à ses délires infantilisants, Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Judy, qui semblait toujours en état de choc suite à la dernière question de sa mère.

« Il est normal que je m'inquiète, Jude… » reprit celle-ci d'une voix douce en posant une patte bienveillante sur la sienne. « Il suffit limite d'une poignée de patte pour mettre une femelle Hopps enceinte. Crois-moi, je parle d'expérience. »

« Maman… » commença Judy d'une voix suppliante, signifiant qu'elle voulait à tout prix stopper cette conversation avant qu'elle aille plus loin.

« Non pas que cela me fâcherait de te voir fonder ta propre famille et avoir ta toute première portée, bien entendu… Mais c'est une chose à laquelle il faut réfléchir sérieusement, car c'est un virage décisif dans une vie. »

« Maman arrête s'il te plaît je ne suis pas prête à avoir des petits d'ailleurs j'y ai jamais pensé et puis il y a mon travail et la ville n'est pas un endroit pour élever des enfants même si j'en aimerais un jour bien entendu mais de toute façon il est trop tôt pour parler de ça et avec Nick en plus non mais n'importe quoi on est même pas ensemble et je n'envisage pas de le laisser me faire quoique ce soit de toute façon pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant tu sais bien que ça me met horriblement mal à l'aise alors ne te fais pas d'idée parce que haha c'est grotesque d'accord ? »

Judy avait débité ça à la vitesse de l'éclair, sa bouche ayant du mal à retranscrire oralement ses pensées confuses et terriblement gênées. Cette manifestation paniquée eut au moins le mérite de faire rire sa mère aux éclats. Elle lui serra gentiment la patte, avant de conclure : « Très bien, très bien, ma chérie. Sois quand même prudente, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça nerveusement, désireuse de cesser de discuter de sa vie privée (et sexuelle) avec sa mère. Judy serait extrêmement prudente sous tous les aspects possibles et imaginables pourvu que cela pousse Bonnie à arrêter de chercher à savoir comment elle envisageait les choses.

Au même instant, une infirmière fit son entrée, tirant derrière elle un chariot recouvert de fleurs, de boîtes de chocolats, de peluches et autres cadeaux divers et variés. Le tout croulait sous des cartes de prompt rétablissement.

« Bonjour, bonjour, mademoiselle Hopps ! » déclara gaiement l'infirmière, que Judy reconnut comme étant l'ourse qui avait été présente à son réveil. « Le père Noël est passé, on dirait ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » s'égosilla Judy, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que l'infirmière arrêtait son chariot à ses côtés pour lui permettre d'en apprécier le contenu.

« Des cadeaux de vos multiples admirateurs, il faut croire. » répondit gaiement l'ourse, en lui tendant une peluche d'éléphant géante, qu'elle attrapa plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, disparaissant totalement sous la masse cotonneuse. « On n'a pas arrêté d'en recevoir depuis hier, mais surtout ce matin. La presse a donné des nouvelles de votre état de santé, et a révélé le nom de l'hôpital où vous aviez été admise… Depuis, les cadeaux ne cessent d'affluer… On dirait que la population de Zootopie vous est reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle. »

« C'est… C'est vraiment… incroyable… » parvint à bredouiller maladroitement Judy, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Suzie était aux anges et s'était déjà emparée d'une peluche de koala qu'elle serrait fort contre elle, tandis que Stu, abasourdi, contemplait la montagne de présents d'un œil incrédule. Il tourna un regard empli de stupeur vers sa fille, qui eut le bonheur d'y voir de la reconnaissance, et une lueur de fierté.

« On dirait que tu étais faite pour ce boulot, pas vrai Jude ? » finit-il par marmonner en riant doucement.

A ces paroles, Judy ne put contenir un sourire radieux. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son père était sans doute le cadeau le plus merveilleux qu'elle aurait pu recevoir. Lui qui avait toujours été le premier à remettre en question son rêve de devenir policière et de se mettre au service de la population, et qui n'avait de cesse d'espérer la voir y renoncer et revenir vivre à la ferme avec eux, avait visiblement changé d'avis sur la question. Enfin, il semblait comprendre son choix de vie, et prenait en considération qu'éventuellement, sa fille pouvait peut être bien changer les choses et contribuer à rendre le monde bien meilleur. Qu'elle soit un lapin, ou pas.

Judy tendit la patte vers lui, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il la lui saisit, elle le tira vers elle de toutes ses forces, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Nick jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour vérifier l'heure. Son planning était serré. Il ne voulait pas faire faux-bond à Judy, qui allait avoir besoin de lui pour transporter toute sa petite famille jusqu'au parking où ils avaient laissé le camion quelques jours plus tôt. Mais en vue de sa petite activité nocturne, il avait besoin d'un soutien de poids. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait à présent dans le quartier huppé de Tundraville, tentant de faire abstraction du froid ambiant et des petites congères glacées qui se formaient entre les coussinets de ses pattes. Les bras repliés autour de son torse pour se protéger en vain du vent glacial, il avançait d'un pas rapide, remontant la longue avenue déserte, qui desservait les villas gigantesques appartenant aux riches familles du quartier polaire. Il s'arrêta en bout de route, stoppé par la longue chaîne qui barrait l'entrée de la cour pavée d'une vaste propriété de style baroque. Un petit bureau d'accueil se trouvait sur le côté, et il s'y présenta, tentant d'attirer l'attention de l'énorme ours polaire qui tenait à peine à l'intérieur, et qui contemplait le vide, l'air maussade.

« Hep, Raymond ! Ou bien c'est Michel ? »

L'ours polaire tourna la tête de gauche à droite, placide, cherchant à déterminer d'où venait la voix qui l'interpelait. Nick poussa un soupir, avant d'agiter sa patte grelottante : « Là, en bas ! C'est moi, Nick ! »

L'ours se pencha lentement, faisant craquer la structure en bois qui l'entourait. Il poussa un vague grognement, signifiant qu'il avait pris note de la présence de l'intervenant, et qu'il attendait de savoir ce que celui-ci pouvait bien vouloir.

« Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Mr Big, si c'est possible ? »

« Pas possible. » répondit l'ours polaire avec un fort accent slave. « Il ne reçoit personne qui n'ait pas été annoncé. »

« Il me recevra, je pense, si tu lui dis que j'ai des informations sur les salopards qui ont essayé de faire assassiner la marraine de sa future petite-fille. »

L'ours souleva un sourcil, avant de pousser un nouveau grognement sourd. Une seconde plus tard, il portait à son oreille un combiné téléphonique noir… Nick était satisfait. Dès à présent, il savait qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait.

Les parents de Judy restèrent auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que le docteur Barrare ne se présente, aux alentours de treize heures trente, pour assister aux derniers soins que recevrait Judy avait de quitter l'hôpital. Le castor prit un long moment pour inspecter l'état de la blessure, et sembla satisfait de la prise des sutures, et de l'aspect cicatriciel.

« Une de plus, Jude la casse-cou. » ironisa Stu, faisant référence aux multiples cicatrices qui bardaient le corps de la lapine.

« Oui, deux nouvelles en seulement trois jours. Je bats des records. » répondit Judy d'un ton faussement enjoué, ce qui lui valut un regard de reproche de la part du docteur Barrare.

« On va vous proposer un abonnement à notre service d'urgence, à ce rythme. » déclara-t-il finalement en déposant une compresse propre sur la poitrine de Judy, avant de tendre la patte à l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui passe le rouleau de bandes stériles.

La lapine, un peu gênée, se contenta de pousser un petit rire, mais le médecin secoua la tête, reprenant un air plus sérieux. « Je plaisante, bien entendu. » précisa-t-il. « Je ne veux plus vous revoir ici, c'est compris ? »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, docteur. » promis Judy, ce qui sembla contenter le praticien.

Quelques instants plus tard, les soins étaient terminés, et le docteur Barrare apposait sa signature à la feuille de sortie de Judy. Il se tourna alors vers la montagne de fleurs et de cadeaux, avant de pousser un soupir d'incertitude. « Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas garder tout ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

« Oui… » répondit Judy. « Mes parents emportent quelques chocolats et ma petite sœur a déjà adopté quelques-unes de ces peluches, mais pour le reste, je ne saurais pas où le mettre, sincèrement… Je n'ai pas de logement ici, et je ne peux pas remplir l'appartement de Nick de fleurs et de boîtes de pralines… Même si je suis certaine qu'il saurait quoi faire de celles-ci. » A cette idée, elle poussa un petit rire, avant de secouer la tête. « Mieux vaut distribuer tout ça aux patients moins chanceux que moi, d'accord ? »

« On fera selon vos désirs, mademoiselle Hopps. C'est très généreux à vous, en tout cas. »

La lapine haussa les épaules avant de laisser sa mère l'aider à passer son bras gauche dans la manche de sa chemise. Judy ressentait des douleurs face à ce type de gestes, et avait du mal à mobiliser assez de force pour parvenir à faire ces choses seule. Le docteur Barrare l'avait assuré que cela ne durerait pas, et qu'elle retrouverait bien vite la mobilité normale de son bras. En attendant, il valait mieux qu'elle le garde en atèle, pour éviter des gestes malencontreux, qui n'occasionneraient que des souffrances inutiles. Judy était donc prête à partir, l'atèle maintenant son bras gauche passée autour du cou.

C'est à ce moment que Nick fit son grand retour dans la chambre… Un bouquet de fleurs entre les bras. Il s'agissait d'un joli assortiment floral aux coloris violets. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la montagne de cadeaux qui trônait aux côtés du lit, puis il tourna piteusement son regard vers Judy, puis vers son propre bouquet, puis à nouveau vers Judy.

« Heu… Là, je m'avoue vaincu… » déclara-t-il.

Judy s'avança vers lui en souriant, et se saisit du bouquet qu'il lui avait ramené, prenant le temps d'en apprécier la beauté, avant d'inspirer profondément pour découvrir l'odeur florale délicate qu'il dégageait.

« Merci, Nick. Je vais garder celui-ci, je pense. » Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pattes pour atteindre son visage et déposer un petit baiser sur le bord de son museau. Nick resta interdit un petit instant, avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur le reste des personnes en présence, et les salua de la patte. « Bonjour, tout le monde. Monsieur Hopps, Madame Hopps. Docteur… » Il s'accroupit ensuite pour se mettre au niveau de Suzie et redressa un sourcil à la vue des trois énormes peluches qui lui encombraient les bras. « Plus de place pour une glace à l'eau, j'imagine ? » déclara-t-il en lui tendant l'une de ses fameuses glaces en forme de patte, de couleur bleue, cette fois-ci.

Suzie poussa un petit cri de joie en laissant tomber ses peluches au sol avant de se précipiter vers Nick, acceptant la sucrerie glacée avec joie. Judy lui lança un regard de travers, se questionnant sur les origines de la glace en question. « J'espère que tu n'as pas arnaqué quelqu'un pour t'offrir le jumbo pop nécessaire à la fabrication de cette petite merveille ? »

« Meuuuh non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Personne n'est assez stupide pour se faire avoir par une arnaque pareille, voyons… » Il hésita un instant avant de se corriger en lui lançant un regard en coin. « Enfin, presque personne. »

Judy le gratifia d'un petit coup de patte dans l'épaule, en vue de le punir de ses insinuations, mais elle se dérida bien vite, trop heureuse qu'elle était d'enfin quitter l'hôpital. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était habituée aux éternelles provocations de son ami, et elle ne s'en offusquait plus, bien qu'elle en soit souvent la cible. Mais cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Nick se proposa de porter le sac de Judy, et ouvrit la marche pour guider le tout ce petit monde en direction de la sortie de l'hôpital.

A peine eurent-ils mis les pattes dehors qu'un groupe de reporters les assaillit, avides de récolter les premiers mots de Judy, alors qu'elle quittait le Zootopia Central. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver ainsi sous le feu des projecteurs. Heureusement, le docteur Barrare fut prompt à intervenir, et avec l'aide de quelques brancardiers, ils parvinrent à repousser le rassemblement à distance, laissant de l'espace à Judy et à sa famille. La lapine dû prendre un instant pour se remettre de ses émotions, tandis que Nick lançait un regard menaçant aux journalistes, qu'il avait du mal à voir comme autre chose que des charognards avides de potins. Etre mis à distance ne ralentissait en rien le flux de questions qu'ils lançaient dans l'espoir d'obtenir les confessions de Judy.

« Avez-vous eu peur pour votre vie ? »

« Que diriez-vous à votre agresseur si vous vous retrouviez face à lui ? »

« Vous sentez-vous menacée par les Gardiens du Troupeau ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez reprendre du service, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

Judy fronça les sourcils, visiblement excédée. Elle hésita un instant à s'éloigner sans demander son reste. Nick lui avait assuré que son véhicule était à quelques pas à peine de l'hôpital. Cependant, elle avait un message à faire passer à ces gratteurs de papier, pour qu'ils prennent bien en compte sa position par rapport à la situation. D'une voix ferme, elle leur lança : « Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à déclarer : c'est que je n'ai rien à dire par rapport à ce qui s'est passé, et qu'il n'y a rien à en dire, d'ailleurs. Accorder du temps d'antenne ou des lignes dans les journaux à ceux qui sont responsables de tels crimes de haine, c'est leur reconnaître bien trop d'importance. A mes yeux, ces individus n'existent pas, et je préfère ignorer ce qu'ils sont, tout comme ce qu'ils font. Et je souhaite sincèrement que chaque habitant intègre et honnête de Zootopie en fasse autant. »

Ayant lâché ces mots, elle se détourna du groupe de journalistes, pressant le pas, entourée par ses parents, qui formaient un écran protecteur autour d'elle, tandis que Nick fermait la marche, tournant et retournant les paroles que Judy avait prononcées en son esprit. L'idéalisme exacerbée de la lapine venait à nouveau de s'exprimer tout haut, mais lui le savait très bien : s'obstiner à ne pas voir le mal ne le faisait pas disparaître pour autant. Les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire… Il s'occuperait personnellement de mettre un terme aux agissements des Gardiens du Troupeau, et une fois qu'il en aurait fini, tout serait comme elle l'avait souhaité : cela serait comme si ces individus avaient cessé d'exister.

La voiture de Nick était une petite berline vieillissante, de couleur bleue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de style, et il suffisait de la voir pour comprendre qu'elle roulait très peu. En réalité, le renard ne la sortait presque jamais du garage, car se déplacer en voiture à Zootopie tenait de la gageure. Les transports en commun étaient à la fois plus fiables et plus rapides, et pas forcément plus chers (surtout quand on connaissait quelques petits trucs pour voyager à l'œil). Nick aida les parents de Judy à charger leurs affaires dans le coffre, tandis que la lapine s'installait à la place passager, plus spacieuse. Elle se sentait déjà éreintée, et aurait pu s'endormir si ses parents n'avaient pas commencé à l'inonder de recommandations et de conseils, que ce soit par rapport à ses soins ou à sa recherche immobilière. Quand ils commencèrent à s'attaquer à des sujets plus communs, comme ce qu'elle devait manger, les gens qu'elle devait éviter, les quartiers qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter, elle cessa d'écouter, se contentant d'acquiescer de ci de là, tout en se perdant dans la contemplation des rues de la ville, qui défilaient autour d'elle. La conduite délicate de Nick, le jacassement incessant de ses parents en fond sonore, le glissement continu des façades des immeubles, le tout associé aux médicaments qu'on lui avait fait prendre juste avant son départ, et qui commençaient enfin à faire sérieusement effet, tout semblait la plonger dans un état de somnolence profond, face auquel elle ne parvenait plus à lutter. Quelques minutes seulement après qu'ils aient quitté la place de parking où Nick avait stationné sa voiture, elle était profondément endormie.

« Il ne faudra pas que tu traînes avec ce document, si tu veux pouvoir toucher les aides à l'installation que propose Zootopie pour les moins de vingt-six ans. Tu as compris, Jude ? » demanda sa mère, qui venait de passer deux minutes à expliquer dans le vide des choses que Judy connaissait sans doute parfaitement, étant donné qu'elle s'était déjà installée une première fois à Zootopie, quelques mois plus tôt. Nick lança un coup d'œil au siège passager, et constata que Judy était déjà bien loin, perdue au pays des songes.

« Vous n'en tirerez plus rien, Bonnie. » commenta-t-il d'une voix calme. « Elle est HS. »

« Oh… Tant mieux. » répondit la mère de la première concernée. « Elle a besoin de repos. »

« Comment vous y prenez-vous pour avoir du temps à consacrer à chaque membre d'une famille si nombreuse ? Je suis admiratif, j'avoue. » demanda Nick d'une voix enjouée, tandis qu'il tournait sur une large avenue bardée d'immeubles locatifs, surplombant des arcades commerciales aux vitrines colorées. « Nous n'étions que trois enfants, et ma mère s'arrachait déjà le pelage… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si nous étions cent fois plus nombreux. »

Au grand étonnement de Nick, ce fut Stu qui répondit. Sa voix était dénuée de toute velléité, et le renard put apprécier pour la première fois le tempérament débonnaire, calme et avenant du patriarche. « Oh, pour ça, il faut une rigueur toute militaire, et une organisation sans failles. Chaque chose et chaque membre de la famille est à sa place et a son rôle à jouer. Cela peut paraître strict au premier abord, mais une fois qu'on est entraîné dans le rouage de la machinerie, on se rend compte que tout fonctionne bien, et que tout le monde est content. »

« Tout le monde participe à l'effort domestique. » compléta Bonnie avec douceur. « Les plus grands s'occupent des plus petits. Chaque portée a sous sa responsabilité une portée plus jeune. Chacun respecte un planning serré, pour la prise du petit déjeuner, les repas, le lavage, etc. En fait, Stu et moi avons assez peu de travail au niveau de l'organisation, en dehors du temps que nous passons à veiller à l'éducation et au bien-être de chacun, bien entendu. »

« Et vous arrivez à vous souvenir des noms de tous ces lapereaux ? A composer avec les personnalités, les goûts et les aspirations de chacun ? » demanda Nick sur un ton admiratif.

« Oui, bien entendu. Ce sont nos enfants, Nick. Nous veillons sur chacun d'entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de s'en sortir seuls… Et comme vous le voyez, nous restons disponibles même pour ceux qui volent déjà de leurs propres ailes, comme Judy. » explicita Stu. Le renard ne put réprimer un léger sourire en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois… Les choses semblaient finalement s'arranger.

« Etre parent est un travail à plein temps. » continua le lapin avec passion. « Et c'est d'autant plus vrai dans nos familles rurales. On respecte encore cette tradition qui veut qu'on continue à faire des petits tant qu'on est en mesure de leur offrir un cadre de vie confortable… Je me doute bien que cela doit paraître pittoresque, voire complètement fou, pour un mammifère de la ville… »

Nick secoua la tête, avant de répondre. « Bien au contraire, monsieur Hopps… Je trouve ça assez admirable. Complètement dingue, en effet, mais admirable. Quand Judy m'a appris le nombre de frères et sœurs qu'elle avait, j'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait. Mais si vous vous occupez aussi bien de chacun d'entre eux que vous ne le faites avec elle, je suppose qu'on peut dire que ça fonctionne, c'est vrai. »

Les parents de Judy échangèrent un regard de contentement. Nick commençait à leur plaire. Il avait ce bagout de la cité, ce franc-parler un peu excessif et cette attitude détachée, voire cynique, mais au-delà de ça, il présentait comme un mammifère passionné, avec une forte personnalité, et capable de s'intéresser à toute chose, tant qu'elle lui permettait de s'édifier personnellement. Son intelligence confinait à une forme de sagesse toute particulière, et semblait la définition première de sa personnalité originale et haute en couleurs. En somme, il ressemblait énormément à Judy, sur bien des aspects, même si cela se manifestait d'une manière totalement différente. Facile de comprendre pourquoi les choses semblaient si bien fonctionner entre eux. Leurs personnalités à la fois opposées et complémentaires formaient une alchimie formidable.

Stu poussa un soupir, avant de déclarer : « Je sais que Judy est parfaitement capable de veiller sur elle-même. Elle nous a prouvé tout au long de sa vie qu'elle était une battante qu'aucun obstacle ne semblait capable d'arrêter. C'est une force de la nature, derrière son apparence fragile, et elle me surprend chaque jour un peu plus, je dois l'avouer. Je ne sais pas vraiment de qui elle tient cette détermination sans faille et ce besoin d'aller ainsi au bout des choses, au-delà du raisonnable, d'ailleurs. Mais ça lui réussit. Enfin bref… Je me perds un peu dans mes propos, mais ce que je voulais dire… C'est que… » Le lapin hésita quelques instants, semblant peiner à trouver ses mots. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'espère que vous veillerez sur elle, malgré tout. »

« Jusqu'à présent, je vous avouerai que c'est surtout elle qui a veillé sur moi… » corrigea Nick d'une voix rieuse. « Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour que tout aille au mieux pour elle. »

Stu se contenta d'hocher la tête, laissant le soin à son épouse de répondre pour eux deux. « C'est très gentil à vous, Nick. Cela nous rassure énormément de savoir que Judy n'est pas seule dans la grande ville, et qu'elle a quelqu'un de confiance sur qui compter. »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Nick Wilde se retrouva sans voix. L'émotion la plus totale le gagnait, et il sentit un léger nœud se former dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le mammifère sur qui on pouvait compter. Bien au contraire… La plupart des gens le traitait toujours comme un être indigne de confiance, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un renard. Judy avait fait exception et l'avait poussé à se révéler sous son meilleur jour, à faire ce qu'il fallait pour se départir de cette armure de stéréotypes qu'il arborait comme une égide protectrice face à la velléité du monde. Un acte aussi simple, qui se résumait en un mouvement de réconfort, un geste tendre, une patte délicate posée sans crainte sur son avant-bras, accompagné de ces quelques mots qui résonnaient encore en son esprit « _Nick… tu vaux tellement plus que ça…_ », avaient suffi à le convaincre qu'il y avait éventuellement un autre chemin possible que celui qu'il avait emprunté jusqu'alors. Etait-il exagéré de résumer cette idée sous la pensée forte et simple que la lapine l'avait tout bonnement sauvé de lui-même ? Rien n'était plus sûr.

Nick tourna un regard attendri vers la lapine endormie, prenant une nouvelle fois conscience de tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. _Suis-je amoureux d'elle ?_ Pensa-t-il. _Oui. Oui, je le suis._

Ils arrivèrent sur le petit parking situé à la périphérie de Savannah Central, où ils avaient laissé le camion des parents de Judy, quelques jours auparavant. A une encablure de là se trouvait la station de métro abandonnée où ils avaient découverts le laboratoire clandestin dans lequel les acolytes de Bellwether fabriquaient le sérum à base de Hurleurs Nocturnes. Nick eut une pensée fugace pour ce trio de boucs qui était toujours en cavale, libres d'agir comme ils l'entendaient, même sans le soutien de l'ancienne maire, aujourd'hui derrière les barreaux. Tenteraient-ils quelque chose à leur tour ? C'était à redouter… Comme si que les Gardiens du Troupeau ne représentaient pas une menace déjà suffisamment ardue à confronter.

« Et voilà. Terminus, tout le monde descend ! » commenta Nick en tirant le frein à main.

Le ton un peu plus haut sur lequel il avait proclamé cette assertion avait été suffisant pour tirer Judy de son sommeil. Elle se redressa en grimaçant légèrement. En dormant, elle avait pris une pose inconfortable pour sa blessure, qui la lançait à présent. Elle la massa langoureusement avant de quitter la voiture, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

Nick aida les parents de Judy à transférer leurs affaires dans la remorque du camion, et bientôt vint le temps des au-revoir. Judy serra son père et sa mère dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, en dépit de l'inconfort qu'elle ressentait au niveau de la poitrine.

« Je vous aime fort… » murmura-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle leur avait dit la même chose au moment de son grand départ pour une nouvelle vie à Zootopie, quelques mois plus tôt. A présent, elle était à Zootopie, et elle laissait ses parents repartir seuls chez eux, à Bunnyburrow… Sans elle. C'était le choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle resterait ici, là où on avait besoin d'elle, là où elle se sentait réellement à sa place. Dans la grande ville. Auprès de Nick.

« On t'aime aussi. » lui répondit sa mère en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Judy enlaça ensuite sa sœur adorée qui l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. « Je te reverrais quand, Judy ? »

« Je reviendrai vous voir très bientôt… Ou tu pourras venir chez moi, quand j'aurais mon nouvel appartement, si papa et maman sont d'accord, bien entendu. »

« Oh… Elle est peut-être encore un peu jeune pour voyager seule, tu ne crois pas ? » s'empressa de commenter Stu, craignant que l'idée ainsi plantée par Judy ne germe et ne prenne racine dans l'esprit entêté de la petite Suzie.

Judy se contenta de rire pour toute réponse, tandis que Nick approchait, la patte tendue, en direction de Stu. Ce-dernier la lui serra sans une once d'hésitation, au grand soulagement de Judy. Lorsqu'il tendit la patte vers Bonnie, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de formalités, et se redressa sur la pointe des pattes pour attraper le renard par les épaules, et lui faire les bises. Judy ne put réprimer un petit ricanement devant l'expression abasourdie du renard, qui ne s'habituait décidément pas à voir des proies se montrer si à l'aise avec lui. Enfin, Suzie n'attendit pas qu'il vienne vers elle pour lui dire au-revoir à sa façon. Nick la retrouva agrippée à sa queue, qu'elle serrait à la manière d'une peluche duveteuse.

« Au-revoir, Nick ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! » déclara-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Le renard lui posa une patte affectueuse sur la tête, avant de lui caresser doucement les oreilles. « Moi aussi, mini-Carotte. »

Les parents légèrement anxieux s'attardèrent encore quelques minutes en conseils et en recommandations, rappelant à Judy de se montrer prudente, sa mère lui glissant une dernière fois à l'oreille de ne pas négliger sa pilule, ce qui eut le don d'incommoder l'intéressée au plus haut point. Finalement, ils trouvèrent la force de faire démarrer le camion et de prendre la direction de la sortie de la ville.

Judy et Nick les regardèrent s'éloigner, demeurant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au-delà de leur champ de vision.

Le renard posa ensuite une patte réconfortante sur l'épaule de la lapine, se contentant de lui demander : « Fatiguée ? »

« Exténuée… » répondit-elle.

Et sur ces mots, il la guida en direction de la voiture

Ils franchirent la porte de l'appartement une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. La circulation avait été atroce, et Judy s'était énervée un nombre incalculable de fois à l'encontre de la conduite des autres usagers de la route… Visiblement, la lapine devait être une terreur au volant, le genre de mammifère à perdre son calme et son tempérament avenant pour se transformer en une tempête de rage injurieuse prête à tout réduire en cendres sur son passage. _Note personnelle de Nick pour Nick : ne jamais laisser Judy conduire, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité_.

Judy traînait les pattes à présent. Toute forme d'énergie semblait avoir déserté ce petit corps qui fonctionnait à présent sur pilote automatique. Le programme de la soirée pour elle semblait évident : douche, manger, médicaments et dodo. La première de ces étapes semblait d'ailleurs être la plus problématique aux yeux du renard, et il s'empressa de s'enquérir auprès de Judy à ce sujet : « Hum… Tu vas être capable de te laver seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nick… Je ne suis pas encore grabataire, et ils m'ont montré comment m'y prendre ce matin. »

« Bon… Tant mieux. » répondit le renard, sans parvenir à dissimuler la petite note de déception qui s'insinua bien malgré lui au fond de sa voix.

« Nicholas Wilde ! Aurais-tu eu en tête l'idée de tirer profit de la situation, par hasard ? » demanda Judy sur un ton faussement outré.

« Moi ? » s'exclama le renard en plaquant ses deux pattes contre sa poitrine. « Pour quel genre de mammifère me prends-tu ? »

« Pour un mâle… De ce côté-là, vous êtes tous les mêmes. »

« Attention, Carotte. Tu recommences avec les préjugés ! »

« Ceux-là me semblent fondés. Mais si tu me le demandes très gentiment, je te laisserai peut être me masser les jambes, tout à l'heure… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

Nick avala à sec, perturbé par ce changement de ton. Son malaise sembla réjouir Judy au plus haut point. Le renard se sentit particulièrement désolé de devoir remettre ces plans pour la soirée en perspective. « Malheureusement, Carotte, j'ai promis à Finnick d'aller boire un coup avec lui, ce soir. »

« Oh. » répondit-elle, légèrement surprise, avant de secouer la tête. « Bien entendu, Nick ! Pas de soucis. »

« Tout ira bien pour toi, ici ? »

« Bien sûr ! L'activité au programme inclus dorlotage d'oreillers et pionçage intensif. »

Nick hocha la tête. Il détestait l'idée de la laisser seule, au jour de sa sortie d'hôpital, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout était programmé pour ce soir, et il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, après avoir déposé le sac de Judy dans la chambre.

« Tu peux aller te décrasser, si tu veux, ou te reposer un peu… Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger. Enfin bref, tu fais comme chez toi, en somme. »

Judy hocha la tête, avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour ranger les affaires que sa mère avait préparées à son attention. Elle s'autorisa à occuper une petite portion de l'étagère centrale du dressing de Nick, et y disposa les quelques ensembles de vêtements et de lingerie dont elle disposait. C'était loin d'être la totalité de ses affaires personnelles, mais Bonnie lui avait promis de lui faire parvenir le reste en recommandé dans les plus brefs délais. Pour ce qui était du mobilier, ça n'avait aucune importance : elle n'en avait tout simplement pas.

Une fois qu'elle en eut terminé avec son linge, elle tira du sac sa petite trousse de toilettes et se dirigea d'un pas lent en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se sentait encore un peu gênée d'abuser ainsi de l'hospitalité de Nick, et même si cela incluait de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie (ce qui n'était bien entendu pas pour lui déplaire), elle pensait qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'investisse rapidement dans la recherche d'un nouvel appartement. Ce serait certainement plus commode, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il lui fallut du temps pour parvenir à refaire son bandage au mollet, étant donné que son bras gauche semblait vouloir faire des siennes. Elle se lava en respectant les étapes que les infirmières lui avaient indiquées, dans la matinée. La démarche était longue et rébarbative, mais c'était le seul moyen d'épargner sa plaie à la poitrine. Au final, cela lui prit un temps fou, et elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être réellement propre, une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Elle avala ses comprimés d'antidouleurs, ainsi que les antibiotiques qui lui avaient été prescrits, et, entendant la voix de sa mère lui marteler d'y être attentive, elle ne négligea pas de prendre sa pilule.

Une fois son pyjama enfilé, elle quitta la salle de bain en se frottant lourdement les paupières. La dernière étape de la soirée serait d'avaler quelque chose au lance-pierre avant d'aller s'écraser dans le lit de Nick. Pas de réveil prévu avant le lendemain matin, onze heures minimum, c'était une certitude.

Nick leur avait préparé une salade composée, qu'elle trouva absolument délicieuse. Cependant, les médicaments étant très forts, elle ne se sentait pas d'un appétit particulièrement vorace, ce soir… Elle termina néanmoins son assiette bien avant que Nick n'ait atteint la moitié de la sienne.

« Alors, Carotte ? » demanda-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. « Tu pensais sincèrement ce que tu as dit à la presse, tout à l'heure ? »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Judy, ne comprenant pas exactement ce à quoi il faisait référence, et pourquoi il abordait soudain le sujet. Il lui avait semblé pensif et distant pendant une bonne partie du repas, un peu comme si quelque chose lui occupait l'esprit.

« Sur le fait que tu préfères tout ignorer de tes agresseurs ? Qu'il ne faudrait pas leur accorder la moindre attention ? Tu penses sincèrement que la meilleure chose à faire est de les ignorer ? Parce que, crois-moi, je doute qu'ils aient l'intention de t'ignorer, toi, ou bien d'ignorer tous ces prédateurs qu'ils haïssent et qu'ils persécutent… »

« C'est ça qui te travaille depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. « Oui, je pensais sincèrement ce que j'ai dit… Ecoute, Nick… Je sais que tu as été très choqué par ce qui s'est passé, et je l'ai été aussi. Mais c'était un acte isolé. Il était très grave et impressionnant, j'en conviens… Mais en dehors de communiquer des messages de haine sur les réseaux sociaux, ou agresser quelques prédateurs au cours d'une manifestation qui a dégénéré, ces Gardiens du Troupeau n'ont jamais vraiment fait parler d'eux avant mon agression, d'accord ? Ils obtiendront plus de crédit et d'attention qu'ils n'en méritent, si on commence à leur témoigner de l'intérêt. Ils se nourrissent de la peur qu'ils suscitent pour étendre leur influence, tu comprends ? Le mieux à faire, c'est de les ignorer et de laisser la police les retrouver et les arrêter pour leurs crimes, quels qu'ils soient. »

Nick poussa un soupir, semblant longuement peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Finalement, il déclara d'une voix un peu éraillée : « J'admire sincèrement ton optimisme et ta ferveur, Carotte. Mais ces types ont essayé d'avoir ta peau, et si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de planifier le meilleur moyen de finir le travail. On ne va pas attendre les bras croisés qu'ils y parviennent, en espérant que les flics les arrêteront avant qu'ils ne passent à l'acte. »

« Je pense que tu es trop anxieux par rapport à tout ça. La seule chose dont il faut avoir peur, c'est de la peur elle-même. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appris ça… Bon, il était terrifié à chaque fois qu'il croisait la route d'un prédateur… Mais peu importe, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je partage ton opinion. » protesta Nick d'une voix ferme.

« Nick… Si tu as vraiment l'intention de devenir policier, il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire confiance à l'institution à laquelle tu consacreras ta vie. Je ne suis pas inquiète, parce que je sais que le chef Bogo et tous mes collègues travaillent actuellement d'arrache-patte à la résolution de cette enquête. Ils trouveront les meneurs des Gardiens du Troupeau et les mettront sous les verrous. Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter, s'il-te-plaît. »

Nick resta silencieux pendant un petit moment. Il y avait visiblement divergence d'opinions sur la conduite à tenir. Judy préférait jouer la carte de la passivité, sans doute parce qu'elle tentait de réfuter en bloc la gravité de ce qui lui était arrivé, ou tout simplement car elle avait une confiance aveugle dans les forces de l'ordre, ce qui s'avérait logique si l'on considérait qu'elle avait passé sa vie entière à rêver d'en faire partie. Nick, pour sa part, connaissait la rue et ses lois. Il était acclimaté à ces zones d'ombres et aux règles implacables qu'y faisaient régner les éminences grises des différentes mafias, la troisième sphère du pouvoir de Zootopie. Il savait comment fonctionnaient les gangs et les clans, à quel point ils étaient organisés et pouvaient se montrer déterminés à aller au bout de leurs actions criminelles. Les Gardiens du Troupeau ne faisaient pas exception… Judy ne se rendait visiblement pas compte du danger qu'elle encourait.

« Tu ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans les bas-fonds, Carotte. Moi, j'y ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie. Si on veut éviter que ces tarés ne recommencent, il faut les prendre de court. »

« Et qui va le faire ? Toi, peut-être ? » demanda Judy sur un ton excédé. Visiblement, la conversation tendue, couplée à la fatigue, commençait à l'énerver passablement. Cependant, comme Nick ne répondait rien, et la fixait intensément, elle commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir, et écarquilla les yeux, soudainement horrifiée. « N'y pense même pas ! » l'avertit-elle en redressant l'index. « Nick, je t'interdis de prendre le moindre risque par rapport à ces types, d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien ! Promets-moi que tu laisseras la police se charger de ça ! »

« Techniquement, comme je ferai bientôt partie de la police, j'ai un droit de réserve pour m'en charger à ma manière, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes sur un ton malicieux.

L'assurance manifeste qu'il affichait ne parvint pas à rassurer Judy le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, elle voyait ses pires craintes se confirmer, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser le sentiment étrange qui la gagnait, un mélange explosif de colère et d'angoisse. « Nick, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu ne parles pas de rendre une quelconque justice… Tu… Tu cherches seulement à te venger ! »

« Ca suffit, Carotte. » déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante que l'acier. « N'essaie pas de me faire la morale, d'accord ? Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire et pourquoi je le fais. »

« Ah, très bien ! Et bien dans ce cas, explique-moi ! Je serais ravie d'entendre tes excellentes raisons ! »

Elle le contemplait farouchement, l'air combattive, mais l'excitation de ce début de dispute avait agité son rythme cardiaque, et presque immédiatement, elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa blessure. Elle grimaça en poussant un gémissement endolori, saisissant sa poitrine d'une patte crispée. La vague de douleur était plus forte que celles qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'alors. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol, et dût se rattraper au bord de la table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le souffle court, elle sentit les pattes de Nick se poser sur elle et la soutenir, tandis qu'elle éructait, attendant que la l'intensité de la douleur s'amenuise. La sensation désagréable finit par se calmer, mais l'expérience lui avait coupé les jambes. Elle était vidée de toute énergie, et s'effondra contre Nick, peinant à retrouver une respiration normale.

« Tu vois ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Et tu veux que je reste impassible ? » demanda Nick d'une voix désarmante d'inquiétude.

Judy se retourna contre lui et l'attrapa par le cou, glissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle y respira avec délectation l'odeur musquée mêlée à celle qu'elle y avait déposée, deux jours auparavant. Elle ressentie l'envie impérieuse de renforcer son marquage, mais y résista, se contentant de murmurer : « Je me fiche de ce qu'ils m'ont fait… Je veux seulement que tu restes avec moi… S'il-te-plaît… »

Nick pivota son visage dans sa direction, se perdant dans la contemplation de ces grands yeux, aussi beaux et brillants que des améthystes, qui le suppliaient d'accéder à sa requête. Il sentit Judy fébrile au creux de ses bras. Elle tremblait encore légèrement, son corps réagissant à contrecoups de la crise de douleur et du stress manifeste qui l'affectait à présent. Le renard caressa ses longues oreilles, ce qui la fit frissonner d'avantage. La lapine répondit au témoignage d'affection en glissant sa patte valide contre son torse, suivant la ligne de sa gorge jusqu'à atteindre son museau, qu'elle dirigea doucement vers le sien. Ses yeux se plissèrent lentement, réitérant la demande qu'elle venait de lui faire. _Reste avec moi_. Nick se sentait totalement perdu, tiraillé entre deux sentiments diamétralement opposés. S'il s'abandonnait maintenant à l'étreinte de Judy, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait plus la force d'aller au bout de son entreprise, car il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de lui, ici et maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, sa part consciente projetait la problématique à plus long terme, et planifiait un avenir plus sûr pour celle qui reposait à présent entre ses pattes.

Pour Judy, les choses étaient plus simples. Le mammifère qu'elle aimait semblait vouloir se mettre en danger dans le seul but de la protéger d'une menace des plus hypothétiques. Dans l'absolu, si elle trouvait l'intention chevaleresque et étrangement romantique, elle ne pouvait s'astreindre à l'immoralité que représentait pour elle le fait de le laisser agir librement, sachant qu'il le ferait en plus en dehors des clous de la loi. Nick avait changé. Il aspirait à mieux que cela. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une telle débâcle, pas plus qu'elle n'avait voulu être l'instigatrice de cette soudaine montée de haine entre proies et prédateurs. Il lui semblait avoir allumé malgré elle l'étincelle qui avait mis le feu aux poudres… Toujours était-il qu'elle refusait de voir Nick se mettre en danger dans cette confrontation ridicule, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que c'était là la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait ? Elle ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une quelconque escalade de violence, et elle redoutait de l'y voir jouer un quelconque rôle. Nick valait mieux… Bien mieux que cela.

Peut-être que si elle arrivait à lui faire comprendre à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, il renoncerait à son projet ? Dans cette perspective, enfiévrée par leur rapprochement physique inexorable, elle tendit son museau vers le sien, tout en plissant les paupières. S'il consentait à rester avec elle maintenant, elle lui donnerait tout. Elle s'offrirait entièrement à lui.

Nick ne se débattit pas en la voyant s'approcher. Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, et ne ressentit pas la moindre angoisse, ni la moindre envie d'éviter le contact. Son esprit resta calme et détendu, bien que son cœur se soit mis à battre la chamade. Sur l'instant, ce geste d'affection lui sembla naturel, normal… Justifié. Il se moquait bien de tous ses aprioris, de sa volonté d'attendre, de voir où les choses les menaient. Voilà où elles les menaient. Systématiquement, ils y revenaient. Leur attirance mutuelle était une attraction qu'il était impossible de contrebalancer, pas s'il se montrait totalement honnête envers lui-même. Judy avait peut-être raison, après tout. Peut-être qu'il fallait tout simplement laisser l'affaire des Gardiens du Troupeau entre les pattes de ceux qui étaient officiellement chargés de la résoudre. Son tour viendrait, où il aurait à charge de défendre les valeurs qui lui étaient chères au nom des idéaux de justice, lorsqu'il sortirait de l'académie et qu'il rejoindrait enfin les forces de l'ordre. Mais à présent, son action était-elle justifiée, au-delà d'être illégale ? N'était-il pas plus juste d'être là, auprès de sa femelle ? De profiter du fait qu'elle soit saine et sauve, et se perdre dans l'extase de son étreinte et de son contact ? Sans doute, la meilleure solution était celle-là.

Mais la sonnette de son appartement retentit, et balaya ces nouvelles certitudes aussi rapidement qu'une bourrasque éparpille un château de cartes.

Nick s'écarta doucement de l'étreinte de Judy, qui poussa un soupir éperdu face à cette nouvelle interruption. Le renard se racla la gorge avant de se diriger vers le bahut du salon, récupérant avec empressement ses clés et son portable.

« C'est Finnick. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Judy ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer piteusement tandis qu'il franchissait la porte de l'appartement, sans jeter un regard en arrière.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Bluff Bluff Revolution

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Désolé pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire. Pas vraiment de raison particulière, mais je ne parvenais pas à rendre claires les étapes assez implicites de la manipulation utilisée par Nick au cours de cette longue "arnaque". J'espère que le tout demeurera compréhensible.**

 **Il faut dire également qu'il y a toujours des passages dans une histoire qui sont moins faciles à raconter que d'autres. Ce chapitre est certainement celui qui m'a causé le plus de soucis jusqu'à présent.**

 **J'espère tout de même qu'il vous paraîtra de bonne qualité.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien à tous, et à très vite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Bluff Bluff Revolution**

Alexandre Lupin avait vu le jour lorsque Nick avait commencé à manigancer des arnaques dans les casinos les plus luxueux de Zootopie. Il s'agissait d'un aristocrate parimalien en séjour dans la capitale, muni d'un énorme portefeuille rempli de faux billets extrêmement bien imités (à l'époque, Nick travaillait encore avec son frère, qui était un faussaire de génie), et qui avait un goût prononcé pour le Poker et le Black Jack. Nick avait un don avec les cartes. Non seulement, il les manipulait avec l'aisance d'un magicien rompu aux arts de l'illusionnisme, mais il avait une mémoire visuelle impressionnante qui, couplé à une aptitude surnaturelle à calculer statistiques et probabilités, lui permettait de prévoir les sorties de cartes, et donc de vaincre la banque à tous les coups… Cependant, les deux frères étaient suffisamment malins pour ne pas abuser de ce talent, car quitte à pouvoir destituer les casinos, tout comme les portefeuilles de leurs clients, autant le faire le plus longtemps possible sans se faire remarquer.

Aussi Nick créa-t-il plusieurs personnages hauts en couleur pour tromper la vigilance des croupiers et des videurs. Il disposait d'une panoplie de costumes divers et variés, et s'entraînait régulièrement à rentrer dans la peau des personnages qu'il incarnait. Il y en avait peu que le renard affectionnait d'avantage qu'Alexandre Lupin. Son bagout aristocratique, son côté provocateur un peu précieux, ses manières exotiques et l'accent gracieux qu'il pratiquait, tout dans ce personnage le rendait attirant à ses yeux. Nick se serait bien vu refaire sa vie dans la peau de Lupin. Mais tout vola en éclats lorsqu'il fut trahit, cette tragédie menant son père à la ruine, avec le destin fatidique qui l'attendait ensuite… Il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour payer les pots cassés. Aux yeux de Nick, toute cette petite comédie était morte ce jour-là, et elle avait poussé son dernier soupir en même temps que Jonathan William Wilde.

Nick, pour sa part, avait failli finir en prison pour très longtemps, et il s'était promis de ne jamais remettre les pattes dans l'engrenage des jeux d'argent, des paris, des casinos et des troquets. Il avait enterré Alexandre Lupin avec le reste de ses identités d'emprunt, laissant cette partie de son existence pourrir dans les méandres de ses souvenirs torturés. Parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, et avait l'impression que ces fantômes du passé ressurgissaient, occupant les recoins les plus sombres de son appartement. Il lui fallait alors un moment pour trouver la force et le courage de se lever afin d'allumer une lampe qu'il n'éteignait plus de la nuit… Impossible de fermer l'œil, sans cela, si jamais il parvenait à retrouver le sommeil avant le lever du jour.

Mais lorsque Finnick lui avait annoncé que les membres des Gardiens du Troupeau qu'il avait repéré étaient des joueurs de poker réguliers, presque immédiatement Alexandre Lupin, le grand baron parimalien, héritier d'une fortune historique, ayant du sang royal dans les veines (descendant de l'illustre Robin de Loxley, rien de moins que ça), avait ressurgi d'outre-tombe, prêt à reprendre du service pour une toute dernière fois. Nick n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à faire appel à ce spectre issu de son sombre passé, car il savait qu'endosser ce rôle lui permettrait de renouer plus aisément avec ses vieux tours de manipulateur… Et cela, il était prêt à le faire, après des années de rejet et de regrets, pour le bien-être et la sécurité de Judy. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de faire reprendre du service à son alter-égo distingué, si cela avait été pour lui-même. Trop risqué pour son propre bien… Il risquait de retomber dans ses vieux travers, et de reprendre goût à des activités qu'il avait eu bien du mal à stopper. L'arnaque de grande ampleur était une drogue à laquelle il avait goûté bien trop longtemps pour ne pas en ressentir le contrecoup, encore aujourd'hui. Et le prix à payer avait été bien trop élevé pour qu'il ait envie de s'y risquer à nouveau.

Mais Judy en valait la peine. Elle comptait suffisamment à ses yeux pour qu'il prenne tous les risques. Et pour le coup, il s'était assuré de les limiter au maximum, afin de ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement. Il ne voulait pas que Judy puisse lui reprocher, par la suite, d'avoir mis sa vie en péril pour une cause qu'elle jugeait futile. Il avait parfaitement saisi son point de vue… Et il savait qu'elle avait entièrement raison, et que sa vision des choses était la bonne. Il aurait aimé être raisonnable et attendre que la police s'occupe du cas de ces moins que rien. Si Finnick avait été en mesure d'obtenir aussi rapidement et facilement des informations sur les Gardiens du Troupeau, nul doute que la police parviendrait à les coincer sans la moindre difficulté… Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été attaqué personnellement, au travers du prisme de Judy. Bien sûr, les activistes n'avaient pas agi en connaissance de cause. Nick savait très bien qu'il n'était pas visé en particulier. Mais en raison de la proximité qu'il entretenait avec la lapine, et étant donné son implication dans la résolution de l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Entre Judy et lui, il était le prédateur… C'est lui qui aurait dû être attaqué… Mais il s'était retrouvé en position de témoin, assistant impuissant à cette tentative de meurtre qui, si elle avait fort heureusement échoué, avait tout de même eu lieu. Il ne pouvait se départir de l'horreur de cette réalité, alors que la scène se rejouait une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il avait été incapable d'agir et de protéger une personne qu'il aimait. Si Judy avait dû succomber à cette attaque, il aurait été incapable de s'en remettre…

« Hey, mec ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? »

La voix grave de Finnick le sortit de sa torpeur, et il tourna un regard désabusé vers le fennec, qui bataillait pour enfiler une perruque imitant à la perfection une permanente blonde ondulée, dont la masse synthétique retombait sous la forme d'anglaises voluptueuses. En sus de cet apparat grotesque, le petit renard avait passé une robe à franges violette, dont la traine était garnie de toiles de tulle lui donnant un léger cachet snob-kitsch. Exactement le genre de personnage _bon-chic-bon-genre_ qu'il était supposé incarner. Restait que cette panoplie créait un contraste plus que marquant avec sa voix caverneuse et profonde, ce qui eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un petit sourire ironique à Nick.

« Tu ferais bien de finir de te préparer, plutôt que de te foutre de moi ! » ajouta Finnick sur un ton agacé.

Nick acquiesça, avant de reprendre ses préparatifs. La démarche n'était pas des plus aisées, étant donné qu'ils devaient se déguiser à l'arrière de la limousine que Mr Big avait mis à leur disposition, et que celle-ci était en route, direction Square du Sahara. Ils devraient arriver à l'Oasis de Nacre dans une dizaine de minutes. Raymond conduisait le véhicule, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Michel ? Nick ne parvenait jamais à distinguer les deux ours polaires, qui s'avéraient être jumeaux, et aussi soupes-au-lait l'un que l'autre. Un second homme de main de type ursidé, dont le prénom était Vladimir, si le renard se souvenait bien, était installé dans la banquette adjacente, les observant enfiler leurs tenues spécifiques d'un œil aussi curieux que désabusé… Le genre de regard qui prouvait que rien n'était plus en mesure de le surprendre, et certainement pas un fennec travesti en fille de la haute société.

En sus de leur servir d'accompagnants, Raymond/Michel (rayez la mention inutile) et Vladimir étaient également présents pour assurer les arrières des deux renards, si jamais les choses venaient à mal tourner. Une sécurité que Mr Big avait imposée au plan de Nick, et à laquelle ce-dernier avait dû acquiescer, s'il voulait obtenir le soutien du parrain de Tundraville. Il espérait néanmoins ne pas avoir à compter sur eux ce soir. Du moins pas trop tôt.

Nick cala un chapeau haut-de-forme au sommet de son crâne, complétant la panoplie d'Alexandre Lupin. Il était revêtu d'un luxueux et élégant costume noir trois-pièces, avec un charmant nœud Windsor de couleur bleue, bien serré autour du cou, ajustant son col de chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Une montre à gousset était enfoncée dans sa poche de poitrail, laissant échapper une chaînette en or qui glissait sous le revers du veston. Nick avait pris la précaution de porter des lentilles de couleur bleue, afin de dissimuler le vert émeraude caractéristique de ses yeux, et avait peigné sa fourrure vers l'arrière, avant de la plaquer sur son crâne avec un peu de gomina. Il craignait que les Gardiens du Troupeau ne se montrent méfiants et le reconnaissent, s'il ne se distinguait pas au maximum de ses attributs originaux. Après tout, il avait été filmé aux côtés de Judy pendant la conférence de presse… Son visage ne leur était sans doute pas inconnu.

« J'ai l'air de quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec emphase en se tournant vers Finnick.

« Tu as l'air de cet abruti d'Alexandre Lupin, que j'espérais ne jamais revoir de ma vie… Mais, hé ! Le destin, tout ça… »

« Parle plutôt de fatalité, dans ce cas-là… » soupira Nick.

« Hey ! La jouer fine c'était ton idée. On a toujours les moyens de base, ma batte de baseball et tes deux ours polaires de service… Je pense qu'ils seront pas contre un peu d'action ! Pas vrai, nounours ? »

Vladimir tourna un visage patibulaire en direction de Finnick, se contentant de pousser un grognement peu avenant. Loin d'effrayer le fennec, cela ne fit que le renforcer dans son excitation : « Tu vois ? Un vrai bagarreur ! »

« Nan, Finn'. Je te l'ai dit, je ne règlerai pas ça par la violence… Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. On va la jouer plus fine que ça, et ce sera bien plus efficace, j'en suis persuadé… »

« Ouai, si t'arrives à les convaincre de les laisser t'asseoir à leur table. Je te rappelle que ces types aiment pas trop les prédateurs, mec. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… » répondit Nick en sortant de son portefeuille une liasse impressionnante de billets de cent, cinquante et vingt dollars, que Mr Big lui avait généreusement confié le matin même. « L'argent brise toutes les frontières, même les plus infranchissables. »

Le fennec poussa un sifflement admiratif à la vue de temps d'argent, avant de secouer la tête. « Tu l'as dit, mon renard ! Même moi j'accepterais de jouer au poker avec toi, si tu me présentais de tels arguments… Et pourtant, je connais ton passif en la matière. »

« Tu vois ? Pas de soucis à se faire, dans ce cas… »

« Mouai… »

Voyant que son associé de longue date n'était toujours pas pleinement convaincu par le plan qu'il proposait, Nick secoua la tête. Il avait compris depuis le début quel était le véritable nœud du problème : « Tu cherches seulement un moyen de ne pas avoir à jouer ton rôle, pas vrai ? »

« C'est si évident ? » déclara Finnick en désignant sa majestueuse robe, parfaitement ajustée. Il avait vraiment l'air d'une petite femelle, dans cet accoutrement. « Franchement… A quoi ça sert que je joue la potiche ? »

« Françoise est indispensable à Alexandre, voyons ! Elle est comme l'assistante du magicien pendant la prestation. Si elle n'est pas là pour détourner l'attention au bon moment, le tour tombera à l'eau. »

« C'est ça… Avoue plutôt que tu adores me faire porter des costumes ridicules. »

Nick dû se contenir pour réprimer un rire nerveux. Il était vrai que Finnick avait tendance à faire les frais de leurs manigances, et à tenir le plus mauvais rôle des deux… Cela tenait à son apparence par nature innocente, qui n'éveillait aucun soupçon, et attirait plutôt la compassion, voire même l'affection. Une capacité que Nick n'avait pas tardé à exploiter, dès lors qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Finnick, il y avait de cela près de vingt ans. Les deux avaient été fourrés dans les combines les plus farfelues et inimaginables possibles, et des nombreuses personnes avec qui Nick avait été amené à travailler, dans le cadre de ses activités illégales, il n'y avait guère que ce fennec qui soit resté un associé permanent, et un ami de confiance. Et cela, en dépit du fait que le renard l'affublait régulièrement de costumes ridicules en vue de lui faire tenir des rôles lui permettant de détourner l'attention de la victime qu'ils cherchaient à arnaquer. C'était plutôt efficace, d'ailleurs… Finnick n'avait pas énormément d'efforts à fournir pour paraître mignon. Ce soir, il jouerait le rôle de Françoise, fille d'Alexandre Lupin, jeune demoiselle aux charmes europattéens, accompagnant son cher père en voyage, et supposée lui servir de garde-fou.

« En tout cas… » reprit Finnick après quelques secondes de silence. « … Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies avoué à la lapine ce que tu comptais faire ce soir. »

« Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails, Finn', je te l'ai dit. »

« Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle appelle ses petits potes de la police pour qu'ils se joignent à la fête. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit où nous allions, ni ce que nous avions concrètement l'intention de faire, donc aucun risque de ce côté-là. Je ne pouvais simplement pas faire ça dans son dos… J'aurais eu l'impression de trahir sa confiance. »

Finnick poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de secouer la tête. Visiblement, les explications fournies par son associé ne lui semblaient pas très convaincantes. « Voilà pourquoi je m'investis jamais dans des relations longues durées avec des meufs… Dès que tu commences à cogiter vis-à-vis de ce qu'elles vont penser, dire ou faire, t'es cuit. »

Nick lança un regard dubitatif à Finnick qui ricana légèrement avant de prendre une petite moue, la plus adorable du monde. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut en imitant la voix d'une lycéenne exaltée avec un fort accent parimalien. La performance était bluffante. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon grand. Si elle brise ton petit cœur un jour, je serai toujours là pour te consoler. »

« Garde ton numéro vocal pour tout à l'heure, Finn'. » conclut Nick en détournant la tête.

L'Oasis de Nacre était un bar de seconde zone à l'aménagement douteux. Un jour, il y avait de cela bien longtemps (sans doute plusieurs siècles), il avait voulu présenter comme un établissement de standing, sans doute à cause de sa proximité avec l'hôtel Palmtree Casino, complexe resort luxueux et impressionnant, qui dominait le square du Sahara et avait fait sa renommée touristique. Cependant, il ne restait rien de cette époque glorieuse, si ce n'était une décoration défraichie, d'un kitsch absolu, tentant de créer une ambiance d'oasis saharienne à grands coups de palmiers en plastique et de murs peints en trompe l'œil (l'artiste devait s'appeler Kevin, et sa maîtresse de maternelle devait avoir été très fière de sa performance). Le tout était recouvert d'une couche de poussière telle que l'on pouvait tracer son nom en se servant de son doigt, si l'on prenait le risque de le passer sur les boiseries. Seul le comptoir du bar était entretenu, le tenancier s'assurant une zone minimale de confort. Sans doute ses notions d'hygiène ne dépassaient-elles jamais son espace privé.

L'arrivée triomphale de Nick et Finnick débuta bien avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans le bar. La grande baie vitrée, recouverte par une accumulation continuelle et quotidienne de sable, permettait néanmoins d'avoir une vision relativement correcte (quoiqu'opaque) de Desert Avenue. De fait, les yeux de tous les piliers de comptoir furent attirés et subjugués par la vue de l'impressionnante et impeccable limousine blanche qui se stationna à proximité de ce minable troquet. Le contraste entre l'état général de l'établissement et celui du véhicule était trop important pour passer inaperçu. Nick avait prévu le coup, jusque dans ce genre de petits détails, qui pouvaient faire toute la différence.

En véritable dandy issu du vieux continent, Nick fit son entrée, sa canne sous le bras, en retirant son chapeau bien courtoisement, avant de saluer l'assemblée réunie.

« Bien le bonjour, braves gens ! Que votre soirée soit douce ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton généreux.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, et sur la petite gamine toute mignonne qui l'accompagnait. Son apparence, sa prestance, son allure, son chic, sa voiture, sa démarche, son expression, tout conférait à ce personnage haut en couleur une aura séductrice des plus irrésistibles.

Le regard de Nick balaya la salle pendant une demi-seconde, mais cela lui fut suffisant pour repérer les individus qui l'intéressaient. Installés à une table du fond, un lièvre, deux phacochères et un tatou battaient les cartes, prenant un air distant. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer de se la jouer détachée, Nick avait vu glisser sur lui leurs regards, et bien que ce contact visuel n'eut duré qu'une minute, il avait lu en eux ce qu'il désirait voir : un mélange de curiosité, d'incrédulité, saupoudré d'une pointe de haine. Après tout, Alexandre Lupin avait beau être magnifique et riche comme crésus, il restait un fichu prédateur. S'installer à la table de ces Gardiens du Troupeau ne serait pas une mince à faire… Mais Nick savait très bien comment s'y prendre.

Le barman, trop heureux de voir un client aussi prestigieux passer la porter de son établissement, l'aida d'ailleurs en ce sens, sans même le savoir.

« Eh bien, ça alors ! » s'exclama le dromadaire, actuel propriétaire des lieux. « Voilà encore un genre d'accoutrement que j'avais jamais vu par ici ! D'où vous débarquez, mon vieux ? »

Nick claqua des doigts avant de pointer son index dans sa direction, focalisant son attention sur lui pour souligner la pertinence de sa question. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour deviner que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

« Ah ! Ce que je cherchais ! La bonhomie et la véracité de l'humeur locale ! On m'a toujours présenté Zootopie comme un havre idyllique et multiculturel, où tout le monde était le bienvenue et où chacun pouvait devenir ce qu'il veut, mais je crois bien qu'il n'y a que dans ce genre d'endroits qu'on peut vraiment le vivre, pas vrai ? »

« J'suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à votre jargon, m'sieur. » répondit le barman avec une sincérité qui rendait sa stupidité touchante. « D'autant qu'vous causer avec un accent pas commun ! Donc d'où c'est qu'vous v'nez ? »

Trop heureux de voir la curiosité du tenancier lui permettre d'exposer librement son personnage à l'assemblée toute entière, Nick vint s'installer au comptoir, Finnick sur les talons.

« Je me présente, mon bon ami : Alexandre Lupin, baron du Terrier-A-Renards. J'arrive du vieux continent, fuyant la vie traditionnaliste et ennuyante de cette ville, sans doute lointaine à vos yeux, que l'on nomme Parimal ! »

Les yeux écarquillés et subjugués de son interlocuteur suffirent à le persuader que l'effet était plutôt réussi. Aussi, ajouta-t-il : « Je suis en séjour dans votre pays, et ne pouvait me substituer à visiter la grande et impérieuse Zootopie, n'est-ce pas ? Cette ville est une merveille ! Mais je me suis vite lassé de l'aspect guindé de vos hauts lieux touristiques… Toutes ces réceptions données en mon honneur. Fatiguant, vraiment… »

« Oh… Ça devait être aut'chose qu'ici, pour sûr ! »

« Que vous dites ! Il y a un certain charme rustique dans ces petits établissements citadins. Votre bar a un charme fou à mes yeux… Il est tellement… exotique. »

Nick avait actuellement du mal à se montrer convainquant sur ce coup-là, tant l'état général des locaux laissait à désirer, mais il tint bon, et parvint à ponctuer sa réplique d'un sourire sincère, qui acheva de faire passer la pilule.

« Ben… C't'un honneur certain d'vous r'cevoir ici, m'sieur l'baron ! » s'exclama le dromadaire d'un ton confus et visiblement gêné. « J'vous sers quequ'chose à boire ? »

« Avec joie ! » clama Nick d'un ton jovial, avant de pivoter sur son tabouret pour faire face à la dizaine de badauds qui occupaient l'établissement, et qui étaient demeurés passablement silencieux depuis son arrivée. « Et faites donc de même à chacun de ces messieurs. J'offre ma tournée pour célébrer ma joie de trouver enfin un lieu typique, tel que j'en recherchais depuis mon arrivée dans cette belle ville ! »

A ces paroles, les usagers en présence ne se sentirent plus de joie, et proclamèrent leur contentement à l'unisson. Tous, sauf les quatre Gardiens du Troupeau, bien entendu. Tel que Nick l'avait prédit, ils seraient plus difficiles à faire entrer dans le manège… Mais le piège était déjà tendu.

Le renard prit une bière dont le goût était atroce, et dont le dosage en mousse était des plus déséquilibrés. Mais il en vanta les qualités exceptionnelles, proclamant qu'à force de ne boire que des vins de coteaux réputés, il avait fini par en oublier le goût fantastique des choses simples. Il s'assura que chaque personne dans la salle ait droit à sa boisson gratuite, et fit bien voir l'épaisseur de son porte-monnaie lorsqu'il extirpa le premier billet de cinquante dollars de la soirée. Bien entendu, les quatre membres des Gardiens du Troupeau n'avaient pas répondu à son offre de tournée générale, et étaient restés discrets, ne commandant rien en son nom. Nick simula de le remarquer, quelques minutes plus tard, et les alpague d'un ton jovial, depuis son tabouret de bar.

« Eh bien, messieurs ! Ne soyez pas timides et joignez-vous aux réjouissances ! N'ayez crainte si vos goûts exigent des hydromels plus onéreux que de simples bières : il n'y a pas de boisson à la carte que je ne peux vous offrir ce soir. »

Les phacochères échangèrent un regard gêné. Il était clair qu'en dépit de leur haine des prédateurs, ils étaient sur le point de céder à la tentation. Pour le tatou, c'était impossible à déterminer, car il tournait le dos à Nick… Mais au regard que le lièvre lui lança, il était évident qu'il avait envie de profiter d'une boisson à l'œil, lui aussi. Le lagomorphe serait donc son épine dans le pied, ce soir. Il le prouva en répondant pour les trois autres.

« T'es gentil, l'excentrique, mais on ne veut rien qui vienne de toi. Compris ? »

Loin de témoigner une quelconque affectation face à cette réponse des plus agressives, Nick laissa s'exprimer la nature profonde d'Alexandre Lupin, un mammifère qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie, et auquel personne ne disait « non ». Il secoua la tête, toujours souriant, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, et de se diriger d'un pas leste en direction de la table où était réunis les quatre acolytes.

Le barman le héla un instant, l'air un peu démuni, mais surtout inquiet, ne sachant trop comment le mettre en garde sans brusquer certains de ses habitués : « M'sieur le baron, ces gens-là… Faut pas leur en vouloir. Faut juste les laisser tranquille. »

Mais Nick ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière. Il en avait fini avec le barman pour ce soir. Il n'avait été que l'introduction… Le vrai spectacle commençait maintenant. Nick espérait seulement qu'il était toujours aussi doué qu'à l'époque. _Alexandre, c'est le moment d'exprimer tes talents_ , pensa-t-il très fort, avant de se fondre à nouveau dans la peau du personnage.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table. Cette fois-ci, les regards des quatre proies étaient tournés vers lui, et il n'y lisait rien de bienveillant. Cependant, il ne se départit à aucun moment de son sourire élégant et charmeur.

« Messieurs, j'insiste… » commença-t-il. « Il ne peut y avoir de mammifère qui ne profite de ma générosité, ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je t'ai dit à l'instant, _renard_? » Le mépris avec lequel le lièvre avait prononcé ce dernier-mot donna envie à Nick de laisser tomber sa couverture et de se lancer à corps perdu dans la stratégie de Finnick, mais il tint bon et resta campé dans les bottes de l'aristocrate. « On veut rien qui vienne de toi ! Alors va voir ailleurs, okay ? »

« Quel dommage, très cher. Vraiment… Il y a tant de bonnes choses dans la vie dont on veut profiter, et si peu d'occasion d'en abuser. Cependant, je comprends que votre fierté et votre honneur de Zootopien puisse vous empêcher d'accéder à mon offre, et je ne vous incommoderai pas plus longtemps. »

« Parfait. Dégage maintenant. »

« Certes, mais… Si je ne m'abuse… Vous jouez au poker, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudain Nick en laissant glisser son regard sur la table, et en affichant une expression radieuse.

La question n'éveilla chez le lièvre qu'un profond soupir de lassitude, qui annonçait une colère sous-jacente, ne demandant qu'à exploser. Nick l'ignora totalement, poursuivant sa stratégie d'approche. « Me croiriez-vous si je vous avouais être venu à Zootopie principalement pour profiter des casinos, et occuper les tables de poker ? Ce type de divertissement n'est pas connu à une telle échelle, par chez nous et… »

« Ben va jouer au casino, alors ! Et fous-nous la paix ! » le coupa le lièvre sur un ton plus impatient, en plaquant violemment ses deux pattes sur la table.

« Hoho, que vous êtes amusant, mon cher. Votre franc-parler est si typique. Je me sens dépaysé rien qu'à converser avec vous. »

La réaction totalement détachée du personnage laissa le lièvre sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Juste ce qu'il fallait à Nick pour avancer ses pions.

« Malheureusement, le jeu en casino est si règlementé, si encadré, si… je ne sais pas comment dire… Quel mot employer ? Hmm… Aseptisé ! Oui, voilà, c'est le bon terme ! Mais ma vision du poker, le vrai, c'est celle que vous m'offrez actuellement. Un vrai régal pour les yeux, d'ailleurs. Des gens rudes dans un bar, jouant des coudes et se lançant des regards en coin par-dessus leurs bocks de bière, dans une ambiance tendue mais pleine de camaraderie ! Aaaaah ! Je n'y tiens plus ! Je me joints à vous ! »

Et sans attendre leur réaction, il se saisissait du dossier d'une chaise attenante, et une seconde après, il était assis à leur table, entre le phacochère et le tatou. Les deux mammifères lui lancèrent un regard plus surpris qu'agressif, et encore une fois, il n'y eut que le lièvre pour réagir.

« Tu vas lever ton cul de là et dégager, sinon ça va mal aller, crois-moi… »

« Oh, ne soyez pas comme ça, très cher ! » répondit Nick d'une voix rieuse, qui ne présentait aucun signe d'inquiétude. Le lièvre se trouva à nouveau décontenancé par l'allure décontractée et détachée de ce renard qui, visiblement, ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il avait choisi les mauvaises personnes à ennuyer ce soir. « Cela vous gêne d'avoir un nouveau joueur dans votre cercle privé, c'est ça ? On a peur de l'inconnu ? »

Alors que le lièvre allait se redresser pour en venir aux pattes, il se passa deux choses qui firent tourner la situation en faveur de Nick, et acheva de refermer le piège qu'il avait tendu avec habileté. La première fut que le renard ouvrit son portefeuille, faisant apparaître la liasse énorme de billets qu'il contenait. La deuxième fut le concours de Finnick, dont le rôle se mettait enfin en place, et juste au bon moment.

D'une voix candide et fraîche, le fennec déclara : « Ce monsieur a raison, papa. Tu ne devrais pas jouer au poker, tu es nul et tu perds tout le temps. »

Nick saisit au vol les regards à la fois affolés et entendus que s'échangèrent les autres mammifères attablés, et le renard eut envie de serrer le fennec dans ses bras pour le remercier de la perfection de son timing. Les Gardiens du Troupeau étaient appâtés et ferrés.

« Oh, allez, Blake ! » lança le plus grand des deux phacochères en donnant un petit coup de coude au lièvre. « On joue tout le temps tous les quatre… Un peu de sang neuf ne nous fera pas de mal, pas vrai ? » Et pour bien accentuer le message sous-jacent, il ponctua sa question d'un clin d'œil qui était tout, sauf discret. Parfait, si ces types étaient aussi nuls en communication, il parviendrait à obtenir d'eux tout ce qu'il voudrait, ce soir.

Le dénommé Blake laissa son regard glisser une nouvelle fois sur le portefeuille plus que garni du nouvel arrivant, et sembla cogiter un instant. _C'est ça, prends-moi pour un étranger idiot et sans cervelle… Prends-moi pour ce que je te fais croire que je suis : un bon gros pigeon_ , pensa Nick avec affectation, sachant très bien que tout allait se sceller dans les secondes à venir.

« Okay. » déclara finalement le lièvre en haussant les épaules, ce qui lui valut les congratulations des trois autres. Nick n'eut pas à beaucoup forcer pour simuler sa joie. Il était à présent en place, et si tout se passait bien, d'ici peu de temps, ces quelques mammifères regretteraient amèrement d'avoir un jour pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de rejoindre les Gardiens du Troupeau.

« Dans ce cas… » déclara Nick. « Nous voilà camarades de poker pour la soirée ! Et mes camarades ne peuvent avoir des chopes vides ! Laissez-moi réitérer mon offre de tout à l'heure et vous offrir de quoi les remplir. »

A présent qu'il avait été accepté à leur table, il devenait difficile pour ces quatre-là de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Ils acquiescèrent de bon cœur, heureux de déjà pouvoir abuser de cette montagne d'argent, qu'ils allaient en plus avoir le bonheur d'extorquer à un renard, à un foutu prédateur. Ils devaient sans doute s'imaginer qu'ils allaient passer une excellente soirée, à présent, et qu'ils auraient des anecdotes plus qu'amusantes à raconter à leur prochaine réunion de spécistes extrémistes. Nick pouvait les entendre d'ici : « _Hey, tu devineras jamais ! On a plumé un foutu renard au poker, l'autre soir. Il est arrivé en costar, et reparti en caleçon._ » Haha. Tout le monde se marre. Vraiment trop drôle.

La première tournée, généreusement offerte par Nick, arriva alors qu'ils jouaient leur première partie. Nick n'avait pas besoin d'être le donneur. Il n'aurait pas besoin de l'être avant un moment. Il observa la manière qu'avait le tatou de battre les cartes, analysant sa façon de les mélanger, comptant le nombre de battements qu'il exerçait. La plupart des gens ignoraient qu'ils avaient tendance à battre les cartes d'une manière systématique : une même gestuelle, et un nombre de passe presque toujours identique. Lorsque les bières firent leur arrivée, les cinq participants jouaient le dernier tour, et Nick avait mis cent cinquante dollars au centre de la table. Il ne pouvait parier plus que ce dont les autres disposaient, du moins pour l'instant… Mais bientôt, ils auraient de quoi le suivre dans des mises toujours plus démentielles. Car oui, Nick n'avait pas prévu de gagner… Comme Finnick (ou plutôt Françoise) l'avait annoncé, Alexandre Lupin, son cher papa, était vraiment nul au poker et il perdait tout le temps. La stratégie de Nick reposait d'ailleurs sur cette petite spécificité : il jouait pour perdre. Et perdre gros. Jusqu'à ce qu'il emporte tout… Absolument tout.

Les parties se succédèrent, et les tournées de bière également. Le rôle de Finnick était de s'assurer que les autres personnes en présence soient à l'aise. Il s'occupait donc de les recharger en alcool. Personne ne remarqua que le seul à ne pas se resservir était le baron Alexandre Lupin. Nick devait rester sobre… Mais il voulait que ses compagnons de jeu soient saouls. Raides saouls. Et comme ils ne cessaient de gagner, encore et encore, extirpant toujours plus de billets verts du portefeuille de ce pauvre renard, ils étaient euphoriques, et leur euphorie réclamait un arrosage tout particulier. Finnick avait également pour tâche de blâmer son « père » pour sa nullité, et de le mettre en garde de la colère foudroyante qui s'abattrait sur lui, une fois que « mère » serait au courant de la quantité d'argent qu'il avait dilapidé. Alexandre Lupin, en naïf optimiste, ne cessait de lui répondre que c'était là le principe du jeu, et qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'une manche pour se refaire. Bien entendu, ces réflexions pseudo-philosophiques éveillaient un soutien immense de la part des autres joueurs : le baron avait encore plein de billets à leur laisser… Il pourrait quitter la table lorsqu'il s'en serait totalement délesté.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux heures pour que l'intégralité de l'argent de Mr Big se retrouve en tas répartis quasi-équitablement entre les quatre autres participants.

« Ah, messieurs ! » clama le renard d'une voix abattue. « Me voilà fait, comme on dit par chez moi ! »

Loin d'éveiller des moqueries de la part des quatre autres, qui étaient de toute manière trop alcoolisés pour faire preuve d'autant de subtilité, son constat éveilla un rire jovial, et des plaintes presque sincères.

« C'était pas vot' jour, baron… » commenta le tatou en concluant sa phrase par un hoquet sonore.

« Je suis sûr que je peux encore me refaire ! » proclama le renard avec conviction.

« P'tet bien, r'nard… » bafouilla Blake en secouant ses oreilles, qu'il avait du mal à garder dressées au-dessus de sa tête. « Mais t'as pu… t'as pu rien… pas vrai ? C'bête, hein ? Mais… Mais on dirait qu'la… qu'la partie est finie… »

« Monsieur Blake a raison, papa. » déclara Finnick de sa petite voix stridente, prenant un ton outré. « J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Tu n'iras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! »

« Par mes ancêtres, je vous assure que je suis capable de revenir dans le jeu. Il ne me faut qu'une bonne main ! Qu'en dites-vous, messieurs ? »

Les deux phacochères, qui reposaient l'un contre l'autre à la manière de presse-livres, éructèrent un rire commun, avant que le plus petit des deux ne réponde : « Pour sûr qu'on s'rait d'accord… Mais c'pas possib'… Sauf s'tu nous sors… encore… Quelques billets verts… d'sous ton chapeau ? Haha… »

La réflexion pitoyable arracha un rire commun à toute l'assemblée, et Nick se força à le rejoindre, sans même s'obliger à y mettre une quelconque intonation… Ses partenaires de jeu étaient bien trop éméchés pour le remarquer, de toute façon.

« Je n'ai plus un sous, c'est vrai. » répondit dignement le baron. « Mais j'ai toujours ma bonne étoile… et ceci ! »

D'un geste leste, il déposa un jeu de clés au milieu de la table. Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, qui resta médusée pendant quelques instants, peinant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Finalement, le tatou n'y tint plus et bafouilla : « Qu'est c'que c'est que c'est qu'ça ? »

« Qu'à cela ne tienne, messieurs ! On ne dira pas de moi que je me suis défilé ce soir, avant d'en être contraint à rentrer à pattes, la queue entre les jambes ! Ceci, messieurs, ce sont les clés de ma limousine ! Je la mets en jeu pour une ultime partie. »

« Papa ! Non ! Tu vas trop loin ! » s'égosilla Finnick, la voix tremblante. Sa prestation était impeccable. Par la panique qu'il manifestait, il ne rendait la proposition (pourtant absurde) que plus crédible.

« Attends une minute… » répondit Blake d'un ton grave. « On… On peut pas s'aligner là-dessus, même avec tout le fric qu'on t'a tiré… Pas moyen d'avoir une mise égale… »

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas venus en voitures jusqu'ici ? » questionna le renard d'un air incrédule.

« Si… Bien sûr qu'si… » proclama l'un des deux phacochères, d'une voix si éraillée par l'alcool que Nick se dit qu'il lui rendrait, au final, peut-être service en le privant de son véhicule ce soir.

« Mais nos voitures… valent même pas les pneus d'la tienne… Haha… » enchaîna le second suidé.

« Qu'importe la valeur ? » répondit Nick en faisant un geste vague de la patte, comme pour repousser l'idée au loin. « Nous mettons des objets équivalents en jeu. Au diable ce qu'ils peuvent bien valoir. Je veux seulement jouer encore. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? »

« J'en dis qu't'es… qu't'es sans doute encore plus bourré qu'nous… » répondit Blake en riant, avant d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Il farfouilla dans sa poche avant d'en extraire la clé de sa voiture, qu'il déposa au centre de la table.

Ce geste initia l'imitation presque immédiate de tous les autres. Voilà que ces mammifères, persuadés d'avoir un ascendant particulier sur ce renard, en arrivaient à mettre en jeu leurs voitures, dans l'espoir de remporter le jackpot : une limousine flambant neuve, en plus du pactole déjà amassé. L'alcool leur brouillant l'esprit, cela leur sembla sur l'instant la meilleure idée au monde. Aucun ne pressentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Nick poussa un soupir de contentement. Décidemment, c'était vraiment trop facile.

Le renard s'était arrangé pour que cela soit à son tour de distribuer au moment exact où il en arriverait à faire l'ultime pari. Tout le processus d'observation des mélanges, coupes et distribution des cartes, qu'il avait pratiqué sans relâche au long de la soirée, lui avait permis de situer avec une exactitude presque parfaite la position de certaines cartes et couleurs majeures dans le paquet. Rien n'était plus simple, si l'on était capable de calculer à la vitesse de l'éclair des statistiques et des probabilités incroyablement complexes, de faire preuve d'une mémoire photographique quasi-instantanée, tout en ayant des techniques de manipulation de cartes avancées. Ainsi, Nick sut au moment de distribuer quelles cartes étaient dans la main de chaque joueur, et quelles seraient les dix prochaines sorties du paquet… avec une marge d'erreur de moins de quatre pour cent. Il s'était arrangé pour pouvoir gagner, même si la malchance tombait sur lui à ce moment-là… En effet, il avait toujours la possibilité de tricher. Dans l'état où se trouvaient ses adversaires, il n'aurait même pas besoin de le faire discrètement.

Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de recourir à un tel stratagème. Les sorties tombèrent comme il l'avait estimé, et il put poser une couleur sur le tapis. Les autres joueurs, aveuglés par leur confiance absolue, leur taux d'alcoolémie, et le fait que le renard n'avait pas remporté une seule manche de la soirée, n'avaient même pas eu le bon sens de se coucher, alors qu'ils avaient des mains pitoyables. Le baron Alexandre Lupin gagna sa première manche de la soirée, et remporta quatre voitures pour la peine.

Tout l'alcool du monde n'était pas suffisant pour compenser la perte subie. Les quatre proies échangèrent des regards paniqués, et commencèrent à sentir leur sang se geler dans leurs veines.

« Att… Attends… Lupin… Mec… Baron… Mon vieux… Ecoute… » bredouilla le plus grand des deux phacochères. « Ma voiture, c'est… C'est mon seul moyen d'transport, tu vois… J'en… J'en ai b'soin pour travailler, t'vois ? »

Et les autres de le rejoindre piteusement avec le même genre d'excuses pathétiques. Eh oui, Nick le savait très bien… Si ces quatre mammifères squattaient ce bar miteux, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de se rendre dans des lieux de meilleure qualité. C'étaient des travailleurs, des types aux revenus modestes, et dont la seule richesse concrète était certainement leurs foutues voitures, qu'ils avaient eu un mal incroyable à payer, voire qu'ils finançaient sans doute encore, mois après mois. Les priver de cela, c'était les priver de bien plus que de leurs liquidités : c'était les ruiner, tout simplement… Et cela, c'était sans prendre en considération les déboires collatéraux que cela occasionnerait : difficulté, voire impossibilité, à se rendre sur le lieu de travail, reproches de la femme et des enfants, et touti quanti.

« Messieurs, s'il y a bien une chose que l'on respecte à Parimal, c'est la règle du jeu. Cependant, vous m'êtes sympathiques, et votre compagnie est excellente. Nous pouvons reprendre la partie, et je mettrais vos véhicules en jeu, contre les liquidités dont vous disposez encore. Ne parlons pas de la différence de valeur qu'il y a entre tout cela… Tentez de reprendre ce qui est à vous, et moi je me contenterai de prendre du plaisir à vous voir essayer. »

Et voilà que le masque d'Alexandre Lupin se fracturait petit à petit, laissant réapparaître le cynique et malicieux Nick Wilde. Le changement de ton du baron ne passa pas inaperçu, mais trop tard maintenant : le mal était fait. Il avait leurs voitures entre les pattes, et ils étaient obligés de jouer pour les récupérer. Leur petit plaisir se transformait soudainement en enfer. Nick pouvait presque entendre résonner leurs pulsations cardiaques qui s'accéléraient et devenaient erratiques sous le coup de la panique. _Bien, très bien_ , pensa-t-il. _Vous repenserez à ce moment à chaque fois que vous vous souviendrez avoir comploté pour faire assassiner Judy Hopps_.

Car Nick n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Les parties s'enchaînèrent, plus tendues, plus frustrantes. Le renard gagna une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il gagna tout. Encore et encore. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus rien devant les autres joueurs, et son portefeuille était aussi plein qu'à son arrivée. Mieux encore, il avait récolté montres, téléphones portables, et même une gourmette. Les quatre autres avaient tout tenté pour récupérer leurs biens… ils ne leur restaient même plus leur dignité. Seul se maintenait un profond sentiment de colère.

« Tu… Tu nous as roulés, baron ! » s'exclama le tatou, furibond. « Tu perdais toutes les manches, et voilà que tu gagnes sans arrêt ! »

Cette déclaration sembla faire sens dans l'esprit enfiévré et alcoolisé des trois autres, qui tournèrent des regards courroucés dans sa direction.

« Non, messieurs… Je ne vous ai pas roulé. Nous avons joué au poker. Et quand on joue, chers amis… Il faut s'attendre à perdre. »

Le lièvre se leva de sa chaise, se dressant de toute sa hauteur pour prendre l'allure la plus menaçante possible. « Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de te péter la gueule, ici et maintenant, et de tout te reprendre, hein ? Saloperie de prédateur ! »

« Avec la colère ressort le spécisme ? C'est bien… J'aime vous voir perdre vos moyens. » Alexandre Lupin avait disparu. Nick Wilde se dressait présentement à sa place. Plus d'accent exotique, plus de bonnes manières, plus de gestuelle précieuse. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux, comprenant soudainement qu'ils étaient tombés dans un traquenard.

« T'es un renard mort, trouduc' ! » vociféra Blake en serrant les dents, ses yeux n'exprimant plus qu'une colère flamboyante.

Nick poussa un léger ricanement, avant de redresser sa patte, stoppant immédiatement l'agression du lièvre par ce mouvement d'un calme absolu. « Tatata. Avant de faire une chose que vous risqueriez de regretter, il va falloir que je vous explique l'une ou l'autre petite bricole. » Le renard rassembla l'argent, les affaires et les clés de voiture qu'il avait remporté, et les transmis à Finnick, qui se chargea de les fourrer dans un sac à bandoulière, qu'il avait amené avec lui. Une fois le transfert des biens effectué, Nick repris. « Tout d'abord, si vous m'agressez ici et maintenant, je suis prêt à parier qu'une dizaine de témoins attesteront que vous avez attaqué de sang-froid un innocent renard pour lui voler ce qui lui appartient de bon droit. Toutes ces choses ne sont plus à vous : elles sont à moi, désormais… Et si vous les reprenez, vous ajouterez le vol à la liste de vos méfaits. Mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà compris, ce qui explique votre calme relatif. Il vaudrait mieux que cela dure ainsi, car je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec vous. »

Prenant le temps de savourer l'expression de son auditoire, qui se décomposait littéralement, Nick fit une petite pause, s'affublant de son plus beau sourire narquois. « Je vais à présent vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle. La limousine pour laquelle vous avez parié vos voitures, vos montres, vos bijoux, et cet argent qui n'a été votre que pendant une courte durée, ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la propriété de Mr Big, dont je suis le représentant ici. Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui ne connaîtraient pas Mr Big ? Auquel cas, je serais ravi de vous présenter deux de ses assistants. »

Les deux ours polaires n'avaient fait qu'attendre toute la soirée le signe de patte spécifique que Nick leur avait indiqué avant de quitter la limousine. Ils firent leur entrée dans le bar, obstruant l'espace de leur présence massive, et approchèrent d'un pas lourd de la table du fond, qu'occupaient les quatre membres des Gardiens du Troupeau. Ces-derniers se tassèrent au fond de leurs sièges, terrorisés, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait dans l'établissement. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.

« Alors ? » reprit Nick d'un ton jovial. « Connaissez-vous Mr Big, ou pas ? »

Comprenant que la question attendait une réponse, les mammifères acquiescèrent lentement, au bout de quelques secondes. Ils semblaient comprendre qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps, pour le moins.

« Ah ! Tant mieux ! » déclara le renard, satisfait. « Parce que lui aussi, il vous connaît ! C'est fou, non ? Le monde est si petit… Il sait qui vous êtes, où vous vivez, où vous travaillez, où vous mangez. Il sait le nom de vos femmes, de vos gosses, les écoles où ils sont scolarisés. C'est quelque chose de formidable chez ce mammifère : il sait tout. Il sait également que vous êtes membres des Gardiens du Troupeau, et il sait que vous avez planifié la tentative d'assassinat de Judy Hopps, avec votre petit copain Morris Staliord. »

Les quatre compères échangèrent des regards angoissés. Tout devenait plus clair, à présent. Ils étaient en train de subir le retour de bâton auquel ils auraient dû s'attendre… Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas de la manière dont ils l'avaient suspecté. Nick se délecta quelques secondes de leurs mines blafardes et confuses, avant de poursuivre.

« C'est con, pas vrai ? De tous les mammifères que vous auriez pu attaquer, il a fallu que vous choisissiez la marraine de la petite fille du plus puissant parrain du crime de tout Zootopie… Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Mr Big le savait, lui… Forcément. Il sait tout. Il sait également que vous avez parié pour obtenir sa voiture, ce soir… Et que vous avez perdu votre pari. Seulement, vos véhicules, vos montres et vos téléphones portables ne sont pas suffisants pour payer la dette que vous lui devez. Une limousine, messieurs, ça vaut bien plus que ça. Je suis désolé que vous ayez à l'apprendre seulement maintenant. »

« Et comment… Comment tu crois qu'on pourra payer ça, abruti de renard ? » rétorqua Blake, trouvant soudainement un peu de courage et de hargne, au milieu de cet océan de panique dans lequel il se noyait.

« Avec le temps… Comme tous ceux qui se retrouvent endettés auprès de Mr Big. Vous lui paierez ce que vous lui devez. Avec le temps. Chaque mois, l'un ou l'autre de ses associés viendra vous rappeler votre dette. Parfois ils vous demanderont peu, parfois ils vous demanderont beaucoup… Mais croyez-moi, ils n'oublieront pas de passer vous voir. Où que vous soyez, ils seront là. Bien entendu, la générosité de Mr Big a ses limites… Il faudra donc concéder à payer quelques intérêts, de-ci, de-là… Mais un jour, vous aurez payé votre dette, et tout ceci sera derrière vous. Vous pourrez alors éventuellement oublier la grossière erreur qui a été la vôtre. »

Les phacochères échangèrent un dernier regard paniqué avant de craquer. Ils se mirent à se confondre en suppliques et en excuses diverses et variées, quasiment incohérentes au milieu de leurs vociférations porcines, témoignant de leur nervosité. Le tatou, pour sa part, s'était roulé en boule sous le coup de la panique, dès l'instant où il avait été fait mention des visites mensuelles des agents au service de Mr Big. Ne restait que le lièvre, Blake, qui en dépit de son malaise certain, continuait de jauger Nick d'un regard méprisant, où se lisait une fureur indicible.

Nick dû faire un effort de constance pour parvenir à couvrir les lamentations des phacochères. Il avait encore quelques petites choses à dire, mais surtout à demander. « Bien entendu, Mr Big n'est pas cruel au point d'exiger de vous l'argent que vous lui devez sans vous laisser les moyens d'en gagner. Aussi, vais-je vous rendre vos clés de voiture. Néanmoins, elles appartiennent à Mr Big, désormais. Il vous faudra donc les payer, elles aussi. J'estime la somme totale de vos dus à environ 150 000 dollars par têtes. »

D'un geste leste, Nick jeta sur la table les quatre jeux de clés. Aucun des mammifères ne se précipita pour les récupérer. Poser leurs pattes dessus aurait été comme sceller leurs destins. Mais comme le renard demeurait intransigeant, se contentant de les observer avec sévérité, ils finirent par les récupérer piteusement. Seul Blake, encore une fois, demeura immobile et impassible. Nick préféra l'ignorer, et aborda le dernier point essentiel qu'il lui restait à avancer.

« Bien entendu, Mr Big est un prédateur… De fait, il n'apprécie pas trop ce petit groupe spéciste ridicule auquel vous appartenez. Donc, comme vous êtes à présent en affaire avec lui, il est en quelques sortes votre nouveau patron… Et il exige de vous que vous quittiez à jamais les Gardiens du Troupeau. Tout nouveau contact que vous pourriez avoir avec eux, en dehors de ce que Mr Big pourrait éventuellement exiger de vous, vous vaudra un _châtiment_. » Le renard se tourna alors vers Vladimir, et lui offrit un petit clin d'œil. « Vlad, montre à nos amis ce que j'entends par _châtiment_. »

L'ours polaire ne perdit pas de temps pour en faire la démonstration. Il saisit tranquillement de sa patte le dossier d'une chaise attenante à la table voisine, et fit légèrement pression. Il ne sembla même pas fournir un effort particulier, et pourtant le bois éclata comme s'il avait été pulvérisé par une presse hydraulique. Un frisson incontrôlable agita les deux phacochères qui en furent réduits à se serrer pitoyablement l'un contre l'autre. Blake se contenta d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux, avant de se murer à nouveau derrière son expression de haine.

« Enfin, je me fais le relai de Mr Big pour transmettre les attentes particulières qu'il a à votre égard. Il n'aime pas trop les Gardiens du Troupeau, comme vous vous en doutez, et il n'apprécierait pas que ce groupe continu à agir de la manière dont il l'a fait au cours des dernières semaines, mais surtout des derniers jours. Donc, il attend de vous des noms. Les noms des dirigeants du groupe, ceux qui vous transmettent vos ordres. Et plus particulièrement le nom de celui qui a commandité la tentative d'assassinat sur Judy Hopps. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée, tandis que Nick tendait le museau vers eux, semblant attendre une réponse immédiate. Le tatou était inutile, roulé en boule tel qu'il était. Impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit. Les phacochères étaient au comble de la panique, et échangeaient des regards angoissés. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, ils tournèrent des yeux affolés vers Blake.

« Donne-leur les noms, Blake ! Bordel ! Parle ! »

« Nous, on les connait pas ! » se défendit le plus petit des deux. « C'est Blake, leur relai auprès de notre groupe. Nous on sait rien, on se contente d'agir selon les ordres qu'ils lui transmettent ! »

« Fermez vos grandes gueules, vous deux. Vous êtes pathétiques. » Et voilà que le lièvre desserrait finalement les lèvres. Malheureusement, sa façon de s'exprimer, violente et pleine de certitude, la lueur farouche brûlant au creux de son regard, et son absence totale de crainte apparente, laissa présager à Nick que les choses seraient loin d'être aussi simple qu'il l'avait escompté si le seul interlocuteur à même de le renseigner s'avérait être cet individu.

Blake tourna un regard farouche en direction du renard, lui offrant un sourire cynique, sorte d'imitation cruelle de son propre air narquois. « Je ne dirai rien, renard. Les Gardiens du Troupeau sont la solution à la plaie innommable que vous représentez, vous autres prédateurs. Vous nous le prouvez encore ce soir, avec vos manigances, vos coups en traître et vos menaces. Je n'ai pas peur de Mr Big, je n'ai pas peur de ses gros bras, et j'ai encore moins peur de toi. Alors quoi ? Parce que vous êtes venus au monde avec des griffes et des crocs, je devrais me terrer dans mon terrier, cesser de vivre et de lutter pour mes convictions ? Non, non, bande d'enfoirés… Je ne dirai rien sur mes supérieurs. Je ne ferai que répéter ce qu'ils m'ont appris. A savoir que notre lutte nécessiterait des sacrifices, mais que notre cause triompherait en définitive. Je n'ai donc pas peur de me sacrifier pour la cause. »

« Alors c'est que tu n'as pas encore conscience de ce qui t'attend… » l'avertit Nick d'une voix menaçante. Mais son esprit était déjà en ébullition. Si le lièvre résistait réellement, Vladimir et Michel/Raymond se chargeraient de le faire parler… par leurs propres moyens. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour les en empêcher : ils étaient aux ordres de Mr Big, et ce-dernier leur avait ordonné de tout faire pour obtenir les renseignements qu'il convoitait… Nick avait espéré pouvoir extirper ces informations sans avoir à recourir à la moindre violence, mais si le lièvre continuait à jouer les fortes têtes, ce serait le duo d'ours polaires qui prendrait la direction des opérations, et il n'aurait aucun moyen de les empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ces types étaient des hommes de main qualifiés, des tueurs nés… Et il les avait amenés jusqu'ici. Nick commença à redouter que les choses ne tournent mal, que son plan ingénieux ne se retourne finalement contre lui.

Mais après tout, pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant ? Ce ne serait que justice. Il n'avait qu'à laisser les hommes de main de Mr Big apprendre la vie à ce petit salopard spéciste. Il cracherait la vérité en même temps que ses dents. Pourquoi cela lui posait-il un problème de conscience ? Après tout, il connaissait la loi des rues. Il avait vécu dans cet environnement une bonne partie de son existence, ce n'était pas comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

L'image de Judy posant sa patte sur son avant-bras lui revint en mémoire comme un flash. Cette nuit-là, dans la nacelle, après l'altercation avec Bogo, elle l'avait changé. Par un simple contact, et par quelques mots, elle avait changé la vision négative et pessimiste qu'il avait de la justice, voire de la vie en général. Elle lui avait donné l'espoir qu'il pourrait éventuellement prétendre à mieux, beaucoup mieux que cela. Et cette impression s'était confirmée lorsqu'elle lui avait remis le formulaire de demande d'affectation à la police de Zootopie. Jamais une telle chose ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit, si elle n'avait pas été là pour lui en souffler l'idée… Et il avait compris, alors, qu'effectivement, c'était ce genre de choses qu'il voulait faire… C'était le genre de mammifère qu'il avait toujours voulu devenir.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… ? » marmonna Nick entre ses dents.

Seul Finnick sembla entendre cette question autocentrée, et il redressa la tête, l'expression confuse.

« J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce qui m'attend. » répliqua Blake, qui répondait à la dernière tentative de Nick pour le faire ployer. « J'en ai rien à foutre, j'vous dis. Vous avez qu'à m'buter, ici même ! Allez-y, vous me rendrez service ! Y aura plein de témoins pour proclamer partout que les prédateurs massacrent les proies dans les lieux publics. Vous vous rendez même pas compte de la publicité que vous ferez aux Gardiens du Troupeau, en agissant de la sorte ! Alors, renard ? T'attends quoi ? Saute-moi au cou ! Déchire-moi la jugulaire ! T'es un prédateur, ou pas ? »

Nick le jaugea d'un air à la fois atterré et attristé. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu si mal tourner ? Comment une ville telle que Zootopie, supposée rassembler proies et prédateurs dans l'édification d'une société commune et pacifique, avait-elle pu engendrer de telles haines ? Les Gardiens du Troupeau n'étaient qu'une partie visible de l'iceberg, et il y avait sans doute d'autres groupuscules comme eux, avec leurs petites rengaines spécistes, prêts à se lancer dans le grand pugilat initié par Dawn Bellwether. Des proies haïssant des prédateurs, des prédateurs haïssant des proies. Se confronter à cela, c'était comme batailler contre un courant d'air… Du moins, avec les moyens qui étaient les siens. Nick prit une nouvelle fois conscience de la vacuité de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Luttait-il pour des principes ou des grands idéaux ? Ou bien, une nouvelle fois, était-il retombé dans ses vieux travers, et ne luttait-il finalement que pour lui-même ? _Non, c'est pour Judy_ , pensa-t-il, tentant de se persuader lui-même. Mais c'était un mensonge. S'il l'avait vraiment fait pour elle, il l'aurait écouté, il serait resté avec elle. C'était de lui dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, pas de cette pitoyable tentative de vengeance. S'il avait pu se fondre dans le décor pour dissimuler la honte terrible qui le gagnait à présent, il l'aurait fait… Mais c'était trop tard.

Comme Nick restait ébranlé, et ne réagissait pas, Finnick prit finalement la direction des opérations. « Okay, lapinou ! Tu veux jouer les durs ? On va jouer les durs ! »

Les ours polaires acquiescèrent en grognant, tout en avançant d'un pas lourd en direction de la table. Blake resta immobile, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il avait gagné.

Nick se redressa subitement, tendant ses deux pattes vers les hommes de main de Mr Big, en vue de les arrêter. « Non, attendez ! Faites pas ça ! C'est pas à nous de faire ça ! On va pas régler ça de cette manière ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Nick ? » lui lança le fennec d'un ton surpris. « C'est toujours comme ça qu'on règle les choses, par chez nous ! T'as tenté de leur faire entendre raison, mais maintenant il faut qu'ils parlent. Si la douceur fonctionne pas, on va employer la manière forte ! »

« Est-ce qu'il vient de t'appeler Nick ? » questionna Blake d'une voix tendancieuse. « Comme le Nick Wilde de la conférence de presse ? Celui qui a aidé la lapine à résoudre sa soi-disant enquête à l'encontre de Bellwether ? Hoho, je comprends mieux, maintenant… Joli déguisement, renard… Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, j'avoue. Mais maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, on dirait bien que c'est toi, en effet… Tu te farcis la lapine, pas vrai ? Ca fait quoi, de baiser une proie, mon renard ? C'est une autre façon pour toi de la dévorer, j'imagine… Quand je l'ai vu prendre ta patte, l'autre jour, j'ai cru que j'allais gerber. Une proie et un prédateur ensemble ? C'est vraiment répugnant ! Une proie qui se fourvoie avec un prédateur n'est pas digne de vivre. Quel dommage que Morris ait raté son coup. »

Nick aurait voulu pouvoir contrôler sa colère, ignorer la provocation et tourner sa rage vers quelque chose de plus constructif. _Ne laisse jamais les autres voir qu'ils t'ont blessé_. Ce leitmotiv lui avait permis de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle au cours de ces dernières années, mais les propos haineux de Blake semblèrent à même de surmonter cette muraille sans la moindre difficulté. Le renard sentit une boule de rage se former au creux de sa gorge, et un grognement guttural et sauvage s'échappa de sa bouche, sans même qu'il puisse le contrôler. Cette manifestation d'agressivité sembla réjouir le lièvre.

« Voilà ! C'est ça qu'on veut voir, Wilde ! Laisse ta nature de prédateur s'exprimer… »

Alors que Nick s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge, soldant par lui-même la fatalité de cette soirée, en définitive catastrophique sous tous les aspects, la porte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de l'entrée, tandis qu'un groupe de policiers pénétrait en trombe dans l'établissement, leurs pistolets tranquillisants dégainés.

« Que personne ne bouge ! » s'égosilla le tigre en charge des opérations, et que Nick reconnut comme étant le lieutenant Teddy Delgato.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? Nick se figea pendant une seconde, et ce moment d'hésitation fut suffisant pour permettre à Blake de bondir par-dessus la table pour prendre l'ascendant sur le renard. Entre ses pattes, il tenait un cran d'arrêt. Visiblement, il n'avait attendu qu'une occasion pour passer à l'action, et il l'avait saisi, faisant fi de toute conséquence.

Heureusement, Nick avait quelques réflexes, et parvint à saisir le poignet du lièvre avant que celui-ci ne puisse lui planter son poignard en travers de la gorge. Les deux mammifères chutèrent au sol, et engagèrent une lutte furieuse au corps à corps, Nick tentant de se démettre de son agresseur, tandis que Blake engageait toute la force de sa rage à placer des coups mortels à son adversaire.

La lutte fut de courte durée, car une fléchette tranquillisante vint toucher Blake en pleine nuque. Au bout d'une demi-seconde, les yeux du lièvre se révulsèrent, et il chuta au sol, immobile.

Nick était à bout de souffle, et tenta de se relever, haletant, l'adrénaline lui coupant les jambes. Le policier qui avait tiré la fléchette s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide, tandis que ses collègues sécurisaient la zone et commençaient à interpeller certains des mammifères présents dans la salle. Le renard secoua la tête, reconnaissant l'officier Simon Fangmeyer, dont il avait fait la rencontre le jour de la seconde conférence de presser. Le loup blanc lui tendit sa patte, pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tout va bien, Nick ? » demanda-t-il avec une affectation sincère.

« Oui… Oui, ça va… » répondit piteusement le renard, en détournant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Nick… Mais je vais devoir te demander de me suivre. J'ai pas besoin de te passer les menottes, pas vrai ? »

« Non… Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Fangmeyer. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait appeler chez moi pour prévenir Judy que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir ? Pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète plus que nécessaire… »

Fangmeyer poussa un petit rire, avant de taper cordialement Nick sur l'épaule. « Pas besoin, mon vieux. Elle est déjà au poste… C'est elle qui nous a prévenus. Elle pensait que tu étais en danger. Visiblement, elle avait raison. »

A cette information, la honte de Nick ne fit que s'accroître. Il baissa pitoyablement la tête. Il avait tout gâché, c'était une certitude… Néanmoins, sa curiosité le poussa à poser une dernière question, qu'il ne pouvait laisser en suspens.

« Mais… Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver ? Je ne lui ai rien dit de l'endroit où on se rendait ! »

« Elle a dit que tu allais confronter les complices de Morris Staliord. Or, ça fait deux jours qu'on a toutes les informations sur ces types… Le zèbre a tout craché, dès le premier interrogatoire. Seulement, on ne devait intervenir que demain soir, car ce petit monde était supposé rencontrer l'un des leaders des Gardiens du Troupeau, et on espérait pouvoir le coffrer avec eux. »

Fangmeyer poussa un soupir navré à l'évocation de cette information, avant de rajouter : « Tu pouvais pas le savoir, bien sûr… Mais t'as un peu fait foirer notre plan d'action, en la jouant solo… C'est dommage… »

Comme si Nick ne se sentait pas déjà assez mal comme ça… Il ferma les yeux, maudissant sa stupidité, son entêtement et son égocentrisme. Il aurait tout lieu de les regretter encore et encore au cours de la nuit à venir. En attendant, il laissa Fangmeyer le guider vers le fourgon d'intervention parqué à l'extérieur de l'Oasis de Nacre.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Immunité médiatique

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Wow. Dix chapitres... Près de cent mille mots publiés, en l'espace de quoi ? Dix jours ? Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi productif, et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une fanfiction me motiverait autant, sachant que je n'en avais jamais écris.**

 **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est à vous tous que je le dois. Chaque fois que je suis en séance d'écriture et que me vient l'envie de m'arrêter, de prendre une pause, de remettre la suite à plus tard, je n'ai qu'à me connecter sur le site, et je tombe sur de nouvelles reviews, de nouveaux followers... et toujours plus de vues et de visiteurs. Quelques stats (j'aime les stats) : on en est à quasiment 4500 vues, et plus de 500 viewers différents... dont 300 à 350 suivent les publications de chaque chapitre. C'est vraiment impressionnant.**

 **Pour moi, qui n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir un quelconque lectorat pour mes œuvres, en dehors de ma famille ou de mes amis proches, c'est une émotion vraiment incroyable. Et je voulais simplement vous dire merci.**

 **Cette fanfiction sera vraisemblablement très très longue, vous vous en doutez. Il y a tellement de matière avec cet univers, que ce n'est vraiment pas dur de trouver des choses intéressantes à raconter, d'autant plus quand on a à disposition des personnages aussi adorables et attachants.**

 **De toute manière, tant que vous répondrez présents, je ne vois pas cette fièvre inspiratrice se calmer! On refera le point dans dix chapitres (haha) et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Immunité médiatique**

Au cours de son existence, Nick Wilde avait pratiqué nombre d'actions illicites, d'arnaques, de tricheries, de coups bas… Et s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne regrettait que peu d'entre elles. Parfois même, il était fier de sa technique, de sa flexibilité, de son intelligence pour ce genre de choses. De fait, la honte et le regret n'étaient pas vraiment des sentiments auxquels il était accoutumé. Ce fut pourtant sous la gouverne de ces émotions détestables qu'il franchit les portes du poste de police principale, aux environs d'une heure du matin, entouré par l'officier Fangmeyer et le lieutenant Delgato. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le guider, ni même de le ceinturer… Ils respectaient seulement la réglementation qui leur imposait d'encadrer de près tout suspect qu'ils conduisaient en détention.

Fort heureusement pour Nick, à une heure aussi tardive, il n'y avait pas grand monde pour assister à sa déchéance, non pas que cela lui ait importé particulièrement, de toute manière. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mammifère dont il redoutait de croiser le regard en cet instant, et bien entendu, il n'y échappa pas.

Judy se tenait auprès de l'accueil, aux côtés de Benjamin Clawhauser. Nick la vit poser ses yeux sur lui dès son entrée dans le bâtiment. Il y lu d'abord un profond soulagement, et crut, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elle allait accourir dans sa direction pour se jeter dans ses bras. S'il eut l'impression de voir l'impulsion de ce mouvement naître chez la lapine, elle le réprima néanmoins violemment, et se mura derrière une expression plus fermée. Le renard aurait accepté n'importe quel jugement, n'importe quelle condamnation, critique, engueulade, règlement de compte, même une bonne paire de baffe… Mais il écopa de bien pire. Le regard de Judy n'exprimait absolument rien. Ni colère, ni rancœur, ni tristesse… Seulement un profond désintérêt. Le faisait-elle en toute connaissance de cause ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Mais c'était clairement là le meilleur moyen de faire sortir Nick de ses retranchements.

Alors que Delgato laissait Nick aux bons soins de Fangmeyer, ce-dernier prit l'initiative de passer plus près de l'accueil qu'il n'était normalement nécessaire de le faire. Sans doute le loup espérait-il rendre service au renard et à la lapine, s'il leur donnait l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots.

Nick tenta sa chance, tandis qu'il passait à un peu plus d'un mètre de Judy : « Ecoute, Carotte, je… »

« Pas maintenant. » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint d'elle. Sa voix était sèche, glaciale et tranchante… Mais il y perçut également la vibration légère d'une émotion difficilement contenue. Nick baissa piteusement la tête en comprenant que par ses actions irréfléchies, ses prises de décisions extrêmes, et son manque de communication, il l'avait blessée. _Ne laisse jamais les autres voir qu'ils t'ont blessé_. Pour le coup, Judy respectait la règle au pied de la lettre, car elle dissimula tout de son état à Nick. Elle ne le laisserait pas voir qu'il l'avait blessée… Ce qui n'empêchait pas le renard de le savoir, malgré tout. Et sans doute, ce châtiment était-il bien pire.

Fangmeyer se racla la gorge, visiblement dépité de ce court échange, et secoua la tête, avant d'emmener Nick. Alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir menant aux cellules, le loup tenta de rassurer le renard : « Tu sais, elle était folle d'inquiétude pour toi quand elle est arrivée au poste, tout à l'heure. On ne se fait pas autant de mouron pour quelqu'un à qui on ne tient pas… »

« Je sais bien, Fangmeyer… » répondit Nick d'une voix éteinte. « Seulement, j'ai été trop loin ce soir… Elle m'avait prévenu, je savais qu'elle avait raison… Mais il a quand même fallu que j'y aille, sachant que je risquais de foutre tous nos projets en l'air. »

« Tu pensais bien agir. Ça s'est retourné contre toi… On fait tous des erreurs. »

« Ouai, c'est vrai. Mais en général, une erreur découle d'un accident. Moi, je savais que je courais à la catastrophe. Bref, ce qui est fait est fait, n'en parlons plus. »

Fangmeyer ne trouva rien à répondre, pour le coup. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait qu'enfoncer d'avantage Nick, même s'il essayait de le dédouaner ou de lui remonter le moral. Malheureusement, le renard était dans le vrai… Les conséquences de cette histoire semblaient plutôt mauvaises, surtout s'il avait l'intention d'être intégré aux forces de l'ordre dans les prochains temps. Un tel gâchis était vraiment dommage. Quand le loup blanc referma la grille de la cellule, laissant Nick à la solitude à laquelle il semblait aspirer, il ne put réprimer un grognement de frustration. Parfois, les coups du sort étaient vraiment dégueulasses.

Lorsque Fangmeyer fut de retour au niveau de l'accueil, ce fut pour voir Judy affalée contre la façade extérieur du comptoir, les genoux remontée contre sa poitrine, la tête basse et les épaules plaquées dans le dos. Clawhauser se tenait à côté d'elle, lui tendant un gobelet fumant qui, à l'arôme, devait contenir du thé noir. Le loup blanc s'approcha d'un pas leste, avant de s'arrêter auprès d'eux.

« Ça va aller, Hopps ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix concernée.

« Je suppose… » répondit-elle d'une voix éraillée, en acceptant le contenant tendu par le guépard.

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, d'accord ? » argumenta l'officier en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Il pensait bien faire, tu le sais… »

« Oh, ça, j'en suis persuadée. » répliqua Judy d'un ton plus frustré. « Seulement, j'espérais qu'il aurait compris que c'était la pire décision à prendre, sur tous les points… Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas été capable de le retenir. Je ne sais pas si c'est à lui que je dois en vouloir, ou à moi-même. »

Clawhauser se frotta nerveusement la nuque, avant de proposer : « Ni l'un ni l'autre, ce serait pour le mieux… Mais je me doute que ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Benji ! Il aurait pu se faire tuer, ce soir… Ou être impliqué dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple bagarre de bar ! On a vu des règlements de compte tourner bien plus mal, et pour moins que ça. Il a vraiment été stupide ! Renard crétin ! »

« Wow, du calme ! » déclara Fangmeyer en redressant ses deux pattes dans un geste défensif face à la soudaine colère exprimée par Judy. « Tu sais quoi ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu lui dises tout ça, à lui. Nous on sait très bien ce que tu penses, et ce que tu souhaites. On n'est pas dupes, pas vrai Ben ? »

Le guépard se contenta d'hocher la tête pour toute réponse, laissant le champ libre à son collègue pour continuer : « Mais ne t'en fais pas, il se sent déjà bien assez mal… Et je pense qu'il a compris son erreur. »

« Ça nous fait une belle jambe, maintenant qu'il l'a commise ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler une certaine conférence de presse, que tu as tenu il y a trois mois ? » demanda sournoisement Fangmeyer, en affichant un sourire narquois auquel Nick n'aurait certainement rien eu à envier. La question était peut-être un peu mesquine, mais elle eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec à la lapine. Toute trace de colère disparut de son expression, pour ne laisser place qu'à une forme de dépit mêlée d'épuisement.

« Tu as raison, Simon… » répondit faiblement Judy en remontant ses genoux contre son menton. « Je pensais simplement Nick suffisamment malin pour ne pas tomber dans le même genre de piège. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Judy. J'ai l'impression que toutes ces histoires de luttes entre proies et prédateurs nous poussent à dire ou à faire des choses complètement stupides… On a chaque fois l'impression de bien agir, et c'est l'effet boomerang ! Paf ! Ça se retourne contre nous. C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'y a pas de bonne position à tenir, dans ce genre de situation… Il faut seulement rester intègre, et garder l'esprit clair. Nick l'aura compris à la dure… Il n'a pas besoin que tu ajoutes d'avantage à la culpabilité qu'il doit ressentir. »

Judy savait que Fangmeyer était dans le vrai… Les circonstances avaient poussé Nick à faire des choix en rapport avec son propre vécu. Sa vision du monde avait beau avoir évoluée, il n'avait jamais connu d'autre façon de gérer un problème que de le confronter de cette manière dissidente, biaisée, et bien entendu illégale. Elle aurait simplement aimé qu'il l'écoute, et qu'il respecte sa décision de laisser la haine s'épuiser d'elle-même. Aux yeux de Judy, bien qu'elle ait été directement attaquée, les choses ne pouvaient aller si mal. Les Gardiens du Troupeau étaient des extrémistes malsains en quête de publicité et de médiatisation… Les confronter sur leur terrain, c'était leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, alors que se montrer aveugle à leurs actes et sourd à leurs propos était la meilleure façon, selon elle, d'affaiblir l'impact de ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter. Judy pensait sincèrement que la plupart des gens étaient en opposition totale avec ces individus méprisables… Il fallait seulement se concentrer sur cet immense pourcentage de la population qui, si elle ne se manifestait pas ouvertement, n'en était pas moins intègre et cherchait simplement à vivre en paix, dans l'harmonie que symbolisait Zootopie.

Mais le cynisme de Nick l'empêchait de voir le verre à moitié plein, et surtout, elle avait été prise pour cible… Elle avait compris que le comportement chevaleresque du renard en réaction à l'agression était une preuve de l'attachement profond qu'il avait pour elle… Ce qui ne faisait que la culpabiliser d'avantage. Elle l'avait, en quelques sortes, motivé à se lancer dans cette croisade sans queue ni tête, et elle souffrait de le voir en payer les inévitables conséquences, à présent. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus forte, et trouver les mots justes pour le retenir. Quand il avait quitté l'appartement pour rejoindre Finnick, elle n'aurait pas dû sombrer dans l'abattement et la consternation qui avaient monopolisé son esprit pendant près d'une heure, l'empêchant d'agir telle qu'elle l'aurait fait en des circonstances normales. Elle se serait lancée à la suite de Nick, quitte à l'attraper par la peau du cou et le traîner dans l'appartement pour l'attacher à une chaise, jusqu'à ce que cette stupide idée de vengeance ne lui passe. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait eu ce moment de faiblesse où, démunie face à la force des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle avait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour le retenir…

Et maintenant, il allait passer la nuit en cellule, et elle à cogiter à tous les « si » possibles et imaginables, à toutes les conséquences désastreuses qui pourraient découler de la catastrophe que symbolisaient à ses yeux les évènements de la soirée. Le lendemain, le chef Bogo prendrait le renard entre quatre yeux, et scellerait son destin… Oh, bien sûr, aucun risque que Nick ne soit inquiété, juridiquement parlant. Techniquement, au sens strict du terme, il n'avait rien fait de concrètement illégal. Mais ce flirt constant avec les limites de la légalité risquerait de pousser le chef à rejeter la demande d'affectation de Nick à la police…

De toute manière, elle n'était pas persuadée que Nick ait réellement envie de faire partie des forces de l'ordre, étant donné sa tendance à ne pouvoir se détacher de ses habitudes clandestines. Elle supposait qu'après une vie entière à vivre de cette manière, il devait lui être difficile de tout laisser derrière pour entamer quelque chose de diamétralement opposé. La preuve en était sa façon de prendre les choses en main, ce soir.

La lapine poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle se sentait totalement perdue. Elle voulait aider Nick, mais d'un autre côté, elle ressentait trop de fatigue et de colère pour se montrer claire et cohérente avec elle-même.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée… » finit-elle par murmurer.

Clawhauser lui tendit sa patte pour l'aider à se relever délicatement. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, il la poussa gentiment en direction du couloir desservant les bureaux et les quartiers de l'administration.

« Tu devrais aller dormir en salle de repos. » déclara le guépard d'une voix douce. « A cette heure-ci, les seuls collègues présents sont ceux de service pour la nuit… Je crains que personne ne puisse te ramener chez Nick. »

« Et il est absolument hors de question que tu rentres seule dans cet état. » ajouta Fangmeyer d'une voix ferme.

« J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires là-bas… » tenta de protester Judy d'une voix peu combattive. Dans les faits, son corps criait au supplice. Elle était déjà épuisée au moment où Nick avait quitté l'appartement… Maintenant, elle fonctionnait en pilote automatique, mais elle avait l'impression que le moindre geste éveillait dans sa poitrine une douleur brûlante.

« Je termine mon service aux alentours de neuf heures, demain matin. » la rassura Clawhauser, d'un ton toujours aussi apaisant. « Je te déposerai chez lui en rentrant à la maison. » Le guépard eut alors un petit sursaut, et poussa un petit cri de surprise, comme si l'idée qui venait de lui passer par la tête lui avait causé un léger électrochoc. « Hey ! Mais j'y pense ! J'ai libre, demain ! Si tu veux, on peut passer la journée ensemble, Judy ! Ça te changera les idées ! »

Judy sourit faiblement à la proposition. Elle était sincèrement touchée par la sollicitude de Clawhauser… Il était vrai qu'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et qui serait capable de distraire son esprit le lendemain serait une bonne chose. Elle craignait de ne faire que cogiter à ce que subirait Nick au cours de la journée à venir… Des interrogatoires, des prises de déposition, des secouages de puces. Bref, il allait déguster, c'était certain…

« C'est vraiment gentil, Benji… » répondit-elle finalement. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ton jour de repos pour ça… En plus, il faut sérieusement que je me mette à chercher un nouvel appartement. »

« Eh bien voilà une activité toute désignée ! Je te servirai de chauffeur, et on fera le tour des agences… On visitera quelques appartements, et je te donnerai mon avis d'expert ! »

Visiblement, le guépard se réjouissait sincèrement à la possibilité de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Son amabilité et sa sollicitude ne semblaient pas forcées. Aussi, Judy ne voyait aucune raison de rejeter son offre, d'autant plus qu'elle appréciait particulièrement le guépard. Il avait été l'un des rares collègues à l'accepter sans restriction lors de son arrivée au poste de police principal, et l'un des seuls dont elle ait obtenu un soutien inconditionnel.

« D'accord, Ben. » répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire. « Ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Oh ! Chouette ! » s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur place, et en tapant des pattes pour manifester son excitation. « J'ai tellement hâte que mon service de nuit va me sembler encore plus interminable, maintenant. »

Les trois collègues échangèrent encore quelques mots, avant de finalement se séparer. Clawhauser resterait à l'accueil jusqu'au petit matin, tandis que Judy trouverait sans mal le sommeil sur l'énorme banquette qui occupait le fond de la salle de repos. Quant à Fangmeyer, il avait un certain lièvre à cuisiner… Et il n'allait pas le ménager, ça non. Pas après qu'il ait essayé d'assassiner Nick Wilde.

La nuit fut longue et éprouvante pour Nick. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas accoutumé à l'inconfort des cellules de détention des différents postes de police de Zootopie… Il les avait déjà tous fréquenté une ou deux fois, pour diverses raisons, bien qu'il n'ait au final jamais été inquiété. Il valait mieux dormir au sol que sur le soi-disant lit mis à disposition, dont le matelas était si dur qu'il semblait avoir été rembourré avec des briques de parement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui avait perturbé son sommeil.

Bien évidemment, c'était son esprit en ébullition qui l'avait maintenu éveillé, ainsi que son appréhension sans cesse grandissante des évènements à venir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de Finnick et des deux hommes de main de Mr Big, et même s'il n'y avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance que l'un de ces trois-là disent quelque chose de compromettant, il n'était pas pour autant des plus rassurés quant à la tournure des évènements. Car Nick le savait : il était allé beaucoup trop loin, cette fois. Il avait poussé l'arnaque jusqu'à en faire un piège diabolique, et il avait jubilé de le voir se refermer sur ses victimes… Cependant, il avait fait les choses en grand, et du coup, l'échec n'en avait été que plus retentissant… Une finalité désastreuse qui aurait pu être bien pire si la police n'était pas intervenue. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il avait été heureux de voir la cavalerie en bleue débarquer. La première fois, c'était suite à la confrontation avec Bellwether. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais pourtant il avait l'impression que des semaines entières s'étaient écoulées. Les dernières soixante-douze heures avaient vraiment été intenses. Mais il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil pour autant.

Demeurait la culpabilité, bien entendu… Le regard que Judy lui avait lancé avait placé la dernière touche de peinture noire au monochrome de son état d'esprit déplorable. Pas vraiment glorieux, c'était sûr. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse lui pardonner, s'il s'excusait sincèrement… Mais le problème n'était pas là. De simples excuses ne suffiraient pas à ce qu'il parvienne à se pardonner lui-même. Il avait déçu celle qu'il aimait, et il avait mis à mal ses chances de tourner la page de son passé douteux, pour commencer auprès d'elle une vie nouvelle, riche en possibilités. Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de ce qu'il mettait en péril qu'une fois qu'il avait été trop tard ? _Rien n'est moins sûr, abruti de renard. Si ça se trouve, tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, et c'est pour ça que tu as agi de la sorte. Parce qu'au fond, t'es pas sûr de vouloir que ça change, pas vrai ?_ Et si cette petite voix cynique avait raison ? Et si Nick avait sabordé ses chances en toute connaissance de cause, simplement parce que voir son quotidien changer du tout au tout le terrifiait plus qu'il ne souhaitait réellement l'admettre ? _Tu as peur d'être heureux, Nick Wilde. C'est pathétique._

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par l'ouverture brusque de la grille de sa cellule. Nick n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était… Sa fourrure était en vrac et les cernes sous ses yeux se portaient garante de son refus de s'endormir. Il portait encore le costume de Lupin, mais il avait retiré la veste du costume, et déboutonné le veston. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un riche fêtard se réveillait dans le caniveau au lendemain d'une soirée trop arrosée.

Il redressa piteusement la tête pour voir devant lui l'officier Teddy Delgato, qui le jaugeait avec sévérité. A ses côtés, se tenait Judy. Elle avait meilleure mine que lorsqu'il l'avait croisée à son arrivée au poste. Au moins, à présent, son regard exprimait-il quelque chose… Mais quand Nick vit que c'était de l'inquiétude, cela ne lui remonta pas beaucoup le moral.

« Nicholas Wilde, le chef Bogo souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. » déclara Delgato d'une voix rude et professionnelle. « Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Nick acquiesça et se releva en maugréant. Il s'était tenu dans une position inconfortable, adossé au mur du fond de sa cellule pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Son corps le lui reprochait, à présent… Mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

« Salut, Carotte. » déclara-t-il en quittant la cellule.

« Salut, Nick. » répondit-elle sans oser tourner le regard vers lui.

« T'es venu accompagner le condamné jusqu'au billot ? » demanda le renard d'une voix cynique, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère par un trait d'humour. Bien entendu, ce fut un fiasco retentissant.

« Tu te crois drôle ? » questionna-t-elle avec virulence. Et voilà qu'elle montrait les crocs. Nick s'y était attendu, connaissant le tempérament de la lapine. C'était une bonne chose à ses yeux : mieux valait la colère que l'indifférence.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Carotte… »

« Oh, oui ! On a des choses à se dire. » acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi sévère et cassant. « Mais pas maintenant. Ce soir, s'ils te laissent sortir… Et ce n'est pas garanti. »

A cette pensée, sa colère se mua en une forme de tristesse qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. Elle poussa un léger soupir et raffermit sa position, se campant droit sur ses pattes en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Nick ne put refreiner un sourire à la voir si combattive.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis sincèrement désolé… » déclara finalement le renard avec sincérité, et une pointe de timidité désarmante. Etre jaugé par Delgato, qui semblait jouer les chaperons à ce moment-là, n'aidait pas à le mettre à l'aise.

« Je sais que tu l'es. » répondit Judy d'une voix plus douce. « Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Nick… Ne cache rien à Bogo, d'accord ? Sois honnête. C'est la meilleure façon pour que ça se passe le moins mal possible. »

« Outch… les formules d'atténuation. Jamais bon signe, les litotes. Pas très encourageant, Carotte… »

« C'est le mieux que je puisse t'offrir pour l'instant. Je te préviens, quand on aura cette petite conversation tous les deux, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. »

« Au moins, tu as le mérite de me prévenir… C'est plutôt fair-play. »

« Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux le soit. » répondit-elle avec agressivité. Nick grimaça. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas volée.

Judy sembla jauger son expression de malaise, mêlée de fatigue et d'appréhension. Elle secoua la tête, avant de sourire légèrement. Des deux pattes, elle réajusta son veston et reboutonna sa chemise, avant de l'épousseter légèrement. Nick se contenta de la regarder faire, incrédule.

« Je doute qu'avoir bonne allure soit d'un quelconque secours auprès de Bogo. » commenta-t-elle en achevant sa manœuvre. « Mais au moins, on aura mis toutes les chances de ton côté. »

« Bien. Il va falloir y aller maintenant. » déclara Delgato en se raclant la gorge, comme pour rappeler aux deux autres sa présence.

Judy se tourna vers lui et acquiesça. « Merci de m'avoir permis de passer le voir, Teddy. »

« Pas de soucis, Hopps. » répondit le tigre en souriant sincèrement, brisant un peu le masque du flic sévère qu'il arborait jusqu'alors. Cependant, cette composition se reforma immédiatement lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Nick. « Allez, Wilde. En route. »

Le renard hocha de la tête, et suivit Delgato, qui ouvrait la marche. Au moment où il laissait Judy derrière lui, il sentit la patte de la lapine effleurer la sienne. Un contact léger, d'une seconde à peine, mais qui lui fit un bien fou. Il lui lança un ultime regard par-dessus l'épaule. En dépit de son expression terriblement inquiète, elle parvint à lui offrir un sourire. Il lui rendit, espérant avoir réussi à le rendre un minimum convaincant.

Delgato mena Nick par les couloirs du poste de police. Une certaine activité y régnait à présent, signe que la matinée était sans doute déjà bien entamée. Lorsqu'ils passèrent brièvement par la zone d'accueil pour se rendre de l'aile de détention à celle où se trouvaient les salles d'interrogatoire, le renard eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale qui dominait le guichet : il était neuf heures cinquante-quatre. Une girafe se tenait au comptoir, en lieu et place de l'officier Clawhauser. Visiblement, le guépard avait fini son service et avait été relevé par sa remplaçante.

Alors qu'ils remontaient le long couloir desservant les différentes salles d'interrogatoire, ils croisèrent Fangmeyer, qui arrivait dans le sens inverse, un énorme dossier sous le bras. Delgato stoppa sa marche pour recueillir quelques informations auprès de son subordonné.

« Alors ? Il a donné quelques informations sur ses supérieurs ? »

« Non, lieutenant. » répondit Fangmeyer en lançant un regard nerveux en direction de Nick. « Il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à déblatérer des horreurs sur les prédateurs, et a prophétiser un destin funeste pour notre « espèce », comme il dit. Bref, rien de constructif. Mais j'ai pu en tirer quelques infos sur le système hiérarchique des Gardiens du Troupeau. »

« Très bien. » commenta le tigre sans parvenir à dissimuler une légère note de déception. « Bon boulot, officier. Remettez-moi votre rapport avant de terminer votre service. »

« A vos ordres, lieutenant. »

Fangmeyer quitta leur compagnie, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Nick, accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Le renard resta impassible, mais apprécia le geste de sollicitude. Si après tout cela, il lui était malgré tout possible d'aller au bout des choses et de faire partie des forces de l'ordre, il était heureux de savoir qu'il aurait quelques collègues visiblement formidables. Cette pensée ne fit que rendre la situation plus amère, tandis que les choses se précisaient et que le lieutenant Delgato s'arrêtait devant la dernière salle d'interrogatoire, située tout au fond du couloir, et frappait à la porte. _L'heure de vérité_ , songea Nick. _Essaie de ne pas rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà_.

« Entrez. » beugla une voix grave et forte, que le renard reconnut comme étant celle du chef Bogo. Buffalo-débile, l'avait-il surnommé une fois. Il n'en menait pas large, maintenant, et tous les surnoms du monde n'y changerait rien : le buffle avait son destin entre ses pattes.

Delgato mena Nick à l'intérieur. Le renard fut surpris de constater que le chef Bogo n'était pas seul. Il se tenait assis derrière la table, mais deux autres personnes l'encadraient, l'une de chaque côté. Il reconnut celle de droite comme étant Karen Jumcorn, la chargée de communication du ZPD. Le mammifère de gauche était un okapi qui avait fier allure dans son magnifique complet bleu-marine. Une paire de lunettes fines reposait sur son museau. De toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il était le seul à avoir l'air calme et détendu. En effet, l'expression de Bogo était encore plus fermée et opaque qu'à l'habituelle, tandis que Karen semblait perdue dans un état de regret, teinté de stress. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Merci, lieutenant. » déclara Bogo. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Chef. » répondit le tigre en saluant, avant de quitter la salle sans demander son reste, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Nick resta interdit et immobile. Etre intimidé n'était pas une sensation qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir. Au bout de quelques secondes, comme personne ne disait rien, mais que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de se défaire de son malaise par l'humour. « Eh bien… » commença-t-il. « On se croirait à Furstar Academy. Je préfère vous prévenir, je suis un très mauvais danseur… Quant au chant… Eh bien, ma mère me disait toujours que j'avais une voix d'ange, mais le responsable de la chorale n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec elle, alors… »

« Ferme ton museau, Wilde. ! Et pose tes fesses sur cette chaise ! » ordonna Bogo d'une voix aussi ferme que tonitruante.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Nick derechef avant de se précipiter sur la chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la large table. Il s'installa piteusement, avant de poser ses pattes sur la table. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le condamné hérétique prêt à entendre la sentence d'un tribunal inquisitorial.

« Pour commencer, je veux les faits dans les détails, mais sans fioritures ni à-côtés. » commença Bogo. « Je me fous des raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire une telle connerie, ou si tu pensais bien agir. Tout ça, on s'en cogne. On n'est pas là pour ça. Alors mets-toi à table, et ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps. »

Nick acquiesça avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. La voix de Judy lui conseillant de faire preuve d'honnêteté et de transparence résonna dans son esprit, et il décida de suivre son sage conseil. Il fit le récit détaillé de la manière dont le plan s'était mis en place, la façon dont il avait travaillé avec son ami et associé Finnick à la concoction d'une arnaque qui leur permettrait de mettre hors d'état de nuire ce petit groupe de Gardiens du Troupeau. Il expliqua tout dans les moindres détails, chaque étape du plan, la façon dont la rencontre s'était passée, comment le piège s'était lentement refermé, la réaction suscitée, les conséquences qui en avait découlé. Il s'obligea néanmoins à ne pas prononcer le nom de Mr Big, et à laisser en zone d'ombre sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. Il prétendit que les deux ours polaires étaient d'anciens associés, qui travaillaient à présent comme gardes du corps privés, et qui avaient accepté de jouer le jeu pour faire pression. En somme, il ne mentit pas, mais préserva l'implication du parrain de la mafia… Car il valait mieux éviter qu'il soit rattaché de près ou de loin à une quelconque enquête. Les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses. Il se doutait que les ours polaires, tout comme Finnick, joueraient le même jeu que lui et tiendraient un discours similaire… C'était une technique connue, dans le milieu. Si on se faisait choper, on niait avoir un quelconque lien avec le réseau, et on prétendait agir à son propre compte. C'était aussi un moyen de préserver Judy, bien entendu… Le chef de la police n'avait pas besoin de savoir que l'une de ses meilleures officières était affiliée d'aussi près à l'une des plus dangereuses familles mafieuses de Zootopie.

Le chef posa deux-trois questions, pour expliciter quelques détails qui lui semblaient importants, mais fort heureusement, n'orienta pas son interrogatoire dans une direction qui aurait pu le mener à Mr Big. Au final, l'entretien fut assez rapide. Comme Nick n'avait pas cherché à se défiler et s'était montré prolixe dans ses explications, comme dans les intentions qui avaient été les siennes, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler son implication ou sa culpabilité, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à demander.

Aussi, Bogo retira-t-il se lunettes en se laissant retomber au fond de son siège, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, avant de déclarer : « Dire que ce plan était totalement stupide et irraisonnable est un euphémisme, Wilde. »

« J'en ai parfaitement conscience, chef. » répondit Nick, sans se laisser démonter.

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir agi de la sorte ? »

« Parce que je… Je pensais devoir faire quelque chose… Mais je ne savais pas comment agir autrement, vous comprenez ? J'ai fait ça presque toute ma vie… C'est de cette façon que j'ai toujours réglé ce genre de problèmes, par le passé. » Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, le renard les regrettait d'ores et déjà… Mais c'était la vérité. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que ces méthodes pour s'en sortir dans la vie. C'était ça, son quotidien, sa réalité, les forces avec lesquelles il composait, au jour le jour.

« Comprenez bien que ça me pose plusieurs gros problèmes. » commença Bogo, avant de se pencher en avant pour joindre ses pattes au-dessus de la table. Même penché ainsi, il dominait Nick d'une hauteur impressionnante.

« Le premier, c'est qu'à cause de tes inepties, on a raté une occasion de mettre derrière les barreaux l'un des cadres de ce groupe extrémiste. »

Fangmeyer avait déjà fait allusion à cela, la veille. Bien entendu, cette information n'avait fait que rendre Nick plus honteux de sa prise d'initiative malheureuse. Il avait espéré pouvoir confondre les dirigeants des Gardiens du Troupeau en mettant leurs subordonnés hors d'état de pouvoir lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il avait espéré pouvoir les faire plier, les faire couiner, les faire parler… Cependant, le seul qui s'était trouvé en mesure de le renseigner aurait préféré mourir pour la cause, plutôt que de révéler le moindre nom. Impasse. Echec. Double échec, également, puisque la police avait eu les moyens de coincer un plus gros bonnet… Et par sa faute, il ne l'attraperait sans doute jamais, à présent.

« Je sais que ça ne changera rien à la gravité de la situation, chef… » commenta piteusement Nick. « Mais je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fait… Judy m'avait dit de vous faire confiance, que vous alliez faire correctement votre job et coincer ces enfoirés… J'ai pas voulu la croire, et voilà le résultat. »

« Ce qui me mène logiquement au deuxième gros problème que pose toute cette affaire. » enchaîna Bogo d'une voix plus sombre, avant d'extirper d'un dossier un feuillet que Nick reconnut immédiatement. Son cœur se figea tandis qu'était déposée devant lui sa fiche de demande d'intégration au ZPD.

« Il y a quelques jours, quand tu m'a remis ce papier… J'étais partagé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, j'étais inquiet… Un renard, on n'en a jamais vu dans les forces de l'ordre. Mais on n'y avait jamais vu un lapin, non plus. Et quand on voit le genre de flic qu'est Hopps, on a tendance à se mettre à penser que le jamais-vu, c'est assez payant, mine de rien. Alors bref, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? ». Autre sujet d'inquiétude… Ton passif. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher bien loin pour découvrir quel genre de vie tu menais jusqu'à présent, et les activités plutôt illicites que tu pratiquais, toujours en marge de loi, mais en restant dans le cadre de la légalité… Cependant, les anciens vauriens dans ton genre font d'excellents flics, lorsqu'ils décident de se ranger du bon côté de la loi. Comme ils ont longtemps traîné dans les bas-fonds, ils ont une sorte d'instinct particulier, qui leur permet de voir les choses sous un angle différent… De plus, ils arrivent à penser comme des criminels, et donc à les coincer plus efficacement. Malheureusement, il est assez rare que le casier de tels candidats soit vierge, ce qui les empêche d'aller au bout des choses. Etrangement, le tiens est vierge, ce qui est assez exceptionnel étant donné ta tendance manifeste aux magouilles pas nettes. Du coup, je m'étais dit que tu pourrais faire un excellent flic. »

Bogo laissa passer quelques secondes pour permettre à Nick de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le renard était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Le buffle semblait avoir un certain talent pour percer les gens à jour, et surtout pour cibler leurs faiblesses. Il sentit que la foudre n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre, ce qui bien sûr fut le cas. Le chef fit glisser la fiche d'intégration vers Nick. Le renard put constater que Bogo avait déjà fait circuler le document par la voix administrative, car le tampon d'acceptation de la municipalité y avait été apposé. Il ne manquait qu'une toute petite chose pour que la demande soit entérinée.

« Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… » repris le chef d'une voix lente et sévère. « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'apposer ma signature à ce document. »

On y était. Le moment tant redouté par Nick était finalement arrivé. Depuis la veille au soir, avant même qu'il ne soit interpelé par la police, la question avait commencé à se faire plus pressante, plus exacte, plus urgente, appelant une réponse impérieuse et immédiate. Pourquoi voulait-il devenir flic ? Avait-il réellement envie de tirer un trait sur sa vie passée, pour se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure des plus incertaines ? Parviendrait-il à s'adapter à un mode de vie en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il avait toujours vécu ? A la base, il pensait l'avoir fait parce qu'il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Judy… Parce qu'à ces côtés, il se sentait fort, et fier, et différent. Capable de changer les choses, au-delà de changer ce qu'il était. De devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais était-il nécessaire d'aller jusque-là pour bénéficier des mêmes avantages ? Même s'il n'avait pas voulu devenir flic, sa relation avec Judy n'aurait pas été différente pour autant. Ils auraient continué à se voir, à se fréquenter, et les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre auraient sans doute été les mêmes. La raison se devait donc d'être plus profonde, et il avait peiné à la déterminer et à la comprendre, jusqu'à la veille au soir.

Il avait compris, au moment où la situation lui échappait totalement, qu'il n'avait pas autant de prise sur les choses qu'il semblait le penser. Que ses certitudes pouvaient bien n'être que des illusions, et qu'au final, il n'était pas aussi malin et débrouillard qu'il le pensait. Il avait compris qu'il aspirait à une certaine forme de justice, mais qu'il ne pourrait en bénéficier s'il la pratiquait de lui-même, sans cadre, sans soutien, pour son seul bénéfice. Une justice personnelle n'était qu'une banale forme de vengeance, qu'on embellissait pour se donner bonne conscience. Serait-il parvenu à démanteler les Gardiens du Troupeau tout entier qu'il ne se serait pas senti mieux pour autant, car il n'aurait servi personne d'autre que lui-même, dans ce processus. C'était ce qu'il avait compris, à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, horrifié, que tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait jusqu'alors, il ne l'avait jamais fait que pour lui-même…

« J'ai toujours été égoïste… » finit-il par déclarer, lui-même surpris d'entendre ces mots jaillir de sa bouche. Il ne les avait pas contrôlés, ils s'étaient imposés d'eux-mêmes. Nick hésita à retenir le reste, mais laissa finalement les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Trop réfléchir était parfois néfaste. « J'ai fait souffrir un nombre incroyable de personnes, parfois proches, parce que j'ai toujours cherché à me préserver. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que le monde entier était contre moi, que je menais une sorte de croisade punitive à l'encontre d'une société qui refusait de m'accepter. Mais en réalité, c'est moi qui me marginalisais, il faut croire… »

Il poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, essayant de calmer la colère brûlante qu'il ressentait à l'égard de sa propre personne. « Mais quand j'ai rencontré Judy… Je croyais d'abord qu'elle n'était qu'une idéaliste patentée qui cherchait à se prouver quelque chose à elle-même. En somme, je pensais qu'elle était juste comme moi : une banale égoïste se dissimulant derrière de grands et beaux idéaux pour refuser de voir les choses en face. Mais j'ai été contraint de la suivre, et j'ai appris à la connaître… Et j'ai vu que ses convictions étaient sincères, que ses intentions étaient pures. Bien sûr, elle cherchait à prouver sa valeur, mais pas pour son propre bénéfice… Elle voulait servir, aider et protéger… Contribuer à rendre le monde meilleur. Et elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour ça. Elle était prête à sacrifier sa carrière, son avenir… Et plus récemment, elle a même mis sa vie en péril. »

Nick rouvrit les yeux, se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour regarder Bogo droit dans les yeux. Le chef le scrutait avec intensité, attentif au moindre mot. « Elle m'a fait comprendre que ce monde que je rejetais en bloc valait peut être la peine qu'on se batte pour lui. Elle m'a fait confiance, sans arrière-pensée, sans condition. Elle m'a donné envie de contribuer, moi aussi, à rendre ce foutu monde meilleur. Et quand elle m'a proposé de devenir son équipier au sein de la police, je me suis dit que c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen qu'on y parvienne, ensemble.

Le renard haussa les épaules, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son museau à l'évocation de ce partenariat insensé, mais qui avait quelque chose très concret pour lui. « Ça m'a mis du temps pour comprendre tout ça moi-même, chef. Même si ça semble simple et évident. C'est tellement éloigné de ce que j'ai été jusque-là, de ce que j'ai connu… Si je l'avais compris plus tôt, je n'aurais pas fait une telle erreur hier soir. Enfin bref… Vous vouliez que je vous donne une bonne raison de signer cette feuille, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas si elle vous semble suffisamment bonne… Mais c'est la seule que j'aie à vous fournir, si je veux être totalement sincère. »

Le chef resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent interminables aux yeux de Nick. Il tourna finalement la tête vers l'okapi en costard qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le mammifère se contenta d'hocher brièvement de la tête en souriant. Finalement, Bogo poussa un profond soupir, avant de déclarer : « Je sens que je vais le regretter… » Et d'un geste prompt et rapide, il se saisit de son stylo et apposa sa signature à la demande d'intégration de Nick.

Ce-dernier sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. C'était fait. Malgré toutes ses erreurs de jugement, la catastrophe qu'il avait causé la veille, le chef décidait de lui faire confiance, et de le laisser faire ses preuves au sein de son équipe… Un sentiment de profonde gratitude gagna le renard, couplé d'un respect sincère et unilatéral pour ce buffle, qui avait été capable de prendre une telle décision en dépit de tout ce qui semblait s'y opposer logiquement.

« M… Merci, chef… » bredouilla Nick, encore incrédule.

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, Wilde. Vous avez quelques circonstances atténuantes qui jouent en votre faveur. Karen a fait des pieds et des pattes pour que j'entérine votre demande… Seulement, j'avais besoin d'obtenir de vous une bonne raison de le faire. Espérons que ce n'étaient pas que des beaux mots, et que vous me prouverez que ce que vous avez débité ici était honnête. »

Nick secoua la tête, légèrement surpris face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi Karen avait-elle appuyé sa demande d'affectation ? Comme il tournait un visage curieux vers elle, la springbok se sentit obligée d'expliciter.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir lu le journal d'hier, Nick… Ni même celui de ce matin, j'imagine ? »

« Le facteur est pas passé dans ma cellule, désolé. » répliqua le renard du tac-au-tac, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part de Bogo. Le chef devrait s'y faire : il y avait peu de chance que Nick parvienne à contrôler sa langue, même une fois qu'il aurait revêtu l'uniforme.

Cela ne sembla pas perturber Karen, qui reprit ses explications d'une voix neutre. « Voyez vous-même. »

Elle fit glisser dans sa direction le journal du matin. En colonne de une, un article posait en gros titre la question suivante « _Qui est Nick Wilde ?_ », le tout accompagné d'une photo parfaitement cadrée sur le moment où Judy avait saisi sa patte, à la fin de la conférence de presse. L'article faisait le point sur la contribution de Nick à la résolution de l'enquête sur l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes, tout en faisant quelques évocations et suggestions quant à la relation ambigüe que le renard semblait entretenir avec l'héroïne du moment, le lieutenant Judy Hopps.

« C'est plutôt pas bon, ça… Non ? » demanda Nick, incertain.

Karen secoua la tête en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Visiblement, Nick ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle qu'elle. « Vous plaisantez, Nick ? C'est du pain béni en terme d'image pour le ZPD. Non pas que les relations sentimentales soient une chose sur laquelle nous aimions jouer… Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, c'est juste parfait ! La tension entre proies et prédateurs a besoin de ce genre de symboles pour s'apaiser, et le fait que ce soit Judy, l'héroïne du ZPD, qui soit impliquée auprès de ce mystérieux et charmant prédateur, cela permet de positionner clairement le point de vue de notre police par rapport à tout cela. Nous montrons une image plus tolérante, rassurante, qui appelle au calme et à la paix entre les proies et les prédateurs. Et je ne vous expose pas ça d'un point de vue théorique… Il suffit de voir le nombre de réactions positives à ces photos sur Furbook. L'hashtag WildeHopps a été l'un des plus consulté et commenté au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures. »

« L'hashtag WildeHopps ? » demanda Nick d'un air surpris et quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il tourna un regard anxieux vers Bogo, qui écoutait tout ce discours d'une oreille distraite. « Je ne pensais pas que la police se servait du gossip, chef. C'est plutôt… perturbant, si je dois être tout à fait honnête. »

« Oh, nous n'irons pas plus loin que ça, ne vous en faites pas ! Nous respectons totalement votre vie privée. » répliqua Karen d'une voix excitée. « Seulement, quand les gens apprendront que le ZPD accepte dans ses rangs Nick Wilde, le héros issu de la rue, ayant aidé Judy Hopps à résoudre la crise que traversait Zootopie, notre côte de popularité va exploser. Nous avons besoin que le ZPD redore son image, suite à cette triste affaire, et prouve sa neutralité dans le conflit qui oppose les proies et les prédateurs. Intégrité, Honneur, Courage… Ce sont nos valeurs. Et quelle meilleure manière de les représenter que de cette façon ? Accepter un renard, et ce renard en particulier… C'est un symbole fort, en ces temps troublés. »

Nick semblait quelque peu perturbé face à cette vision des choses, et craignit que ce soit là la véritable raison de son acceptation au sein des forces de l'ordre. Il ne se gêna pas pour en faire part à Bogo. « Donc, si je comprends bien… Vous acceptez ma demande simplement pour bénéficier de retombées médiatiques positives ? »

Alors que Bogo s'apprêtait à argumenter, il fut devancé par l'okapi, qui prenait pour la première fois la parole depuis que Nick avait fait son entrée dans la pièce. « Absolument pas, monsieur Wilde. »

Le renard tourna un regard surpris vers lui, auquel l'intervenant répondit par un sourire bienveillant. « Je me présente : Donald Equitor, représentant du conseil municipal de Zootopie. Je prends le statut de maire intérimaire, en attendant que soit mises en place les élections anticipées qui auront lieu dans les prochains mois. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, Equitor tendit sa patte à Nick, que ce-dernier accepta après avoir hésité un petit instant. Ils se saluèrent cordialement, avant que l'okapi ne reprenne. « C'est à moi de gérer le désastre administratif, politique et éthique dans lequel nous a laissé Bellwether… Et je vous le dis, c'est un véritable chaos. Je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est que le nouveau maire soit élu, pour ne plus avoir à gérer ce merdier. Cependant, en attendant c'est à moi qu'il incombe d'essayer de remettre cette ville sur les rails, et vue l'ambiance délétère qui anime nos rues dernièrement, la tâche n'est pas aisée, croyez-moi. »

« Désolé d'avoir ajouté de l'huile sur le feu. » répondit Nick en faisant référence à ses activités de la veille.

« Ne vous en faites pas, cette sale affaire va rester confidentielle. Les quatre Gardiens du Troupeau que vous avez confronté ne seront pas remis en liberté avant un bon moment. Cela leur évitera de répandre des rumeurs selon lesquelles les prédateurs commencent à réagir par la violence à leurs provocations. »

Des rumeurs qui s'avéraient vraies, si on regardait les choses sous un certain angle. Nick et ses comparses avaient effectivement agis de la manière espérée par les Gardiens du Troupeau. Les choses auraient pu bien plus mal tourner, et les conséquences auraient sans doute été catastrophiques, en termes d'image pour les prédateurs… Le renard fut parcouru d'un frisson en prenant un nouveau degré de conscience face à la gravité de ses actes.

« Vous ne le savez sans doute pas… » repris Equitor avec une note de fierté au fond de la voix. « Mais je suis à l'origine du programme d'intégration des mammifères. C'était mon projet, que Lionheart a intégré à sa campagne électorale. L'idée était de rendre possible l'accès de toute profession et activité à n'importe quelle catégorie de mammifère qui en était jusqu'alors privée. J'avais à cœur de rendre le célèbre dicton « A Zootopie, chacun peut devenir ce qu'il veut » beaucoup plus concret. Ça vaut aussi pour les renards. De fait, quand le chef Bogo m'a informé de votre demande d'affectation, j'ai pensé qu'il était important de marquer le coup, pour montrer que les projets civils d'équité, de paix et de stabilité entre toutes les espèces animales étaient toujours l'une des priorités de notre grande ville. Si cela peut permettre de calmer certaines tensions, ce n'en sera que meilleur. »

« Karen et Donald étaient donc partants pour que j'accepte ta demande, malgré ce qui s'est passé hier soir… » intervint Bogo. « Mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr, en dépit de tout le reste, que tu agirais pour de bonnes raisons, Wilde. Tu peux donc être rassuré. Je serais allé à l'encontre de leur avis, si tu ne m'avais pas convaincu aujourd'hui. »

Nick se contenta d'acquiescer, encore estomaqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. A force d'encaisser seul les conséquences de l'agression de Judy, il avait fini par croire qu'il luttait pour une cause perdue, que Zootopie était sur le point de s'effondrer sous la pression haineuse des partis extrémistes, peu importait la cause qu'ils défendaient. Mais il avait eu tort. Nombreux étaient ceux qui faisaient de la réhabilitation des prédateurs une priorité, qui agissaient au maintien d'une paix solide et durable entre toutes les espèces, à cette harmonie fragile, mais néanmoins réelle, qui semblait distinguer Zootopie du reste du monde. C'était le cas du ZPD, et visiblement, c'était également le cas du gouvernement provisoire emmené par Donald Equitor. Peut-être que finalement, les choses n'allaient pas si mal…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Nick se surpris à espérer un avenir meilleur. Et il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour œuvrer à son instauration.

Il contribuerait à rendre le monde bien meilleur.

Nick fut gardé au poste une bonne partie de la journée. Il fut sollicité par Bogo pour la retranscription du dépôt de rapport et fut ensuite confié à la charge du lieutenant Delgato, qui était responsable de l'enquête sur les Gardiens du Troupeau. Le renard fut contraint de répéter un nombre incalculable de fois le même résumé complet et détaillé des évènements, tandis qu'on l'interrogeait sur le moindre petit aspect du déroulement de la soirée. Visiblement, Delgato était à la recherche de n'importe quel indice, même infime, qui pourrait lui permettre de remonter la piste de la hiérarchie du groupe activiste. Après tout, les policiers avaient toutes les raisons de faire de cette affaire une priorité : l'une des leurs avait été directement attaquée. Ils ne pouvaient laisser un tel acte impuni. Les responsables de cette agression devraient être trainés devant la justice, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

On signa les papiers de sortie de Nick aux alentours de seize heures trente. Le renard était éreinté. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se doucher, et dormir. Sa nuit blanche, couplé à l'intense effort mémoriel qui avait été exigé de lui tout au long de la journée, l'avaient lessivé. Néanmoins, il ressortit du poste relativement heureux de la tournure inattendue des évènements. Finalement, il aurait au moins une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Judy ce soir… Ce qui ne retirait rien à son appréhension par rapport à leurs retrouvailles. Elle avait promis de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, et il n'y couperait pas… Il espérait seulement que son erreur ne briserait pas la confiance qui s'était instaurée entre eux.

Tandis qu'il descendait les marches du large escalier qui menait aux portes principales du poste, il fut hélé par une voix familière. Nick tourna son visage vers Finnick, qui s'était installé sur un petit muret, et descendait des cannettes de WildBull à la chaîne. Le fennec avait déserté son costume de jeune europattéenne en vacances, pour revêtir des vêtements plus usuels. Il portait ses énormes lunettes noires, qui masquaient totalement ses yeux. Nick le rejoignit d'un pas lent, avant de s'installer à ses côtés, acceptant de bon cœur la cannette de boisson énergisante qu'il lui offrit.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement Finnick. « Je te casse la gueule maintenant, ou je te fais crédit ? »

« Franchement, je passe la main pour cette fois… » répondit le renard d'un ton las.

« Okay. Mais je te préviens, il y aura des intérêts. »

« Je vais pas m'en plaindre. On sait pertinemment que je le mérite. »

Finnick acquiesça avant de vider sa cannette d'une traite. Ceci fait, il s'étira en baillant bruyamment. « Les keufs… Toujours les mêmes, pas vrai ? Notre petite expédition punitive s'est soldée en nœud de boudin… Mais on les aura la prochaine fois, pas vrai ? »

Nick resta silencieux à cette question, se perdant dans la contemplation du morceau de sol qui se trouvait entre ses pattes. Le fennec dû ressentir la tension, car il resta silencieux, attendant que son associé dise ce qu'il avait à dire. Finalement, les mots jaillirent, calmes et sereins : « Pas de prochaine fois, Finnick. Cette guérilla est terminée. Tout comme moi, tu sais très bien qu'on a fait une connerie, et qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ? Ces types martyrisent les prédateurs, nous ont attaqué directement, et toi tu veux laisser couler ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non… Mais ce n'est pas la question. » répondit Nick en poussant un léger ricanement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Ce qui allait suivre serait dur à encaisser, mais le renard se devait d'être honnête avec son partenaire et ami de toujours. « J'arrête tout ça, Finn'. »

« T'arrête « tout ça » quoi ? » demanda le fennec, incrédule.

« Les arnaques. Les truandages. Les règlements de compte. Les trucs pas nets. J'arrête. Je tire un trait dessus. C'est fini, quoi. »

Finnick fronça les sourcils. En dépit de ses épaisses lunettes noires, Nick n'avait aucun mal à deviner l'expression médusée de son regard. « Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? T'es l'meilleur là-dedans, mec ! Okay, on s'est fait pincer cette fois et le plan a foiré ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour déprimer. On aura d'autres occasions, t'en fais pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir, Finnick. C'est général. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Finnick de protester, et solda son argumentaire par la sentence qui allait sans doute causer le plus de heurts. « J'ai demandé à rejoindre la police. Et ils ont accepté. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Dire que Finnick était surpris par cette révélation aurait été un euphémisme. Il était tout simplement apathique tant la nouvelle, totalement imprévisible à ses yeux, l'avait laissé pantois.

« Je suis sérieux. J'y pense depuis quelques mois. C'est fait maintenant, et c'est ce que je veux. »

« Cette lapine t'a vraiment tourné la tête… J'y crois pas, mec ! Tu peux pas rejoindre les keufs ! » s'exclama le fennec en écartant les pattes. La stupeur laissait peu à peu place à la colère. « Et notre partenariat, t'y penses ? Tu comptes me laisser sur le carreau ? »

« Non… C'est certainement mieux pour nous deux, en fait. C'est moi qui t'ai restreint toutes ces années avec ces magouilles. Tu aspirais à mieux, autrefois, tu te souviens ? »

En effet, Finnick avait été étudiant en programmation et développement des systèmes informatiques, à une époque… Mais il avait été doublé par un concurrent malhonnête au moment de la rédaction de son mémoire, et avait été accusé frauduleusement de tricherie, ce qui avait conduit à son renvoi de l'université. Avec l'aide de Nick, il avait obtenu réparation en se vengeant de l'étudiant qui avait provoqué sa chute. Cet enfoiré l'avait payé au centuple… Mais jamais Finnick n'avait voulu réintégrer le cursus, alors même qu'il disposait des preuves de son innocence. Sans doute parce que Nick l'avait infecté par son cynisme et sa vision pessimiste du monde… Le fennec s'était finalement persuadé qu'on avait cherché à se débarrasser de lui, parce qu'il était un prédateur, et plus particulièrement un renard. Les arnaques aux côtés de Nick, ça payait bien, et ça lui permettait de rester aigri par rapport à ce qu'il avait perdu. C'était plus facile… Même si cela signifiait vivre à l'arrière d'un van, et se nourrir de pizzas froides tous les soirs.

« Tout ça, c'est loin. » répondit finalement Finnick d'un ton maussade. « Ma vie, c'est plus ça, maintenant. »

« Ta vie, c'est ce que tu en fais, Finn'. Moi j'arrête. J'espère seulement que tu en feras autant. »

Le fennec poussa un soupir réprobateur à cette réflexion, mais secoua finalement la tête, avant d'offrir à son ancien associé un léger sourire.

« J'ai tellement envie de te frapper, mec… »

Pour toute réponse, Nick se contenta de rire, et fut bientôt rejoint par Finnick. Les deux renards, trop épuisés et affectés par les récents évènements, virent sans doute là un moyen de s'évader quelques instants de toutes ces incertitudes et ces angoisses, et partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, qui dura de nombreuses minutes.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la pire manière pour mettre un terme à une si longue collaboration.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Confiance

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **C'est la folie en ce moment. Tellement de nouveaux followers, et un pique énorme de visiteurs. Merci à vous tous, sincèrement ! Même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, le simple fait de savoir que cette histoire est autant suivie me comble de joie.**

 **Un petit chapitre de mise au point nécessaire, bien entendu, avant qu'on reparte dans des histoires plus drôles et plus joyeuses (oui on va avoir du rire et du fluff à foison pour quelques chapitres, avant de repartir sur des sujets plus sérieux, ne vous déplaise).**

 **Désolé si je prends le temps de développer d'autres personnages que Nick et Judy. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que ces protagonistes m'intéressent particulièrement et que j'ai envie de leur rendre justice par rapport à la place parfois trop réduite que le film leur a accordé (forcément, un média court ne peut s'étendre autant sur des personnages secondaires), mais c'est aussi parce qu'ils auront un grand rôle à jouer dans la suite des aventures de nos deux héros.**

 **Je vous adore tous. Merci pour votre soutien sans faille, et à Vendredi :)**

 **PS : On passe la barre des 100 000 mots ! Wouhou !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Confiance**

« Combien ?! »

La voix de Judy exprimait avant tout de la surprise, mais n'avait pu réprimer une touche d'incrédulité qui se manifestait sous la forme d'un ricanement nerveux. D'accord, l'appartement, ou plutôt le studio, n'était pas si mal. Il était refait à neuf, sa superficie était un peu plus grande que la chambre qu'elle occupait aux logements du Grand Pangolin, il disposait d'une kitchenette, d'une minuscule salle de bain avec toilettes, mais surtout d'un balcon-terrasse, luxe impressionnant s'il en était, bien qu'on puisse difficilement y tenir à plus de deux. Néanmoins, il se situait à la limite de ce qu'elle était prête à accepter en terme de distance géographique avec son lieu de travail. Au-delà des limites de Savannah Central, compter uniquement sur les transports en commun l'obligeait à partir plus d'une heure et demi en avance, en raison de correspondances parfois malvenues, surtout en tout début de journée. Or, on commençait le travail tôt au poste de police principal. Elle se voyait donc mal se lever tous les jours à quatre heures du matin, pour arriver en temps et en heure. De fait, étant donné son emplacement décentré, Judy avait espéré que ce studio rattraperait les désagréments occasionnés par un loyer attractif… Le montant qui lui fut annoncé était tout autre, si bien qu'elle pensa d'abord avoir mal compris. Cependant, l'agent immobilier qui lui faisait faire la visite, une marmotte portant un costume bon marché, qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un vendeur de voitures d'occasion, lui confirma sans la moindre gêne le prix qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

« Oui. C'est neuf-cent cinquante dollars par mois. Charges comprises. Vous ne trouverez pas moins cher dans le secteur. »

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur… » reprit Judy en jetant un coup d'œil affolé à Clawhauser, resté en retrait, et qui affichait à présent une mine dépitée. « … Ce studio ne fait même pas vingt mètres carré, et il est bien loin du centre-ville. Je ne m'attendais pas à de tels prix… »

La marmotte poussa un ricanement moqueur, qui déplut énormément à la lapine. Le peu de sympathie que le mammifère lui inspirait s'évanouit sur l'instant. « Mademoiselle Hopps… C'est Zootopie, ici. Si vous ne pouvez-vous permettre mille dollars de loyer au minimum, il ne vous reste que deux options. Aller vivre dans les Meadowlands, ou louer dans une résidence communautaire. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'une chambre est libre aux appartements du Grand Pangolin, si ça vous intéresse… »

« C'est celle que j'ai quitté, justement… » maugréa Judy d'une voix sombre. « Pas étonnant qu'elle soit encore libre, croyez-moi. »

« Eh bien, c'est parfait ! » répliqua la marmotte d'un ton entendu, comme si cette information réglaient tous leurs problèmes. « Dans le pire des cas, vous avez un endroit où retourner. »

* * *

« Non mais pour qui se prennent-ils, à pratiquer des prix pareils ? » vociféra Judy en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant bondir le sucrier qui se trouvait près de sa tasse de thé, dont le contenu tangua dangereusement vers les rebords.

Clawhauser lui faisait face, l'air un peu gêné. Ils occupaient tous deux une table dans un salon de thé que le guépard connaissait bien, suffisamment en tout cas pour que les propriétaires des lieux, ainsi que chaque serveur, le connaissent par son prénom, le tutoient, et lui demandent des nouvelles de sa famille. Il avait amené Judy ici dans l'espoir de la détendre suite à cette longue après-midi de visites infructueuses. Clawhauser croyait au pouvoir antidépresseur des douceurs et des sucreries… Et il supposait que son amie en avant plus que besoin, à cette heure-ci.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Après son service, il avait ramené Judy chez Nick pour qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller, changer son pansement, ainsi que ses vêtements, et surtout prendre ses médicaments, puis ils étaient allés chez lui, pour planifier leur après-midi de visites immobilières. Ils avaient passé deux ou trois heures à lister des annonces pouvant convenir à la lapine, mais la plupart d'entre elles n'affichaient pas les prix locatifs, une stratégie commune à Zootopie, pour éviter de faire fuir une potentielle clientèle et générer des coups de cœur à la visite, qui la poussait parfois à aller au-delà de son budget pour accepter une offre irraisonnable. Le monde immobilier de la capitale était un environnement de requins assoiffés d'argent, prêts à toutes les combines pour vendre ou louer aux meilleurs prix. Ils avaient téléphoné aux agences en question pour planifier quelques visites pour l'après-midi, mettant leur plan d'action en marche. Une fois cela fait, Clawhauser avait invité Judy à manger dans un dinner proche de son appartement, où ils proposaient des menus mixtes, pouvant convenir autant aux proies qu'aux prédateurs. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et plaisanté, et l'ambiance bon enfant laissait augurer une journée des plus plaisantes.

Le guépard était heureux, car il avait été capable de faire oublier à Judy le cas Nick Wilde, pendant quelques instants au moins. Néanmoins, dès qu'une occasion se présentait, la lapine vérifiait son téléphone portable en quête de nouvelles, ou se laissait aller à angoisser quant au sort du renard. Clawhauser s'était montré avenant, rassurant, et quand cela ne suffisait plus, il trouvait les bons mots pour changer de sujet, la distraire et la faire sourire un peu.

Malheureusement, la bonne ambiance relative s'était dégradée au fil des visites d'appartements qu'ils avaient planifiés. Le guépard avait conseillé à Judy de visiter quelques biens qui lui plaisaient énormément, même s'il semblait évident qu'ils seraient largement au-dessus de son budget. « Juste pour tâter l'eau du bain », avait-il expliqué. Eh bien, l'eau était sacrément brûlante. Même dans ses critères de luxe, Judy était affreusement raisonnable. Une attitude sérieuse et économe héritée d'une vie de restrictions, où elle avait appris à se contenter de peu, et à chérir les rares biens qui lui appartenaient en propre… Etre un enfant au milieu de deux-cent-soixante-quatorze autres avait eu cet effet sur elle. De fait, ils ne visitèrent aucun appartement incroyable… Le plus fantasque qu'elle s'était autorisée à voir était un minuscule une pièce de trente-trois mètres carrés, qui avait pour principal avantage de se situer à une rue seulement du poste de police principal. Même Clawhauser avait été estomaqué par le prix totalement abusif qui en était demandé… Pourtant, Judy avait annoncé ses moyens financiers en toute honnêteté, bien avant le début de la visite. Cela n'avait pas empêché l'agent immobilier de lui faire de faux espoirs. Ces types-là étaient comme ça…

La lapine prit néanmoins cette première visite sur le ton de l'humour. Bien entendu, elle s'était douté qu'un tel bien ne pourrait convenir… Clawhauser n'osa pas lui rappeler à quel point ses critères étaient bas, et commença à redouter les visites à venir. La bonhomie de Judy ne fit que décroître à chaque nouvelle visite. Ils s'éloignaient toujours plus du centre-ville, et se tenaient dans toujours moins de mètres-carré et de confort, mais la baisse de loyer supposé n'était pas forcément équivalente… Chaque nouvel appartement était une déception supplémentaire, et la déception ne tarda pas à se transformer en frustration, et au final en colère noire. Une colère qui venait de se manifester par le martèlement sauvage de la table de ce salon de thé, où ils achevaient cette journée, bien moins plaisante qu'ils l'avaient escompté.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » marmonna Judy en se tenant la tête des deux pattes. Le guépard grimaça… Après la colère, arrivait la panique. Il fallait agir.

« Ce n'était qu'une première journée de visites, Judy ! Les agences immobilières sont pleines d'escrocs tout juste diplômés de leur école d'arnaque ! Peut-être qu'en passant directement par des particuliers… »

« Les particuliers alignent leurs prix sur ceux des agences. » protesta Judy en tendant vers lui son téléphone, qui affichait justement un site internet où des propriétaires proposaient leurs biens en location. « La plupart sont encore plus extrêmes dans les loyers qu'ils exigent. »

Elle poussa un soupir désespéré, avant de baisser la tête. « Je suis bonne pour retourner dans un logement communautaire… »

« C'est… C'est si terrible que ça ? » questionna humblement Clawhauser, essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

A la vue de l'expression que manifestait le visage que Judy tourna vers lui, il y avait des chances que ça aussi terrible qu'elle le prétendait, en effet.

« Un exemple. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sombre. « Les douches communes, avec un verrou pas fiable pour un sou. Mon troisième jour là-bas, et je me fais surprendre nue par le vieux galago octogénaire qui loue l'appartement au-dessus du mien. Aucune excuse, aucune gêne… Je suis restée prostrée là tandis qu'il se brossait les dents, tranquillement, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. » Elle poussa un soupir malheureux à l'évocation de ce souvenir, tandis que Clawhauser se mordait les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui fut rendu encore plus difficile par ce qu'elle ajouta. « Je m'étais promis que la première personne qui me verrait nue, en dehors des membres de ma famille, serait celle avec qui je partagerai ma vie… Il a pas fallu trois jours au Grand Pangolin pour faire voler mes rêves en éclats. »

D'une patte tremblante, Clawhauser s'empara de son milk-shake au chocolat et planta la paille dans sa bouche, aspirant une énorme quantité de glace, en vue de se geler le cerveau. Mieux valait s'infliger cette souffrance plutôt que d'éclater de rire devant Judy maintenant… Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie, s'il cédait à son envie impérieuse. Le guépard obtint l'effet escompté, et plaqua sa patte tachetée contre ses sinus, en poussant un râle endolori. La situation grotesque eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Judy.

« Mais bon… Je pense que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, et que je vais devoir m'obliger à retourner vivre là-bas. Après tout, je n'y étais pas si mal… »

« Vr… Vraiment ? »

La lapine le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, essayant de se composer un visage plein de certitude dans les propos qu'elle avançait… Mais celui-ci se fragilisa rapidement, avant de voler en éclats, révélant une expression désespérée qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir.

« Non… Non, Ben ! C'était atroce. J'y ai été bien la première journée, parce que j'étais euphorique. Mais les murs sont graisseux, le lit est en béton, il n'y a qu'une seule prise de courant, le parquet craque, les voisins sont complètement dingues et débattent en s'insultant à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, je suis forcée d'utiliser les mêmes toilettes que soixante-quatre autres personnes, et il m'en coûte deux dollars par jour pour bénéficier de trois minutes d'eau chaude. » Ses grands yeux violets devinrent subitement très humides, et Clawhauser craignit qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner… » conclut-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Clawhauser posa une patte réconfortante sur la sienne, avant de lui sourire avec douceur, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner, il y a toujours d'autres solutions. »

« Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? »

« Eh bien… La colocation, par exemple. Moi je vis avec mes deux frères, on partage le loyer.

Judy lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ils avaient été chez le guépard le matin-même, mais la lapine n'avait pas relevé la présence d'un autre individu chez lui. Sans doute ses frères travaillaient-ils… Il était vrai que l'appartement de Clawhauser était assez spacieux. Il n'aurait pas pu se permettre un tel standing s'il avait dû le payer avec son seul salaire d'officier. En dépit de son ancienneté, il ne gagnait sans doute pas beaucoup plus qu'elle, puisqu'elle était sortie de l'académie au grade de lieutenant.

Voyant la mine curieuse qu'il lui lançait, le guépard se sentit obligé de développer. « Oui, ils sont dans la police eux aussi. Ils travaillent respectivement dans les postes du Square du Sahara pour l'un, et dans celui du quartier de la forêt tropical, pour l'autre ! »

En apprendre un peu plus sur Clawhauser avait au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées, aussi Judy se raccrocha-t-elle à cette option, pour ne plus penser à son proche avenir de SDF. « Il faut croire que c'est de famille, d'être dans la police ! »

« Oui. Mon père était flic, lui aussi. Il est à la retraite, maintenant. »

« J'imagine que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, du coup. »

« Pas vraiment. » confessa le guépard d'une voix un peu gênée. « Mais mon père, mes frères… Tout le monde m'y a poussé. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais suivre leurs traces, pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. De toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment d'ambition, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de ma vie, alors… »

L'expression curieuse et légèrement inquiète de Judy obligea le guépard à contrebalancer l'aspect quelque peu fataliste de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, hein ! J'aime mon travail. Je suis heureux, là-bas. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé du temps où j'étais à l'académie, et je ne changerai de boulot pour rien au monde, à présent. Seulement, je ne me suis pas lancé dans cette carrière avec autant de convictions que certains. »

Il la jaugea un instant, hésitant à se livrer d'avantage. Il faisait confiance à Judy, après tout… Bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, il la considérait déjà comme une amie sincère, quelqu'un qui avait à cœur son bien-être. Il avait suffi de voir l'affectation qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'il était transféré aux archives, quelques mois plus tôt. Finalement, il poussa un petit soupir, avant de se désigner des deux pattes. « Je n'ai pas toujours été… Comme ça, tu sais ? »

Judy pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas exactement où il voulait en venir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « comme ça » ? »

« Tu sais bien. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu gêné, ne trouvant pas le courage de soutenir directement son regard. « Grassouillet… pour le moins. »

« Ben ! Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Oh, mais je l'assume, Judy. Alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'offusquer… Mais tu m'aurais vu, au sortir de l'académie… J'étais plutôt fringuant, pour être honnête. Et fier comme un coq. Au jour de ma première affectation… Je n'avais qu'une hâte : parcourir les rues, me montrer, jouer des mécaniques. Haha ! Tu vois le genre ? »

La lapine acquiesça face à cette attitude toute masculine… Elle aussi avait été particulièrement fière en sortant major de sa promotion à l'académie, mais pour une toute autre raison. Après tout, elle était la première de son espace à revêtir l'uniforme d'officier de police. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais anticipé avec ferveur et impatience le fait de se montrer de par les rues. Ça ne faisait pas partie de son tempérament, mais elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Clawhauser au matin de son premier jour. La fierté de commencer ce travail, de se mettre au service d'autrui, d'enfin affronter concrètement le terrain, et plus seulement au travers du filtre anticipateur de l'académie.

« Enfin bref, comme tous les petits nouveaux, on m'a pas assigné aux tâches les plus folles. Pour toi, ça a été le stationnement… Pour moi, ça a été l'accueil. »

Judy n'était pas vraiment persuadée d'avoir été placée au stationnement à ses débuts uniquement parce qu'elle était nouvelle. D'autres rookies avaient eu droit à bien mieux, et s'étaient vus affectés à des équipes d'officiers dès les premiers jours. Fangmeyer n'était pas passé par la case contractuelle, et pourtant il avait débuté en même temps qu'elle. Judy n'en ressentait aucune jalousie, mais ne pouvait se soustraire aux faits : Bogo l'avait marginalisée en raison de son espèce, dès le premier jour. De même, il avait dû flairer ce qu'il considérait comme une « faiblesse » quelconque chez Clawhauser, et cela l'avait poussé à l'affecter à un poste peu flatteur, ou gratifiant. Sans doute avait-il perçu un manque de motivation réelle, puisque le guépard n'avait pas choisi de faire ce métier par conviction, mais par une sorte de « dépit familial ». Judy ne pouvait en être certaine : elle n'avait pas été là au moment des faits.

« Et me voilà donc, tout fier, tout motivé, au guichet d'accueil du ZPD. Un autre que moi se serait plaint, j'imagine… Mais pas moi. J'avais pas idée que ce poste était l'un de ceux dont personne ne voulait… Et pour être honnête, j'ai adoré. Dès les premiers instants, dès que la première personne s'est adressée à moi en quête d'informations, d'aide et de soutien… Je me suis trouvé bon dans ce que je faisais. Posé, rassurant, amical. Des mammifères arrivaient en pleurs, effrayés ou paniqués, et j'avais ce truc pour les détendre, les rassurer, et même parfois les faire rire. Je me suis dit que si je n'étais pas un excellent policier, au moins j'étais parfait à ce poste bien spécifique. Je pense que le chef a été satisfait de mon travail, car il m'y a affecté tous les jours par la suite… Et au bout d'une quinzaine, il est venu me voir et m'a félicité, car il n'avait que d'excellents retours des gens et des collègues à mon sujet. Je lui ai dit que j'adorais ce poste, et que s'il était d'accord, j'accepterais de l'occuper à temps plein… Puisque la plupart des collègues n'aimaient pas ça, tout le monde y trouverait son compte. Il n'était pas très chaud, de prime abord… Mais il a fini par accepter. »

Le guépard fit une petite pause dans son récit, le temps d'engloutir l'un des beignets qu'il avait commandé. Entre deux mastications, il reprit : « Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le poste le plus actif… Et au fil des années, je me suis un peu empâté, je dois bien l'avouer. J'ai toujours été gourmand, mais ça ne se conjugue pas très bien à une absence presque totale d'activité physique. Haha ! »

Judy lui sourit, comprenant mieux maintenant comment Benjamin Clawhauser en était arrivé là, à occuper l'accueil du poste de police principal de façon permanente, là où habituellement ce poste était affecté à un officier différent chaque jour. En tout cas, le guépard avait raison sur un point : il avait un talent certain pour conforter, rassurer, et changer les idées des gens. Sa seule présence rayonnante, sa conversation détendue et sa bonhomie joviale suffisaient à chasser la plupart des soucis. Les problèmes de logement de Judy lui semblaient plus lointains à présent, moins gravissimes.

« Et tu n'as jamais pensé à tenter de tâter du terrain, juste pour voir ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Si, bien sûr. Mais ça m'angoisse un peu, pour tout t'avouer. Déjà, à cause de mon léger manque de forme, mais aussi… Ben parce qu'au final je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ça. Et l'académie me semble bien lointaine, maintenant ! »

« Si tu veux, on pourrait faire équipe ensemble, lorsque je reprendrai du service ! Ce serait super pour moi… Et au moins, tu serais sûr d'être avec un équipier qui ne te mettrait pas la pression, le temps que tu trouves tes marques. »

En réponse à la proposition, Clawhauser lui offrit un sourire des plus chaleureux. Il était visiblement touché par cette offre, mais la déclina néanmoins assez rapidement. « C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Judy… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire, pour moi. J'ai mes petites habitudes, maintenant. Mon rythme. Et puis, je pense que Fangmeyer serait déçu, si tu choisissais un autre coéquipier que lui. Il compte vraiment sur toi, j'ai l'impression. »

Le guépard laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de reprendre d'un ton un peu plus tendancieux : « Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Nick soit des nôtres, bien entendu… On sait tous très bien avec qui tu feras équipe, à partir de ce moment-là. »

A l'évocation du renard et de leur éventuelle future collaboration, Judy ne put réprimer un léger sourire, tandis qu'elle se sentait rougir pour une raison qui lui échappait… Mais cette première impression fut contrebalancée par l'état d'esprit maussade qui la caractérisait depuis la veille au soir, dès qu'elle s'attardait à penser à cet avenir devenu des plus incertains.

« Oui… » répondit-elle en baissant la tête, légèrement dépitée. « Si sa demande d'affectation n'est pas rejetée suite à ses idioties de la veille… »

« Ne pense pas comme ça, Judy ! Reste positive ! »

« J'essaie, mais… J'appréhende tellement d'être à ce soir. On va de nouveau se retrouver tous les deux, et forcément, le sujet sera abordé. Je suis tellement en colère, déçue, frustrée et… Mais… Mais je n'arrive pas à… »

Voyant son hésitation, le guépard se proposa de finir pour elle : « Tu n'arrives pas à lui en vouloir ? »

La lapine acquiesça doucement. Comment était-il possible de rester fâchée contre Nick Wilde ? Elle avait songé toute la nuit à la façon impériale dont elle lui ferait payer la manière dont il s'était comporté, à se forger une armure d'impassibilité, à préparer un discours destructeur à même de lui faire regretter d'avoir commis une telle erreur… Mais dès qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui ce matin-là, toute cette véhémence s'était évanouie, et elle n'avait plus ressentie qu'un mélange étrange de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

« Cependant, je ne peux pas passer l'éponge là-dessus si facilement… Si on est amenés à faire équipe, il faudra qu'on puisse se faire pleinement confiance. Comment le pourra-t-on si à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans une situation compliquée, il se lance en solo sans me consulter, sans prendre en compte mon avis ? »

« Oh, ça, vous trouverez un moyen de composer avec, c'est sûr… Vu le temps que vous passez ensemble, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. De plus, je pense qu'il aura compris la leçon, suite à sa petite mésaventure d'hier, et la journée infernale qu'il doit être en train de vivre aujourd'hui… »

Judy hocha la tête. Les propos de Clawhauser étaient rassurants, à défaut d'être vérifiables. La lapine espéra une nouvelle fois que tout se passait bien pour Nick, qu'il avait réussi à s'expliquer sur sa conduite, et à attirer suffisamment la sympathie de Bogo pour que ce-dernier ne rejette pas en bloc sa demande d'affectation… Pire encore, restait la possibilité que le renard soit incriminé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour avoir contrevenu à une enquête en cours. Tout était possible, surtout le pire, et il faudrait y faire face tôt ou tard. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles besoin d'être si compliquées ? Nick s'était excusé, le matin même… Mais à quoi faisait-il référence ? S'excusait-il parce qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou bien parce qu'il avait échoué dans sa tentative ? Selon ce qu'il voulait dire, son état d'esprit était totalement différent… Restait la possibilité que Nick Wilde ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son existence passée, et qu'il ne souhaitait finalement pas la quitter. Judy se trouva injuste de le mettre face à un tel choix, mais au final elle n'avait rien imposé. Elle avait seulement proposé. C'était Nick qui avait rempli le formulaire… Bon, c'était elle qui l'avait finalement donné à Bogo, sans le consulter auparavant, mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment plaint. Que voulait-il concrètement ? Qu'imaginait-il pour son avenir ? Pour _leur_ avenir ? Il était sans doute prématuré de réfléchir en ces termes, mais Judy ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher… Elle en avait pris pleinement conscience depuis quelques jours, et les évènements les plus récents n'avaient fait que la conforter dans sa certitude. Elle n'avait plus peur de s'avouer à elle-même que, oui, elle était amoureuse de Nicholas Wilde.

Cependant, ce sentiment donnait lieu à une absence de rationalité qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Elle ne savait plus si elle jaugeait la situation avec neutralité, ou aveuglée par le filtre de ses sentiments. Impossible de s'en défaire, bien entendu… Mais elle se pensait suffisamment pragmatique pour être capable de faire la part des choses. Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas, au final, vu qu'elle se sentait complètement perdue, maintenant. Le souci n'était plus seulement de savoir si Nick pourrait faire équipe avec elle, mais si Nick _voudrait_ faire équipe avec elle. Dans tous les sens du terme… professionnellement… et intimement. Et surtout, la conjugaison des deux serait-elle seulement possible, au-delà d'être simplement raisonnable ?

Ce questionnement incessant devint insoutenable pour Judy, qui ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Clawhauser à ce sujet. « Dis-moi, Ben… Quelle est la politique de Bogo, vis-à-vis des collègues qui ont une relation… disons… extra-professionnelle ? »

Le guépard la regarda d'un air incrédule, avant de finalement se fondre dans un large sourire. Il plaqua ses pattes contre ses joues et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de pousser son premier gémissement strident, Judy sut qu'elle avait mis les pattes dans le plat, et qu'il lui serait impossible de se dépatouiller de sa maladresse. Elle avait envie de se gifler pour s'être montrée aussi claire dans son questionnement… Clawhauser n'était pas stupide, il avait forcément compris la raison qui la poussait à demander cela. Sa réaction le lui fit bien voir.

« Ooooooh ! Judy ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »

« Chut ! Arrête ! » protesta Judy en lançant des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle, comme si un quelconque espion était en train d'observer leur conversation, pour s'empresser d'aller tout raconter à Bogo. « Il n'y a rien entre Nick et moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je demande juste comme ça… »

« A d'autres ! »

La lapine était bien forcée de l'avouer, ses déblatérations ne convainquaient personne… Même pas elle-même. Elle était dedans jusqu'au cou, maintenant.

« Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure, vous deux ? » demanda Clawhauser avec empressement, se penchant vers elle tout en soutenant sa tête joufflue d'une patte alerte. Ses yeux scrutateurs semblaient indiquer qu'il voulait découvrir toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails.

« Depuis jamais, Ben. On n'est pas ensemble… Seulement, il n'est clairement pas impossible que ça se fasse. Sans doute. Peut-être. Je suppose… Enfin… Bref, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question. »

« Oh, je vois. » répondit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil complice, que Judy ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter. « Eh bien, il y a eu des précédents, tu t'en doutes. Avec un métier aussi demandeur que le nôtre, on a peu l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes avec qui on a des affinités en-dehors de notre lieu de travail. Je pense que Bogo en a conscience, ce qui le rend assez coulant vis-à-vis de ce genre de choses… »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Judy, incrédule. « Ca me surprend de sa part. »

« Le chef attend de nous que nous soyons efficaces dans notre travail, avant toute chose. Même si deux collègues sont engagés dans une relation intime, il ne s'en mêlera pas tant que cela n'affecte pas leurs performances sur le terrain. »

La lapine acquiesça, toujours surprise du fait que Bogo se montre aussi tolérant sur cet aspect bien précis. A l'académie, on les avait mis en garde à de nombreuses reprises contre ce type de déboires, leur précisant qu'en cas de relation entre deux collègues, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils soient mutés dans des postes différents, pour éviter tout litige moral. Bien entendu, la gestion de ce type de cas découlait de la règlementation qu'imposait le chef du poste de police à ses subordonnés. Visiblement, le buffle était plus ouvert sur certains domaines qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. De toute manière, même si cela devait se faire, Judy saurait rester professionnelle en toute circonstance… Bogo n'aurait aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là.

« Dooooonc…. Toi et Nick ? » questionna Clawhauser en lui lançant des regards insistants.

Judy hésita un instant à tout nier en bloc une nouvelle fois, et à se dissimuler derrière des mensonges vertueux, histoire de préserver son image. Mais elle pensait que ce serait injuste envers Clawhauser, qui s'était montré si gentil et généreux avec elle, sacrifiant son jour de repos pour lui servir de guide et de chauffeur au travers de péripéties immobilières qui avaient dû être aussi ennuyantes pour lui qu'elles n'avaient été décevantes pour elle. Il avait fait cela pour la soutenir moralement, dans cette journée difficile. Et il n'avait pas failli un seul instant. Quitte à se confier à quelqu'un, autant le faire à une personne de confiance.

« Sincèrement Ben… Rien d'officiel. Mais… Je… Je suis… » elle hésita, se sentant rougir et suffoquer, tandis que Clawhauser la dévorait du regard, la bouche entrouverte dans l'attente de la grande révélation.

« Je suis amoureuse de lui… » confessa-t-elle finalement dans un souffle, n'en revenant pas d'être enfin capable d'extérioriser ses sentiments, de leur donner une valeur concrète. Ce fut pour elle comme une seconde révélation, plus forte encore que sa prise de conscience initiale. Dire les mots rendait la chose plus incroyable, plus intense… La sensation était grisante, et un peu étourdissante, également.

« Ooooooooh ! Juuuudyyyyy ! » gémit Clawhauser, qui ne se sentait plus de joie. « Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! L'amour… C'est quelque chose de tellement merveilleux ! »

« C'est aussi une sacrée galère, crois-moi… »

« Oh, je te crois, ma chère. » ricana-t-il amicalement. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, niveau discrétion : ton secret est bien gardé. Et c'est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ? » Il secoua la tête, comme si cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être. « Tss, j'suis idiot ! Il était prêt à retourner la ville toute entière pour te rendre justice. Forcément, il doit l'être. »

« C'est… » hésita Judy, surprise de la vision de Clawhauser en la matière. « C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai de la « justice », Ben… C'est bien le cœur du problème dans tout ça, tu en es bien conscient, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, parce que tu crois qu'il a agi de la sorte uniquement pour se venger, peut-être ? »

« Ben, il faut dire que ça ressemblait à une vendetta personnelle, non ? » demanda la lapine d'un ton incertain.

« M'est-avis qu'il a fait ce qu'il jugeait être bon pour te protéger. Parce qu'il avait peur de te perdre, ou de te voir souffrir, tout simplement… Je ne prends pas sa défense, je te rassure. Ce qu'il a fait était idiot, irréfléchi, et dangereux, on est d'accord. Mais ne te méprends pas sur ses motivations. A mon sens, c'est par amour qu'il a agi. C'est tellement romantique… »

Face à cette vision des choses, Judy resta totalement interdite. Clawhauser n'y pouvait rien, bien entendu, mais elle qui avait déjà du mal à en vouloir à Nick, le fait de le confronter ce soir lui semblait impossible, à présent.

Elle devrait néanmoins s'y résoudre, puisqu'après avoir passé une heure supplémentaire à discuter de tout et de rien, mais notamment de la vie et des potins au poste de police, des derniers hits des popstars, Gazelle en tête, et de la situation politique générale relativement désastreuse de Zootopie, Clawhauser la ramena au 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. Ils y arrivèrent aux environs de dix-neuf heures, et Judy se sentit soudainement très anxieuse. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Il s'agissait de Nick… Elle avait toujours pu lui parler ouvertement, en toute franchise, sans que cela pose le moindre souci entre eux. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire jamais eu de malaise, même à l'époque où ils avaient du mal à se supporter.

« Ca va aller ? » la questionna Clawhauser, avec une note de préoccupation au fond de la voix. Visiblement, la nervosité de Judy était manifeste, mais elle s'obligea à hocher la tête.

« Oui… Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Le guépard lui offrit un charmant sourire avant de la laisser quitter sa voiture. Au moment où elle allait gravir les marches du perron, il la héla une dernière fois, baissant la vitre côté passager pour lui dire une dernière chose.

« Au fait, Judy ! Comme tu n'es finalement pas retournée à Bunnyburrow, je compte sur toi pour l'Afterwork de demain soir, au Mc'Laren ! Tout le monde sera content de te voir. »

Judy acquiesça. Elle ne voyait aucune raison de décliner l'offre de son ami, d'autant plus qu'elle avait hâte de renouer le contact avec certains collègues qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Après tout, elle ferait normalement partie de l'équipe à nouveau. Il serait donc bon de se rappeler à leur mémoire dans des circonstances plaisantes.

« D'accord, Ben. J'y serai ! »

« On s'y retrouve en général aux environs de vingt heures. On mange un bout, on boit des verres… On écoute de la musique et on rigole beaucoup. Une soirée sympa, en somme. Tu peux emmener Nick, bien sûr ! Ca me ferait plaisir de le voir, s'il en a envie. »

Judy se montre plus hésitante à cette idée. D'un, elle ne savait pas s'il aurait envie de la suivre dans un bar à flic, de deux cela dépendrait beaucoup de l'issue de leur conversation à venir, de trois, si elle l'emmenait avec elle, tout le monde se ferait des idées sur leur relation. Mais cette dernière raison était certainement celle qu'elle jugeait la moins importante.

« Je lui proposerai. » finit-elle par répondre. « Mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il sera partant. »

« Au moins j'aurais essayé ! » répondit Clawhauser en lui offrant un dernier clin d'œil, avant de passer la première, et de prendre la route.

Judy lui fit un dernier signe de la main, alors qu'il tournait au carrefour suivant, puis il disparut hors de son champ de vision. La lapine se tourna ensuite vers le bloc d'appartements, pris une grande inspiration, puis se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

La veille au soir, lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de se rendre au poste de police pour faire part à Bogo de ses inquiétudes quant aux agissements de Nick, et de ses craintes quant au danger qu'il encourait certainement, elle s'était retrouvé devant un problème d'ordre matériel : Nick était parti avec son trousseau de clé, et elle ne pouvait dignement se résoudre à laisser son appartement ouvert en leur absence, étant donné la nature quelque peu discutable du voisinage. S'il se faisait cambrioler, en sus du reste, elle en serait responsable. Elle avait donc passé dix bonnes minutes à farfouiller dans l'appartement, espérant trouver un double des clés. Elle mit finalement la patte sur ce deuxième trousseau, qui était suspendu à un crochet, derrière la porte de la chambre. Il était toujours en sa possession, à cette heure-ci, ce qui lui permit de se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement de Nick sans avoir besoin de sonner pour qu'il lui ouvre.

De fait, elle ignorait totalement si le renard était déjà rentré, ou pas, et appréhenda le fait qu'il puisse être absent, signe qu'il avait été gardé au poste plus longtemps que nécessaire… Ce qui aurait forcément été très mauvais signe.

Néanmoins, ses craintes s'estompèrent lorsqu'elle approcha de la porte de l'appartement, laissant glisser une nouvelle fois son regard sur l'étrange plaque associée à la sonnette proclamant « _Entreprise Wilde &Fils – Bureau central_ », et qu'elle entendit le son ténu de la télévision, provenant de l'autre côté. Elle avait tout éteint avant de partir, la nuit dernière. Du coup, quelqu'un était revenu, et avait allumé la télé. Ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Nick.

Judy poussa un dernier soupir, ménageant ses forces, se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, prit le visage le plus fermé qu'elle pouvait afficher, et déverrouilla la porte, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Son expression se relâcha totalement lorsqu'elle trouva Nick affalé sur le canapé, encore tout habillé, et profondément endormi devant la télévision, dont le volume pourtant élevé ne semblait pas perturber son sommeil. Le voyant si calme, si serein… et présent, tout simplement, Judy se sentit apaisée. Au moins était-il revenu, même si sa nuit et sa journée au poste l'avaient visiblement lessivé. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il poussait de légers ronflements, à peine audibles, et ses babines se retroussaient par à-coups, dévoilant la pointe de ses dents. A leur vue, Judy se sentit frissonner… Et eut envie de se gifler en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Elle avait vraiment un sérieux problème.

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle avait besoin de se recentrer sur l'essentiel et de remettre ses idées en place. Un couvert avait été dressé sur la table, et en lieu et place de l'assiette se tenait une petite note griffonnée de la patte de Nick. Judy s'en saisit et la parcourut rapidement.

« Carotte, si jamais j'ai sombré avant ton retour – ce qui est fort probable – je t'ai cuisiné une poêlé orientale. Elle est dans le micro-onde, prête à être réchauffée. Je pense que tu seras capable d'utiliser cette machinerie si complexe sans mon secours. Il me semble que tu as l'habitude des plats surgelés. »

Judy ne put réprimer un petit rire à la lecture de ce papier. Même par écrit, Nick restait Nick. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas particulièrement alarmé par la situation, et de fait, cela n'augurait rien de particulièrement inquiétant quant aux évènements de la journée. La lapine espéra néanmoins que son ami n'essayait pas de lui dissimuler la vérité, ou de retarder l'échéance d'une confrontation inévitable.

Elle trouva le plat qu'il avait cuisiné, et qui était encore tiède, signe qu'il ne l'avait pas préparé depuis très longtemps. Elle le réchauffa, et mangea sans appétit, appréciant néanmoins la qualité de la préparation, ses arômes subtils et épicés et sa saveur incroyable. Nick avait vraiment un talent pour la cuisine. Une fois terminé, elle fit la vaisselle, trouvant l'assiette et les couverts sales du renard au fond de l'évier. Elle secoua la tête en poussant un soupir… Il y avait de l'éducation à faire, par ici.

Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle s'autorisa à prendre une douche, changea son pansement au mollet, et se rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende à la clinique de jour du Zootopia Central demain matin, pour faire les soins de sa plaie à la poitrine. Décidemment, elle avait accumulé les déboires physiques au cours des derniers jours… Elle espéra que la série s'arrêterait là, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser à coups de dictons populaires : _Jamais deux sans trois_. Personnellement, elle s'en passerait volontiers, pour le coup.

Elle revêtit son pyjama, afin de se sentir plus à l'aise, et se décida à aller se coucher… Elle n'avait que très mal dormi, la nuit dernière… La couche de la salle de repos n'était pas des plus confortables, et elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, en raison de ses inquiétudes par rapport à la situation. Elle espérait y parvenir ce soir, bien que tout ne soit pas encore réglé, et regretta de devoir délayer d'avantage la mise au point qu'elle jugeait nécessaire. Mais elle n'avait pas à cœur de réveiller Nick… Lui aussi en avait bavé, et il méritait de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos

Judy se rendit donc au salon, afin d'éteindre la télévision. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle tourna les talons, non sans laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps étendu de Nick. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément attirant dans l'abandon que sa position exprimait. Il semblait avoir été foudroyé par le sommeil, et s'être effondré sans heurts, sans en prendre conscience. Ce prédateur, un mammifère qui incarnait habituellement une image de force, de puissance, voire même de danger à ses instincts de lapin, avait à présent l'air doux et sans défense. Judy se sentit attirée par cette apparente fragilité, et ne put s'empêcher d'approcher à pas feutrés, son museau remuant nerveusement, happant l'air comme si elle entrait en territoire hostile et cherchait à jauger un danger potentiel. Ses instincts se mirent en alerte, bien malgré elle, tandis que son regard fasciné se perdait une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation des crocs du renard… son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis qu'elle s'approchait encore. Une voix ancestrale, impérieuse et inconsciente, lui clamait de garder ses distances. Etrangement, ses réactions instinctives ne faisaient pas une grande différence entre la préservation et la recherche d'intimité. Elle trouvait cela parfaitement ironique… Ses ancêtres millénaires auraient cherché par tous les moyens à éviter de se retrouver dans la situation vers laquelle elle ne souhaitait que se précipiter. Oui… Elle voulait se retrouver entre les pattes de ce renard, sentir ses griffes contre sa peau, sous son pelage… Ressentir le souffle brûlant de son haleine sur sa gorge, et ses crocs se refermer doucement dans le creux de son cou. Nick ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle le savait… Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'il avait simulé son attaque sur elle, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Bellwether, quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait refermé sa mâchoire autour de sa gorge, elle avait cru chavirer… Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas pris note de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais il était clair pour elle à présent que ce n'était rien de moins que du désir…

Elle s'approcha encore un peu, se penchant au-dessus de lui. A cette distance, elle percevait sans aucune difficulté sa propre odeur sur lui, celle du marquage qu'elle avait pratiqué dans un état second, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Dans sa détresse actuelle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'humer avec délectation la fragrance de leurs odeurs combinées, et de s'y perdre totalement, extatique. C'était _son_ renard. Elle l'avait proclamé sien… Et il y avait dans cette vérité quelque chose d'irrésistible, une sensation étrange de puissance, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à sa place, en ce moment précis, et d'aller au bout des choses.

Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça, après tout ? Pouvait-elle nier avoir besoin de lui, en cet instant ? Elle se décida à ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps, et se glissa doucement contre son torse, soulevant son bras par la poussée de sa tête, pour le laisser retomber par-dessus elle. Elle ne chercha pas à préserver son sommeil, car elle ne prenait déjà plus en compte ces éléments secondaires, mais Nick ne se réveilla pas. C'était pour le mieux, songea-t-elle en se lovant contre lui, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse tout en s'enroulant autour de l'avant-bras qui l'encerclait totalement. Elle ne formait plus qu'une petite boule de pelage gris, encerclée par une masse plus large de fourrure rousse, qui la recouvrait presque totalement.

Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant seulement profiter quelques instants de la chaleur de ce contact et de l'odeur si délectable de son ami. Moins d'une minute après, elle était profondément endormie.

La chaleur des rayons du soleil matinal, filtrant au travers de la fenêtre du salon dont il avait oublié de fermer les volets la veille, tirèrent Nick de son profond sommeil. Immédiatement, il prit conscience de la petite masse chaude qui s'appuyait contre son torse, et baissa un regard médusé dans sa direction. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, surpris de trouver Judy endormie contre lui. Elle avait bougé pendant la nuit, ajustant sa position, et tournait à présent le dos au renard, encerclant son bras de ses deux pattes, s'y accrochant avec ferveur.

Nick s'était attendu à bien des choses, quant à ses retrouvailles avec Judy. Il s'était figuré qu'elle le tirerait de son sommeil, si jamais il avait sombré avant son retour, et l'incendierait sans ménagement. Il avait également supposé qu'elle le laisserait éventuellement dormir et irait se coucher, et qu'elle l'ignorerait piteusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint d'aborder le sujet de lui-même. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle agirait telle qu'elle l'avait visiblement fait. Comme quoi, côtoyer Judy, c'était naviguer de surprises en surprises. Non pas que celle-ci lui déplut, bien au contraire, mais il ne savait comment réagir face à ça….

Elle avait dormi avec lui. L'idée elle-même lui semblait tout à la fois grotesque et séduisante. La dernière fois que Nick avait dormi avec quelqu'un, il avait cinq ans, et il s'agissait de son frère, qui souffrait à l'époque de terribles terreurs nocturnes. Jamais il ne s'était suffisamment rapproché de quelqu'un, par la suite, pour prendre le risque de s'exposer aussi ouvertement à cette personne, au point de partager un moment où il se trouvait, tout instinctivement, d'une grande fragilité. Mais étrangement, se réveiller aux côtés de Judy, avoir conscience qu'elle avait trouvé le chemin de ses bras à ses dépens, à la faveur de son sommeil, et pris l'initiative d'y trouver refuge pour s'endormir auprès de lui, avait quelque chose de grisant.

Désireux de la laisser dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, le renard s'obligea à reste immobile, réajustant légèrement sa position pour accentuer son confort, tout en préservant celui de son amie. Il s'enroula un peu plus autour d'elle, glissant son museau entre ses oreilles, et ferma à nouveau les yeux, cherchant à s'endormir à nouveau. Il s'en sentait capable, étrangement… Loin de l'alarmer, la présence de Judy le réconfortait. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour le moment… Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé au court des derniers jours, il estimait avoir le droit de profiter un peu de ce que la vie avait la bonté de lui offrir.

Il aurait été étonné, s'il avait pu en avoir conscience, de l'aisance et de la rapidité avec lesquelles il se rendormit.

Il rouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, son sens olfactif le tirant de sa torpeur, s'éveillant au gré d'une odeur familière, qu'il appréciait sentir de bon matin. Du café chaud, et des pancakes… Qui sentaient un peu le brûlé, d'ailleurs, ce qui l'obligea à se redresser plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Immédiatement, son regard se tourna vers la cuisine, où Judy, dressée sur un escabeau, œuvrait derrière la poêle, la mine anxieuse. Lorsqu'elle vit que Nick était réveillé, et lui lança un regard suppliant.

« Nick… Au secours… Je voulais te faire la surprise du petit déjeuner, mais je crois qu'on court à la catastrophe… »

Le renard poussa un petit rire avant de voler à sa rescousse, parvenant à sauver in extremis les pancakes aux myrtilles qu'elle avait préparé, leur évitant de passer du stade trop cuit à celui de carbonisé. L'odeur restait de bonne facture, malgré tout. Visiblement, Judy connaissait la recette de la patte… Elle n'était juste pas douée avec la cuisson.

Nick prit le relais de la préparation, laissant le soin à Judy de dresser la table et de servir le jus d'orange. Finalement, ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. En dehors de quelques échanges rapides autour du petit fiasco culinaire, ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressé la parole, et un silence gêné était à présent retombé entre eux.

« Bien… » lança finalement Nick, désireux de crever l'abcès. Il n'aimait pas trop les silences inconfortables tels que celui-ci. « Je pense que tu as des choses à me dire, pas vrai, Carotte ? »

Judy hésita un instant, jouant avec sa fourchette pour triturer le pancake encore fumant qui occupait le centre de son assiette.

« Oui… » marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle redressa finalement la tête. « J'ai confiance en toi, Nick. »

Visiblement, le renard s'était attendu à toute forme d'accroche, mais certainement pas à une déclaration de ce genre. Il avait plutôt envisagé les reproches, les doutes, les cris, la colère… Mais pas ce ton raisonnable, légèrement contrit, et une approche sous forme de compliment rassurant. Judy perçut son trouble, et comprit qu'elle avait abordé les choses de la bonne manière… Ainsi, elle s'assurait d'avoir toute l'attention du renard, et de ne pas être interrompue, bien qu'elle ne sût pas exactement comment elle allait présenter les choses, avant que les mots ne jaillissent de sa bouche, bien malgré elle.

« Une confiance absolue. Je suis sincère. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je… Je ressens ces choses pour toi… Mais parce que tu m'as prouvé par ton soutien, ta loyauté, ton amitié que je pouvais entièrement me reposer sur toi, que jamais tu ne me trahirais, ni que tu chercherais à me faire du mal. Que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi, que ce soit en cas de besoin, ou même si je ne te demande rien… Simplement parce que c'est toi… et moi… C'est comme ça que je le ressens, en tout cas. »

Nick acquiesça, désireux de confirmer la véracité de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Judy ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entrer dans la conversation, et poursuivit.

« Du coup… Ça me fait du mal de savoir que cette confiance n'est visiblement pas réciproque. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Carotte ? Tu sais bien qu… »

« Oh oui, je sais, Nick. Je sais que tu penses me faire confiance, mais seulement ce que tu as fait l'autre soir me fait croire le contraire. Tu savais ce que je voulais, parce que je te l'avais clairement expliqué : je voulais qu'on tire un trait sur ce qui s'était passé, qu'on n'accorde pas plus d'importance à cette attaque haineuse, parce que ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Tu savais que je ne voulais pas te voir courir le moindre risque par rapport à cette affaire. Tu savais tout ça, parce que comme je te fais confiance, je te l'avais dit, en toute honnêteté. »

Nick baissa piteusement le museau, comprenant soudain où elle voulait en venir. Finalement, il aurait préféré qu'elle l'agresse ouvertement, qu'elle le condamne, qu'elle lui hurle dessus, voire même qu'elle le frappe… C'aurait certainement été plus facile à encaisser que cette explication posée, émotive et horriblement réfléchie.

« Mais toi… tu ne m'as pas fait confiance, Nick… » repris Judy d'une voix plus tremblante. « Tu as cru que j'avais peur, que j'essayais de me murer dans l'ignorance parce que je ne voulais pas affronter la vérité en face… En sommes, tu as pensé que ces monstres avaient réussi à m'atteindre au point que je voulais faire profil bas, me faire oublier d'eux. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'avais dit, sinon tu aurais compris la raison qui me poussait à agir ainsi. Et tu as décidé d'interpréter ma réaction de la façon qui t'arrangeait, pour justifier ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, pour justifier une vengeance dont je ne voulais pas. Nick, j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu m'as rendu implicitement complice du crime que tu avais décidé de commettre ! »

Elle secoua la tête, réprimant à grand mal les larmes qui se formaient au bord de ses yeux. Elles étaient plus dues au stress qui s'évacuait en même temps que ses paroles, plutôt qu'à la tristesse réelle de ce moment qu'il partageait à présent… Mais l'expression profondément affectée de Nick lui faisait horriblement mal… Car c'était ce qu'elle lui disait qui le mettait dans cet état. Elle se sentit terriblement coupable de continuer son discours, mais il fallait que les choses soient dites, pour que tout aille pour le mieux, par la suite. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

« Je me suis imaginée le pire… J'ai eu peur pour toi, tellement peur. Je n'avais pas idée de ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, seulement la certitude que tu irais au bout des choses. Tu m'as laissée là, en plan, sans même me lancer un dernier regard, sans me laisser l'occasion de te faire comprendre pourquoi tout ceci était une mauvaise idée. Tu ne voulais pas m'entendre, parce que tu savais que j'avais raison ! Mais au final, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Foutu… Foutu renard entêté ! »

Elle baissa la tête, laissant quelques sanglots lui échapper, et les premières larmes retomber piteusement sur son pancake, qu'elle savait à présent qu'elle ne mangerait pas. Elle prit une dernière inspiration pour prononcer sa dernière sentence, avant de se laisser totalement aller.

« Si seulement tu m'avais fait confiance, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé… »

Judy se fichait totalement de passer pour une lapine émotive, maintenant. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, et se sentait horriblement mal pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Nick, mais il devait comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ce qu'elle ressentait encore à présent, sinon les choses ne pourraient pas aller plus loin entre eux… Que ce soit sur le plan professionnel, ou relationnel.

Du reste, elle se sentait trop honteuse maintenant pour tourner le visage vers lui… Elle contemplait son assiette, ses pattes soutenant sa tête, ses oreilles plaquées dans son dos, son petit corps secoué de soubresauts et de sanglots.

Aussi, ne le vit-elle pas approcher. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa proximité que lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et qu'il la serra contre lui, sans un mot. Elle enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, et inonda sa fourrure rousse de larmes, tandis que ses pattes s'accrochaient à ses épaules.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la force de se calmer, Nick prodiguant de douce caresses le long de ses oreilles, dans l'espoir de la détendre un peu. Dire qu'il se sentait mal, coupable, révolté contre lui-même, aurait tenu du doux euphémisme. On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de Nicholas Wilde, mais pas qu'il était du genre sensible… Pourtant, en cet instant, il sentit une boule épineuse se former au creux de sa gorge, et ses yeux brûler, piquer, chercher à verser des larmes qu'il contenait avec difficulté.

Il lui fallut un effort titanesque pour modérer l'inflexion de sa voix, et dissimuler le tremblement incontrôlé de ses cordes vocales.

« Tu sais que je suis désolé, Carotte. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire autre chose, mais je ne vois pas quoi… »

Judy secoua la tête. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais elle n'avait pas encore la force de renoncer à l'étreinte de Nick. Aussi bredouilla-t-elle dans le creux de son cou, sa voix étouffée par la fourrure du renard.

« Je n'attends pas que tu me dises quoique ce soit, Nick. C'est moi qui devais te parler, te faire part de ce que je ressentais. La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est m'accorder ta confiance, à l'avenir… »

« Carotte… Je… Je te promets que… »

« Non, Nick. » protesta-t-elle un peu plus sévèrement. « Je ne veux pas que tu me promettes quoique ce soit. Fais-le, c'est tout. »

Le renard acquiesça. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher à la convaincre, ni même de se persuader lui-même. Il venait de subir une dure leçon, et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Comme quoi, après deux décennies à se sentir au-dessus des lois et des gens, à penser avoir tout compris à la marche du monde, au fonctionnement du système… Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne connaissait finalement rien, et qu'il avait tout à apprendre.

Nick recula, forçant Judy à se détacher de son étreinte, afin de pouvoir la regarder en face. La fourrure de la lapine était sans-dessus-dessous, et ses larmes avaient tracé des sillons sombres et humides le long de ses joues, lui donnant un aspect misérable des plus adorables. Se retrouvant face à lui, elle essaya de conserver une mine sérieuse, mais renonça rapidement en laissant éclater un petit rire nerveux.

« Je sens que tu es toujours fâchée contre moi, Carotte, et à juste titre. »

« Mais non, Nick, tu le sais très bien… »

« Tatata ! » l'interrompit-il en secouant la tête. « On va faire un pari. »

« Un pari ? Maintenant ? » demanda Judy, l'air incertain, craignant de voir le renard retourner la situation à son avantage.

« Oui. Voilà ce que je te propose : on passe la journée ensemble, et tu me laisses m'occuper de tout… Et si ce soir, tu es encore fâchée après moi, eh bien… Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait parier ? »

« Un massage ? » proposa Judy d'une voix légèrement tendancieuse, une lueur étrange au fond du regard… Nick fut parcouru d'un frisson, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« D'accord… Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler où ça nous a mené la dernière fois… »

« Qui sait où ça nous mènera cette fois ? » répondit-elle en glissant ses pattes dans le creux de son cou, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

« Tu ne vas pas prétendre être toujours fâchée après moi, juste pour me faire perdre le pari, pas vrai ? »

« Allons, Nick… Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ? »

Le renard ne put qu'acquiescer. Cette lapine le tenait. Son sort était scellé.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Sortie à Tundraville

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Désolé pour le retard dans la parution du chapitre.**

 **Les évènements tragiques de Nice m'ont énormément impacté, ce qui a ralenti ma production... D'autant plus que nous avons des amis, là-bas, et que nous étions sans nouvelles de l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à ce matin. Je vous rassure de suite, il va bien, ce qui nous rassure beaucoup... Mais ne retire rien à l'horreur de la situation. Mes pensées vont donc à toutes les personnes qui ont perdu des proches au cours de cette attaque d'une effroyable violence.**

 **Cela me fait perdre d'avantage confiance en la nature humaine, je le crains... Trouver refuge dans les univers de l'imaginaire est le seul recours qu'il me reste face à ce type d'évènements, qui deviennent malheureusement trop fréquents.**

 **Du coup, j'ai pu me raccrocher à ce chapitre, et m'évader en le composant. Il est triste pour moi d'en être réduit à ça, d'autant plus que ce chapitre est celui qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fanfiction. J'avais fait ce dessin, _Date in Tundra Town_ , qui a eu un succès incroyable sur DeviantArt, et j'ai commencé à construire mon histoire autour de cette image : qu'est-ce qui avait mené Nick et Judy à ce point précis de leur histoire, dans mon esprit? J'ai ensuite eu envie de le raconter... Et vous lisez le résultat.**

 **J'aimerais me montrer plus jovial et positif, mais cela m'est difficile.**

 **J'espère que votre lecture vous permettra de vous échapper un peu de l'horreur de notre quotidien. A très vite pour la suite.**

 **PS : Excusez-moi si le chapitre comporte des erreurs... Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à le relire, et je voulais seulement le mettre à votre disposition, pour ne pas retarder d'avantage sa sortie. J'en ferais une relecture au cours du Week End. Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Sortie à Tundraville**

Nick secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, refusant de céder aux exigences de Judy, qui se tenait assise à côté de lui, et avait à présent poser deux pattes insistantes sur son avant-bras, le secouant avec véhémence dans l'espoir de la faire parler.

« Nick… Dis-le moi ! Je vais devenir folle si tu fais durer le suspense plus longtemps… » tenta à nouveau la lapine d'une voix impatiente.

« Nope. Je t'ai dit que je te divulguerai cette information quand le moment sera venu, pas avant. »

Judy poussa un soupir, relâchant son emprise sur le renard pour s'enfoncer au fond de son siège, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en prenant une mine boudeuse. « Avec ce genre de comportement, tu n'es pas près de gagner ton pari, Nick. Dur à croire que tu aies pu un jour être doué pour entourlouper les gens. »

« Et toi, tu es une très mauvaise joueuse, Carotte. Mais il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. »

Face à la mine narquoise que Nick afficha suite à cette réponse, qui montrait bien qu'il ne cèderait pas, Judy poussa un nouveau soupir avant de détourner le regard. Elle essayait d'obtenir de lui le résumé de son entrevue avec Bogo, la veille, et ce depuis qu'elle avait mis les choses au point avec lui, par rapport aux efforts qu'elle attendait de vis-à-vis de la confiance qu'il devait lui accorder. Elle avait bien profité du réconfort de ses bras, et s'était perdue dans le plaisir de son étreinte plus longtemps que nécessaire… Mais bien que la situation se soit concrètement apaisée, il demeurait toujours l'angoisse par rapport au sort de Nick et de sa candidature. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir aborder le sujet sereinement avec lui… Mais il avait déclaré que ça allait à l'encontre des règles de leur pari, et qu'il se gardait donc le droit de lui faire part de ces informations au moment qui lui semblerait opportun.

Le fait qu'il trouve à plaisanter sur le sujet avait tendance à rassurer Judy. Eventuellement, il était possible que les choses ne se soient pas si mal passées… Mais elle ne pouvait oublier qu'elle avait à faire à Nick, et qu'il n'était pas des plus faciles à lire. Aussi, il était également possible qu'il délaie une mauvaise nouvelle, dans le seul espoir de la rendre moins difficile à encaisser pour elle. D'autant plus que Judy ne pouvait se départir de l'idée qu'éventuellement son ami n'avait pas foncièrement une envie irrépressible de devenir policier, et qu'il avait embrassé cette idée dans le but de lui faire plaisir avant tout, sans avoir l'intention d'aller au bout des choses. Du coup, s'il voyait la situation sous cet angle, un rejet de Bogo pouvait également ne pas lui sembler dramatique, ce qui aurait pu expliquer son humeur plutôt joviale.

La lapine saisit sa tête entre ses pattes… Elle se maudit de son habitude à toujours analyser les situations sous tous leurs aspects possibles et envisageables… Il était déjà difficile de faire le point lorsqu'on se confrontait à un problème de manière frontale, et elle, elle excellait à l'analyser sous tous les angles, tirant dix mille conclusions, parfois totalement grotesques. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait d'elle un bon flic, mais ça rendait sa vie plus que compliquée, par moments.

Ils se trouvaient dans le tramway qui les menait au Zootopia Central. Quoiqu'ait prévu Nick pour leur journée ensemble (la première qu'ils avaient vraiment l'occasion de passer rien que tous les deux, mine de rien...), il faudrait que cela attende la visite de Judy au docteur Barrare. Il fallait appliquer des soins réguliers à sa blessure à la poitrine, refaire le bandage, suivre l'évolution de la cicatrisation… La lapine craignait d'avance le mécontentement du praticien… En raison des évènements assez stressants des deux derniers jours, elle n'avait pas vraiment ménagé sa plaie, et celle-ci la faisait souffrir régulièrement, ce qui n'était sans doute pas bon signe.

Plutôt que de se focaliser sur le négatif, Judy préféra se concentrer afin de trouver un moyen de faire cracher le morceau à Nick. Elle ne savait pas quand il avait prévu de lui révéler ces informations qu'il gardait secrètes, mais il était clair qu'elle ne le laisserait pas mener son jeu à son gré, si elle avait les moyens d'extorquer ses secrets. Après tout, il agissait de la même manière, en général, alors c'était de bonne guerre. L'amener sur le sujet de manière détournée serait peut être un moyen d'obtenir quelques renseignements, et il se trouvait qu'elle disposait justement d'un sujet louvoyant pour atteindre son objectif.

« Ah, au fait ! » commença-t-elle innocemment en retirant de son oreille l'écouteur qu'il lui avait passé. Se faire écouter le contenu de leurs Ipaws respectifs était devenu leur moyen principal pour occuper le temps dans les transports en commun. « Clawhauser m'a relancé par rapport à cet afterwork du vendredi soir. »

« Et donc, puisqu'on est vendredi, je suppose que c'est ce soir ? »

« Quelle logique implacable, détective junior ! »

Nick leva les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque ironique et enchaîna : « Tu vas y aller ? »

« Je pense que oui… Ce serait bien pour moi de renouer avec mes collègues, avant de me retrouver à nouveau dans le grand bain. »

« Eh bien, tant mieux. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aval pour sortir, tu sais ? »

Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris où elle voulait en venir, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de préciser sa pensée. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Nick la jaugea du regard, et elle ne sut vraiment comment interpréter l'expression qu'il affichait à présent. Finalement, il grimaça légèrement avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air incertain. « Je sais pas trop, Carotte… Dans le mot « afterwork », y a le mot « work »… Donc techniquement, ce sont des collègues de travail qui se retrouvent là-bas… Pas leurs amis. »

« Clawhauser a dit que tu serais le bienvenue. Et puis, tu seras un de leur collègue aussi, bientôt, non ? »

Judy essaya de ne pas donner trop d'inflexion à cette dernière question, qui devait passer pour innocente, et se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de sourire, ce qui aurait bousillé son effet. La parfaite couverture était de jouer sa stratégie au couvert d'une question apparemment anodine. Selon la manière dont il répondrait, cela pourrait l'aiguiller sur la nature des renseignements qu'elle souhaitait lui soutirer.

Nick se tourna vers elle en souriant, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de la contempler avec intensité. La lapine soutint son regard pendant de longues secondes, qui lui parurent interminables, se refusant à prendre la parole la première. Cependant, au bout de quelques instants supplémentaires de cet échange oculaire particulièrement déstabilisant, elle craqua.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« J'apprécie seulement la vue de cette charmante lapine sur laquelle j'ai visiblement une très mauvaise influence. » répondit Nick d'un ton empli de fierté, avant de pousser un léger ricanement.

Judy grimaça, comprenant qu'elle avait été percée à jour. Néanmoins, elle préféra ne pas l'admettre et jouer la carte de l'incompréhension. « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Que tu ne veux pas venir ce soir ? »

« Là, tu t'enfonces, Carotte. Quand on se fait prendre à un traquenard, on ne continue pas dans sa lancée en espérant faire mordre l'hameçon à un poisson qui a visiblement compris qu'il y laisserait sa langue… C'était bien tenté, néanmoins. »

Un regard farouche de la lapine fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint d'elle. Au-delà d'être contrariée de se voir dissimulé ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout savoir, s'ajoutait à présent le fait de s'être faite prendre à son propre piège. Sa réaction boudeuse fit naître un nouveau rire chez Nick, qui lui frotta le sommet du crâne de la patte… Un geste qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop, du moins pas quand il était pratiqué de cette manière.

« Observe un maître à l'œuvre. » reprit-il en se raclant la gorge, avant d'enchaîner dans un sourire et d'une voix neutre parfaitement détendue : « Je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir ce soir, Carotte. »

Judy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la manœuvre… Avant de se rendre compte, horrifiée, que le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre était justement le but de la manœuvre en question. La réponse qu'il venait de lui apporter pouvait lui faire interpréter les choses de dix manières différentes, puisqu'elle faisait écho à sa propre tentative infructueuse. Se perdant en conjonctures sur la manière d'interpréter les signes possiblement faussés qu'il lui lançait, Judy détourna la tête en poussant un petit grognement furieux, qui arracha un nouveau rire à Nick.

« Je crois bien que tu vas perdre ton pari, Nick… Parce qu'à cet instant, tu me mets vraiment hors de moi ! »

« Quelle chance pour moi d'avoir toute une journée pour me rattraper, dans ce cas ! » conclut-t-il avec une ironie mordante.

* * *

« Quel mot exactement vous a échappé lorsque je vous ai préconisé du repos et une absence totale d'activité, mademoiselle Hopps ? »

Le docteur Barrare avait beau être un petit castor, Judy n'en menait pas large devant lui à cet instant. Il venait de retirer son bandage, et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de jeter un œil à sa plaie pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas être très jolie à voir… Il lui avait suffi pour cela de voir l'état du pansement, souillé et malpropre. La lapine avala à sec avant de baisser piteusement la tête.

« Excusez-moi, docteur… Les deux derniers jours ont été plus remuants que je ne l'aurais escompté… Plus fatigants, aussi. »

Le médecin poussa un soupir réprobateur, avant de nettoyer la blessure avec application. « J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez le genre de patiente à me causer des soucis… Mais c'est à vous de voir ! Si vous souhaitez que ça prenne deux fois plus de temps à guérir, vous êtes libre de continuer comme ça. »

« Je… Je vais lever le pied. Promis, docteur. »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous. » répondit Barrare d'un ton sévère, avant de se saisir d'un fil et d'un petit crochet de raccommodage. « Vous avez fait sauter deux points. Il va falloir que je vous rafistole ça. »

Judy se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop honteuse pour se plaindre ou poser la moindre question. Une fois que le praticien en eut terminé, il laissa à l'infirmière qui l'assistait le soin de refaire le bandage de Judy, tandis qu'il remplissait rapidement son dossier.

« Je vous revoie dans deux jours, mademoiselle Hopps. Si vous êtes encore dans un état pareil, je vous fais hospitaliser pour la semaine, histoire de m'assurer que cette blessure ait une chance de guérir. »

La lapine répondit par un petit rire… Néanmoins, au regard réprobateur que lui lança le médecin, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait dit cela pour plaisanter.

Le docteur Barrare quitta la salle d'auscultation, pour tomber museau-à-museau avec Nick, qui attendait dans le couloir. Lorsque le renard reconnut le praticien, il lui tendit amicalement la patte. Il lui avait plutôt mené la vie dure l'autre jour, et il espérait que le castor ne lui en tenait pas trop rigueur.

« Vous sembliez particulièrement concerné par le sort de votre amie, monsieur Wilde, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Heu… Oui, c'est exact. » confirma le renard en opinant rapidement du chef, ne saisissant pas trop où le médecin voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, si c'est toujours le cas... Veillez à ce qu'elle se ménage, d'accord ? »

Le castor ne laissa pas le temps à Nick de répondre, se contentant de le saluer d'un geste du menton, avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas pressé, tout en consultant la liste des patients qu'il lui restait à visiter.

Visiblement, l'état de la blessure de Judy ne devait pas être des plus reluisants, étant donné la réaction du docteur Barrare. Nick se frotta la tête, légèrement honteux. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait être reconnu pour pleinement responsable… Mais il n'avait pas aidé, avec les soucis qu'il avait causés à Judy, notamment le soir de son coup d'éclat à l'encontre des Gardiens du Troupeau. La lapine n'avait pas eu l'occasion de bénéficier d'un vrai repos depuis, et avait enchaîné deux nuits inconfortables… Enfin, de son point de vue, la nuit passée avait été des plus douces et merveilleuses. Sans doute l'avait-elle été pour Judy également, puisqu'elle était restée endormie entre ses bras du soir au matin… Mais sans doute le confort d'un vrai lit aurait été préférable à celui d'un canapé tout juste assez large pour les accueillir tous deux. Du moins si l'on considérait que la lapine était convalescente. Nick n'en revenait toujours pas que l'agression subie par Judy remontait à moins de quatre jours… Il avait l'impression qu'un mois entier s'était écoulé. Trop de bouleversements, trop d'évènements, trop d'émotions… Bien qu'il menât une existence des plus fluctuantes auparavant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi secoué par la vie.

Alors que ses pensées s'attardaient encore sur ce constat, la voix de Judy le ramena à la réalité : « Hey, tu rêves, Nick ? »

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers elle, un sourire séducteur au museau. « Non, c'est cette nuit que j'ai fait un rêve… Très étrange, d'ailleurs… »

« Ah… Ah oui ? » demanda Judy d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui, j'ai rêvé que tu te pelotonnais contre moi pour dormir à mes côtés… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, bien entendu… Jamais une lapine bien éduquée comme toi n'irait se fourvoyer avec un sale vieux renard, pas vrai ? »

« Ok, Nick… J'ai compris. Je sais que tu sais, alors arrête ton char, d'accord ? »

En réalité, Judy s'était demandée depuis le réveil si Nick avait eu conscience de sa prise d'initiative de la veille. Elle n'avait pas réellement décidé de dormir avec lui… Elle avait seulement souhaité profiter de sa présence pendant un petit moment, pour se détendre, se rassurer… Et parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, la sensation qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle était au contact de Nick était un délice de volupté. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de sombrer dans le sommeil aussi facilement. De fait, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée au petit matin, et qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en alarmer : ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas (et nier que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aurait été se mentir à elle-même), et si Nick ne s'en était pas aperçu, il y avait peu de chance que cela puisse le déranger. Néanmoins, ce dernier point était à présent ouvertement compromis. Nick avait dû se réveiller, à un moment donné, et prendre conscience de sa présence… Mais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas repoussée, ni ne s'était extrait à leur étreinte, ni même ne l'avait tirée du sommeil pour la renvoyer dans son lit, la lapine supposait que cela n'avait pas dû tant lui déplaire, après tout.

« Bien… » reprit finalement le renard, satisfait de voir que Judy ne cherchait pas à nier les faits. « Tu m'expliques ? »

« Heu… J'étais fatiguée, et triste… Et tu étais là, et je me suis endormie. Voilà. Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? »

Nick sembla peser longuement le pour et le contre avant d'apporter sa réponse, sa bouche se fondant en une simple ligne légèrement incurvée en une courbe réflexive, tandis qu'il se frottait le menton d'une patte. « Honnêtement, Carotte… De mon propre chef, je n'aurais pas laissé cela arrivé. »

« Oh… » Judy baissa la tête, visiblement déçue de sa réponse. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent immédiatement dans son dos, et elle ne put empêcher ses yeux d'exprimer sa tristesse et son désarroi.

Nick ne la laissa cependant pas dans cet état de gêne bien longtemps, et vint glisser une patte sous son menton, pour l'obliger à relever les yeux vers lui. Il lui offrit alors un sourire doux et charmeur. « Ceci étant dit, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé ça. »

Judy poussa un petit rire affecté, plus nerveux qu'autre chose. « Toujours les réponses à demi-mots, pas vrai ? »

Le renard ne trouva rien à répondre, pour le coup. Il était vrai qu'il se montrait très souvent évasif, ou distant, dans sa manière d'aborder avec clarté l'évolution de leur relation… Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Judy. Il savait maintenant avec une certitude totale qu'il était amoureux d'elle et n'essayait plus de nier des faits aussi indiscutables. Mais avait-il déjà été amoureux auparavant ? Non… Pas à son souvenir, pas de cette manière. De fait, il ne savait comment aborder les choses, comment composer avec ce qu'il était, et sa manière usuelle de se préserver de tout ce qui risquait de le blesser. Il avait bien conscience qu'en amour, il fallait prendre des risques, ne pas forcément réfléchir aux conséquences, se montrer audacieux et spontané. Des qualités qu'une personne aussi méticuleuse, réfléchie et calculatrice que Nick avait bien du mal à démontrer sereinement.

« Je suis désolé, Carotte… » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai du mal à être clair, parfois. »

La lapine saisit sa patte entre les siennes, touchée par son affectation sincère, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'en fais pas. On n'en serait pas là, si je ne parvenais pas à te comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. » Elle conclut sa sentence en ajoutant un petit clin d'œil qui à défaut de rassurer le renard, lui démontra qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa difficulté à s'exprimer sur le sujet.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la clinique de jour lorsqu'ils croisèrent la route d'un visage familier, du moins pour Judy, dont l'expression rayonna subitement de joie. Elle se précipita vers la petite loutre qu'elle venait de reconnaître.

« Madame Otterton ! » s'exclama la lapine, un sourire immense au visage.

L'intéressée pivota sur elle-même, surprise d'être ainsi interpelée, mais son expression se fit soudainement joyeuse, lorsqu'elle reconnut Judy, qui arrivait à son niveau. La loutre alla à sa rencontre d'un pas rapide, et avant que la lapine ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouvait prise dans une étreinte chaleureuse et amicale.

« Lieutenant Hopps ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir. » déclara madame Otterton en reculant d'un pas, afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Judy. « J'espérais recroiser votre route pour vous remercier personnellement de tout ce que vous avez fait pour élucider cette affaire… »

« Je vous en prie, madame… Je suis surtout soulagée d'avoir pu découvrir une cause sous-jacente à l'état de votre mari… A ce propos, comment va-t-il ? »

Madame Otterton ne put que sourire face à l'expression d'inquiétude sincère de son interlocutrice, et répondit d'une voix soulagée : « Oh ! Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de changement, malheureusement… Mais maintenant qu'ils savent ce qui a provoqué tout ça, ils travaillent à l'élaboration d'un antidote. Ils pensent qu'il devrait être achevé et opérationnel dans les semaines à venir. C'est un vrai soulagement… Même si maintenant, à défaut d'être morte d'inquiétude, je brûle d'impatience ! »

« Un antidote ? Vraiment ? » s'exclama Judy, plus qu'heureuse à cette nouvelle. « Oh, par toutes les carottes de la terre… J'avais tellement peur que ce soit irrémédiable ! » Elle se plaqua une patte contre la bouche, confuse de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. « Heu… Excusez-moi, madame… Je ne voulais pas… »

La loutre secoua doucement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun mal. « Vous le savez mieux que quiconque pour m'avoir vu au plus bas. Même moi, je n'y croyais plus… »

Le souvenir était toujours douloureux, en effet. Voir madame Otterton perdre tout espoir à la vue de son mari, tournant en rond autour d'un piquet auquel il devait rester constamment attaché pour le prémunir de s'enfuir, d'attaquer, ou de se blesser lui-même, et en arriver à ne plus reconnaître celui avec qui elle avait choisi de partager son existence, cela avait été la pire blessure que Judy avait subie au cours des précédents mois, en sus de perdre l'amitié de Nick.

Ce-dernier approcha d'ailleurs, restant légèrement en retrait des deux femelles. Judy l'attrapa par le bras, et l'obligea à s'avancer vers la loutre. « Madame Otterton, je vous présente Nick Wilde ! Il a été d'un secours indispensable pour retrouver votre mari, et confondre ses agresseurs. »

« Je vous connais, bien sûr ! » répondit la petite loutre en acceptant la patte que lui tendait le renard. « Je vous ai vu à cette deuxième conférence de presse… »

Les évènements tragiques ayant conclu celle-ci revinrent en mémoire à madame Otterton, qui tourna un regard confus vers Judy. « Oh ! Mais j'y pense… Quelle horreur, ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. J'étais mortifiée quand je l'ai vu… Ça a été filmé en direct, vous savez. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque. »

« Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement ! » répondit la lapine en essayant de se montrer la plus rassurante possible.

« Cette lapine est en acier trempé. » ajouta Nick d'une voix joviale, désireux d'aider Judy à dissiper tout malaise.

« Inutile de jouer les durs, vous deux. » répondit la loutre d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude. « Ce qui est arrivé est très grave, il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère… Cependant, j'ai lu dans le journal la déclaration que vous avez faite à la presse, à votre sortie de l'hôpital. Je respecte votre force morale et votre intégrité, lieutenant Hopps. Sincèrement. Personnellement, si j'avais un de ces Gardiens de je-ne-sais-quoi entre les pattes, je… » Elle hésita un instant, semblant jauger les regards incrédules que lui lançaient à présents ses deux interlocuteurs, qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi « sauvage ». Madame Otterton poussa un petit rire gêné, avant d'enchaîner. « Oh, excusez-moi… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, ce sont mes nerfs qui lâchent un peu, je crois… »

« Ne vous excusez pas, voyons. » la rassura Judy. « On préfère en rire, mais ça a été des moments plutôt difficiles pour nous aussi, c'est vrai. »

« En tout cas, j'espère que vous réintégrerez vite la police, lieutenant Hopps. Ils vont avoir besoin de vous pour mettre ces monstres sous les verrous. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, l'enquête est d'ores et déjà entre de bonnes pattes. »

Nick ne put réprimer une grimace gênée face à cette réponse. Il ne pouvait se départir du fait qu'il avait contribué à rendre l'enquête plus longue et plus compliquée qu'elle n'aurait eu à l'être, s'il s'était abstenu de vouloir faire justice lui-même.

« C'est bon de le savoir. » répondit finalement madame Otterton. « Il faut que les esprits se calment un peu, à présent… La ville est sans-dessus-dessous depuis cette histoire. On cherche des responsables là où il n'y en a pas, et on se retourne toujours contre les mauvaises personnes. Il est à craindre que ceux qui prêchent la haine chercheront à tirer profit de ce désordre… Quand bien même on ait arrêté la responsable du complot, et que celle-ci ait avoué ses crimes. C'est désolant… »

La loutre baissa la tête, visiblement peinée par les conséquences de cette tragédie. Elle poussa un soupir exprimant sa lassitude. Son visage marqué témoignait déjà assez bien la longue période d'angoisse et de privation de sommeil qu'elle avait traversé. « Parfois je me demande pourquoi mon Emmitt s'est retrouvé impliqué là-dedans… c'est un mâle paisible, vous savez. Il ne cherche jamais d'ennuis à qui que ce soit… Nous menons une vie tranquille et sans histoires. »

Voyant là l'occasion de faire la lumière sur un point de l'enquête qu'elle avait toujours voulu élucider, Judy se lança : « Dites-moi, madame Otterton… Votre mari est fleuriste, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

« Sa boutique avait-elle été cambriolée, récemment ? »

Madame Otterton fronça les sourcils, avant d'hocher la tête avec gravité. « Oui… Oui, en effet… On lui avait dérobé tout un stock de ces bulbes de crocus… Emmitt se demandait bien pourquoi, parce que ces produits n'ont que peu de valeur. C'est peu de temps après ça qu'il a disparu, d'ailleurs. »

« Je m'en doutais… » commenta Judy avant de poser sa patte sur l'épaule de la loutre, qui attendait visiblement d'en savoir plus. « Il semblerait que votre époux soit le premier à avoir compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose de grave. En tant que fleuriste, il avait certainement deviné les raisons qui avaient poussé un cambrioleur à s'accaparer cette variété de plante en particulier, et en de telles quantités. »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à voir… tu sais qui ? » demanda Nick, réalisant soudainement où sa partenaire voulait en venir.

Judy hocha la tête, un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres. « Il espérait sans doute pouvoir prévenir une situation dangereuse, avec son soutien… Mais il a été pris pour cible, justement parce que ses agissements laissaient penser qu'il avait compris de quoi il retournait. »

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre grand-chose à ce que vous dites, tous les deux… » intervint la petite loutre, visiblement confuse.

« Pour faire simple, madame Otterton, disons simplement que votre époux est certainement le premier prédateur à avoir été pris pour cible de manière non-arbitraire. Il savait des choses sur l'affaire… Il détenait des informations potentiellement compromettantes, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a été attaqué. »

« Vous… Vous croyez ? » demanda la loutre d'une voix incrédule, ayant du mal à s'imaginer son époux détenteur de quelques secrets si importants.

« Ca demandera confirmation, bien entendu… Mais on ne pourra le savoir que lorsque votre mari sera à nouveau lui-même. Espérons que ce soit pour bientôt, n'est-ce-pas ? » répondit Judy en prenant les pattes de madame Otterton entre les siennes, pour lui renouveler une nouvelle fois sa sollicitude.

La loutre hocha la tête, se contenant visiblement pour ne pas verser des larmes. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que son calvaire touchait à son terme, et elle le devait en tout et pour tout aux deux mammifères qui lui faisaient face.

« Vous deux… Vous… Vous avez sauvé ma famille… Je ne sais pas si vous le réalisez concrètement mais… J'espère que vous en avez conscience. Merci… Merci du fond du cœur. » Et elle ponctua sa gratitude émotive par une étreinte englobant, tant bien que mal, et la lapine et le renard.

Nick se sentit d'abord gêné d'être ainsi remercié, avant de finalement accepter ce juste retour des choses. Après tout, il avait réellement œuvré à la résolution de cette enquête, et il était venu en aide à tous ces prédateurs injustement malmenés par le complot de Bellwether… Cependant, en dehors de Judy, il n'avait encore fait face à aucun témoignage de gratitude aussi direct, franc et sincère. Cela lui fit un bien fou, et acheva de le convaincre, si cela était encore nécessaire, que la carrière de policier était le bon choix pour lui.

Madame Otterton finit néanmoins par les quitter pour aller retrouver son époux… Celui-ci était encore sauvage, et le voir ainsi la peinait toujours autant, mais elle ne pouvait s'abstenir de le visiter quotidiennement… L'épreuve était rendue moins rude, sachant qu'un antidote le tirerait bientôt de cet état terrifiant qui ne reflétait en rien la douceur, le calme et le tempérament pacifique de son mari.

Nick et Judy, pour leur part, se retrouvèrent bientôt à bord d'un tramway, qui ne les menait pas en direction de Savannah Central, où vivait pourtant le renard. La lapine lui lança un regard en coin, avant de sourire.

« Vais-je enfin savoir pourquoi il était indispensable que je prenne mon manteau d'hiver avant notre départ ? » questionna Judy, devinant très bien, de par cet indice plus que parlant, le quartier dans lequel ils allaient passer la journée.

« Si tu poses la question, c'est que tu es indigne d'être dans la police, très chère. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, il vaut mieux se couvrir quand on se rend à Tundraville. Il paraît qu'il fait un peu froid par là-bas, et ce à tout moment de l'année. »

« Et que va-t-on faire à Tundraville, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Travailler un peu à développer ta culture de citadine, Carotte. Si tu dois vivre à Zootopie, il faut que tu apprennes à connaître Zootopie. Surtout si tu es flic. Moi, j'y ai vécu toute ma vie, je suis donc le guide idéal pour t'en faire découvrir les secrets les plus exquis. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix sensuelle qui laissa Judy sans voix pendant quelques instants. La lapine se reprit néanmoins au bout de quelques secondes, secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« On dirait que tu parles de lieux plutôt tendancieux… » commenta-t-elle avec incertitude.

« Moi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ? » s'offusqua Nick d'une voix faussement blessée.

« Je te rappelle que le premier endroit que tu as jugé bon de me faire visiter était un club de naturistes… Du coup, j'ai tendance à me méfier, maintenant. »

« Alors dans ce cas, attends-toi au pire… » répondit Nick d'une voix pleine de mystère.

Judy ne savait pas trop si elle devait se sentir rassurée, pour le coup. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Nick était supposé se rattraper aujourd'hui… Il n'y avait donc pas de raison de s'en faire. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

* * *

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Tundraville pouvait être aussi belle… »

Judy ne pouvait se départir du sourire émerveillé qui illuminait son visage, tandis que Nick la guidait au travers des allées du parc sibérien, un large espace boisé majoritairement composé de sapins et de conifères, recouverts de neige, mis à la disposition des habitants du quartier polaire pour s'aérer, retrouver un peu de ces espaces naturels qui leur permettaient de s'évader de la ville parfois étouffante dans laquelle ils évoluaient au jour le jour. Depuis les branches des arbres pendaient des stalactites de glace miroitantes, prenant des formes effilées étranges et fascinantes. Partout, des mammifères acclimatés aux régions froides se perdaient dans des activités diverses et variées. Les uns faisaient du footing, les autres se perdaient dans l'allégresse de la promenade. Des enfants disputaient une bataille de boules de neige ou bien faisaient de la luge, tandis que quelques artistes pratiquaient la sculpture sur glace, projetant dans les airs une tempête de copaux givrés.

Partout où Judy posait son regard, elle découvrait de nouvelles merveilles incroyables. Le bref passage qu'elle avait effectué à Tundraville avait été de nuit et dans des circonstances peu attrayantes. Et si elle avait été partiellement consciente des splendeurs du quartier des glaces, elle n'avait pu les entrapercevoir que brièvement, le jour de son arrivée à bord du train l'emmenant depuis Bunnyburrow. Nick les fit prendre un sentier plus étroit, qui s'enfonçait d'avantage vers le cœur du parc. Le centre de celui-ci était un immense lac gelé, bardé de stands vendant des snacks ou louant des patins à glace. De nombreux mammifères s'élançaient d'ailleurs sur la glace, glissant et virevoltant, au gré des rires et des exclamations. Nick s'appuya sur la rambarde entourant le lac, posant son regard sur l'étendu glacée. Judy se joignit à lui, ce même sourire fasciné toujours figé sur ses lèvres.

« C'est magnifique, Nick. »

« J'ai grandi ici. » déclara le renard d'un ton neutre.

Judy tourna les yeux vers lui, incertaine, ne sachant pas s'il attendait qu'elle l'interroge à ce sujet ou s'il allait se livrer de lui-même. Finalement, il poussa un soupir, libérant un nuage de vapeur dans l'air froid de l'après-midi.

« Avant que mes parents divorcent… Et après, également. »

« Tu… Tu ne vivais pas dans l'appartement que tu as hérité de ton père ? » demanda Judy, essayant de ne pas trop le brusquer.

« Non… Tu te doutes bien qu'il était trop petit pour accueillir trois personnes. Quand mes parents se sont séparés, Dizzie, ma sœur, est allée vivre avec ma mère à Atlantea. Moi, je suis resté ici, avec mon père et mon frère. Ce n'était pas si mal… Au début. »

Nick hésita un instant, avant de tourner un regard empli de détresse vers Judy, qui la déstabilisa particulièrement. Elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras à cet instant, et lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait, car visiblement, évoquer ces souvenirs était très pénible pour son ami.

« Nick… Tu… Tu n'as pas à m'en parler, si tu ne le veux pas… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de poser une patte réconfortante sur son avant-bras.

« Je sais, mais… Tu avais raison, ce matin, Carotte. Je dois te faire confiance… Et ça passera forcément par-là, n'est-ce-pas ? Il faudra bien que je te raconte un jour ce que j'ai vécu par le passé. Seulement… Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Personne. En dehors des gens qui ont vécu ces évènements en même temps que moi, je n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque. Du coup, mettre des mots là-dessus… C'est un peu comme le revivre. »

« J'en suis bien consciente et je… C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas à le faire… Je le comprendrai, tu le sais bien. »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une question d'être capable ou non de t'en parler. Je veux t'en parler. Je veux que tu me connaisses. Que tu saches qui est Nick Wilde. »

Un nœud se noua dans la gorge de la lapine. L'innocence de Nick dans sa manière d'aborder les choses témoignait bien du fait qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'importance et de la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire à Judy. Mais elle, elle le perçut sans mal, et elle en fut profondément touchée. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras, enfonçant son visage contre son torse. Nick resta interdit l'espace d'une seconde, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de cette manifestation affectueuse, mais ne s'en plaignit pas, se contentant de poser ses pattes dans le dos de son amie.

Celle-ci frissonna légèrement, avant de déclarer : « Je sais qui tu es, Nick Wilde. Ton passé est important, mais il ne détermine pas ce que tu es. » Elle le sera plus fort contre elle, avant de soupirer de contentement, se perdant dans l'odeur plaisante qu'il dégageait, mais qu'elle ne parvenait à percevoir que lorsqu'elle était proche de lui. « J'ai envie de le connaître, bien sûr… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait que je t'aime… »

Les deux se figèrent soudainement à l'audition de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Judy se pinça les lèvres, et écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas de ce que son cerveau lui avait autorisé à déclarer sans même tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, emportés par l'émotion, et elle n'avait pris conscience de leur portée qu'une fois qu'ils furent exprimés, presque comme si elle en prenait connaissance à contre-courant. Ses capacités auditives extrêmement sensibles lui permirent de saisir l'impact que ces mots avaient eu sur Nick, car le cœur du renard battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Etait-il heureux, ou paniqué ? Ou un mélange des deux… Judy se sentit particulièrement confuse et mal à l'aise, aussi s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas la tête basse, et les oreilles plaquées dans le dos.

« Heu... Ex… Excuse-moi, Nick… Je ne voulais pas… »

« Tu ne voulais pas me dire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Judy n'était pas sûre que la réponse la plus raisonnable soit la bonne. Avait-elle voulu lui dire ? Non. Cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle le pensait sincèrement, mais l'expliquer en ce sens rendrait les choses encore plus bizarres.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est… C'est compliqué… Je sais que tu ne veux pas précipiter les choses… »

Le renard se mordit les lèvres, se maudissant d'avoir lui-même imposé cette règle d'attente, pour se faire une idée de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Visiblement, la chose était aussi claire pour Judy qu'elle ne l'était pour lui, mais ils étaient tous deux totalement inexpérimentés en la matière. Cela rendait les choses inutilement compliquées. Mais il y avait beaucoup à perdre, si jamais ils se rataient… Leur amitié était précieuse. Aller plus loin risquait de la mettre en péril. Aussi, Nick s'obligea-t-il à se montrer raisonnable, pour le moment.

« Ce n'est rien, Carotte. Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour moi aussi, de toute manière. On a tout le temps qu'il nous faut pour mettre les choses au clair… »

Judy acquiesça, visiblement rassurée. Elle était soulagée que sa maladresse n'occasionne aucun dégât sur l'avancée de leur relation… Elle ne voulait surtout pas effrayer Nick en lui donnant l'impression qu'elle cherchait à brûler les étapes. Néanmoins, une part d'elle fut déçue que les choses en restent là. Il ne faudrait pas que l'attente devienne trop longue, à son sens, car la patience se transformerait alors en frustration… Et il n'y avait jamais rien de bon qui découlait de ce sentiment-là.

La situation resta un peu tendue entre eux pendant quelques secondes, avant que finalement Nick ne se décide à briser la glace, avec une petite boutade dont il avait le secret. « A la base, j'avais prévu de nous louer des patins et de voir ce que donne un lapin sur la glace… Mais étant donné que le docteur Barrare a l'air de supposer que le moindre geste te vaudrait une amputation du bras gauche, on va peut-être éviter. »

« C'est sûr ! » répondit Judy en riant, soulagée de voir les choses reprendre leur cours normal. « D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais patiné de ma vie, et que je préfère ne pas subir l'humiliation de me vautrer sous tes yeux… Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, j'en suis certaine. »

« Allons, allons ! Je t'aurais tenu la patte, tu t'en doutes. »

« Tu as besoin d'un prétexte pour ça, pas vrai ? »

Nick secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative. Et pour lui prouver qu'il ne craignait pas de s'affirmer publiquement à ses côtés, il prit sa patte dans la sienne, avant de l'entraîner dans la direction opposée, vers la sortie du parc.

Judy écarquilla les yeux, surprise de cette prise d'initiative. Elle avait décidemment du mal à saisir le jeu de Nick par rapport à leur relation… Sans doute parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le renard fonctionnait comme elle vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ressentait : par instinct. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, pour avancer naturellement. Cela ne dérangeait pas Judy outre mesure, de toute manière, puisqu'elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens, avant de se rapprocher de lui pour poser la tête contre son bras, se laissant guider sans se soucier d'où ils allaient, profitant seulement de ce moment, où il n'y avait que lui et elle qui comptaient.

Les autres mammifères ne faisaient pas attention à eux, ou si c'était le cas, ne leur lançaient-ils qu'un vague regard curieux. Les relations entre différentes espèces n'étaient pas un tabou dans la société cosmopolite de Zootopie, et se voyaient communément acceptées, bien que les couples proies-prédateurs soient bien plus rares. Si quelques badauds les contemplèrent d'un œil douteur, Judy n'y fit pas attention, car elle était perdue dans le plaisir simple de pouvoir se balader en toute sérénité, patte dans la patte, avec le mammifère que son cœur avait choisi. Le fait qu'il soit un renard ne lui posait pas un quelconque problème, et elle défiait quiconque de venir lui expliquer en personne en quoi ses sentiments étaient mauvais ou déviants… Elle lui ferait alors part de sa vision des choses, avec perte et fracas.

Nick la guida par les ruelles du secteur résidentiel de Tundraville, un agglomérat de passages étroits, bardés de bâtiments alambiqués des plus typiques, dont la plupart étaient creusés à même la glace. Les parois principalement recouvertes de neiges laissaient parfois apparaître de vives notes colorées, et des vitrines des magasins, des cafés et des restaurants s'échappaient une douce lumière jaunâtre, évoquant les feux de cheminée qui ne manquaient pas de rayonner pour réchauffer les habitants se pressant auprès des foyers, afin de bénéficier de leur chaleur salvatrice. Les toitures étaient en dômes givrés, présentant parfois des tourelles étranges, s'achevant par des sortes de clochers à bulbes, toujours bariolés de couleurs vives, éclats chromatiques mouchetant un ciel bleu azur.

Nick avait des anecdotes pour pas mal d'endroits qu'ils traversèrent. Ici se tenait la confiserie où lui et sa fratrie venaient dépenser les quelques deniers qu'ils trouvaient parfois au sol, pour profiter de quelques sucreries bienvenues. Là se trouvait le passage souterrain froid et humide qui le terrifiait lorsqu'il était gosse, car il était persuadé qu'y résidait Snarl, le loup géant cannibale, qui mangeait les petits enfants qui n'obéissaient pas à leurs parents (et vu que Nick n'était pas à cette époque un gamin des plus calmes, il était persuadé qu'un jour son tour viendrait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps). Ils passèrent devant un grand bâtiment austère, qui aurait pu passer pour un centre administratif ou une quelconque préfecture, mais que le renard présenta comme le centre éducatif Boris Ursa où il avait fait la majeure partie de sa scolarité, de la maternelle au collège.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Nick… Puisque tu prétendais vivre de tes arnaques depuis l'âge de douze ans, je pensais que tu étais sorti du système scolaire bien plus tôt. » avança Judy d'une voix pleine de curiosité. Elle ne posait aucun jugement. Son intérêt était sincère.

« Que tu penses, Carotte. Mon père croyait dur comme fer à l'éducation. S'il n'avait pas prise sur nos activités illicites, à son grand regret, il nous a obligé à aller au bout de nos études, mon frère et moi. »

« Tu as donc fais des études ? » demanda Judy, intriguée.

« Oui, j'ai perdu mon temps, en somme… »

Judy secoua la tête. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par les murailles de cynisme de son ami. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son histoire et son vécu. Ce type d'informations ne devrait pas remuer Nick… C'étaient, après tout, des anecdotes relativement sommaires.

« Quel lycée ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Nick poussa un ricanement en se tournant vers elle, avant d'hausser les épaules. « A quoi ça te servirait de le savoir ? Tu n'es pas de Zootopie, peu de chance que tu le connaisses ! »

« Et alors ? Tu crois que ça ne m'intéresse pas pour autant ? » protesta-t-elle. « Moi, j'ai été au lycée national Dominic Spring. On a pas mal d'établissements scolaires à Bunnyburrow… C'est nécessaire étant donné notre population. Celui-ci est particulier car il forme les élèves se destinant à vivre ailleurs que dans leur ville natale. La plupart des habitants des Trois Contés sont casaniers… Ils quittent rarement leur foyer. Mes frères et sœurs sont presque tous restés à Bunnyburrow, à deux ou trois exceptions près. Ils creusent leurs propres terriers, une fois qu'ils fondent leurs familles. Mais comme j'avais l'intention de devenir policière à Zootopie, j'ai fait des pieds et des pattes pour aller dans un établissement qui saurait me préparer à la vie citadine… Mais en fait, le Dominic Spring n'était qu'un lycée privé des plus banals. Rien n'aurait su me préparer réellement à la vie dans une si grande ville. C'est tellement différent de chez moi, si tu savais… »

Tandis qu'elle lui expliquait le parcours qui avait été le sien, et sa volonté d'apprendre la vie citadine pour être plus apte à s'y intégrer, Nick ne put se départir d'un sourire qui allait grandissant. La détermination de Judy, la manière très ordonnée et structurée dont elle avait abordé les différentes étapes de son existence, en vue d'accomplir ses objectifs et de réaliser son rêve, le laissaient pantois. Il l'admirait, d'une certaine manière.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile d'aller à l'encontre du traditionalisme et de briser ces vieilles habitudes familiales, pas vrai ? » demanda Nick. « Je suppose qu'à ton âge, la plupart de tes frères et sœurs ont déjà fait leur trou, et ont une ribambelle de gamins, je me trompe ? »

« Pourrais-tu éviter ce cynisme particulier lorsque tu évoques la vie campagnarde de ma famille, très cher ? » protesta-t-elle en ricanant. « Néanmoins, je te concède ce point. Oui, c'est vrai… Je fais figure d'exception… Ou plutôt d'anomalie. Ma famille me juge d'un drôle d'air. Oui, ils sont fiers de moi… Mais d'un autre côté, je suis cette « sœur bizarre », qui n'est toujours pas mariée, ni posée, ni même n'a eu sa première portée, alors qu'elle a déjà vingt-cinq ans et blablabla. »

« Ils ne t'ont pas appris à gérer ça, dans ton Dominic Spring ? Sérieusement Carotte, c'est quoi ce nom bidon pour un lycée ? » argua Nick en secouant la tête, incrédule.

« Oh… Dominic Spring est un politicien célèbre, né à Bunnyburrow, et qui a œuvré au rapprochement administratif des Trois Contés avec les grandes cités de mammifères, comme Zootopie ou Atlantea… Enfin bon, peu importe. Pour en revenir à ta question initiale, le programme éducatif pour les jeunes femelles au lycée national se destinait plutôt à nous apprendre à être de bonnes ménagères pour nos époux des grandes villes. En somme, exporter la culture familiale de Bunnyburrow et l'adapter au fonctionnement des cités modernes… Comment établir un terrier quand on vit en immeuble ? Comment gérer un grand nombre de petits dans la grande ville ? Ce genre d'idioties rétrogrades… »

Nick grimaça à l'audition de ces informations. Il savait que les petites contrées traditionnalistes avaient souvent un bus de retard quant à l'évolution des normes, des dogmes, et de la parité mâle/femelle, mais là, ça semblait plutôt extrême. « Je trouve ça assez… moyen… comme éducation. Non ? »

« Je te l'accorde. Mais la culture des lagomorphes est très solidement ancrée dans ce genre de vie traditionnaliste, Nick. Chez nous, les choses bougent moins vite. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir des parents bienveillants et conciliants, qui n'ont pas cherché à piétiner mes rêves, et m'ont soutenu… D'autres familles sont bien plus rétrogrades que la mienne, je peux te l'assurer. »

Finalement, Nick comprenait que la vie de Judy avait été loin, très loin, d'être aussi calme, facile et reposante qu'il l'avait escompté. Au début, il s'était imaginé la petite campagnarde évoluant dans un cadre paradisiaque, allant de réussites en réussites, soutenue par tous. Une sorte d'égérie ou de modèle familliale, que tous prenaient en exemple et montaient aux nues. Après, il avait compris qu'elle avait subi des préjudices, et que sa route n'avait pas été aussi simple qu'il l'avait supposé. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que les embûches furent si rudes pour elle, et qu'elle avait dû se battre contre un système social et éducatif rétrograde, qui aurait souhaité la voir mariée à un quelconque lapin fermier qui lui aurait fait des centaines de petits, quitte à ce qu'elle soit malheureuse toute sa vie. Peut-être exagérait-il un brin les choses, bien entendu, car Judy ne semblait pas attristée du cadre de vie qui avait été le sien, ce qui découlait sans doute de son positivisme à toute épreuve. Elle avait dû aborder ces difficultés de la même manière qu'elle abordait tout obstacle qui se dressait face à elle : comme un défi à surmonter, et pas comme une impasse.

« J'espère que tu es consciente que tu admirable, Carotte… » La phrase avait échappé à Nick comme un constat face à ses propres pensées, et il fut aussi surpris qu'elle de l'avoir prononcée.

La lapine ne put que rougir intensément, avant de secouer la tête, contenant avec difficulté la vague de chaleur qui commença à se condenser au creux de son estomac, et qu'elle ne ressentait que d'avantage était donné le froid qui régnait sur Tundraville.

« Arrête… Arrête de dire des bêtises, imbécile… » maugréa-t-elle d'un air gêné.

« Bien… Puisque les compliments sincères ne t'affectent pas, j'en resterai donc à mes moqueries usuelles, à l'avenir. »

Judy poussa un petit grognement de protestation, avant de rétorquer : « C'est juste que je n'aime pas tellement qu'on me félicite pour mon parcours, ou pour ce que j'ai réussi à accomplir. Ça ne devrait pas tenir de l'exploit, tu comprends ? Chaque jeune mammifère devrait avoir la chance de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Si les gens trouvent admirable que j'ai réussi à atteindre mon objectif, ça rend la vision des choses plus triste pour tous les autres, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Quel altruisme, Carotte. Tu cherches à me prouver que tu es une sorte de sainte, c'est ça ? »

La remarque cynique de Nick lui valut un petit coup de patte sur le bras, mais Judy ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, puisqu'elle se raccrocha à ce même bras des deux pattes, posant à nouveau sa tête contre lui, profitant du bien-être qu'elle ressentait à ce contact.

« Crois-moi, tu en entendrais d'autres si on était à Bunnyburrow en ce moment, et qu'on nous surprenait comme ça. Je ne dis pas qu'on serait poursuivis par une meute de lapins armés de torches et de fourches, mais on écoperait de quelques regards scrutateurs et malveillants… On entendrait les murmures farouches en devinant quelques termes bien injurieux, pour toi comme pour moi. » déclara Judy d'une voix presque chantante, comme si cette idée avait quelque chose de réjouissant.

« Hum… Tu pourrais éviter de présenter cela comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde ? »

« Je tenais seulement à tester ta réaction face à cette réalité potentielle. Parce qu'un jour, je te traînerai là-bas, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me comporter différemment parce que les habitants de ma ville natale sont bien moins tolérants que ceux qui vivent ici. »

« Oh oui, Zootopie et ses Gardiens du Troupeau. Modèles de tolérance, d'acceptation et d'intégrité. Ne va pas croire que tout est rose ici, Carotte. On aura droit aux mêmes sons de cloche, tôt ou tard. »

Judy poussa un petit rire. A ses yeux, tout ceci tenait de la blague, et cela même si la chute lui avait valu un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Décidément, rien ne l'arrêtait. « Tu crois ça ? Alors que penses-tu de celle-ci ? Mon grand-père pense que les renards sont rouges parce qu'ils ont été créé par le diable en personne. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Nick avec intérêt. « Eh bien, pour les autres je ne sais pas, mais moi je me rappelle clairement de la fourche enflammée qui m'a tirée du moule infernal où j'ai été forgé. »

« Nous voilà bien, dans ce cas. Une sainte et un démon, ensemble. Comme quoi, les gens auraient tort de se limiter au lapin et au renard, pas vrai ? »

Nick se figea, avant de se tourner vers elle. « Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent, Carotte. »

« Dans ce cas, on est deux. » répondit-elle en souriant.

La suite vint naturellement, comme s'ils avaient été poussés l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne réfléchirent pas, leurs corps agissant d'instinct. Il y avait eu _quelque chose_ dans leurs regards, un signe qu'ils saisirent tous deux. Une vague étincelle, une attraction, qui leur avait soufflé que le moment était propice. Judy ferma les yeux, se dressa sur la pointe des pattes, tout en s'accrochant au bras de Nick pour se stabiliser. Le renard n'eut qu'à baisser légèrement la tête, et leurs museaux se rejoignirent, leurs lèvres se scellant dans ce premier baiser partagé. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ils purent tous deux en ressentir les effets, dans chaque fibre de leurs corps.

Finalement, Judy se laissa retomber sur ses pattes, en poussant un léger soupir, entrouvrant les yeux, réalisant que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas un rêve, et que la chaleur encore très concrète qu'elle ressentait sur ses lèvres était bien celle que Nick y avait laissé. Son odeur, mais aussi son goût… Une combinaison sensorielle et olfactive qui avait d'ores et déjà quelque chose d'addictif. Son corps était en ébullition, à présent, ses instincts se déchaînant librement, sans retenue. Elle frissonna légèrement, honteuse de la quantité importante de phéromones qu'elle libérait, et qui n'avaient qu'un seul but : glisser de son corps vers celui qu'elle devait proclamer sien, encore et toujours.

Nick perçut bien entendu les effluves passionnels émanant de son amie… Encore pris par l'extase de leur baiser, qu'il ne parvenait pas à rationaliser, car il semblait s'être imposé de lui-même, cette déclaration olfactive éveilla une sorte de bestialité au fond de son être, qu'il ne parvint à contenir qu'avec une grande difficulté. Il expulsa un flot d'air brûlant hors de ses naseaux, avant d'happer l'air chargé en phéromones à grandes goulées… Il aurait pu se noyer dans cette odeur, et mourir heureux. Elle ne dégageait cette fragrance que pour lui… Elle la lui destinait, à lui, et à lui seul. Celui qu'elle désirait ardemment proclamer sien… Il baissa un regard légèrement vitreux vers elle, groggy par l'excitation de ses sens, et vit qu'elle avait l'air aussi perdue qu'il devait sembler l'être lui-même.

« Judy… » parvint-il à marmonner.

Et comme si le fait de prononcer son nom avait été un nouveau déclencheur, une incitation à aller plus loin, la lapine céda à ses instincts, et se précipita à nouveau à son encontre, agrippant sa nuque de ses deux pattes pour le tirer vers elle et l'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus de force et de passion. Nick ne s'en défendit pas, bien au contraire. Il fit glisser ses pattes dans le dos de Judy, la soulevant du sol pour la porter à son niveau. La lapine fit pression de son corps, le repoussant en arrière, jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur du bâtiment adjacent, avant de faire rouler sa joue contre son museau, y déposant une nouvelle fois son odeur puissante et envoûtante. Le renard poussa un grognement extatique, tandis qu'elle renouvelait sur lui son marquage, accompagnant chaque frottement de petits baisers.

Puis soudain, ils semblèrent prendre conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient… Et surtout d'où ils le faisaient. Ils étaient en pleine rue, exposés à la vue de tous. Fort heureusement, le passage était faible dans la petite ruelle où ils se situaient… Mais tout de même. Judy fut la plus prompte à réagir, et se dégagea des bras de Nick pour redescendre au sol, tremblante et enfiévrée. Le renard resta prostré contre le mur pendant un petit moment, conjuguant ses efforts pour retrouver ses sens communs et rationnels.

« Eh bien… C'est… C'était quelque chose… » parvint-il finalement à bredouiller.

« Je… Je suis tellement… tellement désolée, Nick… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler… » haleta Judy, obligée de s'appuyer sur ses propres genoux afin de ne pas s'effondrer, tant son corps réclamait la poursuite des opérations, et bien plus encore. Elle avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. « Bon sang… Jamais je n'ai ressenti un truc pareil… »

« Je… Je fais souvent ce genre d'effet, Carotte… » ironisa Nick en poussant un petit rire.

« C'est pas drôle, Nick… J'aurais pu te… te… Bref… Et en pleine rue. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

Elle semblait vraiment alarmée et paniquée, sans doute une réaction rendue extrême par la tension que son corps lui imposait. Cela irait mieux lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé ses esprits et serait plus sereine. Nick acquiesça à cette pensée, et retrouvant suffisamment de composition, il se redressa, et la prit par le bras.

« Je crois qu'il nous faut un petit remontant, Carotte. »

« D… D'accord… » acquiesça-t-elle.

Le Starbear Coffee Shop était un établissement très connu à Tundraville, et même à Zootopie en général. Preuve en était : Judy le connaissait de réputation, bien qu'elle n'ait encore jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre. Le moment semblait venu, finalement, puisque c'est ici que Nick l'emmena, afin de l'aider de se remettre de ses émotions. Le salon de thé avait une allure des plus rustiques. Tout le mobilier était en bois vermoulu, taillé à la patte, laqué et ciré. Des poutres apparentes soutenaient une charpente ancestrale, à laquelle étaient attachées des lampes à huile, en acier poli. Les murs lambrissés étaient recouverts de divers affiches publicitaires, vantant les mérites des boissons chaudes diverses et variées, que l'on vendait ici, et qui avaient fait la réputation de l'établissement. Au sol étaient disposés des tapis molletonnés aux couleurs chaudes, agréables et doux au toucher, tandis que l'atmosphère était rendue toujours plus douce et agréable grâce aux trois poêles à bois répartis dans les différents coins de la salle, et qui dispensaient une tendre chaleur.

Nick et Judy s'installèrent à une table du fond, jouxtant la bordure de la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la place centrale de Tundraville, un lieu débordant d'activités, de commerces, mais surtout connu pour son célèbre marché aux poissons. Cependant, la lapine ne se sentait plus tellement l'âme touristique, en ce moment, car elle était plus occupée à contrôler les tremblements erratiques de son corps, et à apaiser le foyer ardent qui bouillonnait au fond de ses entrailles, en vue de calmer le flux odorant qu'elle manifestait encore, bien malgré elle (ce qui lui avait valu quelques regards surpris de la part de quelques mammifères à l'odorat développé qu'ils croisèrent en cours de route).

« Trouve-moi un rocher sous lequel m'enterrer… » maugréa-t-elle en se tenant la tête des deux pattes, les yeux écarquillés par la panique, et les oreilles plaquées dans le dos. Elle était mortifiée par la honte. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous vivons dans des foutus terriers… »

« N'en fais pas tout un drame, Carotte. Tous les mammifères doivent composer avec leur instinct… »

« Tous sauf toi, visiblement. Comment peux-tu être aussi calme après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » protesta-t-elle à voix basse, sans parvenir à contenir la colère que la situation éveillait en elle.

« Parce que tu me trouvais calme sur place, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton de conciliabule emporté.

Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air désarmant, ce qui l'obligea à reprendre une posture plus détendue. Il poussa un soupir pour s'aider à garder l'esprit clair. Mais Judy était encore prise par la fièvre du moment, et fut parcourue d'un nouveau frisson.

« Nick… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je veux dire… Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, d'accord ? J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu de flirt parce que… Parce que pour moi, les choses sont claires ! Je pense que ça se voit, non ? Je veux être avec toi… Tu… Tu t'en rends compte, non ? »

Elle poussa un soupir avant de se pencher en avant pour murmurer la suite, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne l'entendrait. « J'ai envie de toi… tu comprends ça ? »

« C'est ton corps qui parle, Carotte. On reprendra cette conversation quand tu auras recouvré tes esprits. »

La lapine poussa un râle de frustration face à cette réponse, que le renard jugea bon de prononcer sur un ton détaché. Vaincue, elle se laissa tomber face la première contre la surface de la table, et resta ainsi, immobile, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le serveur, un ours revêtant un tablier bleu-marine et portant sur sa tête un béret de marin, ne s'arrête auprès de leur table.

« Bienvenue au Starbear Coffee Shop. Mon nom est Martin, et je serai votre serveur aujourd… »

Le dénommé Martin se figea en contemplant la lapine, toujours affalée sur la table. Il se racla la gorge, avant de se pencher vers le renard, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Si elle est ivre, nous avons quelques remontants qui la remettront sur pattes… Cependant, je préfèrerais éviter qu'elle ne se mette à vomir partout, sans vouloir vous offusquer. »

Judy redressa la tête, son excellente audition lui ayant permis de saisir chacun de ces mots supposés discrets. « Je ne suis pas saoule. » déclara-t-elle avec humeur. « Je suis juste amoureuse d'un mammifère qui juge bon de me torturer pour une raison qui m'échappe. »

« Ce qui est peut être bien pire ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Nick sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de la part de Judy.

Cet échange eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire au serveur, qui secoua la tête. « Oh, on a tout ce qu'il vous faut pour ça, mademoiselle. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »

« En toute honnêteté, ce qui me ferait plaisir à cet instant précis n'est pas à votre carte, je le crains. » répondit Judy en lançant un regard enflammé à Nick, qui pour le coup ne sut plus du tout où se mettre. « Mais je me contenterai d'un thé au gingembre… »

« Non, Carotte. Pas de gingembre pour toi. De la camomille, ce sera parfait. »

La lapine se pinça les lèvres, avant de pousser un soupir entendu, et d'acquiescer bien malgré elle. « Faites comme le renard a dit. » finit-elle par déclarer à l'attention du serveur. « Et ajoutez un double milk-shake vanille-carotte, avec supplément chantilly et sauce chocolat… Et un gros cookie pistache-pécan… Genre… Le plus gros que vous avez… s'il vous plaît… »

Martin prit tout en note avant de se tourner vers Nick, qui restait bouche-bée face à la commande que venait de passer Judy. « Et pour vous, monsieur ? »

« Heu… Un grand café, avec supplément crème. » marmonna-t-il.

« C'est noté. » répondit le serveur avec un sourire. « Je vous apporte ça le plus vite possible. »

Une fois que Martin se fut éloigné, Nick tourna un regard médusé en direction de Judy, qui s'était laissée retomber au fond de son siège, et le contemplant d'un air sévère, les bras croisés.

« Tu… Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? » questionna Nick.

« Il faut bien que je compense. » répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Nick grimaça face à cette réplique, et Judy saisit parfaitement sa réaction au vol. Si elle s'en réjouit pendant quelques instants, bientôt son contentement laissa place à une certaine forme de culpabilité… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son désir irrépressible, qu'elle ne pouvait assouvir d'aucune manière, se transformait en une forme d'agressivité, dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Mais la laisser s'exprimer n'était pas une bonne chose… Nick ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi, et elle se donnait pitoyablement en spectacle. Le fait d'en prendre conscience était sans doute le signe que ses sens en émoi se calmaient quelque peu, et qu'elle recouvrait finalement ses esprits… L'instinct et les pulsions animales étaient décidément une donne avec laquelle il était difficile de composer, pour certains mammifères évolués.

« Oh… Excuse-moi, Nick… » déclara-t-elle finalement en se couvrant les yeux de la patte. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, et du coup, je ne sais pas comment gérer… »

« C'est rien, Carotte. Je ne suis pas tout rose non plus… Je n'aurais pas dû te titiller de la sorte. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire… Alors, je te dois des excuses aussi. »

Judy acquiesça avant de pousser un petit rire, accompagné d'un ultime tremblement tandis que lui revenait en mémoire l'extase qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque les lèvres de son ami s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu pensais qu'il valait mieux attendre, maintenant. Tu te doutais que je n'avais aucune expérience là-dedans, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'un air timide.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je ne dois pas en avoir beaucoup plus. Je suppose que pour explorer le sens de tout ceci, il faut qu'on soit prudents et patients. D'accord ? »

La lapine opina à nouveau du chef. Nick avait sûrement raison. La preuve en était la conduite dont elle venait de faire preuve. Judy avait eu quelques relations au cours de sa vie. Trois, pour être précise, mais aucune d'entre elles ne l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte, ni à perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses sens, à désirer plus qu'une simple étreinte, au point que cette envie devienne si forte qu'elle pouvait être cause d'une certaine forme de souffrance.

Pour Nick, qui ne s'était jamais investi dans aucune des quelques relations qu'il avait eu, la problématique était encore différente : il craignait de mal faire, de se tromper et de blesser celle qu'il aimait. Plutôt que de prendre un tel risque, il préférait mesurer chaque paramètre, et prendre les bonnes décisions. A terme, une conduite aussi raisonnable risquait de lui porter préjudice, mais la précipitation qui semblait caractériser le tempérament de Judy lui semblait tout aussi dangereuse, bien qu'elle soit attrayante, intrigante et excitante.

« Alors… Changeons de sujet pour le moment, si tu veux bien… » décalara Judy. « Revenons loin en arrière dans la conversation, avant que tu trouves une habile pirouette pour m'éloigner du sujet qui m'intéressait de prime abord. Je voulais savoir quelles études tu avais suivi, et tu as réussi à détourner le propos. Mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire, Nicholas Wilde. »

Le renard poussa un soupir. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il lui devait bien ça. « J'ai été au lycée de l'Amiral Grandfleuve. »

« Quoi ? Tu as fait une prépa science-politique ? » s'exclama Judy en écarquillant les yeux.

« Pas seulement… J'ai une maîtrise en SPA (Sciences Politique Appliquées). »

La lapine n'en revenait pas. S'il y avait bien un cursus dans lequel elle n'aurait pas imaginé Nicholas Wilde, c'était bien le secteur politique.

« Tu… Tu voulais faire de la politique ? Tu as eu cette ambition ? Tu as été si loin dans ton cursus et ça n'a rien donné ? »

« Mon père voulait que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il m'a dit « choisis entre ça et ça ». Alors, j'ai choisi « ça ». Sans conviction, bien entendu, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus qu'autre chose, du moment qu'il prenait tout à sa charge… Pour être honnête, il y a même un moment où ça m'a plu. Mais un renard en politique, c'est comme un lapin dans la police, ça colle pas. Et je n'avais pas autant de détermination et d'entêtement que toi… Du coup, je n'ai pas cherché à aller jusqu'au bout, et j'ai laissé tomber. »

« C'est dommage… Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! » enchaîna Judy avec emportement, trouvant tout à coup la possibilité attrayante, bien qu'elle ait du mal à s'imaginer son ami dans ce domaine bien particulier.

« Oh, non. Non merci ! Quand on te forme au monde politique, tu comprends vite, en lisant entre les lignes, quel est le vrai visage de la profession. Quitte à arnaquer les gens, je préférais le faire directement dans la rue, plutôt que derrière un podium. »

« Revoilà l'éternel cynisme de Nick Wilde. » commenta la lapine en roulant des yeux.

« C'est vrai que Leodore Lionheart, Dawn Bellwether et Carter Spitfar sont des modèles d'intégrité et de dévouement, pas vrai ? Tu sais quel est leur point commun, en dehors du fait qu'ils sont des requins prêts à tout pour atteindre le pouvoir et le conserver ? Ce sont tous des politiciens. J'ai pas envie de graviter dans ce monde-là, Carotte. Jamais. »

L'affectation sincère de Nick acheva de convaincre la lapine qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser le renard dans cette direction. A défaut de le partager, elle comprenait son avis… Elle ne pensait pas que tous les politiciens étaient pourris, ou véreux… Mais il restait que tous ceux auxquels elle avait été confrontée jusqu'alors ne lui avaient pas offerts la meilleure image qui soit.

« De plus… » reprit le renard. « J'ai un autre job qui m'attend. Et celui-là, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire. »

Judy redressa les oreilles en entendant cela, et toute son attention se focalisa sur Nick. Alors que le renard allait préciser sa pensée, le serveur fut de retour avec leurs commandes. La lapine leva les yeux au ciel face à cette nouvelle intervention, qui venait délayer la révélation que Nick avait à lui faire, mais elle se contrôla et resta maîtresse de ses émotions, remerciant poliment Martin, qui disposa devant elle le contenu intégral (et colossal) de sa commande. Une fois qu'il les laissa à nouveau seul, leur souhaitant une bonne dégustation, Judy se pencha en avant, le regard insistant. Mais Nick s'amusa à la torturer encore un peu, touillant doucement son café avant de le porter à ses lèvres, en dégustant une petite gorgée.

« Tu vas me faire mariner comme ça encore longtemps ? » questionna Judy avec impatience.

« Je ne dirai rien tant que je ne t'aurais pas vu de mes yeux achever cet énorme milkshake et ce cookie gigantesque. » déclara Nick, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Judy fronça les sourcils en laissant ses oreilles retomber dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas vu exprimer une telle frustration depuis qu'il l'avait traînée à la préfecture pour lui faire découvrir le bonheur du service administratif de Flash le paresseux.

« D'accord, d'accord. » finit-il par déclarer au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires de ce petit jeu. L'expression de Judy s'éveilla à nouveau, tandis qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise, prête à boire ses paroles. Nick se racla la gorge, semblant chercher ses mots. « Je t'ai assez faite attendre… Alors… Il semblerait que tu doives me supporter encore un bon bout de temps, Carotte. Car Bogo a signé ma demande d'affectation sous mes yeux. »

A cette nouvelle, Judy ne put réprimer un cri de joie intense, qui attira l'attention de toute la clientèle. Mais elle se moquait totalement de se donner ainsi en spectacle, tant le soulagement qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était intense. Il n'y aurait eu les évènements précédents, qu'elle se serait jeté à l'encontre de Nick pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche… Mais elle préféra se contenir, car elle ne faisait plus confiance à ses propres réactions instinctives. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur faire subir à tous deux un nouveau moment de gêne.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » marmonna-t-elle dans un sourire toujours plus large.

« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui place la confiance à un tel niveau d'importance, on ne peut pas dire que tu en ai eu beaucoup à mon égard concernant tout ceci. » rétorqua Nick d'une voix feignant la tristesse.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Nick ! Ne sois pas si émotif. » Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de pousser un nouveau rire nerveux. « C'est seulement que je me demande comment tu as pu convaincre Bogo… Il devait être tellement furieux suite à ce qui s'est passé… »

« Pas tant que ça, figure-toi. Le chef a été plutôt posé, pour être honnête… A ma grande surprise. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir : je n'en menais pas large. »

« Je m'en doute… C'est Bogo, après tout. »

Judy avait appris à évoluer autour de cette figure d'autorité massive et implacable, dont elle reconnaissait et respectait l'intégrité exemplaire et les qualités humaines, mais dont elle redoutait la sévérité et la rectitude implacable. Même avec ses meilleurs hommes, Bogo se montrait ferme et rude, lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Ce mammifère était l'incarnation même de la justice : impartiale et intransigeante. Mieux valait ne pas être dans son collimateur.

« Alors, que lui as-tu dis ? Tu as réussi à lui faire comprendre que te laisser ta chance était la meilleure chose à faire ? »

« Je lui ai simplement expliqué pourquoi je voulais faire ce job… Ca a dû lui convenir, j'imagine. » répondit Nick en se montrant ouvertement évasif.

« Oh non, Nick Wilde. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. » déclara Judy en redressant son index. De l'autre patte, elle se saisit de son verre à milk-shake géante, et enfonça la paille dans sa bouche avant d'en aspirer une copieuse lampée. Après quoi, elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement, appréciant la qualité du breuvage.

« Il est bon ? » questionna Nick, dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation.

« Délicieux. Mais pas autant que tes stratagèmes pour éluder la question. Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement ? »

Elle le scrutait à présent intensément par-dessus la montagne de chantilly qui recouvrait le dessert qu'elle dégustait d'un air ravi. Nick savait très bien qu'il n'y couperait pas, et pris quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots. A quoi cela servait de tourner autour du pot, après tout ? Judy avait bien le droit de connaître le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans sa prise de décision.

« Je lui ai dit que… Ecoute, Carotte : peu importe ce que je lui ai dit à lui, ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai réalisé par moi-même que devenir flic était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour moi. Qu'il y avait quelque chose, dans cette profession, qui me correspondait vraiment. Peut-être parce que je pourrais témoigner au travers de ce métier toutes les qualités qui sont les miennes, même celles qui m'ont permis de survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui au dépens des autres ? J'en sais rien, vraiment… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je veux me battre pour un monde plus juste… Pour que d'autres mammifères n'aient pas à vivre tout ce que j'ai vécu, ni à subir les déceptions qui ont été les miennes. Je pense que j'ai toujours eu soif de justice, mais que j'ai essayé de la défendre de la mauvaise manière… Que ce soit parce que je la confondais avec la vengeance, ou bien parce que je pensais ne pas en être digne. »

Judy s'était figée à l'audition de ces paroles, la paille de son milkshake callée entre les dents. Elle écoutait, stupéfaite, les explications de Nick, qu'elle trouva beaucoup plus profondes que celles auxquelles elle s'était attendue. Visiblement, le renard avait réellement pesé le pour et e contre de sa prise de décision, et cette candidature n'était pas le fruit d'un coup de tête, mais d'une réflexion sincère et complète. La suite risquait de la toucher encore d'avantage, mais elle n'en savait rien, encore.

« Et puis… Il y a toi, Carotte. Pas seulement parce que tu m'as donné envie de faire équipe avec toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Mais parce que tu as été la première personne à m'accorder une confiance pleine et entière, en dehors des quelques membres de ma famille avec lesquels j'ai encore des contacts… Quoique je ne puisse même pas prétendre avec certitude qu'ils me fassent véritablement confiance. Je veux dire… Tu es revenue pour moi ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est important à mes yeux ! Tu es revenue me chercher, m'avouer tes torts, t'excuser… Tu m'as fait comprendre que j'étais spécial pour toi, que tu avais besoin de moi. Tu crois qu'on m'a souvent témoigné une telle importance au cours de mon existence ? »

Il poussa un ricanement cynique en secouant la tête, presque comme s'il n'en revenait pas lui-même du constat qu'il était en train de faire.

« Forcément, je me suis intéressé à ta vision du monde. Comment une personne aussi intègre, positive, sensée, pouvait-elle perdre son temps avec une racaille de mon espèce ? Comment pouvait-elle croire en moi ? Penser que je pourrais moi aussi rendre le monde meilleur ? J'ai compris que ce n'était pas magique, ni spécial, ni même rare ou précieux… Que moi aussi, j'étais capable de faire ça, si je le voulais. Qu'on pouvait tous le faire, si on s'en donnait la peine. Chacun de nous, tu comprends ? A notre échelle, on peut changer le monde, par un geste, une parole, une décision. Si je peux inspirer et défendre cette vérité en me mettant au service de la société, plutôt qu'en contribuant à la mettre en pièces, je suis plus que fier de changer de camp, Carotte. Je rejoins le tiens, sans hésiter. »

 _Emotivité stupide_ , pensa Judy, qui ne put réprimer quelques larmes face à ce que Nick venait de déclarer. Aucune barrière de cynisme, aucune blague, aucun détour dans ses propos. Juste une honnêteté pure, difficilement contenue, qu'il avait essayé d'exprimer avec le plus de clarté possible, car en cet instant, il pensait qu'elle le méritait… Et qu'il le méritait, lui aussi. Il avait le droit d'être fier du choix qui était le sien, de la décision qu'il avait prise. Car elle était réelle, sincère et pleine d'intégrité.

Les oreilles toujours plaquées dans le dos, et les yeux encore humides de larmes, Judy tendit sa patte pour rejoindre celle de Nick, posée en travers de la table. Elle la serra avec douceur, essayant de lui transmettre toute la fierté, l'amour et la joie qu'elle ressentait en cet instant de bonheur simple. Nick lui sourit, visiblement ému. Ils ne dirent par un mot, le silence qu'ils échangèrent valant tous les discours du monde. Une promesse muette s'établit entre eux, que rien ne pourrait venir briser.

Jamais.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Père

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Un chapitre doux-amer aujourd'hui, qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être pleinement satisfait du résultat... Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça manque de subtilité dans les révélations... Mais je devais les mettre en place avant d'aborder la suite. J'espère l'avoir fait de la bonne manière.**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus doux, drôle et détendu. J'ai hâte de m'y mettre, d'ailleurs. C'est l'un des chapitres "fondateurs" de l'histoire, dans le sens où j'en avais l'idée dès le début...**

 **On m'a questionné dans les reviews sur la longueur de la fic, et jusqu'où j'avais l'intention d'aller, par rapport au film. Alors, ma fiction est assez particulière dans le sens où elle narre des évènements qui se situent dans une large ellipse que le film n'aborde que de manière très fragmentaire, en laissant des zones d'ombre que j'ai pu exploiter pour raconter mon histoire... Cependant, je ne pose que les jalons des évènements principaux, qui prendront place APRES la fin du film. En somme, la fic continuera une fois qu'elle aura rattrapé les derniers évènements exposés par _Zootopie_. On ne sera alors même pas à la moitié de l'histoire que j'ai l'intention de raconter... Oui, ça répond à la première question, concernant la longueur. Cette fic sera excessivement longue... Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous dérange, au final ^^"**

 **Tant que vous serez là et que je bénéficierai de vos encouragements, j'aurai la force de continuer, quoiqu'il advienne.**

 **Je profite de ces notes pour tenter une nouvelle fois d'attirer votre attention sur l'autre récit que je publie sur ce site : _KIREN - La marque des ténèbres_. Si vous aimez mon style, allez lire cette histoire, s'il-vous-plaît. Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, et je pense que vous pourriez l'aimer.**

 **A très vite !**

 **Et merci de votre soutien inconditionnel.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Père**

Ils quittèrent le Starbear Coffee Shop une demi-heure plus tard, environ. Judy ne se départait toujours pas de son sourire radieux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi soulagée que depuis le moment où Nick lui avait appris que sa demande de candidature avait été acceptée par Bogo, mais surtout qu'il avait expliqué que son choix de rejoindre la police était réfléchi, et faisait sens à ses yeux. Avant toute chose, la lapine voulait que son ami soit heureux… Et elle aurait parfaitement compris que ce projet de partenariat au sein des forces de l'ordre ne le réjouisse pas tant que ça, finalement. Mais au bout du compte, il semblait qu'elle avait éveillé en lui un désir lattant de justice et d'altruisme. Nick était sincère : il voulait se mettre au service des ordres, et faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour contribuer à rendre ce monde meilleur.

Tout ce qui était arrivé au cours de la semaine, la résolution du complot, la seconde conférence de presse, l'agression que Judy avait subie, la tentative de vengeance de Nick, son interpellation, tout ceci semblait composer un melting-pot explosif qui aurait pu trouver mille et une façons de mal, voir même très mal finir. Et au bout du compte, il n'en ressortait que du positif, aux yeux de la lapine. Elle avait le sentiment que la roue tournait, et que le pire était à présent derrière eux… Ce point d'orgue avait été atteint une demi-heure plus tôt, et Judy savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait du mal à être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était en cet instant.

« D'accord, Nick… » confessa-t-elle après un léger soupir. « J'ai l'impression que tu as gagné ton pari. »

Le renard fit un effort considérable pour ne pas afficher un sourire triomphal, et s'obligea à la jouer sport en jetant un œil concerné à sa montre. « Il n'est que dix-sept heures trente, Carotte… Techniquement, la journée n'est pas terminée. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour jeter l'éponge, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Eh bien, à moins que tu n'aies prévu de terminer cette agréable journée en trouvant un moyen de me mettre hors de moi, je vois mal comment je pourrais justifier être encore fâchée, au bout du compte. »

« Oh, tu devrais te méfier, Carotte. Je connais plus d'une façon de te mettre en colère. » avertit Nick d'un ton malicieux.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir prendre un tel risque ? » ironisa Judy en l'agrippant par fermement par la cravate afin de l'obliger à se baisser vers elle, tout en lui offrant un sourire séducteur.

Nick ne put s'empêcher de rebondir sur l'attitude ouvertement tendancieuse qu'elle affichait, quand bien même il s'était promis une quarantaine de minutes plus tôt de ne pas retomber dans ce piège. Il poussa un léger ricanement, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille : « C'est que si je perds ce pari, la corvée du massage me revient… Or, je ne peux pas nier avoir apprécié l'effet que ça a eu sur toi la dernière fois… »

La combinaison de ces mots évocateurs, le ton séducteur qu'il avait employé pour les prononcer, couplés au souffle brûlant qui lui caressa le creux de l'oreille, éveillèrent les braises encore fumantes du brasier qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle frissonna légèrement, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir voulu jouer à ce petit jeu, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague bouillonnante la submergeait totalement.

Les naseaux de Nick furent frappés de plein fouet par la décharge odorante qui l'accompagna, ce qui l'obligea à effectuer un mouvement de recul, qu'il accompagnement d'un petit jappement de surprise. Immédiatement, le renard secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Ok… Ok, Carotte. J'ai gagné le pari. On en parle plus. »

« Il… Il vaudrait mieux, en effet. » bredouilla Judy en reprenant son souffle. Ce genre de petits jeux allaient finir par la consumer totalement, s'ils s'avéraient trop fréquents… Et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable d'assumer les conséquences de ce qui pourrait s'ensuivre. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Fort heureusement, ils se trouvaient à Tundraville, et l'atmosphère glaciale du quartier polaire l'aida à étouffer dans son lit l'incendie qu'elle avait failli relancer. Restait que s'ils jouaient le jeu jusqu'au bout, elle devait à présent un massage « appliqué » à Nick… L'idée ne l'inquiéta qu'une seconde. Le renard semblait être capable de gérer ses réactions instinctives bien mieux qu'elle ne contrôlait les siennes. Etre un lapin n'aidait pas forcément, en ce sens… Elle n'en avait jamais souffert jusqu'alors, cela dit. Comme quoi, on ne se connaissait jamais vraiment totalement.

Nick lui accorda quelques secondes pour se remettre totalement, et lorsqu'il fur certain qu'elle avait parfaitement recouvert ses esprits, il s'étira doucement, avant de lui demander : « Bien… Ton afterwork, là… C'est à quelle heure ? »

« Oh… Benji m'a dit vers vingt heures trente, je crois… Mais je suppose qu'on peut arriver quand on veut, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

Nick hocha la tête, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. La lapine lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'interroger : « Ca nous laisse un peu de temps… Et j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, si tu veux bien. »

Judy afficha une mine surprise face à cette proposition soudaine. « Heu… Bien sûr. Mais qui donc ? »

« Quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Et qui habite à deux pas. » répondit-il d'un air mystérieux. Il sembla jauger l'effet de sa réponse sur son amie, qui avait l'air toujours aussi sceptique, et l'encouragea à le suivre d'un petit mouvement de tête. « On y va ? »

Judy acquiesça, rejoignant le renard qui avait déjà commencé à avancer. Lorsqu'elle prit sa patte dans la sienne, il n'eut qu'un léger mouvement de surprise, avant de finalement la délier, afin qu'elle puisse glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Cette nouvelle norme avait visiblement été approuvée par chacun d'entre eux.

Le bloc d'appartements était un bâtiment étroit et rectiligne, encadré par deux complexes de plus grande ampleur, mais qui semblaient dater de la même époque… Une époque visiblement reculée, étant donné l'état de vétusté général. Cependant, la rue où se situaient ces logements était relativement proche de l'épicentre de Tundraville. Il s'agissait donc d'appartements onéreux, et que la ville entretenait bien volontiers, étant donné leur valeur touristique et patrimoniale. On se situait effectivement dans le périmètre du centre historique du quartier polaire, bardé de demeures très typiques, qu'elles soient sculptées dans la glace, ou façonnées en hourdage, le tout soutenu par d'épais colombages en bois sombre, parfois gravés de figures animales évoquant les légendes nordiques. L'ensemble était bariolé de couleurs vives et ardentes, des rouges éclatants, des verts étincelants, ou des bleus électriques. Les toits fortement pentus, étaient soit recouverts de tuiles rouges, soit constitués de blocs de glace assemblés en dômes, et que le froid constant du climat artificiel maintenait en place depuis des décennies.

Nick s'avança vers le perron en bois qui s'extrayait de la masse étroite du mur principal, soutenant les encorbellements successifs qui donnaient à la structure une apparence légèrement déstructurée et bancale, mais néanmoins impressionnante. En mammifère coutumier des lieux, il sortit de sa poche son trousseau de clés personnel, farfouilla un instant, avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait, et de l'enfoncer dans la serrure. Judy souleva une oreille curieuse à ce geste, avant d'afficher une grimace stupéfaite.

« Attends un peu, Nick… Tu possèdes combien de logements à Zootopie, exactement ? »

« Comment ça, Carotte ? J'ai dit que je voulais te présenter quelqu'un. Nous ne sommes pas chez moi, ici. »

« Mais tu possèdes la clé ! »

« Il faut bien. » répondit-il d'une voix rieuse en haussant les épaules, comme si la question de Judy n'avait pas le moindre sens. « J'ai vécu ici une bonne partie de ma vie. »

La lapine fronça les sourcils avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, tapant nerveusement du pied dans la neige fraîche qui recouvrait le sol. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses un mystère de tout ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu excédée.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme particulier. » répondit-il en poussant la porte, avant de l'inviter à le suivre à l'intérieur d'un mouvement du menton.

Judy secoua la tête et s'exécuta.

Ils débouchèrent dans une étroite cage d'escaliers dont les marches inégales émettaient un craquement sonore particulier à chaque fois que l'on disposait son poids dessus. On aurait pu penser les entendre jouer un air d'accordéon dissonant tandis que les deux mammifères gravissaient les étages jusqu'à atteindre le quatrième pallier. Le renard s'arrêta devant la porte occupant le côté gauche et se figea un instant, avant de réajuster sa veste, et de remettre son pelage en ordre. Judy souleva un sourcil suspect face à cette étrange chorégraphie…

« Nick Wilde… Je rêve, ou tu es nerveux ? »

Il se retourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard incrédule. « Nerveux ? Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Calme et assurance sont mes noms de baptême, Carotte. Tu devrais le savoir, à présent. »

« Mouai… » se contenta de répondre Judy d'une voix emplie de doutes. Elle brûlait à présent d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer la personne qui semblait capable de mettre son ami dans un tel état. Aussi, retint-elle son souffle quand enfin, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois l'aspect général de sa tenue vestimentaire, Nick appuya sur la sonnette qui jouxtait la porte.

Celle-ci pivota sur ses gonds quelques secondes plus tard, après que le son d'un verrou qu'on ouvrait, et qu'une chaîne qu'on retirait, se soient fait entendre. Une silhouette légèrement voutée se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Judy écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'une renarde au pelage roux, assez proche de celui-ci de Nick, à ceci près que ses poils grisonnaient sérieusement par endroits, et que la couleur orangée de sa robe semblait avoir perdu de son éclat et de son aspect lustré. Bien que son allure générale laissât à penser qu'elle devait être d'un âge assez avancé, il brillait toujours au fond de son regard émeraude, de la même couleur que celui de Nick, une pétillante lueur de malice. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique blanche à motifs floraux, par-dessus laquelle elle avait noué une robe de chambre de bonne facture, en laine épaisse et d'une teinte violette.

Nick écarta les bras en affichant un sourire radieux, visiblement désireux de prendre la vieille renarde dans ses bras.

« Mémé ! » s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un magistral coup de canne sur le sommet du crâne, directement entre les deux oreilles. « Aïe-heu ! » protesta-t-il immédiatement en plaquant ses deux pattes sur sa tête.

« Je t'en foutrais du « Mémé » ! » répliqua la vieille femelle en redressant une nouvelle fois sa canne, ce qui obligea Nick à effectuer un mouvement de recul tout en enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules. « Je vois aux informations que tu as manqué de te faire tuer dix fois au cours de la semaine, tu ne prends même pas la peine de me passer un coup de fil pour me rassurer, et tu débarques ensuite avec un « Mémé » ? Quelle graine de catastrophe ambulante j'ai élevée là ? »

Toute âgée fut-elle, la grand-mère de Nick était encore alerte, preste et agile… Et sa voix était claire, pleine d'énergie, de force et de conviction. Judy était restée interdite, légèrement en retrait, quelque peu estomaquée par cette rencontre explosive. Elle se reforgea néanmoins une composition lorsque la matriarche posa un regard empli de curiosité sur elle.

« Tu m'amènes de la visite, Nicholas ? Tu pourrais me prévenir, quand même ! J'aurais pu préparer quelque chose. »

Judy secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, avant d'avancer d'un pas légèrement intimidé vers la renarde, lui tendant une patte avenante. « Très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, madame… Je m'appelle… »

« Judy Hopps ! » acheva la vieille femelle à sa place, qui ne put se départir d'un sourire malicieux en voyant l'expression surprise de son interlocutrice. « Oh, je sais déjà tout de vous, ma chère. Ou presque… Mais laissez-moi me présenter, tout d'abord. Margaret Wilde. » Elle serra la patte qui lui était tendue d'une poigne ferme et chaleureuse, avant de faire un mouvement du menton en direction de Nick, qui se redressait à présent en maugréant, tout en se massant langoureusement le sommet du crâne. « Je suis la grand-mère de Nicholas. »

« Oh ! Il m'a parlé de vous ! » s'exclama Judy avec gaieté. « Vous lui avez appris à faire ces fantastiques pancakes. »

« Entre autres choses, oui. Je lui ai également appris le respect des aînés, et surtout des aïeuls… » lança Margaret en portant un regard furieux en direction de son petit-fils. « Mais cette tête de mule ne retient que ce qu'il veut, il faut croire. »

« Roh ! Pardonne-moi, Mémé… La semaine a été chargée, et j'ai pas pensé à t'appeler. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais énormément de monde à contacter, pourtant. »

Nick baissa la tête. Même Judy trouva cette dernière sentence relativement rude, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Voir Nick un peu malmené, pour une fois, n'était pas des plus déplaisants. Visiblement, Margaret était une partisane de l'éducation à la dure… Mais elle se préoccupait uniquement de son petit-fils. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Visiblement, en dehors de sa tendance à l'accueillir à coups de canne, elle était très attachée à lui.

« Allons, allons ! Rentrez, tous les deux. » les invita Margaret en libérant le passage vers l'intérieur. « Inutile de prendre racine sur le pas de ma porte. »

La renarde les guida au travers d'un étroit couloir bardé de bibelots hétéroclites, dont Judy n'eut pas le temps de juger la valeur, ni même la provenance. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement dans un petit salon, rempli par mobilier ancien des plus chargés, en bois de merisier. Le sol était recouvert de tapis, et dans un coin, un poêle à bois battait plein régime, diffusant une chaleur douce, mais légèrement étouffante, étant donné l'aspect étriqué de la pièce. Nick et Judy s'assirent côte à côte dans un confortable canapé, recouvert de plaids aux couleurs bigarrées, tandis que Margaret s'installait dans le fauteuil se trouvant juste en face, de l'autre côté d'une petite table basse, recouverte de magazines, et au milieu de laquelle trônait une jarre pleine de cookies.

Bien que la surprise soit totale, et qu'elle soit ravie de rencontrer enfin un membre de la famille de Nick, Judy se sentait nerveuse et peu préparée à ce face à face. Pour le coup, le renard l'avait pris un peu au dépourvu, et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Fort heureusement pour elle, Margaret était bien plus à l'aise, car elle entama la conversation sans aucune difficulté.

« Alors, Judy… Je peux vous appeler Judy, bien entendu ? »

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr, madame. »

« Oh ! Pas de « madame » entre nous, je vous prie. » la corrigea la renarde d'un petit mouvement de patte. « Appelez-moi Margaret… Je souffre suffisamment de mon âge sans qu'on me le rappelle à grands coups de « madame ». »

« Très bien, Margaret. On fera comme ça, alors. » répondit Judy en souriant. En dépit de la bonhomie et de la jovialité apparente de la grand-mère, elle se sentait toujours quelque peu mal à l'aise. Cela tenait sans doute au fait que Nick n'avait pas l'air pressé d'expliciter la raison pour laquelle il l'avait amenée ici. Le simple fait d'annoncer à sa grand-mère qu'il souhaitait lui présenter Judy aurait aidé à briser la glace.

Mais le renard semblait plus intéressé par la jarre de cookies, vers laquelle il tendait une patte avide. Il écopa d'une petite tape de la part de Margaret, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Pas touche, Nicholas. Tu pourrais en proposer un à Judy, avant de te ruer dessus, espèce d'animal. »

Nick leva les yeux au ciel avant de se saisir de la jarre pour la tendre à Judy. Celle-ci se saisit d'un gâteau, plus par politesse qu'autre chose… Elle n'avait plus vraiment faim après le milkshake et le cookie géant qu'elle s'était enfilée au salon de thé, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Son devoir effectué sous le regard attentif de sa grand-mère, le renard se saisit à son tour d'un biscuit, avant de reposer la jarre là où il l'avait prise.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu, Nick ? Pour dévaliser ma réserve de cookies ? » demanda Margaret d'une voix ironique.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit le renard en mastiquant, affichant un sourire de contentement en retrouvant le goût formidable de ces gâteaux qui avaient jalonné son enfance. « Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, comme on était dans le coin, et en profiter pour te présenter Judy, bien entendu. »

« Ah ! Eh bien il était temps, non ? Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, j'avais hâte de la rencontrer. »

« Nick vous a parlé de moi ? » questionna Judy, trouvant soudain beaucoup d'intérêt à la tournure de la conversation.

« Oh, oui… Il est venu se lamenter ici après votre dispu… »

« Stop ! Stop ! Mémé ! Accorde-moi au moins cinq minutes d'une conversation normale avant de commencer à me tourner en ridicule, je te prie… » intervint Nick d'une voix forte, visiblement paniqué par ce que sa grand-mère avait failli révéler.

Mais le mal était fait, car Judy était à présent bien trop curieuse pour accepter le moindre contretemps. « Après notre dispute, c'est ce que vous alliez dire ? »

« Exactement ! »

Nick se plaque une patte contre les yeux avant de se laisser tomber au fond du canapé en poussant un grognement vaincu. A quoi est-ce qu'il s'était attendu ? se demanda-t-il. Sur le moment, le fait de présenter Judy au membre de sa famille dont il était le plus proche lui avait semblée une bonne idée… Et rapidement, il n'avait plus eu que ça en tête, au point d'en ressentir de l'excitation. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il commençait à regretter d'avoir entamé une telle démarche.

« Comme je l'ai dit, Nicholas était anéanti… Après votre dispute, il m'a appelé pour me raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Bien entendu, j'avais été informée des révélations faites à cette conférence de presse, et j'étais très surprise à l'idée que Nicholas ait participé de près ou de loin à une quelconque enquête. Et qu'il connaisse en plus cette officière de police, qui avait annoncé toutes ces choses très inquiétantes. »

Judy baissa la tête. Bien qu'elle ait apprit à la dure à composer avec la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son erreur de l'époque, s'y retrouver confrontée lui était toujours aussi difficile.

« Ce n'est pas la chose dont je suis la plus fière, pour être honnête… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Vous avez eu le courage de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, au moins ! Pas comme tous ces politiciens qui dissimulent la vérité et mentent à longueur de journée pour rester populaires ! »

« Oui, sauf que je relayais en fait un mensonge… Et que par ma maladresse, j'ai plongé la ville toute entière dans la panique, tout en stigmatisant l'intégralité des prédateurs de Zootopie… Pas vraiment de quoi se vanter… »

Margaret secoua une patte impatiente dans le vide, comme pour signifier que tout ceci n'avait vraiment aucune importance. « Le passé, c'est le passé. Et puis vous pensiez bien faire ! Ca ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, à la base… C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Nicholas, quand il m'a raconté l'histoire. J'ai bien vu que ça l'avait beaucoup affecté… Il est plus sensible qu'il n'y laisse paraître, vous savez ? »

« Ah vraiment ? » demanda Judy d'une voix tendancieuse en lançant un regard en coin au principal intéressé. Si ce-dernier avait eu le don de se fondre dans le canapé, sans doute l'aurait-il fait, mais il se contenta de rester stoïque, visiblement mort de honte… Il savait très bien que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

« Oh oui ! Et ça, ça n'était que le premier appel. A ce moment-là, il était seulement en colère. Mais quelques temps après, il est venu me voir… C'était une loque. Je crois bien que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis cette histoire avec les scoots juniors. Oh, vous la connaissez, celle-là ? »

« Heu… Oui… Oui, je suis au courant… » répondit Judy en se sentant cette fois-ci plus concernée quant au malaise que Nick devait ressentir face à tout ceci. Elle le voyait se crisper de plus en plus au fond du canapé… Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être très mystérieux et renfermé sur son passé, voir toutes ces histoires et ces secrets balancés ainsi au petit bonheur la chance, sans ménagement, au détour d'une conversation, devait être une épreuve terrible. « Je sais que ça a été très dur pour lui… » rajouta Judy en regardant Nick, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne prenait pas ces révélations à la rigolade, et qu'elle comprenait l'effort d'ouverture qu'il faisait dans sa direction, en lui faisant rencontrer Margaret.

En effet, Judy n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que Nick se doutait que sa grand-mère se montrerait prolixe quant à son vécu, son passé, son caractère, ses manies… Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'il était lui, et qu'elle avait appris à chérir, au fil des années passées à ses côtés. C'était toujours comme ça, avec les parents… Dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion de déballer les vieux dossiers, ils le faisaient. Ils ne pensaient jamais à mal en général, mais ça avait tendance à provoquer quelques torts, parfois. Judy voulait simplement que Nick comprenne qu'elle respectait l'importance de ce qui serait dit, et qu'elle appréciait le fait qu'il prenne le risque d'en révéler autant à son sujet.

Margaret dû saisir la sollicitude dans la voix de Judy, car son ton babillard s'assombrit un peu, tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. « Oui, ça a été dur, en effet… Nick n'aime pas en parler, je le sais. Mais taire les évènements ne leur enlève pas leur réalité… C'est pour ça qu'en parler est souvent plus salvateur. Cette tête de mule ne partage pas mon opinion. »

« Oh… Maintenant que tu es lancée, de toute manière, j'aurais du mal à t'arrêter… » déclara Nick d'une voix lasse, mais dénuée de reproche.

« Ça, c'est mon feu vert pour la suite de l'histoire ! » précisa Margaret en lançant un petit clin d'œil à Judy. « Bref. Voilà donc mon renardeau dévasté, qui revient à la charge avec cette histoire de dispute. Je comprends bien vite que le souci est tout autre que le sujet du conflit en lui-même… Et j'ai bien vite saisis qu'en fait il s'en voulait, et craignait de ne jamais revoir cette lapine dont il ne cessait de me parler… »

La renarde eut un petit rire face à l'expression grimaçante que Nick afficha alors qu'elle abordait cette part de l'anecdote, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux, se tournant vers Judy pour lui annoncer la révélation finale de tout ceci : « Vous lui manquiez terriblement. »

La lapine porta une patte à son cœur, touchée par cette révélation, avant de tourner un visage ému en direction de Nick, qui pour sa part prenait les précautions d'usage pour éviter tout contact visuel. Il semblait extrêmement gêné. Bien sûr, Judy s'était douté que leur période de séparation n'avait pas été plus amusante pour Nick qu'elle ne l'avait été pour elle… Il le lui avait fait plus ou moins comprendre depuis leurs retrouvailles. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il ait été affecté à ce point-là. Au-delà du fait qu'elle soit sincèrement émue de l'apprendre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu… Elle l'avait blessé plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et cette idée n'était en rien réjouissante.

« Je lui ai dit de vous appeler… Mais il n'avait pas votre numéro. Je lui ai dit d'aller vous voir chez vous… Mais il a dit qu'il ne savait pas où vous habitiez. Je lui ai dit d'aller se renseigner sur votre lieu de travail… Mais il avait peur d'être éconduit. En somme, il était dans l'impasse. Heureusement que vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour le retrouver par vous-même, sinon je ne sais pas comment cette histoire se serait terminée. »

« A vrai dire, elle n'aurait pas pu se finir autrement… » répondit Judy d'une voix douce, en espérant apaiser Nick, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. « Il me manquait, à moi aussi. Beaucoup trop pour que je ne fasse rien… Même si je n'avais rien trouvé de nouveau par rapport à notre enquête, je pense que je serais revenue, ne serait-ce que pour lui… »

Le renard tourna un regard légèrement surpris vers Judy à l'audition de cette remarque, et redressa ses oreilles. Devant le sourire sincère que lui offrait la lapine, il ne put rester insensible plus longtemps, et lui rendit la pareille. Instinctivement, Judy vint poser sa patte sur la sienne, et il la saisit sans hésiter. Margaret ne put réprimer un soupir de contentement à ce spectacle charmant.

« Ça me fait du bien de voir ça, je vous le dis. A tous les deux. » déclara Margaret d'une voix fragilisée par l'émotion. « Nicholas, tu mérites plus que quiconque de trouver le bonheur. A mon sens, tu en as bien assez bavé comme ça… Je suis sûre que Judy est celle qu'il te fallait. Ça crève les yeux. Donc, si tu es venu pour obtenir ma bénédiction, je te la donne sans réserve : tu peux l'épouser. »

Les deux mammifères écarquillèrent les yeux et tournèrent un visage médusé en direction de la grand-mère souriante qui leur faisait face, et qui semblait rayonner de bonheur en cet instant.

« Qu… Quoi ?! » s'exclama Nick en retirant brusquement sa patte de l'emprise de Judy. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me l'amènes, Nicholas ? » s'étonna Margaret en secouant la tête.

« Bien sûr que non ! On ne sort même pas ensemble ! Je voulais juste te la présenter ! Qu'elle rencontrer celle qui m'a élevé ! »

« Nicholas Piberius Wilde ! » s'exclama Margaret en se redressant dans son fauteuil, prenant une mine impérieuse et autoritaire, qui eut tôt fait de renvoyer son petit-fils dans les cordes.

« Piberius… ? » murmura Judy en se mordant les joues, essayant d'empêcher un éclat de rire, qui aurait été plutôt malvenu étant donnée la situation. _Oh Nick_ … pensa-t-elle. _Tu vas tellement le regretter dans les jours à venir_.

Margaret fronça les sourcils, et lui offrit une mine courroucée, avant d'enchaîner sur de nouvelles remontrances : « Tu es recouvert par le marquage de Judy au point qu'on pourrait croire que tu t'es baigné dedans, tu prends sa patte devant mes yeux, et tu oses prétendre qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Je ne suis pas encore sénile, et tu sais que j'ai horreur du mensonge ! Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois avec elle, mon garçon, crois-moi… Parce que si tu abusais de son affection à ton égard sans officialiser votre relation, tu me ferais plus honte que jamais. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! »

A chaque phrase, Nick s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans le canapé, au point qu'il semblait à présent écrasé sous un poids de dix tonnes. Judy savoura pendant un petit moment la joie de lire la panique dans le regard de son ami, mais elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une tortionnaire… Aussi, se décida-t-elle à voler à son secours. « Alors… Vous avez élevé Nick, c'est ça ? »

A cette question, la problématique précédente sembla devenir des plus secondaires aux yeux de Margaret, qui posa sur Judy un regard d'une grande douceur. Toute animosité avait soudainement disparu… Ce changement d'état, aussi rapide que radical, avait un petit côté effrayant.

« Oui… Plus ou moins. Nicholas et son frère sont venus vivre chez moi lorsque Catherine et Jonathan se sont séparés. Oh, oui… Hum… Ce sont les parents de Nicholas, Dizzie et Vincent… Mais je pense qu'il vous en avait déjà parlé, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Heu… Plus… Plus ou moins ? » hésita Judy, qui ne voulait pas mentir à ce sujet, mais souhaitait plus que tout éviter une nouvelle ire de Margaret à l'encontre de son petit-fils.

Elle fut néanmoins rassurée de voir la renarde se montrer plus conciliante sur ce point précis : « Ne lui en voulez pas s'il s'est montré évasif par rapport à tout ça… On a tous été très affectés par ce qui s'est passé. Vous savez, les histoires de famille sont souvent compliquées… La nôtre l'est encore plus que les autres, je le crains. »

Voyant ce sujet sensible être abordé, Nick s'était rapidement remis de ses dernières émotions, et se redressa subitement, avant de se racler la gorge. Il avait la mine bien plus sombre, à présent. « Mémé… » déclara-t-il avec sérieux. « On est vraiment pas obligés d'aborder cette histoire dans les détails… »

Judy baissa la tête. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, en cet instant précis. Entendre Nick mettre en garde sa grand-mère de ne pas en révéler trop sur son passé avait quelque chose de blessant… Il n'était visiblement pas prêt à s'ouvrir sur ce sujet bien particulier, signe qu'il ne lui faisait peut être pas encore réellement confiance, au final. La lapine s'obligea à ne pas penser ainsi, et à supposer que Nick cherchait avant tout à la préserver d'une vérité difficile, mais même sous cet aspect, le fait qu'il cherche à garder tout ceci secret lui faisant de la peine.

« Hum… Très bien, Nicholas… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, même avec moi. » répondit Margaret qui, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, laissait son petit-fils prendre l'ascendant sur elle. « Je me contenterai seulement de dire que Nick et Vincent voulaient rester vivre à Zootopie avec leur père. Mais mon fils, Jonathan, n'avait pas les moyens de leur offrir un logement convenable… Enfin, pas assez spacieux pour vivre à trois, du moins. Alors ces deux garnements sont restés ici, avec moi. Je me suis occupé d'eux pendant de nombreuses années… Jusqu'à ce que… Les choses se gâtent… »

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux, que personne ne semblait vouloir briser. Dix mille questions bouillonnaient dans l'esprit de Judy et elle brûlait de poser chacune d'entre elles, sans parvenir à s'y résoudre. Nick restait de marbre, le regard figé au sol et l'expression fermée, tandis que Margaret, visiblement gênée par la tournure de la conversation, semblait chercher un moyen de s'en extraire.

« Enfin voilà… » finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix faible. « N'allez pas croire, cependant, que leur père s'est déchargé de ses responsabilités à leur égard, Judy. »

« Mémé ! » l'avertit Nick d'une voix dure, comme pour lui rappeler de se montrer prudente sur ce qu'elle disait.

« Oh, arrête ! Nick ! Ça devient ridicule, à force. Je sais très bien que c'est à toi de lui raconter tout ça ! Tu te doutes bien que je ne dirais rien de déplacé… Arrête de me prendre pour une vieille gâteuse. »

Le renard acquiesça, bien malgré lui. La nervosité qui le gagnait était palpable… Judy pouvait presque ressentir un courant électrique parcourir le corps du renard qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle, mais qui semblait à présent tellement loin, isolé et enfermé dans des souvenirs tourmentés.

« Je voulais seulement dire que Johnny a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour eux. » poursuivit Margaret, une note de fierté pour son fils au fond de la voix. « Et pourtant ils ne lui ont pas rendu la vie facile, vous savez… C'étaient deux vrais petits truands. Dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, ils le passaient à inventer des combines pour extorquer de l'argent aux badauds… Jonathan espérait mieux pour eux. Il voulait que ses fils soient intègres, dignes, qu'ils ne cèdent pas aux tentations de la rue. Il a fait des pieds et des pattes pour les maintenir dans le cursus scolaire, et pour leur éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec la justice. Il s'est vraiment démené pour faire au mieux… Je suis fière de mon fils, Judy. Je ne perds jamais une occasion de faire savoir quel père formidable il a été pour ses enfants… C'est la moindre justice que l'on puisse lui rendre, aujourd'hui… »

Sa voix mourut, rompue par l'émotion, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait refreiner quelques larmes. Le cœur de Judy se serra dans sa poitrine, mais ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait venir. Nick se redressa subitement, détournant le regard avant de maugréer un « Excusez-moi. » à peine audible, et de quitter brusquement la pièce, la patte plaquée contre ses yeux. Judy resta interdite pendant un instant, avant de comprendre qu'il cherchait seulement à dissimuler ses larmes… Elle crut que son cœur allait se fendre en deux. Jamais elle n'avait vu Nick comme ça.

La lapine tourna un regard alarmé et impuissant en direction de Margaret, qui peinait à surmonter ses émotions.

« C'est comme ça… » déclara finalement la renarde en se raclant la gorge. « Nicholas s'en veut terriblement, parce que jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'a vu son père que comme un enquiquineur, toujours sur son dos. Et quand il a été capable de comprendre tout ce que Jonathan avait fait pour lui… Il était trop tard. »

« Qu… Que lui est-il arrivé ? » se risqua Judy, regrettant d'avoir posé la question avant même d'avoir obtenu la réponse.

La renarde fut parcourue d'un léger frisson, tandis que son regard se faisait plus froid et distant, à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux. « Je… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi s'est arrivé… Ni ce qui a motivé son geste… Pourtant, ça fera bientôt onze ans que mon Jonathan s'est… » Elle poussa un soupir, rassemblant visiblement des forces pour parvenir à prononcer ces derniers mots. « Il s'est donné la mort, Judy. »

La lapine baissa la tête, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Un tremblement incontrôlable lui vrilla l'échine, tandis qu'elle sentait un vide profond se creuser au creux de son estomac. Elle comprenait mieux, à présent, la distanciation étrange que Nick prônait vis à vis de tous les souvenirs liés à son père. Il avait entretenu des rapports particuliers avec lui, visiblement conflictuels, et la façon terrible dont tout ceci s'était terminé devait l'avoir impacté de la plus terrible des manières. Elle ne disposait que de fragments épars de l'histoire, et sans doute était-elle plus terrible encore que ce qu'elle s'imaginait, mais elle comprenait déjà mieux la difficulté qu'avait Nick à faire face à son passé… et surtout son impossibilité à échanger avec autrui à ce sujet.

« Oui… » reprit Margaret, presque comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Il y a une profonde blessure dans le cœur de mon petit-fils, que je n'ai jamais réussi à panser… Que personne ne semble capable de guérir. Il pense sans doute être capable de surmonter ça seul, Judy. Mais en plus de dix ans il en a été bien incapable, je le constate encore aujourd'hui… Sa culpabilité entretient la chose, je suppose… »

Elle plaqua une patte contre ses yeux avant de secouer la tête, visiblement désarmée face à la situation.

« Il… Il se sent responsable ? » questionna la lapine, incertaine… Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix, tant celle-ci semblait brisée par l'émotion.

Margaret se contenta d'hocha la tête en guise de réponse, avant de préciser. « A tort, cependant. Personne n'y pouvait rien… Et surtout pas Nicholas. »

« Je voudrais l'aider. » déclara Judy avec affectation. « Mais je ne peux pas l'obliger à s'ouvrir à moi. »

« Je sais bien. Et il vaut mieux éviter de le faire… » répondit Margaret d'une voix faible. « Il le fera de lui-même, j'en suis sûre. Avec vous, c'est une certitude… La façon dont il vous regarde, dont il se tient à vos côtés… Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi proche de quelqu'un. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me soulage de le voir si heureux. »

La lapine ne put restreindre son sourire en entendant cela. Elle se frotta nerveusement l'oreille de la patte droite, avant de répondre : « Il me le rend bien, vous savez… Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureuse que je ne le suis en ce moment… Même s'il sait se montrer insupportable, par moments. Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme, à mes yeux. »

« On dirait que vous avez tout compris à sa personnalité, alors. » répondit Margaret d'une voix plus rieuse. Visiblement, le malaise passé semblait se dissiper, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Judy. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur Nick, bien entendu, mais pas à un tel prix. Le voir souffrir était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait… Et son passé mystérieux, sur lequel il tirait un tel voile d'ombre, avait ses raisons pour demeurer secret. Judy était terrifiée à l'idée de devoir y faire face, mais elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Seulement, ce serait à Nick de faire le premier pas… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'obliger à s'ouvrir sur un sujet d'une telle gravité. Cependant, si elle était capable de faire quoique ce soit pour le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors elle y consacrerait toute son énergie. C'était là une promesse tacite, qu'elle se fit à elle-même.

« La vie est curieuse, tout de même… » ajouta Margaret en souriant doucement. « Je ne doutais pas qu'un jour mon petit-fils trouverait l'amour, et même si je me figurais qu'il me surprendrait de ce côté-là, jamais je n'aurais pensé que son cœur chavirerait pour une adorable lapine. »

« Oh… Je… » bredouilla Judy, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait prendre cette réflexion comme un compliment, ou s'il s'agissait là d'une manière détournée de la part de Margaret pour lui faire comprendre ses doutes quant aux relations entre différentes espèces.

Constatant le malaise de son interlocutrice, la renarde sembla réaliser que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait être mal interprété, et secoua la tête, visiblement confuse. « Oh ! Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excusez-moi ! Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'un renard et un lapin… Non, non, rien de tout cela ! Je serais assez malvenue de juger, mon compagnon est un léopard des neiges ! »

« Quoi ? Tu fréquentes encore avec ce vieux gâteau de Luis ? »

Les deux femelles tournèrent la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte du salon, où se tenait Nick. Visiblement, il avait recouvré ses esprits et sa prestance, et les contemplait d'un air détaché, son éternel sourire narquois figé sur son museau. _Le masque de Nick Wilde_ , songea Judy , ne sachant pas si cette pensée éveillait en elle de la joie ou de la tristesse.

« Eh bien, oui, figure toi ! Il est tendre, gentil, intéressant… Et il masse les pieds mieux que personne. » répondit Margaret, tout sourire.

« Wark ! Pitié, épargne-moi les détails. » déclara Nick en prenant une mine écœurée, avant de retourner s'installer aux côtés de Judy. De ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne restait rien… C'était presque comme si les évènements ne s'étaient jamais produits. La lapine lança un regard curieux à Nick, mais celui-ci feignit de s'en apercevoir.

« Tu devrais plutôt te satisfaire que ta vieille grand-mère ne passe pas toutes ses journées seule, isolée, à regarder la télé ou à faire des sudokus ou du macramé. » rétorqua finalement Margaret en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Attends… C'est pas ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement surprise, ce qui faillit lui valoir un nouveau coup de canne. Quelques rires fusèrent tandis que leur échange de provocations se poursuivait quelques instants, et bien vite l'atmosphère fut beaucoup plus détendue, au grand soulagement de tous.

« Je crois que Nick a quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer ! » déclara finalement Judy en agrippant la patte de Nick entre les siennes, et en souriant de toutes ses dents. Les oreilles bien dressées au-dessus de la tête, elle affichait un sourire tout en dents, absolument adorable.

Margaret fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'attendant soudain au pire. « Il… Il vous a mise enceinte, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux mammifères à l'unisson, affichant une même expression consternée.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours t'imaginer les trucs les plus dingues ?! » s'étonna Nick, qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, tandis que Judy restait abasourdie à ses côtés. Il lui faudrait certainement un peu plus de temps pour se remettre d'une telle émotion.

« Désolée, Nicholas… Mais tu n'es pas venu m'annoncer que tu voulais l'épouser… Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ! »

« Parce que selon toi, si je viens te présenter une amie, c'est forcément dans l'intention de l'épouser, ou parce que je l'ai mise en cloque ? »

Margaret se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de ricaner doucement. « Que veux-tu ? Je me fais vieille, et je commence à prendre mes désirs pour des réalités. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu me fasses des arrières petits-enfants, à ton tour. Dizzie a été plus généreuse, de ce côté-là. »

« Dizzie a toujours voulu des petits… Ne te figure pas que c'est forcément mon cas. » se défendit Nick en secouant le museau.

« Allons bon, tu ferais un papa extraordinaire, Nick. Et puis, les lapines sont très fertiles, à ce qu'on dit… Vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficultés à… »

« Stop ! » l'interrompit Nick en redressant les index de chacune de ses pattes. « Cette conversation s'arrête tout de suite. Genre, immédiatement. »

La renarde haussa les épaules avant de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui mettait son petit-fils dans des états pareils. Elle poussa un nouveau petit rire, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. « Comme tu veux, Nicholas. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à m'annoncer, dans ce cas ? »

« Eh bien, après tes délires, rien qui risque de réellement te surprendre… Mais j'ai décidé de postuler au ZPD. Ma demande a été acceptée, et je pars pour l'académie de police à la fin du mois prochain, si tout va bien. »

Margaret resta bouche-bée face à cette révélation, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réagir, tant et si bien que Nick et Judy eurent la crainte de la voir désapprouver l'idée, car il leur était bien impossible de devenir quelle serait sa réaction. Finalement, elle se reprit quelque peu, affichant un léger sourire qui lui donna un air des plus apaisés.

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle, Nicholas. Sans doute la meilleure que j'entends depuis longtemps, te concernant… Il semblerait que tu aies finalement trouvé une voie saine dans laquelle t'épanouir. Je suis vraiment très fière de toi. »

Visiblement, Nick ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi calme et positive, et afficha une mine incertaine, marquée par la gêne. Décidemment, Judy le découvrait sous des aspects inédits, depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le pas de la porte de l'appartement de Margaret Wilde. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, d'ailleurs.

« M… Merci, mémé… »

« C'est quand même ironique… » commenta-t-elle finalement d'une voix plus rude et pleine de reproches, avant de lui lancer un regard en coin. « Quand on pense au nombre de fois où tu aurais mérité de te retrouver derrière les barreaux… »

« Ca m'aurait étonné… » maugréa le renard d'une voix lasse avant de faire rouler ses yeux sous ses paupières. « Tu ne peux pas simplement te réjouir pour moi, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, mais c'est ce que je fais, Nicholas. » répondit-elle dans un sourire carnassier, où se lisait tout le cynisme du monde. Judy comprenait à présent d'où Nick tenait son rictus si particulier. Il y avait beaucoup de Margaret Wilde en lui.

Bien entendu, une fois la révélation faite, la grand-mère ne fut plus de joie, et voulut tout savoir des circonstances et des raisons ayant poussé Nick à faire ce choix. Ils lui contèrent leurs aventures récentes, la fin de leur enquête, les évènements tragiques qui s'en étaient suivis… Margaret se montra très concernée quant à l'agression qu'avait subie Judy. Elle en avait entendu parler dans la presse, mais n'avait pas compris que les choses étaient aussi graves. Le récit des exploits personnels de Nick, lorsqu'il avait cherché à confondre les Gardiens du Troupeau, lui valut un coup de canne bien senti, qu'il accepta bien volontiers, concédant qu'il l'avait mérité. Finalement, le renard parvint à expliciter ses motivations quant à son envie de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre, et sa grand-mère les écouta avec passion et fierté, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, l'encourageant à poursuivre son rêve et à aller au bout des choses.

De fil en aiguille, la visite tirant en longueur, il était temps pour eux de quitter la compagnie de Margaret, car il était déjà près de dix-neuf heures trente, et ils souhaitaient repasser par l'appartement de Nick afin de se changer, avant de se rendre à l'afterwork. De plus, Judy ne devait pas négliger la prise de son traitement.

La vieille renarde les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, avant de leur offrir à chacun une dernière accolade. Après avoir serré Judy dans ses bras, elle la maintint quelques instants par les épaules, la scrutant avec intensité, un énigmatique sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Merci. » déclara-t-elle à son attention, avec une ferveur sincère. Judy resta interdite face à ce témoignage de gratitude auquel elle ne s'était pas attendu, et ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se contenta donc de sourire chaleureusement à l'aïeule, qui sembla se contenter de cette réaction.

Elle leur fit promettre de repasser la voir bientôt, et ils quittèrent finalement sa compagnie, avant de se replonger dans le froid glacial des rues de Tundraville… Le soleil commençait à décliner, et à l'ombre des hautes bâtisses, le fond de l'air se faisait plus mordant et incisif.

« Elle est adorable… Et elle t'aime beaucoup. » commenta finalement Judy au bout de quelques secondes.

« Oui… Un peu trop pour mon propre bien, c'est à craindre. »

« Ne sois pas si dur avec elle, _Piberius_. »

Face au ton provocateur employé par Judy lorsqu'elle fit finalement référence à son deuxième prénom, Nick ne put refreiner un petit ricanement moqueur.

« C'est bien mon p'tit nom, ma belle… Mais à force d'en user, tu vas finir par me l'user. »

« C'est de bonne guerre, non ? Tu as bien ri du mien. Un Laverne vaut au moins dix Piberius, non ? »

« Pas sûr… » répondit le renard d'une voix moqueuse, avant de tirer son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste. « Attends, je vais consulter l'application boursière qui fixe les taux de change sur les prénoms grotesques, et je te confirme ça ! »

« Ha-Ha ! » ricana faussement Judy avant d'attraper sa patte avec la sienne. « Mais attends, quitte à avoir ce portable en patte, on devrait en profiter pour immortaliser un peu cette superbe journée, d'accord ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux faire un selfie maintenant ? »

« Allez ! On a aucune photo de nous deux jusqu'à présent. » insista la lapine en prenant cet adorable air suppliant auquel elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne saurait résister.

« Bon, bon, très bien… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu parais totalement transparente à mes côtés. Il paraît que je suis tellement photogénique qu'on ne voit plus que moi. »

« C'est ça d'avoir la grosse tête. »

Nick lui lança un regard impressionné avant de ricaner doucement. « Pas mal, Carotte… Pas mal. »

Judy prit un air satisfait, avant d'attraper Nick par la taille, tandis qu'il dressait le dos de son téléphone devant eux, prêt à prendre la photo qu'elle avait demandé. Judy se hissa sur la pointe des pattes pour se mettre à peu près au niveau de son ami… Même ainsi, elle peinait à se hisser au niveau de son menton, aussi la soutint-il à la force du bras, avant de se baisser très légèrement, pour qu'ils aient leurs joues au même niveau. La lapine pressa son visage contre celui de Nick, affichant un sourire empli de bonheur, tandis que le renard pressait sur le bouton, et qu'un flash les aveuglait pour quelques secondes. Avant que Nick n'ait le temps d'admirer le résultat, Judy lui arrachait déjà le portable des pattes. La photo était réussie, ils avaient tous deux l'air parfaitement heureux… et particulièrement intimes. Un sourire illumina le visage de la lapine, tandis qu'elle tournait l'image vers son ami, qui sembla lui aussi satisfait du résultat.

« On forme un beau couple, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite, ne pesant visiblement pas le poids de ses mots.

« C'est ce qu'on est, alors, Nick ? Un couple ? »

Le renard se tourna vers elle, appréciant l'expression légèrement désarmée qu'elle affichait. Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable en cet instant qu'il aurait pu fondre, malgré l'air glacé dans lequel ils évoluaient. Elle le contemplait de ses grands yeux violets, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, ses deux pattes jointes devant elle, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Nick resta silencieux, se contentant de glisser une patte douce et affectueuse le long de la courbe de son cou, remontant vers son visage, avant de la glisser dans le creux de sa nuque. Judy sentit la très légère pression qu'il exerça, bien malgré lui, et qui semblait l'inciter à se tendre dans sa direction. Elle s'exécuta sans hésiter, posant ses pattes contre son torse avant de se hisser vers son visage, accompagnée dans son mouvement par la délicate poussée qu'il exerçait contre sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec délicatesse. Il n'y avait aucun enfièvrement, aucun empressement, dans ce nouveau baiser échangé… Seulement de la douceur, et une affection aussi profonde que sincère. Moins intense que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt dans l'après-midi, celui-ci fut néanmoins plus long et appliqué.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent dans un souffle, échangeant un sourire entendu, ils comprirent tous deux que cela répondait plus ou moins à la question posée… tout en la laissant en suspens. Après tout, les choses semblaient si naturelles entre eux qu'il était inutile de chercher à les comprendre ou à les définir par des mots ou des appellations conventionnels, qui avaient bien moins de valeur ou d'impact que leurs actes.

Judy s'agrippa au bras de Nick, et il la guida silencieusement jusqu'à la station de transport la plus proche, pour attendre le prochain tram qui devaient les ramener en direction de Savannah Central.

« Tu as définitivement gagné ton pari, Nick… » conclut la lapine en poussant un soupir de contentement.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, _Laverne_. »

Judy émit un léger grognement réprobateur en lui lançant un regard assassin. « Tout compte fait, je vais peut-être revenir sur ma décision, _Piberius_. »

Nick secoua la tête, réfutant cette possibilité sur l'instant. « Trop tard, maintenant. Tu as reconnu ta défaite. Par deux fois. A moi la victoire ! »

La lapine consentit à la lui concéder. Il lui avait, après tout, réellement fait passer une journée extraordinaire, poussant l'effort jusqu'à prendre le risque de lui présenter sa grand-mère, sachant pertinemment que cela entrainerait certaines révélations vis à vis de son passé, sur lequel il voulait pourtant rester discret.

Aussi, Judy fut-elle très surprise lorsqu'à bord du tramway qui les ramenait chez lui, alors que Nick était resté silencieux et pensif depuis plusieurs minutes, il revint subitement sur le sujet, ce qui la prit quelque peu au dépourvu.

« Elle t'a dit ce qui était arrivé à mon père, pas vrai ? »

La lapine tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant à jauger son expression, mais il avait détourné le visage, contemplant le vide dans la direction opposée. Visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle puisse le voir dans l'état qui était le sien, actuellement. La pénombre du soir tombant n'aidait pas à rendre la lecture de ses traits plus évidente, de toute manière.

Judy poussa un soupir, incertaine quant à la manière d'aborder la chose. Elle s'obligea à le faire par le moyen qui lui semblait le meilleur : l'honnêteté et la transparence. « Oui, elle m'a dit qu'il s'était suicidé. »

Ces mots lui semblaient atroces à prononcer… C'était presque comme avoir du verre pilé plein la bouche. Elle pouvait presque ressentir le goût métallique de l'appréhension. Mais si Nick désirait aborder la chose maintenant, alors elle ferait face… Cependant, la réponse du renard la détrompa.

« Je… Je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste que tu saches la vérité. »

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, Judy acquiesça doucement en affichant un air des plus concernés.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Nick… »

« Je sais, oui. Mais ce n'est pas important. C'est seulement que… Mon père ne s'est pas suicidé, d'accord ? »

La nervosité du renard était palpable, et Judy sentait que la situation risquait de devenir explosive si elle cherchait à pousser trop loin sa recherche d'informations. Elle ne céda pas à la curiosité, s'obligeant à se focaliser sur le bien-être de son ami. Elle posa une patte réconfortante sur la sienne, et le sentit se crisper à ce contact… Mais elle ne revint pas en arrière, bien au contraire, car elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens, lui rappelant par ce simple geste qu'elle était là pour lui. Cela lui permit de trouver la force d'aller plus loin dans son explication.

« Tout le monde pense qu'il a mis fin à ses jours… Et j'ai beau leur expliquer, j'ai beau les supplier… Personne ne veut me croire… »

Il trouva alors la force de tourner son visage vers elle, et Judy crut que son cœur allait se fendre en deux à la vue de l'expression qu'il affichait. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il semblait affecté par l'évocation de ce souvenir… Il en était tout simplement dévasté. La tristesse, la stupeur et l'horreur marquaient chacun de ses traits, et il luttait très clairement pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« On a obligé mon père à se tuer, Judy… Et dans ces cas-là, ce n'est pas un suicide, pas vrai ? »

« N… Non… En effet, Nick… Dans ces cas-là c'est… C'est un meurtre… »

La lapine tremblait à présent comme une feuille, et sentait son sang se figer dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas seulement l'état d'extrême fébrilité de Nick… Mais également ce qu'il lui apprenait, la façon dont il s'ouvrait à elle, dont il se confiait enfin… Sans réserve, sans détours, avec l'honnêteté froide du désespoir. Elle savait très bien que cela ne durerait pas, qu'il finirait par recomposer les murailles impénétrables qui protégeaient son être sensible… Mais la manière dont il l'exposait pleinement, en cet instant, était désarmante.

« J'ai raison, pas vrai ? Mais ils ne veulent pas me croire… Ils refusent de m'écouter… »

« Pourquoi, Nick ? Ça n'a aucun sens… »

« Parce que je sais qui est le responsable… Et qu'ils refusent de croire en sa culpabilité. »

Avant même de l'avoir posée, Judy redouta chacun des mots qui composèrent la question qu'elle formula alors.

« Qui est responsable ? »

Le visage de Nick se fendit alors d'une expression enragée… plus sauvage encore que celle qu'il avait pourtant simulé avec brio dans le musée d'histoire naturelle, alors qu'il prétendait avoir été atteint par le sérum. Judy eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais se refusa à manifester sa peur, et garda sa patte solidement ancrée à celle de Nick. Celui-ci émit un grognement sourd, avant de répondre d'une voix sombre et glaciale.

« Mon frère… Vincent Wilde. »


	14. Chapitre 14 - Afterwork

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Un chapitre écrit dans la souffrance et la sueur, en raison de cette saloperie de canicule... Je vais mourir.**

 **Du coup, il y a de fortes chances qu'il comporte pas mal d'erreurs orthographiques, grammaticales et syntaxiques, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore le courage de relire les plus de 13 000 mots qu'il comporte (c'est un gros morceau, désolé... Mais y avait plein de choses à raconter, et j'en ai retiré d'autres plus secondaires, d'ailleurs). Mais elles ne dureront pas, puisque j'effectuerai la relecture aussi vite que possible ;)**

 **Au moins, je le mets à votre disposition en temps et en heure, par ce moyen.**

 **[EDIT du 20/07/2016 - 21h17] Bon, finalement j'ai vaincu ma tentation de remettre la relecture au lendemain, et je l'ai effectuée. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'erreurs finalement (enfin moins que ce que je craignais).**

 **Un certain nombre d'entre vous s'interroge sur la possibilité pour Nick et Judy d'avoir des petits, telle que je l'expose dans ma fiction. Disons que je me repose sur ce qu'ont déclaré les créateurs de Zootopie, Rich Moore et Byron Howard, à ce sujet. Bien sûr, c'était sur le ton de l'humour, mais ils ont présenté la chose comme possible, en parlant de "funnies" et de "boxes" pour définir le résultat de leur hybridation. Visiblement, tant que l'union est biologiquement probable (en terme de taille, je suppose... Une souris et un éléphant, ça ne marcherait pas, j'imagine), le truc est potentiellement possible.**

 **Mais j'ai pas forcément l'intention d'exploiter cet aspect dans mon histoire, de toute manière, et je m'en sers plus comme d'un ressort comique. Donc à voir.**

 **Merci énormément pour votre soutien et la qualité de vos reviews. Je lis chacune d'entre elles (souvent plusieurs fois), et elles m'apportent toujours plus de motivation.**

 **Je vous adore et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Afterwork**

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant Nick y pénétrer en trombe. Le renard bazarda sa veste sur le canapé, l'expression sombre et fermée. Judy suivit peu de temps après, refermant rapidement la porte en affichant une mine concernée. Elle s'empressa de poursuivre son ami, qui s'était isolé dans la cuisine, prétextant faire du café pour simuler une occupation quelconque et se couper ainsi de la conversation qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter… Mais depuis les révélations qu'il avait faite dans le tramway, la lapine ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Nick, je veux qu'on en parle. Maintenant. » déclara-t-elle en avançant dans son dos. Sa gestuelle était incertaine et elle hésitait à poser ses pattes contre le dos de son ami, ne sachant pas si la meilleure approche était celle du réconfort, étant donné ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire, Carotte. » répondit Nick d'une voix ferme. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que mon père ne s'était pas suicidé. Je… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus, d'accord ? »

Judy secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser éconduire comme ça. Les choses étaient trop graves pour qu'elle se modère et les laisse en suspens. « Nick… Les accusations que tu as proférées à l'encontre de ton frère son très graves. S'il s'agit d'un meurtre, je ne peux pas sciemment passer outre ! Tu as oublié que je suis flic ? »

L'impatience manifeste du renard se manifesta une nouvelle fois en une brève explosion de colère. Il balança la tasse qu'il tenait jusqu'alors au fond de l'évier, avec une brutalité surprenante. Le choc fut violent, et le récipient vola en éclats dans un bruit tonitruant. Judy fit un pas en arrière, choquée, et plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche.

« Nick… » bredouilla-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Le renard poussa un profond soupir, et plaqua ses pattes contre le bord du buffet, se penchant en avant… Judy crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il se sentait mal et allait vomir. Mais elle comprit finalement qu'il essayait seulement de se calmer.

« Pardonne-moi, Carotte… Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure. » affirma Nick d'une voix fragile.

Judy se redressa, essayant de reprendre plus d'assurance, bien que son museau tremblant ne trahisse son véritable état de stress. « Nick. Arrête de me tourner le dos et regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

La tête basse, le renard mis quelques secondes avant de réagir, laissant les derniers pics de sa colère s'évacuer en de profondes inspirations, mais il finit par accéder à la requête de son amie, et se tourna vers elle. Son expression était affectée, et il peinait à dissimuler son trouble. Le regard bas, il releva néanmoins les paupières, afin de la fixer directement dans les yeux, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Cette attitude plus raisonnable sembla rassurer Judy, qui hocha la tête avant de faire un pas vers lui.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Nick… » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, avant de tendre sa patte vers sa joue.

Nick hésita un instant à accepter la marque d'affection, mais ne mit pas longtemps avant d'y céder, penchant la tête afin qu'elle puisse lui prodiguer la caresse qu'elle lui destinait.

« Je sais, Carotte… Je sais… »

« Seulement… Tu ne peux pas me révéler une telle chose sans m'en dire plus, tu comprends ? S'il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour… »

« Tu te doutes bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire. » la coupa Nick d'une voix dénuée de force. Il n'y avait plus aucune frustration, ni même la moindre trace de véhémence dans son ton… Seulement une forme d'acceptation malheureuse, et une profonde fatigue.

« Pourquoi, Nick ? Pourquoi serions-nous démunis face à un tel crime ? »

Judy essayait de se montrer raisonnable, fiable et solide… Mais elle était profondément affectée par cette histoire. Au-delà de la souffrance que devait ressentir Nick face à cette situation, restait la véracité atroce des faits… Comment un fils pouvait-il pousser son propre père à se supprimer ? La question flottait au milieu d'un abîme d'incompréhensions, découlant naturellement des mystères que le renard désirait maintenir autour de toute cette affaire… Et si Judy savait pertinemment qu'elle ne les percerait certainement pas ce soir, au moins devait-elle s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire pour soulager Nick de sa souffrance, au-delà d'être en mesure de rendre justice à son père.

« Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui… Il n'y a que moi qui sache la vérité. Seulement, je n'ai aucune preuve… Seulement mes certitudes. » répondit le renard en baissant à nouveau la tête, ne trouvant pas la force de soutenir le regard interrogateur et affecté de Judy plus longtemps.

Pour Nick, qui avait l'habitude de se maintenir à l'abri de ce type de situation, l'ouverture sur son passé était aussi difficile que douloureuse. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu, sur ce qu'il pensait savoir, c'était un peu comme revivre les évènements. Des faits qu'il aurait préféré laisser enfouis dans la vase de ses souvenirs.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? Tu étais présent ? » demanda Judy, soudainement horrifiée à l'idée que Nick ait pu voir son père passer à l'acte.

« Non, Carotte… Je n'étais pas présent. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé… Mais il était déjà trop tard et… Pitié, restons-en là pour l'instant. Dis-toi seulement qu'il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, d'accord ? »

Passer pour une lapine émotive était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, mais Judy sentait ses résistances ployer de plus en plus. Le choc des révélations de la journée et la blessure profonde affichée par Nick, tout comme son incapacité manifeste à y faire face et à l'exprimer, la peinaient énormément… Elle sentait le barrage de sa retenue ployer, et les larmes envahir ses yeux. Cependant, malgré les sanglots qui naissaient dans sa gorge, elle s'obligea à faire face, car elle ne voulait pas que Nick pense qu'en sus du reste, il l'affectait aussi sensiblement. Peut-être valait-il mieux en rester là pour l'instant, en effet… Mais là encore, elle avait du mal à entendre raison. Son esprit était en pleine confusion. Elle qui habituellement se savait plutôt logique et pragmatique, capable de faire face à une situation tout en développant une quantité impressionnante de raisonnements (du plus logique au plus grotesque), elle se sentait à présent totalement désarmée. Une seule certitude au milieu de ce chaos émotionnel : Nick. Il souffrait, et elle voulait être là pour lui.

Elle plaqua son visage contre son torse, et le serra contre elle, du mieux qu'elle put… Elle poussa un long soupir, luttant contre son envie de pleurer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y ait véritablement rien à faire… » marmonna-t-elle, autant par rapport à la situation passée, qu'à celle qu'ils vivaient actuellement… Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à apaiser sa souffrance pour le moment. Mais s'attaquer à une telle épreuve demanderait bien plus de temps et de patience. Encore une fois, sa spontanéité et sa vivacité d'esprit, comme de réaction, étaient mises à l'épreuve.

Elle sentit les pattes de Nick se poser dans le creux de son dos, et le souffle de ses naseaux lui caresser le creux des oreilles. Elle pouvait presque ressentir le sourire doux et fatigué qu'il affichait à présent. Au moins parvenait-elle à le calmer par le biais de son contact…

« C'est comme ça, Carotte… J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ceci, moi aussi. Et je n'essaie pas de m'y dérober, crois-moi. Seulement… Je ne veux pas déballer tout ça maintenant. C'est… C'est inapproprié… Et… Et totalement inutile. »

Le simple fait d'entendre Nicholas Wilde, expert en arnaques et en manipulation peiner ainsi à trouver ses mots était symptomatique de l'état psychologique dans lequel il se trouvait. Jamais Judy ne l'avait connu aussi fragile et fébrile… C'en était presque touchant. Il n'y avait rien que la lapine ait à gagner à forcer les choses, bien au contraire… Elle connaissait suffisamment Nick pour savoir qu'il était d'une nature qui n'appréciait pas d'être brusquée, ou poussée dans ses retranchements. C'était un mammifère patient, posé et réfléchi, qui ressentait le besoin d'avoir un certain contrôle sur les choses afin de se sentir rassuré. Quand il était maître de la situation et qu'il savait comment la gérer, il était extrêmement à l'aise (peut-être un peu trop pour son propre bien, d'ailleurs), mais lorsqu'il devait faire face à des situations aussi aléatoires que celles-ci, il préférait se sécuriser par tous les moyens possibles. Simple instinct de préservation. Judy était prête à accepter qu'il soit seul décisionnaire par rapport à tout ça… Après tout, il s'agissait de son passé, de ses épreuves… S'il souhaitait les partager avec elle, ce n'était pas à elle de forcer les choses. Sans doute cela viendrait-il naturellement, petit à petit. Il l'avait bien fait aujourd'hui, il saurait recommencer.

« D'accord… » soupira Judy en frottant doucement sa tête contre lui.

Nick la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, semblant puiser un supplément de force à son contact, puis finalement, il s'écarta légèrement, non sans lui accorder une dernière caresse le long de l'oreille.

« Merci, Judy. »

La lapine fut particulièrement touchée par le ton particulièrement sincère qu'il employa pour formuler cette dernière phrase… Ajoutant à cela la mention de son prénom, fait si rare chez lui. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, elle se serait sentie aux anges. D'autant plus que pour faire bonne mesure, Nick ajouta un doux baiser au sommet de son crâne, juste entre ses deux oreilles. S'il s'agissait là de sa manière de mettre un point final à cette conversation, au moins eut il le mérite de le faire de la plus délicate des manières.

« Bien… » poursuivit Nick en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « On est déjà au-delà de l'heure à laquelle on était attendu, alors mieux vaudrait se dépêcher, si tu veux encore pouvoir manger un bout là-bas. »

« Oh, Nick… » répondit Judy d'un air gêné. « On n'est vraiment pas obligés d'y aller tu sais… Après… _Tout ça_ … Je me doute que tu n'as pas forcément envie de sortir. On peut tout aussi bien rester ici, traîner devant la télé avec un saut de popcorns, juste tous les deux… »

Nick souleva un sourcil suspicieux face à cette proposition de soirée cocooning. « A t'entendre, ce programme te plairait plus que le premier. » ironisa-t-il finalement d'une voix rieuse.

Cela fit du bien à Judy d'entendre à nouveau son ami un peu sarcastique et détendu. Mais il secoua finalement la tête, déclinant l'offre. « Aussi attirante que soit ta proposition, on ne va pas changer nos plans pour des broutilles. Va te préparer, sinon Clawhauser nous fera une crise. »

La lapine répondit par une petite grimace, avant de concéder à la décision de Nick. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller rapidement, prendre ses médicaments et opérer les quelques soins qu'exigeaient ses récentes blessures, puis elle se rendit dans la chambre, désireuse de passer une tenue plus décontractée pour la soirée.

Elle reparut sous les yeux de Nick, vêtue d'un legging noir, par-dessus lequel elle avait enfilé une charmante petite tunique bleue-marine surmontée d'une ceinture à boucle en argent. Un ensemble relativement simple, mais qui mettait en avant ses attributs féminins. Le renard ne s'y montra pas insensible, et la dévora du regard pendant un long moment, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Nick… On peut y aller, ou tu as décidé de passer la soirée à me reluquer comme ça ? »

« D… Désolé, Carotte… » maugréa Nick en secouant la tête, recouvrant avec difficulté ses esprits. Son regard courait encore le long des courbes de Judy, délicatement mises en valeur par sa tenue, tandis qu'il verrouillait l'appartement derrière eux, et qu'ils se rendaient finalement à l'afterwork.

A cette heure avancée de la soirée, la circulation était nettement moins encombrée dans le centre de Zootopie, aussi purent-ils se permettre de se rendre au McLaren's Bar à bord de la voiture de Nick. Ils se stationnèrent sur le parking presque désert du poste de police principal, l'afterwork se tenant à une rue à peine de là. Finalement, ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard, puisque l'horloge du tableau de bord indiquait vingt-et-une heures dix lorsqu'ils quittèrent le véhicule.

A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte du bar que la voix enjouée de Clawhauser les alpagua immédiatement.

« Oh ! Vous êtes venus ! Oh ! Chouette ! »

Nick et Judy échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de se diriger vers la table qu'occupait le guépard, et à laquelle étaient également installés le lieutenant McHorn, ainsi que l'officier Grizzoli, un loup de l'équipe d'intervention que Judy ne connaissait que très peu. Cette table n'était de loin pas la seule occupée par des membres des forces de l'ordre… Le McLaren n'avait pas volé son appellation de « bar à flics ».

L'établissement semblait sympathique et accueillant, pour le moins. Il présentait une décoration relativement moderne, avec des sièges en cuir noir, entourant des tables aux pieds en acier poli, et à la surface en verre transparent. Les murs arboraient des affiches de groupes tendance, au milieu d'une pléthore de photographies vintages d'acteurs des années quatre-vingt. Le comptoir était en inox chromé, et le métal prenait des formes ondulées, simulant le mouvement fluide de vagues fantaisistes, à l'intérieur desquelles brillaient des tubes en néon colorés, qui rappelaient (comme par hasard) les couleurs rouges et bleues des gyrophares de la police.

En dépit de la présence de nombreux officiers du ZPD, le bar n'en était pas moins bondé d'usagers plus conventionnels. Le rythme et l'intensité des conversations couvraient sans mal la musique légère et entraînante que crachait le juke-box principal, situé dans une alcôve auprès d'une zone plus dégagée supposée servir de piste de danse. L'espace de la salle principale était étendu, tant et si bien qu'en dépit du nombre de personnes en présence, on ne se sentait pas tellement à l'étroit. Pour l'heure, le bar était plus occupé par une population venue dîner et passer du bon temps que par des piliers de bar désireux de se taper une cuite.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la table occupée par les collègues de Judy (et futurs collègues de Nick), Benjamin tapotait la surface de la banquette en vinyle sur laquelle il était installé, et où il restait largement assez de place pour des mammifères de petite taille comme eux. La lapine se hissa aux côtés de Clawhauser et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pattes pour lui faire la bise, tandis que Nick serrait cordialement les pattes que lui tendaient McHorn et Grizzoli.

« Heureux de vous voir, tous. » déclara Judy d'une voix joyeuse.

« Tout pareil, Judy ! » répliqua Clawhauser, trop enjoué pour parvenir à dissimuler son excitation.

« Alors, Hopps ? » questionna McHorn en portant à ses lèvres une chope de bière démesurée. « Qu'est-ce que ça donne, cette blessure ? »

« Oh… » répondit Judy en portant instinctivement sa patte contre sa poitrine. « Il faut que je lève le pied… Mais ça devrait aller sans problème d'ici peu. »

« Tu penses pouvoir y parvenir ? » questionna Clawhauser d'un air taquin. « Je crois pas t'avoir déjà vu tenir en place plus de deux minutes, depuis qu'on se connait. »

« Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix, Ben. » intervint Nick, alors qu'il se hissait pour prendre place aux côtés de Judy.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard en coin avant d'hausser les yeux au ciel. « Il semblerait que j'ai écopé d'un ange gardien, pas vrai ? »

« Tant que c'est pas un tuteur… » répliqua Grizzoli, qui mastiquait un Crickets-Burger. La remarque sarcastique fit beaucoup rire les autres policiers en présence, à l'exception de Judy, qui fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Recommencez pas avec ça, s'il vous plaît… » supplia-t-elle sans se départir de sa mine boudeuse.

Nick lança un regard curieux à Grizzoli, pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas la référence. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à se sentir un peu hors du coup, pour lui… Il rejoignait pour la première fois une bande de collègues qui se fréquentaient au quotidien, et qui avaient donc leurs codes, leurs échanges et leur langage particulier.

« C'est juste que… Quand Judy est arrivée au poste, personne ne la prenait au sérieux… » commença à expliquer Grizzoli. « Premier lapin dans la police, tout ça. Et un jour, en salle de pause, elle a reçu un appel de ses parents… C'était après l'arrestation de Lionheart, et sa mère l'avait vue à la télé, lors de cette conférence de presse un peu désastreuse, où il avait été fait un point complet sur le déroulement de l'enquête... Elle s'est faite passée un savon en direct pour tous les risques qu'elle avait pris, et la façon dont elle s'était mise en danger. Depuis, on la taquine un peu, parce que c'est la gentille fifille à sa môman, pas vrai ? »

A l'audition de l'anecdote, Nick ne put se départir d'un sourire sarcastique tout en lançant un regard qui en disait long à l'attention de Judy. Celle-ci lui rendit la pareille, comme pour le mettre au défi d'oser faire le moindre commentaire.

« Je sens que je vais me plaire, par chez vous… » se contenta de déclarer Nick d'une voix tendancieuse, ce qui lui valut une ovation de la part de ses futures collègues, et un coup dans les côtes de Judy.

Au même instant, la serveuse arriva à leur niveau, désireuse de savoir s'ils avaient envie de boire ou de manger quelque chose. Judy, qui était littéralement affamée (et cela en dépit de son énorme en-cas du Starbear Coffee Shop), demanda un menu, ainsi qu'un jus de carotte. Nick ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'attablée dans leur consommation déjà avancée de bière, et commanda une chope. La serveuse prit note, et les quitta en souriant, leur promettant un service rapide.

« J'ai du mal à croire que nous aurons bientôt un renard dans la police. » déclara McHorn en finissant son verre.

« Ouai, surtout après ton petit numéro de l'autre soir… » ajouta Grizzoli d'une voix sombre. « Bogo s'est montré magnanime, pour une fois. »

Nick témoigna par son expression qu'il ne saisissait pas trop si le loup se montrait conciliant, ou s'il lui reprochait ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci, comprenant le malaise potentiel qu'aurait pu engendrer sa pensée, se précipita pour la préciser. « Je te rassure, je ne te juge pas pour ce que tu as fait. A mon sens, l'efficacité prime toujours. J'aurais agis de la même manière, dans ta situation. »

« Je ne pense pas que l'encourager soit la meilleure chose à faire. » se risqua Judy en levant un sourcil suspicieux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Carotte. » la rassura Nick en s'adossant à la banquette. « J'ai bien compris ma leçon. Maintenant, j'attendrais d'avoir revêtu l'uniforme pour transgresser à nouveau la loi. »

La boutade ne la fit pas énormément rire, mais eut au moins le plaisir d'éveiller des sourires chez les autres mammifères en présence.

McHorn se pencha en avant pour saisir le pichet de bière géant qui se trouvait au centre de la table afin de remplir à nouveau sa chope. « Blague à part… » déclara le rhinocéros. « Toute cette histoire est en train de partir en vrille. On a eu trois agressions de mammifères aujourd'hui. Tous des prédateurs. Ils ont été pris à partie, sans raison apparente, par des petits groupes de proies. On a réussi à en coffrer une poignée, qui ont prétendu n'avoir voulu que se défendre face à des individus qu'ils jugeaient dangereux et menaçants « à l'apparence ». »

« C'est grotesque. » commenta Clawhauser en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils faisaient partie des Gardiens du Troupeau ? » s'enquit Judy.

« Pas officiellement… En tout cas, rien de ce qu'ils ont déclaré nous ont permis d'en avoir la certitude… Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une question d'état d'esprit que d'adhésion concrète. Ces extrémistes bombardent les réseaux sociaux d'informations frauduleuses quant au potentiel destructeur et meurtrier des prédateurs, et on trouve partout en ville des tracts et des affiches qui scandent le même genre d'inepties. Au final, les gens les plus fragiles, ou les moins informés, boivent tout ça comme du petit lait. C'est vraiment le bordel… »

« Le conseil municipal prévoit de mettre en place des communiqués officiels, et de lancer une campagne d'appel au calme pour informer la population de la teneur frauduleuse et faussée des soi-disant faits qui sont exposés depuis quelques jours… » rajouta Grizzoli en affichant une grimace de dépit, signe qu'il ne croyait pas réellement à cette solution administrative. « Des équipes du ZPD seront déployées pour relayer l'information dans les zones les plus sensibles… Ça va pas être de la tarte… »

« On dirait que toute cette histoire se transforme en imbroglio politique et idéologique. » commenta Nick en poussant un soupir. « C'est plutôt délicat que vous soyez si ouvertement impliqués par la municipalité. Pas sûr que ça fasse autant de bien qu'ils l'espèrent… Je sais d'expérience que dans certains quartiers de la ville, on se méfie de la police et de ses discours comme de la peste. »

« Oui, mais c'est justement là que les Gardiens du Troupeau trouvent leur terreau d'adhérents le plus fertile. » explicita Clawhauser en portant à sa bouche quelques frites. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure que la vérité soit exposée, même dans ces zones sensibles. »

« La vérité est affaire de perspective. » contra le renard en haussant les sourcils. « Demande à un mec comme Carter Spitfar s'il faut, ou non, craindre les prédateurs. Tu vas vite entendre un autre son de cloche… Et je te parie ce que tu veux que ce type sera candidat à la mairie lors des élections anticipées. »

« Aucune chance qu'il sorte. » répliqua Clawhauser, que l'idée semblait tout de même inquiéter.

« Dans six mois, peut-être pas. » admit Nick. « Mais si les élections avaient lieu dans le contexte actuel, je parierai pas ma bière là-dessus… Ah ! D'ailleurs, quand on parle de ce qui fait plaisir. »

En effet, la serveuse était de retour, les boissons de Judy et Nick entre les pattes. Elle disposa devant eux leurs consommations, ainsi qu'un menu pour chacun, tout en leur suggérant poliment les plats du jour. Elle leur proposa de repasser dans quelques minutes, lorsque leur choix serait arrêté.

Au même instant, Clawhauser se mit à gesticuler en faisant des grands mouvements des bras à l'attention de deux nouveaux mammifères qui venaient de faire leur arrivée dans le bar. Judy tourna la tête pour découvrir à qui il destinait cet accueil, et vit approcher les officiers Simon Fangmeyer et Francine Pennington. Le loup et l'éléphante leur firent un petit signe de la patte avant de les rejoindre… Ils avaient tous deux l'air exténués.

« Prends ce qu'il faut, mon loupiot. » déclara McHorn à l'intention de Fangmeyer en lui tendant le pichet de bière.

Le loup blanc lui lança un regard circonspect avant de pousser un petit ricanement : « Et je bois à même la cruche, peut-être ? »

« Ce serait pas la première fois qu'on te prendrait à faire un truc pareil. » répliqua Grizzoli en ricanant.

« Quand ce n'est pas pire… » renchérit Francine en mettant un petit coup de trompe dans l'épaule du pauvre canidé, qui se voyait à présent la cible de toutes les taquineries de ses collègues.

Fangmeyer fronça les sourcils en poussant un soupir, s'attirant ainsi la compassion de Judy, qui ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'être un rookie au milieu de flics ayant plus d'ancienneté… Après tout, ils étaient tous deux les plus récentes recrues à avoir rejoint le poste de police principal. Il n'y en aurait pas d'autres avant que la promotion dont ferait partie Nick ne sorte de l'académie.

Presque comme si Fangmeyer avait lu dans ses pensées, il tourna son attention vers Nick, et maugréa : « Tu vois ce qui t'attends, Wilde. »

« Oh, mais c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Clawhauser en plaquant ses pattes contre sa bouche. « Bientôt, on pourra tous s'amuser à vanner Nick ! »

« Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il porte l'uniforme pour ça… » argua Judy en redressant un sourcil provocateur à l'attention de son ami vulpin.

Celui-ci lui rendit l'expression en poussant un léger ricanement, puis il secoua la tête, comme pour rejeter la remarque. « Si menacer un innocent renard d'une dénonciation mensongère de fraude fiscale est une « vanne » à tes yeux, alors oui, on peut dire que tu n'as pas attendu que je porte l'uniforme pour m'en faire profiter. »

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir aborder ce sujet devant cinq membres des forces de l'ordre, trésor ? » contesta la lapine d'une voix angélique.

Nick lança un coup d'œil rapide à tous les autres mammifères en présence, qui le scrutaient avec intensité, attendant avec impatience de voir ce qu'il aurait à dire sur le sujet. Le renard se contenta de se racler la gorge avant de pousser un petit rire. « Joker. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » conclut la lapine, satisfaite de remporter cette manche.

« A ce propos, Nick… » intervint Fangmeyer. « Si tu veux pouvoir rejoindre le poste de police principal, il va falloir que tu te démènes pour arriver en tête de ta promotion. Ils n'assignent que les meilleures recrues à l'équipe de Bogo. »

« Ecoutez-le, l'autre ! Mais quel vantard ! » se moqua Francine, en ponctuant sa remarque sarcastique d'un nouveau coup de trompe dans l'épaule du loup blanc. Elle ne mesura pas sa force, visiblement, car Fangmeyer fut projeté de sa chaise avant de s'écraser au sol, sous les éclats de rire de tous ses collègues.

Cependant, le canidé soulevait un point que Nick avait quelque peu omis de prendre en compte lorsqu'il avait déposé sa candidature… Bien qu'il ait récemment acquis une conviction certaine vis-à-vis du choix professionnel qu'il opérait, sa principale motivation demeurait de pouvoir travailler aux côtés de Judy… S'il n'était pas affecté au poste de police principal à la fin de sa formation académique, ce désir sombrerait dans les limbes de l'oubli. Judy ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir pris en compte ce risque, lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de devenir son partenaire. La réaction de la lapine à la réflexion de Fangmeyer ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

« On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que Nick sorte major de sa promotion. » Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle déposa discrètement sa patte contre la cuisse du renard, au couvert de la table, comme pour le rassurer. Instinctivement, la patte de Nick vint se poser au-dessus de la sienne, et lui accorda une légère étreinte. Judy sourit, avant d'ajouter : « Je n'ai aucun doute quant à ses capacités, de toute manière. Il manque juste d'un peu d'endurance… Rien qui ne puisse s'arranger d'ici à ce qu'il intègre l'académie. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » questionna Nick, craignant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Hum… Oui, c'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé… Mais dès que je serai en mesure d'être à nouveau un tant soit peu mobile, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre le sport. Et tu viendras avec moi. »

« Je ne suis pas très footing, Carotte. »

« Nick, tu as vu mon expression ? » déclara-t-elle en pointant son visage de sa patte libre. Elle affichait le visage le plus sérieux, solennel et impassible possible. « C'est mon visage « _je me contrefiche de ton avis_ ». Tu vas adorer le footing, et tout le reste. Il le faudra bien, car il est hors de question que mon renard ne fasse pas équipe avec moi d'ici quelques mois. »

« _Ton_ renard ?! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les autres policiers en présence, dont les regards étaient à présent braqués sur Judy et Nick.

« Oooooooh ! Je le savaiiiiiiiis ! » miaula Clawhauser d'une voix stridente, en plaquant ses deux pattes contre ses joues rebondies.

Francine se frappa de la trompe contre la tempe en poussant un râle de frustration. « Dire que j'ai mis cinquante dollars dans cette foutue cagnotte pas plus tard que cet aprem ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as parié « non » ? » s'exclama Fangmeyer, incrédule. « Je veux dire… Mais enfin, Francine ! Ca sautait aux yeux, pas vrai ? »

« Faut croire que je n'suis pas douée pour repérer ce genre de choses… » maugréa l'éléphante d'une voix laconique.

« Attendez, attendez ! Une minute ! » s'exclama Judy, ne comprenant visiblement pas les derniers détours de la conversation. « Est-ce que vous avez… Parié sur le fait que… Nick et moi étions… ensemble ? »

« Si tu peux appeler ça un pari… » répondit Fangmeyer en levant les yeux au ciel. « Un pari implique qu'il y ait autant de chance d'un côté que de l'autre… Il n'y avait guère que Francine qui puisse être assez aveugle pour ne pas voir l'évidence. C'est le truc chez les éléphants, ils sont tellement grands qu'ils remarquent rien à ce qui se passe au niveau du sol ! »

La réflexion lui valut un nouveau coup de trompe, en plein sur la caboche cette fois-ci, ce qui éveilla de nouveaux éclats de rire chez ses collègues… Sauf chez Judy et Nick qui, bien entendu, se sentaient extrêmement gênés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Désolé de vous méprendre, les gars, mais… » amorça Nick d'une voix lasse, avant de tourner son regard vers Judy, et de se figer.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la lapine qui bloqua ses paroles dans sa gorge. Il y vit une sorte de conviction intense qui semblait le supplier de ne pas nier leur relation une nouvelle fois. Pour Judy, entendre Nick prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, même si ce n'était que pour apaiser un quelconque malaise à l'égard de personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, aurait été blessant. Surtout après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble… Les signes étaient à présent bien assez évidents pour qu'ils puissent se figurer être bien plus que des amis. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien officialisé… Mais prétendre le contraire aurait été un mensonge, également.

Aussi, Nick laissa-t-il sa phrase en suspens, et baissa la tête, confus.

« Tu allais dire quelque chose, Wilde ? » questionna McHorn en lui adressant un petit mouvement de la corne.

« Il allait simplement dire que vous devriez avoir honte de parier sur des choses pareilles. » répondit Judy d'une voix sévère en leur lançant à tous un regard de reproche. « Et que quoiqu'il y ait entre nous, ça ne vous regarde en rien ! »

Les autres officiers présents autour de la table restèrent silencieux un moment et baissèrent piteusement la tête, n'osant pas soutenir le regard de la lapine. On aurait cru une bande de gosses s'étant fait prendre par leur mère, les pattes enfoncées au fond de la jarre à bonbons.

« Désolé, Judy… » répondit piteusement Clawhauser en apposant ses index l'un contre l'autre. « C'était mon initiative, à la base… Je trouvais l'idée amusante. »

« De toute manière, c'est pas comme si on allait en tirer grand-chose. » déclara Fangmeyer d'un ton dépité. « On va récupérer nos mises, plus les cinquante dollars de Francine divisés par plus de cinquante participants… Même pas un dollar de gain, en somme. Moi qui espérais au moins pouvoir m'offrir un café… »

« Si vous vouliez faire preuve de conviction morale, le pot devrait nous revenir, à Judy et à moi. » déclara Nick, un sourire narquois imprimé sur le museau. « Si on considère que vous avez essayé de vous faire de l'argent sur notre dos, ce serait la moindre des choses. »

« Tsss… Arrête un peu, Nick ! » déclara Judy en lui filant un petit coup de coude bien senti. « Tu ne vas pas ressortir ta casquette d'arnaqueur maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Bien entendu… » répondit le renard en haussant les épaules. « On n'arnaque pas les flics… Les contractuelles, par contre… »

Judy fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « J'étais _PAS_ contractuelle ! J'étais seulement victime de discrimination ! »

« Comme toutes les contractuelles… » répliqua Nick en ricanant.

Un point pour le renard. Fait concédé par toute l'assemblée, qui se manifesta en un rire franc. Judy baissa les yeux, furieuse, mais gardant en réserve de l'énergie pour lui faire regretter plus tard ces taquineries.

La serveuse revint prendre les commandes à ce moment. Judy demanda une salade composée, tandis que Nick se contenterait d'une barquette de frites. Les deux demandèrent une seconde tournée des boissons qu'ils avaient déjà consommées, tandis que Fangmeyer et Francine prenaient commande de leurs propres breuvages… Bière, pour chacun d'entre eux. Tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait, Clawhauser se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Pour en revenir à ton affectation, Nick… » reprit Clawhauser entre deux aspirations de soda au travers d'une paille bariolée de multiples couleurs. « Judy a raison. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu mettes toutes les chances de ton côté, car la concurrence sera rude. »

Maintenant le suspense quelques secondes de plus, Clawhauser leur offrit un sourire empli de fierté avant de fermer les yeux pour clamer solennellement son annonce. « Et oui, ma cousine sera dans ta promotion… Et crois-moi, c'est un flic né. Elle se prépare à ça depuis qu'elle est en âge de marcher. Elle va débouler comme une tornade destructrice sur l'académie, et pulvériser tous les records. Même les tiens, Judy… Tu ne resteras pas la légende de l'académie bien longtemps, finalement. »

« Ah vraiment ? » répondit Judy d'un air faussement surpris. « J'attends de voir si mon record du parcours d'obstacles de la forêt tropicale sera battu par qui que ce soit, avant longtemps… »

« Aucune chance. » confirma Fangmeyer en secouant la tête. « Personne ne pourra jamais battre le temps de Judy sur ce parcours. Je suis arrivé deuxième, et elle aurait eu le temps de le refaire une deuxième fois dans l'intervalle qui nous séparait. C'est pour dire. Cette lapine est tarée… Elle l'avait tellement travaillé qu'elle aurait été capable de le faire les yeux fermés. »

Judy n'était pas du genre à se vanter, habituellement, sauf si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait des raisons de le faire. Par rapport à ses performances académiques, elle était sûre d'une chose : elle n'avait pas volé son titre de major de promotion. Elle avait fourni au moins cent fois plus de travail et d'efforts que l'ensemble des autres aspirants réunis, quitte à s'en ruiner la santé… Elle afficha une expression légèrement apeurée en se souvenant des souffrances morales, physiques et psychologiques qu'elle s'était elle-même infligée pendant les six mois qu'elle avait passés à l'académie. Si le jeu en avait valu la chandelle, et qu'elle ne regrettait rien, elle s'était néanmoins jurée de ne plus jamais se faire endurer des épreuves pareilles, et cela pour son propre bien. S'il était possible de se tuer à la tâche, alors elle avait vu la mort de près à plus d'une reprise, à cette époque.

« Je tiens le pari. » déclara Nick, la tirant violemment de ses pensées tout en attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes en présence.

« De… Quoi… Exactement ? » questionna Clawhauser d'un air surpris.

« Je battrais ta cousine au parcours d'obstacles. J'essaierai même de battre le temps de Carotte… Même si je ne parie pas sur cette deuxième option, soyons clairs. Je battrai ta cousine sur toutes les épreuves, d'ailleurs, et je sortirai major de ma promotion, comme Hopps en son temps. »

« Arrête d'en parler comme si j'étais une sorte de vétérane tombée au combat, dont on honorerait la mémoire… C'était l'année dernière. » répliqua Judy, non sans se départir d'un certain sourire rayonnant de fierté à l'audition de ce que Nick venait de déclarer.

« Hoho ! On a un vrai joueur, ici… » commenta Clawhauser en appuyant son coude contre la table et en faisant reposer sa tête contre sa patte, tout en affichant une mine provocatrice. Judy l'avait rarement vu aussi « sérieux ».

« Je te confirme que c'en est un. » l'avertit néanmoins Fangmeyer. « Il y a un certain lièvre dans nos cellules qui en a fait les frais. Benji, je te déconseille de faire le moindre pari avec ce renard. C'est un vrai roublard. Ta cousine risque déjà d'y laisser des plumes, inutile que tu en fasses les frais, toi aussi. »

« A ce que je vois, Fangmeyer a déjà choisi son camp. » déclara McHorn d'une voix rieuse. « Moi je prends le parti de Clawhauser. Je connais Kii Catano, sa cousine… Elle va te massacrer, Wilde. »

« Bien, bien… La question fait débat, semble-t-il. Alors rendons tout cela un peu plus solennel. » proposa Nick. « Faisons un pari d'équipe. »

« Ohlalala, ça part en vrille… » fit remarquer Grizzoli en secouant la tête. « Mais propose toujours. »

« Ceux qui pensent que super-guépard me mettra la pâtée à l'académie contre ceux qui pensent que je remporterai tous les suffrages. Les perdants prendront toutes les affectations moisies que nous imposera Bogo pendant les six premiers mois où je rejoindrai l'équipe… Tandis que les autres se garderont les meilleurs dossiers. »

« Même si on était partants, je doute que le chef soit d'accord avec ta petite proposition, Wilde. » explicita Francine en secouant la tête.

« Tant que le travail est fait, peu importe qui le fait, non ? » argumenta Nick en glissant ses bras derrière le dossier de la banquette, prenant une pose détachée qui montrait bien que sa proposition n'était pas juste une provocation.

« Pas sûr que Bogo voit les choses sous cet angle, mais je tiens le pari. C'est le genre de petites choses qui stimulent le quotidien, pas vrai ? » déclara McHorn sur un ton assuré, en croisant ses énormes bras sur son torse. « Je prends le parti de Clawhauser. Kii Catano sortira major de la promotion de cette année. »

« Forcément, je me mets du côté de ma cousine. » déclara Clawhauser en frappant ses deux pattes l'une contre l'autre. « Mais je te souhaite néanmoins bonne chance, Nick. »

« C'est pas comme si tu prenais d'énormes risques, Clawhauser… » soupira Grizzoli. « Quoiqu'il advienne, Bogo te laissera à l'accueil. Peu de chance que quelqu'un te dispute ce poste, d'ailleurs. Cependant, quitte à être présent, autant jouer le jeu, même si je sens que je vais le regretter… Je vais parier sur le renard. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. »

« Hey ! Tu as pas confiance en ma cousine, Grizzoli ? » s'exclama le guépard, surpris de ne pas obtenir plus de soutien.

« Bah, je la connais pas. Donc à mon sens, il est plus fiable de me reposer sur Wilde… Surtout s'il est entraîné au préalable par Hopps. »

« Ca se tient… » répliqua Francine d'une voix incertaine. « Mais McHorn semble convaincu du potentiel de Catano, donc je vais suivre son intuition, et prendre le pari pour le compte de Benjamin. »

« Fangmeyer, tu confirmes être du côté de Nick ? » questionna Clawhauser d'une voix un peu pincée. Le loup blanc se contenta d'opiner du chef pour répondre par l'affirmative, aussi le guépard leva-t-il les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Judy. « Inutile de te poser la question, pas vrai, Hopps ? »

Judy poussa un profond soupir… Elle était restée discrète jusqu'à présent, trouvant toute cette histoire de pari stupide et puérile. Cela ne la surprenait pas énormément de la part de Nick, qui excellait à s'imposer par le biais de petites stratégies dans le genre, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la totalité des policiers présents autour de cette table, tous intègres, engagés, individus d'expérience, réfléchis et sérieux, tomberaient aussi facilement dans le panneau, et se précipiteraient pour participer à ce petit jeu ridicule. L'idée de voir Nick s'intégrer si rapidement à une équipe, au point de parvenir à se lier à eux, même par le biais d'un pacte grotesque, la réjouissait néanmoins… Nul doute, il aurait sa place parmi eux, et cela même avant d'avoir concrètement intégré l'équipe. Personne ne semblait relever le fait que Nick était le seul mammifère présent à n'être absolument pas flic (du moins pas encore) et pourtant, tout le monde interagissait avec lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un collègue de longue date. Le renard n'avait sans doute même pas conscience d'être aussi sociable. Rien que pour cela, elle n'eut pas cœur à aller à l'encontre de cet esprit de camaraderie, et se décida à jouer le jeu.

« Je prends le parti de mon renard, forcément. »

« Et voilà qu'elle remet ça avec « _son_ » renard. » clama McHorn en se plaquant une patte contre le front.

L'emploi du possessif ne semblait pas déplaire à Nick, qui tourna un regard affectueux vers Judy. Il était sincèrement touché de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne prenait pas cette histoire au sérieux. Lui, en revanche, ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. S'il avait eu besoin d'une dose de motivation supplémentaire pour se donner à fond à l'académie, il venait de l'obtenir, et elle était particulièrement relevée. Pour Nick, chaque journée avait toujours été un défi. Il fallait trouver des combines, planifier des coups, se risquer à les tenter, parfois échouer, s'adapter, recommencer et insister, jusqu'à trouver l'enchaînement parfait, qui permettait de contourner toutes les failles et de s'acclimater à toute situation, à tout type de public… pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Quand on vivait de l'arnaque, se laisser abattre par un échec était le meilleur moyen de ne jamais rien obtenir. Ici, il ne s'agirait pas seulement d'exploiter des failles, mais de combler les siennes… Quitte à en souffrir, quitte à en crever, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour surmonter ce nouveau défi. Bien entendu, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, et ne se doutait pas que les promesses vantardes qu'il avait fait ce soir n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde… Il aurait largement le temps de les regretter dans les semaines à venir, car Judy, elle, ne les aurait pas oubliées.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. » déclara finalement Clawhauser en prenant une mine boudeuse. « On est à trois contre quatre… Le pari ne peut être considéré comme équitable. »

« Ajoute ma voix au soutien de ta cousine, dans ce cas. »

Tous se retournèrent à l'audition de la voix grave qui venait de se faire entendre, et qui provenait de derrière eux. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, mais le lieutenant Teddy Delgato avait fait son entrée dans le bar, moins de cinq minutes auparavant, et n'avait visiblement pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Le tigre serra les pattes qui se tendaient dans sa direction, tout en obtenant des remerciements excessifs de la part de Clawhauser, qui ne se sentait plus de joie.

Avant de se retirer en direction de la table où se trouvaient les officiers dont il était proche, Delgato se pencha au-dessus de Fangmeyer, qu'il dominait de toute sa hauteur.

« Il paraît que tu as passé l'après-midi sur le cas Blake, Fangmeyer. Je t'avais dit de lâcher l'affaire, non ? »

« Je… J'ai fait ça sur mon temps libre, lieutenant. »

« C'est bien le problème. Le chef n'aime pas que ses officiers se surmènent. C'était ton après-midi de congé, tu n'avais pas à la passer sur cette affaire. »

Le tigre employait un ton sévère, mais formel. Il ne semblait pas porter d'accusation ni témoigner de velléité à l'encontre de Fangmeyer… Il avait seulement l'air de se faire du souci pour son subordonné.

« Blake sera transféré au centre de détention Heartlake lundi, dans la matinée, et il sera alors hors de notre juridiction. On n'en tirera rien de plus, donc laisse-tomber. Tu as d'autres affaires en cours. »

Le loup blanc se contenta d'opiner du chef, ce qui sembla satisfaire son supérieur. Delgato le gratifia tout de même d'une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de saluer l'assemblée, et de se diriger vers la table où étaient rassemblés ses amis les plus proches au sein des forces de l'ordre.

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Fangmeyer frappa du poing sur la table, laissant finalement s'exprimer sa frustration. « Bordel ! »

Nick n'osa rien dire. Poser la moindre question aurait été déplacé. Il n'était pas flic, pas encore, aussi ne pouvait-il s'immiscer dans les détails d'une enquête en cours, mais la curiosité lui brûlait les lèvres. Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque Judy, qui se sentait visiblement concernée par tout cela, aborda le sujet à sa place.

« Je suppose que Blake n'a rien dit d'intéressant. »

« Que des inepties extrémistes qui auraient pu me choquer, si elles n'étaient pas totalement délirantes… » grogna Fangmeyer en serrant les crocs. Il était toujours sous le coup de la colère. « Je le tiens, pourtant, j'en suis certain… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda McHorn en portant sa chope à ses lèvres.

« Parce qu'il a trouvé sa corde sensible. » précisa Francine, qui était visiblement au courant, puisqu'elle avait assisté le loup blanc au cours de l'après-midi.

« Blake est marié. » précisa Fangmeyer, tandis que la serveuse revenait avec leurs commandes. Elle disposa les plats devant Judy et Nick, avant de distribuer à chacun sa boisson. Fangmeyer vida la moitié de sa chope d'une traite, avant de reprendre. « Et visiblement, il n'aime pas que je fasse mention de sa femme. Je suppose donc qu'elle est dans le même genre de délires que lui, et peut être même qu'elle fait partie des Gardiens du Troupeau, elle aussi. J'ai menacé d'aller lui rendre une petite visite, histoire de la questionner un peu, et ça ne lui a pas plu. Pas plu du tout. Il a failli craquer… J'aimerais exploiter cette faille, mais si on me retire de l'affaire… »

Il poussa un soupir, avant de secouer la tête, préférant noyer ses soucis et ses incertitudes sous le contenu d'une demi-chope de bière, qu'il descendit en deux goulées. Il héla la serveuse, qui s'était à peine éloignée, lui demandant déjà de le resservir. McHorn grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en poussant simplement verre lui la jarre à moitié pleine qui trônait encore au centre de la table. Etant donné les dimensions du pichet, Fangmeyer dû s'y prendre à deux pattes pour se resservir, mais parvint à ses fins malgré tout.

« Parle leur aussi du portable. » ajouta Francine, qui en profita pour se resservir elle aussi.

« Ouai… On a récupéré les effets personnels de Blake. S'il a été en rapport avec un ou plusieurs leaders des Gardiens du Troupeau, il y a des chances qu'on puisse choper des numéros dans sa liste de contacts. Mais le téléphone est verrouillé… J'avais l'espoir de pouvoir le transférer à l'équipe technique pour déblocage, mais ça prendrait plusieurs jours. Malheureusement, cet enfoiré sera transféré hors de notre juridiction lundi, visiblement… Et ses effets personnels partiront avec lui. »

« Pas s'ils restent au scellé. » le contra Judy. « Ce sont des éléments de l'enquête, non ? »

« Sauf qu'on nous retire l'enquête, Hopps. » précisa McHorn d'une voix sombre. « C'est ce que Delgato a omis de préciser. »

« Qu… Quoi ? » s'étonna la lapine, visiblement confuse.

« Tu as bien entendu. » acquiesça Fangmeyer d'une voix grave, avant de s'enfiler la quasi-totalité de son verre… Il ne tarderait pas à rouler sous la table, à ce rythme. « Paraîtrait qu'on est concernés de trop près pour faire preuve d'objectivité, étant donné que c'est l'une de nos collègues qui a été agressée… Blake a un foutu avocat, et ouai. Et crois-moi, c'est pas du petit niveau : Jérémiah Quillspray. Et devine qui voit également sa défense assurée par ce salopard en costard ? Morris Staliord, le zèbre qui t'a poignardée. Impossible que ces types puissent s'offrir un tel ténor du barreau. Et pourtant… Enfin bref, cet enfoiré a obtenu gain de cause auprès du juge. L'affaire sera transférée à un autre service d'enquêteurs, une fois que les accusés seront placés en centre de détention, tel que le permet la législation de Zootopie. Ils vont gagner près de deux semaines, histoire d'accorder leurs violons et inventer une jolie histoire, qui mettra les Gardiens du Troupeau hors de cause… Et personne n'ira chercher plus loin. »

Judy tenta de ne pas témoigner ouvertement le choc qu'elle ressentit face à ces révélations. Certes, elle n'avait pas voulu stigmatiser sa mésaventure, afin d'apaiser au maximum les tensions et autres répercussions qui ne manqueraient pas d'en découler… Mais elle avait bon espoir que les forces de l'ordre seraient en mesure de rendre la justice à l'égard de ces proclamateurs de haine, et que les Gardiens du Troupeau finiraient pas être confondus et arrêtés. Visiblement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, car un donateur généreux s'assurait que les pions pris au piège de leur culpabilité ne deviennent pas des agents compromettants… Que ce soit Blake ou Staliord, on faisait visiblement en sorte que ces deux individus assument à eux seuls la responsabilité de l'agression, ce qui déchargerait les Gardiens du Troupeau de toute responsabilité légale, et cela même s'ils avaient revendiqué l'attaque. Il était facile de dénoncer les agissements d'un groupe isolé, qui prétendrait s'exprimer au nom du plus grand nombre… Pas de quoi justifier le maintien d'une enquête, en tout cas. Souvent, la justice ne cherchait pas plus loin que la solution la plus simple, tant que tout le monde y trouvait une certaine forme de satisfaction. Aucun des membres du ZPD n'entrerait dans cette catégorie, cependant, et certainement pas Judy… Et encore moins Nick.

« Le portable de Blake, tu en disposeras encore combien de temps ? » questionna le renard d'une voix froide. Son regard était glacial et calculateur. Judy comprit immédiatement qu'il avait une idée en tête, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe… La dernière fois, ça l'avait fait courir à la catastrophe.

« Nick, ce n'est rien… Ecoute… » commença-t-elle, dans l'espoir de détendre les tensions et de ramener tout le monde au calme.

Cependant, les principaux concernés, que ce soit Nick ou Fangmeyer, n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

« Deux jours. Jusqu'à son transfert, en somme. » répondit le loup blanc en reposant son verre. « Tu as une idée en tête ? »

« Tu pourrais en tirer quoi, si on arrivait à le débloquer ? »

« Des numéros. Des noms. Peut-être des responsables, et avec de l'espoir et un peu de chance, des aveux. »

Nick fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la situation avec intensité. Il hésita encore un instant, avant de finalement céder. Il sortit son portefeuille, et en retira une petite carte de visite plastifiée, qu'il tendit à Fangmeyer.

« Si tu peux fermer les yeux sur son petit trafic, ce type t'aidera. Il s'appelle Grégory Bonger. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part. C'est un expert en technologie… Il te débloquera ce téléphone sans soucis. Il te retracera même les numéros qu'il contient, si tu te montres poli. »

Le loup blanc tendit la patte, la laissant en suspens pendant quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition, mais il finit par acquiescer, avant de se saisir de la petite carte plastifiée, et de la glisser dans la poche de son veston. Judy resta médusée en le voyant accepter une telle offre.

« Simon ! C'est… C'est pas légal ! Même si tu en tires quelque chose, tu ne pourras pas t'en servir pour l'enquête ! » protesta-t-elle d'un air paniqué.

« Je m'en fous, Judy. » répliqua-t-il derechef. « Si j'en tire des noms et des aveux, on ne cherchera pas à savoir la manière dont je les aurais obtenu. »

La lapine sembla vouloir chercher du soutien auprès de ses autres collègues en présence, qui observaient la scène avec gravité. « Vous… Vous n'allez rien dire, vous autres ? Vous allez laisser faire ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, ils se contentèrent de détourner le regard, lui faisant comprendre que non seulement ils ne diraient rien, mais qu'ils soutenaient tacitement la manœuvre qui venait d'être mise en place. Comme Judy restait abasourdie, Francine se pencha finalement vers elle.

« On comprend ton point de vue, Judy… Mais étrangement, tu as beau être la première concernée par tout ceci, vue que tu as été la victime de l'attaque, tu es certainement la moins bien placée pour comprendre qu'on est prêts à tout pour obtenir réparation. »

« L'une des nôtres a été attaquée. » ajouta McHorn avec intensité. « Une officière du ZPD. Une collègue… Une amie. Sous notre nez, dans notre QG ! On ne peut pas laisser passer ça. »

« Mais vous vous entendez ? » contesta Judy d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. « On croirait entendre les membres d'un foutu gang de troisième zone ! On est la police, pas la mafia ! »

« On est aussi un symbole, Hopps. » explicita Fangmeyer en fronçant les sourcils. « On est supposé servir, protéger… défendre le peuple. Quelle image donnons-nous à voir si on laisse nos propres camarades se faire agresser de la sorte, et que les responsables s'en tirent impunis ? Les gens doivent savoir qu'on fait tout ce qu'il faut pour les protéger, pour défendre les valeurs de Zootopie… Nous feront-ils encore confiance si on n'est même pas fichus de rendre justice à l'un des nôtres ? »

« Surtout en ce moment. » ajouta Clawhauser d'une voix plus douce. « Tout le monde balise, c'est la crise dans les rues… Les tensions ne font que croître. Nous devons faire en sorte de ramener le calme et la stabilité, pour que le chaos engendré par Bellwether se tasse, et qu'on retrouve enfin la sérénité qui était la nôtre, avant que cette catastrophe ne soit arrivée. Et pour cela, il faut qu'on démasque les Gardiens du Troupeau et qu'on les traîne devant la justice… Pour qu'enfin les gens réalisent ce qu'ils sont réellement : des criminels de la pire espèce. »

« Mais les gens sont bien conscients de ça, non ? » protesta Judy, incertaine, sachant très bien que son point de vue était naïf, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir le défendre à tout prix. Elle privilégierait toujours une solution pacifique, si cela était possible. « Ils savent faire la part des choses… Tout ne va pas si mal, même maintenant. »

« Non, c'est sûr. » confirma Francine. « Les choses ne vont pas _si mal_. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles vont bien pour autant. Soyons réalistes : les tensions sont bel et bien là, et ça ne semble pas parti pour s'améliorer. Désolée si je me montre pessimiste… »

« Au moins, ça nous donne la possibilité d'agir pour inverser la vapeur. » déclara McHorn en redressant sa chope. « Je propose qu'on trinque à notre initiative de rendre à Zootopie ses idéaux, et son aura de tolérance. »

« Je ne peux qu'acquiescer ! » confirma Fangmeyer en tendant son propre verre.

Tous les mammifères présents imitèrent le rhinocéros, y compris Nick qui, s'il était resté silencieux au cours de la dernière conversation, n'en avait pas perdu une miette, et s'était vu conforté dans son idée que ces futurs collègues étaient des personnes auprès desquelles il aimerait travailler… Car elles partageaient très clairement les valeurs qui étaient les siennes. Seule Judy demeurait hésitante, mais céda finalement en poussant un soupir vaincu.

« Très bien, les gars… » marmonna-t-elle en dressant le contenant de son jus de carotte, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte et enjouée : « Prêts à rendre le monde meilleur ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous à l'unisson avant d'entrechoquer leurs verres, scellant leur promesse dans ce mouvement d'unité.

La suite de la soirée fut pleine de rires et de conversations enjouées. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à boire, grignoter, échanger sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Tout y passa, des anecdotes de patrouilles à la vie au sein du poste de police, les petits sujets sensibles, les commérages entre collègues, jusqu'à un débat très sérieux et solidement maintenu sur la valeur énergétique et les bienfaits sanitaires des beignets (en prenant en compte l'expertise de Clawhauser qui soutenait que la garniture et la ganache jouaient un rôle crucial dans la détermination de l'humeur du consommateur)… Mais ils étaient à ce moment-là tous assez éméchés. Même Judy avait fini par délaisser le jus de carotte, pour se laisser tenter par quelques martinis frappés, qui emportèrent son adhésion… Avec Francine, elles en écopèrent près de dix verres, tandis que les mâles se contentaient principalement de bière, et achevèrent la soirée (ainsi que leurs capacités rationnelles) à coups de tequila.

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, les derniers policiers du poste, qui quittaient le service du soir, les rejoignirent. Wolford, un loup noir, s'arrêta à leur table pour inviter Grizzoli et Fangmeyer à les rejoindre auprès de « la meute », une table où tous les canidés de type loups se réunissaient lors des afterworks. Si Grizzoli acquiesça immédiatement, quittant la compagnie de ses compagnons de soirée d'une patte titubante, Fangmeyer refusa poliment, prétextant vouloir rester à cette table.

« Prends garde, Fang' ! L'appel de la meute prévaut toujours, tu devrais le savoir en tant que loup ! » ironisa Wolford, avant de s'éloigner, soutenant la démarche maladroite de Grizzoli d'une patte avenante.

Le loup blanc répondit par un sourire contrit. Visiblement, quelque chose le gênait dans ce concept, et l'affectait légèrement. Il s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons de tablée, pour se rendre au bar, désireux de se retrouver seul.

Judy lança un regard curieux à Nick… En dépit de leur consommation d'alcool quelque peu abusive, ils arrivaient encore à se comprendre, même sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche.

« 'Vais voir ce qui va pas… 'Reviens de suite… » bredouilla le renard. Les autres acquiescèrent, à l'exception de Francine, qui avait sombré depuis longtemps, tête la première contre la surface de la table, et n'intervenait plus vraiment dans les conversations, si ce n'était pour placer quelques réflexions hors de propos, du type « Les papillons, ouai, ils veulent toujours avoir le dernier mot. »

Nick rejoignit Fangmeyer, qui se tenait la tête entre les pattes, les coudes vissés au comptoir. Le barman venait de déposer devant lui une nouvelle chope de bière brune, qu'il avait certainement commandée à l'instant. Nick fit un geste pour signifier qu'il voulait écoper du même traitement. Le renard savait qu'il le regretterait le lendemain matin, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait éperdument. Ca ne valait de loin pas certains samedis soir passés auprès de Finnick… Qu'il aurait d'ailleurs préféré laisser dépérir dans les limbes de l'oubli.

Le loup blanc tourna un visage surpris vers Nick, avant de pousser un soupir. « J'cherche pas à me marginaliser, Nick… Tu peux retourner avec les autres, j'vous rejoins bientôt. »

« Des soucis avec les autres loups au QG ? » questionna le renard d'une voix tendancieuse. « Ils t'ont piqué ton goûter, ou bien… ? »

Fangmeyer poussa un rire franc. Visiblement, il ne s'offusquait pas d'être la cible des moqueries de Nick, car ce n'était pas la première qu'il subissait ce soir, et il les avait toute encaissées de la même manière ; en les appréciant pour ce qu'elles étaient, des marques d'humour.

« Non, Nick, c'est… Pff… C'est ridicule, tu sais… »

« Oh, sans doute pas autant que certains trucs dont je suis pas fier non plus… Alors voilà le deal, tu me racontes, et après, je te raconte un truc naze sur moi, à mon tour… Et on peut continuer comme ça aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprennes qu'on est tous barjots, et que tu fais pas exception. »

Le loup blanc poussa un léger ricanement avant de lancer un regard franc à Nick. La réponse qu'il lui fournit le déstabilisa quelque peu, car il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. « Vraiment, Wilde, je suis heureux pour Hopps et toi… Ce que vous êtes, c'est… C'est fort. Et c'est juste. »

« De… De quoi tu parles, bon sang ? » répliqua Nick, gêné par la tournure étrange de la conversation.

« J'ai une théorie. » explicita le loup blanc, qui essayait de se montrer cohérent en dépit de l'alcool qui jouait quelque peu sur sa capacité à exprimer clairement ses pensées. « Je crois qu'on… Qu'on a un devoir. Notre génération a un devoir vis-à-vis des précédentes. »

« Un devoir de quel ordre, concrètement ? » questionna le renard, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Par rapport aux liens qui unissent les différentes espèces… Regardons les choses en face, Wilde. Il y a deux générations, les espèces vivaient encore à Zootopie dans des quartiers spécifiques à leurs groupes ethniques… Les échanges étaient très cadrés, très réglementés, et se limitaient la plupart du temps au monde professionnel. Mais il y a eu des avancées effectuées dans toutes les directions… Des… Des pionniers, en quelques sortes, qui sont allés à l'encontre de ce cloisonnement social. Des proies et des prédateurs qui devenaient amis, qui acceptaient de vivre d'autres expériences ensemble, se toléraient, s'acceptaient, en dépit de leurs différences… »

Il se saisit de son verre de bière, en absorba deux goulées, avant de reprendre ses explications. « Ces gens-là ont été marginalisés, critiqués, montrés du doigt. On jugeait ces rapprochement dangereux, tendancieux… contrenatures, en dépit qu'ils soient totalement innocents. Mais ces gens-là avaient des convictions et croyaient au sens profond qu'incarne Zootopie : tous les mammifères pouvaient vivre ensemble, en paix, en harmonie, sans avoir à se craindre, sans avoir à s'enfermer dans un quelconque traditionalisme. Ils ont posé les bases d'un monde plus ouvert et plus tolérant pour les générations futures… Pour notre génération, surtout. A présent, on a plus aucune crainte à s'exposer auprès d'autres espèces, on combat les préjugés, on en rigole, et on oublie trop vite que trente ans plus tôt, ces choses-là étaient des problématiques concrètes, que tout le monde prenait au sérieux… On a tendance à oublier les sacrifices et les difficultés que nos aïeuls ont surmontées pour nous offrir cette société moderne dans laquelle on vit, et où l'on peut jouir de toutes ces libertés. »

« Où veux-tu en venir, concrètement ? » demanda Nick, sa curiosité attisée par la verve investie de Fangmeyer, dont la parole débridée par l'alcool lui permettait d'exposer ses pensées sans retenue.

« Aux relations entre différentes espèces. A ce que toi et Judy, vous représentez… »

« Oh ! Je t'en prie, Fangmeyer… Pas ça… C'est tellement… »

« Tatata, laisse-moi finir avant de nier en bloc, espèce de renard à deux balles. »

Nick redressa un sourcil face à cette appellation, avant de se souvenir que Fangmeyer était ivre, ce qui avait forcément des conséquences sur le choix des mots qu'il employait. Il lui fit un petit signe du menton pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« C'est aussi pour ça que je veux tellement confondre les agresseurs de Judy… Tu ne peux nier qu'elle a été attaquée pour ce qu'elle représente… Une proie qui se dresse à l'encontre de l'opinion générale pour prendre la défense des prédateurs, victimes d'un terrible complot spéciste. Une proie qui s'affiche ouvertement auprès d'un prédateur, qui lui rend hommage, qui témoigne ouvertement d'un rapprochement physique et sentimental avec lui… »

Nick redressa l'index, désirant intervenir, mais Fangmeyer secoua la tête, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de placer un mot. « Oui, oui, je sais… tu vas me dire que ce n'est rien de tout ça, et que la presse n'a fait qu'extrapoler, tout comme nous, blablabla. Et tu as entièrement raison : ce qu'il y a entre vous, ça ne regarde personne. Mais ça n'empêchera pas le monde entier de vous juger par rapport à ça. Vous allez faire face aux mêmes obstacles, difficultés et oppositions que ces générations précédentes, qui ont lutté au quotidien pour faire valoir des rapports plus justes et sincères entre les espèces. Et à un niveau encore supérieur, vous concernant… Mais que veux-tu ? C'est la continuité logique des choses. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je trouvais votre relation juste et sincère. Elle… Elle vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour la défendre… »

Il baissa la tête, son regard attristé se perdant dans la contemplation du vide. Dans un soupir, il ajouta : « J'aurais aimé être capable de comprendre tout ça plus tôt, tu sais… Etre capable de défendre ce qui m'était cher, plutôt que de céder aux difficultés… Mais j'ai tout perdu… J'ai été faible, et lâche… »

Il tourna son regard vers Nick, et il y brillait à présent une lueur intense de conviction. « Tu ne dois pas faire la même erreur que moi, Wilde. Défends ce qui est juste à tes yeux, toujours ! Même face à l'adversité… C'est la seule chose qui vaille la peine qu'on lutte de toutes ses forces. »

Nick n'était pas certain de comprendre toutes les implications de ce que Fangmeyer essayait de lui expliquer, mais il en saisit néanmoins le principal. Le loup blanc n'avait aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, car son interlocuteur partageait son point de vue, de A à Z. Le renard acquiesça, tendant son verre à Fangmeyer, l'invitant à trinquer avec lui.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, Fang'. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour elle. »

Fangmeyer lui répondit par un sourire lumineux, et les deux mâles trinquèrent, avant de vider leurs chopes d'une traite.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittaient tous le McLaren, essayant de se soutenir mutuellement. Le sol semblait onduler sous leurs pattes, et les formes nocturnes des immeubles avoisinants prenaient des formes spectaculaires, que n'aurait pas réprimées un peintre surréaliste. Nick et Fangmeyer étaient bras dessus, bras dessous, prétextant s'aider l'un l'autre à tenir debout, mais se compliquaient plus la tâche qu'autre chose. Judy, qui demeurait la seule à être encore un tant soit peu lucide et maîtresse d'elle-même, se débattait avec son téléphone portable en vue de contacter les services de taxi de la ville… Il était hors de question qu'un seul de ses camarades alcoolisés ne prenne sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui ce soir. Clawhauser avait abandonné la lutte, et s'était laissé glisser le long d'un mur, scrutant le ciel, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

« C'était le… le meilleur afterwork depuis… l'invention de l'afterwork… » bredouilla-t-il, visiblement satisfait du déroulement de sa soirée… Il aurait l'occasion de réviser son jugement le lendemain matin, lorsque la migraine de sa gueule de bois lui ferait penser tout l'inverse.

McHorn étant le seul mammifère assez robuste pour soutenir Francine, il se consacrait entièrement à cette tâche, rendue difficile par le fait qu'il avait déjà du mal à garder lui-même l'équilibre.

« Allo ? Oui… Je… J'aurais besoin de quelques taxis pour ramener mes amis chez eux… On a un peu abusé, ce soir… Oui ? Merci, je patiente… » déclara Judy, qui avait enfin réussi à trouver le numéro d'une compagnie de taxi, et plissait les paupières pour concentrer ses pensées sur la tâche qui était la sienne, et essayer de se montrer la plus claire possible. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, et même si elle était celle qui avait le moins consommé ce soir, elle n'était pas tout à fait maîtresse d'elle-même.

« R'garde, Nicky… » bredouilla Fangmeyer, dont la langue pendant grotesquement au coin de sa bouche. Il pointait le doigt en direction de la lune, ronde et pleine, qui éclairait le ciel entièrement dégagé. « La lune est trop belle pour résister à l'appel d'la nature… Vas-y mon frère, on est une meute maint'nant, alors faut qu'tu hurles avec moi ! »

« Pour… Pourquoi faut toujours qu'les loups ça hurle ? » questionna Nick, trouvant soudain un prétexte pour obtenir une réponse à cette question hautement philosophique qu'il s'était souvent posée, et que la désinhibition que lui conférait l'alcool rendait à présent des plus légitimes.

« C'pour l'unité, mec ! On forme un tout quand on hurle ensemble… Et pas qu'toi, Nick ! Vous tous ! Clawhauser, McHorn, Pennington, Hopps, vous hurlez avec moi ! On est une meute ! »

Et Fangmeyer initia un magnifique hurlement, jaillissant du plus profond de son être. Clawhauser fut le premier à l'imiter… Bien incapable de l'égaler, bien entendu, puisqu'il n'était pas un loup, mais sa prestation était loin d'être ridicule. Nick leva les yeux au ciel… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il avait toujours ri des loups qui succombaient à cet instinct, il devait bien à Fangmeyer l'expérimentation de ce petit plaisir. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela soit réservé à une seule classe de mammifères. A Zootopie, tout le monde pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait… Alors ce soir, ils seraient une meute. Le renard leva le museau au ciel, prit une profonde inspiration, et poussa un hurlement de belle qualité, que Fangmeyer vint soutenir du sien, puissant et soutenu… Une sorte d'euphorie s'empara de Nick en entendant ces hurlements conjoints, d'autant plus que la voix grave de McHorn se joignait à la mélopée, bien vite suivie par celle de Judy, plus aigüe, mais néanmoins très audible. Fangmeyer avait raison… Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de tout cela, un sens profond et primal, une impression de cohésion, comme un pacte scellé entre eux. Il renouvela donc le hurlement… Francine, totalement ivre, se contenta de barrir à la lune, entre deux ricanements alcoolisés.

Ils avaient tous l'air parfaitement stupides, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avait quelque chose à faire… Cette session de hurlements soldait de la plus belle des manières cette soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et qui avait scellé une certaine forme d'unité fraternelle entre eux.

Nick sentit la patte de Judy se glisser dans la sienne, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle série de hurlements… Fangmeyer, de toute manière, semblait incapable de s'arrêter, totalement pris par l'extase d'avoir finalement trouvé la meute à laquelle il voulait réellement appartenir, et qui symbolisait à ses yeux tout ce qu'il avait recherché en venant vivre à Zootopie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des habitants excédés se pressèrent aux fenêtres des logements adjacents, leur intimant l'ordre d'arrêter ce vacarme. L'un d'entre eux les menaça même d'appeler la police, ce qui les fit énormément rire, puisque tous les officiers en présence pointèrent leurs plaques dans sa direction.

Fort heureusement, les taxis appelés par Judy finirent par faire leur arrivée, libérant la pauvre population locale de cette cacophonie sonore des plus invasives.

La lapine s'assura que chaque taxi emmènerait son occupant à bon port, avant de pousser Nick dans le leur… L'obliger à quitter l'étreinte de Fangmeyer avait déjà été une épreuve des plus ardues, mais celle-ci n'était pas en reste. Le renard semblait avoir décidé que dormir à la bonne étoile était la meilleure chose à faire ce soir, et il fallut près de cinq minutes à Judy pour le contraindre à monter dans le véhicule. Elle s'excusa auprès du chauffeur qui haussa les épaules, visiblement habitué à ce genre de spectacle.

« Vous savez, moi mon compteur tourne, alors… »

Judy grimaça. La facture risquait d'être salée.

Nick était en mode pilote automatique lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez lui. Judy fut contrainte de le soutenir pour gravir les étages de la résidence, et sur la fin il pesait sérieusement sur elle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller une douleur sourde dans sa blessure à la poitrine… Elle aussi regretterait cette soirée, le surlendemain, lorsque le docteur Barrare déciderait de lui faire la tête au carré parce qu'elle avait de nouveau rompu ses points… S'il ne décidait pas de l'hospitaliser pour la semaine, afin de lui apprendre à respecter ses consignes. Elle frissonna à cette idée, et poussa Nick contre le mur pour pouvoir accéder librement à la serrure de l'appartement.

« Merci… Dizzie… T'es trop gentille d'me ramener, sœurette... »

Parfait, maintenant il n'était même plus en mesure de la reconnaître, et la mettait au niveau de sa sœur. Judy ne fut pas certaine d'apprécier ce que cette confusion symbolisait aux yeux de renard, vis-à-vis de ce que cela laissait supposer sur la façon dont son inconscient jugeait la nature de leur relation.

« C'est pas ta sœur, Nick… C'est moi, Judy. »

« Judy… Ah, Carotte… Tu sais, Dizzie, tu disais toujours que je finirais par trouver la bonne renarde… Un jour… Mais tu vas rire, la renarde est une lapine… Haha ! »

Bien que ce soit là des propos tenus par un Nick alcoolisé, ils ne manquèrent pas de toucher Judy, qui se sentit totalement désarmée face à l'impact de ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Elle était donc aussi importante à ses yeux ? Au point qu'il la juge comme étant « la bonne personne » ? La lapine secoua la tête, se refusant à tirer des plans sur la comète par rapport à des propos motivés par l'alcool.

« Ce soir, tu dors dans ton lit, Nick… Je prendrai le canapé. Tu risques encore de t'effondrer par terre, sinon. »

Le renard ne répondit rien, et se laissa guider jusque dans la chambre. Judy le poussa sur le lit, où il s'effondra de tout son long. Il dormirait tout habillé, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire… Ce serait sans doute le cadet de ses soucis, le lendemain matin. Il ronflait déjà tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller une dernière fois, se brosser les dents et se mettre en pyjama. Les effets de l'alcool sur elle ne s'étaient pas encore totalement dissipés, et ces quelques étapes relevèrent parfois de la gageure. Finalement, elle s'en tira, bon an mal an, et se dirigea vers le salon, prête à aller se coucher.

Tandis qu'elle traversait le couloir, la voix de Nick, haute et plaintive, l'interpella.

« Carooooootte… Carooootte… T'es où ? »

Judy leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de se diriger vers la chambre… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à Bunnyburrow, à devoir s'occuper de l'un de ses petits frères qui serait tombé malade.

« Je suis là, Nick… Il te faut quelque chose ? »

Le renard lui lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours vautré en travers du lit… Visiblement, le fait de se mouvoir ne faisait plus partie de ses capacités fonctionnelles.

« Reste avec moi, Carotte… » demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

« Je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise idée, Nick. »

« Tu dis ça juste parce que c'est la mienne. »

Même ivre, Nick Wilde semblait capable d'avoir ce type d'interactions, semblait-il. Cependant, Judy secoua la tête. Aussi attirante que lui semblait cette proposition, elle se refusait à y céder.

« Non, Nick… Tu risquerais de tenter des choses que tu regretterais ensuite. »

« Pour qui tu me prends, Carotte ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un air sincèrement offusqué. « Jamais je ne te ferais de mal… Tu le sais, non ? »

La sincérité qu'il exprimait, en dépit de son état, parvint à l'émouvoir. Elle poussa un léger soupir, et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, saisissant la patte qu'il lui tendait dans la sienne. Il referma son emprise sur elle, et la tira doucement vers lui, avec force, mais sans violence. Judy poussa un petit cri de surprise, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait soudainement allongée à ses côtés, et qu'il passait un bras protecteur dans son dos. Elle se raidit quelque peu, incertaine, et hésita à se précipiter hors du lit pour se réfugier dans le salon… Mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans l'attitude de Nick… Seulement une profonde douceur. Aussi, se détendit-elle quelque peu, et comme au bout de plusieurs minutes il restait ainsi, et n'avait rien tenté de bizarre, elle se mit à l'aise, lui tournant le dos pour pouvoir se lover dans le creux de son sternum. Le renard se roula en boule, épousant les contours de son corps avec le sien, avant de ramener sa queue, épaisse et touffue, contre elle, la recouvrant presque entièrement. Judy poussa un soupir extatique, refusant de se mentir à elle-même une seconde de plus : jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi à l'aise. Elle pourrait très facilement céder à l'envie de faire de cette exception une habitude : ses nuits n'en seraient que plus douces.

Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit le sommeil la gagner presque instantanément. Elle était sur le point de sombrer lorsqu'elle sentit le museau de Nick se glisser entre ses oreilles, la renifler doucement, et un souffle chaud jaillir de ses naseaux.

Presque imperceptible, sa voix ensommeillée résonna dans le creux de ses oreilles. « Je t'aime… » marmonna-t-il.

Le cœur de Judy se figea, à l'instar de son être tout entier. C'était une confession prononcée sous l'effet de l'alcool… Mais une confession tout de même. La lapine ferma doucement les yeux, un sourire incontrôlable envahissant son visage, tandis que son museau remuait, signe manifeste de sa nervosité. Son cœur se remit à battre, plus vite, tandis qu'elle ajustait sa position pour se rapprocher le plus possible de lui.

Dans un murmure, elle lui répondit, plus sûre d'elle-même que jamais. « Je t'aime, moi aussi… »


	15. Chapitre 15 - Acharnement et partenariat

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Un peu moins de Nick et Judy dans ce chapitre, mais c'est nécessaire... Ces deux-là ont besoin de repos, pour l'instant, et l'intrigue doit suivre d'autres voies avant qu'on ne les retrouve. Mais rassurez-vous, ils ne seront pas absents bien longtemps. Ce sont eux, les héros, après tout. Que serait-une fanfiction de Zootopie sans notre renard et notre lapine préférés?**

 **Beaucoup d'éléments importants introduits dans ce chapitre assez central, d'ailleurs. Donc si vous voulez pouvoir suivre l'histoire en respectant sa logique, ne vous substituez pas à la lecture sous seul prétexte que Nick et Judy sont absents de la majeure partie du chapitre ^^**

 **Je m'amuse beaucoup à développer d'autres personnages, et je suis super content d'avoir l'occasion d'en retrouver un en particulier, et de pouvoir lui donner l'importance qu'il mérite au sein de l'action.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Merci de votre soutien, de vos reviews, de vos visites. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler à quel point tout ceci compte à mes yeux. Vous êtes ma principale source de motivation, mon énergie, mon moteur. (Non, je ne vous compare pas à du carburant, voyons...)**

 **A très vite pour la suite!**

 **PS : Ah! Au fait! Fanfiction est en ce moment victime d'un petit glitch qui fait que les reviews que vous postez ne s'affichent pas dans le récap des reviews de la fic. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne sont pas enregistrées, mais tant que le bug ne sera pas réglé, elles n'apparaîtront pas. Si vous me faites une longue review, je risque de ne pas pouvoir la lire dans ma boîte mail (les longues reviews sont tronquées), mais j'adore vos reviews, alors n'hésitez pas à me les copier/coller et à me les envoyer par PM, pour que je puisse les prendre en compte tant que ce petit bug perdurera. Merci d'avance :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Acharnement et partenariat**

Leur éveil, le lendemain matin, fut des plus étranges. A la fois doux et douloureux. Ils avaient dormi d'une traite, leurs corps lovés l'un contre l'autre dans la position exacte où ils s'étaient assoupis la veille. Nick fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et avant même de constater la présence de Judy, il poussait déjà un grognement sonore en remontant une patte contre sa tête… La migraine de sa gueule de bois avait trouvé raisonnable de s'éveiller en même temps que lui, et il n'était capable de penser à rien d'autre qu'à un besoin irrépressible : boire, boire, et boire encore. Sa bouche était plus sèche qu'un désert, et il avait l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de sécréter la moindre salive.

Alors il sentit le petit corps gesticuler tout contre lui, tandis que ses protestations matinales tirait la lapine assoupie de son sommeil de plomb. Nick écarquilla les yeux, constatant finalement qu'il était encore collé au plus près d'elle, sa queue enroulée autour d'elle, à la manière d'un sac de couchage. Son esprit meurtri par les tambours qui y résonnait avait du mal à rationnaliser la situation… Il avait bu. Beaucoup. Et il se réveillait aux côtés de Judy… encore une fois. Mais ils étaient vraiment, vraiment très proches… presque comme s'ils…

Nick se redressa subitement, regrettant immédiatement ce mouvement en se voyant submergé par une vague de douleur électrique, qui parcourut l'intégralité de son lobe frontal. Il poussa un nouveau grognement, qui tenait plus du gémissement, cette fois-ci, et Judy se redressa à côté de lui, la fourrure totalement en vrac et les yeux vitreux.

« Bonjour, ma belle au bois dormant… » marmonna-t-elle en lui attrapant le menton pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers elle. Et, tout naturellement, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres afin de le saluer plus dignement.

Bien que Nick apprécia le geste, il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul, qui occasionna un nouveau décibel endolori dans chacune de ses tempes. Le comportement de Judy, qui l'embrassait de manière si délibérée et naturelle, lui suffit de preuve supplémentaire pour que ses craintes se voient confirmées.

« Oh non… » marmonna-t-il, avant de secouer légèrement la tête, et de prendre les pattes de Judy dans les siennes, affichant l'air le plus affecté qu'il pouvait. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Carotte… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'ai déconné, sincèrement. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir… Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire une chose pareille, même bourré. Mais je suppose que comme c'est toi, je ne pouvais pas anticiper… Mais ça n'excuse rien. Pardonne moi, je suis vraiment qu'un sale renard dépravé… »

« Hey ! Tout doux ! » répondit Judy en écarquillant les yeux, n'étant pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre la raison de son excitation coupable. Finalement, elle lui offrit un petit sourire, et déclara en ricanant : « Bon sang, je regrette de ne pas avoir le stylo-carotte sous la patte, j'aurais tellement voulu enregistrer ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Qu… Quoi ? T'es… T'es pas en rogne ? » s'exclama Nick, au comble de l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie ? Non, pas vraiment… »

Elle venait de dire _la meilleure nuit de sa vie_ ? Nick laissa une nouvelle fois la stupeur définir son expression… et il commença à sérieusement paniquer. Avaient-ils été aussi loin, sans qu'il soit capable de s'en souvenir ? Au-delà du gâchis que cela représentait à ses yeux, il aurait été absolument dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir se remémorer quelque chose de si important. Ce seul raisonnement ramena un peu de cohérence à son esprit encombré de sommeil, et paralysé par la migraine. Non, il n'était pas possible que les choses se soient passées comme ça… Mais il valait mieux en avoir le cœur net.

« Attends une minute, Carotte… On n'a pas… » il fit un petit roulement de la patte, pour faire comprendre qu'il n'osait pas dire les mots. « On n'a rien fait de… tendancieux ? Pas vrai ? »

Judy poussa un petit rire, avant de secouer la tête pour répondre par la négative, ce qui le rassura énormément. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, avant de ricaner bêtement face à son imagination un peu trop fertile.

« Il semblerait que même sous l'effet de l'alcool, tu restes un parfait gentlemammal, Nicholas Wilde. » ironisa la lapine en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et tu te doutes bien que je n'aurais pas laissé faire ça… Pas comme ça, du moins… Ça aurait été… »

« Du gâchis. » acheva-t-il à sa place.

Judy se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre. Cela lui semblait assez évident. Néanmoins, elle posa une patte délicate contre son avant-bras, avant de lui offrir un sourire tout en douceur. « En revanche, j'ai appris hier soir que l'ivresse te déliais les lèvres… Et te rendais incroyablement romantique. »

Nick lui lança un regard dubitatif en grimaçant légèrement à cette nouvelle. Il craignit soudain le pire, n'osant pas poser la question fatidique… Mais au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il se racla finalement la gorge. Il aurait tué pour avoir droit à une gorgée d'eau. « Hum… J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose d'étrange ou de déplacé ? »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » demanda Judy, essayant de dissimuler au maximum la déception qui marquait sa voix… Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'y obliger, car elle transpirait ce sentiment par tous les pores de sa peau. Nick aurait pu le comprendre rien qu'en regardant l'éclat léger de son regard s'assombrir légèrement. Le renard en déduit sans mal ce qui avait pu se passer, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter une telle conversation dans l'état où il se trouvait. Aussi, décida-t-il de botter en touche.

« Non, désolé, Carotte… C'est le trou noir. »

« Je… Je vois… » répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement cassée, tout en s'obligeant à maintenir une expression sereine, ce qui semblait lui demander un effort considérable.

Nick avait envie de s'arracher les yeux pour se montrer si cruel avec elle… Mais cet étrange sentiment de crainte le gagnait à nouveau, et l'obligeait à délayer encore et toujours une avancée plus brusque et plus claire de la relation qu'il partageait avec Judy. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se montrer ouvertement fermé sur la question, car il savait que cela aurait été injuste vis-à-vis de la lapine… Et aussi envers lui-même, d'un côté. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles besoin d'être aussi compliquées ?

« Tu veux en parler ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Judy secoua la tête, regagnant un peu de sa composition usuelle. Elle raffermit sa position sur le lit, et afficha une expression plus sereine. « Non… Ce ne serait pas juste, si tu ne t'en souviens effectivement pas. Ça ne devrait pas… Se passer comme ça. »

Aux paroles de Judy se superposèrent celles que Fangmeyer avait employées la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint au comptoir… L'un des derniers souvenirs cohérents qu'il conservait de la fin de soirée. Lui aussi, avalait parlé de quelque chose de « juste » dans leur relation. Visiblement, cela faisait sens aux yeux de la lapine… Pourquoi les choses n'étaient-elles pas plus claires pour lui ? Il la faisait visiblement souffrir, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Nick s'en sentit particulièrement désolé, et inclina la tête, décidant d'ignorer sa migraine pour se tourner vers Judy, glissant une patte légèrement tremblante le long de son oreille.

« Pardonne-moi, Carotte… » murmura-t-il avec sincérité.

Judy secoua légèrement la tête en affichant un sourire décontracté. « Ce n'est rien, Nick. Je te l'ai dit. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. N'en fais pas toute une histoire. » elle attrapa sa patte entre les siennes. Nick le remarquait souvent lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle, mais à certains moments cela lui sautait aux yeux plus que d'habitude, comme en cet instant : Judy était si petite, et semblait parfois si fragile… Cela éveillait en lui des instincts protecteurs qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement, et à l'expression dubitative que lui lança la lapine, il était clair qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton concerné.

Nick opina du chef, avant de légèrement grimacer. « Seulement cette foutue migraine… J'ai ce que je mérite, j'imagine. »

« Tu peux le dire… » déclara la lapine d'un air moqueur, avant de se glisser vers le bord du lit. « Reste-là, je vais te chercher de l'aspirine… J'ai vu où tu la rangeais, dans ton armoire à pharmacie. »

Le renard lui offrit un sourire de gratitude en se laissant retomber contre son oreiller. Habituellement, le confort d'un lit ne lui était pas indispensable pour trouver sommeil et repos, mais après plusieurs nuits passées sur le canapé, et étant donné son état actuel, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

« Et sans vouloir abuser, si tu peux également me rapporter un grand verre d'eau… Voire même un pichet… Ce ne serait pas de refus. » maugréa-t-il en plaquant ses deux pattes contre ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement oculaire lui occasionnait des lésions cérébrales. Mister Tequila et ses redoutables maracas n'avaient pas fini de jouer leur concert au creux de ses méninges. Là, ils en étaient seulement au rappel.

Judy reparut quelques minutes plus tard, lui tendant deux comprimés d'aspirine et un grand verre d'eau glacée. Elle fit ensuite le tour pour déposer un large pichet sur la table de chevet de Nick. Le renard la remercia brièvement avant d'ingurgiter les deux pilules, tout en les accompagnant d'une rincée d'eau glacée. Il poussa un grognement extatique en sentant sa bouche se réhydrater en absorbant le liquide telle une éponge…

Les yeux clos, Nick ne se rendit compte du retour de Judy auprès de lui qu'au moment où elle se lova contre son corps, déposant sa tête sur son torse, qui semblait visiblement avoir pris les fonctions d'oreiller, depuis peu. Le renard tourna la tête vers elle, incrédule, ne pouvant distinguer son expression car il n'avait vue que sur l'arrière de son crâne, mais à la respiration lente et mesurée qu'elle manifestait, il semblait clair qu'elle cherchait à se rendormir.

« Carotte… Tu… »

« Hmm ? » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix légèrement pâteuse. « J'ai pris mes antidouleurs en allant chercher ton aspirine, donc si tu as encore quelque chose à me demander, ne traîne pas… Parce que je ne vais pas tarder à sombrer… »

« Je… Je vais peut-être aller me recoucher sur le canapé, non ? » proposa Nick d'une voix incertaine, qui exprimait la gêne qu'il ressentait. Si l'alcool l'avait désinhibé la veille, il ne faisait plus effet ce matin, et le renard ne savait pas trop si laisser Judy dormir encore une fois avec lui… contre lui… était la meilleure chose à faire, étant donné leur situation. Mais d'un autre côté, son esprit le suppliait d'arrêter de tergiverser et de simplement profiter de la chance qu'il avait. De surcroît, se déplacer n'aurait fait que relancer sa migraine, qui s'était à peine calmée depuis quelques minutes. Une raison de plus de céder à la tentation.

La réponse de Judy ne se fit pas attendre. « Tu fais comme tu veux, Nick… Mais il faudra me traîner avec, alors… ». Et pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait par-là, elle passa une patte autour de son torse, le ceinturant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Visiblement, elle n'était pas prête à renoncer au bien-être qu'elle ressentait à son contact.

Le renard poussa un soupir, avant de demander : « Ça va devenir une habitude ? »

« Hmm-Hmm. » marmonna Judy, comme pour confirmer. Elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Nick afficha une expression dubitative en comprenant soudain qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'acclimate au fait de partager sa couche, car une certaine lapine avait pris goût à dormir à ses côtés, et ne semblait pas prête à renoncer à ce petit plaisir, ni maintenant… Ni jamais, en fait. Le renard se détendit quelque peu, avant de pousser un soupir de contentement, en laissant retomber sa tête contre son oreiller. Instinctivement, sa patte vint entourer le corps de Judy pour la presser un peu plus contre lui. Elle poussa un petit gémissement satisfait à ce contact, et Nick ne put réprimer un sourire à l'audition de ce son… Pourquoi se mentir plus longtemps à lui-même en rejetant uniquement la faute sur elle ? Lui aussi aurait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil autrement, à partir de maintenant.

* * *

L'officier Simon Fangmeyer se reconnaissait beaucoup de défauts. Il était relativement paresseux lorsqu'il devait s'afférer à une tâche qui ne l'inspirait pas, il était soupe au lait, caractériel, véhément, souvent obtus, et avait du mal à avouer ses torts, même lorsqu'il avait parfaitement conscience d'être dans l'erreur. Mais si vous cherchiez quelqu'un à même de tirer profit de ses défauts afin d'en faire des qualités, il était le mammifère qu'il vous fallait. L'un de ses principaux défauts, et qu'il reconnaissait d'avantage comme un bienfait, était son entêtement caractéristique, un trait de caractère souvent haï chez les policiers, autant de la part de leur hiérarchie, que des criminels qu'ils pourchassaient. Fangmeyer ne savait pas renoncer. Il n'abandonnait jamais.

Il avait laissé tomber une fois dans sa vie, il avait baissé les bras, passé l'éponge, tiré un trait sur l'essentiel… Et encore aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que cette décision avait marqué son existence de la plus négative des façons. Il s'était donc promis de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à la facilité, au renoncement ou à l'abandon, que ce soit dans sa vie privée, ou professionnelle.

Aussi, lorsque le lieutenant Teddy Delgato lui avait expressément demandé d'arrêter les frais concernant l'affaire Blake Hareson, le loup blanc avait-il grimacé, acquiesçant pour satisfaire les attentes de son supérieur, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait rien, pas tant qu'il aurait les moyens de persévérer. Fangmeyer avait une théorie à ce sujet : son entêtement était une conséquence génétique, issue de plusieurs centaines de générations d'ancêtres issus de la famille des loups arctiques… Se nourrir et survivre dans des conditions extrêmes exigeaient un acharnement sans faille. Eh bien, c'en était de même pour lui. Abandonner, abdiquer, s'était se désavouer lui-même. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de sa nature, après tout : l'instinct primait toujours sur le reste. Aucun mammifère, dans le monde entier, ne pouvait nier cette vérité.

« Dwayne ! T'es debout, j'espère ? »

Fangmeyer se tenait dans la cuisine du duplex qu'il louait à la périphérie de Tundraville, un bol de céréales entre les pattes, la cuillère à moitié enfoncée dans la gueule. A ses côtés, posée sur le buffet, se trouvait la cafetière qui lui avait tenu compagnie depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, la tête en vrac, et la migraine au front… Face à cet état pitoyable, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien (le loup blanc ne prétextait pas comme qualité sa tendance à se taper des cuites un peu trop régulières), il n'y avait qu'une solution miracle : café noir, très serré, sans sucre, en grande quantité… En très, très grande quantité. Moins de maux de tête, plus d'excitation. Tour ce qu'il lui fallait, en somme.

« Dwayne ! Je te cause ! »

Devant l'absence de réponse à son appel, Fangmeyer poussa un soupir, avant de beugler plus fort : « Je te laisse trente secondes pour virer ton cul de ton lit, sinon je te jure que je viens te déloger moi-même, avec pertes et fracas ! »

Un râle de protestation provient de la porte adjacente au couloir ouvrant sur la cuisine, et sur lequel était placardé le traditionnel panneau « Keep-Out » assorti du symbole de risques radioactifs… A chaque fois que Fangmeyer passait devant la porte et que ses yeux glissaient sur ce signe, il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire… Il était clair que quiconque se risquant sur le territoire de Dwayne avait de grandes chances de rencontrer des dommages d'ordre sanitaire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un jeune loup d'une quinzaine d'années, au pelage d'un blanc pur, à l'exception d'un masque gris qui entourait ses yeux d'une couleur bleue intense. Il portait en tout et pour tout un caleçon, ainsi qu'un débardeur figurant un doigt d'honneur particulièrement imposant, entouré d'un cercle de flammes. Fangmeyer savait très bien ce qu'indiquait l'expression imprimée au dos de ce haut de pyjama grotesque, qui proclamait : « A Wheelington, on t'emmerde aussi par devant ». Le loup blanc éructa un léger rire, manquant de peu de s'étouffer avec ses céréales.

« Salut, Simon… » maugréa l'adolescent en traînant des pattes dans la cuisine.

« Dwayne, tu veux me mettre en retard, ou quoi ? »

Fangmeyer déposa son bol dans l'évier avant de passer aux côtés du jeune loup, lui frottant brusquement la tête d'une patte énergique, au passage, provoquant un vrai capharnaüm dans son pelage déjà en vrac. Dwayne poussa un râle de protestation, avant de se dégager pour se précipiter vers le frigo. Le voyant faire, Fangmeyer se racla la gorge, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Tu as dix minutes et on part, p'tit génie ! »

Le loup blanc se demandait parfois comment un cerveau comme celui de Dwayne Fangmeyer, son seul et unique petit frère (il en avait beaucoup d'autres, ainsi que des sœurs, issus de la même portée que la sienne, et plus âgés également), unanimement reconnu comme un génie rare, pouvait s'accorder à un mode de vie si flegmatique et passif. Cela faisait partie de son charme particulier, bien entendu… Mais quand Dwayne vivait chez leurs parents, Fangmeyer n'avait à y faire face que de temps en temps, lorsqu'il leur rendait occasionnellement visite dans leur ville natale, Wheelington. A présent, il devait s'y confronter au quotidien, et s'assurer que le jeune loup ne se laisse pas totalement aller, et soit appliqué dans le suivi du cursus spécial qui l'avait amené à venir vivre à Zootopie, auprès de son grand frère. Et forcément, prendre en charge un jeune en pleine crise d'adolescence, qui s'avérait en plus disposer d'un QI de 210, et affrontait à l'âge de quinze ans seulement les cursus de hautes écoles d'ingénierie (où la plupart de ses camarades avaient au moins quatre ans de plus que lui), n'était pas une mince affaire… Fangmeyer avait déjà bien du mal à se gérer lui-même, alors devoir s'occuper d'un tel cas…

« T'es encore rentré tard hier soir, Simon… » commenta Dwayne en extirpant du frigo une bouteille de boisson vitaminée. Le loup blanc se demandait souvent comment son petit frère parvenait à avaler ces trucs.

« Désolé. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? »

« Je crois avoir implicitement répondu à cette question en faisant le constat que tu étais rentré tard. »

Fangmeyer fronça les sourcils à la remarque. Dwayne était particulièrement doué pour faire preuve de ce genre de cynisme détaché, qui semblait toujours vouloir rabaisser les autres au niveau qu'ils se devaient d'occuper par rapport à lui… En-dessous, nécessairement.

« Bien… On supposera que ça n'a pas trop impacté tes quatorze heures de sommeil hebdomadaires, dans ce cas. » rétorqua ironiquement Fangmeyer en croisant les bras sur son poitrail, soulignant ainsi la flemmardise manifeste de Dwayne. Le loup blanc avait déjà revêtu son uniforme, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassembler quelques affaires pour être prêt au départ. Son service commençait dans quarante minutes, mais il devait d'abord déposer son frère à l'université.

Il s'enquit donc de finaliser ses préparatifs tandis que son frère achevait son « déjeuner » et revêtait des vêtements… à peine dignes de ce nom, étant donné la nature de ces frusques, trop grandes pour lui, usées jusqu'à la corde, et qui sentaient sincèrement le bouc ( _sans vouloir offenser le moindre bouc_ , songea cependant Fangmeyer).

« Tu vas tuer ton odorat, à force de porter ce genre de trucs. » commenta le loup blanc en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

« Pour l'usage que j'en fais… » répondit ce-dernier sur un ton détaché.

« T'as toutes tes affaires ? »

« J'ai l'essentiel ! » répliqua-t-il en pointant son index contre ses tempes. Fangmeyer leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser son frère vers la sortie, verrouillant l'appartement derrière eux. Sa vie n'était déjà pas simple auparavant… Avoir Dwayne à charge ne la rendait pas forcément plus compliquée, bien entendu, mais ça n'arrangeait rien.

Fangmeyer déposa Dwayne aux abords de l'université de Savannah Central, lui évitant ainsi l'affront de se faire voir déposer par son grand-frère, mais passa quelques minutes supplémentaires à l'observer, pour s'assurer que le jeune loup prenait bien la direction des bâtiments… Il avait tendance à s'abstenir de se rendre en classe, de temps en temps… Il fallait dire qu'en dépit de la haute teneur technique et scientifique des enseignements transmis dans son cursus (Fangmeyer s'était amusé une fois à feuilleter les cours de son frère, et s'était rapidement arrêté en sentant poindre une violente migraine), Dwayne avait tendance à s'ennuyer, car tout ceci était aussi clair et limpide pour lui qu'une simple addition du type 2+2 = 4.

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que le jeune loup était bel et bien là où il devait être, il fit démarrer sa voiture, et prit la direction du poste de police principal.

* * *

« Crache le morceau, Blake ! »

Fangmeyer venait de frapper des deux pattes sur la table, et était penché en avant, l'air agressif. Ses babines retroussées dévoilaient ses crocs, et ce spectacle semblait réjouir son interlocuteur au plus haut point.

Confortablement installé de l'autre côté du bureau d'interrogation se tenait Blake Hareson, vêtu de l'ensemble de survêtements gris que le ZPD avait mis à sa disposition suite à son arrivée dans ses locaux. Le lièvre contemplait l'officier qui lui faisait face avec dédain, un vague sourire imprimé au visage. Ses pattes étaient menottées, et le tout relié par une chaîne à la surface d'acier de la table.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit d'éviter de parler aux inconnus, surtout quand ils ont des arguments aussi… tranchants. » répondit Blake d'une voix provocante en faisant un petit mouvement de menton en direction de la mâchoire serrée de Fangmeyer.

« Oh, mais nous ne sommes plus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre à présent, pas vrai ? » argua le loup blanc en esquissant un léger rictus. « Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, ces derniers-jours. »

« Des moments inoubliables, vraiment. » déclara Blake d'une voix cynique. « Quel dommage que nos petits échanges prennent bientôt fin. Dans moins de quarante-huit heures, je serai loin d'ici, et de ton insupportable ténacité, prédateur. »

« Je me fous d'où tu seras dans quarante-huit heures, _proie_. » répliqua le loup blanc sur un ton égal de mépris, ce qui eut au moins le mérite d'irriter quelque peu son interlocuteur. « Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Tu n'es rien pour nous… Juste un caillou sur le chemin, un indice, une vague piste, un morceau de viande à renifler… »

« Ou à croquer ! » le coupa Blake en affichant un sourire cruel. « Avoue que tu rêves d'en prendre une bouchée ! C'est dans ta nature ! »

« Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de saisir, en revanche… » poursuivit Fangmeyer en ignorant totalement l'intervention provocante du lièvre. « … C'est que tu n'es rien non plus, aux yeux de ceux que tu cherches à couvrir. Ils t'ont bien manipulé pour obtenir de toi ce qu'ils voulaient, mais maintenant ? Tu vas pourrir en prison pour… quelques années, au moins, non ? »

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place. Et d'ailleurs, je ne couvre personne… Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est moi le cerveau des opérations. C'est moi qui ai commandité l'agression de cette catin. » Blake se laissa aller à un léger ricanement suite à la profération de ce mensonge éhonté.

Fangmeyer dû prendre sur lui pour résister à l'envie d'envoyer son poing à la figure de ce salopard, qui ne manquait jamais d'appuyer sur la corde sensible. Mais céder à la violence aurait été lui donner raison, en sus de lui rendre service par rapport à sa défense. Son avocat avait déjà tenté plusieurs recours pour vices de procédure, et avait réussi à extirper son client des griffes de l'équipe d'enquête du ZPD. Fangmeyer savait très bien qu'en se montrant trop insistant, il risquerait de faire plus de mal que de bien à la réputation du poste de police principal.

Aussi, le loup blanc se redressa, réajustant tranquillement le nœud de sa cravate, prit une profonde aspiration, et déclara calmement : « Un message à faire passer à madame ? »

L'expression de Blake se transforma sur l'instant, son sourire narquois disparaissant pour laisser entrevoir une soudaine angoisse difficilement contenue. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, saloperie de loup ? »

Voyant l'effet qu'avait sa déclaration sur son interlocuteur, Fangmeyer se fendit d'un léger sourire et se redressa, dominant le lièvre de toute sa hauteur. « Je pense que tu as très bien compris. Il est temps pour moi d'aller saluer madame Hareston, tant que j'en ai les moyens. Quoi de plus normal, dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle impliquant son époux ? »

« T'as pas intérêt à approcher ta sale gueule de ma femme ! » protesta Blake en se redressant, faisant tinter la chaîne qui le retenait au bureau.

« C'est dommage, Blake… Car il se trouve que c'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu de faire aujourd'hui. On aurait pu lui épargner cela, si tu t'étais montré un peu plus… coopératif. Mais bon… J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas avoir à lui apprendre que son mari est un terroriste extrémiste avec un QI de deux, et du sang sur les pattes. » Fangmeyer marqua une pause réflexive, en appuyant son index contre le bout de son museau, avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise, comme pour souligner sa propre erreur. « Oh ! Mais suis-je bête… Elle doit forcément le savoir, pas vrai ? Et si elle sait, alors on peut l'incriminer pour complicité tacite. »

« Espèce de sale fils de… »

« Doucement, Blake. » l'avertit Fangmeyer d'une voix glaciale. « Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms que tu souhaites, mais ne t'avise surtout pas d'insulter ma mère… Tu risquerais de voir tes délires sauvages à mon égard devenir beaucoup plus concrets. »

Blake éructa d'un air méprisant, avant de se tendre dans sa direction. « Tu crois que j'ai peur de tes petites menaces ? Tu crois que je me fais du souci pour ce qui pourrait arriver à ma femme ? Tu peux rien faire vis-à-vis d'elle ! Mon avocat me l'a assuré ! »

« On en reparlera plus tard. Seulement, tu devrais prendre ton appel du jour pour contacter tata, ou mamy, ou bien encore la gentille voisine, parce qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il faille trouver quelqu'un pour garder les gosses pendant quelques temps. »

Fangmeyer tourna les talons, faisant la sourde oreille à la tempête d'insultes et de menaces que l'ouragan Blake se mit à faire déferler à son encontre. S'il fallait en arriver jusqu'à mettre sa femme en examen, ne serait que quelques heures, pour faire comprendre à ce lièvre que ses menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, alors Fangmeyer le ferait. Il s'en moquait éperdument, quitte à être en tort, car il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. L'abandon n'était pas une option, et il avait moins de quarante-huit heures avant que cette enquête soit officiellement retirée à l'équipe de Bogo. Alors oui, il irait voir madame Hareston, quitte à terroriser l'intégralité de la pléthore de gamins qui devaient infester son terrier, quitte à passer pour un monstre sans cœur, pour un flic excessif et obstiné. Si ça pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir les noms des leaders des Gardiens du Troupeau, alors il arrêterait cette hase.

* * *

« Vous n'allez pas arrêter cette hase. »

« Mais chef ! »

Bogo fronça les sourcils. S'il avait pu se montrer plus impassible et imposant encore, il se serait transformé en une colossale statue antique, au regard figé implacable. Fangmeyer faisait pâle figure, assis dans sa chaise, face au bureau gigantesque du buffle.

A l'entrée du bureau, engoncé dans un impeccable costume noir, dont les seuls boutons de manchette devaient valoir plus que les salaires conjoints des deux fonctionnaires présents dans la pièce, se tenait un suricate au pelage finement brossé, et qui affichait un air distant et noble. Entre ses pattes reposaient un épais dossier, méticuleusement dressé.

« Il est indigne que vos officiers persécutent ainsi la tranquillité de la famille de mon client, chef Bogo. Madame Hareston et ses enfants sont déjà suffisamment traumatisés par l'injustice qui frappe leur foyer. »

La voix pincée et maniérée qu'employait Jérémiah Quillspray, avocat en charge de la défense de Blake Hareston et de Morris Staliord, était à l'image de son apparence guindée et précieuse. Il avait beau être minuscule en comparaison des autres mammifères présents dans la pièce, il émanait de lui une aura d'arrogance et de supériorité absolument écœurante. Bogo se frappa de la patte contre le front, avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude.

« J'ai bien saisi les intérêts que vous cherchez à défendre, maître Quillspray. Je vais régler ça avec mon subordonné, vous pouvez partir serein. »

Le suricate afficha une expression légèrement vexée. Il se faisait éconduire avec politesse, mais éconduire tout de même. Voyant que Bogo ne prononcerait pas le moindre mot supplémentaire tant qu'il serait présent, et ne parvenant pas à soutenir plus longtemps le regard à la fois froid et neutre qu'il lui adressait, Quillspray secoua finalement la tête et se dressa sur la pointe des pattes pour saisir la poignée de la porte.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois, ressentant certainement la nécessité d'avoir le dernier mot (déformation professionnelle des plus communes chez les avocats). « Faites en sorte que ce loup garde ses distances avec la famille de mon client, Bogo, ou je fais lancer à l'encontre de votre équipe une plainte auprès des Affaires Internes pour abus de droits légaux. »

Ayant lâché ces mots sur un ton furieux, que sa physionomie malingre rendait plus comique qu'impressionnant, il claqua la porte derrière lui, avec toute la force qu'il pouvait déployer (c'est-à-dire relativement peu).

Bogo laissa s'écouler quelques secondes pour s'assurer que les oreilles du suricate ne trainaient pas à quelques encablures de la porte, avant de reporter son expression sévère en direction de l'officier Fangmeyer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend exactement, Fangmeyer ? » commença Bogo d'une voix posée, mais néanmoins glaciale. « Vous m'avez toujours semblé être une tête brûlée, mais le qualificatif « d'imbécile » ne m'était encore jamais venu à l'esprit, vous concernant ! »

« Je suppose que ce n'est plus le cas, désormais ? » questionna le loup blanc d'une voix incertaine, en grimaçant d'un air contrit.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? » argua le buffle en ponctuant sa phrase par un puissant soupir de lassitude. « Je gère des cas comme le vôtre à longueur de journées, Fangmeyer, et vous n'êtes pas le premier que je dois reprendre parce qu'il fait du zèle vis-à-vis de cette affaire. J'ai déjà remonté les bretelles de Delgato… Je pensais qu'il avait transmis le message aux membres de son équipe ! »

Ainsi, Teddy Delgato, le lieutenant froid et distant qui semblait avoir pris ses distances par rapport à l'enquête et lui avait plus ou moins ordonné d'en faire autant, s'était de prime abord investi un peu trop dans ses investigations ? Il avait dû subir les mêmes remontrances que lui, de fait… Fangmeyer eut un regain d'estime pour le tigre, en dépit de la situation tendue dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Chef… Sauf votre respect, je pense que nous n'investissons pas assez d'efforts et d'énergie dans la résolution de cette enquête. »

« Oh, vous croyez ? » questionna Bogo d'une voix pleine d'ironie. « Peut-être parce que quelqu'un juge bon de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, qu'en dites-vous ? Je me retrouve avec cette fouine de Quillspray qui n'a que le mot « Affaires Internes » à la bouche, et les gros pontes de l'administration qui jaugent la situation d'un œil critique et me pressent de ne pas faire d'esclandres… Vous devinez bien que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que vous fournissiez un prétexte à tous ces gratte-papiers pour faire imploser mon service ! »

« Chef ! Un de nos officiers a été attaqué ! Dans nos locaux ! Par un groupuscule spéciste ! C'est un acte terroriste odieux qui entache l'image du ZPD tout entier ! On ne va pas laisser passer ça, tout de même ? »

Bogo frappa du poing sur la table, avec violence, et sans prévenir, faisant sursauter Fangmeyer sur son siège. « Fermez votre museau maintenant, Fangmeyer ! »

Ayant obtenu le silence qu'il attendait de son subordonné, Bogo retrouva un peu de calme, avant de s'appuyer des deux coudes sur la surface de son bureau, pur se pencher en direction de son interlocuteur, qu'il recouvrit de son ombre imposante.

« Cette affaire va être transférée à l'équipe de Byers, au poste de police du District Nocturne. »

« Oui… l'une des moins performantes de la ville, on le sait bien. » répliqua Fangmeyer avec emphase.

« Je vous ai dit de la fermer ! » intervint à nouveau Bogo, plus véhément cette fois-ci. Impossible de tenir tête face à une telle démonstration d'autorité naturelle. Le loup blanc acquiesça, ce qui ne fit pas disparaître l'expression courroucée du buffle. « Ecoutez, Fangmeyer… Il y a visiblement plus en jeu ici que la seule agression subie par Hopps. Vous devez vous en douter maintenant, puisque débarquent successivement les gros bonnets de la justice… Vous ne voyez que la face émergée de l'iceberg alors suivez mon conseil : laissez tomber. »

Le message implicite était suffisamment clair aux yeux de Fangmeyer. Bogo savait quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure, ni même en droit, de divulguer. Peut-être une information compromettante sur une personnalité importante suspectée, de près ou de loin, d'avoir des liens avec toute cette affaire. Au-delà d'assurer la défense des deux criminels inculpés, Quillspray avait surtout été engagé pour nettoyer le désordre administratif et judiciaire que l'affaire n'avait pas manqué de soulever. En somme, son boulot était d'étouffer la braise dans son lit, avant le départ de l'incendie… Il n'était plus question de rendre justice, dans ce cas précis, mais d'empêcher un esclandre.

« Chef… » tenta de protester Fangmeyer une dernière fois. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'affaire Bellwether, je pense… Je pense que nous devrions… nous devrions faire preuve de plus d'intégrité que ça… »

Bogo se figea un instant, et le loup blanc sut pertinemment que quelque part, derrière l'armure d'impassibilité et de conformisme qui composait son être physique, la fibre sensible du buffle avait été touchée. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant que le poids de ses responsabilités ne le ramène à la dure réalité. Celle dans laquelle le ZPD était une institution publique, au service de la municipalité, et qui agissait selon les ordres et les attentes de l'administration civile.

« Laissez-moi vous le dire en quelques mots, Fangmeyer… » déclara Bogo de la voix la plus sombre et menaçante qu'il pouvait employer. « Ce que vous pensez, on s'en cogne. Maintenant, sortez d'ici. Et je vous interdis d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec Blake Hareston. »

Légèrement blessé par ces propos, mais d'avantage par le déni de responsabilité dont son supérieur faisait preuve (sans doute bien malgré lui), Fangmeyer acquiesça avant de se redresser, quittant le confort tout relative de son siège.

« Vous me retirez de l'affaire ? » demanda-t-il sans véhémence, sur le seul ton de la curiosité.

« 'N'en vois pas l'intérêt. » argua Bogo, qui portait déjà son attention sur d'autres dossiers en attente. « Cela me demanderait plus de temps à faire de la paperasse qu'autre chose. L'affaire nous sera retirée dès lundi, de toute manière. Gardez vos distances avec le suspect et ses proches, et tenez-vous à carreau. C'est tout ce que j'attends de vous. »

« Bien, monsieur. » répliqua Fangmeyer en saluant dignement, avant de quitter le bureau.

Ce que Bogo n'avait visiblement pas compris au sujet de Fangmeyer, c'est qu'il ne renonçait jamais. Le chef lui avait ordonné de ne pas approcher Hareston ou sa famille, et il se tiendrait à cet ordre. Mais il ne l'avait pas retiré de l'enquête et ne lui avait pas interdit de mener d'autres investigations. S'il lui fallait jouer sur les mots, alors il le ferait, car il ne reviendrait pas en arrière : il irait jusqu'au bout. Une qualité ou un défaut ? Peu lui importait… En cet instant, alors que ses illusions de justice était un peu plus ébranlée par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il pensait pouvoir se raccrocher à ses propres certitudes. Et il était certain d'avoir le dernier mot.

Il porta la patte à la poche de poitrail de sa chemise, pour en retirer la petite carte de visite que Nick lui avait confié la veille… A défaut d'autre chose, il pouvait toujours se rabattre sur cette piste. Sans perdre une seconde, il prit la direction du scellé. Il avait un certain téléphone portable à récupérer.

Pris qu'il était par ses préoccupations, Fangmeyer ne remarqua pas la présence du suricate en costume de luxe, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, dissimulé derrière le renfoncement qu'opérait le mur aux abords du bureau de Bogo. L'avocat fronça les sourcils en jaugeant la démarche assurée et l'expression de conviction qu'affichait le loup blanc… Une apparence qui semblait particulièrement lui déplaire, à en juger par l'expression furibonde qui marquait son visage chafouin.

D'un mouvement vif, Quillspray tira un smartphone de la poche intérieur de son veston, avant de pianoter rapidement pour composer un numéro. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour être mis en relation avec la personne qu'il cherchait à joindre.

« On a un problème, monsieur… » déclara l'avocat en suivant Fangmeyer du regard, tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers en direction du hall principal. « Il y en a un qui ne veut visiblement pas entendre raison… »

* * *

La boutique de dépannage informatique de « L'incroyable Monsieur Bonger » était un étalage pitoyable de déchets technologiques en tous genres. Les présentoirs s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'espace relativement réduit de la boutique, et présentait le triste spectacle d'un cimetière d'ordinateurs ouvert sur le ciel, les carcasses de plastiques et de métaux se trouvant noyées sous une couche épaisse de poussière.

A peine eut-il franchit la porte de la boutique, que le museau sensible de Fangmeyer fut chatouillé et stimulé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour éructer un éternuement sonore, qui eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention du tenancier de la boutique, un kangourou quelque peu défroqué, emballé dans une salopette en jeans recouverte de tâches de moutarde et de cambouis, et qui avait noué un bandana rouge autour de son cou, histoire de se donner un air encore plus ringard.

« Bienvenue, cher client. C'est pour une réparation ? » questionna Grégory Bonger, le propriétaire et tenancier de la misérable boutique.

Fangmeyer s'avança vers le comptoir en réprimant une nouvelle envie d'éternuer, qui l'empêcha de se présenter pendant quelques instants. Finalement, il retrouva ses moyens, et tira sa plaque de la poche de sa veste… Pour faire bonne mesure, il avait revêtu sa tenue civile. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention dans cette partie plutôt malfamée de la ville.

« Officier Fangmeyer, du ZPD. C'est moi qui vous ai appelé ce matin. »

« Oh oui ! Pour cette histoire de cellulaire… » acquiesça le kangourou en grimaçant légèrement. « Vraiment, ça me met mal à l'aise de faire ça pour les poulets… »

« Nick a dit que vous pourriez m'aider… » protesta le loup blanc à voix basse, presque comme si quelqu'un était caché derrière le comptoir pour l'espionner.

« Je sais bien… Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de vous rencontrer, mais ça me surprend de la part de Nick de confier ma carte à un flic. »

« Tu serais surpris ! » s'exclama une voix grave jaillissant dans leur dos. Fangmeyer tourna brusquement sur lui-même, craignant d'avoir été suivi par un collègue, ou peut-être même pire. Mais le mammifère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la boutique n'était rien de tout cela… Il s'agissait d'un fennec, vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge à rayures noires, et d'un short treillis aux motifs militaires. Il s'avança d'un pas détendu en direction du comptoir, employant la démarche d'un individu coutumier des lieux. Sa voix caverneuse, inattendu par rapport à son physique, résonna à nouveau dans l'espace confiné de la boutique. « Nick a viré sa cuti. Il veut devenir poulet, maintenant. »

Le kangourou écarquilla les yeux à l'audition d'une telle nouvelle, avant de s'exclamer : « Tu te fous de moi, Finnick ! »

Soudain, tout revint en mémoire à Fangmeyer, qui s'était dit en apercevant cet individu, qu'il avait l'impression de déjà l'avoir croisé quelque part. Il le pointa du doigt en clamant : « Hey ! Mais c'est toi, le fennec travesti ! Stéphanie, c'est ça ? »

« Françoise ! » répliqua le fennec sur un ton outré, presque comme si la confusion vis-à-vis de ce prénom était une insulte à sa propre personne.

« Qu'as-tu fait de ton jupon ? » questionna le loup blanc en affichant un sourire cynique.

« T'as de la chance que j'sois pas assez stupide pour briser les reins à un flic en service… » maugréa le fennec d'une voix rauque, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Attends une minute, Finnick ! » intervint Bonger sur un ton alarmé. « C'est sérieux cette histoire ? Nick va vraiment passer du côté des bleus ? »

« Rien n'est plus sûr… » répliqua le principal intéressé en poussant un soupir de déception. « Il en démordra pas. Son petit cœur bat pour une fliquette, et il peut plus la lâcher, donc… »

Finnick laissa sa phrase en suspens, la conclusion étant évidente. Bonger resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement éclater d'un rire gras, qui surprit autant le loup blanc que le fennec par son explosivité et son volume.

« Hahaha ! Il m'aura vraiment tout fait, ce foutu renard ! » clama le kangourou entre deux hoquets incontrôlables. « Je te donne pas deux mois pour qu'il renonce. »

« Il ne renoncera pas. » intervint Fangmeyer d'un ton sec et assuré. Son expression tout comme sa posture n'exprimaient qu'une chose : la plus incontestable des certitudes. Si Fangmeyer avait appris une chose sur Nick au cours de leurs quelques rencontres, c'est qu'ils partageaient un point commun : ils n'abandonnaient jamais. De plus, il était clair que le renard avait des convictions profondes, et qu'il avait opéré son choix de manière réfléchie et méthodique. Aucune chance que cela soit une erreur, à ses yeux.

« On verra ça. » le contra Bonger, qui avait calmé son euphorie, et toisait à présent l'officier du regard.

« Reste que je me retrouve sans partenaire, à présent. » intervint Finnick en haussant les épaules.

« Ce qui explique la raison de ta visite aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? » l'interrogea le kangourou, qui avait manifestement décidé que le cas Fangmeyer était des plus secondaires, ce que ce-dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cependant, en dépit du fait qu'il était pressé par le temps, le loup blanc resta calme et posé… Il avait trop besoin de Bonger pour risquer de se le mettre à dos.

« Ouai, c'est vrai. » affirma Finnick. « Mais certainement pas pour faire équipe avec toi. »

« De toute manière, tu le sais bien : je vais rarement sur le terrain. »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas de parler ouvertement de vos trafics devant un officier des forces de l'ordre ? » demanda Fangmeyer d'une voix mordante.

Bonger et Finnick tournèrent vers lui un même regard curieux, mais ce fut le kangourou qui intervint le premier, pour mettre en évidence la contradiction manifeste de cette réflexion : « Dixit ledit officier des forces de l'ordre qui vient demander à un petit trafiquant de faire un truc illégal pour le compte de son enquête ? »

« C'est pas faux. » lui accorda le loup blanc en hochant la tête.

« Ne vous en faites pas, surtout. » le rassura Bonger, qui se montrait pour la première fois un minimum avenant, depuis leur rencontrer. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je viens en aide à l'un de nos braves défenseurs du peuple. Parfois, les voies légales ne sont plus toujours efficaces, et dans ces cas-là, on est toujours heureux de connaître quelqu'un qui puisse vous guider… par des chemins dérobés. »

« La métaphore est très jolie, en sus d'être poétique… Mais ça ne m'avance pas énormément. »

Bonger opina du chef, avant de se tourner vers Finnick. « Tu m'accordes quelques minutes pour que je m'occupe de ça ? »

« Vas-y, fais ton business, je ne suis passé que pour te faucher un peu de matos. »

« Tu sais où te servir ! » répondit Bonger en faisant un vague signe de la patte en direction de la remise. Finnick s'y dirigea sans ajouter un mot, disparaissant derrière le rideau de perles qui séparait l'arrière de l'avant du magasin.

« Simple cas de conscience… » commença Fangmeyer en suivant le fennec du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'espace public de la boutique. « Ce n'est pas de drogue, dont vous parlez… N'est-ce pas ? »

« De la drogue ? » s'exclama Bonger d'un ton choqué. « Vous nous avez pris pour des types du cartel, ou quoi ? On est que des petits vauriens, pas des grands méchants, mon loulou. » Il souleva un sourcil dubitatif face à la conduite suspicieuse de Fangmeyer. « Nick ne vous a pas précisé quel était mon petit… truc à moi ? »

« Il a parlé d'un petit trafic sur lequel je serai bien aise de fermer les yeux… Il n'a rien dit de plus. »

« Oh. Rien d'inquiétant, ne vous en faites pas. Revenons-en plutôt à nos moutons, d'accord ? »

Mais Fangmeyer resta impassible. Il avait besoin de voir sa curiosité assouvie pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Bien qu'il ait besoin des services de Bonger, il était important pour lui de connaître la nature exacte du « criminel » auquel il faisait face. Ne serait-ce que pour être sûr. Le kangourou sembla comprendre que le loup blanc n'en démordrait pas, et il poussa un soupir.

« Si je vous le dis, vous deviendrez un flic véreux qui ferme les yeux sur un trafic en échange de petits services… C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »

Fangmeyer poussa un ricanement ironique face à la tentative de dissuasion de son interlocuteur. « Oh, oui. Vous êtes tout à fait le genre à vous inquiéter pour mon éthique et mon sens moral, pas vrai ? »

« Très bien ! C'est vous qui voyez… » répliqua Bonger en levant les pattes au ciel, en signe de résignation.

Il fit le tour du comptoir et se baissa pour récupérer un étrange petit boîtier noir qui était dissimulé en-dessous. L'appareil était muni d'une antenne télescopique, et recouvert de molettes de réglages. Un cadran quadrillé de couleur verte occupait la majeure partie de l'espace restant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Fangmeyer, soudainement intrigué. « Une sorte de modulateur de fréquence ? »

« Oh-Oh ! Mais c'est que Nick m'envoie un connaisseur ! » répondit Bonger d'une voix enjouée.

Il était vrai que Fangmeyer s'intéressait de près à la technologie. Cette passion particulière découlait du fait qu'il avait vécu une majeure partie de sa vie dans une ville de campagne reculée, où les progrès technologiques mettaient des mois à être distribués, là où ils s'exposaient et se développaient de manière exponentielle dans les grandes cités de mammifères. Il achetait alors des magazines dédiés à ces appareils extraordinaires, afin de pouvoir s'immerger un peu dans cet environnement auquel il aspirait, mais par rapport auquel il était malheureusement en décalage. De fait, il avait appris pas mal de choses en matière de technologie, d'informatique, de téléphonie ou encore de signal. Cette expertise technique lui avait d'ailleurs permis de passer une confirmation spécifique à l'académie, ce qui fit de lui un « officier spécial », _expert en traitement et en exploitation des matériels technico-informatiques_. Un titre un peu pompeux, qui lui avait valu d'être affecté au poste de police principal, mais qui ne le rendait pas plus apte à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de déverrouiller un foutu téléphone portable.

« C'est un brouilleur à ondes courtes. » répondit Bonger d'une voix extatique. « Fabrication maison ! »

« Et ça sert à quoi, concrètement ? »

« Eh bien… Je suis informaticien, réparateur et dépanneur… Du coup, j'ai besoin de clientèle. Et comme les systèmes d'exploitation sont de plus en plus fiables… J'ai comme qui dirait eu besoin de me filer moi-même un coup de pouce. » expliqua-t-il en remuant nerveusement des pattes.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Fangmeyer d'une voix incrédule, où naissait déjà une once de reproche. « Vous utilisez ce brouilleur pour parasiter la connexion internet des gens afin qu'ils fassent ensuite appel à vos services ? »

« Oui… Et pour faire bonne mesure, après avoir dévasté leur connexion, je glisse ma carte de visite dans leurs boîtes aux lettres… Histoire qu'ils n'aillent pas voir la concurrence, vous comprenez ? »

Le loup blanc se redressa, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, jaugeant le kangourou d'un air sévère. Celui-ci afficha une mine légèrement contrite, avant de se frotter la tête d'une patte nerveuse.

« Hey ! C'est vous qui vouliez savoir, rappelez-vous ! » se défendit finalement Bonger, qui ne supportait plus d'être ainsi jaugé. « Et puis, si ça peut vous rassurer, je pratique les prix les plus avantageux de la ville ! »

« Quel sens moral ! » ironisa Fangmeyer en secouant la tête. Mais il extirpa finalement le téléphone de Blake de sa poche, dézippant le paquet hermétique qui le contenait pour laisser glisser l'appareil sur le comptoir. Il arrêta Bonger lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à le prendre en patte, pour lui tendre une paire de gants chirurgicaux.

« Ah, oui… Ne laissons pas nos empreintes partout, pas vrai ? » déclara le kangourou en enfilant les gants blancs, encore tout poudreux de talc.

« Ca vaudrait mieux pour vous. J'ai pas envie que cette histoire vous attire des ennuis, si je me fais prendre. »

« C'est très généreux de votre part, sincèrement. » répondit Bonger en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre au travail, Fangmeyer l'arrêta une dernière fois, plaquant sa patte sur son avant-bras afin de stopper son mouvement. Le loup blanc ferma les paupières, prit une profonde aspiration, avant de déclarer : « Qu'on soit clair, je ferme les yeux sur votre trafic parce que vous faites ça pour moi… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous couvrirai si jamais vous vous faites gauler un jour ! »

« Inutile de le préciser. » répondit sèchement le kangourou en dégageant son bras de l'emprise du policier. « Je vous aide uniquement parce que vous venez de la part de Nick, pas parce que j'attends quelque chose de vous. »

« Alors on est d'accord. »

« On est d'accord. » acquiesça Bonger en se saisissant enfin de téléphone portable.

La manipulation fut rapide, et d'une simplicité extrême. Bonger retira la carte SIM du téléphone de Blake pour la remplacer par une autre, corrompue pour sa part, dont la fonction était de faire croire au téléphone qu'il réinitialisait ses fonctions sur la base de cette nouvelle carte. Cela permit au kangourou d'enregistrer un nouveau mot de passe pour le déblocage du téléphone. Il ne restait plus qu'à réintroduire la SIM originelle, et le tour était joué.

« Et voilà le travail, monsieur l'officier. » déclara Bonger en présentant à Fangmeyer le portable déverrouillé de Blake Hareston.

« Je suis toujours surpris de constater à quel point les manœuvres les plus utiles sont finalement les plus simples. » constata le loup blanc en affichant un sourire incontrôlable.

« Les choses n'ont pas toujours besoin d'être compliquées, mon loulou. »

Fangmeyer hocha la tête. Le kangourou était dans le vrai… Il en avait la preuve entre les pattes, à présent. Enfiévré, l'officier ne put attendre une seconde de plus, et consulta l'historique de messagerie de Blake. La plupart de ses conversations se destinaient à sa femme, mais aussi à l'un de ses fils les plus âgés, qui visiblement était en conflit avec son père, car il sortait avec une antilope, ce que bien entendu Blake refusait catégoriquement. Intéressant de voir qu'un arbre aux racines corrompues ne donnait pas forcément que des fruits pourris.

Une autre conversation, plus courte car quasiment à sens unique, était présente. Le contact avec qui Blake échangeait n'était pas enregistré dans son répertoire… Ce n'était guère qu'un numéro inconnu, et pourtant… Les messages étaient courts et concis. Des indications, des ordres. « 21h au Franco. » ou bien « Allez-y » ou encore « Action autorisée ». Ces consignes via messageries interposées devaient certainement faire suite à des conversations téléphoniques entre Blake et ce contact, aussi Fangmeyer se dirigea-t-il naturellement vers l'historique d'appel. Il ne fut pas déçu. Enormément d'appels de ce numéro mystérieux vers le cellulaire, mais jamais dans l'autre sens. Le plus récent datait pile du soir de l'arrestation de Blake, et avait été donné environ trente minutes après son interpellation… Il n'avait appelé qu'une seule fois, n'avait pas laissé de message, et jamais ce contact ne s'était à nouveau manifesté depuis.

Fangmeyer se redressa, bouillonnant d'excitation. Tout ceci sentait bon… Même très bon. Finnick revenait justement de la remise à ce moment-là, et constatant l'euphorie de l'officier, questionna : « Bonne nouvelle ou bonne nouvelle ? »

« Vous avez un téléphone ? » demanda Fangmeyer à Bonger, ignorant totalement la question de Finnick.

Le kangourou hocha la tête avant d'indiquer le fixe situé derrière son comptoir. Fangmeyer le remercia brièvement et se précipita sur le combiné. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour composer le numéro mystérieux, tant ses pattes tremblaient. Il s'était rarement senti aussi fébrile.

Il cessa de respirer, tendu à l'extrême, et porta le téléphone à son oreille… L'absence de tonalité était mauvais signe, et tous ses espoirs s'évanouirent lorsqu'une voix féminine robotisée lui annonça avec bonhomie et chaleur : « Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué. Veuillez contacter nos services pour plus de renseignements. »

Le loup blanc reposa le combiné, quelque peu dépité. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude en s'adossant au mur. Bien sûr, il s'y était attendu… Mais la déception était tout de même importante. Le mammifère qui avait géré des affaires louches avec Blake était probablement l'un des cadres des Gardiens du Troupeau… Suite à l'arrestation du lièvre, il s'était assuré d'être intraçable en coupant tout lien pouvant l'unir à son subordonné.

« 'Fais chier ! » maugréa le loup blanc en tapant de la patte contre le comptoir.

« Un problème ? » demanda Finnick d'un air distrait.

« Le type que je recherche… Le contact de Blake. J'avais son numéro… Mais il s'en est débarrassé, bien entendu. »

« Et alors ? Ça t'empêche pas de le retracer. » argua Finnick sur le même ton détaché, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et que son interlocuteur était trop stupide pour y penser lui-même.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda Fangmeyer, incrédule.

« C'est un fixe ou un portable qui a appelé ? » demanda le fennec, toujours aussi placide. « M'étonnerait que ce soit un portable s'il se servait de cette ligne pour communiquer avec ce trou du cul de lièvre. Se défaire d'un numéro mobile laisse des traces, tandis qu'une ligne fixe, _pouf_ , ça disparaît aussi vite que l'assistante d'un magicien. Si le type était un peu malin, il utilisait un fixe. »

Fangmeyer le scrutait à présent d'un air surpris… Visiblement, ce fennec avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche qu'un simple don pour le transformisme, car il s'y connaissait clairement en connectiques et réseaux. Le loup ne perdit pas plus de temps à y réfléchir, et rechercha le numéro pour en vérifier l'indicateur… qui était effectivement celui qui indiquait un appel depuis une ligne fixe de Zootopie.

« Bingo. » s'exclama Fangmeyer, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il se réjouissait… Après tout, ça ne changeait rien au fait que la ligne avait été supprimée, et que donc ce numéro était à présent vide de sens. « Ça ne m'avance pas énormément, en revanche. »

« Bien au contraire, mon loulou. » intervint Bonger en secouant la tête. « Supprimer une ligne téléphonique, c'est comme se faire couper le pelage, vous voyez ? En général, votre coiffeur se contentera de vos poils, et ne vous tranchera pas la tête avec. »

« Arrête avec tes métaphores bidon. » le réprimanda Finnick.

« Hey ! » contesta le kangourou d'un ton blessé. « Qui a fait une analogie stupide avec une assistante de magicien, à l'instant ? »

« Laisse tomber. Moi je peux, mec. Tout ce qui sort de cette bouche devient classe, même les pires idioties. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant ! »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur ce problème de ligne, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Fangmeyer en s'immisçant dans leur échange. Il avait du mal à réprimer son impatience, désormais.

Finnick acquiesça, s'adossant au comptoir pour se mettre à l'aise, tandis qu'il reprenait les explications alambiquées entamées par Bonger. « C'est simple, supprimer une ligne efface le numéro, le rend inopérant, injoignable. Il disparaît, et n'a donc plus aucune valeur à l'échelle du réseau. Mais ça ne supprime pas la source du signal. L'appel était passé depuis un endroit physique. L'émission de ce signal reste toujours identique, et cela même si cinq, dix, quinze ou même cent numéros différents ont été attribués à cette ligne spécifique… Il existe des moyens de retracer ce signal, même au travers d'un numéro qui n'existe normalement plus. »

« C'est ce que je voulais exprimer dans mon allégorie du coiffeur… Les cheveux, c'était le numéro, et la tête, la source du signal… Comprenez ? » s'immisça soudain Bonger, visiblement vexé que sa tentative d'illustration ait ainsi été sabordée.

Fangmeyer ne put que grimacer, tandis que Finnick se plaquait une patte contre les yeux et clamait d'une voix plaintive : « Bon dieu, Grégory… C'est encore pire quand tu essaie de justifier ta connerie. »

Le kangourou fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé… Mais Fangmeyer ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de relancer leur débat houleux sur la nature et la qualité de leurs vannes et de leurs illustrations par l'image. « Bon, okay ! J'ai compris… Et c'est dans vos cordes ? »

« Les miennes ? » s'étonna Bonger. « Non. Non, mon vieux… Il faut du matos pour retracer un signal, et j'ai pas ça ici. Je sais comment ça marche, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. »

« Moi, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. » déclara Finnick d'une voix détachée.

Fangmeyer tourna vers lui un regard empli d'espoir, mais visiblement le fennec faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas le croiser.

« Tu… Tu pourrais… ? » proposa le loup blanc d'une voix gênée, qu'il tentait avec difficulté de ne pas rendre suppliante.

« J'en sais rien, mec. » répondit Finnick en extirpant une paire de lunettes de soleil de la poche de son baggy avant de venir les visser avec style sur son museau. « La dernière fois qu'un de mes potes est venu en aide à un flic, il a fini par vouloir en devenir un… J'ai peur que ce soit contagieux. »

Le loup blanc ne put réprimer un rire franc à l'audition de cette déclaration, qui pour le coup lui sembla sincèrement drôle. Le fennec sembla satisfait d'avoir réussi son effet, et poussa un profond soupir.

« Enfin bon… J'aime pas assez les donuts pour que ton job ait un quelconque attrait à mes yeux, alors on va dire que je pourrais éventuellement faire ça pour toi… »

Fangmeyer poussa un petit cri victorieux, et emporté par son élan, ne put s'empêcher de soulever Finnick sous les aisselles avant de le porter à bouts de bras… Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing au sommet de la caboche. Le loup blanc poussa un cri en laissant retomber le fennec au sol… Il faisait preuve d'une force impressionnante pour un individu d'une si petite taille.

« Le fait que je sois au format peluche te donne pas le droit de me traiter comme tel, mec ! » l'avertit Finnick en dressant un index furieux en direction de Fangmeyer. Celui-ci acquiesça en frottant son crâne endolori. Il avait visiblement compris la leçon.

« Bon… Donne-moi le numéro. Ça me suffira pour le retracer. »

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, Fangmeyer s'éxecuta, recopiant méthodiquement le numéro sur un feuillet de son calepin, avant de le tendre à Finnick. Celui-ci plia la feuille, avant de la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Okay… Ça se fait pas en cinq minutes, cependant… Et t'as pas envie de savoir où et comment je fais ça, crois-moi. » déclara le fennec d'une voix encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Fangmeyer aurait été ravi de le détromper et de lui dire à quel point il aurait aimé savoir tout ça, au contraire. Mais le loup resta silencieux, se contentant une nouvelle fois d'acquiescer.

« On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous demain, en fin de matinée… Tu connais le Wilde Dozzer ? »

« C'est ce fast-food crado sur Platane Avenue ? »

« Hey ! J'adore leurs Crickets-Burgers, alors pas de commentaires désobligeants ! » l'avertit Finnick sur un ton de reproche, avant de reprendre. « Bref. On se retrouve là-bas, disons pour onze heures. J'aurais une adresse pour toi, en toute logique. »

A cette nouvelle, Fangmeyer ne se sentit plus de joie… Mais il parvint à contenir son euphorie et à rester un minimum professionnel, cette fois-ci. Pour s'assurer de se retrouver en temps et en heure, ils échangèrent néanmoins leurs numéros de portable… Au final, Fangmeyer allait peut être bien obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, en fin de compte. Il salua Bonger et Finnick, leur serrant la patte à chacun, avant de quitter le magasin…

« On dirait bien que mes cinq ans d'études en informatique serviront finalement à quelque chose, au bout du compte… » déclara Finnick sur une note de regret. « Cet abruti de renard avait raison. »

Ni lui, ni Fangmeyer, n'avaient alors encore conscience que ce premier contact n'était que le début d'un long, très long partenariat…

* * *

L'officier Simon Fangmeyer arrêta son véhicule à une rue de distance de l'entrée de l'université, une nouvelle fois désireux de respecter et préserver la réputation de son frère, en ne le faisant pas passer pour un gamin dépendant… Ce qu'il était, au final, il fallait bien l'admettre, mais bon… Le loup blanc était légèrement en avance, ayant achevé son service un peu plus tôt. Bogo lui avait imposé une heure de récupération, pour compenser le temps de travail supplémentaire qu'il avait pourtant exercé de sa propre initiative, la veille. Il attendit donc tranquillement quelques minutes, avant que le flot des étudiants en ingénierie n'apparaisse.

Il repéra rapidement Dwayne, qui se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers lui. Visiblement, sa journée n'avait pas été aussi excitante que la sienne. Il avait l'air encore plus endormi que d'habitude. Le jeune loup s'installa dans le véhicule, côté passager, et referma la portière derrière lui.

« Dure journée ? » le questionna Fangmeyer, légèrement troublé de le voir tellement silencieux.

« Emmerdante au possible. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Fangmeyer hésita à reprendre son frère sur son attitude, mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas son père, et ne se reconnaissait de fait aucun droit à commenter sa conduite. Il se contenta donc de pousser un soupir avant de mettre le contact et de se lancer dans le flot de circulation continu, qui battait un rythme soutenu à cette heure de la journée.

Le loup blanc n'avait pas remarqué la voiture noire aux vitres teintées, stationnée dans une ruelle adjacente. Le mammifère qui se trouvait à son bord, pour sa part, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule minute…


	16. Chapitre 16 - Le pâtre

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Je me suis éclaté à écrire ce chapitre, en dépit de la chaleur toujours insoutenable qui règne en Alsace. Mais où sont les foutus orages qu'on nous avait promis? Je les attends de pied ferme, et en arrive au point où je pourrais finir par craquer et aller gambader tout nu sous la première rincée glaciale que le ciel jugera bon de déverser sur nos têtes! (non, bon, je ne le ferai pas, parce que l'exhibitionnisme c'est pas bien, m'voyez?)**

 **Suite de l'investigation menée par Fangmeyer et Finnick (il y a un peu de Judy et Nick également, je vous rassure), et je vous préviens, les révélations envoient du lourd, et annoncent du très, très gros pour le prochain chapitre. J'appréhende réellement de l'écrire, tant les évènements qui s'y dérouleront seront intenses. Bref, trêve de teasing : Je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, tout en vous remerciant une fois de plus pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, vos retours, votre présence.**

 **PS : Un très gros clin d'oeil (ou carrément même une référence, voire un hommage appuyé) à l'un de mes films préférés est dissimulé (pas discrètement du tout), dans ce chapitre. A vous de deviner de quel film il s'agit (mais si vous l'avez vu, ça devrait vous sauter aux yeux).**

 **A très vite pour la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le pâtre**

« Attends une minute, tu bosses le dimanche, maintenant ? »

Sa fourchette encore enfoncée dans la bouche, Dwayne contemplait son frère, qui se tenait dans le petit hall d'entrée de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, et semblait sur le point de partir. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas interrogé les activités privées de Simon, mais puisque ce-dernier venait de récupérer sa plaque d'officier du ZPD sur la commode de l'entrée, et de la fourrer dans la poche de sa veste, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le questionner.

Fangmeyer lança un regard dubitatif à son petit frère, surpris de le voir s'intéresser de si près à ce qu'il faisait. Habituellement, le jeune loup était relativement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait… Pas forcément détaché, ni même froid ou distant, il manquait simplement de curiosité vis-à-vis de ce que les autres pouvaient faire, dire ou penser.

Le loup blanc réajusta le col de la chemise noire qu'il portait sous sa veste, et répondit d'une voix détachée : « Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, les flics protègent la ville, même les dimanches. »

« Ouai, sauf que tu bosses pas normalement, aujourd'hui. » répondit Dwayne en reprenant une nouvelle bouchée de la galette de céréales recouverte de sirop d'érable qui lui servait de petit déjeuner. « Tu m'as si souvent répété d'être attentif à ton planning que j'ai fini par le retenir. » précisa-t-il en déglutissant.

Dwayne était dans le vrai… Etant donné leur mode de vie assez particulier, et le rythme très différent qui animait leurs quotidiens respectifs, il était indispensable que le jeune loup connaisse les jours et les horaires de travail de son frère, afin qu'ils puissent tous deux organiser leurs journées de manière optimale… Surtout si l'on considérait que Dwayne était, en quelques sortes, dépendant de son frère sous bien des aspects. Tout génie qu'il fut, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent, parfois irresponsable. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Fangmeyer voyait les choses, et de fait, il avait pris les devants en affichant son planning hebdomadaire sur la porte du réfrigérateur.

Le loup blanc grimaça légèrement, pris au dépourvu. « Heures supp'. » finit-il par mentir en récupérant son trousseau de clé. « J'ai une affaire importante en cours. » Et à ses yeux, cette petite précision tenait en revanche de la vérité la plus totale.

« Si tu le dis… » marmonna Dwayne, pas convaincu pour un sous.

« Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard, normalement… Tu vas t'en sortir ? »

Dwayne lui lança un regard incrédule, avant d'hausser les épaules. « Y a des chances, oui. »

Fangmeyer poussa un soupir. Il était déjà en retard et n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans une nouvelle lutte d'intérêt avec son frère… Cela arrivait déjà trop fréquemment. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, comment ses parents étaient parvenus à gérer une dizaine de cas comme celui-ci. Lui aussi était passé par cette phase de pseudo-rébellion cynique à l'encontre de toute forme d'autorité… De fait, il était capable de l'accepter comme un mal nécessaire. Restait qu'y être confronté au quotidien était des plus désagréables.

« Ah ! Au fait ! » l'interpella Dwayne alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement. « Fais gaffe, en ville… Y a de nouvelles marches pour la paix qui doivent se faire aujourd'hui, un peu partout dans les différents quartiers… »

« Et alors ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? » questionna Fangmeyer d'un air un peu surpris. Il lui était rare de voir Dwayne s'inquiéter, et encore plus de le voir se faire du souci pour lui. D'autant plus que le sujet de ses inquiétudes semblait plutôt surprenant.

« C'est pas les pacifistes qui m'inquiètent… » explicita le jeune loup. « Mais ceux qui ne manqueront pas de venir foutre le bordel. »

« Dwayne, je suis flic… Tu crois franchement qu'ils vont s'en prendre à moi ? »

Le jeune loup sembla hésiter un instant, avant de baisser la tête. Fangmeyer ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression légèrement piteuse qu'il affichait. Ce qu'il déclara ensuite acheva de confirmer ses soupçons. « J'en sais rien, Simon… Ces types-là sont tarés. »

« On dirait que tu parles d'expérience… » répondit Fangmeyer d'une voix teintée par l'inquiétude. Il lâcha la poignée de la porte avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine pour rejoindre son frère. Ce-dernier semblait particulièrement soucieux de ne pas croiser le regard du loup arctique… Craignant sans doute ce que celui-ci pourrait voir dans le sien.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à la fac ? » questionna Fangmeyer en essayant d'apparaître le plus détaché possible, sachant très bien que se montrer trop pressant ou affecté risquait de braquer son jeune frère.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, et Fangmeyer sentit une boule angoissée enfler dans son estomac, mélange étrange de crainte, de tristesse et de colère. Finalement, Dwayne se racla la gorge, et marmonna : « Tu sais… Certaines Confréries de proies ont des… sympathies particulières pour… enfin… J'ai l'impression que c'est à la mode de se proclamer comme _agneau_ sous la protection des Gardiens, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître. »

« Un agneau ? » questionna le loup blanc d'une voix incertaine. « Qu'est-ce qu… »

« C'est comme ça que les sympathisants des Gardiens du Troupeau se font surnommer, Simon. T'es flic et tu sais pas ça ? » le coupa Dwayne, en retrouvant un peu de sa composition habituelle. Mais Fangmeyer voyait clairement dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ils t'ont dit quelque chose, Dwayne ? On t'a fait du mal ? » Trop angoissé par les révélations faites par son frère, Fangmeyer ne cherchait plus à prendre des gants, à présent. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour affecter Dwayne… Au point qu'il en arrive à craindre pour la sécurité de son frère.

« Ça fait des mois que ça va pas… Tous les prédateurs étaient jaugés d'un œil méfiant, avec ces histoires d'agressions sauvages. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'est devenu encore pire. » Il en coûtait vraiment à Dwayne de s'ouvrir ainsi sur le sujet, lui qui était habituellement réservé, distant, et préférait gérer ses problèmes par lui-même. « On aurait pu croire que la dénonciation du complot mettrait un terme à cette sale ambiance… Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que cette histoire a servi de prétexte pour que certains affichent ouvertement leur dégoût des prédateurs. »

« Tu y vas un peu fort ! Ils ne sont quand même pas si nombreux, n'est-ce pas ? » argumenta Fangmeyer, essayant de dédramatiser la situation, espérant ainsi rassuré son frère.

« Non, heureusement. Mais j'en ai marre de ces conflits d'intérêt. Y a toujours un type qui va dire un truc de travers, et ça démarre au quart de tours… Toi, tu te retrouves au milieu, accusé par les uns, défendu par les autres… C'est déjà assez dur comme ça d'être le petit gamin au milieu d'une bande d'adultes, j'ai pas besoin de ça en plus ! »

Le loup blanc se retrouva légèrement démuni face à la détresse subitement affichée par son frère. Lui qui était d'habitude si renfermé, si discret, s'ouvrait totalement à lui, exposant ses faiblesses et les difficultés qu'il avait à s'affirmer dans un milieu social où il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place, que ce soit par son âge, sa situation, et à présent le simple fait qu'il soit un prédateur.

« Tu sais quoi, Simon ? Les Gardiens du Troupeau ont raison : les proies et les prédateurs ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble ! Ils ne devraient pas vivre ensemble ! »

« Arrête de dire des conneries ! » s'exclama Fangmeyer d'une voix rude et véhémente, tout en tapant violemment du poing sur le comptoir. Cet emportement le surprit autant lui-même que son interlocuteur. Dwayne écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué par cette intervention brutale et excédée. Le loup blanc resta un instant interdit, ayant encore du mal à réaliser les raisons de son emportement, et comprit soudain que toute cette situation délétère l'avait certainement affecté plus qu'il ne l'estimait lui-même, et que cet échange avec son frère avait mis le feu aux poudres. Il avait accumulé secrètement trop de frustration, de peur et d'angoisse, refusant de se les avouer à lui-même… Cette pression devait bien s'évacuer à un moment, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La réaction de Dwayne fut immédiate. Le jeune loup fronça les sourcils et se releva brutalement de sa chaise avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide en directement de sa chambre. Fangmeyer tenta de l'arrêter au passage, désireux de s'excuser pour sa réaction excessive, mais fut violemment repoussé.

« T'es à côté de la plaque, Simon ! » lui hurla Dwayne en plein visage. « T'as toujours couru les proies, avec tes foutus besoins vicieux ! Maintenant t'es même pas capable de voir qu'elles veulent notre peau ! »

Le dégoût manifeste avec lequel le jeune loup avait prononcé ces paroles laissa Fangmeyer sans voix. Bien sûr, son frère savait taper là où ça faisait mal… Cependant, le plus blessant n'était pas tant la nature des mots, que de les entendre prononcés de la bouche de Dwayne… Le seul membre de sa famille qui se soit mis de son côté le jour où il avait décidé de se fiancer à une proie…

Tout ceci semblait bien loin, maintenant. La pression et la peur avaient eu raison de l'optimisme idéaliste de ce jeune loup, qui semblait à terre, comme la plupart des prédateurs de Zootopie, à l'heure actuelle…

Fangmeyer savait que la situation était désastreuse et qu'il faudrait du temps pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant, s'il s'avérait que ce soit possible. Mais ce ne fut que ce jour-là, alors que son frère claquait la porte de sa chambre sans lui lancer un seul regard en arrière, après lui avoir craché au visage les mots les plus blessants qu'il était à même de lui adresser, que le loup blanc comprit à quel point les tensions étaient devenues critiques.

« On frôle le point de rupture… » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Encore estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Fangmeyer saisit mollement son trousseau de clé, et quitta son appartement, trouvant soudainement dérisoires les efforts qu'il déployait pour mettre un terme aux agissements des Gardiens du Troupeau. Manifestement, les arrêter ne changerait plus rien : le mal était fait.

* * *

« Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette gueule que tu tires ? »

Finnick s'était exclamé en projetant une quantité impressionnante de postillons… C'est ce qui devait arriver lorsqu'on s'écriait avec la bouche pleine de Buga Burger. Le fennec éructa, manquant de peu de s'étouffer, et fit passer la quinte de toux en avalant la moitié de la cannette de boisson énergétique qui accompagnait son repas…

Fangmeyer s'installa sur la banquette adjacente, et tourna vers son nouvel-associé-par-défaut, un regard qui en disait long.

« Oh ! La routine… Je viens d'apprendre que mon frère se fait persécuter à la fac parce qu'il est un prédateur, et que visiblement la majorité de nos compères finit par croire qu'il est devenu impossible pour les différentes espèces de vivre en communauté. En somme, Zootopie est devenue une hérésie pour le plus grand nombre. »

« Meh… »

Finnick laissa un léger silence s'installer entre eux, en profitant pour prendre une nouvelle bouchée du burger géant qui lui faisait face… Etait-il seulement possible pour lui d'ingurgiter tout cela ? Le sandwich devait être au moins aussi gros que son estomac.

« Pas d'avis sur la question ? » demanda Fangmeyer qui avait visiblement besoin d'entendre quelques mots positifs, histoire de contrebalancer son dépit.

« Non. Je dis pas qu'il a raison, mais bon… Je crois surtout que… Bah, hey ! Bienvenue dans la réalité ! »

Le loup blanc fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où Finnick voulait en venir. « Tu peux développer ta pensée ? »

« La plupart des habitants de Zootopie ont toujours vécu dans une sorte de bulle préservatrice qui leur clamait à longueur de journées (il prit alors une voix beaucoup plus douce et innocente, qui semblait très loin de l'aspect grave et caverneux qu'il employait habituellement) « _t'en fais pas, mec, tout va bien… Tu croises tous les jours des lions, des tigres, des panthères, des éléphants ou des hippopotames, mais t'angoisses pas, aucun d'entre eux ne va te croquer ou bien te piétiner, nan. La magie de Zootopie fait que, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils t'adorent et ne veulent que ton bien._ » Foutaises ! (retour à la voix initiale, changement brutal de ton. Effet réussit sur l'auditoire.) On vit pas tous bien ensemble, au naturel… Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible, seulement qu'il faut composer avec. Le souci, c'est que la majeure partie de la population de cette ville vivait dans son petit paradis illusoire, et que là, ben merde : l'illusion ne fait plus effet, et tout le monde se rend compte qu'en fait, Zootopie, c'est pas toujours aussi cool qu'on le pense. »

Fangmeyer lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, semblant jauger sa réflexion d'un œil critique… Essayant de rester impassible, il ne pouvait nier que le fennec soit malheureusement, et indubitablement, dans le vrai… Même s'il avait une tendance certaine à grossir le trait. Néanmoins, le loup espérait que la situation ne soit pas si terrible que ça, et qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à faire… Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un discours qu'aurait pu tenir Nick Wilde.

« Tous les renards sont aussi cyniques ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante, pour mettre en avant le rapprochement.

Finnick haussa les épaules, avant de tempérer son avis. « Ne considère pas ce que je dis comme une mauvaise chose, mec. Si les gens ouvrent les yeux sur les véritables rapports qu'entretiennent les mammifères à Zootopie, et qu'on arrête finalement de se voiler la face en croyant que tout est beau et rose, peut-être qu'en lieu et place de la haine et de spécisme, on pourra aboutir à une véritable harmonie… Une vraie compréhension, et une entente non simulée. Enfin, des trucs bobos-hippies dans le genre, tu vois ? » Son propre avis, et sa difficulté à le clarifier commençaient visiblement à l'irriter, alors il agita rapidement la patte, comme pour se débarrasser du sujet, et conclut : « Ecoute, ce genre de conneries… réconforter, écouter, réfléchir, c'est pas mon truc. Alors je dirais simplement : laisse les couilles molles se lamenter et concentre-toi à éradiquer la source du problème… Le reste se résoudra de lui-même. »

« Ce serait sympa de pas traiter mon frère de couille-molle, Finnick. »

« Alors conseille-lui d'arrêter de se comporter comme s'il en était une ! »

Face à l'expression légèrement outrée de Fangmeyer, Finnick plaqua une patte nerveuse contre ses yeux, avant de pousser un soupir. « Ecoute, c'est simple… La plupart des gens sont apathiques. C'est la meilleure définition que j'ai pour les qualifier. Ils mènent leur petit train-train quotidien en pensant avant toute chose à leur bien-être et leur petit confort. Ce qui les dérange est forcément menaçant… Quand ce qui les dérange a des crocs et des griffes, ça devient encore pire. Mais tu les changeras pas. Tu referas pas le monde. Mais ça veut pas dire que tu peux pas agir, ni changer leur façon d'aborder les choses… Rends leur quotidien plus détendu, et ils cesseront de voir les prédateurs comme les annonciateurs d'une quelconque apocalypse. Faire des marches pour la paix, brandir des pancartes et se faire plein de petits bisous, ça marchera un temps, mais ça n'enlèvera rien au fond du problème. Eradique les perturbateurs, ceux qui mènent le front, et les suiveurs se tourneront bien rapidement vers ce qu'ils considèrent être la norme. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que considérer les gens comme des moutons soit la meilleure chose à faire… Avec tout le respect que je dois aux moutons, bien entendu. » contesta Fangmeyer d'un ton douteux. « Les gens ne sont pas stupides, ils comprennent les choses. »

« A l'échelle individuelle, c'est vrai. Mais mets les en groupe autour d'un sujet sensible, et tu vas voir comme les idées les plus stupides et radicales deviendront rapidement les meilleures. Les Gardiens du Troupeau ne sont pas puissants parce qu'ils sont dans le vrai, ni même parce que les gens sont spécistes par nature… Simplement parce que dans le contexte actuel, ils semblent apporter une forme de réponse simple, et désignent un ennemi facile à identifier, minoritaire, et fragilisé. Si tu ouvres les yeux à ces pauvres innocents sur la véritable nature de ceux qu'ils suivent, et que tu leur présentes une autre voie, ils changeront bien vite leur fusil d'épaule. »

« Bien… Parfait. » acquiesça le loup blanc comme si le discours de Finnick était la solution à tous les maux. « Et tu comptes faire ça avec quel type de magie blanche ? Ou bien on fait appel à un marabout ? Il paraît que le docteur Ombongowlou, grand shaman de la tribu des Wapitis-Ka est super doué pour résoudre les problèmes de cœurs, les conflits professionnels, les oncles incarnés, et ramener la paix et l'ordre civil. »

Finnick grimaça à cette réponse des plus ironiques, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin. « Et après, c'est moi le cynique ? » Le fennec prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson énergétique, avant de reprendre : « Non, mec. Si tu veux attirer l'attention des gens, tu peux pas te contenter de leur taper gentiment sur l'épaule en leur disant que ce qu'ils font ou ce qu'ils pensent est mal. »

« Comment tu fais, alors ? »

« Tu leur retourne une putain de tarte dans la gueule ! Voilà ce que tu fais ! »

La solution proposée par le fennec ne sembla pas convaincre Fangmeyer, qui resta impassible, le regard fixé sur son interlocuteur, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer son niveau de stupidité. Finalement, un léger sourire fendit son museau, et il ne put contenir plus longtemps son euphorie… Aussi stupide qu'ait été la réponse de Finnick, elle eut au moins le mérite de faire rire le loup blanc. Cela sembla contenter le fennec, qui y joignit son propre ricanement.

« Blague à part, on a du boulot. » reprit finalement Finnick en sortant de la poche de son blazer un petit bout de papier plié qu'il fit glisser sur la table en direction de Fangmeyer.

« C'est… ? » questionna Fangmeyer en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Finnick se contenta d'acquiescer rapidement en jetant un regard méfiant autour de lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'investir dans cette affaire aux côtés de ce loup flic. Mais bon, il y était maintenant, et il n'allait pas se défiler. Ce n'était pas son style.

Fangmeyer déploya le papier, lisant l'adresse qui y était griffonnée au stylo noir : « 19 Black River Lane ». Le quartier de la forêt tropicale… Le loup blanc acquiesça, avant de placer le bout de papier dans la poche de sa veste.

« Merci pour le coup de main. Je vais te laisser terminer ton burger, et me mettre en route. »

Finnick fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Nan, mec ! Je viens avec toi si t'as pas compris… »

« Un civil n'a rien à faire dans cette enq… »

« Tu la fermes, et tu m'écoutes. » répliqua le fennec sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer. « J'ai merdé, l'autre soir. Autant que Nick. Si on n'avait pas déconné, vous le tiendriez, cet enfoiré qu'on pourchasse aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité… En tout cas, je veux faire ce qu'il faut pour réparer nos fautes. »

Le fennec avait bien pesé le pour et le contre depuis la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Nick, à leur sortie du ZPD, après qu'ils aient été relâchés. La décision du renard l'avait bouleversée, même s'il n'en montrerait jamais rien. Voir Nick se mettre du côté de la loi, passer dans les rangs des flics, c'était quelque chose d'impressionnant… Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la conviction qu'il avait affiché. Il savait pourquoi il voulait faire ça, et quel était le but qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Finnick avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, lui aussi, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait plongé dans le noir… Il avait poursuivi certains de ses petits trafics, mais rien ne semblait plus pareil. Il aurait pu mettre cela sur le compte de l'absence du renard et sur le fait qu'il devait à présent travailler en solo. Mais ça allait plus loin que ça. Sans en être véritablement conscient, Finnick avait commencé à s'interroger sur ses propres valeurs, lui aussi, et à ce qu'il convenait de faire. On ne pouvait pas toujours agir seulement par impulsion, ou par réaction… Parfois, il fallait planifier, penser et se projeter, chose que le fennec n'avait plus eu l'habitude de faire depuis de nombreuses années. Maintenant, il avait l'occasion d'accomplir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'utile, de concret, de constructif. Il ne se laisserait pas mettre de côté.

« Finnick… » reprit Fangmeyer d'une voix qui essayait de se montrer calme et intransigeante. « Je ne suis même pas sensé travailler sur cette enquête. Alors si tu te retrouves impliqué, ce sera encore pire. »

« C'est trop tard pour les cas de conscience, mec. Je suis déjà impliqué. Et puis, il te faudra bien quelqu'un pour tabasser ce type une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé. »

« On ne va tabasser personne ! » répliqua Fangmeyer en haussant légèrement le ton.

Mais Finnick se redressa en le pointant du doigt, comme pour souligner l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre : « Tu as dit « _on »_. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière, tu as tacitement accepté que je t'accompagne. »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Trêve de discussions, Fang'. On est ensemble sur ce coup-là, depuis le moment où tu m'as demandé ce service. Ne crois pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement… Je suis très tenace. »

Fangmeyer poussa un soupir avant de secouer la tête. « Pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner ? Ça t'avancerait à quoi de venir ? »

Le fennec lui lança un regard incrédule, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment son interlocuteur pouvait ne pas comprendre ses motivations. « On vient pas d'avoir une discussion sur le sujet, mec ? Pour arranger les choses, ils faut agir, et confronter la source du problème… C'est pas qu'une question de je-ne-sais quelle autorité légale ou policière. Rien à foutre de ces concepts. Rien à foutre de vos conneries de poulets. C'est une question morale : je peux agir pour mettre un terme à tout ce bordel, et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Je te préviens, mec : je connais l'adresse, tout comme toi… Si tu ne m'emmènes pas avec, j'y vais seul, et là je règlerai les choses à ma manière. »

« On peut pas vraiment dire que ça t'a réussi, la dernière fois… »

« Raison de plus pour toi de m'empêcher de refaire une telle connerie… Je suis parfois long à la détente. »

Le loup blanc poussa un soupir de résignation, avant de finalement opiner du chef, accréditant ainsi la demande de Finnick. « Okay. Mais si ça chauffe, tu restes à l'écart, d'accord ? Tu n'interviens que si je te le dis, et tu fais ce que je te demande. »

« Nan mais tu t'es pris pour mon père ou quoi ? »

« Oh non ! Pitié ! J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec un adolescent en pleine crise à la maison sans avoir envie d'en gérer un deuxième… »

Finnick fronça les sourcils, et fut vif comme l'éclair. Fangmeyer n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il prenait un bon coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne. Le loup poussa un léger cri de douleur, avant de plaquer une patte contre la bosse qui commençait déjà à se former. Il lança un regard incertain à Finnick, surpris de la force qu'un si petit renard était capable de déployer.

« Bon, on y va ? » questionna le fennec. Fangmeyer hésita un instant à faire une réflexion par rapport au coup qu'il venait de prendre, mais se réserva… Quelles que soient les mœurs particulières et les conventions sociales s'appliquant en la présence d'un énergumène tel que Finnick, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elles étaient trop bien ancrées pour lui faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet, et encore moins pour les lui faire changer… Il faudrait donc composer avec, faute de mieux.

« Ouai… On y va… » acquiesça finalement le loup.

Ils quittèrent le Wild Dozzer et se rendirent sur le parking en direction de la voiture de Fangmeyer. Le temps se couvrait, et il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir… Sûr et certain qu'il ferait humide dans le quartier de la forêt tropicale, avec ou sans les arrosages automatiques. Alors qu'ils approchaient du véhicule, Finnick se figea un instant, avant de soulever les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait vissé sur le museau, pour zieuter en direction du fond du parking, où il repéra un véhicule un peu trop classieux, et qui faisait tâche dans le décors peu avenant du fast-food quelque peu vieillot et délabré. Il s'agissait d'une berline noire, flambant neuve, aux vitres teintées… C'est surtout ce dernier point qui inquiéta le fennec, et le poussa à se concentrer sur la plaque d'immatriculation, qu'il repéra immédiatement comme étant une fausse, une contrefaçon assez grossière, d'ailleurs. Pendant un temps, Nick et lui s'étaient lancé dans la contrebande de plaques et de cartes grises, et il avait appris à faire la différence, à cette époque, étant donné qu'il était chargé de la modification des pièces volées.

« Attends, Fang'… » murmura-t-il à l'attention de son partenaire.

Le loup blanc tourna son attention vers lui, légèrement surpris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Prenons plutôt mon van… » répondit simplement Finnick, sans quitter le véhicule banalisé des yeux. « Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

« Tant qu'on arrive à bon port en un seul morceau, c'est comme tu veux. »

Finnick acquiesça, et ils s'éloignèrent de la voiture de Fangmeyer pour se diriger vers son vieux van, dont le flanc était toujours recouvert de cette fresque épique, où un renard habillé en guerrier aztèque soutenait une prêtresse quelque peu lascive au-devant d'un décor figurant l'orage et la foudre.

« Charmante déco. » commenta Fangmeyer sur un ton cynique, mais le fennec ne releva pas, toujours concentré sur l'observation minutieuse de la voiture noire.

« Monte et ferme-la. » déclara-t-il néanmoins, avant de l'avertir : « Et pas le moindre commentaire… C'est ma maison, que tu critiques là. »

Le loup blanc s'exécuta, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrière du van, tandis qu'il s'installait à la place passager. Le confort qu'affichait le « domicile » de Finnick était des plus spartiates : un matelas jeté en travers occupait quasiment tout l'espace, tandis qu'un combiné kitchenette-four à micro-ondes (le tout monté sur batterie externe) remplissait le côté latéral droit. Seul autre matériel en présence : une chaîne hi-fi qui, pour sa part, semblait d'excellente qualité… Mais c'était tout. Un flot incessant de questions naquirent dans l'esprit de Fangmeyer sur la façon dont le fennec s'y prenait pour vivre dans ces conditions, mais par respect pour lui, il se décida à les garder pour plus tard, si jamais un moment plus propice se présentait.

Finnick n'avait rien loupé du regard légèrement peiné que son associé d'un jour avait porté sur ses possessions, et secoua la tête en guise de réaction. « Hey ! Tire pas cette gueule… C'est pas si mal, quand on s'y fait. Et au moins, j'ai pas d'impôts à payer. »

Ni d'adresse, ni de véritable foyer, et encore moins de refuge… Finnick était donc un vagabond, pour ne pas dire un sans-domicile-fixe (l'appellation semblait un brin péjorative aux yeux du loup), et pourtant ce mammifère se débrouillait sans mal dans la vie de tous les jours, visiblement. Cela força le respect de Fangmeyer, loin de susciter chez lui de la pitié.

« J'aime bien. » commenta-t-il. Et l'honnêteté qu'il employa sembla satisfaire Finnick.

Ils roulèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver aux abords du quartier de la forêt tropicale. La circulation était ralentie en raison des nombreuses déviations mises en place pour libérer les artères et avenues qui constituaient l'itinéraire de la marche pour la paix, qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

Fangmeyer ne manqua pas de remarquer les petits coups d'œil anxieux que le fennec lançait jetait régulièrement dans son rétroviseur. Alors que le loup allait l'interroger à ce sujet, Finnick le devança, en déclarant d'une voix sombre : « J'ai bien l'impression qu'on te file, Fang'. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » s'exclama le premier intéressé en se redressant sur son siège.

Finnick restait étonnamment détendu, mais son regard restait à présent braqué sur son rétroviseur, où apparaissait une certaine voiture noire aux vitres teintées, qui se trouvaient à une centaine de mètres derrière eux. Une dizaine de véhicules seulement les séparait, mais en dépit des soucis de circulation, elle était toujours là, à les filer.

« La voiture noire, avec les vitres opaques. Onze voitures derrière nous. Tu la vois ? »

Fangmeyer acquiesça, après avoir contrôlé les informations que lui fournissait Finnick aux moyens du rétroviseur du côté passager.

« Elle était sur le parking du Wild Dozzer. Je le sais, parce qu'elle est arrivée quasiment en même temps que toi… Je l'ai vu se stationner peu de temps après que tu te pointes. Comme t'étais en retard, je me concentrais justement sur le parking. Elle était encore là quand on a quitté le fast-food, et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'on prenne mon van… Maintenant, c'est mon véhicule qu'elle suit, signe que c'est toi qui est pisté. »

Le fennec avait délivré toutes ces informations sur un ton froid et distant, tandis que Fangmeyer se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que la situation se clarifiait. Depuis combien de temps exactement était-il suivi, et surtout pour quelle raison ? Il essaya de raisonner sereinement en explorant toutes les possibilités. C'était une chose qu'on leur apprenait à l'académie : lorsqu'on se retrouvait dans une situation possiblement dangereuse, le meilleur moyen d'appréhender les meilleures solutions était de garder son calme et d'analyser posément toutes les possibilités d'action, et de toujours choisir celle qui semblait à la fois la plus cohérente et la moins dangereuse. On n'aimait pas trop les flics casse-cou qui risquaient leurs vies à la moindre occasion… Les accidents que ce type d'énergumènes causait avaient tendance à faire tâche sur les statistiques des performances du ZPD. Aussi, prenait-on la peine de former les cadets à être des flics responsables, investis, mais sachant tout de même se préserver. Pour autant, les raisonnements logiques de Fangmeyer se noyaient à présent dans les inquiétudes liées à la révélation que Finnick venait de lui faire…

« C'est les Gardiens du Troupeau, tu crois ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement à son compagnon d'infortune. « Ils savent qu'on sait, et ils essaient de nous coincer ? »

« Ils auraient eu mille occasions de le faire, dans ce cas… Et je crois pas que cette soi-disant « organisation » soit suffisamment dotée et structurée pour se permettre de mettre en place des filatures avec des voitures banalisées. »

C'était logique, en effet. Peu de chance que ces fêlés extrémistes, plus doués pour faire dans la surenchère que dans la subtilité, ait flairé quoique ce soit par rapport à l'enquête secrète que menait Fangmeyer. Il s'agissait donc d'une autre branche liée à l'affaire… Des gens dotés de moyens plus conséquents. La voix de Bogo résonna alors dans son esprit, et l'une des choses qu'il lui avait dit fit tout à coup sens à ses yeux : « _Il y a visiblement plus en jeu ici que la seule agression subie par Hopps. Vous devez vous en douter maintenant, puisque débarquent successivement les gros bonnets de la justice…_ »

« Le fils de pute… » marmonna Fangmeyer en comprenant tout à coup qui était à l'origine de la filature qu'il était en train de subir.

« Un trait de génie soudain ? » questionna Finnick d'un ton ironique. « J'admire ton langage fleuri, mais j'espère que c'est pas de ma maman dont tu parles ! »

« Quillspray ! L'avocat de Blake ! Il m'a mis sous surveillance, cette espèce de sale petite fouine ! »

« C'est une fouine ? »

« Non, un suricate… Les fouines sensibles me pardonneront l'expression. »

Finnick poussa un ricanement. Visiblement, la situation pourtant tendue n'avait pas l'air de le stresser le moins du monde. Bien entendu, il en fallait bien plus (beaucoup plus même) que ça, pour parvenir à faire naître une once d'inquiétude dans un esprit aussi retors que celui de Finnick.

« Bon, et alors ? Ça pose un problème, je présume ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que notre fileur sait, a vu et entendu. Quillspray devait chercher à s'assurer que je ne trouverais rien de compromettant à l'encontre de Blake… Et vu que je n'ai pas employé les voies les plus légales pour aboutir là où on en est, il y a fort à parier qu'il nous reste peu de temps avant que tout ceci nous explose à la tronche. »

« Bien… » répliqua le fennec en haussant les épaules. « Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. »

Et sans prévenir, Finnick passa une vitesse à toute allure, forçant la sortie de son van hors de la ligne de circulation sur laquelle ils avançaient au pas. Fangmeyer faillit basculer de son siège, et s'écrasa contre la vitre passager, se rattrapant à tout ce qu'il pouvait face au débordement extrêmement nerveux du véhicule. Il crut l'espace d'une seconde que le van ne tenait plus que sur deux roues et allait se coucher sur le flanc, mais le fennec contrebraqua brutalement, remettant son véhicule sur les rails avant de traverser la voie en sens inverse, évitant de justesse deux voitures qui venaient de l'autre côté. Sous le concert de klaxons, Fangmeyer étouffa un juron et se surprit à prier pour sa vie.

Le fennec poussa un rire éclat de rire frénétique en frôlant de justesse un camion de marchandises, ce qui l'obligea à monter sur le trottoir. Les passants affolés se jetèrent sur le côté, craignant de voir le véhicule poursuivre sa course folle en zone piétonne, mais Finnick bifurqua brusquement dans une ruelle si étroite que son van passait tout juste en largeur, avant de mettre la gomme pour rejoindre l'autre côté, débouchant sur une avenue secondaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'exclama Fangmeyer tandis que la conduite de son partenaire revenait à peu près au calme. « T'essaie de nous tuer, ou quoi ? »

« Nan, j'essaie de nous tirer des yeux indiscrets de ton pisteur. On prendra un peu plus de temps pour arriver à destination, mais je te garantis que pour sa part, il ne nous retrouvera pas de sitôt. »

« Oh, tu crois ? Il a très bien vu par où on est parti ! »

Finnick se racla bruyamment la gorge pour manifester son mépris face au manque de considération manifeste de Fangmeyer. « Pour ça il faudra déjà qu'il parvienne à se dégager de la file où on était… Tu te doutes bien que j'ai attendu le bon moment pour me tirer… Lui ne pourra pas manœuvrer aussi facilement… Il était cul à cul avec deux autres caisses. Haha ! »

Le loup blanc lança un regard hébété à son associé, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait le remercier ou l'incendier de s'être montré si imprudent. Faire équipe avec un électron libre tel que Finnick était une épreuve de chaque instant, mais pour le coup, il venait de lui tirer une sacrée épine du pied.

« Okay, Finnick… » acquiesça finalement Fangmeyer. « Bien joué, je te dois bien ça ! »

« Oh, rien de plus simple. » répondit fièrement le fennec en tapotant affectueusement sur le tableau de bord. « J'ai ce petit bijou dans la peau, je le connais par cœur… J'pourrais le conduire les yeux fermés ! Lui et moi, on en a vu d'autres. »

A l'idée que Finnick ait pu pratiquer des acrobaties de pilotage plus extrêmes que celle-ci laissa Fangmeyer sans voix. Son cœur palpitait encore de la soudaine montée d'adrénaline, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se calmer. Finnick, pour sa part, se concentrait à nouveau sur la route, l'expression fermée, un étrange petit sourire en coin imprimé sur le museau.

« Ce van nous servait de base, à Nick et à moi. On l'a payé ensemble… Mais il a toujours dit qu'il était à moi… ». A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, la voix de Finnick se fit moins forte, plus fluctuante, et Fangmeyer put avoir un bref aperçu de la personnalité sensible et sincère qui se dissimulait sous cette apparence de roublard à la peau dure. « Bordel, ça va me manquer de plus bosser avec cet imbécile. »

Le loup blanc détourna le regard… Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point il était difficile de retrouver ses repères, une fois qu'une personne qu'on avait l'habitude de fréquenter au quotidien, avec qui on avait des échanges synergiques presque automatiques, s'éloignait du jour au lendemain… Bien sûr, la relation qu'entretenaient Finnick et Nick était bien différente de celle qu'il avait eue avec son ex-fiancée… Mais en dépit de tout, cette proximité dans le ressenti devait générer le même type de souffrances, de doutes, et d'indécisions.

« Vous étiez associés depuis longtemps ? » demanda Fangmeyer d'une voix distante, se demandant si le fennec avait envie ou non de s'ouvrir d'avantage sur le sujet. En parler pouvait parfois être bénéfique. Lui, il n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner… Sa famille l'avait quelque peu « rejeté » à l'époque, en raison de ses choix sentimentaux particuliers.

« On faisait déjà les quatre cent coups ensemble au primaire… » explicita Finnick d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Fangmeyer voyait bien qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas se murer dans le silence, ce qui était la solution la plus simple dans ce genre de situation. Mais visiblement, le fennec avait besoin de s'épancher un peu sur quelqu'un. « J'étais dans la classe de sa sœur. J'avais un béguin fou pour elle… Ça n'a pas trop changé, d'ailleurs. Mais ma chance est passée. Enfin bref… Il a voulu me casser la gueule parce qu'il appréciait pas que je la lorgne en permanence. Il voulait jouer les frères protecteurs, tu vois le genre ? »

Fangmeyer acquiesça. Jouer les grands frères protecteurs, il connaissait bien. Il avait l'impression de vivre ça au quotidien.

« Au final, c'est moi qui lui ai mis sa branlée… Ça m'a pas rapporté des points auprès de sa frangine, mais dans l'histoire, j'ai gagné le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu de ma vie. »

« Ouai… Je comprends que ce soit dur de le voir suivre une autre voie, à présent. » concéda le loup blanc d'un ton légèrement accablé.

Finnick haussa les épaules, essayant de reconquérir un peu de sa composition usuelle. « Bof ! Il fait ce qu'il veut. Et s'il est heureux comme ça… Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux. »

« Hey ! Tu peux pas nier prendre goût à la vie de flic, toi aussi ! » répliqua Fangmeyer, espérant qu'un peu d'humour ironique aiderait à détendre l'atmosphère. « J'ai bien vu la petite lueur au fond de tes yeux, quand on a avancé dans l'enquête, trouvé des indices, et même quand tu nous as fait ce petit rodéo, à l'instant. »

« Tu vois une lueur derrière mes foutus lunettes de soleil, mec ? » demanda placidement le fennec, ce qui eut pour conséquence de jeter un blanc dans l'espace confiné du van… Le silence fut brisé au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque les deux compères éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Oui, très clairement, ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Finnick stationna le van dans une petite ruelle humide, afin d'éviter qu'il soit repéré par certains yeux indiscrets. Les murs des bâtiments adjacents étaient bardés de mousses et de lianes, fait courant dans le quartier de la forêt tropicale, où la jungle sauvage reprenait souvent ses droits sur les habitations, sans que cela ne dérange particulièrement les habitants, qui recherchaient justement ce type d'environnement climatique. Le fond de l'air était étouffant, en dépit de la pluie qui tombait drue. Fangmeyer remonta le col de sa veste en maugréant… Il ne détestait pas la pluie, mais préférait en général l'apprécier de l'intérieur, au sec.

Le 19 River Black Lane était un complexe de logements sociaux vieillissants, dont la masse semblait s'être affaissée en son centre, ployant sous l'humidité constante qui caractérisait ce quartier bien particulier de Zootopie. Il était étonnant que l'ensemble n'ait pas encore été bouclé et détruit pour raison d'insalubrité, voir même de risques d'effondrement.

« Merde… » réalisa soudain Fangmeyer en serrant les dents. « Il doit bien y avoir une centaine d'appartements, dans ce taudis. Comment on va savoir lequel occupe notre cible ? »

Finnick secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « Oh, mon pauvre vieux… Heureusement que tu m'as emmené. Tu as ta plaque ? » Fangmeyer acquiesça, ce qui sembla contenter le fennec, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. « Dans ce cas, tout va bien. »

Ils se présentèrent à la loge du concierge, qui était tenue par un porc-épic vieillissant, qui tremblait comme un bloc de gelée.

« Yo, mec ! » commença Finnick, trop petit pour être aperçu depuis l'arrière du comptoir, ce qui obligea le concierge à se pencher en avant, ce moindre mouvement semblant lui demander des efforts extraordinaires. Lorsque le fennec eut la certitude qu'il était vu et entendu, il présenta le nœud du problème.

« Nous sommes du ZPD. » déclara-t-il, en faisant un petit signe de la patte à Fangmeyer, afin de l'inciter à présenter son insigne. Le loup blanc s'exécuta sans mot dire, trop curieux de voir comment le fennec allait obtenir l'information qu'il recherchait. « Nous sommes sur une affaire et on a retracé un numéro de ligne référencé dans cet immeuble. »

La nouvelle sembla surprendre le porc-épique, qui parvint à manifester un frisson au-dessus de son tremblement usuel. « M… Mon dieu... » bredouilla-t-il. « Pas… Pas un crime… tout de même ? »

« Non, non. Simple enquête de routine, monsieur. » répondit Fangmeyer, qui désirait devancer toute stupidité que Finnick aurait pu proférer en réponse à cette question.

« M… Mais en quoi… Puis-je vous… vous être utile ? Moi… Je ne suis que le concierge… Je… Je ne sais rien… De ce que font les locataires… » s'excusa nerveusement le porc-épique, qui semblait très nerveux à l'idée de faire face à deux policiers du ZPD, sans se douter que l'un d'entre eux n'était guère plus qu'un petit truand, tandis que l'autre n'était même pas supposé être en service, et encore moins se trouver ici.

« Vous avez pas besoin de savoir quoique ce soit, mon vieux. On a juste besoin de la notice technique des lignes téléphoniques de la résidence. Vous avez ça dans votre loge, je pense ? » le rassura Finnick, qui arrivait étrangement à se faire passer pour un individu avenant et agréable… Le fennec avait vraiment un don pour endosser n'importe quel rôle, et en changer aussi facilement qu'il remontait ses lunettes de soleil sur son museau.

Le concierge acquiesça, semblant rassuré que les exigences de ces deux officiers se limitent à cela. Il s'excusa et leur demanda de patienter, le temps qu'il mette la patte sur le dossier convoité. Cela lui prit près de dix minutes, qui semblèrent interminables aux yeux de Fangmeyer. Il n'avait jamais été d'une nature très patiente, et avait tendance à apprécier d'avantage les résultats que le processus qui permettait d'y parvenir. Mais au final, leur condescendance fut récompensée lorsque le concierge reparu, un lourd dossier de maintenant entre les pattes. Il le tendit à Finnick, tout en restant attentif à ce que le petit mammifère allait en tirer.

Le fennec se mit à feuilleter l'ouvrage technique avec l'aisance d'un habitué de ce type de documents… Pour sûr, Fangmeyer avait bien compris que son comparse était à l'aise avec les technologiques de la communication, de la téléphonie et des réseaux. Bien plus que lui, dans tous les cas, et pourtant il touchait sa bille dans ces domaines bien spécifiques. Cependant, il aurait été incapable de déchiffrer ou d'interpréter les annotations complexes référencées dans ce manuel d'entretien.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Finnick en pointant son doigt sur l'une des pages. « Voilà ce que je recherchais : attribution et enregistrement des lignes fixes. » Il parcourut la feuille des yeux, jusqu'à trouver la codification binaire qui déterminait la source du numéro qu'ils avaient récupéré la veille.

Le fennec referma brusquement le dossier, avant de le rendre à son propriétaire, qui le récupéra à la manière d'un précieux sésame.

« Merci, mon vieux ! Bonne journée. » déclara le fennec en s'éloignant de la loge, sans laisser le temps au concierge de lui poser la moindre question. Il valait mieux ne pas trop s'attarder sur les détails. Aussi, Fangmeyer salua-t-il le porc-épique d'un bref mouvement de tête, avant de rattraper Finnick, qui s'était arrêté devant l'un des deux ascenseurs qui desservaient les huit étages de l'immeuble.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement le loup blanc.

« Troisième étage, appartement 309. Le type s'appelle Allister Oldoof. »

Au-delà de l'excitation qui gagna Fangmeyer à l'idée de se rapprocher à un tel point du but qu'il s'était fixé, et pour lequel il avait travaillé avec autant d'acharnement depuis des jours entiers, l'officier ne put refreiner une pensée affectueuse à l'égard du fennec qui l'accompagnait, ne pouvant nier que sans son appui et son soutien, il n'en serait clairement pas là aujourd'hui.

« Bon boulot, agent Finnick. » déclara-t-il en lui offrant un sourire légèrement provocateur.

Le fennec se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signifier son mépris apparent, avant de réajuster ses lunettes noires sur son museau. Il avait besoin de dissimuler le fait qu'il était touché par la sollicitude de ce flic.

L'appartement 309 se situait tout au bout du couloir de desserte sur lequel ils débouchèrent en quittant l'ascenseur. La résidence était vraiment dans un état déplorable. De l'eau ruisselait littéralement des murs, et des couches épaisses de moisissures envahissaient leur surface rugueuse. Une odeur infecte imprégnait l'atmosphère, et le plancher vermoulu semblait prêt à céder sous le poids du moindre pas.

« Bon… Maintenant qu'on y est, c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Finnick d'une voix légèrement nerveuse… Au point où ils en étaient, il quittait quelque peu son domaine d'expertise, et c'était à Fangmeyer de mener la danse. Après tout, c'était lui le flic… Le fennec, pour sa part, n'était qu'un indic, au final. Un indic qui en avait fait énormément, mais qui restait tout de même un civil, peu habitué à ce type de situation.

« On va la jouer au bluff. » déclara Fangmeyer d'une voix ferme et assurée. Visiblement, quoiqu'il advienne, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cela eut au moins le mérite de rasséréné quelque peu son équipier. « On va se présenter comme des officiers du ZPD enquêtant sur les Gardiens du Troupeau. On va le confronter directement, comme si on avait des preuves de sa responsabilité. On verra bien sa réaction, et ça nous permettra peut-être d'obtenir des aveux. Il faut à tout prix éviter qu'il comprenne qu'on a rien de concret contre lui… Rien d'officiel. Parce que dans les faits, on a rien à faire ici, et les preuves dont je dispose n'ont pas été vérifiées ni accréditées par ma hiérarchie. »

« En somme, on fait quelque chose d'illégal. »

Presque comme s'il le comprenait uniquement à cet instant, Fangmeyer avala à sec, avant d'hocher la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative. « Il est trop tard pour reculer, de toute façon. »

« Qui parle de reculer, mec ? »

Les deux comparses échangèrent un sourire entendu, avant de parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la porte. Fangmeyer prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette, qu'il entendit retentir de l'autre côté. Ca y était, la partie était lancée… Il fallait conclure la partie et remporter la mise, à présent…

Sauf que personne ne vint ouvrir. Fangmeyer poussa un soupir de lassitude, après avoir réappuyé sur la sonnette à cinq reprises.

« De deux choses l'une… » commenta Finnick d'un ton quelque peu dépité. « Soit il est sorti faire une course, et on attend qu'il revienne… Soit, en sus de supprimer sa ligne, il a également pris la précaution de virer son cul de là, et attendre ne servira plus à grand-chose. »

« Ton optimisme me va droit au cœur, tu sais ça, Finni… »

Fangmeyer interrompit sa phrase, la laissant en suspens, tandis qu'arrivait dans leur direction un mammifère massif, dont la lourdeur du pas avait attiré son attention. Les deux associés tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, et l'individu se figea brusquement, prenant conscience de leur présence. Il s'agissait d'un auroch de haute taille, vêtu d'un imperméable gris encore ruisselant d'eau. Sous ses bras, il tenait des sachets cartonnés, sans doute remplis de quelques provisions. Dans son ironie, Finnick avait vu juste : le type était réellement allé faire quelques courses. L'auroch resta inerte l'espace d'un instant, mais son expression était clairement nerveuse… Beaucoup trop nerveuse pour que cela soit bon signe.

Espérant pouvoir désamorcer quelque complication que ce soit, Fangmeyer prit un visage avenant, et commença à dresser sa patte en vue de saluer poliment le nouveau venu. Celui-ci réagit alors au quart de tour, lâchant ses paquets au sol pour glisser sa patte sous sa veste, avant d'en retirer un pistolet, qu'il pointa dans leur direction avant de faire feu, sans sommation, et sans la moindre hésitation.

Heureusement, la nervosité rendit son tir des plus imprécis, et la balle alla se loger dans le mur adjacent, à un mètre à peine de la tête de Finnick. Passé la surprise de cette attaque inattendue, Fangmeyer laissa l'expertise professionnelle prendre le pas sur la stupeur, et repoussa violemment Finnick derrière lui, tout en dégainant sa propre arme de service.

« Reste à terre, Finn' ! » beugla-t-il pour couvrir la détonation de son propre revolver, tandis que l'auroch déchargeait deux tirs supplémentaires. Aucune balle ne fit mouche, mais celle tirée par Fangmeyer effleura suffisamment sa cible pour que la panique prenne le pas sur la poursuite de la confrontation. L'auroch tourna brusquement les talons, et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

« Reste là ! Tu bouges pas ! Quoiqu'il arrive, tu t'en mêles pas ! » ordonna Fangmeyer à l'attention du fennec, sans tourner le regard vers lui. Il achevait sa phrase alors qu'il était déjà élancé à toute allure à la poursuite de son suspect.

Le bovin était extrêmement rapide et agile, en dépit de sa masse. Il ne tenta pas sa chance avec l'ascenseur, et bifurqua sur la droite pour s'élancer dans la cage d'escalier. Fangmeyer était cependant plus endurant, et avait déjà commencé à réduire nettement l'écart les séparant. Malheureusement, une porte d'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée sur son passage, tandis qu'un résident, alerté par les coups de feu, venait voir ce qui provoquait un tel raffut. Le loup blanc évita l'impact de justesse, mais dû se jeter sur le côté, heurtant le mur adjacent, et trébuchant légèrement, ce qui permit à l'auroch de reprendre une sérieuse avance.

« Police ! » beugla Fangmeyer à l'attention du badaud responsable de sa chute, qui le contemplait avec des yeux ronds. « Reste à l'intérieur et bouclez cette foutue porte ! »

Le loup ne fut pas certain que le résident ait entendu la fin de ses consignes, car il s'élançait déjà quatre à quatre les escaliers lorsque les derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche. Tout en poursuivant sa descente, Fangmeyer lançait de rapides coups d'œil par-dessus la rampe, pour s'assurer que sa cible ne bifurquait pas à un étage en vue de le semer. Etrangement, l'auroch pris le parti de quitter la cage d'escalier au premier étage, plutôt que de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Fangmeyer bondit la dernière volée de marche, retombant lestement sur ses pattes avant de se propulser dans le couloir latéral. Deux tirs inattendus vinrent ricocher à quelques pas de lui, et il dû se plaquer au couvert du mur pendant un petit instant, avant de reprendre la poursuite, sans prendre la peine de gaspiller des balles inutilement : dans la frénésie de cette course, il aurait été incapable de toucher sa cible.

L'auroch remonta toute la rangée de portes donnant sur les différents appartements du premier étage, et bondit de toutes ses forces à l'extrémité du couloir, défonçant la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur… et qui ouvrait visiblement au niveau des toits des garages attenants à la résidence. Fangmeyer sprinta de toutes ses forces, bondissant à son tour au travers de l'ouverture pratiquée par sa cible. Il grimaça tandis qu'un bout de verre tranchait la manche de sa veste et le coupait méchamment au biceps. Il atterrit sur les toits en taule vermoulue, ruisselants d'eau de pluie, et manqua de glisser en raison de leur inclinaison. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et la chaleur brûlante du sang s'écoulant abondamment de sa récente blessure.

Fangmeyer distingua la silhouette de l'auroch bondir depuis les toits des garages, sur le toit d'une camionnette stationnée en contrebats. S'il parvenait à rejoindre les zones boisées attenantes, il serait beaucoup plus difficile de le repérer, et donc de l'appréhender. Fangmeyer s'élança sans attendre, bondissant à son tour sur la camionnette, avant d'enchaîner par une glissade qui lui fit rejoindre le sol beaucoup plus rapidement.

A peine eut-il touché terre qu'un bras musculeux venait le percuter en pleine gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Le loup blanc fut projeté à terre, éructant et toussant, tandis que son arme lui échappait, et glissait sous la camionnette, hors de sa portée.

Fangmeyer écarquilla les yeux, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir : le but de l'auroch n'avait pas été de le fuir, mais de le prendre par surprise au couvert du large véhicule. Il avait réussi son coup, et tourna un visage triomphant en direction du loup qui gisait à ses pieds, pointant son pistolet dans sa direction.

« Je sais pas comment t'es arrivé jusqu'à moi, prédateur… Mais je te rassure, tu n'auras pas à le regretter longtemps. »

C'en était fini. Fangmeyer en eut la froide certitude, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'à son dernier instant, il était totalement incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée sensée ou cohérente. Une fin bien misérable, à l'image de ses échecs successifs des dernières années, songea-t-il, tandis que l'index de l'auroch glissait sur la gâchette de son arme. Fangmeyer ferma les yeux et serra les dents, anticipant la détonation qui allait retentir, qu'il aurait le temps de percevoir, avant de plonger dans le néant.

Le tir se fit effectivement entendre, mais ne toucha pas sa cible. Fangmeyer prétendrait par la suite que la balle était passée nettement à côté, refusant de reconnaître lui-même qu'il l'avait concrètement senti frôlé le sommet de son crâne. Cela s'était joué à un millimètre… Un millimètre qui fut gagné par l'intervention de Finnick.

Le fennec, bien loin d'avoir obéi aux consignes de Fangmeyer, s'était élancé à sa suite. Plus petit, il était forcément moins rapide, et il lui avait fallu un peu plus de temps pour les rejoindre. Au moment où il les avait rattrapés, l'auroch était sur le point de faire feu sur Fangmeyer, qui était à terre. Le fennec n'avait pas hésité une seconde, et en dépit des risques, il avait bondi depuis le toit de la camionnette, directement sur le bovidé, le percutant au moment où il faisait feu, ce qui dévia son tir et lui fit perdre son arme.

D'un mouvement brusque, il projeta violemment Finnick contre le camion, éveillant un cri de douleur de sa part. Néanmoins, le fennec était resté alerte, et lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il bondit en direction du pistolet que l'auroch avait perdu, le saisissant avec prestance. Le temps qu'il se redresse et ajuste sa cible, celle-ci était déjà loin, et disparaissait dans les fourrés qui séparaient la zone d'habitation de la jungle étouffante qui se dressait au-delà.

Le fennec poussa un râle d'exaspération, et se laissa retomber au sol, le souffle court. La course, combinée à l'adrénaline, l'avait littéralement lessivé… Au final, cette pluie drue et implacable était la bienvenue, bien qu'elle manquât de fraicheur, à son goût.

Fangmeyer, pour sa part, restait estomaqué, les yeux fixés dans le vide, prenant peu à peu conscience que ce qu'il avait devant lui était bel et bien la réalité, que son cœur battait toujours dans sa poitrine, qu'il aspirait et expirait encore de l'air, et que la pluie qui inondait son pelage était concrète, elle aussi. Aussi concrète que la vie qui l'animait en cet instant, vie préservée par l'intervention inespérée du fennec qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui, et peinait visiblement à retrouve son souffle.

« Tu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Finnick… » marmonna Fangmeyer. Le son de sa propre voix lui sembla étrange, et extérieur à lui-même. Presque comme s'il l'entendait pour la première fois.

« N'en faisons pas toute une histoire. » se contenta de répondre le fennec avant de partir dans un rire nerveux, qui dura plusieurs minutes.

Ils remontèrent au troisième étage de la résidence, piteux et ruisselants d'eau. Le dénommé Allister Oldhoof, si s'était bien lui, leur avait échappé, manquant de peu d'envoyer l'un d'entre eux dans l'au-delà. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'expédition ait été une franche réussite.

Fangmeyer avait toujours du mal à admettre qu'il était encore de ce monde, et restait légèrement abasourdi, éprouvant des difficultés à se concentrer et à déterminer la meilleure des choses à faire. C'était Finnick qui avait proposé qu'ils reviennent ici, voir ce qu'ils pourraient trouver, mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, le loup blanc avait la cervelle en sauce blanche, et restait là, les bras ballants, et le regard dans le vide.

Finnick inspecta les sacs de provisions que l'auroch avait laissé tomber au sol, mais ceux-ci ne contenaient que des denrées alimentaires… Rien d'intéressant, en somme. Une voisine ouvrit la porte l'espace d'un instant, afin de les questionner sur la nature des évènements. Quelque peu énervé par ce qui venait de se produire, Finnick l'invita de manière colorée à prendre certaines dispositions vis-à-vis de son postérieur. Cela fut suffisant pour pousser ladite curieuse à refermer la porte de son appartement, sans demander son reste.

« Bon… » commenta Finnick. « A moins que le fait de savoir que ce Gardien du Troupeau est un grand amateur de raviolis au gorgonzola en conserve soit utile pour ton enquête, il n'y a rien de très concluant à tirer de ces sacs. »

« C'est foutu, Finnick. » répondit Fangmeyer d'une voix sèche. « Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire de plus. »

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? » protesta le fennec d'une voix sombre, avant de s'avancer vers la porte de l'appartement 309, auquel il donna un petit coup de patte. « Ce que tu cherches est derrière cette porte, mec. »

« Peut être bien. » admit le loup en secouant la tête. « Mais je n'ai rien à ma disposition qui m'autorise à pénétrer à l'intérieur… »

« Ce mec vient d'essayer de te tuer ! » s'exclama Finnick en affichant une expression abasourdie. « Si ça, ça ne t'autorise pas à entrer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas… » reprit Fangmeyer en fronçant les sourcils, sentant sa colère jaillir, et se tourner contre lui-même. « On n'est pas censés être ici ! Rien ne justifie qu'on soit là ! »

« Et ton enquête, alors, c'est du flan peut-être ? »

« Cette enquête est personnelle… Je ne suis pas affecté à cette affaire pour le compte du ZPD. Je n'avais pas l'autorisation de procéder au déblocage du téléphone, et encore moins de remonter cette piste. Si je pénètre dans cet appartement, je commets une infraction. Je suis flic, bordel ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu comprends ? »

Finnick resta interdit l'espace d'un moment, semblant digérer les arguments de Fangmeyer, les encaisser… Et finalement les comprendre, puisqu'il acquiesça légèrement en opinant du chef. Cela rassura quelque peu Fangmeyer de le voir se montrer raisonnable… Il était déjà suffisamment furieux contre lui-même sans avoir besoin d'ajouter à la charge de sa responsabilité un conflit d'éthique avec le fennec.

Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs un soupir de lassitude, avant de bomber légèrement le torse, et de proclamer. « C'est trop con, hein ? Moi je suis pas flic, et du coup je peux faire ce qu'il me chante ! »

Et comme pour démontrer la véracité du propos, Finnick administra un coup de pied phénoménal dans la porte de l'appartement, dont le bois travaillé par l'humidité ambiante ne résista pas une seconde et vola en éclats. Le verrou fut littéralement propulsé vers l'intérieur, tandis que la porte, à moitié sortie de ses gonds, était violemment rabattue contre le mur adjacent.

Satisfait de sa manœuvre, le fennec croisa les bras sur son torse et offrit à un Fangmeyer médusé un sourire triomphal. « Et voilà, plus besoin de se prendre la tête, maintenant ! »

Le loup blanc avança d'un pas lourd en direction de Finnick, le regard enflammé et plein de rage. Les mots se mêlaient dans sa gorge atrophiée par la consternation, et il ne savait même pas par quel bout commencer pour expliciter virulemment au fennec à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire était à la fois stupide et irresponsable. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses, mais les seuls mots qu'il parvint à formuler se limitèrent à : « Toi… Tu… Mais ! »

« Tu m'engueuleras plus tard. » répondit Finnick, avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement par l'encadrement de la porte qu'il venait de fracturer, sans même lancer un regard en arrière.

L'indifférence du fennec par rapport à la situation laissa Fangmeyer quelque peu atterré. Mais pour l'heure, mieux valait finalement remettre à plus tard les considérations éthiques, et les retombées négatives qui ne manqueraient pas de poindre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le loup blanc se maudit d'avoir accepté de faire un partenariat avec un type aussi imprévisible que ce fennec, oubliant sur le coup que ledit fennec lui avait sauvé la vie, une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

L'intérieur de l'appartement était un véritable capharnaüm. Si quelqu'un y vivait, c'était dans l'inconfort et l'absence d'hygiène la plus totale. Les parquets étaient sales, les murs graisseux et envahis par l'humidité, l'air était étouffant, moite, et envahi par l'odeur amère des détritus en décomposition, et qui jonchaient le sol, s'accumulant dans tous les recoins du logement. Celui-ci était composé de pièces longues et étroites, toutes reliées entre elles par un réseau de portes, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un aspect quelque peu labyrinthique. Les volets fermés privaient l'environnement de lumière, et les ampoules de faible puissance ne révélait que les parties centrales des pièces, laissant le reste se noyer dans les ténèbres.

L'inspection des lieux ne tarda pas à porter ses fruits. Fangmeyer pénétra dans un bureau, un peu mieux entretenu que le reste de l'appartement. Visiblement, Oldoof dormait dans cette pièce, car un lit de camp y était dressé. Le confort était des plus sommaires, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira l'œil du loup blanc, de prime abord. Contre le mur adjacent était disposé un large bureau, qui servait visiblement de plan de travail à l'auroch. Plusieurs téléphones fixes étaient raccordés à un tableau de transfert de lignes… En réalité, l'auroch n'avait eu aucune difficulté à éradiquer un numéro dont il ne souhaitait plus se servir, avec l'aide d'un tel matos. Il lui suffisait tout simplement de débrancher une fiche, et de la rebrancher dans une autre, dont les paramètres étaient configurés d'une manière totalement différent. Un vrai matos de central d'appels. Il y avait six lignes téléphoniques différentes actives, et trois autres inutilisées. En somme, Fangmeyer pouvait conclure qu'Oldoof avait sous sa direction au moins six groupes d'intervention, à l'image de celui dont Blake avait été le responsable. Il commençait à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement hiérarchique des Gardiens du Troupeau, à présent.

Un ordinateur portable en veille se tenait sur le côté. Fangmeyer l'activa, et tomba sans surprise sur la page d'accueil du Furbook des Gardiens du Troupeau, auquel l'auroch avait visiblement accès en tant qu'administrateur. Le loup blanc fut tenté d'en profiter pour publier des démentis et tout un tas d'autres stupidités pour polluer la page de ces abrutis, mais se reprit rapidement : il avait mieux à faire de son temps que de le perdre en petites vengeances mesquines. Il serait plus que ravi de farfouiller dans les entrailles de cet ordinateur un peu plus tard, afin de recueillir toutes les informations intéressantes qu'il ne manquerait pas de contenir sur les autres membres des Gardiens du Troupeau, et notamment le reste de leur hiérarchie (car il était évident qu'Oldoof n'était pas le seul cadre, et clairement pas la tête pensante du groupe).

Mais en attendant, son regard fut attiré par la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur le bureau… Des plans de différents quartiers de Zootopie figuraient sur de larges feuilles au format A3, et des flèches et indications avaient été griffonnées au stylo rouge. Fangmeyer écarquilla les yeux en déchiffrant plusieurs de ces annotations… « _Sens de la marche pour la paix_ », au côté de flèches indiquant des itinéraires au travers des différents quartiers, celles-ci se voyant entrecoupés de plusieurs croix, ainsi que de cercles, qui indiquaient « _Lieu de rassemblement de l'équipe 1_ », et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'équipe 6. L'information la plus terrible restait néanmoins la dernière, lorsque les différentes flèches se recoupaient en un point, la place où les différents cortèges devaient se réunir, une fois la marche terminée… Place de la Mairie, à Savannah Central. Celle-ci était encadrée d'un rouge épais, et gratifiée de l'annotation « _Point de convergence et d'intervention._ »

Fangmeyer sentit sa bouche s'assécher et son cœur se ratatiner dans sa poitrine… Les Gardiens du Troupeau sous la direction d'Oldoof avaient visiblement planifié quelque chose d'énorme, une action tonitruante, et elle était prévue pour aujourd'hui… Les marches pour la paix allaient être prises pour cible. De quelle manière ? Le loup blanc n'en avait aucune idée, mais son instinct lui hurlait d'agir vite, car la situation était plus qu'alarmante : elle était affolante.

« Finnick ! Viens voir ça ! Il faut appeler le QG tout de suite ! Tant pis si je me fais mettre à pied pour mes conneries, mais il va se passer quelque chose de dramatique ! »

« Non, toi viens voir ! » répliqua la voix de Finnick, dont la tonalité alarmiste et ouvertement paniquée (chose totalement inhabituelle de la part du fennec), fit comprendre à Fangmeyer qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses (mauvaises) surprises. « J'ai un truc ici qui est… Oh bordel ! J'ai même pas de mots… »

Fangmeyer suivit la voix de son acolyte pour le rejoindre dans une petite pièce attenante particulièrement surchauffée, et très mal éclairée, qui était envahie par une odeur florale entêtante. Le fennec se tenait debout devant deux tables qui s'étendaient sur toute la longueur de la pièce, et au-dessus desquels étaient disposées des lampes à UV, qui diffusaient une lueur bleuâtre assez désagréable. Disposés sur les tables, se tenaient des bacs de culture, sur lesquels on avait fait pousser des centaines de Minicampum Holicitias.

« Hurleurs Nocturnes… » bredouilla Fangmeyer en laissant courir son regard médusé sur le reste de la pièce, qui était remplie de matériel chimique, d'appareillage de distillation et de concentration. Une boîte en carton nonchalamment disposée contre le mur était remplie à ras-bord de bille plastifié remplie d'un liquide bleu-foncé, tirant quelque peu sur le violet… Des munitions de sérum. Par centaines.

« Finnick… » marmonna Fangmeyer, qui n'arrivait plus à rassembler ses idées, car il était peu à peu envahi par une panique frénétique qui le rendrait bientôt incapable de rationnaliser la moindre pensée cohérente. « Appelle tout de suite Nick et Judy… Il faut qu'ils viennent voir ça… Ce sont les seuls à avoir vu de leurs propres yeux un laboratoire de production du sérum… On a besoin de leur expertise ici. »

Le fennec se contenta d'acquiescer, sans rien répondre. Il semblait tout aussi estomaqué et incapable de réagir que son associé. Fangmeyer prit néanmoins sur lui pour décrocher la radio professionnelle fixée à sa ceinture, et qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener.

Il ne savait même pas comment expliciter la situation de manière claire et ordonnée, au moment où il appuya sur le bouton de mise en contact avec le standard.

* * *

Judy avait commencé à se sentir mal la veille, en début d'après-midi. En dépit de la grasse matinée prolongée qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'aux abords de midi (pour son plus grand plaisir), elle s'était à nouveau sentie rapidement épuisée. Alors que Nick lui avait proposé de l'emmener se promener dans d'autres coins intéressants de Zootopie, la lapine fut désolée de devoir décliner l'offre, au final, car elle se sentait bien incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Lorsqu'elle trébucha, suite à un léger malaise, Nick la porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea dans le lit.

Il la supplia de le laisser l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais elle déclina l'offre, prétextant être sous l'effet d'un coup de fatigue qui ne manquerait pas de passer. De toute manière, elle avait rendez-vous avec le docteur Barrare le lendemain matin à onze heures. Si ça n'allait pas mieux d'ici-là, elle pourrait aviser directement avec lui.

Nick se montra disponible et au petit soin pour elle, tout au long de l'après-midi, et se sentit de plus en plus inquiet, d'heures en heures, alors qu'elle dormait quasiment sans interruption, mais se réveillait toujours aussi épuisée. Visiblement, les heures de sommeil qu'elle enchaînait pourtant à un rythme effréné n'avait aucun effet positif sur son état.

Elle mangea peu, le soir, ne se sentant pas en grand appétit, et n'exigea qu'une chose : que son renard dorme à ses côtés cette nuit encore. Nick accepta bien volontiers, mais passa une nuit de veille assez affreuse, car en fin de soirée, Judy commença à avoir de la fièvre. Il lui fit prendre ses médicaments, et contrôla régulièrement sa température, s'assurant qu'elle ne montait pas trop… Si cela finissait par arriver, il l'emmènerait en urgence à l'hôpital, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais la fièvre se stabilisa, et n'empêcha pas Judy de dormir comme une souche jusqu'au matin. A plusieurs reprises, elle fut parcourue de légers tremblements, sans doute dus à son état fébrile, et avait trouvé réconfort et chaleur au creux des bras du renard. Nick ne dormit que par à-coups, une quinzaine de minutes, de-ci, de-là, son inquiétude l'empêchant de sombrer dans un quelconque sommeil profond.

Il fut donc soulagé de pouvoir conduire la lapine à l'hôpital le lendemain, pour sa visite de contrôle avec le docteur Barrare, car elle s'était réveillée dans un état relativement similaire à celui qui avait été le sien tout au long de la journée précédente.

Le médecin pratiqua les soins, avant de s'intéresser plus en détails à l'état de sa patiente. A la grande surprise de Judy, sa plaie était en bon état, et cicatrisait bien. Les points de suture avaient tenus, en dépit de ses excès, et sa fébrilité n'était donc pas consécutive de sa blessure… La lapine, affaiblie par l'intervention qu'elle avait subie quelques jours plus tôt, avait tout simplement attrapé froid, et souffrait de symptômes grippaux relativement anodins, mais qui l'affectaient assez violemment car son corps était encore en récupération, suite à sa mésaventure du début de semaine. Le docteur lui prescrivit donc un médicament supplémentaire, pour lutter contre la grippe, et la renvoya aux bons soins de Nick, rappelant au renard de bien veiller sur elle, et de l'empêcher de faire des excès. Le renard s'en voulait déjà assez de l'état de Judy… Il était clair qu'elle avait attrapé froid à Tundraville, et c'était lui qui l'avait emmené passer la journée là-bas.

Ils argumentaient encore à ce sujet au beau milieu de l'après-midi, au moment même où Finnick défonçait la porte d'un certain appartement 309. Mais de ceci, ils n'avaient encore aucune idée… Ils ne savaient rien encore de ce qui les attendait, dans la suite de cette journée qu'ils avaient souhaité reposante, mais qui bouleverserait une nouvelle fois leurs existences.

« Je vais bien, Nick ! » argumenta Judy en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Elle était confortablement installée dans le canapé, enroulée dans un lourd plaid en laine, à regarder la télévision, avec une infusion de tilleul entre les pattes. « Tu as entendu le docteur, non ? Ce n'est qu'un petit rhume. »

« Il a parlé de grippe ! C'est pas rien, une grippe ! » Le renard maugréa en secouant la tête. C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'il revenait à la charge avec cette histoire depuis leur retour de l'hôpital. « J'aurais jamais dû t'emmener à Tundraville alors que tu venais de te faire opérer. Je suis vraiment trop stupide… »

« Arrête avec ça, maintenant ! » s'impatienta la lapine, visiblement lassée de ces éternels auto-reproches. « Cette journée à Tundraville était en tous points merveilleuse, et si le prix à payer pour l'avoir vécue est d'attraper une misérable petite grippe, alors je suis heureuse d'en subir le désagrément. Content. »

« Assez. » répliqua le renard en affichant un sourire sarcastique. En dépit du reste, il lui était toujours plaisant d'apprendre que Judy passait de si bons moments en sa compagnie.

« Efface ce sourire satisfait de ton museau, Wilde. » répliqua la lapine d'une voix joueuse. « Je n'ai pas dit que cette journée avait été fantastique grâce à toi. C'est Tundraville qui est merveilleuse. »

Nick ne put réprimer un petit ricanement réprobateur, avant de secouer la tête. « Non, non, officier Hopps. Vous m'avez concédé la victoire à un certain pari, qui mettait en jeu le fait que vous soyez heureuse ou fâchée à l'égard de ma personne à la fin de ladite journée. J'estime donc avoir joué un grand rôle dans votre appréciation générale, qui est visiblement très positive. »

« Si on exclue le fait que j'ai attrapé la grippe, alors oui, tu peux l'estimer. » rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, sachant très bien qu'elle relancerait une vague de culpabilité chez lui par ce biais.

Elle n'anticipait que trop bien ses réactions, car le renard laissa tomber ses oreilles en arrière, avant de répliquer d'une voix piteuse : « Je croyais que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable ? »

« J'expose seulement les faits, mon cher. » répondit la lapine d'un ton un peu cruel. « Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est très agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui est aux petits soins pour moi, histoire de changer. »

« Ouai ? Ben crois pas que ça va devenir une habitude… » répliqua Nick sur un ton un peu boudeur. Visiblement, il n'appréciait que moyennement de se faire manipuler par le biais de son incontrôlable sentiment de culpabilité.

« Je te le rendrai bien, quand je serai en mesure de te faire le fameux massage que je te dois. »

L'intonation légèrement sensuelle qu'elle employa pour déclarer cette dernière phrase laissa Nick sans voix pendant quelques instants. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus fait mention de cette histoire de massage depuis que le renard avait remporté le pari, et jamais Nick ne se serait permis de l'exiger de lui-même. Aussi fut-il quelque peu surpris de voir cette idée jaillir au sein de la conversation, et surtout en provenance de Judy. Il estimait qu'éventuellement elle passerait à côté, et n'en ferait plus jamais mention, mais visiblement ce n'était pas ce que la lapine avait en tête.

« Je ne pense pas être aussi douée pour ce genre de choses que tu l'es, cela dit. » ajouta-t-elle en haussant doucement les épaules. « Mais je ferai de mon mieux… »

« Hum… Tu… Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de… » bredouilla Nick.

« Un pari est un pari, Nick. Quels genres de partenaires serions-nous si nous n'allions pas au bout des choses que nous fixons ensembles ? »

Faisait-elle référence à leur future partenariat professionnel, ou bien sa phrase avait-elle un sens plus profond, et surtout plus intime ? La question tournait encore dans la tête de Nick lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre, et le tira violemment de ses pensées confuses. Il extirpa l'appareil de sa poche pour constater que l'appel venait de Finnick. Assez surprenant que ce-dernier cherche à le joindre à une telle heure de la journée… Le fennec avait plutôt tendance à avoir une vie nocturne.

Nick décrocha en saluant son ancien partenaire d'une voix claire, mais fut rapidement interrompu. Judy observa l'expression de Nick se métamorphoser peu à peu, passer de la surprise à la consternation, puis à l'horreur.

Immédiatement, la lapine comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Sauvages

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **En premier lieu, excusez-moi pour l'important retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. Mais ma femme et moi sommes en train de faire construire notre maison, et nous avons eu énormément de soucis sur le chantier. Je suis habituellement plus doué derrière un clavier qu'avec des outils en main, mais il n'y avait pas le choix cette fois-ci, et cela m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, que je n'ai pas pu consacrer à l'écriture de ce chapitre, bien que j'en mourrais vraiment d'envie.**

 **Mais finalement, j'ai pu le faire, et je vous le propose donc aujourd'hui, en m'excusant encore pour ce retard (oui, ça m'énerve, parce qu'on aborde une partie que j'ai envie d'écrire depuis longtemps, et que je brûle de partager avec vous).**

 **Un chapitre de calme (relatif) avant la tempête, et dans lequel je me suis un peu lancé dans certaines réflexions parfois un brin philosophiques sur des questions qui me passionnent personnellement. J'espère donc que vous ne serez pas ennuyé par le rythme un peu plus lent de ce chapitre, qui est avant tout psychologique (même s'il se passe des choses).**

 **Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez droit à votre lot d'action et de surprises dans le chapitre 18 !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et je vous remercie encore mille fois pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et votre présence !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Sauvages**

Nick laissa mollement retomber sa patte tenant le téléphone portable contre sa cuisse. Son expression était atterrée. Judy bataillait pour se défaire du plaid dans lequel elle était emmitouflée, et se redressait déjà, tant bien que mal, pour venir dans sa direction, comprenant parfaitement que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse. « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Finnick ? »

« Lui et Fangmeyer ont remonté la piste du portable de Blake… Ca les a mené tout droit à un laboratoire de production de sérum d'Hurleurs Nocturnes. Un labo qui en a produit en masse. »

« Qu… Quoi ?! » s'exclama Judy, en sentant son cœur se figer d'horreur dans sa poitrine. Elle peinait à trouver les mots tant la nouvelle, dans ce qu'elle laissait supposer, était terrifiante. « D'autres personnes que Doug sont capables de synthétiser le sérum ? »

Nick acquiesça piteusement, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. « Visiblement, Carotte… Ou alors, c'est que Doug bosse avec les Gardiens du Troupeau. »

Judy secoua la tête, n'osant s'imaginer ce que pourrait donner une telle alliance… Mais il était clair que les conséquences étaient déjà là. Nick, pour sa part, ne passa pas plus de temps à peser le pour et le contre. Il lui avait fallu près d'une minute pour encaisser le coup, mais à présent son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, boosté par l'adrénaline. Il glissa son portable dans sa poche et se précipita vers la penderie pour enfiler sa veste. Judy le regarda faire sans rien dire, avant de réaliser un peu tardivement que le renard s'apprêtait à partir.

« Attends, Nick… Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pétrie d'inquiétude.

« Où veux-tu que j'aille, Carotte ? Je vais voir ce labo clandestin de mes yeux. Fangmeyer a demandé à ce qu'on vienne, puisqu'on est les seuls à en avoir vu un, au préalable. »

Judy hocha la tête, laissant le plaid retomber à ses pieds, avant de se diriger d'un pas légèrement chancelant en direction de la chambre à coucher. « Très bien, laisse-moi juste passer quelque chose de convenable… » Elle avait effectivement passé la journée en pyjama… Un moyen comme un autre de se mettre à l'aise, puisqu'elle était malade.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas tenir le coup, Carotte ? Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici, honnêtement. »

Judy se retourna vers lui en lui jetant un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il était littéralement enflammé par le feu de la détermination. Nick redressa immédiatement les pattes, pour signifier qu'il abandonnait l'idée de s'opposer à sa décision, et secoua la tête en réprimant un petit rire. « Je vois, je vois. Inutile d'essayer de te convaincre, j'imagine. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il était inutile de commenter d'avantage la situation, car le temps leur était compté. Judy revêtit une tenue décontractée aussi rapidement que son état le lui permettait (son équilibre était toujours quelque peu impacté par la fièvre, et les courbatures qui lui vrillaient les articulations n'arrangeaient rien) et rejoignit Nick qui l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée en faisant nerveusement tourner son trousseau de clés autour de son index.

« On va prendre la voiture. » l'informa-t-il. « Ils ont trouvé le labo dans une vieille résidence pourrie du quartier de la forêt tropical. »

« La circulation va être ralentie par les marches pour la paix. On n'arrivera pas trop tard, tu penses ? J'aimerais pouvoir jeter un œil à ce labo avant que les types de la section scientifique ne mettent tout sous scellé. »

Nick secoua la tête, un sourire énigmatique imprimé sur le museau. « Allons, tu sembles oublier que tu t'adresses à Nicholas Wilde, le renard qui connaît tous les détours secrets de Zootopie. »

Elle lui lança un regard légèrement douteux, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, semblant vouloir jauger la nature de ses propos. « Combien d'entre eux à tu découverts en fuyant la police, exactement ? »

« Oh, tu me blesses ! » rétorqua Nick en plaquant une patte contre son cœur d'un mouvement mélodramatique. « Allez, en route, misse Carotte ! »

Alors qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la porte, Judy se figea un instant, une nouvelle fois saisie par la gravité de ce qui était très certainement en train de se jouer. Nick verrouilla la porte derrière lui et se retourna, constatant que la lapine avait joint ses deux pattes sous son menton, et semblait fixer le mur face à elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Un léger frisson la parcourut, et le renard n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tremblement dû à la fièvre.

« Hey ! Ca va aller… » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce en posant une patte réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Comment est-ce possible Nick ? Comment des gens peuvent-ils être assez fous pour vouloir faire usage d'une chose aussi atroce que ce sérum ? »

La consternation de Judy était toute compréhensible car le sérum symbolisait toutes les étapes de stigmatisation auxquelles elle avait fait face au cours des derniers mois. Il représentait l'image archaïque d'un rapport de force irraisonné entre les espèces. Un sérum conçu par des proies pour transformer des prédateurs en l'image monstrueuse (et totalement faussées) qu'elles se faisaient d'eux… L'ironie avait cela de marquant qu'elle était aussi grotesque qu'atroce. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils souhaiter refuser aussi ouvertement d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité, au point de forcer la réalité à se plier à ce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était. Comportements rétrogrades, égocentriques, spécistes… extrémistes.

La réponse de Nick fit d'ailleurs écho à cette simple vérité. « Tu ne peux pas attendre de personnes aveuglées par la haine qu'elle se montrent rationnelles. »

« Je pensais juste… J'espérais seulement pouvoir laisser une telle violence derrière nous… »

Judy baissa la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer la lapine émotive, mais l'épuisement mêlé à l'inquiétude et au stress la plongeait dans un profond état d'abattement. Nick sembla hésiter un instant, incertain de la meilleure manière d'aborder le problème… Et les mots que Fangmeyer avaient eu à son égard le soir de l'afterwork, lorsqu'ils s'étaient isolés ensemble au comptoir du bar, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Carotte… Il n'y a pas que du négatif… Ce n'est pas comme si les proies et les prédateurs étaient incapables de vivre ensemble ou de se comprendre. Il y aura toujours des personnes pour freiner des quatre fers, pour empêcher les choses d'avancer, d'évoluer, parce qu'elles sont terrifiées par le changement et l'inconnu. Mais cette force ne va pas que dans un sens… Il y a aussi des rêveurs, des idéalistes et des pionniers, qui œuvrent à rendre le monde meilleur. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise de le voir aussi idéaliste, dans une situation si dramatique… Dans le binôme qu'ils composaient (elle n'osait pas encore employer le mot « couple »), il avait toujours tendance à être le cynique et le pessimiste… L'inversion des rôles la laissa extatique pendant une demi-seconde, tandis que la vérité lui sautait aux yeux : Nick faisait référence à eux, par ses propos. Il croyait en eux. En ce qu'ils représentaient. Un frisson la parcourut, tandis qu'elle sentait une profonde chaleur envahir son estomac, et son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

« Nick… » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix confuse. « C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, car à cet instant précis, je brûle de te le dire à nouveau… »

Le renard hésita un instant, avant de sourire légèrement et d'hausser les épaules. Visiblement, toute résistance était futile. Judy Hopps avait pris une place à part dans son cœur, et peu importait la façon dont il se figurait les choses, ou l'angle par lequel il essayait d'analyser leur relation, la réponse qui lui venait était toujours la même. Strictement et rigoureusement la même.

Il passa une patte sur sa joue avant de la glisser dans le creux de son cou, puis remonter le long de ses oreilles. Il se montra d'une douceur extrême, et accueillit l'odeur que Judy dégagea à son contact comme une bénédiction.

« C'est vraiment dommage, en effet. » murmura-t-il. « Parce que je ne demanderais rien de mieux que de l'entendre. »

Judy se dressa sur ses pieds et se tendit vers lui, glissant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Elle n'eut pas à exercer le moindre effort pour l'attirer vers elle, car le renard agit de son propre chef au même moment, laissant glisser une patte dans le creux de son dos pour la soutenir, tandis que l'autre restait calée contre la base de ses oreilles. Judy se pressa avec force contre lui, et eut le temps d'aspirer l'arôme brûlant de son souffle animal, avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord d'une grande douceur, délicat et savoureux, mais lorsqu'il se renouvela une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième, il prit toujours plus de puissance et de bestialité. C'était comme s'ils se perdaient petit à petit dans un état passionnel instinctif, en dépit de l'aspect tout à fait contradictoire de leur relation… Un lapin et un renard étaient donc capables de ressentir l'un pour l'autre un tel besoin mutuel, un désir similaire, des sentiments aussi forts dont les conséquences leur semblaient tout à la fois logiques et naturelles. Ils auraient pu poursuivre cette étreinte des heures entières, s'ils en avaient été capables, mais furent néanmoins obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, et se retrouvèrent museau-à-museau, la respiration haletante, et un sourire un peu idiot aux bords des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carotte ? Tu cherches à me refiler ta grippe ? » demanda Nick d'une voix rieuse, avant de doucement presser ses naseaux contre les siens.

« Tu as vraiment un don pour tuer l'intensité du moment, Nick. » protesta Judy en fronçant les sourcils. Mais elle ne lui en voulut qu'une courte seconde, car l'instant d'après, le renard faisait glisser son museau contre sa joue, remontant délicatement jusqu'à sa tempe, avant de redescendre de l'autre côté.

Judy poussa un soupir de contentement en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer… Les lapins n'étaient pas réputés pour avoir l'odorat le plus développé du monde animal, mais pourtant, l'odeur musquée, intense et enivrante, qui lui envahit les narines (et faillit la faire chavirer) laissait peu de place au doute : Nick était en train de la marquer. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'une légère trace olfactive laissée en coup de vent, cette fois-ci, mais d'un dépôt appliqué et mesuré, effectué consciencieusement en vue de la proclamer sienne… Afin que tout autre mammifère croisant sa route sache, sans le moindre doute possible, qu'elle était à lui. Sa lapine. Sa femelle. Sa proie.

Les sens de la lapine laissèrent libre court à toutes leurs libertés, et elle ne fit aucun effort pour retenir le flux intense de phéromones que son corps généra en réponse à ce contact, et à ce qu'il représentait. Dire qu'elle avait attendu cela depuis des jours aurait été un euphémisme : elle en avait littéralement rêvé. Elle enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'y frottant doucement pour renouveler et intensifier son propre marquage, pourtant toujours vivace, laissant plus d'espace à Nick pour finaliser le sien, en frottant son menton contre le sommet du crâne de Judy, qu'elle exposait ainsi ouvertement.

Dans cet état d'excitation et d'euphorie, elle se montait plus insistante, plus féroce… Presque sauvage. Elle fit pression de son corps pour plaquer Nick contre la porte de l'appartement, se lovant contre lui avec sensualité, tout en glissant sa patte contre son torse, passant ses doigts dans les interstices de l'ouverture de sa chemise, cherchant à apprécier le contact doux et soyeux du pelage qu'elle dissimulait… Le marquage ne serait pas total tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu atteindre les zones dissimulées de son anatomie pour y déposer son odeur, qui le proclamait sien. Elle maugréa légèrement, en soupirant d'ardeur, tandis que ses doigts s'acharnaient à déboutonner ce textile inutile, qui la coupait d'un contact direct avec son renard.

Nick la stoppa tandis qu'elle faisait sauter le troisième bouton, exposant la fourrure d'un blanc crémeux qui recouvrait son torse. Le renard la fit reculer délicatement, en faisant pression de ses deux pattes contre ses épaules. Il avait le souffle court et l'œil hagard. Nul doute qu'il luttait contre ses propres pulsions, lui aussi.

« On est attendus, je crois… Pas le temps pour ces petites frivolités. » déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il espéra détaché, mais qui n'exprimait que du regret.

« C'est comme ça que tu appelles la chose ? » rétorqua Judy en reprenant son souffle et en concédant à faire deux pas en arrière, tandis que les pattes tremblantes de Nick s'acharnait à refermer les boutons dont elle avait eu tant de mal à se défaire.

« Peu importe, Carotte. Ce n'est certainement pas bon pour toi… Tu vas faire grimper ta fièvre. » déclara-t-il d'un ton cynique, avant de se pencher vers elle, concluant sa réflexion par un petit baiser qu'il déposa sur son front.

Judy leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête. Dans les faits, il était loin de la vérité… La lapine avait littéralement l'impression de brûler. Elle luttait férocement contre ses besoins pulsionnels, qui essayaient de l'obliger à reprendre ses activités là où elles avaient été interrompues, quitte à assommer le renard s'il se montrait réticent. Néanmoins, ses convictions d'intégrité et sa morale parvinrent à prendre le dessus sur son désir… On avait besoin d'eux, en cet instant, et la tâche était trop importante pour être délayée plus longtemps.

Ce que Nick venait de lui offrir était bien suffisant… Ce n'étaient pas des mots, bien entendu… Mais parfois, les actes se montraient bien plus exhaustifs. Elle n'était pas certaine de la manière dont elle devait l'interpréter, mais il était certain que n'importe qui la croisant, à partir d'aujourd'hui, aurait un avis clair et tranché sur la question. Ca ne la dérangeait absolument pas, bien au contraire. Elle était fière d'avoir été marquée par Nicholas Wilde.

* * *

A peine eut-il proféré ces mots blessants à l'encontre de son frère que Dwayne Fangmeyer les regrettait déjà. Seulement, il claqua tout de même la porte de sa chambre, décidant de rester sourd à sa culpabilité. Il se jeta sur son lit, et plaqua son visage dans le creux de ses bras, avant de pousser un long soupir. Il resta immobile jusqu'à entendre la porte de l'appartement se refermer derrière Simon, et alors seulement s'autorisa-t-il à faire un premier mouvement en se retournant sur le dos.

Le regard rivé au plafond, il eut envie de se gifler de s'être conduit comme une petite donzelle excédée qui va bouder dans sa chambre après une dispute. Ca n'avait rien d'intelligent, ni même de mature. Dwayne était peut être un petit génie, mais il restait avant tout un adolescent… Il avait conscience de ses excès comportementaux, mais la plupart du temps, son impulsivité caractéristique l'empêchait de les anticiper, et encore plus de les contrôler. Il avait fini par penser que c'était un trait de caractère inhérent, avec lequel il devrait composer toute sa vie, même si cela devait l'isoler encore d'avantage.

En effet, étant plus jeune de quasiment cinq ans avec la moyenne (basse) des autres étudiants de sa promotion, peu d'entre eux s'étaient rapprochés de lui, le jaugeant comme une sorte d'énergumène bizarre, une anomalie, voire même (il fallait bien l'avouer), une menace. Tous les étudiants de l'université finirait par être des concurrents, au bout du compte… Et un jeunot de quinze ans débarquant avec autant d'avance que d'aisance dans un cursus si complexe, où il donnait en sus l'impression d'en connaître plus sur leurs sujets que la plupart des enseignants, était d'avantage source de crainte et d'animosité que d'intérêt et d'amabilité.

C'était bien dommage, car Dwayne Fangmeyer s'était toujours connu comme un loup des plus sociables. A Wheelington, sa ville natale, bourgade agricole jouxtant les Trois Communes, il avait bon nombre d'amis… Et pas seulement au sein de la meute. Tout comme Simon, le frère avec lequel il s'était toujours senti le plus proche, Dwayne avait une aversion particulière pour le cloisonnement communautaire qui semblait être une tendance traditionaliste inhérente à la plupart des loups. On ne se défaisait pas de millénaires d'instinct de groupe aussi facilement, mais que ce soit en raison de son intelligence naturelle ou de sa curiosité toute particulière, Dwayne avait senti très tôt le besoin de faire des rencontres extérieures à sa propre communauté canine.

Aussi, si la plupart des jeunes loups de Wheelington traînaient ensemble, lui se laissait aller à s'ouvrir à toutes les autres espèces, proies ou prédateurs… Et comme dans toutes les communes agricoles avoisinant Zootopie, dans un rayon d'environ trois cent kilomètres, cette petite ville comptait majoritairement des proies, et surtout des moutons, brebis, béliers, boucs et autres formes de capridés, dans le cas de Wheelington. Un loup parmi les moutons… L'effet était toujours étrange, ces villes reculées étant bien lointaine de l'influence progressiste de Zootopie en matière de relations entre les espèces. Mais la situation avait tendance à s'améliorer, et ce n'était pas si mal, au final. On grandissait mieux au sein de l'adversité, et les relations amicales peu évidentes avaient toujours tendance à être plus fortes.

Oui, au bout de nombreuses années d'expériences et de réflexions sur le sujet, Dwayne Fangmeyer avait compris qu'il se définissait et se comprenait d'avantage en tant que loup lorsqu'il évoluait au sein d'individus appartenant à des espèces différentes, car leur curiosité à son égard, leurs interactions parfois incongrus, et l'attention particulière que chacun déployait à comprendre les spécificités de l'autre, faisaient de leurs différences des liens plus forts entre eux. Ils finissaient par se comprendre au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient supposer… Plutôt logique, puisqu'ils étaient obligés de se découvrir réellement dans un échange sincère, et de s'ouvrir entièrement aux autres pour que chacun puisse faire comprendre ce qui le définissait concrètement en tant qu'individu représentatif d'une espèce, au sein de laquelle il avait sa personnalité propre.

Puis son extraordinaire intelligence était devenue une « chance », d'après ses parents, et une « opportunité », aux dires de ses professeurs. Cette chance et cette opportunité l'avaient forcé à quitter son foyer, ses amis, ses habitudes, pour se retrouver plongé dans l'environnement époustouflant de la grande ville de Zootopie. D'abord excité à l'idée d'évoluer au sein d'une cité qui proclamait haut et fort les valeurs qui étaient les siennes, à savoir une ouverture totale et une interaction de chaque instant entre toutes les espèces animales du monde, Dwayne avait rapidement déchanté.

Il semblait que l'évolution sociale inspirée par Zootopie, et qui se mettait lentement en place dans les petites villes comme Wheelington, avait atteint une sorte d'apogée dans la capitale, et se trouvait à présent sur le déclin. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de voir une idée brillante, éthique et juste, péricliter et sombrer dans une forme de dépression négative. Cette spirale infernale découlait, selon Dwayne, d'un spécisme ravalé par certains individus au cours de nombreuses années à côtoyer d'autres espèces qu'ils avaient fini par jalouser, que ce soit pour leurs aptitudes, leurs capacités propres, leur aisance, leurs facilités… Bref, tout ce qui faisait qu'untel était meilleur, ou plus apte pour certaines tâches, qu'un autre. Et toute cette rancœur longtemps contenue, ce malaise sous-jacent qui suintait de nombre d'individus comme une moiteur rance, avait trouvé des raisons de s'exprimer ouvertement, suite aux attaques des prédateurs devenus sauvages.

Une véritable bombe de haine. Le déclencheur était un prétexte tout trouvé : enfin, il y avait une raison concrète de critiquer, rejeter, détester et blesser, une parte de cette population secrètement abhorrée depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas seulement une haine des proies contre les prédateurs, supposait Dwayne, c'était une haine de chaque espèce contre les autres. Sauf que le catalyseur ouvert était ici celui des prédateurs, famille de mammifère restreinte (et donc fragile), qu'il était simple de stigmatiser en raison de leurs attributs communs… En somme, ça se définissait par : _oh ! il a des griffes, il a des crocs donc il est dangereux_. Pas seulement dangereux parce qu'il risquerait de vouloir tuer, mais dangereux parce qu'il était, par nature, différent. Craindre ce que l'on ne pouvait pas comprendre avait été, de tout temps, une source de conflits. Aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire, car on craignait ce que l'on ne voulait pas comprendre… Voir ce que l'on ne voulait plus comprendre.

Le pessimisme n'avait jamais été dans la nature de Dwayne, et il avait découvert ce sentiment détestable au cours des quelques mois qu'il avait passé ici, lorsque ses rêves de découvertes, d'expérimentations et d'échanges s'étaient transformés en cauchemars de solitude, de rejet, et à présent de persécution. Pour le moment, ce n'était guère plus que des mots murmurés, des regards en biais, des ricanements sur son passage… Mais cela se généralisait, et ça l'affectait. Il était craint en tant que rival, en raison de son intelligence, et à présent, avec le prétexte qu'il soit en sus un prédateur, les autres étudiants avaient des raisons supplémentaires de le marginaliser. Bien entendu, Dwayne n'était pas le seul prédateur de la promotion, mais au moins les autres pouvaient-ils faire front commun. Avait-il leur place auprès d'eux pour autant ? Non. Ici, personne ne cherchait à le connaître, et encore moins à le comprendre.

De fait, étant donné sa tendance naturelle à s'ennuyer face à des cours hautement techniques auxquels il comprenait tout par avance, et qui au final ne lui semblaient être que des répétitions excessivement maniérées de concept qu'il maîtrisait déjà, il avait commencé à sécher la fac… Il n'y avait rien qui le motivait à s'y rendre. Au contraire, l'attitude des autres étudiants vis-à-vis de lui ne faisait que l'encourager à s'éloigner de ce lieu où il se sentait mal à l'aise… Où il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même. Ici, dans la grande ville de Zootopie, monument supposée de tolérance et d'acceptation de l'autre, où chacun pouvait devenir ce qu'il veut, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une chose : un loup. Au sens simple et cru du terme, avec tous les stéréotypes qu'accompagnait cette seule définition.

Malheureusement, Dwayne Fangmeyer n'avait, de sa vie, voulu qu'être une seule chose : un mammifère parmi les autres. Il semblait que cela soit devenu impossible, par ici. Et il devait bien se l'avouer, aussi étonnant que cela puisse lui sembler… Mais Wheelington, ce petit patelin paumé où les stéréotypes avaient pourtant la vie dure, lui manquait énormément. Là-bas au moins, en dépit de toute adversité, il pouvait être lui-même, sans qu'on lui reproche le simple fait d'être né avec des crocs et des griffes.

Il considéra pendant un long moment le simple fait de préparer ses valises, de se rendre à la gare, et de monter dans le premier train à destination des Trois Communes. Laisser toute cette boue et cette atmosphère délétère derrière lui. Il n'avait envie de faire partie de tout ceci en aucune façon… A ses yeux, les chances que la situation change, voire même s'arrange, étaient trop minces pour qu'il perde d'avantage de temps, d'énergie et d'espoir dans cette cause perdue. Ses parents considèreraient la chose comme un échec, mais peu lui importait. C'était sa vie, après tout, et puis ce n'était pas comme si les fils Fangmeyer n'avaient pas fait une spécialité de décevoir leurs parents… Un de plus, un de moins…

Alors qu'il se rendait en direction du placard du couloir pour chercher un sac dans lequel fourrer ses vêtements, une photographie encadrée, disposée sur la commode du couloir, attira son attention… Elle figurait Simon, aux côtés de Liane, la brebis dont il était tombé amoureux, et avec laquelle il s'était fiancé, quelques années auparavant. Ses parents l'avaient répudié, à l'époque, pour avoir commis ce qu'ils considéraient comme une infamie : s'unir à une proie par des liens sentimentaux. Cette aversion profonde était toujours de mise, de leur part, bien qu'étant à présent séparé de la jeune femelle, Simon ait à nouveau le droit de faire « partie de la famille ». Mais Dwayne le savait bien : son frère n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis, et s'il visitait ses parents une fois par an, c'était déjà un miracle.

Le loup blanc paraissait parfaitement heureux sur cette photo… Tout comme Liane, d'ailleurs. Dwayne n'avait jamais concrètement compris les raisons de leur séparation. Lorsqu'ils avaient été ensembles, rien n'avait été capable de les séparer, ni le rejet des autres, ni les critiques, ni même les menaces. Et pourtant, la famille de la brebis s'était montrée au moins aussi véhémente que celle du loup. Dwayne s'en souvenait parfaitement, car à l'époque il n'avait que neuf ans, et ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi ses parents s'opposaient ainsi à cette relation.

Il y avait donc eu cette époque où, même éloigné de chez lui et de sa famille, Simon avait été heureux, vivant son rêve bien à lui, faisant fi des préjugés, des difficultés, des embuches… La vie du couple n'avait pas dû être plus facile à Zootopie qu'à Wheelington, mais ils avaient tenus bon, cinq années durant. Ce qui avait mis un terme à leur histoire n'avait jamais été clarifié, mais sans doute la pression exercée par leurs concitoyens avait-elle finit par avoir raison de ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. A présent, Dwayne ne connaissait son frère que comme obtus, borné, fermé… Toujours aussi sociable et avenant, mais n'étant plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Son courage était devenu de l'obstination, sa bienveillance de la suspicion, et son goût affirmé de la vie avait viré au scepticisme le plus noir, et à un certain cynisme…

Mettre ainsi en opposition les deux états psychologiques très distincts dans lesquels il avait connu son frère ne fit que renforcer sa culpabilité, quant aux mots qu'il avait eus à son égard. Visiblement, Simon était toujours très attaché à Liane, au point de garder des photos d'elle, en dépit de leur rupture… Ce qu'il lui avait dit avait dû fortement le blesser. Dwayne ne pouvait donc dignement partir de cette façon, s'enfuyant comme un voleur, après tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui.

Tout comme pour son rapport à Zootopie, Dwayne finit par décider que la relation qui l'unissait à son frère méritait peut être qu'il lui accorde encore une chance. Une proie et un prédateur avait pu résister à ce marasme pendant plusieurs années, et contre toute attente, avaient même été heureux. Peu importait que cela ait mal fini, ni même les raisons de leur échec… Leur histoire avait été forte, réelle et concrète… Et c'était là la seule chose qui comptait. Dwayne en était persuadé : Zootopie, le monde tout entier même, gagnerait à compter parmi sa population plus de personnes idéalistes, bornées et aventureuses comme Simon Fangmeyer.

Cet élan de fierté pour son frère acheva de le décider de la marche à suivre… Plutôt que de fuir, il allait rester et résister. Plutôt que de baisser les bras face à cette situation inexpugnable, il allait lutter pour ses convictions. Il ne devait pas être le seul à penser que le mythe de Zootopie, le rêve que la ville incarnait, valait la peine qu'on lutte farouchement pour le défendre. En ce moment même, dans les trois principaux quartiers de la ville, des mammifères de tous horizons et de toutes espèces faisaient valoir ces droits à la cohésion, à l'unité, et au rejet de la haine. Tout simplement, la solution pouvait se trouver là. Pour la ville, comme pour lui-même.

La décision fut rapidement prise, et quelques instants plus tard, il verrouillait la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, et se précipitait pour rejoindre l'un des cortèges de la marche pour la paix.

* * *

« Merci à tous d'être présents si nombreux aujourd'hui. Vous êtes absolument incroyables. »

Se tenant sur une scène permanente dressée au cœur l'amphithéâtre à ciel-ouvert qui occupait la partie Ouest de la place de la Grande Cascade, centre névralgique de Zootopie, se tenait la popstar mondialement connue, Gazelle, au-devant d'un groupe rassemblé de sommités et de personnalités diverses et variées, qui avaient fait le déplacement afin de soutenir la marche pour la paix. Braquées sur elle, les caméras de rediffusion enregistraient et diffusaient son discours d'ouverture en direct, le retransmettant sur les écrans géants mis en place dans les lieux de départ des autres cortèges de la marche, qui partaient depuis les places centrales des principaux quartiers de Zootopie.

« Je suis fière de pouvoir me faire la porte-parole de ce mouvement pour la paix, que notre association a initié au cours des évènements tragiques qui ont frappé Zootopie au cours des mois précédents. A cette époque, nous n'étions qu'une dizaine de mammifères, luttant pour une cause qui nous semblait juste : la préservation de l'idéal d'unité, de compréhension, de tolérance et d'intégrité qui définit l'éthique de notre belle ville. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois rassemblés devant moi des milliers d'animaux, de toutes espèces, de tous groupes ethniques, désireux de proclamer ces mêmes valeurs. »

Au-devant de la scène se tenait l'équipe de garde rapprochée que la ZPD avait imposée pour la tenue de la marche et la protection de ses organisateurs. Etant donné les dérives violentes des dernières manifestations, qui avaient été gâchées par des convertis aux idéaux des Gardiens du Troupeau, il ne fallait plus prendre aucune risque. Bogo avait donc rassemblé ses meilleurs hommes pour assurer la surveillance des différents cortèges, et se tenait à la tête du groupe de protection principal, qui encadrerait la progression des leaders de la marche, dont Gazelle était la fer-de-lance. Leur tâche consistait actuellement à tenir la foule à bonne distance de la scène… Parmi ces visages anodins, rassemblés par milliers en cette journée si spéciale, pouvait se tenir un Gardien du Troupeau prêt à agir de la pire des manières. Bogo fronça les sourcils… Il détestait ce genre de tension sous-jacente, qui ne se relâcherait pas tant que l'évènement festif ne serait pas terminé. Etre aussi proche de la popstar aurait pu être grisant, si le chef du ZPD n'avait pas été aussi soucieux de la protection des manifestants… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, cette marche aurait été annulée, étant donné les risques potentiels. Mais le maire par intérim, Donald Equitor, avait insisté pour qu'elle puisse avoir lieu. Selon lui, les gens avaient besoin de cette cohésion dans l'adversité, et l'ampleur d'un tel mouvement, tout comme sa résonnance médiatique, ne pourrait qu'impacter durablement la sympathie qu'un certain public influençable accordait encore aux Gardiens du Troupeau. Ces rapprochements douteux devaient être tués dans l'œuf : les habitants devaient comprendre que les choses devaient reprendre leur cours normal. L'okapi se tenait d'ailleurs sur le côté gauche de la scène, buvant les paroles de Gazelle en hochant la tête, visiblement satisfait. Il espérait ainsi témoigner une sorte d'approbation tacite, qui montrerait aux Zootopiens quel était le point de vue de la mairie sur la situation.

« Et voir autant de monde me redonne de l'espoir… Non pas que l'espoir ait disparu de nos cœurs, à un seul moment de toute cette pagaille, mais il faut bien l'avouer, le doute nous a tous rongé. Nous avons craints pour la stabilité de nos vies, de nos liens, de notre cité toute entière. Mais nous savons à présent que rien ne justifiait ces évènements tragiques, si ce n'est l'absolutisme cruel et égocentrique d'une minorité de personnes, que nous aurions tort de considérer comme importantes. Alors je vous en prie, s'il reste encore une trace de doute dans vos cœurs, effacez-la, et remplacez-la par l'espoir de cette promesse de paix que nous renouvelons une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. »

Gazelle reposa le micro sur son support sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, avant de remercier une nouvelle fois la foule rassemblée, et d'inviter tout le monde à se préparer pour la marche. La popstar rejoignit les abords de la scène, suivie par le cortège de personnalités qui l'accompagnait. L'équipe d'encadrement de Bogo était déjà en place pour les accueillir, et la célébrité tourna un regard légèrement contrit vers le chef des opérations.

« Chef Bogo, je présume ? »

Le buffle hocha la tête, avant de pousser un soupir. Il lui était difficile de dissimuler sa nervosité. En dépit de sa composition impassible usuelle, il bouillonnait de se trouver si près de l'une des rares célébrités qui avait su gagner son adhésion.

« Très bon discours, madame. »

« Madame ? » répéta Gazelle en poussant un léger rire. « Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas montré aussi formel avec moi. »

La popstar posa une patte réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de Bogo, qui crut qu'il allait s'effondrer à ce seul contact, mais demeura stoïque. La seule chose pouvant témoigner de l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait (et aurait nécessité l'expertise d'un spécialiste en psychologie physiologique extrêmement méticuleux et observateur), était le léger mouvement de va et vient qu'effectuait sa queue. Tout le reste de son corps était un roc, et son expression aussi froide et fermée qu'à l'habituelle.

Gazelle ne sembla pas s'alarmer outre mesure de cette impassibilité. « Etes-vous certain que cette débauche sécuritaire est nécessaire ? Se montrer aussi alarmiste va à l'encontre du message que nous essayons de faire passer. »

« Le fait que vous œuvriez pour la paix ne rend pas vos adversaires plus avenants, tolérants ou magnanimes. » répliqua Bogo d'une voix froide. « Donc cette sécurité est indispensable. Elle est même encore trop légère, à mon goût. »

« Oh… Je suppose. » répliqua la popstar en se frottant légèrement le crâne. « Je vais vous laisser gérer cela… C'est vous le spécialiste. »

« Non pas que je pense que vous en ayez besoin. » ajouta néanmoins Bogo d'un ton plus léger avant de faire un mouvement du museau en direction du quatuor de tigres qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière Gazelle. « Vos danseurs peuvent tout aussi bien vous servir de garde du corps, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. » répondit Gazelle en tournant vers eux un regard empli d'affection. « Mes frères sont pacifistes par principe. Ils détestent la violence. »

Bogo se mordit les joues pour s'obliger à ne pas montrer à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire le surprenait, et prit un petit instant avant de trouver la composition nécessaire pour formuler sa question d'une voix calme : « Vos frères ? »

Gazelle hocha la tête, quelque peu surprise que le chef ne soit pas au courant. Les médias avaient pourtant fait toute la lumière sur cette histoire depuis longtemps, et le scandale qui en avait découlé s'était heureusement essoufflé très rapidement. « Oui… Vous ne saviez pas ? Leurs parents m'ont adopté alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Sans eux, je n'en serais pas où je suis aujourd'hui… Je leur dois tout. »

Ainsi donc, Gazelle était une orpheline qui avait été recueillie et élevée par une famille de tigres… Il n'était pas étonnant, de fait, qu'elle s'investisse à un tel degré dans la résolution pacifique du conflit idéologique qui opposait aujourd'hui les proies et les prédateurs. Cette situation faisait écho à sa propre histoire et lui accordait une résonnance toute particulière.

« Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi tout ceci est aussi important pour vous. » répondit Bogo en hochant doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, chef. » répliqua immédiatement Gazelle d'une voix un peu plus sèche. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, ce n'est pas personnel. » Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de tendre la patte en direction de la foule agitée, qui commençait à s'acheminer vers la sortie Sud de la place, depuis laquelle la marche prendrait son départ. « C'est pour nous tous, pour Zootopie. Ce que cette ville unique représente. On ne peut pas accepter qu'une ombre vienne souiller les valeurs qui font de cette cité ce qu'elle est : un modèle international en matière de vie communautaire de mammifères issus de toutes familles et de toutes espèces. »

« Mais ces problèmes de spécisme ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui, vous le savez bien… » répondit Bogo sur un ton raisonnable.

« Oui, malheureusement. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont ouvertement exposés, et certains individus cherchent à en profiter pour détruire toutes les avancées et les progrès opérés au cours des trente dernières années. » explicita la popstar en croisant les pattes sur sa poitrine. « Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire grand-chose pour protéger les valeurs de Zootopie, c'est vrai. Mais si je suis capable d'agir, même au plus petit niveau, je le ferai jusqu'au bout. Ce sont ces valeurs qui m'ont permis d'avoir une famille, de vivre normalement, de me découvrir, et de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis un pur produit de Zootopie. J'aime cette ville… Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment. »

Le buffle poussa un nouveau soupir face à cet idéalisme candide et secoua légèrement la tête, ne pouvant réprimer un léger sourire. « Dans ce cas, mes gars et moi ferons ce qu'il faut pour vous permettre d'agir librement, même à votre si petit niveau d'influence. Avec un peu de chance, nous contribuerons aussi à arranger les choses, par ce biais. »

« Ça, c'est le bon esprit, chef Bogo ! »

« Appelez-moi Adrian. » répondit le buffle sans y réfléchir. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en réalisant ce qu'il venait de déclarer, et à quel point c'était contre-professionnel. Mais Gazelle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, et poussa un petit rire face à cette légère manifestation de trouble.

« Très bien, Adrian. Vous n'aurez qu'à marcher à mes côtés pendant la procession… Ainsi vous serez certaine que je suis en sécurité, pas vrai ? » déclara-t-elle en ponctuant sa sentence d'un petit clin d'œil, tout en se délectant du trouble immédiat que fit naître cette proposition sur le visage de Bogo. Le buffle peinait de plus en plus à conserver sa composition impassible, et la popstar semblait beaucoup s'amuser à déconstruire ce modèle de professionnalisme.

Aussi, Bogo fut-il soulagé lorsque Karen Jumcorn, la springbok chargée de communication au ZPD, fit irruption, un sourire extatique au visage.

« Gazelle ! C'est… C'est un véritable honneur… Laissez-moi me présenter je… Je me nomme Karen… Karen Jumcorn… Je… Je suis… Je… »

« Elle est chargée de communication pour le compte du ZPD. » acheva Bogo à sa place, après avoir compris que l'émotion rendrait Karen incapable de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente supplémentaire.

Gazelle serra la patte tremblante que lui tendait Karen, et celle-ci dégaina immédiatement son appareil photo, avant de proposer : « Il serait vraiment super pour l'image de notre police que je puisse avoir quelque clichés des organisateurs de la marche auprès de nos forces de l'ordre. »

Bogo était toujours surpris de voir à quel point la springbok était capable de passer d'un état émotionnel à un autre, lorsqu'il était question de travail… Elle était peut-être même plus professionnelle que lui encore.

« Oh ! Oh, oui ! Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. » répondit Gazelle en hochant la tête, trouvant l'idée tout à fait pertinente. « Cela enverra un message positif, si les gens savent que la police n'était pas seulement présente pour assurer notre sécurité, mais parce qu'elle se sentait idéologiquement impliquée. »

« C'est normalement contre-politique. » déclara Bogo d'un ton un peu plus distant. « Normalement, nous ne sommes pas censés nous affirmer pour une cause sociale en particulier. Le ZPD doit s'assurer de faire gage de neutralité. »

« Oh, je vous en prie, chef ! » répliqua Karen d'une voix lasse, comme pour rejeter en bloc tout ce pragmatisme bureautique. « Cette situation est suffisamment particulière pour qu'on puisse prendre parti, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si le ZPD devait laisser planer le doute quant à sa position vis-à-vis de terroristes notoires, non ? »

« C'est vrai… » acquiesça Bogo, presque à contrecœur. Le buffle était un pur produit de l'académie, et portait sur son visage les valeurs et la rigueur qu'on exigeait des forces de l'ordre, dont il était en plus le responsable. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il se montre parfois un peu réticent à contrevenir à ce qu'il jugeait faire partie de ses responsabilités morales et civiques. Cependant, face à la problématique qui secouait la ville actuellement, il était peut-être temps d'affirmer sa position… Bien sûr, il en avait vu d'autres, et cette situation de crise n'était pas la première, ni la dernière qu'il traversait… Mais c'était peut-être bien la plus délicate qu'il ait eu à gérer de toute sa carrière. Comme il l'avait dit à Hopps un jour, le monde avait toujours tendance à être chamboulé. Il n'avait jamais considéré son boulot comme étant celui du flic qui doit empêcher le monde de trembler, mais plus comme celui qui essaie de maintenir la structure en place, en dépit des vibrations. Un vrai numéro d'équilibriste, parfois… Et il arrivait qu'en dépit de ses efforts, quelques pièces lui échappent et se brisent au sol. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait envie de tout envoyer valser… Et qu'il trouvait paradoxalement la force de se montrer plus ferme et plus stable dans sa composition… De maintenir une emprise plus rapprochée sur l'édifice vibrant de la société qu'il avait juré de servir et de protéger.

« Ouai… » ajouta-t-il. « On peut bien faire quelques photos, j'imagine. »

« Merci, chef ! » répliqua une Karen euphorique avant de tendre son objectif dans sa direction. « La première est déjà toute trouvée ! Gazelle, si vous voulez bien ? »

La popstar opina du chef, avant de se rapprocher de Bogo pour passer une patte dans son dos. Le buffle ne comprit que trop tard ce qui se passait, tandis qu'un flash illuminait son visage surpris, aux yeux écarquillés. La photo serait impayable, avec une Gazelle charmante et souriante à souhait, et un chef Bogo pris au dépourvu, dont le regard médusé glissait en direction de la chanteuse qui se tenait si proche de lui.

« Hoho… » ricana Karen d'un air triomphal en contemplant le résultat sur l'écran de son appareil. « Je crois bien que je vais faire des tirages agrandis de celle-ci. »

Bogo poussa un soupir renfrogné tandis que Karen disparaissait dans la foule, sans doute désireuse de prendre des clichés complémentaires des forces de l'ordre encadrant la manifestation, et participant de fait à la marche.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre en route, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien ? » proposa Gazelle en invitant Bogo à ouvrir la voie.

Le buffle lui sourit légèrement avant d'acquiescer en silence, se mettant en marche en direction de ses hommes pour leur transmettre quelques recommandations de dernière minute. Il tourna un dernier regard vers Gazelle qui, étrangement, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et lui fit un petit signe de la patte. Bogo sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine… Sentiment des plus étranges, s'il en était, et qu'il ignora aussi rapidement qu'il en avait pris conscience. Néanmoins, il prit bonne note de demander un Karen l'un des tirages qu'elle ferait de cette fameuse photo… Il avait un cadre tout désigné pour l'accueillir, dans son appartement.

* * *

Lorsque Nick et Judy firent leur arrivée au 19 Black River Lane, ils eurent la même réaction que Finnick et Fangmeyer à la découverte des lieux… La bâtisse risquait concrètement de s'effondrer d'un jour à l'autre, et il était surprenant que des gens continuent à vivre dans des logements aussi insalubres et vétustes.

« Hey, Carotte ! Peut-être bien qu'ici tu trouveras un appartement dans tes moyens. Surtout si on considère qu'un logement sera bientôt libéré, puisqu'on ne va pas tarder à mettre son locataire derrière les barreaux ! »

« Tu me ferais vivre là-dedans ? » demanda Judy en lui lançant un regard dubitatif. « Et de surcroît dans un appartement qui aurait servi de lieu de conspiration à l'encontre de tous les prédateurs de Zootopie ? »

« Tu es trop mélodramatique… Toi qui aime tellement résoudre des crimes, tu serais servie ! Il doit y avoir facilement un meurtre par semaine dans cette résidence ! »

Ils se tenaient dans l'ascenseur brinquebalant qui les faisait monter au troisième étage, où ils étaient supposés retrouver Finnick et Fangmeyer. Judy le toisa une nouvelle fois du regard avant de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wilde ? Tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ? Tu en as déjà assez de devoir partager ton lit avec cette pauvre lapine sans domicile ? »

« Ah, ça non ! » répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne m'en lasse toujours pas… » Et comme cette réponse semblait plonger Judy dans un état de gêne particulier, il ne put réprimer l'apparition d'un sourire narquois. « Tu sais que tu donnes des coups de pattes, quand tu dors ? C'est assez surprenant de se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit avec quelqu'un qui vous tambourine l'estomac. »

« Mieux vaut ça que des ronflements, pas vrai ? » rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de maintenir sa composition, sans réellement y parvenir. Le fait de dormir avec Nick depuis trois nuits déjà avait quelque chose d'irréel, et l'entendre en parler aussi ouvertement donnait à la chose une nature encore plus concrète.

« On s'acclimate à tout. » répondit finalement le renard en se détournant, au moment où le _ding_ de l'ascenseur leur faisait comprendre qu'ils avaient atteint le troisième étage en un seul morceau (véritable miracle, étant donné l'état de la machinerie).

Judy s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsque les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent, les mettant face à face avec Finnick, qui les attendait de pied ferme. Dire que le fennec n'avait pas bonne mine et semblait soucieux aurait été en-dessous de la vérité. En dépit de cela, les voir arriver sembla le soulager légèrement, même s'il était difficile de jauger une expression aussi dure et renfermée que celle de Finnick.

« Salut, vieux. » l'accueillit Nick d'une voix enjouée. « Alors, on a fait une grosse bêtise et on a besoin de son papa ? »

Nick se baissa à son niveau en s'appuyant sur les genoux, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant… Finnick poussa un grognement sonore avant de retrousser les naseaux, et de se plaquer une patte contre la truffe. Il venait de percevoir le mélange exotique d'effluves odorants que dégageaient le renard et la lapine.

« Wow ! » clama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. « J'ai l'impression qu'on vous a dérangé en pleine action, tous les deux ! »

Judy écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa, visiblement frappée de stupeur, tandis que Nick fixait intensément Finnick dans les yeux, semblant lui suggérer par ce contact visuel de changer de sujet immédiatement. Mais le fennec ne se limiterait pas à ça, s'il avait une occasion de mettre son ancien partenaire mal à l'aise. Il lui tapa donc affectueusement sur l'épaule, comme pour signifier qu'il était fier de lui, avant de proclamer : « Bien joué, Wilde ! Et moi qui pensais que tu mourrais puceau ! »

Le bref coup d'œil que la lapine lança à Nick à l'audition de cette remarque ne passa pas inaperçu. Finnick poussa un ricanement moqueur, tandis que le renard se redressait piteusement, l'expression sombre et les crocs serrés.

« On est vraiment pas là pour ça… » répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Finnick acquiesça et, tout en continuant à ricaner de sa voix graveleuse, leur fit signe de les suivre. Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer la porte arrachée de ses gonds lorsqu'ils passèrent l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête, incrédule.

« Vous êtes entrés par effraction ? »

« Disons simplement qu'on n'avait pas la clé, d'accord ? » proposa Finnick en haussant les épaules, juste au moment où Fangmeyer les rejoignait, sa radio de communication entre les pattes.

L'officier n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Judy était déjà sur lui. « Tu es inconscient ou quoi, Fang ? C'est une scène de crime, et tu défonces la porte pour entrer ! Tu veux que toutes ces preuves nous soient retirées pour vice de procédure, ou quoi ? »

« Heu… Ravi de te voir moi aussi, Judy. » répondit piteusement le loup blanc en affichant un sourire contrit.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute auprès d'elle pour être frappé de plein fouet par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait et qui semblait proclamer « _Je suis à Nick. Je suis à Nick. Je suis à Nick._ », le tout combiné à un zeste résiduel des phéromones qu'elle avait dégagé au moment de leur dernière étreinte, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un tableau assez clair de ce qui avait pu se passer quelques instants plus tôt…

« Oh, non d'un louveteau ! » bredouilla Fangmeyer en remuant doucement des naseaux.

Judy comprit immédiatement la nature de son trouble et laissa tomber ses oreilles dans son dos, avant de faire un pas en arrière, détournant un visage excessivement gêné. Habituellement, les couples qui se marquaient prévoyaient la chose en étant certain de ne pas avoir à être en contact avec d'autres mammifères au cours des heures suivants l'acte… Car l'odeur, habituellement à peine perceptible (mais dont le message d'appartenance demeurait clair pour tous), restait très forte pendant un petit moment, avant de finalement s'atténuer. En se laissant marquer juste avant leur départ, Judy devait à présent sentir comme si elle s'était plongée dans un bain d'essence de Nick Wilde. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, cependant… Elle non plus n'avait pas été en mesure de contrôler ses propres pulsions, au cours de leurs derniers échanges. Elle était assez mal placée pour s'en indigner maintenant, d'autant plus que pour être honnête, elle ne regrettait absolument rien.

Cependant, passé la surprise olfactive, Fangmeyer regagna sa composition habituelle, et tourna un visage souriant vers Nick. « Hey ! On dirait que vous avez clarifié votre situation, finalement ! »

L'engouement du loup blanc pour le sujet ne délogea pas Nick de son expression tendue et fermée. « Bon… Si vous avez fini de vous passionner pour notre vie intime, tous les deux, on pourrait peut-être se mettre sérieusement au travail, qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Oh… Oh oui ! » affirma Fangmeyer en hochant de la tête et en prenant une expression à nouveau plus affectée. « C'est par là. »

Ils le suivirent en direction de la petite pièce servant de laboratoire confiné. L'odeur aromatique dégagée par les plantes était presque aussi étouffante que la moiteur qui régnait entre les quatre murs. Judy parcourut la pièce du regard, ne pouvant réprimer un léger frisson. Sans rien dire, elle se dirigeait vers le poste de fabrication, tandis que Nick s'accroupissait au côté de la caisse contenant l'importante quantité de munitions de sérum.

« Ça va être difficile de remplacer toutes celles-ci par des myrtilles, Carotte. » ironisa Nick. Mais son expression concernée laissait peu de place au doute quant à la vision qu'il se faisait des choses.

« Tu peux présumer que c'est leur stock de secours. » répondit la lapine d'une voix sombre. « Ils ont produit du sérum en masse… Mais ce n'est pas la même formule. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Fangmeyer en la rejoignant de l'autre côté du bureau sur lequel était dressé tout un appareillage de tubes, de flacons, de distillateurs, de béchers et d'erlenmeyers.

« L'agencement de ce poste de fabrication. » répondit Judy en désignant l'assemblage de matériel chimique présent sous ses yeux. « Celui qu'utilisait Doug a été détruit dans l'explosion du wagon qui lui servait de laboratoire, mais je me rappelle parfaitement de son assemblage. Il était bien plus complexe que celui-ci. »

« Et t'en conclue quoi ? » questionna Finnick qui était resté sur le pas de la porte, visiblement mal à l'aise à la seule idée d'approcher plus près de ces Hurleurs Nocturnes.

« Je ne suis pas chimiste… » répondit Judy. « Mais si je devais supposer, je dirais qu'on à affaire à un sérum moins densifié… Qui n'a pas la même qualité que celui qu'utilisaient les sbires de Bellwether. »

« Tu ne le penses pas inoffensif, quand même ? » demanda Fangmeyer d'une voix pleine de doute.

« Bien sûr que non… C'est clairement néfaste. Et puis, ça reste la même saleté, sans doute avec les mêmes effets. Que ceux-ci soient permanents ou pas, on sait très bien ce que les Gardiens du Troupeau comptent en faire. »

« De toute manière… » reprit Nick en se redressant. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de servir de cobaye pour vérifier si cette saleté est efficace ou pas. »

Fangmeyer poussa un soupir angoissé en croisant les bras contre son torse. « Malheureusement, on risque d'être fixés bien assez tôt. Il est clair qu'ils ont prévu une action au cours de la marche pour la paix. »

« Oh… dites-moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai… » se lamenta la lapine en plaquant une patte contre son visage. « Simon… Tu as prévenu le poste principal, pas vrai ? »

« Tu t'en doutes. C'est la première chose que j'ai faite. Une équipe est en route pour inspecter cet appartement, et Clawhauser s'occupe de transmettre les informations aux officiers qui encadrent la marche… Bogo est en charge des opérations, alors on peut espérer qu'ils feront tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer la sécurité de chacun. » Il poussa un soupir peu convaincu, avant d'ajouter : « Avec un peu de chance, ils désamorceront l'attaque avant qu'elle se produise… »

L'idée était clairement utopiste, et aucun des mammifères présent dans la pièce ne se sentit la force ou le courage de venir soutenir cette idée. Pour eux, il était déjà clair que quelque chose de dramatique allait se passer… Demeurer dans l'attente que les évènements se produisent, sans pouvoir agir concrètement pour s'y opposer, était aussi frustrant qu'angoissant.

Pour Nick, rester dans l'inaction était encore pire. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, même s'il n'était pas en mesure de contrer directement les intentions des Gardiens du Troupeau. Il se tourna vers Finnick et lui demanda : « Tu m'as parlé de documents, de cartes, de plans, non ? Montre-moi où traînent tous ces trucs. »

Le fennec acquiesça, quittant la pièce avec Nick sur les talons, laissant Fangmeyer et Judy seuls à seuls. La lapine fut prise d'un léger tremblement, et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, aussi s'appuya-t-elle contre le bord du bureau, le souffle court. Le loup blanc était à ses côtés en un instant, visiblement inquiet.

« Hey… Tu te sens bien ? »

Judy acquiesça, avant de pousser un long soupir, essayant de calmer ses nerfs pour composer avec son mal. « Ca va aller. Juste une petite grippe… Je suis seulement fatiguée, angoissée et… Et folle de rage ! »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça… On va finir par les avoir, ces types. »

Judy acquiesça, essayant de se reposer sur le positivisme affirmé de son collègue, pour tenter de regagner un peu du sien… Mais celui-ci se voyait quelque peu malmené par les dernières avancées de l'enquête.

« Tu es conscient que tu vas avoir des problèmes pour avoir fureté jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Fangmeyer d'une voix concernée.

« Ouai. » acquiesça le loup en haussant les épaules, comme pour rejeter l'inévitable réalité. « Mais si ça nous permet d'empêcher ces mecs d'aller au bout de leur entreprise, et de les arrêter, alors j'en assume les conséquences pleines et entières. »

Judy fronça les sourcils avant de détourner le regard, ne voulant pas que son ami voit dans quel état de colère cette situation la mettait. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… On en est là… Les flics se font taper sur les doigts pour avoir fait leur job… Et on trouvera encore des circonstances atténuantes à ces types, tu verras. »

« Judy Hopps. » déclara Fangmeyer d'une voix pleine de stupeur. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton optimisme à toute épreuve ? Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi cynique ? »

« C'est sans doute les effets secondaires du coup de poignard qu'on m'a filé. » rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton plus véhément qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et la grimace qu'afficha Fangmeyer lui fit bien comprendre que sa réponse était mesquine et déplacée. Elle poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, avant de reprendre. « Excuse-moi, Simon… Je suis seulement éreintée, et toute cette histoire me vrille les nerfs. J'aimerais encore croire à une résolution totale du conflit, mais regarde autour de toi… »

Fangmeyer suivit le mouvement de la patte de Judy, qui désignait l'intégralité du laboratoire, et les bacs de culture des Hurleurs Nocturnes. « Voilà le monde dans lequel ces gens voudraient qu'on vive… Un monde où les prédateurs seraient à l'image qu'ils se font d'eux… Des… Des bêtes sauvages… » Elle resta atterrée par son propre constat, et baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, dépitée. « Tu sais, quand ils m'ont attaqué, je me suis faite une raison. Je me suis dit qu'il suffirait de les ignorer pour étouffer le brasier de la haine… Si rien ne venait répondre à leur agressivité, alors cette flamme finirait par s'éteindre d'elle-même, et par disparaître… Mais visiblement, ces types ne cherchent pas seulement à faire parler d'eux, ni même à choquer, et encore moins à pousser l'opinion publique à adopter leurs avis spécistes. Ils veulent détruire Zootopie, et la rebâtir à leur image. »

« Aucune chance qu'on laisse cela se produire, pas vrai ? » répondit simplement Fangmeyer en lui offrant un clin d'œil plein de confiance, qui la laissa sans voix.

Le loup blanc sembla satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire taire le débit abattu et pessimiste que proférait Judy, et qui lui ressemblait si peu. C'était tout à fait elle, dans le fond : elle avait été injuriée, agressée, poignardée, mais tout ceci avait été secondaire à ses yeux. Elle s'était montrée courageuse, affirmée dans sa volonté de ne pas répondre à la haine par la vengeance, et avait ainsi prouvé que les actions des Gardiens du Troupeau étaient futiles. Mais la résurgence des Hurleurs Nocturnes et du sérum, menace concrète pour les prédateurs (tout comme les proies, d'ailleurs) remettait en perspective les préjudices et les stigmates de ses propres erreurs passées, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir y faire face à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était trop dur, car ce n'était pas elle qui était directement affectée, mais son intégrité morale… Celle de Zootopie toute entière, d'ailleurs. L'erreur de Dawn Bellwether n'avait visiblement pas servi de leçon… Combien de fois faudrait-il répéter les mêmes processus désastreux pour que la majorité des gens finissent par comprendre que l'unité l'emportait sur la division ?

« C'est marrant… » marmonna Fangmeyer en haussant à nouveau les épaules. « J'ai eu une conversation assez similaire avec mon frère, ce matin. Lui aussi, j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, sur le coup… Je crois que ça m'aide à comprendre ce que les Gardiens du Troupeau cherchent à faire. Ils cherchent à nous faire perdre espoir. Ils cherchent à nous faire croire que l'image que l'on se fait de Zootopie est une hérésie. Que nous sommes dans le faux, et que la nature reprend toujours ses droits. Mais soyons honnêtes, à l'état naturel, nous sommes tous ennemis. »

Il se dirigea vers la caisse contenant les billes de sérum, s'accroupit et en saisit une entre ses doigts, et poursuivit en contemplant l'étrange amalgame chimique, semblant soupeser son potentiel destructeur. « C'est pour ça que nous devons nous féliciter de notre capacité à dépasser nos instincts sauvages primitifs, et que nous devons saluer l'initiative entreprise par Zootopie… Celle d'aller à l'encontre des lois naturelles, pour nous permettre de vivre libre, en notre âme et conscience. C'est cette liberté d'être ce que l'on a envie d'être qui fait que cette ville est merveilleuse. « _Où chacun peut devenir ce qu'il veut_ », hein ? Ca ne concerne pas que le travail, tu sais. On peut devenir un loup qui tombe fou amoureux d'une brebis, au point de vouloir l'épouser, et passer chaque jour de sa vie à ses côtés… Ça, je l'ai voulu, tu comprends ? »

Judy resta interdite, surprise par cette soudaine confession, et plaqua une patte contre sa bouche, tandis que Fangmeyer continuait. « Et je l'ai perdu, parce que j'ai renoncé à ma liberté et à mes envies… Parce que cette foutue conscience passéiste ne cessait de me clamer que ce que je faisais était mal… Oh, ce n'était pas que ça, bien sûr. Mais tu vois, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être touché par un sérum d'Hurleurs Nocturnes pour être aussi stupide qu'un Gardien du Troupeau, et me comporter en sauvage rétrograde… J'ai pas été digne d'elle, j'ai pas été digne de moi… Et j'ai pas été digne de cette ville. Je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire. Jamais. »

Il conclut son discours en bazardant la bille de sérum dans la caisse, au milieu de toutes les autres. Judy resta silencieuse un moment, comprenant soudain ce que Fangmeyer avait traversé, les préjudices auxquels il avait fait face, ce qu'il avait perdu au moment où il avait cessé d'y croire… Et la raison qui le poussait à lutter, aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait pas baisser les bras… Il fallait essayer. Essayer de mieux se comprendre soi-même, de mieux comprendre l'autre, et ainsi soutenir un changement positif pour tous. Les Gardiens du Troupeau étaient l'antithèse de ces valeurs de progrès… Tant qu'ils seraient libres d'agir, ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour empêcher le monde d'évoluer. Nick avait raison : ils étaient terrifiés par l'idée de différence, ou de changement. Fangmeyer aussi avait raison : Zootopie valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle, et qu'on défende son principe fondateur.

Elle hocha la tête, laissant derrière elle sa frustration et ses doutes. Avoir des convictions lui ressemblait d'avantage, et cela aidait à aller de l'avant… Toute sa vie, elle avait lutté pour aller de l'avant. Pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ?

« Okay, Fangmeyer… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus enjouée. « Prêt à rendre le monde meilleur ? »

« Carrément, Hopps ! »

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs poings dans une posture conquérante, rejetant un peu la tension qui ne manquerait pas de se rappeler à eux d'un instant à l'autre.

En effet, la voix de Nick, légèrement paniquée, se fit entendre. « Hey ! Venez voir ça ! »

Le loup et la lapine rejoignirent le renard qui épluchait des documents dans l'autre pièce de l'appartement, qui avait servi de centre d'opération à Allister Oldoof. Finnick se tenait à ses côtés, assis sur le bureau, et tendit quelques pochettes documentées dans leur direction, alors qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la porte.

Fangmeyer en saisit une partie, donnant l'autre à Judy, qui se mit à les feuilleter, et ne tarda pas à écarquiller les yeux, comprenant la nature des documents qu'elle était en train de survoler. La même stupeur était lisible dans le regard de Fangmeyer.

« Mais qu'est ce qu… ? » bredouilla la lapine en continuant à éplucher la documentation sous le regard sombre de Nick.

Entre leurs pattes, ils tenaient des fiches d'identification contenant des photographies et des informations privées sur chaque prédateur travaillant au sein du ZPD.

« Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, Carotte ? » demanda le renard d'une voix sèche. « Qui protègera les manifestants des prédateurs devenus sauvages, si ce sont les flics qui sont ciblés ? »

Judy écarquilla les yeux et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, tandis que sous le coup de l'émotion, elle lâchait la pile de dossiers qui s'éparpilla au sol dans un bruit mat…


	18. Chapitre 18 - Sous le masque de l'agneau

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Ce chapitre, c'était l'enfer. Je l'ai retravaillé un nombre incalculable de fois (bon d'accord, j'exagère, c'est calculable, mais ça reste beaucoup plus que ce que je fais habituellement) et en dépit de tout, il ne me satisfait toujours pas pleinement. J'aurais aimé rendre les choses plus intenses, m'étendre d'avantage sur le déroulé des évènements... Mais c'était trop long, et au final, ça me semblait surtout superficiel par moments. Je pense que l'essentiel est là, et que je n'arriverai pas à faire mieux, dans l'état. Donc il faudra vous contenter de ça. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira.**

 **Tout le passage avec Dwayne, notamment, devait être raconté d'une manière totalement différente et beaucoup plus détaillée... Mais en fait, ça ne rendait pas la chose plus efficace que le choix narratif que j'ai fait, au final, et qui me plaît assez bien dans l'impression de "synthèse" qu'il génère. Je vous laisse lire, vous devriez comprendre ce que je veux dire.**

 **Voilà, je profite une nouvelle fois de ces notes pour vous remercier de votre soutien, toujours aussi impressionnant, de vos retours (que je ne cesse de lire et relire pour me donner du courage et de la motivation), et de votre présence, tout simplement... Parce qu'au final, votre intérêt est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, au-delà d'avoir le privilège de vous divertir, au moins un petit peu !**

 **A très vite pour la suite :)**

 **EDIT : Ah bah voilà, en fait c'est officiellement le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction. Comme quoi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Sous le masque de l'agneau**

Les différents cortèges des marches pour la paix avançaient à bon rythme dans chacun des grands quartiers de Zootopie, les encadrants s'assurant que la manifestation se déroule dans l'ordre, le calme et la bonne humeur. De la musique animait les processions festives, où tous les mammifères réunis avaient pris l'initiative de revêtir des vêtements blancs, pour symboliser la quête d'une solution pacifique à la crise qui bouleversait leur ville. Chaque marche devait parcourir un itinéraire bien particulier, de longueur équivalente, avant de se rejoindre place de la Mairie, seul lieu de la ville suffisamment grand pour accueillir les soixante-quinze mille mammifères qui s'y acheminaient lentement.

Un tel nombre de participants donnait aux cortèges des allures impressionnantes, des masses populaires aussi diverses que variées, réunies dans un but commun, et dans une cohésion d'ensemble qui rendait l'évènement aussi symbolique qu'impressionnant. Les policiers assurant la sécurité étaient répartis par binômes se tenant à peu près tous les cent cinquante mètres, de chaque côté des cortèges, et les suivant au même rythme. Quelques fourgons complétaient les équipes de surveillance, avançant au pas, légèrement à l'écart de la foule. Bogo avait vu les choses en grand pour ce qui était de l'encadrement sécuritaire de l'évènement, qui se voulait le plus important rassemblement à avoir eu lieu à Zootopie en près de quinze ans.

Le chef des forces de l'ordre était d'ailleurs à la tête de l'équipe encadrant les organisateurs de la manifestation, et comme Gazelle le lui avait suggéré, il avançait à ses côtés, semblant lui servir d'escorte personnelle. Si la popstar se réjouissait de l'ambiance et répondait avec affection et dynamisme aux cris et chants initiés par la foule rassemblée autour d'elle, le buffle demeurait stoïque, son regard parcourant la masse populaire, se fixant çà et là sur des accès potentiellement dangereux, ou sur certains individus qui pourraient avoir l'air louche.

Karen, pour sa part, mitraillait l'évènement à l'aide de son appareil photo, essayant de saisir un maximum de clichés figurant les policiers au côté du peuple, comme pour démontrer qu'au-delà d'assurer la sécurité de la manifestation, les membres du ZPD faisaient partie intégrante de la marche pour la paix, qu'ils s'y investissaient et la soutenaient. Ce serait le message qu'elle tendrait à faire passer lorsqu'elle s'assurerait que les meilleurs clichés soient diffusés sur les réseaux sociaux et dans les médias.

Gazelle semblait un peu déroutée du sérieux manifeste de son nouveau garde-du-corps personnel, ce buffle proéminant à la carrure impressionnante et à l'expression aussi sombre qu'impassible, aussi essaya-t-elle de le dérider un peu en l'obligeant à parler.

« Je trouve ça fantastique, que le ZPD s'affiche ainsi… » commença-t-elle. « Je veux dire… Que vous affirmiez aussi ouvertement votre soutien à notre cause. »

« Oh… » Bogo sembla légèrement troublé par la remarque, avant de secouer doucement la tête, cherchant sans doute la manière la plus professionnelle de répondre. « Nous ne faisons que notre devoir. Il est normal que la police encadre une telle manifestation, n'est-ce-pas ? Nous devons prévenir tout heurt éventuel. »

« Le chef Bogo est bien trop académique. » intervint Karen, le sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, l'ambiance festive l'avait quelque peu contaminée, et lui faisait perdre de son professionnalisme. « Bien entendu, que le ZPD soutient la paix, et tous ceux qui la proclament ! Pourquoi ne lui parlez-vous pas de notre projet, chef ? »

Bogo poussa un soupir excédé face à ce babillage un peu trop explicite à son goût. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour elle, Gazelle demeurait à ses yeux une popstar, qui passait sa vie à répondre à des interviews people… La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que l'une des icônes de Zootopie se mettre à extrapoler en public à propos de l'image du ZPD, quitte à les faire passer pour une bande de baba-cools. Oui, la police plaiderait toujours en faveur de la paix, mais devait tout de même conserver son aura particulière.

« Parce que ce projet n'en est qu'au stade de l'éventualité, et qu'en définitive, je pense que quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que Gazelle… » il sembla hésiter un instant en croisant le regard empli de curiosité de la popstar, avant de concentrer le sien sur Karen (visiblement, soutenir celui de la chanteuse lui était impossible). « Eh bien, elle s'en cogne. »

« Absolument pas, chef Bogo. » répliqua la première intéressée en prenant une mine déconfite. Son ton était légèrement excédé, et le buffle craignit de l'avoir quelque peu vexée. « Vous pensez que mon investissement dans cette association, et la cause qu'elle défend, n'est qu'un coup de pub ? Du marketing ? »

Bogo secoua la tête, légèrement confus. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu sous-entendre. »

« Oh oui ? » demanda Gazelle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se dressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour compenser la différence de taille, et faire face à son interlocuteur, qui semblait à présent complètement déstabilisé. « C'est pourtant ce que j'ai cru comprendre, à demi-mots ! Après, il est possible que je me fasse des idées… Mais je sais bien que mon statut particulier laisse souvent suggérer aux autres. Alors ne commencez pas à décider à ma place ce que je juge valable ou pas, d'accord ? »

Le buffle, atterré, se contenta d'acquiescer. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un lui clouait aussi efficacement le bec. Satisfaite de le voir plus raisonnable, Gazelle se retourna vers Karen, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, et semblait d'ailleurs s'en être délectée.

« Et donc, Karen… » reprit Gazelle d'une voix à nouveau douce et avenante. « Je serais ravie de savoir quel projet le ZPD a initié en faveur de la paix ! »

« Nous organisons tous les ans un bal de charité dans l'enceinte du ZPD… » Les deux femelles se retournèrent, surprises, vers Bogo, qui avait pris la décision de répondre à la place de sa chargée de communication, sans doute pour atténuer le malaise qu'il avait initié par sa rigueur et ses sous-entendus à l'égard de l'intégrité de la popstar. « … On récolte des fonds pour aider la municipalité à financer nos équipements et nos infrastructures. On profite en général de l'entrée des cadets à l'académie, pour justifier la tenue de l'évènement… Mais le but est en fait d'attirer quelques généreux donateurs qui nous feront profiter de l'argent dont ils ne savent pas quoi faire. »

Karen acquiesça avant de reprendre le flambeau, semblant constater à quel point il était difficile pour son supérieur de se montrer ouvert sur le sujet… Le contraste entre ce qu'il expliquait et le maintien qu'il faisait de sa stature et de son impassibilité, rendait le tout presque comique.

« Sauf que cette année, nous pensons appuyer d'avantage sur l'évènement. » explicita la springbok d'une voix enjouée. « Et nous partagerons une partie des fonds récoltés avec des associations de défense de la paix civile, dont la vôtre. »

Gazelle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise et touchée par l'intention. Bien entendu, même si le geste était purement symbolique (les propres dons qu'elle faisait à son association surpasserait sans doute le peu que le ZPD pourrait récolter ce soir-là), il était néanmoins courageux et bienveillant… Assez représentatif des valeurs de la police de Zootopie : Intégrité, Honnêteté et Courage.

« C'est une initiative magnifique, que je soutiendrai de tout cœur. » affirma Gazelle en hochant de la tête. « Et si vous allez au bout de ce projet, vous pourrez compter sur ma présence ce soir-là ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? » s'égosilla Bogo en se retournant vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. L'expression qu'il affichait, si soudainement explicite et démonstrative, fit beaucoup rire la popstar, mais ce fut bien entendu Karen, qui fut la plus prolixe en termes d'enjouement.

« Oh ! Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Oh, mais quel coup de com' ça va être ! » s'égosilla-t-elle d'une voix stridente en trépignant d'impatience. Les deux autres s'attendaient presque à la voir céder à ses instincts et à se mettre à galoper et à bondir tous les deux mètres.

Gazelle tourna un regard interrogateur en direction de Bogo, comme pour s'assurer que le comportement de sa subordonnée était bien normal, mais le chef se contenta de secouer la tête en haussant lentement les épaules, ce qui aurait pu se traduire par son fameux « On s'en cogne. »

Cependant, le buffle retrouva immédiatement son sérieux en voyant accourir vers lui l'officier Grizzoli, qui le hélait d'une voix inquiète, une radio portative à bout de patte. Le loup stoppa auprès de son supérieur, lui tendant la radio tout en lui expliquant brièvement les raisons de son intervention.

« C'est Clawhauser, chef ! Fangmeyer l'a contacté… Il va se passer quelque chose de grave ! »

« Quoi ? »

Bogo s'empara de la radio d'une patte ferme, avant de se détourner, désireux de ne pas faire naître un mouvement de panique qu'une réaction un peu trop affectée de Gazelle ne manquerait pas de provoquer. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux étouffer la braise le plus longtemps possible. Le buffle fronça les sourcils, avant de porter la radio à sa bouche.

« Ici, Bogo. J'écoute. »

* * *

L'unité de quatre policiers menée par le lieutenant Teddy Delgato investit l'appartement d'Allister Oldoof environ une minute avant que les informations relayées par Clawhauser ne parviennent à Bogo. Le tigre se montra des plus sévères quant aux actions menées par son subalterne, mais étant donné la situation, il laissa rapidement passer sa colère, promettant néanmoins à Fangmeyer qu'il en entendrait parler une fois cette situation de crise derrière eux. Le loup n'en démordit néanmoins pas, assumant ouvertement la conduite de cette enquête non-autorisée, et affirmant vouloir en assumer les pleines conséquences.

« On verra ça, Fangmeyer… » marmonna Delgato d'une voix sombre en parcourant les dossiers des membres du ZPD que Judy lui avait montré, à peine fut-il arrivé dans le bureau de l'auroch. « Néanmoins, en tant que chef d'escouade, je ne me déchargerai de ma responsabilité morale à l'égard de mes subalternes. »

Le loup blanc releva un sourcil à cette réflexion, n'était pas certain de l'interpréter de la bonne manière. Aussi, le tigre se sentit-il obligé de préciser : « Je me tiendrai à vos côtés et assumerai ma part de responsabilités. »

« Non, non, lieutenant. » le contra immédiatement Fangmeyer. « Il est hors de question qu… »

« Ca suffit, officier ! » grogna le tigre, laissant apparaître une part de son agressivité instinctive qui aurait poussé n'importe quel autre mammifère à se taire et à s'écraser. Il se reprit néanmoins, en reprenant d'une voix plus calme. « Ce n'était pas orthodoxe comme manière de procéder, mais c'était la bonne piste à suivre. Vous l'avez fait en dépit de ce qu'on vous ordonnait… On pourra vous blâmer pour cela, mais on n'oubliera pas que vous aurez éventuellement contribué à avorter une situation de crise. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le museau de Fangmeyer, mais cette expression légèrement fière et soulagée ne sembla pas du goût de Delgato, qui poussa un soupir de frustration. « N'allez pas croire que je suis content de vous, Fangmeyer. Tout ceci est un véritable désastre, et votre tendance à ne pas rester dans les clous va finir par nous jouer des tours à tous, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je respecte les flics obstinés qui vont au bout des choses, mais pas s'ils décident d'ignorer les conséquences de leurs actes. »

La satisfaction à peine née sur le visage du loup disparut immédiatement, laissant place à une attitude digne et sérieuse. Celle-ci sembla d'avantage convenir au tigre, qui hocha la tête, avant de faire un léger signe de patte en direction de la porte. « Je vais vous demander de disposer maintenant. Fangmeyer, vous n'êtes pas censés être en service, quant à vous autres… » Il se tourna vers Nick, Finnick et Judy, qui se tenaient légèrement à l'égard, suivant d'un œil attentif la tournure des évènements. « Vous êtes des civils, et de fait, vous n'avez rien à faire sur une scène de crime… Aussi, je vous demanderai à tous de partir. »

Les ordres étaient les ordres. Judy ne le savait que trop bien, et acquiesça avant d'initier la marche en direction de la sortie. Finnick tenta de contester et d'affirmer son droit à fureter encore un peu, étant donné son investissement dans l'enquête, mais Nick le poussa vers l'extérieur, laissant à Fangmeyer le soin de fermer la procession.

Le groupe quitta donc l'appartement, puis la résidence, dans un silence pesant, laissant à Delgato et à ses hommes le soin de mener les investigations, faire tous les relevés nécessaires et prélever toutes les preuves laissées à leur disposition. Fangmeyer espérait seulement que les éléments récoltés au sein de l'enquête pourraient être conservés par le ZPD, car ils avaient été récupérés suite à un vice de procédure, et n'importe quel avocat pourrait exiger une saisie du scellé, étant donné la manière dont les preuves avaient été récupérées. Cependant, puisque Oldoof les avait agressés, ils pourraient peut-être faire jouer la présomption, et puisqu'il y avait risque d'attentat à la clé, ce raisonnement devrait être concluant aux yeux d'un juge. Pour peu qu'on ne cherche pas trop à savoir ce qui avait mené un flic et un petit truand à se retrouver à frapper à la porte d'un potentiel suspect, bien entendu… Cette partie de l'histoire serait moins facile à justifier légalement.

Toutes ces pensées agitaient l'esprit enfiévré de Fangmeyer lorsque la pluie froide qui tombait drue à l'extérieur l'arracha à ses réflexions et le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Fangmeyer. » déclara une Judy légèrement grelotante. « Etant donné les circonstances, je doute que quiconque se risque à mettre des bâtons dans les roues à nos enquêteurs maintenant. »

Voyant qu'elle frissonnait et qu'elle peinait à se tenir sur ses pattes, en raison de sa fièvre tenace et du froid de la pluie, Nick retira son blazer et le déposa sur ses épaules. Judy tourna vers lui un regard plein de gratitude avant de laisser glisser sa patte contre la sienne, et de la serrer brièvement. Fangmeyer ne put réprimer un sourire à la vue d'un geste si simple, et pourtant si plein de sens.

« Je ne m'en fais pas. » répondit-il finalement en faisant abstraction de la proximité évidente entre ses deux amis. « Je crains seulement d'avoir offert un pont d'or à Quillspray pour tirer Blake et Staliord de nos griffes. »

« Je me demande pourquoi. » protesta Finnick. « Ils sont clairement impliqués, puisqu'on a récupéré l'adresse d'Oldoof au moyen du portable de Blake. »

« Oui, mais ça, il vaudrait mieux que ça ne se sache pas… » répliqua Nick en secouant la tête. « Je me trompe ? »

Judy et Fangmeyer acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Si l'enquête sur Oldoof se rattachait à celle de Blake par un quelconque lien justifiable, alors le poste de police principal du ZPD serait déchargé de toute forme d'investigation, puisque Quillspray avait obtenu du juge qu'il confie l'instruction à une autre équipe.

« Ca me débecte de l'admettre, mais même Bogo consentira à ce que je laisse des zones d'ombre dans mon rapport… » précisa Fangmeyer. « Et je crois qu'il n'y a rien que le chef déteste plus que ce genre de petit écart au règlement… Surtout s'il doit en être le complice. »

« Peu importe, dans le fond… » déclara Nick. « Blake et Staliord peuvent aller pourrir ailleurs, on tient de plus gros poissons maintenant. »

« Oui… Si ce ne sont pas eux qui nous tiennent. » répliqua le loup blanc en soupirant.

Finnick afficha une mine déconfite et se tourna vers lui pour demander : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Le fait qu'on sache qu'une attaque était prévue à l'encontre de la marche pour la paix ne veut pas dire que ladite attaque n'aura pas lieu… »

« Tu penses qu'ils iront jusqu'au bout, toi aussi ? » murmura Judy d'une voix faible, le tout accompagnant d'un nouveau tremblement. L'émotion ne faisait qu'ajouter à son mal… Elle se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle se repose, sinon les choses risquaient de mal tourner.

Nick dû ressentir son trouble, car il posa une patte contre son épaule, la ramenant doucement contre lui afin de la stabiliser et la mettre d'avantage à l'abri de la pluie.

Fangmeyer se contenta d'opiner du chef pour confirmer la crainte de Judy, mais ce fut Nick qui développa leur pensée. « Logiquement, cette opération est planifiée depuis longtemps, et l'on peut même aller jusqu'à croire que l'attaque sur Judy n'ait été qu'une diversion pour occuper le ZPD et le rendre aveugle à ce qui se manigançait. »

« Bordel. On a tout découvert, mais trop tard. » grogna Finnick, en frappant du poing dans le vide.

« Je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus. » conclut Nick d'une voix dépitée. « Il va falloir laisser Bogo et son équipe gérer ça. Ils sont sur place, et ils sont informés. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront à amorcer la crise avant qu'elle ne se déclenche. »

« Tu as raison. Vous devriez rentrer, tous les deux… » acquiesça Fangmeyer. « Judy n'a pas l'air bien, il lui faut du repos. »

La lapine souleva un sourcil interrogateur, déduisant sans mal le sous-entendu dans la formulation choisie par son collègue. « J'en déduis que tu as l'intention d'y aller, c'est ça ? »

« Si je n'arrive pas trop tard, je pourrais éventuellement me rendre utile. J'ai tout mon équipement sur moi… Alors… »

« Parfait. » ajouta Finnick d'une voix ravie, qui laissait transparaître son envie d'en découdre. « Moi aussi, j'y vais ! Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais l'occasion de défoncer la gueule d'un ou deux Gardiens avant de devenir sauvage ! »

« Tu es déjà un sauvage, Finn' ! » répliqua Nick en le jaugeant d'un douteux. « Et au-delà de ça, ce serait sympa que tu évites de te faire piquer par le sérum… S'il y a bien un prédateur qui deviendrait ingérable dans ce cas de figure, c'est bien toi. »

Fangmeyer secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de contester la décision du fennec. « De toute manière, tu as déjà été assez bien impliqué. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser prendre des risques supplémentaires. »

« Mec, on a déjà eu cette conversation. T'es une vraie gonzesse, à tout le temps ressasser comme ça ! »

« Etant la seule « gonzesse » en présence… » répliqua Judy d'un ton sévère. « … Je me dois de soulever la misogynie du propos. »

« Ouai, ouai ! » répondit vaguement Finnick en faisant un petit geste de rejet de la patte, comme pour éloigner cette réflexion. « Fais tes trucs, c'est bien ! »

La lapine exprima son mécontentement par une expression des plus blasées, et Nick eut du mal à retenir un rire face à cet échange. Comment pouvaient-ils tous se montrer aussi puérils dans une telle situation ?

« De toute manière… » reprit Finnick en tournant à nouveau son attention vers Fangmeyer, coupant la chique à ce-dernier, qui s'apprêtait à contester une nouvelle fois la décision de son acolyte. « On est venus ici avec mon van. Donc, à moins que tu veuilles rejoindre les cortèges à pieds, ce qui te ferait très certainement arriver après la bagarre, tu vas devoir m'emmener avec. » Le fennec se frotta le menton en prenant une pose réflexive, avant de ricaner légèrement, et de poursuivre. « Hey, mais attends, on dirait bien que c'est _toi_ qui vient avec _moi_ , en fait. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu… » tenta de répliquer le loup blanc, avant de se voir immédiatement interrompre par Finnick, une nouvelle fois.

« Okay, si t'insistes, j'accepte de t'emmener. Mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai bon cœur. »

Ignorant l'expression dépitée affichée par Fangmeyer, Finnick prit les devants et commença à avancer en direction de la ruelle où il avait laissé son van. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Nick et Judy, avant de leur lancer : « Prends bien soin de la lapine, Nick. Rends-toi utile, fais lui une soupe, ou j'sais pas. Ou bien reprenez vos activités là où vous les aviez laissé ! Je m'en voudrais d'avoir fait manquer une telle occasion à mon ami d'enfance ! Allez, ciao ! »

Il enfonça ses lunettes de soleil sur son museau, bien que sa fourrure soit détrempée de la pluie qui tombait, toujours aussi abondante. Fangmeyer poussa un soupir, avant de se tourner vers Nick. « Comment t'as fait pour supporter ce mec pendant tant d'années ? »

« Oh, on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est moi le plus insupportable des deux, en fait… » répondit Nick en affichant un sourire satisfait.

« Mouai, je confirme. » répliqua Judy en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

« Carotte, tu fais du mal à mon p'tit cœur quand tu dis des choses pareilles. »

« Ça doit être une forme d'allergie à la vérité. » conclut-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Fangmeyer poussa un léger rire avant de secouer la tête. « Bon, je vais vous laisser à vos chamailleries, j'ai à faire ! »

Il leur fit un dernier signe de la patte avant de courir à la suite de Finnick, qui l'attendait déjà à bord du van, et ajouta même un coup de klaxon pour faire comprendre qu'il perdait patience.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir me rendre utile là-bas, moi aussi… » déclara finalement Judy en observant le van quitter la ruelle et s'élancer sur la route principale, en direction du cœur du quartier de la Forêt Tropicale, où devait se trouver le cortège le plus proche.

« Je m'en doute… » répondit Nick en resserrant légèrement son étreinte sur elle. « Mais dans ton état, je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire… »

La lapine aurait voulu pouvoir contester cette vérité, mais elle n'avait même plus la force de se persuader elle-même. Un bourdonnement sourd et douloureux lui vrillait le crâne, et elle avait l'impression que ses articulations n'étaient guère plus que des pelotes d'aiguilles. Quant à son sens de l'équilibre… Eh bien disons qu'elle se satisfaisait d'être soutenue par Nick, car il y aurait eu de fortes chances qu'elle s'effondre au sol, s'il n'avait pas été là.

« Allez, je te ramène chez nous. » déclara Nick en initiant leur avancée vers le parking de la résidence, où il avait laissé sa voiture.

« Chez _nous_ ? » répéta Judy d'une voix tremblante en relevant vers lui des yeux émeraude aussi grands qu'humides.

« Heu… C'est que j'ai bien réfléchi et… Avec tous les soucis que tu as à trouver un logement… Et puis, il n'y a plus vraiment de problème de place depuis qu'on… » Le renard fit une pause dans ses déblatérations avant de pousser un soupir. Lui qui avait habituellement un débit maîtrisé, parfait et cohérent, se retrouvait à présent dans la situation délicate de ne pas parvenir à maîtriser ses mots, et à formuler ses phrases. « Bref, on en parlera plus tard. »

Judy se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant, avant de laisser reposer sa tête contre le torse de son renard, se laissant guider jusqu'à la voiture. Une petite flamme chaude brûlait au creux de son estomac, et diffusait dans tout son cœur un bienêtre paradoxal, atténuant totalement les souffrances liées à autant à son intense fatigue qu'à la virulence de sa grippe.

* * *

Dwayne rejoignit le cortège de Tundraville alors que celui-ci était déjà largement avancé en direction du point de rencontre des différents groupes de manifestants, qui devaient en toute logique se rejoindre au Centre-Ville, place de la mairie, pour une ultime célébration de masse, avec chants, danses, jeux et banquets. Habituellement, le loup blanc n'était pas des plus prolixes lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'afficher en public, même au sein d'un groupe plus large sollicitant une ambiance décontractée, festive et dénuée de jugements. Mais il s'acharna à faire bonne figure, tandis qu'il s'intégrait à la masse des manifestants, qui lui firent un accueil des plus chaleureux.

Il fut en premier lieu étonné de ne pas trouver autant de prédateurs qu'il l'avait supposé. Il s'était dit que cette manifestation ne rassemblerait au final qu'une bonne partie des prédateurs de Zootopie, ce qui en dirait certainement long sur la possibilité d'un rapprochement entre les différents partis engagés dans la crise que traversait la ville. Aussi, fut-il surpris de constater qu'un nombre impressionnant de proies faisaient parties du cortège. En réalité, elles en constituaient la grande majorité, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'apercevoir un autre prédateur que lui-même.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que les bienfaits de cette marche se feraient ressentir aussi vite. Une sorte d'énergie positive se dégageait de la foule rassemblée, qui marchait pacifiquement dans un but commun, en scandant des slogans faciles, prônant l'amour et la tolérance entre tous les groupes ethniques, et toutes les espèces. Au bout de quelques instants seulement, ses doutes et ses craintes quant à l'avenir de Zootopie, et sur sa volonté de continuer à vivre ici, furent d'ores et déjà mis à mal. Il y avait finalement beaucoup de bon, dans cette ville… Il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir. Il était seulement regrettable que ceux qui souhaitaient la destruction de cette utopie animale soient d'avantage exposés par les médias et les réseaux sociaux que tous ceux qui luttaient pour une vie tranquille, calme et apaisée.

Une proie n'avait même pas besoin de concrètement « aimer » les prédateurs, pour souhaiter vouloir mener ce genre d'existence. Les accepter comme ils étaient, des êtres vivants de valeur égale, avec leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, leurs spécificités, et leur place au sein de cette société qui prônait les interactions raciales et avait su démontrer leur efficacité et leurs bienfaits. Tout ceci se ressentait sur le visage de chaque manifestant, dans chaque pas affirmé qu'ils faisaient. Se dégageait de l'ensemble une cohésion intrigante, et foncièrement belle. Les choses pourraient peut être finalement s'arranger, à force de temps et d'efforts… Visiblement, la majeure partie de la population de Zootopie souhaitait prétendre à un idéal d'harmonie.

Au final, les exactions de Bellwether et des Gardiens du Troupeau n'avaient fait que mettre en exergue des tensions sous-jacentes, que chacun gardait ancré au fond de soi. Mises en évidence par les multiples tragédies ayant frappé la cité au cours des derniers mois, les habitants s'étaient retrouvés devant ce constat terrible : au final, ils n'étaient pas aussi intègres, justes et bien intentionnés qu'ils le pensaient. L'idéal de Zootopie, celui dans lequel ils avaient toujours pensé vivre, n'était-il pas au final qu'une illusion, un rêve, un défi face auquel tous les efforts restaient encore à faire ? La situation était aussi étrange que paradoxale, mais au sein de cette foule qui l'acceptait pleinement et unilatéralement pour ce qu'il était, sans le juger, sans le condamner, sans même tressaillir ou lui lancer un regard biaisé, Dwayne Fangmeyer se prit à reprendre espoir, et à croire en un avenir possible pour Zootopie… Elle pourrait bien devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours prétendu être, sans jamais y parvenir.

Quelques chars conçus par l'association organisant la marche émaillaient la foule, à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'intervalle. Ils transportaient des écrans géants retransmettant en direct les avancées des autres cortèges, des images prises depuis le ciel des groupes de manifestants, et étaient également destinés à afficher les messages et discours des différents organisateurs aux moments clés de la procession, ou tout simplement à diffuser des musiques à un volume presque assourdissant.

L'œil de Fangmeyer perçut un mouvement de foule étrange, partant du côté gauche du cortège, trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse le saisir. Mais son instinct réagit immédiatement, et il ralentit le pas, tendant l'oreille dans cette direction. Alors qu'il crut entendre un cri d'horreur, et que d'autres manifestants stoppaient leur progression pour se concentrer sur la même chose que lui, les écrans géants se brouillèrent subitement, le tout accompagné d'un grésillement sonore des plus désagréables.

Tous les visages se tournèrent en direction des écrans, au moment où un visage étrange et inquiétant apparaissait en gros plan…

* * *

« Je veux que tous les binômes d'officiers cloisonnent les manifestants à leurs points de contrôles respectifs. » déclara Bogo d'une voix sombre dans sa radio personnelle, qui retransmettait ses ordres à l'intégralité des policiers affectés à l'encadrement de la marche pour la paix, dans les différents quartiers qu'elle traversait. « Vous stoppez leur progression tous les cent mètres environ, et vous évacuez les groupes ainsi formés dans les rues adjacentes. Assurez-vous que les cortèges soient stoppés, se dispersent dans le calme, et évitez les mouvements de panique. Si vous repérez le moindre individu suspect, vous avez l'autorisation de faire usage de vos pistolets tranquillisants. Si la menace est sérieuse ou met la vie des manifestants en danger, je vous autorise à utiliser les armes létales. »

Le chef s'était déjà assuré que la parcelle du cortège qu'il encadrait stoppe sa progression, et en dépit des questions confuses que la foule ne cessait de poser aux officiers encadrants, la situation se maintenait sous contrôle, et dans un calme relatif.

Gazelle avait l'air particulièrement anxieuse et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Bogo : « Que se passe-t-il, Adrian ? »

« La marche pour la paix est menacée… Et soyons honnêtes, la situation est préoccupante. » déclara Bogo d'un ton sec, avant de secouer légèrement la tête. « Il faut absolument disperser les manifestants dans le calme et que tout le monde rentre chez soi immédiatement. »

« Vous allez plus les effrayer qu'autre chose, si vous ordonnez un arrêt brusque de la marche, sans donner d'explications complémentaires. Les gens vont s'imaginer le pire… Adrian, il y a plus de soixante-quinze milles mammifères qui participent à cette procession… Vous imaginez ce que pourrait donner un mouvement de panique ! »

Le buffle opina du chef. C'était en effet l'une de ses principales inquiétudes : que les gens, angoissés, se mettent à vouloir fuir dans le désordre et le chaos, et se blessent mutuellement. Il y avait des éléphants aussi bien que des musaraignes qui participaient à la marche… Ces différences de taille pourraient provoquer des désastres si les choses ne se déroulaient pas dans le calme.

Karen s'avança vers eux. Elle avait visiblement une idée en tête. « Gazelle, vous êtes la principale organisatrice de cette marche. Les gens vous font confiance, et vous écouteront. Il faut que vous preniez la parole en direct pour demander aux manifestants de se plier aux exigences de la police et de coopérer dans le calme le plus rigoureux. On peut retransmette directement vos consignes au travers des écrans géants qui parcourent les cortèges. »

La popstar hocha la tête, accréditant le bienfondé de cette proposition. Bogo acquiesça également, avant de les pousser en direction de la caravane de retransmission, qui se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres en arrière. « Bien, faites cela. » déclara le buffle. « Vous nous filerez un sacré coup de patte. »

Karen accompagna Gazelle jusqu'au mini-studio mobile qui suivait la procession principale, se tenant à disposition pour retransmettre en direct les messages des différents organisateurs de la marche pour la paix. La chanteuse expliqua rapidement la situation aux équipes de tournage, qui ne perdirent pas une minute pour mettre en place le matériel nécessaire à la retransmission. Le responsable de la régie fit le décompte des doigts à Gazelle pour la prise du direct, mais au moment même où il allait lancer la prise de vue, les écrans se brouillèrent, émettant un signal crypté bourdonnant assez similaire à celui d'une télévision qui ne capterait plus aucune émission.

Puis la silhouette sombre apparut en surbrillance, se densifiant peu à peu, gagnant en netteté à l'écran. Karen tourna un visage confus en direction des équipes de tournage, qui semblaient affolés et s'acharnaient à comprendre d'où venait ce signal pirate qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle de leurs propres installations techniques.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Karen d'une voix confuse.

« J'en sais rien. » explicita le responsable de la régie en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas nous qui émettons, mais on a plus aucun contrôle sur la diffusion. »

« Coupez-moi ça immédiatement ! » exigea la chargée de communication, mais l'air démuni qu'afficha son interlocuteur suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il en était bien incapable sur l'instant.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » bredouilla Gazelle, dont les yeux restaient figés sur l'écran de retransmission du direct… La même image qui captait son regard était actuellement retransmise sur tous les écrans géants jalonnant la marche pour la paix, et présentait un individu encapuchonné de noir, dont le visage était dissimulé derrière le masque d'un agneau stylisé, à l'allure rendue légèrement morbide par les lignes très anguleuses qui marquaient ses traits.

« Bonjour Zootopie. » déclara l'individu mystérieux d'une voix sombre et robotique, déformée par un synthétiseur vocal. « Je suis le chef de tes Gardiens, mais tu peux m'appeler le Berger. »

Les yeux de Bogo étaient rivés sur l'écran géant qui diffusait ces images pirates. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur l'assemblée, et se voyait uniquement perturbé par le grésillement incessant qui accompagnait la retransmission directe du chef des Gardiens du Troupeau, qui s'adressait à présent directement au peuple.

« Trouvez-moi cet enfoiré tout de suite ! Et coupez la diffusion de ce truc ! » beugla le buffle à l'attention de l'officier Grizzoli, qui acquiesça avant de détaler, sans vraiment savoir par quel miracle il pourrait répondre aux attentes de son supérieur. Bogo s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre la caravane du studio mobile afin de retrouver Karen, et éventuellement obtenir d'elle quelques informations, ou tout du moins un moyen d'interrompre ce discours, qui risquait sans nul doute de plonger tous les manifestants dans la panique qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter.

Tandis qu'il avançait, la voix du Berger continuait à s'étendre, relayée par les différents haut-parleurs qui émaillaient le cortège. « Il y a vingt-sept ans exactement était votée la loi Alison-Murray, prohibant la détention d'armes létales par les civils, laissant le privilège de l'usage des dites armes aux seules forces de l'ordre, et à nos corps armés. La loi Alison-Murray prohibait également l'usage excessif des armes létales dans le cadre des missions de routine, et imposait aux officiers de faire principalement usage des tazers et des pistolets tranquillisants lorsqu'ils appréhendaient des criminels, ne devant recourir aux armes létales qu'en cas de dernière nécessité. Tout cela dans le but de préserver la vie et l'intégrité physique et morale des braves citoyens de Zootopie, bien entendu. »

Bogo pénétra dans la caravane en trombe, manquant d'arracher la porte de ses gonds. A l'intérieur régnait une effervescence paniquée, tandis que les équipes techniques tentaient de reprendre le contrôle de leur propre diffusion.

« Coupez la transmission tout de suite ! » ordonna le chef, avant de se voir retourné la même réflexion qu'à Karen : il n'y avait rien à faire, ils n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la diffusion.

« Et il n'est pas possible de simplement couper le jus, ou un truc dans le genre ? » questionna le buffle d'une voix impatiente.

« Non, ils se servent de leur propre base d'émission, en piratant la nôtre… Même si on coupe tout, ils resteront en ligne à travers nos serveurs. » répondit le chef de l'équipe de tournage sur un ton paniqué.

« Que vous puissiez ou pas, on s'en cogne ! Trouvez un moyen ! »

Alors que le chef du ZPD s'acharnait à trouver une solution pour interrompre la retransmission parasite, le Berger poursuivait son étrange discours sur un ton calme et monocorde, rendu inquiétant par la transformation électronique de sa voix, et par l'aspect impersonnel du masque dérangeant qui dissimulait son identité.

« Zootopie, ce genre de loi te fait penser que tu es à l'abri. Tu es bien naïve. Il est interdit de porter toute arme létale, mais on fait fi d'ignorer que certains habitants de cette ville viennent au monde munis d'armes non moins redoutables. Les griffes et les crocs qu'arborent les prédateurs ne sont soumis à aucune réglementation, et tu apprendras très vite, Zootopie, que ces armes-ci sont des plus dangereuses. »

L'agitation commença à envahir la foule des différents cortèges, qui s'était montrée jusqu'ici légèrement perturbée, mais surtout indécise et perplexe face à l'intervention du Berger… Mais à présent, les propos de ce-dernier devenaient clairement menaçants, et des mouvements de foule nerveux se mirent à jaillir ça-et-là, provoquant rapidement des cris d'angoisse et de terreur.

« Parfois, certains agneaux s'égarent du troupeau. » poursuivit le Berger sur un fond sonore fait de hurlements de plus en plus présents, tandis que les cortèges éclataient en myriades de mammifères paniqués, cherchant à se mettre à l'abri et à s'éloigner de toute forme de danger potentiel… L'effet contagieux d'une telle attitude ne tarda pas à la rendre générale. Nombre de manifestants tentaient de maintenir la cohésion, mais il suffit qu'un tiers seulement d'entre eux panique pour que tout parte à vau-l'eau. « Il est du rôle des bergers, leurs Gardiens, de mener la majorité du groupe à destination… Mais pour ceux qui quittent la voie, et qui se risquent à flirter avec l'inconnu, la mort est souvent au rendez-vous. Comprends cela, Zootopie. Il n'y a qu'une seule voie qui soit sûre pour toi, c'est celle où tu laisses tes Gardiens, ton Berger, te mener à bon port et veiller à ta sécurité. Rejette le danger, rejette le mal, la bestialité, la violence et la sauvagerie de ceux qui, loups parmi les agneaux, ne tendent qu'à disperser ton troupeau, afin d'en dévorer les brebis égarées. Des gens seront blessés aujourd'hui, d'autres perdront peut-être la vie, afin de rappeler au plus grand nombre que derrière le masque de la vertu se cache souvent le plus grand des dangers. Vois ta police, Zootopie, contemple tes supposés protecteurs, et reconnais que tu as mis un trop grand pouvoir entre les griffes de ceux qui ne manqueront jamais de se retourner contre ton peuple pour le taillader, le mettre en pièces, et le dévorer. »

Bogo se figea à l'audition de la fin de ce discours des plus menaçants. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers lui, dans le silence pesant qui s'était instauré dans la caravane de production. Le buffle poussa un soupir rageur avant de secouer la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, ce qui était extrêmement difficile étant donné la situation.

« On dirait que les suspicions se confirment… Les Gardiens vont cibler les prédateurs du ZPD pour qu'ils attaquent la foule. Je dois rester auprès de mes officiers, les minutes à venir risquent d'être difficiles… » Bogo tourna un visage contrit vers Gazelle et Karen, avant de poursuivre : « Dès que vous aurez récupéré le contrôle de la communication, essayez de transmettre un message de calme et d'apaisement à la foule. Il sera sans doute trop tard, mais si on parvient à éviter un mouvement de panique trop violent, nous sauverons peut être de nombreuses vies. »

Le chef décrocha son pistolet tranquillisant de sa ceinture avant de le tendre à Karen, qui le réceptionna d'une patte tremblante. « Toutes ces années à courir les médias ne vous ont pas fait oublier comment vous servir d'une arme, n'est-ce-pas, lieutenant Jumcorn ? »

La springbok secoua la tête, sans rien ajouter, avant d'armer la cellule d'électricité dans le canon du pistolet, ce qui suffit à rassurer son supérieur. Ce-dernier tourna ensuite le visage vers Gazelle pour donner ses dernières recommandations : « Restez ici, en sécurité. Suivez les directives de Karen, d'accord ? »

« Et qu'en est-il du reste du staff ? De mes frères ? De tous les gens dehors ? » s'enquit Gazelle en secouant la tête, visiblement nerveuse. « Pourquoi dois-je me terrer ici alors qu'ils sont tous en danger, au-dehors ? »

« Parce que si j'ai les moyens de protéger au moins une personne pour le moment, c'est déjà un premier pas. Cela me confortera dans la possibilité que j'ai d'assurer la sécurité des milliers d'autres qui restent dehors, et qui ont actuellement besoin du ZPD. Alors inutile de faire cette tête. Restez-ici, et diffusez ce foutu message dès que possible. »

Gazelle s'avoua vaincue, et se contenta d'hocher piteusement de la tête devant la remontrance à demi-dissimulée de Bogo. Même devant l'une de ses idoles, le chef ne se démontait pas, et restait aussi rigoureux que professionnel, tant que la situation l'exigerait. Il se détourna sans ajouter un mot de plus, et franchit la porte le séparant de l'extérieur.

Bogo avait anticipé le chaos et la panique, et ne fut de fait que légèrement surpris par le spectacle désarmant qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les manifestants se pressaient en groupes compacts et s'écrasaient mutuellement dans les goulots que représentaient les abords des ruelles adjacentes. Il y avait trop de monde pour que cette tentative de fuite massive et éparpillée n'occasionne pas des dommages collatéraux. Il avait fait à peine dix pas qu'il avait déjà failli être projeté à terre par des mammifères plus grands que lui, ou pris d'une telle frénésie, qu'ils ne prêtaient absolument pas attention à ce qui les entouraient.

« Ce n'est quand même pas ce seul discours qui les a mis dans un état pareil… » marmonna le buffle en atteignant à grand-peine l'un des fourgons de police, où il espérait pouvoir récupérer du matériel, mais surtout un mégaphone, qu'il comptait bien employer pour imposer ses directives aux manifestants, s'il trouvait un moyen de calmer leur panique.

Un grognement sauvage se fit entendre, provenant de la droite, et Bogo pivota sur ses talons, pour voir cavaler à quatre pattes, à une dizaine de mètres, un couguar sauvage en tenue de policier. Le chef grimaça en croyant reconnaître Kitters, un officier habituellement discret et efficace. L'animal semblait éperdu et tout aussi paniqué que les mammifères bipèdes qui l'entouraient et le fuyaient en hurlant… Il ne semblait pas témoigner d'animosité particulière pour l'instant, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'attaquerait pas sous peu. Ce genre de créatures était imprévisible. Bogo s'en voulut de raisonner ainsi pour définir Kitters… Mais il devait bien l'avouer, en l'état actuel des choses, se montrer émotif et sentimental était la dernière des choses à faire. Pour le bien de ses officiers, autant que de la population, il devait agir de manière efficace.

Aussi, ayant récupéré un nouveau pistolet tranquillisant à l'arrière du fourgon, ainsi que son mégaphone, le buffle se mit-il à courir en direction du couguar, tout en beuglant des ordres clairs et simples à l'attention de la foule, au travers de l'appareil qui amplifiait sa voix.

« Restez calmes. Ne cédez pas à la panique. Eloignez-vous des espaces dégagés et restez en groupes, calmes et tranquilles, aux abords des bâtiments. Les mammifères sauvages ne vous attaqueront pas dans ces circonstances. Le ZPD s'occupe de tout, essayez de garder votre calme. »

Un hurlement de douleur strident attira l'attention de Bogo. Kitters avait finalement cédé au stress et laissé s'exprimer ses instincts sauvages de préservation en fauchant la jambe d'une jeune laie, qui gisait à présent au sol, la cuisse ensanglantée. Le couguar se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, prêt à bondir, tandis que les autres mammifères en présence, au lieu de se regrouper autour de la blessée, ce qui aurait dissuadé son agresseur de poursuivre l'assaut, s'enfuyaient dans toutes les directions opposées, l'abandonnant à son sort. Bogo réprima une injure à leur encontre, et rejoignit la jeune femelle, se postant devant elle en tendant son pistolet tranquillisant en direction du couguar. Cette seule intervention suffit à faire reculer l'animal apeuré, qui jeta des coups d'œil éperdus dans toutes les directions, en quête d'une issue.

« Désolé, Kitters… C'est pour ton bien. » déclara Bogo d'une voix légèrement émue, avant de faire feu de son arme, touchant son subordonné en pleine jugulaire. Le couguar poussa un grognement déchirant, avant de chercher à prendre la fuite. Il s'écroula, inconscient, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Qu'est-ce que les Gardiens du Troupeau cherchaient à prouver, avec cette attaque absurde ? Ça n'allait certainement pas plus loin qu'une simple tentative d'intimidation, une manipulation odieuse par le mensonge, la désinformation, mais surtout la terreur. Bogo ne les laisserait pas emporter cette manche… Il en était hors de question. Cette fois, les choses étaient allées trop loin.

« Hey ! Vous là ! » beugla Bogo à l'attention d'un groupe de manifestants qui cherchait à rejoindre la masse stupidement amoncelée à l'embouchure d'une rue adjacente. « Venez-ici ! »

Les mammifères consentirent à obéir, ce qui soulagea Bogo… De ce qu'il en voyait pour l'instant, la véritable menace tenait d'avantage de la panique de la foule que des attaques des quelques membres du ZPD devenus sauvages. Il leur donna une trousse de secours et leur ordonna de prendre soin de la jeune laie qui, encore trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de subir, arrivait à peine à articuler.

« Et une fois que vous en aurez terminé, restez ensemble, et attendez que la situation se calme ! Les mammifères sauvages ne vous feront rien si vous êtes en groupes. Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Les mammifères acquiescèrent. Visiblement, le simple fait de se voir guidés et conseillés par une figure d'autorité semblait calmer leur panique, les aidait à remettre leurs idées en place, et à agir de manière logique et cohérente.

Bogo se pressa en direction de la foule qui s'amassait à l'embouchure la plus proche, espérant pouvoir calmer leur tentative désorganisée de fuite, pour prévenir le moindre incident. Il retrouva sur place l'officier Grizzoli, qui peinait à se faire entendre… Certains mammifères le fuyaient dès qu'il s'approchait d'eux, croyant certainement qu'il était devenu sauvage et cherchait à les attaquer.

« Quelle est la situation, Grizzoli ? » maugréa Bogo en rejoignant son officier, qui semblait plus que soulagé de le voir.

« Pas géniale, chef ! On s'est séparés pour couvrir l'organisation de l'évacuation des manifestants, mais j'ai perdu contact avec tous les autres, et les gens sont devenus dingues… C'est eux qui se comportent comme des sauvages, bordel ! »

« On se calme, officier ! » ordonna Bogo, ce qui obligea le loup gris à regagner sa composition, à se redresser et à se remettre les idées en place.

« A vos ordres, chef ! »

« Il faut absolument éviter que ce mouvement de foule fasse des désastres. Essayez de contacter les autres officiers encore opérationnels et exigez d'eux qu'ils organisent le passage des ruelles dans le calme le plus relatif possible. Je me charge de celle-ci. »

« Bien, chef ! Je vais faire ce que je peux pour retracer leurs conta... Argh ! »

Grizzoli fut interrompu, et presque projeté au sol sous la force de l'impact qui le frappa en pleine nuque. Bogo n'eut pas besoin de voir la couleur violacée du liquide qui recouvrait le crâne de son subordonné pour comprendre que celui-ci venait d'être frappé par une dose de sérum d'Hurleur Nocturne. Le loup gris se redressa piteusement, le souffle court, en émettant presque immédiatement un grognement caractéristique. Ses pupilles commençaient déjà à se dilater, et il lança un regard désarmant à son chef, avant de maugréer entre deux hoquets rageurs.

« D… Désolé… Chef… J'aurais dû… être… plus vigilant… »

Et sans montrer la moindre hésitation, il dégaina son propre pistolet tranquillisant, avant de se tirer lui-même une fléchette en pleine gorge. Bogo écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'effondrer au sol, convulser quelques instants en grognant, perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, devenir concrètement sauvage, pour finalement s'endormir paisiblement… Avoir dû tirer sur Kitters avait déjà été un déchirement pour le buffle… Assister au sacrifice volontaire de Grizzoli, qui avait préféré se mettre hors d'état de nuire plutôt que de risquer de devenir un danger pour ses concitoyens, était encore pire.

Les yeux enragés de Bogo se tournèrent en direction de la source du tir qui venait de frapper son subordonné, l'expérience lui permettant de calculer presque immédiatement l'angle et la trajectoire pour déterminer la position du tireur. Son regard se figea sur un opossum se tenant une centaine de mètres plus loin, vêtu d'un gilet tactique, d'une cagoule noire, et équipé d'un fusil sniper flambant neuf… D'où les Gardiens du Troupeau tiraient-ils le financement pour un tel matériel de combat, et surtout, où se l'étaient-ils procuré ? Ces questions se poseraient plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait personnellement mis la patte sur chacun d'entre eux, les auraient enfermés au poste central du ZPD, où il aurait l'occasion de leur faire regretter d'être venus au monde dans le seul but de le pervertir par leur monumentale stupidité.

Le buffle dégaina son pistolet tranquillisant, poussa un grognement enragé, et chargea en direction de l'opossum, qui sembla paniquer à son approche, et s'emmêler les pinceaux en cherchant à recharger son arme. Aucune expérience, tout comme Staliord… Tant mieux pour lui et pour ses hommes : ils n'auraient aucun mal à se débarrasser de ces imbéciles. Un tireur d'élite s'exposant en plein jour, à découvert, et ne sachant même pas recharger une arme… Juste ridicule. Bogo restait sidéré de voir que ce groupe extrémiste investissait tant de moyens et d'efforts en laissant à des individus aussi négligents et maladroits le soin de mettre leurs plans à exécution. C'était presque comme s'ils cherchaient à saborder sciemment l'efficacité de leurs attaques, et ne souhaitaient rien de plus que s'exposer comme une menace potentielle, qui n'avait en fait rien de réellement menaçante.

Bogo laissa ces considérations de côté, afin de s'y pencher consciencieusement plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait un opossum qui allait comprendre qu'un mammifère pouvait devenir sauvage, même sans appartenir à la famille des prédateurs, et sans avoir été touché par le sérum.

* * *

Finnick arrêta son van au beau milieu de la rue, envahie par des dizaines de mammifères débouchant des ruelles adjacentes, et semblant fuir l'artère central du quartier de la Forêt Tropicale. Ils débouchaient en masse depuis ces accès étroits, et s'échappaient du goulot à grand mal. Fangmeyer grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule paquée dans ces embouchures, et qui progressait avec difficulté, le tout envahi par les hurlements d'horreur et les cris d'effroi.

« Ils vont s'entre-écraser et s'étouffer… » bredouilla Fangmeyer d'une voix qui semblait distante, presque extérieure à elle-même.

« Quelle belle brochette d'abrutis. » répliqua Finnick en ouvrant la portière de son van pour descendre sur la chaussée, manquant de peu de se faire écraser par un hippopotame en fuite, qui ne tourna même pas un regard dans sa direction, alors qu'il avait failli le transformer en galette de fennec.

« Espèce de gros débile ! » beugla-t-il en dressant le poing, mais la remarque tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd : l'hippopotame était déjà loin.

Fangmeyer avait également quitté le van et rejoint son partenaire de l'autre côté, contemplant la situation désastreuse d'un œil alarmiste. « Je vois assez mal ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour ne serait-ce qu'accéder à la zone réellement dangereuse… Tous ces gens bloquent les accès. Même les secours ne pourront pas intervenir. »

« Ouai, c'est la merde… » conclut le fennec en hochant piteusement de la tête.

Le loup blanc tenta de se rapprocher du goulot d'étranglement que représentait l'embouchure d'une étroite ruelle, à l'intérieur de laquelle se massait toujours plus de mammifères. Il grimpa sur le toit d'une camionnette laissée à l'abandon pour observer au loin. Il pouvait voir sans mal l'autre côté de la ruelle, et l'importante quantité de gens qui continuaient à affluer et à s'y agglutiner. Il poussa un soupir dépité, avant de tourner la tête vers Finnick.

« Ça craint, mec. Ça craint vraiment. » devança le fennec en enfonçant ses pattes dans ses poches et en s'adossant à la paroi bigarrée de son van. « Moi qui espérait casser du Gardien, on dirait bien que ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui finale… »

« Finnick, attention ! » le coupa Fangmeyer.

Le fennec réagit immédiatement en se jetant par réflexe au sol, esquivant un tir qui fusa juste au-dessus de ses oreilles et éclata contre son van, le bariolant d'une couche de violet caractéristique.

« Du sérum ! » beugla le loup blanc en se laissant glisser au sol. « Mets-toi à couvert ! »

Finnick roula au sol, et se glissa sous son véhicule en poussant un râle furieux. Il détestait ce genre de situation où il devait la jouer fine, et se cacher, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer dans le tas.

Fangmeyer, pour sa part, restait vigilant, l'œil alerte et l'oreille tendue, essayant de déterminer d'où le tir était parti. Un sifflement caractéristique fut capté par son sens de l'ouïe surdéveloppé, ce qui lui permit de se jeter au sol pour éviter le tir qui lui était destiné, et qui éclata contre la vite de la camionnette derrière laquelle il s'était réfugié.

« Tu vas bien ? » beugla Finnick depuis son couvert improvisé.

« Oui ! Le tireur est dans l'immeuble juste derrière nous. Je crois l'avoir vu derrière le rideau d'un appartement du troisième étage. » répondit Fangmeyer en changeant lestement de couvert, se plaçant à un endroit où il était certain que leur assaillant n'aurait aucun angle de vue sur lui.

« Super ! On fait quoi ? On reste là à papoter jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe ? C'est con, j'ai pas pris de chamallows personnellement, et toi ? »

« Arrête tes conneries et laisse-moi réfléchir ! » répliqua le loup blanc d'une voix qu'il essayait de faire passer pour sereine en dépit de la panique qu'il ressentait.

Mais le tireur en avait décidé autrement, et commença à faire feu dans la foule, tirant plusieurs salves directement dans la ruelle qui faisait face à l'immeuble où il s'était réfugié. Fangmeyer écarquilla les yeux : ça, c'était très mauvais. En effet, les manifestants étaient totalement comprimés entre les deux murs de la ruelle, mais surtout incapables de se dégager, de se défendre, ou d'avancer sans que ceux qui se trouvaient devant ou sur les côtés, n'initient un mouvement commun, ce qui était totalement impossible dans la situation actuelle. Si des mammifères devenaient sauvages au milieu de cette masse, ce serait un véritable carnage.

Le loup blanc se redressa et fonça à toute allure en direction de l'entrée de la résidence. Finnick ne perdit pas un instant, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ? » brailla-t-il, alors que Fangmeyer se saisissait d'une pierre en vue de briser la vitre qui le séparait de l'intérieur.

« Il faut arrêter ce type ! » répondit le loup blanc d'une voix paniquée. « Ou des tas de gens vont mourir ! »

Finnick ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire, et se contenta d'acquiescer face à la nécessité d'agir. Ils pénétrèrent, pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, par effraction dans l'immeuble, et foncèrent en direction de la cage d'escalier, débouchant sur le troisième étage, qui desservait six appartements différents, dont trois faisaient front à la ruelle… Difficile d'estimer dans lequel le tireur s'était réfugié. Celui se trouvant le plus à gauche était logiquement exclu, car Fangmeyer l'avait aperçu derrière une fenêtre du centre droit. Il restait donc deux appartements possibles, et peu de temps pour agir, avant que le désastre ne vire à la catastrophe.

« Un chacun ? » proposa Finnick. Et sur le coup, cette idée sembla la seule bonne aux yeux du loup blanc, qui acquiesça à contrecœur.

Les deux partenaires se séparèrent donc, Finnick prenant en charge l'appartement central, tandis que Fangmeyer se concentrait sur celui de droite. Le loup blanc dégaina son arme de service, ce qui eut le don de faire râler le fennec.

« C'est pas juste, mec ! Moi j'ai pas d'arme ! »

La réflexion sembla justifiée aux yeux de Fangmeyer, qui décrocha son pistolet tranquillisant de sa ceinture, avant de l'envoyer entre les pattes de son acolyte. « J'espère que tu sais t'en servir. »

« Peuh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » rétorqua le fennec d'un ton faussement outré.

Fangmeyer dressa la patte, avant d'effectuer un décompte silencieux, rétractant l'un de ses doigts à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du compte, les deux prédateurs défoncèrent leurs portes respectives d'un mouvement commun, et pénétrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement.

Finnick fonça immédiatement en direction du séjour, surprenant une famille amassée auprès de la fenêtre, semblant guetter avec appréhension les évènements se déroulant au dehors, et qui poussa une série de hurlements d'horreur en voyant ce prédateur armé faire ainsi irruption dans leur appartement. Aucune chance que le tireur d'élite soit l'un d'entre eux… Aussi Finnick ne s'attarda-t-il pas à se confondre en excuses, et abandonna la famille abasourdie sans dire un mot, quittant le logement aussi vite qu'il y avait pénétré, afin de rejoindre Fangmeyer, qui avait visiblement eut la bonne pioche.

Lorsque le loup blanc pénétra dans l'appartement, il aperçut le mouvement angoissé opéré par une ombre projetée contre le mur du couloir depuis la fenêtre du séjour. Il se précipita à toute allure en direction du séjour, tombant museau à museau avec un mammifère encapuchonné, qui tenta de le réceptionner d'un coup de crosse. L'entraînement et la force du loup, qui dominait son opposant d'une demi-tête, lui permirent de parer l'assaut sans mal, d'arracher son arme à son assaillant, et de le maîtriser d'un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac, l'envoyant au sol où il éructa d'une voix aigüe et féminine.

La misogynie passive ne faisait pas partie des caractéristiques du loup blanc, qui ne se montrerait pas moins ferme ou implacable sous prétexte que son adversaire, qu'il tenait à présent en joue, était visiblement une femelle.

« Debout ! » beugla-t-il, tandis que Finnick le rejoignait au même instant, prêt à intervenir pour le couvrir… Ce qui ne serait au final pas nécessaire.

« Bon, ben je me sens très utile pour le coup. » maugréa le fennec, qui aurait souhaité pouvoir donner suite à son entrée fracassante et héroïque.

« Enlève-lui sa cagoule. » lui demanda Fangmeyer sans quitter la femelle des yeux.

Finnick acquiesça avant d'approcher de la Gardienne, qui effectua un mouvement de recul répugné à son approche, avant de vociférer. « Me touche pas avec tes sales pattes de prédateurs ! »

« T'inquiète pas. » répliqua Finnick d'un ton cruel. « Aucun risque que je te touche dans le sens où tu l'espères, petite vicieuse. »

Et sans attendre un instant supplémentaire, Finnick arracha sa cagoule à la Gardienne, révélant une jeune brebis aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Fangmeyer se figea. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut qu'il avait en face de lui son ex-fiancée, Liane. Il n'eut pas le temps de raisonner sur le fait qu'en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, en dépit de leur proximité physique évidente, car la Gardienne perçut immédiatement son léger trouble, et en profita pour contre-attaquer. D'un mouvement expert de la patte, elle repoussa l'arme de Fangmeyer sur le côté. Ce-dernier tira par réflexe, mais la balle alla se loger dans le parquet. Finnick voulut réagir, mais la brebis se montra plus leste et plus vive, l'agrippant par le cou avant de le faire passer par-dessus son épaule pour le projeter violemment contre le mur adjacent. Le fennec retomba au sol, à moitié sonné, tandis que son assaillante profitait du désarroi de ses deux adversaires pour contourner Fangmeyer avec une vivacité étonnante, prenant la direction de la sortie de l'appartement.

Le loup blanc se ressaisit, réajusta son arme, et pivota les talons, avant de faire feu sans sommation, mais sans intention concrète de toucher sa cible. Il espérait simplement l'effrayer par un coup de semonce, et la forcer à s'arrêter… Mais la brebis ne sourcilla pas une seconde, et remonta le hall d'entrée à une vitesse fulgurante. Fangmeyer s'élança à sa poursuite, débouchant sur le couloir du troisième étage, pour la voir disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » brailla-t-il d'une voix peu convaincante, avant de reprendre sa poursuite effrénée. Mais la brebis lui prouva une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'était pas une amatrice, car arrivée au niveau du deuxième étage, elle bondit par-dessus la rambarde et se laissa tomber en contrebats… Deux étages de chute auraient suffi à briser les jambes de n'importe qui… Sauf d'un mammifère visiblement entraîné, et qui savait comment se réceptionner et répartir son poids de la meilleure manière pour éviter toute blessure. La brebis toucha terre impeccablement, presque comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume, et enchaîna par une roulade aussi leste qu'agile, pour s'extraire immédiatement à la ligne de tir potentielle que Fangmeyer avait sur elle. Le loup blanc se figea, avant de stopper sa course… Il était inutile de la poursuivre plus longtemps : jamais il ne l'attraperait, c'était certain. Finnick et lui venaient d'avoir à faire à une femelle qui avait visiblement été entraînée rigoureusement, et par une structure plus extrême encore que l'académie de police du ZPD.

Le fennec rejoignit Fangmeyer à ce moment-là, le souffle court, et une patte endolorie plaquée contre l'arrière de son crâne.

« Tu l'as pas attrapée ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de déception.

« Désolé, Finnick… Celle-là n'était visiblement pas là pour plaisanter… »

Le fennec acquiesça avant de s'affaler dans les escaliers et de pousser un soupir de frustration. « Bordel… »

La conclusion du fennec semblait particulièrement adaptée à la situation, aux yeux de Fangmeyer. Aussi, ne trouva-t-il rien à ajouter.

* * *

De tous les cortèges qui furent attaqués par les Gardiens du Troupeau ce jour-là, seul celui de Tundraville n'opéra pas un mouvement de panique complet, et resta relativement serein, en dépit de la situation extrême qu'il affrontait. Ce miracle, qui permit de sauver de nombreuses vies, fut en partie initié par Dwayne Fangmeyer.

Lorsque le message du Berger fut diffusé à la foule, et que la panique commença à envahir tous les esprits, celui du jeune loup resta calme et concentré, analysant immédiatement la stratégie mise en place par les Gardiens du Troupeau, et anticipant derechef leur plan d'action. Limpide, clair, simple. Un raisonnement lucide au milieu du chaos, mais Dwayne n'était pas un petit génie pour rien.

Le but des Gardiens n'était pas de causer des victimes au moyen des quelques prédateurs qu'ils parviendraient à rendre sauvages, et à éventuellement retourner contre la foule, mais de pousser cette-dernière à l'envisager, et à se laisser aller à la terreur, qui elle-même la mènerait à se montrer déraisonnable, à prendre tous les risques pour assurer sa survie.

C'était là que les Gardiens feraient des victimes : un mouvement de panique au sein d'une assemblée d'une telle ampleur, ne manquerait pas de causer d'énormes dommages collatéraux. Des mammifères finiraient piétinés, écrasés, étouffés. C'était cela qu'il fallait absolument éviter.

Aussi, Dwayne Fangmeyer réagit-il prestement, en tentant de retourner la stratégie des Gardiens contre eux. Et la réaction à avoir n'était pas complexe, ni difficile à appréhender : elle exigeait simplement que tout le monde garde son calme, et poursuive la marche en dépit du reste.

De fait, lorsque l'angoisse commença à se faire percevoir tout autour de lui, et que les premiers cris d'horreur se mirent à jaillir des abords extérieurs du cortège, Dwayne agit d'instinct, et tendit sa patte en direction de celle du mammifère le plus proche de lui, l'enserrant avec un mélange équivalent de douceur et de force. L'antilope dont il tenait la patte tourna vers lui un regard surpris, où se lisait déjà une terreur sous-jacente. Le jeune loup prononça alors quelques mots à l'attention de la jeune femelle avec laquelle il avait établi ce contact physique, et ces seuls mots furent suffisants pour sauver bon nombre de vies à Tundraville.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur. C'est ce qu'ils veulent. »

La conviction avec laquelle il affirma cette vérité, le fait qu'il soit un prédateur, c'est-à-dire l'origine frauduleuse de toute cette terreur, si on s'en référait au discours haineux du Berger, suffit à persuader l'antilope et à faire disparaître toute trace d'angoisse au fond de son regard. Dwayne lui sourit, et elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Prends la patte de ton voisin, et dis-lui la même chose. Nous sommes unis, et nous ne risquons rien tant que nous sommes ensembles. »

L'antilope s'exécuta sans attendre, reproduisant le geste du jeune loup à l'attention de son plus proche voisin, et lui répétant les mêmes paroles rassurantes, tout en lui confiant la même tâche.

Bien vite, une véritable chaîne animale se déploya, faisant résonner l'espoir et le courage dans le cœur de tous ceux qu'elle liait. Bien entendu, tous ne participèrent pas, et de nombreux mammifères du cortège cédèrent à la peur, et prirent la fuite, soit parce que l'idée de rester leur semblait ridicule, soit parce qu'ils avaient déjà pris leur décision avant que la chaîne et son message ne parviennent jusqu'à eux… Mais comme ces mammifères apeurés étaient en nombre réduit, la débâcle fut de moindre ampleur, et le mouvement de foule initié par la fuite massive des participants de la marche de Tundraville ne provoqua ni heurts, ni incidents.

Au bout du compte, tandis que la chaîne s'étendait, rassemblant toujours plus de mammifères dans une cohésion pacifique commune, la marche reprit dans le calme et un silence sidérant. Personne ne sut d'où était venu le message, mais tout le monde acquiesça à l'idée, simple mais certaine, que cette union avait préservé l'intégrité et la sécurité de chacun, peu importe l'espèce, peu importe le groupe ethnique.

Des officiers du ZPD furent attaqués aux abords du cortège, et devinrent sauvages… Les pauvres bêtes terrifiées, ne tournèrent pas leur agressivité à l'encontre d'une masse compacte, qui leur sembla dangereuse et inabordable. Aussi, tournèrent-ils les talons, et furent-ils gérés sans mal par leurs collègues, qui les endormirent à coups de pistolets tranquillisants.

Les Gardiens du Troupeau qui attaquèrent le cortège de Tundraville ne purent profiter du chaos qu'ils espéraient générer afin de perpétrer leurs méfaits ou encore de pouvoir se dissimuler au sein d'une foule paniquée. Aussi, les officiers du ZPD encore aptes purent-ils les appréhender sans difficulté. Le coup de filet sur les activistes extrémistes de Tundraville fut le plus impressionnant de la journée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une phrase et un geste avaient su maintenir la cohésion d'un groupe qui s'était réuni pour célébrer la paix, et l'avait fait de la plus belle et représentative des manières.

Lorsque l'équipe technique du pôle transmission parvint à reprendre le contrôle de la diffusion sur les écrans géants, le message d'appel au calme que diffusa Gazelle résonna d'une manière plus qu'étrange aux oreilles des mammifères du cortège de Tundraville, qui se félicitèrent d'avoir appliqués par eux-mêmes les consignes claires et rassurantes que leur transmit la popstar. Celles-ci étaient simples : rester calmes, soudés, ne pas tenter de fuir, mais se réfugier en groupes aux abords des bâtiments, répondre à toutes les exigences du ZPD, et les laisser gérer les rares prédateurs à être devenus sauvages. Gazelle se montre parfaite, extrêmement rassurante et positive, encourageant les mammifères à voir cette épreuve comme une chance de prouver leur intégrité, leur courage et leur force morale.

Le message fut transmis dans tous les cortèges, et parvint à calmer des mouvements de foule parfois extrêmes. Des mammifères regagnèrent progressivement leur calme, et encouragèrent les plus angoissés à faire de même, ce qui permit de cesser les compressions extrêmes dans les lieux d'engorgement. Les groupes compacts s'écartèrent, libérant les accès, ce qui permit aux équipes d'intervention de tous les postes secondaires du ZPD, venus en soutien, mais également aux véhicules de secours, d'arriver sur les différents lieux du drame, et de faire plus efficacement leur travail.

En tout et pour tout, la panique et les agressions initiés par les Gardiens du Troupeau durèrent tout au plus une quarantaine de minutes, ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour mener trente-six mammifères à la mort. Aucun d'entre eux ne fut victime d'un prédateur devenu sauvage… Ils perdirent la vie en raison des mouvements de foule. Le ZPD appréhenda quarante-trois Gardiens du Troupeau, et fit la saisie de leurs équipements respectifs. Vingt-huit prédateurs du ZPD devinrent sauvages, et durent être acheminés dans les centres de confinement hospitaliers, où ils seraient maintenus en isolement le temps que l'antidote au Hurleur Nocturne soit finalisé et leur soit administré.

Le comportement exemplaire et pacifiste du cortège de Tundraville accapara l'attention des journalistes, ce qui réduisit énormément l'impact médiatique de l'attaque des Gardiens du Troupeau. Karen Jumcorn répéta à de nombreuses reprises que les mammifères de Tundraville avaient contribuées à sauver l'image et l'intégrité de Zootopie, ce jour-là, et avaient totalement annihilé les effets néfastes que les Gardiens du Troupeau avaient essayé de déployer sur l'opinion publique.

Cependant, une autre attaque symbolique des Gardiens du Troupeau se préparait, au moment où les cortèges se retrouvaient assaillis par la peur irraisonnable des prédateurs devenus sauvages. Une attaque de moindre ampleur, plus insidieuse, mais qui pourrait marquer définitivement les esprits, si jamais elle s'avérait concluante… Car elle ciblait directement deux mammifères devenus bien malgré eux, aux yeux de la population de Zootopie, le symbole du rapprochement pacifique entre proies et prédateurs.

Cette attaque, aussi sournoise que cruelle, visait Judy Hopps et Nick Wilde.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le 1955 Cypress Grove Lane, Judy tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Sa fièvre était encore montée d'un cran, et Nick dû la porter dans ses bras jusqu'au cinquième étage, car elle aurait été totalement incapable d'effectuer une telle ascension. Judy avait passé une patte derrière sa nuque pour se maintenir en place, essayant d'équilibrer son poids pour que la tâche soit rendue moins difficile pour le renard.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Nick… » s'excusa Judy d'une voix faible. « Je déteste me montrer aussi dépendante… Mais pour le coup, j'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes, je crois. »

« Tu ne pèses presque rien, Carotte. » la rassura le renard une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au cinquième palier de la cage d'escaliers. « Alors ne t'en fais pas… »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, tout en poursuivant. « Les sorties, c'est terminé maintenant. Tu vas te focaliser sur ta guérison, sinon tu seras victime de la fureur de Nicholas Wilde, et crois-moi, c'est pas beau à voir. »

« Même si je tuerais pour voir ça de mes yeux… » répliqua-t-elle en riant doucement. « Je ne pense pas avoir encore l'énergie pour te confronter sur ce terrain. »

« Tu as toujours besoin de me tenir tête, avoue. » lui demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois au museau.

« Il faut bien… » répondit-elle en lui souriant. « Sinon tu finirais par croire que tu as toujours raison… Et là, ce serait _vraiment_ pas beau à voir. »

« Mais _j'ai_ toujours raison, Carotte ! » répliqua Nick… Ce qui n'éveilla qu'un vague mouvement de la tête de la part de son interlocutrice, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour manifester ses doutes quant à cette assertion.

Nick reposa Judy au sol pour pouvoir déverrouiller la porte de son appartement. La lapine poussa un gémissement endolori en plaquant sa patte contre sa tempe, tout en s'accrochant à Nick afin de ne pas perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle parvenait à maintenir.

Le déclic du verrou sembla un salut aux oreilles de Judy, qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se blinder d'aspirines et s'enterrer sous les couvertures du lit qu'elle partageait à présent avec Nick… Oui, la présence dudit renard dans le lit en question faisait partie du traitement thérapeutique qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée. Elle ne manquerait pas de le lui faire savoir, dès qu'il l'aurait aidé à se glisser dans les draps.

Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, et Judy tituba dans l'obscurité jusqu'à rejoindre le comptoir de la cuisine, où elle se raccrocha piteusement. Lorsque Nick alluma la lumière, elle plissa les paupières, sentant ses pupilles se faire agresser, et ses nerfs optiques renvoyer des décharges douloureuses dans son cerveau. La grippe était vraiment un cadeau répugnant, avec son emballage de maux de tête, et son joli nœud de courbatures. Au moins n'avait-elle pas de toux, pour l'instant.

Du coup, elle eut du mal à rouvrir les yeux, et ne se força à le faire que lorsqu'elle perçut le mouvement de Nick qui se figeait, et le claquement significatif de sa mâchoire, qui se refermait brutalement, comme s'il était soudainement estomaqué.

« Bonjour, Nicholas. »

La voix, doucereuse, maniérée et cruelle, n'était pas celle de Nick, mais celle d'une troisième personne présente dans l'appartement… Appartement qui venait d'être déverrouillé. Une personne qui n'avait donc rien à faire là, et qui employait, de surcroît, une voix qui fit naître une série incontrôlable de frissons dans son dos. Judy sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et la peur envahir son corps. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, adaptant avec difficulté ses pupilles meurtries à la lumière ambiante. Son regard se posa en premier sur Nick, qui se tenait figé, à quelques pas d'elle. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche entrouverte, figée dans une grimace de stupeur mêlée d'effroi.

La lapine suivit le sens du regard de Nick, qui pointait en direction du salon, et constata la présence d'une personne étrange, qui leur faisait face.

Il s'agissait d'un mammifère de taille moyenne, dont il était impossible d'identifier l'espèce ou l'apparence, car il portait une tenue noire saillante, surmontée d'une capuche qui recouvrait sa tête. Son visage, pour sa part, était dissimulé derrière le masque d'un agneau au design des plus inquiétants, tout en lignes tranchantes et en angles aiguisés.

« Qu… Qui êtes-vous ? » parvint à marmonner Judy, qui essayait de dissimuler l'inquiétude qui colorait sa voix.

« Je suis le Berger. » répondit simplement l'individu, en penchant la tête sur le côté, portant le regard vide de son masque d'agneau dans sa direction. La lapine ne put réprimer un frisson, tandis que son interlocuteur reprenait, de cette même voix douce et mielleuse : « La véritable question, c'est… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, vous ? »

« Ce… Ce que je suis… ? » bredouilla Judy, dont la fièvre n'aidait pas à rendre ses idées plus claires.

Le Berger fit un mouvement de sa patte gantée de noir en direction de Nick, qui était resté stoïque et muet depuis le début de cette étrange et désagréable rencontre. Judy perçut les mouvements nerveux de ses pattes, dont les doigts se repliaient convulsivement contre ses paumes… Quoiqu'il fut en train de se passer, le message était clair : tous les signes que lui envoyaient Nick signifiaient « danger ».

« Oui, ce que vous êtes. » reprit le Berger en poussant un petit rire satisfait. « Vous êtes sa proie. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en redressant un pistolet en direction de Nick. Judy poussa un hoquet de stupeur, et le renard tenta de se jeter à terre, mais le Berger ne montra aucune once d'hésitation et effectua un tir précis, rapide et parfait, touchant sa cible en pleine tête. Nick tomba à la renverse sous les cris horrifiés de Judy, qui se précipita à ses côtés, persuadés qu'il venait d'être abattu… Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour constater qu'il n'avait pas été touché par une balle, mais par une dose de Hurleur Nocturne.

Judy s'écarta immédiatement de Nick, qui commençait déjà à grogner légèrement en secouant la tête. Il tourna un regard affolé en direction de la lapine, qui trembla à la vue de ses pupilles dilatées.

Dans un borborygme qui ressemblait d'avantage à un râle bestial qu'autre chose, le renard parvint à articuler : « Sauve… toi… vite… »

Judy tenta de se redresser, mais ses mouvements paniqués couplés à sa perte de préhension rendirent la tâche complexe. Nick grattait furieusement le sol, son corps parcourut de spasmes violents, lorsque la lapine réussit enfin à se redresser et à opérer un mouvement de recul en direction de la chambre. Mais elle se retrouva museau-à-museau avec le Berger, qui poussa un léger rire face à son expression médusée.

« Vous n'avez pas compris, mademoiselle Hopps. Il faut qu'il vous mange. Devant tout le monde. »

Et d'un geste du bras, il lui montra la caméra qui était installée dans l'angle du salon, et filmait déjà toute la scène.

« Votre trépas sera retransmis en direct sur tous les écrans d'affichage de la marche pour la paix, alors… Essayez de mourir avec panache, d'accord ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de répondre, le Berger lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein poitrail, ciblant précisément, et en toute connaissance de cause, la blessure au couteau que lui avait infligé Morris Staliord quelques jours plus tôt. La douleur qui vrilla la poitrine de Judy fut absolument insoutenable, et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. L'espace d'une seconde, Judy fut persuadée qu'en fin de compte, elle ne mourrait pas des crocs et des griffes de Nick, comme ce psychopathe masqué semblait l'espérer, mais bien de la souffrance absolument intolérable qu'elle ressentait à présent. Le coup avait été si terrible, qu'elle sentit littéralement les points de suture de sa plaie se déchirer, et son pelage s'inonder d'un sang brûlant.

Elle tomba à genoux, le souffle toujours coupé, et le Berger la repoussa du pied vers la cuisine, la laissant choir piteusement au sol, les yeux à moitié révulsés. Là, elle retrouva la capacité de respirer, mais il lui était totalement impossible d'effectuer le moindre geste. Vaincue par la terreur et la souffrance, ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes brûlantes, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de retenir.

Cela sembla contenter le Berger, qui se pencha sur elle, et inclina son masque d'un air satisfait. « Parfait, vraiment parfait. Je m'assure juste que vous soyez bien dans le cadre… Ce serait dommage que tous ces défenseurs de l'union impie entre proies et prédateurs ratent un seul détail de cet édifiant spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il poussa un petit rire ravi, avant de la saluer de manière théâtrale. « Je vous fais mes adieux, Judy Hopps. »

Et il quitta son champ de vision, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement, en enjambant le corps de Nick, qui éructait et grognait, perdant les dernières miettes de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

Le Berger conclut d'un magistral « Bon appétit, Nicholas ! », avant de quitter l'appartement, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Sienne

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Exceptionnellement, pour éviter tout risque de spoil éventuel, les notes de l'auteur se trouvent en fin de chapitre, cette fois-ci. Donc lisez d'abord le chapitre, avant d'aller lire mes élucubrations usuelles. Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Sienne**

Un calme relatif régnait à présent dans l'artère principale du centre-ville, où Bogo tentait d'organiser la gestion de la crise. Gardant la tête froide en toute circonstance, il gravitait entre différents groupes spécialisés dans leurs domaines respectifs, que ce soit la défense, le médical ou l'administratif. Il était suivi comme son nombre par une girafe appartenant aux équipes de premier secours, qui bataillait tant bien que mal pour finaliser un bandage à la plaie que le buffle s'était vue infligée au bras, alors qu'il défendait des civils contre l'un de ses propres officiers devenu sauvage.

Le plus dur était derrière eux, à présent. Bogo était parvenu à limiter les dégâts en coordonnant ses équipes sur le cortège principal, mettant hors d'état de nuire les membres des Gardiens du Troupeau, ainsi que la totalité des prédateurs qu'ils avaient infectés à l'aide du sérum d'Hurleurs Nocturnes. Après cela, il avait fallu opérer un travail de longue haleine pour calmer les manifestants, les ramener à l'ordre et au calme, ce qui avait été rendu plus aisé par l'intervention de Gazelle et le message d'apaisement qu'elle avait finalement pu transmettre, lorsque les équipes techniques avaient repris le contrôle du direct.

Malheureusement, des victimes étaient à déplorer. Il n'en avait pas dénombré énormément pour l'instant, mais il n'avait pas pu remonter l'intégralité du cortège, et n'avait que des nouvelles très fragmentaires quant à ce qui était arrivé dans les autres quartiers. Il savait seulement que pour une raison mystérieuse, les manifestants de Tundraville s'étaient conduits de manière héroïque, et qu'aucune perte n'était à déplorer de leur côté. Ils avaient commencé à se disperser dans le calme, encadrés par les unités en place là-bas. Bogo aurait souhaité qu'il en soit autant partout, mais au bout de toutes ces années de métier, il avait cessé de croire aux miracles.

Il avait finalement rejoint la caravane de l'équipe de transmission, qui était devenue, par défaut, une sorte de point névralgique temporaire, quartier général des opérations… Toute cette débâcle n'était pas prévue au programme, de prime abord, et le chef ne put que se féliciter d'avoir affecté assez d'officiers pour assurer la sécurité de l'évènement, et dû reconnaître que la ténacité de Fangmeyer avait peut-être bien sauvé la mise, étant donné qu'elle leur avait permis d'anticiper de quelques minutes les attaques. Des minutes qui avaient pu sauver de nombreuses vies, en permettant aux policiers de se préparer au pire.

Toujours était-il que le chef ne comprenait toujours pas la logique d'une telle attaque. Elle était organisée, solide, préparée sous tous les angles… Et pourtant, elle semblait avoir été menée volontairement de travers. Les Gardiens qu'ils avaient arrêtés le long des cortèges, étaient des amateurs peu entraînés, qui savaient à peine se servir de l'équipement pourtant très perfectionné (et incroyablement onéreux) qui leur avait été remis. De même, le sérum employé pour contaminer les prédateurs du ZPD était un dérivé de qualité médiocre, aux dires des équipes scientifiques qui avaient commencé à se pencher sur la question. Il ne faisait qu'abrutir les victimes en les renvoyant à un état sauvage primitif, sans stimuler leur agressivité, comme c'était le cas du sérum employé par les subalternes de Bellwether. De fait, les mammifères devenus sauvages étaient simplement hébétés, craintifs, et n'avaient attaqué que lorsqu'ils s'étaient sentis acculés ou menacés. En dehors de ça, ils avaient surtout cherché à fuir ou à se cacher, et les maîtriser n'avait posé aucune difficulté particulière. Tout ceci ne collait pas.

« Une chose est sûre… » déclara Karen, à laquelle Bogo avait commencé à exposer ses doutes. « Ils ne cherchent plus à obtenir l'aval du public, ni à se faire voir comme une sorte de troisième voie… »

« C'est certain… » confirma Gazelle en hochant de la tête. La popstar était encore sous le choc, et tremblait comme une feuille, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de raisonner avec beaucoup de finesse. « Ils se sont montrés sous leur véritable jour. Plus personne ne pourra s'y tromper, maintenant… Ces types sont des criminels, une organisation terroriste de la pire espèce. Si leur but était de voir des gens adhérer à leur cause, ils risquent d'être déçus. »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils cherchent, au final. » la corrigea Karen, qui semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses réflexions. « Nous nous sommes mépris sur les intentions des Gardiens, dès le début. Nous les avons sous-estimé parce qu'ils voulaient qu'on les prenne pour un groupuscule extrémiste sans importance, qui surfait sur la vague du spécisme afin de faire parler de lui. Ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui, c'était une démonstration… Ils se sont affichés dans toute leur puissance et leur potentiel de dangerosité. Leur but n'est pas de de faire adhérer la population à leur vision rétrograde du monde, mais de la faire céder par la terreur. »

Gazelle secoua nerveusement la tête. Cette idée était indubitablement logique, mais bien plus effrayante encore que de s'imaginer les Gardiens du Troupeau comme une bande d'idéalistes aux attentes viciées (mais qui demeuraient néanmoins des idéalistes à leur propre cause, même si celle-ci était vile, répugnante et rétrograde)… Là, il fallait les considérer comme une force de frappe imprévisible, ayant les moyens de ses ambitions, assez de membres pour sacrifier sans retenue les moins importants, et qui pouvait se manifester à n'importe quel moment, de la plus violente des manières.

« Comment gère-t-on ce type de menace, Adrian ? » demanda la chanteuse d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

« On la subit, malheureusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trahisse, et nous permette de la faire tomber. »

Le buffle poussa un soupir en constatant que sa réponse ne réconfortait en rien son interlocutrice. « Ecoutez, il y a visiblement un chef à la tête de cette bande de tarés. Ce type au masque qui se fait appeler le Berger… S'il tombe, alors tout son édifice s'écroule. Et puis, tout n'est pas perdu. On aura peut-être amoncelé assez de preuves et d'évidences aujourd'hui pour remonter jusqu'aux leaders du groupe. On s'est pris une fessée, c'est vrai… Mais ils n'ont pas triomphé pour autant. »

Karen hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de Bogo. Ce n'était peut-être pas les paroles les plus optimistes, mais au moins elles se cantonnaient aux faits. « On peut même espérer qu'en ayant révélé leur vrai visage aujourd'hui, ils perdent l'appui d'une bonne partie de leurs sympathisants. Il sera bien moins « tendance » de se dire _agneau_ sous la protection des Gardiens, à partir de demain. »

« Ca n'empêchera pas les gens de le penser… » marmonna Gazelle.

Bogo poussa un rire froid à cette remarque, avant de déclarer : « Parce que vous croyez que ces gens avaient attendu les Gardiens du Troupeau pour faire preuve d'un spécisme latent ? Tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte pour cracher dans la soupe, et rien de plus. Ça se tassera, comme toujours. Et on mettra chacun de ces fichus terroristes derrière les barreaux, croyez-moi. »

La certitude affichée par le buffle sembla rasséréner Gazelle, au moins un peu. Elle opina doucement du chef, avant de poser une patte chaleureuse contre l'avant-bras du chef du ZPD. « Merci, Adrian. Notre association lutte de toutes ses forces pour la préservation de la paix et de l'harmonie entre chaque espèce vivant à Zootopie, et même dans le reste du monde. Nous sommes heureux de savoir que les forces de l'ordre font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour défendre ces valeurs. »

« Nous défendons la loi et l'ordre avant tout. » la corrigea Bogo, semblant ne pas vouloir entrer dans un conflit d'intérêt.

Sa réponse fit beaucoup rire la chanteuse, qui secoua la tête face à tant de pragmatisme. « Parce que la paix a une valeur légale, maintenant ? »

La finesse rhétorique de Gazelle en disait long sur sa mentalité, et son intelligence particulière. Elle était loin de l'image de la popstar délurée et sans cervelle que la plupart des gens se faisaient d'elle. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme si spécial, aux yeux de Bogo, qui se dérida un instant, pour lui offrir un léger sourire. Karen en resta estomaquée… C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le buffle afficher une telle expression. Si elle avait pu immortaliser l'instant d'une photo, elle l'aurait fait. Mais le sourire fut aussi bref qu'un claquement de doigts, et disparut presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Cependant, celle à qui il était destiné ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et sembla intriguée d'un tel témoignage de sensibilité de la part de ce policier bourru, qui se dissimulait habituellement derrière un masque impénétrable.

Au même moment, le lieutenant Higgins fit irruption dans la caravane, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Chef ! Chef ! » clama l'hippopotame d'une voix horrifiée. « Il faut que vous veniez voir ça, c'est terrible ! »

Bogo fronça les sourcils, excédé. Visiblement, ses soucis du jour étaient loin d'être derrière lui. Il se précipita vers l'extérieur d'un pas rapide, Karen et Gazelle sur les talons.

* * *

Bonnie et Stu Hopps étaient rivés devant leur écran depuis près d'une heure à présent. Lorsque les voisins les avaient informés que la chaîne d'informations générales diffusait une édition spéciale en direct sur un attentat terrible s'étant déroulé à Zootopie, la frayeur avait commencé à gagner leurs cœurs, et ils s'étaient installés devant l'écran du salon, les pattes jointes, les yeux exorbités, suivant l'avancée de la situation commentée par une reporter nommée Zella Leona, une lionne en tailleur noir et chemisier blanc, qui s'était infiltrée au sein des évènements désastreux au mépris du danger.

Petit à petit, les nombreux enfants Hopps avaient entendu que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, et s'étaient amassés au salon, s'agglutinant les uns derrière les autres, tout autour de leurs parents, et même au-devant du canapé. Il était passé par la tête de Bonnie qu'éventuellement un tel spectacle aurait dû être épargné aux plus jeunes de ses petits… Mais elle était trop effrayée et angoissée pour se perdre dans ce type de conjecture.

Jessica, l'une des sœurs de Judy, issue de la même portée, qui était venue rendre visite à ces parents aujourd'hui en compagnie de ses propres petits, laissa retomber son téléphone portable contre sa cuisse en poussant un soupir anxieux.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda Bonnie d'une voix éperdue.

Jessica secoua la tête, avant de répondre : « Non, elle ne répond pas… » La lapine posa une patte réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa mère, pour essayer de la rassurer. « Ne t'en fais pas, maman… Je suis sûre que Judy va bien. »

Au même moment, un évènement nouveau sembla se dérouler du côté de la manifestation, car Zella Leona repris la diffusion du direct, commentant la situation d'une voix claire et professionnelle.

« Nous sommes toujours sur Savannah Avenue, où le cortège principal a été attaqué, il y a cinquante minutes environ. Les forces de l'ordre viennent de reprendre de l'activité, et une certaine agitation règne. On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose qui… »

La reporter arrêta son discours un instant, avant de fixer son regard par-dessus l'épaule de son cameraman. Elle lui fit ensuite signe de se retourner. « Hey, c'est derrière ! Sur les écrans de retransmission ! »

La caméra opéra une rotation à cent-quatre vingt degrés, pour se placer face à l'un des écrans géants montés sur les chars, qui se trouvaient à présent à l'arrêt. Une foule de badauds hagards commençait à se rassembler tout autour, attentifs aux images qui étaient diffusées. Zella Leona se précipita au-devant de la caméra, se mettant sur le côté pour ne pas masquer l'écran géant, qui renvoyait une image peu claire, à présent. Il n'y avait que de noir.

« Il semblerait que quelque chose se trame avec la retransmission. » commenta la reporter. « Rappelons que le système a été piraté plus tôt au cours des évènements, pour permettre à l'individu prénommé le Berger, chef supposé des activistes terroristes, de délivrer son message et de… »

Au même moment, l'image affichée sur les écrans s'illumina, la lumière inondant une pièce qui semblait être une cuisine ouverte sur un salon, dont on ne distinguait pas vraiment le mobilier. Deux mammifères se tenaient dans le cadre… Un renard, et une lapine.

Bonnie plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche en reconnaissant immédiatement Judy et Nick, tandis que Stu étouffait un juron et se redressait sur ses deux pattes, les yeux exorbités. Des murmures angoissés parcoururent toute l'assemblée familliale, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'instaurait, autant à Bunnyburrow que sur Savannah Avenue.

« Bonjour Nicholas. » déclara une voix étrangement mielleuse, provenant d'une personne qui n'apparaissait pas dans le cadre.

Bonnie n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Judy avait l'air patraque, comme si elle était malade. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus demeura l'expression atterrée et terrifiée qu'affichait Nick, fixant ce troisième intervenant inconnu, qui se tenait vraisemblablement derrière la caméra.

« Qu… Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Judy d'une voix tremblante, qui fit vibrer sa mère d'horreur.

« Stu… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix impuissante, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le père de famille resta interdit, obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait. Il était si concentré qu'il semblait en oublier de respirer

« Je suis le Berger. » répondit le mammifère dissimulé. « La véritable question, c'est… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, vous ? »

« Ce… Ce que je suis ? »

Zella Leona avait l'air particulièrement dérangée par ce qui était en train de se passer, et son caméraman lui faisait visiblement des signes, car l'image n'était plus fixe et vibrait légèrement.

« On peut pas filmer ça, Zel' » déclara une voix en hors champ. « Je refuse de filmer ça ! »

« Les gens doivent savoir, Dean ! Alors filme, bon dieu ! »

« Non… Non, ça va mal finir ! C'est juste ce que ce taré espèce ! »

« Oui, ce que vous êtes. » reprit la voix du Berger, jaillissant depuis l'extérieur du cadre, car le dénommé Dean avait laissé pointer sa caméra vers le sol, se refusant à mettre en images ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et que l'écran de retransmission rendait visible à tous. La voix de Zella, qui s'énervait après son cameraman, vint perturber la perception que la famille Hopps pouvait avoir du déroulé des évènements, mais le chaos de la situation, sur place, ne leur était pas épargné. Plusieurs frères et sœurs de Judy commencèrent à paniquer, à pleurer et à crier, posant des questions qui se transformèrent bien vite en un marasme sonore rendant toute audition de la télévision quasiment impossible.

Mais les oreilles affutées de Bonnie et Stu ne manquèrent pas les paroles atroces que la caméra retransmit en direct, en dépit du vacarme assourdissant qui régnait autour d'eux.

« Vous êtes sa proie. »

Les deux parents se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, transits d'horreur, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui ne montrait rien de plus que du macadam. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre, comme un tir de pistolet, suivi de la réaction horrifiée du public se trouvant à Zootopie, et qui avait, pour sa part, le « _privilège_ » d'assister en direct au spectacle que la conscience de Dean l'empêchait de retransmettre en direct.

La caméra se redressa, captant brièvement l'écran qui montrait une Judy face à face avec un individu vêtu de noir, et dont le visage était dissimulé par une capuche, puis elle pivota sur elle-même, tandis que Dean, le caméraman, prenait la décision de se mettre lui-même à l'écran, en gros plan. Il s'agissait d'une hyène affichant une expression horrifiée et mal à l'aise.

« Ici Dean Laughburg, caméraman chez ZNN. Les images diffusées sur les écrans géants risquant de heurter les spectateurs, je prends sur moi de couper le direct. Désolé… »

La seconde suivante, l'écran devint noir, et la diffusion repartit en studio, où les présentateurs de l'édition spéciale s'emparèrent du sujet, et le commentèrent de vive-voix… Mais ni Stu, ni Bonnie, n'avaient plus la force ou l'envie de se concentrer sur ce que ces individus extérieurs avaient à dire sur le sujet. Il était plus que certain que leur fille était en danger, à cet instant même. En danger de mort… Tout portait à le redouter… Et trois-centre-trente-sept kilomètres les séparaient d'elle, et du secours qu'ils auraient pu lui apporter. L'impuissance s'ajouta à la panique, faisant craquer Bonnie, qui s'effondra au sol, en larmes, tandis que Stu se précipitait à l'extérieur, les clés de son camion entre les pattes… Il arriverait trop tard, bien trop tard, il le savait pertinemment… Mais ne rien faire aurait été pire. Pour ne pas devenir complètement fou, il devait agir.

* * *

« Hopps… » marmonna Bogo, les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant qui lui faisait face.

Le Berger venait d'asséner à la lapine un violent coup de poing en pleine poitrine, et celle-ci s'était effondrée au sol en hurlant de douleur. Le buffle poussa un grognement fauve, en tournant un visage furibond à l'attention d'Higgins.

« Higgins, trouvez un moyen de couper la retransmission de ces images ! Quoiqu'il advienne, je ne veux pas que ce soit visible plus longtemps, par qui que ce soit ! Si vous devez faire feu dans chacun de ces foutus écrans géants pour arrêter la diffusion de cette horreur, faites-le ! »

« Bien chef ! » déclara Higgins en hochant de la tête, avant de se précipiter vers ses hommes afin de relayer les ordres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à choisir la solution la plus simple, et de nouveaux cris d'horreur retentirent tandis que tous les policiers présents commençaient à ouvrir le feu sur les écrans géants, afin de stopper par la force les images qu'ils retransmettaient.

Bogo s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction du fourgon, espérant que les ordres seraient relayés assez rapidement pour que tous les écrans de tous les cortèges soient mis à l'arrêt avant que les images qu'ils diffusaient ne deviennent concrètement sordides. Bien que le buffle se refusât à admettre cette possibilité, tant elle l'horrifiait, il ne pouvait réfuter l'atroce fatalité. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour arriver sur place le plus vite possible… Mais il serait sûrement trop tard.

Il entendit alors le pas rapide qui le talonnait et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Karen l'avait suivi. « Chef, où allez-vous ? » demanda la springbok d'une voix paniquée. « On a besoin de vous ici. »

« Hopps et Wilde. C'est eux qui ont besoin de moi, maintenant ! » répondit brutalement le buffle d'une voix aussi glaciale qu'intransigeante, tout en ouvrant à la volée la portière conducteur de son fourgon.

« Ne perdez pas votre sang-froid, chef ! » le réprimanda Karen en le retenant par le bras, ménageant plus de force qu'il aurait pu supposer de sa part. « Il doit y avoir des unités plus proches de chez eux… Envoyez-les sur place. »

« Non. » répliqua Bogo, qui refusait de se montrer raisonnable. Visiblement, la situation extrême avait finalement eu raison de son professionnalisme, et c'étaient l'instinct et la colère qui dictaient sa conduite présente. « Vous, contactez toutes les unités les plus proches. Si elles arrivent sur place avant moi, tant mieux… Mais il ne sera pas dit que je serais resté derrière, et que je n'aurais pas agi, si quelque chose de grave venait à se produire. »

« Chef… » tenta une dernière fois Karen d'une voix suppliante, mais Bogo l'ignora totalement, et fit démarrer en trombe le moteur de son véhicule. Les concessions et les demi-mesures n'avaient plus lieu d'être, à ses yeux. Seul son but comptait… Car, tant qu'il conservait cet objectif en tête, il ne cédait pas au désespoir… C'était un moyen comme un autre de continuer à croire qu'il pourrait éventuellement empêcher un drame atroce de se produire. Un moyen comme un autre de se mentir à lui-même.

* * *

Judy avait essayé de se relever, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, et elle n'avait même plus la force de prendre appui sur ses bras pour tenter de se redresser. Son regard empli de larmes était fixé sur le plafonnier, et le spot lumineux qui trônait au-dessus du comptoir de la cuisine lui faisait horriblement mal aux yeux. Son esprit n'était qu'un shrapnel épars de souffrances, de terreur et de panique, tandis que tous ses sens étaient braqués vers les sons étouffés et les borborygmes bestiaux en provenance de Nick, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, mais qu'elle ne pouvait voir dans sa position.

Le souffle court, elle grimaçait à chaque prise d'air, sa blessure à la poitrine se rappelant à elle à la moindre occasion. Elle avait l'impression qu'on avait glissé un charbon ardent sous sa peau, et que celui-ci s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en direction de ses poumons, les consumant peu à peu sous sa chaleur brûlante.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi le sort semblait ainsi s'acharner contre eux ? Il y avait une ironie presque comique dans la situation. Ils avaient sauvé Zootopie d'un complot mené par Bellwether en feignant que Nick ait été touché par le sérum, et une semaine plus tard, ils se trouvaient les victimes d'un nouveau stratagème, plus violent et cruel encore que le précédent, et cette fois, son ami ne jouait pas la comédie… Ce n'était pas une myrtille qui l'avait touché en pleine tête. C'était le Hurleur Nocturne. Les grognements qu'il poussait n'étaient pas là pour donner le change, l'éclat bestial de son regard animal n'était pas le fruit d'une mascarade habilement maîtrisée. Non, Nick n'était plus là, seuls ses instincts de prédateurs subsistaient à présent, annihilant tout le reste.

C'était injuste. Le renard était l'être le plus doux, le plus sincère, le plus charmant et le plus drôle qu'elle connaissait. A ses côtés, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, paisible, heureuse… A sa place. Plus encore qu'ailleurs, plus encore que nulle part. Son rêve de devenir officier de police faisait pâle figure à côté de celui qu'elle caressait depuis quelques temps, et qui n'incluait que Nick… Et elle. Ensemble, tout simplement. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas droit à une chose aussi simple que celle-ci ? Pourquoi les choses tournaient-elles systématiquement mal ?

Ces questions n'auraient certainement jamais de réponse, car le son d'un mouvement fugace en provenance de l'arrière lui fit comprendre que Nick avait cessé de lutter, et s'était à présent redressé sur ses quatre pattes… Nick n'était peut-être pas le nom adéquat pour qualifier la chose… Il s'agissait de l'animal qui avait pris sa place. Elle devait s'absoudre à s'imaginer qu'il puisse s'agir de Nick… Elle ne voulait pas que ses dernières pensées mettent à mal l'image qu'elle se faisait de son ami, de son amour. La chose qui emporterait son dernier souffle, ce n'était pas lui… C'était une arme. Une arme pointée dans sa direction par un assassin masqué, le Berger. Non, Nick n'était pas responsable… Jamais elle ne pourrait se laisser convaincre de cela. Et elle espérait que chacun aurait l'intégrité, la sagesse et le courage de penser comme elle… Elle espérait que personne ne blâmerait Nick pour ce qui allait arriver, et qu'au contraire, il saurait trouver du soutien auprès de leurs amis communs, pour se remettre de ce qui allait se passer.

Car au final, elle en était persuadée, le plus dur ne serait pas pour elle. Elle souffrirait peut-être, mais ce serait sans doute relativement rapide. Quelques coups de crocs bien placés… N'importe quel animal sauvage savait tuer sans faire souffrir. La nature était bien faite pour cela. En revanche, Nick resterait… Avec le poids de sa mort sur les épaules, et sa fichue tendance à s'isoler et à tout garder pour lui. Parviendrait-il à surmonter cela ? Les gens comprendraient-ils qu'il était la victime, et non pas le coupable ? Judy ne se connaissait pas comme particulièrement croyante, mais si une entité supérieure l'écoutait en cet instant, elle avait une prière sincère à lui adresser : que Nick parvienne à se remettre de cette épreuve, qu'il retrouve la joie, la passion et le goût de vivre qu'il méritait d'avoir, et qu'il puisse mener une existence tranquille, sans heurts, et sans nouveaux malheurs.

A l'idée qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de cette vie qui serait la sienne, une vague de chagrin la submergea, et elle ne fit rien pour retenir ses larmes. Elle avait souhaité être celle qui partagerait sa vie… Elle ne désirait rien de plus, en cet instant, qu'avoir une chance, une dernière chance, de rester à ses côtés. Pour toujours, elle le voulait, car elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle l'avait ressenti à de nombreuses reprises, sans avoir la force ou le courage de se l'avouer ouvertement… Mais à présent, cette certitude prenait la forme d'un espoir auquel elle se raccrochait avec toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait encore rassembler. Si Nick voulait bien d'elle, elle ne le quitterait plus… Si on lui laissait la chance de vivre.

Mais une part d'elle-même n'était pas dupe, et avait déjà accepté son sort. Cette contradiction entre deux états aussi opposés, n'était source que de souffrances supplémentaires. Si Judy avait eu la possibilité de fuir hors d'elle-même, d'éteindre son esprit, de plonger ses pensées dans un black-out total en bref de disparaître totalement, elle l'aurait fait, plutôt que de subir une seule seconde de plus l'attente insoutenable d'une fin qui tardait à venir.

Une ombre glissa au-dessus d'elle, voilant son regard et atténuant la lumière aveuglante qui lui torturait les yeux. Judy ajusta sa vision rendue opaque, floutée par les larmes. La tête du renard se dressait au-dessus de la sienne. Ses babines retroussées révélaient des crocs impressionnants, qu'elle s'était surprise à admirer quelques jours auparavant. Dans un éclat de luxure, elle s'était laissée aller à imaginer ces crocs se refermer doucement, amoureusement, autour de son cou, la mordiller avec tendresse, et remonter jusqu'à son épaule… A présent, ils ne lui inspiraient plus la même envie, bien malheureusement.

Mais en dépit de tout, elle ne parvenait pas à avoir peur. Ce qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle n'était pas Nick… Mais à ses yeux, il était toujours là, quelque part. Et jamais elle ne lui ferait l'affront de le craindre, de témoigner la moindre frayeur face à lui, car elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir comme elle l'avait fait le jour de la première conférence de presse, il y avait de cela déjà plus de trois mois. Il n'en aurait pas conscience, bien entendu, mais elle partirait l'esprit serein, en sachant qu'elle l'avait aimé et respecté pour ce qu'il était, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Cela revenait à accueillir la mort à bras ouverts, elle en avait parfaitement conscience… Mais dans les yeux émeraude de cette faucheuse en devenir, elle ne percevait pas d'animosité, et encore moins de bestialité. Pas de rage, pas de fureur. C'était Nick. Même soumis au sérum, rétrogradé au rang de mammifère sauvage primitif, c'était Nick. Elle pourrait tenter de le nier autant qu'elle le voudrait, elle ne pourrait jamais se décharger de cette vérité.

Tout en tremblant légèrement, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, ses yeux continuant à verser des larmes amères. Le renard la contempla d'un air curieux, sans se départir de ses grognements insistants.

« Pardonne-moi, Nick… » bredouilla Judy, avant de fermer les yeux, sans doute pour la toute dernière fois. « Je t'aime. »

Elle sentit le souffle brûlant s'échappant des naseaux du renard se rapprocher de son visage, et se diriger vers son cou. Il ne tarderait pas à mordre et déchiqueter, et c'en serait terminé. Elle serra les poings, le corps tendu par l'appréhension, et serra les dents, anticipant l'instant fatidique où son sort serait scellé…

Mais rien ne vint.

Elle continuait à sentir son souffle insistant, l'humidité de sa truffe contre le pelage qui recouvrait son cou, mais le renard ne semblait pas disposé à mordre… Il se contentait de renifler. Les aspirations furent d'abord contenues, timorées, presque méfiantes, mais bien vite, elles se montrèrent plus insistantes, plus profondes et plus exactes… Le museau du renard remonta le long des courbes de son visage, continuant à humer avec avidité, retraçant un cheminement bien particulier, qui fit immédiatement écho dans l'esprit de Judy.

Le renard reconnaissait son propre marquage. Nick reconnaissait son propre marquage.

Judy écarquilla les yeux, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Elle se retrouva museau-à-museau avec le renard, qui s'était déplacé pour la surplomber totalement. Elle était allongée sous son corps, et il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa majesté animale, parcourant son visage atterré de son museau, et la reniflant avec intensité. Ses babines n'étaient plus retroussées, et ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune bestialité… Seulement un intérêt particulier, une sorte de curiosité sauvage.

Le premier coup de langue la surprit, et elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le cri qu'elle faillit pousser à ce contact doux, chaud et légèrement visqueux. Le renard la lapa ensuite à de nombreuses reprises, goûtant le marquage qu'il avait laissé sur elle, sans doute pour s'assurer de sa nature, et se réapproprier l'acte, tel qu'il était accompli à l'état sauvage.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le museau de Judy, tandis que Nick se penchait sur elle, semblant la « reconnaître » d'une certaine façon… Ses instincts la reconnaissaient comme sienne. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas une proie, n'était pas une lapine, et encore moins son repas… Il s'agissait de sa femelle. Celle qu'il avait proclamé sienne. Aucun état de conscience perdu, aucune sauvagerie supposée, n'étaient parvenus à occulter cette vérité aux yeux, mais surtout aux naseaux, du renard. Le mammifère qu'il surplombait avait beau être totalement différent de lui, cela n'y changeait rien.

Il frotta donc son museau avec une insistance bestiale, partout sur le visage de Judy, dans le creux de son cou, jusqu'à suivre la ligne de ses bras, jusqu'à fourrer ses naseaux dans les creux de ses pattes, sans hésitation, sans crainte, avec une urgence toute animale, y déposant sans vergogne son odeur fauve et musquée, renouvelant un marquage sans demi-mesure. Si la lapine n'avait pas été dans un tel état de stress, de fatigue et de souffrance, elle aurait pu profiter de l'intensité de cet instant d'ouverture totale, où plus aucun doute, aucune crainte, aucune convention sociale, ne restreignaient Nick. Il n'y avait plus que ses instincts possessifs et protecteurs.

Ces-derniers se manifestèrent immédiatement, lorsqu'en explorant le corps de sa femelle, le renard se rendit compte que celle-ci était blessée. D'un coup de dents vif et rapide, il déchira sans mal la chemise de Judy, exposant son poitrail à l'air libre. La lapine ne réagit pas, en dépit du fait que Nick avait pour la première fois sous les yeux cette partie de son anatomie, mise à nue. Mais comme il ne pouvait avoir conscience de la portée érotique de la situation, il valait mieux ne rien en déduire, ne rien en supposer, et surtout ne rien en espérer.

Les bandages qui recouvraient la plaie étaient souillés de sang, et celui-ci dégorgeait au travers du pansement, ruisselait le long de sa poitrine, imprégnant son pelage. Le renard lécha les abords de la plaie avec précaution, et Judy ne put restreindre un gémissement à ce contact… La sensation était toute à la fois douloureuse… Et excitante… Bien entendu, Nick agissait ainsi par instinct, cherchant à nettoyer la blessure de sa femelle, et à stopper son saignement, mais il restait qu'il appliquait ce traitement tout particulier à une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie… Et Judy n'était pas devenue sauvage, elle, aussi ne put-elle empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers certaines fantaisies particulières.

Si elles lui semblèrent de prime abord déplacées, ces sensations voluptueuses eurent au moins le mérite de lui faire constater qu'elle était toujours vivante, et qu'elle ressentait à présent non plus de la souffrance, mais du plaisir. La lapine écarquilla les yeux, et son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle réalisait ce fait simple, évident, mais ô combien salvateur : elle n'allait pas mourir. Le renard ne lui ferait aucun mal, bien au contraire… Même dans son état bestial, Nick ferait tout pour la protéger, c'était évident.

Elle redressa ses pattes, et vint les glisser dans le pelage qui marquait les contours du visage du renard. Celui-ci se laissa faire, placide, tout en continuant à nettoyer le sang qui s'amoncelait aux abords du pansement. Judy glissa ses pattes le long de son museau, le caressant avec amour et douceur, n'en revenant pas d'être en train d'avoir cette interaction particulière avec un mammifère devenu sauvage. Mais après tout, c'était Nick.

Et dans cet instant précis, où en dépit de tout ils continuaient à veiller l'un sur l'autre, Judy comprit à quel point les Gardiens du Troupeau, les spécistes et tous les ignorants de la même engeance, étaient dans le faux. Il n'y avait rien de plus juste que ce que Nick et elle étaient en train de vivre, rien de plus naturel, rien de plus précieux. Au-delà de leurs différences, de leurs craintes, et de tout ce qui pouvait les opposer, c'était finalement leurs sentiments respectifs qui les définissaient, non pas en tant qu'individus, mais en tant que couple. Même la sauvagerie et la bestialité, l'absence de raison, la violence, ne pouvaient s'opposer à cette vérité. Les liens qui les unissaient étaient plus forts que tout.

Peu importait ce que le Berger avait espéré prouver en les attaquant de la sorte : il avait perdu. Et à n'en pas douter, cette défaite serait une leçon que tout Zootopie retiendrait. Du moins fallait-il l'espérer.

* * *

Lorsque Bogo fit irruption dans l'appartement de Nick, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une équipe d'intervention équipée de la tête aux pattes, ainsi que des premiers secours, qu'il avait pensé à appeler (en le faisait, il avait eu l'idée obscure qu'il ne les faisait venir que pour transporter les restes éparpillés et sanguinolents de Judy Hopps à la morgue), il passa par deux phases de réaction très distinctes.

Tout d'abord, ce fut de l'horreur. Persuadé qu'il allait trouver un carnage, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sang recouvrant la poitrine exposée de Judy, et qui maculait également les babines du renard. Certes, ce n'était pas la boucherie qu'il s'était escompté, mais visiblement l'animal avait fait son office, tué Hopps, et commencé à la dévorer. Son cœur s'était figé, et il s'était maudit d'être arrivé trop tard.

Mais cette réaction s'estompa en quelques secondes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Hopps était en vie, qu'elle respirait… Et ainsi, sa deuxième émotion fut la stupeur. Le renard ne l'avait pas tuée. Il était allongé sur la lapine, lové autour d'elle, le museau callé dans le creux de son cou, les yeux braqués d'un air méfiant en direction des individus qui venaient de faire irruption sur son territoire. Immédiatement, l'animal se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, surplombant Judy, qui restait immobile au sol, et s'arqua en grognant, prêt à attaquer quiconque approcherait sa femelle blessée.

« Hopps… » marmonna Bogo, incrédule, en tendant un bras robuste pour stopper l'avancée du reste des mammifères en présence. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« S'il faut être honnête, chef… » répondit Judy en déglutissant, sans trouver la force de ne serait-ce que tourner la tête vers lui. « … J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. »

« Et lui ? » demanda le chef d'une voix incertaine, en faisant référence au renard qui grognait à son attention, dévoilant chacun des crocs qui composaient sa dentition particulièrement affutée.

« Il a été touché par le sérum… Mais il m'a reconnue, malgré tout… Il ne m'a fait aucun mal, chef. Ne le brutalisez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

Bogo acquiesça en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment pour l'instant. A ses yeux, la situation tenait plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Il y avait certainement une explication logique à tout cela, mais il n'avait pas envie de la chercher, ni même de la comprendre pour l'instant. Hopps était en vie, et peu importe ce que la fichue caméra qui trônait dans le salon avait pu filmer, rien d'horrible ni de choquant ne serait transmis par son biais.

Restait à s'occuper du cas Wilde. L'animal était farouche, sur la défensive… La lapine, qu'il considérait visiblement comme sa femelle (le concept ne sembla étrange à Bogo qu'une fraction de seconde), était blessée, ce qui rendait ses réactions imprévisibles et potentiellement dangereuses.

« Wolford, on va y aller avec le collet, d'accord ? »

Le loup noir, qui se tenait derrière Bogo, acquiesça avant de passer au-devant de son chef, un collet arrêtoir dressé au bout d'une perche entre les pattes. A son approche prudente, Nick redoubla en grognements sauvages, s'accroupissant toujours d'avantage en couvrant Judy de son corps. Il semblait prêt à partir à l'assaut à tout moment, et l'officier du ZPD hésita un instant.

« Chef… »

« On s'est entraîné à ça, Wolford ! » répondit Bogo d'une voix intransigeante. « On a maîtrisé plusieurs de nos propres collègues de la même manière, cet après-midi. Si on peut éviter d'avoir à tranquilliser Wilde, ce serait mieux. »

Le loup acquiesça avant de se concentrer, fixant le renard droit dans les yeux pour l'obliger à focaliser son regard sur autre chose que sur la perche qu'il tendait délicatement en direction de son cou. Le procédé fonctionna à la perfection, car d'un mouvement sec, Wolford fit glisser le collet autour de la nuque de Nick, et put resserrer son emprise.

La réaction de l'animal fut immédiate, car il effectua un mouvement de recul brutal en mugissant subitement, le souffle coupé par la traction du câble. Il déploya une telle force qu'il faillit arracher la perche des pattes de Wolford.

« Je le tiens ! » maugréa celui-ci en maintenant la pression, une grimace d'inconfort au visage. Il luttait avec difficulté pour maintenir le renard en place, celui-ci déployant des efforts incroyables pour se défaire de l'emprise qui lui enserrait le cou.

« Calme-toi, Nick ! » le supplia Judy d'une voix douce, essayant de capter son regard paniqué, et de l'apaiser par quelques caresses. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Le renard tourna vers elle un regard déchirant, empli d'incompréhension et d'une terreur toute sauvage. Il cherchait en elle une protection, un soutien, et elle sentit son cœur se fendre, car elle était incapable d'agir, mais surtout, elle savait qu'il fallait le maîtriser et le mettre à l'isolement, jusqu'à ce que l'antidote soit mis au point, et le tire de cet état contre-nature. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir, là où, pour sa part, il lui était resté fidèle et loyal, même sous l'effet du sérum.

De fait, lorsque Bogo approcha, une muselière entre les pattes, elle trouva finalement la force de glisser sur le côté et chercha à se redresser. Mais ses bras ployèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra au sol en poussant un hurlement de douleur. A ce cri, Nick se débattit avec plus de férocité encore, grognant et éructant en secouant la tête, tirant sur le collet pour retourner auprès de la lapine, qui avait besoin de sa présence et de sa protection. Mais Wolford le maintenant hors de portée, et Judy lut toute l'impuissance et la frustration que ressentait Nick dans le regard bestial désarmant qu'il lui adressa. Même dans ces circonstances, son instinct le poussait vers elle, comme si elle était la seule chose qui importait.

Judy maugréa, se remettant de ses émotions, mais les larmes s'étaient remises à couler et elle tendit une patte impuissante en direction de son ami. Autour d'elle, tout devenait flou, vague, et perdait de son éclat. Elle se concentrait sur les yeux de Nick, qui la fixait de cet air étrange de possessivité sauvage, et voyait Bogo s'approcher toujours plus près pour entraver la gueule de l'animal.

« Non ! Pas de muselière, chef ! Pitié, ne le muselez pas ! Il a horreur des muselières ! S'il vous plaît… »

Sa voix mourut tandis qu'elle perdait conscience. Elle eut encore le temps de voir courir vers elle quelques mammifères en blouses blanches, qui lui masquèrent la vue de Nick. Elle espéra pouvoir le contempler une dernière fois avant de sombrer totalement, mais le noir se fit plus opaque, plus intense, et bien vite, elle était évanouie.

* * *

Judy n'émergea concrètement de son état semi-comateux que deux jours plus tard. Elle était passée, entre temps, par plusieurs phase de conscience très brèves, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer comme appartenant au rêve ou à la réalité. Elle se souvenait du docteur Barrare se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour prendre sa tension, lui sourire en prenant conscience qu'elle était réveillée, la rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle à nouveau (et elle eut même la finesse de saisir l'ironie qu'il avait employé lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses paroles), et qu'elle devait se reposer. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, avant de reprendre vaguement conscience pour remarquer la présence de ses parents et d'un nombre important de ses frères et sœurs, de sentir la patte de sa mère sur la sienne, de voir les larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Elle eut le temps de lui sourire, de bredouiller quelques mots se voulant rassurant (ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut en réalité qu'un borborygme incompréhensible, qui à défaut de rassurer ses parents, eut au moins le mérite de faire rire les plus jeunes de sa fratrie). D'autres flashs suivirent. Des infirmières venues lui faire des soins, la visite de Fangmeyer, Clawhauser, et d'autres membres du ZPD qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître, car ils se tenaient trop loin d'elle, et sa vue était troublée. Elle se souvenait particulièrement bien de la visite impromptue que lui rendit Finnick, et avoir perçu quelques mots colorés sortir de sa bouche, qu'elle retint comme « enfoirés de spécistes » et « leur ferais à tous la peau, tu verras ». Aussi étrange que fut cet échange à sens unique, il la toucha particulièrement, car cela prouvait que le fennec avait visiblement un minimum d'attachement pour elle. Elle se souvenait également avoir demandé des nouvelles de Nick à chaque personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle lorsqu'elle émergeait, mais ne parvenait jamais à se souvenir des réponses qui lui étaient formulées. Elle se réveilla à plusieurs reprises pour entendre la voix de sa mère, qui lui faisait la lecture, ou pour voir son père se tenir auprès d'elle, toujours aussi émotif (elle tenait de lui, de ce côté-là). Une douce chaleur appuyée contre son flanc, à un autre moment, révéla la présence d'une Suzie endormie, pelotonnée contre elle. Enfin, la visite de Bogo et de Karen était l'un des souvenirs les plus clairs qu'elle conservait, car dans son état à demi-conscient, elle avait réussi à tirer d'eux des nouvelles à propos de Nick, et avait pu se rendormir rassurée en sachant qu'il allait bien, et qu'il avait été placé dans l'aile prenant en charge les mammifères devenus sauvages.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour de bon, elle était alitée dans un lit blanc. Elle savait qu'elle était à l'hôpital, mais pas depuis combien de temps… Son père était endormi dans un fauteuil, attenant au lit, tandis que sa mère se tenait près de la fenêtre, en compagnie de Suzie, de Jessica, et de trois autres de ses petits frères et sœurs. Néanmoins, la voix qui l'interpella la première vint de l'autre côté.

« Je crois qu'elle se réveille ! »

Judy reconnut immédiatement le timbre légèrement rauque de la voix de Jackie, l'une des autres sœurs issue de sa portée, et avec laquelle elle était particulièrement proche. Il s'agissait d'une lapine au pelage couleur crème, et aux yeux d'un brun flamboyant.

L'intervention de Jackie attira l'attention de tout le monde, et tira Stu de son sommeil. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous autour d'elle, la pressant de question, qui toutes avaient attrait à la même chose : son état. Se sentait-elle bien ? N'avait-elle besoin de rien ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mal quelque part ? Est-ce qu'elle avait faim, ou bien soif ? Fallait-il lui appeler une infirmière ? Judy sourit, émue de les voir si préoccupés, et secoua doucement la tête, avant prendre le temps de contempler chacun d'entre eux. Elle était passée si près de la mort, avait été si certaine qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille, qu'elle avait besoin de se noyer dans la contemplation de ses proches, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir, vous tous… » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

Son père pris sa patte et la pressa contre son visage, avant de secouer piteusement la tête. « On était tellement terrifiés, Jude… Tu n'as pas idée. »

« On a vu ce qui s'est passé… » précisa sa mère en baissant les yeux. « On assistait à tout cela, sans rien pouvoir faire. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi impuissante. »

Judy baissa les yeux, comprenant à quel point cette épreuve avait dû être difficile pour eux. « Je suis vraiment désolée… Désolée de vous causer autant de soucis. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, voyons ! » la corrigea Jackie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Ces monstres vous ont attaqué injustement. »

« Mais pourquoi toi… ? » bredouilla Stu, qui refusait de lâcher sa patte, comme s'il tenait là l'unique preuve concrète qu'il ne rêvait pas, et que sa fille était bel et bien vivante. « Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ? »

« Je crois que… Que ce type… Le Berger… » Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Judy à la mention de l'individu. Elle revoyait ce masque macabre, qui dissimulait son identité. Elle entendait le son mielleux et délicat de sa voix aussi cruelle que doucereuse. « Voulait prouver que les proies et les prédateurs ne peuvent pas… Vous comprenez ? Par rapport à Nick et moi… »

Bonnie et Stu échangèrent un regard préoccupé. Visiblement, la nature de la relation qu'entretenaient la lapine et le renard avait été au centre de toutes les discussions, au cours des dernières heures.

« C'est ridicule. » commenta finalement Jackie, attirant l'attention de tous sur elle.

Elle offrit un sourire chaleureux à sa sœur avant de poser une patte réconfortante sur son épaule. « On a bien vu ce qu'il en était, Judy… Tu es toujours là, alors que ce type avait tout mis en œuvre pour te faire tuer. Même sauvage, Nick n'a pas été en mesure de le faire… C'est bien la preuve que ce monstre était dans le faux, pas vrai ? »

La question était d'avantage tournée à l'attention de ses parents que de sa soeur, ce que cette-dernière ne manqua pas de remarquer. Visiblement, elle cherchait à pousser Bonnie et Stu à s'ouvrir sur le sujet, car tous savaient que Judy avait besoin de les entendre prendre son parti, à présent… Ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de faire, bien évidemment.

« J'étais terrifié… » bredouilla Stu d'une voix incertaine. « Tellement horrifié par ce qui aurait pu arriver… Et je mentirai si je te disais que je ne me l'étais jamais imaginé, même avant que tout cela n'arrive. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je ne parvenais pas à me sortir cette idée de la tête. Cette impression que… Que ce que vous faisiez tous les deux était… Etait anormal. Que cela ne pouvait que mal finir… »

Judy se sentit légèrement blessée par cette révélation qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle s'était doutée qu'en dépit des progrès qu'il avait fait récemment, son père avait énormément de mal à accepter ses choix sentimentaux. Mais elle resta silencieuse, l'encourageant à poursuivre du regard.

« Mais j'ai eu tort, Jude… » avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Visiblement, reconnaître ses torts sur le sujet lui était difficile. « Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, désormais… De cet attentat atroce, et du symbole que vous représentez. Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce que tout cela implique, mais je suis certain d'une chose à présent… C'est que toi et le rena… » Il secoua la tête pour se corriger de lui-même avant de reprendre. « … C'est que toi et Nick… Ce que vous vivez, c'est… C'est normal. Je veux dire. C'est une relation normale, d'accord ? »

L'émotion que ressentie Judy à cet instant était indéfinissable, mais se rapprochait d'une sorte d'apaisement bienheureux. Elle aurait pu reposer sa tête contre son oreiller et se rendormir sur l'instant, tant ces paroles bienveillantes et tolérantes, prononcées de la bouche de celui qui avait émis le plus de doutes quant au bienfondé de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Nick, lui semblaient porteuses d'espoir. La lapine se contenta de sourire, et prit la patte de son père dans la sienne.

« Merci, papa. »

Ils échangèrent ensuite sur des sujets divers et variés, essayant d'éluder au maximum la tension sous-jacente que représentaient les évènements dramatiques qui avaient frappé à la fois Zootopie, ainsi que leur famille, deux jours auparavant. Le docteur Barrare vint faire sa visite de contrôle, et fut ravi de voir Judy réveillée. Il lui apprit que c'était surtout sa grippe carabinée (car mal soignée, vu qu'elle semblait incapable de prendre du repos –le castor était vraiment très doué, dès qu'il s'agissait de faire culpabiliser ses patients-) qui l'avait mis dans un état préoccupant. Sa plaie s'était complètement rouverte, mais n'avait pas été déchirée en profondeur. Il l'avait nettoyée et suturée à nouveau, et à présent, elle était à nouveau saine et en voie de guérison. Deux jours de repos forcé et d'inactivité avaient eu des bienfaits plus que certains sur cette blessure.

Aussi, comme son état semblait le lui permettre, Judy demanda au docteur Barrare l'autorisation d'aller voir Nick. Le médecin hésita un instant, mais comme la lapine obtint le soutien de ses proches, il finit par céder. Une infirmière vint leur apporter une chaise roulante, aida Judy à s'installer dessus, et Jackie s'occupa de la pousser jusqu'à l'aile où étaient parqués les mammifères devenus sauvages. Judy fut horrifiée de voir autant de nouveaux prédateurs occuper les chambres isolées et sécurisées. Elle reconnut nombre de ses collègues du ZPD, dont l'officier Grizzoli, qui passait visiblement ses journées à hurler à la mort.

Le docteur Barrare lui expliqua que ces nouveaux « patients » étaient très différents des premiers cas de contamination au Hurleur Nocturne. Ils semblaient simplement redevenus sauvages, et donc incapables de reconnaître toute forme d'interaction sociale évoluée, mais en dépit de cela, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement agressifs, et se montraient en fait plus craintifs qu'autre chose. Bien entendu, cela ne les rendait pas inoffensifs pour autant, mais ils étaient de fait bien plus faciles à gérer et à soigner que les premières victimes du sérum. Grâce aux études menées sur eux, les scientifiques avaient bon espoir d'accélérer la fabrication d'un antidote, qu'ils pensaient pouvoir finaliser d'ici quelques jours.

Judy fut ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle, pensant surtout aux familles et proches des prédateurs affectés depuis le complot de Bellwether. Pour ces mammifères, le temps devait commencer à sembler bien long.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre vitrée où Nick avait été installé. Le renard était allongé sous le lit, dissimulé dans la pénombre. Ses grands yeux d'un vert émeraude luisaient à la lueur du spot qui illuminait la pièce, mais le reste de son corps était camouflé dans les ombres. Judy fut parcourue d'un frisson d'émotion à la vue de son ami, qui se trouvait dans un état si pathétique. Bien sûr, c'était toujours lui, elle le savait bien… Mais pour le moment, Nick était privé de tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité, et surtout, il était privé de sa liberté. Une chose à laquelle elle savait qu'il était particulièrement attaché.

Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux l'observer, et le renard sembla la reconnaître, car il quitta son abri d'un pas prudent pour se diriger vers elle à quatre pattes, s'arrêtant à un mètre de la vitrine qui les séparait, avant de s'asseoir au sol, et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle se l'imaginait très certainement, mais elle était persuadée de lire une forme de soulagement dans le regard de l'animal, presque comme celui-ci était rassuré de voir que sa femelle allait bien, et qu'elle lui était enfin rendue. Il serait difficile de le laisser, après ça, Judy le savait déjà. Aussi dur pour lui que pour elle.

« Je… Je ne peux pas entrer, je suppose ? » demanda Judy en tournant un regard suppliant vers le docteur Barrare.

Le castor secoua la tête, avant de répondre d'une voix affligée. « Nous savons très bien qu'il ne vous attaquerait pas, Judy. Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais si vous rentrez, il ne vous laissera pas ressortir, et ça risque de causer plus de mal que de bien. »

Judy se contenta d'acquiescer mollement avant de reporter son regard vers le prédateur qui lui faisait face, et qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle se pencha en avant, tendant la patte en direction de la vitrine, qu'elle effleura des doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes, Nick se releva et s'approcha, appliquant son museau de l'autre côté, comme s'il cherchait à atteindre son contact, en dépit de la paroi de verre qui les séparait.

« Ça va aller, Nick… » déclara Judy d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. « Nous serons à nouveau ensemble, très bientôt… »

* * *

Judy passa les cinq jours suivants à l'hôpital. Le docteur Barrare préféra la garder en observation, pour s'assurer que sa plaie cicatriserait bien et que sa grippe n'était définitivement plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il s'assurait également ainsi que la lapine se tiendrait à carreau, et éviterait de mener le genre d'existence mouvementée qu'il se redoutait de la voir conduire, ce qui se montrait généralement contre-productif en termes de guérison.

Ses journées étaient rythmées par le flux constant des visites qu'elle recevait. Ses parents avaient décidé de rester, confiant la ferme et leurs petits aux bons soins de leurs enfants les plus âgés, qui s'offrir de leur rendre ce service pour leur permettre de demeurer auprès de Judy aussi longtemps que cela serait nécessaire. Judy prit la liberté de leur confier les clés de l'appartement de Nick, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à payer un hôtel. Les établissements de la ville étaient soient hors de prix, soit d'une qualité misérable, et elle ne voulait pas imposer une telle chose à ses parents.

Elle leur demanda également de contacter un serrurier, afin qu'il change les verrous de l'appartement, et fabrique de nouveaux jeux de clés. Judy n'oubliait pas, en effet, que le Berger avait trouvé un moyen de s'introduire chez Nick à leur insu, et elle ne se sentait pas rassurée à l'idée de regagner ce logement sans avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires… Même en dépit de cela, elle redoutait le moment où elle et Nick retourneraient là-bas. Elle y avait frôlé la mort, du moins était-ce l'impression qui l'avait gagnée pendant quelques minutes qui lui avaient semblé durer une éternité, où elle avait agonisé dans l'angoisse et la terreur, allongée au sol, immobilisée par la douleur. Pas vraiment les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie, en somme, mais qu'elle revivrait sans doute un bon nombre de fois, dès qu'elle poserait son regard sur le coin cuisine.

Ses nuits étaient d'ailleurs agités par des cauchemars terrifiants, où elle se retrouvait inlassablement dans la même situation. Ce n'était jamais Nick qui venait la dévorer, mais elle voyait le Berger se tordre, convulser, choir à quatre pattes et se métamorphoser en une créature grotesque à la tête d'agneau difforme, dont la gueule était bardée de crocs tranchants, ruisselants d'une bave épaisse. Elle sentait cette mâchoire répugnante se refermer sur elle et disloquer son corps. Elle émergeait alors en hurlant, trempée de sueur, la patte crispée contre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et il lui fallait toujours près d'une heure pour regagner son calme, et être capable de se rendormir, toujours dans l'appréhension d'être hantée par un nouveau cauchemar.

C'était en général à ce moment-là que Judy cédait à la tentation, et tirait Mr Fox de sous son lit. Mr Fox était une peluche géante en forme de renard que Clawhauser lui avait offert lors de la première visite qu'il lui fit après qu'elle ait concrètement reprit conscience. D'abord, Judy avait trouvé l'idée d'un goût quelque peu douteux, surtout que Benji la lui avait remise d'un air malicieux en lui disant « Pour que tu aies quelque chose à câliner en attendant que Nick soit à nouveau sur pattes. ». Mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait la nuit, éperdue et terrifiée, cherchant désespérément la présence de Nick à ses côtés (ils n'avaient dormis que quatre fois ensemble, et pourtant c'était déjà devenu une habitude essentielle aux yeux de Judy), Mr Fox servait de placebo assez efficace. Elle le prenait alors entre ses pattes, se lovant au creux de ses bras molletonnées, et remontait sa queue en fourrure synthétique contre elle, s'enterrant littéralement sous le couvert duveteux de la peluche. En général, cela suffisait à la détendre suffisamment pour qu'elle retrouve un sommeil serein, et sans rêves.

Lorsqu'elle ne recevait pas la visite d'un ami, d'un proche, d'une connaissance, voire même quelque fois d'inconnus complets, qui désiraient simplement venir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, après toutes ces tragédies qu'elle avait traversé (et ce fut à cet instant que Judy comprit concrètement que Nick et elle étaient devenus « célèbres », bien malgré eux), la lapine passait son temps à regarder ZNN, qui brassait toutes sortes d'informations diverses et variées sur le déroulement des évènements tragiques de la marche pour la paix, et sur l'avancée présumée de l'enquête.

Pour le moment, le Berger courait toujours. Fangmeyer lui apprit que les éléments relevés dans l'appartement d'Allister Oldoof, et notamment le contenu de son ordinateur, avaient permis au ZPD d'identifier une dizaine de cadres de l'organisation, des individus partageant un statut similaire à celui de l'auroch, et que les Gardiens du Troupeau nommaient des « Pâtres ». D'après la hiérarchie supposée du groupuscule extrémiste, les Pâtres étaient l'équivalent de lieutenants, des chefs d'escouade qui géraient personnellement un certain nombre de groupes de partisans, ayant chacun à leur tête un référent, comme Blake l'avait été pour le quatuor que Nick et Finnick avaient confondu. Les membres des Gardiens à avoir été appréhendé le jour de la marche pour la paix étaient presque tous sous la responsabilité directe d'Oldoof. Bien que l'auroch courait toujours, il était certain qu'il était à présent démuni de troupes, et qu'il devrait sans doute répondre de son échec auprès de ses supérieurs. Le ZPD recherchait toujours activement les autres Pâtres dont ils connaissaient à présent l'identité. Fangmeyer fut heureux d'apprendre à Judy que trois d'entre eux avaient déjà été appréhendés, et que les partisans qu'ils avaient sous leur responsabilité ne tarderaient pas à subir le même sort.

Ces coups de filet répétés mettraient à mal l'organisation. D'autant plus que leurs actes terribles à l'encontre de la population de Zootopie avaient finalement poussé les gens à rejeter en masse leur idéologie. Tout à chacun considérait à présent les Gardiens du Troupeau comme une menace extrêmement sérieuse, des fous dangereux dont il fallait se méfier, et qui œuvraient à la destruction aveugle des valeurs de Zootopie. Habile dans sa réappropriation du désastre, Karen avait axé sa communication autour de cet aspect particulier, n'hésitant pas à dramatiser la situation et les conséquences de l'attaque (qui aurait en réalité pu être bien pire) afin de forcer l'opinion public à se ranger du côté des pacifistes, ce qui avait eu le mérite, jusqu'à présent, de calmer drastiquement les tensions entre proies et prédateurs, et permis au ZPD de faire son travail plus sereinement.

De Quillspray, on n'entendit pas un mot. Il se contenta d'assurer la défense de Blake et de Staliord, sans s'étendre d'avantage sur les dérives de l'enquête, pourtant illégale, qu'avait mené Fangmeyer avec l'aide de Finnick. De fait, Bogo s'était montré relativement coulant, considérant que l'entêtement du loup blanc avait, au final, permis de sauver de nombreuses vies. Il s'était néanmoins fait remonter sévèrement les bretelles, mais comme il le lui avait annoncé, Delgato assuma une part des responsabilités, ce qui poussa le chef à se montrer plus conciliant. Fangmeyer était néanmoins passé à deux doigts d'un avertissement, et Bogo l'avait prévenu : il l'avait dans le collimateur, à présent. Tout comme Quillspray, d'ailleurs. Le loup blanc n'oubliait pas qu'un homme de main au service de l'avocat l'avait filé pendant un bon moment. Ce qu'il pourrait tirer des informations qu'il avait obtenu par ce principe frauduleux, et par quel moyen il saurait s'en servir le moment venu pour tourner la situation à son avantage, Fangmeyer n'en avait aucune idée pour l'instant, et préférait ne pas y penser.

Une aura traumatique s'était étendue sur la ville. Une commémoration fut organisée, trois jours après la marche, pour rendre hommage aux trente-six victimes consécutives à l'attentat. Gazelle participa aux cérémonies, et chanta l'In Memoriam au côté de la chorale du conservatoire de Zootopie. Un deuil de trois jours fut décrété, et la ville sembla perdre de ses couleurs et de sa vivacité pendant toute cette période. Mais surtout, un climat étrange de tension et de peur régnait à présent. Au moins, proies et prédateurs se réunissaient à nouveau dans un mouvement commun… Mais si le but des Gardiens du Troupeau avait été de plonger la ville toute entière dans l'effroi et l'appréhension, alors ils avaient atteint leur but.

Le Berger, figure charismatique à la tête du groupuscule, était à présent considéré comme l'ennemi public numéro un… Mais on le craignait plus qu'on cherchait à obtenir justice pour ses crimes, et les murmures angoissées des citoyens évoquaient souvent le masque anguleux d'un agneau cruel, qui hantaient leurs pensées et leurs rêves agités.

L'intérêt porté aux relations entre proies et prédateurs fut à nouveau au centre des débats, mais investi d'une connotation nettement plus positive et avant-gardiste. Des questions se posaient à présent sur la légitimité de restreindre le développement de relations sincères, qu'elles soient professionnelles, amicales ou amoureux, entre différentes espèces, et même entre différents groupes ethniques. Le cas de Nick et Judy servait régulièrement d'exemple dans les débats télévisés, mais surtout sur les réseaux sociaux, où le soutien à leur cause été le plus véhément. Judy se sentait particulièrement gênée d'être ainsi marginalisée et mise en avant, alors qu'elle souhaitait simplement mener une vie tranquille, sans interférence extérieure… Mais elle considérait que c'était peut-être pour le mieux, malgré tout. Eventuellement, les choses finiraient par se tasser. Des journalistes vinrent la visiter, passant entre les mailles du filet que le docteur Barrare avait dressé pour la préserver de leurs intrusions, et ils l'avaient interrogé sur le sujet… Judy ne s'était pas montrée prolixe, se contentant de déclarer que ce qu'il y avait entre Nick Wilde et elle ne regardait personne d'autre, et que leurs natures de proie et de prédateur n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, qu'il était tout simplement stupide d'aborder les choses sous cet angle, car ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance. Finalement, une équipe d'infirmiers était intervenue pour déloger les reporters devenus envahissants, qui pressaient Judy de questions toujours plus intimes auxquels elle refusa de répondre, tandis que Bonnie et Stu faisaient des pieds et des pattes pour les expulser hors de la chambre.

La nouvelle de la mise au point de l'antidote et de l'achèvement de ses essais cliniques fut la deuxième bonne nouvelle qui illumina sa cinquième journée d'hospitalisation.

La première fut la visite de Bogo, qui vint accompagné du lieutenant Delgato, et de l'officier Francine Pennington. Le chef était venu la voir trois fois, déjà, et Judy était sincèrement touchée de le voir si prévenant et affecté à son égard, bien que son expression froide et la distance professionnelle qu'il maintenait entre eux dissimulait assez bien son paternalisme latent.

« Bonne nouvelle, Hopps. » déclara le buffle d'un ton brusque. « En raison de la pénurie d'officiers dont nous souffrons actuellement, étant donné que ces tire-au-flancs ont eu la bonne idée de devenir sauvages, l'administration civile semble s'être résolue à bouger ses miches. Votre demande de réhabilitation a été acceptée et vous pourrez reprendre le service dans une semaine. »

La nouvelle laissa Judy sans voix. Elle s'était imaginée qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore trois semaines, voire même un mois, avant que sa demande ne soit validée (si jamais elle devait l'être), mais il semblait que la situation extrême dans laquelle se trouvait la ville nécessitait que tous les effectifs disponibles soient mobilisés le plus rapidement possible. C'était finalement une chance pour elle, au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de malheurs… Elle trouva déplacée de s'en réjouir, et se contenta d'accepter la nouvelle avec un contentement modeste.

« Merci, monsieur. J'ai hâte de pouvoir endosser à nouveau l'uniforme. »

« Oui, à ce propos… » Bogo fit un signe de tête à Francine qui tira de son sac deux nouvelles tenues flambant neuves, l'une pour les cérémonies officielles et le travail de bureau, l'autre pour les interventions en extérieur, assez similaire à celle qu'elle avait revêtue jusqu'alors. Elle les déposa au pied du lit de Judy, qui les contempla d'un œil curieux, mais ravi.

« Comme vous aviez restitué les vôtres, j'ai pris la liberté de vous en commander de nouvelles. »

« Je vous remercie, chef. »

« Il y a encore une chose, Hopps. »

La lapine dressa les oreilles, attentive à l'approche solennelle que son supérieur effectua pour venir se place à ses côtés, en tête du lit. Il extirpa de sa poche un petit boîtier en bois lustré, que Judy reconnut immédiatement, car il lui avait été présenté pour la premières fois quelques mois auparavant, lors de la cérémonie de sortie de l'académie, où chaque recrue se voyait affectée à son poste spécifique. Dawn Bellwether lui avait alors épinglé l'insigne, après l'avoir tiré de cette petite boîte, que Bogo posa à ses côtés. Une émotion intense s'empara de Judy, qui lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Tant de choses s'étaient produite en si peu de temps, mais au final, elle se retrouvait dans la même situation, et ressentait la même joie et la même fierté.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air incertain, en tendant la patte vers la boîte.

« Bien entendu. » acquiesça Bogo.

Judy porta ses doigts sur le bois laqué, en appréciant le contact à la fois froid et lustré. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, mais stoppa son mouvement, avant de pousser un soupir. Elle releva la tête en direction de son supérieur, et lui offrit un sourire, puis rétracta son bras.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Bogo d'un air incertain.

Judy secoua la tête, avant de déclarer d'une voix frêle : « La personne à m'avoir remis cet insigne l'a fait en espérant pouvoir me manipuler, et m'adjoindre à sa cause, qui visait à détruire la paix et l'harmonie de Zootopie pour lui imposer sa volonté. »

« Hopps… » commença Bogo, qui craignait de la voir hésiter à reprendre le service.

Cependant, Judy contra immédiatement sa pensée, en se redressant légèrement pour déclarer : « Chef… Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me remettre mon insigne, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Bogo resta estomaqué face à cette demande solennelle, que Judy appuya d'un regard empli de certitudes. Il était évident que la symbolique était importante pour elle, mais il se rendit compte, alors qu'il récupérait le boîtier et qu'il l'ouvrait, révélant à ses yeux la plaque officielle des officiers de police de Zootopie, qu'elle l'était tout autant pour lui. Bogo n'avait pas cru en Judy, il l'avait malmené dans l'espoir de la faire craquer, car il estimait qu'elle risquait sa vie à vouloir faire ce métier, et qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place, qu'il ne pouvait prendre de son temps et de son énergie à la protéger des autres, mais surtout d'elle-même. Il avait exigé d'elle qu'elle renonce à cet insigne, qu'elle se détourne de ses rêves, et qu'elle le lui remette, contre sa volonté. Même lui s'était trouvé cruel et injuste, ce soir-là… Mais s'était persuadé qu'il agissait pour le bien de la lapine. Et à présent, faisant fi de tout cela, elle attendait de lui qu'il lui redonne cet insigne dont il avait cherché à la priver… Alors qu'elle le méritait, indubitablement, et peut-être même d'avantage que n'importe quel autre officier placé sous ses ordres… Peut-être même plus que lui-même. Et elle parlait d' _honneur_?

« L'honneur est pour moi, Hopps. » déclara Bogo d'une voix légèrement vrillée par l'émotion, avant de retirer l'insigne de sa boîte, et de le tendre en direction de Judy. Qu'il l'agrafe à une tenue d'hôpital important peu… Ce qui comptait, c'était la personne à qui il le remettait. Un officier se mettant au service de la population, désireux de protéger et d'aider la ville. Judy Laverne Hopps méritait de l'arborer avec fierté, car les vertus du ZPD qui y étaient gravées, Loyauté, Intégrité et Courage, étaient bel et bien les siennes.

* * *

Et ainsi, Judy, qui n'était plus de joie, fut elle doublement gratifiée par la bonne fortune ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle reçut une seconde visite, environ une demi-heure après que ses collègues du ZPD n'aient pris congé. Il s'agissait de madame Otterton. La petite loutre se précipita dans les bras de Judy, désireuse de s'enquérir de son état, et de celui de Nick.

« Malheureusement, il est toujours sauvage, lui aussi… » répondit Judy en baissant piteusement la tête.

Elle allait voir Nick tous les jours, et à chaque fois c'était un déchirement. Le renard la reconnaissait systématiquement, et ne la quittait pas des yeux, du moment où elle arrivait, jusqu'à son départ. Parfois, il grattait doucement la vitre devant elle, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de la rejoindre de l'autre côté… En général, Judy finissait en pleurs, ce qui l'obligeait à regagner sa chambre, et il lui fallait près d'une heure pour parvenir à se calmer. Mr Fox aidait assez bien dans ces cas-là, également.

« Plus pour longtemps ! » répliqua madame Otterton d'une voix joyeuse.

Judy se redressa, les yeux exorbités. Elle n'eut pas à poser la moindre question, car la loutre était trop excitée et heureuse pour se contenir plus longtemps. « L'antidote est au point, Judy. Ils l'ont administré ce matin même aux premières victimes du sérum. Ils veulent vérifier son efficacité avant de déterminer un dosage moins important pour les prédateurs touchés au cours de la marche pour la paix, puisque le sérum utilisé par ces monstres était moins concentré. »

« Mais… Mais alors, ça veut dire que vous… Qu'Emmitt va… » bredouilla Judy, qui rejoignait à présent la loutre dans son euphorie.

« Oui, tout à fait ! Il va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, d'après les médecins et… Et j'aurais voulu que vous soyez présente à mes côtés, à ce moment-là. »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, madame Otterton. » déclara Judy en se redressant, se laissant glisser du lit. Sa chemise d'hôpital remonta le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant la courbe de ses fesses. La lapine poussa un petit cri de surprise gêné, avant de secouer la tête. « Hum… Il faudrait peut-être que je passe quelque chose de plus… convenable. » déclara-t-elle en ricanant bêtement.

Madame Otterton acquiesça avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de la chambre. « Je vous attends dehors. »

Judy fut quelque peu gênée de ne rien avoir à se mettre… Elle avait passé la semaine dans le confort relatif des chemises de nuit que l'hôpital avait mis à sa disposition, et n'avait même pas pensé à demander à sa mère de lui ramener quelques affaires de l'appartement, en dehors de sa trousse de toilettes et de quelques sous-vêtements. Elle en fut donc réduite à enfiler son nouvel uniforme, saluant le prétexte qui lui était offert pour le revêtir avant l'heure. Elle s'apprécia dans le miroir, heureuse de se voir à nouveau en bleu.

Elle avait toujours associé cette couleur à l'espoir, et pour le coup, cela lui sembla de circonstance.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Bon okay, c'était peut être un peu prévisible puisqu'un certain nombre d'entre vous l'avait vu venir bien avant l'heure. Désolé, je ne suis pas aussi subtil et malin que je pense l'être parfois... Ou bien c'est vous qui êtes trop rusés, que voulez-vous ?**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette scène, qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur (celle ou en dépit de son asservissement au sérum, Nick protège Judy malgré tout) fait référence à la fin de Zootopie, telle qu'elle devait être dans la première version du film. Cela me permet d'aborder ce sujet que je trouve passionnant : en effet, à la base, Zootopie était un film totalement différent, et beaucoup plus sombre, dont Nick était le personnage principal. Les prédateurs étaient asservis aux proies, et n'avaient droit de vivre auprès d'elles que s'ils portaient un collier qui leur envoyait des décharges électriques dès que leurs émotions tendaient à les rendre trop agressifs (et ceci afin de prévenir les risques qu'encouraient les proies à vivre auprès de prédateurs). Bien sûr, l'intrigue du film reposait sur ce préjudice beaucoup plus marqué que dans la version dont nous avons finalement hérité, et dont Judy est devenue l'héroïne, car le point de vue cynique de Nick sur Zootopie rendait la perception de cet univers trop négative pour le spectateur. Enfin bref, à la fin du film, Nick était touché par une dose de sérum d'Hurleurs Nocturnes, mais au lieu du tuer Judy, il la défendait farouchement, quitte à se battre contre une bande de tigres.**

 **Je trouvais le concept super cool, et riche de sens. Je pense qu'il a sa place dans cette fiction, car il apporte une véritable symbolique sur le cœur même du message que j'essaie de véhiculer au travers de mon histoire.**

 **Voilà, voilà.**

 **J'espère que la lecture vous a plus... On aura un peu plus de douceur, de fluff et d'humour dans les prochains chapitres, je pense. Même si on n'en a pas terminé avec nos grands méchants Gardiens, vous vous en doutez !**

 **Merci encore de votre soutien et de votre présence. Je vous adore !**


	20. Chapitre 20 - Déclaration

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Encore une fois pour ce chapitre, les notes de l'auteur seront données à la fin pour éviter tout spoil involontaire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Déclaration**

Il avait à nouveau neuf ans, et le même sentiment d'excitation au cœur que la première fois qu'il avait franchi les portes du bâtiment alloué aux réunions hebdomadaires des rangers scouts juniors. Son bel uniforme, que sa mère avait réussi à lui offrir en dépit des protestations de son père, lui saillait à merveille, et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : rejoindre officiellement la troupe. Faire partie d'une bande. Enfin, sortir de la bulle resserrée de sa seule fratrie et s'ouvrir au monde, devenir un individu à part entière, sur lequel les autres pourraient compter. Nicholas Piberius Wilde était prêt à vivre le rêve de Zootopie, où chacun pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors Nick, t'es prêt pour l'initiation ? »

« Oui les mecs, j'suis super prêt ! » répondit-il avec une voix enjouée en dévalant les dernières marches menant au sous-sol où les membres de la troupe se réunissaient chaque mardi et vendredi.

Les autres petits mammifères de la troupe, tous des proies, se mirent en cercle autour de lui, et il scella celui-ci de sa présence. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi accompli qu'en cet instant solennel, où on lui offrait enfin sa chance de se révéler au monde, d'être autre chose qu'un fils obéissant, ou un frère compatissant, généreux et dévoué. Pour la première fois, il pouvait enfin penser à ce qui était bon pour lui, et se focaliser sur ses espoirs personnels. Cette aventure allait changer sa vie, il en était certain.

Soudain, il fut plongé dans le noir, ce qui ne l'inquiéta qu'une demi-seconde car rapidement sa vision nocturne prit le relai… Presque comme si son aptitude particulière avait été anticipée, le rongeur rondouillard qui avait le privilège d'être chef de troupe (sans doute parce qu'il était le plus âgé et expérimenté de la bande), braqua la lumière d'une lampe torche sous ses yeux, ce qui l'éblouit et le perturba quelques instants. Nick secoua légèrement la tête, mais se reprit rapidement, lorsqu'il lui fut demandé de lever sa patte et de réciter le serment.

Nick s'exécuta, tout sourire. « Moi, Nicholas Wilde, promet d'être courageux, loyal, obligeant… Et digne de confiance. » Ces mots avaient un sens tout particulier pour lui. C'était presque comme proclamer à la face du monde qu'il était certes un renard, mais que ces valeurs qu'il proclamait avaient toujours été les siennes… Enfin, il arriverait à être compris des autres, par des mammifères partageant sa vision des choses, des camarades, des amis qui…

« Même si tu es un renard ? » intervint une voix pleine de méfiance cruelle, brisant le fil de ses pensées et le laissant interdit.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, il fut projeté à terre avec violence. Le souffle court, il tenta de se redresser, mais deux autres mammifères de la troupe le plaquaient au sol, tandis qu'il essayait en vain de se débattre et de comprendre pourquoi les choses étaient en train d'aller de travers. Ces animaux étaient des proies, des scouts, impossible que l'erreur vienne d'eux, pas vrai ? Ils étaient ses amis, après tout…

« Non… Non… Non, les gars ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fa… »

Sa confusion fut stoppée par la grille en métal froid qui lui enserra bientôt le museau, l'empêchant de remuer les lèvres, ou même de s'exprimer. Il secoua la tête, horrifié, tandis que le rongeur se penchait au-dessus de lui, et lui lançait le regard le plus méprisant qu'on lui avait jamais adressé (et pourtant, il avait eu droit à sa dose de mépris, au cours des premières années de sa vie).

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait faire confiance à un renard sans muselière ? T'es encore plus bête que t'en as l'air ! »

Nick recula en rampant au sol, secouant la tête avec véhémence pour tenter de se dégager de l'emprise glaciale et atroce de cet engin de contention, outil de torture qui marquait sa rupture totale avec les autres, et l'incapacité qu'il aurait à trouver sa place parmi eux. Son expression déchirée en disait long sur son état d'angoisse, de peine et de détresse. Il se redressa piteusement sur ses pattes, manquant de trébucher dans son empressement, et prit la fuite sous le regard amusé et les rires moqueurs de ces mammifères qui jamais ne l'accepteraient dans leurs rangs. Le plus dur n'était pas de faire face à cette réalité, mais d'en avoir caressé l'espoir, d'avoir été si près du but, et d'avoir échoué au dernier moment. Les premiers sanglots le gagnèrent tandis qu'il franchissait le palier le ramenant à l'étage, et il eut encore le temps de percevoir les dernières railleries des scouts restés en bas, avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« Ooooh ! Il va s'mettre à chialer ! »

Nick dévala l'escalier menant au perron, et alla se dissimuler à son couvert, avant de se débattre de toutes ses forces pour se défaire de l'horreur qui entravait son visage. Il la rejeta au loin dans un mouvement de dégoût, avant de retomber piteusement contre le mur. Effectivement, il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il ménagea pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, il n'y eut rien à faire. Il avait été touché et blessé plus profondément que toutes les autres fois où on lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure le fait qu'il était un renard, et donc un individu méprisable et indigne de confiance. Le rêve de Zootopie n'était qu'un mensonge, et jamais il n'aurait sa place au sein de cette société. Ce fut la certitude qui gagna le cœur du petit renard en pleurs, qui comprenait une fois de trop à quel point le monde pouvait être injuste et cruel.

Tout devint noir pendant quelques instants, et il rouvrit les yeux dans le bureau de son père. Jonathan Wilde se tenait de l'autre côté, remplissant des documents tout en lui jetant de temps en temps un petit regard inquiet. Après sa mésaventure chez les scouts, il lui avait demandé de venir le voir, afin qu'ils puissent discuter de tout cela. Nick s'était rapidement défait de cet uniforme qui avait coûté une fortune à ses parents, et qu'il jugeait à présent grossier et ridicule. Jamais il ne le remettrait.

Comme d'habitude face à son père, il se sentait démuni et ne savait pas quoi dire. John Wilde était avare en mots, et n'était pas le mammifère le plus prolixe qui fut. Il était relativement froid et distant, même avec ses enfants, mais était toujours présent pour eux dans les moments difficiles, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il se montrait particulièrement adroit dans la gestion de leurs problèmes.

Comme Nick baissait piteusement la tête et reniflait bruyamment tout en réfrénant un nouveau sanglot, son père poussa un soupir, boucla son livre de comptes d'un geste ferme, avant de se pencher par-dessus son bureau pour faire face à son fils.

« Ne laisse jamais les autres voir que tu as été blessé. »

Nick redressa piteusement la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son père. Il y lut une forme de préoccupation affirmée, mais également une certitude froide, et légèrement indignée.

« C… Comment ça… ? » bredouilla Nick d'une voix faible et tremblante.

« Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on te brutalisera pour le seul fait d'être un prédateur, qui plus est un renard. Il faut que tu t'armes contre ce genre de choses, où elles finiront par te consumer, et faire de toi un individu n'ayant plus que la haine au cœur. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi, Nicholas. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, toi non plus. »

Le petit renard secoua doucement la tête, n'étant pas sûr de réellement comprendre la logique de ces paroles.

« En somme… tu me demandes de ne pas réagir lorsqu'on s'en prend à moi ? »

« Si on t'agresse, il faudra te défendre, bien entendu… Mais pour tout le reste… Les injures, les moqueries, le spécisme. Ignore tout ça. Fais comme si tu n'entendais pas. Avec un peu de chance, et beaucoup de temps, les gens finiront par comprendre qu'ils ne parviendront jamais à te blesser à ce sujet, et ils se lasseront d'eux-mêmes. Ne les laisse pas voir que leurs propos peuvent t'affecter, car tout ce qu'ils disent est de toute manière indigne d'être entendu. »

Nouveau trou noir, et nouveau changement d'environnement. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère Vincent, avant que leurs parents ne se séparent. Le jeune renard, qui ressemblait énormément à Nick, à ceci près qu'il avait les yeux gris, et un pelage plus sombre que le sien, tournait en rond dans la pièce, visiblement furieux et agité. Nick était installé au bord de son lit, et le regardait aller et venir, inquiet.

« Papa n'est qu'un lâche ! Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Non, ce serait trop facile ! » maugréa Vincent en serrant les poings.

« Je crois qu'il a raison, Vince… » protesta Nick avec une voix dénuée de conviction. « On ne peut pas les persuader, ni les raisonner, et encore moins les faire changer. S'il faut les subir, alors autant le faire la tête haute. »

« Et leur laisser croire qu'ils ont raison ? Qu'ils peuvent traiter les prédateurs comme ça ? »

Vincent donna un violent coup de poing dans leur commode. Le geste fit grimacer Nick. Il était impossible que son frère ne se soit pas blessé dans le processus. Cela sembla néanmoins calmer le jeune renard, qui prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se retourner, dévoilant une expression terrible, mélange horrifiant de rage et de tristesse.

« Papa est dans le faux. » insista-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui n'appelait pas à la discussion et se voulait totalement intransigeante. « Moi, je vais leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de nous blesser. »

Le noir suivant fut envahi par un cri d'horreur aigu, et Nick savait qu'il ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux sur ce souvenir. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait le contrôler, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui était aussi désolant que la première fois qu'il y avait été confronté. Le local de rencontre des rangers scouts juniors avait été saccagé. Le mobilier était en miettes, les équipements de la troupe mis en morceaux, toute la documentation sur la flore, une compilation précieuse comprenant de nombreux relevés et spécimens rassemblés par huit générations de rangers, avait été jetée dans le feu de la cheminée. Il n'en restait rien… Mais le pire était l'état dans lequel se trouvait deux des jeunes scouts qui s'étaient trouvé sur place lorsque la folie vengeresse de Vincent Wilde s'était abattue sur les lieux. Il les avait tabassé, mordu et griffé. L'un d'eux avait dû être hospitalisé, car il avait perdu conscience… Et de surcroît, ces deux jeunes scouts n'avaient rien à se reprocher : ils n'étaient même pas présents, le soir où Nick avait été brutalisé. Ils avaient juste eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, mais pourtant c'était bel et bien Nick qui se trouvait là, entre son père et sa mère, face au directeur de l'association, qui faisait le décompte des dégâts sous leurs yeux médusés.

« C'est une chance pour vous que les familles de ces deux enfants renoncent à porter plainte à votre encontre. Ils ne se montrent magnanimes que parce qu'ils savent très bien la situation difficile de votre famille… Mais ne croyez pas que je serai aussi indulgent qu'eux. »

Le directeur, un gnou au pelage gras et mal entretenu, acheva de prendre en note le constat des dégâts opérés, avant de revenir vers eux, l'expression grave et dure. Son regard glissa un instant sur Nick, et le renard n'y lit qu'un profond mépris mêlé de dégoût.

« Je chiffre le montant des dégâts à trois mille dollars environ. »

« Quoi ? » s'égosilla John Wilde en secouant la tête. « Pour quelques chaises, une commode et des rideaux ? »

« Vous oubliez aussi la valeur inestimable de l'herbier que votre garnement a jeté au feu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on pourra remplacer ! »

« De la valeur culturelle, oui ! Sentimentale, peut-être. » contesta le père de Nick. « Mais pas monétaire. »

Le gnou fronça les sourcils, avant de pousser un soupir méprisant. « Le comité directeur de l'association a déjà contacté les services administratifs de la ville et a obtenu leur accord pour la pleine considération financière du préjudice subi par la perte de cet almanach des plantes. »

John Wilde essaya de trouver quelque chose à redire, mais comprit qu'il risquait d'empirer la situation s'il contestait une nouvelle fois les arguments de son méprisable interlocuteur. Ce-dernier sembla satisfait de ce mutisme soudain, et reprit : « C'est bien simple, monsieur Wilde. Ou vous payez la somme due, ou bien nous allons au bout de la procédure pénale, et votre vaurien de fils (il lança un nouveau regard haineux en direction de Nick) finit en maison de correction. Ce qui serait peut-être pour le mieux, d'ailleurs. »

Nick vit ses deux parents échanger un regard meurtri, où ne brillait aucun éclat. Le jeune renard baissa la tête… Tout ça était de sa faute, rien que de sa faute…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Vince ? » Nick se retrouvait à présent, une nouvelle fois, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Ce-dernier se tenait adossé au mur, les bras croisés et l'air ailleurs. Il se moquait visiblement des remontrances de son frère. « Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle se retrouvent papa et maman, maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit que c'était moi qui avait fait le coup ? » demanda Vincent d'une voix détachée, sans même chercher à croiser le regard de son frère.

« Quoi ? » Nick secoua la tête. « Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire ça ? Tu sais bien que si tu fais encore un seul faux pas, ils te mettront en… »

« Et alors ? » le coupa le jeune renard d'un ton brutal, en montrant les crocs. « Tu crois que j'assume pas ce que je fais ? Tu crois que je cherche à me cacher ? Que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? Toutes ces proies… Ces foutues proies qui passent leur temps à nous juger, à nous toiser ! Elles peuvent aller se faire foutre ! » Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en hurlant de toutes ses forces, les poings serrés. Nick fit un pas en arrière… Il détestait quand son frère perdait ainsi le contrôle et partait dans des crises de colère noire. Il valait mieux éviter de se trouver sur son chemin, lorsque cela arrivait.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla se calmer, mais ce n'était qu'un apaisement d'apparence, car la tempête de haine qui bouillonnait en lui continuait à balayer ses sentiments de rafales terrifiantes. « Il y a des milliers d'années, on les tuait, Nick. On les bouffait, on les mettait en pièces ! Pour se nourrir, ou seulement pour se divertir… On dominait, à cette époque-là. C'était nous qui étions au sommet ! Les prédateurs ! Pas les proies ! A présent, c'est nous qui sommes piétinés, rejetés, marginalisés… Ils parlent pas de l'oppression que subissent les prédateurs, à devoir toujours faire bonne impression, à ne jamais montrer le moindre signe d'agressivité ! Notre férocité, notre force, nos… nos griffes et nos crocs… Tout ça, c'est ce qui nous définit, pas vrai ? Et on doit les cacher, comme si on en avait honte ? Tout ça parce que ces saloperies de proies nous font culpabiliser, à toujours nous renvoyer nos instincts de tueur en pleine face ! »

« C'est pas en se comportant de la sorte qu'on leur fera changer de point de vue, Vince ! » protesta Nick d'une voix tremblante, bien qu'essayant d'afficher un maximum de conviction.

« Mais pourquoi devrait-on changer leur point de vue, au juste ? » demanda Vincent d'une voix cruelle, en fronçant les sourcils. « Après tout, c'est les proies qui ont décidé que tous les renards étaient fourbes, cruels, dangereux, indignes de confiance. Alors, pourquoi essayer de se comporter différemment, je te le demande ? Tu auras beau faire tous les efforts du monde, te montrer patient, conciliant, te laisser marcher sur la gueule à longueur de journée, aucune proie ne te verra jamais autrement que la machine à tuer qu'elle suppose que tu es. Arrête de vivre dans ton monde, Nick… Tu me fais pitié. »

Ayant lâché ces mots, il prit la direction de la sortie de la chambre d'un pas rapide et colérique. Nick fit quelques pas en sa direction, avant de se figer en saisissant au vol le regard glacial que son frère lui lança, et qui lui signifiait de ne surtout pas tenter un pas de plus. Figé de stupeur, Nick se demanda alors où était passé son frère si doux, si gentil et si fragile, qui venait se réfugier dans son lit à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar… Zootopie avait-elle finalement eut raison de ce tempérament affable et pacifique, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un bourbier de haine et de violence ?

« Où tu vas ? » demanda finalement Nick, tandis que Vincent posait sa patte sur la poignée de la porte.

« A ton avis ? Je vais me dénoncer. Tu pourrais pas vivre avec la culpabilité que tout le monde pense que c'est toi qui a fait le coup. T'es trop lâche pour assumer ta haine des proies, et de toute cette saloperie de ville. Pas moi. »

Nick voulut le retenir, lui crier de ne pas faire ça, qu'il était prêt à assumer tout ce qu'il voudrait pourvu qu'il n'aille pas expliciter la situation… Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, et ses yeux versèrent des larmes amères tandis que la porte se refermait derrière son frère. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant qu'il ne ressorte de maison de redressement, trois ans plus tard.

Nick sombrait, il chutait. La sensation vertigineuse bloquait sa respiration. Le noir se dissipa, et il se vit tomber de toujours plus haut, gesticulant et hurlant, tandis que le décor se reformait autour de lui, et qu'il se retrouvait au cœur des cascades de Cliffside, chutant depuis l'évacuation d'eau de l'hôpital désaffecté où Judy et lui avaient retrouvé les prédateurs devenus sauvages.

Son corps traversa le voile d'eau glacée, et il crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à remonter à la surface, incapable qu'il était de ne serait-ce que distinguer le haut du bas, l'endroit de l'envers. Mais par un quelconque miracle, il émergea, reprenant son souffle en gesticulant et en se débattant dans l'eau. Il était seul… Pourtant, Judy devait se trouver là, quelque part. Peut-être s'était-elle noyée !

Paniqué, il lança des regards erratiques dans toutes les directions, cherchant la moindre trace de la lapine. « Carotte ? Hopps ? Judy ! »

Et dans son souvenir, c'était là qu'elle réapparaissait, saine et sauve, comme répondant à son appel… Mais cette fois, rien. Seulement le bruit insistant et entêtant provoqué par la chute d'eau, et le clapotis perpétuel de la pluie à la surface du lagon. La panique se transforma en terreur, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'elle ne remontait pas… Qu'elle était en train de se noyer.

« Non… Non… Non ! » Il plongea sous la surface de l'eau sombre et glaciale, cherchant la lapine du regard, sans la trouver. Il chercha, chercha et chercha encore, sans résultats, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons crient pitié, et qu'il soit obligé de remonter vers la surface.

Lorsqu'il émergea, les larmes aux yeux et la terreur au ventre, il se trouvait assis par terre, dans le bureau de son père. Il avait presque douze ans, et il voyait son père, Jonathan Wilde, assis de l'autre côté, pleurer pour la toute première fois.

« Je suis désolé, papa… » déclara Nick en versant à son tour des larmes. « C'est de ma faute, pas vrai ? »

Son père redressa un visage furieux dans sa direction, son expression rendue plus furibonde encore par les traces qu'avaient laissés ses pleurs sur son pelage. « Je t'interdis de penser ça, Nick ! »

« C'est forcément de ma faute… J'avais promis de me tenir à carreau au collège, et… Et j'ai encore foutu le bordel… Alors… »

« Arrête ! » hurla son père en tapant des deux poings sur la surface du bureau.

Nick sursauta avant de se figer, horrifié d'une telle manifestation de colère de la part de John, habituellement si impassible. Celui-ci poussa finalement un soupir avant de se laisser retomber au fond de son siège et de plaquer une patte contre ses yeux fatigués.

« Ecoute, Nicholas… » reprit-il d'une voix plus calme et apaisée, bien que celle-ci sonnât faux. « Ta mère et moi… Ca fait quelques années que nous avons des problèmes, d'accord ? Et il semblerait que… Que ta maman n'arrive plus à les gérer aussi bien qu'avant. C'est pour ça qu'on se sépare, tu comprends ? »

« Non ! » protesta Nick, qui refusait d'accepter cette situation, qui ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un seul instant que la seule chose qui lui semblait à peu près stable dans sa vie, sa famille, soit en train de se déchirer ainsi. Tout lui semblait atroce, inéluctable et injuste. Il avait envie de frapper, de détruire, de déchirer. « C'est maman qui veut que vous vous sépariez ! Elle veut plus de notre famille ! Elle veut nous emmener loin de toi ! Je la hais, je la déteste ! Je veux qu'elle crève ! »

Le regard abattu et désarmé de Jonathan Wilde se redressa alors subitement, surplombant la frêle silhouette de Nick pour regarder derrière lui. Le jeune renard capta le mouvement oculaire de son père et le suivit, avant de se retourner pour voir sa mère se tenir, figée, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Entre ses pattes, elle tenait un plateau repas qu'elle venait de préparer pour lui… Nick n'avait pas besoin de voir les larmes dans son regard meurtri pour savoir qu'elle avait tout entendu. Il s'en voulut horriblement, et allait se redresser, se tourner vers elle et s'excuser aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait… Mais son père le devança, prenant la parole à sa place.

« Pardonne-le, Nat'. Ne prends pas ça trop à cœur. Il… Il est juste un peu perturbé et… Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il vient de dire… »

Entendre son père s'écraser ainsi, justifier la conduite de son propre fils, devant la femelle qui voulait l'abandonner… Les abandonner… Transforma la culpabilité de Nick en une nouvelle bouffée de haine qu'il tourna à l'encontre de celle qu'il jugeait responsable de tous ses malheurs.

« Non, je le pense ! Je le pense et je le redirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour qu'elle le comprenne bien ! T'as rien fait pour empêcher Vincent d'être envoyé en maison de correction ! Ça t'a bien arrangé de te débarrasser de lui, parce qu'il te posait trop de problèmes ! Et maintenant, tu veux faire pareil avec moi ! Tu veux faire pareil avec papa, parce qu'il gagne pas assez d'argent, c'est ça ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint de sa mère fut une expression d'horreur, figée sur son visage, à l'audition de ces propos atroces qui n'eurent pour seul effet que de lui faire verser des larmes brulantes et amères. Son père fut plus prompt à réagir. Nick n'eut même pas le temps de l'entendre se redresser, de saisir les pas rapides qu'il fit dans sa direction, qu'il se trouvait déjà projeté au sol après s'être vu administré une gifle magistrale, qu'il n'avait jamais oublié depuis… Sans doute parce qu'il considérait que de toutes celles qu'il avait prises au cours de sa vie, c'était sans doute celle-ci qu'il avait le plus mérité.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, le bureau était plongé dans le noir. Il avait dix-huit ans à présent, et l'odeur fut le premier indicateur qui le poussa à vouloir fermer les yeux, à se replier au plus profond de lui-même, à ne surtout pas continuer ce voyage itinérant au fil de ses pires souvenirs. Il atteignait à présent l'apogée d'un cheminement qu'il ne faisait que trop souvent, parfois émaillé d'autres étapes plus ou moins importantes, d'autres fragments mémoriels plus ou moins heureux, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, et qu'un sommeil agité le saisissait… Il eut une pensée pour Judy. Il n'avait dormi que quatre fois à ses côtés, et ces nuits-là avaient été épargnées par ces fichus rêves. Mais la lapine n'était plus là, maintenant, elle avait disparu sous la surface du lagon. Elle n'avait pas survécu à sa chute depuis les hauteurs de Cliffside, et son corps noyé reposait quelque part, dans les abimes les plus obscurs de son esprit.

Quand bien même il aurait voulu lutter contre l'inéluctable, il ne pouvait empêcher les éléments du souvenir de se mettre en place. Une visite nocturne à son père, pour lequel il se faisait énormément de soucis, en raison de ce que Vincent lui avait révélé la veille… La porte de l'appartement non-verrouillée, toutes les lumières éteintes, la télévision du salon s'égosillant dans le vide, une publicité pour un liquide vaisselle, diffusant une musique ridicule accompagnée d'un jingle que Nick ne pourrait jamais oublier « _Ca récure jusqu'au fond des choses_ ».

Il avait poussé _la_ porte. Cette fameuse porte qui existait toujours, mais qu'il n'avait jamais repoussée depuis. Et l'odeur était là. La fétide odeur de la mort. Il s'y trouvait. La patte tremblante glissa le long du mur, recherchant un interrupteur qu'elle redoutait de trouver. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il percevait les fragrances familières de Jonathan Wilde, mêlées à cet arôme si particulier, qui prenait peu à peu le pas sur les autres et finirait par les dominer totalement, jusqu'à les faire disparaître.

« Papa ? » marmonna Nick d'une voix qui sembla jaillir hors de lui-même.

Il avala à sec et actionna l'interrupteur. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de la lumière, sa vision nocturne pouvant lui montrer ce que la pâle lueur du plafonnier lui révéla de toute manière… Mais il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de cette perception supplémentaire et artificielle pour donner du crédit à ce qu'il ne pouvait accepter comme étant la réalité.

Et pourtant, les faits étaient là, aussi morbides qu'indéniables. Jonathan Wilde était affalé derrière son bureau, le visage enfoncé contre la surface en merisier, juste à côté d'une bouteille de whisky dont il ne restait presque plus rien, d'un verre renversé répandant une odeur de malt dans toute la pièce (odeur qui ne parvenait pas à surpasser celle, plus insidieuse, de la mort). Répandus au sol, le reste des comprimés d'antidépresseurs et de somnifères qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'ingurgiter. Il en avait néanmoins descendu suffisamment pour s'assurer un voyage sans retour pour l'au-delà.

Comme dans son souvenir, Nick resta immobile, contemplant ce spectacle désolant et grotesque, le fixant pendant près de dix minutes sans bouger, presque sans respirer, mais surtout sans y croire. La contemplation n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de la chose, mais il s'était dit, dans un recoin de son esprit brisé, que peut être tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination, un mauvais rêve grossier dont il se réveillerait dès qu'il aurait atteint un certain degré de mort cérébrale. Mais rien ne changea. Tout resta aussi clair et certain qu'au premier instant. Alors la réalisation se fit, et le malheur frappa.

Il tomba à genoux en hurlant, et le reste, confus, atroce et humiliant, se perdait dans les limbes des souvenirs qu'il avait eu la chance de parvenir à oublier…

« Réveille-toi, Nicholas. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant dans le noir, sans être capable d'y voir quoique ce soit. Alors, c'était donc ça que ressentaient tous ces mammifères n'ayant pas la chance, comme les renards, d'être nyctalopes ? C'était aussi angoissant et perturbant qu'il se l'était imaginé, et s'accoutumer à l'obscurité, après trente ans passés à ne pas y prêter une attention particulière, lui semblait impossible. C'était comme devenir soudainement aveugle.

« Approche. Viens plus près. »

Il s'exécuta, la voix qui l'appelait étant son seul repère dans les ténèbres. Mais en dépit de son indéniable besoin de se diriger vers cette balise auditive, tout son être lui criait de s'en défaire, et de rester là où il était, de faire le mort, et de s'obliger à ne pas écouter cette voix mielleuse et doucereuse, qu'il reconnaissait sans parvenir à l'identifier.

Mais il ne contrôlait rien, et se dirigea d'un pas lent et lourd vers l'origine de la voix. Il remonta un couloir dont il ne devinait pas les murs… Mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un couloir néanmoins, et d'une longueur peu commune, car il lui sembla le parcourir pendant des heures, sans jamais réussir à se rapprocher de l'origine de la voix qui renouvelait son invitation de façon régulière.

« Plus près. Encore plus près. »

Et soudain, une silhouette se découpa dans le voile d'ombre. Nick se figea, tandis que la forme avançait soudain vers lui, semblant flotter au-dessus du sol.

« Tu me connais, Nicholas. Tu me connais. Tu me connais. Tu me connais. Tu me connais. Tu me connais. »

La voix se faisait plus forte à chaque occurrence, et l'approche de la silhouette toujours plus rapide. Nick voulut hurler, tandis que la collision était imminente, et qu'il distinguait à présent le masque d'agneau anguleux qui lui faisait face. Le Berger fondait sur lui, et bientôt…

Le choc. Puis plus rien. Le Berger lui était passé au-travers, aussi vif et insidieux qu'un courant d'air qui vous glace les os. Ou bien était-il entré en lui ? C'était plausible, car il ne restait rien de Nick qu'une férocité bestiale, une volonté de tuer et de déchiqueter, de détruire et de malmener. Il se releva sur ses quatre pattes, chien fou errant le long des abimes de son esprit déstructuré. Il cavalait sans réfléchir, animé par la soif de sang et la quête de la chair.

Et elle se trouva soudainement face à lui, lumineuse au milieu des ténèbres, lui tournant le dos. Isolée, seule. Sa proie.

Judy tourna les talons pour lui faire face, son expression radieuse se transformant en horreur complète à la vue de la chose cruelle et sauvage qui lui faisait face. Ses lèvres murmurèrent « Nick », mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Seule la voix du Berger résonnait au fond de son esprit. « Tu me connais. Il faut que tu la manges. Tu me connais. Tu me connais. Mange-la. Tu me connais. Dévore sa chair. »

Et il fondit sur elle, mourant en lui-même à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction, son cœur se fissurant toujours d'avantage tandis que la distance les séparant se réduisait, encore et encore, inéluctablement. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur la peau tendre de son cou, et il sentit le goût brûlant et métallique du sang envahir sa mâchoire. L'action sembla se dérouler au ralenti, le laissant _apprécier_ chaque microseconde de la mise à mort de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et qu'il ravageait à présent de ses crocs.

La voix de Vincent résonnait au fond de son esprit, tandis qu'il renouvelait les coups de crocs, projetant sa victime au sol, pour la déchiqueter avec plus d'aisance : « _Il y a des milliers d'années, on les tuait, Nick. On les bouffait, on les mettait en pièces !_ ». Une part de lui-même, perdu dans les tréfonds de sa psyché, hurlait et se débattait, se projetait contre les murs de sa prison cérébrale, spectateur impuissant d'un carnage que rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper.

Il revit le corps inanimé de son père, mort pitoyablement, face la première contre son bureau. Sauf que le renard dans le siège n'était pas Jonathan, mais son fils, Nick Wilde. Au sol, à ses côtés, le cadavre écharpé de Judy le fixait de son regard vitreux, abandonné par la vie.

Du nulle part d'où il apercevait ce tableau macabre, Nick se mit à hurler, hurler et hurler encore.

* * *

« NON ! »

Nick se redressa avec virulence en poussant un hurlement effroyable. Les bras tendus vers l'avant, les yeux à demi révulsés, il se sentait totalement perdu. Une lueur blanchâtre l'éblouit, et il lui semblait impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit de cohérent, tant son esprit agité avait du mal à remettre les choses en perspective. Il agitait la tête en tous sens, espérant clarifier sa situation, trouver un point de repère, une certitude à laquelle se raccrocher. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Si cela devait continuer ainsi, il allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

Mais une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, tandis que deux petits bras se refermaient autour de lui, l'étreignant avec ferveur et délicatesse. Son odorat fut le premier à réagir, bien avant que son regard éperdu ne se fige sur celle qui se serrait à présent contre lui avec toute la force du désespoir.

« Ju… Judy… » bredouilla-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux violets et humides vers lui, il sut qu'elle était vraiment là, que tout ceci était bien réel. Mais il avait besoin d'en avoir la confirmation. Aussi, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante : « Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est la réalité ? Ou bien… Je rêve encore ? »

Judy secoua doucement la tête, ne parvenant pas à retenir une larme, qui roula le long de sa joue avec une exactitude trop précise pour que cela tienne de son imagination.

« C'est la réalité, Nick. Tu es bien là, tu es revenu. Tout va bien, maintenant. »

« Je suis revenu… » répéta-t-il, hébété, tandis que Judy se serait plus fort contre lui, et enfonçait son visage dans le creux de son cou, semblant chercher à apprécier chaque seconde d'un contact qui lui avait désespérément manqué.

Mais pour Nick, les derniers évènements qu'il parvenait à contextualiser avec clarté remontaient à plusieurs jours, et faisaient référence à une situation inextricable, où il avait été touché par le sérum, et perdait peu à peu conscience, se transformant en une créature sauvage qui allait mettre en pièces celle qu'il aimait. Il avait sombré dans l'oubli avec la pire appréhension au monde, une terreur indicible qui ne le quittait toujours pas. Il agrippa Judy au niveau des coudes et l'écarta de lui, afin de pouvoir l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

« Nick… » protesta Judy d'une voix légèrement surprise.

« Tu n'as rien ? Je t'ai blessée ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ! »

Le renard était anxieux et particulièrement agité. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, et il n'arrivait pas à concentrer ses idées de manière rationnelle… Elles se fixaient à leur gré sur les aspects épars de ses inquiétudes diverses, et pour le moment, il avait besoin de s'assurer que sa femelle allait bien.

« Tu ne m'as rien fait, Nick ! Calme-toi ! » le réconforta Judy d'une voix à la fois ferme et douce, en saisissant son museau des deux pattes afin de l'obliger à fixer son regard sur le sien. « Au contraire… Tu m'as protégé. Tu comprends ? »

« Je t'ai… Protégé… ? Mais… Mais c'est impossible… »

« Non… Il semblerait que même devenu sauvage, tu sois incapable de me faire le moindre mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nick en resta sans voix. Sa bouche était sèche, et envahie par un goût amer d'antiseptique. Il trembla légèrement, avant de venir passer une patte fébrile dans le dos de Judy, comme pour vérifier encore une fois qu'elle était bien devant lui, et qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver ou de souffrir d'une quelconque hallucination. Il huma l'air, et sentit son odeur… Etrangement, la forte fragrance qu'elle dégageait fit écho à un souvenir à demi-effacé, qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas vraiment comme étant le sien. Il s'était frotté à elle, avait léché son sang… Mais pas pour la dévorer, non… Pour essayer d'arrêter son hémorragie.

« J'ai… J'ai… » balbutia-t-il. « Le marquage… C'est ça… Je t'ai reconnu à l'odeur et… »

Il se figea, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Son esprit commençait à se calmer, en partie grâce à l'impact de la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. La manifestation physique des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle l'avait finalement protégé de lui-même, et l'avait rendu incapable de lui faire du mal. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là de chance ou de destinée, mais une chose était sûre à ses yeux… Tout cela faisait sens.

« Judy… » marmonna-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux et en agrippant ses pattes avec les siennes.

Sous l'intensité de son regard, la lapine se sentit un peu plus fébrile, mais elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens, et le fixa pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… » déclara-t-il, d'une voix d'abord hésitante, puis avec plus de conviction. Judy se figea, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement terrassée par l'émotion. Le renard poussa un soupir. Au final, cela n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'il l'avait escompté... Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu retenir ces mots plus longtemps. Il devait le lui dire. Il avait failli la perdre, sans avoir l'occasion de se montrer clair à ce sujet, une bonne fois pour toute. Il se fichait que ce soit trop tôt, qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de se figurer le sens de tout ceci. Ça n'avait plus aucune forme d'importance. Ils avaient survécu à la pire des épreuves, et cela, simplement parce qu'ils avaient ces sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il était inutile de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot et de chercher à rationnaliser ce qui faisait sens, ce qui était tout simplement évident.

Les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, Judy resta interdite quelques secondes encore, avant de glisser doucement sa tête vers lui, afin de faire reposer son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir de contentement.

« Tu ne vas pas revenir sur tes mots encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rieuse, mais rendue vibrante par l'émotion.

« Non… Plus jamais. » promit Nick en secouant doucement la tête.

« Il vaudrait mieux… » répondit-elle en se frottant délicatement à lui. « Parce que nous avons des témoins, tu sais ? »

Judy fit un petit signe de la tête en direction de l'autre côté, et Nick suivit son regard, se rendant compte pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé, qu'il était alité dans une chambre d'hôpital et revêtait une chemise blanche de patient. Il n'avait même pas pris en considération le cadre dans lequel il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait là, ni combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ses derniers souvenirs conscients… Ces questions devraient attendre, car la rotation de sa tête achevée, Nick put apercevoir à quoi, ou plutôt à qui Judy faisait allusion. En effet, étaient présents un petit groupe de mammifères, qui les observaient sans rien dire, certains un peu gênés, d'autres euphoriques… Et d'autres mêmes, qui avaient l'air de se moquer totalement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer ici (il s'agissait surtout de Finnick, qui lui jetait d'ailleurs un regard sombre et tapait du pied au sol, visiblement impatient).

Etaient présents Bonnie et Stu, ainsi que Jackie et Suzie, Clawhauser, Fangmeyer et Finnick, et pour conclure le tout, une personne que Nick aurait dû s'attendre à voir, mais qu'il fut surpris de remarquer malgré tout : sa grand-mère, Margaret.

« Hum… » bredouilla Judy en les invitant à approcher d'un mouvement de patte, ce qui sembla décoincer un peu la situation. « Ils tenaient tous à assister à ton réveil, alors… »

Nick afficha une expression blasée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude. « Mouai… Ça va devenir un gag récurrent ce coup du moment gênant au réveil ? On croirait voir les élucubrations d'un auteur en manque d'inspiration… »

« Roh ! Arrête ! » protesta Judy en lui donnant un petit coup de patte dans l'épaule. « Tout le monde se faisait du souci pour toi. »

« Et pas qu'un peu, espèce de petit-fils indigne ! » maugréa Margaret en plaquant ses deux pattes contre ses hanches et en se penchant au-dessus de lui, comme une mère s'apprêtant à réprimander son enfant. « Heureusement que Judy a eu la présence d'esprit de me prévenir que tu avais été hospitalisé ici, sinon je serais encore en train de me faire un sang d'encre après avoir vu cette horrible vidéo aux informations ! »

« Désolé, mémé… » protesta Nick en secouant la tête. « J'étais dans un état qui m'empêchait légèrement de te tenir au courant. Si j'avais trouvé un moyen de te joindre, la conversation aurait vite ressemblé à un échange préhistorique… » Il sembla considérer l'idée un instant, avant de tourner un sourire narquois vers sa grand-mère. « Mais entre nous, tu dois connaître ça, pas vrai ? »

Cette réflexion sur son âge lui valut une petite tape sur le bout du museau, ce qui le fit éternuer. Au moins, ce léger échange eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, car il fit rire presque tout le monde (pour faire rire Finnick, il fallait un autre genre d'humour, de toute manière).

« M'en voulez pas, surtout. » s'excusa finalement Nick en offrant un sourire à tous les mammifères venus lui rendre visite. « C'est juste que ça a un peu… cassé mon moment, je le crains. »

« Oh, Nick ! Quel sentimental tu fais. » répliqua Judy en poussant un léger rire, avant de saisir sa patte dans la sienne. « Tu as besoin de te sentir rassuré, c'est ça ? »

Le renard secoua piteusement le museau avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air gêné. « On en discutera plus tard, seuls à seuls, Carotte. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Judy en lui offrant un sourire charmeur. « Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, ça ne me dérange pas que tout le monde sache que je t'aime, moi aussi. »

Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle se redressa subitement pour venir coller son museau contre le sien, tout en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Nick écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser son regard errer du côté de l'assistance médusée, qui restait muette de stupeur suite à cet témoignage d'affection ouvertement affiché.

Le renard se racla la gorge, ménageant des efforts incroyables pour garder sa constance et éviter de sourire comme un idiot. Finalement, il brisa le silence qui s'était instauré d'une voix un brin moqueuse : « Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle la solidarité du couple. Je devrais te remercier de te montrer aussi stupide que moi en public. »

Judy leva les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer : « C'est tout à fait ça ! Et crois moi, ça me demande des efforts terribles pour me mettre à ton niveau. »

Pour le coup, c'est Finnick qui laissa échapper un rire suite à cette remarque bien sentie. En effet, son genre d'humour se trouvait plutôt au niveau « coups bas ». Nick ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire, et se contenta de ponctuer l'échange d'un petit clin d'œil à l'attention de sa… Comment devait-il la nommer à présent ? Sa _petite-amie_ ? Il trouvait le terme réducteur et infantile, mais mine de rien, c'était le qualificatif qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'elle était à présent à ses yeux.

Fangmeyer croisa les bras sur son torse et poussa un léger ricanement, rejoignant ainsi l'euphorie bruyante de Finnick. « Pas de doute, ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensembles. » déclara le loup blanc d'un ton satisfait.

« Ce qui veut dire que c'est… officiel, maintenant… C'est ça ? » demanda Stu sur un ton qu'il espérait détaché, mais qui ne parvenait à réprimer une note de déception.

Judy ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle connaissait le tempérament très protecteur de son père, et comprit bien qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas que Nick soit un renard, mais plutôt qu'une autre de ses filles allaient bien lui « échapper » totalement, d'une certaine manière. La lapine prit la patte de Nick et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Pour elle, les choses n'étaient pas encore tout à fait claires, du moins sur cet aspect. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et était certaine que Nick n'était pas ignorant de ses attentes sur le sujet… Mais il lui semblait plus juste que ce soit à lui de confirmer les choses, car après tout, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, la question serait déjà réglée depuis plusieurs jours.

Le renard poussa un léger soupir. La situation le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais il comprit qu'il était nécessaire de clarifier les choses. Judy avait besoin de ça. Ce n'était pas si dur… Le plus difficile était déjà derrière lui, et avait jailli si naturellement qu'il n'y avait, à ses yeux, plus aucune raison de faire traîner cette situation délicate. Il raffermit donc son emprise sur la patte que Judy avait glissée au creux de la sienne, et acquiesça.

« Oui, Stu… Maintenant, c'est officiel. »

Le patriarche resta muet pendant quelques instants, semblant un peu penaud. Aussi Bonnie fit-elle un signe de tête à Nick pour lui assurer que tout allait bien, avant de prendre en charge la détresse émotionnelle de son mari en le menant à l'écart… C'était juste un grand sentimental, et il avait besoin d'encaisser le coup. « Ne vous en faites pas, Nick. » explicita Bonnie d'une voix rieuse. « Il m'a fait ce cinéma à chaque fois qu'une de nos filles s'est engagée dans une relation un tant soit peu sérieuse… »

La nouvelle ne rassura pas tant que cela Nick. Si les instincts paternels de Stu le faisaient réagir ainsi par rapport à ce qu'il y avait entre Judy et lui, alors cela voulait dire qu'éventuellement, il avait pu sentir que… Le renard secoua la tête. Il était encore trop tôt pour penser à ce genre de choses. Mais l'idée le laissa légèrement euphorique, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

« En tout cas, vous deux… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette nouvelle me met en joie ! » déclara Clawhauser d'une voix joviale, en affichant un sourire gigantesque. Il était clair qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses zygomatiques, à présent. « Non pas qu'on en ait douté un seul instant… Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui sautait aux yeux depuis toujours. »

« Ouai… Ou bien être un éléphant, faut croire. » renchérit Fangmeyer en farfouillant dans la poche de son veston avant d'en tirer une pièce d'un dollar qu'il exhiba avec fierté. « Je ne me déferai jamais de mes gains, issus de l'aveuglement manifeste de l'officier Pennington ! Considérez cela comme la preuve indubitable qu'en raison de leur taille, les éléphants ne perçoivent pas le monde de la même manière que nous ! »

« Arrête, mec ! » répliqua Finnick d'une voix tendancieuse. « Les éléphantes sont hyper sexys. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, Finn'. » répliqua Fangmeyer en replaçant la pièce dans sa poche, avant de se pencher vers son acolyte pour lui offrir un sourire tout en crocs. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadé depuis le début que tu avais un faible pour les grandes femelles. »

« Fais gaffe où tu mets les pattes, Fang'… » l'avertit Finnick en se redressant sur ses pieds, afin de se redresser à la hauteur de son interlocuteur… Ce qui fut uniquement possible parce que celui-ci s'était limite plié en deux, pour le coup.

« Hoho, pourquoi ? » répliqua le principal intéressé d'une voix pleine de cynisme. « C'est une bonne chose, non ? Au moins ça te laisse l'embarras du choix… Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de femelle à Zootopie qui ne rentre pas dans tes critères de sélection si on s'en réfère à ta taille. »

« Il y en a un qui ne va pas tarder à regretter ses paroles… » marmonna Nick à l'attention de Judy, qui avala à sec tout en acquiesçant. Elle avait appris à connaître le tempérament explosif de Finnick…

Aussi, aucun des deux ne fut surpris en voyant le fennec se jeter à l'encontre de son partenaire pour le projeter au sol sous son poids. Les deux s'engagèrent dans une lutte puérile, digne d'une cour de récréation.

« Haha ! Arrête Finn' ! » protesta Fangmeyer au milieu de deux éclats de rire, et d'un cri légèrement plus endolori (le fennec ne ménageait pas toujours ses coups). « Je te présenterai l'officier Pennington, promis ! »

Décidant de laisser ces deux-là à leurs délires, mais heureux de voir que Finnick semblait finalement avoir rencontré une personne avec laquelle il soit capable de s'entendre un minimum, Nick reporta son attention sur Judy. Il y avait un tas de questions auxquelles il avait besoin d'un avoir des réponses.

« Je suppose que si je suis à nouveau moi-même, c'est qu'un antidote au sérum a finalement été concocté ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça la lapine d'un air ravi. « C'était déjà une urgence avant les évènements de Dimanche, mais avec tous ces nouveaux prédateurs contaminés, je crois qu'ils ont mis les bouchées doubles. »

« Le résultat est efficace, il semblerait… »

« Pour l'instant, tous les mammifères répondent positivement au traitement. Je pense qu'ils vont vous garder en observation au moins deux jours, pour s'assurer de la pérennité des effets de l'antidote, et pour éviter tout risque d'effets secondaires… »

Le ton sur lequel avait dit ça laissait clairement transparaître ses inquiétudes à ce sujet. Nick vint glisser sa patte sous son menton, afin de lui relever la tête et l'obliger à regarder vers lui.

« Hey… Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Je… Je pense que je vais bien, maintenant. »

Judy acquiesça doucement avant de frotter sa joue contre la paume de sa patte, semblant en apprécier le contact chaleureux et réconfortant. Nick ne put contenir la joie qu'il ressentit à la voir si proche de lui. Tout lui semblait si naturel et agréable en cet instant qu'il aurait souhaité le voir durer toujours. _C'est donc ça d'être amoureux_ , songea-t-il. Cela ne faisait que lui confirmer ses suspicions : il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire à l'une ou l'autre reprise. Rien de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour quelqu'un n'avait été aussi fort que cela.

« Je suis resté longtemps dans le coaltar ? » demanda-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

« Un peu plus de cinq jours… » répondit Judy en se redressant et en saisissant sa patte entre les siennes.

Elle craignait sans doute que la nouvelle ne lui fasse un choc, mais au final il l'encaissa plutôt bien. Il s'était attendu à pire, étant donné que Judy était vêtue de son uniforme. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas dû reprendre le service avant au moins trois semaines, et il pensait donc qu'une telle durée s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était devenu sauvage.

« Ta réhabilitation a été acceptée plus vite que prévu, on dirait… J'ai raté beaucoup de choses en cinq jours. »

« Oh ? C'est par rapport à l'uniforme ? » demanda Judy, visiblement confuse. « Je ne reprends le service que dans une semaine… Le docteur Barrare s'est assuré que je ne puisse pas faire de zèle trop tôt. Mais je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre, alors… »

« Si tu n'avais rien à te mettre, alors il ne fallait rien mettre. » répliqua Nick en affichant un sourire tout en crocs. Si la réplique tendancieuse laissa Judy sans voix (et visiblement un peu éperdue), c'est Margaret qui fut la plus prompte à réagir en administrant un coup de canne sur le crâne de son petit-fils.

« En voilà des manières, Nicholas ! Quelle graine de malotru ai-je élevé là ? »

« Aï-euh ! Mémé ! C'était pour plaisanter ! » répliqua Nick en plaquant ses deux pattes entre ses oreilles.

« On dit ça ! » répliqua la renarde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en affichant un air sévère. « Mais tous les mâles sont pareils, ils ne pensent qu'à ça ! »

« C'est particulièrement vrai chez les lapins… » intervint Jackie, la sœur de Judy, qui était restée légèrement en retrait jusqu'alors.

Nick lui lança un regard curieux, ce qui fit sortir Judy de son hébètement, et la poussa à se redresser pour présenter sa relative au renard.

« Nick, voici Jackie. C'est l'une de mes sœurs. Nous sommes issues de la même portée. »

Nick et Jackie échangèrent une poignée de patte franche et amicale.

« Combien de frères et sœurs tu as qui sont issus de ta portée, exactement ? » questionna Nick en haussant les sourcils. Il était prêt à entendre n'importe quel chiffre extravagant… Après la révélation initiale qu'elle lui avait faite du nombre d'enfants que comptait la famille Hopps, il s'attendait à tout, même au pire.

« Huit. Trois filles et cinq garçons. » répondit Judy, le plus naturellement du monde. « Il y a Jackie, Jessica et moi, pour les filles. Et pour les garçons, il y a Julian, Jayce, Jeremy, John et Jean. »

« C'était l'année du J ? » questionna Nick en redressant un sourcil, se demandant quel genre de délire avait pu pousser Stu et Bonnie à nommer toute une portée avec une initiale commune.

« Oh… C'est une stratégie relativement commune dans les grandes familles lagomorphes. » explicita Jackie. « On attribue une lettre à chaque portée, que l'on retrouve dans les initiales des prénoms des enfants qui en sont issus. Ça permet de garder le fil d'un point de vue organisationnel. »

Nick aurait bien répondu que le meilleur moyen de garder le fil aurait peut-être été de na pas faire autant de petits, mais se ravisa, estimant que le nombre de lapins dans la pièce accentuait les risques de voir la blague faire un bide, ou pire être très mal prise.

« Par exemple… » continua la lapine d'une voix experte et professorale. « J'ai eu ma première portée il y a huit mois. J'ai donc attribué la lettre A comme référentiel pour mes petits bouts de choux. Je n'en ai eu que trois, malheureusement… Les premières portées sont toujours moins fournies. »

« Trois… C'est… C'est déjà pas mal, non ? » hésita Nick d'une voix confuse.

Judy et Jackie échangèrent un regard intrigué, avant de se figer pendant quelques secondes pour finalement éclater de rire de concert. Nick n'était pas certain de comprendre la raison de leur soudaine euphorie, mais craignait d'être mis au courant… Ce fut encore pire lorsque l'explication provint de la bouche de Judy.

« Tu ne verras jamais une famille de lapins considérant que trois petits est « déjà pas mal ». » déclara-t-elle en imitant le ton maladroit qu'il avait lui-même employé lorsqu'il avait utilisé cette formulation.

Nick afficha une grimace de malaise face à ce concept, mais Judy ne la remarqua pas, puisque l'évocation de ses trois neveux et nièces la poussa à questionner Jackie avec intérêt, passion et affection sur le sujet. Les deux sœurs discutèrent donc pendant plusieurs minutes de la santé et des progrès des petits. Cela eut au moins le mérite d'apprendre à Nick que Judy aimait sa famille, se tenant informé au sujet de chacun de ses frères et sœurs, et que visiblement, elle appréciait particulièrement les enfants… Il ne fut pas surpris de l'apprendre, étant donné la nature très émotive de la lapine, mais cela soulevait d'autres questions, plus houleuses et problématiques… Notamment sur le fait qu'elle devait vouloir fonder une famille elle aussi, un jour… Avoir ses propres petits, bien à elle… Nick, pour sa part, n'était pas certain de vouloir jamais avoir d'enfants… Mais il était sans doute bien trop tôt pour aborder un tel sujet conflictuel, aussi repoussa-t-il le problème loin au fond de son esprit, dans un espace poussiéreux qu'il considérait comme sa « _remise à sujets sensibles_ », le tout accompagné d'une affichette « _ne surtout pas les aborder. Merci._ ».

Il ne déplaisait pas à Nick que les questions plus tragiques liés aux évènements de la marche pour la paix et de toutes les conséquences qui en avaient découlées, soient laissés de côté pendant quelques instants. Ce fut une heure d'échanges ouverts, divers et variés, où chaque mammifère en présence participa au flux massif des conversations. Une énergie extrêmement positive envahit la pièce tout au long de cette visite, ce qui fit un bien fou à Nick. Même Stu, une fois passé son quart d'heure émotif, se montra ouvert, amusé, et particulièrement prolixe en anecdotes croustillantes sur tout un tas de sujets très distrayants.

Finalement, cette euphorie passagère et réconfortante passa, et comme approchait l'horaire de fin des visites, il parut important à Nick de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait manqué… Bien qu'il lui répugnât de le faire, tant il craignait les mauvaises nouvelles qu'on risquait de lui apprendre.

Ainsi, il fut informé du nombre de victimes causées par les mouvements de panique, des décisions administratives prises à l'encontre du groupuscule terroriste, de l'inversion de la tendance sympathisante à son égard, et de toutes les autres anecdotes tragiques qui avaient émaillé la semaine. La commémoration en hommage aux victimes, l'établissement d'une priorité d'arrestation à l'encontre du Berger…

Cet être infâme ne quittait pas l'esprit de Nick une seule seconde. Son masque morbide avait hanté ses cauchemars depuis des jours entiers, qu'il avait passé dans l'inconscience de la sauvagerie par sa faute. Ce type avait essayé de le détruire, de le réduire à néant, en l'obligeant à tuer la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde… Et pour quelle raison, exactement ? Pour ce que Judy et lui représentaient au sein de la société cosmopolite de Zootopie ? Pourquoi eux en particulier ? Ils n'étaient de loin pas le premier couple proie-prédateur de l'histoire…

« Sans doute parce que vous avez été plus ou moins médiatisés… » se risqua à théoriser Clawhauser. « Et parce que c'est votre association qui a permis de déjouer le complot de Bellwether. »

« Il savait qu'il choquerait l'opinion public s'il s'en prenait à vous. » ajouta Fangmeyer sur un ton grave. « Il espérait sans doute souligner la dangerosité de ce qu'il considère comme une union contrenature… »

« Le seul moyen de rendre un prédateur dangereux, c'est de lui coller une dose de sérum en pleine poire. » affirma Finnick d'une voix sombre. « Sinon, les seuls types à être dangereux là-dehors, c'est les enfoirés qui produisent ledit sérum, et qui en font usage. »

Fangmeyer acquiesça, avant de prendre une mine plus affectée. « On a failli attraper l'un des Gardiens. Une femelle… Une brebis. Mais comparé à tous ceux sur qui le ZPD a mis le grappin au cours de cette journée, elle tirait son épingle du jeu. Nick… Cette nana était entraînée. Genre, surentraînée. Je crois qu'il y a une sorte d'élite à la tête des Gardiens du Troupeau, et je ne suis pas certain que leur objectif soit réellement le même que celui de tous les bouseux qu'ils manipulent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Fang' ? » questionna Judy avec affectation.

« Je crois que les Gardiens du Troupeau ont plusieurs visages, et qu'ils se sont joués de nous autant que de leurs propres membres… Tous les moins que rien pitoyables qui ont attaqué la marche pour la paix étaient des individus lambdas, des types banals… Sans doute des sympathisants inexpérimentés, désireux d'agir pour ce qui leur semblait être une bonne cause. »

« Comme Blake et Staliord. » déclara Nick.

« Exactement. » reprit Fangmeyer. « Des gens sans importances, que les Gardiens étaient prêts à sacrifier sans ménagement au cours de leur attaque. »

« Et donc, vous pensez qu'ils recherchent quoi, concrètement ? » demanda Judy, la bouche sèche.

« Aucune idée. » répliqua Finnick. « Mais on va trouver. »

Nick poussa un léger ricanement à l'audition de cette réponse, avant de porter un regard curieux vers son ancien associé. « Tu t'impliques dans l'équation, on dirait, Finn'. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu veux rejoindre le ZPD, toi aussi ? Tu as encore le temps de faire ta demande pour faire partie de la prochaine promotion académique, tu sais ? »

Le fennec se racla la gorge d'un air écœuré, avant de repousser l'idée d'un mouvement de patte. « Plutôt crever que de rejoindre les rangs des poulets. Je suis pas encore assez amoureux de Fangmeyer pour faire la même connerie que toi, Nick. »

« Attends de passer quelques jours de plus à travailler avec moi, dans ce cas. » répliqua le loup blanc en lui lançant un regard outrageusement tendancieux, ce qui fit naître une grimace de dégoût appuyée sur le visage de Finnick.

« Vous allez continuer à bosser ensemble, malgré tout ? » demanda Judy, visiblement surprise de voir que l'association entre ces deux-là semblait étrangement efficace.

« Oui. » répondit Fangmeyer en hochant la tête. « On ne m'a pas attribué de partenaire, et j'ai vérifié dans le protocole : n'importe quel officier peut demander un appui civil dans le cadre d'une enquête, tant qu'il ne laisse aucune prérogative particulière au civil en question. Donc Finnick peut m'assister, tant qu'il s'abstient de défoncer de nouvelles portes à coups de pieds, alors qu'on n'a pas de mandats. »

« J'ai pas défoncé cette porte. » contesta Finnick en prenant une petite bouille innocente. « Comme je l'ai déclaré dans le rapport, j'ai glissé sur une flaque d'eau, et je suis tombé contre le chambranle… qui a cédé sous mon poids en raison de son état de vétusté avancé. »

Un grand silence tomba sur l'assemblée à l'audition d'une excuse aussi pitoyable. Judy fut la première à réagir, en étouffant un léger ricanement. « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'ils ont gobé ça ? »

« Non. » répondit Fangmeyer à la place de l'intéressé. « Mais faute de mieux, ils l'ont accepté. »

La lapine se plaqua une patte contre le front… Comment ses collègues pouvaient-ils faire preuve de si peu de professionnalisme ? Cela semblait leur réussir néanmoins. Mais quand même, ça ne donnait pas une image très sérieuse du ZPD.

« Soit. » répliqua finalement Nick, qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de se pencher plus longtemps sur les détours hasardeux que Fangmeyer et Finnick avaient employé pour couvrir leurs traces. « Et vous avez une piste à suivre, alors ? Histoire d'étayer votre hypothèse par rapport aux véritables intentions des Gardiens ? »

« Peut-être bien. » répondit Finnick. « Mais on a besoin de faire quelques vérifications avant d'en discuter. On vous tiendra au jus dès qu'on en saura plus. »

« D'ailleurs, sans vouloir me montrer désobligeant, on va devoir y aller, parce qu'on a rendez-vous avec un contact qui pourrait nous aiguiller. »

« Regardez-les se la jouer détectives, ces deux-là… » ironisa Clawhauser d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Finnick et Fangmeyer ne réagirent pas, se contentant de toiser le guépard du regard avant de tirer de leurs poches une paire de lunettes de soleil chacun, et de les plaquer contre leurs museaux, dans un mouvement similaire qui donnait à la scène un côté comique indéniable. Puis ils tournèrent les talons, et quittèrent la chambre sans demander leur reste.

« Voilà certainement le partenariat le plus improbable que j'ai jamais vu. » se contenta de statuer Nick par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Néanmoins, ils ont raison Nicholas. » déclara Margaret en se penchant au-dessus de son petit-fils. Son expression était soucieuse et affectée. « Ces monstres cherchent quelque chose en particulier… Et leurs intentions sont manifestement néfastes. Nick… Ce Berger s'en est pris directement à Judy et à toi. Il sera sûrement furieux d'avoir raté son coup… Tu mesures les risques, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a de fortes chances qu'il cherche à nouveau à vous atteindre. »

Le renard ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard soucieux que Bonnie et Stu lui portèrent, tandis que sa grand-mère exposait le problème. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation entre eux, avant qu'il ne revienne à lui, et n'avaient pas trouvé un moyen efficace pour se rassurer quant aux risques qu'encouraient leurs relatifs dans toute cette affaire. Nick poussa un soupir, avant de prendre la patte de la renarde dans la sienne.

« Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à Judy, mémé. » déclara-t-il d'une voix pleine de conviction, avant de tourner son regard vers Bonne et Stu pour leur faire comprendre que le message s'adressait également à eux. « Et je ne me fais pas de soucis, parce que je sais qu'elle surveille également mes arrières. »

« Nous allons veiller l'un sur l'autre. » appuya la lapine d'une voix claire qu'elle espérait rassurante. « Nous serons prudents, c'est promis. »

« Ça nous rassurerait néanmoins que vous… Vous preniez éventuellement vos distances avec la ville, au cours des prochains jours… » expliqua Stu d'une voix hésitante. « Le temps que cette histoire se tasse, au moins. »

« Judy… » poursuivit Bonnie. « Tu ne reprendras pas le service avant une semaine. Nick et toi vous devriez changer d'air… Vous pouvez venir à Bunnyburrow, si vous voulez… Ou n'importe où ailleurs… Tant que ce n'est pas ici. »

Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard surpris en comprenant que les Gardiens du Troupeau avaient visiblement réussi à atteindre un de leurs objectifs : faire en sorte que les gens craignent leurs agissements potentiels… Et finissent même par craindre le lieu où ils fomentaient leurs actes criminels les gens commençaient à avoir peur de Zootopie. La ville où tout le monde pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait, un lieu symbolisant la paix, le partage, la tolérance, était devenue, en l'espace de quelques jours, une cité dont les gens se méfiaient.

Et ça, c'était peut-être le plus tragique dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

Nick et Judy se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre du renard, une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, alors que tous leurs proches et amis quittaient l'hôpital, les horaires de visite étant déjà dépassés depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Sans un mot, Judy s'allongea aux côtés de son renard, qui passa une patte derrière elle, afin de la ramener au plus près de lui, avant de la caresser doucement, de la base de la nuque au creux du dos. La lapine glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant près de dix minutes, en silence, appréciant simplement le contact et la présence de l'autre.

« Nick… » marmonna finalement Judy d'une voix pâteuse signifiant qu'elle s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Carotte ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi, cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

Nick resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, tout en continuant à la caresser délicatement. Finalement, il lui répondit d'une voix douce. « Tu peux rester avec moi toutes les nuits, si tu le souhaites… »

Judy poussa un soupir de contentement avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui. « Je te prends au mot, dans ce cas. »

« Tu peux. Tu sais bien que je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Nick ferma les yeux, pensant que cela se limiterait à ça pour ce soir. Mais la voix de Judy le tira de sa torpeur, alors qu'il se sentait glisser doucement vers un sommeil qu'il espérait apaisé, étant donné qu'il aurait sa lapine à ses côtés toute la nuit.

« Nick… Je me sens coupable… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Surpris, le renard pivota la tête dans sa direction et lui lança un regard curieux qui l'invitait à poursuivre son raisonnement.

« Oui… » continua-t-elle en baissant piteusement les yeux. « Je culpabilise de me sentir aussi heureuse alors que tout semble aller de travers autour de nous… Ce n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et pourquoi ça, Carotte ? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être un peu égoïstes, nous aussi ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix cynique, mais sans méchanceté.

« Je suppose que tu as raison… » répondit-elle d'une voix qui laissait néanmoins transparaître une certaine forme d'incertitude. « C'est seulement que… depuis toujours, je m'acharne à atteindre ces objectifs irraisonnables. Devenir le premier lapin flic, contribuer à rendre le monde meilleur, tout ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce que je voulais, en dehors de ça… Et depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus aucune prise sur les choses. Je veux dire, je ne fais que subir, en permanence. D'abord l'agression par Staliord, puis cette nouvelle attaque par le Berger. A chaque fois, je ne vois rien venir… Il y a tout… Tout qui s'effondre autour de moi, et moi je me tiens là, hagarde et impuissante… Je pensais parvenir à changer les choses, mais je me rends compte à quel point c'est dur… J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais. »

Nick resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, soupesant les paroles de son amie, tout en comprenant très bien l'origine de son trouble. Elle avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'elle savait où elle allait, qu'elle ménageait ses efforts irraisonnables pour atteindre des buts concrets… Et, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, en dépit de leur caractère à priori insurmontable, elle était systématiquement allé au bout des choses. De fait, au cours des deux dernières semaines, le sort s'était acharné à lui faire comprendre qu'en dépit de tous les efforts, il y avait des forces contre lesquelles on ne pouvait pas lutter, même si on déployait toute son énergie pour s'y opposer. C'était une leçon que Nick avait appris à la dure dès son plus jeune âge… Mais que Judy devait apprendre à présent, aussi amère que soit cette expérience.

« Personne n'a dit que tu devais affronter tout ça seule, Carotte… » répondit Nick en reprenant ses caresses délicates dans le dos de la lapine. « Tu es sans doute la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, aussi bien moralement, que physiquement. Mais en dépit de tout, tu ne peux pas faire face à tous les problèmes à toi toute seule. »

Elle lui lança un regard surpris, et il glissa sa patte dans le creux de son cou, le massant doucement, ce qui sembla la plonger dans un état semi-extatique.

« Tu m'as sauvé, Carotte… Pas seulement dans le sens « tu m'as sauvé la vie ». Tu m'as surtout sauvé de moi-même. Je ne sais pas où j'allais, avant de faire ta rencontre, mais à mon avis, c'était droit dans un mur… Et la collision aurait été fatale, parce que j'y fonçais à pleine vitesse, et sans ceinture de sécurité, crois-moi. » Il poussa un petit rire à cette idée, mais Judy restait concentrée, focalisée sur chacune de ses paroles, le fixant avec intensité. Aussi, après un léger instant, il reprit. « Tu penses pouvoir changer le monde et le rendre meilleur, et peut être que tu y parviendras… Mais à mon sens, tu es juste trop exigeante envers toi-même… Et même envers le monde en général. Parfois, il a pas vraiment envie de devenir meilleur, tu comprends ? »

« Mais pourtant tu disais que… »

« Ouai, je sais ce que j'ai dit. » l'interrompit Nick en hochant doucement de la tête. « Et je le pense toujours. Mais ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'on peut rendre le monde meilleur à différentes échelles… Ma mère me disait que chaque personne était un petit univers, un petit monde… C'est peut être ces mondes-là qu'il faut essayer de rendre meilleurs. Et forcément, avec le temps et un peu d'acharnement, chacun de ces petits mondes contribuera à rendre l'ensemble plus grand, plus fort et plus juste… J'en sais rien, Carotte… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu as rendu mon monde meilleur. Alors je suis certain que tu pourras en faire de même pour tous les autres. »

Judy le fixa encore un instant, et Nick vit l'émotivité de sa lapine la gagner peu à peu, dans l'humidité croissante qui envahissant son regard améthyste. Finalement, elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche… Un baiser d'une telle force et d'une telle passion que Nick crut qu'il allait rendre l'âme. Il lui rendit l'affection, avec tendresse et douceur, et ils restèrent ainsi, bouche à bouche, profitant de cette cession de baisers échangés qu'ils pouvaient enfin librement savourer, sans se demander s'ils étaient justes, sans se demander s'ils avaient le droit… Car à présent, ils étaient ensemble.

« Je t'aime, Nick. » murmura Judy en s'écartant doucement de lui tout en caressant la courbe de son museau du bout de ses doigts.

Il devait bien l'admettre, cela faisait un bien fou de l'entendre le lui dire.

« Je t'aime, moi aussi. »

Là aussi, il devait bien l'admettre : cela faisait un bien fou de pouvoir le lui dire.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Ce chapitre a été très, très dur à écrire. Parce qu'il y avait un million de choses que je voulais faire dire aux personnages au moment de l'éveil de Nick, dont pas mal de trucs drôles, mais surtout des choses importantes... Et au final, je n'y suis pas parvenu efficacement, et j'ai été obligé d'occulter plein d'éléments parce que j'ai pas été foutu de trouver un moyen de les intégrer naturellement à la conversation. Il faudra donc que je les inclue habilement dans les prochains chapitres. Donc, mouai, je suis pas pleinement satisfait de cette scène.**

 **Ensuite, je ne suis qu'une pauvre merde sans parole, semble-t-il, puisque ma promesse de ne rien officialiser entre Judy et Nick avant que l'histoire n'ait rejoint l'intrigue finale du film est tombée à l'eau. Mais là, il va falloir que je m'explique. J'ai un gros problème en tant qu'auteur, c'est que mes personnages prennent parfois le pouvoir au sein de mon histoire. J'essaie de toujours raconter les choses de manière à ce que les réactions des personnages soient les plus justes par rapport au contexte de l'histoire. Et bien souvent, il leur arrive de prendre le contrôle et d'influencer sur ce que j'avais initialement prévu, tout simplement parce qu'ils me dictent ce qu'ils considèrent comme étant la meilleure réaction à avoir dans les situations qu'ils traversent (ils sont meilleurs juges que moi, après tout). Aussi, au moment d'écrire le réveil de Nick, après tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, il m'est apparu logique qu'il était tout simplement impossible qu'il ne veuille pas avouer ouvertement ses sentiments à Judy à l'instant même où il la reverrait. L'avais-je prévu ou anticipé ? En toute honnêteté : NON. Ca ne devait pas se passer à ce moment-là, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Mais soyons honnêtes un instant... S'il ne l'avait pas fait dans ce contexte, ça aurait sonné faux. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de faire autrement... Du moins, dans la façon dont je perçois le personnage, et la manière dont il influence mon écriture, il m'a semblé que c'était juste et que c'était le bon moment.**

 **Alors du coup, tant pis. Ils sont ensembles, ça y est. Ca ne contrevient pas à la logique du film, puisque rien n'indique à la fin de celui-ci qu'ils ne sont pas déjà ensembles à ce moment-là, après tout (étant donné l'ambiguïté volontairement introduite par les réalisateurs). Alors ce n'est qu'une demi trahison (mais une trahison tout de même). Fustigez-moi : je n'ai aucun honneur.**

 **En revanche, autant je ne suis pas satisfait de la conversation avec les proches au réveil, autant je suis vraiment très fier de toute la première partie du chapitre, où on erre entre les souvenirs de Nick et ses cauchemars (qui en disent long sur sa perception des choses, et ne manqueront pas de l'impacter encore par la suite). J'ai été pris d'une certaine forme de transe en écrivant ce passage, et je le trouve aussi fluide, flippant et intense que je l'espérais.**

 **Voilà, on entre dans un petit arc de transition qui devrait occuper quelques chapitres, avant de se lancer dans un nouveau gros morceau, qui sera un peu plus détendu que le premier arc, mais néanmoins riche en évènements et important pour l'histoire ^^**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisser sur ces quelques mots confus, stupides et inutiles.**

 **Au passage, je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre fidélité, votre soutien et vos retours. Sans vous, je n'y arriverai pas. Merci de tout cœur de me donner la force et l'envie de continuer !**

 **A très vite ;)**


	21. Chapitre 21 - Lien

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Un chapitre bourré de révélations, d'informations importantes, et de nouvelles pistes scénaristiques qu'il faudra bien retenir pour la suite.**

 **Le tout noyé dans un océan de fluff et d'humour... Et vous comprendrez donc assez bien pourquoi je suis particulièrement fier de ce chapitre 21, que j'ai pris un plaisir non négligeable à écrire.**

 **On m'a demandé s'il y aurait du "lemon" dans ma fiction, et ne sachant absolument pas de ce dont il s'agissait (je ne suis absolument pas contumier de l'écriture, ni même de la lecture de fanfictions, et donc je ne connais rien au jargon spécifique de ce type de média particulier), je suis allé me renseigner. C'est donc du contenu à caractère potentiellement pornographique, si j'ai bien compris. Donc je peux répondre à cette question d'office en vous renvoyant à la classification T que j'ai choisi pour cette fiction, et dont j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir effleuré plus d'une fois les limites (notamment dans ce chapitre). Je n'ai rien contre un soupçon d'érotisme, dans la mesure où cela sert le récit, mais il n'y aura pas de description crue, gratuite et détaillée de quelque acte sexuel que ce soit dans la fiction (si jamais vous l'espériez, vous pouvez tout de suite oublier). Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de sexe, bien entendu, puisque la spécificité anthropomorphique des protagonistes rend la chose très intéressante à traiter, du point de vue de l'écriture (vous remarquerez d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre que j'essaie de donner du sens à certaines spécificités reproductrices du monde animal)... Seulement, vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas autour de ça que tourne cette histoire, donc je ne me focaliserai pas là-dessus, et si je m'y attarde un jour, ce sera fait de manière à ne pas dépasser la classification T, en dépit de tout.**

 **Voilà voilà. Il me reste encore à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, votre présence toujours croissante, et vos encouragements !**

 **A très vite pour la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Lien**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu redouter la veille au moment de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil, la nuit de Nick fut calme et paisible. S'il fit des cauchemars, ceux-ci ne furent pas suffisants pour se graver dans sa mémoire… Rien de comparable avec l'atroce enchaînement de souvenirs mêlés d'horreur qui avait caractérisé sa période d'inconscience, alors qu'il était devenu sauvage et s'était perdu en lui-même.

Il s'était réveillé à deux ou trois reprises au cours de cette nuit, pendant quelques secondes à chaque fois, renouvelant systématiquement le même rituel. La légère panique tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier le lieu où il se trouvait, le petit corps chaud appuyé tout contre lui, respirant doucement dans le creux de son cou, la joie de se rendre compte qu'il reposait aux côtés de Judy, et il retombait à nouveau dans les limbes d'un sommeil réconfortant. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

Aussi, lorsque la lumière du jour le tira une bonne fois pour toute de sa léthargie, il se sentait parfaitement reposé, rechargé à bloc pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver museau-à-museau avec Judy, qui le contemplait avec intensité.

« Bonjour, monsieur Wilde. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Euw… » maugréa Nick en remuant légèrement les naseaux. « L'haleine est chargée au réveil, Carotte ! »

La lapine fronça les sourcils tout en affichant un sourire en coin… Expression assez difficile à analyser mais qu'il comprenait sans mal. Judy ne se formaliserait jamais de ce genre de petites provocations matinales… Même si elle avait pu espérer des premiers mots un brin plus doux.

« Je fais front à la tienne depuis des jours… » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant. « Et j'ai fini par me demander si tu n'étais pas un chacal, en fait. »

« Je suis sûr que tous les chacals de Zootopie apprécieront cette analogie. Qu'as-tu fait de tes grands principes, Carotte ? »

Judy leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, rejetant au loin cette remarque cynique. Mais Nick n'en avait pas fini avec la perche qu'elle lui avait tendue, et enchaîna sur une nouvelle moquerie. « Et d'ailleurs, d'où te vient cette expertise dans l'haleine des chacals ? Tu en as souvent approché d'aussi près ? »

La lapine se contenta de pousser un petit rire avant de passer ses bras derrière le cou de son ami, et de se rapprocher doucement de lui. « Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai d'yeux que pour les renards, mon cœur… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Satisfaite de lui avoir aussi facilement cloué le bec, elle conclut à son tour d'une petite pique bien sentie. « Aucune raison pour toi d'être jaloux, donc. »

« Jaloux, moi ? » répliqua derechef le renard avant de lui offrir un sourire narquois, tout en crocs. « Et Bobby Catmull, alors ? Ce n'était pas un renard, mais un couguar, si je ne m'abuse. Et je ne sais rien des autres prétendants que tu as eu, Carotte… »

« De un, je ne suis pas sortie avec Bobby Catmull. » répondit Judy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais rien ne t'aurait fait plus plaisir, avoue ! » renchérit Nick d'un ton mordant.

Judy ignora totalement sa réflexion, gardant une expression digne et détachée, avant de poursuivre. « Et de deux, le reste des prétendants en question n'avait rien de particulièrement glorieux… Donc je te déconseille de te comparer à eux, si tu as un peu d'estime. »

« Outch. J'aimerais pas être à leur place en ce moment, ils doivent avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. » répliqua le renard, tout sourire de la voir si critique à propos de ses anciennes relations. Cela le surpris lui-même, l'espace d'un instant, et il se laissa aller à supposer qu'éventuellement, la plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'entendre en parler ainsi pouvait bien être le signe qu'effectivement, il était jaloux… Sentiment qu'il ne s'était jamais connu, jusqu'alors. Mais comme Judy se montrait soudainement si prolixe sur la question, il décida de se montrer un peu plus insidieux, histoire de récolter l'une ou l'autre information, l'air de rien. « Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de leurs oreilles… » commença-t-il d'un ton neutre, tout en pointant les siennes de ses deux pattes. « Ils les avaient plutôt longues, ou bien… ? »

Judy se figea un instant, avant d'afficher un sourire navré face à la pitoyable tentative de Nick d'obtenir des informations sur ses exs. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas dupe de sa manœuvre, et trouva très amusant le fait que le renard, habituellement si habile en matière de manipulation par la parole, se montrât pour le coup des plus maladroits.

« Non, non, non, monsieur Wilde. » répondit-elle en plaquant son museau contre le sien avant de remuer doucement la tête de gauche à droite. « Vous en savez déjà bien assez sur mon passé sentimental, là où je suis totalement ignorante du vôtre. Je ne lâcherai aucune nouvelle information compromettante tant que je n'obtiendrai pas une quelconque équivalence de votre part. »

Nick croisa les pattes sur son torse avant de froncer les sourcils, visiblement vexé d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour. Son attitude sembla réjouir la lapine qui laissa sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller, avant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction… Les lits de l'hôpital n'étaient pas particulièrement confortables, mais s'allonger au côté de l'être aimé compensait sans mal ce léger désagrément.

« Très bien, Carotte. » concéda Nick en lui jetant un regard en coin. « Que veux-tu savoir, exactement ? »

« Eh bien… » hésita-t-elle un instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, trop heureuse de voir le renard lui accorder quelque ouverture sur son passé, même s'il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi léger que celui de ses anciennes conquêtes. « Combien y en-a-t-il eu, tout d'abord ? »

« Une quantité innombrable. » répondit-il sans hésiter en lui offrant un sourire féroce, avant d'enchaîner directement. « Question suivante ? »

« On ne passe pas à la question suivante alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu as éludé la première… » intervint Judy d'un ton lassé, en roulant les yeux sous ses paupières.

Nick poussa un soupir, avant de se tourner vers Judy, qui le contemplait de ses grands yeux violets. Il prit appui sur ses bras pour se dresser au-dessus d'elle, la surplombant totalement, avant de glisser doucement son museau vers le sien. Cette proximité et cette impression de domination ne laissa pas la lapine indifférente. Nick la sentit tressaillir légèrement, et presque immédiatement, Judy se mit à dégager une odeur légère et enivrante, prémices de délices olfactifs à venir, que le renard avait appris à reconnaître pour y avoir été régulièrement confronté, ces derniers-temps.

Ravi de l'effet qu'il semblait avoir sur elle, il lui offrit un sourire satisfait, avant de rétorquer : « Très bien, c'est le jeu du ping-pong questions stupides, c'est ça ? »

« Je peux en connaître les règles, si déjà tu décides de nous l'imposer ? » répliqua Judy en lui souriant avec affection. Elle ne put s'empêcher de redresser une patte pour venir la glisser avec tendresse contre la ligne du museau de Nick, en appréciant la douceur. Le renard fut légèrement troublé par ce contact… Ils se découvraient l'un l'autre une toute nouvelle forme de proximité, que leur autorisait la clarification de leur relation… Ils ne manqueraient pas de se surprendre mutuellement plus d'une fois au cours des prochains jours.

« Tu me poses une question stupide, et j'essaie d'y répondre avec honnêteté, et vice-versa. »

« Si cela sous-entend que les réponses doivent être honnêtes… » commença Judy.

« C'est un peu ce que je viens de dire, Carotte. » la coupa Nick en levant les yeux au ciel.

« … cela sous-entend que je dois accepter l'improbabilité que tu fasses preuve de ladite honnêteté. » poursuivit la lapine en ignorant totalement l'intervention de son petit-ami. « Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir jouer à ce jeu avec toi, du coup. »

« Tu veux ma parole de scout ? » demanda Nick en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

« On sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'as été scout que très brièvement… » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu tendue, craignant que de faire référence à cette anecdote n'affecte l'humeur de Nick… Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur de ses souvenirs, à en juger la manière dont il en avait parlé, lorsqu'il en avait fait référence à bord de la nacelle, quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais le renard ne s'en offusqua pas, semblant même apprécier l'ironie de la réponse, car il poussa un petit ricanement, avant de secouer la tête et déclarer : « Scout un jour, scout toujours. »

« Très bien, Nick. Je commence, alors… » déclara Judy, et avant que Nick n'ait le temps de s'opposer à cette idée, elle s'en défendit immédiatement. « Honneur aux dames. Et t'as pas répondu à ma première question stupide, donc… »

« Donc tu n'as même pas besoin de la reposer… » termina le renard à sa place avant de pousser un soupir. Il laissa passer un petit instant, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure manière de formuler sa réponse. Judy ne le brusqua pas, se contentant de le scruter avec intensité pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. « Tu veux savoir combien j'ai eu de conquêtes, ou combien j'ai eu de _vraies_ relations ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de guillemets des doigts lorsqu'il employa le mot « vraies », laissant sous-entendre qu'il lui en coûtait de les considérer de cette manière, encore aujourd'hui.

Judy haussa les épaules, la nuance n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. « Les deux, Nick… Une relation est une relation, qu'elle dure une nuit ou une année… »

Le renard ne manqua pas de remarquer le ton légèrement blessé qu'employa Judy en formulant cette réponse, tout comme son regard quelque peu fuyant. Elle tentait de jouer l'indifférence, mais elle appréciait finalement assez peu d'apprendre que Nick avait connu d'autres histoires, et que certaines aient pu être particulièrement courtes, ce qui laissait sous-entendre un type de relation bien spécifique.

« Carotte… » murmura Nick avec affectation, ramenant l'attention de Judy vers lui. Il l'interrogea du regard, cherchant à soupeser son état, mais elle ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attendre sa réponse. Le renard poussa un soupir, avant de céder à sa demande, craignant déjà la réaction qui serait la sienne. « Dans le cadre de certaines arnaques, j'ai charmé des femelles de toutes natures et de tous horizons… Rarement plus d'une soirée, ou d'une nuit, histoire d'obtenir ce que j'attendais d'elles. Je ne fais pas le compte de ce type de rapports… Une cinquantaine, peut-être plus. »

Judy fit semblant de rien, mais le renard était observateur. Il capta la légère dilatation de ses pupilles, manifestant son choc contenu, et il perçut, bien entendu, la fragrance brève et piquante qu'elle dégagea, tandis que son corps générait instinctivement un flux d'hormones, visant à séduire et conserver le mâle que son inconscient considérait à présent comme volage.

Comme elle ne disait rien, attendant visiblement la suite (avec une appréhension visible au creux du regard), Nick poursuivit : « Quant aux véritables relations, c'est-à-dire celles qui engageaient réellement Nick Wilde, et pas l'un de mes nombreux alter-égos ou autres noms d'emprunt, il y en a eu cinq. Aucune qui n'ait tenu plus de quelques jours. »

« Et comment s'appelaient-t-el… » commença Judy, avant d'être directement interrompue.

« Tatata ! Carotte ! Une question stupide à la fois. Il semblerait que ce soit mon tour, à présent. »

La lapine poussa un léger soupir avant d'acquiescer, ce qui contenta le renard. Il était resté au-dessus d'elle pendant tout ce temps, et ses bras commençaient à fatiguer, aussi se laissa-t-il glisser à son contact, s'allongeant par-dessus elle en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser ou l'écraser. Sa tête reposant contre son épaule, son museau était juste à la hauteur de la base de ses oreilles. Judy fixait à présent le plafond, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant à se vider l'esprit… Elle luttait farouchement pour retenir la chaleur brûlante qui bouillonnait au creux de son estomac. Sentir Nick si proche, littéralement allongé sur elle, la mettait dans un état quasiment incontrôlable.

« Noms et espèces des trois petits-amis… » murmura Nick au creux de son oreille, libérant un souffle brûlant dans l'orifice qui s'ouvrait à lui, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Judy ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait failli pousser un cri dans le feu de l'action… Et ce n'était certainement pas un cri de douleur, bien au contraire. Elle tremblait concrètement à présent, mais cela ne semblait pas affecter Nick outre mesure, ni même l'inquiéter, car il ne sourcillait pas, et ne manifestait aucun désir de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre… L'aurait-il fait qu'elle l'en aurait certainement empêché, de toute manière, et cela aurait certainement déclenché une succession d'évènements qui aurait précipité les choses, car Judy le savait très bien à présent : il lui suffirait de sourciller de travers, ou de seulement l'effleurer d'un doigt, et elle exploserait. Purement et simplement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, focalisant son esprit sur la réponse à formuler, et sur rien d'autre. Ne pas penser au fait qu'il était allongé sur elle. Ne pas penser à la sensation voluptueuse de son souffle dans le creux de son cou, et qui remontait pour glisser contre son oreille. Ne pas penser à ses lèvres, si proches des siennes. Ne pas penser aux crocs qu'elles dissimulaient… Comment pouvaient-elle encore phantasmer là-dessus après l'épreuve horrible qu'ils venaient de traverser ? L'incident n'avait rien arrangé, semblait-il… Bien au contraire, cela n'avait fait que rendre plus ardent son désir de sentir ces dents pointues et aiguisées (ces dents de _prédateur_ ) glisser sous son pelage et racler délicatement son épiderme… Elle se contracta en plissant les paupières, agrippant les draps à pleine pattes dans un vain effort de maintenir un certain contrôle sur les ardeurs instinctives de son corps.

« P… Patrick… Dalton… Et… Et… Francis… To… Tous des lapins… » parvint-elle finalement à articuler à grand mal, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement… Cet effort lui avait semblé insurmontable, mais au moins parvenait-elle à présent à focaliser une parcelle (très légère certes) de son esprit, à d'autres pensées moins lubriques… Puisque c'était à son tour de poser une question.

« A moi, maintenant… » bredouilla-t-elle, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Nick se contenta de répondre par un « _hmm-hmm_ » désintéressé, avant de glisser son museau dans le creux de son cou. Judy retint un cri en sentant la chaleur de son souffle soulever son pelage. Son corps, tendu à l'extrême, et réceptif à tout type de sensation, dans l'état d'excitation particulier qui le caractérisait à présent, lui transmettait tous ses ressentis avec la plus extrême minutie, bombardant son cerveau de signaux distinctifs, qui tous se rassemblaient sous un seul mot : plaisir. Plaisir de sentir chacun des poils de son pelage s'écarter et s'écraser sous la légère pression du museau de Nick, de sentir la douce chaleur de son souffle caresser sa peau, les mouvements quasiment imperceptibles de son corps contre le sien.

« Nick… Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » parvint-elle à articuler, alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres de son petit-ami se presser doucement contre sa gorge, y déposant un baiser d'une douceur telle qu'elle crut sombrer dans un état d'inconscience extatique.

« C'est ta question stupide, là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton réjoui, qui la tira légèrement de sa torpeur. « Parce que pour le coup, elle l'est vraiment… »

Judy grimaça. Est-ce que Nick agissait de la sorte pour profiter de sa confusion et retourner les règles du jeu contre elle ? Ça lui ressemblait terriblement, et ça ne la surprenait absolument pas, au final… Même si cela retirait beaucoup à l'intensité du moment, elle ne bouda pas son plaisir en sentant le renard déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, pour y glisser un baiser d'une douceur exquise. Alors qu'il renouvelait l'acte à plusieurs reprises, Judy laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement, et redressa ses pattes avant de les glisser derrière la nuque du renard pour le serrer d'avantage contre elle, et l'inviter à poursuivre le traitement dont il la gratifiait.

Cette fois, elle ne retint pas le cri de surprise qui la gagna lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur brûlante de la langue de Nick glisser contre son pelage, et se déposer sur sa peau. Elle se mordit les lèvres, comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à contenir plus longtemps le feu qui l'habitait… Mais puisque le renard semblait décidé à la pousser au-delà de ses limites, elle ne voyait aucune raison de se restreindre, et laissa s'effondrer le barrage de ses inhibitions. La chaleur bouillonnante l'envahit totalement, et un flux intense de phéromones l'accompagna, irradiant littéralement de chacune des fibres de son être.

Nick retroussa les naseaux, lorsque ses avances furent récompensées par l'odeur qu'il cherchait tant à stimuler chez sa partenaire. Il plaqua sa truffe directement contre la peau de Judy, désireux d'aspirer la fragrance à sa source. La lapine fut ravie de l'entendre pousser un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui ne fit que le motiver à la stimuler d'avantage. Ses doux baisers et ses légers coups de langue se firent plus insistants, tandis que les pattes de Judy se resserraient autour de son pelage, palpant nerveusement tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. La lapine respirait à présent par à-coups, entre deux soupirs langoureux, et son corps vibrait littéralement, cherchant à stimuler des mouvements significatifs au niveau de ses hanches… Qu'elle parvenait encore à contrôler, pour l'instant. Mais si Nick continuer à la titiller de la sorte, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Jamais elle n'avait été dans un tel état d'excitation, et une part d'elle-même était terrifiée du contrôle total que son corps semblait prendre sur son esprit… Et la façon presque nonchalante dont ce-dernier avait l'air de s'en moquer totalement.

Mais Nick ralentit soudainement le traitement des plus plaisants qu'il appliquait au cou de Judy depuis près de trois minutes, et se redressa, en la contemplant d'un œil surpris. Judy, haletante, lui lança un regard vitreux… S'il s'arrêtait là, elle serait bien capable de devenir violente, elle en était certaine.

« Je rêve, ou tu as dormi avec ton uniforme ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant bêtement.

La lapine se figea un instant. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de s'arrêter dans son élan pour faire un constat aussi ridicule, ou bien cherchait-il concrètement à la torturer? Elle tendit une patte vers lui, et l'agrippa par le cou, essayant de l'obliger à reprendre les choses là où il les avait laissées.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour rentrer dans ce truc. » commenta-t-il d'un air distrait.

Ah ? Il se le demandait ? Vraiment ? C'était ça, son petit jeu ? La chercher, la stimuler ainsi, la rendre à moitié folle, pour ensuite s'amuser à changer de sujet, et à aborder les pires banalités pour tenter d'éteindre le feu qu'il avait volontairement allumé ? Et sans doute, à la base, pour une seule foutue raison : l'empêcher d'aborder des sujets qui le dérangeaient ou de poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça, cette fois-ci.

« C'est ça ta question stupide, Nick ? » demanda Judy d'une voix distante, mélange étrange de passion et de colère. « Tu veux savoir comment j'enfile mon uniforme ? »

Le renard s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose (et ce quelque chose devait être une réponse négative, puisqu'il avait commencé à secouer la tête), mais la lapine ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de la formuler, car elle reprit d'une voix tendancieuse : « Je vais te le montrer, alors… »

Le renard se figea, la bouche-entrouverte, tandis que Judy faisait sauteur les attaches des bretelles de son plastron en kevlar souple d'un mouvement rendu expert par l'habitude, et dégrafait le velcro latéral qui maintenait la pièce d'armure en place. Elle jeta l'équipement bleu marine au sol, se souciant peu d'où il finirait, révélant aux yeux du renard ce qui était dissimulé en dessous. Judy n'était plus vêtue que de son seul juste-au-corps bleu en néoprène, la tenue qu'il l'avait vu porter dès leur première rencontre… Mais le fait d'avoir retiré son plastron rendait le tout nettement plus… attrayant. Il avait toujours remarqué à quel point l'uniforme particulier de Judy, quelque peu moulant, mettait ses formes en avant… Mais il constatait maintenant qu'il les mettait également en valeur. Il avait une vue parfaite de sa silhouette, à présent… Avec la seule barrière de ce textile caoutchouteux, que son imagination parvenait sans mal à ignorer.

Nick avala à sec, essayant d'arrêter la poursuite des évènements avant qu'ils ne dérapent, mais il fut une nouvelle fois devancé par le discours de Judy, qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire de contrer… Plus maintenant en tout cas, plus avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Tu vois, en fait c'est très simple… » expliqua-t-elle en glissant sa patte le long du col de son uniforme, sans le quitter des yeux. Ses doigts parcoururent l'ouverture que pratiquait le textile au niveau de son cou, et continuèrent plus bas, là où le plastron dissimulait habituellement la vue. Là se trouvait une simple tirette, qui effectuait une courbe sur le côté droit, et descendait le long de son torse, jusqu'à mi flanc. « Il suffit de tirer là-dessus, et… »

Et ses doigts saisirent l'embout métallique de la tirette, qu'elle commença à faire glisser le long de son rail, lentement et méthodiquement, tout en fixant Nick avec une intensité brûlante. Aussi assurée qu'elle voulait paraître, alors qu'elle dévoilait toujours d'avantage de son pelage, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa patte de trembler légèrement. Judith Laverne Hopps ne voulait rien laisser paraître, car elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et comme toujours, elle ferait tout pour l'obtenir… Mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir, ce qu'elle était prête à révéler, elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne… Aussi, l'appréhension était-elle une part obligatoire du processus. Du moins, le supposait-elle.

En tout cas, cela ne l'arrêterait pas. L'expression sidérée de Nick, et la dilatation progressive de ses pupilles, qu'il ne parvenait plus à détacher de l'action qu'elle était en train de mener, ne firent que la motiver à aller au bout des choses, et à ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui avait l'ascendant sur lui.

La tirette s'engagea dans la courbe, et elle la laissa glisser vers son flanc. Le néoprène, n'étant plus soumis à une quelconque pression, s'écarta immédiatement, dévoilant ce qu'il dissimulait habituellement à la vue de tous : le poitrail à nu de Judy. Techniquement, ce n'était pas la première fois que Nick l'avait sous les yeux… Mais la dernière fois, il était sauvage, et n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il voyait.

Nick remua piteusement les lèvres, essayant sans doute de formuler quelques mots, sans y parvenir. Judy espéra nerveusement que c'était là l'expression d'un quelconque contentement, et trouva la force de mener la tirette jusqu'à sa destination finale, avant de glisser une patte délicate dans le creux du cou du renard.

« Et voilà, Nick… Je me glisse par cette ouverture. Voilà comment j'enfile mon uniforme… » elle plissa doucement les paupières avant de se redresser vers lui, glissant son museau vers le creux de son oreille, pour lui souffler d'un ton sensuel : « Ou que je le retire… »

Et sans ménagement, elle laissa redescendre son menton le long de la ligne de son museau, le marquant de haut en bas de son odeur, avant d'achever le voyage par un profond baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel le renard répondit avec une intensité presque féroce. Ils échangèrent une série d'embrassades qui ne fit que croître en intensité, rythmé par le son étouffé de leurs respirations chaotiques. Puis Judy, enfiévrée par l'intensité de leurs échanges, perdit pied. Elle se redressa encore d'avantage tout en enfonçant le visage de Nick dans l'ouverture qu'elle avait pratiqué sur son uniforme. Le passage forcé écarta encore d'avantage le textile, et le fit glisser des épaules de la lapine, mettant totalement son torse à nu.

Judy ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les lèvres et la langue de Nick errer le long de zones de son anatomie que personne avant lui n'avait appréhendé, et surtout pas d'une telle manière. Elle glissa ses bras derrière son cou, pour l'inviter à se montrer plus insistant. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur du renard battre à tout rompre, et saisissait sans mal son excitation, au rythme frénétique de sa respiration, et à la manière fébrile dont ses pattes légèrement tremblantes glissaient dans son dos, semblant chercher une prise à laquelle se raccrocher.

Lorsqu'elles remontèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, les saisissant délicatement, tout en les caressant avec une intense douceur, Judy crut défaillir. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et elle glissa en arrière, tombant sur le dos en entraînant Nick dans son sillage. Le renard stoppa sa chute en se retenant des deux pattes, pour se retrouvé penché au-dessus d'elle, son regard se noyant dans le sien. Judy lui sourit, en glissant une patte habile dans son dos, cherchant le nœud qui retenait fermée sa chemise d'hôpital, dont elle voulait le voir se délester au plus vite.

Mais Nick stoppa son mouvement en attrapant doucement son poignet par la patte, et en le ramenant vers le matelas, avant de l'immobiliser délicatement. Judy fronça les sourcils en voyant l'éclat passionnel diminuer d'intensité au creux du regard de son partenaire… Visiblement, il était en train de ménager un effort pour calmer ses pulsions, et tempérer son désir, autant que ses ardeurs. Judy secoua la tête en comprenant son intention de stopper les choses ici.

« Non… Nick… Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Mais le renard secoua le museau en fermant les yeux. Il peinait à retrouver son souffle, mais parvint à articuler : « Pas maintenant… Pas ici… Pas comme ça… »

« P… Pourquoi ? » s'indigna Judy en écarquillant les yeux, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir.

« Carotte… On est dans une foutue chambre d'hôpital. Tu… Tu mérites mieux que ça… »

« Nick… » commença Judy d'une voix qu'elle espérait raisonnable et contrôlée. « Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un lit recouvert de pétales de roses, ni de bougies, ou encore d'encens qui se consume sur fond de musique classique, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin d'être avec la bonne personne, et je sais que c'est toi… »

Nick écarquilla les yeux, semblant soudain prendre conscience d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas suspecté, et qui sembla le terrifier. « Att… Attends une minute… Si je comprends bien, tu n'as jamais… ? »

Judy secoua lentement la tête, redoutant que l'aveu de sa virginité ne soit le coup de frein final dont Nick avait besoin pour se persuader que les choses devraient en rester là… Ce qui fut bien entendu le cas. Il s'écarta d'elle avec précaution, presque comme si elle était en cristal, et que le moindre contact risquait de la briser. Ce comportement ne fit qu'excéder d'avantage la lapine, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine à nu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, Nick ? Je ne te donne pas l'impression d'être prête ? »

« Si, justement… C'est bien ça qui me surprend. Normalement, pour une première fois, on est censé être nerveux et… Je sais pas… Avoir la trouille, non ? »

Ces babillages ne faisaient aucun sens aux oreilles de Judy. Elle n'avait pas envie que son petit-ami se comporte en gentleman sous le seul prétexte qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu les joies de la chose. Elle détestait être infantilisée de la sorte. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et c'était lui, et c'était maintenant.

« A en juger par ton comportement, Nick, on dirait plutôt que c'est toi le puceau dans l'affaire. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton à la fois cynique et mordant, cherchant à le faire réagir par la provocation.

La réaction qu'elle obtint fut bien différente de ce qu'elle avait escompté. Nick se figea, presque comme si elle venait de lui administrer une gifle aussi sèche que violente, puis il détourna un regard légèrement honteux. Judy écarquilla les yeux en comprenant immédiatement l'énorme gaffe qu'elle venait de faire, et plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche en secouant la tête.

« Oh… Oh non ! Nick… Nick, je suis désolée… Je… Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu… »

« C'est rien, Carotte… » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix distante, qui fit bien comprendre à Judy que tout espoir de passer encore à l'acte venait de disparaître, purement et simplement. « N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »

Elle l'agrippa par l'épaule tandis qu'il se détournait en vue de quitter le lit, et le retint avec force, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur elle. L'expression dépitée et désolée qu'elle lui adressait aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg en quelques secondes à peine… Elle lui sembla tout à coup minuscule, fragile, et au bord des larmes. Alors, Nick consentit à un effort, et lui offrit un sourire contrit. Judy secoua la tête, toujours atterrée par sa maladresse. Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir été aussi stupide et cruelle… Ses hormones auraient sa peau, décidemment.

« C'est seulement qu… Tu venais de me dire que tu avais eu une cinquantaine de conquêtes au cours de tes arnaques, alors je… »

« Et tu t'es figurée que j'avais couché avec chacune d'entre elles ? » s'égosilla le renard en affichant une expression sidérée. « Tu m'as pris pour une sorte de gigolo ou quoi ? »

« Pas forcément… Mais… Tu es un séducteur, tu as un charme fou… Alors je m'étais imaginée qu… »

Nick secoua la tête avant de redresser une patte pour l'inciter à se taire, avant de finir à sa place : « Tu t'es imaginée que j'étais une sorte de macho qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge ? »

« Là c'est toi qui grossit le trait. » rétorqua-t-elle en croisant à nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine et en prenant une expression plus sévère.

« Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir clarifier les choses, Carotte… Parce que ce genre de dialogue de sourd ne peut nous faire que du mal. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord. » concéda-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Nick se tourna à nouveau vers elle, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre le temps d'expliciter sa situation particulière. « La principale raison qui fait que je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite est la même qui fait que je suis toujours « vierge », d'une certaine manière… Mais la virginité, chez les canidés, c'est pas la même chose que chez les autres espèces. Je suppose que tu ne le savais pas, non ? »

Judy remua la tête pour répondre par la négative. Tout à coup, elle était beaucoup plus intriguée par ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer, et resta silencieuse et attentive.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. » commenta Nick en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt à aborder ce genre de sujets dans les cours d'éducation sexuelle dispensés aux lapins… Les relations entre différentes espèces ne sont pas vraiment abordées par les programmes éducatifs, je suppose… »

« Surtout pas dans le milieu scolaire rural, je te le concède… » répondit Judy en employant le même ton ironique que son interlocuteur.

La réponse cynique eut au moins le mérite d'éveiller l'ombre d'un sourire sur le museau de Nick, qui poussa un profond soupir avant de poursuivre. « Eh bien, pour faire simple… Un canidé peut avoir des rapports sexuels tout en restant « vierge ». »

Judy releva un sourcil intrigué, ne saisissant absolument pas où il voulait en venir… La notion lui échappait totalement. Normalement, lorsqu'un mâle pénétrait une femelle, il perdait sa virginité, point final. Et cela valait pour toutes les espèces, du moins lui semblait-il.

« Chez nous… La perte de la virginité, c'est quelque chose de plus spirituel que physique. » expliqua Nick. « J'ai eu des rapports intimes avec certaines de mes relations… Donc on peut considérer que je ne suis plus « vierge » du point de vue qu'ont les autres espèces sur le sujet. »

Alors que Judy allait rétorquer quelque chose, sans doute pour se dédouaner de la gaffe qu'elle avait faite plus tôt, en venant souligner le fait qu'elle avait donc raison finalement, puisqu'il n'était pas vierge (du moins pas à ses yeux), il la devança en redressant les deux pattes, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

« Quand un canidé arrive au bout de l'acte sexuel, il se passe un truc spécial… C'est… » Nick hésita un instant, son regard fuyant celui de Judy, plus appuyé et insistant. La lapine se montrait un peu trop passionnée et intéressée par le sujet, à son goût. Finalement, il détourna les yeux, et reprit d'une voix un peu plus faible. « On appelle ça le « nœud ». Une protubérance se forme sur notre… truc… ce qui le scelle dans votre… chose… »

La lapine poussa un soupir consterné en l'entendant employer des termes aussi infantiles. Il y avait visiblement des sujets face auxquels Nick Wilde n'avait aucune dextérité langagière… Ce qui était plutôt malvenu de la part d'un mammifère qui avait habituellement la langue si bien pendue, et la verve aussi facile qu'acerbe.

« Nick… » commenta-t-elle d'une voix lassée. « Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes qui échangeons à propos d'un sujet sérieux. Si ce truc est aussi « spirituel », spécial et important que tu le prétends, tu pourrais au moins me le présenter avec plus de vocabulaire que si tu me racontais une vulgaire blague de cul. »

Le renard émit un léger grognement de protestation, avant de finalement acquiescer. Il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre ses explications en s'obligeant à employer des termes clairs. « A la fin de l'acte, une sorte de boule massive se forme à la base du pénis, ce qui le bloque dans le vagin de la partenaire. On se retrouve scellés et incapables de se séparer, tant que cette masse ne s'est pas résorbée… Ce qui peut prendre parfois jusqu'à quarante minutes. »

Judy resta sans voix à l'audition de cette nouvelle, et ses pattes se resserrèrent instinctivement sur les draps. Une petite boule d'appréhension se forma dans sa gorge tandis que son imagination se mettait en branle, et illustrait un peu trop clairement ce qu'elle se figurait de la chose. Elle n'était pas certaine, au bout du compte, si ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le sujet la terrorisait… ou l'excitait terriblement. Etant donné la quantité importante de phéromones qu'elle dégagea instinctivement, et dont Nick fut inondé bien malgré lui, son approche de la chose était relativement claire.

« Eh bien, moi qui pensais que la nouvelle te déplairait… » commenta Nick d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Judy, honteuse de sa réaction, détourna les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Effectivement, passée la surprise de l'idée… Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, c'était d'expérimenter cela avec celui qu'elle aimait. Le fait de devoir « subir » ces déconvenues particulières lui semblait au final un honneur plus qu'un calvaire, et une chose pour laquelle elle préférait se réjouir, plutôt que de l'appréhender. Car si même au niveau de leurs rapports intimes, la spécificité de leur union leur permettait d'aller au-delà de leurs différences, cela ne ferait que rendre leur couple plus fort et plus uni.

« Je ne saisis toujours pas cette notion spirituelle, et en quoi cela conditionne la perte de la virginité chez les canidés… » commenta-t-elle néanmoins.

« C'est assez simple, Carotte… » répondit Nick en haussant les épaules. « Lorsque le nœud est en place, les deux partenaires sont totalement unis. Ils ne forment plus qu'un, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Cela impose une confiance mutuelle totale, et une proximité qui dépasse le simple cadre physique. C'est une harmonie de l'esprit… Et on ne doit normalement en arriver là qu'avec une personne en qui on a une confiance totale, un partenaire pour qui nos sentiments sont forts, avérés, sincères, suffisamment puissants pour qu'on soit prêt à se joindre à lui à un niveau qui dépasse le cadre de la seule intimité, ou du simple acte sexuel. C'est pour ça qu'on considère qu'on est encore vierge tant qu'on n'a pas resserré le « nœud ». »

« Et… Et c'est ton cas, c'est ça ? » demanda Judy d'une voix hésitante.

Nick hocha la tête, avant de répondre d'une voix grave : « Pour la plupart des canidés, cette histoire de nœud, c'est de la connerie, et ils vont au bout des choses, peu importe leurs partenaires, ou ce qu'ils ressentent pour elles… Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été élevé. Mon père m'a expliqué ces choses dès que je suis arrivé à un âge où il estimait qu'il était nécessaire de m'apprendre certains « faits de la vie », comme il disait. Il m'a enseigné que faire le « nœud » avec quelqu'un, s'était s'ouvrir totalement à cette personne, et que cette union ne devait pas être gâchée… Car ce lien physique indestructible représentait une forme de promesse. Il lie les âmes par le corps… En somme, nous autres canidés ne devrions nouer un tel lien qu'avec le mammifère qui partagera notre existence jusqu'à la fin. »

Judy sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en comprenant tout à coup pourquoi la chose était aussi importante aux yeux de Nick… Il était mû par une conviction sincère, qui découlait d'une croyance ethnique qu'elle trouvait tout à la fois magnifique et très valable. Les canidés avaient donné un sens concret à leur système de reproduction particulier, et avaient explicité cela par une dimension métaphysique qu'elle jugeait aussi philosophique que poétique. Elle déposa avec douceur sa patte sur celle du renard, et lui offrit un sourire lumineux, qui débordait d'amour.

« Oh, Nick… Je comprends mieux, maintenant… »

Nick lui sourit à son tour, avant de baisser les yeux. « Quand mes parents ont divorcé… Je n'ai pas compris comment c'était possible. Ils avaient eu trois enfants ensemble… Comment le lien qui les unissait avait-il pu se briser ? Honnêtement, ça m'a fait douter plus d'une fois, sur toute cette histoire de spiritualité… Mais au final, je n'ai jamais pu dépasser cela, et encore moins aller au bout des choses. J'aurais considéré cela comme du gâchis, une véritable erreur. »

« Il faut croire qu'au final, tu croyais toujours en l'amour… » répondit Judy en cherchant des yeux son regard fuyant.

« Peut être bien… » répondit-il d'un ton incertain. « Le problème avec l'amour, c'est que tu ne sais jamais quand tu le trouveras…

Il tourna alors un regard intense et plein de conviction vers elle, la subjuguant par ce seul contact visuel. « … Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, il se retrouve face à toi et que chaque fibre de ton corps se met à hurler que ce que tu as toujours cherché est juste sous tes yeux. »

Judy sentit son cœur se figer une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine, son estomac s'enflammer, et ses oreilles brûler. Chaque parcelle de son être vibra d'intensité, et elle se redressa pour glisser vers lui, tandis qu'il se penchait dans sa direction. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur, tandis que leurs pattes enlaçaient le corps de l'autre. Ce baiser n'était en rien différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé, ni plus intense, ni plus appliqué, mais l'un comme l'autre le garderaient en mémoire comme le premier à avoir réellement compté, comme celui ayant scellé une forme de promesse silencieuse entre eux.

Ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques secondes de cet échange d'une douceur exquise. Judy rouvrit lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans l'abîme émeraude qui lui faisait face. Nick lui caressa la joue d'une patte attentionnée, avant de murmurer.

« Judy… Je… »

 _Toc-Toc-Toc._

Brusque rappel à la réalité. Quelqu'un à la porte, s'apprêtant à rentrer. Première visite médicale, arrivant à point nommé (toujours au plus mauvais moment). Les deux mammifères échangèrent une expression confuse et paniquée, en glissant un regard conjoint particulièrement gêné sur la poitrine toujours à nue de la lapine.

Alors que la poignée de la porte basculait et qu'un premier bruit de pas se faisait entendre, Judy se jeta instinctivement sous les draps, se roulant en boule tandis que Nick, prenant l'air le plus détaché possible, se calfeutrait contre elle, essayant de dissimuler la forme de son corps en redressant les genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'assurer de la réussite concrète de cette manœuvre de dissimulation que la voix du docteur Barrare envahissait la chambre.

« Bonjour, monsieur Wilde ! Comment allez-vous, ce matin ? »

« Heu… Bien, bien. Merci docteur. Et vous-même ? » demanda le renard d'un air contrit en affichant un sourire des plus forcés. Dissimulée sous les draps, Judy fronça les sourcils… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver trois mois en arrière, alors qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre par les hommes de main de Mr Big, et que le renard essayait d'expliquer crapuleusement les raisons de sa présence au parrain de la mafia de Tundraville.

Le docteur Barrare lui-même sembla surpris du ton mielleux employé par son patient, qu'il connaissait habituellement comme distant, froid ou cynique.

« Ma foi, je fais aller. » maugréa le castor avant de se munir de son stéthoscope et de grimper sur le petit escabeau mis à sa disposition prêt du lit, pour pouvoir contrôler le pouls de Nick, ainsi que vérifier sa tension.

« Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il mon vieux ? » s'étonna le docteur Barrare en affichant une grimace de surprise, et en éloignant son appareillage médical de la poitrine de son patient. « Vous êtes sujet à la tachycardie ? On dirait que vous venez de courir un marathon. »

« Non, rien de tout cela. » répliqua Nick, avant d'enchaîner sur le premier mensonge qui lui venait. « Je viens juste de me réveiller, et c'est un sale cauchemar qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil. »

Il n'allait pas se risquer à expliciter au docteur Barrare que l'emballement de son cœur était dû au fait qu'il venait de sortir d'échanges quelque peu érotiques avec une certaine lapine, d'ailleurs dissimulée sous les draps en ce moment-même. Nick se félicita intérieurement d'avoir mis un terme à leurs échanges passionnés… S'il avait cédé, le docteur Barrare aurait pu les surprendre dans une situation beaucoup plus délicate à justifier.

« Ah… » répondit le docteur Barrare avec un air un peu trop concerné pour que Nick n'en déduise rien.

« Pourquoi, docteur ? J'ai des soucis à me faire ? » demanda le renard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Non, je ne pense pas… » le rassura le castor en secouant la tête. « Néanmoins, étant donné la nature particulière de ce qui vous est arrivé, on ne va prendre aucun risque, d'accord ? »

Le renard acquiesça, avant de voir le praticien se munir de son bloc-notes et d'un stylo. Barrare se racla la gorge et commença : « Avez-vous eu des migraines depuis votre retour à la normale ? »

« Non. »

« Une sensation de fatigue, ou des somnolences ? »

« Pas particulièrement, non. »

« Des cauchemars, oui. Vous venez de me le dire… » marmonna-t-il en griffonnant sur sa fiche.

« Avez-vous ressenti une certaine forme d'agressivité imprévisible ? Ou des sautes d'humeur ? »

Nick grimaça quelque peu à la question et à ce qu'elle pouvait laisser supposer, mais secoua la tête avant de répondre une nouvelle fois par la négative.

« Aucune vision ou hallucination consciente, j'imagine ? »

« Pas encore, docteur… Mais où nous mènent ces questions, exactement ? C'est un hôpital civil ou un asile d'aliénés ? » demanda Nick sans méchanceté, mais sur un ton quelque peu concerné. « Parce que si c'est ma prochaine destination, j'aimerais le savoir… Sincèrement. »

« Rien de tout cela. » le rassura le docteur Barrare en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Nous avons achevé l'analyse du sérum employé Dimanche par les Gardiens du Troupeau et sa composition particulière nous oblige à prendre certaines précautions vis-à-vis de ceux qui ont été affectés. »

« Vous voulez dire… Des précautions autres qu'une muselière et un sédatif, c'est ça ? » questionna Nick d'un ton quelque peu méfiant.

Le castor hocha la tête, visiblement gêné de la tournure de la conversation. « Ecoutez, monsieur Wilde. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, malheureusement… Tout cela fait partie de l'enquête, et je suis tenu au secret, alors… »

Le renard se contenta de grimacer. L'orientation des questions laissait supposer d'éventuels troubles neurologiques consécutifs à l'administration du sérum… Et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il se demanda ce que les scientifiques avaient pu trouver de si particulier dans la composition chimique du produit, qui les pousse à marcher ainsi sur des œufs.

« Allons, ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Wilde. Ce ne sont que des précautions d'usage, d'accord ? Et vos amis du ZPD ne tarderont pas à vous rassurer à ce sujet, eux aussi. »

« Docteur… Si dans tous les cas vous savez que je vais être mis au courant, pourquoi me faire languir ? »

Le praticien considéra sérieusement la question, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il poussa un soupir vaincu.

« Bon, très bien… Mais gardez ça pour vous, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas supposé en discuter avec les patients. »

Nick acquiesça pour confirmer, mais resta silencieux, désireux de laisser son interlocuteur s'exprimer librement.

« Bon… On a d'abord pensé que le sérum employé par les Gardiens était un composé chimique similaire à celui qu'utilisaient les sbires de Bellwether, mais d'une qualité moindre… Un produit médiocre qui avait cherché à imiter l'original, sans parvenir à en reproduire la densité et la puissance. Mais après analyses, il semblerait que les deux sérums aient une souche composite commune, et que celle des Gardiens dérive volontairement, au sein même de sa structure chimique, pour tendre vers… Autre chose. »

« Quel genre de choses ? » demanda Nick d'une voix suspicieuse, où s'entendait une légère note d'appréhension.

« Eh bien… Au niveau des molécules employées, on retrouve une composition assez similaire à certains narcotiques et psychotropes… Ce qui laisse à penser que ce sérum est destiné à… induire une forme de bien-être, voire de dépendance. »

« En somme, c'est une drogue ? »

Le docteur se figea et frissonna légèrement, comme si entendre cette appellation prononcée par quelqu'un d'autre la rendait tout à coup plus crédible en inquiétante encore. Cette réaction instinctive ne fit qu'accroître l'angoisse qu'avait suscité la nouvelle chez Nick.

« Oui et non. » commenta finalement Barrare. « Ils ont surdosé l'essence de Minicampum Holicitias, ce qui fait que le produit a induit une régression au stade primal chez tous les mammifères ayant été touchés… Mais il est possible que cette modification soit une décision de dernière minute, afin de transformer une nouvelle drogue en arme. »

« Comment ça, une nouvelle drogue ? » s'enquit Nick en se redressant quelque peu, avant de stopper son mouvement en sentant Judy s'agripper à sa jambe.

Le docteur Barrare baissa piteusement la tête, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. « Elle… Elle existe déjà, monsieur Wilde. Elle sévit depuis environ une semaine, sans qu'on ait rendu cela public. Les camés qui nous arrivent l'appellent « l'or bleu », ou « le Hurleur Sauvage ». C'est un dérivé du sérum de Bellwether, qui agit à un niveau infinitésimal, mais est suffisamment puissant pour donner au consommateur l'impression que tous ses instincts sont en alerte, plus fins et plus aiguisés… Et qu'ils disposent d'une force décuplée, d'une vitalité primale les rendant presque invincibles. Ce qui bien sûr est faux, et a déjà provoqué quelques incidents. »

Nick resta sans voix à l'audition de cette nouvelle. Il aurait pu s'attendre à toutes formes de dérives suite à l'arrestation de Bellwether et à la mise en lumière des tenants et aboutissants de cette sinistre affaire… Et il s'était douté que toutes les conséquences ne seraient pas forcément positives. Mais jamais il n'avait suspecté, pas même une seule seconde, que quelqu'un serait assez fou pour faire du sérum une nouvelle forme de drogue, et qu'ils se trouveraient des gens suffisamment stupides pour vouloir en faire la consommation.

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » marmonna Nick, d'une voix brisée. « C'est… C'est très grave… »

« Pas plus que le fléau que représente la drogue en général, monsieur Wilde. C'est une donne avec laquelle nous avons malheureusement appris à devoir composer. »

Le castor rangea son calepin dans la poche de sa blouse et replaça son stéthoscope autour de son cou, avant de descendre les trois marches de l'escabeau.

Comme Nick restait toujours abasourdi, le médecin s'obligeant à lui offrir quelques paroles réconfortantes avant de le quitter : « Ne vous en faites pas ! Il ne semble pas que ce sérum spécifique ait eu le moindre impact sur votre santé physique, ou même mentale. A dire vrai, vous me semblez en pleine forme. Je pense que vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital cet après-midi. Mais mieux vaut se montrer prudents, d'accord ? Donc si vous ressentez le moindre trouble spécifique, ou si vous avez un quelconque doute par rapport à certaines sensations qui vous gagneraient, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. On est okay, par rapport à ça ? »

Le renard acquiesça piteusement. « On est okay… »

« Parfait. » déclara le médecin avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la chambre. « Allez, bonne journée monsieur Wilde ! »

« Bonne journée, docteur ! »

« Et bonne journée à vous aussi, mademoiselle Hopps ! » clama-t-il d'une voix légèrement cynique avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Les oreilles de la lapine émergèrent de sous les draps, bientôt suivies par le reste de sa personne. Son expression médusée en disait long sur son ressenti par rapport à la dernière remarque du médecin qui, visiblement, n'avait pas été dupe un seul moment, quant à sa présence dans la chambre.

« Heu… Je me sens terriblement stupide, pour le coup… » marmonna-t-elle en trouvant enfin le temps de réajuster son uniforme sur ses épaules, camouflant le pelage blanc qui recouvrait son poitrail.

« Mouai… » ricana Nick. « Je crois bien que ton odeur a envahi la chambre… difficile de passer inaperçue, du coup. »

« Oh non ! » se maudit Judy en plaquant ses deux pattes contre sa bouche. « Il va croire qu'on a… »

« On a bien failli, Carotte… Donc peu importe ce qu'il croira, ce ne sera jamais beaucoup éloigné de la vérité. »

La remarque prononcée sur un ton cynique lui valut un petit coup de poing rageur dans l'épaule. « Renard crétin… » grommela-t-elle.

La réflexion fit naître un sourire incontrôlable sur le museau de Nick, qui vint frotter son menton entre les oreilles de la lapine, y déposa une nouvelle trace de marquage… Ce qui la fit légèrement tressaillir, alors qu'elle se débattait avec la tirette de son uniforme.

« Tu sais que tu m'aimes ! » lui susurra-t-il au fond de l'oreille.

Judy se tourna vers lui en le jaugeant d'un regard dubitatif, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin et d'hausser les épaules. « Est-ce que je sais ça ? » demanda la lapine d'un ton incertain, qui le fit très légèrement tressaillir. « Mouai… Oui, je le sais. » le rassura-t-elle immédiatement avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

D'un bond, elle était hors du lit, et récupérait son plastron qu'elle enfila avec aisance et rapidité.

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu penses des dernières nouvelles ? » questionna finalement Nick en laissant courir son regard en direction de la porte.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » demanda Judy en réajustant le pelage légèrement empêtré de ses joues et de son cou. « Ça ne me surprend même pas, en fait… Un nouveau produit… Des gens prêts à en tirer profit… Au final, c'est des choses qu'on connait, pas vrai ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera si jamais des types font des overdoses, et deviennent totalement sauvages… Que cette saloperie leur grille le cerveau et qu'ils soient incapables de revenir à la normale ? »

L'idée avait visiblement déjà traversé l'esprit de Judy, puisqu'elle grimaça à cette possibilité. « Je suppose que ça finira par arriver, si on ne fait rien. Mais on n'est pas dupes, il n'y a qu'une personne à ma connaissance qui sache manier à un tel degré de perfectionnement la composition du Hurleur Nocturne. »

« Tu penses à Doug, le complice de Bellwether ? » demanda Nick en soulevant un sourcil circonspect.

Judy acquiesça avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Il est déjà recherché… Il était donc inutile pour lui de chercher à se faire oublier, surtout s'il y avait de l'argent à se faire. Je pense qu'il a modifié sa formule pour en tirer profit, et il l'a vendue aux Gardiens du Troupeau. »

« Ou bien il a rejoint leurs rangs. »

« Ou bien il en a toujours fait partie. »

Cette réflexion, et ce qu'elle impliquait, laissa Nick quelque peu abasourdi. Mais Judy n'en resta pas là, trouvant enfin l'occasion d'aborder l'une des théories qui la travaillait le plus depuis quelques temps. « Qu'est-ce que cela aurait de surprenant, dans le fond ? Les Gardiens du Troupeau nous ont déjà montré qu'ils avaient de multiples facettes, et un développement tentaculaire prouvant que leur groupuscule existe depuis plus longtemps que ce que l'on pouvait escompter… L'affaire Bellwether les a mis sous le feu des projecteurs, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'ils soient derrière tout ça, également. Que Bellwether ait agi en leur nom. »

« Oui… Mais si c'est le cas, ça voudrait dire qu'ils sont également à l'origine de l'apparition de cette nouvelle drogue… Ce « Hurleur Sauvage »… dans les rues de Zootopie… Et ça, c'est vraiment pas bon signe, pas vrai ? »

La lapine secoua la tête tout en poussant un soupir concerné. Nick était dans le vrai… Si tout était lié, cela ne pouvait qu'acheminer vers une situation inextricable, et particulièrement dangereuse. Les Gardiens du Troupeau faisaient une priorité de brouiller les pistes, en jouant à divers degrés, et en affichant plus d'un visage. Il était très difficile de comprendre leurs buts, leurs motivations, et de fait quasiment impossible d'anticiper leurs actions.

« Je n'en sais rien, Nick… Peut-être que je me plante totalement, et que toutes ces affaires n'ont rien à voir les unes avec les autres. Je ne fais que spéculer, et honnêtement, je suis un peu démunie. » Elle serra les poings, frustrée de ne pouvoir agir. « J'ai vraiment hâte de reprendre le service… Il faut que je tire tout cela au clair. »

Nick la contempla avec intensité, heureux de la retrouver si combative, alors que les derniers évènements avaient plutôt eu tendance à affecter son moral et sa motivation. La conviction affirmée que Judy affichait la plupart du temps faisait partie de ce qu'il admirait chez elle, bien que cela soit la source d'une nouvelle forme d'inquiétude, pour lui. Il redoutait qu'il ne lui arrive malheur… Dans une semaine, elle arpenterait à nouveau les rues de la ville, agissait pour rendre le monde meilleur, et luttant contre ces ennemis de l'ombre qui semblaient avoir une dent particulière contre elle. Et lui, il ne serait pas à ses côtés… Il ne pourrait pas veiller sur elle.

Judy sembla capter l'expression assombrie de son ami, et s'approcha doucement de lui, glissant une patte sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête vers elle. « Hey… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Nick s'obligea à sourire et à secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour le petit-ami soucieux et possessif… Il devait faire confiance à Judy, en dépit de toutes ses inquiétudes. « Rien, tout va bien. » répondit-il d'une voix claire. « J'ai seulement hâte de sortir de l'académie, pour t'épauler au quotidien. »

Judy lui offrit un sourire tout en douceur, semblant comprendre la nature de ses préoccupations. Elle en fut particulièrement touchée, d'autant plus qu'il semblait désireux de ne pas les présenter ouvertement, sans doute par respect pour elle.

« Ce sera vraiment super, Nick. » commenta-t-elle d'un ton réjoui. « A partir de ce moment-là, les criminels n'auront qu'à bien se tenir, parce que le duo Wilde-Hopps ne leur laissera pas une seule seconde de répit ! »

* * *

« Je me suis souvenue où j'avais déjà vu ce fichu masque ! »

Margaret Wilde était venue rendre visite à son petit-fils en fin de matinée, et avait ainsi rejoint la famille Hopps, l'ayant précédé d'une demi-heure environ. Après les politesses d'usage, la renarde en était venue au cœur du sujet qui la préoccupait depuis la veille : elle avait déjà vu le masque macabre d'agneau qu'arborait le Berger, et ça l'avait visiblement travaillé depuis… Elle leur avait confié ne pas être parvenue à ferme l'œil de la nuit, tant cette certitude la hantait, encore et encore. Quand enfin, l'illumination l'avait frappé sans prévenir, ses souvenirs se rappelant à elle.

« Ça remonte à tellement loin que j'avais dû parquer l'information dans ma réserve à souvenirs perdus. » commenta-t-elle en pointant son front du doigt.

Judy ne put refreiner un léger rire. Elle retrouvait tellement de Nick dans ce genre de petites remarques originales involontairement comiques que la filiation entre les deux était totalement incontestable.

« Eh bien, vas-y mémé ! Fais nous profiter de tes lumières. » insista le renard, visiblement impatient.

Margaret acquiesça, avant de laisser s'écouler quelques secondes, pour mieux ménager son effet. « Le théâtre de Traque. »

Elle avait lâché cela comme si elle s'attendait à des éclats vocaux consternés de la part de son auditoire, mais toutes les personnes en présence restèrent muettes, ne saisissant visiblement pas la référence. Margaret semble quelque peu déçue de ne stimuler aucune réaction particulière, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en maugréant pour elle-même.

« Le théâtre de Traque… » répéta finalement Stu d'une voix pensive. « Ça me dit quelque chose… »

« A moi aussi. » confirma Bonnie. « Il me semble que des troupes itinérantes donnaient ce genre de spectacles, quand j'étais encore toute gamine… Mais mes parents ne voulaient même pas en entendre parler, si je me souviens bien. »

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, Bonnie. » explicita Margaret d'une voix grave. « Le théâtre de Traque était une forme théâtrale réservée aux prédateurs… Elle a été interdite par la suite, en raison de la nature perverse des représentations qu'elle officiait. »

« De quoi s'agissait-il, mémé ? » demanda Nick d'une voix soudain piquée par la curiosité. « Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, il me semble… »

« Parce que pour y avoir assisté à une unique reprise au cours de ma jeunesse, je savais que je préfèrerais effacer cela de ma mémoire. Croyez-moi, ce théâtre n'a pas été censuré pour rien. »

Elle avait prononcé cela d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'horreur qui jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Margaret tourna un visage concerné en direction de Suzie qui, agrippée à la jambe de Judy, la contemplait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Je vais vous parler de tout ça… » déclara la renarde d'une voix sèche. « Mais il vaudrait mieux faire sortir le petit bout de chou… Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'un enfant devrait entendre. »

Jackie hocha la tête, avant de prendre Suzie entre ses bras. « Allez viens, ma puce. On va aller faire un petit tour, d'accord ? »

Judy formula un merci muet à l'attention de sa sœur, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Suzie protesta quelques secondes, avant que Jackie ne l'emmène hors de la chambre en lui promettant une glace, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer les plaintes de la petite lapine en gesticulations euphoriques.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Margaret à l'attention de Stu et Bonnie.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Margaret. » commenta Bonnie en secouant la tête.

« Je t'ai rarement vu aussi mal à l'aise… » déclara Nick à l'attention de sa grand-mère. « Ça ne laisse rien augurer de bon, par rapport à cette histoire. »

« Tu l'as dit, mon petit. Cette saleté de spectacle m'a filé des cauchemars pendant des mois, quand j'étais toute gosse. » acquiesça la renarde avant de pousser un profond soupir. « Le théâtre de Traque était une forme théâtrale traditionnelle qui s'est transmise de lignées de prédateurs à lignées de prédateurs. Forcément, c'était un spectacle supposé divertissant, écrit et joué par des prédateurs, pour un public de prédateurs. »

Margaret laissa passer une petite seconde pour évacuer le tremblement nerveux qui la gagna, avant de reprendre. « Du coup, lorsqu'un acteur devait jouer le rôle d'une proie, son visage était dissimulé par un masque en bois sculpté, imitant les traits de l'animal incarné. »

« Le masque d'agneau que porte le Berger… C'est un masque de ce type, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Judy, que le concept mettait mal à l'aise malgré elle.

Margaret acquiesça. « Oui, c'est exact… Et c'est indéniable, parce qu'ils arboraient toujours ces formes très acérées, caractéristiques de la technique de sculpture qu'employait le théâtre de Traque. Ces masques me terrorisaient, quand j'étais enfant… Ils étaient si froids et si… Dénués de vie. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas ça le pire… »

« Le pire était la nature du spectacle en question ? » interrogea Stu, qui avait pris la patte de Bonnie dans la sienne, appréhendant ce qui pourrait être révélé.

« C'est exact. » confirma Margaret, à nouveau parcourue d'un tremblement d'horreur. « Il n'y avait aucun dialogue, dans ces spectacles… Tout reposait sur une sorte de chorégraphie musicale qui se voulait poétique, mais qui m'a toujours semblé grotesque et terrifiante, étant donné ce qu'elle cherchait à représenter… Toujours un prédateur, toujours une proie… Et la mise en scène d'une chasse. On n'appelle pas cela le théâtre de Traque pour rien. Toute la représentation reposait sur une succession de chasses, opérées par différents prédateurs, sur différentes proies… Du pistage, jusqu'à la mise à mort. »

« Je… Je te demande pardon ? » s'égosilla Nick, qui n'en revenait pas d'apprendre qu'un tel type de théâtre avait pu exister à une époque relativement moderne.

Judy et ses parents échangèrent un regard contrit, qui en disait long sur le malaise qu'ils ressentaient en découvrant cet aspect quelque peu terrifiant de la culture artistique de certains prédateurs.

« Mon grand-père m'a emmené voir ce spectacle, quand je n'avais que six ans… » explicita Margaret d'une voix légèrement éperdue. « Je n'ai pas compris ce que j'avais sous les yeux, mais je me souviens très bien avoir ressenti toute l'horreur de la situation, son côté inexorable, implacable… J'ai fait une crise, et je me suis mise à pleurer. Ça l'a obligé à quitter la salle, et il n'était pas content du tout de mon esclandre. Quand je me suis calmée, près d'une heure après, je lui ai demandé pourquoi les prédateurs allaient voir de telles horreurs… Il n'a pas compris que j'en parle d'une telle façon… Il m'a dit que c'était naturel, que c'était pour ne pas oublier notre nature, et notre réel rapport aux proies. Qu'on ne pouvait certes plus les traquer, ni les manger, mais que cela ne signifiait pas qu'on ne pouvait plus… apprécier une… Une bonne chasse… »

Elle acheva son récit d'une voix bredouillante, confuse et meurtrie par l'émotion vivace d'un souvenir relativement traumatisant, qu'elle avait du mal à revivre, surtout face à un public composé majoritairement de proies. Leur révéler ainsi que nombre de prédateurs vivaient avec de telles pensées, à une époque encore relativement proche, était un crève-cœur. Il y avait de quoi avoir honte d'être un prédateur, lorsqu'on assistait à ce type de spectacles.

« Je n'y ai jamais remis les pattes… » explicita-t-elle finalement, rompant le silence glacial qui s'était abattu sur la chambre. « Et quelques années après, un drame s'est produit, qui a poussé la communauté des mammifères à interdire ce type de spectacles… »

« Un… Un drame ? » demanda Judy d'une voix tremblante.

« Une troupe du théâtre de Traque avait décidé de pousser le concept à son maximum, en faisant tenir le rôle des proies par… des proies. Et la mise à mort, tout comme la curée, n'étaient pas de la mise en scène… »

Stu et Bonnie poussèrent un hoquet d'horreur simultané, tandis que Margaret détournait les yeux, honteuse. Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard, et la lapine fut navrée de lire de la culpabilité dans les yeux de son ami.

« Bien entendu, c'était une troupe composée d'artistes complètement fous… Et ceux qui allaient voir ces spectacles ne pouvaient être sains d'esprit… » commenta Margaret avec affectation. « Mais ils eurent l'occasion de proposer ces représentations pendant près de cinq jours, avant que quelqu'un ait finalement l'intégrité morale d'aller les dénoncer. Dix-huit proies, principalement des adolescents qui avaient été enlevés à leurs familles, furent mis à mort au cours de cette seule période. Ça a été l'évènement le plus catastrophique et le plus honteux pour l'histoire moderne des prédateurs… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'être née avec des griffes et des crocs qu'à cette époque… Je n'osais même plus sortir de chez moi, parce que je n'avais pas la force de soutenir les regards que poseraient toutes ces proies sur moi… Sur ce monstre que j'avais l'impression d'être. »

Le geste que Bonnie accomplit à l'égard de la grand-mère de Nick laissa tout le monde sans voix. La lapine lâcha la patte de Stu, pour avancer d'un pas rapide en direction de la veille renarde, qu'elle serra dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation, afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Margaret resta bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés, avant de laisser glisses ses pattes usées dans le dos de Bonnie, afin de lui rendre son étreinte amicale.

« Aucun membre de la famille Hopps ne vous considèrera jamais comme un monstre, Margaret. » déclara la matriarche d'une voix pleine de conviction. « Et aucune proie ne devrait le faire, non plus. Et si cela devait arriver, alors ce mammifère ne vaudrait pas mieux que les artistes sanglants qui officiaient dans ce théâtre de cauchemars. »

« M… Merci… » bredouilla Margaret, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Judy, légèrement tremblante, prit la patte de Nick dans la sienne… Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les lapines émotives, certes, mais elle ne put refreiner quelques larmes.

* * *

Comme Judy n'avait pas été dans sa chambre au matin, elle dû rendre visite au docteur Barrare dans son bureau, afin qu'il puisse faire le point sur son état de santé, et procéder aux vérifications d'usage. Elle dû supporter les coups d'œil tendancieux qu'il lui lança, ainsi que ses remarques les plus cyniques, faisant référence à son apparente incapacité à rester éloignée de plus de deux mètres de son petit-ami. Mais le castor était un professionnel d'une grande intégrité, et d'une efficacité redoutable, alors elle n'allait pas le blâmer pour quelques taquineries, d'autant plus que lui ayant annoncé qu'elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital en même temps que Nick, il rendit sa journée un peu plus joyeuse.

Elle retrouva ses parents, ses sœurs, Margaret et Nick dans la chambre de ce-dernier, alors que le repas de midi venait de lui être servi. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas à son goût car il tirait une tête d'enterrement à l'idée de devoir ingurgiter ces substances étranges afin de se sustenter. Il était certain qu'avec des qualités culinaires aussi abouties que les siennes, devoir faire face à la cuisine hospitalière était sans doute un vrai crève-cœur. Tandis que Judy picorait déjà dans son plat, et s'était fait une priorité de lui dérober le flan au chocolat qui devait normalement lui servir de dessert, Nick proposa à tout le monde d'aller plutôt manger dans un petit dinner se situant au coin de la rue, et qui était plutôt pas mal à son souvenir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas encore officiellement autorisés à quitter, l'hôpital, Nick… » lui dit remarquer Judy

« Certes, mais on se dissimulera au sein de la foule des Hopps, et ainsi nous passeront inaperçus. »

La foule des Hopps en question appuya la proposition de bon cœur, tandis que Margaret acquiesçait à son tour, ravie de pouvoir déjeuner en si bonne compagnie. Puisque tout le monde semblait se liguer contre elle, Judy ne s'acharna pas à jouer les rabat-joie, et accepta à son tour.

Ils parvinrent à quitter l'hôpital sans aucun problème. Les infirmières ne leur lancèrent pas même un regard suspicieux tant les allers et venues des visiteurs, balai incessant de mammifères se dirigeant dans toutes les directions, leur offrait un écran dissimulateur particulièrement efficace.

Ils se rendirent au dinner que leur avait conseillé Nick, et qui présentait comme un lieu particulièrement tendance, au design raffiné, et aux plats particulièrement alléchants. Tandis qu'on leur attribuait une table suffisamment grande pour tous les accueillir, Nick donna un petit coup de coude à Judy pour attirer son attention vers le fond du restaurant, pointant une table du bout du doigt, à laquelle était installé un buffle qui leur tournait le dos.

« Hey, Carotte… Ce serait pas Bogo, par hasard ? »

La lapine concentra son regard… Et à la vue de l'uniforme officiel que revêtait le buffle en question, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agisse du chef du ZPD, en effet.

« Je crois bien que si. Allons, le saluer ! »

Judy et Nick laissèrent leurs familles prendre place, leur signifiant qu'ils avaient vu un ami, et qu'ils les rejoindraient très vite après avoir été lui faire un petit coucou.

Le renard et la lapine approchèrent de Bogo d'un pas rapide, avant de se rendre compte que le buffle n'était pas seul, et partageait sa table avec une femelle, à première vue une antilope, qui était revêtue d'une veste à col haut, d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, et d'un fichu qui recouvrait sa tête… On aurait cru qu'elle cherchait à dissimuler son visage aux regards indiscrets. Ce déguisement ne fut néanmoins pas suffisant pour dissimuler très longtemps la vérité aux yeux très observateurs du lieutenant Judy Hopps.

« Oh, par mille carottes ! Vous êtes Gazelle ! » s'exclama la lapine, attirant l'attention de la principale intéressée, tandis que Bogo, sous l'effet de la surprise, recrachait par les naseaux la goulée d'eau gazeuse qu'il venait d'avaler.

« Hopps ! Wilde ! » s'égosilla le buffle en tournant vers eux un regard furibond. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous êtes censés être à l'hôpital ! »

Mais les remontrances du chef avaient peu d'importance pour Judy, qui l'ignora totalement pour se presser déjà de l'autre côté de la table, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Je suis votre plus grande fan ! Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton suppliant en souriant de toutes ses dents, et en trépignant adorablement des pieds. Nick la regarda faire en relevant un sourcil, avant de pousser un léger ricanement.

« Je paierai cher pour te faire le même effet, Carotte. »

« Oh, la ferme Wilde ! » répliqua la première intéressée sans détacher son regard de la popstar qui, visiblement très gênée, jetait des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour d'elle, craignant de voir s'attrouper soudainement une masse pressante de fans. Heureusement, l'euphorie de Judy ne semblait pas avoir attiré l'attention, et le reste de la clientèle poursuivait ses activités régulières.

Aussi, Gazelle pressa-t-elle son index contre sa bouche, pour inviter Judy à ne pas faire plus d'esclandre. « Pas si fort, s'il vous plaît, lieutenant Hopps… »

Judy comprit soudain sa gaffe, et plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche en affichant une expression horrifiée. « Oh ! Toutes mes excuses ! J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez ici incognito. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… » répondit la chanteuse en souriant avec douceur. « Et de toute manière, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous demander un autographe, pas vrai ? Je voulais vous remercier depuis longtemps de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Zootopie… »

La lapine resta sans voix face à cette manifestation de gratitude, venant de la part de l'une de ses idoles, et sa confusion ne fit que renforcer l'euphorie de la popstar, qui posa une patte délicate sur son épaule. « Très heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance, en tout cas. »

Judy acquiesça avant de serrer la patte qui lui était tendue. Nick eut droit aux mêmes égards, mais le renard n'avait pas oublié l'incongruité du cadre de cette rencontre, et lança un petit regard en coin à Bogo, qui essayait visiblement de se fondre dans le décor.

« Eh bien, chef… » déclara le renard d'une voix tendancieuse. « On tire finalement avantage de son rang, à ce que je vois. Etre chef du ZPD doit être une sacrée aubaine si cela permet d'avoir un rendez-vous galant avec la célébrissime Gazelle. »

Bogo lui lança un regard furibond, où brûlait l'intense envie qu'il ressentait de resserrer ses deux pattes autour de son cou jusqu'à expulser sa petite tête de renard en orbite, mais il contint sa rage, et marmonna entre ses deux : « Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, Wilde ! »

« Ah bon ? » répliqua Gazelle de l'autre côté de la table, sur un ton pincé qui laissa les trois autres sans voix.

L'expression qu'afficha Bogo était impayable, et Nick regretta de ne pas avoir son téléphone portable sur lui pour immortaliser l'instant. Cela lui rappela que ledit téléphone était resté à son appartement depuis les incidents de Dimanche… Il espéra que Dizzie ne s'était pas trop inquiétée, si elle avait cherché à le joindre.

« Eh bien, c'est que… » bredouilla le buffle, visiblement atterré par la tournure des évènements.

Gazelle le laissa mariner dans ce bourbier pendant quelques secondes encore, semblant apprécier sa débâcle, ce qui révélait aux yeux de tous une certaine la petite part de sadisme qui existait en elle. Mais finalement, elle vint à son secours, en vue de clarifier la situation : « Adrian a raison. » explicita-t-elle.

« Adrian, hein ? » répéta Nick d'un ton tendancieux, en lançant un regard équivoque à Bogo, qui renouvela à son attention une expression des plus courroucées, qui semblait signifier « _attends un peu de bosser pour moi, et je te ferais regretter d'être né_ ».

Gazelle poursuivit en faisait fi de l'intervention taquine du renard : « Nous nous voyons pour échanger au sujet de l'organisation du gala de charité de la police, auquel mon association va participer cette année. Une partie des fonds récoltés iront aux œuvres pour la paix. »

« Une idée de Karen. » commenta Bogo, presque pour se dédouaner de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais Gazelle lui lança un regard légèrement blessé, qui le força à faire machine arrière. « Une excellente idée, néanmoins. » se corrigea-t-il d'un air contrit.

« C'est… C'est vraiment chouette. » répondit Judy avec enjouement. « Cela donnera une très belle image du ZPD, et clarifiera notre position par rapport à tous ces évènements tragiques. »

« Notre position était déjà suffisamment claire, Hopps… » contesta Bogo d'une voix grave, avant de finalement pousser un soupir. « Mais au moins comme ça, on marquera le coup. »

« Surtout que la présence de Gazelle lors de cette soirée risque d'attirer plus d'un donateur généreux. » commenta Nick en hochant la tête. « Karen a décidemment du flair pour ce genre de choses. »

« C'est vrai. » admit Bogo. « La multinationale Redwood a déjà promis une donation énorme, et leur PDG sera présent pour officialiser le nouveau partenariat que nous allons signer avec leur firme. »

« Redwood ? » questionna Judy d'une voix curieuse. « De quel type de partenariat s'agit-il ? »

« Renouvellement de l'équipement tactique, amélioration de nos systèmes informatiques, et possibilité d'expérimenter de nouvelles technologiques de pacification sur le terrain. » répondit Bogo d'une voix détachée, mais où se percevait tout de même une certaine forme d'excitation. « Redwood est à la pointe du développement en matière d'équipement stratégique et militaire. Ils sont déjà en train de mettre au point un nouveau pistolet tranquillisant pour nos forces, qui permettra de combiner des doses d'antidote au sérum adapté à la corpulence du mammifère qui sera touché. »

« On en arrive là, alors… » répondit Judy d'une voix affectée. « A devoir développer des technologies spécifiques pour lutter contre les Gardiens… C'est leur accorder bien trop d'importance, chef. »

« Je sais bien, Hopps. Mais on doit faire face à une nouvelle forme de menace, à cause de ce foutu sérum. Il sera employé de bien des manières, et toujours dans le but de nous nuire… Alors on doit pouvoir agir sans être pris au dépourvu, maintenant. Il ne s'agit plus de faire dans la demi-mesure. »

« Ouai. » commenta Nick en hochant la tête. « On dirait bien que vous êtes passés à la vitesse supérieure, au ZPD… Mais de là à accepter un partenariat avec une entreprise privée… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas commun. » concéda le buffle en poussant un profond soupir. « Mais le contrat que nous allons signer avec Redwood les empêchera de mettre leurs museaux dans nos affaires. Ce n'est qu'un simple échange de bons procédés. Ils mettent à notre disposition leurs technologies, et nous servons de vitrine à leurs produits. Tout le monde y gagne. »

« D'autant plus que Redwood est depuis longtemps le principal donateur de notre association pour la paix. » explicita Gazelle. « Leur PDG est un mammifère intègre et loyal, qui a une vision très optimiste et tolérante de Zootopie. Je pense qu'ils ont sincèrement à cœur le devenir de notre ville. »

« J'ai tendance à ne pas faire confiance aux gros pontes, en général. » répondit Nick en haussant les épaules. « Mais je suppose qu'il y a des exceptions partout. »

« On va vous laisser profiter de votre petit moment à deux. » déclara Judy en souriant, ce qui lui valut un regard à la fois étonné et courroucé de Bogo, qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir rejoindre le camp de Wilde, et à se jouer aussi ouvertement de lui.

« Mais avant cela, Gazelle… » déclara Judy en se retournant vers la popstar et en lui offrant un sourire lumineux. « Si on reparlait de cette histoire d'autographe ? »


	22. Chapitre 22 - Traces dans la poussière

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **J'ai du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Mais comme vous pourrez le constater en le lisant, il est très long. Et encore, j'ai nettement raccourci la fin en laissant d'autres révélations pour le début du chapitre suivant, même si ça réduire l'impact de ce que je voulais offrir à la fin de celui-ci. Mais je pense que vous aurez déjà de quoi faire avec ce que je vous propose ici.**

 **Voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, donc je ne vais pas m'étendre beaucoup plus longtemps.**

 **J'espère que votre lecture vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même quelques mots, pour partager votre avis sur tout ça ! C'est toujours plaisant et motivant pour moi de pouvoir lire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.**

 **Merci, encore et toujours, à tous ceux qui suivent et soutiennent cette fanfiction !**

 **A très vite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Des traces dans la poussière**

« Essaie-la, puisqu'elle te plaît tant. »

Judy tourna un regard surpris vers Jackie, qui venait de la surprendre au milieu du rayon robes du magasin de prêt-à-porter FurFur, se trouvant en plein centre de la galerie commerciale où elles avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi entre filles, en compagnie de leur mère et de leur petite sœur Suzie… Une décision qui n'avait pas été la résultante d'un choix d'activité opéré par Judy, mais comme sa famille se rendait très peu souvent à Zootopie, elles avaient vu là une occasion de passer un peu de temps juste entre elles.

Au grand dam de Nick qui, du coup, s'était vu attribué la tâche délicate (et inconfortable pour lui) de servir de compagnon d'infortune à Stu Hopps, pour leur « _propre moment entre mecs_ », comme l'avait si bien dit Jackie. Nul doute que cette dernière, ayant toujours tendance à voir le positif en toute situation, ait agi de la sorte dans le but de forcer un rapprochement entre le patriarche et le nouveau petit-ami de sa fille. Mais Judy n'était pas totalement persuadée que ce soit la meilleure des idées au monde.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à l'hôpital, après leur petite escapade au restaurant, ils étaient attendus de patte-ferme par le docteur Barrare, qui leur administra son fameux regard de reproche, le tout saupoudré d'une expression de désapprobation et de longs soupirs de lassitude. Nick et Judy baissèrent piteusement la tête face à la figure d'autorité qui leur faisait face, comme deux garnements s'étant faits prendre à resquiller l'école par leur professeur, et qui attendaient l'inévitable châtiment qui résulterait de leur mauvaise conduite.

Mais le médecin semblait avoir perdu tout espoir de parvenir à maîtriser ses deux patients, visiblement incapables de tenir en place, et à leur inculquer les vertus du repos. Cependant, leur petite incartade intervenant de toute manière au terme de leur hospitalisation, il se contenta d'un court remontage de bretelles, avant de leur imposer un ultime check up, et de leur signer leurs autorisations de sortie. Il leur avait dit le plus gentiment du monde qu'il espérait ne plus jamais les revoir, pour leur propre bien, et pour le salut de sa santé mentale. Cet au-revoir peu commode ne fit qu'accroître l'affection que le jeune couple avait déjà pour l'infortuné castor qui avait pris la décision de s'occuper personnellement de leurs cas.

Il était donc grand temps que leur quotidien retourne à la normale, si tant est que cela soit encore possible… Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'ils avaient le sentiment de ne vivre que des mésaventures et des évènements sortant de l'ordinaire. De fait, un peu de routine leur ferait du bien, au cours de cette semaine qui séparerait Judy de son retour au ZPD. C'était là que Jackie avait proposé cette dernière activité : une occasion en or pour les femelles Hopps de passer un peu de bon temps entre elles, avant le retour pour Bunnyburrow, qui devrait avoir lieu en début de soirée. Elles proposèrent à Margaret Wilde de se joindre à elles, mais la vieille renarde déclina l'offre : elle préférait rentrer chez elle pour se reposer, ses jours de bringue étaient derrière elle, prétexta-t-elle.

Judy avait saisi le regard désespéré que Nick lui avait lancé lorsque tout le monde se fut mis d'accord (les seuls protestataires étant les deux mâles qui se retrouvaient seuls… ou tout du moins en une compagnie mutuelle qu'ils redoutaient certainement autant l'un que l'autre). Mais les dés étaient jetés. Une fois que Jackie Hopps avait pris une décision, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle partageait ce trait de caractère avec sa sœur, sauf qu'elle l'avait poussé à l'extrême : personne n'osait jamais la contrer ou lui dire non. Elle avait cette spécificité du « _regard qui tue_ ». Une étincelle meurtrière qui brûlait d'intensité au fond de ses pupilles dès qu'elle manifestait un quelconque signe de contrariété. Nick ne s'opposa guère plus d'une seconde à la fureur silencieuse qui se déployait au fond de ce regard, avant de se rétracter, et de prétexter que l'idée était au final absolument excellente.

Judy formula un petit « _désolé_ » silencieux du bout des lèvres avant d'offrir un dernier baiser à son compagnon, et de lui souhaiter de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de son père. La lapine essaya de se persuader que tout se passerait bien entre eux… Après tout, il valait mieux se montrer optimiste. Nick aurait sans doute besoin que quelqu'un lui envoie des ondes positives, si cela pouvait aider… Car Judy avait également saisi le regard dépité de son père, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à cette situation, lui non plus… Et il n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que le renard.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant qu'ils s'étaient séparés, et Jackie avait proposé de passer un peu de temps au sein de la grande galerie commerciale du Centre-Ville de Zootopie, énorme structure s'échelonnant sur plusieurs niveaux, dont l'architecture de verre et d'acier évoquait un enchevêtrement de plaques naturelles, sur lequel s'écoulait une cascade artificielle. Le surplomb en verre permettait d'admirer depuis l'intérieur l'écoulement de l'eau cristalline, qui se voyait charriée en différents canaux présentant leurs propres parcours, faits de remous et de cascades. La structure comportait près de cinq cent boutiques diverses et variées, dont le spécialiste en prêt-à-porter pour mammifère de taille moyenne, FurFur. Judy se souvenait que la franchise avait également un magasin à Bunnyburrow, mais rien de comparable en termes de taille, de choix et de nouveautés.

Judy n'était pas une accro du shopping, et n'avait jamais été grandement intéressée par la mode, ou par son look. Pour elle, les critères en termes d'habillement se limitaient au confort de la tenue, ainsi qu'à son aspect relativement correct. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement tendance, chic ou chamarré dans sa garde-robe, mais plutôt un assortiment de t-shirts, débardeurs et chemises, quelques leggings et jeans. Rien de plus, et certainement rien d'extravagant. Des tenues de tous les jours, qu'elle pouvait porter sans se poser de questions. Elle avait rêvé toute sa vie de pouvoir un jour porter un uniforme du ZPD, et du coup, elle n'avait jamais développé un intérêt particulier dans ses choix vestimentaires.

De fait, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une structure de ce type, elle était confronté à la même préoccupation : elle trouvait certains vêtements jolis, mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle savait très bien qu'à choisir entre eux et un ensemble débardeur-jeans, son choix serait vite fait. Peu de raison de dépenser de l'argent pour des choses dont elle ne ferait jamais usage. Ce pragmatisme restrictif était une des caractéristiques de Judy qui ennuyait le plus ses sœurs qui, pour la plupart, avaient tendance à apprécier une garde-robe bien fournie, ou des bibelots de valeur plus ou moins discutables. Jackie, par exemple, du temps où elles vivaient encore toutes les deux dans le terrier de leurs parents, était très heureuse de partager son armoire avec Judy, car elle pouvait sans réserve envahir l'espace de sa sœur, sans que celle-ci s'énerve ou s'en offusque… Et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le faire, la lapine ayant une tendance certaine à accumuler des vêtements plus que de raison.

Du coup, pour une fois que Judy se retrouvait devant une tenue face à laquelle elle hésitait, se posant toujours cette fameuse question du « _la mettrai-je vraiment un jour, si je suis honnête avec moi-même ?_ », sa sœur y vit l'opportunité de la pousser à se faire plaisir, histoire de changer un peu.

« J'en sais trop rien, Jackie… » répondit Judy avant de reposer sur son tréteau la jolie robe turquoise qui avait attiré son regard. « Mon budget est très serré… Alors ce n'est pas le moment de céder à des caprices. »

« Qui te parle de céder ? » demanda Jackie en posant ses pattes sur ses hanches, se donnant un air un peu plus imposant (ce qui pour le coup n'était pas très utile : elle dépassait déjà Judy de dix bons centimètres). « Je te propose seulement de l'essayer. »

Judy reposa sa patte sur le textile composant la robe, semblant hésiter. Jackie poussa un soupir, avant de laisser apparaître au fond de ses yeux la petite lueur flamboyante signifiant qu'elle commençait à être contrariée… ce qui motiva sa sœur à éviter de croiser son regard.

« Allez, Jude ! » râla finalement Jackie en se saisissant de la robe avant de la déposer entre les pattes de sa sœur. « Va essayer ça ! Hop, Hop ! »

« Bon, très bien… » répondit la lapine d'un ton incertain avant de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour faire face au jugement de toutes les femelles Hopps réunies. En effet, Bonnie, qui était allée acheter une glace en cornet à Suzie, avait finalement rejoint Jackie et attendait, impatiente, de voir ce qu'allait donner l'essayage. Judy apparut, l'air un peu penaud et une expression d'inconfort sur le visage, se triturant nerveusement les pattes, comme si elle ne savait pas où les mettre. La robe d'un éclat turquoise saisissant, mettait en valeur la couleur du pelage de la lapine, et épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps, tout en les mettant en valeur. Jackie poussa un petit sifflement admiratif, avant de plaquer ses pattes l'une contre l'autre, l'air ravie.

Bonnie sembla partager son enthousiasme, puisqu'elle afficha un sourire radieux avant d'hocher la tête d'un air appréciatif. « Ma chérie, si tu ne devais acheter qu'une robe de toute ta vie, je pense que ça devrait être celle-ci. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Jackie en lançant un regard en coin à sa mère. « Et sa robe de mariage, alors ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai. » répondit Bonnie en se frappant la patte du front avant de corriger ce qu'elle venait de dire : « En dehors de ta robe de mariée, en fait ! »

Judy plaqua ses oreilles dans son dos face à cette échange, avant de prendre une mine de circonstance, à mi-chemin entre la gêne et l'exaltation… Bien entendu, l'amour n'avait jamais vraiment été une priorité dans sa vie, du moins jusqu'à récemment. Et c'était étrange, d'ailleurs, de faire le constat que ce que l'on considérait comme plus ou moins important était à ce point variable, et fluctuait au gré des rencontres que l'on faisait au cours de son existence… avant sa rencontre avec Nick, Judy aurait pensé que la seule chose qui compterait à jamais pour elle serait sa carrière au sein du ZPD, et l'implication qu'elle aurait à accomplir son rêve de rendre le monde meilleur. Et maintenant, même si tout cela lui semblait encore important et capital dans sa vie, elle saisissait déjà que ces priorités passaient au second plan, et que la chose qui la stimulait réellement était la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le renard. Il était trop tôt pour se projeter et tirer des plans sur l'avenir, de penser à des choses aussi incertaines et lointaines qu'un mariage, ou une première portée… Mais sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, elle avait déjà surpris ses pensées opérer quelques glissades aventureuses dans ces directions, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte… Et elle ne savait pas si ces débordements étaient bons signes, ou la manifestation concrète qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une jeune femelle fleur bleue qui s'ignorait.

Du coup, sa réaction fut automatiquement positionnée sur le mode défensif, et elle répliqua d'une voix froide : « Mouai… On va peut-être pas tirer des plans sur la comète, quand même… »

« Oh, excuse-moi, ma chérie. » répondit Bonnie en secouant la tête. « C'est seulement que ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir si heureuse et épanouie… Ce qui est d'ailleurs plutôt étrange lorsqu'on considère toutes les horreurs qui te sont arrivées récemment. »

« Merci, maman… Ça me remonte beaucoup le moral. » déclara Judy en affichant une grimace d'incertitude.

La réplique eut au moins le mérite de toutes les faire rire un peu, avant que Jackie ne revienne à la charge. « En tout cas, plan sur la comète ou pas, mets cette robe une seule fois devant Nick, et je peux t'assurer qu'il t'épouse sur le champ. »

« Tu crois qu'elle lui plairait ? » demanda Judy en se scrutant d'un œil méfiant dans la glace qui lui faisait face, se tournant de gauche à droite pour tenter d'observer avec minutie la façon dont la robe tombait sur elle.

« Oh, tu sais, les mâles… » répondit Jackie en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu veux vraiment leur plaire, il vaut mieux ne rien porter du tout… Mais ce genre de robes, ils adorent toujours. »

« Et de toute manière, vu la façon dont Nick te regarde, tu pourrais être habillée d'un sac en toile de jute que tu lui plairais tout autant. » ajouta Bonnie en riant doucement.

« C'est vrai. » confirma Jackie. « C'est la raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux te demander si elle te plaît à toi. »

Judy hésita un instant, observant encore un peu la coupe de la robe et l'effet qu'elle dégageait en la portant. Elle fit une petite moue réflexive, avant de finalement pousser un soupir vaincu et de se retourner vers sa mère et ses sœurs. Elle s'agenouilla pour faire face à Suzie, qui dégustait tranquillement sa glace à la vanille.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Suzie ? Tu penses que je devrais la prendre ? »

« Oui, Judy ! Elle est trop jolie, cette robe. » s'exclama la petite lapine avec entrain, tout en opinant du chef.

L'avis de sa petite sœur acheva de persuader Judy, qui poussa un petit rire avant de se frotter nerveusement la tête. « Bien… Je vais la prendre, puisqu'elle a l'air de faire l'unanimité. Il y a ce gala de charité au ZPD dans quelques semaines de toute façon, et il faudra bien que j'ai quelque chose de convenable à me mettre. Comme ça, je suis sure de la porter au moins une fois. »

Jackie secoua la tête en affichant une mine désespérée. « Ah, Judy ! Toujours ce fichu pragmatisme… T'as pas toujours besoin d'avoir une bonne raison de te faire plaisir, tu sais ? »

Etrangement, Judy entendit la voix de Nick résonner dans sa tête (décidemment, ses pensées n'étaient jamais très éloignées du renard) : « _Petit truc pour réussir une bonne conférence de presse, Carotte… Tu veux avoir l'air à l'aise ? Réponds à leur question par une autre question, et ensuite tu réponds à cette question._ ». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce souvenir précis lui revint en tête à ce moment, mais elle se décida à suivre le conseil que son esprit lui prodiguait par son intermédiaire.

« Est-ce que je sais ça ? Hmm… Mouai… Je le sais. »

* * *

Dès la première minute de silence gêné qu'ils partagèrent, Nick comprit que pour pouvoir survivre à ces quelques heures en compagnie de Stu Hopps, il allait avoir besoin d'un plan de secours. Il voulut contacter Finnick par texto, en toute discrétion, afin d'obtenir son appui (son esprit angoissé ne lui avait pas suggéré d'autre alternative, en dépit du fait que le fennec n'aurait certainement rien pu changer à la situation à laquelle il devait faire face), mais se souvint que son téléphone portable était resté à son appartement depuis plusieurs jours, et qu'il n'avait eu aucun moyen de le récupérer jusqu'alors.

Le renard se racla finalement la gorge, avant de se tourner vers Stu, qui attendait à ses côtés, les pattes enfoncées dans les poches de sa salopette, se demandant sans doute si les heures à venir allaient être aussi passionnantes que cette première minute un peu pesante, de par le silence qui la caractérisait.

« Hum… Le shopping c'est pas votre truc, à vous non plus, pas vrai ? » demanda finalement Nick en se giflant mentalement pour avoir amorcé la discussion par une question aussi stupide.

« Heu… Pas vraiment, en effet. » répondit Stu qui se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Quelques secondes de blanc s'écoulèrent à nouveau, que Nick ressentit comme autant de grêle jetée sur son courage et sa détermination, avant que le patriarche ne reprenne : « Vous savez, Nick, quand vous passez vos journées à vous occuper d'une ferme, vos priorités en matière d'achats deviennent très vite des plus ciblées. »

Nick souleva un sourcil. Son expertise en matière d'échanges verbaux et de psychologie par l'analyse de la parole lui permettaient de comprendre sans mal que Stu, bien que visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que lui, avait l'air de vouloir faire des efforts pour initier une conversation. Aussi, le renard ne rata-t-il pas le coche, et s'accrocha sans vergogne à la perche qui venait de lui être tendue.

« Equipements agricoles, engrais, fertilisants et pesticides sur la liste des commissions, chaque semaine ? »

« Pas chaque semaine. » déclara Stu en poussant un léger rire (« _tu l'as fait rire : bien jouer, Nick !_ » s'exclama l'esprit euphorique du renard). « Mais c'est vrai que si j'ai des achats à anticiper, ou des trucs à penser, ça va s'orienter dans cette direction. »

Nick accueillit cette réponse comme un saint-graal inattendu, car elle fit naître en son esprit une idée d'activité qui pourrait aider à faire passer le temps, et serait en plus au goût du lapin.

« Oh ! Dans ce cas, monsieur Hopps, je sais exactement où vous emmener passer l'après-midi ! »

Le marché agricole du Square du Sahara était l'un des lieux les plus réputés de Zootopie pour tous les mammifères en quête de produits frais en provenance des grandes zones de culture s'étendant aux alentours de la capitale, et dont les Trois Communes faisaient parties. Ce marché se situait dans une zone couverte du grand bazar, un lieu de villégiature en termes de tourisme, enchevêtrement d'étroites ruelles bardées d'échoppes en tous genres, vendant des produits divers et variés (et de qualité tout aussi diverses et variées), le tout protégé par l'ombre d'une multitude de toiles colorées, tendues entre une myriade de filins d'acier, et qui constituaient une sorte de toit étrange, chaotique et bigarré.

Stu sembla sous le charme exotique des lieux dès leur arrivée, puisqu'il fit halte à de nombreux stands, questionnant les marchands sur la nature de tels ou tels produits étranges, dont il aspirait à connaître les fonctions. Nick dû même le mettre en garde contre un vendeur particulièrement insistant, qui avait presque réussi à lui vendre une lotion miracle, supposée venir à bout des callosités qui faisaient souffrir ses pattes usées par le travail de la terre. Ils passèrent ainsi un bon moment à errer dans les ruelle du vieux bazar, avant d'enfin arriver au marché agricole, destination que Nick tenait à faire découvrir au père de Judy.

Il s'agissait d'un marché vendant surtout des fruits et légumes frais, mais également une quantité astronomique de produits liés à l'agriculture, à l'épandage, au traitement des plantes… En somme, tout ce qui pouvait être en lien avec les plantes et la meilleure manière de les faire pousser. Dès son arrivée, les yeux de Stu Hopps s'écarquillèrent, et il lâcha un « _non d'un renard_ » spontané, avant de s'excuser de l'expression auprès de Nick, la justifiant par le fait qu'il n'avait clairement jamais rien vu de tel.

Bien entendu, il s'était déjà rendu dans des salons ou dans des conventions agricoles, mais il n'avait jamais foulé de ses pattes un lieu aussi vaste, qui proposait à la vente une telle quantité de produits (là encore de qualités très variables, mais étant dans son domaine d'expertise, Stu était excellent juge par rapport à cela), et ce de manière permanente. C'était comme découvrir une caverne aux merveilles du domaine agricole.

Ils arpentèrent le vaste espace couvert pendant un petit moment, commentant gaiment (et sans réellement d'importance) ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Parfois, Stu s'arrêtait devant une machine, ou devant des bulbes de plantes particuliers, et Nick l'interrogeait sur la nature de ce qu'il observait. A chaque fois, le lapin se montra généreux et prolixe en explications.

Cela dû d'ailleurs l'inquiéter, au bout d'un moment, car il se retourna vers Nick et lui lança un regard curieux. « Désolé, Nick… Je vous parle de toutes ces choses qui sont tellement normales pour moi, sans même me poser la question de l'intérêt que vous pouvez bien leur témoigner. Je dois être barbant, non ? »

« Pas du tout, monsieur Hopps. Je n'y connais rien, c'est vrai… » admit le renard, qui avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, meilleur moyen selon lui de faire bonne impression à quelqu'un. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le lapin d'une voix rieuse (il avait vraiment l'air de bonne humeur, et sa gêne à l'idée de passer l'après-midi en compagnie du renard qui faisait office de petit-ami à sa lapine de fille semblait à présent oubliée). « Vous avez l'intention de vous reconvertir dans l'agriculture ? »

« Pas nécessairement. » répondit Nick en riant à son tour. « Mais mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait s'intéresser à toute chose et ne jamais restreindre le champ de ses connaissances. Même si je ne finis pas agriculteur, savoir un minimum de choses à ce sujet ne me fera pas de mal. » Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de se frotter le menton, cherchant un exemple concret pour étayer sa pensée, ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. « Tenez ! Regardez Judy ! (Stu afficha une légère grimace en voyant sa fille évoquée par le renard, mais ce-dernier décida d'ignorer cette manifestation d'inconfort et poursuivit) Elle est flic, d'accord ? Mais pourtant, ses connaissances en horticulture lui ont permis de démêler le vrai du faux dans l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes… »

« C'est vrai… » admit le lapin en hochant la tête avec gravité. « Ce qui veut donc dire que je peux continuer à vous bassiner avec mes histoires de répulsifs naturels, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Nick en affichant un sourire satisfait.

Ils poursuivirent donc leurs déambulations au rythme des anecdotes de Stu, qui semblait à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de discuter de sujets qu'il maîtrisait, et qui ne rentraient pas dans des préoccupations trop personnelles. Cela ne dérangeait pas Nick outre mesure, car il lui aurait été tout autant inconfortable de voir sa relation récente avec Judy être mise sur la table des discussions… Surtout avec le père de cette-dernière, qui devait certainement avoir encore bon nombres d'aprioris à ce sujet, bien qu'il ait la décence de ne pas en faire part directement.

« Hoho ! Regardez ça, Stu ! » déclara Nick en attirant l'attention du lapin sur un stand de fruits et légumes particulier, qui faisait l'angle de l'une des allées. « Des produits de la ferme Hopps, vendus au cœur même de Zootopie ! »

Stu écarquilla les yeux en redressant tout droit ses oreilles, avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Nick pour venir voir l'étalage. Le spectacle miroitant des carottes, choux, navets et myrtilles dressés fièrement, tous plus beaux, colorés et odorants les uns que les autres, fit naître un sourire d'incommensurable fierté sur le visage de celui qui pouvait être fier de les avoir fait jaillir de terre.

« Oh, mazette ! » déclara le lapin avant de pousser un léger sanglot qui sembla le surprendre lui-même. Il renifla brièvement, essaya de se redonner une composition, frotta ses yeux légèrement humides puis secoua la tête. « Désolé… » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix pataude. « J'exporte mes produits un peu partout dans les environs, mais de les voir de mes yeux dans cette si grande ville, c'est… »

Ah, les lapins et leur émotivité. Nick comprenait mieux d'où Judy tenait cette tendance assez marquée à dramatiser plus que de raison, où à réagir un peu trop excessivement à certaines situations, malheureuses ou non. Ce charme particulier de sa personnalité se retrouvait chez son père, mais le renard ne pouvait pas blâmer ce-dernier de réagir ainsi en de telles circonstances… Il y avait effectivement de quoi être fier à l'idée de voir le produit de son labeur ainsi exposé au sein du meilleur marché de produits frais de la plus grande mégalopole au monde. Ce devait être une sorte d'accomplissement, un peu comme le coup d'œil final que poserait un peintre sur son œuvre, avant de juger que oui, en effet, elle était bel et bien achevée.

« C'est un sacré stand, Stu… » fit remarquer Nick en écartant les bras pour souligner les dimensions colossales des présentoirs. « Et on dirait bien que vos produits ont du succès. »

En effet, une file de consommateurs de toute nature était alignée sur près de vingt mètres, et des mammifères s'y ajoutaient continuellement, ce qui mobilisait pas moins de trois tenanciers pour assurer le rythme de toutes les commandes.

« Ca, c'est… C'est vraiment quelque chose… » bredouilla le lapin avant d'hocher la tête, toujours aussi émerveillé. Il se tourna vers Nick en plaquant ses pattes dans ses poches, afin de finalement hausser les épaules et lui offrir un sourire véritablement sincère.

« Merci de m'avoir emmené ici, Nick. Jamais je ne me serais douté qu'un tel lieu existait à Zootopie. »

« La grande ville vous semble plus accueillante, à présent ? » ironisa gentiment le renard en affichant une expression de surprise forcée.

Stu secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative, tout en ricanant. « Non, toujours pas. Mais au moins je sais que ma Judy trouvera de bonnes choses à manger, même ici. Elle a tendance à se contenter de ces fichus plats tout préparés… Je sais même pas comment elle fait pour avaler ça. »

« A vrai dire, moi non plus… » commenta Nick en grimaçant à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse engloutir ces barquettes immondes, et s'en trouvé contenté malgré tout. « Mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je ne cuisine que des produits de qualité, et pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas entendue se plaindre. »

Judy entendit la petite voix dans sa tête lui crier d'arrêter de s'engager sur ce terrain glissant où il abordait sa toute nouvelle vie de couple et les petites habitudes que Judy et lui avaient prises au cours de ces quelques jours passés ensembles. Stu n'avait certainement pas envie de s'imaginer ce genre de choses, ni même d'entendre la moindre allusion sur le sujet.

Mais étonnamment, sa réaction fut motivée par un tout autre aspect de la problématique. « Comment ? Vous… Vous cuisinez et… Et elle mange la même chose que vous ? »

« Heu… C'est un problème ? » demanda Nick d'une voix incertaine face au ton visiblement préoccupé du lapin.

« Ma fille mange de la nourriture de prédateur ? » s'exclama-t-il horrifié en plaquant ses deux pattes contre ses joues.

« De la nourriture de prédateur ? » répéta Nick d'une voix méfiante, ne saisissant pas bien où Stu voulait en venir.

« Heu… Oui… Je… Je crois que vous… Vous ne mangez pas vraiment la même chose que nous, non ? » demanda-t-il en remuant les pattes, comme si cette gestuelle avait une quelconque chance de clarifier sa question.

Nick lui lança un regard surpris, où brillait une lueur d'incrédulité. « Heu… Oui et non… Ca dépend des prédateurs, je suppose… Mais les renards sont omnivores par nature, et depuis tout petit, je mange totalement végétarien, comme tous les membres de ma famille, d'ailleurs… Mais aucun prédateur au monde ne mange plus de… de viande… Si c'est ce que vous craignez ? »

« Oh, non ! » ricana Stu en accompagnant sa réponse gênée d'un petit mouvement de patte, comme pour chasser l'idée au loin. « Je le sais bien, voyons ! Je sais que les prédateurs mangent des… Des insectes… Pour les protéines, tout ça. C'est indispensable pour vous, si j'ai bien compris. »

« Oh ! D'accord. » déclara Nick d'une voix plus claire en comprenant finalement où se situaient les craintes de Stu vis-à-vis du régime alimentaire du renard, et du fait que sa fille semblait le partager. « Heu, oui… Mais je vous rassure, ni Judy ni moi ne mangeons d'insectes, ni même de produits à base d'insectes… Et pour ce qui est des protéines, on peut en acheter sous forme de gélules, et les avaler à la manière de vitamines. C'est ce que je fais à tous les repas, histoire de compenser les manques. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Stu au plus haut point, comme si cette seule problématique ainsi résolue effaçait toutes ses craintes par rapport à la relation qu'entretenaient Nick et Judy. Bien sûr, le renard n'était pas dupe et se doutait bien qu'une totale approbation serait plus difficile à obtenir de la part du père de famille, mais c'était déjà un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

« Ah ! Je peux au moins me féliciter que ma fille se soit trouvé un renard végétarien, pour le coup. » déclara Stu d'une voix guillerette avant de reprendre la marche pour poursuivre la visite du marché couvert.

« Je suppose… » marmonna Nick en enfonçant la tête entre ses épaules tout en lui emboîtant le pas. Il se doutait bien que le lapin ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'aspect un peu blessant de sa dernière phrase, mais il n'avait pas envie de le confronter sur ce terrain, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Avec un peu de chance, sa tolérance grandirait sous la force de l'habitude… Le renard n'avait pas l'intention de le persuader. Il ne fournirait jamais un effort d'une telle nature pour convaincre quelqu'un que sa relation avec Judy était saine et normale… S'il se sentait obligé de le faire, ce serait admettre avoir lui-même un problème avec l'idée. Et en toute honnêteté, il n'en avait aucun.

Une fois le tour du marché terminé, Nick profita du temps qu'il leur restait pour faire voir à Stu l'emblème du square du Sahara à Stu, histoire de lui faire garder un souvenir touristique de son passage dans ce quartier très typique de la mégalopole : l'hôtel Palmtree Casino, colossal structure de verre et d'acier, imitant un palmier qui se dresserait au beau milieu d'une oasis en plein désert. Le lapin fut réellement impressionné de voir ce haut lieu touristique de prêt… Il le connaissait, bien entendu, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'un des « monuments » (s'il était possible de s'exprimer ainsi concernant une structure hôtelière) les plus célèbres de la ville, et qu'il figurait sur cinquante pour cent des cartes postales de Zootopie, mais entre le voir de loin ou le voir en images, et se retrouver devant… l'effet était quand même autrement différent.

Finalement, ils prirent le tramway pour retourner en direction du Centre Ville, afin de retrouver les femelles au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient convenu. Tout au long de ces quelques heures passées en compagnie de Stu, leurs échanges devinrent de plus en plus nombreux et naturel, jusqu'à aborder toute sortes de sujets de la vie courante. Il s'agissait certes de banalités, de la pluie et du beau temps, mais néanmoins, ils parvenaient à communiquer sans difficulté, et il fallait bien le reconnaître : l'un comme l'autre prenait plaisir à ces conversations. Au bout du compte, Nick dû se faire une raison en reconnaissant qu'au-delà de ses aprioris (somme toute légitimes), Stu était vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Et qu'il avait même une certaine forme d'affection sincère pour lui. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, si on considérait qu'il s'agissait du père de la femelle qu'il aimait.

Aussi, cet après-midi que Nick avait abordé avec beaucoup d'appréhension s'acheva finalement sur une note des plus positives. C'était ce que le renard était en train de se dire, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes de trajet en tramway pour qu'ils atteignent leur destination finale.

C'est là que Stu ressenti le besoin d'aborder le sujet épineux, sensible et délicat, que Nick avait soigneusement évité d'approcher au cours des dernières heures.

« Bien, Nick… » commença-t-il d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas envie d'avoir cette discussion, ni vous, ni moi. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va le falloir. »

« Oh misère… » marmonna Nick en secouant la tête, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler son exaspération.

« Je sais, oui. » confirma la lapin en grimaçant légèrement. « Mais si j'ai le sentiment qu'il le faut, c'est parce que j'ai compris quelque chose sur vous, au cours de cet après-midi… »

« Ah oui ? » demanda le renard, une note d'incertitude au fond de la voix. « Quoi donc ? »

« Que vous étiez vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et que si ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes vraiment un simulateur très doué… »

Nick fut touché du compliment, bien que cela ne le dédouanerait pas de devoir subir cette conversation délicate qui se profilait. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Stu… Je sais être un simulateur extrêmement doué. J'ai même un vrai don pour la manipulation… »

« Je l'ai bien ressenti, que ce soit en raison de ce que Judy nous a raconté sur vous, ou suite à certaines de nos précédentes rencontres, même si je sais que vous avez fait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour tenter de nous plaire, à ma femme et moi… Ce que je trouve extrêmement touchant, bien sûr. Mais en dépit de ma défiance à votre égard, j'ai été convaincu par votre honnêteté, dans ces moments-là. »

« Ça me rassure… J'étais sincère. » confirma Nick en hochant la tête.

« Je sais bien… Et je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien compris que Judy était vraiment très attachée à vous… Je ne l'avais jamais vu amoureuse, auparavant. La différence est flagrante, et du coup le constat est évident, même pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne suis pourtant pas très observateur. »

Nick n'osa trop rien dire, sentant un nœud d'appréhension se resserrer dans sa gorge. Rien dans le ton ou l'attitude de Stu à son égard n'aurait concrètement dû l'inciter à la méfiance, ou à la crainte, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher… Il appréhendait les conversations où il n'était pas en position de force, et celle-ci en était typiquement une, à laquelle il ne pourrait échapper par un traquenard ou un tour de force, ni même grâce à son habileté avec les mots. Il était contraint à l'honnêteté entière et totale… Ne serait-ce que par respect pour Judy, et pour ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

« Alors, je vais aller droit au but, Nick… » commença Stu en plaquant ses pattes l'une contre l'autre. « Mais avant cela, je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai eu cette conversation avec tous les compagnons un tant soit peu sérieux que chacune de mes filles ont eu… J'entends par là, des relations qui avaient clairement une chance d'être autre chose que de simples amourettes. Et donc je ne vous l'impose pas parce que vous êtes un renard, et que je me méfie plus de vous que d'un autre pour cette raison. Vous y auriez eu droit, même si vous étiez un lapin. Vous comprenez ? »

Le renard se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait la bouche sèche, et il sentait de légers picotements envahir le bout de ses doigts. Un sentiment de nervosité particulier le gagnait, auquel il n'avait plus été confronté depuis bien longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était face à son père, qui exigeait de lui qu'il avoue à la police un crime que son frère Vincent avait commis, ce qui avait initié une succession d'évènements désastreux, s'étant soldés par la mort de Jonathan Wilde. Difficile de rester détendu, quand la situation actuelle ne faisait que le ramener, étrangement, à un souvenir aussi désagréable.

« Bon… » poursuivit Stu, qui lui aussi était visiblement nerveux, mais pour une toute autre raison. « Quelles sont vos intentions à l'égard de ma fille, concrètement ? »

Nick se figea dans son siège. De toutes les questions auxquelles il s'était attendues, celle-ci était certainement la plus sournoise, car elle ouvrait sur un champ improbable de pièges et de réponses malheureuses, qui risquaient d'être regrettées, même si elles étaient parfaitement honnêtes. Et surtout, elle l'obligeait à prendre en compte le sérieux de sa relation avec Judy, alors que ladite relation était encore toute fraiche. Bien entendu, ça n'aurait pas dû entrer en ligne de compte, car Nick était sûr de lui… Mais s'il répondait sincèrement à cette question, comment pourrait-il paraître crédible, sachant que Judy et lui avaient officialisé les choses à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures auparavant ?

Nick prit une profonde inspiration, et relâcha la pression, décidant de laisser de côté les réflexions, les enjeux, les problématiques soulevées, les pièges potentiels, ce que son interlocuteur pouvait attendre, ce qu'il craignait… En somme, il fit le vide, et laissa uniquement s'exprimer son ressenti sincère, sans chercher à le modérer, le modeler, et encore moins à le contrôler.

« Je l'aime. » répondit-il simplement, surpris d'entendre précisément ces mots-là sortir de sa bouche, entre tous ceux qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Ils semblaient soudain avoir une résonnance toute particulière, qui le laissa lui-même sans voix pendant un court instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne finalement : « Et je n'ai pas d'autres intentions que de l'aimer. Encore, et toujours plus. S'il faut être concret, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre… »

Stu le contemplait avec intensité, la mâchoire resserrée. Son visage était un masque impénétrable, qui rendait Nick incapable d'appréhender sa réaction, et encore moins son ressenti. Mais finalement, un léger sourire se dessina sur son museau, tandis qu'il détournait les yeux pour dissimuler son émotion.

« Je… Je ne vois pas non plus… » marmonna-t-il finalement, au grand soulagement de Nick.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'ils eurent à dire sur le sujet.

Aux yeux de Stu Hopps, Nick Wilde aurait pu lui demander la main de sa fille sur l'instant, et il aurait accepté sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

Ils se rejoignirent tous, comme convenu, devant le parking de l'hôpital, où ils étaient supposés se retrouver, avant que les membres de la famille de Judy ne repartent pour Bunnyburrow. Judy fut rassuré de voir Nick et son père arriver d'un pas nonchalant, tout en discutant tranquillement au sujet du service de transport en commun de Zootopie, l'un des plus performants au monde. Le renard expliquait à Stu qu'il était inconsidéré d'essayer de se déplacer dans la cite en voiture, si l'on travaillait dans les zones les plus fréquentées, et qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé coincé pendant trois heures dans des bouchons, alors qu'il n'avait que cinq kilomètres à parcourir. Visiblement, Judy s'était inquiétée pour rien : les deux mâles avaient été capables de passer une poignée d'heures ensemble sans que cela ne tourne au drame.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle en les rejoignant d'un pas rapide, avant de se glisser sous le bras de Nick, qu'il passa affectueusement derrière ses épaules.

« Oh, pour sûr, Carotte. » répondit Nick en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil.

« C'était pour le moins… intéressant. » commenta Stu en affichant un sourire satisfait.

Judy fut intriguée par ces réponses très évasives et mystérieuses, mais s'obligea à ne pas se montrer trop curieuse pour le moment… Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce qui avait pu se passer, mais surtout se dire. Parfois, l'ignorance était une bénédiction.

« Et pour vous ? » demanda Stu d'une voix joviale, en rejoignant sa femme. « Vous avez pu profiter des merveilles de la ville ? »

« Oh, à peine, mon chéri. » répondit Bonnie en secouant la tête. « Je crois qu'il faudrait passer un peu plus de quelques heures à sillonner Zootopie pour vraiment prétendre avoir pu en profiter. »

« C'est sûr. » acquiesça Nick. « Espérons que la prochaine fois que vous reviendrez, ce sera dans des circonstances normales. Je me ferai une joie de vous faire voir les endroits qui valent le détour, si vous voulez ! »

« Voilà une offre très généreuse, Nick. » déclara Bonnie en hochant la tête, avant de se tourner vers son époux. « Pour les prochaines vacances, Stu ? »

« Des vacances ? » répéta le lapin d'un air atterré. « Depuis quand on prend des vacances, Bonnie ? »

« Oh ! Arrête, vieux ronchon ! » répondit la lapine en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Tu as la chance d'avoir une fille qui habite dans la plus grande ville au monde, maintenant. Ce serait stupide de ne pas en profiter ! »

« Maman a entièrement raison. » affirma Jacquie en opinant du chef. « Et si papa ne veut pas entendre raison, moi je ne me gênerai pas pour revenir. »

Nick poussa un léger rire en se demandant si son offre de servir de guide à la famille de Judy n'était pas une colossale erreur… Si tous les Hopps se passaient le mot, il ne tarderait pas à crouler sous les visites perpétuelles d'un nombre incalculable de lapins, tous désireux de découvrir la grande ville dont ils avaient tant entendu parler. Le renard devait bien admettre avoir un attachement certain pour la famille de sa petite-amie… Mais là, ça risquait de vite devenir ingérable.

« En tout cas, si tu repasses, emmène Gerald et les petits avec toi, cette fois. » déclara Judy à l'attention de sa sœur, avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire au-revoir.

Elle en fit de même à l'attention de ses parents, et passa un plus long moment à dorloter et cajoler Suzie, lui murmurant à l'oreille que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle la garderait ici avec elle, ce à quoi la petite lapine répondit qu'elle pourrait se cacher sous son oreiller, pour que leurs parents ne se rendent compte de rien.

Pendant ce temps, Nick échangeait à son tour des au-revoir plus solennels avec la famille de Judy. Le regard équivoque que Stu lui lança le laissa incertain, mais comme le lapin y ajouta un petit clin d'œil, il se sentit plus serein.

« Très heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Nick. » répondit Jackie qui, très tactile, comme la plupart des Hopps, ignora la patte qu'il lui tendait et le serra tout simplement dans ses bras (ce qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, le surprit quelque peu). « Prends bien soin de ma sœur, d'accord ? »

« C'est plutôt elle qui prend soin de moi. » répondit-il en ricanant. « Mais je ferai de mon mieux. »

« En tout cas, essayez de considérer sérieusement ce que nous vous avons dit hier, d'accord ? » intervint Bonnie à l'attention de Nick et Judy. « Si vous voulez prendre un peu de distance avec la ville, vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous… »

« Oui, pour être honnête, ça nous rassurerait énormément. » confirma Stu en hochant la tête. « Pour tout dire, à l'idée de vous quitter ce soir, je me sens déjà mal à l'aise. Tous ces évènements affreux sont encore si récents… »

Judy serra une nouvelle fois ses parents dans ses bras, avant de leur adresser un regard affecté. « Il y a encore pas mal de choses qu'il faut que je règle avant de reprendre le service… Et beaucoup de questions par rapport à ce qui s'est passé, auxquelles on pourra éventuellement trouver des réponses, en restant ici.

Nick la rejoignit. Judy glissa instinctivement sa patte dans la sienne, et il la serra avec tendresse, avant de déclarer à l'attention de ses parents. « Toutefois, si on en l'occasion, on pourra toujours passer quelques jours chez vous… Peut-être que Judy a besoin de décompresser un peu, malgré tout, avant de reprendre le travail… Et si je suis tout à fait honnête, moi aussi. »

« Vous êtes les bienvenus, quand vous voulez. » répondit Bonnie avec un sourire qui dissimulait difficilement son inquiétude.

« Je te tiendrai au courant rapidement, maman… » promit Judy en essayant d'afficher une expression qui se voulait rassurante… Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et les risques évidents qu'ils encouraient, ce qui ne fit rendre ces adieux que plus déchirants.

Néanmoins, ce fut sur ces mots qu'ils se séparèrent, après une dernière accolade aussi brève qu'intense.

Alors que sa famille s'éloignait une nouvelle fois, Judy rejoignit Nick et le saisit par la taille, tandis qu'il déposait une patte réconfortante autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que les Hopps aient disparu de leur champ de vision, mais ne manquèrent pas de leur adresser un dernier signe de la patte, tout en espérant les revoir bientôt, et dans des circonstances plus heureuses.

« Bon sang… » murmura Judy en baissant la tête, un sanglot au creux de la voix. « Ils me manquent déjà… »

Nick resserra sa patte autour l'épaule de la lapine, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. « Alalala, vous les lapins, vous êtes si… »

« Oui, oui, je connais la chanson. » l'interrompit Judy en tournant vers lui un sourire sarcastique. « Alors, dis-moi plutôt… Ça s'est vraiment si bien passé avec mon père, ou bien… C'était une sorte de mensonge pieux, pour ne pas nous irriter, ma mère et moi ? »

Nick plaqua une patte contre son cœur tout en feignant un air affecté. « Tu me traites de menteur, Carotte ? »

« Allons, on sait bien tous les deux que tous les mensonges ne sont pas condamnables… »

« Je saurais me souvenir que tu as dit ça un jour, Carotte… » l'avertit Nick en affichant un sourire narquois.

Judy plaqua ses pattes contre ses hanches, avant de prendre un air plus dur. « Ne t'avise pas de me mentir un jour, Nicholas Wilde. Le coup du bon père de famille et ses Jumbopops, c'est terminé ! »

Nick poussa un petit rire détaché, mais tâcha de s'en souvenir et essaya de se promettre qu'il ne mentirait jamais à Judy, à moins que ce mensonge soit la meilleure manière de la protéger d'un risque quelconque. Mais il s'abstint bien de faire évocation de ce petit sauf conduit, et se contenta de répondre : « Très bien, Carotte. Aucun mensonge entre nous. »

Il lui tendit la patte afin qu'elle la serre, scellant ainsi cette promesse entre eux. Judy leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. « Franchement, Nick… Tu m'as prise pour une de tes partenaires professionnelles ? Je suis ta petite-amie. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on scelle une promesse avec la personne qu'on aime. »

« Ah oui ? Et bien éclaire moi de tes lumières et de ta grande expérience en la matière, Carotte. Comment doit-on le fa… »

Nick n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Judy se dressait sur ses pieds et agrippait son museau de ses deux pattes pour le tirer vers elle et lui offrir un baiser des plus passionnés, qu'il lui rendit avec une intensité équivalente.

Leurs échanges d'affections suscitèrent quelques murmures consternés et des coups d'œil désapprobateurs de la part de trois petites vieilles qui sortaient de l'hôpital au même moment. Judy perçut leur petit jeu et s'écarta de Nick, non sans leur offrir au passage un regard assassin, qui les mettait au défi de lui faire ouvertement la moindre remarque. Le trio détourna immédiatement les yeux, l'air gêné, avant de presser le pas en direction de la rue.

« Ouai… » commenta Nick. « Il va falloir qu'on se fasse à ce genre de réactions, Carotte… »

Judy haussa les épaules avant de se pelotonner au creux de ses bras, qu'il referma autour d'elle dans un mouvement de réconfort. « Mmmh… » murmura-t-elle d'un ton extatique, avant de prendre une profonde aspiration pour s'enivrer de l'odeur de son mâle. « Peu importe ce que les gens en penseront… Ça vaut le coup… »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore, avant que Judy ne relève finalement la tête, une lueur d'intérêt au fond du regard. « Ne crois pas que cela te dédouane de la vérité au sujet de ta charmante après-midi aux côtés de mon père. »

Nick poussa un petit rire avant de secouer la tête, retrouvant bien là la Judy Hopps qu'il connaissait, et qui ne renonçait jamais à aller au bout des choses, envers et contre tout et en dépit des risques. « Je t'assure qu'on ne vous a pas menti, ça s'est bien passé. »

Judy acquiesça, visiblement rassuré, et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Si on exclue cependant toute la partie où il a voulu me cuisiner pour savoir si je n'avais pas perverti ton régime alimentaire en te faisait soudain manger du civet de lapin, te transformant ainsi en une sorte de cannibale, ou cet autre moment où il a cherché à savoir quelles étaient mes intentions à ton égard. » ajouta finalement le renard d'un ton neutre et détaché, le tout accompagné d'un sourire mielleux qui créait un contraste des plus mordants avec ce qu'il était en train de déclarer.

Judy plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche, horrifiée. « Oh non ! Il… Il n'a pas fait ça ? »

Nick se contenta d'acquiescer pour laisser Judy mariner dans l'angoisse de cette révélation quelques secondes encore, avant de finalement la délivrer des pensées tragiques qui devaient à présent jaillir et exploser en son esprit à la manière d'un magnifique feu d'artifice de panique, de colère et de détresse.

« Allons, fais pas cette tête, Carotte. C'est ton père, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu viens de lui annoncer que tu sortais avec un renard… N'importe quel parent se ferait du souci par rapport à ça, et cela même si sa fille était aussi une renarde. »

« L'autospécisme… C'est nouveau, chez toi ? » répliqua-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement le bout des doigts. Visiblement, le ton rassurant que Nick avait cherché à employer avait manqué son effet. Judy bouillonnait à présent de rage à l'encontre de son père… Une situation que Nick préférait avorter.

« Ne lui en veut pas, d'accord ? Il a été honnête, sincère et il a fait son job de papa. » Il haussa les épaules face au regard surpris qu'il obtint en réponse, et poursuivit. « Et je pense qu'il a été satisfait des réponses que je lui ai apporté. Donc tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire. »

« Ah… Ah oui ? » demanda Judy en écarquillant les yeux, un éclat soudain d'intérêt y brillant avec éclat. « Et que lui as-tu répondu exactement ? »

« Désolé, Carotte… » répondit Nick en s'éloignant, les pattes dans les poches. « Ma promesse de ne pas te mentir n'impliquait pas que je doive tout te dire pour autant… »

La lapine fronça les sourcils… Bien entendu, elle aurait dû s'attendre à une réponse de ce genre-là. Elle poussa un soupir avant d'emboîter le pas à Nick, le rejoignant rapidement pour l'attraper par le bras, et marcher ainsi à ses côtés.

« Allez, on rentre à la maison maintenant… » déclara finalement Nick en étouffant un bâillement. La journée avait été longue et il se sentait particulièrement fatigué, n'aspirant à rien d'autre qu'au confort de son canapé, où il se laisserait somnoler, Judy entre ses bras, avant de se sentir prêt à sombrer… Ce qui serait le signe pour lui de migrer vers la chambre et d'opérer un atterrissage d'urgence sur son lit. Tout un programme, en somme.

« Ah ? » répondit nerveusement la lapine, qu'il sentit se crisper contre son bras. « Heu… Tu… Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte un peu, plutôt ? Passer du temps… ensemble… mais… en extérieur ? »

« Carotte, il y a un problème ? » lui demanda Nick d'une voix suspicieuse. Il avait clairement saisit sa nervosité, autant dans son ton que dans son attitude… Et il pouvait presque flairer l'odeur de peur qu'elle dégageait, bien qu'elle s'acharnait à la dissimuler.

« Non, aucun problème. Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait… Je sais pas… Aller manger quelque part tous les deux, avant de rentrer ? »

« On s'est déjà offert le luxe d'un restaurant ce midi… Je ne sais pas où en sont tes finances, mais à mon souvenir, ce n'était pas glorieux. Pas beaucoup plus que les miennes, en tout cas. Alors remettre ça ce soir… »

Nick avait raison, bien entendu… Ce que Judy exigeait de lui n'était vraiment pas raisonnable, mais en l'état actuel, c'était le seul recours qu'elle avait trouvé, face à l'angoisse qui la rongeait. Aussi secoua-t-elle la tête, tandis qu'une idée germait en son esprit.

« On peut aller au McLaren ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air réjoui. « Les snacks ne sont pas chers, là-bas. En plus Simon m'a écrit qu'il y serait avec Finn' ce soir. On pourrait passer un peu de temps avec eux, comme ça. »

« Pour être honnête, je préfèrerais passer du temps avec mes oreillers et ma couverture… » protesta Nick en affichant une mine déconfite… Mais les yeux suppliants que Judy tourna vers lui achevèrent rapidement de faire s'effondrer les dernières barrières de ses résistances. Il poussa un soupir contrit, avant d'acquiescer. « Bon, bon, d'accord. Va pour le McLaren. »

« Super ! » répondit Judy en bondissant de joie. Sa réaction était peut-être un peu disproportionnée pour quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une soirée dans un bar… Nick ne s'en alarma pas pour l'instant, mais si l'étrangeté de sa conduite persistait, il serait bien obligé de la percer à jour.

Le McLaren n'était qu'à dix minutes en tramway de l'Hôpital Central, et ils trouvèrent de quoi s'occuper au cours du trajet en évoquant leur étrange rencontre avec Bogo, au dinner à midi, mais surtout la personne avec laquelle le chef était en train de partager un repas.

« Tu crois que le chef et Gazelle… ? Non… Quand même pas, hein ? » demanda Judy sans parvenir à restreindre le sourire béat qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Bah, qui sait ? » répondit Nick en haussant les épaules. « Il aura beau prétendre que ce n'était que professionnel, par rapport à l'organisation de ce gala… C'est le genre de choses qu'ils auraient pu régler au ZPD, dans son bureau, ou même par téléphone. Se retrouver comme ça, dans un restaurant, ça évoque plus un rendez-vous qu'autre chose, pas vrai ? »

« On est bien d'accord sur ce point... Mais on n'est pas prêts d'en savoir plus, malheureusement… »

« Eh bien, Carotte ! » s'exclama Nick d'une voix claire en la jaugeant des pieds à la pointe des oreilles. « Qui aurait cru que tu étais à ce point dans le gossip ? Si ça te démange tellement, tu n'as qu'à demander les dernières rumeurs à Clawhauser. M'est avis que ça doit déjà pas mal jaser au ZPD… »

« Roh, arrête ! » contesta-t-elle tout en lui donnant un petit coup de patte dans le bras. « C'est juste que… Je sais pas. Je trouve ça bien, que les choses continuent et aillent leur train, en dépit de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Et puis le chef est un type bien… Il mérite d'être heureux, lui aussi. »

« Tu sous-entends qu'il ne l'est pas, peut-être ? » répliqua Nick en ricanant. « C'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt austère. Je me l'imagine bien dissimuler un lit pliable dans l'armoire de son bureau, pour passer la nuit au poste… Ce buffle est déjà marié à son boulot. Pas de place pour la pauvre Gazelle. »

« Nick ! Tu es ignoble ! » répondit Judy en poussant un petit rire amusé.

« Je sais, je suis bourré de charmes. »

Judy lui lança un regard de travers, comme pour contester cette dernière réplique, ce qui ne fit que renouveler le ricanement du renard. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, avant que Nick n'aborde le sujet d'une toute autre manière. « En revanche, ce partenariat avec Redwood risque d'être un coup dur pour Bogo, comme pour le ZPD. »

Judy poussa un soupir et acquiesça, prenant soudaine une mine plus sombre. « Tu le penses aussi, hein ? »

« Je me doutais que ça ne te plairait pas, en tout cas. Et il y a de quoi… »

« C'est seulement que… Le concept même qu'une multinationale privée prenne ainsi des parts dans un service public aussi important que celui de la police, c'est… C'est contraire à l'éthique, de mon point de vue. »

Nick opina lentement du chef, laissant son regard se perdre dans la vue défilante des rues de Zootopie, que lui offraient les baies vitrées du tramway. « Mouai… » répondit-il finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes. « Je suppose que chacun y trouvera son compte, au final… Mais espérons que ce sera plus une symbiose qu'un parasitage. Bogo risque de vite déchanter lorsqu'il verra les actionnaires de Redwood venir mettre leurs museaux dans les dossiers de ses affaires les plus sensibles. »

« Le chef a dit que le contrat qu'il signerait avec eux les obligeait à renoncer à toute forme d'ingérences, non ? » demanda Judy d'une voix qu'elle espérait positive, mais au sein de laquelle transparaissait déjà une lueur de doute.

« Un contrat, c'est blindé de petites closes, et de tournures de phrases qui permettent de voir les choses sous des angles bien différents, selon la situation ou le point de vue sous lequel on se place. Crois-en mon expérience de professionnel de l'arnaque, Carotte… Il n'y a pas meilleure école pour les truands que le monde du commerce et de l'entreprise. »

« Mais… C'est Bogo, non ? Il ne laissera rien passer de tout ça, pas vrai ? »

Nick haussa les épaules, avant de contester la réflexion quelque peu naïve de Judy. « C'est Bogo à 10%, Carotte. Le chef a beau se montrer enthousiaste, à mon avis, c'était un sourire de façade pour ne pas inquiéter Gazelle. Ce partenariat avec Redwood, il s'est fait sous la pression du conseil municipal. Après, j'ai confiance en Equitor… Je trouve que c'est un type intègre et qui fait bien son travail. Mais il n'y a pas que lui, et surtout, en tant que maire intérimaire, il n'a vraiment aucun pouvoir concret… Je sais pas d'où est venue l'acceptation de cet accord avec Redwood, bien que je comprenne ce qui l'ait motivé : la lutte contre la menace terroriste que représentent les Gardiens du Troupeau… Mais au-delà de ça, tu peux être sûre que ce sont les intérêts de Redwood, et pas du ZPD, qui primeront dans cette histoire. »

Judy resta sans voix face à ce constat sans appel, qui lui faisait comprendre à quel point Nick avait tourné la question dans sa tête… Cette nouvelle l'avait visiblement affecté d'une certaine manière, et l'inquiétait quelque peu. Et si quelque chose était capable de rendre le renard nerveux, c'était rarement bon signe aux yeux de la lapine.

« Désolé, Carotte… » reprit finalement Nick au bout de quelques secondes. « Je me montre sans doute alarmiste pour rien… Mais c'est une question de principe : je n'ai aucune confiance dans les structures privées comme Redwood. Ces types-là serviront toujours leurs propres intérêts. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Judy avec gravité, en prenant une mine plus sombre. « Espérons simplement que leurs intérêts coïncideront avec ceux de Zootopie. »

Il reconnaissait bien là l'optimisme relativement naïf de Judy, mais devait bien admettre que cela faisait un bien fou d'avoir auprès de lui une personne capable de se figurer le meilleur en toute situation. Nick passa son bras autour des épaules de la lapine, la tirant doucement vers lui. Elle se laissa aller, et posa sa tête contre son torse, avant de se lover au creux de ses bras, fermant les yeux pour laisser passer ses doutes et sa fatigue. Elle se sentait si bien en cet instant qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir sans mal.

« Je l'espère aussi, Carotte. » déclara finalement Nick, tandis que le tramway ralentissait en approche de la station à laquelle ils devraient descendre pour se rendre au McLaren.

* * *

« Une autre bière, s'vous plaît ! » beugla Finnick en laissant retomber une pinte vide sur le bois du comptoir. La serveuse lui fit un petit signe de tête, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, pour lui faire comprendre que sa commande était prise en compte.

Nick lança un regard dubitatif à son ancien partenaire, avant de pousser un soupir et de reporter son attention vers Fangmeyer. « Il en est à combien de pintes descendues, exactement ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. » répondit le loup blanc, qui était lui-même un peu éméché, étant donné sa difficulté manifeste à tenir assis sur son siège. « J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de six… Et c'était il y a une demi-heure. »

« Aïe. » répliqua le renard en grimaçant. « Je te préviens, au bout d'un certain nombre, il a tendance à mordre. Ce fennec est un vrai roquet. »

« Je t'ai entendu, Nick ! » répliqua Finnick d'une voix graveleuse, tout en tournant un regard sombre vers lui. « Ton pif devrait avoir gardé quelques souvenirs de _pertes_ et _fracas_ ! » Il dressa chacun de ses poings à l'évocation de ces deux mots, qui semblaient être des noms de baptême pour ces armes naturelles. « Alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, mec ! »

« T'en fais pas, Finn'. Encore une ou deux bières, et tu m'appelleras papa. »

« Tss… » se contenta de répliquer le fennec, avant de partir dans un fou-rire solitaire, que Fangmeyer rejoignit au bout de quelques secondes, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Nick tourna un regard désarmé en direction de Judy qui grimaça d'un air gêné avant d'hausser les épaules. On venait de leur apporter les burgers végétariens et la plâtrée de frites qu'ils avaient commandé pour leur dîner, mais ils constataient de plus en plus que leurs camarades de tablée avaient déjà bien entamé leur soirée.

« Et c'est pour voir ces deux guguss qu'on s'est tapé la route jusqu'ici ? » questionna Nick d'un ton mordant.

« Désolé, Nick… » s'excusa Judy en secouant la tête. « Je pouvais pas me douter qu'ils seraient déjà dans un tel état. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui justifie un si haut degré d'alcoolémie à une heure si peu avancée de la soirée, exactement ? » demanda Nick à l'attention des deux autres, qui parvenaient tout juste à calmer leur euphorie.

« Ça fait deux jours qu'on m'a collé au stationnement ! » répliqua Fangmeyer en soulevant sa chope d'un air triomphal.

« Et moi, je bois pour le soutenir ! » ajouta Finnick, avant de trinquer avec son acolyte. Les deux engloutirent le contenu de leurs pintes d'une traite, avant de les rabattre sur la surface de la table d'un mouvement commun.

« Eurk… » glapit Judy en secouant la tête. « Je sais ce que c'est… Il y a de quoi vouloir se saouler, en effet ! »

« Mieux vaut ça qu'en finir avec la vie. » répliqua Fangmeyer en ricanant bêtement, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur la table d'un mouvement brusque, qui surprit tout le monde (bien que la manifestation de surprise de Finnick soit un nouvel éclat de rire gras et incontrôlable). « Quoique l'idée ait pu me traverser l'esprit, quand j'ai cru mourir d'ennui ce matin. »

« Bogo a finalement trouvé un moyen de te punir pour tes prises d'initiative, on dirait. » constata Nick d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. « Je suis sûr que ce magnifique gilet orange met en valeur l'éclat de ton pelage, Fang'. »

« Tu n'as pas idée, je fais tomber toutes les filles depuis que je colle des PV. » répliqua le loup blanc en redressant un pouce victorieux. « Jamais autant de gens ne m'ont semblé aussi motivés à mettre un terme à ma misérable existence… »

« Peu de chance que vous ayez avancé dans l'enquête, du coup ? » questionna Judy, qui tentait par ce biais de ramener la conversation sur des rails un tant soit peu intéressants.

« Oh, bof… » répondit Fangmeyer en déployant des efforts incroyables pour parvenir à se redresser. « Delgato ne m'a pas retiré de l'affaire, et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il comptait sur moi pour poursuivre mes investigations… Alors quand j'ai eu atteint mon quota de PV pour la journée, j'ai appelé Finn' et on est retourné faire un tour dans cet appartement où on a surpris la tireuse d'élite des Gardiens, dimanche dernier. J'avais l'espoir de pouvoir faire quelques relevés, ou de trouver du matériel qu'elle aurait abandonné derrière elle… »

« Et ? Ca a donné quelque chose ? » demanda Judy en affichant une mine enthousiaste.

Fangmeyer se contenta de pousser un soupir avant de secouer la tête pour répondre par la négative.

« Rien du tout. » conclut Finnick à sa place. « Même pas un poil qui traîne. »

« Cette brebis était très méticuleuse… Elle a veillé à ne pas laisser la moindre trace. »

« Ouai » affirma le fennec sur un air de déception. « Tout ce qu'on a, c'est le dessin que je suis parvenu à faire du foutu insigne qu'elle avait sur son uniforme. »

« Un insigne ? » questionna Judy, piquée par l'intérêt.

« Ouai, montre lui, Finn' ».

Le fennec acquiesça avant d'extraire de sa poche un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné un symbole. On pouvait reconnaître beaucoup de qualités à Finnick, mais le talent artistique n'en faisait clairement pas parti… En dépit du tracé maladroit, on reconnaissait néanmoins ce qui ressemblait à deux volatiles se faisant face, leurs serres entremêlées, le tout entouré d'un cercle.

« C'est pas exactement ressemblant… » commenta le fennec d'un œil autocritique. « Et j'ai eu un mal de chien à me souvenir exactement de l'allure de ce truc. Ça ne m'est vraiment revenu qu'en retournant sur place, cet aprem… »

« Une idée de ce que ça peut être ? » demanda Fangmeyer, sans vraiment y croire.

Judy se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air dépité, mais Nick montrait plus d'intérêt à l'examen du crayonné, qu'il prit entre ses pattes pour concentrer son attention dessus. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement intrigué.

« J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part… » déclara-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes d'observation. « Mais quant à te dire où, là c'est autre chose, malheureusement. »

« Tu es sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce sigle ? » demanda Finnick.

« On a passé la fin d'après-midi aux archives municipales pour essayer de trouver à quoi correspondait cet insigne. » ajouta Fangmeyer sur un ton las. « Et on n'a rien trouvé de correspondant, que ce soit dans les dossiers administratifs des corps armés, des forces de l'ordre, et même des milices privées. Même les pompiers n'ont jamais arboré quelque chose d'approchant. »

« Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, oui. » confirma Nick en rendant le dessin à Finnick, qui le fit à nouveau glisser dans sa poche. « Mais impossible de me souvenir dans quelles circonstances. Ça me reviendra, peut-être. »

« Bon… Ben dès que la mémoire te reviendra, hésite pas à nous filer un petit coup de fil. » répondit Fangmeyer en hélant la serveuse afin de se faire resservir en bière.

« J'y manquerai pas, si je remets un jour la patte sur mon portable. » répliqua le renard.

Alors que la serveuse approchait, Nick se redressa pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille : « Servez leur du panaché, à partir de maintenant… Ils sont trop saouls pour faire la différence, et ça leur évitera de rentrer chez eux en rampant. »

La principale intéressée opina du chef, avant de prendre les commandes. Nick se réinstalla aux côtés de Judy et s'appliqua dans la tâche bienheureuse de dégustation de son plat.

« Alors, dis-moi plutôt Nick… » marmonna Finnick, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à fixer son regard. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de devenir sauvage ? T'as eu l'impression de triper, ou bien… ? »

Nick leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était guère surpris de voir le fennec l'interroger de cette manière. Il ne se gênait pas, au naturel, pour se montrer très direct en toute circonstance… S'il perdait toute inhibition en raison de l'alcool, cela pouvait même devenir pire.

« Pour te répondre honnêtement, Finn', c'était comme être endormi. Je n'ai pas souvenir de ce qui s'est passé… Je me rappelle de quelques sensations, mais c'était comme évoluer au sein d'un rêve. Ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, je n'en garde pas mémoire. La conscience telle qu'on la vit au quotidien semble être une part de l'esprit qui se met en veille, lorsque nos instincts sauvages prennent le dessus. »

« Plutôt flippant. » rétorqua le fennec.

« A croire qu'au final, il y a deux êtres en chacun de nous… » ajouta Fangmeyer d'une voix pensive. « Un animal social, et un animal sauvage… On pourrait penser que les deux existent simultanément dans une sorte d'harmonie, mais en fin de compte, l'un prend toujours le pas sur l'autre… »

« Et voilà que débarque la philosophie de comptoir » constata Judy en levant les yeux au ciel. « Le sérum est bourré de produits chimiques aliénants, en sus de l'essence de Minicampum Holicitias. La conscience des mammifères affectés est simplement abrutie par tous ces composants, elle ne disparaît pas… Elle est seulement en sommeil. »

Fangmeyer poussa un léger ricanement face à cette réponse raisonnable, avant d'hausser les épaules. « Vaut mieux se dire ça, en effet… Sinon ça voudrait dire qu'en fait on est tous sauvages, et que la seule chose qui nous empêche de nous bouffer les uns les autres, c'est nos mœurs sociales. »

« C'est un peu réducteur, mais pas tellement éloigné de la vérité. » déclara Nick en mâchonnant son burger.

« Nick ! » s'offusqua Judy, visiblement choquée de l'entendre proférer des horreurs pareilles. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Le renard lui lança un regard désarmant, où se lisait clairement une forme de dépit, un constat unilatéral posé sur la question, et affecté par plus d'une expérience douloureuse. « J'ai pas eu besoin d'être touché par le sérum pour savoir qu'il existait une forme de sauvagerie intrinsèque en chacun de nous, Carotte. T'as entendu ce dont nous a parlé mémé, ce matin, avec le Théâtre de Traque. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres… Même les Gardiens et la façon dont ils agissent… Peu importe les raisons, elle est là la sauvagerie. Il y a quelque chose de brutal dans notre condition animale, avec laquelle on compose plus ou moins bien… Des pulsions qui poussent certains à agir contre les conventions sociales qui devraient encadrer nos comportements et faire de nous de meilleurs mammifères. Qui poussent certains à massacrer et détruire, par simple égoïsme, une forme dérivée de l'instinct de préservation… A sacrifier leur propre famille… »

Il poussa un soupir avant de secouer la tête, préférant arrêter là son explication chaotique et douloureuse, motivée par une réflexion sincère, mais surtout par des expériences passées qui conditionnaient sa vision des choses dans une optique forcément négative. Judy comprit sans mal qu'il faisait référence à la tragédie qui avait touché son père, et dont il incombait la responsabilité à son frère. Elle lui lança un regard affecté, qu'il ne soutint qu'une demi-seconde, avant de détourner la tête. La lapine se contenta alors de poser une patte réconfortante sur son avant-bras, mais elle le sentit frémir d'anxiété à ce seul contact.

« Ouai… » confirma finalement Fangmeyer. « Mais heureusement, tout n'est pas si moche. Regardez-vous, tous les deux… Vous vous préoccupez l'un de l'autre, en dépit de vos différences. C'est plutôt sur ce genre de choses qu'on devrait se focaliser, plutôt que de toujours remuer la merde qui fonde nos origines, et nous pousse sans cesse à nous opposer. »

Toute l'attention était à présent focalisée sur le loup blanc, qui se laissa retomber au fond de son siège. En dépit de son état avancé d'ébriété, il affichait un air sérieux et ce qu'il déclarait avait beaucoup de sens.

« J'ai été élevé au sein de la Meute… » poursuivit-il d'une voix peinée. « Un truc commun chez les loups, un héritage de nos traditions ancestrales… Mais surtout une belle connerie rétrograde, à mon sens. On est très communautaristes, et mon père tenait à ce que cette unité raciale soit primordiale au sein de notre fratrie. Un loup ne peut compter que sur un loup, en somme, et entre frères, cette vérité est décuplée. C'était sa vision des choses, et ça a pas vraiment changé, aujourd'hui. »

Il prit une gorgée de bière, afin de s'éclaircir la voix, avant de reprendre : « Seulement moi, cet instinct de groupe, je l'ai jamais ressenti… Et ma place au sein de la Meute, je parvenais pas à la trouver. Je me sentais dominé, écrasé et effacé par mes frères, j'avais pas l'impression d'appartenir au groupe. Leurs jeux me lassaient, et j'aspirais simplement à plus de calme, à plus d'ouverture sur moi-même. C'était sans doute égoïste de ma part, c'est certain, mais toujours est-il que j'ai recherché la compagnie d'autres mammifères, qui n'étaient pas des loups, parce que je n'avais l'impression d'être réellement quelqu'un qu'en compagnie d'enfants différents. Grâce à eux, j'avais l'impression d'être une personne à part entière, et pas seulement l'énième louveteau au sein d'une Meute. J'avais besoin d'affirmer ma personnalité. »

« Et je suppose que ça s'est mal passé avec la fratrie. » déclara Finnick en montrant les crocs.

« T'as tout bon, Finn'. » répondit Fangmeyer en acquiesçant. « Mais je m'en foutais. Mon père a essayé de me faire entendre raison, mes frères aussi… Même ma mère s'y est mise au bout d'un moment. Mais je ne voulais rien savoir… C'était devenu vital pour moi de m'éloigner de ce que je considérais comme un cloisonnement. Et au final, je pense que c'est cette ouverture vers les autres, ceux qui étaient « différents » de moi, qui m'a permis de me révéler réellement. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une brebis du nom de Liane… »

Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ils comprenaient soudainement d'où venait la profonde empathie que ressentait le loup blanc à l'égard de leur relation, et la raison pour laquelle il les avait à ce point soutenu. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient doutés d'un évènement de cet ordre-là, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Fangmeyer lui-même donnait une portée nouvelle à la chose.

« Comment vous la décrire par des mots ? » continua le loup blanc en secouant doucement la tête. « Elle avait tout. Elle était belle, charmante, intelligente, drôle, tolérante et ouverte d'esprit… C'était une artiste. Elle peignait et écrivait à la perfection. Et surtout, elle était amoureuse de moi. Pour quelle raison ? J'en savais foutrement rien, et ça m'était bien égal. J'étais heureux. On était heureux. Bien sûr, on a gardé notre relation secrète aussi longtemps que possible, mais au bout d'un moment, on ne pouvait plus se cacher, on avait besoin d'officialiser les choses… Je voulais qu'on puisse avancer dans notre relation, alors j'ai forcé le destin en lui demandant de m'épouser. Ce qu'elle a accepté… »

« Oh… Simon… » bredouilla Judy d'une voix émue.

Le loup poussa un soupir évocateur avant de remuer la tête, ce qui fit comprendre à la lapine que non, les choses ne s'étaient pas bien terminées, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu espérer pendant un court instant. « Nos familles ont réagi de la pire des manières possibles en découvrant ces fiançailles. On m'a fait comprendre que j'étais la honte des Fangmeyer et qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour un paria comme moi au sein de la meute. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi catégorique, et certains de mes frères, ainsi que la plupart de mes sœurs, et même ma mère, ont essayé de se mettre de mon côté, et de relativiser les choses. Mais la pression de mon père a été la plus forte. Liane, quant à elle… Ses parents l'ont purement et simplement répudié, et lui ont demandé de partir. Alors c'est ce qu'on a fait, tous les deux… On a quitté Wheelington et on est venus s'installer à Zootopie, parce qu'on s'était dit que cette ville de tolérance saurait accepter un couple aussi atypique que le nôtre. »

Nick sentit la patte de Judy se poser sur son genou, et le presser doucement. Il ressentait la détresse émotionnelle de la lapine qui parvenait sans mal à faire l'analogie entre l'expérience malheureuse de Fangmeyer, et ce qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de vivre. Le renard glissa sa patte sur celle de sa petite-amie, et la serra avec douceur, essayant de la rassurer et de la réconforter.

« Et honnêtement, ce n'était pas si mal… » déclara Fangmeyer, comme si ce qu'il disait le surprenait lui-même. « Oh, on a eu droit à notre lot de remarques désobligeantes et de regards réprobateurs, mais personne ne s'est clairement insurgé contre notre couple, et les choses allaient plutôt bien… »

« Alors qu'est ce qui a merdé ? » demanda Finnick, étrangement attentif à l'histoire, ce qui avait le mérite de surprendre Nick, qui connaissait le fennec comme un individu habituellement assez insensible à ce genre d'anecdotes.

« Moi. C'est moi qui ai merdé. » répondit le loup d'une voix tremblante de rage, une colère sourde qu'il tournait intégralement contre lui-même. « J'ai commencé à voir le mal partout… Un coup d'œil intrigué d'un passant croisant notre route suffisait à me mettre dans une colère folle pour toute la journée. J'avais l'impression d'être constamment jugé et oppressé, que tout le monde s'acharnait à voir négatif notre relation d'un œil négatif. Liane a essayé de me raisonner, elle m'a supplié de me calmer… Mais ça devenait toujours pire. Ce foutu instinct de préservation revenait sans cesse me hurler aux oreilles que ce que je faisais était mal, et allait à l'encontre de ce que j'étais, de ce qui me définissait… A l'encontre de la meute, à laquelle j'étais sensé appartenir. J'ai… J'ai fini par avoir ouvertement honte de ce que Liane et moi représentions. Je ne voulais plus lui tenir la patte en public, je faisais tout pour éviter de sortir en sa compagnie… J'entendais constamment la voix de mon père m'alpaguer et me dire que j'étais un être indigne aux déviances répugnantes. Je n'arrivais plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et le peu de temps où je parvenais à dormir, c'était pour me voir hanté par des cauchemars où les membres de ma famille mettaient un terme définitif à ma relation avec Liane en la mettant en pièces pour la dévorer… »

Plus personne n'osait rien dire, ni même échanger le moindre regard. Le malaise dura encore quelque secondes avant que finalement Fangmeyer n'aborde la dernière étape de son récit. « Ça a duré quelques mois, comme ça, avant qu'un jour elle ne craque, et décide de s'en aller. Je la comprends, vous savez… Je la comprends parfaitement. Et le pire, c'est que je me suis senti soulagé, lorsqu'elle a rompu avec moi. Mais ce soulagement n'a duré qu'un court moment… Un ou deux jours, seulement, avant que je me rende compte que je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie, et que tout était entièrement de ma faute. Mes parents ont été ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle, en revanche, mais je n'ai jamais fait à nouveau partie de la meute pour autant… Je vais les voir une ou deux fois par an, mais je sens le malaise subsister, en dépit de tout. Le problème vient sûrement de moi… La meute ne m'a pas banni, en réalité… C'est moi qui me suis exilé. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, d'ailleurs. Histoire de faire quelque chose de ma vie, je me suis inscrit à l'académie de police… Je me suis dit qu'au moins, de cette façon, je trouverai un moyen de rendre service à la société… De faire quelque chose d'utile de mon existence. Parce que s'il fallait que je vive pour moi-même, je crois bien avoir tout foiré dans les grandes lignes, alors… »

« Ne dis pas ça, Simon ! » le reprit Judy en essayant de se montrer optimiste. « Tout n'est pas perdu ! Tu as fait des erreurs, mais elles t'ont aidé à grandir… Peut-être que si tu recontactais Liane, tu… »

« Oh, je l'ai fait, Judy… » la coupa Fangmeyer, un sourire fantomatique au museau. « A peine sorti de l'académie, je me sentais tout neuf. J'étais fier de ma réussite, et je pensais que la force que j'avais obtenue au cours de ces six mois me permettrait de dépasser mes propres aprioris… J'étais persuadé que mes doutes étaient derrière moi, et je me sentais prêt à assumer ce que je ressentais, et surtout à assumer la personne pour qui je le ressentais… Mais je crois bien que pour Liane, l'expérience l'a à tout jamais convaincue que les relations entre différentes espèces étaient impossibles. Elle est retournée vivre à Wheelington et s'est fiancée à un mouton, Irvine Hoofburg, l'un de mes amis d'enfance. »

« Oh bordel… » marmonna Finnick en se plaquant une patte sur les yeux. « Mec, j'ai tellement envie de te péter la gueule… T'es vraiment trop con. »

« Finnick, je ne suis pas sûre que ça aide ! » s'offusqua Judy d'un ton blessé.

« Au contraire, Judy… » répliqua Fangmeyer d'un ton amusé. « Finn' a entièrement raison. Quelqu'un aurait dû me botter mon petit cul de loup, et me faire réagir avant que je ne foute tout en l'air pour de mauvaises raisons… Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire sur notre part instinctive, qui se révèle parfois au pire moment ? C'était pas moi, ça ! Le vrai Simon Fangmeyer s'était trouvé dès l'enfance : c'était ce louveteau avide de s'ouvrir aux autres, et de se détacher du carcan traditionnaliste de la meute… Pas l'espèce de pauvre tâche hésitante, qui s'est dissimulée derrière ses craintes parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à assumer d'être un loup amoureux d'une brebis. Tout ça parce qu'une part inconsciente de mon esprit ne cessait de me ramener à ce que j'étais, à ma nature animale. »

Il renifla en secouant le museau, avant de conclure d'un air méprisant : « Ouai, Nick a parfaitement raison… On n'a pas besoin de cette saloperie de sérum pour être de vrais sauvages, parfois. »

* * *

Judy et Nick quittèrent le McLaren un peu plus d'une heure après. La suite des conversations n'avait pas été des plus heureuses, mais il était difficile d'échanger sur des sujets plus légers après les révélations que Fangmeyer leur avait fait sur son passé. Bien entendu, l'alcool lui avait délié les lèvres, et avait facilité son débit, tout en accentuant le pathos… Mais ils s'accordèrent tous deux à penser que le loup avait eu besoin de se délivrer de ce poids culpabilisant, qui pesait depuis trop longtemps sur sa conscience. C'était courageux, d'une certaine manière, car il n'avait clairement pas tenu le beau rôle dans toute cette histoire, qui s'était malheureusement terminée de la pire des manières, autant pour lui que pour la jeune brebis qui avait partagé son existence pendant quelques années.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de paroles réconfortantes… Difficile d'en formuler face à une telle histoire. Mais Judy, tout comme Nick, s'étaient montrés compréhensifs, et avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral, ce dont le loup blanc s'était rapidement défendu. Il ne cherchait pas à être consolé, ni même à expier. Il voulait juste que les choses soient dites, clairement et simplement, et s'assurer ainsi que la lapine et le renard ne tomberaient pas dans les mêmes travers que lui. L'idée parut inconcevable à Judy, tant ses sentiments à l'égard de Nick lui semblaient intenses et indiscutables, leurs différences ne lui apparaissant jamais comme un problème, mais plutôt comme une force… Mais leur amour était encore tout récent. Elle espérait que jamais l'ombre du doute ne viendrait s'immiscer entre eux.

Nick, pour sa part, avait toujours vécu avec une étiquette collée à la peau. De par sa seule nature de renard, il inspirait la défiance à la plupart des autres mammifères… Du coup, sa relation avec une femelle issue d'une autre espèce ne risquait pas d'être difficile à assumer pour lui. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Il avait depuis longtemps revêtu une armure d'indifférence et fait de son leitmotiv une vertu : « ne jamais laisser les autres voir qu'ils l'avaient blessé ». Peut-être que Fangmeyer s'était dit la même chose, mais que le contrecoup de ces blessures, trop longtemps accumulées, avaient fini par briser ses défenses. Seulement, la situation lui semblait bien différente… Le simple fait que les parents de Judy se montrent tolérants et ouverts à l'égard de leur relation permettait de relativiser et rejetait au loin les quelques doutes qu'il avait pu formuler. Le loup blanc avait eu moins de chance, n'ayant obtenu aucune forme de soutien… Mais Nick était bien conscient qu'il devrait toujours rester vigilant, en dépit de ses certitudes. Il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à Judy, et surtout pas lui-même.

« Eh bien, c'était pas vraiment la soirée la plus heureuse qui soit. » déclara la lapine en traînant la patte.

« C'est toi qui a voulu venir au McLaren, Carotte ! » rétorqua Nick. « On aurait pu tranquillement passer la soirée à lézarder devant la télé, avec un bon plateau repas, à attendre que le sommeil vienne nous chercher… »

« Désolée, Nick… Je… C'est seulement que… »

« Je sais. » la coupa Nick en baissant la tête. « Tu as peur de retourner à l'appartement, c'est ça ? »

Judy se figea, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Comment ce fichu renard s'y prenait-il pour toujours lire aussi clairement en elle ? C'en était affolant. En effet, c'était bien cela qui l'avait poussé à tout faire pour retarder l'échéance (malheureusement inévitable) qui la ferait franchir à nouveau la porte de cet appartement où elle avait été agressée, où un psychopathe s'était introduit dans l'espoir de contraindre le mâle qu'elle aimait à la tuer et à la dévorer. Des évènements tragiques et affreux, encore trop récents pour qu'elle parvienne à y faire face en toute sérénité. Elle n'avait pas envie de se les remémorer… Mais comment pourrait-elle faire autrement, si elle se retrouvait plongée au quotidien dans le lieu qui avait servi de cadre à tout ceci ?

« Je suis désolée, Nick… » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je me sens tellement idiote… »

« Judy… »

La lapine redressa la tête. Le fait d'entendre Nick l'appeler par son nom avait toujours un effet particulier sur elle. C'était tout à la fois si rare et si surprenant qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner la naissance d'un sourire lorsque cela arrivait. Le renard vint vers elle d'un pas lent, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes… C'est normal. Je t'avouerai que même moi, je n'ai pas forcément hâte d'y retourner. »

« C'est… C'est vrai ? » marmonna la lapine en enfonçant son visage dans le torse de son petit-ami.

« Puisque je te le dis. » Il la serra un peu plus fort pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre sur un ton rassurant : « Malheureusement, on n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller, alors voilà ce que je te propose. On tente le coup, et si vraiment ça va pas... On trouvera une solution pour cette nuit, et puis on ira passer le reste de la semaine chez tes parents, histoire de s'éloigner de toute cette merde, d'accord ? »

Judy acquiesça silencieusement, le visage toujours dissimulé dans les plis de la chemise de Nick. Le renard la sentit trembler légèrement à l'idée de retourner dans l'appartement, et cela l'affecta, bien malgré lui. Ne jamais laisser les autres voir qu'ils vous avaient blessé… C'était bien joli comme concept mais au final il semblait que le Berger avait réussi à les blesser, elle comme lui, et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à ne rien laisser transparaître.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au 1955 Cypress Grove Lane, et gravirent les cinq étages d'un pas lent, empli d'appréhension. Nick n'avait pas réellement peur de retourner dans cet appartement, qui lui avait servi de logement pendant très longtemps, et qui avait en sus de cela appartenu à son père. Ce qui s'était produit quelques jours auparavant entre ces murs n'était pas le premier drame qu'il y vivait, et il avait parfaitement réussi à surmonter l'épreuve précédente, pourtant bien plus violente encore. Mais il craignait que Judy ne parvienne pas à faire face à ses émotions. Il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer, mais cela risquait de poser des soucis, car ils n'avaient vraiment nulle part où aller, en dehors de ce logement. Sa proposition d'aller passer le reste de la semaine chez ses parents ne ferait que délayer le problème… Mais il n'était pas tant de s'alarmer avec toutes ces préoccupations. La journée avait été longue, éreintante et riche en émotion, et la soirée n'avait pas été forcément plus détendue. Le renard espéra que tout se passerait bien, car il avait sincèrement besoin de dormir au plus vite.

Ils franchirent la porte de l'appartement, après que Nick se soit débattu pendant plus d'une minute avec le verrou. Il avait visiblement du mal à s'acclimater au nouveau jeu de clés que Judy avait eu la précaution de faire réaliser. Immédiatement, le renard alluma la lumière, espérant ainsi rassurer la lapine, en lui montrant qu'il n'y avait rien de menaçant à l'intérieur. Celle-ci avança à pas lents, son regard se fixant immédiatement sur la portion de parquet où elle s'était retrouvée immobilisée et agonisante, quelques jours auparavant.

Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace des évènements, seulement un sol neutre et propre, qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qui s'était passé ici. Immédiatement, Judy se sentit déchargé d'un poids, et Nick fut rassuré de lire une expression de soulagement se dessiner sur ses traits.

« C'était stupide, Nick… Tout va bien, en fait. » déclara-t-elle en avançant vers la cuisine pour déposer ses affaire sur le comptoir.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, Carotte. »

La lapine acquiesça, avant de porter un regard circulaire sur la pièce. L'espace du salon était dégagé… Pourtant, quelques jours auparavant s'étaient tenus là le Berger, ainsi que sa caméra montée sur trépieds, à présent confisquée par la police, et rangée aux côtés des autres pièces à conviction de l'affaire. Elle n'avait qu'à y rester, pensa Judy… Elle ne voulait plus rien en savoir. Le salon n'avait pas été impacté par la présence nocive du Berger… C'était simplement l'appartement de Nick, tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Elle n'y ressentait rien de menaçant, en dehors des quelques souvenirs qu'elle pouvait y associer, mais qui ne parvenaient pas à se substituer à tous les instants de bonheur qu'elle avait vécu dans ces lieux. Son regard erra sur le canapé, où avait eu lieu les premières étreintes réellement concrète entre son renard et elle… Elle se mordit la lèvre à se souvenir, avant de lancer un regard tendancieux à Nick.

« Dis-moi, mon cœur… » Elle se surprit elle-même d'avoir fait usage de ce surnom affectueux, qui était sorti tout seul dans ces circonstances particulières. Nick sembla lui aussi un peu étonné, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. De fait, elle poursuivit, l'air de rien. « Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te détendre un peu, je me sens obligée de te rappeler que je te dois toujours un massage des plus appliqués… »

Face au regard langoureux que Judy lui offrait, Nick resta sans voix. « Eh bien… On se demande qui est réellement devenu sauvage, pas vrai ? »

« Haha. Très amusant. » commenta la lapine en secouant la tête.

 _Pas très malin, comme réplique, en effet_ , se blâma intérieurement le renard, avant de rejeter au loin cette idée, pour se focaliser d'avantage sur la proposition qui venait de lui être faite. « Bon, je vais considérer ton offre, dans ce cas. »

« C'est ça, fait comme si c'était une corvée, vil renard. » répondit-elle en ricanant doucement, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. « Je vais me débarbouiller un peu, d'accord ? »

Nick acquiesça, tout en la suivant du regard. Lorsqu'elle passa près de la lourde commode qui habillait le mur de gauche, les yeux du renard s'écarquillèrent en se focalisant sur toute autre chose.

« Attends, Carotte… Quelque chose cloche… »

« Qu… Quoi ? » répliqua Judy en se tournant vers lui, surprise par son ton angoissé, qui la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

Il la rejoignit dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la commode, avant d'inspecter le pan de mur qui se trouvait juste derrière. Judy remarqua un fin liseré s'ouvrant dans le papier peint, et qui formait un rectangle presque parfait, dont l'un des bords était légèrement retourné. C'était cela qui avait attiré l'attention de Nick.

« Non… » bredouilla ce-dernier, tandis qu'un tremblement incontrôlable lui secouait tout le corps.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nick ? » demanda Judy, soudain affectée par l'attitude nerveuse du renard.

« Comment savait-il qu… ? Non, c'est impossible. »

Rejetant toute autre forme de considération, Nick se mit en mouvement et repoussa brusquement la commode sur le côté, libérant totalement le pan de mur qu'elle dissimulait, ce qui ne mettait que d'avantage en évidence le liseré qui marquait le papier peint, partant du sol en remontant quasiment jusqu'au plafond. D'un geste enragé, Nick arracha le morceau de tapisserie, qui se désolidarisa du reste sans la moindre difficulté, révélant la porte dérobée qu'il camouflait. Judy écarquilla les yeux… Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ça. Il y avait donc une pièce supplémentaire dans l'appartement de Nick… Une pièce qu'il avait choisi, pour une raison étrange, de condamner.

« Nick… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-derrière ? »

« L'ancien bureau de mon père. » déclara le renard d'une voix glaciale, sans quitter la porte des yeux. « C'est là qu'il s'est… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, et Judy plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche. Nick vivait actuellement dans l'appartement où son père s'était donné la mort… Au-delà de l'aspect quelque peu morbide de la révélation, il apparaissait clairement que le renard avait eu besoin d'aller jusqu'à « _effacer_ » l'existence de ce bureau, pour être capable de continuer à habiter ici.

« Je n'y ai jamais remis les pattes depuis… » expliqua Nick d'une voix toujours désincarnée. « J'ai même collé ce foutu papier-peint, parce que ça me faisait trop mal de ne serait-ce qu'en voir la porte. »

Il avala à sec, avant de secouer la tête. « Mais on dirait bien que quelqu'un savait que cette porte se trouvait là-derrière… »

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il agrippa la poignée, et la fit pivoter, avant de repousser la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un abîme obscur. Une puissante odeur de renfermée et de poussière monta aux narines de Judy, qui dû retenir un éternuement. La patte de Nick chercha l'interrupteur se trouvant à l'intérieur, et l'actionna, révélant l'intérieur de la pièce confinée, meublée à l'identique que la dernière fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle. Après la mort de son père, il n'avait rien touché, rien retiré. Tout était resté en place, figé par le temps, et Nick eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ce décor s'imposer à ses yeux, ramenant avec lui les souvenirs mortifères auxquels il avait servi de cadre. Cela lui sembla soudain si récent, si concret, qu'il eut envie de hurler. Mais par respect pour Judy, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, le regard angoissé et la mine inquiète, il parvint à se contenir.

« Nick… regarde ça… » bredouilla la lapine en pointant le sol d'un doigt tremblant.

Ce qu'elle cherchait à lui montrer n'était pas difficile à percevoir, tant il sautait aux yeux : des traces de pas s'étaient imprimées dans l'épaisse couche de poussière qui occupait le parquet. Une série nette, sans bavure, qui se dirigeait de la porte vers un casier de rangement métallique, situé juste derrière le bureau, avant de tracer une seconde ligne parallèle, qui revenait de ce coin de la pièce vers la sortie.

« Quelqu'un est venu ici… » marmonna Nick. « Et cette personne savait ce qu'elle cherchait. »

« Tu penses que c'est… Lui ? » susurra Judy.

Nick poussa un soupir furieux avant de pénétrer dans le bureau et de se diriger vers les casiers qui avaient été visités. Il en ouvrit les tiroirs les uns après les autres, révélant des dossiers de compte, des documents administratifs, divers types de paperasses sans importance… Mais l'avant-dernier tiroir était étrangement vide.

« Les archives de l'armée… » bredouilla Nick. « Mais qu'est ce qu… »

Judy l'avait rejoint d'un pas prudent, soucieuse de ne rien toucher, pour éviter de laisser ses empreintes partout… Il faudrait sans doute contacter le labo dès demain, pour qu'ils envoient une équipe faire des relevés dans cette pièce. Le Berger y avait pénétré, il était possible qu'il ait laissé plus de traces que les seuls marques des semelles de ses chaussures ( _quel mammifère portait des chaussures à Zootopie_ ? s'attarda-t-elle à penser, avant de trouver une réponse évidente : le genre qui ne voulait pas pouvoir être identifié par ses empreintes pédestres, bien entendu).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris, Nick ? »

Nick resta silencieux et pensif, avant de se redresser. Son regard se figea dans le vide, et le cliquetis mécaniques de ses pensées s'activa, tandis que les rouages se remboitaient et que, soudain, tout faisait sens à ses yeux.

« La Compagnie 112 ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Judy écarquilla les yeux, n'y comprenant toujours rien. Mais Nick était trop pris par l'empressement pour pouvoir expliquer quoique ce soit.

« Il faut que je contacte Finnick. Tout de suite ! Ce sigle ! Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu ! »

Et sans se montrer plus clair, il se précipita hors du bureau, Judy sur les talons. La lapine commençait à se fatiguer d'être ainsi laissée au second plan, sans autre explication. Bien sûr, l'agitation extrême de Nick l'empêchait de clarifier les choses auprès d'elle, mais il allait devoir le faire très rapidement, où elle allait piquer une crise de nerfs.

Elle retrouva le renard penché au-dessus du buffet de la cuisine, essayant désespérément d'allumer son portable, qui était resté ici depuis quelques jours. Bien entendu, la batterie était à plat, ce qui poussa Nick à étouffer un juron, avant qu'il ne se précipite vers la sortie de l'appartement.

« Mais où tu vas ? » s'exclama Judy en l'attrapant par le bras, l'obligeant à enfin porter son attention sur elle.

« Au McLaren ! » répondit Nick, les yeux encore exorbités par la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. « Finnick est sans doute encore là-bas ! Ce foutu sigle, c'est celui de la Compagnie 112 ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ça, la Compagnie 112 ? Et quel rapport avec les documents de ton père ? »

Nick secoua la tête, manifestant ainsi son impatience. « Ecoute, prends ta veste et viens avec moi, je t'expliquerai tout en chemin. »

Judy acquiesça, se saisissant de son blouson léger, avant de le passer sur son dos. Une fois prête, elle emboîta le pas de Nick, qui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à la volée, et percuta de plein front la femelle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Aoutch ! » marmonna une voix féminine, tandis que Nick se figeait à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, et avec laquelle il venait d'entrer en collision. Judy se pencha sur le côté, afin de découvrir l'identité de la nouvelle arrivante… Il s'agissait d'une renarde à la taille svelte et aux yeux fins, d'un bleu aussi intense qu'éclatant. Elle était revêtue d'un haut saillant en velours côtelé de couleur mauve, et d'une jupe noire à la coupe droite.

« Dizzie ! » s'exclama Nick en écarquillant les yeux. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »


	23. Chapitre 23 - La Compagnie 112

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Epuisé... Fatigué... Ereinté... Il est 3h37 du matin, et je refusais d'aller me coucher sans avoir conclu ce fichu chapitre 23. Parce qu'il fait partie de ces foutus chapitres que j'avais en tête depuis super longtemps et que j'avais hâte d'écrire. J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais, bien que sur la fin, il doit sans doute y avoir pas mal d'erreurs qui attendront demain (après une longue nuit de sommeil et une imposante grasse matinée) pour être corrigées à la relecture. Pas le courage de faire ça pour l'instant, mais j'avais envie de partager ce chapitre avec vous au plus tôt.**

 **Galak0 m'a fait remarquer que certains personnages ne correspondaient pas aux noms que je leur avais attribué. Ainsi, un suspense insoutenable nous a gagné à l'idée que Fangmeyer n'était en fait pas un loup blanc dans le film, mais en fait un tigre... Et que Delgato n'était pas le tigre, mais un lion. Ce qui en fait ne correspond pas à ce qui apparait à l'image. Et en fait, on a fini par comprendre que les réalisateurs eux-mêmes s'étaient plantés, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et qu'au final règne une véritable confusion par rapport à la nomination des officiers du ZPD. Quoiqu'il advienne, j'assume mes choix. Fangmeyer est et restera un loup blanc, tout comme Delgato restera un tigre. En revanche, là où je me suis planté, alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute possible, c'est par rapport à Grizzoli... En fait, c'est un ours, dans le film, et j'en ai fait un loup gris. Bon, on va dire que c'est pas grave, et que je devais être très fatigué pour ne pas avoir remarqué le jeu de mot (Grizzoli = Grizzly). Haha. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre.**

 **Sinon, il semblerait que Nick soit bien un renard, et Judy une lapine. Là au moins, je ne me suis pas trompé. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais vu le film 14 fois, pas vrai ?**

 **Quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! Ca vaut aussi pour les reviews, d'ailleurs : alors lâchez vous et postez en plein. J'aime vous lire (sans doute plus encore que vous n'aimez lire mes énormes pavés). Et puis je vous aime aussi, tout court.**

 **La fatigué, moi ça me rend plus émotif encore qu'un lapin.**

 **Allez, bonne nuit moi-même.**

 **Merci toi-même.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : La Compagnie 112**

L'esprit de Nick était dans un état de panique tel qu'il lui semblait que ses neurones étaient en ébullition. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi oppressé et confus, ses propres pensées rendues incohérentes par l'enchaînement chaotique des évènements, sur lesquels il essayait de mettre du sens sans y parvenir. Il lui aurait fallu retrouver son calme et sa sérénité, poser les choses à plat, peser le pour et le contre, rejeter les mauvaises intuitions et se focaliser sur ce qui avait une valeur pertinente concrète, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était peine perdue. Il était plongé dans une sorte d'excitation apeurée et angoissée des plus déstabilisantes, et rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer son état de stress. Il entendait vaguement Judy lui poser des questions, qui ne faisaient en soulever que d'avantage en son esprit, et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il éludait les propos de la lapine, tant il était plongé dans son propre conflit intérieur.

Le Berger avait réussi à entrer dans son appartement sans commettre d'effraction. Cette idée l'avait déjà perturbé plus d'une fois, mais ayant œuvré dans les milieux de l'ombre, il connaissait plus d'un cambrioleur à même de parvenir à accomplir une telle prouesse (qui n'en était finalement pas une lorsqu'on connaissait le truc). De fait, il avait renoncé à mettre un sens particulier à cet état de fait… Puis le mammifère masqué l'avait appelé par son prénom, « Nicholas ». Là encore, si le fait était perturbant, il y avait plus d'une façon de l'expliquer : Nick savait que la résolution de l'enquête Bellwether et les prémices de sa relation avec Judy (cette fameuse patte qu'elle avait glissé dans la sienne à la fin de la conférence de presse avait clairement fait des émules, et la suite des évènements de la semaine n'avait rien arrangé), avaient faits de lui une sorte de « personnage public » dont il était facile d'apprendre l'identité, grâce à internet. Son Furbook avait reçu plus de trois mille demandes d'ajouts au cours des dix derniers jours… C'en était presque grotesque (mais pas autant que les inepties, heureusement souvent très mignonnes, qui fleurissaient accompagnées l'hashtag WildeHopps – Nick et Judy avaient passé plusieurs heures, la veille des évènements tragiques de la marche pour la paix, à regarder ce que le web disait d'eux… Et cela avait été une expérience effrayante, mais surtout très, très drôle –). De fait, en dépit des allégations que ses songes angoissants avaient pu faire naître quant à l'identité probable (ou plutôt improbable) du Berger,

 _Tu me connais Tu me connais Tu me connais_

Nick s'était finalement persuadé que, non, en réalité, rien ne pouvait lui permettre de penser qu'il ait un quelconque rapport avec cet individu. Il était vrai que son odeur, étrangement dissimulée aux moyens d'un atténuateur olfactif (n'importe quel mammifère pouvait s'en procurer pour réduire la gamme odorante qu'il déployait : utile pour les femelles en chaleur, ou pour les espèces qui pouvaient en souffrir – mais surtout faire souffrir les autres – comme les moufettes et autres putois).

Mais là, toutes ses théories étaient mises à mal et volaient soudainement en éclat. Oui, le Berger connaissait Nick, sans doute personnellement, ou en tout cas avait connu son père, car il avait su précisément où chercher les documents qu'il avait dérobé. Il n'était pas entré dans l'appartement uniquement pour tendre ce piège macabre au renard et à la lapine, mais également pour mettre la patte sur des rapports qui traînaient dans un bureau scellé et poussiéreux depuis près de douze ans. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ces documents en particulier ? Le seul lien évident qui avait sauté aux yeux de Nick était le sigle de la Compagnie 112… Un sigle dont il ne se serait jamais remémoré, car sans importance selon lui, si Finnick ne le lui avait présenté le soir-même… Un sigle apparu sur l'uniforme de l'une des complices du Berger. Il était inutile d'avoir fait de grandes études pour comprendre que le chef terroriste s'était assuré de récupérer tout document qui permettrait de l'identifier, par simple effet de recoupement. Et c'était là la raison de vol… L'identité du Berger s'était trouvée dans les documents de Jonathan Wilde… Il était donc quasiment certain, aux yeux de Nick, que cet individu avait dû faire partie de la même troupe d'élite expérimentale que son père. Il fallait donc de toute urgence trouver des informations sur la Compagnie 112 et sur ce qu'elle avait pu devenir… Car cela pourrait permettre de remonter jusqu'au Berger.

Nick entendait Judy lui demander des explications, qu'il lui fournissait de manière paniquée et incohérente. Il lui avait finalement dit de prendre son manteau, et de l'accompagner au McLaren, lui promettant de toute lui expliquer en route (mais il doutait d'en être concrètement capable, car il n'était pas certain de lui-même comprendre toutes les implications de cette histoire)… Son portable était déchargé, mais il devait voir Finnick de toute urgence, car il avait finalement trouvé la réponse à la question que lui avait posé le fennec plus tôt dans la soirée : ce sigle était celui de la Compagnie 112. Et ce serait une base de réflexion suffisante qui lui permettrait peut-être d'y voir plus clair dans tout ceci, avec l'appui de ses amis, et surtout de Judy, qui avait cette capacité de pragmatisme si particulière, lui permettant de voir l'évidence au milieu de la confusion (raison principale pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même).

Enfin sur le départ, il se précipita vers la sortie de l'appartement, ouvrant la porte en trombe pour entrer en collision avec une renarde qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, la patte encore tendue en direction de la sonnette. Nick n'eut besoin que de l'entrevoir brièvement pour la reconnaître sur le champ. Il s'agissait de sa sœur, Dizzie… Et sa présence ici lui sembla soudain aussi surprenante que mystérieuse.

« Dizzie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'égosilla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ce que je fous là ?! » répéta la principale intéressée en se redressant, prenant un air furieux. « Tu oses me demander ce que je fous là ! »

« Qu… Mais… » bredouilla-t-il, surpris de la voir si enragée (ce qui n'était jamais bon signe avec Dizzie Wilde, un être d'une grande douceur et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, mais qui se révélait être un démon infernal de niveau cent lorsqu'elle passait du côté obscur de la force).

Elle redressa _le doigt_ (Nick avait ainsi baptisé l'index de sa sœur, l'accompagnant d'une consonance divinatoire, comme si son apparition annonçait un quelconque cataclysme), ce qui fit immédiatement grimacer son frère, et elle le plaqua contre la poitrine de ce-dernier ( _contact du doigt, contact du doigt, mayday, mayday_ ).

« Cinq jours que je me fais un sang d'encre ! Cinq jours que j'essaie de te joindre ! Depuis qu'on a vu les infos à Atlantea, qu'on a vu ce taré te tirer dessus pour te faire devenir barjo ! » cracha-t-elle d'une voix furibonde. « CINQ JOURS NICHOLAS WILDE ! Cinq jours à se demander si tu étais encore en vie, ou si on t'avait fait piquer, ou pire encore ! »

« Y a pire que d'être piqué ? » questionna Nick d'une voix déconcertée, son ironie ne faisant qu'accroître la colère de sa sœur.

« OUI IL Y A PIRE ! » proclama-t-elle avec l'intensité d'une tempête de force cinq. « LE SORT QUE JE TE RESERVE POUR M'AVOIR COLLE UNE FRAYEUR PAREILLE, PAR EXEMPLE ! »

« Mais… Mais… Ecoute… Attends… » marmonna Nick, ponctuant chaque mot d'un pas en arrière, tandis que sa sœur avançait vers lui, les poings serrés et l'œil farouche. Judy observait la scène, médusée, un petit sourire nerveux plaqué au visage, trop sidérée pour trouver la force de ne serait-ce que se manifester.

« J'écoute rien du tout ! T'as aucune considération pour ta famille ou quoi ? Maman était folle d'inquiétude, et moi morte d'angoisse ! J'ai passé trois jours à persuader James que son parrain adoré n'était pas un cannibale qui avait bouffé une lapine en direct ! »

« En… En réalité, je vais bien… » se risqua Judy, témoignant enfin sa présence, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Dizzie. Nick sembla soulagé à l'extrême de voir le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur se poser sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Dizzie sembla mortifiée à la vue de Judy, et se redressa, avant de reprendre une composition plus neutre et plus noble. Visiblement, elle se sentait particulièrement honteuse d'avoir été vue dans un tel état de rage, qu'elle réservait habituellement aux personnes intimes (à leur grand désespoir).

« Hum… Vous m'en voyez ravie, sincèrement… » marmonna Dizzie, le regard fuyant.

Judy acquiesça, avant de s'approcher d'un pas prudent, la patte tendue. « Judy Hopps. » déclara-t-elle de la voix la plus avenante qu'elle pouvait employer.

« Dizzie Wilde. » répondit la renarde en acceptant la patte qui lui était tendue.

Judy lança un petit regard à Nick qui, acculé contre le buffet de la cuisine, le souffle court et l'œil paniqué, semblait la remercier silencieusement d'être intervenue pour le sauver d'une fin atroce, entre les griffes de l'adorablement diabolique Dizzie.

* * *

« Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mémé ne vous a pas appelé pour vous prévenir. » déclara Nick en versant de l'eau chaude dans la tasse de Dizzie, où reposait un sachet de thé au jasmin.

Ils étaient tous trois installés autour de la table de la cuisine. Après cette entrée en matière fracassante, que Judy avait réussi à calmer par sa seule présence, le renard avait proposé à sa sœur de prendre un thé, afin de se détendre un peu, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de lui exposer calmement le déroulement des évènements.

« Tu crois franchement que c'était à elle de le faire ? » demanda Dizzie d'une voix encore piquée par la colère. « Tu sais bien que mémé ne s'en sort pas avec les téléphones. On a essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répondait jamais. »

« Elle était presque tous les jours à l'hôpital… » expliqua Judy d'une voix calme. « Elle a été très présente pour Nick, même quand il était encore sauvage. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas d'elle. » acquiesça Dizzie, un sourire de sympathie naissant sur son museau à l'évocation de sa grand-mère. « On lui a laissé des messages, bien entendu… Mais je doute qu'elle sache utiliser correctement la messagerie du téléphone qu'on lui a offert l'année dernière… »

« Le mien était resté ici tout du long. » expliqua Nick en pointant son smartphone du doigt. Il l'avait finalement mis en charge, suite à cette mésaventure. « De toute manière, même si j'avais été en mesure de te joindre au cours des premiers jours, je n'aurais pas été capable d'émettre autre chose que des grognements, alors… »

Dizzie secoua la tête, comme pour rejeter cette excuse vaseuse, et glissa sa patte contre son front, signifiant finalement son soulagement par un long soupir… Elle parvenait enfin à se calmer après cinq jours emplis d'angoisses et d'incertitudes. « J'ai su que tu allais bien, ou du moins que tu étais en vie, au bout du troisième jour… J'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux de Zootopie, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on accepte de me dire que tu avais été hospitalisé au Zootopia Central… Mais ces abrutis refusaient de me donner de tes nouvelles, parce que c'était lié à une enquête en cours. J'ai eu beau leur dire que j'étais de la famille, ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. »

« Au moins, tu auras pu rassurer James. » tenta Nick d'une voix plus sereine, mais la réflexion ne lui valut qu'un regard foudroyant de la part de sa sœur, ce qui l'obligea à détourner piteusement les yeux, et à les fixer sur le contenu fumant de sa propre tasse.

« Les médias ont coupé la diffusion de la vidéo au moment critique… » expliqua Dizzie d'une voix sombre en tournant un visage concerné vers Judy. « Ils n'ont pas expliqué ce qu'il était advenu de vous avant deux jours entiers… On était tous persuadés que Nick vous avait… » elle hésita sur les mots, et laissa mourir sa phrase, sans oser la conclure.

« Jamais Nick n'aurait été en mesure de me faire du mal… » la rassura Judy tout en portant un regard affectueux vers le renard, qui se contenta de sourire doucement.

« Mais par quel miracle ? » demanda Dizzie, trouvant enfin l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur le déroulement des évènements, auxquels elle ne comprenait toujours rien. « Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été lui-même, pas vrai ? »

« Dizzie… » commença Nick d'une voix légèrement hésitante, avant de tendre sa patte vers celle de Judy, qui la glissa au creux de la sienne. « Judy et moi sommes ensemble. Ça n'a rien d'un miracle. »

La renarde contempla le contact de leurs pattes, comme si elle avait sous les yeux une manifestation paranormale et elle laissa retomber sa mâchoire inférieure. Elle porta un regard interrogateur à son frère, puis à Judy, puis à nouveau à son frère, renouvelant ce va-et-vient pendant une vingtaine de secondes, avant que finalement Nick n'opine du chef, afin de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel et ne tenait pas de la fiction.

« Oh… » fut le seul mot qui lui vint tandis, qu'abasourdie et le regard dans le vide, elle se laissait retomber au fond de sa chaise.

« Ecoute… » commença Nick d'une voix qui se voulait raisonnable, mis qui tremblant légèrement en raison des émotions contradictoires qui l'animaient. « Je sais que ce n'est pas conventionnel, mais… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nick ? » demanda soudain Dizzie, tirée de sa torpeur par ce qui ressemblait à une tentative de justification. « Tu crois que je n'approuve pas ? »

« J'en sais rien… » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Ta réaction pouvait le laisser supposer. »

Dizzie écarquilla les yeux et pour la deuxième fois ce soir, redressa _le doigt_. Il était très rare qu'il soit possible de l'excéder suffisamment pour qu'elle fasse appel à deux reprises à une telle force cosmique, mais lorsque cela se produisait, il valait mieux se réfugier dans un abri antiatomique. Judy fut surprise de sentir la patte de Nick trembler contre la sienne.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que Nick voulait dire, bien entendu. » corrigea Judy d'une voix calme et apaisante, ramenant l'attention de Dizzie sur elle, ce qui lui fit avoir un aperçu très bref de la fureur embrasée qui animait son regard. La lapine frémit, ayant l'impression de se retrouver face à un gouffre infernal.

La lapine secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, pour chasser cette impression, avant de reprendre : « C'est seulement que nous ne faisons pas l'unanimité, en général… Ça nous a rendu un peu nerveux, peut-être. Pas vrai, Nick ? »

« Tout à fait, Carotte ! » répondit le renard avec un sourire forcé qui lui aurait valu une mention aux oscars des pires acteurs du millénaire.

« Je comprends… » répondit Dizzie en secouant la tête. « Seulement, je me demande comment cet imbécile peut penser que je sois opposée à l'idée d'un couple inter-espèces ! » déclara-t-elle en gesticulant de la patte en direction de son frère.

« Excuse-moi, Dizzie… » répondit piteusement le renard. Décidemment, Judy le découvrait systématiquement d'un œil nouveau à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait interagir avec un membre de sa famille. C'était assez amusant de constater à quel point sa personnalité semblait à la fois plus avenante et plus sincère, dans ces circonstances.

« C'est rien… » répondit-elle finalement d'une voix un peu farouche, avant de se retourner vers Judy. « Je ne voulais pas vous vexer par ma réaction, bien entendu… Mais c'est bien la première fois que Nick me présente l'une de ses petites-amies… C'est pour ça que ça m'a fait un choc. J'étais persuadé qu'il finirait en vieux célibataire solitaire et grincheux. »

« Tout à fait ce que j'avais au programme, avant qu'une certaine lapine ne se pointe pour tout foutre en l'air. » répliqua le renard d'un sourire mordant, avec un cynisme qui prouva à Judy que le Nick de tous les jours n'était jamais tapi bien loin.

« Et tu ferais bien de l'en remercier, Mister Chaussettes ! » déclara Dizzie en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mister Chaussettes ? » demanda Judy, incrédule.

La réaction de Nick fut immédiate : il se redressa d'un bond et plaqua ses deux pattes contre la table, avant de tenter une piètre imitation du _doigt_ à l'attention de sa sœur, pour mieux appuyer l'ordre qu'il allait lui intimer : « Non, Dizzie ! T'as pas intérêt ! »

La renarde poussa un ricanement sombre avant de secouer la tête : « Attends une minute, frangin ! Tu as enfin une petite-copine à qui je peux confier tous tes petits secrets les plus honteux, et tu penses que je vais m'abstenir juste pour tes beaux yeux ? »

Nick fronça les sourcils en affichant une moue terrible. Il n'osait contester les propos de sa sœur, par crainte du _doigt_ , mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, s'avouant d'ores et déjà vaincu. Judy eut un petit rire et lui caressa doucement la patte en vue de le réconforter.

« Au moins, tu peux être soulagé sur un point Nick, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde. »

La remarque avait sans doute une portée légèrement cynique, mais le renard savait qu'elle était sincère… Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire naître un léger sourire sur son museau… Qui fut cependant de courte durée, puisque l'attention de Judy se reporta immédiatement vers Dizzie.

« Et donc, le coup du Mister Chaussettes ? »

« Oh, c'est pas vrai… » protesta Nick en enfonçant son visage contre la table, ce qui déclencha un ricanement moqueur chez les deux autres.

« Oh, Nick a attrapé une pneumonie quand il était petit. Ça, c'est la partie la moins drôle de l'histoire, parce qu'il a quand même été très malade, et on s'est tous fait beaucoup de souci pour lui… »

« Merci pour cette sollicitude hautement appréciée. » déclara Nick en redressant piteusement la tête. « Tu m'arrangerais bien en poussant la gentillesse un peu plus loin et en stoppant ici la narration de cette histoire navrante. »

« Allez, Nick, sois sport. Ma mère a bien sorti le dossier Bobby Catmull dès votre première rencontre. »

Le renard leva les yeux au ciel. En effet, c'était sans doute un juste retour des choses, mais c'était nettement moins drôle de se retrouver de l'autre côté du rapport de force.

« Enfin bref. » reprit Dizzie, après avoir avalé une gorgée de son thé au jasmin. « Après ça, il a développé une sorte de mysophobie, la phobie des microbes. Il osait plus rien toucher, ni sortir, et encore moins jouer avec des copains… Aller à l'école le terrifiait, car il avait lu que le milieu scolaire était un vrai foyer à bactéries. »

« C'était aussi un bon prétexte pour ne pas y aller ! » répliqua le renard de la voix plaintive d'un avocat essayant de faire objection tout en sachant très bien qu'elle sera rejetée.

« Haha ! C'est ça, Nick ! La suite de l'histoire prouvera bien que c'était pas juste une stratégie d'école buissonnière pour toi. »

Judy appuya ses deux coudes sur la table et releva les bras pour soutenir son menton de ses deux pattes, son attention entièrement focalisée sur Dizzie. « Je sens que je vais adorer… »

« Tu vas adorer dormir sur le tapis du salon ce soir, oui… » déclara Nick d'une voix mesquine.

« On verra ça, trésor. » répliqua immédiatement Judy, un sourire narquois au museau.

Leur petit échange sembla beaucoup amuser Dizzie, mais pas assez pour la distraire de son objectif principal, et la détourner de l'histoire qu'elle racontait. « Au final, ça a commencé à gave nos parents, et comme il ne voulait pas entendre raison, alors qu'ils employaient toutes les stratégies possibles et imaginables, y compris le soudoiement par l'augmentation de son argent de poche… Et franchement, frangin, j'arrive pas à croire que ça n'ait pas marché avec toi… »

« Très amusant. » répliqua le renard en roulant les yeux sous ses paupières.

« Toujours est-il que notre père a fini par trouver une stratégie des plus étranges. Il lui a acheté une paire de chaussettes en laine épaisse, et a réussi à lui faire croire que les microbes rentraient dans notre corps par nos pieds… Et qu'avec ces chaussettes, il serait immunisé contre eux. »

« Et… Et ça a marché ? » demanda Judy, sidérée, la naissance d'un sourire difficile à contenir au bord des lèvres.

« Assez pour qu'il porte des chaussettes tous les jours et toutes les nuits pendant les deux années qui ont suivi. » répondit Dizzie en tournant un regard féroce, mais pleine d'affection, vers son frère, qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

Judy plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche avant de porter à son tour son attention vers le renard.

« Oh, Nick… » commença-t-elle.

« Ouai, vas-y, marre toi ! J'avais cinq ans, mais cette histoire me suivra toute ma vie, il faut croire. »

« Mais non, espèce d'idiot ! » répliqua Judy, les yeux humides. « C'est… C'est tout simplement la chose la plus adorable que j'aie jamais entendue… »

« Qu… Quoi ? » répliqua le renard, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à une réaction telle que celle-ci. En lieu et place de la moquerie, l'histoire n'avait visiblement éveillé qu'une profonde affection chez la lapine… Ces lagomorphes et leur émotivité…

« Tu devais être tellement mignon… » continua Judy, la voix vibrante d'émotion. « Ce petit renard tout heureux… Tout rassuré, avec ses grandes chaussettes… »

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? » demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

« Mais pas du tout ! » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement blessée qu'il remette en doute la sincérité de sa réaction.

Nick se dérida un peu, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, tout en soulevant un sourcil scrutateur. « Et donc, je suppose que la règle de l'usage du mot « mignon » ne s'applique pas à toi, pas vrai ? »

Judy secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative, tout en affichant un sourire cynique des plus marqués : « Bien sûr que non. Soit logique, voyons. Tout mignon que tu aies pu être étant petit, c'est hélas du passé, pas vrai ? »

Dizzie éclata de rire à la remarque, jusqu'à s'en taper la cuisse de la patte. « Oulah, je comprends pourquoi tu es tombé sous son charme, maintenant, Nick. »

« Dire que je me posais encore la question… » marmonna le renard en lançant un regard en coin à Judy, qui se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire victorieux. Non, il ne l'aurait pas à la provocation. Elle avait déjà remporté cette manche, et elle ne remettrait pas son succès en jeu. C'était de bonne guerre, aussi le renard confirma-t-il le triomphe de sa petite-amie en lui offrant un sourire sincère, et empli d'affection.

« Bon, revenons-en à des sujets plus sérieux… » reprit finalement Dizzie après être parvenue (à grand mal) à contenir son euphorie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, ici ? Pourquoi avez-vous été personnellement attaqués par le leader d'une organisation terroriste, exactement ? »

« Olah… C'est une très longue histoire. » répondit Nick en se frottant les yeux d'une patte lasse.

« Eh bien, il va falloir me la raconter malgré tout. » déclara Dizzie en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. « Parce que je viens de me taper neuf heures de route, juste pour ça ! »

« Je suis désolé, Dizzie. Atlantea est tellement loin… » commenta le renard en poussant un soupir légèrement frustré. « Tu as pu faire garder James, pour le coup ? »

« Je l'ai laissé à maman, qui aimerait bien voir plus souvent son fils, d'ailleurs. » répondit Dizzie en laissant transparaître une note de reproche au fond de sa voix. « Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut plus se déplacer aussi facilement qu'avant, à présent. Si tu attends systématiquement qu'elle monte sur Zootopie pour la voir, vos rencontres risquent de devenir encore plus rares qu'à l'accoutumée. »

« Je sais, je sais. » protesta Nick en redressant ses pattes devant lui à la manière d'une muraille protectrice.

« Cela reste une belle tentative pour changer de sujet, cela dit. » renchérit la renarde en lançant un regard équivoque à son frère. « Mais ne crois pas pouvoir me rouler comme les petits branquignols que tu arnaques à longueur de journée. »

« Tu vas vexer l'un des branquignols en question, Dizzie… Puisqu'il y en a un autour de cette table. » répondit Nick en faisant un petit mouvement du museau en direction de Judy, qui ne put réprimer un soupir de lassitude à se voir ainsi dépeinte.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Dizzie. « Oh, mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Il m'a raconté toute l'histoire, après votre dispute d'il y a trois mois. J'ai même été obligée de venir à Zootopie pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui, tellement il me donnait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une vieille loque toute desséchée. »

« C'est beau l'amour d'une sœur. » commenta Nick en plaquant une patte désespérée contre son front.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Nick ! » répondit Judy en tournant un sourire satisfait dans sa direction. « Ta grand-mère m'avait déjà prévenu de l'état dans lequel notre dispute t'avait mis. »

« Etant donné que tu étais en grande partie responsable de ladite dispute, je te conseillerai d'arrêter de plagier ma marque de fabrique en retirant ce sourire narquois de ton visage. »

Nick savait toujours aussi bien comment prendre l'ascendant sur une personne, manifestement, et la toucher là où ça faisait mal. Le sourire victorieux de Judy disparut soudainement, tandis qu'elle détournait un visage honteux… Le renard savait qu'en stimulant sa culpabilité, il saurait la prendre à revers. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine ce soir (pas plus que jamais, d'ailleurs), aussi poussa-t-il un petit rire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas à mal… Cela fut suffisant pour rasséréner, au moins un peu, la lapine.

« Et donc, je suppose que tout ceci découle de vos retrouvailles et de la conclusion de cette enquête ? » demanda Dizzie avec une passion enfiévrée. Visiblement, elle avait plus qu'hâte de connaître les suites de l'histoire, même si les conséquences de celles-ci auraient pu être tragiques. La renarde parvenait mal à galvaniser sa curiosité, en dépit de tout.

« Bon, on y coupera apparemment pas… » se lamenta Nick en secouant la tête. « Alors je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé suite à l'arrestation de Bellwether. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit au cours des vingt minutes qui suivirent. Parfois, Judy intervenait pour clarifier ou ajouter quelques éléments que le renard omettait, mais d'une manière générale, Nick se montra relativement précis, car il trouva quelque chose de positif à refaire le point en détails sur la situation. Cela lui permit de rationaliser tous les éléments se trouvant à sa disposition, chose dont il avait été totalement incapable plus tôt dans la soirée. A présent, son esprit s'était détendu, et il pouvait poser un regard neutre et affirmé sur chaque élément de cette « enquête » si étrange. De plus, Dizzie ayant un regard totalement nouveau sur la situation, certaines questions qu'elle lui posa lui permirent de corriger sa propre vision des choses, ou de revoir certaines hypothèses qui lui parurent, de fait, totalement faussées.

« Et donc… » commença Dizzie, qui frissonnait encore à l'évocation du vol des documents dans l'ancien bureau de son père. « Tu dis qu'il a dérobé ces papiers en toute connaissance de cause ? »

« Tout le laisse supposer. » résonna Nick.

« Oui. » confirma Judy. « Les traces de pas ne marquent aucune forme d'hésitation et semblent préciser que l'intrus connaissait parfaitement l'agencement des lieux et la localisation de ce qu'il recherchait. Il n'y a pas de fioritures, et les traces de l'infraction ont été dissimulées quasiment à la perfection. Si ce morceau de papier peint ne s'était pas légèrement redécollé, je suppose que Nick ne se serait rendu compte de rien. »

« Difficile à dire. » réagit le renard à cette dernière réflexion. « Mais en tout cas, rien n'aurait pu me pousser à retourner dans cette pièce, de toute manière, même si j'avais eu quelque doute… »

Nick fut parcouru d'un léger frisson qui laissa Judy quelque peu interdite. Il était clair que de retourner dans ce lieu qu'il avait cherché à chasser de son esprit au point de le faire visuellement « disparaître », avait fait refluer bien des souvenirs désagréables en sa mémoire. La lapine posa une patte réconfortante sur l'avant-bras du renard, qui tourna vers elle un sourire de gratitude.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu revoir cette pièce, moi non plus. » commenta Dizzie d'une voix quelque peu maladroite, faisant preuve de la première vraie preuve de malaise depuis son arrivée. Elle qui avait semblé être une personnalité particulièrement forte à Judy révélait finalement des faiblesses. « Et pour être honnête, je n'y mettrai pas les pattes, même pour confirmer la disparition de ces documents en question. » Elle secoua la tête, légèrement éperdue, et Judy remarqua sans mal l'humidité qui envahissait son regard. « Honnêtement, Nick… Je… Je ne sais même pas comment tu trouves la force de vivre encore dans cet appartement. »

« Je sais… » marmonna le renard d'une voix brisée, sans oser croiser les yeux de sa sœur, par crainte d'y voir le reflet de sa propre souffrance. « Mais c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui, alors… »

Un lourd silence s'abattit autour de la table, que personne n'osa venir rompre au cours des interminables secondes qui suivirent. Mais finalement, Judy n'y tint plus, et ramena le sujet sur les priorités qui lui semblaient importantes : ce que Nick croyait avoir découvert, et la signification de tout ceci.

« Et au final, c'est quoi ces documents qui ont été volés ? »

« Les rapports que mon père avait conservé sur la Compagnie 112, dont il avait fait partie. » répondit Nick, comme si tous ces éléments semblaient évidents.

« La Compagnie 112 ? » demanda Judy en redressant les oreilles, manifestant ainsi son incompréhension.

« Hum… Oui… » confirma le renard, comprenant soudain que ce qui était clair pour lui ne pouvait pas forcément l'être pour quelqu'un d'aussi extérieur à la situation que l'était Judy.

L'incompréhension de la lapine fit comprendre à Dizzie que Nick ne lui avait encore rien révélé, ou sans doute très peu, sur son père, la situation de leur famille et les drames qu'ils avaient traversé. Ce maintien sous silence d'un passé relativement traumatisant lui déplut tout particulièrement, étant donné la relation qui unissait le renard et la lapine. Aussi, Dizzie fronça-t-elle les sourcils, avant de déclarer d'une voix sévère à l'attention de son frère : « Nick, tu n'as encore rien dit à Judy sur tout ce qui s'était passé ? »

Le renard baissa piteusement la tête, avant d'hausser les épaules. « Elle est déjà au courant du plus important… »

« J'ai pas l'impression, non. » répondit Dizzie derechef, avant de porter son attention vers Judy. « Que t'a-t-il dit, exactement ? »

« Eh bien… » commença la lapine, excessivement gênée par la situation. Elle hésita un instant, avant de tourner les yeux vers Nick. Elle vit que le renard était profondément gêné de la tournure de la conversation. La tête basse, le regard éteint, il semblait attendre, passif, qu'un jugement soit posé sur sa conduite ou sur ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire. Judy se souvint que personne, pas même sa famille, ne croyait à sa théorie selon laquelle c'était son frère Vincent qui était responsable de la mort de leur père, alors que tout le monde était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide… Ce seul point très particulier dans la perception différente que le frère et la sœur pouvaient avoir sur la situation acheva de persuader Judy sur ce qu'il convenait de faire dans cette situation.

« Peu importe ce qu'il m'a dit. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme, ce qui fit réagir le renard, qui tourna vers elle un regard surpris. « Et peu importe qu'il ne m'ait pas encore appris l'intégralité de ces évènements… » Elle poussa un profond soupir tout en fermant les yeux, avant de poursuivre. « Je sais que Nick me dira tout quand il en ressentira le besoin, et pas parce qu'il pense y être obligé. Ce qui s'est passé est trop grave pour que je veuille le presser, ou insister par rapport à un sujet si sensible. Je lui fais confiance, et je sais qu'il me fait confiance… Alors, je ne veux rien savoir, si ça ne vient pas de lui. D'accord ? »

C'était aussi simple que ça. Pour décharger Nick de la responsabilité que lui incombait Dizzie par rapport à ce secret honteux qu'il avait gardé jusqu'alors, ou tout du moins sur lequel il conservait une part de mystère, et sans doute pour des raisons évidentes (le fait qu'il souffre à l'idée de se les remémorer était déjà une raison suffisante aux yeux de Judy), la lapine était prête à refuser en bloc de découvrir la vérité, si cela devait se faire au détriment de la volonté de son petit-ami. Le passé de Nick lui semblait être une chose importante et précieuse, même s'il était constitué d'un grand nombre de moments de souffrance, car il définissait en partie ce qui faisait qu'il était devenu lui. Il était capitale aux yeux de Judy que la décision de s'ouvrir à elle à ce sujet vienne du renard, et découle de sa propre volonté… Sinon, elle aurait l'impression de tricher, de contourner une étape essentielle de leur relation.

« Bien… » répondit finalement Dizzie après avoir laissé passer un petit temps de réflexion, pour permettre à Judy d'éventuellement revenir sur sa décision. Mais le regard ferme et décidé qu'affichait la lapine n'appelait pas à la remise en question. « D'accord. Nick vous dira tout lorsqu'il le souhaitera, mais je persiste à penser qu'il est anormal qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait. Surtout si je considère la confiance que vous placez visiblement en lui… »

Le renard restait abasourdi par le choix extrêmement respectueux que Judy venait de faire… Il savait qu'elle était curieuse à propos de son passé, sur lequel il avait gardé une part d'ombre, parce qu'il lui en coûtait de se le remémorer. Il serait bien obligé d'y faire face, quoiqu'il advienne, et de s'ouvrir à elle à ce moment-là… Mais le fait qu'elle ait choisi de lui laisser le choix était sans doute l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'elle lui ait témoigné, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il tourna vers elle un regard ému, et lui offrit un sourire plein de gratitude, d'une sincérité désarmante. La lapine dût contrôler son émotivité exacerbée pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Mon père a été dans l'armée. » commença Nick d'une voix calme et posée, sans détacher son regard de Judy. « Il était médecin, spécialisé dans les interventions d'urgence en territoire hostile. »

De toutes les professions qu'auraient pu exercer Jonathan Wilde, médecin militaire était certainement la dernière à laquelle Judy aurait pensé, si elle recoupait l'intégralité des informations qu'elle avait obtenu à son sujet, au travers des rares moments où Nick avait parlé de lui.

« Il a été recruté sur un projet spécifique qui visait à constituer des bataillons d'élite. » expliqua Nick sur un ton légèrement hasardeux. « Enfin, c'est grosso modo ce qu'il m'avait expliqué. »

« Et c'est des documents en rapport avec cet escadron qui ont été dérobés ? » demanda Judy d'une voix anxieuse.

« Oui. » répondit calmement Nick. « J'aimerais pouvoir être plus précis, et te dire exactement de quoi il en retourne, mais c'est impossible. On était encore assez jeunes quand notre père a démissionné. »

« Il a quitté l'armée ? »

« Ouai. Et à cette époque-là, il était médic dans un bataillon qui s'appelait la Compagnie 112. Mais ça, je ne l'ai appris que quelques années plus tard, quand il a estimé que suffisamment de temps s'était écoulé pour accepter de répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions… »

Judy restait perplexe face à cette explication. Visiblement, Jonathan Wilde avait tenu à garder secrètes certaines de ses activités au sein de l'armée, même auprès de sa famille, et cela plusieurs années après avoir quitté le service. Cela posait malheureusement plus de questions que cela n'apportait de réponses.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à démissionner ? » demanda finalement Judy, piquée au vif par la curiosité.

A son grand étonnement, ce fut Dizzie qui intervint, pour prendre la relève de son frère. « Quand on était gamins, il a prétendu que c'était parce qu'il voulait passer plus de temps auprès de nous. Je m'en rappelle très bien, parce que maman était tellement heureuse… Elle espérait sans doute qu'il ouvrirait un cabinet de consultation, ou bien qu'il trouverait un poste dans l'un des hôpitaux de Zootopie… »

« Mais ça ne s'est jamais fait. » poursuivit Nick d'une voix sombre. « Il avait visiblement renoncé à la médecine, sans réellement vouloir l'avouer. Ce n'est que quelques années après le divorce de mes parents que mon père m'a avoué que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, au cours des manœuvres de son bataillon. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire avouer ce dont il s'agissait, mais ça a été suffisamment traumatisant pour le pousser à démissionner, et à renoncer définitivement à la pratique de la médecine. »

« Mais… Il n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant ? »

Dizzie secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative. « Pas même à notre mère. Il inventait sans cesse de fausses excuses pour justifier le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas de travail dans la filière médicale, prétextant vouloir s'ouvrir à d'autres domaines d'activité. Il s'était mis en tête de trouver un moyen pour les prédateurs d'extérioriser leurs instincts de chasseurs de manière ludique et non-dangereuse… C'était devenu une sorte d'obsession. »

« Notre père avait une théorie. » développa Nick en joignant ses pattes au-dessus de la table. « Elle voulait que pour pouvoir vivre sereinement auprès des proies, les prédateurs ne devaient pas refouler leur nature agressive, car elle pouvait se transformer en une énergie positive si elle était mise au service de la communauté. Il craignait qu'un refoulement trop important de nos instincts primaux ne finisse par nous faire « _déraper_ », d'une certaine manière… »

« Déraper ? Mais en quel sens ? » demanda Judy d'une voix incrédule.

« Il craignait que des prédateurs puissent un jour péter un câble, et attaquer des proies. » répondit Dizzie en haussant les épaules, comme si cette théorie avait quelque chose de particulièrement grotesque.

« Mais aucun cas d'agression directe d'un prédateur sur une proie en vue de la… dévorer… n'a été recensé depuis près de cinquante ans… » protesta Judy en secouant la tête.

« On le sait bien. » répondit Nick en secouant la tête. « Mais mon père craignait que cela puisse se produire. Je suis intimement persuadé que c'est lié à ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il était encore dans l'armée… Cet évènement qu'il a vécu au sein de la Compagnie 112, et qui l'a poussé à vouloir changer de vie. »

« Changer de vie, oui… » reprit Dizzie d'une voix faible et attristée. « C'est ça qui a poussé maman à vouloir le quitter… »

« Dizzie… » déclara Nick avec affectation. « On est vraiment forcé d'aborder ce sujet maintenant ? Ca n'a pas vraiment de rapports avec… »

« Ca a tous les rapports du monde, excuse-moi du peu ! Si on n'en parle pas maintenant, quand en parlera-t-on exactement ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir de tout ça, peut-être ? Moi aussi je l'ai vécu, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir en parler. Mais tout le monde a joué la carte du mutisme à l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui je me réveille parfois la nuit en me demandant _pourquoi_! Alors, s'il te plaît, si ça ne te coûte pas trop, pourrait-on en parler dignement, une bonne fois pour toute, puisque le sujet est sur la table ? »

Nick resta abasourdi face à ce discours prononcé avec la véhémence du désespoir. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Dizzie ait été à ce point affecté par tout ceci. Elle était partie vivre avec leur mère à Atlantea suite à la séparation de leurs parents, et il en avait donc conclu qu'elle avait plus ou moins pris le parti de leur mère (c'était une pensée stupide et égoïste, maintenant qu'il y repensait, mais ça avait été la sienne pendant de nombreuses années, avant qu'il n'admette que les choses étaient peut être plus complexes que cela). Il demeurait qu'au bout de près de deux décennies, il était vrai que le sujet n'avait jamais été concrètement abordé par le frère et la sœur, car il s'agissait d'une sorte de tabou, sur lequel tout le monde souhaitait venir, mais que personne ne voulait aborder.

« D'accord… » répondit Nick après avoir poussé un profond soupir. « Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à déclarer sur ce sujet ? » Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer ouvertement agressif, mais son ton laissa transparaître toute la rage sous-jacente qui l'animait à l'idée d'aborder la question. L'impression frappa autant Dizzie que Judy, mais aucune des deux n'osa faire la moindre réflexion, ce qui fit retomber un lourd silence autour de la table.

« Est-ce que… » commença finalement la renarde d'une voix intimidée, qui témoignait pour la première fois une position de faiblesse de sa part depuis que Judy l'avait rencontrée. « Est-ce que tu es toujours persuadé que leur séparation était de la seule faute de maman ? »

« Dans le sens où c'est elle qui l'a voulu, oui. » répondit le renard d'une voix sèche et intransigeante. « Mais je suppose qu'elle avait des raisons de le faire, bien entendu. Si je ne lui reconnaissais pas ces quelques circonstances atténuantes, je pense que nous ne nous parlerions plus depuis longtemps, elle et moi. »

« Elle en souffre encore énormément, tu sais. Tu n'as pas vécu avec elle par la suite. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point elle en a souffert. »

« De quoi, exactement ? » demanda Nick avec une agressivité qui lui ressemblait peu. Judy aurait voulu lui demander de se calmer, mais la situation inextricable la plongeait dans un état de mutisme abasourdi. « Des horreurs que je lui ai dite ce jour-là ? Je lui ai déjà fait mes excuses à ce sujet ! »

« Bien sûr que non, pauvre idiot ! » le contra Dizzie en plaquant une patte contre la table. « Ça l'a blessée, bien entendu, mais elle savait que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment. Elle a souffert de sa séparation avec papa ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise avec personne ? Elle a été contrainte de quitter le mâle de sa vie, le mammifère qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, et qu'elle aime encore à la folie ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, comme connerie ? On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime ! » répliqua Nick en secouant la tête, comme pour rejeter au loin ces propos qui lui semblaient sans queue ni tête.

« Sauf si on a l'impression de ne plus reconnaître cette personne, et de ne plus avoir la moindre importance à ses yeux… Papa a changé, après avoir démissionné, et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Constamment ailleurs, jamais présent, toujours en train de travailler sur ses projets délirants. Il l'a complètement délaissée, à cette époque… Et nous aussi, Nick ! Tu ne peux pas prétendre le contraire ! »

« Papa a été présent pour nous à chaque fois qu'on a eu besoin de lui ! » rétorqua le renard en tapant violemment du poing sur la table. Judy frémit en le voyant montrer ouvertement les crocs. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi proche d'un état naturel de sauvagerie (à l'exception du moment où il était sous l'influence du sérum, et il lui avait alors semblé bien moins dangereux).

« D'accord ! Et dans tous ces moments où on n'avait pas concrètement besoin de lui, hein ? Il était où ? Lors de tous ces repas où on mangeait sans lui, toutes ces journées et ces soirées où il était en vadrouille, sans qu'on ait la moindre de ses nouvelles, toutes ses fêtes auxquelles il n'assistait pas ? Tous ces moments en famille qu'il ne passait jamais auprès de nous ? Il était encore moins présent que lorsqu'il était dans l'armée, sans avoir l'excuse d'être soumis à un métier prenant, pas vrai ? »

« Tu es injuste ! » contesta Nick d'un ton toujours furibond, la moindre fibre de son corps vibrant de colère. « Il essayait de faire de grandes choses ! Il les faisait pour nous, parce qu'il espérait pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de notre famille ! »

« Une famille a d'autres besoins, Nick ! » répliqua Dizzie, qui se laissait également emporter par l'émotion de colère visiblement contagieuse qui gravitait autour de la table. « Tu es toujours aussi focalisé sur l'argent, même après toutes ces années ? Maintenant que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, tu devrais savoir que le plus important n'est pas là, pas vrai ? »

Nick se redressa de tout son long, rejetant violemment sa chaise derrière lui. Les deux pattes plaquées contre la table, il émit un grognement sauvage d'une telle férocité qu'il obligea Dizzie à reculer au fond de son siège. Judy, pour sa part, se figea littéralement sur son siège, horrifiée par la tournure de la situation.

« Elle l'a quitté parce qu'il NE RAPPORTAIT PAS DE FRIC ! » cracha Nick d'une voix tempétueuse, qui n'appelait aucune contestation. « ELLE L'A AVOUE, ALORS ARRÊTE AVEC TES GRANDS PRINCIPES ! »

Le souffle court, Nick se figea, constatant que Dizzie tremblait, plaquée au dossier de sa chaise, et que des larmes brûlantes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux apeurés. Le renard vacilla, se rendant compte de sa posture extrêmement agressive, du ton qu'il venait d'employer, du grognement sauvage qu'il avait poussé, du fait que ses griffes s'enfonçaient jusqu'à la racine dans le bois tendre de la table. Son regard glissa vers Judy, qui le contemplait avec intensité d'un air médusé… Et il vit la peur au fond de ses yeux. Une peur primale et instinctive… Celle d'une proie face à son prédateur, attendant le premier geste de sa part avant de détaler à toute vitesse en direction du premier trou dans lequel se terrer.

« N… Non… » fut le seul constat que la voix presque éteinte de Nick fut à même de formuler, avant qu'il ne plaque une patte tremblante contre sa bouche, son expression furieuse se transformant en un masque d'horreur et de honte. Il fit un pas hésitant en arrière, avant de bredouiller un « P… Pardon… » quasiment inaudible.

Il tourna les talons et s'en fut brusquement en direction de la chambre, rabattant sèchement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Il fallut près de vingt minutes à Judy pour parvenir à calmer Dizzie, sans réellement savoir comment elle devait s'y prendre. Elle parvint néanmoins à l'empêcher de répondre à sa volonté première, qui était de repartir immédiatement et de reprendre la route de nuit pour retourner à Atlantea sans demander son reste. Cette idée, aussi saugrenue que dangereuse, ne pouvant que mener à des conséquences désastreuses, et à grand mal, elle réussit à la persuader de rester dormir ici, et d'aviser le lendemain.

Restait à présent un cas encore plus épineux : gérer Nick.

En toute honnêteté, Judy ne savait même pas dans quel état émotionnel elle allait le retrouver, une fois qu'elle aurait passé la porte de la chambre (elle n'avait pas entendu le verrou, donc celle-ci devait être ouverte), et encore moins comment elle allait elle-même réagir. Ce qui venait de se passer était à la fois étrange et terrible… La colère incontrôlable de Nick avait révélé un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu… Et sans doute qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas lui-même, ou qu'il pensait être en mesure de contrôler, surtout face à une personne qu'il aimait (ce qui était le cas de Dizzie, Judy en était persuadé).

De fait, sa patte tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de la chambre, essayant d'afficher une composition ferme et courageuse, tout en sentant son museau remuer nerveusement, ce qui était chez elle le premier signe de nervosité… Et de peur. Le constat devait être fait : elle avait eu peur de Nick, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. La première avait été irraisonnée, au moment de cette conférence de presse désastreuse, et elle avait compris que sa réaction inconsidérée avait été suscitée par le stress, la fatigue, l'angoisse de la situation, et surtout la posture que le renard avait prise en feignant de l'agresser, celle-ci étant la que celle qu'avait employé Gideon Grey, lorsqu'il l'avait blessée dans sa jeunesse. Mais même lorsqu'il était devenu concrètement sauvage, il n'était pas parvenu à faire concrètement peur à la lapine… Mais ce soir, si. Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même…

Elle attendit quelques secondes, ces pensées malheureuses à l'esprit, mais comme aucune réponse ne provint de l'intérieur, Judy se risqua à entrer dans la chambre, même si elle n'y avait pas été invitée. Nick lui avait dit qu'elle était ici chez elle, alors c'était aussi sa chambre, maintenant… Il semblait amusant à la lapine d'observer la manière dont son esprit résonnait dans l'espoir de la rassurer face à une situation qu'elle redoutait d'affronter.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais la lumière provenant du couloir permit à Judy de deviner la forme de Nick, vautrée en travers du lit. Il lui tournait le dos, et respirait lentement. En dehors du son produit par son souffle, aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles de la lapine, si ce n'était le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge suspendue au mur de la cuisine.

« Nick ? » se risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

En premier lieu, elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Mais comme elle restait figée sur le pas de la porte, le renard poussa finalement un profond soupir, avant de déclarer d'une voix froide et lointaine : « Je te terrifie à ce point, que tu n'oses même pas rentrer, Carotte ? »

Judy avala à sec, avant de secouer la tête. Ses oreilles s'étaient automatiquement plaquées dans son dos, et son expression était la moins rassurée du monde… Mais elle fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur, et rabattit finalement la porte derrière elle, se privant ainsi de la lumière du couloir.

« Si je dois être tout à fait honnête, Nick… Tu m'as fait peur, à l'instant. » déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix étrangement douce.

Elle perçut un léger mouvement du renard, quasiment imperceptible, mais comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de frissonner. Son ouïe sur-développée lui permettait de percevoir ce genre de petites choses, qui seraient passées inaperçues aux oreilles d'un autre mammifère.

« Je vois… » répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes, et sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Il semblait qu'aux yeux de Nick, cette vérité soit un état de fait que rien ne pouvait plus venir contrebalancer. Cette nonchalance et cette absence de combativité irritèrent Judy au point de lui faire surmonter son appréhension.

« Mais ce n'est pas concrètement ton attitude qui m'a fait peur… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus affirmée. « C'est plutôt la méchanceté dont tu as fait preuve. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, pas même le bruissement des draps. Nick était immobile, figé. Judy espéra que cela était dû à l'effet de ses paroles, et pas parce qu'il faisait la sourde-oreille.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec Dizzie sur ce qui a pu se passer entre vos parents, soit. Mais je pense que tu as compris que c'était important pour elle de pouvoir enfin en discuter avec toi, après toutes ces années… Que c'était sans doute aussi dur pour elle que ça l'était pour toi. »

La lapine secoua la tête avant de pousser un soupir consterné. « Comment as-tu pu lui parler de cette façon, après tout ce que vous avez traversé ? »

Judy attendit quelques secondes, espérant obtenir une réponse du renard, mais une nouvelle fois, ce fut le silence complet. Alors, elle poursuivit. Si Nick ne voulait pas s'exprimer, ça ne la dérangeait pas de parler pour deux. Au moins, il aurait entendu ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. « Je ne comprends pas, Nick… Je t'assure que j'essaie, mais je n'y parviens pas. J'ai près de trois cents frères et sœurs… Et tous ne sont pas des anges, crois-moi. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne serais en mesure de leur parler de la manière dont tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, pas même s'ils proféraient les pires horreurs à mon égard. »

« Et s'ils proféraient les pires horreurs à _mon_ égard, Carotte ? » demanda Nick d'une voix qu'elle trouva teinte d'une certaine forme de cruauté déplaisante. « S'ils venaient te voir en t'avouant être répugnés par notre relation, que cette hérésie devrait nous valoir d'être jetés dans des cachots, dissimulés à la face du monde, tout répugnants et dégoûtants que nous sommes… Tu réagirais comment, alors ? Tu leur donnerais une petite tape sur l'épaule et leur dirais « tout va bien, on est frères et sœurs, la joie et l'amour brillent entre nous pour l'éternité. » ? »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. » contra-t-elle immédiatement d'un ton laconique.

« Ah oui ? C'est pourtant simple, non ? Que dirais-tu si l'on proférait des mensonges à l'égard d'une personne que tu aimes ? Tu laisserais dire ? Tu ne chercherais pas à la défendre ? »

« Agresser quelqu'un, ce n'est pas se défendre, Nick. Bien au contraire ! »

« Mais personne n'a jamais pris la défense de mon père ! » contesta le renard avec plus de véhémence. Judy se retint de frissonner. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son instinct la dominer, et éveiller la moindre trace de peur en elle… « Il n'y a que moi… » reprit-il. « Que ce soit lors de sa séparation avec ma mère, ou même après son soi-disant suicide… Tout le monde l'a jugé comme responsable, sans jamais chercher plus loin. J'ai toujours été le seul à le défendre, à chercher à comprendre ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait traversé, ce à quoi il aspirait… Ce qui a fini par lui arriver. »

« Nick… Je… Je comprends… » répondit Judy d'une voix faible, avant de se rapprocher à tâtons du lit. « Mais je crois que tu n'as pas laissé à Dizzie la chance d'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. »

« Et que voulait-elle dire, selon toi ? » répliqua-t-il d'une voix méfiante. Judy fut surprise de percevoir le mouvement de recul qu'il avait opéré en constatant son approche (la lapine savait très bien qu'à sa différence, Nick voyait parfaitement dans le noir). Qui avait peur de qui, au final ?

« Je pense qu'elle essayait simplement de te faire comprendre que… Qu'il fallait peut être accepter que les torts aient pu être partagés dans toute cette histoire. Le tact n'est pas votre fort, visiblement, chez les Wilde. Vous devriez être capables d'avoir une conversation normale, non ? »

Nick ne répondit rien, se terrant à nouveau dans un mutisme, que Judy avait finalement décidé d'interpréter comme une sorte de système d'autodéfense. A présent toute forme de peur avait disparu… Elle savait que Nick ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Ses instincts ancestraux lui avaient seulement fait oublier l'espace de quelques secondes. La lapine avança donc jusqu'à rencontrer le bas du lit, après quoi elle monta dessus à quatre pattes, avant de se rapprocher lentement de la seule source sonore qu'elle percevait, mais qui lui permettait de s'orienter sans la moindre difficulté : la respiration de Nick.

Bien vite, elle fut contre lui, et se redressa légèrement en constatant qu'il était assis au niveau de la tête de lit, son dos reposant contre le mur. Elle ne fut plus seulement guidée par l'audition de son souffle, mais par le contact de son pelage sous ses doigts, qu'elle remonta jusqu'à son museau.

« Et moi, est-ce que tu saisis ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre ? » demanda Judy, son souffle se mêlant à celui du renard, tant leurs bouches étaient proches à présent.

« Visiblement, que tu n'as pas aussi peur de moi que tu le prétends. »

Judy leva les yeux au ciel, une communication corporelle inutile dans le noir, sauf si votre interlocuteur avait le don particulier d'être nyctalope.

« Ou bien qu'en dépit de ma stupidité, tu es toujours amoureuse de moi… A mon grand étonnement. »

« Il faudrait bien plus qu'un méchant grognement, un coup de patte sur une table et quelques paroles déplacées pour changer cela, renard crétin. » contesta immédiatement Judy en secouant doucement la tête.

« Prouve-le, alors. » tenta-t-il dans un souffle.

Et immédiatement, les lèvres de Judy se plaquèrent sur les siennes, avides, comme si ce contact était la seule chose dont elle avait jamais rêvé, et à laquelle elle avait aspiré depuis toujours. Nick écarquilla les yeux face à cette ferveur inattendue. Il avait pensé la provoquer gentiment, mais ne s'était pas attendu à une telle manifestation d'affection, surtout pas après le cinéma qu'il venait de faire. Il lui rendit ses baisers du mieux qu'il put, mais c'était clairement elle qui dominait le jeu, se pressant avec force contre lui, tout en glissant ses pattes dans sa nuque. Elle se frotta du mieux qu'elle put contre lui, afin d'intensifier son marquage, et il lui rendit la pareille, cette gestuelle particulière et sa signification olfactive renouvelant une nouvelle fois leur union particulière, et les promesses qui l'accompagnaient.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et la joie au cœur… Mais Judy n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il attendait d'elle… A présent, c'était à son tour de concéder à un effort.

« Alors, Nick… Est-ce que tu as compris maintenant, ce que j'ai voulu te faire comprendre ? »

« Je sais que j'ai merdé, Carotte… Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne peux pas tout connement aller la voir et lui dire « Désolé, Dizzie. Je me suis comporté comme un misérable abruti. » ! »

Judy poussa un petit rire, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser, doux et léger, sur les lèvres du renard. « Si, Nick. Tu peux le faire. Et tu vas le faire. »

Dans l'obscurité, Nick n'eut aucune difficulté à distinguer le regard empli de conviction que lui adressait Judy. Un regard qui semblait à même de percer la carapace de sa chair et de le toucher en plein cœur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, tout simplement… Il pouvait le faire… Et il allait le faire.

* * *

Dizzie s'était installée sur le canapé du salon, trouvant enfin le moyen de calmer en peu ses nerfs. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'échanger ainsi avec son frère à propos d'un sujet qui les travaillait tous deux depuis si longtemps, et qu'ils s'étaient toujours refusés à aborder, parce qu'ils savaient très bien que leurs visions assez opposées des choses les pousseraient à entrer en conflit, était forcément une mauvaise idée. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu anticiper une telle réaction de rage et de colère de la part de Nick. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas que de bons côtés, bien entendu, et jamais elle ne se serait risquée à l'idéaliser, étant donné la vie qu'il avait décidé de mener jusqu'à présent, et dont elle avait appris à se méfier à ses dépens, mais tout de même… Elle avait eu l'impression de faire face à Vincent, lorsqu'il était dans ses plus mauvais jours. Et ce n'était pas rien que d'établir une telle comparaison (elle se garderait d'en faire mention à Nick, car il serait bien capable de devenir violent pour le coup).

De fait, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers elle, elle supposait que c'était simplement Judy qui s'en revenait bredouille, et qu'elles devraient se partager le canapé cette nuit… Aussi, fut-elle excessivement surprise en voyant débarquer Nick, la lapine sur les talons. Le renard affichait un air particulièrement confus et semblait œuvre de toutes ses forces à ne pas croiser directement le regard de sa sœur. Celle-ci se montra intransigeante, ne témoignant aucune intention de repli, et encore moins d'intermède pacifiée. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le premier pas. Sinon, il aurait tout le loisir de craindre la fureur de Dizzie Wilde, et pas seulement de son fameux _doigt_ , cette fois-ci.

« Dizzie, je… » commença Nick d'une voix un peu chancelante, avant de laisser les mots mourir au fond de sa gorge.

Peut-être avait-il secrètement espéré que ce premier pas délierai la langue de Dizzie, mais celle-ci resta immobile, le fixant d'un regard glacial. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de finir sa phrase, et encore moins d'entamer la conversation à sa place.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, et comme Judy le poussait (littéralement) à agir, il se lança d'une traite. « Ecoute, j'ai été trop loin et je me suis emporté. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir d'une telle manière. Mais bon dieu, on a tous les deux trente ans… On est suffisamment adultes pour dépasser ça. »

« Maman a quitté papa en espérant le faire réagir. » déclara simplement Dizzie d'une voix neutre et détachée, trouvant enfin l'occasion d'exprimer ce vers quoi elle avait voulu tendre plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle avait essayé d'amener la chose doucement, afin de préparer le terrain, mais la colère de Nick s'était chargée de mettre un terme à sa stratégie. Elle se montrerait plus directe, à présent, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Qu… Quoi ? » bredouilla le renard en trouvant soudain le courage de faire front au regard de sa sœur.

« Elle espérait qu'il ferait tout pour la reconquérir et que cela l'obligerait à revenir vers nous. Que cela leur donnerait une chance pour un nouveau départ. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? »

« Seulement, papa n'a eu aucune réaction. Il a été affecté par sa décision de la quitter, mais n'a rien fait pour la retenir. Et il n'a jamais cherché à la recontacter par la suite… »

Nick secoua la tête, incrédule. « Attends… C'est maman qui t'a fourni cette explication ? »

Comprenant que son frère tentait d'argumenter en vue de contester la véracité de ces propos, qui auraient très bien pu être tenus par une mère de mauvaise foi en vue de rassurer sa fille sur une situation perturbante pour elle, Dizzie le contra immédiatement : « Elle vous a caché ses raisons, à Vincent et toi, parce que vous aviez décidé de rester avec papa. Elle ne voulait pas vous influencer dans votre choix, et elle espérait qu'en restant auprès de lui, vous l'aideriez à faire ce qu'il fallait pour notre famille… »

« Mais… Mais ce n'était pas à nous de faire une telle chose, voyons ! Pourquoi ne pas s'être expliquée avec lui directement, dans ce cas ? »

« Quel effet aurait eu sa menace de le quitter si elle lui avait avoué le faire uniquement pour qu'il revienne vers nous ? Ca n'aurait rien changé… Tu aimes les paris, non ? Eh bien là, c'était la même chose : quitte ou double. Elle a parié que cela arrangerait les choses, et elle a perdu. Au moins, elle s'est abstenue de continuer à souffrir pour rien. »

Nick se sentit défaillir et eut un léger vertige, qui le contraignit à s'asseoir sur le canapé, aux côtés de sa sœur. Judy posa une patte réconfortante sur son épaule, qu'il recouvrit de la sienne. Les yeux dans le vide, il semblait chercher à peser le pour et le contre.

« Si c'est vrai… » marmonna-t-il finalement. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? »

« Parce qu'il était impossible d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, jusqu'alors… Et que je ne voyais pas ce que cela aurait pu changer. Maman ne m'a avoué tout ça qu'après la mort de papa. Je crois qu'elle se sent toujours coupable de ce qui est arrivé. »

« Non, il ne faut pas ! » répliqua Nick en secouant la tête, horrifié à cette idée.

« Bien entendu, personne n'y pouvait rien. »

Nick faillit répliquer que si, il y avait bien un responsable… Mais il s'obligea à contenir ses paroles et à ravaler ses mots, ce qui lui demanda un effort presque insurmontable. Il s'était déjà violemment disputé avec Dizzie ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de relancer une nouvelle conversation potentiellement explosive.

« Il faut que je parle à maman… » déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix sèche et désincarnée. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois lui demander. Que j'aurais dû lui demander depuis longtemps… »

« Tu pourras toujours l'appeler demain. » répondit Dizzie en haussant les épaules. « Avoir un appel de ta part ne pourra que lui faire plaisir. »

« Non. Il faut que je la voie. Pas seulement parce qu'il faut qu'on parle de tout ça… Mais également parce qu'elle en sait peut-être plus sur la Compagnie 112… Peut-être même qu'elle a conservé une partie de la documentation de papa à ce sujet. »

« C'est possible. » déclara Dizzie. « Après sa mort, elle a fait une demande pour qu'on lui transfère les effets personnels qu'il avait laissé aux archives de l'armée… Et ils ont accepté de les lui restituer. »

Nick écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris, avant de tourner son visage incrédule en direction de sa sœur. « Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« A ton avis ? Parce qu'elle voulait pouvoir conserver quelque chose du mâle qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie… Un peu comme toi avec ce fichu appartement. »

Le renard acquiesça, estomaqué par toutes ces nouvelles consécutives qu'il devait encaisser, les unes après les autres. Cette soirée lui semblait interminable, et étrangement cruelle. Comme s'il ne lui était pas déjà assez difficile de devoir refaire face aux pires évènements de son passé, il fallait en plus que certaines de ses convictions les plus intimes soient remises en perspective. Comme quoi, on n'était jamais vraiment libéré du poids de son vécu, il y avait toujours un moment où ces vieux démons revenaient vous hanter.

« Je vais commencer par envoyer un message à Finnick, maintenant que mon portable est de nouveau en état. Il pourra éventuellement se renseigner sur la Compagnie 112, avec l'aide de Fangmeyer… Au moins, ça leur donnera une piste pour leur enquête. »

« Finnick ? » demanda Dizzie d'une voix étrange, d'un intérêt très marqué qu'elle cherchait visiblement à atténuer par une attitude faussement détachée. « Comment va-t-il, celui-là, au fait ? »

« Bien… » répondit Nick en haussant un sourcil suspicieux. « Aux dernières nouvelles il se tapait une cuite mémorable au McLaren. »

« Ah… » déclara la renarde, une note de déception au fond de la voix. « Toujours le même, en somme. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part. »

« Oui, bien entendu… Mais tu sais, je le verrai sans doute demain. Tu n'as qu'à venir, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Dizzie secoua la tête, rejetant l'idée par ce seul mouvement. « Non, c'est pas la peine. Et puis, je n'aurais pas le temps. Je pense repartir aux aurores, demain. »

Nick acquiesça avant de se redresser, tournant son attention vers Judy qui, si elle était restée silencieuse jusque-là, n'avait pourtant rien loupé de la conversation. Ses grands yeux violets exprimaient une profonde fatigue, mais également beaucoup de souci à l'égard de son renard. Celui-ci la rassura d'un sourire réconfortant, avant de lui saisir la patte.

« Carotte, je suis désolé, mais je pense que je vais aller faire un petit tour à Atlantea, histoire de voir ma mère, et de fouiller dans les affaires de mon père… Toute piste est bonne à prendre, pas vrai ? »

« Et pourquoi tu t'en excuses ? » demanda la lapine, intriguée. « C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? »

« Eh bien, étant donné ce qui s'est passé ici, et ton appréhension à revenir dans l'appartement, je m'en veux à l'idée de t'y laisser seule pendant deux ou trois jours… »

« Oh… » répliqua la lapine en affichant un expression de légère déconvenue, qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner le renard… C'était exactement l'émotion qu'il avait cherché à susciter chez elle, afin de se donner carte blanche pour enchaîner avec la proposition qu'il conservait dans sa manche.

« A moins que tu veuilles m'accompagner, bien entendu ? »

« Hmm… Est-ce que j'ai envie de venir avec toi à Atlantea et faire la connaissance de ta mère ? » se questionna Judy en prenant une expression pensive, patte contre le menton et regard distant, perdu dans le marasme de ses réflexions. « Mouai, je crois que j'en ai envie ! » déclara-t-elle finalement en lui sautant au cou. « Je n'ai jamais vu l'océan, en plus. »

« Ce sera le voyage des grandes premières, dans ce cas. »

« Ca c'est sûr ! » ajouta Dizzie en souriant face à leurs échanges d'affection. « Quand maman va te voir débarquer pour lui rendre une visite surprise, elle va faire une syncope… Alors si en plus tu lui présentes une petite-amie, je crois bien qu'on ne la récupèrera jamais. »

* * *

Les archives de l'armée étaient un service ouvert à tous les mammifères de Zootopie, qui pouvaient venir y faire des recherches sur toutes sortes de domaines liées aux forces militaires du continent. La transparence était le maître-mot prétendu des organisations de la Défense, un moyen comme un autre d'essayer de garder la confiance du peuple intacte. Bien qu'aucune grande guerre n'ait été à déplorée depuis bien longtemps, le maintien d'une armée solide et stable avait toujours été une priorité aux yeux du gouvernement.

Finnick et Fangmeyer firent leur entrée dans le large hall circulaire des archives publiques, reluisant sous l'éclat du soleil, à peine filtrée par les hautes baies vitrées qui marquaient la façade du bâtiment, et dont l'intensité était accentuée par le marbre blanc lustré qui recouvrait le sol. Au centre de la salle, le symbole des forces armées : un bouclier d'argent sur lequel était gravé la formule consacrée « _Se souvenir du passé pour protéger l'avenir_ », le tout entouré d'un cercle d'étoiles.

Dès que Finnick avait reçu le message vocal de Nick, qui lui explicitait la situation, le fennec et Fangmeyer s'étaient mis d'accord pour se rendre aux archives de l'armée, afin de voir ce qu'ils pourraient récupérer par rapport à cette fameuse Compagnie 112. Comme tout corps des forces militaires, les états de service et les compositions d'escadrons devaient être disponibles aux archives publiques. Celles-ci étaient archivées et disponibles après qu'une durée de cinq années se soit écoulée. La réglementation permettait ainsi un libre accès aux informations, tout en assurant une marge de discrétion aux différentes affaires d'état. Mais comme la Compagnie 112 remontait visiblement à l'époque où le père de Nick officiait dans l'armée (soit près de vingt-deux ans plus tôt), il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils ne puissent pas accéder à ces dossiers archivés.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul bureau d'accueil dans le hall. Le fait de rendre des dossiers publics n'impliquait pas que cela soit particulièrement intéressant de les compulser. En dehors de quelques historiens, ou de passionnés des exploits militaires, les archives attiraient assez peu de monde, en général.

Le fennec et le loup blanc accostèrent donc l'hôtesse d'accueil sans avoir à faire la moindre queue, puisqu'aucun autre mammifère n'était présent. La girafe qui se tenait derrière son bureau leur lança un regard suspicieux, avant de leur demander ce qu'il voulait.

Fangmeyer sortit sa plaque du ZPD pour donner un peu plus de poids à sa demande (bien que cela soit normalement inutile), avant de déclarer : « Nous allons devoir compulser quelques archives pour les biens d'une enquête. »

« Bien entendu, monsieur. » répondit la girafe avec un manque d'entrain flagrant. « Indiquez-moi la nature de votre recherche afin que je puisse vous aiguiller dans la bonne direction. »

« Nous voulons voir les archives au sujet de la Compagnie 112. »

La girafe se figea à l'audition de ce nom, et l'expression tout à la fois gênée et horrifiée qui passa momentanément sur son visage ne passa pas inaperçue, que ce soit de la part de Finnick ou de Fangmeyer. Elle se racla finalement la gorge, avant de se pencher vers eux, prenant l'air le plus naturel possible.

« Désolée, messieurs… Mais il n'existe aucune archive correspondant à votre recherche. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » répliqua le fennec d'une voix impatiente et légèrement agressive. « Vous n'avez même pas cherché sur votre ordinateur. »

« Je vous le répète, messieurs. Cette Compagnie je-ne-sais-quoi n'existe tout simplement pas. »

Fangmeyer échangea un regard circonspect avec son acolyte, avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude. « Ecoutez, madame. Le père d'un de nos amis a fait partie de cet escadron, et nous avons clairement identifié le sigle correspondant, donc arrêtez de nous prendre pour des billes, et dites-nous où chercher, sinon nous le ferons nous-mêmes. »

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à pénétrer dans les archives sans le passe d'admission. » répliqua la girafe en reculant légèrement en arrière. Elle essayait de se donner une certaine stature, mais c'était clairement la peur qui dominait ses réactions, à présent. « Et je suis en droit de refuser de vous remettre ce passe. »

« Je croyais que les archives étaient un service public en libre accès ? » répliqua Finnick d'une voix tendancieuse, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à le lasser.

« C'est exact, monsieur… Mais la nature d'une recherche doit d'abord être enregistrée au bureau d'accueil, et un passe d'admission vous est alors remis, vous attribuant le droit d'accéder à telle ou telle archive. »

Un moyen comme un autre de garder une forme de contrôle sur ce à quoi les gens pouvaient concrètement avoir accès, en somme. Fangmeyer poussa un soupir de lassitude, lui aussi dépité, mais également très intrigué par la tournure des évènements.

« Si ce n'est qu'une question de passe… » déclara-t-il sur le ton du conciliabule en se penchant par-dessus le bureau de la girafe, tout en lui adressant un regard complice. « Prétendons simplement que nous cherchons _autre chose_ , vous nous faites un passe pour ça, et on s'occupe de trouver par nous-mêmes ce qui nous intéresse vraiment. »

« Monsieur, ce qui vous intéresse vraiment n'existe pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. » répliqua la girafe d'un ton détaché, feignant de ne pas avoir saisi l'allusion du loup blanc.

Ce-dernier perdit définitivement patience, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Bon, très bien ! Je reviendrai avec un mandat, dans ce cas, et on verra bien si ces archives existent réellement, ou pas ! »

« Très bien, monsieur. » répondit la girafe d'une voix détachée, mais légèrement tremblante. « Vous êtes du ZPD après tout, vous savez quoi faire. »

Finnick et Fangmeyer tournèrent les talons, quittant le hall d'entrée des archives d'un pas rapide, sans desserrer les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'extérieur. Le fennec fut le premier à exploser, manifestant ouvertement sa colère et son impatience.

« Bordel ! Ils nous prennent pour des demeurés ou quoi ? Ils veulent réellement nous faire croire que cet escadron n'a jamais existé ? »

« Le fait qu'ils ne veuillent pas nous laisser y avoir accès est plutôt mauvais signe… » répondit Fangmeyer en fronçant les sourcils. « Soit, c'est que l'armée a quelque chose de compromettant à cacher à propos de cette foutue Compagnie, soit que les Gardiens tu Troupeau ont infiltré ces strates de la société… Et là, on est clairement baisés. »

« Je suis pas un partisan de la théorie du complot, Fang'. » répliqua Finnick. « Alors ne tirons pas trop vite des conclusions hâtives… »

Le loup blanc acquiesça, surpris de voir Finnick se montrer si raisonnable, pour une fois. Perdre plus de temps ici ne servirait à rien, et ils devaient agir vite s'ils souhaitaient que les individus cherchant à les empêcher d'accéder à ces informations n'aient le temps d'effacer toute trace des dossiers.

« Bon. » déclara-t-il finalement tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Je vais aller voir Bogo et essayer d'obtenir ce fichu mandat. »

* * *

« Un mandat en express, comme ça, directement signé de ma patte, sans passer par la procédure habituelle ? Et vous ne voudriez pas que je vous serve un café, aussi, tant qu'à faire ? »

Bogo était penché au-dessus de son bureau, à moitié enterré sous la tonne de dossiers en cours sur lesquels le buffle avait décidé de focaliser son attention aujourd'hui. Visiblement, il ne rentrerait pas très tôt chez lui, ce soir… Et à vrai dire, aucun membre du ZPD n'avait jamais réellement vu le chef en dehors du poste de police principal, la rumeur voulait donc que ce soit ici, son chez lui.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas commun, chef. » se défendit piteusement Fangmeyer. « Et je sais aussi que vous détestez qu'on fasse les choses hors des clous, mais j'ai peur que ce que je cherche à obtenir soit dissimulé si je n'obtiens pas ce mandat assez vite. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à trouver aux archives de l'armée, de toute manière ? » demanda le buffle d'une voix excédée. Il était clair qu'il avait bien des choses à faire, et que la dernière de ses envies était de passer du temps à discuter du pourquoi et du comment avec l'un de ses officiers.

« Des informations sur la Compagnie 112. »

Le silence glacial qui s'ensuivit fut lourd de sens pour Fangmeyer, et il comprit au léger éclat qui illumina l'œil de Bogo, une réaction instinctive presque imperceptible, qu'il en savait plus à ce sujet que ce qu'il voudrait bien en dire.

« Et qu'a-t-elle de si intéressant, cette Compagnie 112 ? » demanda finalement le buffle d'une voix neutre.

Fangmeyer crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'en présentant l'avancée de l'enquête, il obtiendrait plus d'enthousiasme de la part de son supérieur, et que cela le motiverait à accéder à sa requête, car après tout, Bogo voulait mette un terme aux agissements des Gardiens du Troupeau au moins autant que lui.

« On suspecte que cet escadron, ou que des vétérans en ayant fait partie, se soit alliés aux Gardiens du Troupeau. Lors des évènements de la marche pour la paix, j'ai été confronté à une brebis qui avait suivi un entraînement commando. »

« Je sais, j'ai lu votre rapport. » le coupa Bogo, une note d'appréhension au fond de la voix.

« Et on a fini par réussir à identifier le sigle qu'elle portait sur son uniforme de combat. C'était le symbole de la Compagnie 112. »

Le chef resta figé, l'espace d'un instant, et pour la première fois, Fangmeyer vit le buffle habituellement si rigoureux et pragmatique, hésiter et ne pas trouver le meilleur moyen de se dépatouiller d'une situation visiblement complexe.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix sombre.

« De quoi ? »

« De la nature de ce sigle ? » répliqua Bogo sur le même ton.

« Oui, quasiment. »

« Vous en avez la preuve ? »

« Eh bien, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, mais… »

« Pas de mandat pour vous, Fangmeyer. » le coupa finalement Bogo, glacial et intransigeant. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Mais chef, j'espérais que… »

« Ce que vous espérez, on s'en cogne. » répliqua immédiatement le buffle. « Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me mettre les forces militaires à dos, simplement parce que vous pensez avoir vu un sigle quelconque, au détour d'une bagarre, et que vous pensez l'avoir identifié comme étant celui de l'un des bataillons d'élite de l'armée. »

Fangmeyer grimaça face à cette réponse, qui ne lui convenait absolument pas. Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche, et cette façon d'agir ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle du chef.

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur, on dirait que vous cherchez seulement un prétexte pour refuser. »

« Et vous, on dirait que vous cherchez un avertissement, Fangmeyer ! » répliqua immédiatement Bogo d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune forme de contestation supplémentaire.

Le loup blanc baissa piteusement la tête, tandis que le buffle lui indiquait la porte de son bureau d'une patte ferme. « La porte est par là. »

Bogo garda son regard fixé sur son officier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait piteusement quitté la pièce, et refermé la porte derrière lui ( _claqué_ aurait été le mot juste, mais le buffle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de manifester ainsi son amertume et son dépit). Il attendit encore quelques instants, pour s'assurer que Fangmeyer s'était assez éloigné, et qu'il ne risquait pas de percevoir la moindre parole de ce qui allait suivre. Il décrocha alors son téléphone de service, et composa de tête un numéro… Sa patte tremblait légèrement, mais il ne se trompa pas pour autant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il fut mis en relation avec son correspondant.

« Salut, Drew… » déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement joviale. « C'est Adrian, du ZPD. Ecoute, je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, mais tu m'avais dit de te contacter immédiatement si j'avais la moindre information sur la Compagnie 112. Il semblerait bien qu'ils aient refait surface et… »

La réponse de son interlocuteur laissa Bogo sans voix. Le buffle écarquilla les yeux, son expression figée par la stupeur.

« Comment ça, vous êtes au courant ?! »


	24. Chapitre 24 - Wilde Times

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Bonjour à tous.**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard important avec lequel je publie ce chapitre. A cela, deux raisons. L'une pratique (que vous pouvez lire sans soucis, car en rapport avec le processus d'écriture), l'autre personnelle (que vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés de lire, car au final, on s'en fout un peu de ma vie XD).**

 **Donc, tout d'abord : le chapitre est exceptionnellement long. Il fait pratiquement la dimension de deux chapitres conventionnels à lui tout seul. Je n'ai pas choisi de le faire long parce que je souhaitais compenser son retard de publication. En réalité, je savais comment le commencer, comment le terminer, tout ce que je voulais y raconter, sans me douter que cela prendrait de telles dimensions. Soit je ne sais pas faire court, soit j'ai vu trop grand (ou un peu des deux). Qu'à cela ne tienne, on a là l'un des chapitres les plus denses depuis le début de cette aventure d'écriture, et il contient vraiment de tout : du fluff (en quantités astronomiques), des révélations, de l'humour, de l'émotion. Tout ce que j'aime, en somme ^^**

 **Ensuite, raison personnelle d'un tel retard : j'ai aidé ma sœur à déménager au cours des trois derniers jours… Et elle n'avait personne d'autre pour l'y aider. Cela a donc été très long, très chronophage, et très épuisant. J'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire le soir en rentrant, mais mon corps au supplice ne réclamaient que deux choses : une douche, et une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'ai achevé ce chapitre ce soir avec les pires courbatures, et l'impression que mon dos n'est guère plus qu'une planche dans laquelle un sadique s'amuserait à planter des clous.**

 **Voilà. Ah oui, et mon ordinateur est devenu fou, aussi. Genre il fait un bruit mais monstrueux, et cela en permanence. Mais pas le bruit genre léger… Non, le bruit bien irritant, qui te déconcentre et te vrille les nerfs, tant il est insupportable et incessant. Je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir l'occasion de le faire réparer (surtout que ça me priverait pendant quelques temps de mon principal outil de travail, et moi j'ai pas envie de stopper l'écriture de ma fiction)… Du coup, je bosse sur le chapitre 24 avec des boules quies enfoncées dans les oreilles depuis quatre jours. Je suis sérieux. Ca atténue la souffrance auditive, mais malgré ça, je continue à l'entendre, et ça continue à me rendre à moitié dingue (et vu que je l'étais déjà à moitié de naissance, me voilà à présent 100% dégénéré, ce qui explique peut-être certaines tournures étranges dans ce chapitre… A vous de me le dire) !**

 **A présent, une grosse question demeure en suspens : que dois-je faire dans le prochain chapitre (vous comprendrez la raison de cette question lorsque vous lirez la fin de celui-ci). A vous de me le dire dans vos retours, en reviews ou par MP.**

 **Mais bon, il y a de grandes chances que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête, en dépit de tout :-)**

 **Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour votre présence, votre soutien, vos retours détaillés… Je ne le répète jamais assez, mais sans vous je n'aurais pas la motivation d'écrire autant. On approche des 300 000 mots à présent. Je n'ai jamais été aussi productif de ma vie, c'est complètement dingue… Et c'est à vous que je le dois !**

 **Alors merci, et bonne lecture ^^**

 **EDIT du samedi 20/08/2016 -13:21- : Chapitre relu, corrigé et amélioré. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Wilde Times**

Au moment où Finnick et Fangmeyer faisaient face à un refus catégorique d'accéder aux dossiers de la compagnie 112, dans le bâtiment des archives de l'armée, Nick et Judy se réveillaient seulement, éreintés suite à une journée intense suivie d'une soirée riche en évènements, en révélations et en émotions. Il était neuf heures trente du matin, et tout leur semblait à présent si éloigné, embrumé dans les vapeurs volatiles d'un rêve à demi-conscient, tandis qu'ils reposaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Judy tournait le dos à Nick, roulée en boule tout contre lui. Le renard avait épousé la forme de son corps en l'enveloppant presque totalement, ses bras glissés sous les siens, qu'elle maintenait fermement contre elle, comme si, dans les affres de la nuit, elle avait craint de le voir s'éloigner et avait cherché à le retenir, envers et contre tout. Le menton du renard reposait contre le sommet du crâne de la lapine qui, ayant les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, pouvait apprécier le souffle de son petit-ami caresser le pelage de son front.

L'un comme l'autre savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient tous deux réveillés, mais pourtant aucun ne voulait effectuer le moindre geste, car un seul mouvement aurait mis fin au ressenti tendre, calme et parfait qui les animait. Ils voulaient apprécier la présence de l'autre, dans cet état d'éveil lent et langoureux, et ce aussi longtemps que possible, car il leur semblait alors n'avoir rien d'autre à penser que ce qui comptait vraiment à leurs yeux : ils étaient ensembles, heureux, et isolés de tout mal. Ils se sentaient parfaitement bien.

Néanmoins, une succession de bruits feutrés en provenance du salon leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement ce matin, et qu'une grasse-mâtinée faite de dorlotages, de câlins et de tendres sessions de marquage, n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Ils avaient, à grand mal, persuadé Dizzie de ne pas partir trop tôt, et de se reposer au maximum avant de s'en retourner vers Atlantea, mais à présent la renarde était réveillée, et il aurait été impoli de la laisser seule trop longtemps, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de repartir trop tard.

« J'aurais pu rester comme ça des heures encore, Carotte… » marmonna Nick après avoir poussé un léger soupir de frustration.

« Et moi donc, mon cœur… » répondit Judy en souriant doucement, les yeux toujours clos, tout en resserrant une dernière fois son étreinte sur les pattes de Nick.

Le renard lui rendit la pareille, tout en déposant un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il était toujours surpris d'entendre Judy employer ces termes relativement intimes lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, à présent… Mais au-delà de l'incongruité de la chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces marques d'affection oratoires, qu'il avait toujours entendu les couples employer (et ses parents les premiers, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, du moins), sans jamais s'imaginer un jour avoir la satisfaction de se les voir attribuer. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler systématiquement la chance qu'il avait d'avoir vu Judy Hopps entrer dans sa vie. Si cela avait tout changé, ce n'était que pour le mieux. Et ça, c'était le moindre des constats qu'il pouvait faire.

Il se redressa finalement sur son séant, Judy acceptant de libérer ses bras, presque à contrecœur. Comme il se relevait, elle se laissa rouler sur le dos, et se retrouva allongée juste à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, et Nick fut frappé par l'amour presque palpable qui habitait son regard.

« Je suppose que tu apprécies ce que tu vois ? » demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Elle pouffa brièvement, avant d'hocher la tête. « Moui… Ce sera encore mieux après un petit coup de peigne, monsieur Wilde. Mais je dois bien avouer que tu n'es pas la chose la plus désagréable à voir lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le matin. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » répondit-il en prenant un air faussement coquet. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Le premier baiser de la journée… Là encore, une chose à laquelle il n'était pas accoutumé, mais dont il pourrait très rapidement s'accommoder (au point que cela puisse devenir une forme de dépendance). Lorsqu'il se redressa pour séparer ses lèvres des siennes, son regard erra le long de la courbe de son cou, jusqu'à glisser à la lisière du débardeur dans lequel elle avait dormi. A la bordure de celui-ci apparaissait le sommet de la cicatrice que lui avait laissé le coup de couteau de Staliord. Nick fronça les sourcils, avant de la désigner du museau.

« Ça te fait encore mal ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

« Quoi donc, Nick ? » questionna Judy, toujours perdue dans l'extase du baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir, ses pattes caressant avec affection le pelage qui ornait la gorge du renard.

« Ta blessure… Là. » répondit Nick en faisant un petit mouvement de la truffe en direction de la plaie fraichement cicatrisée.

Judy hésita un instant, saisissant le regard concerné et soucieux de Nick. Elle secoua la tête rapidement, avant de lui offrir le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle pouvait. « Non. Elle ne me fait plus souffrir… Ce n'est guère plus qu'une nouvelle cicatrice à ajouter à mon palmarès. »

« Judy la casse-cou… » ironisa Nick en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce serait bien que tu cesses d'accroître ta collection de coups et blessures avec cet ultime trophée, d'accord ? »

La lapine poussa un petit rire qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle était profondément touchée par la sollicitude que Nick témoignait à son égard. Au-delà de l'ironie de ses propos, elle comprenait parfaitement que ses inquiétudes étaient sérieuses. « Je fais un métier dangereux, tu sais. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera plus jamais rien… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te garantis que je ferai tout pour que rien de grave ne me tombe dessus. »

« Tant que je ne suis pas là pour y veiller moi-même, en tout cas. » ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

La réflexion fit beaucoup rire Judy, qui se redressa pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Oh, Nick… Pas encore flic, mais déjà une âme d'ange-gardien pour ta future partenaire. »

« Partenaire au travail, partenaire dans la vie… Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence… » déclara le renard en resserrant ses bras dans le dos de la lapine, qui restait pendue à son cou. « Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal. »

« Ça va demander de toi une attention constante… » répondit Judy en frottant amoureusement sa joue dans le creux de son cou, marquant son pelage de son odeur, ce qui fit immédiatement frémir Nick de plaisir. « … Et de rester toujours à mes côtés. J'espère que tu en es conscient ? » reprit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase, ainsi que la question, de petits baisers, stimulée qu'elle était pas les soupirs appréciatifs de son compagnon face au traitement qu'elle lui infligeait.

« Bien sûr… » répondit-il dans un souffle avant de remonter sa patte contre ses oreilles et de les caresser avec application, comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. « Ça fait partie de mon plan. »

Au contact délicat et insistant de sa patte contre cette partie si sensible de son anatomie, Judy ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir, auquel s'adjoignit une décharge odorante de phéromones. Nick avait beau y avoir été confronté un nombre incalculable de fois à présent, l'effet de surprise restait toujours le même, tout comme l'impression que cela lui donnait de se retrouver dans une sorte de paradis sensoriel, où tout n'aurait été qu'odeurs suaves et sucrées.

« Je suis une nouvelle fois la victime d'une de tes manipulations, alors ? » demanda la lapine en redressant la tête, pour venir frotter son visage contre le dessous du museau de Nick. La délicate pression qu'elle exerçait à ce point précis, très sensible chez lui, accompagnée de l'odeur délicieuse du marquage qu'elle y déposait, faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Il avait entendu dire que les lapins avaient une tendance naturelle aux démonstrations physiques d'affection (et en cela, le marquage étaient chez eux une chose des plus importantes au sein d'une relation), mais entre se l'imaginer le vivre, il y avait un gouffre. Nick se considérait à l'heure actuelle comme le mammifère le plus chanceux au monde.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… » répondit-t-il en accentuant le massage qu'il effectuait sur ses oreilles, ce qui redoubla les frissons qui parcouraient l'échine de sa petite-amie. « Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis tombé dans un de tes pièges, au final… Devoir me consacrer corps et âme à cette lapine, et cela à plein temps… Ça va exiger de moi des sacrifices terribles. »

Judy releva la tête, se mettant à son niveau, avant de glisser ses pattes contre ses joues et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela aurait pu se limiter à un simple baiser, mais au-delà de la pression qu'elle exerçait, Nick fut surtout surpris lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Judy glisser entre ses lèvres et venir caresser l'émail de ses dents. La sensation était tout à la fois étrange et merveilleuse, mais d'une douceur infinie. D'abord interdit, le renard se laissa finalement aller et répondit avec une certaine appréhension à ce nouvel échange particulier qu'ils développaient entre eux. Sa propre langue vint à la rencontre de celle de Judy, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la passion qu'elle impliquait dans cet échange. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes à profiter de ce contact particulier (rendu délicat par leurs différences anatomiques), ils s'éloignèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, quelque peu éperdus. Judy passa une patte nerveuse contre ses oreilles, avant de se glisser vers le bord du lit.

« On… On ne va pas faire attendre Dizzie plus longtemps, pas vrai ? »

« Ce serait assez malvenu, en effet. » répondit Nick en hochant piteusement la tête, le regard vague et perdu dans une sorte d'extase. Il avait encore le goût de Judy en bouche… Littéralement. Pas seulement sa saveur, ni même son odeur… Mais son goût. Une notion totalement différente, qui stimulait chez lui une forme d'urgence sauvage, remous mystérieux de ses instincts en sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'il avait tout simplement envie d'elle… Mais pas dans le seul sens amoureux ou même sexuel de la chose. Cela, il l'avait déjà éprouvé, et ce qu'il ressentait actuellement allait plus loin. Il le percevait comme un désir irrévocable et impérieux, un besoin de concrétiser une forme d'appartenance complète et entière… C'était donc cela que les mammifères appelaient grossièrement le « rut » ? Ne l'ayant jamais ressenti, il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de mythe… Mais au final, c'était une sensation bien réelle, et on ne pouvait plus concrète.

« Est-ce que ça va, Nick ? » demanda Judy d'un air inquiet. « Tu tires une drôle de tête… »

Le renard secoua le museau pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce qu'il trouva d'ailleurs excessivement difficile. « Oui… » répondit-il finalement d'un ton hésitant. « Oui, oui, ça va… »

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé te faire un tel effet. » déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout en ajoutant un clin d'œil en guise de point final à la phrase. Elle n'avait même pas idée du degré de véracité de ce qu'elle venait de déclarer.

« Haha… » ricana bêtement Nick, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. « On sait bien que de nous deux, tu es celle qui ne sait pas résister à mes charmes. »

« Oh… Dans ce cas je devrais peut-être œuvrer à changer la donne ? » répondit-elle sur un ton provocateur, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet involontaire de faire glisser l'une des bretelles de son débardeur de son épaule. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, bien entendu, mais dans l'état de fébrilité où se trouvait Nick, c'était peut-être le coup de de trop. Le renard avala à sec, avant de détourner les yeux, mais son odorat surdéveloppé lui fit comprendre immédiatement que tout espoir d'empêcher son corps de générer une quelconque réaction était perdu. L'odeur de son propre musc le frappa de plein fouet, et il crut qu'il allait avoir la nausée.

Judy remua fébrilement son petit museau, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, percevant immédiatement l'odeur qui lui semblait fine et entêtante, et faillit lui faire tourner la tête. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de l'odeur que certains mâles pouvaient instinctivement dégager pour faire comprendre qu'ils étaient tout disposés à pousser les choses plus loin, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela puisse avoir un tel effet enivrant. Son propre corps répondit d'ailleurs immédiatement… Elle sentit une onde de chaleur sans précédent enfler au creux de son abdomen, qui ne tarda pas à se décharger en une puissante vague de phéromones. Le souffle court, Judy se plia en deux sous l'effet imprévisible de cette réaction hormonale, et détourna le regard, visiblement gênée. Elle ne voulait même pas voir l'effet que pourrait avoir cette indication olfactive sur Nick, étant donné l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait.

« Désolée, Nick… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix piteuse en sentant soudain un goût métallique lui envahir la bouche, ce qui était le signe indicateur de la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver en cet instant précis. Elle plaqua ses deux pattes contre son ventre et secoua la tête, médusée.

« Tout va bien, Carotte ? » hésita le renard, qui n'osait même pas s'approcher d'elle.

« Ou… Oui, oui… » bredouilla-t-elle, la gorge sèche. « Tu… Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, avant de rejoindre ta sœur… Je ne sais pas si elle apprécierait ton nouveau parfum. »

« Tu l'as senti ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dépité et faussement surpris. Il ne se doutait certainement pas qu'il allait lui-même avoir très vite l'occasion de sentir des choses bien pires encore, pensa Judy en fermant les yeux, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je n'ai pas un odorat très développé, mais oui, je l'ai senti. Et si j'ai pu le sentir, alors Dizzie le pourra aussi, et je doute que tu aies envie qu'elle s'imagine tout un tas de choses, pas vrai ? »

Mais pour sa part, l'imagination était déjà en branle, et emplissait son esprit de visions relativement lubriques… Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, si l'on considérait ce que tout ce pataquès matinal venait de déclencher chez elle. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver au pire moment, songea-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Alors, vas-y maintenant, d'accord ? » reprit-elle d'une voix un peu éperdue, qu'elle essayait de faire passer pour naturelle. « Je… Je prendrai le deuxième tour. »

Nick acquiesça, avant de contourner le lit pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, des vêtements propres sous le bras. Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Judy l'alpagua une dernière fois, une note de désespoir au fond de la voix. « Nick… Est-ce que tu as de l'atténuateur olfactif ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas… Je vais en mettre, ça dissimulera l'odeur. » répondit-il sur un ton légèrement pincé. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que son musc déplairait à ce point à Judy, mais bien entendu, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle lui avait posé la question.

« Ce n'est pas par rapport à toi, imbécile. » répondit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. « Nick… Je suis désolée… »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il, son expression devenant soudain plus soucieuse et concernée, car il craignait très sérieusement qu'elle ne soit à nouveau tombée malade.

Judy poussa un soupir avant de baisser piteusement la tête, frappée d'un sentiment de honte soudain. « Je préfère te le dire plutôt que d'essayer de te le cacher, parce que de toute façon d'ici quelques heures ce sera impossible. » commença-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit ricanement nerveux totalement incontrôlable. Elle observa l'expression curieuse et inquiète de Nick quelques secondes encore avant de prononcer la révélation, qui sonnait comme un glas à ses propres oreilles. « Je… Je suis en chaleur. »

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux, tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard empli de perplexité, mais aussi de craintes, ce qui en disait long sur la situation… Les prochains jours risquaient d'être très, très compliqués à gérer, pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

* * *

Judy accueillit le jet d'eau chaude de la douche comme une bénédiction. Elle avait été tentée de positionner l'arrivée d'eau sur « glacée », pour s'aider à lutter contre le innombrables vagues brûlantes d'intensité plus ou moins importantes qui ne cessaient de jaillir depuis son bas ventre avant d'inonder le reste de son corps. Mais elle savait très bien comment elle réagissait dans ces périodes très particulières, et le moindre choc thermique, la moindre réaction un tant soit peu spéciale, avait plus de chances de générer un effet inverse à celui escompté.

S'il y avait bien une chose que la lapine avait toujours détesté, c'était ses périodes de chaleur. Elle se sentait alors esclave d'une forme de stéréotype récurrent chez les lapins, qui voulaient qu'ils ne soient tous qu'une bande de pervers accrocs au sexe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des petits à longueur de temps. La période de gestation plus courte des lapins (qui s'était néanmoins largement étendue au gré de leur évolution, depuis leurs origines primitives), et leur tendance à arriver par lots de dix, leurs permettaient effectivement de générer très facilement des familles de trois cents enfants en l'espace de vingt à vingt-cinq ans seulement, et cela n'était rendu possible que par la flexibilité de leurs périodes de reproduction.

A l'origine, les lapins ne connaissaient pas l'œstrus, ce cycle de fertilité propre à la plupart des mammifères, durant lequel les femelles étaient aptes à procréer. De ce fait, une lapine pouvait en réalité faire des petits n'importe quand. Mais le temps passant, leur nature avait changé, et leur corps s'était adapté aux normes de leur évolution civilisée (sinon quoi la terre entière n'aurait bientôt plus été remplie que de lapins se marchant les uns sur les autres). Dès lors le corps des femelles lagomorphes avait développé un cycle de chaleurs, mais à la différence de la plupart des autres espèces, l'œstrus des lapines était erratique et imprévisible, car il se déclenchait sporadiquement en réponse à certains stimulis.

Dès l'adolescence, déjà, lorsque le corps se découvrait et que cela impliquait un questionnement plus ouvert sur la nature de la sexualité, les premières chaleurs suivaient généralement. Le souci des lapines, c'était leur nature à se synchroniser. En général, les périodes de chaleur de Judy avaient toujours été déclenchées par les périodes de ses sœurs les plus proches. Comme elle ne s'était guère intéressée aux joies de la chose, toute obstinée qu'elle était dans le travail qu'elle fournissait pour atteindre ses objectifs insensés, elle n'avait jamais généré sa propre période de chaleur, et les avaient toujours subies parce que son corps « imitait » en quelques sortes les aléas chimiques de ceux de ses sœurs. De fait, elle avait un rapport très négatif à la chose, qu'elle avait toujours perçue comme invasive, handicapante, désagréable et humiliante.

Bien qu'elle ait eu trois autres relations au cours de son existence, Judy n'avait jamais été en chaleur au cours de celles-ci. Ce qui était en général plutôt mauvais signe aux yeux des lapins, car cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune attirance de la femelle pour le mâle… Et si Judy était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer que cela avait été le cas, du moins dans son cas. Elle était sorti avec chacun de ses compagnons parce qu'elle ne voulait pas passer comme « bizarre » auprès de ses sœurs, et parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle avait atteint un âge où il était peut-être temps pour elle de s'ouvrir au monde de l'amour, afin d'appréhender des sensations et des expériences qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues… Mais aucune de ses relations n'avait réussi à générer chez elle un quelconque sentiment de bien-être avéré. Elle n'avait pas détesté cela, bien entendu, mais elle s'était systématiquement lassée très rapidement, car au fond, son objectif premier de devenir officier de police revenait toujours sur le devant de la scène, et ne laissait aucune place au reste… Sans doute parce que ce « reste » n'avait pas assez de consistance pour s'imposer à elle comme une chose indispensable.

Bien entendu, c'était entièrement différent avec Nick. Et cela ne découlait pas du fait qu'elle avait atteint son objectif et que de ce fait elle se sentait plus libre de s'ouvrir à toutes ces autres choses qu'elle avait jusqu'alors négligé. Non, au contraire… Judy se félicitait de ne pas avoir fait la connaissance du renard avant d'être devenue policière, sinon quoi elle aurait bien été capable de reléguer son rêve au second plan pour se consacrer exclusivement à sa relation avec lui… Vérité relativement amère à accepter pour elle, car elle lui donnait l'impression de se voir reléguée à un cliché de lapine fleur bleue, sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait nier pour autant : elle était folle amoureuse de Nick.

Tellement amoureuse, en réalité, que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle subissait un œstrus déclenché non pas par mimétisme, mais par réaction instinctive à son attraction à un mâle. Ses sœurs lui avaient dit que cela leur arrivait tout le temps… Dès qu'elles sortaient avec un garçon qui leur plaisait un tant soit peu, elles n'y coupaient pas. Ce qui était en général mauvais signe pour Judy, car elle savait qu'elle subirait bientôt une synchronisation, et qu'elle passerait quelques jours des plus déplaisants. Maintenant, c'était son propre corps qui répondait librement à des stimulations bien différentes. Elle avait craint que cela puisse lui arriver dans cette situation particulière, d'autant plus que la frustration sexuelle était un facteur aggravant, et elle devait être honnête avec elle-même : elle s'était retrouvée frustrée plus d'une fois depuis que les choses avaient évolué entre elle et Nick.

A présent, ils étaient concrètement ensembles, rien n'était donc en mesure de les empêcher d'aller au bout des choses, si ce n'était la crainte évidente générée par un fait indéniable : ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Nick était bien plus grand qu'elle, et il lui avait dépeint quelques spécificités dans les mœurs sexuelles des canidés qui n'étaient pas forcément pour la rassurer. Du coup, elle avait peur d'avoir mal, et lui avait peur de lui faire mal. Bien entendu, une part inconsciente, instinctive et relativement lubrique de l'esprit de la lapine contestait cette vérité en rendant la chose plutôt excitante en réalité, et son esprit aventureux et casse-cou n'était pas du genre à se camoufler derrière des faux semblants. Elle était d'une nature battante qui faisait face… Elle n'avait pas peur de souffrir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais la part consciente de sa psyché la rappelait toujours à une certaine évidence : souffrir juste pour souffrir n'était pas forcément intéressant, et si les choses se passaient mal, Nick en serait très affecté. Et cela, elle refusait de l'accepter.

Toutes ces considérations en tête, elle quitta la cabine de douche pour se placer sous le séchoir, une amère conviction au fond de la gorge : elle devrait œuvrer, au cours des prochains jours, à éviter toute situation sensible avec Nick, qui risquerait de les faire déraper. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, renforcée encore d'avantage par ses hormones en ébullition, c'était de se jeter sur lui, lui arracher ses vêtements et essayer de lui faire tout ce qu'elle s'imaginait que l'on puisse faire au cours de rapports intimes… Mais elle devrait se contrôler, et continuer de se rappeler qu'en réalité elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, et qu'elle serait très certainement beaucoup moins douée et habile que ce que son esprit enfiévré lui laissait croire. En réalité, entre son seul désir et passer concrètement à l'acte, il y avait un monde. Nick lui avait bien fait comprendre l'importance de la chose… Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'elle réalise toute la symbolique impliquée, et pas uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un canidé. Il s'agissait également d'elle… Il s'agissait d'eux. Il ne fallait pas tout gâcher, simplement parce que son corps avait décidé à sa place qu'il était temps de passer à l'action.

Elle s'empara de la bombe d'atténuateur olfactif que Nick avait laissé bien en évidence au bord du lavabo. Il avait dû en faire usage, lui aussi, pour atténuer l'odeur de son musc… Et rien que de penser à cette fragrance lourde, suave et entêtante, légèrement amère et piquante, Judy se sentit frissonner de désir, et dû s'appuyer au bord de la vasque, le souffle court, les oreilles brûlantes. Elle ressentait ces spasmes invasifs et insistants au niveau du bas-ventre, sans doute l'une des sensations qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, car elle lui donnait l'impression d'être sale et vicieuse. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour parvenir à retrouver son calme et apaiser son corps soumis aux tortures que lui infligeaient ses décharges hormonales incontrôlables. Elle se renifla brièvement, constatant avec effroi que son odeur était déjà insupportablement provocante. Cela deviendrait pire encore dans les heures à venir, jusqu'à ce que cela se stabilise à un niveau un tant soit peu tolérable. Elle avait envie de se terrer dans un trou et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que cela passe… Mais ça ne servirait à rien, bien au contraire.

D'un geste rapide et précis, elle se vaporisa d'atténuateur de la pointe des oreilles à la plante des pieds. Heureusement, Nick disposait d'un produit de qualité. S'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler intégralement l'odeur très distincte de ses chaleurs, il les rendait au moins acceptables. Il faudrait littéralement coller son museau à son pelage pour être certain qu'elle était dans sa « mauvaise période », et aucun mammifère un tant soit peu civilisé ne se comporterait d'une manière aussi déplacée.

C'était d'ailleurs une forme de code de comportement tacite qu'il fallait respecter au sein d'une société mammalienne cosmopolite, comme celle de Zootopie. Certains mammifères avaient un odorat plus développé que d'autres, mais on ne pouvait pas aller contre la nature : n'importe quelle femelle finissait un jour ou l'autre par être en chaleur. La dignité les poussait à camoufler leurs fragrances au moyen d'atténuateurs olfactifs, mais il revenait aux mâles de faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens et de civilité, et de se comporter normalement à leur égard, même pendant ces périodes un peu tendues. C'était une chose avec laquelle n'importe quel mammifère avait appris à composer.

Cette pensée rassurante à l'esprit, elle enfila ses vêtements du jour, qu'elle avait choisi très décontractés, en raison de son état de sensibilité extrême. Pendant ses chaleurs, Judy était littéralement à fleur de peau, et son acuité sensorielle était multipliée par dix. Il fallait donc éviter les tenues trop moulantes. Elle s'était donc revêtue d'une chemise à carreaux bleue par-dessus laquelle elle avait passé une vieille salopette en jeans usée jusqu'à la corde qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. L'ensemble lui allait vraiment bien, aussi incongrue que cela pouvait paraître, mais son gabarit tout comme sa silhouette se prêtaient bien à ce genre d'ensembles.

Judy prit une dernière inspiration avant de poser sa patte sur la poignée de la porte. Elle allait quitter sa petite bulle de solitude, qui l'isolait du monde extérieur et des regards qu'il ne manquerait pas de poser sur ses nouvelles contrariétés… Mais comme toute autre déconvenue inhérente à sa condition de lapine, c'était une chose avec laquelle elle avait appris à composer. La seule chose face à laquelle elle n'avait aucune certitude, c'était la façon dont Nick réagirait, et la manière dont cela risquait d'affecter leur relation. Elle espéra que tout se passerait bien, et s'obstina à rejeter au loin toutes ces appréhensions, qui ne découlaient selon elle que de son émotivité, exacerbée par son état actuel.

Elle fut accueillie par une odeur étrange, alors qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine… Elle n'aurait su déterminer si celle-ci était désagréable ou tout simplement atroce. On aurait cru que quelqu'un s'était amusé à cuisiner des produits périmés et à les laisser brûler sur la plaque de cuisson. Judy fut donc quelque peu surprise de trouver Dizzie aux fourneaux, en train de batailler pour décoller de la poêle ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un pancake, en dépit de son aspect grumeleux et quelque peu… grillé. La lapine grimaça avant de redresser la patte, prête à saluer la sœur de Nick lorsque celui-ci jaillit prestement depuis le coin salon, un doigt posé contre sa bouche. Il attrapa Judy par les épaules et la tira en direction de la chambre, tout en jetant des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule.

Immédiatement, l'esprit enfiévré de la lapine se mit à dresser mille et un scénarios pour expliquer la conduite étrange du renard, tous s'achevant tous de la même manière : Nick et elle, complètement nus, impliqués dans l'une ou l'autre position abracadabrantesque, que ce soit sur le lit, au sol, et même dans la cabine de douche. Un petit rictus se dessina sur son museau, qu'elle eut bien du mal à effacer, tandis que Nick refermait la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Il se retourna vers elle, l'air un peu éperdu, tandis qu'elle le contemplait, légèrement nerveuse, les pattes tremblantes.

« Nick… On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant, pas avec ta sœur à la maison… » bredouilla-t-elle timidement, ses instincts prenant momentanément le contrôle de son esprit rationnel.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Carotte ? » s'enquit Nick en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

La réaction du renard fut une douche froide suffisante pour calmer les ardeurs involontaires de la lapine, qui secoua la tête avant de pousser un petit rire gêné. « Visiblement, pas de la même chose que toi… »

Mais heureusement, Nick semblait concerné par toute autre chose que les aléas hormonaux de sa petite-amie, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de ne pas lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait voulu sous-entendre plus tôt.

« Écoute… Dizzie s'est mis en tête de nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, pour nous faire plaisir. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix effrayée.

« Eh bien ? C'est très gentil de sa part, non ? » répondit Judy avec enthousiasme.

« Oui, très gentil, en effet. » acquiesça Nick, avant de reprendre une expression plus alarmiste. « Non, Carotte, c'est un désastre. Dizzie est la pire des cuisinières au monde. Elle est capable de rater un plat à réchauffer au micro-ondes. »

« Moi aussi… » marmonna Judy en prenant une expression légèrement vexée, que Nick ignora cependant en faisant un petit mouvement de patte, comme pour signifier que la comparaison n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Dis-toi simplement que ce qui passe entre ses pattes prend mystérieusement un goût atroce et une texture tout à la fois bizarre et... et dégueulasse… » Il s'exprimait sur le ton de celui qui avait vécu une amère expérience et qui redoutait d'y être à nouveau confronté. « Mais il va falloir le manger quand même, et avec le sourire… Parce qu'elle pense être une excellente cuisinière, et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'être celle qui essaiera de lui faire entendre le contraire. Tu suis ma pensée ? »

Judy acquiesça avec gravité. Elle avait rarement vu Nick aussi sérieux sur un sujet. Visiblement, il était gagné par une certaine forme de traumatisme lié aux capacités culinaires de sa sœur, auxquelles il redoutait de refaire face aujourd'hui, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait s'y substituer. La lapine préféra positiver en se disant que Nick avait de toute manière un certain talent pour l'exagération, et que le goût ne serait peut-être pas aussi terrible que ce que l'odeur ou l'aspect pouvait avoir laissé supposer.

« Bon, allons la rejoindre maintenant. » déclara Judy en passant devant lui pour atteindre la porte. « Elle va finir par se poser des questions à force. »

Tandis que la lapine passait à ses côtés, Nick laissa glisser son museau le long de ses oreilles, s'abreuvant d'une lampée discrète de l'arôme très spécifique qu'elle dégageait à présent. Judy ne fut pas ignorante du soupir extatique que le renard poussa après cette bouffée. Le contact de la truffe légèrement humide de Nick sur la courbe de son oreille fut suffisant pour plonger la lapine dans un état d'excitation intense. Elle redressa la tête vers lui, le regard totalement éperdu.

« Nick… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, où s'entendait une note d'impuissance flagrante.

« D… Désolé, Judy… »

Pourquoi de tous les moments qu'il aurait pu choisir pour commettre l'erreur de l'appeler par son prénom, sur ce ton tout à la fois suave et suppliant, fallait-il que ce soit celui-ci, où elle était au bord de l'explosion, et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait résister à aucune provocation insidieuse, même aussi minime ?

Judy craqua littéralement, sans prévenir, et avec une fureur presque sauvage. Elle agrippa Nick par le cou, se hissant contre lui tout en le ceinturant de ses puissantes pattes antérieures, le plaquant contre la porte sous sa poussée insistante. Elle trouva ses lèvres toutes disposées à accueillir les siennes, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. L'odeur du musc la frappa immédiatement, en dépit de l'atténuateur qu'il avait utilisé, et ne fit qu'attiser sa flamme. Mais si elle se sentait particulièrement insistante dans ses manœuvres intimes, elle n'en fut pas moins surprise par l'intensité de la réponse de Nick, qui la ravagea littéralement. Elle sentit ses pattes se glisser dans son dos, toutes griffes dehors, et le contact puissant de ces attributs de prédateur la fit gémir de plaisir. Nick laissa glisser son museau dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassant avec une avidité féroce… Un nouveau frisson d'extase parcourut l'échine de la lapine lorsqu'elle sentit les crocs du renard effleurer sa peau. Presque immédiatement, ses hanches se mirent à osciller de manière instinctive d'avant en arrière, pour faire glisser sa région pelvienne contre celle de son partenaire. Judy se moquait totalement d'avoir l'air grossière ou ridicule. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, de toute manière, son esprit se focalisant uniquement sur le ressenti plus que plaisant qui la gagnait, tandis que toutes ses tensions accumulées trouvaient enfin un moyen de s'apaiser et de se décharger.

Néanmoins, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes de ce traitement, ils parvinrent à reprendre le dessus sur leurs instincts et leurs besoins, prenant conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, et des circonstances dans lesquelles ils agissaient. Leurs embrassades se firent plus douces, tandis qu'ils ménageaient peu à peu les efforts nécessaires, et quasiment insurmontables, pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

Finalement, Judy fut assez apaisée pour pouvoir redescendre au sol et reprendre pieds sans s'effondrer sous l'effet étourdissant quelque peu vaporeux que son corps lui faisait ressentir, tout à la fois pour la remercier de l'avoir soulagé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais également pour la punir de ne pas avoir été au bout des choses.

« C… Combien de temps ça dure, exactement ? » demanda Nick, le souffle court, tandis qu'il réajustait sa chemise froissée d'une patte tremblante.

« Les chaleurs ? » demanda Judy, tout en sachant très bien que c'était de cela dont il voulait parler. « Au moins une semaine, Nick… Sans doute plus si jamais on ne… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Inutile de l'achever, le renard avait bien compris ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Nick secoua la tête, l'air un peu éperdu. « Je me connais comme un mammifère qui parvient à me contrôler en toute situation, Carotte… C'est l'une de mes principales qualités, d'ailleurs. Mais là, je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir. Honnêtement, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« Personne n'a dit que tu devais te contrôler… » répondit Judy d'une voix hésitante, tout en baissant les yeux, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle laissait sous-entendre.

La réponse de Nick la laissa néanmoins sans voix. « Tant mieux… » déclara-t-il en passant une patte délicate contre son oreille avant de pousser un soupir contrit. Il reprit sur un ton plus grave et cérémonieux. « Tu es consciente que ça va arriver, Carotte ? Je veux dire… »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Nick. » répondit-elle en saisissant sa patte entre les siennes. « Et j'en ai bien conscience, oui. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour l'empêcher… Et si tu n'y parviens pas non plus, je pense qu'il est inutile de se dissimuler la vérité, pas vrai ? »

« Ça te fait peur ? » demanda le renard d'une voix incertaine, faisant comprendre à Judy que la question s'adressait autant à lui qu'à elle.

Elle hésita un instant, avant de finalement acquiescer. Il était inutile de lui mentir dans cette situation, et de toute manière, ça n'aurait rien changé.

« Oui. » répondit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de lui sourire. « Mais j'en ai tout de même envie. Parce que je t'aime… »

Nick l'attira doucement à lui afin de déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la laissa s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, avant de murmurer la réponse qu'elle attendait. « Je t'aime, moi aussi… »

* * *

C'était absolument atroce.

Heureusement pour Judy, elle ressortait d'un moment d'euphorie, de bonheur, d'amour et d'extase qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à une note d'espoir et de ne pas sombrer dans les abîmes terrifiants de cet enfer gustatif… Nick n'avait pas exagéré, ou bien même avait-il fait preuve d'un euphémisme rare : les talents culinaires de Dizzie n'étaient pas proches du néant, ils étaient purement et simplement l'œuvre du diable en personne. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait les renards rouges pour qu'ils soient à son image, comme le prétendait Grand Pop'Hopps, mais il leur avait clairement confié des pouvoirs terrifiants, à même d'amener le monde vers un cataclysme certain.

« Je suis heureuse de voir quelqu'un qui a si bon appétit ! » déclara Dizzie avec un sourire, tandis que Judy engouffrait une part énorme de pancake dans sa bouche. La renarde était loin du compte. En effet, la lapine avait un appétit gigantesque, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la poussait à ingurgiter son petit déjeuner en de telles quantités… En réalité, Judy savait très bien comment réagir face à une situation douloureuse : c'était comme retirer un sparadrap de son pelage. Y aller tout doucement ne faisait que rendre l'expérience plus désagréable, et surtout interminable. Ça pouvait paraître rassurant, bien entendu, mais étaler la souffrance sur la durée n'était pas une stratégie viable. Il valait mieux que ça fasse carrément mal d'un coup. Car si ça devait de toute manière être douloureux, autant que cela dure le moins longtemps possible.

Il en allait de même pour cette torture à base de pancakes… Il lui serait impossible d'y échapper, à moins de prendre sur elle et de vexer définitivement la sœur de son petit-ami (ce que ce-dernier lui avait vivement déconseillé de faire)… Et ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu à son programme de la journée.

Au moins, l'odeur de brûlé insistante qui avait envahi la cuisine rendait quasiment imperceptible ses propres émanations olfactives. Du moins le supposait-elle, car Dizzie n'avait fait aucune remarque lorsqu'ils l'avaient finalement rejoints pour le petit déjeuner.

Judy jeta un coup d'œil à Nick, qui avalait ses pancakes morceaux par morceaux, sans même les mâcher. Bonne stratégie, là encore, qui lui permettait de dissimuler la difficulté de l'épreuve sans en souffrir trop ouvertement. Au moins n'avait-il pas à apprécier la texture très particulière des pancakes de Dizzie, grumeleux et spongieux, tout en étant à la fois rêches et râpeux, par moments. Il était surprenant que le goût du charbon (car une bonne partie des pancakes en question n'étaient guère plus que du fumeron… même pas d'une qualité assez bonne pour alimenter le feu d'un barbecue) ne l'emporte pas sur le reste, qui était totalement indéfinissable, mais qui n'évoquait guère d'autres adjectifs que les plus péjoratifs qu'on puisse imaginer.

« Dis-moi, Dizzie… » marmonna Judy tout en mâchonnant, avant d'avaler sa bouchée dans une grimace d'inconfort qu'elle espéra discrète. « C'est quoi ton truc pour les pancakes ? Le résultat est… »

Elle sentit immédiatement Nick lui donner un petit coup de pied sous la table, cherchant ainsi à la prévenir qu'elle effleurait la limite rouge, celle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dépasser. Ce n'était pas l'intention de la lapine, qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard de reproche, avant de reporter son attention sur Dizzie afin de terminer sa phrase : « … surprenant ! »

« Oh, rien de spécial ! » répondit la renarde avec une certaine fierté, ce qui laissa Judy sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point ignorante de l'effroyable désastre qu'elle avait perpétré ? Elle aussi le mangeait, après-tout ! Était-il possible qu'après tant d'années à s'infliger ce traitement atroce, elle ait développé une sorte d'immunité à la souffrance culinaire ? Et dire qu'elle avait un petit… Triste vie pour le pauvre James.

Comme Judy restait sans voix, Dizzie crut qu'elle voulait plus de détails sur sa recette, et se sentit obligée de développer. « Juste les trucs de base : farine, œufs, lait, sucre… Mais le secret est dans la cuisson, en fait. » conclut-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

 _Le secret_ ?! s'écria intérieurement Judy. Le véritable secret était de réussir à rater à ce point quelque chose d'aussi simple que des pancakes, et en plus en utilisant des ingrédients totalement communs et normaux. La lapine était persuadé que le dernier qu'elle venait de manger avait été aromatisé aux brocolis avariés ! Comment était-il seulement possible d'obtenir un tel résultat sans jouer les apprentis chimistes (voir les apprentis sorciers) ? Quant au secret de la cuisson, il n'était pas bien dur à deviner. Son père devait être au courant, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il employait le même truc lorsqu'il mettait feu au tas de feuilles mortes qu'il rassemblait à la fin de l'automne. Judy en aurait mâchonné les cendres que l'impression aurait sans doute été meilleure.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui sembla la plus interminable des descentes aux enfers (n'importe qui venant à bout d'un tel supplice méritait d'être reconnu comme martyr et de survivre dans la mémoire collective à la manière d'un saint héroïque), Judy engloutit sa tasse de thé d'une traite dans le vain espoir de se départir du goût insistant qui lui restait dans la bouche. Pas sûr que son seul dentifrice, qu'elle avait à présent hâte d'employer, au point de s'en vider le tube dans le gosier, soit en mesure d'en venir à bout… Peut-être que si elle descendait une pleine bouteille d'antiseptique, elle arriverait à effacer toute trace de ce traumatisme buccal. Bon, cela risquait de la tuer au passage, mais au point où elle en était, elle se sentait prête à courir le risque.

« Eh bien, ça faisait très longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ainsi honneur à ma cuisine ! » déclara Dizzie d'un ton réjoui. « Prends-en de la graine, Nick ! A chaque fois que je suis derrière les fourneaux, j'ai l'impression que tu picores. »

« Oh, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu un appétit des plus légers. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me souviendrai longtemps de l'exemple que Judy vient de me donner. » Et il avait l'air sincèrement admiratif dans sa phrase. La lapine avala à sec, avant de sourire d'un air maladroit en redressant un pouce triomphant. Celui-ci fut interprété de deux manières bien distinctes par les renards présents autour de la table. Dizzie comprit « _C'était vraiment top !_ », et Nick perçut le message réel, qui était plus à ses yeux une sorte de manifestation euphorique du type « _J'ai survécu à ça !_ ».

« En tout cas, je me réjouis à l'idée que vous veniez passer quelques jours à Atlantea ! » reprit Dizzie en se laissant glisser au fond de sa chaise. « Vous devriez en profiter pour venir à la maison. Nick, cela ferait vraiment plaisir à James de voir son parrain. Ça commence à faire long pour lui. »

Le renard acquiesça, tout en terminant d'essuyer son museau à l'aide de sa serviette de table. « Je pense qu'on fera un saut, bien entendu. J'ai hâte de revoir mon p'tit guerrier ! »

« Oui, ça me ferait plaisir de le rencontrer, moi aussi. » acquiesça Judy, toute euphorique à l'idée de faire la connaissance du reste de la famille de Nick, et de voir la manière dont son renard interagissait avec un modèle réduit issu de la même espèce. Elle se demanda si Nick ferait un bon père pour leurs futurs petits, avant de secouer la tête, alarmée par cette pensée… Cette question venait d'être posée par ses hormones débridés, pas par la part consciente et intègre de sa personnalité : c'était à elle seule qu'elle devait essayer de faire confiance, à présent, et pour les jours à venir…

« Super ! » répondit une Dizzie extatique, qui manifesta sa joie en claquant ses pattes l'une contre l'autre. « Je vous ferai ma spécialité : mes célèbres lasagnes végétariennes ! »

« Ne te sens pas obliger d'en arriver là ! » répliqua immédiatement Nick en écarquillant les yeux, et en prenant une pose défensive qui alarma Judy en éveillant ses instincts survivalistes : visiblement, les lasagnes en question étaient bien plus redoutables encore que les pancakes infernaux… Il devait sans doute s'agir d'un quelconque artefact ancien et diabolique, à même d'amener tous les fléaux mythiques sur terre. Elle se crispa immédiatement à l'idée d'avaler quelque chose de pire encore que ce qu'elle avait déjà ingurgité ce matin. Son estomac se contracta, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

« Comment ça, « _en arriver là ?_ » » questionna Dizzie d'un ton suspicieux, où se percevait déjà une effroyable note de colère… Effectivement, la formulation quelque peu maladroite de Nick, stimulée par son angoisse à l'idée de faire face à une telle épreuve, pouvait laisser sous-entendre son aversion pour la cuisine de sa sœur, ce que cette dernière avait bien entendu saisi. Le renard enfonça la tête dans ses épaules, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire et les conséquences que ça ne manquerait pas d'avoir dans les secondes à venir. Il craignait de voir _le doigt_ se redresser d'un instant à l'autre.

Heureusement pour lui, Judy vola à son secours : « Oh, Nick voulait simplement dire que tu n'avais pas à te déranger autant pour nous ! On pourra toujours se commander une pizza, au pire ! »

« Ah, oui, je vois ! » répliqua Dizzie en se détendant quelque peu, ce qui permit à Nick de souffler discrètement. Il était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe, et il le devait à Judy, à qui il offrit un sourire de gratitude. Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête, fière de son habileté, qui leur épargnerait peut être en prime d'avoir à faire face au boss final du donjon de la catastrophe gastronomique.

Mais son espoir fut de courte durée, car Dizzie s'amusa (sans le savoir bien entendu) à le piétiner, le réduire en bouille, avant d'enterrer ses restes dans le fond des abysses de la détresse. « Mais ne t'en fais surtout pas, Judy ! J'adore cuisiner. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir, et j'ai rarement l'occasion de me prêter au jeu… Donc je me chargerai de tout, ce sera génial ! »

Tant de contre-vérités prononcées à la suite fit grincer les dents à la policière qu'était Judy, son âme de justicière se sentant littéralement souillée par une telle déclaration, qui en plus avait le mauvais-goût d'être dictée sur le ton de l'innocence et de la gentillesse. Il était clair à présent que ni elle, ni Nick, n'y couperaient. La vie était parfois cruelle. Mais au moins cette fois, elle aurait le temps de s'armer psychologiquement, et ne serait plus prise au dépourvu… Cependant, lorsqu'elle perçut les tremblements convulsifs de Nick, qui tentait de faire bonne figure, mais qui transpirait littéralement d'une angoisse d'appréhension, elle comprit que rien ne saurait la préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Oui, la vie était vraiment cruelle.

« Vous ne partez pas ce matin, j'imagine ? » demanda Dizzie, tout en commençant à débarrasser la table, imitée en cela par Nick et Judy, qui étaient restés sans voix depuis qu'ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils auraient bientôt à faire face aux terribles lasagnes végétariennes.

« Non. » répondit Nick en repoussant sa chaise. « Judy a prévenu le ZPD par rapport à ce qu'on a découvert ici hier soir, ils vont envoyer une équipe d'analystes dans la matinée. On prendra la route une fois qu'ils auront terminé. »

« Oui, j'espère qu'ils trouveront quelque chose de pertinent. » ajouta la lapine, sans trop y croire.

« Moi aussi. » acquiesça Dizzie. « Ce psychopathe qui se fait appeler le Berger ne mérite qu'une seule chose : finir derrière les barreaux, ou dans un asile… Dans les deux cas, qu'il soit enfermé très loin de nous. »

« Etant donné qu'il semble me connaître, d'une certaine manière, ou qu'en tout cas il a une connexion évidente avec notre père, je crains qu'on soit amenés à le revoir, un jour ou l'autre… » expliqua Nick en prenant une mine des plus sérieuses.

A cette idée, sa sœur ne put réprimer un frisson. « Rester ici n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, alors. » déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle, pour faire comprendre qu'elle faisait référence à l'appartement.

« Eh bien, quelques jours à Atlantea nous permettront déjà de mettre un peu de distance entre nous et… » commença Nick, avant que Dizzie ne l'interrompe en secouant la tête.

« Non, Nick. Je ne parle pas de quelques jours. Vous devriez quitter cet appartement définitivement. Trouvez quelque chose d'autre, soyez discrets… »

« On ne va tout de même pas vivre en se cachant sous prétexte qu'un taré nous a dans le collimateur ! »

Judy hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer les dires de son ami. « Le fuir ainsi lui donnerait juste la satisfaction de savoir qu'il a pu nous affecter… Ce serait lui accorder trop d'importance. »

« C'est bien joli dans les faits. » répliqua Dizzie après avoir poussé un soupir de lassitude. « Mais on ne va pas se mentir : il vous a affecté, l'un comme l'autre, que vous le vouliez ou non, que vous l'ayez compris ou pas. Quant à lui accorder ou non de l'importance, je pense que la question n'est pas là. On se fiche de sa petite fierté personnelle, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez en sécurité. »

« Tant que nous veillons l'un sur l'autre… » répondit Judy en posant sa patte sur l'avant-bras de Nick. « … Nous sommes en sécurité. »

Dizzie resta silencieuse un petit moment, observant le jeune couple plein de volonté et de convictions qui lui faisait face. Elle devait bien l'admettre : son frère avait trouvé la femelle qu'il lui fallait. Quelqu'un qui avait confiance en lui, au point de mettre son avenir tout entier entre ses pattes. Ils avaient peut-être bien raison, dans le fond… Le Berger reviendrait vers eux, où qu'ils soient, peu importe ce qu'ils feraient pour chercher à l'éviter. Mieux valait en avoir conscience et se tenir prêts à la confrontation, plutôt que de chercher à l'éviter.

Et ces deux-là semblaient tirer l'un de l'autre suffisamment de force et de courage pour faire face à n'importe quel péril.

* * *

Dizzie amorça son départ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Comme ils allaient être amenés à se revoir très vite, les au-revoirs ne trainèrent pas en longueur. La renarde était de toute manière relativement pragmatique. Elle avertit néanmoins son frère que si elle était à nouveau obligée à l'avenir de se taper un aller-retour Atlantea-Zootopie juste pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie, elle s'assurerait elle-même de son trépas, histoire d'être certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois. Et comme l'avertissement fut accompagné du _doigt_ cataclysmique, le renard prit la menace très au sérieux et se contenta d'acquiescer piteusement, comme un petit enfant se faisant réprimander par sa maman.

Une fois Dizzie partie, Nick et Judy mirent un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement, en veillant à ne rien déranger au niveau du bureau, qui devait recevoir très bientôt la visite de l'équipe d'investigation du ZPD. Ils plaisantèrent un bon moment au sujet des capacités culinaires de Dizzie, bien que des frissons d'angoisse les parcoururent chaque fois qu'ils se souvenaient devoir faire face à de tels pouvoirs démoniaques une nouvelle fois encore. Nick ne ménagea pas les effets dramatiques, dignes des plus terrifiants romans d'épouvantes, pour décrire l'infamie innommable et génocidaire que représentaient les lasagnes végétariennes de sa sœur. Ses immondes pancakes étaient des douceurs paradisiaques en comparaison. Judy pria simplement de survivre à une telle épreuve, avant d'en faire une sorte de défi. Le renard la reconnaissait bien là, et trouvait sa vision des choses plus encourageantes. Dans le fond, elle avait raison : mieux valait-il voir cela comme un challenge que comme une fatalité. Mais même dans ces considérations optimistes, il n'était pas certain que la lapine ait pleinement conscience de la difficulté de l'épreuve en question.

Ils étaient en train de préparer les quelques affaires qu'ils emporteraient avec eux à Atlantea lorsque le regard de Judy se perdit une nouvelle fois sur la guitare qui ornait l'un des coins de la chambre du renard. Elle s'était promis plus d'une fois de l'interroger à ce sujet, mais n'avait encore jamais trouvé l'occasion de le faire. Le moment semblait finalement venu d'éclaircir les compétences de Nick en la matière.

« Dis-moi, Nick… Cette guitare est-elle purement décorative ou bien la preuve d'un autre de tes talents cachés ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse en faisant un petit mouvement du menton en direction de l'instrument.

« Oh… Je ne sais pas en jouer. » répondit Nick en secouant le museau. « En réalité, je ne la touche quasiment jamais, si ce n'est pour la nettoyer de temps en temps. »

« Je vois… » répondit la lapine, qui voyait se confirmer sa suspicion première. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir achetée ? »

Le renard poussa un léger ricanement, avant de répondre. « Je ne l'ai pas achetée, Carotte. Elle n'est pas à moi, d'ailleurs. Cette guitare appartient à Vincent. »

Judy se figea, craignant d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Un léger goût métallique lui envahit la bouche, mais n'était pas la manifestation de ses chaleurs, cette fois-ci. Elle savait comment Nick réagissait, à chaque fois que le sujet de son frère était abordé, et l'appréhension de sa réaction la rendait un peu nerveuse. Mais le renard sembla demeurer calme, le regard figé sur l'instrument.

Aussi, la lapine se risqua-t-elle à creuser un peu plus. « Et… Pourquoi est-ce que tu la gardes, alors ? »

« Il la laissait toujours ici. » répondit Nick en haussant les épaules, presque comme si lui-même n'avait pas vraiment de raison valable de conserver cet artefact de son passé. « On ne vivait pas avec notre père, comme tu le sais… Mais on venait le voir régulièrement. Vincent n'était pas doué pour grand-chose, à part pour nous attirer des ennuis si je dois être parfaitement honnête, mais la guitare, il gérait réellement. Cependant, il n'en jouait jamais. Il prétendait que ça l'emmerdait… »

Nick laissa son explication en suspens, un énigmatique sourire de nostalgie envahissant son visage, preuve s'il en était qu'en dépit de la haine que son frère devait lui inspirer pour ce qu'il avait fait à leur père, les souvenirs qu'il conservait de ses rapports avec lui n'étaient pas tous ternis par le malheur et la colère.

« C'était mon père qui lui avait acheté cette guitare, alors lorsqu'on venait lui rendre visite, il l'obligeait parfois à en jouer… Il prétendait que c'était pour qu'il garde la patte, et qu'il ne perde rien de son talent. Mais je crois sincèrement que l'écouter jouer lui faisait du bien… Que ça nous faisait du bien à tous les trois… »

Et c'était sans doute pour la même raison que Nick ne s'était pas débarrassé de l'instrument, même après toute ces années, et en dépit de la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées. Il ne devait pas la voir comme une possession de son frère parricide, mais comme une preuve que sa famille éclatée avait su être encore heureuse, en de rares occasions, et en dépit de tout le reste.

Mais l'émotion passa rapidement, Nick la rejetant au loin en se retournant vers Judy, son masque charmeur recouvrant son visage, ainsi que ses émotions réelles. La lapine était toujours impressionnée par cette capacité de dissimulation émotionnelle que le renard avait su développer au fil de ces nombreuses années à arnaquer ses concitoyens.

« Alors, Carotte ? Pas trop déçue que ton renard ne soit pas un virtuose de la six cordes ? » demanda-t-il d'un air détaché. « Je me doute que tu aurais aimé que je te joue la sérénade, mais au pire, il me reste toujours ma voix délicate et charmante, pour chanter a capella au clair de lune ! »

« Pitié, épargne-nous ça ! » répliqua immédiatement Judy qui avait déjà entendu Nick chanter sous la douche, et n'en gardait pas le meilleur souvenir au monde.

« Tu es dure, Carotte. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que de nous deux, tu es certainement celle qui chante le plus faux. »

La lapine grimaça. Difficile de le nier, on le lui avait suffisamment fait remarquer au cours de sa vie : Judy Hopps chantait comme une véritable casserole déformée, et la comparaison était méchante pour la casserole en question. Le souci demeurait qu'elle se prenait souvent à fredonner sans même s'en rendre compte… En général, ça ne durait pas longtemps, quelqu'un finissant toujours par la supplier d'arrêter. C'est ainsi que Nick avait fait la connaissance des capacités vocales inexistantes de sa petite-amie, au cours des derniers jours.

« Bon, et bien si tu ne joues pas de la guitare, quels sont tes petits talents secrets, dans ce cas ? » répliqua finalement Judy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Faire tomber sous mon charme les plus adorables lapines de Zootopie. »

« Techniquement, je suis de Bunnyburrow. » répliqua Judy en prenant une expression détachée. « Donc je suppose que tu fais référence aux nombreuses autres lapines tombées sous ton charme ? »

« Oh, les lapines… Entre autres choses. » répondit Nick, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

La réponse lui valut un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, et comme Judy prenait une mine boudeuse, le renard poussa un soupir. Il savait que les femelles étaient très susceptibles au cours de leurs « périodes », aussi s'obligea-t-il à concéder quelques informations.

« Bon, d'accord… Je ne sais peut être pas jouer de la guitare, mais je me débrouille pas mal en dessin, si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Judy, soudain extatique. « Moi aussi ! C'est amusant ! Il faudrait que je te montre le comics que je dessinais quand j'étais au lycée ! Les aventures exceptionnelles de Teethare, le lapin devenu prédateur suite à une exposition à des produits chimiques, ayant fait de lui un mutant avec des superpouvoirs et… »

Son flot de paroles surexcitées mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Nick l'observait avec l'air le plus perplexe du monde.

« Non, mais en fait, t'as vraiment un truc avec les prédateurs, dans le fond… » déclara-t-il sur le ton d'une révélation logique, qui faisait soudainement sens. « Un lapin qui devient prédateur ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix hilare, tandis que Judy lui lançait le regard le plus glacial qu'elle pouvait ménager. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton père avait tellement peur pour ton régime alimentaire, en réalité… Il devait craindre de voir tes vieilles pulsions se concrétiser. »

« Rigole seulement, Wilde ! J'espère que l'un de nos petits sera un lapin aux gênes de prédateur… On verra comment tu réagiras à ce moment-là. »

La déclaration irréfléchie, et sans doute influencée par l'état hormonal de Judy, qui lui hurlait en permanence un désir de reproduction irraisonné, imposa un silence gêné. La mention d'une procréation possible entre eux avait toujours été avancée par des individus extérieurs à leur couple, et souvent sur le ton de l'humour. Si c'était toujours le cas ici, le fait que ce soit Judy qui en parle rendait la chose plus concrète, et de fait plus étrange.

« Excuse-moi, Nick… Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. » répliqua Judy en plaquant une patte tremblante de honte devant ses yeux, avant de secouer la tête. « Ces foutus chaleurs me rendent stupide… »

« Tu en veux un jour ? » demanda Nick d'une voix plus sérieuse, qui la tira immédiatement de sa torpeur.

« De quoi ? »

« Des petits. » répliqua-t-il derechef. Son expression totalement neutre empêchait Judy de déterminer le degré de sérieux avec lequel il posait la question, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son malaise… Elle avait l'impression que quoiqu'elle répondrait, ce serait forcément le mauvais choix.

Au-delà de ça, elle ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, en définitive. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas trop jeune pour se lancer dans l'aventure de la maternité, surtout du point de vue des lapins qui, en règle générale, commençaient cette étape de leur vie bien plus tôt (elle était près de sept ans en retard par rapport à la moyenne des lagomorphes, qui avaient pour la plupart déjà cinq à six portées à son âge). Mais à ses yeux, cette étape lui avait toujours paru tout à la fois secondaire et improbable. Car d'un, elle n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie qui ait réellement compté, et de deux, elle s'était toujours dévouée corps et âme à son rêve de devenir officier de police. Et il fallait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas un métier qui laissait beaucoup de place à une éventuelle vie de famille… D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas certaine que Zootopie soit le lieu idéal pour élever des petits. En définitive, la question ne l'avait jamais réellement effleurée, s'était toujours basée sur une quantité impressionnante de « si » et « d'éventuellement », tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais soupesé son poids concret et entier, en se questionnant d'une façon aussi simpliste et directe que ce que venait de faire Nick : voulait-elle des petits, oui ou non ? Si elle devait répondre honnêtement à cette seule question, en faisant abstraction de tout le reste, alors elle serait tentée de dire…

« Oui. Oui, je crois… »

Judy était quelque peu nerveuse suite à cette réponse, qui était presque une surprise pour elle-même et qui, elle l'espérait, n'avait pas été influencée par son état actuel. Elle se plaisait à croire que finalement, elle avait su se montrer sincère, autant avec Nick qu'envers elle-même. Mais comme l'expression du renard restait tout à la fois figée et neutre, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas eu tort d'exprimer aussi ouvertement ses attentes.

D'une voix légèrement intimidée, elle se risqua à lui demander : « Et… Et toi ? »

Nick hésita quelques secondes, une lueur légèrement vitreuse passant au fond de son regard, comme si la question l'avait prise par surprise, et qu'il s'en trouvait soudain démuni. Il se racla la gorge, avant de prendre une légère inspiration.

« Eh bien, si je dois être tout à fait honnête, Carotte, je… »

Au même moment, la sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre. Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression de soulagement qui marqua le visage de Nick, lorsqu'il entendit le signal strident, qui le sauvait visiblement d'une situation qui le dérangeait particulièrement, mais qu'il avait pourtant lui-même initiée.

« On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, Carotte. » déclara-t-il en lui frottant le sommet du crâne d'une patte affirmée, geste infantilisant qu'elle détestait particulièrement. « Genre… Beaucoup plus tard… » ajouta-t-il sur une note plus sombre qui ne fit qu'accroître le malaise de Judy.

Bien entendu, les nouveaux arrivants étaient les cinq membres de l'unité d'investigation du ZPD, accompagnés par le lieutenant Delgato en personne. Le tigre passait tout juste par l'encadrement de la porte… Ces immeubles avaient été construits pour accueillir des mammifères d'une taille moyenne un peu plus réduite que la sienne. Mais il lui était toujours possible de s'y mouvoir sans trop de difficultés.

Nick et Judy guidèrent l'équipe vers le bureau, dans lequel ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds depuis la veille au soir, le renard prenant le temps d'expliquer la nature particulière de la pièce et la raison pour laquelle elle était dans un tel état de vétusté. Delgato se montra particulièrement professionnel et courtois, en se limitant strictement à des questions impersonnelles liées aux besoins de l'enquête, déchargeant ainsi le renard de devoir trop s'ouvrir sur les malheurs qui s'étaient produits dans ce bureau, jusqu'alors condamné.

Les renseignements fournis axèrent les analyses sur la recherche d'empreintes au niveau du casier de rangement, et des contours de la tapisserie qui encadrait la porte, ainsi que de la commode habituellement placée devant. Deux des analystes se concentrèrent d'avantage sur les empreintes laissées au sol.

Nick et Judy se tinrent à l'écart, observant avec intérêt les manœuvres rigoureuses et précises, qui durèrent un peu plus d'une heure. Delgato vint finalement les rejoindre, après que les différents spécialistes présents ne lui aient confié leurs premiers retours.

« Rien de concluant, malheureusement. On sait à présent qu'il chausse du 39, ce qui est assez imposant pour un mammifère de cette taille… Surtout s'il s'agit d'une proie. »

« Vous avez pensez à l'éventualité que le Berger puisse être un prédateur ? » questionna Nick.

« Eh bien… Ce serait assez étonnant, étant donné la nature des Gardiens du Troupeau, non ? » demanda Delgato sur un ton légèrement circonspect.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » répondit Nick en hochant la tête. « Mais entre la nature qu'ils affichent en public et leurs véritables intentions, il y a visiblement un monde. »

« Nos analystes vont essayer de se renseigner sur les différentes espèces de proies capables de porter ce type de chaussures et de se déplacer avec sans difficulté… Si rien n'est concluant, on pourra commencer à supposer que la nature du Berger est toute autre que celle que nous soupçonnions jusqu'alors. » répondit Delgato, toujours aussi pragmatique et professionnel.

Nick se contenta d'acquiescer, tandis que le tigre se détournait de lui en déclarant : « On va encore faire quelques recherches de fibres. Ça risque d'être un peu plus long, mais on va faire au plus vite, d'accord ? »

« Faites comme chez vous. » répondit Nick avant de se retourner vers Judy, qui le contemplait d'un air curieux.

« Tu penses que c'est possible ? » demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Quoi donc, Carotte ? »

« Que le Berger soit un prédateur ? »

Nick poussa un soupir avant d'hausser les épaules pour signifier qu'en réalité il n'était sûr de rien. « C'est une possibilité qui m'a effleuré l'esprit. J'ai pu sentir son odeur, et il portait de l'atténuateur olfactif… Pour quelle raison, si ce n'était pour dissimuler une fragrance particulière, que j'aurais pu reconnaître ? Or, les prédateurs ont tendance à avoir une odeur plus marquée que les proies, assez distinctive d'ailleurs. Pareil pour les chaussures… Delgato dira ce qu'il veut, mais je connais assez peu d'espèces de proies capables d'enfiler ça, en dehors des lagomorphes, et d'autres espèces très particulières. En revanche, quasiment n'importe quel prédateur peut se déplacer avec ça aux pieds… »

Judy secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, comprenant sans mal que ce n'était là qu'une partie des raisons qui poussaient Nick à émettre cette théorie. « Mon cœur, je te connais… » déclara-t-elle avec lassitude. « Tu ne me dis pas tout. Qu'est-ce que qui te le fait vraiment penser ? »

Le renard poussa un petit rire, avant de sourire affectueusement à sa lapine. « Tu lis déjà si facilement en moi ? »

« Bien avant que les choses ne deviennent plus sérieuses entre nous, mon cher. »

« Voyez-vous cela… » répondit-elle en avançant vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée au mur, ce qui lui permit de la surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Il la vit frissonner de plaisir face à cette attitude dominatrice, conséquence toute naturelle de son état de fébrilité actuelle. La légère vague odorante qu'elle dégagea fut un régal pour ses naseaux.

« Et donc ? Tu crois pouvoir te départir de la question en jouant les gros durs ? » demanda-t-elle finalement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien, Carotte. » répondit-il en roulant les yeux sous ses paupières. « Ce n'est guère plus qu'une intuition, qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis que je l'ai rencontré… Mon état d'inconscience, lorsque je suis devenu sauvage, était peuplé de cauchemars affreux et interminables… Dans chacun d'entre eux, un monstre carnassier se dissimulait sous le masque de l'agneau… » Il détourna les yeux, hanté par les images effroyables qui lui revenaient en mémoire, avant de conclure d'une voix faible : « Que ce soit mon propre visage, ou celui d'un autre... »

Il sentit les pattes de Judy se poser sur chacune de ses joues et la force qu'elle engagea pour l'obliger à reporter son attention sur elle. « Nick… Peu importe la nature de ce fou dangereux, qu'il soit une proie ou un prédateur… Ca n'y change rien : il n'a rien à voir avec toi, d'accord ? »

« Puisses-tu avoir raison… » marmonna le renard en baissant piteusement les yeux.

Alors que Judy s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, ils furent interrompue par la voix joviale de Fangmeyer, qui venait de faire irruption dans l'appartement, sachant très bien qu'il trouverait certains de ses collègues sur place. « Salut la compagnie ! Comment ça va ? »

« Fangmeyer ! » s'exclama Delgato en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'entrée depuis la porte du bureau, sur laquelle il était en train de faire d'ultimes relevés d'empreintes. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir fourrer ton museau dans cette affaire, encore une fois ? »

« Pas du tout, lieutenant ! » répliqua le loup blanc d'un air détaché. « Je suis en pause déjeuner… Je suis juste venu voir si Judy et Nick avaient envie de partager un snack. »

Le tigre leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, détachant immédiatement son attention de son subordonné pour la réaffecter à des choses plus productives à ses yeux. Son propre travail, notamment.

Fangmeyer s'approcha de Nick et Judy, qui lui lancèrent un regard curieux.

« Partager un snack, vraiment ? » questionna Nick à voix basse, en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

« Un snack très croustillant. » répondit Fangmeyer sur une note plus sombre, avant de leur faire signe du museau pour les inviter à le suivre.

* * *

« Comment ça, il a refusé ? » demanda Judy d'une voix concernée, tout en laissant retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Ils se trouvaient dans un petit dinner à l'angle de l'avenue où habitait Nick. Ce-dernier ne s'était jamais rendu dans l'établissement auparavant, non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas tenté, mais seulement parce que l'occasion ne s'était tout simplement pas présentée. Le renard avait laissé son jeu de clé à Delgato, après l'avoir informé que Judy et lui allaient manger un morceau en compagnie de Fangmeyer. Si le ZPD avait terminé avant leur retour, il n'avait qu'à verrouiller derrière lui et mettre la clé dans sa boîte aux lettres. Le tigre s'était contenté d'acquiescer brièvement, tout concentré qu'il était dans sa recherche d'indices.

« Comme je te le dis. Purement et simplement, sans détours ni discussions. » répondit Fangmeyer, qui venait d'achever de lui narrer le déroulement quelque peu décevant de la mâtinée d'enquête infructueuse qu'il avait mené aux côtés de Finnick.

Ce-dernier se tenait assis à sa gauche, l'air fatigué. De lourds cernes lui pesaient sous les yeux, restes visibles de la gueule de bois qu'il se traînait depuis ce matin… Il avait clairement forcé sur la bière, hier soir, et son petit gabarit lui faisait bien moins tenir l'alcool que son nouvel acolyte.

« La nana des archives avait pas l'air claire non plus. » précisa le fennec d'une voix rauque, avant de grimacer et de prendre une lente gorgée d'eau glacée. « Y a un truc pas net avec cette Compagnie 112. »

« On dirait que des personnes importantes comme Bogo sont au courant de quelque chose par rapport à ce bataillon particulier… » précisa Fangmeyer. « Quand j'ai évoqué le mot, tu aurais dû voir l'éclat d'effroi dans l'œil du chef ! Il savait pertinemment ce dont je parlais, et je suis certain que c'est pour cette raison, et aucune autre, qu'il a refusé de me fournir un mandat. »

« Je n'en suis pas certaine. » répliqua Judy à la décharge de Bogo, qu'elle souhaitait au moins essayer de préserver, car il lui était impossible de croire que le chef, dans l'image d'intégrité, de sérieux et d'autorité qu'il incarnait à ses yeux, puisse se fourvoyer dans un quelconque complot. « Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement t'éviter de nouvelles dérives. »

« C'était simplement un service que je lui demandais. » se défendit Fangmeyer en secouant la tête. « Et ce n'était pas injustifié. Je veux dire, cela repose sur des éléments concrets de l'enquête. »

« Si l'on peut considérer comme concret le fait que l'on se repose sur un insigne que Finnick a peut-être tout simplement mal reproduit… » argumenta Nick en poussant un soupir. Face au grognement de protestation qu'il obtint du principal intéressé, il se força néanmoins à nuancer son propos. « Non pas que j'y crois une seule seconde… J'essaie juste de me mettre à la place de Bogo, et de justifier ce qui aurait pu le pousser à ne pas accéder à ta requête. »

« Mais avec ce qui s'est passé chez toi hier soir, on a la preuve d'un lien évident. » contesta le loup blanc d'un ton las.

« Oui, un lien évident pour nous. » répondit Nick. « Mais on n'a aucune preuve que ce lien existe, en dehors de ce que l'on a vu, et de ce que l'on ne fait que supposer. Rien de tangible, donc. »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Fangmeyer, l'air un peu éperdu. « On jette l'éponge ? On abandonne la piste ? »

« Il est évident que le chef ne nous suivra pas sur ce coup-là si on ne lui apporte pas d'éléments concrets… » raisonna Judy d'une voix calme, qui chercher à apaiser la tension qui allait grandissante autour de la table. « Le fait qu'il soit au courant à propos de la Compagnie 112 ou pas n'y changera rien… Il nous aidera sûrement, si on lui donne les moyens de le faire d'une manière totalement légale. Peut-être qu'il est coincé par rapport à des directives spécifiques. On parle de l'armée, tout de même ! C'est pas rien ! »

« Le fait que ce soit l'armée les autorise à dissimuler des trucs, alors ? » demanda Finnick d'une voix perplexe. « Même si c'est en rapport avec des actes terroristes ? »

La question pleine d'incrédulité du fennec ne trouva qu'un silence gêné pour toute réponse, ce qui le poussa à émettre un raclement de gorge méprisant, et à tourner son attention vers Nick, à qui il lança un regard dubitatif.

« Et c'est pour ce genre de types que tu vas aller bosser, hein ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement répugné. « Bon sang, j'espère que t'es sûr de toi, mec. Parce que ton ZPD a l'air tout aussi pourris et véreux que le panier de merde dont on sort, toi et moi. »

« Ça en vaut la peine. » rétorqua le renard. « Et tu le sais très bien, sinon tu ne serais pas là pour en parler ! »

Finnick jeta un petit coup d'œil à Fangmeyer et Judy, qui l'observaient avec curiosité, et dû se résoudre à acquiescer. En effet, il y avait des personnes, même au sein du ZPD, qui avaient de véritables valeurs, assez similaires aux siennes d'ailleurs, et qu'il était heureux d'aider… Même si à présent, il avait le sentiment que tout ceci ne mènerait à rien, et lui faisait seulement perdre son temps.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda finalement le fennec.

« Rien, malheureusement. » répondit Judy d'un ton dépité. « Ouvrez l'œil, et gardez les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Si vous avez l'occasion de remonter une piste qui permettrait d'avoir une preuve tangible de l'implication de la Compagnie 112 dans les exactions menées par les Gardiens du Troupeau, saisissez-la. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » répliqua Fangmeyer en poussant un soupir. « D'autant plus que je sens bien que Bogo va me faire payer ma petite indiscipline du jour en me collant pendant un moment au stationnement… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » ironisa la lapine en haussant les épaules. « A force, on s'y fait. Et puis, d'ici une semaine, je reprendrai le service et on pourra faire équipe tous les deux. Ça devrait te permettre de justifier des prises d'initiative plus affirmées sur certaines parts de l'enquête, auxquelles j'ai hâte de me consacrer. »

Fangmeyer lui lança un regard incrédule. « Ah oui, et lesquelles ? »

« Le Hurleur Sauvage, j'imagine… » répondit Nick à la place de Judy, ce qui permit à celle-ci de se contenter d'acquiescer, laissant le soin à son petit-ami de poursuivre les explications. « Apparemment, cette nouvelle drogue est un dérivé de la base du sérum. Vous n'avez pas encore eu de retours à son propos au ZPD ? »

Le loup blanc secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative. Il avait l'air surpris de découvrir l'existence de ce produit illicite seulement maintenant. « Rien du tout. On n'a même pas eu droit à un brief à ce sujet. »

« Ça finira sans doute par arriver, si le phénomène prend plus d'ampleur. » déclara Judy. « Et à mon avis, ça ne manquera pas de se produire, malheureusement. »

Finnick poussa un soupir de lassitude, avant de se laisser tomber au fond de la banquette qu'il occupait. « Je vais aller faire un tour dans les bas-fonds, prendre un peu la température et essayer de me renseigner sur cette saleté, okay ? »

« Bien. » répondit Fangmeyer en hochant la tête. « Mais sois prudent, alors. Si ça a un quelconque rapport avec les Gardiens du Troupeau, c'est que c'est forcément mauvais pour nous autres prédateurs. »

« Il est inutile de faire trop de zèle pour l'instant, de toute manière. » ajouta Judy. « Il va falloir attendre le prochain mouvement des Gardiens, malheureusement. C'est eux qui ont l'avantage, à présent. Ils se sont assurés de faire disparaître tout ce qui pourrait les compromettre, et visiblement ces quelques documents étaient plus dangereux pour eux que la quarantaine de membres qu'ils ont ouvertement sacrifiés à leur cause dimanche dernier. On n'obtiendra sans doute rien du menu fretin… Alors on ne peut qu'attendre, et continuer à récolter les miettes… En espérant trouver une pépite. »

« Hey, toute piste est bonne à prendre, après tout. » conclut Fangmeyer, une note plus positive au fond de la voix. Après tout, ils étaient acculés, et sans marge de manœuvre… Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être plus abattus, dans le cadre de l'enquête. Il n'y avait donc que la possibilité d'atteindre les paliers supérieurs, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas. C'était un moyen comme un autre de prendre les choses positivement.

« Judy et moi allons prendre un peu nos distances avec Zootopie, au cours des prochains jours. » explicita Nick en posant sa patte sur la cuisse de Judy, qui frémit légèrement à son contact. « Mais j'espère pouvoir obtenir de ma mère quelques informations intéressantes à propos de la Compagnie 112. Si c'est le cas, je vous le ferais savoir. »

« Parfait, mec. On est toujours dans la course. » se réjouit Finnick, en claquant des doigts, avant de le pointer de ses deux index.

« Peut-être bien, oui… » répondit le renard d'une voix incertaine. « Mais quoiqu'il en soit, faites profil bas, à présent. Trop de gens savent ce à quoi vous vous intéressez pour que votre position soit sans dangers. »

« Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, ou pas ? » demanda le fennec en prenant une pose combative.

« Oui, je le sais. Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. »

La suite du repas fut plus détendue, quoiqu'écourtée par le fait que Fangmeyer devait reprendre le service assez rapidement, et que Nick ne voulait pas partir trop tard pour Atlantea. Il leur serait déjà impossible de faire la route d'une traite, aux vues de l'heure, il ne voulait donc pas alourdir encore d'avantage l'ardoise. Ils mangèrent donc de bon cœur, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, Fangmeyer leur parlant des déboires citadins de son petit frère Dwayne, petit génie se retrouvant à l'université avec près de quatre ans d'avance, et Judy prenant le relais avec des anecdotes amusantes au sujet de ses nombreux frères et sœurs.

Finalement, après avoir réglé l'addition, Nick se rendit aux toilettes. Il y fut rejoint quelques instants plus tard par Finnick, alors qu'il était en train de se laver les pattes.

« Le repas t'a plu, demi-portion ? » attaqua le renard d'une voix mordante, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un coup d'œil méprisant de la part du fennec, qui se dirigeait vers l'urinoir le plus proche, après s'être saisi de l'escabeau mis à disposition des mammifères de petite taille.

« Oh, oui ! C'était parfait. Fin et savoureux. Mais le plus délicieux, je crois, c'était l'odeur sémillante de ta petite-amie. » répondit Finnick en haussant les sourcils d'un air tendancieux. « Nick, tu es un renard chanceux. »

« Tu l'as senti ? » marmonna son interlocuteur sur un ton légèrement dépité.

« Bien entendu, pauvre andouille. J'ai un odorat au moins aussi fin que le tiens. »

Un léger silence tomba entre eux, uniquement meublé par le clapotis de l'activité actuelle du fennec. Le zip de sa braguette mis un terme à ce blanc pesant, tandis qu'il bondissait de son escabeau, le reprenant pour l'amener sous les lavabos, afin de se laver les pattes à son tour. Nick était resté sur place tout du long, adossé à la vasque, le regard dans le vide, visiblement pensif.

« De deux choses l'une. » commença Finnick en se frictionnant les doigts. « Soit vous allez passer une dizaine de jours particulièrement éprouvants, pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Soit tu peux choisir de te sacrifier, faire son bonheur, au mépris de ta propre survie. »

« Je sens poindre une réflexion de niveau 10 sur l'échelle de la connerie. » répondit Nick en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

« Ben quoi ? » répliqua immédiatement le fennec sur un ton amusé. « T'es pas au courant ? Pendant ces périodes, il paraît que les lapines sont capables d'enchaîner des dizaines de sessions, sans faillir et sans se lasser. Impossible que tu survives à ça, mec. Si tu mets le doigt dans l'engrenage une seule fois, t'es bon pour y laisser ton corps, ton âme… et ne pense même pas pouvoir préserver les cendres de ta carcasse. »

Hilare face à sa propre réflexion, Finnick ignora totalement l'air blasé affiché par son ami, qui attendit que l'euphorie de son interlocuteur passe, avant de répliquer. « Outre ta poésie toute particulière en la matière, tu ne me gratifierais pas d'un réel conseil, par hasard ? Ça me désole de devoir l'admettre, mais tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine. »

« Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, monsieur le puritain ! » rétorqua le fennec d'un ton mordant.

« Le fait d'avoir voulu me préserver pour la bonne personne ne fait pas de moi une sorte de moine, Finn' ! » répondit le renard avec véhémence, en tournant un regard furieux vers son ami.

Celui hocha la tête, comprenant que Nick était sérieux, et réellement dans l'embarras. Visiblement, le renard était en proie au doute, à l'incertitude, mais surtout à la crainte de mal faire… Il avait clairement besoin d'être aiguillé, aussi Finnick prit une pose et une expression plus avenantes (si tant est que cela fut possible pour lui).

« Bon, écoutes, les choses sont assez simples en fait. Si tu ne vas pas au bout des choses avec cette femelle, je le prendrai clairement comme un désaveu. »

Nick releva un sourcil, visiblement intrigué par la réflexion du fennec. « Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends par-là ? »

« T'as toujours prétendu vouloir attendre la bonne nana… Je sais pas, mec, mais si c'est pas elle, ce sera clairement personne. Je veux dire, c'est une lapine, certes, c'est une flic, okay… Mais en dépit de ça, elle est vraiment cool. Et j'veux dire… Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux. »

Le renard contempla son ami de toujours droit dans les yeux, essayant de soupeser son degré de sérieux. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une plaisanterie vaseuse, ou d'une vanne à demi-dissimulée, il ne put refréner un léger sourire de gratitude. Il opina légèrement du museau, afin de le remercier, et obtint un signe similaire en réponse…

L'échange honnête et sincère étant terminé, ils étaient à présent autorisés à reprendre le cours habituel de leurs échanges, ce qu'initia Nick d'une voix au timbre mielleux des plus forcés. « Oooh… La preuve que le petit Finnick a donc un cœur… C'est à la fois si inattendu, et tellement touchant. »

« C'est surtout clairement intéressé. » répliqua le fennec avec cynisme. « T'as pas entendu qu'elle a près de trois cent frères et sœurs ? Dans le tas, y en a bien une ou deux qui aura un coup de cœur pour ces quarante-cinq centimètres de testostérone ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée tout en se désignant de la plante des pieds jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

« Même dans ce cas de figure, elles seront toujours plus grandes que toi ! »

« J'adore les femelles plus grandes que moi. »

« Pratique, dans ton cas. Ça représente environ quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la population féminine de cette planète... Tu es donc certain de trouver chaussure à ton pied ! » répliqua Nick en se baissant à sa hauteur tout en affichant un sourire des plus moqueurs.

« Tu devrais te méfier, mec. Cette relative petite taille, dont tu aimes tant te moquer, me met juste à la bonne hauteur pour m'attaquer avec efficacité au peu de choses qui te définit encore comme un vrai mâle. » Et ajoutant le geste à la parole, Finnick frappa du poing contre la paume de son autre patte, afin de bien faire comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

Nick afficha une grimace consternée, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Le fennec, satisfait de son effet, descendit de son escabeau d'un pas rapide, avant de se diriger vers la porte des toilettes.

« Allez, j'te laisse ! J'ai promis à ce type super marrant de l'accueil du ZPD que je lui ramènerai des beignets cet aprèm. Je dois encore aller les chercher. »

« Qui ? Clawhauser ? » s'étonna Nick, qui n'aurait pas pensé que le fennec irait jusqu'à sympathiser avec d'autres officiers du poste.

« Ouai. » répondit Finnick en hochant la tête. « Le guépard en forme de boule. »

« T'es pas obligé de parler de lui comme ça. » répliqua Nick d'un ton légèrement outré, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et qui le surprit presque autant qu'il exaspéra Finnick. Il devait faire un constat évident, suite à cette réaction : sa personnalité déteignait clairement sur celle de Judy, mais l'inverse était également avéré. Il grimaça à cette idée.

« J't'en prie, Nick. Joue pas les vierges effarouchées. Tu sais très bien qu'un carré restera un carré, même si tu prétends que c'est un rond. J'ai toujours vu les choses sous cet angle, et je ne vais pas commencer à modérer mes propos pour des raisons aussi ridicules que la bienséance. Clawhauser est gros, je suis un nabot, et toi t'es un puceau. A quoi ça sert de prétendre le contraire ? »

Nick afficha une mine déconfite et légèrement critique face à cette ultime provocation, lâchée sur le ton innocent de la justification.

« Allez, ciao ! » conclut le fennec après avoir tiré ses lunettes de soleil de sa poche, et les avoir calées sur son museau.

« Ah, au fait, Finn' ! » l'interpela Nick alors que son ami s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Le fennec se tourna vers lui en lui offrant un visage patibulaire qui semblait lui recommander d'avoir une sacrée bonne raison de le retenir. « Dizzie a demandé de tes nouvelles, et elle te passe le bonjour. »

« Qu... Quoi ? Vraiment ? » bredouilla Finnick, éperdu au point de voir ses lunettes de soleil à la limite de chuter au sol.

Devant l'expression satisfaite de Nick, qui semblait hautement se réjouir de sa réaction face à la nouvelle, Finnick se reprit quelque peu, réajustant sa chemise tout en remontant ses lunettes le long de son arrête nasale. « Okay, c'est cool. » répondit-il finalement en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent à la nouvelle, ce qui résulta en une pitoyable mais très comique tentative de se donner une allure décontractée.

« Tiens moi au courant, si elle repasse dans le coin... » lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix rapide, avant de détaler hors des toilettes sans demander son reste.

* * *

« Tu as un maillot de bain, Carotte ? » demanda Nick en bouclant l'une des deux étranges sacoches qu'il avait sorti de son placard afin qu'ils y rangent les quelques affaires dont ils auraient besoin au cours de leur séjour à Atlantea.

« Heu… Oui… Mais pas ici, malheureusement. La plupart de mes affaires sont encore à Bunnyburrow. » répondit Judy, légèrement dépitée, sa trousse de toilettes entre les pattes.

Nick la lui prit afin de la caler dans un des interstices encore disponibles dans la seconde sacoche de voyage. « Bon, c'est pas grave… Tu trouveras ça facilement sur place. C'est Atlantea après tout. »

Il referma le contenant en prenant une pose légèrement réflexive, puis enchaîna. « Hmm… Si tu veux, on pourra faire un détour et passer par Bunnyburrow au retour. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi d'enfin récupérer l'intégralité de tes affaires. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ça… Ça serait vraiment super. » répondit Judy avec un sourire émerveillé. « Mais ça ne te dérange pas, vraiment ? »

« Je ne te le proposerai pas, sinon. »

« Bon, très bien. » conclut-t-elle, satisfaite. « Dans ce cas, je préviendrai mes parents qu'on passera avant que je ne reprenne le boulot. Ça devrait leur faire plaisir, je pense. »

Nick réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'il venait lui-même de s'engager pour un aller-simple à Bunnyburrow, ville quasi exclusivement peuplée de lapins, qui ne seraient pas tous aussi ouverts et tolérants à l'égard de leur relation que la majeure partie de ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'alors. Des visions passagères de torches et de fourches envahirent son esprit, et il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

« Tout va bien, Nick ? » s'enquit Judy en posant une patte concernée contre son bras, l'extirpant ainsi de ses pensées.

« Hein ? Oui… Oui, oui ! » répondit le renard, confus, en poussant un léger ricanement. « J'espère juste que le reste de ta très nombreuse famille appréciera la… spécificité de notre couple. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… » répliqua la lapine en secouant la tête, comme si le renard s'inquiétait visiblement pour des fadaises.

« D'accord, je ne m'en fais pas… C'est seulement que comme ton grand-père avait l'air de prétendre que les renards étaient issus de la cuisse droite du diable, je m'étais dit que… »

« C'est avec ce genre de remarques cyniques que tu risques de les irriter, très cher. » le coupa Judy en poussant un petit rire, avant de se tourner vers lui et de l'enlacer. « Et s'ils ne sont pas capables de voir quel mammifère merveilleux tu es, c'est qu'ils sont soit séniles, soit aveugles. »

« Faire référence à la sénilité, c'est une manière de sous-entendre que ton grand-père posera problème ? »

« Tiens-toi à plus d'un mètre de lui, et il te prendra pour une bouche d'incendie. » répondit-elle en poussant un léger rire. « Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me faire du souci. »

« Quoi ? Par rapport à ta famille ? » demanda Nick, incrédule.

« Mais non, renard crétin ! Par rapport à la tienne ! Je vais rencontrer ton neveu, ta mère… Pfouh… » Elle secoua la tête, le regard légèrement éperdu et les oreilles plaquées dans le dos. « C'est pas facile pour moi non plus, tu sais. »

« Oh oui, je vais te plaindre. Deux mammifères à séduire, là où j'en aurais près de trois cent à convaincre. Équitable. »

« Allons, allons, c'est toi qui voit ça comme une compétition. Faire une vraie bonne impression à deux personnes est plus difficile que de ne serait-ce qu'exister au milieu de trois cent autres. La plupart d'entre eux auront oublié ton nom avant la fin de notre séjour… » ironisa Judy en secouant la tête.

« Charmant. Je me sens tellement important, maintenant. »

« Il n'y a qu'une personne pour qui tu dois l'être… » répondit-elle en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. « Et c'est moi. » conclut-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en l'inondant de l'odeur absolument dévastatrice qu'elle dégageait actuellement, et qui le laissa tout à la fois extatique et pantelant.

« Bon, on y va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sereine, en faisant un petit mouvement de la tête en direction de la sortie.

« Ouai, on est sur le départ. » concéda-t-il en empoignant les deux sacoches, avant que Judy ne se précipite pour gérer l'une des deux. Nick ne se débattit pas, il ne voyait pas de raison de jouer le gentleman macho… Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Judy, jaugeant la tenue qu'elle portait. Cette salopette en jeans sur une chemise à carreau devrait faire l'affaire, mais il valait mieux renforcer un peu plus la sécurité. « Carotte, tu devrais mettre ce blouson en similicuir rouge que j'ai vu dans tes affaires. Celui qui est suspendu dans la penderie. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » répliqua Judy avec étonnement. « Il fait assez chaud pour sortir bras nus, non ? »

« Hmmm… Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Et en effet, elle comprit rapidement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son garage attitré, au sous-sol. Judy n'avait pas compris la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'amener jusqu'ici, sachant que sa vieille berline bleue était stationnée sur le parking privatif du lotissement… Mais visiblement, Nick n'avait pas prévu de se rendre à Atlantea à bord de cette épave… Il prévoyait de les y amener au moyen de la splendide moto qu'il dissimulait derrière la porte coulissante de ce garage.

« Oh… Par toutes les carottes de la terre… » s'égosilla Judy, sans voix, face à la beauté de l'engin qui lui faisait face.

« Foxmaster FZ1 de Yamaconda. » présenta Nick, un sourire de fierté au visage, et de l'amour plein les yeux. « Cette roadster est un vrai petit bijou, Carotte… Et sans doute la plus précieuse de mes possessions. »

La moto était à la fois fine, élégante, tout en demeurant imposante. Elle avait une allure agressive et sportive, soutenue par ses couleurs chromées et les éclats rouges et orangés qui émaillaient sa carlingue, mais donnait une impression sécurisante par son assise confortable, et son gabarit relativement étroit.

Judy resta émerveillée pendant un petit instant, avant de tourner un regard empli de curiosité vers Nick. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, avant de demander : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Elle est magnifique, Nick… » répondit Judy avec sincérité, avant d'enchaîner, le même sourire ébahi aux lèvres : « Et il n'y a aucun espoir que tu me fasses un jour monter là-dessus. »

« Tu veux parier ? » répliqua le renard derechef, sans se départir de son air narquois.

« Pas la peine… » déglutit Judy, laissant clairement apparaître son effroi. « Mon père a une passion pour ce genre de bécanes… Il en a bricolé plusieurs, qu'il avait récupérés en piteux état. Je les ai toujours trouvées magnifiques, je l'ai même aidé à de nombreuses reprises à les réparer… Mais monter dessus, non. Non, non. Hors de question. »

Nick était à la fois surpris et heureux des différentes choses qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, en sus du fait que Judy avait visiblement réellement peur d'au moins une chose. D'un, le père de sa petite-amie avait une passion commune avec lui pour la belle mécanique, et apparemment, Judy disposait de talents de mécano insoupçonnés. Assez inattendu de la part d'une mignonne petite lapine, mais plus rien ne le surprenait, venant d'elle.

« Écoute, Carotte… » commença Nick d'une voix calme, en passant une patte rassurante dans son dos pour la tourner à nouveau vers la moto, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger. « Le train pour Atlantea est hors de prix, et je ne prendrai pas le risque de me rendre là-bas à bord de la poubelle sur roues qui me sert de voiture… Donc à moins que tu ne nous caches un tapis volant sous ta chemise… Ce qui m'étonnerait… Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous en remettre à mes talents de pilote, et à la confiance absolue que j'ai dans cette bécane et sa légendaire tenue de route. »

Judy se retourna vers lui, l'agrippant tendrement par le cou, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, pour affirmer encore d'avantage sa conviction. « Nick, mon amour… » commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Le jour où tu me feras monter sur une moto, il pleuvra des carottes. »

* * *

« Bon, le temps n'est pas vraiment couvert, mais peut-être que les premières carottes tomberont en début de soirée. » commenta Nick d'une voix rieuse après avoir fait remonter la pente d'accès aux garages à sa moto, Judy installée derrière lui.

« Très drôle, Nick. » répondit-elle, les dents serrées et la voix angoissée. « Ferme-la et roule, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Elle était tellement agrippée à lui que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le jean de son blouson, qui garderait certainement des marques suite cette première expérience de pilotage avec passager. En sus de cela, elle le serrait de si près qu'il lui était presque impossible de manœuvrer, mais il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer, et avait bon espoir qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finirait par se détendre un peu. La conduite de Nick était très prudente et respectueuse du code de la route… Judy n'avait vraiment aucun souci à se faire. Aux yeux du renard, plaisir ne devait pas rimer avec prise de risques excessive. S'il s'était déjà laissé aller à pousser un peu le moteur de sa bécane dans ses derniers retranchements, il l'avait toujours fait en des lieux où il savait pertinemment qu'il ne mettrait ni sa vie, ni celle des autres, en péril.

« On va faire une petite escale, pas loin d'ici. » déclara le renard à l'attention de sa passagère. Il devait crier assez fort derrière la visière de son casque, rallongé vers l'avant afin de s'adapter à la physionomie de son museau, pour être entendue de Judy, dont les oreilles plaquées en arrière étaient en sus calfeutrées par son propre casque, un modèle plus petit, qu'il avait initialement acheté pour Finnick, mais qui s'était avéré un peu trop grand pour lui. Cependant, il allait parfaitement à la lapine.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, tout en raffermissant son emprise sur les flancs du renard. A force, elle allait finir par l'étouffer, songea-t-il.

« Tu verras. Quelque chose d'important, que j'avais envie de te montrer depuis longtemps. »

« D… D'accord… » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en hochant doucement de la tête. Visiblement, même parler lui était difficile, tant elle était angoissée. Ce sentiment irraisonné devrait s'apaiser rapidement, espéra Nick, avant de faire vrombir son moteur pour lancer sa moto dans la circulation.

Comme souvent dans les grandes villes, il leur fallut bien plus de temps pour s'extraire de la circulation intérieure que pour atteindre la périphérie. Judy reconnut sans mal les différents quartiers par lesquels ils passèrent et également la partie extérieure de la cité où il les conduisait. Elle avait déjà fait elle-même cet itinéraire, à bord du camion de ses parents, alors qu'elle était partie à sa recherche en vue de s'excuser. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça, d'ailleurs, et pourtant elle avait le sentiment que cela remontait à plusieurs mois, tant les évènements s'étaient enchainés, imprévisibles et parfois irrationnels. Elle était venue dans l'espoir de renouer les liens avec son ami le plus cher, à cette époque-là, et aujourd'hui elle s'en revenait, en couple avec le même individu. La vie était parfois étrange et ironique.

Nick fit ralentir sa moto alors qu'ils franchissaient le petit pont de pierres surplombant le tunnel sous lequel elle avait trouvé la force d'exprimer le regret de ses erreurs, ainsi que son souhait de regagner l'amitié du renard, envers et contre tout. Jamais elle ne s'était ouverte à ce point à quelqu'un, auparavant… Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel besoin de proximité avec une personne, au point de rejeter son amour-propre, son égo et toute forme de fierté, pour avouer ouvertement ses fautes dans le seul espoir de se voir donner une nouvelle chance. Nick s'était tourné vers elle, et la lui avait offerte. Dans le fond, elle savait pertinemment à présent, qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'en arriver là… Il lui avait déjà pardonné. Et il était évident à ses yeux maintenant que déjà à ce moment, elle était folle amoureuse de lui.

Ils descendirent de moto et retirèrent leurs casques, Nick tournant un visage souriant vers elle. « Tu te souviens de cet endroit, j'imagine ? »

« Mouai… Il me semble que je t'ai marché sur les pieds, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tout à fait, mais il faut savoir que je suis un être très sensible. » expliqua-t-il en prenant une expression endolorie. « Mais je garde plutôt ce lieu en mémoire pour être celui où Judy Hopps a concrètement et publiquement avoué n'être rien d'autre qu'un lapin crétin. »

« Dont tu es tombé amoureux. » répliqua-t-elle en redressant un index, en vue de le corriger. « Donc qui est le plus crétin des deux ? »

Nick ne put refréner un sourire face à cette répartie bien sentie, avant de lui faire un petit signe du museau pour l'inviter à le suivre.

« Ce n'est pas le tunnel qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui. » expliqua-t-il, sans préciser que cet endroit garderait toujours un sens particulier à ses yeux, depuis leurs retrouvailles. « Mais le bâtiment qui se trouve juste là. »

Il lui indiqua du doigt la vieille bâtisse délabrée, qu'elle avait prise pour un énorme entrepôt à l'abandon, la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle l'avait remarquée, bien entendu, mais n'y avait pas prêté une attention particulière. Intriguée, elle emboîta le pas de Nick, qui lui fit faire le tour du bâtiment défraichi, envahie par une végétation sauvage qui avait repris ses droits sur ce qui avait été laissé en son sein.

Finalement, ils firent face au front du complexe, qui était encore beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'elle s'était figurée, et elle put contempler une large enseigne en arc de cercle, surplombant ce qui avait dû être l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Les couleurs, à l'époque criardes, étaient aujourd'hui défraichies, et ce qui était inscrit rendu quasiment illisible par les aléas du temps et de la météo. Cependant, elle parvint à lire l'énorme inscription qui demeurait fidèle au poste, clamant l'identité du lieu.

« Wilde Times ? » questionna-t-elle en tournant un regard empli de curiosité vers Nick, qui hocha la tête avec conviction, un sourire empli de fierté aux lèvres.

« Imagine, un parc d'attractions avec pour thématique l'éducation et la compréhension des prédateurs. Ouvert à tout type de public, prédateurs comme proies… Tout individu désireux de mieux comprendre les us et coutumes de notre « _espèce_ » y aurait été le bienvenu, et aurait appris, tout en s'amusant, pourquoi nous nous comportons parfois d'une manière étrange… Pourquoi nous avons des crocs, pourquoi nous avons des griffes… Et que ces outils ne nous servent pas seulement à déchiqueter ou à dévorer d'innocentes lapines sans défenses. » conclut-il en prenant une mimique faussement agressive à l'égard de Judy, qui ne put réprimer un petit rire lorsqu'elle sentit ses crocs se resserrer avec douceur autour de sa gorge fébrile.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. « Tu as vraiment initié un tel projet ? »

« Mon père. » précisa Nick en portant un regard nostalgique sur la bâtisse. « C'était son grand projet. L'œuvre de sa vie. Et pendant quelques années, ça a été la mienne aussi, lorsque j'ai décidé de l'épauler et de devenir son associé officiel. »

« D'où l'étiquette « Wilde&Fils » sous la sonnette de ton appartement ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, heureuse de le voir ainsi s'ouvrir à elle sur son passé, sans tristesse ni animosité particulière.

« Exactement, Carotte ! A cette époque-là, j'étais franchement heureux. » déclara le renard en lançant un coup d'œil euphorique à la lapine, qui lui souriait, transportée par son enthousiasme. Il la rejoignit et passa un bras derrière son épaule, afin de pouvoir observer l'enseigne géante à ses côtés. « Rien à voir avec le bonheur que je ressens aujourd'hui, bien entendu, mais c'était pas mal. »

« Vil flatteur. » rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« J'étais sincère, mais c'est toi qui voit. » répondit Nick d'une voix rieuse tout en haussant les épaules. « En tout cas, c'était franchement génial. Réfléchir aux concepts de toutes ces attractions avec mon père, la meilleure manière de les rendre tout à la fois ludiques et amusantes, dans l'espoir que les enfants qui en profiteraient y trouvent un moyen de s'éclater, et de mieux se comprendre les uns les autres… Mon père était persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution à envisager pour permettre aux proies et aux prédateurs de s'entendre… de mieux se découvrir, de partager, d'évoluer ensemble en dépit de toutes leurs singularités. »

« C'était une très belle idée, Nick. » commenta Judy avec sincérité. « Ton père avait sans doute raison, d'ailleurs. Expliquer aux enfants ce qui fait d'eux des proies ou des prédateurs ne les aident pas forcément à appréhender les rapports que cela implique entre eux… Il y a trop de subtilités, trop d'incompréhensions… Peut-être que de pouvoir les découvrir tout en s'amusant, proies et prédateurs réunis dans un lieu commun, leur permettrait de mieux saisir que ce monde est une place où chacun est spécial, mais où on peut tous s'entendre. »

« C'est tout à fait le genre de discours idéalistes que tenait mon père, tu sais ça ? » déclara-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Pour ma part, j'étais plus dubitatif… Mais sincèrement, j'y croyais. Et puis mon père était tellement investi dans ce parc d'attractions qu'il le rendait crédible face à n'importe qui… Dès qu'il était lancé sur le sujet, il n'arrêtait plus. Je crois qu'il avait vu trop d'horreurs durant son service au sein de l'armée, et qu'il avait besoin de découvrir, en quelques sortes, un moyen de protéger ce monde d'une manière à la fois plus… pure… et plus… inoffensive... »

Sa voix se fit plus frêle pendant un moment, et il secoua la tête en poussant un soupir d'incompréhension. « J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il s'ouvre plus à moi. J'aurais aimé comprendre qui il était réellement… J'ai passé tant de temps auprès de lui, mais au final, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai concrètement connu qu'un très faible pourcentage de la personne qu'était réellement Jonathan Wilde. »

« Il était si mystérieux que ça ? » demanda Judy d'une voix douce, espérant que ses questions ne troubleraient pas d'avantage le renard.

« Oui et non. » répondit-il sur un ton incertain. « Je pense plutôt que je n'ai pas posé les bonnes questions… Je me suis trop focalisé sur le mammifère qu'il était devenu, et pas assez sur le mammifère qu'il avait été. J'étais peut être trop petit, quand sa vie a basculé, pour réellement comprendre qu'il avait changé… Que quelque chose en lui avait été profondément affecté. Si j'avais été plus curieux, plus sage, plus disponible pour lui… Peut-être qu'il serait encore en vie, aujourd'hui, et que cette ruine qui nous fait face résonnerait de cris de joie et de rires d'enfants, au lieu de crouler dans la poussière… »

Judy saisit parfaitement l'émotion qui avait gagné Nick au fur et à mesure de son discours. C'était presque imperceptible, mais elle avait appris à analyser les légères fluctuations de sa voix, et les infimes modulations de son humeur. Elle resserra sa patte autour de la sienne, et se colla un peu plus à lui.

« Nick… Il est tellement facile de refaire le monde, quand on analyse les choses à posteriori. » raisonna-t-elle d'une voix calme et rassurante. « Alors, oui, peut-être que tout aurait pu être différent, si les conditions avaient changé, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Mais on n'y peut rien. Personne n'y peut rien. Et surtout pas toi… »

« Je sais bien, Carotte. » acquiesça-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. « Mais regarde nous, aujourd'hui… Quelque chose nous poursuit et nous veut du mal. Quelque chose qui est issu de ce passé, de cet héritage que je porte. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui provoque ça ? Je n'en sais rien… Pourtant, c'est juste sous mon museau… J'avais toutes les clés entre mes pattes pour le comprendre, sans même le savoir. Tout ça parce que je n'ai même pas été foutu de savoir qui était vraiment mon propre père… Un type assez génial pour consacrer sa vie à l'élaboration d'un parc fantaisiste à même d'aider les proies et les prédateurs à mieux s'entendre… Un mammifère qui a été jusqu'à donner sa propre vie pour sauver celle d'un fils qui lui a demandé de mourir à sa place… »

Nick se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le mal était déjà fait. Judy avait resserré sa patte autour de la sienne, horrifiée par la révélation involontaire qu'il venait de faire sur les circonstances de la mort de son père.

« C'est… C'est ça qui s'est passé, alors ? » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Vincent lui a imposé de… de… sacrifier sa vie pour… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

« Carotte, je… » sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge, tandis qu'un tremblement incontrôlable lui parcourait le corps. Mais Judy était lancée, et ne parvint à contrôler le débit des questions qui la tourmentaient à présent.

« Et ce parc, d'ailleurs ? Tu pensais que ta mère avait divorcé parce que ton père ne gagnait pas d'argent ! Comment a-t-il pu financer un projet pareil ? »

« Tout ça, c'est lié, Judy. » répondit Nick d'une voix à la fois froide et détachée.

La lapine se figea. Pas seulement parce que, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui Nick l'appelait par son prénom, mais parce que quelque chose dans la tonalité de sa voix lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devait cesser de pousser, et laisser les choses venir naturellement. C'était une véritable épreuve pour Nick de s'ouvrir au sujet du traumatisme associé à la mort de son père… Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir perdu le contrôle et laissé sa curiosité prendre le pas sur le respect qu'elle devait à celui qu'elle aimait.

« Je suis désolée, Nick… Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de me parler de tout ça maintenant. »

« Mais je le veux, tu sais ? J'ai vraiment envie que tu saches tout… » expliqua-t-il en fermant les paupières, comme si ce qu'il déclarait était une sorte de révélation qu'il se faisait à lui-même. « Parce que je t'aime, que je te fais confiance, et que tu es sans doute la seule personne capable de me comprendre suffisamment pour voir ce que je n'ai pas vu, saisir ce que je n'ai pas saisi… En bref, peut être que tu pourras découvrir dans mes souvenirs ce que moi-même j'avais loupé… Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui un individu masqué s'est introduit chez moi pour dérober des documents liés au passif de mon père dans l'armée, et s'est mis en tête de me contraindre à te dévorer en public… »

« Oh, Nick… » répondit Judy, se sentant soudain totalement impuissante face à la peine, la frustration et l'angoisse que ressentait son petit-ami, et qu'il peinait à ne serait-ce qu'exprimer de façon logique.

Elle le sera dans ses bras, tandis qu'il se laissait finalement aller, les tremblements erratiques dont il était parcouru se calmant peu à peu à son contact. Il poussa finalement un soupir, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

« Tu dois me trouver ridicule… »

« Non. Pas du tout. Loin de là même. Je te trouve très courageux. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire de gratitude, auquel elle répondit par un doux baiser, accompagné de délicates caresses dans son cou.

« On va devoir se remettre en route, Carotte. » déclara-t-il finalement, après avoir profité encore un petit moment de ce traitement d'une extrême douceur. « Je n'aime pas rouler de nuit, et notre étape de mi-parcours est encore loin. »

Elle acquiesça, avant de porter un dernier regard à l'enseigne du Wilde Times, ce projet de parc d'attraction un peu fou, au concept révolutionnaire, qui avait à sa manière cherché à rendre le monde meilleur.

Nick dû capter sa pensée, car il déclara : « A chaque fois que j'ai ressenti des doutes, des craintes, que je ne savais pas où aller, ou quelle décision prendre, je suis venu ici. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Finnick savait exactement où t'envoyer lorsque tu es partie à ma recherche… Cet endroit a toujours été une sorte de sanctuaire, à mes yeux. »

« Et à qui appartient-il réellement aujourd'hui ? »

« A mon frère. » répondit Nick d'une voix amère. « Comme tout ce qui a un jour eu de la valeur à mes yeux. Vincent m'a littéralement tout pris, Carotte. Il ne m'a guère laissé que ma culpabilité. Et je suppose que je devrais l'en remercier, il a également eu la générosité de me laisser la vie. »

Face au regard de Judy, mélange étrange d'effroi et de curiosité, Nick répondit par un sourire charmeur, dont il avait le secret. « Dès que nous serons au calme et reposés, je te raconterai toute l'histoire. Pleine et entière. Je te le promets. »

La lapine acquiesça avec gravité, avant de prononcer dans un soupir : « Merci… »

Nick n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer que la seule personne qui méritait d'être remerciée en cet instant, c'était elle.

* * *

La fin d'après-midi était déjà bien amorcée lorsqu'ils firent leur arrivée au Cap Tusk. Ils avaient effectué de nombreuses pauses en cours de route, la position à moto étant relativement inconfortable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Judy en souffrait encore d'avantage, en raison de sa petite taille, qui ne lui permettait pas de laisser ses pieds reposer sur les pédales prévues à cet effet. Mais au final, ils arrivèrent à mi-parcours en temps et en heure, rejoignant la bordure continentale par la route principale en provenance du cœur du territoire, Zootopie. Judy fut émerveillée lorsque le trajet sinueux aborda les falaises en front océanique, la laissant contempler pour la première fois l'immensité bleutée de l'Atlante, l'un des plus vastes océans au monde, brillant de mille feux sous la lumière décroissante du soleil qui glissait peu à peu vers la lisière d'un horizon aux dimensions infinies.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nick stoppa sa moto sur le parking d'un hôtel côtier dominant ce que la plus récente pancarte qu'ils avaient croisés dénommait le Cap Tusk, ce qui devait avoir du sens à la vue du nombre de morses, otaries et éléphants de mers qui occupaient la plage privative de l'hôtel. Judy avait déjà rencontré des mammifères marins, par le passé, mais pas en un tel nombre, et surtout pas sur la portion du continent que tout le monde s'accordait à reconnaître comme leur territoire légitime.

Le bâtiment, d'un standing certain, avait la particularité d'être construit en bordure directe avec l'océan. La partie arrière de la structure descendait d'ailleurs sous le niveau des eaux, pour permettre aux mammifères marins d'accéder à l'intérieur sans avoir à passer par les terres. Le hall d'accueil était structuré de façon à pouvoir accueillir les mammifères de toutes espèces, en présentant un espace pédestre donnant sur la façade frontale, tandis que la partie latérale était constituée d'un bassin relié à un tunnel subaquatique, qui ouvrait sur le fond de mer.

L'otarie qui se tenait à l'accueil était tout à la fois polie, charmante et d'une grande efficacité. Elle leur confia les clés de leur chambre, ainsi que des bracelets leur permettant d'accéder à la plage privée de l'hôtel, ainsi qu'au restaurant, Nick ayant opté pour une formule demi-pension, qui leur permettrait de dîner ce soir, et de déjeuner le lendemain matin.

L'un comme l'autre étaient fourbus en raison des quatre heures de route qu'ils venaient d'enchaîner, et s'effondrèrent sur le lit double sans demander leur reste. Patte dans la patte, ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement, pour ne se réveiller que deux heures plus tard. Judy pris l'initiative de se changer, avant qu'ils ne se rendent au restaurant de l'hôtel, afin de se vêtir plus convenablement, étant donné l'image relativement guindée qu'elle avait perçu dans les locaux. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain revêtue d'un cardigan violet refermé au-dessus d'un caraco à rayures blanches et noires, le tout surplombant un legging épais de couleur sombre. Nick s'était contenté de changer de chemise, pour en revêtir une très sobre, à la coupe élégante, d'un noir intense. Judy le trouva très beau, et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

« Il faut bien que je me mette à ton niveau, Carotte. » rétorqua le renard en réajustant sa chemise tout en prenant une allure de dandy. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies honte de moi. »

« Dans ce cas, tu as encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire, très cher. » répliqua Judy d'une voix provocante, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de les faire rire tous deux.

Ils dînèrent en toute sérénité, heureux d'être enfin seuls et de pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre, sans interruption extérieure, loin du bruit et de l'activité constante de Zootopie. Installés en terrasse, ils purent profiter de la légère brise océanique, et de l'éclat orangé du soleil couchant, dont les derniers rayons les caressaient de leur douce chaleur. Le repas, essentiellement gastronomique, fut frugal, mais d'une incontestable qualité. La lenteur du service ne les dérangea pas du tout, car ils virent là l'opportunité d'échanger librement sur tout un tas de sujets plus ou moins sérieux, la conversation partant régulièrement dans leurs usuels duels de piques, de provocations, de blagues et leurs incessants jeux de flirt. Aucun des sujets sensibles à l'ordre du jour n'eut la déplaisance de s'imposer à table… Ils auraient tout lieu de les aborder plus tard. L'heure était au calme, à l'apaisement des tensions, et à la possibilité de profiter enfin d'une soirée rien qu'à eux. Parfois, le silence régnait, uniquement meublé par d'intenses échanges de regards amoureux, quelques sourires, le contact de leurs pattes, liées l'une à l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent prit leur dessert et qu'ils quittèrent la table, ils ne se sentaient pas encore fatigués, et décidèrent de conclure la soirée par une promenade dans le sable, aux abords de l'océan.

A cette heure tardive, la plage était déserte, et un silence troublant régnait, que ne venait perturber que le va et vient incessant des vagues, le ressac insistant et hypnotique, seul langage connu de l'océan. Bientôt, la lune remplaça le soleil, et inonda les eaux noires de sa lumière pâle et intense.

« C'est encore plus beau que ce que je m'étais imaginée. » commenta Judy, simplement heureuse d'être là, et de vivre ces instants en compagnie du mammifère qu'elle aimait.

« C'était donc vrai ? Tu n'avais jamais vu l'océan ? » demanda Nick, intrigué.

« Non, jamais. Je suis un pur produit de l'intérieur. La campagne est mon milieu naturel, pas les grands fonds. »

« Il va falloir arranger ça, alors. Tu dois rencontrer l'océan en personne, Carotte ! »

Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête, alors qu'il essayait de l'attraper, et elle poussa un cri strident suivi d'un rire erratique, avant de prendre la fuite, le renard sur les talons. Bien entendu, c'était Nick… Elle n'aurait pas pu venir au bord de l'eau avec lui sans qu'il cherche à la jeter toute habillée au milieu des vagues. Elle ne le laisserait pas aller au bout de son sinistre projet.

« Alors, Nick ?! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusée en cavalant à bonne vitesse, le renard toujours lancé à sa poursuite. « On veut faire partie du ZPD ? Pour ça, il faut avoir du souffle ! Arriveras-tu à rattraper cette pauvre lapine sans défense ? »

« Tu doutes de mes capacités pulmonaires, Carotte ? »

« Absolument pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle en accélérant le pas. « Je sais qu'elles sont inexistantes ! »

Bien décidé à lui prouver le contraire, Nick s'élança avec plus d'élan à son encontre. Cette course-poursuite, à la fois brusque et insensée, leur fit parcourir la plage de long en large pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que finalement le renard ne bondisse, ce qui lui permit de légèrement tâcler celle qu'il poursuivait, la projetant dans le sable. Judy se redressa immédiatement sur ses quatre pattes et profita de l'élan supplémentaire que lui donnait ce mode de déplacement ancestral pour fuir son poursuivant avec plus de vitesse encore, tout en ricanant joyeusement. Pris par la fièvre de l'effort, Nick adopta la même posture de course. L'un comme l'autre étaient revenus à un état formellement sauvage, tandis qu'ils s'amusaient à imiter une traque… Celle d'un prédateur qui poursuivait sa proie. L'idée que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire renvoyait à une telle image leur traversa l'esprit presque simultanément, et loin de les déstabiliser, cela ne fit que rendre le jeu plus grisant.

Cette course-poursuite, véritable chasse acceptée par les deux participants, était à l'image de leur relation : un prédateur et une proie, ensemble, agissant dans leurs instincts les plus profonds, à un degré de confiance total. Il n'y avait guère que l'amusement qui comptait en cet instant, le rite n'avait rien de létal, ni de mortel… En dépit de tout, commença à croître une forme d'urgence. L'excitation débridée de Judy la rendait incapable de contrôler ses flux hormonaux, qui se déchargeaient dans l'air en vagues incessantes. En dépit de l'atténuateur olfactif dont elle était couverte, la piste odorante qu'elle laissait derrière elle donna une nouvelle motivation à Nick pour rattraper sa proie. Bien vite, l'un comme l'autre furent conscients de l'aspect presque érotique de cette débâcle sauvage, qui mettait littéralement la plage sans dessus-dessous.

Judy était clairement plus rapide que Nick, mais le renard était plus endurant, et comme elle se refusait à quitter un certain périmètre, ne voulant pas trop s'éloigner de l'hôtel, elle finit par céder du terrain. Finalement, Nick parvint à l'agripper tandis qu'elle tentait d'effectuer une esquive en bondissant sur le côté, et ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un déchaînement de cris et de rires. Judy tenta piteusement de se débattre, entre deux éclats euphoriques, mais elle finit immobilisée par son prédateur, qui la dominait à présent totalement.

Les deux se retrouvèrent face à face, le souffle court, l'œil à moitié fou et le regard éperdu. Judy tenta un petit sourire, avant de murmurer : « Bravo, Nick… Tu as attrapé ta proie. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas. Le renard se laissa lentement glisser contre elle, son museau parcourant ses oreilles de leur pointe à la base, s'abreuvant de l'odeur tout à la fois gracile et intense qu'elles dégageaient. Judy frissonna au contact humide de la truffe contre son pelage, et au souffle brûlant qui s'insinuait dans les creux et recoins de cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Lorsqu'il commença à les embrasser, et à les mordiller légèrement, Judy fut obligée de se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer un cri de surprise et d'extase, et s'agrippa au pelage de son ami, tout en le tirant vers elle pour l'inciter à poursuivre le traitement qu'il lui administrait.

L'odeur de la lapine devint rapidement explosive pour les sens en ébullition de Nick, ce qui le motiva à presser ses avances, en décalant ses embrassades vers le visage de sa proie, avant de glisser dans le creux de son cou, qu'il gratifia de délicats mais insistants coups de langue.

« Mords-moi, Nick… » supplia Judy d'une voix aigüe, en appliquant d'avantage de pression dans la nuque de son partenaire.

Celui-ci se figea un instant, hésitant à accéder à la requête quelque peu étrange de Judy… Mais ce dont elle avait envie, il le désirait également. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors il mordit avec délicatesse, faisant pression de ses crocs contre la chair tendre et tremblante qui s'offrait à lui. Bien sûr, il s'appliqua à ne pas lui faire mal, et encore plus à ne pas la blesser, contrôlant parfaitement la pression de sa mâchoire, pour que l'expérience soit uniquement plaisante, et ne dérape pas. L'effet sur Judy fut plus intense encore que ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. L'adrénaline, découlant d'une réaction instinctive de peur, mêlée au plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait déployait des décharges extatiques dans tout son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, et sans que le renard n'ait eu besoin de la stimuler d'une autre manière, elle se sentait parfaitement prête à l'accueillir en elle, et à lui faire l'amour.

« Nick… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu en as envie ? » marmonna-t-elle, tandis que le renard écartait sa mâchoire pour reprendre une série de baisers plus conventionnels dans le creux de son cou.

« Bien sûr… » répondit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je peux résister à ça ? »

« Non, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est… Est-ce que tu es prêt à le faire… Maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement gênée, tout en l'embrassant et en le couvrant de caresses.

« Quoi ? Ici ? » s'exclama-t-il, perplexe.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot. » répondit-elle. « Pas sur la plage… Mais on pourrait s'arrêter là et reprendre tout ça dans… Dans la chambre… Non ? »

Nick baissa la tête, pensif et anxieux. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce que cela impliquait, pour lui comme pour elle, mais l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac une fois de plus. Cependant, l'odeur dégagée par Judy était si enivrante, si pressante, exprimant un désir d'une telle évidence, qu'il savait pertinemment que tout espoir d'aller à son encontre demanderait de lui un effort surnaturel. Et en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de fournir un tel effort… S'il était parfaitement sincère avec lui-même, et qu'il écoutait à la fois son esprit rationnel et instinctif, une seule vérité s'imposait à lui : il avait sous les yeux la femelle de sa vie, une lapine qu'il aimait plus que tout, et avec laquelle il était prêt à affronter n'importe quelle épreuve. Et si aux yeux des canidés, aller au bout des choses était comme une forme de pacte indicible entre deux êtres, alors Judy Hopps était clairement celle avec laquelle il voulait sceller le sien.

« Tu es sûre de toi, Carotte ? »

« Pas si tu m'appelles une nouvelle fois Carotte dans une telle situation. » protesta Judy en affichant une mine boudeuse.

Nick poussa un petit rire d'une sincérité désarmante, qui était également la manifestation orale de l'inquiétude qui ne le quittait pas, en dépit de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Judy avait décidemment le chic pour dédramatiser n'importe quelle situation, même la plus tendue.

« Excuse-moi, tu as raison. » concéda-t-il, avant de reformuler sa dernière question. « Tu es sûre de toi, Judy ? »

Elle lui sourit avec conviction, manifestant une confiance sans faille dans le contact visuel qu'elle échangea avec lui et qui n'était, elle l'espérait, que le premier des liens qu'ils noueraient tous deux ce soir.

« Certaine. » répondit-elle dans un souffle.


	25. Chapitre 25 - Une nouvelle étape

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Bon, je vais être parfaitement honnête avec vous. En termes de difficulté d'écriture, ce chapitre est un nouveau record pour moi. Étant donné ce qui s'y déroule, cous comprendrez aisément pourquoi, sans que j'aie besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Mais pour que je sois contraint de faire appel à un béta-lecteur pour voir mes inepties validées par un œil impartial, vous vous doutez du malaise certain qui m'a gagné, au cours des heures qu'il m'a fallu pour composer cette scène particulière. Un grand merci encore à Galak0 pour s'être dévoué à la tâche.**

 **Mais vous l'avez voulu, ce passage, bande de sacripants ! Vous saviez très bien où nous allions, au chapitre précédent, et je vous avais demandé ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Devais-je faire une ellipse temporelle, ou raconter ? Vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que vous souhaitiez que je raconte, et je ne m'en cache pas, j'avais également envie de me lancer dans cette aventure, et de me frotter à la rédaction d'une scène de ce type, chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant... Et bon dieu, je comprends pourquoi je redoutais l'expérience, à présent.**

 **En dépit de mes efforts les plus intenses pour édulcorer la chose au maximum, je suis contraint de placer un avertissement en ce début de chapitre : on dépasse très largement, à mon sens (et à celui de Galak0 également), les limites d'un classement T, même si je pense qu'on n'entre pas réellement dans une catégorisation M... J'ai un peu le cul entre deux chaises, pour le coup, mais Galak0, tout comme moi, étions vraiment très satisfaits du résultat final, alors je me suis dit, qu'à cela ne tienne, je le propose sous sa forme première, et on verra bien ce que ça donnera.**

 **Voilà, mais je suis obligé de le faire, malgré tout :**

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient une scène de nature tendancieuse qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité du jeune lectorat.**

 **En dépit du reste, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture, et vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour votre soutien sans failles.**

 **A très vite !**

 **PS : 300 000 mots dépassés. Hourra !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Une nouvelle étape**

Judy avait du mal à reconnaître la lapine qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait pourtant, ni plus ni moins, que de son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain de la chambre que Nick avait loué pour eux à l'hôtel du Cap Tusk. En revenant de la plage, la décision avait été prise, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce soir serait _le_ soir… Si elle avait pu profiter de l'intensité de l'instant, après leur course effrénée dans le sable, et succombé au désir qui l'avait gagné sous les tendre attentions dont le renard l'avait ensuite comblé, la chose serait sans doute déjà faite. Mais le lieu, bien que plongé dans la pénombre et donc à l'abri des regards indiscrets, aussi romantique fut-il, n'était clairement pas adapté à ce qu'elle était prête à accepter en terme de « cadre » pour sa première fois. Judy savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un espace sécurisant, neutre, parce qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont les choses allaient se dérouler, comment elle réagirait, le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour être concrètement « prête »… Et surtout, si les choses allaient réellement au bout, ce qu'elle espérait et redoutait en même temps (mais les contradictions fondaient à présent son état d'esprit à la fois anxieux et enfiévré), Nick nouerait ce « nœud » avec elle, et il l'avait prévenu qu'un tel lien pouvait durer un certain temps… Mieux valait donc prendre en compte toutes ces spécificités, et si elle devait admettre que perdre sa virginité avec le mâle qu'elle aimait, au couvert des dunes de sable, en bordure de l'océan sous la pâle lueur de la lune, éveillait en elle un soupçon de romantisme, elle était néanmoins suffisamment adulte, sensée et pragmatique pour savoir que le meilleur endroit pour franchir cette nouvelle étape, était certainement celui qu'elle avait finalement choisi : leur chambre.

Cependant, leurs ébats tout à la fois joyeux et érotiques sur la plage avaient provoqué quelques déboires dans son pelage… Elle s'était retrouvée couverte de sable, et la sensation n'était pas forcément la plus agréable qui fut. Aussi, lorsqu'ils eurent regagné la chambre, patte dans la patte, elle s'était excusée auprès de Nick, lui expliquant qu'elle devait se décrasser un peu, avant tout chose. Le renard avait acquiescé, admettant que lui aussi en profiterait pour se débarbouiller… Il ressemblait à un renard des sables, et la réflexion les fit beaucoup rire. Leur euphorie était bien entendu nerveuse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait plus à se substituer au déroulement des évènements, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose moins angoissante. Oh, bien entendu, pas de quoi ressentir une réelle anxiété. Judy était sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle voulait, et elle était presque certaine qu'il en allait de même pour Nick… Mais forcément, faire face à l'inconnu, dans ce qu'elle considérait encore comme l'une des choses les plus importantes qu'il lui restait à accomplir, faisait naître une certaine pression au creux de son estomac.

A présent, elle était propre, fraiche et disposée. Elle se contemplait dans la glace, entièrement nue, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle avait de si spécial pour être à même de plaire à un renard aussi fantastique que Nicholas Wilde. Ayant grandi au milieu d'une immense fratrie, Judy ne se trouvait rien de particulier pour une lapine… Elle se fondait globalement dans la masse, et c'était plutôt par sa personnalité, sa détermination sans faille et ses ambitions démesurées qu'elle avait su forger sa propre individualité. Bien que son corps fût rendu athlétique par les innombrables heures d'entraînements qu'elle lui avait fait subir, et qu'elle se reconnaissait donc au moins le fait d'être particulièrement svelte, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement son anatomie. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune poitrine (en cela, elle différait assez peu de la plupart des femelles, mais l'évolution avait été plus généreuse avec certaines espèces, et même avec certaines lapines, qu'avec elle sur ce point), et elle complexait toujours sur la largeur de sa croupe… C'était bien sûr un signe morphologique distinctif des lagomorphes, contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pattes antérieures puissantes et épaisses, bassin large, fait pour enfanter… Elle plaqua une patte contre son visage en secouant la tête. Elle n'était pas du genre à passer des heures devant un miroir à se lamenter de son physique, chose pour laquelle elle n'avait qu'une considération très secondaire, la forme et la santé passant loin devant l'esthétique, à ses yeux, mais là, la situation était complètement différente… Le mâle qu'elle aimait allait la voir nue. Intégralement nue. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue ainsi était sa mère, et elle avait neuf ans. Depuis, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour se ménager une certaine forme d'intimité (ce qui tenait de l'exploit dans un terrier où cohabitaient près de trois cents de ses congénères). La plupart de ses frères et sœurs se moquaient totalement de cette notion. Il était plus pratique et rapide de profiter des douches collectives du terrier, et de se changer directement dans les dortoirs, que de mettre en place des stratégies pour se laver et se vêtir à l'abri des regards. Mais Judy était comme ça… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment rien fait comme les autres, et s'était toujours démarquée par ce genre de petits comportements étranges, propres à sa personnalité particulière.

Toutes ces pensées confuses animaient son esprit, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'y laisser prendre… Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elle avait laissé Nick seul dans la chambre, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète, en se demandant si au bout du compte, elle n'avait pas renoncé et n'osait pas sortir de la salle de bain afin de le lui avouer. Pour cela, en tout cas, les choses demeuraient immuables. Judy était décidée, et ne reviendrait pas en arrière. L'instant qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre était une sorte de nouveau but qu'elle s'était fixé, et quand la lapine avait convenu d'aller au bout d'un projet, rien ne pouvait se dresser en travers de sa route, et cela même si le chemin était pavé de pièges et d'embuches. Aussi, s'obligea-t-elle à rejeter au loin ses doutes et ses craintes. Allait-elle plaire à Nick ? Question stupide : elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait déjà. Les réactions du renard à ses avances et à ce qu'elle avait déjà dévoilé de son intimité le lui avait fait comprendre depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'elle allait souffrir ? Peut-être bien, ce n'était pas impossible, en effet… La première fois était toujours assez spéciale, de ce qu'elle en savait, et si c'était déjà le cas pour des rapports communs entre individus de la même espèce, cela serait sans doute plus difficile encore les concernant, étant donné les différences anatomiques assez évidentes qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais est-ce que cela l'inquiétait réellement ? Pas vraiment, en somme, car elle savait déjà qu'elle saurait trouver du plaisir au sein de cet échange, ne serait-ce que par la symbolique qu'il prendrait à ses yeux. De fait, si tout se passait bien contre toute attente, cela ne pourrait être que meilleur encore. Et dans tous les cas, elle demeurait persuadée que cela resterait l'une des expériences les plus mémorables de son existence.

Judy poussa une profonde inspiration. Le temps des questions et des suppositions était largement dépassé, et il lui fallait admette que la seule chose qui la retenait encore dans cette salle de bain était son sentiment d'appréhension irraisonné. Il fallait seulement se poser cette ultime interrogation : _Judy, es-tu effrayée ?_ Sa propre voix lui répondit, faisant écho à un leitmotiv qui l'avait suivi depuis l'enfance : _la seule chose dont il faut avoir peur, c'est de la peur elle-même_. C'était bien là le seul frein à l'existence, et elle se l'était prouvée un nombre incalculable de fois au cours de sa vie. Avoir peur de l'inconnu, de la nouveauté, était le meilleur moyen de passer à côté des plus belles choses que le destin pouvait réserver. Elle ne ferait plus jamais cette erreur. Elle fronça les sourcils, appréciant l'expression décidée manifestée par son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se reconnaissait déjà beaucoup mieux ainsi. D'un coup d'œil, elle considéra les sous-vêtements et le débardeur qu'elle avait mis de côté, et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle était prête, et elle souhaitait que Nick le sache dès qu'elle sortirait de cette pièce…

Elle déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain pour regagner la chambre, ne portant rien d'autre sur elle que l'odeur intense qu'elle dégageait fragrance encore renforcée par son état fébrile, et que plus rien ne venait atténuer, à présent.

* * *

Après avoir passé des coups de serviette insistant dans son pelage sur le balcon de la chambre, afin de se défaire de tout le sable insidieux qui s'y était glissé, Nick avait tiré le fauteuil mis à disposition dans la pièce pour le positionner face à la baie vitrée, et s'était installé dedans, le regard happé par l'horizon, dont la ligne était rendue vaguement perceptible par l'éclat blanchâtre de la lune. L'appréhension au cœur, il s'était dit que le meilleur moyen de se détendre, en attendant le retour de Judy, serait sans doute d'essayer de ne penser à rien…

Chose quasiment impossible pour le commun des mortels, et totalement infaisable pour un esprit aussi actif que celui de Nicholas Wilde. Le renard se connaissait comme un mammifère d'ordre et de tactique. Il savait anticiper les actions des autres, et cela même lorsque ces actes n'étaient guère plus que des réflexes. Sa tendance à prévoir tous les coups à l'avance, afin de se défaire de n'importe quelle situation épineuse en vue de la tourner à son avantage, était une aptitude que près de vingt années passées à arnaquer ses concitoyens lui avaient conférée, et dont il avait su tirer profit à maintes reprises. Cependant, ce soir, il se trouvait bien incapable de déterminer à quoi il devait s'attendre…

Il se fit le constat que, depuis sa rencontre avec Judy, il avait été pris au dépourvu plus d'une fois. S'il était capable d'anticiper les actions et les humeurs de la lapine avec une certaine aisance, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il s'agissait certainement du mammifère qui restait le plus imprévisible à ses yeux, parmi tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré au cours de son existence. Et c'était en partie ce qui faisait son charme tout particulier, selon lui.

Seulement, ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans une situation qu'il avait certes anticipé, mais néanmoins redouté… Judy ne s'était pas cachée, depuis un moment déjà, de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et s'il avait su jusqu'à présent résister à ses avances (avec néanmoins une difficulté toujours plus importante à chaque nouvelle situation tendancieuse, car il devait bien l'admettre, l'attirance en question était réciproque), il savait pertinemment que ce soir serait _le_ soir, qu'il n'y aurait plus de détours, ni d'excuses, et encore moins de possibilité de retraite. Non pas que ce fut ce qu'il aurait souhaité, bien entendu, mais demeurait la probabilité que tout parte en vrille, à un moment ou à un autre, tout simplement parce que ni elle, ni lui, n'avaient la moindre idée de la façon dont les choses allaient se dérouler. C'était le plongeon, les yeux bandés, dans le précipice de l'inconnu…

Et ce genre d'action ne ressemblait pas à un esprit aussi calculateur et pragmatique que celui de Nick. Pour lui, en mammifère de réflexion, la vie était une partie de poker, où l'on bluffait pour rafler la mise. Parfois, les cartes qu'il avait en patte étaient particulièrement mauvaises, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de gagner pour autant… Nick aimait avoir le contrôle en toute situation, connaître les données, les paramètres. S'en remettre au hasard, c'était un concept inacceptable pour lui, et la seule certitude qu'il voyait dans la situation actuelle demeurait le fait qu'il était amoureux de Judy, et que visiblement, elle éprouvait la même chose pour lui. Loin de le rassurer, cependant, cette vérité rendait la chose plus difficile encore à appréhender : il y avait beaucoup à perdre, s'il jouait les mauvaises cartes.

Il fronça les sourcils, une part de son esprit le blâmant soudainement pour oser mettre en parallèle sa relation amoureuse avec un stupide jeu de cartes. C'était vrai… Il ne considérait pas Judy comme il considérait les autres. Il avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son estime et dans son cœur pour les mammifères réellement proches de lui… Sa famille, ses amis les plus chers (qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une patte qui aurait été sévèrement mutilée), et c'était à peu près tout… Et Judy, bien entendu. A présent, il y avait une sorte de place à part dans le « _salon de l'estime_ » de Nick Wilde, occupée par Judy Hopps, une petite fliquette qu'il avait pensé pouvoir arnaquer et qui, en bout de course, en sus de lui rendre la pareille, avait pris son cœur au passage, histoire de faire bonne mesure. Oui, avec elle, la vie n'était plus un jeu où il mesurait chaque risque en vue de prendre la décision qui le ferait gagner… Avec elle, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il ne servait à rien d'anticiper, de deviner les intentions de l'autre, de fausser son tempérament, d'attendre le bon moment pour placer le coup gagnant… Il ne restait que des instants simples, à vivre au présent, sans songer à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'ils signifiaient, qu'à ce vers quoi ils pourraient mener, et où, plutôt que de triompher en égoïste solitaire, il luttait pour préserver ces liens si précieux qu'il avait tissé avec elle.

Et le plus précieux de ces liens, à l'heure actuelle, était celui qu'il lui réservait encore, et auquel lui-même accordait une forme d'importance quasi-mystique. Ce n'était pas tant parce que son père lui avait enseigné l'aspect capital de ce lien et que, désireux d'honorer sa mémoire, il se préservait pour la bonne personne. Non, ça allait bien plus loin que ça. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Nick n'était pas dupe : en dépit de sa capacité à toujours s'en tirer à bon compte, il avait mené une vie dont il n'était ni fier, ni satisfait, faite d'une succession incroyable et cataclysmique de choix plus mauvais les uns que les autres. Certains auraient prétendu qu'il y avait beaucoup gagné, mais lui ne voyait que tout ce qu'il y avait perdu. Sa fierté, son honneur, et une grande part de son innocence en tête, loin devant presque tout le reste… Au moment où il avait fait la connaissance de Judy, il en était arrivé à un stade où il pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas. Il représentait alors tout ce que les mammifères pouvaient s'imaginer lorsqu'on leur demandait de définir le stéréotype du renard : fourbe, arrogant, indigne de confiance, manipulateur, et autres joyeusetés du même acabit. Mais en dépit de toutes ces « _qualités_ » hautement indignes, il demeurait une chose à laquelle il pouvait se rattacher : il lui restait une parcelle de son innocence, qu'il avait su préserver. Nick ne s'était pas fourvoyé au point de sacrifier la dernière fibre de son âme d'enfant, et si cet aspect de sa personnalité lui semblait presque curieux (en tout cas, il avait toujours beaucoup fait rire Finnick), il était fier de l'avoir conservé, envers et contre tout.

Il semblait bien qu'au final, Nick ne fut rien de plus qu'un grand romantique, qui attendait que sa chance tourne, et que la bonne femelle arrive dans sa vie afin de le pousser à y faire un sacré ménage. C'était une pensée à posteriori, bien entendu, et elle ne lui venait à présent que parce qu'il semblait évident qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il lui était effectivement arrivé. La bonne femelle était Judy. Et cette minuscule part d'innocence qu'il avait su conserver, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait à la fois gâché et perdu, il était prêt à lui offrir ce soir, si elle voulait bien de lui… Si elle voulait bien d'eux.

La réponse à cette ultime question lui fut apportée très rapidement, et ce, sans l'ombre d'une compromission, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et qu'il vit approcher vers lui, à pas feutrés, intimidée mais souriante, Judy, qui lui faisait l'honneur de s'exposer à ses yeux sans camouflage ni artifice, dans la seule beauté naturelle qui la caractérisait.

Deux certitudes le gagnèrent, tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop abasourdi. La première, c'était qu'il allait nouer ce lien avec cette lapine, dont il était fou amoureux, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet. La seconde, c'était que son père avait eu raison : la personne avec laquelle on scellait ce nœud était celle avec laquelle on scellait son destin. Judy Hopps était la femelle avec laquelle il passerait le reste de son existence. Là encore, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

* * *

Dire que Judy Hopps était sublime en cet instant aurait été un euphémisme presque grossier aux yeux de Nick Wilde. Sous la lueur tamisée de la lampe de chevet, seule source de lumière éclairant la chambre, si l'on exceptait l'éclat blafard de la lune, les contours de la jeune lapine semblaient transfigurer l'espace. Nick écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Bien entendu, il aurait dû s'attendre à un tour pareil de la part de Judy, mais encore une fois, elle était parvenue à le prendre à contre-pied, à briser toutes ses anticipations, et à le laisser démuni, incapable de penser, de raisonner et encore moins d'amorcer une forme de réponse tangible. Il demeurait donc là, muet et époustouflé, un léger rictus aux lèvres, avec la seule certitude qu'il faisait face à la chose la plus charmante qu'il avait jamais vu, et qu'il devait certainement passer pour un parfait idiot.

Il avait été en mesure d'anticiper ce à quoi le corps de Judy pouvait ressembler, car son uniforme du ZPD laissait très clairement entrevoir sa morphologie, mais entre se l'imaginer et le contempler, il y avait un monde. Plus rien ne dissimulait l'éclat blanc du pelage qui descendait de sa gorge, épousait les contours de sa légère poitrine, avant de couvrir son ventre, d'amorcer une courbure légère au niveau de ses cuisses, et de s'engouffrer entre ses jambes, dissimulant à peine la vue de la zone la plus intime de sa personne. De même, Nick n'aurait pu deviner que le coloris gris dominant de son pelage contenait autant de nuances subtiles et harmonieuses, ni à quel point il soulignait la grâce délicate de son bassin, de ses hanches et de ses jambes à la fois musculeuses et puissantes.

Elle avança vers lui, se tenant le bras droit de la patte gauche, un petit sourire gêné au visage, sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Bien qu'elle apparût légèrement mal à l'aise en se dévoilant ainsi, elle semblait apprécier l'éclat passionnel qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son renard. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le fauteuil où il était installé, se plaçant entre ses jambes, avant de se pencher vers son museau. D'une patte gracile, elle lui referma la bouche, qu'il avait toujours entrouverte, et poussa un petit rire.

« Il semblerait que j'aie enfin trouvé le moyen de faire taire Nicholas Wilde. » déclara-t-elle, la note de fierté qu'elle donnait à sa voix dissimulant à peine sa tonalité tremblante de nervosité.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Nick pour réagir, et Judy craignit, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ait fait une sorte de malaise vagal. Aussi, elle accueillit le son de sa voix avec un soulagement manifeste.

« N'abuse pas de ce pouvoir sur moi… Le mutisme n'est pas mon état naturel. » répondit-il d'une voix légèrement vrillée par l'émotion, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne.

« Si on en est à parler d'état naturel… » commença Judy en se penchant d'avantage vers lui, avant de passer une jambe au-dessus de la sienne, pour finalement venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. « … tu te souviens de la théorie de ce yak qui tenait le club de naturisme où tu as jugé bon de m'emmener, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

Nick essayait de rester détendu en dépit de la situation, mais il ne pouvait refreiner la crispation de son corps, résultante de l'effort qu'il déployait pour ne pas trembler de nervosité et d'excitation. La proximité de Judy, son attitude légèrement provocante, le fait qu'elle se soit assise sur lui… Alors qu'elle était nue… Ce côté entreprenant qui lui ressemblait tellement, cette manière qu'elle avait de surmonter ses craintes et de le provoquer directement sur son terrain, lui, qui était censé être le plus expérimenté en la matière au sein de leur couple… Il avait l'impression de se retrouver confronté à cette situation pour la première fois de sa vie, et peut être était-ce le cas, s'il prenait en considération que la femelle qui lui faisait face comptait réellement pour lui, et que tout ce jeu de séduction avait un sens concret et profond. Et tout cela, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui le frappa ensuite.

Judy s'était lavée, ce qui avait retiré toute trace de l'atténuateur olfactif dont elle avait jusqu'alors bénéficiée. Et de surcroît, aucun vêtement ne venait faire barrage aux bombardements hormonaux produits par son corps en chaleur, et qui brûlait visiblement de désir. Nick avait été confronté plus d'une fois à cette odeur insidieuse, vibrante, tellement insistante qu'elle semblait presque palpable et malléable, étouffante et délicieuse à la fois lorsqu'elle s'insinuait dans ses naseaux, dans sa gorge, jusqu'au plus profond de son estomac, pour y éveiller des besoins pulsionnels des plus bestiaux, mais là, cela atteignait un degré encore supérieur sur l'échelle de l'extase. L'effet que cette odeur avait sur lui était quasiment indescriptible, mais ses sens en alerte le mettaient en garde contre la dépendance qu'une telle gamme olfactive pourrait générer chez lui… Il craignait de ne jamais parvenir à s'en remettre. La source de ces effluves se trouvait si proche de lui, sans barrière, sans rempart, sans la moindre protection, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses naseaux tout contre elle, plaquant son museau dans le creux de son cou pour humer avec délectation, ses pupilles se révulsant de plaisir sous ses paupières.

« Nick… ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? » demanda Judy d'une voix légèrement anxieuse, bien qu'elle poussa un léger soupir de contentement en sentant le souffle brûlant de son partenaire caresser le pelage de sa gorge.

« Excuse-moi, Carotte… » marmonna piteusement Nick en déployant un effort surnaturel pour s'arracher au délice odorant, afin de porter le regard sur elle. « Tu disais ? »

« Je te parlais de ce yak au club de naturisme… »

Nick grimaça et secoua la tête, comme pour rejeter cette idée, avant de replonger son museau dans le creux du cou de la lapine, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire légèrement glousser.

« Pas vraiment envie de penser à ce type tout nu et à sa relation privilégiée avec les mouches… » marmonna le renard en inspirant profondément l'odeur de la lapine, tout en glissant ses pattes dans son dos. Judy poussa un gémissement langoureux en sentant les lèvres du renard faire pression contre son pelage, et sa langue brûlante le couvrir d'une première lampée, appliquée et délicate. Elle agrippa sa tête entre ses pattes, faisant légèrement pression pour l'inciter à continuer… Ce que Nick accepta de bon cœur.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas… Parler de lui… Pas directement… » déclara Judy, haletante en réponse aux marques d'affection prodiguées par le renard. « Mais de ce qu'il… De ce qu'il avait dit… ». Elle se figea, légèrement tremblante, en sentant les crocs de Nick caresser la peau de son épaule et se mordit la lèvre, avant de frémir de plus belle. « Oh… Nick… »

Elle se pencha sur lui et embrassa vigoureusement les parties de son visage qu'elle pouvait atteindre, tout en déployant des caresses d'une tendresse rare dans le pelage qui recouvrait sa nuque et son cou. Bien vite, son besoin de le marquer fut plus pressant que tout le reste, et elle commença à se frotter à lui avec empressement et avidité, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître encore d'avantage les décharges hormonales qu'elle dégageait.

Nick poussa un grognement bestial, tandis qu'il était frappé par cette nouvelle attaque olfactive, et qu'elle se répandait littéralement sur lui, s'imprégnait à son pelage, sous l'effet du marquage insistant dont le gratifiait Judy. Cette réponse gutturale et primale ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation de la lapine, qui poussa un nouveau gémissement de plaisir et usa de toute sa force pour repousser Nick au fond du fauteuil. Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à un tel déploiement de puissance, et resta médusé, contemplant la lapine qui le dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur, et le contemplait d'un regard où brillait une pointe évidente de lubricité.

« Il disait que… Que des animaux avec des vêtements… C'était bizarre… » parvint-elle finalement à expliquer, sa voix entrecoupée par un souffle haletant. Le cœur de Judy battait à tout rompre, soulevant sa petite poitrine en des soubresauts frénétiques.

« Et donc ? » demanda Nick en affichant un léger rictus. « Que doit-on comprendre des paroles d'un tel philosophe ? »

« Oh Nick… » répondit Judy en souriant d'un air narquois, avant de se pencher sur lui, ses doigts glissant le long de son museau pour rejoindre sa gorge, et finalement stopper leur course aux abords de la chemise noire dont il était toujours revêtu. « L'un de nous deux est « _bizarre_ », ce soir… Et je suis prête à parier que ce n'est pas moi… »

« Si l'on s'en réfère aux seules estimations de Yax le sage, je te le confirme… » déclara le renard en poussant un léger ricanement.

« Rien que l'on ne puisse arranger, heureusement… » commenta la lapine avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avec avidité, tandis que ses doigts tremblants courraient le long des boutons de sa chemise, les faisant sauter les uns après les autres.

Son odeur était outrageusement agressive maintenant, et Nick suffoquait presque sous cette insistance sensorielle dans laquelle il avait l'impression de se noyer. Le parfum de son propre musc, plus subtil, mais néanmoins invasif, ne tarda pas à se joindre à la fête, créant un embaumement particulier qui devait déterminer la fragrance de leur passion mutuelle. Ils s'enlacèrent au creux de cette gamme qui symbolisait tout ce qu'ils représentaient, l'union exacte de leurs natures opposées, et pourtant étrangement complémentaires. Un premier lien harmonieux, qu'eux seuls étaient capables de générer, et se trouvaient en droit de percevoir… Une sorte de voile fusionnel qui les entourait, créant une sphère odorante autour d'eux, qui les isolait du monde… D'un point de vue purement sensoriel, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, à présent. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le reste de l'univers avait cessé d'exister.

« Je t'aime… » souffla Nick au creux de l'oreille de Judy, au cours de l'un des rares moments où il était parvenu à se libérer de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime… » répondit-elle, un sourire ému au coin des lèvres, son regard enfiévré et légèrement humide plongeant dans le sien. « Plus que tu ne saurais l'imaginer… »

« J'ai une imagination débordante. » répondit le renard en frottant son museau contre sa joue.

« Alors elle va déborder. » ironisa Judy avec douceur, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour encourager la sienne à la rejoindre dans ce balai doucereux et extatique.

La passion de ces échanges intimes ne fit qu'accentuer l'urgence que ressentaient leurs corps. Judy le perçut rapidement, à la pression palpable qui grandissait inéluctablement en Nick, et se manifestait physiquement, demandant à se voir libérée. Elle-même était en feu, l'effet qu'elle générait sur son compagnon ne faisant qu'accroître sa propre excitation. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait gagna encore en intensité, et se voyait à présent générée d'une manière très localisée, en provenance des parties les plus intimes de son anatomie. Son corps hurlait à pleine voix qu'il était prêt, et qu'il avait assez attendu. Tous ces préliminaires étaient un régal pour ses sens… Mais elle était en chaleur, et il y avait des urgences instinctives qui avaient besoin d'être assouvies, au risque qu'elle finisse par en perdre la raison.

De ses pattes tremblantes, elle défit la ceinture de Nick, et s'acharna à le délester de son pantalon. L'excitation et la maladresse rendirent l'opération confuse et chaotique, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de les faire rire, en dépit de la tension qui allait croissante entre eux, dans l'appréhension du moment fatidique, qui se précisait de secondes en secondes. Finalement, Judy se retrouva debout entre les jambes de Nick, celui-ci n'étant plus vêtu que de sa chemise entièrement défaite, et de son caleçon, qui dissimulait difficilement ses attentes particulières. Le renard grimaça, quelque peu gêné, avant d'essayer de se redresser, prêt à prendre la situation en pattes.

Mais Judy ne le laissa pas faire. Elle secoua la tête, un sourire de confiance figé sur les lèvres. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot… Nick céda à la demande silencieuse de sa partenaire sans broncher, se laissant lentement retomber au fond du fauteuil. Il valait peut être mieux céder à la lapine le droit de gérer les choses à sa manière, car au final, il devait bien l'admettre, le plus dur serait pour elle. Si elle gardait le contrôle de la situation, elle pourrait imposer son propre rythme, et ménager l'effort à sa façon. Tout ce que souhaitait le renard, c'était que les choses se passent le mieux possible pour celle qu'il aimait. De toute manière, à présent, il était trop tard pour reculer. Leur conscience évoluée était reléguée au second plan, et c'étaient leurs instincts primordiaux qui ménageaient un contrôle presque total sur leurs actes passionnés. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi… Tant qu'ils se comprenaient, et se faisaient confiance, tout se passerait bien.

Judy s'accroupit et poussa un soupir, avant de retirer l'ultime rempart qui protégeait Nick de l'état de nudité dans lequel elle-même se trouvait depuis à présent près de vingt minutes. Ceci fait, elle se redressa, contemplant avec une avidité teintée d'appréhension, ce à quoi ressemblait son compagnon à l'état naturel… Et elle dû admettre que la vision n'avait rien de déplaisante, bien que certaines parcelles bien spécifiques lui semblèrent effrayantes, puisqu'elle serait bientôt amenée à composer avec leurs dimensions quelque peu exubérantes pour sa condition de lapine.

 _Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça passe_ , marmonna une parcelle angoissée de son esprit conscient, bien vite mise à mal par les hurlements exaspérés, extatiques, enfiévrés et bouillonnants de désir du reste de sa psyché primale, qui proclamaient des discours d'une nature nettement moins raisonnable. Inutile de préciser laquelle de ces voix elle préféra écouter… Elle poussa un léger soupir, le cœur gonflé par l'appréhension, et saisit la patte droite de Nick entre les siennes. Elle se rapprocha de lui, acceptant l'aide qu'il lui offrait pour grimper à califourchon sur le fauteuil, et passer ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Le renard se redressa, ajustant sa position, tout en caressant les oreilles de la lapine avec une tendresse affectée. Judy saisit le museau du renard entre ses pattes, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Abîme d'améthyste contre abîme d'émeraude. Le même éclat, la même intensité, le même désir.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec une douceur inimaginable… Ses lèvres tremblaient contre celles de son partenaire, qui put presque saisir le goût de sa nervosité et de son envie conjuguées. Sans le lâcher des yeux, leurs regards scellés l'un dans l'autre, elle réduisit lentement l'écart entre leurs corps. Elle abaissa sa croupe jusqu'à rencontrer une certaine forme de résistance. Alors elle ferma les yeux, retint sa respiration pendant une demi-seconde, et solda l'effort par une ultime poussée.

Judy ferma les yeux et serra les dents au moment où elle faisait le deuil de sa virginité. Une chose qui n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie, un moment unique, élément symbolique s'il en était, et qu'elle fut plus qu'heureuse de partager avec Nick. La lapine se figea, le souffle coupé, tandis que la seule sensation qu'elle était capable d'appréhender, en dépit de toutes les décharges sensorielles que son organisme en ébullition tentait de lui faire parvenir, était une douleur sourde et profonde. Elle s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes, ses doigts se resserrant sur le pelage de Nick, tandis qu'elle grimaçait d'inconfort.

Immédiatement, le renard s'inquiéta, et tenta de se retirer, mais elle le retint en place d'une patte ferme, avant de murmurer d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. « Non… Ne bouge pas, Nick… »

« Tu… Tu as très mal ? » s'enquit le renard, qui s'en voulait presque, car pour sa part, ce premier contact intime était une source de plaisir indescriptible, d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner.

« N… Non… » mentit-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

Face à l'adversité, ne jamais faire machine arrière. On n'avait jamais vu de lapin dans la police. Les lapins faisaient pas ça. Jamais. Elle serait jamais qu'une planteuse de carottes. Un lapin flic, nan mais n'importe quoi ! Un lapin et un renard ensemble ? Aucune chance que ça marche. Les relations inter-espèces étaient une aberration. Une perversion vouée à l'échec. Où l'avait-elle lu, entendu ? Les murmures dans les allées, les messages sur les réseaux sociaux, les regards accusateurs quand ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue.

 _Foutaises_ , s'hurla-t-elle à elle-même, avant de faire pression de son corps vers le bas.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, mélange étrange de douleur et de plaisir. Une décharge intense et indescriptible, qui la changeait du seul inconfort qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'alors. Nick se plia en deux, tandis que Judy et lui ne faisaient définitivement plus qu'un, envers et contre tout, et en dépit de ce qu'il avait pu craindre… Au final, elle venait tout simplement de prouver que même à un niveau intime, ils étaient capables de s'accorder à la perfection.

Un sentiment de bien-être conjoint les gagna, tandis que Judy laissait à nouveau glisser ses lèvres contre celles de son renard, de son partenaire, de son petit-ami… et à présent, de son amant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » finit-il par lui demander, tandis qu'elle poussait de légers gémissements au creux de son oreille, son organisme en ébullition lui faisant découvrir toutes les merveilles sensorielles de ce nouvel état extatique qu'elle appréhendait pour la toute première fois.

« Oui… Parfaitement bien, Nick… Ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-moi juste un petit instant… » répondit-elle, les yeux toujours clos, tandis qu'elle luttait pour apaiser les décharges de contentement que son corps en chaleur lui faisait parvenir, afin de la remercier d'avoir enfin mis un terme à tant d'années de restrictions. Une pensée des plus lagomorphes, pour le coup, songea-t-elle, un rictus aux lèvres. Certains stéréotypes avaient la vie dure, sans doute parce qu'ils n'en étaient pas réellement, au final. En l'état actuel, peu lui importait… Ce qui comptait réellement, c'était celui qui l'enlaçait en cet instant, et avec lequel elle était enfin unie, sur un plan affectif aussi bien que physique.

La pulsion ardente de son désir la poussa néanmoins à se mettre en activité, car ce n'était là que le début des manœuvres. Le plus dur était sans doute passé, mais il y avait encore mille et une choses nouvelles et merveilleuses qu'elle rêvait de découvrir. Tremblante, mais sûre d'elle, elle commença à remuer légèrement, testant progressivement les limites de sa tolérance à des mouvements répétés, toujours plus amples, qui généraient autant de plaisir que d'inconfort. Après tout, cela restait sa première fois… Ce ne serait certainement pas parfait, et ça n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

Nick serra les dents, tout en s'obligeant à demeurer immobile. Mieux valait, encore une fois, laisser Judy gérer la chose à sa façon pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas ajouter à la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, bien qu'il doutât de plus en plus que cette souffrance éventuelle soit réelle ou concrète, car la lapine ne tarda pas à accélérer le rythme, et à émettre des petits gémissements langoureux, entrecoupés de soupirs erratiques. Agrippée à sa nuque, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, elle maintenait une certaine cadence, qui mettait le renard au supplice. Il tentait de retenir au maximum les manifestations de plaisir qu'il ressentait, celles-ci s'extériorisant partiellement par des tremblements convulsifs, et de légers grognements qui parvenaient à s'exfiltrer entre ses crocs resserrés. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense et puissant que ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Ses pattes glissèrent dans le dos de Judy, caressant tout ce qu'elles étaient en mesure d'atteindre, tout en l'incitant inconsciemment à poursuivre sa gestuelle répétitive, et à maintenir ce rythme des plus satisfaisants.

Finalement, Judy se redressa, arquant le dos en arrière, les yeux clos et les dents serrées, tout en plaquant ses deux pattes contre sa bouche dans le but d'étouffer un cri d'extase, qui mourut au fond de sa gorge, et résultat en l'émergence d'un son aigu particulièrement adorable. Haletante, elle poursuivit l'effort dans cette nouvelle posture, qui ne faisait qu'accroître les sensations générées chez Nick. Il fut bientôt impossible pour le renard de contrôler son plaisir, et son corps répondit instinctivement, sans lui laisser le temps de modérer ses ardeurs. Il agrippa les hanches de Judy de ses deux pattes, et accompagna son rythme d'un mouvement du bassin. La réaction de la lapine fut immédiate : elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, en poussant un gémissement de plaisir non-feint. Les deux se figèrent, leurs regards se rejoignant une nouvelle fois, brillants d'une confiance et d'un désir partagé. Et cela fut suffisant pour faire comprendre à Nick qu'il était libre de participer librement à l'action, désormais.

La suite de leur premier ébat amoureux se poursuivit sur cette lancée. Ils se montrèrent tous deux maladroits, inexpérimentés, quelque peu gauches, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne perçut ces quelques imperfections, qui au final n'en étaient pas vraiment, car la seule chose qui importait en cet instant, était la manifestation concrète et physique des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient. Le tout se perdit rapidement dans un nuage cotonneux de plaisir, d'odeurs, de douceur et d'extase, où le temps, le monde et même l'espace n'avaient plus aucune forme d'importance. Ils étaient dans leur propre univers, leur bulle hermétique privée, composée de sensations, d'instincts, de confiance et d'amour.

Néanmoins, aussi parfaite que put leur sembler cette première expérience, elle ne pouvait durer éternellement… A bout de souffle, et en dépit des efforts qu'elle ménageait depuis elle ne savait même plus combien de temps, Judy poursuivait inexorablement ses manœuvres affectueuses, et n'affichait plus la moindre retenue dans la manifestation orale de son plaisir. Elle n'en était pas arrivée à hurler à gorge déployée, bien entendu, mais chaque soubresaut était à présent accompagné d'un petit cri sporadique ou d'un gémissement particulièrement langoureux. Nick lui-même avait bien du mal à retenir sa satisfaction, et aussi ridicule que cela pouvait lui paraître, il haletait présentement à la manière des canidés. Il ne rentrait plus la langue dans sa bouche si ce n'était pour accueillir avec un plaisir non dissimulé les baisers que Judy lui offrait régulièrement, entre deux saccades.

Mais cette manifestation physique propre à son espèce n'était pas celle qui l'inquiétait le plus à l'heure actuelle… Alors qu'il sentait poindre le summum de son extase, et qu'une boule euphorique se formait au creux de son estomac, signe indubitable qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme, il se figea, espérant que Judy l'imiterait dans son mouvement. La lapine entrouvrit les yeux, légèrement surprise, mais ne stoppa que brièvement la cadence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nick ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement essoufflée, mais rieuse. « On fatigue ? »

« N… Non… C'est qu… A… Attends, Judy… A… Arrête, s'il te plaît. » marmonna-t-il en essayant de calmer ses ardeurs, chose qui lui semblait quasiment impossible.

Presque à contrecœur, Judy ralentit ses mouvements, sans réellement les stopper néanmoins. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète. « Je… Je te fais mal ? »

« Non, bien au contraire… » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « C'est bien le problème d'ailleurs, je… C'est que… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que la lapine comprenne qu'il était en bout de course, et que n'allait pas tarder à se produire ce contre quoi il l'avait mise en garde, quelques jours auparavant.

« Nick… » murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, caressant son museau de la patte avec une extrême douceur. « Je n'ai pas changé d'avis par rapport à ça… Mais si tu as le moindre doute, je… Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu souhaitais qu'on arrête tout maintenant. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, et… »

« La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est toi… » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Comment était-il possible que Judy ait la force de lui remonter le moral en cet instant, sachant l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle devait se trouver, et tous les sacrifices auxquels elle avait déjà consenti ce soir ? Elle était allée au-delà de ses doutes, de ses appréhensions, de sa propre souffrance, tout cela en raison de l'amour et de la foi qu'elle avait pour lui… Et elle avait encore la force morale de chercher à l'apaiser, en cet ultime instant, où il sentait son courage lui échapper une nouvelle fois. S'il se débinait maintenant, il apparaîtrait clair qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle, et de tout ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Et elle lui avait concrètement _tout_ offert ce qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à personne d'autre, une chose précieuse, qui l'avait quitté à tout jamais, et qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait témoigné une confiance aussi pleine et entière… S'il ne lui rendait pas la pareille, ce serait un désaveu… Exactement comme Finnick le lui avait dit, quelques heures auparavant. Et rien n'avait changé dans sa perception des choses et ses certitudes : il savait qu'il aimait Judy, et qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il voulait resserrer ce lien, ce soir et pour toujours.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Plus que jamais… » déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, tout en reprenant délicatement la gestuelle de ses hanches, qu'elle avait mise en suspens.

« Lapin malin… » maugréa-t-il entre ses crocs, sentant la pression monter de plus en plus, tandis qu'il répondait à ses avances avec plus d'ardeur.

« Renard crétin… » répondit-elle en lui mordant la lèvre, plissant les yeux tandis qu'elle se voyait parcourue d'un nouvel éclair extatique, et que son corps traduisait par une série de soubresauts son deuxième orgasme de la soirée, accompagnant le tout d'une décharge odorante particulièrement intense.

Ce fut en réponse à cet ultime stimulus olfactif que Nick perdit tout contrôle sur son propre corps, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre, n'ayant jamais été au bout des choses. Une pression sourde gonfla dans son bas-ventre, et il poussa un grognement de satisfaction lorsque celle-ci s'évacua, et qu'un renflement dur et épais jaillissait, scellant son corps à celui de Judy.

Cette-dernière poussa un cri de surprise, avant de s'effondrer contre lui, s'agrippant à son cou en gémissant.

« Aïe. Aïe. Aïe. Trop gros ! Trop gros ! » protesta-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Nick se redressa du mieux qu'il put, ajustant sa position pour pouvoir laisser son dos reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil, tout en gardant Judy tout contre lui. La réévaluation de leur posture sembla diminuer la pression invasive que ressentait la lapine, et celle-ci poussa un soupir de contentement, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans le pelage épais qui poussait sur le torse du renard. Le nœud était scellé entre eux, et cela risquait de durer un moment.

Nick demeura silencieux pendant un certain temps, cherchant à déterminer jusqu'à quel point il se sentait différent, maintenant qu'il avait finalement passé le cap, et que Judy et lui étaient plus proches que jamais. En dehors d'une certaine forme de béatitude molle, et l'impression de flotter sur un nuage cotonneux, il ne ressentait pas de changement particulier en son for intérieur… Si ce n'était un profond et intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Ses pattes parcouraient avec douceur l'échine de Judy, remontant le long de ses oreilles, tandis que la lapine le gratifiait de caresses similaires, qu'elle appliquait à son cou et à son torse. Il fut surpris de constater avec quelle vitesse l'odeur presque étouffante qu'elle avait dégagé s'était résorbée, maintenant que ses besoins étaient pleinement satisfaits, mais comme ils étaient encore liés l'un à l'autre, il demeura un léger arôme persistant, qui semblait déterminer le plaisir volatil mais continu qu'elle ressentait au maintien obligatoire de ce contact. Nick avait craint que cette durée d'union imposée par le nœud serait dérangeante, inconfortable, voir pénible pour elle, mais au final, elle semblait y trouver une certaine forme d'appréciation particulière, qu'elle ne tarda pas à manifester oralement.

« En fait, je trouve que c'est vraiment une bonne chose, ce temps de rapprochement imposé après l'amour… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce et enjouée. « Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les câlins, les caresses, et toutes ces petites attentions, tu sais ? »

« Tiens donc ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix feignant la surprise. « Je ne m'en serai jamais douté ! »

Judy redressa la tête à l'audition de son ton cynique et se figea à la vue de son expression légèrement narquoise, avant de pouffer de rire. « Eh bien, il n'aura pas fallu longtemps au Nick Wilde de tous les jours pour refaire surface. »

« Que veux-tu, Carotte ? » questionna le renard en haussant les épaules. « C'est de celui-ci dont tu es tombée amoureuse, pas vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec vigueur, cette lueur de plaisir persistante continuant à illuminer son regard pétillant. « Oui, et mille fois oui. »

« Tant mieux… Parce que je ne me voyais pas trop du genre à te lancer un regard langoureux, empli de fierté mal placée pour te demander « _Alors… Heureuse ?_ ». » expliqua-t-il en faisant une imitation absolument pitoyable de l'acteur de comédies sentimentales Hugh Groant.

« Est-ce une manière détournée pour obtenir malgré tout une réponse à ladite question ? »

« Officier, vous êtes une enquêtrice au moins aussi fine que Miss Gnawple. » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il poussa un soupir avant de détourner le regard, légèrement honteux, et de reprendre une voix plus normale et sincère : « Sérieusement, Judy… Comment tu te sens ? »

Judy calla sa tête dans le creux du cou du renard, prit une profonde inspiration, avant de fermer les yeux, un sourire de contentement illuminant son visage. « Eh bien, je suis littéralement éreintée, j'ai l'impression que chaque fibre d'énergie que contenait mon corps a été drainée jusqu'à la moelle, mais en dehors de ça… Comment dire ? » Elle força cet instant d'hésitation en vue de renforcer le malaise palpable et l'anxiété qu'elle percevait chez Nick, qui s'était crispé dans l'attente de sa réponse. Finalement, elle décida d'arrêter de le torturer en se montrant parfaitement honnête. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, Nick… »

Elle releva lentement le visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec douceur, avant de laisser sa tête retomber dans le giron qu'elle n'avait quitté que pour ce bref instant de plaisir. Elle n'avait pas menti… Elle se sentait totalement vidée. Connaître sa première expérience au moment de ses chaleurs n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure des idées, cette période intensifiant encore d'avantage la stimulation et l'énergie déployée dans l'acte, jusqu'à ce que ses besoins soient entièrement contentés… Ce qui pouvait se faire au détriment du corps, visiblement.

Mais en dehors de cet état d'extrême fatigue, la lapine ne pouvait nier avoir vécu l'un des moments les plus intenses de son existence… Bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Le vague souvenir des aspects les moins plaisants de la chose, notamment la douleur ressentie (et qui ne manquerait certainement pas de se rappeler à elle lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau fraîche et disposée), ne parvenait pas à occulter ce qui demeurait l'essentiel à ses yeux : tout le reste avait été une explosion de sensations, d'émotions, de tensions telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentie… Et la plus palpable au cœur de toutes celles-ci demeurait la force du lien, autant physique que spirituel qui l'avait relié (et la reliait toujours, d'ailleurs) à Nick, son renard, le mâle de sa vie. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi on appelait ça « _faire l'amour_ ».

« Et pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix frêle, laissant sous-entendre qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir tout contre lui. « Est-ce que tu te sens différent, maintenant ? »

« En quel sens, Carotte ? » répondit-il, visiblement pris au dépourvu par la question.

« Eh bien… Tu n'avais jamais été jusqu'au bout, auparavant… Du coup, c'était en quelques sortes une première fois pour toi aussi… » explicita Judy, tout en ressentant une boule épineuse se former dans sa gorge à l'évocation des relations que Nick avait pu avoir précédemment… Même s'il n'avait jamais concrétisé leur finalité, elle ne pouvait raisonner le sentiment de jalousie qui la gagna en cet instant. Mais elle le rejeta rapidement au loin.

La question était légitime, dans le sens où il lui avait présenté cette histoire de nœud comme ayant une importance quasi-spirituelle. Au moment où s'était formé le lien qui perdurait toujours entre eux, et durerait certainement encore un petit moment, il avait effectivement eut l'impression de « _perdre_ » une chose, et d'en « _gagner_ » une autre… Une sorte de tractation inconsciente de biens d'une valeur à priori équivalente. Mais il restait persuadé que ce qu'il venait d'obtenir valait bien plus que ce qu'il avait eu à sacrifier. Indubitablement.

« Je ne me sens pas différent, Carotte. » déclara-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence, saisissant immédiatement la légère déception de Judy à cette réponse, qui dû lui paraître quelque peu négative sur l'instant. Aussi, s'obligea-t-il à préciser sa pensée. « Mais c'est plutôt normal… Ce n'était pas moi qui étais appelé à changer, par ce principe. C'était ce que nous sommes… Ce que notre couple représente. »

« A tes yeux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement anxieux.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, avant de développer. « Mais pas seulement. Aux tiens, également. A ceux du monde entier, je suppose. » Il poussa un soupir avant de la serrer plus fort contre lui, réajustant doucement sa position afin de pouvoir reposer au fond du fauteuil avec d'avantage de confort, tout en s'assurant que sa lapine ne souffrirait pas dans le processus. Après tout, ils étaient plus qu'intimement liés l'un à l'autre, en cet instant, le moindre mouvement de travers pouvait donc avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

« Faire le nœud avec une personne, c'est s'offrir totalement à elle, dans un degré de confiance quasi-absolu, c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en se frottant doucement au pelage de son cou.

« Entre autres choses, oui. » confirma Nick. « Si tu veux, c'est une… Une sorte de promesse de pérennité au sein du couple. »

« C'est un engagement à long terme, monsieur Wilde. » répondit-elle en se redressant pour mettre son visage au niveau du sien, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur que ce simple mouvement éveilla dans son bas ventre.

Nick passa une patte contre la joue de Judy, semblant vouloir apprécier chacun des traits de son visage fin et délicat. « En effet… Mais je crois que je suis prêt à courir le risque. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas me rendre plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. » répondit-elle, émue aux larmes, comprenant ce que sous-entendait la réponse de Nick, à savoir qu'à ses yeux elle était la femelle avec laquelle il souhaitait passer le reste de son existence. Rien de choquant, ni de désolant, pour la lapine… Elle avait déjà fait le même choix.

Il glissa son museau vers le sien, et ils passèrent la minute suivante en tendres embrassades, comme pour sceller la promesse tacite qu'ils venaient de se faire, et dont leurs corps reliés étaient les témoins.

* * *

Judy s'endormit dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tard, et lui-même ne tarda pas à sombrer, le rythme lent et apaisé de la respiration de la lapine ayant un effet des plus contagieux sur lui. Après tout, Nick aussi était éreinté. Pas uniquement de leur folle activité physique de la soirée, mais de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé au cours des derniers jours. Au final, ce moment de paix et de sérénité partagé apparaissait comme une nécessité absolue, un bienfait qui devait avoir lieu, sinon quoi il aurait peut être fini par perdre la raison.

Il se réveilla une quarantaine de minutes après, tandis qu'une sensation étrange de régression et de vide le tirait de son sommeil. Il comprit sans mal que le nœud s'était finalement rétracté, ce qui provoqua en lui une sorte de déception inconsciente, qu'il chassa rapidement de son esprit. Judy marmonna quelques mots en le sentant s'agiter sous elle, et s'agrippa à son cou. Que ce fut parce qu'il avait bougé, ou parce qu'elle avait elle-même sentie que le lien qui les unissait s'était finalement résorbé, elle demeura néanmoins endormie.

Nick se redressa le plus délicatement possible tout en prenant Judy entre ses bras, et se dirigea d'un pas gauche en direction du lit qui leur tendait les bras. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils laissés aller à faire l'amour sur ce fauteuil, alors qu'à deux pas se trouvait une couche king-size sur laquelle ils auraient été bien plus à l'aise ? L'enfièvrement les avaient rendus aveugles à toute forme de praticité, il fallait croire. Mais bon, à présent, le renard était capable de raisonner un peu plus sereinement.

Il allongea Judy en travers du lit, veillant à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée, avant de se glisser derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de son petit corps, qu'il sera fort contre lui en poussant un soupir de contentement quasi-extatique. Etait-il légal d'être aussi parfaitement heureux ? Il décida de ne pas trop considérer la question, et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de la nuque de sa lapine, avant de se calfeutrer autour d'elle, et de fermer les yeux pour la rejoindre dans son sommeil. Il était endormi quelques secondes après.

Il fut réveillé alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et jeta un regard fatigué à l'heure affichée par le réveil digital qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet attenante au lit. Celle-ci proclamait de ses chiffres digitaux d'un vert criard qu'il était neuf-heures-quinze, et qu'il était grand temps pour lui de s'extirper au confort indéniable de l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec Judy… Sauf que cette dernière ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Toujours endormie, elle avait dû se tourner au cours de la nuit, et s'était glissée au creux de ses bras, le visage enfoncé contre son torse, ses pattes nouées dans son dos, et sa jambe droite passée pardessus lui, l'immobilisant presque totalement.

Nick poussa un soupir de contentement… La lumière du jour donnait un aspect presque surréel, mais néanmoins authentique, aux évènements de la soirée précédente. Il n'avait pas rêvé : cette charmante lapine se trouvait bien là, nue et enlacée contre lui, preuve s'il en était que tout ce qui s'était déroulé avait bel et bien eut lieu. L'odeur qui subsistait sur leurs corps, mélange fauve de fragrances diverses et variées, composant un parfum assez agressif, qu'on aurait tout simplement pu nommer « _SEXE_ » en lettre capitale d'imprimerie, soldait la liste des marqueurs attestant la véracité de ce qui s'était produit entre eux quelques heures auparavant… Et affecta le constat assez misérable qui s'ensuivit : ils avaient tous deux besoin d'une bonne douche. Sérieusement et rapidement.

« Carotte… » marmonna Nick à l'oreille de Judy, essayant de l'extirper avec douceur de son sommeil. Il n'obtint qu'un vague gémissement de protestation en guise de réponse… Peu importait le degré de somnolence qui affectait la lapine, elle ne semblait pas disposer à le quitter avant un petit moment. Le renard n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de la laisser dormir pendant qu'il prenait le premier tour dans la salle de bain, mais elle le retenait à sa merci avec une force insoupçonnée.

« Judy… Il faut que je me lève… » murmura une nouvelle fois Nick à son oreille, celle-ci tressautant légèrement sous le souffle chaud du renard. Immédiatement, ce-dernier fut frappé par le premier assaut olfactif de la journée, qui lui rappela un constat désarmant : le fait qu'ils aient fait l'amour la veille ne retirait rien au fait que Judy était en chaleur… Et son corps répondait déjà présent, vaillant petit soldat de l'amour, prêt à repartir au combat au premier coup de clairon. Nick avala à sec, se demandant soudainement si réveiller une lapine en chaleur était la meilleure des choses à faire maintenant…

Mais il était trop tard. Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux et les avait relevés vers lui, un sourire étrange imprimé sur le visage. « Bonjour, monsieur Wilde... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, empêtrée de sommeil.

« Salut, Carotte… » répondit-il d'un air gauche.

« Tu veux déjà te lever ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'extraire délicatement de son étreinte.

« On a encore pas mal de route, tu sais… Et il est plus de neuf heures. »

Elle poussa un soupir de déception, avant de secouer la tête, lui attrapant le bras dans l'espoir de le retenir encore un moment. « Nick, s'il-te-plaît… Reste un peu avec moi. »

Ce regard légèrement suppliant, à moitié endormi, cette petite frimousse adorable qui lui souriait de son air à la fois fatigué et légèrement tendancieux… C'était un piège dans lequel il ne devait absolument pas tomber. Mais il s'y précipita malgré tout. En définitive, il n'était qu'un faible renard : qui était-il pour lutter contre les lois cosmiques de l'attraction ?

« Très bien, Carotte. Tu as gagné. » répondit-il en regagnant le confort de ses bras, et en se voyant immédiatement accueillir par un baiser des plus insistants.

« Merci, mon cœur… »

Et de fil en aiguille, l'horloge du réveil matin indiquait dix heures quarante, lorsque le second nœud qu'ils nouèrent se désolidarisa, les laissant enfin libres de quitter le lit. Judy semblait satisfaite d'avoir pu profiter d'une session d'amour matinale, et se leva, après avoir embrassé son renard éreinté une nouvelle fois… Nick était allongé sur le dos, le regard rivé au plafond. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à la petite queue en panache qui virevoltait au sommet de la croupe de sa femelle, tandis que celle-ci se rendait d'un pas guilleret en direction de la salle de bain, l'odeur renouvelée de leurs ébats sur les talons. Elle n'était pas encore expérimentée, certes, mais elle semblait déjà avoir pris goût aux joies de la chose, bien qu'elle se soit montrée désireuse de laisser Nick gérer la manœuvre au cours de cette deuxième session… Le pauvre renard, peu acclimaté à une telle fréquence, se sentait littéralement vidé de toute énergie. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le jet d'eau de la douche ruisseler, et la voix guillerette de Judy se mettre à fredonner (atrocement faux, bien entendu), il ne put refreiner la naissance d'un sourire extatique, qui lui fendit le museau de part en part. Il était vraiment le renard le plus chanceux au monde.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux propres, frais et dispos, ils se rendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel, espérant pouvoir encore bénéficier du petit-déjeuner compris dans l'offre de demi-pension, en dépit de l'heure très tardive à laquelle ils avaient quitté leur chambre. Heureusement, les tenanciers de l'établissement se montrèrent généreux et tolérants, et ils purent profiter d'un copieux brunch, qui leur permit de faire le plein de calories pour la journée, mais également de compenser toutes celles qu'ils avaient dépensé la veille au soir, et ce matin encore.

Finalement, ils libérèrent les locaux et rendirent la clé de leur chambre à la réception… Tous deux savaient très bien qu'ils garderaient à jamais en mémoire cet hôtel et cette chambre en particulier, étant donné les évènements particulièrement forts qu'ils y avaient vécus.

« A combien d'heures est-on d'Atlantea, à partir d'ici ? » demanda Judy en aidant Nick à fixer leurs sacoches de voyage sur les flancs de la moto.

« A peu près quatre heures. Un peu moins si ça roule bien. » répondit le renard, en s'assurant que tout était bien maintenu en place.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas arriver trop tard, mais je me demandais si on avait encore le temps de se promener un peu, par ici. Cet endroit est magnifique, et j'aimerais bien faire quelques photos. »

Nick se redressa, tournant un visage intrigué vers Judy, qui lui souriait d'un air euphorique, son appareil photo entre les pattes. Elle semblait d'une humeur plus que radieuse, et sa bonhomie manifeste avait quelque chose de contagieux. Nick acquiesça de bon cœur, et elle lui agrippa le bras afin de le guider vers la plage, heureuse de pouvoir l'arpenter à la lueur du jour.

Bien entendu, elle était plus fréquentée à cette heure-ci qu'en pleine nuit. Les mammifères marins, principaux occupants des lieux, leur jetèrent quelques regards intrigués en les voyant avancer parmi eux, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils s'affichent en couple inter-espèces qui motivait cette curiosité toute locale, mais il demeurait rare de voir des mammifères de l'intérieur se rendre au Cap Tusk à cette période de l'année.

Cependant, Nick et Judy s'éloignèrent assez rapidement de la plage privative de l'hôtel, arborant rapidement des abords plus sauvages, où l'océan se déchaînait contre les récifs. Ils s'arrêtèrent ici pour permettre à la lapine de faire quelques photos du paysage, avant que, bien entendu, elle n'insiste pour immortaliser leur couple. Satisfaite de ses clichés, elle s'appliqua à changer sa photo de profil sur Furbook (où elle s'affichait déjà aux côtés de Nick), afin de la remplacer par sa prise la plus satisfaisante. Les deux mammifères se tenaient côtes à côtes, souriants, joue contre joue, leurs regards tournés l'un vers l'autre, avec l'horizon marin s'étendant à perte de vue derrière eux… La photo semblait proclamer avec une intensité certaine la profondeur de leurs sentiments respectifs, et Nick fut presque gêné que Judy en fasse sa nouvelle photo de profil, sans pour autant manifester la moindre protestation à cette idée. Il n'avait pas honte de s'afficher clairement aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait… Mais les afficionados, tous comme les détracteurs du web, ne tarderaient pas à s'emparer de cette nouvelle pépite pour alimenter leurs débats désuets et stériles.

Nick, tout comme Judy, se moquait éperdument de l'opinion publique quant à la définition de leur couple. Ils n'étaient pas des mammifères surconnectés, avides de gossip, et toujours à suivre les actualités les concernant. Parfois, ils prenaient quelques minutes pour découvrir les nouvelles inepties qui se disaient à leur sujet, que ces avis soient de l'ordre du soutien ou de la protestation cela les faisait surtout beaucoup rire. En réalité, leur absence de réaction à ce sujet avait rapidement fait mourir la polémique dans l'œuf, et la plupart de leurs concitoyens étaient passés à autre chose maintenant. Il y avait largement de quoi faire, avec les horreurs qui émaillaient l'actualité, ces derniers temps. Judy se félicita d'être très loin de tout ceci, à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait eu besoin de ce break, sans en avoir pleinement conscience… Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait profiter de ce moment de recul, et contempler la situation avec plus de détachement, elle était satisfaite d'avoir mis un peu de distance entre Zootopie et elle.

« Nous irons directement chez ta mère, une fois arrivés à Atlantea ? » demanda Judy en rangeant son appareil photo dans sa sacoche.

« Oui. » acquiesça Nick, le regard perdu au loin. « Ça nous évitera d'avoir à payer une nouvelle nuit d'hôtel. Ma mère a une assez grande maison, elle pourra nous héberger, le temps de notre séjour. »

« Ça ne va pas la déranger, au moins ? » questionna la lapine d'un ton légèrement anxieux.

« Ça me surprendrait si c'était le cas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque un an… Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de notre visite. »

Judy hésita un instant, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos et l'air concerné. Finalement, elle poussa un léger soupir avant de lui demander : « Tu… Tu crois qu'elle m'appréciera ? »

Nick lança un regard empli de curiosité à la lapine, surpris de la voir si nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa mère. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que la chose puisse avoir une telle importance à ses yeux, mais cela ne le surprenait qu'à moitié, finalement. Judy était soucieuse de faire bonne impression, la plupart du temps, son dynamisme et son excitation habituelle n'étant qu'un rempart à sa timidité latente, mais néanmoins bien réelle.

« Je suis persuadé qu'elle va t'adorer. » répondit Nick en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Elle me damne le pion depuis des années pour que je trouve une femelle sérieuse qui me remette dans le droit chemin… Et là, c'est elle que je cite. Est-ce que tu as l'impression de répondre à cette définition, Carotte ? » demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

« Si l'on exclue toute la part cynique et quelque peu égocentrique qui transpire de chacune de tes syllabes, alors je pense que oui, on peut dire que ça me ressemble assez. » répondit la lapine en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'enchaîner. « Mais j'espère bien que ce n'est pas là la seule raison qui te pousse à rester avec moi. »

Nick poussa un petit ricanement, en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Hoho, regardez-moi cette mignonne petite lapine en quête de compliments. »

Judy redressa le doigt d'un air courroucé, mais il devança ses propos en secouant la tête. « Non, non, j'ai un forfait sur le mot en « _M_ », Carotte… Et puis, il y a prescription, maintenant. Si même le mâle avec qui tu partages ton lit n'a pas le droit de dire que tu es mignonne, alors rien ne va plus. »

« Tu ne partageras plus mon lit de sitôt, si tu continues comme ça, Nick Wilde ! » l'avertit Judy, un léger rictus au bord des lèvres, témoignant qu'en dépit de l'attitude courroucée qu'elle ménageait, elle s'amusait encore et toujours de ces incessants échanges de provocations.

« C'est _mon_ lit en définitive, à partir de ce soir… Puisque nous allons passer quelques jours chez _ma_ mère… Mais si le tapis te fait envie, libre à toi d'en éprouver le confort tout relatif, très chère. »

Judy s'approcha à pas lents de Nick, prenant une pose quelque peu lascive avant de glisser ses deux pattes dans le pelage de son cou, et ce, sans le lâcher une seconde des yeux. Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, glissant sa joue contre son museau tout en y déposant une fin liseré de marquage odorant, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille, où elle murmura : « Le tapis et son confort relatif me conviendront parfaitement, trésor. J'espère que tu apprécieras celui de _ton_ lit, car c'est bien le seul dont tu disposeras avant un bon moment. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, soutenant son air médusé d'un regard langoureux, avant d'ajouter un petit clin d'œil tendancieux pour bien lui confirmer que ce qu'il avait cru comprendre était bien ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

« Hum… Tu… Tu plaisantais, pas vrai ? » demanda Nick d'un ton anxieux en la voyant s'éloigner d'un pas affirmé. Judy ne tourna pas le regard vers lui, de crainte de manquer son effet s'il entrevoyait le rictus euphorique qui marquait à présent son visage, tandis qu'elle luttait contre le fou-rire qui la gagnait.

* * *

« Ouai, okay, Finn' ! Mais fais gaffe quand tu seras là-bas, d'accord ? » précisa Fangmeyer en avalant une gorgée de café, son téléphone entre les pattes. La voix grave de Finnick lui parvint au travers de l'appareil, proclamant quelques-unes des joyeusetés graciles dont il avait le secret pour gratifier ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'alarmer un peu trop quant à sa sécurité.

« Bon, bon, d'accord ! Fais comme tu veux, mais joue la discrète malgré tout, hein ? » s'enquit le loup blanc après avoir poussé un soupir de lassitude. Le fennec répondit par l'affirmative, sur un ton détaché, et il mit fin à la conversation.

Fangmeyer reposa son téléphone sur son bureau avant de s'étirer longuement. Bogo ne l'avait pas collé au stationnement, comme il l'avait redouté, mais l'avait confiné à la bureautique jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le chef devait sans doute craindre que le loup blanc n'aille fureter de droite à gauche, entre deux procès-verbaux. Le tenir en laisse derrière une montagne de paperasse à classifier, annoter, trier et archiver était sans doute plus sûr. Fangmeyer aurait aimé être capable de voir les choses autrement, mais la tournure récente des évènements lui avait fait perdre confiance en l'intégrité des plus hauts gradés de la police. Son intuition lupine lui criait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et que certaines apparences étaient certainement trompeuses.

Finnick devait aller faire un tour dans les quartiers les plus malfamés de la ville, afin de se renseigner sur la nouvelle drogue qu'on y distribuait. Fangmeyer avait tenté de se renseigner à ce sujet auprès des équipes spécialisées dans la filature et la gestion des trafics de stupéfiants, mais on l'avait quelque peu rudoyé, lui conseillant de se mêler de ses affaires, et de cesser de remuer la merde : la situation était déjà bien assez complexe sans qu'il vienne y fourrer son museau. C'était la preuve tacite qu'il y avait bien un nouveau trafic en cours, mais que les responsables de cette affaire au ZPD étaient en manque d'informations à ce sujet, la tension palpable qui les gagnaient lorsqu'on les y confrontait étant manifeste. Comme Judy l'avait annoncé, les autorités seraient bientôt obligées de communiquer officiellement à ce sujet… Alors il serait libre de fouiner à sa guise… Et il se fit l'amer constat de ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu, depuis qu'il s'investissait dans cette enquête : pas un officier de police en mission pour le bien de la cité, mais rien de plus qu'un fouineur qui ennuyait ses collègues et ses supérieurs. Ni gratifiant, ni réconfortant…

Mais prendre la température sur le terrain, et jouer des contacts de Finnick dans le milieu serait une piste à suivre, car cette drogue était intimement liée au dérivé du sérum que les Gardiens du Troupeau avaient employé lors de leur attaque sur la marche pour la paix. Peut-être qu'en anticipant les démarches officielles, il saurait prendre de cours sa hiérarchie et aller à l'encontre des barricades qu'elle ne manquerait pas de mettre en travers de sa route, à partir du moment où ils seraient tous ouvertement en course. Il n'y avait pas de mal à prendre ses dispositions, et à se ménager un temps d'avance, pas vrai ?

Le loup blanc posa ses coudes contre son bureau, avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses pattes, son esprit une nouvelle fois hanté par la combattante des Gardiens, cette brebis surentraînée qui l'avait laissé sur le carreau. Sa ressemblance avec Liane l'avait tellement troublé qu'il lui avait offert l'opportunité de leur échapper. S'il s'était montré digne de son rang et de sa plaque, à ce moment, ils auraient aujourd'hui entre leurs pattes un membre éminent des Gardiens, mais surtout une combattante issue de la Compagnie 112… Et le lien entre les deux groupuscules serait alors évident et incontestable. Une bonne parcelle de la vérité leur aurait été offerte, mais il avait tout gâché à cause de sa stupide faiblesse.

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, sale garce… » maugréa-t-il avant de lancer un regard patibulaire en direction de l'horloge qui surplombait la porte des bureaux, et lui indiqua qu'il était déjà plus de midi. Temps de prendre sa pause, et de s'extraire quelques instants à ce travail hautement stimulant et intellectuel. Il poussa un profond soupir, avant de quitter sa chaise, prenant la direction de l'accueil pour voir si Clawhauser était d'humeur à partager sa pause déjeuner avec lui… Ce dont il était à peu près persuadé, le guépard ne refusant jamais la compagnie de ses collègues les plus proches autour d'un bon repas.

« Yo, Ben. » déclara le loup blanc en s'accoudant au comptoir du ZPD, attirant l'attention du jovial Clawhauser dans sa direction.

« Salut, Simon ! Alors, comme ça se passe là-haut ? Intense, cette classification de la documentation en retard ? »

« Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, espèce de sadique. »

La répartie fit beaucoup rire le guépard, qui haussa les épaules avant d'afficher une mine un peu plus dépitée. « Pas juste de te voir toujours relégué aux tâches ingrates, mon vieux. »

« Boarf ! On va dire que je l'ai bien cherché. » argua Fangmeyer, peu désireux d'entrer dans une discussion sur le sujet avec Clawhauser. Il appréciait énormément le guépard, mais le savait profondément attaché au ZPD dans son intégralité, et surtout à Bogo, envers qui il était loyal, en dépit de tout. Il n'avait pas envie d'entacher cette confiance avec les sombres suppositions qui émaillaient ses soupçons. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas de certitudes, tout du moins.

« Alors… Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau ? » proposa finalement le loup blanc avec bonne humeur.

« Avec plaisir, mon vieux ! » répondit Clawhauser en hochant de la tête. « Je termine mon service dans cinq minutes, si tu es d'accord d'attendre. »

« C'est pas comme si ma journée avait été particulièrement palpitante, Ben. » déclara Fangmeyer d'un ton cynique. « Ça ne me changera pas beaucoup d'attendre cinq minutes de plus. »

Au même moment s'approchait du comptoir un civil à la dégaine relativement impressionnante. Il s'agissait d'un chien de berger de grande taille, au gabarit musculeux, et au pelage dense, d'une intense couleur noire et feu. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étrange lueur, qui laissait entrevoir un aspect quelque peu vitreux et larmoyant, signe qu'il était particulièrement affecté, ou bien qu'il venait de pleurer.

« Bonjour monsieur. » répondit Clawhauser en essayant de se montrer aussi neutre et avenant que possible. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je… Je voudrais voir le lieutenant Hopps. Judy Hopps… » marmonna le chien de berger en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule au moment où il prononça le nom de la lapine, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi pour entendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Le lieutenant Hopps n'a pas encore repris le service, monsieur. » explicita Clawhauser, sur le même ton calme et rassurant. « Puis-je vous aiguiller vers un autre de nos agents ? »

« Non. » répondit le mammifère, visiblement nerveux, tout en secouant la tête. « Je… Je ne veux m'adresser qu'à elle, d'accord ? »

Fangmeyer s'était figé, contemplant le prédateur, particulièrement attentif à son attitude nerveuse, et à la tension palpable qu'il dégageait, autant par ses tremblements légèrement convulsifs que par sa diction paniquée et confuse. Il avait déjà flairé l'odeur qu'il dégageait à de nombreuses reprises : ce chien de berger était terrifié. Purement et simplement terrifié.

« Vous comprenez, non ? Il faut que je lui parle… Il faut qu'elle m'aide… Ma femme… Ma femme est en danger… » reprit le chien de berger en secouant la tête, tout en plaquant une patte tremblante contre ses yeux. Il avait l'air au comble du désespoir.

« Malheureusement, elle n'est pas présente au poste. Le lieutenant Hopps ne reprendra le service qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine. » explicita Clawhauser sur un ton diplomatique des plus travaillés, qui laissa Fangmeyer admiratif, car le guépard ne se laissait pas emporter par l'émotion, et parvenait à maintenir son interlocuteur dans un état de calme relatif, en dépit de son anxiété manifeste. « Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'attendre son retour, et si un membre de votre famille est réellement menacé, il vaudrait mieux en parler tout de suite à l'un de nos officiers, vous comprenez ? »

Le chien de berger acquiesça en reniflant, après avoir émis un léger sanglot anxieux. « Je… Je comprends… » marmonna-t-il.

« Bien… Je vais prendre votre nom, si vous le voulez bien »

Le mammifère hocha la tête, visiblement convaincu. Le nom qu'il déclara eut néanmoins l'effet d'une bombe, autant pour Clawhauser que pour Fangmeyer, qui peinèrent à dissimuler leur surprise et leur effroi lorsqu'ils l'entendirent.

« Je m'appelle Shepard. Shepard Bellwether. » déclara le chien d'une voix tremblante. « Je suis le mari de Dawn Bellwether. »


	26. Chapitre 26 - Atlantea

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Il fait trop chaud pour travailler (Je ne fais pas de pub involontaire pour Pulco Citron -sauf à l'instant-). Mais écrire ce chapitre a tenu lieu de la torture, sérieusement... Avoir envie d'écrire, et ne pas y parvenir parce qu'on se liquéfie, purement et simplement, c'est très frustrant.**

 **Du coup, je pense que le chapitre n'est clairement pas aussi bon qu'il aurait pu l'être, car les conditions d'écriture n'étaient pas satisfaisantes. J'ai dû faire beaucoup plus de pauses que je n'en fais habituellement, ce qui a pu affecter l'impression de cohérence de l'ensemble (ou pas, à vous de me le dire).**

 **Je constate également qu'en réalité, au-delà d'avoir écrit pour la première fois une scène intime dans le chapitre précédent, cette nouvelle me pousse à me confronter à un genre que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais abordé : le polar. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est difficile à écrire, le polar ! Mes respects à tous les auteurs de ce genre littéraire que je sous-estimais très clairement jusqu'alors... C'est une horreur sans nom, un truc à s'arracher les cheveux... Parvenir à distiller les indices tout en ménageant des fausses pistes, et sans en révéler trop ou pas assez, mais c'est juste terriblement compliqué. J'ai tout le temps peur de faire des erreurs et de gâcher mon histoire au détour d'une révélation placée trop tôt ou trop tard. Le stress. C'est vraiment dur.**

 **Bon, sinon, encore un chapitre je pense, avant que je ne reprenne le boulot (le 1er Septembre arrivera trop vite). Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, d'autres pas, mais peu importe dans le fond : je suis prof. Ce qui explique qu'au cours des deux derniers mois, j'ai pu être aussi prolifique, car en dehors des copies du bac à corriger, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire (vacances d'été obligent).**

 **Mais là, avec la rentrée, le rythme va forcément être impacté. Je pourrais toujours fournir un chapitre par semaines, et parfois même deux, je pense... Donc on gardera quand même un bon flot au niveau des parutions, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'on avait jusqu'à présent. A mon grand regret, d'ailleurs.**

 **Croyez-moi, je préfèrerai passer chacune de mes journées à écrire mes histoires... Vivre de ça, ce serait un rêve.**

 **Mais les rêves, c'est bon pour la bleusaille, et en attendant, il faut bien manger. Donc bon.**

 **Allez, j'en profite pour vous remercier tous au passage, pour votre soutien, vos retours et votre présence. Vous êtes merveilleux. A très vite pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Atlantea**

« Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda Fangmeyer d'un ton incrédule, se moquant totalement que sa question puisse paraître déplacée aux yeux du chien de berger qui lui faisait face.

Ce-dernier resta interdit, enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'effarement de l'officier. Clawhauser dû saisir son trouble, et intervint dans la conversation, se montrant toujours aussi courtois et professionnel.

« Pardonnez mon collègue, monsieur Bellwether. Il ne voulait pas se montrer insultant, n'est-ce pas Fang' ? »

Alerté par la remarque du guépard, qui mettait en évidence le manque de professionnalisme dont il venait de faire preuve, le loup arctique hocha la tête, et se reprit quelque peu. « Oui, pardon, excusez-moi… C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à… »

« A apprendre que Dawn Bellwether était mariée à un prédateur ? » demanda Shepard en haussant les sourcils. Visiblement, il était relativement accoutumé à la réaction à laquelle il venait d'assister. « C'est pourtant le cas. »

« Et… Et vous dites qu'elle est en danger ? » demanda Fangmeyer, reprenant soudain son sérieux.

Le chien de berger se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de reporter son attention vers Clawhauser. Il était toujours très nerveux, et son corps était parcouru de soubresauts liés au stress. « C'est la raison pour laquelle j'espérais pouvoir parler au lieutenant Hopps. Dawn avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à elle… »

« Hum… Sauf votre respect… » intervint Fangmeyer en se raclant la gorge. « Elle a essayé de… de tuer le lieutenant Hopps… Ça me fait douter de l'éventuelle confiance qu'elle pouvait lui accorder, vous comprenez ? »

Un peu irrité par les interventions de son collègue, Clawhauser poussa un soupir désapprobateur, en se voyant obligé de rappeler une nouvelle fois le loup blanc à l'ordre. « Fangmeyer, je pense que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'avoir cette conversation. Monsieur Bellwether aura tout lieu de s'expliquer à ce sujet, une fois que nous l'aurons mis en relation avec l'autorité compétente. »

« Je suis tout disposé à me charger de lui, s'il le faut ! » proposa Fangmeyer, sa curiosité piquée au vif par le déroulement imprévu des évènements qui venaient d'émailler les trois dernières minutes. Son instinct lui hurlait que, quoique puisse avoir à prétendre Dawn Bellwether au sujet de sa femme, que ce soit des inepties ou la vérité la plus entière, ce serait forcément lié aux agissements des Gardiens du Troupeau. S'il obtenait par ce biais de quoi faire avancer son enquête, il ne manquerait pas d'en profiter.

Cependant, la réponse de Clawhauser fut une vraie douche froide quant à ces espoirs, qui se virent évincés comme une boule de paille par jour de grand vent. « Tu es en service bureautique aux archives pour la journée, Fang'. Et étant donné l'importance de ce que monsieur Bellwether peut avoir à dire, il vaudrait mieux en référer d'abord au chef. »

« Au chef ? » s'alarma Shepard en secouant la tête. « Le chef Bogo ? »

« Eh bien, oui… Monsieur Bellwether, si votre femme est effectivement en danger, il vaudrait mieux que votre interlocuteur soir en mesure d'agir au plus vite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… » répondit le chien de berger d'un air paniqué, avant de faire un pas en arrière. « Cela risquerait d'empirer les choses… J'aurais vraiment préféré m'adresser au lieutenant Hopps… »

Le fait de répéter cette demande de manière insistante ressemblait à une forme d'espoir presque pathétique, presque comme si, à force de l'invoquer, la lapine finirait par faire irruption sans prévenir.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le lieutenant Hopps ne reprendra le service que la semaine prochaine, et elle est actuellement à Atlantea. Même si je prenais sur moi de la contacter, ce que je ne ferai pas, par respect pour sa vie privée et son temps libre, elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de vous. Vous comprenez ? » demanda Clawhauser d'une voix calme et apaisante, essayant de persuader Shepard Bellwether de l'imiter dans cette approche plus détendue d'une situation qui devait être extrêmement stressante pour le chien de berger, ce qui expliquait son comportement anxieux et ses réflexions erratiques. Lorsqu'il eut acquiescé, le guépard reprit : « Le chef Bogo prendra parfaitement les choses en pattes, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en lui. Puis-je le contacter pour le mettre en relation avec vous, maintenant ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » hésita le chien de berger, avant de secouer la tête. « Peut-être, oui. Il faut bien que je vois quelqu'un de toute manière. »

« Ne bougez pas, je le contact de suite. »

Clawhauser fit rouler sa chaise sur le côté, afin de décrocher le combiné qui le mettrait en relation avec Bogo. Fangmeyer, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, vit là l'opportunité d'interroger rapidement Shepard Bellwether. Peut-être pourrait-il obtenir quelques informations intéressantes, s'il la jouait fine.

« Pour quelle raison souhaitiez-vous seulement vous adresser au lieutenant Hopps, monsieur Bellwether ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le chien de berger le contempla de la tête au pied, semblant chercher à déterminer le degré de confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder. Le fait qu'il soit un prédateur dû lui donner un minimum de crédit, car Shepard se risqua à répondre.

« Dawn m'avait dit que je pourrais faire confiance au lieutenant Hopps si les choses tournaient mal… »

« Et à quel moment vous a-t-elle dit ça ? » reprit le loup blanc en fronçant les sourcils, se montrant soudain très intéressé. « Avant ou après son arrestation ? »

« Après… » déclara le chien de berger en jetant quelques regards angoissés autour de lui, semblant craindre que quelqu'un puisse surprendre la conversation. « C'est la dernière fois qu'elle a accepté de me parler… Après ça, elle a décidé de reconnaître tous les faits qui lui étaient reprochés. Tous, sans exception. Puis elle s'est murée dans le silence. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire… Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le choix. »

Les informations qui lui parvenaient créaient tant de questions diverses et variées, et parfois contradictoires, dans l'esprit de Fangmeyer qu'il sentit son cœur commencer à battre un peu plus vite sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Ce que Shepard venait de lui dire remettait totalement en question la nature du complot initial, et laissait en suspens sa conclusion éventuelle. Comment était-il seulement possible que des révélations pareilles n'arrivent qu'à présent. Si elles étaient fondées, bien entendu… Il demeurait possible que Shepard ne soit qu'une sorte d'illuminée, mais Fangmeyer en doutait fortement.

« Attendez ! Attendez une minute… » demanda Fangmeyer en plaquant une patte soucieuse contre son front, essayant de donner du sens à toutes ces théories qui lui traversaient l'esprit. « Vous sous-entendez que votre épouse n'était pas à l'origine du complot ? Qu'elle n'est pas coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés ? »

« Elle est coupable des faits… » répondit Shepard d'une voix affectée, qui témoignait de la douleur qu'il ressentait à devoir admettre une telle vérité. « Mais elle n'est pas à l'origine du complot. Elle a obéi aux ordres qui lui ont été transmis… Elle n'a pas agi pour son compte. Elle espérait pouvoir mettre un terme à tout ça, tout en protégeant notre famille ! »

« De… De quoi est-ce que vous me parlez ? Qui lui a mis la pression ? Les Gardiens du Troupeau ? La Compagnie 112 ? »

A l'audition de ces derniers mots, Shepard bondit littéralement en arrière en poussant un cri d'horreur. Les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse, il faillit glisser, et dût se rattraper au comptoir pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Fangmeyer resta interdit face à une telle réaction d'effroi… Visiblement, il avait fait mouche… Mais que seule la mention du groupuscule militaire soit capable de mettre le chien de berger dans un tel état de panique n'avait rien de rassurant. Le loup blanc fit un pas en direction de Shepard, dans le but de l'aider à se redresser, mais ce-dernier le repoussa violemment tout en poussant un grognement furieux.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » hurla-t-il, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, ici ? »

Shepard et Fangmeyer se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix pour voir arriver vers eux Bogo, qui avançait d'un pas rapide et affirmé. Le chien de berger se redressa, prenant un air dépité, tandis que le loup blanc s'éloignait de quelques mètres, désireux d'éluder tout malentendu déductible de sa conduite.

« Adrian Bogo, chef du ZPD. » déclara le buffle en s'arrêtant devant Shepard, qui hocha la tête avec gravité avant de lui tendre une patte tremblante, que Bogo accepta. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur Bellwether, nous allons mettre les choses au clair ensemble. »

« Il faut protéger ma femme, chef Bogo. De toute urgence ! » supplia Shepard en jetant à nouveau des regards anxieux tout autour de lui.

« Nous allons voir ça, monsieur Bellwether. » répondit calmement le buffle, avant de l'inciter à le suivre d'une patte dans le dos. « Nous allons nous rendre dans mon bureau, et vous allez tout m'expliquer… Et s'il en ressort que votre épouse court un quelconque danger, nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour assurer sa sécurité. Alors essayez de vous détendre, d'accord ? »

Le chien de berger acquiesça, avant d'avancer dans la direction que lui indiquait Bogo, ce-dernier le suivant de près. Avant de quitter le hall d'accueil, le buffle lança un ultime regard équivoque à Fangmeyer, dont la fureur courroucée laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus en direction du couloir menant aux ascenseurs, le loup blanc revint auprès de Clawhauser, qui était resté interdit, après avoir assisté à la manière catastrophique dont les évènements s'étaient soldés.

« Je vais en prendre pour mon grade, Ben… » déclara Fangmeyer avec dépit.

« Sans vouloir en rajouter une couche, Simon… Tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes, cette fois. » répondit le guépard d'un ton sérieux qui lui ressemblait peu, très éloigné de l'aspect jovial et enjoué que prenait habituellement son timbre de voix.

Surpris et quelque peu blessé, le loup blanc redressa la tête vers Clawhauser, mais ne vit aucune malveillance dans les yeux de son ami, seulement une affectation sincère et un brin d'inquiétude.

« Toute cette enquête est en train de te faire dérailler… » l'avertit le guépard en secouant piteusement la tête. « Il faut que tu lèves le pied, ou ça va mal se terminer pour toi. »

« Des satanés terroristes mettent notre ville à feu et à sang pour une raison des plus obscures ! » se défendit Fangmeyer sur un ton plus courroucé. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul ici à en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, et tu le sais. » répliqua immédiatement Clawhauser d'un ton calme, qui rejetait totalement toute forme de conflit, essayant plutôt de contraindre la conversation à prendre une tournure sensée et raisonnable. « Tu es juste trop impulsif et impatient. La preuve avec ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu aurais fini par savoir ce dont il était question avec le mari de Bellwether… On ne fait pas de rétention d'informations ici. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'acharner ainsi à lui tirer les vers du museau. »

« Pas de rétention d'informations ? » répéta Fangmeyer d'une voix incrédule, avant de taper du poing sur le comptoir. « Alors pourquoi on ne me dit rien sur cette foutue Compagnie 112 ? »

Clawhauser resta muet face à cette démonstration agressive d'impatience. Il se contenta de contempler son collègue d'un air navré, tout en secouant doucement la tête. Fangmeyer poussa un soupir de lassitude… Peut-être bien qu'il allait trop loin, en effet, que toute cette affaire avait fini par le dépasser, et le hantait un peu trop intimement. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur les éléments de l'enquête, à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir traiter les choses différemment, mais sa fichue obstination le ramenait toujours à ses doutes et à ses incertitudes. Quelque chose de très grave était en train de se tramer, il en avait l'intime conviction… Et à ses yeux, les forces de l'ordre ne réagissaient pas avec le dynamisme et l'implication nécessaires. Zootopie subirait de nouvelles attaques avant qu'on ait prit la situation suffisamment au sérieux. Et celles-ci seraient bien plus graves que les précédentes, à n'en point douter.

« Je vais retourner à mes archives… » déclara finalement Fangmeyer avec dépit, avant de se détourner du comptoir, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

« Hey ! Tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille manger un morceau ? » demanda Clawhauser d'un ton affecté.

« Plus faim… » répondit piteusement le loup blanc, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant aux bureaux du poste de police principal, où il allait très certainement encore passer un certain temps.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il foulait de ses pieds le macadam d'Happy Town, Finnick ressentait la même impression caractéristique qui semblait définir l'ambiance locale : la résignation. Ce n'était pas une humeur passagère ou quelconque, découlant d'une journée pluvieuse particulièrement maussade, qui aurait impacté l'un ou l'autre des habitants esseulés qu'il aurait croisé sur sa route. Non. Il s'agissait concrètement d'une sorte de fatalité implicite qui affectait définitivement et unilatéralement chaque personne ayant le malheur de vivre dans ce quartier, tâcheron honteux de Zootopie, que la cité tentait de dissimuler à l'ombre des buildings flamboyants de Savannah Central.

Supposé servir de point de jonction entre les Meadowlands et le centre de Zootopie, ce quartier écologique avait eu la malchance d'être construit en abord des docks, et avait d'avantage subi l'influence des mafias pullulant dans les bas-fonds de la cité, que des « _honorables_ » familles bourgeoises vivant de l'autre côté du détroit. En l'espace de quelques années seulement, cette zone résidentielle avait sombré aux pattes des cartels… Les charmants immeubles supposés accueillir des familles aux revenus modestes étaient tombés en décrépitude, la pauvreté avait envahi tout le secteur, les murs étaient recouverts de tags, d'insanités, et de sigles d'appartenance aux différents gangs de la ville, qui avaient transformé la zone en terrain d'affrontement ouvert, car le quartier avait également le malheur de se trouver à la jonction des différents territoires des pires bandes de malfrats de la cité. Plutôt que d'essayer d'inverser la vapeur, de fournir les efforts pour redonner à ces quelques pâtés de maisons leurs lettres de noblesse, la mairie avait tout simplement abandonné le quartier à son sort. On n'y voyait quasiment jamais de patrouilles de police, les services d'entretien de la municipalité n'y fournissaient qu'un service minimum (à savoir le ramassage des ordures, et encore), et même les espaces publics, culturels et éducatifs avaient sombré dans une sorte de consternation résignée. Il semblait qu'aux yeux de l'hôtel de ville, les nombreuses familles aux revenus modestes venus s'installer dans ce nouveau quartier en quête d'une vie meilleure, ne valaient pas l'investissement économique nécessaire au maintien d'un cadre de vie respectable et agréable.

Il était peu étonnant, donc, que la délinquance ait fleuri en ces lieux comme de la mauvaise herbe sur un terrain vague à l'abandon. Les cartels avaient trouvé en ce lieu un giron profitable et sans limites de nouvelles recrues, élevées dans la misère et la haine de leurs semblables, et prêtes à se montrer serviles et implacables, si cela leur permettait de se remplir les poches en causant le plus de dommages collatéraux possibles. Pour le pourcentage de la population restant, composée pour la plupart d'honnêtes travailleurs, soumis à des horaires indignes et payés une misère, la violence locale, la criminalité, les trafics en tout genre et la prostitution étaient devenus un cadre de vie presque normale, dont ils s'étaient finalement accommodés. « Happy Town » était le surnom ironique qui avait germé entre ces murs défraichis et abandonnés, appellation adéquate pour un quartier dont on ne parlait jamais, mais qui toujours restait en mémoire comme celui où personne ne voulait vivre, sauf ceux qui n'avaient pas le choix.

Finnick avait roulé sa bosse aux côtés de Nick Wilde dans ce quartier miséreux pendant de nombreuses années, que ce soit pour les affaires, ou parce qu'ils avaient de nombreux contacts parmi les différents gangs de la ville, qui semblaient tous avoir des sortes « _d'ambassades_ » dans le coin. Le fennec et le renard s'étaient toujours refusés à rejoindre une bande ou un cartel en particulier, si l'on exceptait l'époque où ils avaient travaillé comme informateurs, conseillers et négociateurs pour Mr Big, mais la musaraigne arctique n'avait aucune part directe à Happy Town, bien que l'ombre de son influence se soit étendue jusque dans ces ruelles malfamées. Cette époque n'était pas celle dont le fennec était le plus fier. Après la mort du père de son partenaire, celui-ci avait sombré et s'était lancé dans des combines dangereuses, où ils avaient parfois dû recourir à la violence et à la menace pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient… Jamais ils ne s'y étaient ouvertement résolus auparavant, et tout ceci avait pris place à Happy Town… L'époque où Dizzie était revenue à Zootopie, dans l'espoir d'aider son frère à remonter la pente. C'était un peu la lumière au milieu d'une période ténébreuse, et il en gardait honnêtement certains des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. En dépit de tout, il semblait bien qu'étrangement les moments les plus durs côtoyaient parfois les meilleurs. Il aurait aimé avoir été capable de faire une meilleure impression à la renarde, en ce temps-là, mais comme souvent au cours de sa vie, le fennec s'y était résolu : il avait merdé, et ce dans les grandes largeurs. Serait-il capable de se le pardonner un jour ? Sans doute que non. Parviendrait-il à vivre avec ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Cependant, s'il souhaitait obtenir des informations sur un quelconque trafic, des transactions louches ou encore, comme aujourd'hui, l'apparition d'un nouveau produit illicite sur le marché, il avait encore quelques contacts à Happy Town qui seraient sans doute en mesure de le renseigner. Cela le répugnait comme au premier jour de se rendre dans ce coin de la ville, ce qu'il trouvait presque indécent de sa part, étant donné qu'il avait lui-même abusé de cette zone de non-droits, mais les vieux ressentiments avaient la vie dure… Il gardait de très mauvais souvenirs d'Happy Town, si tant est qu'il fut possible d'en avoir des bons par ici.

Le fennec stationna son van le long de l'artère principale qui fendait Happy Town en deux… Une bande de macadam de plusieurs kilomètres, joignant le pont Grasshope, qui surplombait le détroit pour atteindre les Meadowlands, et les beaux quartiers de Savannah Central. On traversait le furoncle Happy Town par dépit, pour se rendre de l'un à l'autre, mais on le faisait les portières verrouillées, sans ralentir et surtout sans s'arrêter, et de préférence sans jeter le moindre regard par la fenêtre de son véhicule. Il valait mieux ignorer ouvertement ce que l'on ne voulait pas voir, pas vrai ?

Finnick quitta son van, ses lunettes de soleil callées sur le museau, l'air aussi dur que fermé. Mieux valait montrer tout de suite qu'il était le genre de mammifère qui poussait les badauds à changer de trottoir. C'était la catégorie à laquelle il fallait appartenir pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis, pas ici. Il ne demeura pas longtemps dans les rues principales et commença à déambuler parmi les ruelles crasseuses. A chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus loin dans les méandres labyrinthiques d'Happy Town, la population se faisait à la fois plus rare, et plus caractéristique. En remplacement des mammifères déclassés, se rendant d'un pas lent de leur travail à leur domicile, ou inversement – l'usine de fabrication de conserves Saporo était la seule à s'être maintenue dans le quartier, en profitant pour exploiter au maximum la population locale –, il croisait à présent beaucoup de racaille, de dealers et de trafiquants en tous genres, vaquant à leurs occupations misérables, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il y avait une attitude et un air à avoir pour se fondre dans la masse locale, et Finnick avait appris à en jouer depuis bien longtemps.

Finalement, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un vieux bar miteux, qui faisait également office de club de strip-tease de seconde zone, et qui occupait le fond d'une impasse, perdue au milieu d'un dédale de ruelles. Impossible de tomber sur ce night-club par hasard. Ceux qui s'y rendaient savaient déjà où le trouver, et ce qu'ils avaient l'intention d'y faire… Ces activités demeurant, bien entendu, parmi les moins recommandables.

Le fennec poussa la porte du club, pénétrant dans un espace relativement large, et plongé dans la pénombre. Seuls les spots lumineux criards illuminant les podiums où officiaient, à la nuit tombée, les danseuses de charme, permettaient de distinguer l'aménagement vieillot et usé jusqu'à la corde des locaux. A cette heure de la journée, l'établissement était pour ainsi dire désert. Ils ne s'y trouvaient que deux mammifères, installés à une table, au fond de la salle : un rhinocéros et un alpagua, plongés dans une conversation houleuse, dont le sujet devait être tout sauf honnête. Finnick ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, et alla s'installer au bar. Une petite sonnette de réception était mise à la disposition des usagers afin de prévenir le propriétaire des lieux de la présence d'un éventuel consommateur. Le fennec ne se priva pas pour en user, et la fit sonner deux ou trois fois, avant de croiser les bras au-dessus du comptoir.

Quelques instants plus tard débarqua un ragondin depuis une petite porte de service aménagée spécifiquement pour sa taille. Un tablier crasseux noué autour de la taille et un vieux cigare calé entre les dents, il rejoignit Finnick d'un pas lent, non sans l'avoir préalablement jaugé d'un œil tout à la fois indiscret et sévère.

« Regardez qui nous revient, après tant d'années d'absence… » maugréa le ragondin d'une voix graveleuse, avant de mâchonner l'embout de son cigare. Celui-ci s'était consumé depuis longtemps, ce qui n'empêchait pas le rongeur de chiquer le reste… Une habitude répugnante qui avait toujours retourné l'estomac de Finnick.

« Salut, Ditchrun. » répondit le fennec en acquiesçant lentement. « Comment vont les affaires ? »

« Regarde autour de toi, et tu auras la réponse. » déclara le dénommé Ditchrun en haussant les épaules. « Je te serre quelque chose ou bien tu es seulement venu me faire perdre mon temps ? »

Finnick secoua la tête avant de pousser un soupir. « Il serait malvenu de ma part d'abuser de ton hospitalité sans rien consommer, pas vrai ? »

La réponse du fennec sembla particulièrement satisfaire le ragondin, ce qui se manifesta par la naissance d'un sourire satisfait, tout en dents (du moins celles qu'il lui restait encore). « Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu le sens des affaires, au moins. Ce sera quoi ? »

« La seule chose que je me risquerai à boire ici, c'est un truc suffisamment fort pour être à l'abri de tout développement bactérien. » répondit cyniquement Finnick. La provocation ne fit même pas réagir son interlocuteur, qui attendait simplement que la commande soit passée. « Un double. Serré et sans glaçon. »

« Tu connais la règle. » enchaîna Ditchrun en lui lançant un regard équivoque. Finnick acquiesça, avant de déposer sur le comptoir un billet de cinq dollars. Ici, on payait toujours avant de consommer… Une règle tacite qui semblait des plus logiques si l'on considérait les tendances particulières de la population locale. Le ragondin se saisit de l'argent, rejeta sur le comptoir deux pièces d'un dollar et se dirigea vers le râtelier à boissons. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait vers le fennec, son verre de scotch entre les pattes.

Finnick le descendit d'une traite avant de grimacer et de pousser un râle de déplaisir. « Je me demande vraiment où tu te fournis pour systématiquement avoir les alcools les plus dégueulasses. »

« C'est tout un art de se maintenir au niveau d'exigence d'Happy Town. » répondit Ditchrun avec ironie tout en poussant un ricanement sombre. « Maintenant, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi pourquoi t'as pointé ton cul ici. »

« Toujours aussi direct, pas vrai ? » déclara le fennec en lançant un regard équivoque à son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer : « Si tu veux seulement parler de la pluie et du beau temps, vas voir un psy. Si t'es pas venu me causer affaires ou embrouilles, t'es juste en train d'abuser de mon temps. »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, Ditch'. » répondit Finnick d'un ton las et désabusé. « Je viens à la pêche aux infos. »

« Donc tu es venu causer affaires. » amena insidieusement le ragondin, une note tendancieuse au fond de la voix.

« Je vois… » déclara le fennec sur une note plus sombre, comprenant que s'il voulait obtenir quoique ce soit du tenancier, il devrait mettre la patte au portefeuille. « Même pas en souvenir du bon vieux temps, pas vrai ? »

« Le temps est seulement vieux, et certainement pas bon. » déclara Ditchrun d'un ton sévère. « Et comme tu le sais, les bons comptes font les bons amis.

« J'ai pas souvenir qu'on ait jamais été amis, Ditch'. »

« Et on ne le deviendra pas si tu espères obtenir quoique ce soit de ma part sans raquer. » le corrigea le ragondin, ce même rictus sardonique figé sur le visage.

Le fennec poussa un soupir contrit, avant d'extraire son portefeuille de sa poche, tout en demandant : « C'est combien pour un tuyau ? »

« Ca dépend de la nature du tuyau. »

« Hurleur Sauvage. » répondit simplement Finnick d'une voix froide, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du ragondin, dans le but d'analyser immédiatement sa réaction. Il ne fut pas déçu, en voyant une lueur de panique y briller momentanément. Mais ce qui le satisfit le plus, fut de voir disparaître ce sourire satisfait du visage de l'informateur.

« Trop cher pour toi. » répliqua finalement celui-ci en détournant le regard.

« Tu ne sais même ce que je veux… » argua le fennec en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Que ce soit des informations sur le produit en lui-même, ou bien que tu veuilles seulement en acquérir, il n'y a rien qui soit dans ton budget par ici. » Visiblement, aux yeux du ragondin, la conversation était close, car il se détourna de son interlocuteur d'un air dédaigneux, avant de prendre le chemin de l'arrière-salle dont il était sorti précédemment.

Finnick le suivit du regard, lui laissant quelques secondes d'avance avant de se racler la gorge d'un air méprisant, et de déclarer. « Je savais que tu bouffais à tous les râteliers, Ditch'. Sans doute un truc propre à ton espèce… Mais que tu finisses par servir de laquais à des minables comme les Gardiens du Troupeau… T'es vraiment tombé bien bas. »

Le ragondin fit volte-face, piqué au vif par la provocation. Il revint vers le fennec d'un pas vif et emporté, tout en resserrant sa dentition épaisse autour du mégot de son cigare. « Les Gardiens du Troupeau, hein ? Pauvre minable ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Allez, dégage d'ici avant que je ne demande à l'un de mes gars de t'y obliger, et que tu finisses sur une civière. »

Finnick se contenta de ricaner d'un air détaché, avant de détourner le regard et de descendre de son siège. Il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose en venant interroger Ditchrun… Mais il avait obtenu suffisamment d'informations par déductions pour pouvoir continuer sa petite enquête. Aussi, n'abusa-t-il pas plus longtemps de l'hospitalité toute relative du ragondin, et prit-il la direction de la sortie, d'un pas tranquille et détendu, sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Ditchrun ne le quitta pas du regard un seul instant, et jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté l'établissement, il demeura figé, l'œil exorbité et l'expression anxieuse.

Finnick fut accueilli par une pluie fine, froide et invasive, à sa sortie du nightclub. Il poussa un soupir de dépit et secoua la tête. Il avait bien besoin de ça, en sus du reste. Il avait à présent la confirmation que les dealers au service de Ditchrun étaient impliqués dans le réseau de distribution du Hurleur Sauvage… Il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur la drogue en elle-même, mais il n'était plus forcément aussi sûr que les Gardiens du Troupeau soient concrètement impliqués dans son processus de fabrication, ou même de distribution. Il semblait bien que le réseau tentaculaire de cette organisation criminelle s'étendait au-delà des limites qu'il avait soupçonnées. Il connaissait l'un ou l'autre des mauvaises graines qui bossaient pour Ditchrun… Des camés et des paumés, qu'il payait une misère pour prendre tous les risques à sa place, dans le maintien de ses multiples trafics. Aucune chance d'en croiser un dans les rues à cette heure de la journée… Mais il reviendrait cette nuit, lorsque les rabatteurs seraient de sortie. Il y en aurait peut-être un ou deux qui seraient prêts à lui cracher quelques informations croustillantes, en se montrant bien moins prudents et exigeants que le ragondin pour lequel ils travaillaient. C'était Happy Town, après tout… Ici, tout pouvait se monnayer, et surtout la loyauté.

* * *

Pour Dwayne Fangmeyer, les choses avaient commencé à doucement s'arranger, après l'expérience intense qu'il avait vécue en se rendant à la marche pour la paix. Il avait vu le piège se refermer sur tous les mammifères de Zootopie, proies comme prédateurs, et il avait fait front aux côtés de chacun d'entre eux, résistant à la pression et au pouvoir malfaisant de la peur. Il y avait des forces à l'œuvre qui désirait détruire ce que représentait cette ville utopiste, massacrer et piétiner ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir, dans le but de prôner des valeurs passéistes rétrogrades. Si les intentions des Gardiens se limitaient à ça, alors leur projet était voué à l'échec, car présentement, plus personne n'osait s'afficher comme un sympathisant à leur cause. Tous ceux qui s'étaient proclamés « _agneaux_ » sous la protection des Gardiens étaient soudainement devenus bien discrets… Dwayne n'avait oublié aucun nom, et aucun visage. Mais il se réjouissait de les voir se raviser, et revoir leurs copies. Visiblement, même les plus spécistes de ses camarades de promotion cherchaient à se détacher des agissements des Gardiens.

Le vrai visage de ces terroristes avait été dévoilé, et il aurait été malvenu d'afficher publiquement un quelconque soutien à leur cause, surtout si l'on considérait le nombre important de victimes que leurs agissements néfastes avaient provoquées. Proies ou prédateurs, peu importait : il y avait eu des morts, et personne ne pouvait plus prendre le parti, ni même défendre une cause qui bafouait à ce point l'importance de la vie.

Ça ne s'était pas fait en un jour, bien entendu. Il y avait eu quelques petits malins suffisamment machiavéliques et stupides pour soutenir les actions des Gardiens, et cela même après leur attaque sur la marche pour la paix. On ne faisait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs, selon eux… Mais comme leurs petites provocations avaient rapidement irrité les autres élèves, ainsi que le corps enseignant, et même l'administration, on leur avait gentiment fait comprendre que s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver en cellule pour un soutien affirmé à une doctrine criminelle, il serait de bon ton qu'ils cessent leurs idioties, ou qu'ils aillent voir si d'autres universités que celle-ci se montraient plus tolérantes vis-à-vis de la question.

Les évènements offrirent un sujet de conversation naturel, qui restait sur toutes les lèvres, et où l'avis de Dwayne fut réquisitionné. En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que toute l'université soit mise au courant que le jeune loup avait été présent au moment des faits. Oh, il n'était pas le seul parmi tous les étudiants à avoir assisté aux évènements en direct, mais comme il faisait office de « cas particulier », en raison de son jeune âge (et du fait qu'il fut un prédateur, bien entendu), on ne cessa de l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé, sur la façon dont il avait réagi, s'il avait eu peur, ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, vécu… En bref, il tissa plus de liens avec les autres élèves au cours de ces quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait fait durant les quatre derniers mois… Chose plutôt regrettable si l'on considérait qu'un drame avait dû se produire pour que, finalement, il trouve un moyen d'avoir sa place parmi les autres. Dwayne songeait souvent à cette ironie quelque peu cruelle, et ne pouvait refreiner une impression de « fausseté » et de malveillance dissimulée, derrière ce soudain intérêt. Mais il ne voulait pas se risquer à mettre tout le monde dans le même panier et espérait simplement que l'avenir lui donnerait tort.

Parmi tous les élèves qui se rapprochèrent de lui, il fut notamment surpris de faire une rencontre qui était plutôt une sorte de retrouvaille. En effet, la jeune antilope qui s'était tenue à ses côtés pendant la marche pour la paix, et dont il avait saisi la patte, lui donnant ce sage conseil qui avait permis de créer une chaîne de courage ayant préservé le cortège de Tundraville d'un sort tragique, était étudiante dans la même université que lui. Elle s'appelait Sophie, et suivait un cursus très différent du sien, puisqu'elle était inscrite en langues anciennes. Néanmoins, les deux s'étaient depuis nettement rapprochés, au point que Dwayne finisse par se dire qu'au bout du compte, il avait enfin trouvé une personne digne d'être considérée comme une « amie », dans cette université. Depuis, se rendre sur les lieux chaque jour, suivre les cours en dépit de son ennui, lui semblait un peu plus profitable, et nettement moins morose.

Il retrouvait Sophie pendant leurs pauses communes, ou aux repas de midi. Elle l'avait présenté à plusieurs de ses amis étudiants, et Dwayne était parvenu à bien s'intégrer au petit groupe de mammifères hétéroclites qui le composait. Ce fut dans ce contexte qu'il fit la connaissance d'Iris, une camarade de promotion de Sophie.

Dwayne n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, et ne s'était bien entendu jamais intéressé, ni de près, ni de loin, à l'importance toute secondaire (selon lui) d'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un… A ses yeux, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie qui ne pouvait mener qu'à deux choses : la désillusion et le chagrin, ou la stabilité et l'ennui. Il n'avait vraiment pas une vision très positiviste des relations de couple. Mais toutes ces certitudes adolescentes furent instantanément balayées lorsqu'il fit la rencontre d'Iris. Lorsqu'il croisa ses doux yeux verts, à l'éclat aussi discret que léger, il sentit un nœud se resserrer à l'entrée de son estomac. Il comprit presque immédiatement qu'elle lui plaisait, bien que son esprit tenta par tous les moyens de s'opposer à cette vérité, qui lui semblait grotesque tant elle semblait faire écho aux désagréments qu'avait subi son propre frère… Car, et c'était là toute l'ironie de la chose, Iris était une proie… Et c'était une brebis. Elle avait néanmoins un petit quelque chose de particulier, et qui faisait une grande partie de son charme aux yeux de Dwayne… Au-delà de sa douceur apparente, de son calme permanent, de sa discrétion constante, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura sauvage, que ses particularités physiques ne faisaient que renforcer : sa laine n'était pas intégralement blanche, mais émaillée par endroits très ciblés de teintes plus sombres, mélange étrange de noir et de roux. Son museau n'était pas aussi court que celui des autres moutons, et lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à rire à gorge déployée, ce qu'étrangement elle ne faisait qu'en réaction aux plaisanteries (pourtant souvent pitoyables) de Dwayne, le jeune loup avait pu observer que les dents de la brebis étaient plus aiguisées que ne l'étaient celles des autres membres de son espèce. De même, sa queue était plus longue, et plus dense, son pelage frisé s'y trouvant également plus raide, retombant en un panache noir absolument adorable… Maigrelette et de petite taille, elle se promenait toujours avec quelques bouquins sous le bras. C'était une passionnée de poésie, et elle suivait un cursus spécifique en littérature appliquée.

Dwayne ne manquait jamais une occasion d'échanger avec elle, bien que leurs conversations aient toujours pris part au sein de celles qui animaient le groupe tout entier. De fait, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment personnellement, mais s'était attaché à sa personnalité délicate… Iris ne prenait jamais la parole, sauf quand elle était certaine de maîtriser un sujet. Alors, elle était capable de faire preuve de raisonnement extrêmement maîtrisés, et souvent passionnants, qui faisaient beaucoup rire ses camarades de par le sérieux presque cérémonial qu'elle employait alors. Dwayne avait rapidement compris qu'Iris était d'une nature anxieuse, et très timide. Il y avait également une sorte de tristesse étrange au fond de son regard, comme une fatalité permanente, avec laquelle elle devait vivre au quotidien.

Plus d'une fois, après la pause de midi, alors que le groupe d'étudiants s'en retournait vers leurs bâtiments respectifs, en remontant la longue pente qui desservait les différentes structures du campus, Dwayne avait surpris des groupes d'élèves murmurer entre eux en croisant la route d'Iris, tout en lui lançant des regards équivoques. Parfois même, il entendait des ricanements moqueurs, et pouvait alors percevoir le voile ombreux qui recouvrait le regard de la jeune brebis, ses yeux devenant plus humides. Elle baissait alors légèrement la tête, et ses oreilles se courbaient doucement vers arrière. Peut-être même accélérait-elle un tout petit peu le pas. Des signes presque imperceptibles, que Dwayne n'avait cependant pas manqué de saisir, car il était d'une nature observatrice, et Iris savait capter toute son attention (et cela bien malgré lui).

Ce jour-ci, alors que Finnick quittait tout juste l'établissement douteux de Ditchrun, Dwayne marchait à l'arrière du groupe de ses amis, à deux pas à peine d'Iris. Il ne prétextait pas vouloir lui parler, ni même chercher à se tenir auprès d'elle, à l'écart des autres. Sa marche avait simplement été un peu plus lente, et ce ne fut que par un hasard des plus complets qu'il se trouva suffisamment proche d'elle, afin de saisir à la perfection le déroulé exact des évènements qui allaient survenir.

Iris avait été maussade tout au long du repas. Préoccupée, anxieuse, distante auraient été des qualificatifs qui auraient pu convenir à la perfection. A plusieurs reprises, des étudiants du groupe l'avaient alpagué, Sophie en tête, cherchant à savoir si elle était toujours avec eux. Elle avait légèrement ri, tout en s'excusant d'être aussi distraite… Elle avait alors feint de s'intéresser aux conversations en cours pendant quelques instants, avant de retomber dans son état de préoccupation manifeste. Dwayne n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son air soucieux, mais n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet… Parce qu'il n'avait jamais directement parlé avec elle de son propre chef, et que sa timidité le contraignait à s'en abstenir, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la mettre inutilement mal à l'aise devant tous les autres.

De fait, le jeune loup restait aux aguets, tandis qu'ils s'en retournaient tous en cours, dans la béatitude allègre d'une promenade digestive. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'arrière du groupe, à marcher aux côtés d'Iris, feignant l'indifférence tout en gardant un œil discret et soucieux posé sur elle. La jeune brebis marchait la tête basse, l'air pensif, et les pattes resserrées autour des énormes bouquins qu'elle avait plaqué contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait enfermée dans une bulle réflexive où toutes ses pensées gravitaient autour d'un sujet grave et préoccupant, qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec personne d'autre.

Elle ne remarqua même pas la bande d'étudiants de dernier cycle qui croisèrent leur route, avant que ces-derniers ne la scrutent de manière invasive. Dwayne perçut le mouvement oculaire insistant des mammifères, qu'il jugea aussi déplacé que déplaisant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il parvint à saisir des propos qu'ils proférèrent, d'une voix à demi-étouffée, mais suffisamment haute pour être parfaitement audible de celle qu'ils ciblaient.

« Regarde ce monstre… » ; « Y en a qui trouvent ça sexy, les hybrides… » ; « Tu sais qui c'est, pas vrai ? » ; « Sans doute cul et chemise avec les Gardiens… » ; « Répugnante… »

Dwayne se figea, horrifié par ces propos insultants et gratuits dont il ne comprenait pas la cause, Iris n'ayant rien dit, ni même fait, qui puisse les pousser à se montrer aussi ouvertement odieux avec elle. Sans doute son état d'anxiété et d'angoisse particulier rendit la brebis plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumée à ces injures perpétuelles qui émaillaient son quotidien, et dont Dwayne venait à présent d'avoir un échantillon, car il vit le masque de son indifférence se fissurer de plus en plus vite… Au bout de quelques instants, il put saisir le son du sanglot qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir, et elle laissa tomber ses livres au sol, tandis qu'elle fondait en larmes. Dwayne fit un pas dans sa direction, soucieux de lui venir en aide, mais elle ne le laissa pas l'approcher, et repoussa violemment la patte qu'il tendait vers elle, avant de fuir à toutes jambes en secouant la tête.

« Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda une ourse qui faisait partie de leur groupe d'amis.

Sophie secoua la tête, l'air visiblement inquiète, tandis que Dwayne se baissait pour ramasser les livres qu'Iris avait laissé tomber. « Je ne sais pas… » répondit l'antilope après avoir poussé un soupir accablé. « Elle est bizarre depuis ce matin… J'espère qu'elle n'a pas de soucis à la maison. »

« Non, mais vous le faites exprès, ou bien vous n'avez sérieusement rien saisi de ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Dwayne d'un air confus en se redressant, les bouquins sous le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna un autre des étudiants de leur groupe.

« Cette bande d'enfoirés, qui vient juste de passer ! » explicita Dwayne en pointant du doigt la poignée d'élèves qui s'éloignait en ricanant. « Ils l'ont insulté comme c'est pas permis ! Et je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. »

Les autres échangèrent un regard coupable, mais personne n'osa trop rien dire. Dwayne grimaça face à leur absence de réaction manifeste, et écarquilla les yeux, horrifié de comprendre que non seulement ses amis étaient parfaitement au courant de ce que subissait Iris au quotidien, mais qu'ils avaient visiblement décidé de ne rien y faire. Une sorte de fatalité coupable semblait déterminer leur ligne de conduite, et le loup blanc fut écœuré de les voir faire preuve d'un tel laxisme.

Sans rien ajouter d'avantage, il se détourna d'eux, avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'Iris… Il avait toujours le prétexte de vouloir lui rendre ses livres, afin de l'approcher (si jamais il parvenait à la retrouver, toutefois). Mais il avait le secret espoir de parvenir à la réconforter un minimum, et d'ainsi apaiser la douloureuse boule de tristesse mêlée de rage qui avait grossi aux abords de son estomac.

Il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, assise sur les marches du perron menant aux grands amphithéâtres, une partie du campus déserte à cette heure de la journée, les cours s'y déroulant ne débutant qu'en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait la tête basse, les coudes reposant contre les genoux. Au moins ne pleurait-elle plus, sinon quoi Dwayne se serait senti bien incapable de ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir le courage de lui adresser la parole, alors s'il avait dû le faire dans des circonstances plus gênantes encore, il aurait sans doute déposé les livres à ses pieds avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à se poser la question, car ce fut Iris qui prit la parole la première. Elle avait dû le voir arriver, et avait détourné la tête, lui parlant sans oser le regarder directement : « Tu es venu profiter du spectacle, c'est ça ? »

Le ton extrêmement agressif sur lequel elle l'accueillit laissa Dwayne sans voix… Bien entendu, elle avait des raisons d'être en colère, et le jeune loup pouvait bien le comprendre. Aussi, décida-t-il d'ignorer le fait qu'elle s'en prenne ainsi à lui, et il déposa ses bouquins à côté d'elle.

« Non… » répondit-il simplement après avoir poussé un soupir. « En réalité, je suis venu pour te rendre ça. Je sais que tu adores ces livres, ce serait bête de les laisser traîner dans la poussière. »

« C'est gentil. » répondit-elle sèchement. « Merci. »

Le ton sur lequel elle avait lâché ce dernier mot était une manière pour elle de clore la conversation et d'inviter Dwayne à la laisser seule. Il l'aurait compris, même sans cela, étant donné les efforts qu'elle déployait pour ne surtout pas poser son regard sur lui.

Le jeune loup acquiesça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'imposer dans de telles circonstances… Il n'aurait pas su de quelle façon s'y prendre, de toute manière… Et pour avoir déjà été dans des états similaires, il savait très bien que parfois la solitude et le repli sur soi étaient les meilleurs des remèdes… Même si dans le cas présent, cela lui semblait être une idée des plus discutables. Mais sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait d'Iris, et qu'il avait beau essayer de se raisonner à ce sujet, il devait bien se l'avouer : il avait le béguin pour elle.

Néanmoins, il se détourna d'elle sans ajouter le moindre mot, prenant un air piteux. Les oreilles basses et la queue au ras du sol, il redescendit les marches du perron, prêt à reprendre sa route en direction du bâtiment où il avait cours, lieu dans lequel il n'avait vraiment plus aucune envie de se rendre, à présent.

« Dwayne, attends… »

Le jeune loup se figea sur place à l'audition de la voix douce qui venait de l'interpeller, et se retourna vers Iris, qui avait enfin trouvé la force de porter son attention sur lui, finalement. La brebis secoua doucement la tête, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire triste.

« Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça, je… » Elle hésita une seconde, avant de pousser un soupir et de baisser piteusement la tête. « Merci pour les livres. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en direction du laboratoire de lettres, où elle avait cours. Avant de disparaître derrière le bâtiment adjacent, elle lança un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et croisa le regard de Dwayne, qui n'était pas parvenu à le détacher d'elle.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire, avant de disparaître. Le jeune loup fut satisfait de voir que celui-ci était sincère.

* * *

Nick et Judy arrivèrent à Atlantea aux alentours de seize-heures trente. La lapine fut émerveillée par la splendeur de la ville dès lors que la moto atteignit le sommet de crête de la gigantesque crique sur laquelle la mégalopole côtière avait été bâtie. Entièrement construite à flanc de paroi, dans une sorte de coulée descendant vers l'océan, Atlantea était de fait totalement en pente, ses rues sinueuses et ses longues avenues traçant des sillons au milieu de d'immeubles aux façades colorées, conçus pour la plupart à même la roche, et qui rejoignaient une structure en ponton géant, quartier semi-aquatique où les mammifères marins disposaient d'un espace de vie tout à la fois idéal et confortable. Jamais Judy n'avait vu une cité aussi harmonieuse en termes d'architecture, de couleurs et d'ambiance. Tout semblait respirer la joie d'une vie en bord de mer, et chaque élément de la cité cherchait à rappeler cette proximité avec le monde aquatique.

« C'est absolument superbe, Nick… Cette ville est une merveille. » s'exclama Judy, emballée au plus haut point, après que le renard ait stoppé sa moto aux abords d'une place pavée de galets blancs, au centre de laquelle était érigée une magnifique fontaine de marbre, illustrant un enchevêtrement de coquillages qui crachaient des jets d'eau cristalline.

« Ah oui… » répondit le renard en s'étirant longuement, heureux d'être enfin arrivé. La route l'avait littéralement achevé. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus faire de pauses, arrivés à un certain stade, l'envie de terminer la route ayant été plus forte que tout le reste. « C'est vrai que c'est sympa, mais on s'y fait vite, à force. »

« Ecoutez-le, monsieur le blasé ! » répliqua Judy en secouant la tête. « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu connais aussi bien cette ville que Zootopie ? Tu vas me gâcher tout mon plaisir de touriste. »

« Tu es une touriste à Zootopie également, Carotte. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des quartiers dans lesquels tu n'as même pas encore mis les pattes ! »

« Peut-être bien. » répondit-elle en toute franchise, avant d'hausser les épaules. « Mais je suis d'une nature curieuse… Et tu te feras un plaisir de tout me faire découvrir, pas vrai ? »

« Surtout les endroits les moins recommandables… » déclara-t-il en se penchant à son niveau, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Monsieur Wilde, n'importe quel lieu devient moins recommandable dès que vous le foulez des pieds. » répliqua cyniquement Judy, avant de lui faire grâce d'un petit bisou sur le museau.

« Ça, c'était pas très gentil, Carotte. » fit remarquer Nick, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Décidemment, il ne se lassait pas de ce type d'échanges avec sa lapine, et visiblement celle-ci y avait pris un goût plus qu'affirmé.

« La vérité est parfois blessante… » renchérit la lapine en prenant un air faussement désolé, les pattes plaquées contre son visage, et les yeux plissés dans une mine chagrine. Nick devait bien l'admettre : elle était tout simplement adorable.

« Tu l'sais que tu m'aimes. » lança-t-il en se retournant vers la moto, afin de décrocher la sangle qui maintenait les sacoches de voyage en place.

« Est-ce que je le sais ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux, répondant bien volontiers à l'échange usuel, qui était devenu une sorte de code entre eux. « Mouai… Oui, je le sais. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers lui, passant de l'autre côté de la moto. « Attends, laisse-moi te filer un coup de patte ! » déclara-t-elle en réceptionnant la sacoche qui y était fixée. Elle rejoignit ensuite Nick, qui avait passé son contenant de voyage en bandoulière, afin de pouvoir le transporter plus aisément.

« Alors, que fait-on ? » demanda Judy en jetant des regards enthousiastes aux alentours. « On se rend tout de suite chez ta mère ? »

Nick jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour vérifier l'heure, puis secoua la tête afin de répondre par la négative. « Nan. On est à deux pas de l'école de James, et vu l'heure, il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de classe. » Le renard se tourna vers la lapine, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, révélant une expression de douceur enthousiaste qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue, mais qu'elle trouva à la fois belle et pleine de tendresse. « J'ai bien envie de lui faire une surprise. Qu'en dis-tu, Carotte ? »

« Bien entendu, Nick ! Je te suis. » répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué, bien qu'elle ressentit immédiatement une certaine forme d'appréhension à l'idée de faire la connaissance d'un membre de la famille de Nick… Elle n'avait pas pu anticiper sa rencontre avec Dizzie, et de fait, la surprise et l'inattendu avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Mais là, les circonstances étaient toutes différentes, et si elle avait bien compris, Nick était très attaché au petit James, dont il était le parrain. Que se passerait-il s'il ne l'appréciait pas ? Comprendrait-il, à son âge, que son oncle soit en couple avec une femelle issue d'une autre espèce ? Judy secoua la tête, surprise de ces questions relativement pessimistes qui lui ressemblaient assez peu et découlaient de la nervosité latente qui était la sienne depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait faire la rencontre des proches de Nick… Il était vraiment important pour elle que tout se passe bien, car étant issue d'une très grande famille, cette notion d'unité et d'acceptation était particulièrement importante à ses yeux… Plus sans doute qu'à ceux de Nick, d'ailleurs.

L'école se trouvait effectivement tout près, à deux rues seulement de la place où ils avaient laissé la moto. Nick lui présenta ce quartier comme étant celui des canaux, car le ruissellement du fleuve avait été ici détourné en un quadrillage aquatique qui délimitait les pâtés de maison, avant de se rejoindre en un tronc commun s'écoulant paisiblement en direction de l'océan. L'aspect très atypique des lieux, et l'omniprésence de l'eau, qui se répandait partout en petites cascades, en ruissèlements divers et variés, était un enchantement pour les yeux. Le duo fit néanmoins halte devant une bâtisse aussi large que haute, relativement austère, comme avait tendance à l'être les édifices publics, juste au moment où retentissait la cloche signalant la fin des cours. De nombreux mammifères de toutes les espèces étaient présents afin de récupérer leurs enfants, et créaient une petite masse compacte face à la grille de l'établissement scolaire.

Les jeunes élèves ne tardèrent pas à quitter les lieux, classes par classes, les parents retrouvant leur progéniture, et un tumulte joyeux s'élevant de la foule.

« Ça me rappelle toujours des souvenirs. » déclara Judy en lançant un regard attendri autour d'elle. « L'école où nous étions inscrits à Bunnyburrow était assez éloignée du terrier de mes parents, bien qu'elle fut la plus proche parmi toutes celles que compte la commune. Habituellement, on rentrait en bus, les portées les plus âgées veillant sur les plus jeunes. Mais parfois, c'était ma mère qui venait nous récupérer… Et ça suffisait à nous mettre en joie pour la journée. On savait que ce soir-là était le fameux soir où c'était maman qui nous attendait à la sortie de l'école. » Elle haussa les épaules, se trouvant soudain ridicule de faire ainsi preuve d'une telle nostalgie. « C'est bizarre comme on se souvient de ces petits riens, pas vrai ? »

« J'aimerais avoir plus de souvenirs de cette nature, Carotte. » répondit Nick en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener vers lui. Judy passa le sien autour de sa taille, et se serra doucement à lui. « Je dois avoir une certaine tendance négative qui me pousse à ne me rappeler que du pire… » ajouta-t-il finalement en poussant un soupir de dépit.

Judy secoua la tête, préférant prendre la réflexion comme un défi. « On va te créer plein de nouveaux souvenirs, dont tu seras heureux de te rappeler. »

« Tu as déjà bien œuvré à la tâche, Judy. » répondit-il en tournant vers elle un sourire sincère, qui la laissa sans voix.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser, un cri de joie retentit, qui les tira tous deux de leur torpeur. Le renard eut à peine le temps de se retourner que fonçait vers lui une boule de fourrure rousse déchaînée et hurlant à pleins poumons. « Tonton ! Tonton ! C'est toi ! »

Nick mit un genou à terre pour réceptionner le jeune renard qui bondit instantanément dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec puissance tout en enfonçant son visage ébouriffé dans le creux de son cou. « Trop content ! Trop content ! » s'exlama-t-il, excité comme une puce.

« Salut, James ! » proclama Nick avec enthousiasme, tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de son neveu. « Comment va mon p'tit guerrier ? »

James s'écarta de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, prenant une expression noble et fière. Judy fut troublée de constater à quel point il ressemblait à Nick. Il avait ses yeux vert émeraude, son sourire légèrement narquois, cette même silhouette à la fois fine et élancée… Mais il différait de lui, notamment au niveau du pelage, majoritairement d'un roux bien plus pâle, tirant presque sur le blanc crème par endroits, si ce n'était autour des yeux, où il était plus foncé. Sa queue en panache, ainsi que les extrémités de ses pattes, étaient de cette même teinte pâle, qui se rapprochait presque de la couleur du sable. Sa frimousse était en tout point adorable, surtout si l'on considérait le pelage rebelle qui poussait au sommet de son crâne, et bataillait en épis frénétiques, qui s'agitaient en tous sens à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Je suis bien plus fort que la dernière fois, tu vas voir ! » proclama-t-il en dressant le poing.

Nick poussa un soupir, avant d'acquiescer. « Bien, on va voir ça. »

Il plaqua son poing contre celui de son neveu, avant de prendre un air cérémonial extrêmement sérieux. « Prêt, gamin ? »

« Quand tu veux, vieux schnock. »

« Wow ! » s'exclama Nick en fronçant les sourcils. « Doucement, tu veux ! Qui t'a appris celle-là, elle est rude. »

« C'est maman. Elle a dit que ça t'allait comme un gant… Et que c'était toujours mieux que « vieil ermite » ou je sais pas quoi… » répondit le jeune renard d'un ton innocent, en prenant une expression désolée, signifiant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de comprendre ce dont il était en train de parler.

« Il faudra que j'aie une conversation avec ta mère, un de ces quatre. » déclara Nick d'un ton blasé. « Allez, peu importe. En garde, p'tit bout de bois : je te mets à l'épreuve. »

Et débuta alors la plus ridicule bataille de pouces à avoir jamais eu lieu entre deux renards. Nick ne pouvait s'empêcher de dramatiser la lutte à grands renforts de cris triomphaux, de râles d'agonie, et d'une imitation par ailleurs assez réussie du commentateur sportif Nelson Monfauve, donnant lieu à des punchlines épiques du type : « Et c'est un nouveau coup very heavy pour le p'tit pouce roux de Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Qui sera le winner de cette amazing competition ? Who knows ? Je vous le demande ! Car the suspense is à son comble. » Et au bout du compte, le plus vieux des deux renards s'avoua vaincu par KO technique et pliage de pouce à angle droit. Le coup qui rapportait le plus de points, selon lui.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, tonton Nick. Tu te fais trop vieux pour tout ça. » déclara fièrement le jeune renard en surplombant le corps amorphe de son oncle, qui s'était laissé choir au sol, la langue hors de la bouche, pour simuler le trépas du gladiateur.

« Empereur Carotte… » déclara-t-il en tendant un bras tremblant en direction de Judy, attirant finalement l'attention de son neveu sur la lapine. Si le jeune renard avait bien entendu remarqué sa présence jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réellement compris que la femelle accompagnait en fait son oncle. « Par pitié, montrez-vous magnanime, et dressez le pouce qui assurera ma survie. » clama Nick avec l'emphase d'un poète antique.

Judy échangea un regard équivoque avec James, semblant lui demander silencieusement son avis sur la question. Le jeune renard secoua la tête, un sourire cruel au museau, ce qui acheva de décider la lapine sur la conduite à tenir. Elle tendit théâtralement le bras au-dessus de la dépouille de son petit-ami, et tout en prenant l'expression la plus digne et sévère possible, elle pointa du pouce vers le bas, le condamnant ainsi à une mort par chatouilles, qui lui serait infligée par un renardeau extatique et hurlant de joie.

Il fallut près de deux minutes à Nick pour s'en remettre, et quand finalement James eut pitié de son pauvre corps meurtri, il le laissa se remettre sur ses pieds et reprendre son souffle.

« Même pas encore présentés l'un à l'autre et déjà ligués contre moi… » commenta Nick, le souffle court, mais le sourire aux lèvres. « C'est du joli. »

« Il semblerait que tu t'attires naturellement l'animosité de tes concitoyens, Nick. » commenta Judy en haussant les épaules, la réflexion faisant ricaner le jeune renard qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés, et ne la quittait plus du regard. Il avait des questions plein les yeux.

« James… » commença finalement Nick après s'être longuement étiré. « Je te présente ma partenaire, Carotte. » Il indiqua Judy de la patte en prenant un air des plus sérieux. La lapine lui lança un regard tendancieux, qui le poussa finalement à se corriger. « Mais tu peux aussi l'appeler Judy. Elle répond parfois à ce nom-là, aussi. »

« Merci, Nick. » commenta Judy avec froideur. « Voilà des présentations bien dignes de toi. »

« Tu t'appelles vraiment Carotte ? » demanda James, qui semblait n'avoir pas entendu la légère correction qu'avait apporté Nick à sa présentation.

« En réalité, il n'y a guère que ton oncle qui trouve amusant de me surnommer comme ça. »

« Je vais lui laisser ce privilège, alors ! » répondit James en ricanant, surprenant la lapine par la finesse ironique d'un tel raisonnement. Plutôt spectaculaire, pour un gamin de neuf ans. « Je trouverai ça bizarre, de toute façon. C'est comme si on m'appelait « Barre de céréales protéinées aux sauterelles et grillons ». »

« Hey, tu sais ce qu'on dit, James ! » le corrigea Nick en haussant les épaules. « On est ce qu'on mange ! »

« J'espère sincèrement que c'est pas le cas… » déclara James en secouant piteusement la tête. « Parce que sinon, ça ferait de moi une horrible personne, étant donné ce que maman me fait à manger. »

Nick étouffa un fou rire, avant de prendre un air désolé, et de serrer dramatiquement son neveu dans ses bras. D'un ton plaintif, le museau levé vers le ciel, il se laissa aller à une supplique des plus forcées. « Pauvre enfant. Si jeune, et il a déjà tellement souffert… »

Judy ne pouvait que compatir, en effet. Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des frissons d'angoisse en repensant aux pancakes infernaux de Dizzie… Et souvent, elle avait des moments d'absence où la terreur prenait le contrôle de son esprit, lorsqu'elle se souvenait qu'elle devrait bientôt faire face aux monstrueuses lasagnes végétariennes.

« Et donc, c'est ta partenaire en quoi, exactement ? » demanda James en reportant son attention sur la lapine.

« Oh, dans beaucoup de choses… » répondit le renard d'une voix tendancieuse, tout en ponctuant sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil explicite à l'attention de la lapine, qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir à cette avance dissimulée. Après tout, elle était encore en chaleur, et il lui fallait peu de choses pour être remuée. Mais elle parvint à contrôler ses hormones, et à ne pas dégager une odeur trop manifestement agressive… Elle n'avait pas envie d'incommoder le pauvre James à cause de la stupidité manifeste de son oncle, qu'elle remercia pour son intervention d'un discret coup de coude.

« Sa partenaire professionnelle, déjà… Et ça risque très vite de se limiter à ça, s'il n'arrête pas ses idioties. » répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, la deuxième partie de son interjection s'adressant bien entendu au plus âgé des deux renards (mais il s'agissait d'un âge purement physique, et clairement pas mental, visiblement).

L'expression incertaine de James laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait saisi quels types de rapports entretenaient les deux mammifères qui lui faisaient face. Nick saisit aisément son trouble et décida qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Pour bien faire comprendre les choses, il glissa sa patte autour de la taille de Judy et déclara : « C'est ma partenaire dans la vie, avant toute chose. »

« Oh ! » répondit James en plaquant ses deux pattes devant ses yeux, comprenant soudain que Judy était en fait la compagne de son oncle. « C'est dégoûtant ! Beurk ! »

Judy se sentit mal à l'aise, craignant que la réflexion face référence à la nature particulière de leur couple, mais son trouble fut de courte durée, car James ne tarda pas à préciser sa pensée, qui était en fait beaucoup plus générale, et absolument pas spéciste. « Tonton, t'es nul ! Tomber amoureux, c'est naze. Je suis sûr que vous vous faites des bisous et tout, pouah ! »

« Ça nous arrive, en effet, James. » acquiesça Nick, semblant se délecter de l'écœurement exagéré de son neveu, qui traversait la phase classique par laquelle nombre de jeunes mâles passaient, et où l'on considérait que l'amour c'était un truc dégoûtant, qui n'intéressait que les filles. Les gamins pouvaient être de tels machos, parfois. « Et t'es p'tet un peu trop jeune encore pour comprendre que tomber amoureux, c'est vraiment chouette… Mais ça changera bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« Beuuuuh… Je préfèrerai mourir, tiens ! » répondit le renardeau en tirant la langue, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire Judy. Elle avait l'impression de revoir ses frères, qui avaient tous tenus un jour le même type de discours, à deux ou trois exceptions près.

« Ne t'avance pas trop, gamin. » l'avertit Nick en poussant un ricanement. « Bientôt te tombera dessus un truc vraiment naze qu'on appelle l'adolescence, et tu ne verras plus jamais les filles de la même manière, après ça. »

« Voilà une réflexion pleine de sagesse et de dignité, monsieur Wilde. » déclara Judy d'un ton empli d'ironie, avant que la nouvelle interjection de James ne les mette tous deux au tapis.

« Ah ! Mais oui ! Je te reconnais, Judy ! » proclama le jeune renard sur un ton enthousiaste. « C'est toi la lapine que tonton Nick allait manger à la télé ! »

« Oh bon sang ! » répondit Nick en prenant une expression des plus gênées, tandis que Judy, les yeux exorbités, plaquait une patte contre sa bouche. Dizzie le leur avait dit, en effet : James avait été témoin de cette scène d'une brutalité psychologique sans nom, et en avait été très perturbé, même s'il n'avait fort heureusement pas compris toutes les implications terrifiantes qui y étaient associées.

Nick prit un air plus sérieux, avant de s'accroupir afin de se mettre au niveau de son neveu, sur l'épaule duquel il posa une patte soucieuse. « Hum, James… Qu'est-ce que maman t'a dit à ce sujet ? »

« Que c'était une vidéo juste pour rire, et que tu n'avais fait aucun mal à la lapine. »

Nick acquiesça. L'explication se tenait, si l'on voulait simplement rendre le renardeau aveugle à la gravité de ce qui s'était passé, ce qui aurait sans doute été pour le mieux… Mais aux yeux de Nick, infantiliser James sur un sujet aussi sensible ne lui rendrait aucun service, et il préféra jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, bien qu'il veilla à amoindrir les effets les plus choquants des évènements. « En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment pour rire. Quelqu'un de très méchant a essayé de m'obliger à faire du mal à Judy… Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, tu comprends, James ? Mais maman a raison sur un point : même en n'étant pas moi-même, je n'ai fait aucun mal à Judy. Parce que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal, d'accord ? Ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Donc… Ne te fait plus aucun soucis par rapport à tout ça, ça marche ? »

James acquiesça, comprenant à l'air grave de Nick que le sujet était sérieux, et qu'il était important qu'il retienne ce que son oncle venait de lui dire. Il le sera ensuite dans ses bras, tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Peu importait ce que sa mère lui avait dit, car au final, il n'aurait jamais été réellement rassuré, tant que son oncle ne lui aurait pas lui-même confirmé que tout ceci n'était qu'un incident isolé qui avait heureusement été (presque) sans conséquence.

Judy resta abasourdie de l'aisance avec laquelle Nick avait géré la situation, et la façon toute naturelle qu'il avait de s'adresser à un enfant, tout en maintenant cette espèce de distance respectable qu'on attendait d'un adulte responsable. La lapine s'était demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Nick, lorsqu'il interagissait avec des individus bien plus jeunes que lui… Et elle devait bien admettre qu'il le faisait avec une intégrité exemplaire. Ironiquement, elle avait fait le même constat le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, alors qu'il jouait le rôle d'un père modèle… Peut-être qu'au final, il n'avait pas eu à forcer tant que ça pour incarner le personnage. Il semblait bien que Nick Wilde soit tout disposé à faire un papa formidable.

Cette pensée passagère ne manqua pas d'éveiller des sensations étranges au niveau de son bas ventre, et elle ressentit l'envie de se maudire mille fois de laisser son esprit errer ainsi sur des territoires aussi flous et intangibles… C'était son corps qui lui criait vouloir des bébés, des bébés par centaines, et son esprit avait bien du mal à composer avec cet insistant besoin de procréer. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que lui venaient ce genre de pensées déplacées. Il valait mieux qu'elle se calme, sinon même la quantité phénoménale d'atténuateur olfactif dont elle s'était recouverte quelques heures plus tôt ne suffirait plus à dissimuler son état particulier.

Finalement, ils prirent tous les trois la direction de la demeure de la mère de Nick, James marchant fièrement entre eux. Nick prit le temps de laisser un message vocal à sa sœur, pour la prévenir que son fils était avec eux, et qu'elle pourrait venir le récupérer chez sa grand-mère. Si elle le souhaitait, ils pourraient même passer la soirée avec eux, ce serait sans doute plus sympa s'ils se retrouvaient tous ensembles.

En l'espace d'une poignée de minutes seulement, et au bout de quelques échanges des plus dynamiques, Judy fut adoptée par James, qui la considéra bien vite comme la lapine la plus cool au monde… Il fallait dire que de bénéficier du statut de premier lapin officier de police de l'histoire apportait un certain cachet à sa personne. A l'idée que son oncle serait peut-être bientôt le premier renard à avoir le même honneur, James ne se sentait plus de joie. Au bout des quinze minutes de trajet qu'il leur fallut pour rejoindre la rue où vivait la mère de Nick, James avait déjà changé tous ses projets d'avenir. De déterreur de dinosaures (le mot paléontologiste lui posait quelques problèmes, aussi l'évitait-il en employant une formulation plus générique de la fonction), il était passé à chef de la police du monde. Une institution qui n'existait certes pas encore, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à se montrer ambitieux.

La demeure de Natasha Wilde se trouvait tout au bout d'une rue qui comportait très peu de maisons, et se situait aux abords de la crique, presque en périphérie de la ville, là où la nature était plus dense et sauvage. En réalité, la maison était très en retrait sur son propre terrain, une large bande de jardin, envahi de plantes exotiques et d'arbres aux ramures étouffantes, faisant office de prélude à la découverte de la résidence. Nick entra sur la propriété sans la moindre hésitation, repoussant le portail en fer forgé vieillissant, recouvert de mousse et de plantes grimpantes. Visiblement, la mère de Nick avait un goût prononcé pour la flore, car l'espace dans lequel ils débouchèrent était un chaos naturel des plus ordonnés, signe qu'une patte experte l'avait fait grandir en ce sens, dans le but de recréer une sorte de jungle dépaysante, au demeurant praticable, dans laquelle il devait être très agréable de se promener, à l'ombre de la canopée épaisse formée par les arbres séculaires, et dans les senteurs paradisiaques déployées par les tapis de fleurs sauvages.

La maison elle-même, qui se révéla à eux, fièrement postée derrière un bassin de couleur trouble, envahie par les nénuphars et les roseaux, était recouverte par la végétation. Les plantes grimpantes avaient recouvert les murs, et des platanes d'orient absolument gigantesques encadraient les quatre coins de la demeure, l'encerclant littéralement sous la profusion de leurs branches et de leurs feuillages épais. Le peu de soleil filtrant au travers de leurs ramures tombait sur une véranda extérieure, elle-même envahie par des plantes exotiques particulières, que Judy reconnut comme étant extrêmement rares, et qui devaient bénéficier de soins très exigeants, ainsi que d'une température parfaitement maîtrisée.

« Ma mère a une passion pour les plantes et les fleurs, si tu n'as pas remarqué. » commenta Nick en jetant un regard circulaire tout autour de lui, soulignant la profondeur du terrain qui entourait la maison, celui-ci semblant sans limite, et se perdant à la lisière sauvage d'une plantation de bambous.

« Je vois ça, Nick. » acquiesça Judy, fascinée par tout ce qui l'entourait. « Je me suis spécialisée en botanique, dans mon cursus scolaire… Au cas où mon rêve de devenir flic tomberait à l'eau, j'avais toujours cette issue de secours. Du coup, j'étais en charge de la gestion des plantes, à la ferme de mes parents. »

« Oh, bon dieu… » proclama le renard en plaquant une patte désabusée contre son visage. « Alors, je peux te reconfirmer qu'elle va t'adorer. Mais pitié, commencez pas à parler plantes vertes et jardinage pendant des heures, sinon je crois que je vais m'endormir. »

« Dès que tu n'es pas au centre de l'attention, tu te sens délaissé, pas vrai ? » répliqua Judy en glissant sa patte dans la sienne.

Le renard se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire, avant de resserrer son emprise sur ses doigts, qui s'entremêlèrent aux siens.

« Oh, beurk ! Et ça y est, ça commence… » commenta James en jetant un regard écœuré aux pattes liées de son oncle et de sa compagne.

Ils approchèrent du perron, dont les abords étaient ornés de plantes en pots des plus extravagantes. Nick ralentit le pas pendant une seconde, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Juste une chose, avant qu'on y aille, Carotte. » déclara Nick, attirant l'attention de Judy sur lui. « Primo, ma mère a eu un accident de voiture assez grave il y a quelques années… Elle a eu une fracture très sérieuse de la hanche, et ça ne s'est jamais vraiment remis. Du coup, elle a parfois du mal à se déplacer… Donc ne sois pas surprise si tu la voix boitiller, ou traîner la patte, d'accord ? » La lapine acquiesça, ce qui laissa le champ libre au renard pour acquiescer. « Secundo… Elle est d'une nature assez… Particulière, on va dire. Ca a toujours été comme ça, et ça ne changera sans doute jamais, donc ne sois pas surprise si elle te paraît un peu… Comment dire ? Si elle te paraît un peu Natasha Wilde. Je ne vois pas comment qualifier la chose autrement. »

Judy était particulièrement amusée de voir Nick se perdre en avertissements d'une telle nature. Elle avait finalement l'impression qu'il était plus stressé qu'elle à l'idée de lui faire rencontrer sa mère, non pas parce qu'il craignait que la lapine puisse lui déplaire, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait l'air de redouter l'inverse.

« C'est moi qui suis sensée être stressée et nerveuse, non ? » demanda Judy en croisant les bras, jaugeant l'état émotionnel de son renard d'un œil critique.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Nick en poussant un soupir. « Mais comme tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, il faut bien que je joue mon rôle de parfait petit-ami, qui briefe sa copine avant de la présenter à sa mère, non ? »

« Oh, Nick… On n'a pas non plus dix-sept ans… » commenta Judy en se moquant gentiment de lui.

Le renard se contenta de secouer la tête avant de l'inviter à le suivre d'un mouvement de patte. Ils y étaient, à présent. Plus rien ne les séparait de Natasha Wilde qu'une simple porte de bois couverte de mousse. Comme Judy restait légèrement en retrait et que Nick ne semblait pas se décider à appuyer sur la sonnette, James poussa un soupir et y alla plus directement, ouvrant la porte en personne habituée des lieux, et pénétrant à l'intérieur sans la moindre hésitation.

« Mamy ! » appela-t-il d'une voix enjouée. « Mamy, c'est moi ! T'es où ? »

Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard légèrement contrit à l'idée de s'être fait ainsi devancer par un jeune garçon, et haussèrent finalement les épaules, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, tandis qu'une voix féminine, douce et pleine de joie, faisait réponse à celle du renardeau. « Je suis dans le jardin d'hiver, James ! Viens un peu par-là, espèce de fripouille ! »

James se précipita en direction du salon, qui ouvrait sur la grande véranda que Judy avait pu observer de l'extérieur. Elle et Nick emboîtèrent le pas du jeune renard, et le rejoignirent tandis qu'il se jetait dans les bras tendus de sa grand-mère.

Natasha Wilde était une renarde extrêmement bien conservée, qui ne faisait absolument pas son âge. Très propre sur elle, elle avait un pelage d'un roux intense, bien plus dense que celui de Nick, et la fourrure blanche remontant de son poitrail était quasiment inexistante. En revanche, les extrémités de ses pattes et de sa queue étaient intégralement blanches, pour leurs parts, et elle avait les mêmes yeux vert émeraude que Nick et James, si ce n'était que les siens semblaient plus humides, et de faits plus miroitants. Elle portait une robe longue, en imprimé floraux, relativement proche du corps, qui s'évasait plus nettement sous la ceinture à boucle qui lui permettait de la maintenir en place au niveau de sa taille des plus galbées. Autour de son cou, ainsi que de ses poignets, pendaient plusieurs colliers et bracelets plus ou moins lourds, tous bardés de breloques étranges en cuivre ou en argent, figurant des symboles mystiques et biscornus.

Elle constata la présence des deux mammifères qui avaient emboîté le pas de James, et se figea instantanément lorsque son regard se posa sur son fils.

« Nick… » bredouilla-t-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes, le souffle coupé et l'expression stupéfaite.

« Salut, maman. Tu vas bien ? » demanda le renard d'un air un peu gauche, après avoir banalement redressé sa patte droite dans le but de la saluer.

Bien entendu, cette démonstration détachée fut insuffisante aux yeux de Natasha, qui se précipita vers son fils, avant de bondir dans ses bras, le serrant avec une force peu commune contre elle, tout en couvrant son visage de baisers aussi rapides qu'intenses. Judy ne put refreiner un sourire en voyant Nick tenter de se défendre contre cette déferlante d'affection, sans trouver la force de s'y opposer trop ouvertement.

« Oh, je me suis tellement inquiétée. Tu m'as tant manqué ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Nick ? On t'a fait du mal ? Dizzie m'a dit que tout allait bien, mais je n'en avais pas la certitude ! J'ai essayé de te joindre des milliers de fois ! J'avais tellement mal ces derniers temps que je n'arrivais pas à prendre la voiture, et bon sang, j'ai pourtant essayé tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jours ! Oh, mon garçon… Mon garçon ! Tu vas bien et tu es là ! Tu es là. Merci, merci, merci ! »

« M… Maman… Je… Je vais bien… » essaya d'expliciter Nick au milieu de la grêle langagière qui s'abattait sur lui, et en constatant que sa mère ne parvenait pas à contenir son émotion, et s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes… Il s'était attendu à une réaction de la sorte, mais en dépit de tout, cela le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il ne détestât pas ça, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. « Allez, allez ! Calme-toi, maintenant. » ajouta-t-il en parvenant à la faire reculer d'un pas.

Natasha sanglotait encore légèrement, ces soubresauts et hoquets incontrôlables entrecoupés de quelques éclats de rire. Nick lui prit doucement le bras afin de la tourner vers Judy.

« Maman, je voudrais te présenter Judy Hopps… »

« Oh, mais… C'est cette charmante lapine que tu as failli… ». Les mots de Natasha moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle constata que les propos qu'elle allait proférer étaient à la fois terribles et déplacées.

Judy tendit doucement la patte en direction de la mère de Nick, ménageant son plus doux et beau sourire. « Nick ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, madame. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. Je suis très heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance, en tout cas. »

Natasha ignora totalement la patte qui lui était tendue, préférant nettement se précipiter sur la lapine, qui grimaça de surprise en voyant fondre sur elle cette masse rousse des plus affectueuses, qui la prit avec une force surprenante dans ses bras, au point de la soulever de terre.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer, Judy ! » clama Natasha en resserrant encore d'avantage son étreinte. Finalement, elle laissa la lapine rejoindre le sol, et relâcha son étreinte, sans pour autant détacher ses pattes de ses épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'œil équivoque à Nick, avant de revenir sur Judy, déclarant avec un sourire difficilement contenu : « Dizzie m'a déjà tout dit pour vous deux. »

« Bien entendu, elle n'a pas pu tenir sa langue… » commenta Nick d'un ton dépité.

« Comment aurait-elle pu ? » demanda la renarde d'une voix rieuse. « Je l'ai tellement cuisinée à son retour qu'elle n'a pas été en mesure de me le cacher bien longtemps… » Elle prit soudain un air plus sombre, avant d'enchaîner. « Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi chercherais-tu à dissimuler une si belle relation à ta vieille mère, Nick ? »

« Je voulais rien dissimuler, c'est juste que… » Le renard ne trouva pas vraiment d'argument valable à lui opposer, aussi ce fut à Judy de voler à son secours.

« Je pense que Nick voulait vous l'apprendre par lui-même, c'est tout. »

« Vraiment, Nicky ? » demanda Natasha d'une voix surprise. « Tu es devenu si romantique, tout à coup ? La vie de couple a une bonne influence sur toi, on dirait. »

Le renard prit une mine patibulaire en réponse à cette déclaration, tandis que sa mère, toujours aussi enjouée, les invitait à quitter le jardin d'hiver pour la suivre en direction du salon. « Je vais vous préparer un bon thé… Vous devez être épuisés après une telle route. Oh, Nicky, je sais que je me répète, mais tu n'as même pas idée du bonheur que tu me fais en me rendant visite. »

Le renard acquiesça silencieusement en lui emboîtant le pas, Judy le suivant de près, un sourire légèrement moqueur au visage. Nick comprit immédiatement d'où lui venait cette soudaine euphorie, et redressa un doigt en vue de l'avertir :

« Je t'interdis de… »

« De t'appeler Nicky ? » termina Judy à sa place, exprimant son contentement d'une voix triomphale.

Le renard poussa un soupir de lassitude et secoua la tête, comprenant soudain tout ce que cette petite visite à sa mère allait impliquer de gênant pour lui… Il devrait s'y faire, car le tempérament explosif et enjoué de Natasha Wilde ne l'épargnerait certainement pas, de ce côté-là.

« Nick, ce sera un thé noir, comme d'habitude ? » demanda la renarde tandis qu'ils la rejoignaient dans le salon. Nick acquiesça, mais sa mère avait déjà porté son attention sur la lapine qui se tenait aux côtés de son fils.

« Quant à vous, Judy, je vous demanderai bien ce que vous souhaiteriez prendre… Mais je pense que dans votre état actuel, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourra vous faire du bien. C'est un assortiment de diverses plantes de ma composition. Un peu amer, mais vraiment sympa… Je pense que vous allez aimer. »

« Mon… Mon état actuel ? » se risqua Judy d'une voix un peu nerveuse. Elle craignait d'avoir compris ce que Natasha sous-entendait par-là, ce que la renarde confirma sans aucune gêne.

« Oui, vos chaleurs. On passe toutes par-là, vous savez, et ce n'est jamais très drôle… Mais cette infusion vous remettra sur patte et vous serez toute disposée à… Bref, vous savez de quoi je parle. »

« Je… Je suppose… » marmonna Judy, l'air un peu atterré. Visiblement il y avait peu de sujets que Natasha considérait comme tabous.

Nick secoua la tête, prenant un air un peu dépité, avant de porter son attention sur Judy, qui était restée interdite. « Je t'avais prévenu, Carotte… »

« Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire. » répondit la lapine en détournant la tête, avant d'aller s'installer dans le confortable canapé qui lui faisait face.

Bien entendu, James n'avait pas perdu une miette de leurs échanges, et de cette voix pleine de curiosité des enfants qui, comme par hasard, saisissent toujours le pire au sein d'une conversation d'adulte, demanda : « C'est quoi, des chaleurs ? »

« Oh, ça mon petit, c'est un truc de filles. » répondit Natasha d'une voix enjouée. « Et ça n'intéresse pas les garçons avant qu'ils aient atteint un certain âge… Donc tu pourras reposer la question d'ici quelques années, d'accord ? »

L'explication laissa le renardeau perplexe, et Judy affreusement gênée. Nick pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa honte irradier contre lui… Ce qui s'accompagnait d'ailleurs de quelques effluves d'une nature nettement plus attractive, qu'elle ne contrôlait bien évidemment pas, mais qu'il accueillit avec un enthousiasme un peu trop palpable.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Nick ! » répliqua Judy à voix basse et sur un ton sévère, alors que le renard humait avec délectation dans sa direction.

Natasha s'en revint de la cuisine, une théière fumante et des sachets de thé faits maison entre les pattes. Elle apporta également un jus de fruit frais à James, qui s'installa calmement dans le pouf disposé de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« Alors, vous deux… » commença la renarde d'une voix enjouée. « Je veux tout savoir. »

« A quel sujet, exactement, maman ? » demanda Nick d'une voix perplexe.

« Eh bien, à ton avis ? A votre sujet, voyons ! Je sais déjà comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, ce que vous avez traversé, bien entendu… Mais les évènements les plus récents semblent vous avoir finalement rapprochés encore d'avantage, et c'est ça qui m'intéresse plus particulièrement. »

« Oh… Je ne sais pas s'il y a grand-chose à dire… » répondit Nick sur un ton un peu gêné, en ménageant des efforts incommensurables pour éviter le regard insistant de sa mère.

« Ce que veut dire Nick, c'est que… Tout s'est fait tellement naturellement et… Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de déclencheur. C'était juste… Le bon moment. » explicita Judy d'une voix un peu confuse, espérant que cette explication saurait convenir à la renarde qui lui faisait face.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, un sourire sincère au visage. « C'est toujours comme ça que les grandes histoires commencent. On ne sait jamais vraiment comment, ni pourquoi… On rencontre une personne qui représente tout à nos yeux et simplement, les choses se font, sans qu'on puisse aller à leur encontre. C'est une sorte d'attraction contre laquelle on ne peut pas lutter. »

Judy acquiesça. C'était effectivement la façon dont elle avait ressenti les choses, bien qu'elle disposât personnellement de plusieurs milliers de raison qui faisaient qu'elle était proprement folle de Nick Wilde… Mais la principale d'entre elles étaient simplement qu'il était lui, et que cela lui suffisait. Elle n'avait concrètement besoin de rien d'autre pour être certaine de ses sentiments à son égard.

« C'est ça, que tu as ressenti pour papa ? » demanda Nick d'une voix un peu détachée, qui prit tout le monde par surprise.

Judy sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en voyant l'expression de Natasha se fermer. L'armure psychologique qu'elle était en train de se forger face à la question de son fils était presque visible, comme une aura protectrice qui l'entourait peu à peu. Elle se raidit, sa posture se fit plus dure, et son sourire diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

« Nick… » commença-t-elle d'une voix calme et sereine, derrière laquelle se percevait néanmoins une nervosité latente. « Nous n'avons pas parlé de ton père depuis près de huit ans, et la dernière fois, cela a débouché sur une dispute qui t'a tenu éloigné de moi pendant deux longues années… Excuse-moi, mais de fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'engager la conversation sur un tel sujet… Vous venez juste d'arriver et… J'aurais aimé pouvoir connaître un peu plus Judy, avant que… »

« Avant que je ne trouve un moyen de tout gâcher, c'est ça ? » questionna Nick sur le même ton froid et distant.

Judy lui lança un regard scrutateur, à la fois nerveux et empli de colère. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'attaquer les choses sous cet angle ? Et d'une manière si subite, de surcroît.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… » le corrigea sa mère en secouant la tête.

« Je sais. C'est moi qui le pense… Parce que c'est la vérité, dans le fond. » expliqua-t-il en baissant piteusement les yeux. Judy se détendit tout à coup, comprenant qu'en fait, Nick ne recherchait aucunement le conflit.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Nicky ? »

« Que j'ai été injuste avec toi, et ce depuis très longtemps… » explicita Nick en joignant les pattes, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère, afin qu'elle saisisse à quel point il était sérieux. « Dizzie m'a parlé de certaines choses lorsqu'elle est venue me voir, l'autre soir. De ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre toi et papa… »

« Nick, je… » commença Natasha sur un ton gêné, avant de finalement baisser la tête. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de revenir encore sur ces histoires… Tout ça appartient au passé, maintenant. Si… Si on profitait simplement de nous retrouver tous ensemble, sans avoir à aborder des sujets aussi difficiles… »

« Maman, tu ne comprends pas. » insista Nick d'une voix plus ferme. « Je crois que je te dois des excuses sincères. »

Cette réflexion laissa Natasha sans voix. Judy elle-même en fut estomaquée, car elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Visiblement, les révélations de Dizzie avaient beaucoup travaillé Nick au cours des derniers jours, bien qu'il n'ait pas laissé paraître grand-chose. Il avait dû appréhender ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, et n'était plus en mesure de délayer plus longtemps sa culpabilité, et les questions qui le rongeaient.

Comme sa mère restait trop abasourdie pour répondre, Nick prit le parti de poursuivre. « Mais avant de te faire ces excuses, j'ai besoin d'entendre la vérité. De l'entendre de ta bouche. Et j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi je n'apprends tout cela que maintenant. »

Natasha se redressa dignement, demeurant silencieuse et interdite. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, sa posture se relâcha, et elle fut parcourue d'un léger soubresaut, qui découla sur un sanglot incontrôlable. L'amure qu'elle s'était érigée se morcela rapidement, chaque larme emportant un peu plus de cette muraille défensive qu'elle avait jugé bon de dresser entre elle et son fils.

Elle secoua piteusement la tête, avant de finalement acquiescer à la demande qui lui était faite. « Je suis désolée, Nick… Tellement… Tellement désolée… »


	27. Chapitre 27 - Attrape-rêves

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Comme dit, les parutions seront un peu plus lentes désormais, la rentrée oblige.**

 **On dirait que cette période n'impacte pas que le rythme des sorties, puisque la fréquentation de la fic a drastiquement chuté... C'est assez dramatique, si on se focalise sur les seuls chiffres... La fréquentation journalière en termes de visiteurs et de views a baissé de près de 70% en une semaine. Il en va de même pour les reviews, qui n'ont pas été très nombreuses pour le chapitre 26.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop si c'est lié au contenu (qui vous a peut être déplu), ou à la période, mais c'est arrivé très soudainement. J'avoue que c'est un peu perturbant, et que ça m'inquiète sincèrement... Bon, il y a eu beaucoup de nouveaux followers, en contrepartie, mais ce qui fait vivre la fiction, ce sont surtout vos retours, qui me donnent l'impression de m'adresser à une sorte de communauté.**

 **Je ne vais pas larmoyer en quémandant vos reviews, là n'est pas la question... Mais j'aurais aimé me réjouir avec vous à l'idée que, ça y est, _Une route à parcourir à deux_ est officiellement la fanfic la plus longue de tout le fandom mondial de Zootopie. Un petit triomphe, qui ne vaut malheureusement pas votre présence. J'espère retrouver mon public adoré avec ce chapitre 27, dont je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Attrape-rêves**

Judy pouvait sentir la tension émaner de Nick comme une sorte d'aura vibrante qui s'alliait aux battements frénétiques de son cœur pour composer une litanie inquiétante, qui la préoccupait beaucoup. Elle avait pu sentir l'appréhension croissante de son ami tout au long de la journée, et tandis que s'égrenaient les heures les séparant de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère et de cette conversation qu'il était dans l'obligation d'avoir avec elle, il n'avait fait que devenir plus nerveux. Le renard était plutôt doué pour dissimuler ses émotions, surtout celles qui laissaient paraître quelque signe de faiblesse, mais pas assez pour se substituer à l'œil attentif de la femelle qui l'aimait, et qui avait appris à analyser les minuscules variations d'humeur et de comportement qui déterminaient les divers états psychologiques qu'il appréhendait quotidiennement. Judy avait d'ailleurs été surprise de constater à quel point Nick pouvait être sensible et émotif à tout un tas de stimulis particuliers… L'ouïe de la lapine ne laissait rien passer des variations de son souffle, de sa respiration, et si elle se tenait assez prêt, de son rythme cardiaque. On pouvait en dire long sur une personne à la seule écoute de son cœur. Et à l'heure actuelle, celui de Nick était erratique, témoignant une difficulté réelle à se contrôler.

Espérant l'aider à faire face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait, mais également dans le but de le réconforter au moins un peu, Judy glissa sa patte au creux de la sienne. Elle le vit tourner vers elle un regard légèrement surpris, presque comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle s'était trouvée là, juste à ses côtés, au cours des derniers instants. Il hocha doucement la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant aux coins de ses lèvres, et resserra délicatement ses doigts autour de la patte que la lapine lui avait offerte. Cette-dernière fut heureuse de voir que son intervention avait finalement permis à son mâle de dominer son appréhension… Son cœur était plus serein, désormais… Quoique sa mère ait à lui dire, il était en mesure d'y faire face.

« Je sais ce que Dizzie t'a dit, Nicky… » bredouilla Natasha en baissant la tête, peu désireuse de croiser le regard perçant que lui lançait son fils. Aucune malveillance dans cette scrutation, bien entendu, seulement un vif (très vif) intérêt.

« Et… ? » lança le renard en espérant motiver sa mère à s'étendre d'avantage.

« Et elle t'a dit la vérité… » confessa-t-elle en se laissant retomber au fond de son fauteuil, tout en œuvrant à ne toujours pas rentrer en contact visuel avec Nick.

Ce-dernier poussa un profond soupir. Judy redressa les oreilles, attentive à l'effort déployé par Nick pour contrôler le flux de ses émotions, ce que témoignaient sans mal les battements disparates de son cœur.

« Tu n'as donc pas demandé le divorce à cause de vos problèmes d'argent ? » lança-t-il d'une voix dépourvue de malveillance, mais au grand dam de Judy, malheureusement pas d'un certain cynisme, qui laissait sous-entendre un doute latent.

Bien entendu, Natasha le perçut, et grimaça légèrement, avant de secouer la tête. « Je ne sais même pas d'où t'es venue cette idée. »

« Maman… C'est toi qui l'a dit, à l'époque. » protesta Nick en resserrant le poing. Il sentait les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, mais ménageait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour conserver son calme. La patte de Judy dans la sienne aidait particulièrement bien, à la manière d'une sorte de fétiche merveilleux. Il devait concentrer son ressenti sur ce contact, qui demeurait la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait encore à se raccrocher, pour ne pas laisser cette fichue colère l'envahir.

« Je t'assure que non, Nick… Je n'ai pas eu la force de démentir cet argument à l'époque, c'est tout… » concéda-t-elle en resserrant nerveusement sa patte autour de l'un des pendentifs qui pendaient à son cou. Elle aussi avait ses grigris auxquelles se rattacher pour ne pas sombrer. Seulement, Nick était persuadé que le sien était nettement plus efficace, car l'affection et la confiance qu'il manifestait était tout à la fois pleine, entière et sincère.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le renard en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça n'a pas de sens… Pourquoi nous avoir laissé penser une telle chose ? »

« Parce que prétendre le contraire n'aurait fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. » lâcha finalement Natasha après avoir hésité quelques secondes, de nouvelles larmes ruisselant de ses yeux.

« Mamy… » intervint James qui était resté calme et silencieux jusqu'alors, mais dont la voix trahissait un sentiment de crainte qu'il avait du mal à contenir. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi vous parlez ? Ça ne fait que te rendre triste, et tonton Nick est en colère… »

Natasha lança un regard confus à son fils, comme pour l'interroger silencieusement. James avait-il raison ? Etait-ce de la colère qu'il avait ressenti ? Le renard se sentait tout à la fois honteux et gêné d'avoir été si ouvertement jaugé par un jeune enfant, aussi malin fut-il que le renardeau en question. Mais il avait su contenir sa rage. Judy y avait veillé… Natasha n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire, du moins pour l'instant.

Seulement, si elle espérait profiter de l'intervention fortuite de James pour abréger la conversation, le stoïcisme et la fermeté du regard de son fils lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait rien. Si l'abcès devait être crevé, alors ce serait jusqu'à ce que toute trace d'impureté en ait été extraite.

Comprenant qu'elle ne s'en déferait pas, Natasha hocha la tête, avant de passer une patte affectueuse contre la joue de son petit-fils. « James… Ton parrain et moi devons avoir une conversation de grands. Que dirais-tu d'aller jouer un peu dans le jardin, hmm ? »

Le renardeau acquiesça silencieusement, avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce d'un pas feutré, sans demander son reste. Il semblait bien qu'en fin de compte, quitte à ne pas comprendre la nature de la conversation, il lui était préférable d'avoir cette opportunité d'y échapper. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal, songea Nick. Un enfant de cet âge-là ne devrait pas être confronté à des histoires aussi désolantes, surtout si l'on considérait que lui aussi ne grandissait pas réellement dans un contexte familial des plus normaux. A croire que les Wilde était maudit, à ce niveau… Nick eut une pensée réfractaire à cette idée, car le contact chaud de Judy lui rappelait inlassablement que sa chance à lui n'était pas encore passée. Avec une telle femelle, tout était possible, même pour un renard aussi irrécupérable que lui.

« Alors, maman ? » reprit-il finalement, après avoir abandonné l'espoir qu'elle relance d'elle-même la conversation. « Pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire pendant tout ce temps que tu avais tenu le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire ? »

« Parce que peu importe les raisons, Nick. A mes yeux, j'ai tenu… Je tiens encore le mauvais rôle. »

« C'est grotesque… » réagit impulsivement le renard, regrettant immédiatement le ton extrêmement cynique sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots.

« Aurais-tu d'avantage accepté la situation si j'avais avoué de vive-voix, à l'époque, que je faisais tout cela dans l'espoir de ramener ton père auprès de moi ? » Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle trouvait elle-même cette idée complètement stupide et incohérente. « Même moi, je trouve que cette stratégie a été la plus stupide des décisions de ma vie… Mais c'était la seule option qu'il me restait. »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. » admit Nick en secouant la tête. « Au final, je ne l'ai pas acceptée, de toute manière… Donc dans tous les cas, ça a causé plus de tort que de bien. »

Il lui était facile, à présent, de jauger avec du recul une situation aussi inextricablement complexe, et de se dire que l'honnêteté aurait été la meilleure des solutions. Mais c'était chose aisée, dans sa position actuelle. Quant à parler d'honnêteté… Etait-il le mammifère le mieux placer pour le faire ? Il se sentit légèrement honteux de reprocher à sa mère ce qu'elle considérait comme un mensonge pieux.

« Peu importait ce que vous pensiez, de toute façon… » répondit Natasha en baissant les yeux, l'expression piteuse. « J'en étais arrivée au point où je me moquais que vous finissiez par me détester… Je ne pouvais plus vivre de cette façon, c'est tout. C'était égoïste de ma part, et j'étais prête à vous laisser me haïr pour ça… »

« Mais… Mais Dizzie… » intervint Judy, qui ne parvenait plus à contenir sa curiosité par rapport à cette sombre histoire. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas jugé comme malvenu le fait qu'elle prenne part à une telle conversation, où elle n'avait légitimement pas son mot à dire. « Elle est restée avec vous, non ? En dépit de tout ce que vous avez pu laisser croire… »

« C'est vrai… » admit Natasha en passant une patte tremblante sous ses yeux pour dépêtrer un peu sa fourrure des larmes qu'elle avait retenu et qui l'assombrissaient. « Elle n'a pas été dupe. Elle avait percé à jour mes véritables intentions, bien avant que je n'ai le courage de les lui avouer, ce que je n'ai fait que des années plus tard. Elle aussi, espérait que Jonathan réagirait… Que son père reviendrait vers nous… Je crois qu'elle a pensé, dès le départ, que j'agissais de la bonne manière. Pour qu'une enfant de douze ans en soit réduite à avoir une vision si dégradée de ses parents… C'est vous dire à quel point les choses allaient mal, Judy… »

« C'est terrible de me dire que je n'ai rien perçu de tout ça… » admit Nick en détournant les yeux. Si son attitude et sa voix exprimaient la colère ou l'abattement, impossible de le déterminer. « Je me suis toujours vanté d'être un mammifère capable de deviner les intentions des gens avant même qu'elles ne leurs viennent spontanément, et pourtant, j'ai été aveugle à cette situation… C'était juste sous mes yeux, et maintenant que je le vois sous cet angle, ça me semble presque logique, et pourtant… »

De sa patte libre resserrée en poing, il frappa l'accoudoir de frustration. Il se remémorait parfaitement la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. La « réunion de famille » improvisée, où les trois enfants savaient très bien qu'il serait annoncé quelque chose de grave, car l'ambiance avait été des plus moroses dans le logement qu'ils occupaient, et ce depuis des mois. Seulement, au cours des derniers jours, cela avait été encore pire. Finalement, Natasha avait annoncé les faits, froidement, et sur cet air détaché qui lui ressemblait si peu. Aucune logique aux yeux des trois gamins de douze ans qui lui faisaient face, seulement le désir d'empêcher leurs parents de commettre une telle erreur, qui allait conduire leur famille à être brisée. Et l'absence totale de réaction de Jonathan Wilde, qui était resté placide et stoïque comme le marbre, donnant l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste farce et qu'il s'apprêtait d'un instant à l'autre à révéler le pot-au-rose dans un immense éclat de rire. Mais aucun rire n'était venu, ni à cet instant, ni plus tard. Nick n'avait jamais revu son père sourire, de ce jour-ci, jusqu'à celui où il l'avait retrouvé mort, affalé sur son bureau.

Et puis finalement, face à l'effroi, la stupeur, l'horreur d'une réalité dont on cherchait en vain à délayer la véracité, il y avait finalement eut une réaction. Celle de Vincent. Il avait réagi de la seule manière dont il semblait être capable : par la violence et la colère. Il était sorti de maison de correction trois mois seulement avant que Natasha ne leur annonce la décision qu'elle avait prise, sans être concrètement capable de leur fournir les raisons d'un choix qui leur semblait alors d'une cruauté inacceptable. Alors Vincent avait trouvé des raisons à sa place. La première d'entre elle était lui, ce qu'il était, les troubles qu'il avait causé, les erreurs qu'il avait commises… Il avait tout tenté, la négociation, les pleurs, les cris, promettant qu'il serait un bon garçon, que jamais il ne recommencerait. Il avait été dur pour Nick, qui avait tendance à voir son frère comme un roc inébranlable, d'une solidité à toute épreuve, se transformer ainsi en une boule d'émotions vives d'une fragilité désarmante. Mais rien n'y avait fait, alors avaient suivis les blâmes, la haine, les injures… Jonathan Wilde était finalement sorti de son état léthargique pour rappeler son fils au respect, et les avait tous consignés dans leurs chambres…

Alors avaient commencé des heures, puis des jours, puis des mois d'une quête effrénée de la raison, de l'explication, de ce qui avait mené leur famille au désastre. Devant l'incapacité de Natasha à s'expliquer, et le dépit résigné de Jonathan, Vincent avait finalement trouvé des raisons qui lui semblaient valables, et à force de les tourner, les retourner, d'en user encore et toujours au gré des nuits blanches interminables qu'il passait aux côtés de Nick, à tenter d'expliciter une situation qu'ils refusaient tous deux d'accepter, ces arguments invoqués avaient finis par prendre la couleur de la vérité. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elles étaient restées entières et crédibles aux yeux de Nick.

Ce-dernier passa une patte tremblante contre son front, avant de secouer la tête et de murmurer : « C'était Vincent… »

Natasha souleva un sourcil surpris, avant de remuer le museau, visiblement anxieuse. « Qu'as-tu dit, Nick ? »

« C'était Vincent. » répéta le renard en relevant la tête, parlant cette fois d'une voix claire et distincte. « Cette idée que tu étais partie pour des raisons financières, c'est Vincent qui m'a fourré ça dans le crâne… Et au bout du compte, c'est resté vrai à mes yeux, tout du long… »

« Ne blâme pas ton frère. » l'incita Natasha en plissant les sourcils, prenant l'expression la plus endolorie au monde. « Aucun de vous n'était responsable… C'était de ma faute, tu entends ? C'était mon choix… Mon erreur ! »

C'était là la plainte d'une mère qui craignait de voir ses enfants s'entredéchirer par sa faute… Mais Judy était consciente qu'à ce stade, le mal était déjà fait, et pour de toutes autres raisons. Entre Nick et Vincent, les choses étaient irréparables, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne saurait changer cette vérité. La lapine n'en connaissait pas les raisons, mais elle avait vu l'éclat brut et immuable de la haine dans le regard de Nick, lorsqu'il avait mentionné son frère pour la toute première fois. Jamais elle ne voulait être à nouveau confrontée à un tel visage.

« Peu importe, au final. » cracha Nick d'un ton amer. Judy fut rassurée de ne pas le voir profiter de l'occasion pour faire revenir sur le devant de la scène le cas de son frère… Elle craignait que la situation ne dégénère totalement, si la conversation prenait une telle tournure. Et que serait-elle en mesure de faire, étant donné le peu de choses qu'elle savait à ce sujet ? Elle regretta de ne pas s'être montrée un peu plus insistante quand elle en avait eu l'occasion… Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas voulu savoir, car en vérité la curiosité la rongeait, mais mentionner Vincent revenait à faire souffrir Nick… Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle détestait plus que de voir son renard souffrir.

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi nous n'avons cette conversation qu'aujourd'hui ! » repris finalement Nick en parvenant enfin à saisir le regard de sa mère au vol, celle-ci ne trouvant alors plus la force de le détourner. « Je suis en âge de comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussé à quitter papa depuis longtemps… Même en dépit de ça, après son décès, rien ne te restreignait plus à m'avouer la vérité… Alors pourquoi ? »

Il y avait une véritable souffrance dans sa voix, témoignant de l'incompréhension sincère qui découlait de cette situation tout aussi ridicule que désastreuse. Des années entières à se figurer que sa mère avait sciemment et cruellement intenté à la pérennité de sa propre famille, à ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'éprouver cette rancune latente à son égard, tout ça pour découvrir finalement que toute cette douleur accumulée l'avait finalement été en vain… Que toute cette rage, cette colère, les décisions plus mauvaises les unes que les autres qui résultaient sans doute de choix qu'il avait fait par rapport à ce qu'il pensait être la vérité, tout ceci aurait pu être évité…

« Le temps guérit tout… » déclara Natasha d'une voix faible, un sourire amer aux lèvres. « Quelle résolution inepte, pas vrai ? » Elle haussa les épaules avant de pousser un soupir de frustration. « Pourtant, c'est de cette façon que j'ai essayé d'appréhender les choses… »

Devant le regard effaré de Nick, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle s'obligea à développer sa pensée. « Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas essayé de te dire la vérité, Nick… Cette conversation, j'ai tenté de l'avoir avec toi un nombre incalculable de fois, sans jamais parvenir à dépasser ce stade où tu explosais littéralement de colère… Et je n'étais plus capable de voir autre chose que la souffrance que je te causais. »

Le renard baissa piteusement la tête. Essayer de contester ces faits aurait été un mensonge. Sa mère disait vrai : il n'y avait pas eu une seule occasion de parler de Jonathan Wilde ou des causes du divorce, où il n'ait pas lui-même abrégé la discussion, que ce soit dans la précipitation (en employant alors de faux prétextes) ou encore la violence…

« Il y a huit ans, ça a pris des proportions si dramatiques que je me suis promise que plus jamais je n'essaierai d'aborder le sujet… »

Il savait à quelle dispute particulièrement atroce elle faisait référence. Cette fois-là, elle avait insisté, elle avait essayé de dépasser son stade de rejet et de colère, et le résultait demeurait encore source de honte pour lui aujourd'hui. Il avait proféré des horreurs que son esprit avait décidé d'oublier pour tenter de préserver un minimum sa dignité, et au bout d'un compte, il avait failli devenir physiquement violent. Sa mère et lui ne s'était pas reparlé pendant deux ans, suite à cette amère et douloureuse expérience…

« Quand j'y pense… » continua Natasha en secouant piteusement la tête. « Je rends grâce au ciel d'avoir eu cet accident de voiture, parce que sans ce prétexte, tu ne serais jamais revenu vers moi. »

Nick lui lança un regard atterré, avant de secouer la tête dans le but de nier une idée aussi affreuse. « Maman… » commença-t-il d'une voix plaintive et légèrement choquée, mais l'expression de certitude qu'il saisit sur les traits de Natasha coupa la voix et mit à mal ses certitudes.

Bien entendu, elle avait raison… Et il devait bien l'admettre, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. Suite à cette terrible dispute, liée autant aux causes du divorce de ses parents qu'aux suites du décès de Jonathan (Nick n'hésitant plus à accuser ouvertement son frère, qu'il jugeait responsable… Et même pire encore, coupable), le renard n'avait plus adressé la parole à sa mère pendant près de deux ans, et sans doute cela serait resté ainsi si elle n'avait pas eu ce terrible accident de la route, qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Seul un évènement aussi gravissime, qui avait encore aujourd'hui des conséquences très lourdes sur le quotidien de Natasha, avait été capable de pousser Nick à surmonter sa rancœur, et à revenir vers elle. Il se sentit particulièrement honteux en cet instant, et il baissa la tête, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et le regard fuyant.

Il sentit le regard légèrement choqué que Judy laissa glisser sur lui. Même elle, en dépit de toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et son besoin impérieux de le soutenir en toute circonstance, trouvait cette part de l'histoire particulièrement terrible… Oh, le jour où elle saurait tout, quelle image aurait-elle encore de lui ?

« Je suis sincèrement désolé… » finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle. « Je me suis comporté comme un… Je ne trouve même pas les mots… »

« On a déjà eu cette discussion, Nick… » répondit Natasha en secouant la tête, semblant vouloir éviter que son fils ne s'accable d'avantage. « Et je suis autant fautive, si ce n'est plus. La colère qui a grandi en toi, tout au long de ses années, c'est la résultante des choix égoïstes que j'ai fait. »

Elle se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil, les yeux clos, en quête de la meilleure manière d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'exprima d'une voix éraillée : « Je voulais seulement que ma famille soit à nouveau réunie. Que nous soyons tous heureux, comme avant, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé… Et j'étais prête à tout pour ça. Nick… Je vous ai sacrifié, Vincent et toi… Je n'ai rien fait pour vous empêcher de penser ce que vous avez cru bon de penser, rien fait pour vous obliger à venir vivre ici avec Dizzie et moi, où vous auriez eu une meilleure vie, c'est certain… Vous n'auriez pas été ainsi livrés à vous-même, vous n'auriez pas été contraints à commettre ces choses que… que… »

Prise par la confusion et l'émotion découlant de ces aveux coupables, elle perdit le fil de ses pensées, et laissa échapper un sanglot incontrôlable, avant de plaquer ses deux pattes contre ses yeux. Elle poursuivit néanmoins d'une voix larmoyante : « J'espérais qu'en vous laissant auprès de votre père, il conserverait un lien avec notre famille… Que votre présence à ses côtés l'obligerait à considérer son rôle de père et de mari… Que cela le pousserait à revenir vers moi… »

Elle releva finalement la tête, plongeant son regard humide et désarmant de culpabilité dans celui de Nick, qui restait interdit, un nœud serré au fond de la gorge. « Je… Je l'aimais tellement… Je… Je vous ai utilisé parce que je voulais qu'il m'aime à nouveau, comme avant… Je… Je ne l'ai pas quitté pour toutes les choses affreuses que Vincent et toi avez pensées, c'est vrai… Mais je méritais que vous me haïssiez, parce que je vous ai abandonné, d'une certaine manière… Je le mérite toujours, d'ailleurs. »

Judy ferma les paupières, luttant contre son envie de pleurer, elle aussi. Cette sensibilité propre à son espèce et son émotivité à fleur de peau la prédisposaient tout naturellement à se joindre à Natasha dans la manifestation de sa douleur… D'autant plus que ses hormones en folie la rendaient encore plus réceptive à ce genre de sentiments qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais elle se restreignit à rester forte, et à ne pas se laisser si ouvertement affecter, bien que la situation lui semblât réellement dramatique.

Comment était-il possible qu'autant de non-dits aient subsisté au sein d'une famille pendant si longtemps ? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, toutes les occasions qui s'étaient présentées, personne n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'engager un premier pas en terrain neutre pour essayer de clarifier une situation des plus désastreuses… Soit les renards étaient des animaux vraiment renfermés, soit tous les membres de la famille de Nick souffraient de la même difficulté que lui à s'ouvrir aux autres… Mais les conséquences de ce silence quasi pathologique étaient gravissimes, pour l'heure, et elle craignait que son renard ne soit pas en mesure d'y réagir de la meilleure des façons.

Elle l'observait d'un œil prudent, incapable de déterminer la nature de son expression. Il regardait sa mère d'un air détaché, l'œil légèrement vitreux et la bouche entrouverte. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait de subir une sorte de lobotomie, l'ayant laissée sur le carreau.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Judy sentit la patte de Nick remuer, et ses doigts s'écarter, libérant l'emprise qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors maintenus sur les siens. Le renard se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le fauteuil où était installée sa mère, sans vraiment la regarder, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague. La lapine pensa pendant une seconde qu'il allait tout simplement contourner l'assise et quitter la pièce, peut-être même la maison, sans même une once d'hésitation ou de regret. Mais il s'immobilisa face à Natasha, et tomba finalement à genoux devant elle, avant de glisser ses bras autour de son cou. La renarde se figea à ce contact tout à la fois doux et hésitant, les yeux écarquillés. Judy comprit alors que c'était sans doute la première fois que Nick lui témoignait un tel geste d'affection depuis sans doute très, très longtemps.

« Ça va aller, maman. » bredouilla le renard en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. « Je… Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr… Alors ne pense pas des choses pareilles, d'accord ? »

Natasha ne répondit rien, n'hocha même pas la tête. Elle se contenta de resserrer ses bras tremblants autour de son fils, et d'enfoncer son visage dans le creux de son cou, avant de pleurer, pleurer et pleurer encore, se libérant du poids de près de deux décennies de culpabilité, qui par un miracle aussi certain qu'inattendu, trouvaient enfin leur terme aujourd'hui.

En dépit de la tristesse sincère qu'elle ressentait, et de son envie de verser des larmes, elle aussi, Judy se contenta de sourire. C'était sans doute la meilleure réaction à avoir, après tout ça…

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Natasha pour parvenir à se calmer, et elle s'absenta quelques instants dans le but de se « rendre descente » à nouveau, ce qui revenait à se laver rapidement le visage, pour évacuer les sillons sombres et humides que ses larmes avaient laissé sur le pelage de son museau et de ses joues.

Judy se retrouva donc seule avec Nick, qui s'était laissé glisser au sol, adossé à la bordure du canapé. La lapine s'était glissée derrière lui, silencieuse, et caressait avec affection le pelage qui poussait au sommet de son crâne. Le contact réconfortant et bienveillant de sa femelle calma la tempête de sentiments étranges qui grondait encore dans l'esprit du renard, tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il fut enfin en mesure de mettre des mots sur les doutes et appréhensions qui subsistaient en lui.

« Ça me semble tellement ridicule, maintenant. Toute cette colère, cette frustration… Et tout ça, pourquoi ? Parce que je n'étais pas capable de comprendre que ma mère était seulement… amoureuse de mon père. »

« Les circonstances ont rendu les choses difficiles à comprendre, surtout pour le jeune mammifère que tu étais à cette époque. » tenta d'expliciter Judy d'une voix douce et rassurante, avant de glisser ses deux pattes dans le creux de son cou, et de serrer la tête du renard contre elle, glissant la sienne entre ses oreilles dressées. Le gémissement de contentement que cette étreinte éveilla chez son mâle ravit la lapine au plus haut point. « Et le temps n'a rien arrangé, c'est certain… »

« Tout de même, Carotte… Tu arrives sincèrement à le comprendre, ça ? » questionna Nick d'un air dubitatif, une incertitude sincère au creux de la voix. « Le choix que ma mère a fait… Elle était prête à ce que je la déteste toute ma vie, seulement pour avoir une chance de ramener mon père auprès d'elle… Qui serait prêt à endurer une telle chose ? »

« Je l'aurais fait… » répondit Judy sans hésiter, avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le renard, visiblement surpris par sa réponse.

« Eh bien… C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais imaginons que ma famille ait totalement désapprouvé notre relation, et que mes parents m'aient rejetés pour cette raison… J'aurais été prête à endurer le fait qu'ils me haïssent, mais je n'aurais pas été capable de renoncer à toi… »

La certitude palpable de son raisonnement laissait penser que c'était une éventualité à laquelle elle s'était concrètement préparée. Heureusement, les choses s'étaient finalement bien passées, et leur couple avait été accepté par les parents Hopps. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que cette résolution ouvertement affichée était des plus touchantes, et était révélatrice de la profondeur des sentiments que Judy avait à l'égard de Nick. Ce-dernier, habituellement cynique lorsqu'il faisait face à de grandes déclarations, ne trouva rien à y répondre avant un petit instant, tant la réflexion l'avait touché. Il se retourna vers Judy, afin de pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux, et la lapine se contenta de lui sourire avec douceur.

Tout alla très vite ensuite. Nick se pressa contre elle, enfonçant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Prise par surprise, Judy étouffa un petit cri avant de se perdre dans l'extase de l'étreinte qui lui était offerte. Elle resserra ses pattes autour du cou de son renard, reprenant son souffle entre deux baisers passionnés, dont elle assurait le renouvèlement continuel en manifestant toujours plus de force et de conviction dans ses marques d'affection. Bien vite, leurs langues se joignirent à la fête, et Judy glissa ses jambes autour du torse de Nick qui, toujours agenouillé au sol, se trouvait à une parfaite hauteur. Le renard poussa un grognement légèrement sauvage en percevant les effluves que leurs échanges fébriles ne manquèrent pas d'éveiller chez la lapine, et l'odeur renforcée par ses chaleurs supplanta bien vite la barrière des plus fragiles qu'y opposait l'atténuateur olfactif dont elle s'était pulvérisée le matin-même.

« Eh bien… Je ne vais pas tarder à être à nouveau grand-mère, à ce rythme. »

Au son de la voix rieuse de Natasha, qui venait de revenir dans le salon après s'être un peu débarbouillée, Judy se jeta en arrière, confuse et honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée aller, en un tel lieu et en de telles circonstances. Nick recula légèrement lui aussi, détournant le regard, le souffle toujours court, mais l'air sincèrement gêné.

« P… Pardon, madame Wilde… Je… » bredouilla Judy en secouant la tête. Elle avait réussi à préserver ses larmes face au spectacle désarmant auquel elle avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt, mais pour le coup, elle se sentait prête à céder dans la panique qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Natasha secoua la tête en souriant, avant de faire un mouvement de la patte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun mal.

« Pas de « _madame Wilde_ » entre nous… Natasha, ça ira très bien. »

Judy se contenta d'acquiescer, grimaçant toujours d'inconfort à l'idée que la mère de Nick les ait ainsi surpris dans des échanges un peu trop passionnés… Bien entendu, elle aurait dû supposer que cela risquait d'arriver, mais elle avait été incapable de se contrôler, comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, Natasha fur prompte à mettre un terme à ses inquiétudes, car elle rassura également sur ce point en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

« Quant au reste, je m'en voudrais de vous blâmer… » déclara-t-elle en riant doucement. « Vous êtes jeunes et adorables, tous les deux. Et en plus, vous êtes amoureux. Vous avez bien raison d'en profiter. »

« Je pense que ça ira, pour le coup, maman. » intervint Nick d'une voix légèrement agacée, tout en secouant la tête.

« Je me demandais justement si je devais préparer la chambre d'amis pour Judy, mais visiblement ce ne sera pas utile... » poursuivit Natasha d'une voix tendancieuse en plaquant une patte sous son menton, un sourire indescriptible au museau.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai… » bredouilla Nick en plaquant une patte frustrée contre ses yeux, tandis que Judy détournait le regard, sentant ses oreilles brûler de honte.

« C'est la première fois que tu me présentes une petite-amie, Nicky. » contesta sa mère, comme pour se défendre d'une accusation sous-jacente. « Et en plus, vous tenez sincèrement l'un à l'autre, à moins que je ne sois dupe. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir en profiter un peu ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas te le reprocher… » concéda Nick. « Mais je ne suis pas non plus obligé d'apprécier. »

« Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon. » conclut Natasha d'un ton mordant, où Judy reconnut immédiatement la mesquinerie ironique de Nick… Elle savait d'où lui venait cet air goguenard et suffisant, à présent.

Nick se racla la gorge, avant de se laisser à nouveau retomber contre la bordure du canapé. Visiblement, il appréciait d'avantage le confort du tapis que celui du fauteuil… Le fait que la patte de Judy soit juste à la bonne hauteur pour caresser le pelage de son cou ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa volonté de ne surtout plus bouger de là.

« Bon, maman… » finit-il par poursuivre. « Est-ce que tu te sens prête à poursuivre encore un peu cette conversation, ou bien… ? »

« Je pense que le plus dur est passé, maintenant… Si tu veux seulement que je sois honnête, je te promets que je le serai. Et je vais essayer de ne plus pleurer, d'accord ? »

« Merci… Parce que je t'avoue que de me retrouver sous une telle rincée n'était pas la chose la plus agréable au monde. » répondit Nick, un sourire provocateur au museau, auquel répondit immédiatement sa mère en affichant un même air cynique, comme une personne appréciant une bonne farce.

« J'aurais dû me moucher dans le pelage de ton cou, fils indigne. » rétorqua cyniquement Natasha… Et les deux éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, laissant Judy dépourvue et désarmée face à un tel spectacle… Il y avait à présent deux Nick Wilde devant elle, qui se renvoyaient la balle à coups de provocations grotesques et de blagues stupides, qui ne pouvaient être drôles qu'à leurs yeux, en toute sincérité.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanteries… » reprit finalement Nick, s'obligeant à afficher une expression un tant soit peu sérieuse. « J'aimerais qu'on revienne aux circonstances qui ont entouré votre séparation, à papa et toi…

Natasha hocha la tête, s'installant à nouveau au fond de son fauteuil, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Je sais où tu veux en venir… Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton père à cette époque, pas vrai ? Ce qui a provoqué son… éloignement soudain. »

« Je sais déjà qu'il y a eu un problème par rapport à son travail dans l'armée… Qu'il ne voulait plus exercer la médecine suite à ça. »

La renarde acquiesça, avant de secouer le museau. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais j'ai bien peur que sur ce sujet, je ne sois pas plus informée que tu aies pu l'être. »

« Comment ? Papa ne te racontait rien de ses missons là-bas ? » questionna Nick sur un ton à la fois déçu et surpris. « Il ne t'a rien dit de ce qui s'était produit, et qui l'avait tant bouleversé ? »

« Je peux seulement te dire qu'il était en colère, et qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il a claqué la porte de l'armée, parce que quelque chose est allé de travers, c'est certain. Il y a vécu des évènements qui l'ont profondément affecté, mais je ne dirais pas que la résultante ait été un traumatisme… C'était plutôt une sorte de frustration intense. Il ne voulait plus pratiquer la médecine, parce qu'on l'avait obligé à faire des choses contre-natures, j'en suis presque sûre… Mais ton père était un roc, quand cela concernait ces domaines bien spécifiques. J'ai d'abord pensé, moi aussi, qu'il avait été très affecté émotionnellement, mais j'ai fini par me demander si on n'avait pas essayé, en réalité, d'entraver ses recherches, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tout arrêté. »

Nick fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu te fais cette idée ? »

« A cause des rapports de recherche que ton père a continué à composer, dans les mois qui ont suivi sa démission. » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, faisant comprendre par ce geste qu'elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. « Je les ai ici, quelque part, avec le reste de ses effets de l'armée, qui m'ont été expédiés suite à son décès. Bien entendu, je les ai lus, sans vraiment comprendre ce dont il était question… Mais visiblement, il continuait à s'intéresser aux objets d'étude qu'il avait laissé de côté du temps de l'armée, mais rien n'est très clair là-dedans. Je crois qu'il a cessé la médecine lorsqu'il a compris qu'il ne parviendrait pas à finaliser ses recherches sans l'appui de l'armée qu'il avait quitté. C'était plus une décision prise par frustration que par désespoir… Mais je pense qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça, de se recentrer sur d'autres choses… J'espérais vraiment qu'il comprendrait que sa famille était présente pour lui, dans ces moments difficiles. Seulement, ce n'est pas le choix qu'il a fait… Et il a continué à s'éloigner et à se renfermer sur lui-même, toujours plus. »

« De quoi traitaient les documents en question ? » demanda Judy, piquée par la curiosité, espérant que son intervention ne serait pas jugée comme malvenue.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, honnêtement. » répondit Natasha en toute sincérité. « Je pense qu'il faut être versé dans les arcanes scientifiques pour saisir le sens de ces recherches… Mais de ce que j'ai pu en déduire, Jonathan travaillait à comprendre la façon dont nos instincts jouent sur nos aptitudes physiques, sociales et psychologiques. Je crois qu'il essayait de prouver que notre condition animale était une force latente, qui nous unissait d'avantage, au-delà de nos différences, que toutes les normes sociales qu'on pouvait établir entre les multiples espèces de mammifères. »

« Une sorte de… cohabitation à l'état primal ? Est-ce que ça a un sens quelconque ? » s'interrogea Nick à haute voix, tout en prenant une mine réflexive.

« Cela correspondrait assez à ce que ton père a cherché à faire par la suite, avec Wilde Times… » raisonna Judy. « Il tentait de trouver un moyen d'aider les espèces à vivre en harmonie, dans le respect qui définissent leurs différences, tout en mettant en avant la préservation de leurs instincts. »

« Une vision sans doute trop utopiste ou pacifiste pour les projets de l'armée, j'imagine… » commenta Natasha en secouant la tête, visiblement dépitée. « Jonathan était un rêveur et un idéaliste. Il était parfois sombre, maussade et secret, mais dans le fond, c'était un mammifère profondément bienveillant. Son obstination à aller au bout des choses, lorsqu'il travaillait sur un projet auquel il croyait, était impressionnante. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup admiré pour sa force morale… Sauf quand cet acharnement l'a poussé à délaisser sa vie de famille, avec les conséquences que l'on sait. » Sa voix mourut, envahie par une nouvelle note de tristesse. « J'aurais dû me montrer plus patiente… Plus compréhensive… Mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour moi, ni même pour nos enfants, dans ses projets d'avenir. »

Nick ne pouvait le nier. Même après le divorce, et le départ de leur mère, Jonathan Wilde n'avait pas été un père très présent. Les deux fils avaient été relégués à la charge de leur grand-mère, sous prétexte que le père n'avait pas les moyens et la place nécessaire pour les garder auprès de lui… Mais cela demeurait une excuse assez malhabile, si on raisonnait en toute honnêteté. Il y avait certainement trop peu de place dans ses projets secrets pour qu'il puisse s'encombrer à temps pleins de deux gamins. Lorsqu'ils avaient grandi, pris de l'assurance et de l'intellect, il avait été ravi de les inclure dans ses projets, et s'était alors montré beaucoup plus présent pour eux. Nick s'était focalisé sur ces aspects positifs, mais s'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il connaissait assez peu Jonathan Wilde dans son rôle de père, en dépit de tout ce que celui-ci avait fait pour assurer un avenir à ses fils.

« Disons que papa… A joué son rôle, administrativement parlant. » explicita Nick en grimaçant légèrement, comme s'il lui en coûtait de concéder ce point. « Il s'assurait que nous étions scolarisés, que nous ne manquions de rien, il assistait aux réunions éducatives auxquels il était convoqué, il a fait en sorte que nous suivions un cursus sérieux, il a financé nos études… En bref, d'un point de vue purement technique, il était présent. Mais du reste, je ne peux pas le nier, en dehors de quelques moments isolés, il ne s'est pas occupé de nous. Grand-mère a tenté de prendre le relai, et quand elle n'a plus été capable de nous contenir, on s'est nous-mêmes pris en pattes… De la pire des façons possible, j'en ai bien conscience… »

Judy baissa la tête, comprenant soudain l'environnement dans lequel Nick avait franchi l'adolescence, et était entré dans le monde des adultes… Sans cadres ni repères. En mammifère intègre et au sérieux certain, Jonathan s'était assuré que ses fils seraient maintenus dans le cadre scolaire, mais être un père ne se limitait pas à ça… En dehors de cette configuration, Vincent et Nick s'étaient retrouvés livrés à eux-mêmes, et avaient malheureusement plongé dans la voie du crime. Avec des conséquences visiblement assez dramatiques, étant donné les recoupements qu'elle pouvait en faire, mais il lui manquait de trop nombreuses pièces de cette partie du puzzle pour être capable de s'en figurer une vision d'ensemble.

« Je suis désolée pour ça aussi, Nicky… » admit Natasha d'un ton piteux. « J'aurais dû vous arracher au monde de la rue, au moment où j'ai compris que tout était allé de travers… Mais je crois qu'il était déjà trop tard. Jamais vous ne m'auriez écouté à cette époque-là… Vincent et toi, vous étiez insaisissables, et tellement secrets. Quand j'ai saisi la gravité de la situation, il était déjà trop tard. »

« Tu ne peux pas te blâmer des choix que nous avons fait à cette époque. » la contredit Nick en secouant la tête. « Papa n'était pas plus responsable que tu ne l'as été, d'ailleurs. On n'a agi en toute connaissance de cause, Vincent comme moi. C'était la vie qu'on avait décidé de mener… Et que j'ai continué à vivre par la suite… Et que je continuerai certainement à vivre encore aujourd'hui, si une certaine lapine ne s'en était pas mêlée. »

Touchée par l'importance qu'il lui témoignait dans le récapitulatif de son passé, et par le rôle presque béni qu'il lui accordait, Judy se pencha au-dessus de lui, et déposa un petit baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de frotter affectueusement sa joue contre son pelage, déposant une légère trace de marquage qu'il perçut immédiatement, et à laquelle il répondit par un sourire à la fois doux et sincère.

« C'est vrai que Judy est dans la police, si ma mémoire est bonne. » commenta Natasha en souriant à l'affection rayonnante qui régnait entre les deux jeunes mammifères qui lui faisaient face. « Tu ne peux plus mener ce genre de vie, si tu es en couple avec elle… A mon grand soulagement. »

« Dizzie ne t'a pas dit ? » demanda Nick d'une voix surprise, en redressant un sourcil curieux.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Oh… Je crois que ça va mal finir… » bredouilla le renard en secouant légèrement la tête. « Bon, maman, essaie de ne pas sauter au plafond, s'il te plaît… »

Il avait toute l'attention de sa mère, à présent, qui manifestait une forme d'impatience se ressentant visuellement dans chaque fibre de son être. Son pelage était légèrement hérissé, ses yeux écarquillés, ses pattes crispées contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Elle avait l'air prête à bondir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Hum… » commença Nick d'un air gêné. « J'ai… J'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur ma vie passée, et de rejoindre, moi aussi, la police de Zootopie. Je fais mon entrée à l'académie du ZPD dans un peu plus d'un mois. »

Natasha resta stoïque et silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, figée dans cette posture étrange, où elle semblait attendre une révélation qui venait pourtant de lui être faite. Il apparaissait, en réalité, que la nouvelle avait simplement trouvé et enclenché le bouton « _off_ » de son cerveau, et Nick aurait apprécié connaître l'astuce pour pouvoir user d'une telle magie un peu plus souvent. Mais il ne fut pas dupe, et savait très bien ce qui allait suivre, aussi parvint-il à s'en prémunir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Judy. La pauvre lapine bondit littéralement de son assise lorsque Natasha explosa de joie, et poussa un cri euphorique suraigu en se redressant d'un jet sur ses pieds, un sourire extatique à demi-fou imprimé sur le visage.

« Ah ! Merci à tous les dieux des cieux, de la terre et des eaux, aux esprits des forêts, aux ancêtres fantomatiques qui veillent sur ma lignée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses pattes, attrapant à pleine poignée la grappe de talismans qui pendait autour de son cou. « Mon fils a finalement trouvé la femelle capable de le ramener dans le droit chemin, Arnakas soit loué ! »

Judy lança un regard dubitatif en direction de Nick, qui secouait piteusement la tête en assistant à ce spectacle d'un air détaché (qui reflétait une forme d'habitude lassée).

« Arnakas ? » lui demanda la lapine d'une voix incertaine.

« Laisse tomber, Carotte… Sans doute une énième divinité du folklore vulpin qui veille sur les plantations de choux, ou je ne sais quoi. » répondit cyniquement le renard en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ironiser bien longtemps, car sa mère fondait sur eux, les enjoignant simultanément dans une étreinte à trois des plus invasives. Judy grimaça, tandis que Natasha lui tordait littéralement le cou dans la manifestation irrépressible de sa joie, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir. Fort heureusement, elle les relâcha pour se redresser, et poser un regard ému sur eux. Elle transpirait littéralement de bonheur, et avait du mal à trouver ses mots, en raison du rictus incontrôlable qui verrouillait son museau.

« Mon petit ranger va finalement devenir policier. » déclara-t-elle finalement au milieu de deux éclats de rire incontrôlables. « Comme quoi, la vie ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. »

« Ouai, on dirait une mauvaise farce, pas vrai ? » répondit Nick en se frottant l'arrière du crâne de la patte, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Pas du tout, Nicky… » protesta Natasha en secouant la tête, avant de s'accroupir à son niveau, puisque le renard n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de se relever. Elle passa une patte pleine d'affection contre sa joue, et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. « Je suis vraiment très fière de toi… »

Elle le serra dans ses bras, et bien que Nick affichât une certaine forme de distance (qui était plus la résultante de sa gêne que d'autre chose), il ne se défendit pas de l'étreinte. Judy jaugea l'échange avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Finalement, Natasha redressa la tête vers elle, et lui sourit à son tour… Une expression de gratitude lumineuse brillait au fond de ses yeux.

« Merci, Judy… Merci de prendre soin de mon fils. »

« Hey… Je suis encore capable de m'occuper de moi-même ! » rétorqua Nick en se redressant, prenant un air faussement vexé.

« C'est vrai. » affirma Judy en hochant de la tête. « Ces derniers temps, c'est surtout lui qui s'est occupé de moi, d'ailleurs… Sans lui, j'aurais été une lapine sans domicile, pas même capable de gérer ses propres soins toute seule. »

« Sans oublier l'épisode de ta petite grippe, Carotte. » ajouta le renard en redressant l'index, heureux de pouvoir souligner son importance manifeste. « Et je ne parle pas du massage des oreilles, ainsi que de tout ce qui s'en est suivi. »

« Non, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, en effet. » répondit Judy, tournant vers lui un sourire tout en dents accompagné d'un regard figé et inquisiteur, qui l'invitait à stopper net ses insinuations douteuses.

« En définitive, vous veillez l'un sur l'autre, et c'est le plus important. » intervint Natasha en se redressant, ce geste générant une légère douleur dans son bassin, qui la fit grimacer et l'obligea à se retirer vers son fauteuil, dans lequel elle s'installa précautionneusement.

« Tout va bien, maman ? » s'enquit Nick, une note d'inquiétude au fond de la voix.

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas… » répondit-elle en hochant la tête, essayant de se montrer rassurante en dépit de son souffle un peu court. « J'ai un peu trop forcé, on dirait. Mais ça va passer… »

Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard soucieux, qu'elle saisit au vol, et face auquel elle ne put réprimer un soupir. « Allons, allons, je vous interdis de faire des têtes pareilles ! Pas alors que je me sens si heureuse. »

Elle fit une petite pause, le temps d'ajuster sa position dans son fauteuil, et de se mettre le plus à l'aise possible, avant de reprendre. « Dire qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, je me morfondais devant ma télévision, en assistant impuissante à cette torture ignoble que vous infligeait ce psychopathe de Berger… Je pense que je ne m'en serais jamais remise, Nicky, s'il avait dû t'arriver quelque chose. Pourquoi ce monstre en a-t-il après vous, d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est une question que nous nous sommes nous-mêmes posés. » avoua timidement Judy, en baissant les yeux.

« C'est aussi une des raisons qui nous a poussés à venir jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas te le cacher. » ajouta Nick sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna la renarde en écarquillant les yeux. « Tu penses que je pourrais connaître ce type ? »

« Non… Enfin, peut être… Qui sait ? Mais en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il connaissait papa… »

Natasha se figea de stupeur à cette révélation, et resta silencieuse, attendant que son fils ne développe.

« Il savait pour le bureau de papa, bien que je l'avais condamné depuis des années, comme tu le sais. » explicita Nick. « Il savait où le trouver, et il savait où étaient rangés certains documents bien particuliers, qu'il s'est empressé de dérober. Je pense qu'il y avait un moyen pour nous de l'identifier dans ces papiers, et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est emparé. »

« De quels documents s'agissait-il ? » demanda la renarde d'une voix à demi-étouffée.

« Tout ce qu'il conservait par rapport à la Compagnie 112. »

« Ce sinistre escadron… » bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête. « Ton père n'a jamais été aussi malheureux que du temps où il faisait partie du Projet Hundred. »

« Le Projet Hundred ? » questionna Judy, sa curiosité soutenue par le regard dubitatif que Nick lançait à sa mère.

« Oui, c'était comme ça que ses supérieurs nommaient ce… programme spécifique. Je ne saurais même pas comment le définir, en fait. »

« En quoi cela consistait ? » demanda Nick avec intérêt.

« Oh, ton père était tenu au secret… Donc je ne saurais te l'expliquer dans les détails. Mais grosso modo, tout a commencé avec la mise en place de la Compagnie Hundred… La Compagnie 100, en somme. Les gradés y avaient réuni les meilleurs soldats des escadrons d'élite de l'armée, et le but était de les mettre continuellement à l'épreuve afin de les pousser au-delà de leurs limites. A la fin d'un cycle annuel, ils étaient confrontés à d'autres troupes d'élite, uniquement composées de volontaires désireux de rejoindre le Projet Hundred. Les membres de la Compagnie qui étaient surpassés par un aspirant étaient automatiquement remplacés par ce-dernier, qui ferait partie du cycle suivant… Le but était d'avoir à disposition une troupe composée uniquement des meilleurs individus des forces armées, et de les motiver à être encore et toujours plus performants, par n'importe quel moyen. Ainsi, il y a eu la Compagnie 101 l'année suivante, puis la 102, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la 112, qui fut la dernière à ma connaissance… »

« Ce projet a donc été maintenu pendant douze ans… » commenta Judy, horrifiée par le seul principe de compétition élitiste des plus drastiques qui avait été pratiqué au sein de ce programme.

« Oui, avant que tout ne parte en vrille. » acquiesça Natasha. « Je ne connais pas vraiment la nature du désastre, mais quelque chose de dramatique s'est produit. J'ai supplié Jonathan de m'en parler un nombre incalculable de fois, car je savais que ça l'avait profondément affecté, mais il refusait de s'ouvrir à moi… Et c'est à partir de là qu'il a commencé à s'éloigner doucement et inéluctablement. Sa passion et sa tendresse avaient été remplacées par cette obstination froide qui ne l'a plus jamais quitté par la suite. »

« Papa a fait partie des troupes d'élite les plus performantes de l'armée, et a œuvré en tant que médic dans cet escadron… Mais combien de temps cela a-t-il duré exactement ? » demanda Nick sur un ton soucieux.

« Assez pour qu'il en soit dévasté... » avoua Natasha d'une voix frêle, toute hantée qu'elle était par des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré laisser derrière elle. « Il a rejoint le Projet Hundred au moment où la Compagnie 107 était en activité… Il a passé les cinq années suivantes dans leurs rangs… Toujours plus épuisé, soucieux… S'éloignant peu à peu de celui qu'il était autrefois… » Elle poussa un soupir à l'évocation de ces moments particulièrement pénibles. « Je l'ai si souvent supplié de quitter le programme, mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Quand finalement il a démissionné, loin de m'inquiéter, ça a été un véritable soulagement… Mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à se défaire de ce qu'il a vécu là-bas. »

Un lourd silence retomba entre eux, sans que personne n'ose vraiment dire quoique ce soit de plus. Il semblait qu'au final, Natasha n'en sache pas vraiment plus au sujet de la Compagnie 112 que la plupart des autres personnes qu'ils avaient pu interroger, et cela même si elle avait été mariée à un mammifère qui en avait fait partie intégrante pendant cinq années. Visiblement, l'armée savait garder ses petits secrets en toutes circonstances, et même près de vingt ans plus tard, ce dossier sensible était toujours aussi inatteignable.

Finalement, le bruit d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée les tira de leur stupeur, tandis que la voix claire et résonnante de Dizzie se faisait entendre. « Salut la compagnie ! Nick, j'ai eu ton message, tu n'as pas honte de m'arracher ainsi mon propre fils ? Fais-en un toi-même, si tu y tiens tant ! »

Elle arriva dans le salon, la mine enjouée, sa bonne humeur communicative rejetant au loin l'atmosphère relativement lourde qui s'était installée dans la pièce jusqu'alors. En entendant la voix de sa mère, James les rejoignit, et les minutes qui s'ensuivirent furent plus légères et détendues. La question de la Compagnie 112 était soldée pour ce soir… Ils auraient l'occasion d'y revenir le lendemain, comme le laissa suggérer Natasha, en se penchant vers Nick, pour lui souffler à l'oreille : « J'ai quelques vieilles photos, que j'ai récupéré parmi les effets de ton père. Il y en a une ou deux où figure l'intégralité du bataillon de la 112, avec les noms des soldats au dos, ainsi que leurs grades. Ca pourra peut-être t'aider. »

« En effet, ça pourrait toujours être utile. » affirma Nick sur le même ton discret.

« Je te chercherai ça demain, ainsi que les autres documents dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt. Ça traîne quelque part au grenier, et il fait trop sombre à cette heure pour que je m'y retrouve. »

« Aucun souci, maman. Ça peut attendre… D'ailleurs, je pense même que ça nous fera du bien de laisser un peu ce sujet de côté, pour l'instant. »

Natasha acquiesça, visiblement soulagée de ne pas avoir à se replonger plus longtemps dans des souvenirs aussi pénibles. De sa voix enjouée, Dizzie se chargeait de toute manière de ramener l'attention sur des sujets plus terre à terre.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, c'est moi qui cuisine ! »

« Non, non, non, ma chère ! » protesta Natasha, une note de panique légère au fond de la voix, ce qui fit comprendre à Judy qu'elle aussi avait une vision toute particulière (et sensiblement honnête) des capacités culinaires de sa fille. « Quand on est chez moi, je suis la seule autorisée derrière les fourneaux, tu le sais bien ! »

« Mais tu sais que j'adore cuisiner… » protesta Dizzie d'une voix boudeuse.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me filer un coup de patte, dans ce cas ! On est jamais trop de deux, en cuisine. »

Nick se glissa à ses côtés, pour lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix soucieuse : « Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Nicky. Je sais gérer une situation de crise. » répondit sa mère en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et Judy, les jaugeant d'un œil expert avant de secouer la tête. « Vous devriez aller vous détendre un peu, tous les deux… Prendre une bonne douche, déballer vos affaires. Vous avez fait une longue route, en deux jours, et en soient témoins toutes les dryades des forêts mystiques, je ne vous laisserai pas aller vous coucher ce soir sans tout savoir de votre histoire, soyez en sûrs. »

« Oh bon sang… » geignit Nick en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sens que le programme de la soirée va être des plus barbants, Carotte… »

« Ravie d'apprendre que le terme adéquat pour qualifier notre relation est déjà devenu « barbant », monsieur Wilde… » répondit Judy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« C'est seulement que la bienséance nous empêche de nous étendre sur les évènements les plus intéressants. » ironisa le renard en se penchant vers elle, ne rendant que plus facile sa réponse, qui se manifesta sous la forme d'un petit coup de poing rageur contre son épaule.

« Renard crétin. » déclara-t-elle en ricanant doucement, avant que Nick ne l'invite à la suivre à l'étage, laissant Natasha et Dizzie se diriger vers la cuisine. Ils laissèrent derrière eux les protestations exaspérées de la plus jeune des deux renardes, qui continuait à insister pour inclure son assaisonnement spécial au plat… Nick et Judy eurent le temps de partager une pensée commune en formulant une prière silencieuse à n'importe quelle divinité à même de leur prêter attention, que ce soit Arnakas ou n'importe quelle autre, afin qu'elle se montre bienveillante et empêche Dizzie d'intervenir dans l'élaboration du repas.

Nick la conduisit à l'étage, qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Le soir était finalement tombé, leur conversation avec Natasha s'étant étendue plus longtemps qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés. Le renard était littéralement épuisé psychologiquement, et drainé émotionnellement. Les deux dernières heures avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour lui, aussi Judy ne s'offusqua-t-elle pas de le voir quelque peu amorphe et éteint, et se laissa simplement guider jusqu'à l'une des deux portes du fond, qui ouvrait sur la chambre qui lui était réservée dans la demeure de sa mère.

La décoration était des plus sommaires, une sorte de neutralité basique qui n'avait jamais réellement été émaillée ou égayée par une quelconque touche personnelle de la part du principal occupant des lieux. Sans doute n'avait-il pas passé assez de temps par ici pour avoir réellement l'occasion de s'approprier l'endroit. Peut-être aussi ne l'avait-il simplement jamais voulu. Un lit double occupait l'angle du fond de la pièce, aux côtés d'une lourde armoire en bois sombre, qui semblait très ancienne. Le mur opposé était dissimulé par une grande bibliothèque, que Natasha s'était visiblement appropriée, car elle croulait sous les livres de botaniques, et d'autres plus particuliers sur les mythes, légendes et cultes des divinités des sources, les nymphes des bois et autres créatures extraordinaires qui peuplaient le folklore vulpin.

Au-dessus du lit étaient fixés plusieurs ornements curieux, qui ressemblaient à des assemblages de cercles en osier, entrelacées d'un réseau de fils sur lesquels étaient glissées des perles de toutes les couleurs, ainsi que des plumes et autres ornements bigarrés et étranges.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Judy en faisant un petit mouvement du menton en direction des décorations suspendues.

« Des attrapes-rêves. » répondit Nick d'une voix neutre, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Il déposa les sacoches de voyage sur le lit, et commença à vider la première de son contenu. Comme Judy restait silencieuse et l'observait d'un air curieux, il finit par comprendre qu'elle voulait en savoir plus à ce sujet, et poussa un léger soupir avant de se tourner vers elle.

« C'est des grigris pour superstitieux… » expliqua-t-il finalement. « Tu les places au-dessus de ton lit, et ils capturent les mauvais rêves dans leurs filets, ce qui te préserve des cauchemars, et te permet de passer une douce et belle nuit. »

« C'est une tradition assez amusante. » commenta Judy en se déplaçant sous l'attrape-rêve le plus proche, appréciant sa composition harmonieuse d'un œil empli de curiosité. Elle trouvait l'objet aussi beau que fascinant. « On dirait que ça a été fait maison, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai réalisé celui-ci avec ma mère, quand j'étais gamin. » acquiesça Nick en s'asseyant au bord du lit, Judy le rejoignant immédiatement, sans quitter le talisman des yeux.

« Tu faisais des cauchemars, étant petit ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Pas moi. » répondit Nick d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Vincent. »

La lapine comprit qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat, et regretta soudainement d'avoir abordé le sujet. Elle ne dit plus rien, et un léger silence retomba entre eux pendant quelques instants. Judy fut surprise que ce soit Nick qui vienne le briser, et surtout qu'il n'en ait pas profité pour changer de sujet. Il faisait visiblement un effort considérable sur lui-même pour s'ouvrir un peu par rapport à son frère, dont elle ne savait quasiment rien, au final.

« Quand il était enfant, il souffrait de terreurs nocturnes terribles. C'en était arrivé à un point pathologique. Vincent était même suivi par un thérapeute, parce que rien ne parvenait à le prémunir des cauchemars atroces qui hantaient ses nuits. Il avait une carence en magnésium, mais même avec les cures qu'il suivait, il continuait à cauchemarder. Il se réfugiait toujours dans mon lit, et ma présence semblait l'apaiser… Tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à persuader mes parents de le laisser dormir avec moi chaque soir. »

Judy tourna un visage empli de curiosité vers le renard, mais n'osa trop rien dire. Nick sembla deviner son trouble, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Ouai, en dépit de ce que tu pourrais croire, Vincent et moi avons été très proches… C'est sans doute la personne à laquelle j'ai été la plus attachée, à un certain stade de mon existence. Une relation fraternelle des plus fusionnelles. Il n'était rien sans moi, et je n'étais rien sans lui. Après tout, on était issu de la même portée… On se comprenait sans avoir besoin de se parler, on était toujours là l'un pour l'autre, nous couvrant mutuellement, agissant de concert, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La souffrance qu'il endurait face à tous ces cauchemars m'affectait beaucoup… Et j'étais prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide. »

Judy était surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Etant donné qu'elle ne savait rien de plus de Vincent en dehors des suspicions parricides que Nick laissait planer sur lui, et que le seul sentiment manifesté par le renard à l'évocation de son frère était une haine indicible, elle en avait déduit qu'ils avaient toujours eu une relation assez conflictuelle… Aussi, entendre Nick la présenter comme fusionnelle, pleine de tendresse et de compréhension mutuelle la laissait sans voix.

« Au final, c'est ces stupides attrape-rêves qui ont aidé. Une idée de ma mère, tu t'en doutes… Il n'y avait qu'elle pour découvrir une solution mystique et magique aux problèmes de mon frère. Mais à partir du moment où on a placé l'un de ces trucs au-dessus de son lit, c'en était fini. Il n'a plus jamais eu de terreurs nocturnes. Alors c'est devenu une sorte d'habitude, qu'on partageait ensemble, quand mon père était absent… Ce qui arrivait assez souvent, je dois bien l'admettre. On fabriquait des attrape-rêves, et on les suspendait partout dans la maison, pour nous assurer que les cauchemars de Vincent resteraient toujours loin, très loin de lui… »

Nick poussa un soupir, avant de plisser les paupières, semblant soudain pensif. « C'est étrange, quand j'y pense… Vincent était un enfant fragile, sensible et craintif… Un ange d'une gentillesse absolue, et d'une timidité désarmante… Et dès qu'il a été libéré de ses cauchemars, il a commencé à changer. Il est devenu plus dur, plus intransigeant, sombre, impitoyable, violent… Bien entendu, les préjugés dont on souffrait au quotidien, que ce soit dans les rues ou à l'école, nous ont appris bien vite la cruauté dont nos concitoyens pouvaient faire preuve à l'égard de notre espèce, et des prédateurs en général… Mais tout de même, ça ne justifiait pas ça. »

« Vincent était si difficile que ça ? » demanda Judy avec précaution, espérant ne pas braquer Nick en essayant d'en découvrir d'avantage.

« Tu n'as pas idée, Carotte. J'ai rarement eu peur des autres au cours de ma vie… J'ai toujours su comment contourner leurs humeurs, leur violence, faire avec leurs aprioris, détourner leur haine ou leur colère… En bref, j'ai appris à la dure comment composer avec la haine du monde. Mais face à mon frère… Quand il piquait une crise sévère… Bon sang, crois-moi, j'étais terrifié comme le petit louveteau face à l'ogre du conte. Sa haine ne s'est jamais vraiment portée vers moi, mais j'en suis arrivé à craindre plusieurs fois pour les quelques mammifères qui ont la malchance de susciter sa colère… Et crois-moi, il en fallait peu pour qu'il rentre dans une colère noire. »

Judy ne put refréner un frisson en entendant Nick dépeindre les humeurs de son frère. Il était surprenant, en effet, de faire le constat d'une évolution aussi drastiquement violente et imprévisible. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à un si jeune garçon pour qu'il bascule ainsi dans les affres de la haine ?

« S'il nous voyait aujourd'hui… Une proie et un prédateur ensemble… » La seule évocation de cette idée sembla générer une vision très précise en son esprit, et il fut parcouru d'un léger tremblement. Instinctivement, sa patte se resserra sur celle de Judy, presque comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien présente à ses côtés, et qu'elle ne risquait rien.

« Qu'est-il devenu, Nick ? Est-ce que tu l'as revu depuis que… » Elle hésita à le formuler, ne trouvant pas la force de le faire dans une telle situation.

Nick comprit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, et secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative. « Non. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Vincent, c'était la veille de la mort de mon père. Il n'est même pas venu à l'inhumation… Cette espèce d'enfoiré. » Un grognement furieux lui échappa instinctivement, mais Judy ne tressaillit pas : Nick était son renard, et elle n'avait pas peur de lui, en dépit de la rage qui pouvait parfois se manifester au détour de ses traits. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, quoiqu'il advienne.

« Quant à ce qu'il est devenu… » Il poussa un soupir contrit, avant d'enchaîner. « Disons qu'il a bien profité de la mort de mon père. Sans entrer dans les détails, ça lui a permis de rebondir, de s'extraire de la merde pas possible dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Il a tué le projet Wilde Times, histoire de faire bonne mesure… La mort de mon père n'avait pas dû lui suffire, j'imagine… Puis il a investi cet argent dans un autre projet, plus personnel. Il a monté sa propre société, décidant soudain de quitter le monde criminel dans lequel il avait baigné jusqu'alors. De ce que j'en sais, ça roule plutôt bien pour lui. Il est à la tête d'un groupe entrepreneurial qui achète des industries sur le déclin, les démantèle et les revend. C'est comme ça qu'il fait son business. »

« Et ta mère… ? Et Dizzie… ? James ? Est-ce qu'il leur rend parfois visite ? » demanda Judy, toujours sur ce même ton de prudence affectée.

« Rarement, mais ça arrive… Aux yeux du reste de ma famille, Vincent est blanc comme neige. Il est seulement très pris par son travail. Je suis le seul véritable mouton noir de la famille Wilde… Ou tout du moins l'étais-je, puisqu'à présent mon changement d'existence semble me délester de cette étiquette quelque peu pesante. »

La lapine appréciait peu d'entendre un cynisme d'une telle nature dans la bouche de son renard. Usuellement, son ironie mordante et moqueuse était plaisante et habile… Celle-ci était blessée, amère, et porteuse d'un sentiment d'injustice et de tristesse manifeste.

« Nick… Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'escroc que tu étais. Et je sais que j'aimerais tout autant le flic que tu deviendras. Ce n'est pas la vie que tu mènes qui détermine qui tu es, et encore moins la valeur de ta personne. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, passionnant, fondamentalement bon, et soucieux de faire le bien. Et je suis persuadée que ta mère, ta sœur et ton neveu pensent la même chose, et que cette impression ne date pas d'hier. N'importe qui ayant la chance de passer un peu de temps auprès de toi ne peut se soustraire à cette évidence. »

Nick sourit faiblement, le regard bas. Il ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Judy perçut sa gêne, et secoua la tête en riant doucement, avant de glisser sa patte sous son menton, pour l'obliger à redresser la tête vers elle. « Hey, tu ne vas pas me dire que cette petite lapine t'intimide ? »

« Oh, ça… Elle m'a intimidé dès notre première rencontre. Tellement de gentillesse et de naïveté contenue dans un si petit corps… J'ai eu peur que ça n'explose, d'un moment à l'autre. » répondit ironiquement le renard, camouflant sa gêne derrière son sourire narquois.

Judy ne put refreiner un sourire à le voir réagir de la sorte. Nick Wilde était décidemment indécrottable. « Ha-Ha ! Tu es vraiment irrésistible ! » déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je crois que je vais retirer ce que j'ai dit. En fait tu es bien un vil renard mesquin, espèce de sadique. »

« Non, non, Carotte ! Ce qui a été dit ne peut être dédit. Il faut assumer tes paroles jusqu'au bout. » contesta le renard, qui se délectait à présent de ce nouvel échange de provocations.

« Si tel est le cas, alors tu dois en faire autant… Et il semblerait que le modeste tapis qui se trouve sous mes pieds soit la couche dont je m'accommoderai cette nuit. C'est bien les propos que tu as tenu ce matin, pas vrai ? » répliqua Judy en prenant un air grandiloquent et navré.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ça, hein ? » répondit-il en poussant un léger ricanement. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'en suis déjà réduit à ne plus pouvoir dormir sans toi ? »

« Oh, mais il persiste et signe, en plus. » Elle haussa finalement les épaules, avant de se glisser contre lui, callant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, avant de s'y frotter doucement. « Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que je n'arriverai plus à dormir sans toi… Mais puisque tu as décidé de te montrer si cruel, je me soumettrai à ta décision… »

Nick fut persuadé que la décharge hormonale qu'elle libéra à cet instant avait été totalement volontaire, et relâchée en toute connaissance de cause. L'odeur le frappa de plein fouet, le laissant à demi-assommé et totalement extatique. Un léger sourire au coin du museau, il resserra ses bras autour du corps de sa lapine, la rapprochant le plus près possible.

« D'accord, d'accord, Carotte. Tu as gagné… Aucune chance que je résiste à ça, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, il faudra bien… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix tendre, avant de s'écarter doucement de lui. « On est chez ta mère, alors nous devons bien nous tenir, pas vrai ? »

« Mouai… » répondit-il d'un ton peu convaincu. « On en reparlera. »

Nick et Judy passèrent une soirée des plus agréables en compagnie de Natasha, Dizzie et James. La lapine eut l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec la mère de son petit-ami, qu'elle découvrit comme ayant une personnalité fraîche, pleine de tolérance, parfois un peu étrange (elle était passionnée par tout ce qui touchait au mysticisme, notamment, et une fois qu'elle était lancée sur le sujet, il devenait très difficile de l'arrêter), mais surtout des plus curieuses. En réalité, Judy fut au centre de toutes les attentions, et subit l'usuel interrogatoire qu'une famille fait passer à un compagnon ramené par l'un des membres de la fratrie… Rien de bien méchant, en somme, et même plutôt amusant, par moments. C'était une chose que Judy n'avait encore jamais vécu, bien entendu… Elle n'avait pas été engagée dans des relations assez sérieuses pour en arriver à faire la connaissance des familles de ses petits-amis de l'époque. C'était, bien entendu, très différent avec Nick… Il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite amourette, mais bien d'une histoire appelée à durer.

La lapine s'en voulut néanmoins énormément de la seule véritable gaffe qu'elle commit au cours du repas. Elle interrogea Dizzie sur son compagnon, lui demandant s'il les rejoindrait plus tard, ce soir… Un blanc des plus gênés tomba autour de la table, et le malaise ne fut qu'intensifié par la réponse fournie par James, celui-ci lui apprenant d'une voix neutre qu'il n'avait pas de papa. Judy, mortifiée, se confondit en excuses, pensant immédiatement au pire, à savoir que le père de James était décédé… Mais Dizzie, une fois le choc passé, la rassura en lui expliquant que le géniteur de James était en vie, quelque part, sans qu'elle sache vraiment où, d'ailleurs, et que cela lui convenait parfaitement comme ça. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'étendre d'avantage pour que Judy comprenne clairement la situation un peu complexe… James était le fruit d'une relation passagère, et de ce qu'elle pouvait en déduire, le mâle en question avait refusé de prendre ses responsabilités, laissant Dizzie gérer la situation toute seule. La lapine se morfondit de sa maladresse pendant un long moment, et il fallut les efforts conjoints de tous les autres pour finir par l'extraire de l'état de malaise dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

Elle en avait encore discuté avec Nick, au moment du coucher, celui-ci se voyant obligé de la rassurer une nouvelle fois, et lui promettant qu'il la ferait effectivement dormir sur le tapis si elle n'arrêtait pas de se blâmer pour cette petite bévue.

Trouver le sommeil leur sembla quasiment impossible, à l'un comme à l'autre, pour de multiples raisons relativement évidentes. La première, était le flot incessant de questions que les révélations du jour ne manquèrent pas d'apporter, mais qui ne trouvaient pas réellement de réponses. Ils n'en savaient toujours pas plus sur l'identité du Berger, ni sur les liens qu'il avait pu entretenir avec Jonathan Wilde. De même, ce qu'ils avaient appris de la Compagnie 112 ne rendait le groupuscule que plus mystérieux encore, et ne justifiait en rien ses rapports aux Gardiens du Troupeau. Restait à espérer que les photos et documents que Natasha mettrait à leur disposition le lendemain leur en apprendraient un peu plus, ou tout du moins sauraient aiguiller leurs réflexions. En somme, pour le moment, cette petite virée à Atlantea avait surtout eut pour intérêt la mise au point nécessaire que Nick avait dû faire avec sa mère. Fort heureusement, cette étape s'était bien déroulée, et le renard en ressentait un véritable soulagement.

La seconde chose qui les maintint éveillé fut les ardeurs difficilement répressibles de Judy… La pauvre lapine était littéralement ravagée par ses chaleurs, ce qui provoquait quelques déboires techniques. Elle avait trop chaud, puis trop froid, et souffrait de cette impression de tout ressentir à l'extrême. Jamais une période d'œstrus n'avait été aussi difficile à gérer pour elle. Etre en chaleur auprès de son mâle était très différent de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre jusqu'alors… Cela rendait tout plus intense, plus inconfortable, et générait sans cesse des envies particulières qu'elle se refusait à exprimer ouvertement. Parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans la demeure de la mère de Nick, d'une part, et que le respect lui imposait de ne pas s'y prêter à des activités discutables, et parce qu'elle avait justement provoqué son renard à ce sujet, le matin-même, lui garantissant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'elle avant un bon moment…

Mais au bout de près d'une heure et demi de souffrances impossibles à contenir, elle n'y tint plus, et se glissa timidement contre son renard, passant ses bras autour de lui, avant de lui faire physiquement comprendre qu'elle apprécierait particulièrement qu'il lui accorde une attention un peu plus… privée.

Nick, bien entendu, se réjouit ouvertement de la voir céder, et revenir sur ses propres allégations du jour, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle série d'échanges provocants plus ou moins tendancieux et croustillants, la plupart d'entre eux soulignant les habitudes supposées des lagomorphes en la matière… Et le tout se solda, bien entendu, par une confrontation violente, qui dérapa très rapidement en une lutte beaucoup plus intime, au bout de laquelle Judy fut finalement contentée (Nick également, inutile de le préciser).

Ils s'endormirent alors presque immédiatement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le nœud les reliant encore, cette proximité physique ne faisant qu'illustrer leur unité affective… Au-dessus d'eux, les attrape-rêves veilleraient à les préserver de toute forme de cauchemars. Ils passeraient une nuit sereine et tranquille…

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures lorsque la porte du van de Finnick s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le fennec, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de sa journée, avait erré pendant quelques heures dans les rues d'Happy Town, histoire de reprendre ses marques, retrouver quelques repères, identifier des individus et remettre des noms sur des visages. Puis il était retourné à son van, profitant de l'occasion pour dormir un peu, car il savait que la nuit qui l'attendait risquait d'être longue et pénible.

Happy Town, une fois le soleil couché, prenait un tout nouveau visage. Celui-ci n'était pas plus avenant ou accueillant que la morosité dépressive qui qualifiait ses rues et ruelles à toute heure de la journée, mais une activité nouvelle y régnait, donnant un semblant de vie à ces sombres allées, même si celles-ci prenaient alors un tour des plus inquiétants. Des individus peu recommandables, affiliés aux différents gangs de la ville, allaient et venaient, vaquant à leurs discutables occupations, tandis que les prostituées s'affichaient, provoquantes, étalant leur marchandise naturelle dans des ensembles vestimentaires des plus légers, et parfois même inexistants. Enfin, les dealers, aisément reconnaissables à leur allure posée et immuable, ainsi qu'aux regards erratiques qu'ils lançaient dans toutes les directions, pour se prémunir d'une attaque de rivaux ou d'une descente de flics (quoique cette seconde option était des plus rares, dans les rues d'Happy Town), occupaient les recoins sombres et les impasses crasseuses, attirant à eux un flux continu d'individus louches et encapuchonnés, qui ne désiraient rien de plus que de récupérer leurs doses avant de disparaître dans les ombres nocturnes.

Finnick savait très bien où se postaient la plupart des mammifères au service de Ditchrun… Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, les dealers étaient rarement très imaginatifs en matière d'emplacements, et ils avaient besoin d'établir un territoire facilement identifiable afin de fidéliser une clientèle amenée à les retrouver régulièrement. C'était un truc immuable, que les poulets ne semblaient pas capables de comprendre… Ils pensaient toujours que le deal se faisait à la sauvette, et que les fournisseurs de camés changeaient de spots comme de chemises. Bien au contraire, on les retrouvait presque toujours aux mêmes endroits, et en toute logique, là où on penserait le moins à revenir les chercher. Parce qu'honnêtement qui serait assez bête pour se pointer deux fois en un même lieu ? Encore une variante importante entre la logique des criminels, et celle des flics… Inutile de préciser à qui cela rendait service.

Le fennec se dirigea donc tout naturellement dans l'une des impasses les plus perdues du quartier, avant de s'enfoncer dans un souterrain supposé relier deux points d'Happy Town, mais dont la construction n'avait jamais été finalisée. Se tenant aux côtés d'un bidon à l'intérieur duquel brûlait un feu mourant, se trouvait un opossum dont le pelage aurait eu besoin d'une bonne dose de shampoing et d'un sérieux coup de peigne. Engoncé dans une parka grise vieillissante trop grande pour lui, et qui traînait presque au sol, l'opossum écarquilla ses yeux vitreux en voyant arriver le fennec.

« Ce vieux Finn' ! Ca alors ! T'es encore en vie, toi ? »

« Salut, Mark ! » répondit le fennec de sa voix lourde et grave, mais qui ne dissimulait en rien le plaisir sincère qu'il avait de retrouver cette vieille connaissance. « C'est plutôt moi qui suis surpris de te revoir en un seul morceau. Quand tu crèveras, tu seras gentil de me prévenir… J'aimerai quand même déposer quelques fleurs sur ta tombe, et draguer un peu tes charmantes frangines ! »

« Tiens-toi à distance, Casanova ! » répliqua l'opossum, le sourire aux lèvres. « Ou je te crève les yeux ! »

« Je préfèrerais que t'évite, c'est ce que ces dames préfèrent chez moi ! »

« Bien la preuve qu'elles n'ont aucun goût. »

« Jamais prétendu qu'elles en avaient. »

Les deux échangèrent un éclat de rire aussi bref qu'intense, avant de prendre soudain des mines plus sérieuses. Mark se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil nerveux au-dessus de l'épaule de Finnick.

« En fait, je me doutais que t'allais te pointer… » confessa l'opossum. « Ditch' nous a convoqué ce soir, en nous prévenant que tu furèterais sûrement dans le coin pour nous arracher des infos sur la dernière petite merveille. »

« Oh, je vois… » répondit Finnick, qui s'était douté que sa petite visite surprise au nightclub, en début d'après-midi, risquerait de rendre le propriétaire des lieux méfiants.

« Tu bosses pour la Famille, et tu cherches à choper des infos sur la concurrence ? » demanda Mark, qui ne témoignait aucune forme de velléité. Il était clair que sa fidélité à Ditchrun était loin (très loin même) d'être établie. Pour les malfrats, l'amitié valait plus que la loyauté, et il se trouvait que Finnick et Mark étaient des amis de longue date.

« En réalité, non. J'assouvie juste ma curiosité personnelle… » répondit le fennec en enfonçant ses pattes dans les poches de son pantalon baggy. « Il paraît que ce Hurleur Sauvage dépote sérieusement, pas vrai ? »

« Mec, t'as même pas idée. » L'opossum opina vivement du chef, avant de renifler bruyamment. Le problème avec les dealers comme Mark, c'était surtout de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas consommer la marchandise. Les lois du commerce étaient ainsi faites : il fallait éviter toute action contre-productive, mais certains avaient la tête dure, et les pattes (ainsi que le museau) baladeuses.

« J'ai tripé comme un malade la dernière fois que j'en ai pris. » confessa-t-il en secouant la tête, un sourire nerveux lui déformant le museau. Il était clairement en manque, ce qui ne rendrait la récolte d'informations que plus facile pour Finnick. « Depuis, Ditch' me laisse plus en distribuer… Il a failli faire empailler mon corps raidi par la mort, parce que j'ai un peu goûté le produit, au lieu de le vendre. Mais bon, faut bien tâter le terrain pour faire un minimum pro, tu comprends ? »

« Argument de vente qui se tient. » concéda le fennec en haussant les épaules, avant d'enchaîner. « Mais c'est un peu trop luxueux pour que les racles-merde comme toi ou moi puissions en profiter, si j'ai bien saisi l'idée ? »

L'opossum opina vivement du chef, avant de pousser un petit rire nerveux. « Ouai, il le paie sacrément cher à ses fournisseurs… Et il le revend une petite fortune. Oh mec, ça marche du tonnerre… Mais on vend pas ça ici. Personne à Happy Town est assez blindé pour s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un shoot de cette merveille. »

« Ça part vers Savannah Central, alors ? C'est un produit consommé par les guindés ? »

« Ouai… Les gros gros blindards. Ceux qui nous regardent de haut, et qui valent pas mieux que nous… Tu vois le genre de merdeux. »

Finnick hocha la tête. Il voyait plus que bien… Il avait arnaqué plus d'un de ces gros richards lorsqu'il travaillait aux côtés de Nick. C'étaient les grands habitués des discothèques de luxe, des bars à la mode et des casinos branchés. Une sorte d'élite sociale qui se vautrait dans la luxure, la dépravation et la drogue pour essayer de donner du sens à une vie où tout leur réussissait, et qui du coup n'avait plus aucun attrait, ni la moindre saveur commune pour leurs papilles de profiteurs sans soucis. Tout à fait le genre de personnes qu'il ne regrettait jamais de dépouiller de quelques deniers… Savoir que le Hurleur Sauvage gravitait dans les hautes sphères était néanmoins une nouvelle des plus déplaisantes, car ça ne ferait que le rendre plus difficile à pister. Ces consommateurs étaient prudents, savaient effacer leurs traces, et ne se distinguaient pas particulièrement de la masse. Et surtout, ils avaient des relations.

Comme il s'en était douté, une fois lancé sur le sujet, Mark ne manquerait pas d'anecdotes à raconter. Il enchaîna d'ailleurs sur l'une d'entre elles, particulièrement intéressante : « Y paraît qu'une bande du gang Lacthound a essayé de distiller une version impure du produit, histoire de le répandre dans un marché plus « _low-cost_ »… Ca a pas pris deux jours avant qu'on les retrouve tous morts, mec. Ca a pas fait un bruit, et pas plus de remous. Les gangs ont bien compris que le Hurleur sauvage était la chasse gardée du Syndicat, maintenant. »

Finnick écarquilla les yeux, se tempérant pour ne pas manifester trop ouvertement sa surprise. « Quoi ?! C'est Koslov qui distribue ce truc ? »

Deux grands groupes criminels rivaux se partageaient l'empire de la troisième sphère du pouvoir de Zootopie : la Famille, dont Mister Big était le dirigeant, et le Syndicat, gouverné par l'implacable ours polaire Koslov… Les deux parrains avaient été en affaire à une époque, et se trouvaient être des amis de longue date, avant qu'une scission mystérieuse n'éclate et ne les oppose, faisant d'eux des rivaux engagés dans une sorte de guerre froide pour le monopole de la criminalité sur la cité. Si le Hurleur Sauvage était officiellement relié à un groupe criminel aussi important et dangereux que le Syndicat, il vaudrait peut être mieux lâcher l'affaire, car elle prenait une tournure vraiment trop risquée.

« Ouai, mec, et il s'en cache pas. Il fait pas que le distribuer, d'ailleurs… C'est des gars à lui qui le produisent. Ca a rassuré pas mal de monde, de savoir que Koslov était derrière le Hurleur, parce qu'avec toute cette histoire de prédateurs devenus sauvages, les clients auraient pu se défier d'une telle drogue. »

Il demeurait toujours surprenant, voire légèrement écœurant, de constater la façon dont le monde de l'ombre gérait impunément ses petits trafics, et se jouait des déboires du domaine public, dans des démarches d'un cynisme et d'une ironie parfois presque cruels. La preuve ici : le sérum qui avait failli mener Zootopie à la guerre civile, et à la mainmise d'un groupe de proies extrémistes sur le pouvoir, servait de base à une drogue de luxe qui enrichissait les magnats du crime tout en permettant aux plus fortunés de se taper des petits délires façon « _préhistoire à la sauvage_ ».

« Et au final, les gens ne s'en méfient pas ? Même avec l'attaque des Gardiens lors de la marche pour la paix ? » demanda Finnick, qui tendait des perches pour voir si Mark se confondrait suffisamment pour relier à sa place les différents acteurs du complot, parce qu'en l'occurrence, plus rien ne faisait sens aux yeux du fennec.

« Pas de rapport entre le Hurleur Sauvage et le sérum utilisé par ces enflures de Gardiens, mec. Rien à voir. »

En cela, l'opossum se trompait lourdement… Mais Finnick n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans de tels détails… Etant donné son état des plus instables, Mark n'aurait même pas été en mesure de le comprendre, de toute manière. Toujours était-il que, visiblement, ceux qui côtoyaient le Hurleur Sauvage au plus près n'avaient pas l'air au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une version sous-dosée du produit qui avait été employé à l'encontre des victimes de l'attaque des Gardiens.

« Tu devrais voir les shows qu'organise Koslov pour faire vendre cette came, mon gars. C'est du grand délire. » enchaîna Mark en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Des shows ? De quel genre ? » s'enquit Finnick, dont l'intérêt était relancé par cette nouvelle révélation.

« Oh, je préfère même pas te l'expliquer… Vaut mieux que tu y assistes. Faut le voir pour le croire. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça se passe en ce moment ? »

L'opossum lui lança un regard curieux, le toisant d'un air un peu moqueur, avant de secouer la tête. « Mec, faut vraiment que tu reviennes dans le circuit… T'es complètement out, on dirait. On parle plus que de ces soirées, dans l'underground. Une fois que t'auras vu ça, tu pourras plus jamais t'éclater d'une autre manière, crois-moi. »

Finnick voulait bien le croire… Et ça ne fit que le rendre moins désireux encore de se rendre au show en question.

Mark se laissa convaincre sans difficulté d'accompagner Finnick au show qui se tenait ce soir, en périphérie de Tundraville. L'opossum n'avait pas eu une soirée très productive, visiblement, et ne semblait pas particulièrement motivé à l'idée d'attendre toute la nuit des clients qui ne se présenteraient certainement pas… Il y avait des fois, comme ça, où les choses tournaient un peu trop bien pour que les criminels puissent profiter des déboires de la population. Quand on vivait du malheur et du désespoir des autres, il fallait savoir s'accommoder de leurs moments de grâce.

Ils prirent le van de Finnick, et il leur fallut environ une demi-heure pour arriver à bon port, Mark se trompant à deux reprises d'itinéraire, prétextant avoir le cerveau un peu trop retourné. La soirée organisée par Koslov se tenait dans un vieux hangar désaffecté qui avait autrefois servi de conserverie à bortsch, mais qui aujourd'hui présentait surtout un espace suffisamment dégagé pour accueillir en toute discrétion la masse incroyable de mammifères qui se trouvaient là ce soir.

L'espace avait été aménagé de façon à pouvoir mettre en place trois successions de gradins à la structure bancale, qui entouraient une zone creusée en contrebats, donnant l'allure d'une fosse étrange, autour de laquelle avait été installée des grillages en acier afin de l'isoler du reste. Ainsi, le public installé dans les assises surélevées profitait d'une vision en profondeur de ce qui se déroulait au fond de ce qui semblait fortement être une arène. Finnick grimaça à cette idée… Depuis quand en était-on revenu aux joies cruelles des jeux du cirque antique, exactement ? Il pensait se montrer ironique en raisonnant de la sorte, sans se douter à quel point il se trouvait dans le vrai.

Le fennec avait passé une veste à capuche au-dessus de son t-shirt, et avait remonté la coiffe au-dessus de sa tête, dans l'espoir de se dissimuler à la vue de certaines personnes qui risquaient de se trouver sur place, et qui l'avaient dans le collimateur. La première d'entre elles, difficile à manquer, puisqu'installé au centre même du gradin principal, dans ce qui semblait être une loge d'honneur, était l'un des deux parrains du crime le plus craint de Zootopie : Sergei Koslov en personne. L'ours blanc colossal et ventripotent était installé dans un siège luxueux et confortable, qui donnait plus l'impression d'un trône qu'autre chose. Son inépuisable cigare enfoncé dans la bouche, il affichait ce même rictus cruel qui semblait ne jamais le quitter, tandis que ses yeux, dissimulés derrière de lourdes lunettes à montures épaisses, scrutaient le spectacle qui se déroulait en contrebas. A ses côtés se tenait son fils, Morris Koslov, robuste et dans la fleur de l'âge, à jamais diminué par la perte de son bras gauche… évènement tragique, qui en avait entraîné bien d'autres, ces-derniers n'ayant pas manqué d'impacter la vie de Nicholas Wilde, et par conséquent, celle de Finnick.

Toute une ribambelle d'invités prestigieux se tenait dans la loge privée de Koslov, mais deux en particulier attirèrent l'attention de Finnick. Le premier, il le reconnut sans mal pour avoir vu son visage un peu trop souvent aux informations, dans les journaux et entendu son nom à la radio à longueur de journées, voire de semaines, depuis les incidents liés au complot Bellwether. Il s'agissait de Carter Spitfar, le lama à la tête du parti politique PI (Preys Interest)… Etrangement, pour un défenseur de la cause des proies, il semblait étrangement proche des prédateurs, puisqu'il échangeait ouvertement avec Sergei Koslov, les deux étant engagés dans une conversation visiblement très amusante, et qui les faisaient beaucoup rire.

Le second mammifère à attirer l'attention de Finnick ne le devait pas à sa notoriété quelconque… En réalité, le fennec ne l'avait même jamais vu. Mais le fait qu'il arbore fièrement sur son poitrail l'écusson de la Compagnie 112 ne laissa pas le prédateur indifférent. Il s'agissait d'un bison à la musculature impressionnante, engoncé dans un costume luxueux des plus élégants, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, tant il avait du mal à contenir la masse de chair et de fourrure qu'il était supposé couvrir. Les bras croisés sur son torse impressionnant, l'animal jaugeait la foule d'un œil vif et attentif… Il aurait servi de garde du corps à Koslov que Finnick n'en aurait pas été surpris… Mais rien était moins sûr, puisque l'ours blanc semblait accompagné de son escorte habituelle. En tout cas, le fennec en avait pour son argent : des liens toujours plus clairs se tissaient entre différents intervenants qui trempaient dans tous les milieux de Zootopie : le crime, la politique, l'armée… Ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Hey, Finn' ! Réveille-toi, mec ! Tu vas rater le spectacle ! »

Le fennec acquiesça à la réflexion de Mark et le suivit aux abords de la fosse, afin de pouvoir profiter du « spectacle » qui s'offrait à eux. Au moment où il approchait de la grille, un caribou désarticulé était projeté à son encontre, et rebondit lourdement contre la paroi d'acier, avant de s'effondrer en contrebas, sous les cris extatiques d'un public en furie. Au fond de ce qui ressemblait concrètement à une arène circulaire, dont le sol bétonné avait été recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sable, se tenait un rhinocéros torse-nu, les muscles saillants, et l'œil à moitié fou. Il venait de mettre KO le caribou qui lui avait servi d'adversaire (ou plutôt d'apéritif, visiblement), et se voyait à présent évacuer par quelques membres d'une équipe technique, qui gérait la maintenance du spectacle grossier servant de divertissement aux trois cent mammifères rassemblés au fond de ce hangar désaffecté. Le rhinocéros, satisfait, redressa les bras en une pose victorieuse, se voyant acclamé par la foule, qui se mit à scander son nom dans une vague euphorique des plus impressionnantes.

« Truckattle ! Truckattle ! Truckattle ! »

« Eh oui, cher public ! » laissa entendre un puma en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, qui arpentait les abords de la fosse, un micro entre les pattes, et faisait visiblement office d'arbitre et de commentateur. « Vous pouvez ovationner le champion de la Fosse Sauvage ! Invaincu depuis le début de cette soirée de folie, que vous propose notre généreux donateur et sponsor… Sergeeeeeei Koslooooooov ! »

Le puma tendit les bras en direction de l'ours polaire qui se trouvait dans l'estrade supérieur, et fit un petit signe de patte à la foule en délire, qui acclamait le généreux organisateur de ce spectacle d'un goût douteux.

« Et maintenant, mes chers amis… » reprit le puma d'une voix enjouée, avant de reporter son attention vers la fosse. « Un nouveau défi de taille pour Alexander Truckattle, le bulldozer de l'arène, le gladiateur massacreur ! Et le combat qui soldera cette soirée épique et inoubliable, à n'en pas douter ! »

Nouvelle ovation enjouée au sein de la foule, dont une part scandait le nom du champion, tandis que l'autre encourageait le puma à présenter le dernier challenger.

« Vous la connaissez pour être invaincue dans cette arène, depuis l'ouverture des Fosses Sauvages ! Elle nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ce soir… La merveilleuse, la magnifique, la terrifiante… DOOOOOLCEEEEEE ! »

Finnick sentit son cœur se resserrer en voyant arriver aux abords de l'arène la brebis surentraînée à laquelle il avait été confronté aux côtés de Fangmeyer, lors de l'attaque des Gardiens à l'encontre de la marche pour la paix. Elle n'était plus revêtue de son uniforme commando, mais d'un simple débardeur noir, auquel était fixé l'insigne de la Compagnie 112, ainsi que d'un pantalon treillis aux motifs militaires. Le public en délire scandait son nom à l'unisson, et tapait des pieds en rythme sur les gradins, créant un effet de tempo assez assourdissant.

« Dolce ! Dolce ! Dolce ! »

Pas un geste amical, ni même un regard à l'attention du public, de la part de la froide et implacable Dolce, qui pénétra dans l'arène par une trappe prévue à cet effet, sur les abords supérieurs du grillage, et se laissa tomber en contrebats, à quelques mètres seulement du rhinocéros gigantesque qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Elle ne manifestait aucun signe d'inquiétude, et pas une once d'hésitation.

Deux agents de l'équipe d'organisation pénétrèrent dans l'arène par les coursives inférieurs, d'étranges pulvérisateurs entre les pattes. L'un se dirigea vers Truckattle, l'autre vers Dolce. Le puma s'égosilla dans son micro, explicitant le déroulement des évènements.

« Pour ce combat de titans, une dose d'Hurleur Sauvage sera administré à nos deux glorieux gladiateurs, afin de rendre le spectacle encore plus ébouriffants ! »

Truckattle se baissa en direction du mammifère chargé de s'occuper de lui, ce dernier redressant le pulvérisateur, avant de libérer une petite décharge de gaz bleuté au niveau des naseaux du rhinocéros. Ce-dernier inhala avec insistance, tout en plissant les paupières, l'effet immédiat de la drogue se faisant ressentir, à la façon dont ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses muscles se contractèrent.

L'autre agent, chargé de Dolce, approcha le pulvérisateur du museau de la brebis, mais d'un geste vif de la patte, elle repoussa la bombe avec désintérêt, la laissant retomber au sol sous les cris extatiques du public.

« On dirait bien que Dolce ne pense pas avoir à se battre à armes égales avec son adversaire ! » commenta le puma avec enthousiasme.

Finick ne manqua pas de remarquer la désapprobation s'affichant sur le visage de Koslov, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas que la brebis refuse l'inhalation du Hurleur Sauvage… Après tout, cette petite prestation grotesque avait surtout pour but de faire vendre cette drogue. Quel intérêt cela pouvait-il avoir si l'un des représentants ne jouait pas le jeu ? L'ours blanc lança un regard torve au bison de la Compagnie 112 qui se tenait à ses côtés, semblant vouloir lui demander des comptes… Mais le bovin en costume se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de détourner le regard, plus intéressé par ce qui se passait en contrebats, que par les sautes d'humeur de son associé.

Dire que le combat fut expéditif aurait été un euphémisme grossier. Truckattle, rendu extrêmement brutal et violent sous l'effet du Hurleur Sauvage, qui l'avait concrètement ramené à un état instinctif primal des plus perceptibles, étant donné les grognements sourds qu'il poussait, les réflexes accrus dont il témoignait, et le filet de bave épais qui s'écoulait de sa bouche resserrée en un rictus cruel, s'attaqua à Dolce sans ménagement. Il enchaîna les coups de poings violents, ainsi que les assauts brutaux de la pointe de sa corne, cherchant à démanteler, transpercer et pulvériser son adversaire. Mais la brebis esquiva chacune des attaques, sans ménager le moindre effort, avec la précision et l'exactitude nécessaire pour minimiser les risques, tout en conservant une certaine proximité avec son adversaire, ce qui lui permit de contre-attaquer très efficacement. Elle se glissa sous l'énorme bras du rhinocéros au moment où celui-ci attentait un nouveau coup de poing, et appliqua une pression des deux pattes au niveau de l'articulation de son bras tendu. Emporté par son propre élan, Truckattle ne put contenir sa masse, et le contre exercé par Dolce fut amplement suffisant pour lui déloger le coude.

Le rhinocéros s'effondra lourdement au sol en poussant un hurlement pathétique, couvrant son bras brisé de sa seule patte valide, tremblante de douleur et de honte. Ce colosse musculeux boosté au Hurleur Sauvage avait été mis au tapis par une petite brebis, en moins de dix secondes.

Le public en délire ne manqua pas de faire entendre son appréciation sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tandis que le présentateur, euphorique, en perdait littéralement ses mots.

« Notre championne du soir ! Une nouvelle fois ! La valkyrie des Meadowlands ! Dolce Lambi ! Tout simplement in-cro-yable ! »

Tandis que les gradins manquaient de s'effondrer sous la manifestation du plaisir d'un public extatique, qui scandait le nom de la combattante en boucle, ne semblant jamais s'en lasser, et cela même si la brebis en question semblait se moquer éperdument de cette admiration massive qui lui était témoignée, Finnick jeta un regard torve à Mark, qui exultait à ses côtés, visiblement pris par la fièvre sauvage du spectacle…

« C'est un truc de dingue, pas vrai ? » lui lança l'opossum, un sourire carnassier imprimé sur le visage.

« De dingue, ça tu l'as dit… » répondit Finnick d'une voix lointaine, qui lui semblait provenir d'hors de lui-même. « A quand la prochaine soirée ? »

« Dans deux jours, mon gars ! Au même endroit ! Dolce sera de la partie, j'espère… Mec, je suis fou de cette nana… » L'opossum se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la brebis, qui quittait tranquillement l'arène d'un pas détendu, sans jeter un regard en arrière. « Tu vas revenir, pas vrai ? Impossible d'y renoncer une fois qu'on y a goûté. Et encore, t'as pas tout vu… Y a les paris, également. Mise tout sur la brebis, si t'en as l'occasion. »

« Ouai, je reviendrai… » concéda Finnick, sans lui avouer que lorsqu'il le ferait, ce serait en compagnie de quelques-uns de ses nouveaux amis du ZPD.


	28. Chapitre 28 - La mort de Jonathan Wilde

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Vous l'avez attendu longtemps, alors j'ai décidé de mettre la sauce. Le chapitre est sans doute le deuxième voir le premier de toute la fanfic en terme de longueur. Et certainement le premier en termes d'importance et de révélations. Beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles vous vous posiez des questions vont trouver des réponses... Ce qui ne fera malheureusement que poser d'avantage de questions, c'est à craindre.**

 **Je suis navré que l'attente ait été aussi longue pour ce chapitre. La reprise a été très dure. J'enseigne dans un lycée loin de chez moi. J'ai beaucoup de trajets, mon emploi du temps est horrible, et mes classes pas faciles... Bref, c'est vraiment pas la joie. J'aime pas forcément beaucoup mon boulot, mais je m'en accommode, faute de mieux. C'est difficile de se focaliser sur ce qu'on est contraint de faire, alors qu'on n'a qu'une seule envie : se consacrer à ce qu'on aime. Si je pouvais vivre de l'écriture et du dessin, ma vie serait bien plus heureuse. Mais que voulez-vous ? Il faut redescendre sur terre.**

 **Vous noterez que la fanfiction passe en classification M pour Mature à partir de ce chapitre. J'aurais pu m'obstiner encore et toujours à lutter pour rester dans les clous d'une classification T, mais soyons honnêtes, on l'a dépassée depuis un moment déjà, ne serait-ce que par les thèmes abordés. Je ne le fais pas pour justifier du smut plus juteux, vous vous en doutez. Mais bon, dans ce chapitre, il y a pas mal de violence graphique, que ce soit dans l'action ou dans les propos... Bon, il y a du sexe aussi... Mais encore et toujours, rien de trop graphique, et surtout rien de gratuit. Tout est justifié et important, donc soyez attentifs, même dans cette scène particulière.**

 **Le genre a été mis à jour aussi. On est passé de Romance / Humor à Romance / Mistery. La Romance est toujours au cœur de l'action, mais même si l'humour reste toujours important à mes yeux, on ne va pas nier que le scénario a pris une tournure plutôt sombre de polar, d'enquête et de mystères... Donc ça me semblait plus adapté comme ça.**

 **Bref, je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Le chapitre est en béta, pour l'instant. C'est à dire que je n'ai procédé à aucune relecture pour le moment, et vu sa longueur, il doit y avoir pas mal d'erreurs. Mais j'étais trop impatient de le partager avec vous. Je le mettrai à jour lorsqu'il aura été revu et corrigé.**

 **Bonne lecture, et à très vite j'espère.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : La mort de Jonathan Wilde**

Il partageait son lit. Mais pas avec Judy. Il était dans son corps. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sien.

Il avait cinq ans, et consolait les pleurs erratiques de son frère, dont le corps parcouru de tremblements n'évoquait que peine, souffrances et terreur. Un cauchemar d'une rare violence l'avait extrait à son sommeil, et les hurlements horrifiés qu'il avait poussé étaient le signe d'une nouvelle nuit exténuante, où rien ne saurait le soulager, ni le rassurer. Alors Nick l'avait invité à partager son lit, encore une fois, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, jusqu'à ce que ses maux passent, où que Vincent soit devenu suffisamment fort pour faire face à ses propres craintes sans avoir besoin du soutien de son frère. Nick espérait-il voir ce moment arriver ? En toute franchise, non… Car s'il était exempt des tortures innommables qu'un sommeil agité pouvait infliger lorsqu'il décidait de transformer les rêves en moment de terreurs, avoir son frère auprès de lui était devenu une norme rassurante. Il se sentait utile. Il se sentait aimé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fois ? » demanda le petit Nick à voix basse, tandis que son frère jetait des regards affolés par-dessus le rebord des couvertures sous lesquelles il s'était réfugié.

« Toujours pareil… Un monstre prend mon visage, et il massacre tout le monde… » Vincent tourna un regard apeuré vers son frère, dont il parvenait à peine à soutenir le regard dans ce moment de faiblesse. « Il vous massacre tous… Maman, papa, Dizzie… Et même toi… Et je suis prisonnier… Et je ne peux rien faire… A part regarder… Regarder ce qu'il vous fait subir… Avec mon propre visage… »

« Tu sais que tout ça c'est faux. Personne ne nous fera de mal. » tenta d'avancer Nick du ton le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait ménager, en dépit du fait que les propos de son frère parvenaient toutefois à le terrifier.

« Je ne pourrais jamais… Jamais vous faire du mal, mais… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui… » Sa voix mourut en une nouvelle vague de sanglots inconsolables. Nick resserra ses bras autour du corps tremblant de son frère, essayant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait, de le bercer comme il avait vu sa mère le faire. Il n'avait que cinq ans, et ce n'était pas son rôle de gérer une telle situation… Il le savait bien. Mais ce n'était pas important. Vincent avait besoin de lui… Vincent était tout pour lui, en cet instant, et pour longtemps encore, avant que tout ne change, ne se gâte, et ne se transforme en un cauchemar… Un cauchemar qui avait eu le mauvais goût de s'inviter dans la réalité.

Une ombre passa et voila son regard, emportant le décor dans un voile de ténèbres, et tout se reconstruit autour de lui. L'environnement familier de l'arrière du van de Finnick, cette poubelle sur roue qui servait de logement au fennec, et de repaire à leur duo. Mais cette fois, Finnick était en retrait. Installé sur son matelas, il jaugeait d'un air dur l'échange entre les deux frères. Nick et Vincent avaient dix-huit ans, et leur relation était au paroxysme de la haine qu'ils s'inspiraient à présent mutuellement, sans se douter que ce sentiment infernal ne ferait que croître au cours des prochaines quarante-huit heures, pour ne jamais disparaître. Pas pour l'un d'entre eux en tout cas. Pas pour Nick. Jamais.

Ce-dernier balança un sac de voyage aux pieds de son frère, sa gestuelle emprunte d'un dégoût manifeste. Le contenant entrouvert laissa apparaître une quantité impressionnante de billets, rassemblés en une dizaine de liasses.

« Prends ce fric et casses-toi, loin. Genre très loin. Disparais de cette ville, et de nos vies. » déclara le renard d'un ton méprisant.

Vincent jaugea le sac d'un regard détaché, avant de se baisser, de le refermer d'un geste et sac, et de passer la lanière autour de son épaule. Il ne discuterait pas la réception d'une telle quantité d'argent. Le fait qu'il se montrât raisonnable sembla contenter Nick, qui acquiesça d'un air entendu, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurais laissé mon frère mourir, au moins. »

« Mais tu es satisfait d'être enfin débarrassé de moi, pas vrai ? » rétorqua Vincent en retroussant les babines, révélant une série impressionnante de crocs.

Peu impressionné par la mimique intimidante de son frère, car usité à le voir en abuser, Nick haussa les épaules, avant de détourner le regard. « Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul… Koslov te fera arracher les membres un par un, avant de faire empailler ta jolie gueule pour orner le mur de son salon. Juste au-dessus de la cheminée. Il fera en sorte de conserver cette magnifique expression sauvage que tu présentes, pour rappeler à tout le monde ce qu'il en coûte de laisser parler sa vraie nature. »

Vincent poussa un ricanement ironique, avant d'émettre un léger grognement. Nick put percevoir le mouvement furtif de Finnick, dont la patte venait de se resserrer sur le manche de sa batte de baseball. L'atmosphère était électrique, et tout pouvait déraper d'un instant à l'autre. Mais le fugitif tempéra son agressivité, avant de rétorquer d'une voix plus plaintive que menaçante.

« C'est injuste, et tu le sais. »

« Je m'en contrefous. » répondit Nick derechef. « Tes emmerdes ne me concernent plus depuis que tu nous as planté un poignard dans le dos, à Finnick et à moi. Ça fait trois ans déjà que j'ai tiré un trait sur toi. A mes yeux, toute cette embrouille est le juste paiement de ta dette, et me fait comprendre qu'au final les choses sont bien faites. Maman avait finalement raison : tout se paie un jour. »

Vincent secoua la tête, se satisfaisant peu de ce raisonnement. Il avait déjà accepté l'argent, bien entendu, mais ne semblait pas capable de se résoudre à prendre la fuite. « Ça n'a pas à se passer comme ça ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus raisonnable, fait assez étrange chez lui. « Il y a d'autres moyens… »

« Morris a perdu son putain de bras ! Et c'est entièrement ta faute ! » s'exclama Nick d'une voix à la fois impatiente et furieuse, tout en lançant un regard éperdu à son frère, comme pour lui faire comprendre que son raisonnement n'avait pas de sens. « Tu connais la loi de la rue. La loi du sang ! Tu la connais pour l'avoir fait respecter au nom de Koslov un certain nombre de fois, si je ne m'abuse… »

Cette référence à ces activités sinistres d'homme de main au service de l'un des pires criminels de la ville était proférée sur un ton des plus méprisants… Déjà à cette époque, Nick était répugné par les méthodes violentes et sanglantes qu'employaient ses homologues, et dans lesquelles Vincent Wilde trouvait trop souvent un plaisir des plus sinistres. Face à cette logique implacable, ce-dernier ne trouva rien à répondre.

Nick poussa un soupir, avant d'indiquer la porte arrière du van d'une patte fatiguée. « Fous le camp, maintenant… Avant que je ne change d'avis et que j'appelle Koslov pour lui vendre moi-même ta foutue carcasse. »

Vincent hésita un instant, prêt à quitter le véhicule… Mais il se figea un instant, ne pouvant visiblement se résoudre à tourner le dos à cette ville où il avait passé sa vie entière. Cette ville qui était littéralement tout ce qu'il avait. Il se retourna vers Nick et lui lança un regard suppliant où se lisait une honnêteté fragile. « Après tout ce qu'on a traversé… Tout ce qu'on a vécu… Tu… Tu me laisses tomber, dans ce moment où j'ai besoin de toi et… »

« Arrête avec la fibre fusionnelle du frère repenti ! » le contra Nick d'un ton écœuré, une grimace de dégoût affiché sur le visage. « Après ce que tu nous as fait, estime-toi heureux que je te propose cette porte de sortie. Tu n'auras qu'à recommencer ta vie de misère dans une autre ville… Et je te conseille même d'opter pour un autre continent. Parce que Koslov ne lâchera pas l'affaire, crois-moi. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas fait de ta fourrure sa nouvelle descente de lit. »

« Si on unissait nos forces, on pourrait aller à l'encontre de sa volonté ! On pourrait trouver un plan pour… »

« Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule, oui ? » le coupa Nick une fois de plus, visiblement fatigué de ces continuelles tentatives visant à le convaincre de lui venir en aide. N'en avait-il pas assez fait ? N'avait-il pas assez donné ? La vision du renardeau apeuré qui se glissait dans son lit, victime des pires cauchemars s'imposa un instant à son esprit, et il la rejeta avec la violence farouche de son humeur exécrable. Il maudissait son frère en cet instant… Il maudissait ce renard et tout ce qu'il représentait. « T'as pas encore compris ? Je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Si je t'aide, c'est seulement pour pouvoir m'endormir la conscience tranquille… Tu crèverais demain, que ça ne me couperait pas l'appétit. Alors maintenant… » Il pointa la porte du van d'un doigt intransigeant et tremblant de rage. « Dégage. »

Vincent se figea un instant, les sourcils froncés, et le visage déterminé… Son expression ne témoignait qu'une colère froide et viscérale, une rage contenue derrière un masque d'impassibilité, dont les fissures laissaient entrevoir sa véritable apparence… Celle d'un être sauvage et indomptable, qui vibrait d'une haine brûlante. Il saisit la poignée du van et entrouvrit la porte, prêt à quitter le local renfermé… Mais avant de libérer son frère de sa présence, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, et lâcha d'un ton aussi cruel que le sourire carnassier qui déformait son museau.

« La loi du sang n'impose pas que le fautif soit celui qui paie l'addition. »

« C'est une menace ? » grogna Nick, ne se rendant pas compte que la phrase qu'il venait de percevoir, l'une des dernières qu'il avait entendu prononcée par son frère depuis lors, hanterait ses pensées pendant des années, qu'il en soupèserait chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque phonème, y percevant la culpabilité annoncée d'un mammifère qui ne tarderait pas à commettre l'irréparable.

« Non… » répondit simplement Vincent en détournant les yeux. « Pour toi, je trouverais mieux… Bien mieux, Nick. »

Il referma la porte du van derrière lui dans un mouvement violent. Nick ne put percevoir le claquement consécutif, car tout l'environnement se fondit en une masse informe et obscure, qui se remodela progressivement autour de sa personne, tout en prenant des allures gothiques et menaçantes. Le renard retint son souffle, tout en sachant que sa propre respiration, tout comme cet environnement, n'avaient rien de réel, et qu'il plongeait à présent dans les méandres éthérés de son subconscient endormi.

Nick sut qu'il était en train de cauchemarder avant même de réellement prendre conscience de l'incongruité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une sorte d'instinct primal l'avait averti, et rendu attentif au fait que les choses qui l'entouraient ne pouvaient être concrètes, en dépit du réalisme troublant qui les qualifiait. Les limbes du songe n'étaient pas avenantes, et il n'y avait rien d'un rêve heureux et insouciant dans cet environnement onirique des plus inquiétants. L'horreur l'attendait au détour du premier couloir qu'il aurait à franchir, car il se trouvait présentement dans le corridor des ténèbres où il avait soldé son dernier séjour notable au royaume du sommeil. Il était alors sauvage, et incapable de rationnaliser ce qu'il voyait, percevait, ressentait, coincé à bord d'un étrange manège le tractant au gré des souvenirs les plus malheureux de son existence, le tout entrecoupé de phantasmes obscurs, et de terreurs avilissantes.

Mais à présent, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, du moins lui semblait-il, mais il s'agissait d'un songe, et jamais l'esprit ne laissait libre court à la raison dans ces cas de figure bien particulier. Prisonnier d'un vaisseau qu'il savait être lui-même, ou tout du moins le suspectait-il, il demeurait impuissant, passager otage de la virée que ses enfièvrements nocturnes allaient lui imposer. Comment était-il possible d'en être réduit à souffrir de ces cauchemars, alors même qu'il dormait présentement sous un attrape-rêve, avec dans ses bras la lapine qui l'avait jusqu'à présent si efficacement préservé de ses angoisses inconscientes. Mais rien ne semblait à même de le prémunir contre ce spectacle cruel, à présent… Ni un quelconque talisman à l'efficacité douteuse, ni le réconfort et la présence de celle qu'il aimait (fait auquel il accréditait pourtant une efficacité réelle).

Tout n'était qu'ombre, et pourtant il y voyait clair comme en plein jour. Ce qui obstruait sa vue était un épais voile de brume, vaporeux et dense, à la blancheur laiteuse, qui s'insinuait autour de lui à la manière d'un courant insaisissable, poussé par un vent qu'il ne pouvait sentir. Au-dessus de lui, des lustres luxueux étaient fixés à un plafonnier en voute, dont il ne percevait pas le sommet, tant celui-ci s'élevait haut, se perdant dans l'abîme obscur qui se substituait à sa vue. Les murs étroits qui l'encadraient ne menaient que dans deux directions, vers l'avant ou vers l'arrière, mais il ne percevait aucune limite, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, et il savait que lorsqu'il se mettrait à avancer, il ne lui serait plus possible de faire demi-tour.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive encore… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même, parfaitement conscient de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Trop conscient pour que cet état soit celui d'un rêve normal.

« Judy ! Judy, au-secours ! Réveille-moi, je t'en prie ! » hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, sans entendre le son de sa propre voix, espérant que cet effort mental serait à même de devenir un marmonnement dans la « _réalité_ », au moins un gémissement, ou un cri étouffé… Que Judy le secouerait et le tirerait de là. Car s'il ne savait à quoi s'attendre, tous ses instincts lui hurlaient que ce serait certainement horrible, et il n'avait pas envie d'y faire face.

Le bruit d'une porte s'entrouvrant lentement dans un grincement sinistre attira son attention vers l'avant, et sans même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il commença à avancer, bien malgré lui, dans cette direction. Horrifié de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son propre corps et d'être prisonnier d'un vaisseau astral dont il ne pouvait subir que les informations sensorielles primales, il essaya de détourner le regard, de fermer les yeux, de s'obliger à l'aveuglement… Mais rien n'y fit. Derrière ses paupières closes, la même image réapparaissait, se superposant aux barrières qu'il tentait d'y apposer.

En l'espace d'un instant, il fut guidé vers la porte du bureau de son père, qui s'ouvrait nonchalamment au milieu de cet espace inconnu, comme si elle se trouvait parfaitement à sa place, et que tout ceci était l'environnement logique dans lequel il était supposé en franchir le pallier.

 _Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas regarder… Pas encore…_ Mais avant de voir, toujours l'odeur, celle de la mort et du malt, le whisky renversé, les pilules éparpillés au sol, le corps sans vie d'un renard entre deux âges, le visage écrasé contre la surface lisse de son bureau en acajou. Et toujours le même sentiment d'horreur, et d'impuissance. La lumière s'affaiblit, n'illuminant plus que le cadavre qui lui faisait face, tandis qu'autour de lui se pressaient ombres et formes sinueuses et mobiles. Il concentra sa vue pour voir se découper dans l'ombre les silhouettes spectrales d'une dizaine d'entités, de masses et de tailles diverses, aux contours incertains, mais qui, il en était certain, focalisaient leur attention sur lui.

« Mort au champ d'honneur. » proclama une voix glaciale, sur un ton monocorde qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

« Mort en lâche. » répondit une voix féminine sur le même ton placide et froid.

« Sans fierté. Sans honneur. » ajouta, en écho, une voix plus caverneuse encore, qui semblait provenir des tréfonds des abysses.

« Comme son fils. » conclut l'ultime voix, qu'il reconnut cette fois, doucereuse et délicate. C'était celle du Berger. La silhouette obscure la plus proche s'avança vers lui, révélant le masque de l'agneau aux contours anguleux et à l'aspect effroyable, dont la lumière tamisée illuminait les formes ciselées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu me harcèles comme ça ? » s'égosilla Nick, éperdu et terrifié, tandis que le Berger surplombait le corps de son père, caressant le dos vouté de la carcasse d'une patte fine, gantée de velours noir. Sa gestuelle était maniérée, précise, presque affectueuse.

« Tu me connais. » déclara le Berger pour toute réponse, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Tu me connais et tu sais ce que je veux. Et cela justifie que tu meures. Qu' _elle_ meurt. Que tout le monde meurt. C'est ce qui arrivera. Parce que tu me connais, mais que tu ne me reconnais pas. »

 _C'est un avertissement…_ songea Nick, essayant de se remémorer envers et contre tout que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel, que ce n'était qu'un message de son subconscient à lui-même, essayant de l'alerter, de lui faire remarquer ce qu'il avait manqué. Il s'acharna à mémoriser ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il percevait, ce qu'il ressentait… Il pourrait peut-être tirer le fin mot de tout ceci en rationnalisant à son réveil ce que le cauchemar avait voulu lui dire. Mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à percevoir à l'heure actuelle était un état de terreur profond et indicible.

« Tu penses que ton père s'est sacrifié à la demande de ton frère, pas vrai ? » questionna le Berger de son ton mielleux, tout en inclinant son masque sur le côté, comme pour souligner la fausseté de sa propre question. « Que ressens-tu face à cela ? Du dégoût ? De la pitié ? De l'admiration ? ». La façon dont il prononça ce-dernier mot, sur un ton de ricanement à demi-écœuré, faillit faire hurler Nick de rage… Mais son rêve ne lui autorisait pas à manifester librement ses émotions.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ça ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé… » contesta le renard en tentant de détourner les yeux, sans y parvenir.

« Qu'aurais-tu fais, à la place de Jonathan Wilde ? » demanda le Berger d'un air réjoui, avant de se pencher derrière le bureau, pour en extirper une masse de pelage gris, qu'il fallut un instant à Nick pour reconnaître comme étant Judy, nue et bâillonnée, roulée en boule sur elle-même, et tremblante de terreur. Le criminel jeta la lapine en travers du bureau comme si elle n'était guère plus qu'un sac de viande dont il cherchait à se délester au plus vite. Tout dans sa gestuelle manifestait mépris et dégoût. S'il avait pu agir, Nick se serait jeté sur lui, et l'aurait taillé en pièces… Ses instincts sauvages étaient là, tout près, si proches de la surface à peine palpable qui les maintenaient à l'écart de son esprit raisonnable et civilisé. Il pouvait les sentir comme un vent incontrôlable qui poussait de toutes ses forces contre la paroi d'une bicoque prête à s'effondrer. _Que tout craque… Que tout craque, et que vienne la boucherie._

Mais pourquoi Judy ? Pourquoi toujours s'en prendre à elle ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui soit à même de lui faire perdre la raison, de le pousser à renoncer à toute sérénité, à toute capacité de raisonnement, à tout contrôle sur ses pulsions : c'était l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à sa femelle, à celle qu'il aimait, celle pour qui il était prêt à…

« … A te sacrifier ? » acheva le Berger à sa place, son subconscient conférant à cet antagoniste onirique la capacité de lire et de retransmettre librement ses pensées. Bien entendu. Foutu rêve macabre. « On dirait que tu comprends mieux ton père que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Alors jouons à un jeu cruel, Nicholas… »

Tout ça se passait dans sa tête. Il s'infligeait lui-même un tel traitement, de telles pensées… Qu'y avait-il à comprendre là-dedans ? Pourquoi se questionnait-il sur sa perception des actes de son père ? Etait-ce en réponse à ce que sa mère lui avait appris aujourd'hui ? Sur sa reconsidération du fait que, en définitive, c'était bel et bien lui qui s'était éloigné de sa famille, envers et contre tout ? Lui en voulait-il d'une certaine manière, que ce cauchemar cherchait à traduire ? Ou bien peut être que la clé était là, dans les circonstances particulières de la mort de Jonathan Wilde, dans les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commettre l'irréparable.

 _Je connais la vérité…_ s'obstina à penser Nick, refusant de se laisser aller au piège de ses songes tourmentés.

« Oui, comme tu me connais. » renchérit le Berger, dont il pouvait deviner le sourire qui s'élargissait derrière ce terrifiant masque d'agneau, et cela sans avoir besoin de le voir. « Et comme tu te connais… » ajouta-t-il avant de désigner le corps tremblant de Judy, qui cherchait à capter le regard de son renard, et le suppliait de lui venir en aide par ce seul contact visuel. « Je parle de ta véritable nature, bien entendu. Celle d'un prédateur. »

Le Berger s'arqua en arrière, proclamant un rire désincarné, sans relief et sans timbre… Il ne reflétait que le froid de la mort, et une sorte d'abandon macabre, qui confinait à la folie. _Je vais finir dans le même état si tout ceci ne se termine pas très vite_ , pensa Nick, les yeux rivés sur le regard terrorisé que lui lançait Judy. Il se pencha en avant, son corps onirique se rattrapant au rebord du bureau, et il crut qu'il allait vomir, si tant était qu'il lui fût possible de générer un tel acte dans cet environnement irréel. Tout ceci semblait si crédible…

« Voici les règles du jeu. » reprit le Berger d'une voix plus sereine, en écartant les bras pour désigner le corps de la femelle qui gémissait et se débattait en vain. « Nous allons la tuer dans dix secondes. La mettre en pièces. La déchiqueter. La ravager. La dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des os nettoyés de toute trace de chair. »

Un frisson extatique parcourut l'intégralité des silhouettes ténébreuses qui se trouvaient toujours en retrait, cohorte macabre à la merci des vices affichés de ce leader psychotiques, dont les intentions néfastes n'étaient pas rendues plus saines par l'imaginaire torturé de Nick Wilde. Tout, dans l'attitude de ces ombres diffuses, manifestaient une rage sourde, une sauvagerie qui ne demandait qu'à se révéler.

« Ou bien, tu peux la tuer toi-même, et lui éviter de souffrir ? » proposa le Berger en inclinant à nouveau la tête sur le côté, comme pour souligner l'aspect presque raisonnable d'une telle offre.

« Aucun rapport avec le choix qu'a dû faire mon père. » contesta Nick d'une voix tremblante. « C'était sa vie à lui, qu'il devait sacrifier. Pas celle d'un autre. C'est le but de ce jeu, non ? Que je choisisse de mourir à sa place ? »

« C'est pertinent… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai proposé. » déclara le Berger en secouant la tête pour signaler son refus d'accréditer une telle option. « Tu n'as que deux options… Chacune mène à la mort de celle que tu aimes. L'une peut lui éviter de souffrir, c'est le seul choix que je t'offre. »

La panique et la terreur commençait à imprégner l'esprit de Nick, qui secoua la tête, se refusant de se résoudre à participer à un tel jeu, et encore moins de considérer que c'était sa propre psyché qui lui imposait une telle torture.

« Dix… Neuf… » commença à décompter le Berger d'une voix rieuse.

Le renard releva le visage vers lui, sentant son pouls s'accélérer follement dans sa poitrine.

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! Mon père n'a pas eu à faire ce choix… Alors pourquoi… »

« Huit… Sept… »

Les ombres commencèrent à avancer vers le bureau, frémissant d'impatience. Des grognements gutturaux et bestiaux émanaient de leur masse compacte… Nick ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire. Il se figea, terrifié… _Il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire…_ Il ferma les yeux, et crut voir, l'espace d'un instant, le jeune Vincent Wilde prendre la place de Judy… Un enfant innocent, craintif, empli de gentillesse et d'amour pour sa famille, éprouvé par la vie sur de nombreux aspects. _Il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire…_ se répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, comprenant qu'il ne faisait plus référence à sa propre personne, mais à son père. Il comprit soudain ce qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Ce qu'il avait face à lui était l'exact calque de ce qui s'était déroulé.

« Mon père ne pouvait laisser Vincent mourir…. »

« Six… Cinq… »

« Il était prêt à tout pour le protéger… »

« Quatre… Trois… »

« Vincent le lui a-t-il réellement demandé ? »

« Deux… Un… »

« Ou bien était-ce son idée à lui ? »

« Le temps est écoulé. »

Et d'un coup, d'un seul, tandis que la menace se précisait, prenant des formes sauvages auxquelles il ne prêta pas la moindre attention, et que des grognements féroces jaillissaient des ténèbres, accompagnant un mouvement d'assaut, son esprit se libéra de l'emprise léthargique que lui imposait le cauchemar. Il avait trouvé la clé. Saisi le lien. Et dans l'horreur indicible de ce moment critique, il sentit ses dernières défenses céder, et il rejeta au loin ses inhibitions, ses doutes et ses craintes, pour ne laisser s'exprimer qu'un primal instinct de préservation… La force qu'il ressentit à se laisser aller ainsi à sa nature sauvage fut quasiment extatique. Il bondit avec férocité par-dessus le bureau, la mâchoire béante, révélant une série de crocs sous des babines haineuses, retroussées par la rage et la barbarie. Il retomba lourdement contre le Berger, le précipitant au sol, tout en laissant ses griffes labourer la chair qu'elles rencontraient, et sa mâchoire se resserrer autour de cette gorge. Il sentit la carotide pulser de sang brûlant, avant que ce-dernier ne jaillisse, abondant et métallique, inondant son pelage d'une projection carmin à l'odeur entêtante. Il y était… Retourné à l'état primal. Sa femelle derrière lui, portant un regard horrifié à son acte meurtrier, tandis qu'il avalait le morceau de chair qu'il venait d'arracher de la masse à présent inerte qu'était devenu son ennemi mortel.

Le Berger tressaillit, secoué de quelques spasmes sporadiques, et le masque glissa de son visage, révélant un faciès ô combien connu, que jamais il n'aurait su oublier… Sous le masque se dissimulait le museau d'un renard et des yeux révulsés, qu'il avait déjà vu exprimer une telle absence de vie… Sous ses yeux, la gorge déchiquetée, une flaque de sang s'étendant autour de lui, gisait son père, Jonathan Wilde.

 _Il l'avait tué…_

Des larmes brûlantes se mirent à couler de ses yeux encore écarquillés par l'état sauvage qui conditionnait présentement sa nature profonde. Et il poussa un hurlement d'horreur lorsque le cadavre redressa la tête vers lui, et plongea son regard mortifère dans le sien, avant de prononcer une nouvelle fois ces paroles prophétiques.

« Tu me connais. »

* * *

Judy fut tirée de son sommeil par les tremblements sporadiques du mammifère au creux des bras duquel elle s'était assoupie quelques heures auparavant. Elle entrouvrit des yeux empêtrés de sommeil, tandis que son ouïe s'activait, percevant les gémissements furieux poussés par Nick, lesquels se voyaient périodiquement ponctués de quelques grognements fébriles. La lapine secoua doucement Nick, avant de passer une patte affectueuse dans le creux de son cou, pensant que cette seule gestuelle serait à même d'apaiser le cauchemar dont il souffrait visiblement.

Cependant, comme au bout de quelques secondes les soubresauts dont était parcouru le corps de son mâle ne faisaient que s'intensifier, et que les gémissements laissaient place à des grognements agressifs continus, elle se redressa sur son séant, le regard inquiet, avant de tâtonner du côté de la table de chevet pour actionner l'interrupteur de la lampe.

La lumière révéla à ses yeux un spectacle aussi sinistre que pitoyable. Roulé en boule sur lui-même, Nick tremblait comme une feuille, mais cet état de faiblesse apparent était contrebalancé par l'agressivité manifeste que témoignait sa gestuelle et l'apparition farouche de ses attributs de prédateurs les plus menaçants. Ses griffes étaient entièrement déployées, et lacéraient lentement le drap dans lequel elles s'étaient empêtrées, tandis que ses babines retroussées en une expression de haine dévoilaient une série de crocs aiguisés, entre lesquels filtraient des filets de bave non contenus.

« Nick… » bredouilla Judy avant de secouer la tête, repoussant son propre effroi pour se précipiter à l'encontre de son renard, cherchant le meilleur moyen de le manipuler sans déclencher un réveil trop brutal, qui aurait pu conduire à une catastrophe involontaire, étant donné son état.

Elle appliqua précautionneusement ses pattes contre ses épaules et le secoua doucement, tout en l'appelant par son prénom, et en lui intimant l'ordre de se réveiller. Comme la délicatesse se montra inefficace à le tirer de sa torpeur, et que son état ne faisait qu'empirer, son pelage s'hérissant littéralement sous ses yeux, et les tremblements se métamorphosant en spasmes violents, elle appliqua plus de force, et une note de panique palpable fut audible au creux de sa voix.

« Nick ! Nick ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Nick ! »

Finalement, au creux d'un grognement féroce qui terrifia inconsciemment la lapine, Nick écarquilla les yeux, enfin ramené dans le mon réel, les effets néfastes du cauchemar se dissipant autour de lui comme un château de carte qui s'effondre. Il se redressa d'un bond, repoussant Judy sur le côté. La férocité qu'il avait témoignée se métamorphosa en un cri d'horreur. La lapine écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se précipiter à quatre pattes hors du lit, tomber au sol, gémir brièvement, et aller se calfeutrer dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux remontés contre son museau, le corps tremblant. Ses yeux paniqués, dont les pupilles étaient intensément dilatées, scrutaient la pièce dans les moindres recoins, semblant chercher à détecter une menace plausible et manifeste.

Judy fut parcourue d'un frisson en voyant Nick si frêle, si fragile… On aurait cru un enfant innocent, terrorisé par quelque croque-mitaine… Un enfant sauvage, pour le coup, car elle put lire dans son regard une sorte d'absence étranger, une incompréhension terrifiée de son propre environnement, et elle n'avait vu cet éclat dans le regard de son renard qu'une seule et unique fois : lorsqu'il était sous l'effet du sérum, et qu'il était devenu sauvage.

La lapine se risqua néanmoins à se laisser glisser hors du lit, et à s'approcher de Nick à pas feutrés. Il ne focalisa son regard sur elle qu'un bref instant, semblant la reconnaître, avant de recommencer à scruter la pièce dans des mouvements oculaires paniqués.

« Nick… » bredouilla Judy en s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui. Ils étaient tous deux entièrement nus, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se rhabiller après leurs derniers ébats, mais la lapine se moquait bien que la situation puisse paraître étrange en ce sens… Une seule chose la préoccupait en cet instant : l'état de son renard. « Nick… Tu m'entends ? Tu me comprends ? »

Nick hocha brièvement la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative, avant de tendre une patte tremblante dans sa direction, sans pour autant fixer son regard sur elle. Elle la saisit avec tendresse des deux pattes, la caressant immédiatement du mieux qu'elle pouvait, dans le but de le réconforter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Nick… Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît… Je suis morte d'inquiétude… »

Mais le renard ne répondit rien, se contenter de resserrer ses doigts autour de sa patte, avant de violemment la tirer vers lui. Il ne lui fit pas mal, mais se montra néanmoins brutal. En l'espace d'une seconde, et sans avoir vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Judy se retrouvait calfeutrée contre lui, ses deux bras passés autour d'elle, et sa queue repliée par-dessus, formant une sorte d'écran protecteur, comme s'il avait cherché à dissimuler sa femelle à la vue d'un danger potentiel.

« Je… Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal… » parvint-il finalement à marmonner d'une voix frêle et lointaine, marquée par une terreur indicible. Il fut parcouru d'un tremblement violent à l'évocation de cette idée, et Judy ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, bien qu'elle soit totalement ignorante de la raison qui le poussait à agir de la sorte.

« Nick… Personne ne va me faire de mal… Tu as seulement fait un cauchemar. »

« Je sais. » répliqua-t-il brutalement. « J'en ai parfaitement conscience. C'est bien le problème. Je ne devrais pas le savoir. Je ne devrais pas l'avoir vécu avec autant de… de précision… J'ai… J'ai encore le goût de son sang dans ma bouche… »

Judy redressa la tête, anxieuse, pour constater avec effroi qu'en effet, un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de la bouche entrouverte de Nick. Elle se redressa, l'expression angoissée, et tourna ses pattes du mieux qu'elle put en direction de son museau, en dépit du peu de marge de manœuvre que le renard lui laissait, étant donné la force avec laquelle il la maintenait serrée contre lui.

« Nick, tu t'es blessé. Ouvre la bouche. »

Il refusa tout d'abord, mais comme les pattes de la lapine s'activaient autour de son museau, il consentit finalement à céder brièvement à sa demande. Judy put constater que dans sa débâcle somnolente, Nick s'était sévèrement mordu la langue, mais il ne resta pas tranquille assez longtemps pour lui permettre de vérifier l'importance des dégâts.

« Nick, il faut qu'on soigne ça. Tiens-toi tranquille. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton farouche, en tentant d'immobiliser son museau entre ses pattes, ce qui était rendu complexe par les mouvements incessants que le renard opérait, maintenant qu'il avait repris sa surveillance scrutatrice des recoins de la chambre.

Eventuellement, l'insistance de Judy irrita une part enfouie de sa personne, car il poussa un grognement furieux à son encontre. La lapine eut un mouvement de recul, plus par réflexe que par effroi, et toute empêtrée qu'elle était entre les pattes de Nick, trébucha maladroitement au sol, se retrouvant sur le dos. D'un bond, le renard s'était redressé au-dessus d'elle, et la scrutait d'un œil suspicieux, ses pupilles dilatées exprimant un zeste de sauvagerie non-contenue. Judy frissonna à leur contact, ses instincts traduisant immédiatement l'attitude de Nick comme une menace. Elle se mit à dégager une odeur particulière, que le renard perçut immédiatement… Celle de la peur.

« Ju… Judy… Je… » bredouilla le renard, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de se passer, de cette posture dominatrice qu'il tenait à présent, arqué qu'il était au-dessus de sa femelle, son museau pointé vers elle, tandis qu'il la scrutait avec l'intensité d'un chasseur sur le point de fondre sur une proie.

La lapine comprit immédiatement son trouble et rejeta au loin les considérations instinctives qui venaient de la gagner, contre lesquelles elle n'avait pu lutter dans la précipitation imprévisible des évènements. Elle se redressa en prenant appui sur ses coudes, réduisant l'écart qui la séparait de son renard. Faisant fi de la sauvagerie perceptible au fond de ses yeux, du léger filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, ou de ses babines à demi-retroussées, elle planta ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant un baiser d'une intensité passionnelle. Si les mots ne pouvaient lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le craignait pas, qu'elle avait une confiance pleine et entière en lui, alors peut être les actes seraient mieux à même de lui témoigner cette vérité… Et avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait ainsi à l'apaiser.

L'effet sur Nick fut immédiat. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, tandis que sa sauvagerie prenait un tour nouveau, et que ses sens en ébullition captaient la gamme particulièrement fine et variée d'odeurs dégagées par la lapine, mais également par lui-même. Son musc jaillit, fort et intense, privé de toute inhibition. Frappée de plein fouet par la fragrance intense qu'il dégageait, Judy ne fit qu'intensifier son baiser, qui lui était rendu avec une fougue au moins aussi passionnelle… Jamais la lapine n'avait ressenti chez Nick un tel besoin, une telle urgence ouvertement affichée. Habituellement, elle était la plus émotive des deux, et la plus claire dans ses attentes et la manifestation de ses envies… Mais rien ne venait concurrencer l'aspect presque primal de la déclaration corporelle que Nick lui transmettait, chaque mouvement infime, chaque soupir, ne visant qu'à lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait besoin d'elle en cet instant… A quel point il la désirait, pleinement, entièrement, sans compromission.

Elle ne s'opposerait pas à un tel besoin… Et dans son enfièvrement manifeste, elle ne tarda pas à céder à ses pulsions, à son tour.

Elle arqua le bassin, pour venir se frotter avec sensualité contre la région pelvienne du renard, qui se tenait penché au-dessus d'elle, une nouvelle décharge hormonale jaillissant, plus claire et intense, à ce seul contact. Nick poussa un grognement féroce, qui la fit frémir d'un mélange extatique de crainte et de désir. Les pattes de la lapine glissèrent dans le dos de Nick, et elle le ceintura sans ménagement, l'invitant à prendre possession d'elle immédiatement… Il n'y avait pas de place pour les tendres préliminaires dans cet échange presque bestial. Seul existait ce besoin sauvage, primal, ce désir brûlant qui les animait tous deux.

Grisé par les effluves odorants que leurs corps entremêlés dégageaient, et qu'il percevait avec une intensité nouvelle, dans cet état étrange qui le caractérisait, il fallut quelques secondes à Nick pour prendre conscience de la tournure subite des choses, et du rôle dominateur qu'il occupait présentement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Judy, reconnaissant sa femelle, autant par l'apparence que par l'odeur du marquage qui la proclamait sienne… Sa conscience morcelée, encore sous l'effet de la perte de contrôle sauvage qui l'avait gagné en rêve, et qui n'avait su se disperser pleinement depuis son réveil, ne chercha pas à comprendre si ce qui était en train de se dérouler était bien, ou mal… Il n'y avait pas de place pour une vision aussi manichéiste dans le lien qui les unissait à présent.

Un lien qu'il ne tarda pas à sceller physiquement.

Il ne se montra ni doux, ni délicat, mais se délivra entièrement dans l'intensité de l'acte. Judy resserra ses bras autour de son cou, et enfonça son visage au creux de son pelage, haletante, cherchant ainsi à étouffer les cris de plaisir presque incontrôlables qui la gagnèrent. Elle n'aurait pu considérer Nick comme brutal, dans sa manière de lui faire l'amour… Sauvage aurait été la définition la plus juste, si l'on rejetait le fait que sa gestuelle, son attitude, ses marques d'attention et d'affection, témoignaient qu'il prenait en considération le bien-être de sa partenaire, en dépit de l'état incompréhensible qui le caractérisait.

Bientôt, elle le rejoignit dans cette transe bestiale, où ils retournaient à leurs instincts les plus primaires, et tenta de prendre le dessus dans leurs rapports, ce qui donna lieu à une lutte enfiévrée et passionnelle, pour déterminer qui aurait le droit de prendre les commandes. Elle poussa un rire éperdu et incontrôlable lorsque, lui opposant sa force de prédateur, et son état actuel de mâle dominant, Nick la plaqua au sol sans ménagement, tout en resserrant sa mâchoire autour de son cou. Il la mordit avec douceur et délectation, et la pression qu'il exerçait fut parfaitement mesurée pour lui faire sentir l'aspect tranchant et menaçant de ses crocs sans toutefois la blesser… Une sensation suffisamment intense pour briser les dernières défenses de la lapine, qui se perdit dans l'extase d'un orgasme difficilement contenu, et dont les manifestations sonores ne furent atténuées que par son réflexe de serrer les dents.

S'il en était ainsi, elle ne perdait rien à laisser Nick prendre la direction des opérations, et se laissa finalement manipuler au gré de son mâle, tandis que ses puissantes pattes se resserraient autour de son bassin, et qu'il la retournait sans ménagement pour la plaquer au sol sur le ventre, la rendant plus ou moins aveugle aux traitements futurs qu'il lui réservait… Sentir le renard si déchaîné, si passionné, agir ainsi à son égard, perdu dans l'effervescence des sens qu'elle avait su générer chez lui pour l'éloigner de son état de panique et l'amener dans des territoires plus sensoriels (et mille fois plus plaisants), était une satisfaction pleine et entière pour Judy… Et elle en fut elle-même récompensée par une autre forme de satisfaction.

La manière « sauvage » était en effet une posture des plus délectables en matière de rapports intimes, et elle ne tarda pas à en découvrir et en apprécier toutes les subtiles réjouissances. Elle était totalement dominée par Nick qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, la maintenant immobile sous son propre poids, tandis qu'il s'activait furieusement contre sa croupe, ses pattes retenant son sternum contre le sol. Elle pouvait sentir ses griffes tranchantes, aiguisées, s'enfoncer dans son pelage et frôler sa peau délicate… Elle avait une conscience pleine et entière du souffle furieux et brûlant qu'il projetant contre sa nuque, son museau aux crocs menaçants se tenant à quelques centimètres seulement de sa gorge… Et pourtant, en dépit de tout, de son statut de prédateur, de la perte totale de contrôle qui le caractérisait, elle ne ressentait ni peur, ni crainte… Seulement une pleine et entière confiance, et bien entendu, un plaisir non feint.

Elle aurait aimé que cet échange primal, brutal, sauvage, dure éternellement, car elle ne parvenait à se raisonner face à l'intensité indescriptible de ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle en redemandait, encore et toujours, ne laissant jamais l'opportunité à Nick de ralentir la cadence de ses mouvements, l'incitant à poursuivre les bienfaits dont il la gratifiait par sa propre gestuelle erratique et continue, sans doute maladroite, mais de toute manière incontrôlable. Néanmoins, ce moment de plaisir partagé ne pouvait s'étendre au-delà des limites de leurs propres corps, dont ils s'approchèrent néanmoins dangereusement… Et au bout d'une durée qu'il lui fut impossible de déterminer, dans l'extase sensoriel où elle baignait littéralement, Judy sentit Nick se raidir au milieu d'un grognement bestial, et la pression identifiable de son nœud se resserrer entre eux, la gratifiant d'une ultime sensation indescriptible, qui se tenait à la limite parfois intangible pouvant exister entre le plaisir et la souffrance.

Nick s'effondra au-dessus d'elle en poussant un soupir erratique, ménageant un dernier effort pour éviter de l'écraser sous son poids. Elle sentit la douce chaleur de son corps la recouvrir presque totalement, tandis que sa queue en panache se lovait autour d'elle, comme pour l'isoler instinctivement du monde et témoigner qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Jamais Judy n'aurait à cœur de contredire cette vérité. Elle percevait les battements de cœur incontrôlables du renard s'associer aux siens, et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, allongés à même le sol dans cette étreinte relativement incongrue.

Au bout d'une certaine durée, leurs rythmes cardiaques s'apaisèrent, et les halètements incontrôlables de Nick diminuèrent, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, les plongeant dans le silence nocturne de la nuit, qu'ils n'avaient finalement perturbé qu'un instant (toujours trop bref aux yeux des amants). Finalement, Judy sentit Nick resserrer son étreinte contre elle. Le renard fut parcouru d'un léger frisson, avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille.

« Judy… Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi… »

La lapine agrippa le bras du renard entre ses deux pattes et le ramena contre lui, réduisant encore d'avantage le peu d'espace qui les séparait, avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. « Hmmm… Je ne suis pas de cet avis… »

« Je ne parle pas de ça… » répondit-il en poussant un léger ricanement, avant de se corriger d'une voix emplie de fierté par rapport à ses dernières performances. « Encore que… »

« Et de quoi parles-tu, alors ? » demanda Judy en déposant un petit baiser sur son avant-bras, qui se trouvait juste à la hauteur de son museau. « C'est par rapport à ce cauchemar ? Tu te sens prêt à m'en parler ? »

« Ce n'est pas tant que je n'étais pas prêt plus tôt… » répondit Nick en frissonnant brièvement. « Mais… Dans ce rêve, je devenais sauvage… Et en me réveillant, j'étais encore dans cet état… Je pense que tu as remarqué. Je… J'ai bien perçu que tu avais peur mais… J'étais incapable de me contrôler. »

« Ton cauchemar… » reprit Judy avant de fermer les yeux, cherchant la meilleure manière de formuler sa pensée. « … Il devait être si intense qu'il a perduré un petit instant après ton réveil. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Nick, tu n'as rien d'un sauvage. »

Le renard secoua la tête, peu convaincu par cette explication. « Je ne suis pas persuadé, Carotte… C'était vraiment intense. Je l'ai parfaitement ressenti. Il y avait une part de moi-même que je ne maîtrisais plus… »

« Oh, oui… Ca je l'ai remarqué. » répondit-elle sur un ton tendancieux avant de pousser un petit rire incontrôlable, tandis que lui revenait à l'esprit l'intensité de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle sentait littéralement des papillons lui voleter au creux de l'estomac.

« Pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête… Mais ravi que ça t'ai plu à ce point. » rétorqua le renard, sans réussir à retenir le sourire narquois qui lui gagnait le museau. « Néanmoins, si tu ne m'avais pas… Ramené à la réalité par ce… ce moyen des plus délicieux. Et d'ailleurs, Carotte, n'hésite pas à employer de telles méthodes à chaque fois que tu as l'impression que j'ai une petite faiblesse, hein… »

« Très amusant, Nick. » répliqua-t-elle en secouant brièvement la tête. « Je te rappelle cependant que tu as fait le plus gros du travail. »

« Mouai… Tout ça pour dire que si tu n'avais pas employé une telle stratégie, je crois que je ne serais jamais revenu à la raison. Pas entièrement. Pas pleinement. »

Judy resta pensive pendant quelques secondes, tentée de se laisser aller au confort du repos au creux des bras de l'être aimé… Mais cette discussion était loin d'être terminée. Nick avait besoin de faire un point complet sur ce qu'il venait de vivre, et en dépit de la fatigue intense qu'elle ressentait, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait à l'expectation d'une idée aussi morbide que celle qu'un simple cauchemar avait été suffisant pour le rendre sauvage.

« Nick… » reprit-elle patiemment. « Je suis là. Parle-moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu le sais ? »

Il n'en était pas si sûr… Il savait que même s'il venait à perdre la raison, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il soit capable de faire du mal à sa lapine, mais ce qu'il venait de vivre ne le rassurait pas pour autant. C'était trop perturbant pour ne laisser aucune séquelle. Cet état second semblait à présent loin derrière lui, et les effets qui en avaient découlés lui laissaient une impression étrange et diffuse, presqu'irréelle. Etait-il possible qu'il ait tout imaginé ? Que tout n'ait été qu'une conséquence imprévisible d'un rêve assez traumatisant pour en arriver à contaminer sa psyché consciente ?

« Il était là… » commença-t-il sur un ton hésitant, tout en luttant pour contenir le tremblement qu'il sentait naître au plus profond de ses nerfs.

« Qui donc ? »

« Le Berger… »

Le silence qu'il obtint en réponse fut suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que la seule mention du mammifère en question était à même de perturber Judy. Il s'en voulut de faire venir la conversation sur de tels sujets, surtout après le moment tout à la fois intense, merveilleux, mais également un peu effrayant, qu'ils venaient de partager.

« Et… Il te voulait du mal, je suppose ? » demanda finalement la lapine d'une voix craintive.

« Il nous voulait du mal… » expliqua-t-il en glissant son museau dans le dos de Judy, et en fermant les yeux, trouvant du réconfort à son contact si doux, et dans l'odeur délectable qu'elle dégageait… Sa fragrance particulière, qui lui évoquait à présent l'image rassurante d'un foyer.

« Mais c'est compliqué… » ajouta-t-il finalement au bout d'un court instant, sur un ton traduisant son malaise à évoquer la chose. « Cela se mêlait à mes souvenirs, et… Je crois que j'essayais moi-même de me faire comprendre quelque chose. »

« Une chose que tu n'aurais pas été en mesure d'accepter autrement ? »

« Sans doute… Et c'est pour ça que ça a pris la forme d'un rêve, je suppose. Pour m'obliger à l'envisager… »

Judy poussa un léger soupir, cherchant le courage nécessaire pour poser la question qui lui brûlait à présent les lèvres, mais dont elle redoutait d'entendre la plausible réponse. « Qu'as-tu compris, Nick ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Le renard resta silencieux un moment, cherchant la force de formuler cette certitude nouvelle qui l'avait gagné, mais à laquelle il avait encore bien du mal à faire face. Finalement, il se risqua à mettre des mots sur sa pensée, espérant que ceux-ci ne seraient pas trop maladroits. « Tu… Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit, à propos de la mort de mon père… Et du fait que je pense que mon frère est responsable, voire même coupable de son suicide ? »

Judy se contenta d'acquiescer, sentant une boule d'appréhension se nouer au creux de sa gorge.

« Finalement… J'ai compris que… Que mon père a fait ce sacrifice sciemment et… Et… Que je suis sans doute tout aussi coupable que Vincent, de ce qui lui est arrivé… »

« Nick ! » s'exclama Judy, tentant instinctivement de se retourner vers lui, ce qui leur fit tout deux pousser un léger cri de douleur, étant donné la nature du lien physique qui les unissait toujours. La lapine poussa un léger soupir avant de reprendre sa place initiale… Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire face à son renard pour poursuivre cette conversation, mais c'était peine perdue. Peu importait que la situation semblât grotesque, à ce stade. Les choses devaient être dites.

« Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! » protesta Judy avec ferveur. « Je t'interdis même de ne serait-ce qu'y penser ! »

« C'est simplement que je me refusais à comprendre l'aspect le plus évident de tout ceci… Je refusais d'imaginer que mon père avait choisi ce sacrifice de son plein gré… Sans doute en désespoir de cause… Et que j'aurais pu agir pour éviter que tout ceci ne se produise. »

« Je… Je suis désolée, Nick… » répondit Judy en secouant piteusement la tête. « Mais… Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu veux me dire… Parce que je ne sais toujours pas clairement ce qui s'est passé. »

« C'est vrai, Carotte… » acquiesça le renard en poussant un soupir contrit. « Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je fasse la lumière sur toute cette histoire. »

La lapine se figea en entendant cette phrase. Le moment semblait finalement venu, où Nick allait entièrement s'ouvrir à elle sur son passé. Elle avait perçu dans le son de sa voix cet aspect à la fois mal à l'aise et solennel, qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il était contraint d'aborder des souvenirs pénibles… Néanmoins, elle ne sentit aucune animosité dans son attitude, ni dans le timbre de ses mots, rien de cette nervosité caractéristique qui le gagnait lorsqu'il revenait sur les évènements qu'il avait vécu, à cette époque si mystérieuse de sa vie. En lui, quelque chose était apaisé, et elle pouvait le sentir. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher à le préserver, encore et toujours.

« Tu es sûr ? Nick… Ne te sens pas obligé de… »

« Je sais, Carotte. » coupa calmement le renard, une note de conviction au fond de la voix. « Je ne suis pas obligé, et tu ne m'y contraints pas. Si je dois être tout à fait honnête avec moi-même, je me dois de reconnaître que toutes ces choses que je t'ai cachées… J'aurais dû les partager avec toi il y a bien longtemps. »

Judy resserra son étreinte sur la patte du renard, qu'elle maintenait entre les siennes, avant de la tirer vers son museau pour s'y frotter doucement. « Peu importe le moment que tu aurais choisi… A mes yeux, il aurait été le bon. »

Nick resta silencieux pendant un instant, le souffle légèrement bloqué par l'émotion qu'il ressentait aux paroles de Judy… Il avait été conscient de ce fait depuis un moment déjà, mais en cet instant précis, où il se sentait si vulnérable, il le frappa avec plus d'intensité encore. Il avait une conscience pleine et entière de la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé par une femelle aussi extraordinaire que Judy Hopps. Il ne put s'empêcher de manifester physiquement son contentement, et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. La lapine poussa un soupir langoureux à ce contact si délicat, et ferma les paupières pour en savourer les délectables sensations.

« Je t'aime, Judy… » murmura Nick au creux de son oreille, cette déclaration aussi sincère qu'inattendue tirant la lapine de sa torpeur.

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur intense l'envahir, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans l'extase de ses émotions, et répondait avec une passion affectée, en resserrant une nouvelle fois sa patte entre les siennes, pour tenter de donner plus de conviction encore au poids de ses propres mots. « Je t'aime... Tellement fort… »

« Je suis sans doute le mammifère le plus chanceux au monde, dans ce cas. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus joueuse. « J'avais l'impression que c'était moi. Mais puisque tu le dis, je te fais confiance… »

« Attention, Carotte. Tu vas finir par ne plus pouvoir passer les portes. »

« Laisse-moi me réjouir un peu de mon sort, renard cruel. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion d'entendre le mammifère qu'on aime déclarer des choses aussi touchantes… »

« Ah vraiment ? Il ne faut pas que j'en fasse une habitude, dans ce cas… Ou bien tu vas finir par te lasser. »

Judy secoua la tête en poussant un léger rire, avant de réajuster sa position avec précaution, afin de se placer de la façon la plus confortable possible pour eux deux.

« C'est plutôt ironique, quand on y pense… » déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix claire, en jetant un regard autour d'elle. « A croire que tu avais prédit que les choses finiraient comme ça lorsque tu m'as proposé de tester le confort relatif du tapis… Je te confirme qu'il est tout à fait relatif, d'ailleurs. »

« Dixit la charmante lapine qui m'avait assuré une privation totale de câlineries, mais qui a cédé deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. »

Judy enfonça la tête entre ses épaules. Elle s'était douté qu'il profiterait de ce détour pour lui renvoyer cette pique en pleine face, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'au-delà de tout cynisme, il avait entièrement raison… Elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui résister, sur certains aspects.

« Que veux-tu ? » répondit-elle finalement. « Je suis une lapine en chaleur, amoureuse du renard le plus sexy à des lieux à la ronde. J'aurais droit à la légion d'honneur, si j'étais capable de résister. »

« Autant d'auto-stigmatisme en une seule phrase… Pour une personne si ouverte d'esprit par rapport aux autres espèces, je te trouve bien dure avec les lagomorphes, Carotte. »

« Pour avoir vécu au milieu d'une ribambelle d'entre eux, et pour en être une à cent pour cent, je dois malheureusement admettre que tous les stéréotypes les concernant ne sont pas forcément surfaits… Maintenant, j'admets que la question a de nombreuses raisons pour sembler passionnante, surtout aux yeux d'un renard qui se retrouve coincé à l'intérieur d'une lapine pour une durée indéterminée, et ce plusieurs fois par jours… »

« C'est tout à fait délicieux… » commenta le renard en roulant les yeux sous ses paupières.

Judy poursuivit en ignorant la réflexion, qui ne fit qu'accroître le sourire qui lui montait aux joues. « … Néanmoins, tu auras tout loisir de jauger par toi-même les modes de vie très particuliers de mon espèce, lorsqu'on rendra visite à ma famille… Et que tu le veuilles ou non, les câlineries seront très certainement prohibées. »

« Vraiment ? Encore un pari que tu ne vas pas tenir, Carotte… » répliqua Nick en poussant un ricanement moqueur.

« Rien à voir avec un pari, mon amour… C'est un simple constat. » explicita la lapine en poussant un soupir de déception.

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris. « Et en quel honneur ? »

« Pour faire simple : absence totale d'intimité. »

« Oh. » déclara simplement le renard d'une voix franche, avant de laisser s'écouler quelques secondes de silence, où Judy eut la joie de pouvoir se délecter de son trouble. « Bien… Bien, je vois. Enfin… Je suppose… » reprit-il avec plus d'incertitude.

Un nouveau silence légèrement pesant retomba entre eux, faisant comprendre au renard qu'il était temps d'aller au bout de son entreprise initiale. Judy ne le presserait pas, et ne ferait pas revenir d'elle-même la conversation sur un sujet qu'elle savait aussi délicat à son égard. Il devait à présent s'obliger à se livrer en toute honnêteté et en toute franchise à une personne extérieure… Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusqu'alors. Même sa famille n'avait pas eu droit à un récit détaillé de toute l'histoire, mais avec Judy, les choses étaient différentes. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle dépassaient de loin les craintes qu'il ressentait à revenir sur son vécu, et il était persuadé qu'elle saurait les entendre avec justesse, honnêteté et bienveillance. Son passé, après tout, était rempli de ses propres erreurs, et il n'en était pas fier… Cependant, il devait tout lui révéler. Elle le méritait. Ce qu'ils représentaient, ensemble, le méritait.

« Bien… Carotte… Aussi amusantes soient toutes ces perspectives à venir, je crains qu'elles ne nous éloignent un peu du sujet initial. »

« C'est vrai, mon cœur… » répondit-elle en laissant sa tête reposer contre son biceps, tout en caressant avec affection l'avant-bras du renard qui se trouvait à sa portée. « Si tu te sens prêt, je t'écoute… »

Nick ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, avant de chercher la meilleure manière de débuter son récit. Il savait qu'il devrait aborder quelques évènements antérieurs, et tout en se promettant de ne pas entrer dans les détails, afin que ces explications ne durent pas des heures, il tenta de notifier tous les éléments indispensables à la compréhension pleine et entière de ce qui avait mené à la catastrophe finale. Pour se donner un peu de courage, il serra une nouvelle fois Judy contre lui, et inspira avec délectation l'odeur que son pelage dégageait.

« Quand mes parents se sont séparés… » commença-t-il finalement d'une voix incertaine. « Vincent et moi avons décidés de rester vivre avec mon père, comme tu le sais. Décision non réfléchie, ou prise pour de mauvaises raisons, je le sais à présent. Plus prise par mon frère que par moi-même, d'ailleurs… Mais à cette époque, il venait tout juste de sortir de maison de correction, et je culpabilisais tellement par rapport à ça que j'aurais été près à le suivre partout, et à suivre n'importe laquelle de ses directives. »

« De… Maison de correction ? » questionna Judy d'un air surpris. « Si jeune ? »

« Il y a été placé à l'âge de neuf ans, après avoir reçu plusieurs avertissements pour avoir agressé à de nombreuses reprises des camarades d'école… Toujours des proies, et souvent sans raisons. Vincent avait commencé à développer une haine féroce des proies depuis un certain temps… Ce qu'il avait traversé, avec tous ces cauchemars, ces thérapies, et ce qu'il vivait au quotidien… Il en parlait rarement, mais quelque chose l'avait dévasté, anéanti… Et il avait plus ou moins perdu l'esprit, concernant ce rapport entre proies et prédateurs. Dès qu'il avait l'occasion de se battre contre une proie, dès qu'un prétexte s'offrait à lui pour leur faire du mal, il s'y jetait à corps perdu. »

Nick laissa passer un petit instant, semblant poser une réflexion intérieure sur la question, tandis que Judy était gagnée par le souvenir de son altercation avec Gideon Gray… L'enfance était une période difficile et instable émotionnellement, qui pouvait rendre certains jeunes particulièrement cruels. Elle ne pouvait juger Vincent Wilde sur cette seule conduite… Pas en ayant à l'esprit la personne que Gideon était devenue. Les gens pouvaient changer. La haine et la bêtise n'étaient pas une norme ou une constance… C'étaient des sentiments volages, qui pouvaient disparaître au gré du temps.

« Le derniers de ces prétextes… » reprit finalement Nick dans un soupir. « … Ça a été l'incident dont je t'ai déjà parlé, avec les rangers scouts juniors. Je t'ai fait part de la partie émergée de l'iceberg, mais cette histoire a eu des conséquences bien plus graves. Quand Vincent a appris ce qui s'est passé, et qu'il a vu que mes parents ne réagissaient pas plus que ça… Mais en même temps, qu'auraient-ils pu y faire ? Enfin bref… Lui, a décidé d'agir. Il a dévasté le QG de la troupe, tabassé deux petits rangers qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver là… Et qui n'avaient même rien à voir avec la troupe qui m'avait maltraité, en plus. Il a envoyé l'un d'eux à l'hôpital, et je crois que le malheureux conserve encore à ce jour des traces bien visibles de ce qui s'est passé à l'époque. En sus du reste, il a brûlé un almanach des plantes d'une valeur importante… »

Nick perçut le frisson qui parcourut l'échine de Judy à l'évocation d'un tel déchaînement de violence, et poussa un léger ricanement.

« Et oui, je t'avais dit que Vincent était un individu assez effroyable lorsqu'il se mettait en colère… Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'avais peur de lui, à une époque. Il m'a donné plus d'une fois des raisons de le craindre… Et crois-moi, il a fait bien pire que ça, par la suite. »

« Il n'a jamais été arrêté ? » questionna la lapine sur un ton sceptique.

« Je pense que les flics l'ont eu plus d'une fois dans le collimateur… Mais Vincent était au moins aussi malin que moi, pour couvrir ses traces. Il ne s'est plus jamais fait épingler, par la suite, et ce passage en maison de redressement a été son seul vrai moment derrière les barreaux. En le laissant sortir de là, ils l'ont considéré comme « _apte à regagner le système_ ». Pour ce que cette formulation veut dire… »

« Le système est différent pour chacun, pas vrai ? » lui lança Judy d'une voix tendancieuse.

« C'est une question de point de vue, Carotte. Et en général, les mammifères malhonnêtes auront tendance à voir les choses d'un œil différent du tiens. »

« Dois-je en déduire qu'il reste en toi la fibre d'un truand de seconde zone ? »

« C'est ce que j'étais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, chérie. Mais à une autre époque, je jouais dans des divisions bien plus hautes. »

Judy secoua la tête, perplexe face à cette idée. Non pas qu'elle ne se soit pas doutée que Nick avait connu des heures bien plus sombres, d'après ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit de son passé… Cependant, ses pensées se trouvèrent étrangement focalisées sur un autre point : _Mais une seconde, est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler… ?_

« _Chérie_ , hein ? » reprit-elle en haussant les sourcils. « L'appellation ne me dérangerait pas en définitive, si tu lui donnais une consonance un peu moins cynique. »

« Il faudra que j'y pense, Carotte. Ces petits surnoms intimes, c'est nouveau pour moi… »

 _Comme si ça ne l'était que pour toi_ … songea Judy sans formuler oralement sa pensée, peu désireuse d'éloigner le propos du sujet principal. Néanmoins, elle retrouvait bien là la psychologie très calculatrice de son renard. Pour elle, ces petites marques d'affection orales avaient été involontaires et spontanées, mais lui se penchait déjà à un ouvrage de réflexion par rapport à la question. Indécrottable. A ce rythme-là, elle serait encore surnommée _Carotte_ vingt ans plus tard.

« Enfin bon… » reprit Nick, ramenant de lui-même la conversation sur les rails. « Comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai joué dans la cour des grands, pendant un temps. Mais c'est pas le genre d'endroits dans lequel tu te retrouves catapulté par hasard. En choisissant de rester vivre à Zootopie, on a concédé le fait que mon père ne pouvait pas nous prendre avec lui à plein temps. Pas les moyens, pas la place… Alors on vivotait entre son appartement, et celui de ma grand-mère. On essayait de passer pour des enfants modèles auprès d'eux. Bons résultats scolaires, bonne attitude en classe… Mais dès qu'on en avait l'occasion, on se plongeait à cœur perdu dans le monde de la rue, car on avait vite compris qu'il était possible pour nous de nous faire un peu d'argent, en abusant de la crédulité et de la bêtise de nos concitoyens. »

« Et c'est ce que tu faisais toujours lorsqu'on s'est connus, Nick… » commenta Judy, comme pour souligner la constance un peu médiocre du parcours de son renard. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire rire.

« C'est pas faux. » répondit-il, un éclat euphorique au fond de la voix. « Mais c'est parce qu'avec Finnick, on avait décidé d'en revenir à la simple arnaque… Quitte à sacrifier des revenus plus intéressants. Ce qu'on a vécu entre temps nous avait persuadés qu'on ne voulait plus jamais tremper dans les milieux du véritable crime. »

« En parlant de ça… A partir de quand as-tu commencé à faire équipe avec Finnick ? »

« Quasiment tout de suite. » répondit Nick. « Je détestais ce fennec parce qu'il draguait ma sœur, à l'école primaire. J'avais voulu lui donner une bonne leçon, mais il m'a flanqué une sévère correction. Cette rivalité passagère s'est transformée en amitié… Et il n'a pas tardé à nous rejoindre dans nos arnaques. Il avait une gueule d'ange, ce qui pouvait être très pratique pour certaines combines, comme tu as pu en faire les frais toi-même, d'ailleurs. »

« Ha-ha. » ricana cyniquement Judy.

« Mais il était aussi doué pour la baston, ce qui pouvait également présenter un certain avantage. Mieux valait le laisser gérer l'action, que de donner le feu vert à Vincent… Ce-dernier ne savait pas s'arrêter, quand il fallait faire parler les poings. Jamais bon pour les affaires, quand les billets verts se trouvent couverts de sang. »

Ce fut au tour de Judy de pousser un léger ricanement, avant d'enchaîner : « On dirait une réplique d'une série B de gangsters… »

« Pas impossible que je la tire de là, Carotte. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les mauvais films. »

« Presque autant que moi, je dirais. »

« Ma vie, à cette époque, aurait pu servir de scénario à un très mauvais film de ce genre. En fait, les choses sont parties en vrille tellement vite qu'on pourrait croire qu'un scénariste complètement fêlé s'est amusé à enfiler les poncifs les uns à la suite des autres… »

Judy préférait largement voir Nick aborder les choses sous un angle relativement léger, ce qu'elle veillait à encourager par des remarques régulières, afin de donner à ces révélations l'impression d'un dialogue ou d'un échange, plutôt que d'un monologue qui aurait pu être difficile à soutenir pour son petit-ami. Tant qu'il lui serait possible de soulager un minimum son renard dans l'appréhension qu'il avait à s'ouvrir sur son passé, elle le ferait… Mais elle redoutait d'ores et déjà les moments qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver, où même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne trouverait aucun moyen de rendre la procédure plus aisée.

« Toujours est-il que ces petites arnaques fonctionnaient bien, et qu'on avait fait un véritable challenge de les améliorer, de les complexifier et de les multiplier. » poursuivit finalement Nick. « D'abord, c'était plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose, en toute honnêteté. On gagnait pas mal d'argent, mais on ne se rendait pas compte de la valeur des choses, à l'époque. De fil en aiguilles, on a grandi dans cette atmosphère étrange, partageant nos journées entre le rôle d'élèves et de fils modèles auprès de l'école et de nos familles, et nos doubles identités d'escrocs en herbe. Je sais que ce qu'on faisait était mal, bien entendu, mais à cette époque-là, j'étais vraiment heureux. Et pour Vincent… C'était un peu pareil, j'imagine. Il était plus serein, plus doux… Je retrouvais mon frère tel que je l'avais toujours connu. On riait énormément, on avait l'impression d'avoir le monde à nos pieds. »

Sa voix mourut un instant, emportée par l'émotion de souvenirs sincèrement heureux. Judy fut touchée de voir qu'en dépit de tout le reste, Nick était encore capable d'associer des pensées positives à son frère. Elle se doutait que le récit atteignait son apogée lumineuse, et qu'il allait commencer à redescendre vers des ténèbres de plus en plus insondables.

« Quand on est rentrés au lycée, mon père a commencé à nous parler de Wilde Times. C'est arrivé au détour d'une conversation lambda, où il présenta la chose comme une idée saugrenue. On était loin de se douter qu'il était sérieux, et qu'il avait déjà commencé à travailler d'arrache-pied à ce concept de parc d'attractions, au point d'y avoir d'ores et déjà investi une belle quantité d'argent. On a compris que ce projet un peu fou était réellement important pour lui en se rendant compte qu'il en parlait de plus en plus souvent, et d'une manière toujours plus concrète. J'y ai vu une occasion de me rapprocher de mon père, que je revoyais pour la première fois heureux et enthousiaste depuis longtemps. Vincent, lui… Il y a vu une perte de temps, d'argent, et un projet foireux dont l'ambition n'avait aucun intérêt. Forcément, un projet de parc d'attraction dont la thématique visait à réduire les écarts et à limiter l'incompréhension entre proies et prédateurs… Pour un spéciste comme lui, la pilule était difficile à avaler. Mais moi, si j'ai d'abord adhéré au concept dans le but de partager des moments privilégiés avec mon père, j'ai finalement été convaincu par le projet, et je m'y suis investi avec la même intensité fiévreuse que lui. J'y voyais vraiment une solution admirable à un problème social réel, que beaucoup trop de monde négligeait à mon sens. »

« Tu connais mon avis sur la question, Nick… Ce projet aurait réellement pu fonctionner, et apporter quelque chose à Zootopie. »

« J'en suis persuadé, Carotte. Encore aujourd'hui… » répondit le renard, et elle put presque deviner le léger sourire nostalgique qui marquait son museau à l'évocation de Wilde Times. Celui-ci mourut néanmoins rapidement, à l'évocation des problématiques que ce projet ne manqua pas de ménager dans l'existence de Nick. « Cependant, un tel projet demandait un financement en béton. Et… Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je me rappelle encore de ces journées entières où je démarchais les banques aux côtés de mon père, essayant de faire entendre raison à tous ces bureaucrates coincés, de leur expliquer les bienfaits incroyables d'un tel projet, tout ce qui faisait que ça pourrait réellement marcher. Mais aucune n'a suivi, tu t'en doutes… On s'est fait rejeter par toutes les fédérations bancaires de Zootopie… Y compris celle des mignons petits lapins, d'ailleurs. »

« Désolée. » répondit Judy d'une voix innocente. « Je ne suis pas responsable de la stupidité avérée dont mon espèce peut faire preuve. »

« Oh, Carotte… » reprit Nick en secouant la tête. « Tu ne devrais vraiment pas me tendre des perches si faciles. »

« Je te déconseille de la saisir, du coup… » répliqua la lapine d'un ton plus dur, tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Je te rappelle que la partie la plus sensible de ton anatomie est actuellement coincée dans la mienne. Qui sait ce que je pourrais lui faire subir ? »

Bien que Nick dissimulât toute réaction d'effroi, il ne put résigner la légère contraction musculaire qui le gagna à cette idée, et que Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer, ce qui fit naître sur son visage un sourire triomphal.

« Mouai… » commenta finalement le renard, décidant qu'il valait mieux pour le moment en revenir à l'essentiel. « En définitive, pas de financement… Donc mort du projet… Mais je ne pouvais laisser mon père baisser les bras de cette façon et… Et je l'ai mis en contact avec certaines personnes douteuses, qui auraient peut-être les moyens de le soutenir financièrement, s'il était en mesure de les rembourser en temps, et en heure. Etrangement, mon père ne s'est pas étonné que j'ai dans mes connaissances des personnes aussi louches… Je crois que quelque part, il savait que Vincent et moi n'étions pas les honnêtes garnements que nous prétendions être. Son projet comptait trop à ses yeux pour qu'il se formalise de la nature de l'argent qui servirait à le financer. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai mis les pattes dans un terrible engrenage, en mettant mon père en affaire avec Vladimir Koslov. »

« Le… Le patron du Syndicat ?! » s'époumona Judy, les yeux écarquillés. « L'un des deux criminels les plus dangereux de Zootopie ?! Mais comment tu… ? »

« Comment je le connaissais ? » reprit Nick d'une voix plus calme, essayant de l'inciter à conserver le sien en la caressant doucement dans le creux du cou, ce qui l'apaisa assez rapidement. « Pas en personne, en tout cas. Je ne savais même pas que le coursier avec lequel on contractait l'affaire était un affilié de Koslov. C'est arrivé peu de temps avant que le l'ours blanc ne fasse scission avec Mr Big. »

« Les deux étaient associés, à une époque ? » s'étonna la lapine.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » demanda Nick d'un ton surpris. « Il va falloir réviser tes dossiers avant de reprendre le service, Carotte… Oui, Mr Big et Koslov étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, à une époque. Leurs deux groupes mafieux composaient la troisième sphère du pouvoir de Zootopie. Un empire criminel stable et serein, qui maintenait une sorte d'ordre en place… Il est étrange de se dire que le crime organisé est l'un des piliers de la paix civile, pas vrai ? Mais à l'époque, c'était vraiment le cas… Sous l'égide de ces deux figures d'autorité, les choses filaient droit. Et paradoxalement, Zootopie vivait dans une paix beaucoup plus affirmée qu'à l'heure actuelle. »

« C'est une chose qu'on nous apprend, à l'académie de police… Accepter qu'en dépit de tout, le crime reste une constante qu'il faut accepter, et contre laquelle on ne peut jamais lutter à cent pour cent. Parce que ces grands groupes organisés maintiennent une certaine forme de stabilité sur le monde du crime, et empêchent un développement anarchique de la criminalité. »

« C'est un fait, Carotte… Et du coup, nos petites manigances, à Finnick, Vincent et moi, les ont vite agacé, parce qu'on ne travaillait pour personne, et qu'on marchait sur leurs plates-bandes, sans même le savoir. En contractant ce prêt pour mon père auprès de l'agent de Koslov, j'ignorais que je venais de nous vendre au Syndicat… Vincent l'a rapidement compris, pour sa part, et il n'a pas tardé à prendre position, quitte à nous trahir. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Judy, sincèrement surprise. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« La raison, je l'ai cherchée longtemps, avant de la comprendre insidieusement… Je pense tout simplement qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux que je le délaisse au profit de mon père… Jaloux que mon père se soit plus rapproché de moi que de lui… Vincent a eu le sentiment que je l'abandonnais, que je me tournais vers autre chose que la relation qui nous liait. Je n'avais pas conscience, à l'époque, que notre intense rapport fraternel, presque fusionnel, était une constante stable à ses yeux… Sans doute la seule à laquelle il parvenait à se rattacher, et qu'elle donnait du sens à ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Ca a toujours été difficile pour moi de voir les choses de son point de vue… Lui et moi, on était tellement similaires, mais en même temps, tellement différents. Un peu comme un reflet déformé dans le miroir. On se renvoyait chacun nos défauts, on les imprégnait à l'autre… Notre relation n'avait rien de positive, je pense… Je crains même que nous nous soyons mutuellement influencés, toujours dans le mauvais sens, au point de conduire nos vies à la ruine. C'était une fatalité certaine… Une machine infernale qui s'était mise en marche, et que plus rien ne pouvait arrêter. Dès cet instant, il était déjà trop tard. »

« Nick, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à croire au destin, et encore moins à te montrer fataliste… » contesta Judy avec douceur, tout en glissant sa patte dans la sienne. « Tu sais bien que les choses ne sont pas si simples. »

« C'est certain, Carotte. Elles sont même extrêmement complexes. Pense à toutes les interactions infimes, les prises de décisions inconscientes qui ont mené au désastre vers lequel on se profilait, Vincent et moi, depuis des années… Difficile de ne pas y voir de liens de cause à effet, et la seule constante au milieu de ces millions de variables chaotiques, ça a toujours été la relation qui nous unissait. »

« Mais cela peut valoir pour n'importe quoi, en ce sens. »

« Peut-être bien. » acquiesça le renard. « Mais rien ne semble avoir autant impacté mon existence que cette vérité… Encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Toute cette histoire qui nous poursuit, la Compagnie 112, le Berger… Tout est lié. »

« Rien ne le prouve, Nick. » déclara Judy en tremblant légèrement. « Et si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas un coup du destin. C'est une question de choix. »

« Alors tu peux dire que j'ai fait de ma vie une succession de mauvais choix. »

« Pas pour tous, j'espère. » répliqua-t-elle en déposant un petit baiser sur son bras, avant d'y frotter amoureusement son museau.

« Non, en effet. » répondit Nick avec douceur. « Il semblerait que j'ai appris de mes erreurs, dernièrement, et que j'ai enfin décidé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie. J'avais juste besoin d'un petit coup de patte… »

Judy comprenait parfaitement qu'il faisait référence à leur relation et à l'influence à priori positive qu'il lui donnait dans une approche plus positive de sa propre existence. Dire qu'elle était touchée et heureuse de l'allusion aurait été un euphémisme, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre dans ces considérations pour le moment, alors que son renard n'allait pas tarder à aborder les aspects les plus sombres de son histoire.

« Et donc… Il t'a trahi, c'est bien ça ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, craignant de se montrer un peu trop poussive.

Nick prit bonne note de sa prudence oratoire, et la réconforta en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, juste derrière les oreilles, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir.

« Oui… » finit-il par murmurer au bout de quelques secondes. « Il nous a planté un poignard dans le dos, à Finnick et à moi… On a rien vu venir… Qui aurait pu le prévoir, de toute manière ? » Le renard poussa un soupir. Visiblement, cette partie de son récit était désagréable à revivre, mais il s'acharna à ne pas laisser ces aprioris affecter son humeur, et encore moins sa conviction à dévoiler toute la vérité à sa lapine. « On avait commencé à faire de l'arnaque de luxe. C'est comme ça qu'on appelait le principe… Finnick et moi, on pensait qu'entourlouper le péquin moyen, c'était injuste et déloyal, parce que tous ces mammifères, finalement, galéraient au moins autant que nous. Donc on s'est mis à cibler d'avantage nos victimes. On arpentait les beaux quartiers, on jouait aux plus fins dans les boîtes branchées, les discothèques à la mode… Puis, on s'est attaqués aux casinos. »

Nick laissa passé un instant, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait par rapport à ce qu'il allait révéler, et qu'il cherchait un moyen de contourner le propos, sans y parvenir. Finalement, il poussa un soupir, et se lança, visiblement à contrecœur.

« Toutes ces femelles avec qui j'ai eu des relations… C'est à cette époque-là que ça s'est passé. Séduction, jeu de rôle, attractivité… Dans ces milieux-là, c'étaient les meilleurs moyens d'arriver à nos fins. On se composait des personnalités, des personnages hauts en couleur, et on déboulait dans la foule de ces parvenus avec autant d'aisance que si on était nés dans leur milieu répugnant. Le fric s'étalait partout, le champagne coulait à flot… Une vraie décadence. Plus on trempait là-dedans, et plus on s'imprégnait de ce magma suave… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi c'est arrivé, ni même comment, mais on a sérieusement déconné, et on a commencé à croire qu'on était invincibles, que jamais personne ne nous confondrait. Alors on s'est mis à prendre toujours plus de risques. Le jeu n'en valait même pas la chandelle, à vrai dire… C'était juste qu'on avait complètement pété les plombs. Tout nous réussissait, on menait la grande vie… Tu m'aurais vu à cette époque, Carotte… J'étais un jeune arrogant méprisable, qui n'avait d'estime pour personne. Je pensais être plus malin que tout le monde, mais je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'un filet s'était dressé autour de nous, et que celui qui l'avait tendu n'était nul autre que mon propre frère. »

« Mais… Il ne travaillait plus avec vous, à ce moment-là ? » demanda Judy, qui œuvrait de toute ses forces pour ne pas réagir avec trop d'emportement à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur la passé de dépravation du mammifère qu'elle aimait.

« On va dire qu'il donnait le change. » explicita Nick en haussant les épaules. « Ces arnaques de luxe découlaient davantage de nos compétences communes, à Finnick et moi. Vincent était beaucoup moins fin dans sa manière de procéder… Du coup, il restait pas mal en retrait, se tenant prêt à agir lorsque les choses dérapaient. Son rôle, c'était de nous servir de filet de sécurité, ou d'ange-gardien. Vois ça comme tu veux… Seulement, ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'on n'était de loin pas aussi discrets qu'on se le figurait. Le Palm Tree Casino appartenait à Koslov, à cette époque, et quand il a compris qui nous étions, et ce que nous tramions, il n'a pas cherché à nous liquider, ni à nous punir, en dépit des arnaques constantes qu'on mettait en place au sein de son établissement… Au contraire, il a cherché un moyen de profiter de nous et de nous mettre à son service. Il a donc approché Vincent, qui a accepté de se liguer à sa cause. Et il nous a vendu, Finnick et moi, en contrepartie de ce privilège. »

« Tu… Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Judy, horrifiée par cette révélation. « Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien à y gagner ! »

« Oh, il se mettait à l'abri de la colère de Koslov, et gagnait même sa confiance et sa protection… C'était sans doute un argument suffisant, à ses yeux. Visiblement, Vincent ne voyait plus beaucoup d'intérêt à poursuivre ces petites arnaques en notre pitoyable compagnie. Il visait plus grand. Finnick et moi ne l'intéressions plus… Et comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je pense que la relation que j'avais développée avec notre père l'agaçait pour plusieurs raisons. Tout ceci a été suffisant à ses yeux pour décider de faire table rase de notre association, quitte à nous jeter en pâture aux hommes de main de Koslov. »

« Comment vous en êtes-vous tirés ? »

« Pas sans bobos, je ne vais pas te mentir. Finnick et moi avons été passés à tabac, et on a chèrement payé le prix de notre arrogance… Mon corps s'en souvient encore, crois-moi… Et ça a duré un moment, avant qu'ils ne se décident à en finir avec nos carcasses. Sans l'intervention de Mr Big, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation à l'heure actuelle, Carotte… Koslov nous aurait fait tuer, et Vincent n'aurait certainement pas levé le petit doigt pour essayer de l'en dissuader. »

« Mr Big ? » questionna Judy, d'une voix toujours mue par la surprise et la confusion. « C'est à ce moment-là que tu as fait sa rencontre ? »

« Oui… Au moment exact où les tensions entre lui et Koslov étaient à leur summum. C'est assez surprenant quand on parle d'un parrain du crime, mais Mr Big est un mammifère loyal, bon et honnête par nature. Crois-moi, Carotte… Sa vision du monde et du fonctionnement de la société ne pourrait pas entrer en adéquation avec la tienne, c'est certain… Mais cette musaraigne est très certainement le plus grand philanthrope que je connaisse. Toujours est-il qu'il a exigé que nous soyons relâchés, et nous a pris sous sa protection. Il avait vu du potentiel en nous, et il ne pouvait accepter qu'on finisse ainsi. »

Judy était à présent trop abasourdie pour répondre quoique ce soit, comme Nick s'y était attendu. La narration de son passé, qui avait jusqu'alors pris la forme d'un dialogue entrecoupé de quelques réactions amusées, allait maintenant devenir un monologue… Il ne pouvait en vouloir à la lapine. Ce qui suivrait ne serait ni plus drôle, ni plus facile à entendre… Mais cela devrait être dit, en dépit de tout. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, alors il poursuivit.

« Entre autres choses, c'est sur cette ultime opposition que Koslov a mis un terme à son partenariat avec Mr Big. Le Syndicat était devenu un groupe criminel à part, et la Famille de Mr Big œuvrerait de son côté. Il en allait de même pour nous, au final… Vincent, rallié à la cause de Koslov, et moi à celle de Mr Big. Nos oppositions ne faisaient que croître, d'autant plus que nous avons vite occupés des fonctions similaires dans ces deux clans… Ceux de conseillers, de négociateurs et d'arrangeurs. Des postes importants, qui nous plaçaient à de hautes fonctions hiérarchiques au sein de ces empires du crime. Vincent avait la confiance de Koslov, et j'avais celle de Mr Big… Nous étions en rivalité, tous comme nos dirigeants, en fait. C'était assez comique, et un brin ridicule, quand on y pense… Bien entendu, on ne se fréquentait plus. Je crois que ça aurait très mal fini, si on s'était retrouvés face à face. Mon père avait compris que quelque chose se tramait, puisqu'on ne venait plus le voir ensemble. On le visitait, mais chacun de notre côté. On a trouvé des prétextes, des faux-fuyants, et finalement, je crois que mon père y voyait très clair de toute manière… Et il était trop focalisé sur Wilde Times pour réellement y accorder de l'importance, si je dois être parfaitement honnête. Il n'avait plus grand espoir en ses deux fils, il faut croire… Il a préféré se focaliser sur ce qui lui semblait réellement important.

Ça a duré quelques temps, comme ça… Près de trois années passées au service de Mr Big, à me confronter indirectement à mon frère sur plusieurs affaires, essayant de toujours l'emporter sur lui, dans un esprit concurrentiel, fait de rivalités et de vengeances… Parfois même, je m'impliquais dans des réseaux ou des trafics peu intéressants aux yeux de la Famille, seulement pour avoir le plaisir de ruiner un contrat ou une transaction planifiée par Vincent pour le compte du Syndicat. On jouait à ce petit jeu malsain d'essayer de bousiller l'autre par des manigances interposées… J'espérais secrètement pouvoir le supplanter, et le décrédibiliser aux yeux de Koslov. Je rêvais en m'imaginant l'ours polaire regretter d'avoir porté son choix sur Vincent, plutôt que sur Nicholas Wilde. Je n'avais qu'une volonté, c'était de briser mon frère, de détruire ses objectifs, quels qu'ils puissent être, afin de le punir de m'avoir doublé. C'était devenu une obstination presque malsaine, à force… Et il me renvoyait méchamment la balle, crois-moi. Cette escalade en lutte indirecte ne pouvait que mal finir, tu t'en doutes… Et j'ai allumé la mèche qui a mis le feu aux poudres. »

Nick fit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait la gorge sèche et les yeux brûlants. De plus, il sentait parfaitement le corps de Judy contre lui, et sa crispation nerveuse ne lui avait pas échappée. Il ne parvenait pas à analyser clairement la réaction qu'avait la lapine à l'audition de toutes ces choses honteuses et inquiétantes qu'il lui révélait sur son passé, mais il n'était plus temps pour les doutes ou les considérations de secondes zones… Il était presque arrivé au bout de son récit, et il lui fallait ménager suffisamment de force et de courage pour parvenir à mettre en mots ce qu'il redoutait d'avancer… Ce dont il n'avait parlé à personne depuis si longtemps. Et dont il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé personne, pas à un tel degré de sincérité et d'intimité.

« Mon réseau d'informateurs a fait remonter à mon attention le fait que Vincent serait à la tête d'un petit groupe de mammifères pour négocier l'affiliation d'un territoire à un gang qui avait accepté de rejoindre le Syndicat, pour lui servir de chasse-gardée. Ce gang de petits caïds originaires d'Happy Town était en rivalité avec un autre clan, qui avait été laissé sur le carreau… Mais en somme, ces types-là pouvaient pas se piffer, et se massacreraient bien volontiers s'ils en avaient l'occasion. J'ai donc jugé approprié de… Vendre l'information à ce gang rival, leur révélant la date, le lieu et l'heure de la réunion, afin qu'ils puissent aller… Eh bien tout foutre en l'air… »

« Nick ! » La réaction de Judy avait été aussi spontanée qu'horrifiée, alors qu'elle comprenait la façon déloyale et mesquine dont Nick avait essayé d'obtenir vengeance sur son frère. Elle regretta presqu'immédiatement cette manifestation consternée, en se murant dans le silence… Mais le renard comprit parfaitement qu'elle partageait son point de vue sur son propre comportement de l'époque : misérable et honteux. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur ce point, et il n'y aurait pas besoin de le discuter.

« Je sais, Carotte… » maugréa-t-il d'un ton piteux, avant de poursuivre. « Tout a marché comme je l'espérais, tu t'en doutes. Seulement, ce que je n'avais pas anticipé, c'était que Koslov avait décidé d'envoyer son fils unique, Morris, pour épauler Vincent dans cette tractation. En vue de lui apprendre le métier, sans doute… Après tout, c'était lui l'héritier du Syndicat, en définitive. Je ne sais pas exactement comment les choses se sont déroulées, et j'ai eu droit à une dizaine de versions différentes de l'histoire… En somme, ce qui revient le plus fréquemment, c'est que le gang rival a mené un assaut frontal extrêmement violent, et que les membres du Syndicat ont essayé de se tailler de ce qu'il pensait être un guet-apens à leur encontre. Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans une ancienne usine de pliage de cartons… Aucune idée du comment ni du pourquoi, mais au cours de la rixe, quelqu'un a remis les machines en marche. Morris a été happé par un compresseur, et son bras a été broyé. Vincent l'a abandonné à son sort et l'a laissé pour mort… Morris a perdu son bras dans l'histoire, et Vincent a été considéré comme un traître, responsable de cette catastrophe. »

« Oh… Oh c'est pas vrai, Nick… Non… Tu… Tu te rends compte que… »

« Que je suis responsable ? » termina le renard à sa place, devinant à la voix tremblante de Judy que celle-ci était sur le point de pleurer. Lui-même était au bord des larmes, au souvenir de cet évènement tragique, et du fait qu'en définitive, il l'avait provoqué. « Oui, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, Judy. »

« Mais… Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que… Que cela engendrerait de telles catastrophes, alors… » bredouilla la lapine, la voix toujours tremblante, son émotion palpable.

« Carotte… Je ne cherche pas d'excuses, et encore moins l'absolution. Je ne te raconte pas tout ça dans l'espoir d'obtenir un quelconque pardon. Je sais que j'ai fait énormément de mal autour de moi, à beaucoup de personnes, et sois en assurée, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait… Encore plus aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Mais nier la gravité de l'acte ne changera rien aux faits : Morris Koslov a perdu son bras par ma faute, des mammifères sont morts ce soir-là par ma faute. Tout ça pour une stupide vengeance… J'ai eu ce que je voulais, c'est certain… Et à l'époque, en dépit de la catastrophe, je n'avais aucun regret. »

« Nick… Il y avait tout un tas de circonstances qui entraient en jeu et… Tu ne peux pas simplement… Te haïr pour ce qui s'est passé et… »

Nick poussa un soupir. Judy était touchée émotionnellement, et il n'eut pas besoin de sentir ses larmes couler contre son pelage pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Les sanglots dont son corps était parcouru avaient été un signe avant-coureur. Le renard avait craint qu'elle puisse réagir de la sorte, surtout qu'étant en chaleur, son émotivité (déjà excessive au naturel) était décuplée. Il était touché qu'elle essayât de le réconforter de la sorte, mais il craignait de poursuivre, étant donné sa réaction.

« Judy… Je ne me hais pas… Cette phase est passée depuis longtemps… Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, on peut continuer cette conversation plus ta… »

« Non ! » le coupa Judy avec fermeté, se redressant sur ses avant-bras, ce qui ne manqua pas de générer une tension des plus manifestes au niveau de leurs bas-ventres respectifs. La lapine poussa un petit cri, avant de se laisser retomber dans sa position initiale… Parfois, ce nœud n'avait pas que du bon, en définitive. Néanmoins, la lapine ne s'attarda pas sur l'incident, et reprit : « Nick, il faut que je sache… Je ne t'oblige pas à raconter, mais je t'interdis de t'arrêter si tu penses devoir le faire pour moi. »

« Héroïque en toutes circonstances, pas vrai ? » demanda cyniquement le renard.

« Je fais de mon mieux… » murmura-t-elle piteusement, en baissant la tête pour rejoindre le confort sécurisant que constituait le creux des bras de Nick. Celui-ci les resserra autour d'elle, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne fuyait pas son contact, mais s'y lovait avec intensité, bien au contraire.

« Bien… Tu t'en doutes, cette affaire a eu des répercussions importantes. La première d'entre elle fut la proclamation par Koslov de la loi du sang, à l'égard de mon frère. »

« La… La loi du sang ? » demanda Judy d'un ton légèrement craintif.

« Oui… La façon dont les gangs font régner la justice, en somme. Un donné pour un rendu. Selon la gravité de l'acte, tu paies plus ou moins cher. Pour avoir abandonné Morris, le fils de l'un des deux plus grands criminels de la ville, et l'avoir laissé pour mort, ce qui a résulté par la perte de son bras, le prix à payer pour Vincent était des plus élevés, tu t'en doutes. »

« Tu veux dire qu… »

« Oui. » l'interrompit Nick. « Il aurait dû le payer de sa vie. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Judy, qui se trouvait horrifiée face à cette violence dissimulée, qui définissait pourtant la vie et le quotidien d'un bon nombre des citoyens les moins chanceux de la grande ville. Néanmoins, c'était plus l'implication amenée par cette révélation qu'autre chose qui lui glaça le sang.

« Pourtant… » avança-t-elle, hésitante. « Il s'en est tiré. Comment ? »

« Quelqu'un d'autre a payé à sa place. » déclara Nick d'une voix froide.

La dernière pièce de puzzle venait d'être posée. Tout ce que le renard aurait à ajouter ne serait qu'un complément d'information subsidiaire, mais dans l'absolu, tout faisait sens, à présent, pour la lapine. Elle resta interdite, ne trouvant pas les mots.

« Quand j'ai su que la vie de Vincent était menacée… » reprit Nick sur un ton plus faible. « … J'ai compris que j'avais eu tort. J'ai été horrifié par ce que j'avais fait. J'avais mené mon propre frère à la mort, et malgré la haine qu'il m'inspirait je ne pouvais me résoudre à cette idée, alors… J'ai essayé de l'aider, comme j'ai pu. Finnick a accepté de sacrifier tout l'argent que nous avions réussi à récolter au cours des mois qui avaient précédés… On a tout foutu dans un sac, et on le lui a donné, afin de lui offrir une chance de s'en aller loin de Zootopie et de repartir à zéro, ailleurs… »

Le renard poussa un ricanement ironique, comme s'il réalisait encore aujourd'hui à quel point cette idée était stupide et mauvaise. « Il a pris l'argent, mais a refusé de partir… Il ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, tu comprends ? A ses yeux, tout ceci n'était qu'une injustice, et je me voyais mal lui apprendre que j'étais la cause de cette situation… A mon sens, il était le seul responsable. C'était lui qui m'avait trahi, à la base… J'étais tellement stupide. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je ne faisais qu'aggraver les choses… Et… Il m'a supplié de l'aider… De tirer un trait sur le passé… De l'aider à affronter Koslov… De trouver une solution pour le sortir de là… Mais je l'ai rejeté. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de moi, et que sa mort ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid… »

« Tu le pensais ? » se risqua Judy, totalement perdue dans le flot intense de questions qui la gagnaient, celle-ci s'avançant au-devant des autres, sans autre raison que son incapacité à la contenir une seconde de plus.

Nick resta silencieux quelques instants, ne semblant pas capable d'y répondre en toute sincérité… Même après toutes ces années. Finalement, au bout d'un petit moment de silence, il se risqua d'une voix hésitante. « Je… Je n'en sais rien… »

« Après tout ce temps, tu le détestes encore ? » demanda la lapine sur un ton à la fois peiné et timide.

« Pour tout ce qu'il a fait, et pour tout ce qu'il représente à mes yeux… Oui… Je le déteste, comme je me déteste… Et je l'aime, comme il m'arrive de m'aimer… Souvent, je nous vois comme les deux faces d'une même pièce… Indissociables, mais opposés, incapables de se comprendre, mais obligés de coexister. Il est ce que j'aurais pu devenir. Je suis ce qu'il aurait pu être. Ou inversement… Je ne sais pas si je suis dans le juste, ou si j'ai tous les torts. Nous avons faits des erreurs, chacun de notre côté, et comme nous sommes indéfectiblement liés, la somme de ces erreurs a fini par provoquer une catastrophe dont nous sommes tous deux responsables. »

« Nick… » commença Judy d'une voix douce et réconfortante, en percevant un léger sanglot naître au fond de la gorge de son renard. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de le consoler, car il était pris par la nécessité de relâcher enfin tout ce qu'il avait conservé au fond de lui pendant toutes ces années.

« J'aurais pu aider Vincent… C'est sans doute ça, le pire… J'aurais pu l'amener à Mr Big. Il aurait pu le protéger, trouver un moyen de contrer la volonté de Koslov. C'est une chose que Mr Big aurait faite, si je le lui avais demandé. Oui, j'avais un tel degré de confiance auprès de lui, à cette époque… Il m'aurait faite cette faveur, en raison de l'affection qu'il me portait… Mais je n'ai rien fait, car je voulais que mon frère disparaisse. Je ne pouvais accepter qu'il meure, mais je ne supportais pas qu'il soit toujours présent dans ma vie… A ce jour, mon sentiment à son égard demeure inchangé. Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part… Que si je le croisais, je n'aurais qu'une envie : lui arracher les yeux. Mais en dépit du reste, je suis heureux quand on m'apprend qu'il va bien, et que les choses roulent pour lui… »

« Nick… Il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé… » le pria Judy en resserrant ses pattes autour de son poignet.

Le renard acquiesça. Il se doutait qu'elle avait déjà tout compris, bien entendu… Mais il fallait que l'histoire soit complète, sinon tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien.

« Vincent a demandé à mon père de payer le prix du sang à sa place. Qu'il ait pu avoir l'indécence de proposer une telle chose me laisse encore sans voix… Mon père avait beau être un mammifère distant, perdu dans ses grands projets, il n'en était pas moins incapable de laisser l'un de ses enfants mourir. Pas s'il avait la possibilité d'empêcher une telle chose. Alors, il s'est donné la mort pour que Vincent vive. »

« Quelle horreur… » murmura Judy, choquée d'entendre Nick confirmer le pire de ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer.

« Mais ce seul sacrifice n'était pas suffisant pour compenser la perte subie par Koslov. Donc mon père a remanié son testament, pour léguer à mon frère tous les biens acquis par l'intermédiaire du financement crapuleux de Koslov, afin que Vincent puisse rembourser sa dette par une somme d'argent globale. Koslov n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter… Et c'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus de Wilde Times qu'un champ de ruines… Il ne subsiste rien de mon père, ni de ses rêves… »

« C'est faux, Nick… » contesta Judy, en larmes à présent. « Tu portes toujours en toi ces valeurs… »

« Je les ai bafouées trop longtemps pour en être digne, Carotte… Après la mort de mon père, plus rien n'avait de sens à mes yeux. Il n'y avait plus que ma haine qui comptait. J'ai tenté de retrouver mon frère pour le tuer. J'ai essayé de convaincre ma famille de sa culpabilité, et c'était sans doute un bon moyen pour moi de me dissimuler la mienne. Mais inconsciemment, je le savais… Je l'ai toujours su… Je suis autant responsable que Vincent de la mort de mon père… »

« C'est faux, Nick… Tu ne peux pas endosser cette responsabilité. Tu as peut être ta part dans ce qui a provoqué les évènements, mais tu n'as pas pris part à l'acte… Ce n'était pas ta demande… Ce n'était pas ton choix… »

« Mais tout découle de mon erreur ! »

« Tout découle toujours de l'erreur de quelqu'un ! Ça ne fait pas de lui un criminel ! Nick, nos choix, bons comme mauvais, ont toujours des conséquences qu'on ne peut pas anticiper. Tu as tellement ruminé cette histoire qu'elle a fini par laisser des cicatrices dans ton âme, et le seul moyen que tu as de les supporter, c'est de rejeter la faute sur ton frère, ou sur toi-même… Mais tu as tort. » Judy peinait à conserver une voix claire au milieu des sanglots qui parcouraient ses propos, et des reniflements erratiques qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser. Elle tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion, ses petites pattes enserrant fermement le poignet de son renard, auquel elle se raccrochait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. « Je t'en prie, Nick… Ne t'inflige plus ça. Je t'en prie… »

« Même si tu avais raison… Comment le pourrais-je ? Même mes nuits sont hantées par ces souvenirs… Et c'est encore pire, maintenant. Tous ces évènements récents me ramènent toujours à ma faute… Et je ne peux accepter que tu souffres en raison de toutes ces erreurs que j'ai commises.

« Nick, arrête ça. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui nous arrive aujourd'hui, pas plus que tu n'es responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton père à l'époque. Je suis heureuse avec toi… Et la seule souffrance que je ressens, c'est celle que j'ai à te voir te blâmer de la sorte… »

Le renard poussa un soupir. Il avait espéré une réaction globalement positive de la part de Judy, se doutant bien qu'en dépit de la gravité de ce qu'il allait lui révéler, elle ne le rejetterait pas, se montrerait compréhensive, et chercherait à le soutenir envers et contre tout. Mais il n'avait pas anticipé la façon dont lui-même réagirait face à un tel soutien, alors qu'il s'ouvrait entièrement à elle, dévoilant son âme à nue, dans tout ce qu'elle avait d'indigne… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais parvint à lutter contre cette faiblesse d'apparence. Néanmoins, les battements erratiques de son cœur et la pression de son souffle brûlant, entrecoupé de soupirs affligés, firent comprendre à Judy l'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvait son renard.

« Dix années se sont écoulées depuis le décès de ton père, Nick… » reprit finalement Judy d'une voix douce, tout en se collant le plus possible à lui, espérant que de sentir son corps contre le sien le réconforterait un minimum. « Ce passé terriblement lourd que tu portes n'est pas ce qui te définit en tant que personne… Il a contribué à faire de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est certain. Mais il n'a pas réussi à entacher le mammifère formidable que tu es devenu, et dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse. »

« Carotte… » bredouilla-t-il, les mots lui manquant visiblement.

« Non, Nick… Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. » intervint-elle, une note de conviction au fond de la voix. « Je ne te dis pas tout ça pour te remonter le moral ou pour te réconforter, mais parce que je le pense sincèrement. Alors laisse-moi terminer. »

Le renard referma son museau et opina doucement du chef, laissant le loisir à la lapine d'achever son propos.

« Nous commettons tous des erreurs… Plus ou moins graves. Moi la première, je ne suis pas en reste… Tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ces erreurs ne nous façonnent pas. Elles ne nous déterminent pas. Elles ne font pas de nous ce que nous sommes. Bien au contraire, elles nous aident à grandir, et à nous définir en tant qu'individus de valeur… Parce que ce qui nous défini, c'est la manière dont on fait face à ces erreurs, la façon dont on les confronte, les moyens qu'on déploie afin de les surmonter. Et si j'ai raison, alors tu es obligé d'admettre que tu as pleinement réussi cette épreuve, Nick… Il t'aura peut-être fallu du temps, mais tu l'as fait. Tu as fait face à ces difficultés, eu le courage de reconnaître tes torts, et déployé les efforts nécessaires afin de les surpasser. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui… Tu as contribué à protéger Zootopie d'un complot terrifiant, et sans toi les choses ne se seraient jamais arrangées, ni pour la ville… Ni pour moi… Tu as laissé derrière toi ta vie d'escroc, et tu as accepté de croire à nouveau qu'il était possible de lutter pour un monde meilleur… Tu… Tu as décidé d'embrasser une carrière dont la motivation première est de te mettre au service de ton prochain, de le protéger, de le guider, de le soutenir… Tu m'as sauvé, moi… De mes propres aprioris… De mes doutes… De mes craintes… Tu m'as appris à être vraiment heureuse… Nick… Tu es un mammifère exceptionnel et courageux. Sans doute le plus brave que je connaisse. Je ne te laisserai pas prétendre ouvertement le contraire. »

« Judy… » marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée, gonflée par l'émotion. La lapine se figea en sentant un liquide chaud et brûlant s'écouler le long de ses oreilles, et en percevant les tremblements légers qui parcouraient le corps de Nick, engagé dans une lutte des plus vaines pour dissimuler l'intensité de ses sanglots. Il lui fallut un long moment pour calmer ses émotions… Et Judy le lui accorda bien volontiers, ayant ses propres larmes à verser. Sans doute pleurait-elle en écho à ce que le renard devait ressentir, ou simplement parce qu'elle n'était qu'une lapine émotive. Au final, peu importait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était ce moment intense qu'ils partageaient tous deux. Unis aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement…

Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, la tension retomba, et ils retrouvèrent un calme relatif… Ce fut Nick qui rompit le silence, après avoir reniflé discrètement.

« Je me demande quel grand bien j'ai pu faire dans ma vie pour avoir la chance qu'on te mette sur ma route, Carotte… »

Judy réprima un sourire au compliment, avant de doucement hausser les épaules. « Oh, pas de grand bien, je le crains… Il a seulement fallu que tu cherches à acheter un Jumbopop, et que je sois suffisamment suspicieuse et spéciste envers les renards pour automatiquement m'imaginer que tu te rendais dans ce magasin de glaces pour y voler quelque chose. »

« Quand on parle d'erreurs… » lâcha-t-il cyniquement.

« La meilleure que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. » répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« C'est vrai. Nous devrions remercier le ciel que tu aies été suspicieuse de ma nature de renard escroc dès que tu as posé les yeux sur moi pour la première fois… »

« Oh, ce n'est pas la première chose que j'ai pensé en te voyant. »

« Laisse moi deviner. » enchaîna-t-il avec délectation. « Tu t'es dit : _Wow, pour un renard, qu'est-ce qu'il a bel air ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy._

« Mouai… » contesta Judy, peu flattée par l'imitation stridente et douteuse qu'il venait faire de sa voix. « C'était plutôt quelque chose du genre… _Il a découpé sa chemise dans la tapisserie de sa grand-mère ou quoi ?_ »

« Hey ! » se défendit-il d'un ton ouvertement blessé. « Mes goûts vestimentaires sont en avance sur la mode, c'est tout. »

« Ou en retard d'un demi-siècle… »

« Tu peux parler, miss je-me-balade-en-uniforme-dès-que-j'en-ai-l'occasion. »

« Oh Nick… » répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tendancieuse avant d'osciller très lascivement du bassin, rappelant à la mémoire du renard le contact intime prolongé qu'ils partageaient. « La tenue que je préfère est très certainement celle que j'arbore en ce moment même… »

« Hum… Je vois… » bredouilla-t-il, sentant le sang lui monter à la tête, tandis que la lapine libérait déjà un flot intense de phéromones… Visiblement, elle était déjà prête à repartir à l'action. « Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois qu'on ira faire un tour au club naturiste… »

« Heu… Oublie ça. » répliqua-t-elle derechef, ses ardeurs immédiatement contrées par le souvenir traumatisant qu'elle avait de l'endroit. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Nick…

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes dans un calme relatif, Judy se perdant dans le plaisir de son étreinte, tandis qu'il la gratifiait d'affectueuses caresses dans le dos. Finalement, elle se risqua à ramener la conversation sur le sujet initial, car elle avait encore quelques questions à lui poser.

« Nick… Tu as… Revu Vincent, après tout ça ? »

Le renard grimaça légèrement… Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle revienne à la charge. Après tout, s'il devait se montrer parfaitement honnête, ils n'avaient pas réellement fait le tour de la question. Il poussa un soupir, avant de s'obliger à répondre en toute honnêteté.

« Non… Il n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement, et j'ai refusé de me rendre au rendez-vous conjoint que le notaire représentant des droits de mon père avait organisé pour expliciter ses volontés testamentaires. Je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'il avait légué Wilde Times, titres, biens et actes de propriété, à Vincent. La seule chose que j'ai récupéré, pour ma part, ça a été l'appartement dans lequel je vis toujours aujourd'hui… Et cette foutue plaque à l'entrée, qui proclame qu'un jour, j'ai été l'associé de Jonathan Wilde, sur le grand projet de sa vie. Un projet que j'ai contribué à conduire à la ruine. »

« Et… Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? Avec la mafia et… » Elle se montrait hésitante, peu désireuse de l'obliger à combler les rares vides que présentaient encore le tableau de son passé.

« Il s'en est suivi une période peu glorieuse, où j'ai tenté de trouver du secours dans l'alcool… J'en avais plus rien à foutre de quoique ce soit. Je continuais à bosser pour le compte de Mr Big, mais sans convictions… Honnêtement, le parrain a essayé de me relever, de me responsabiliser… Je crois qu'il a essayé de faire office de figure paternelle subsidiaire. Et ça aurait pu être bénéfique pour moi, si j'avais été moins obstiné à foutre ma vie en l'air à cette époque. En a résulté ce que tu sais… L'histoire du plaid en poils de fesse de putois. J'avais trouvé un moyen d'humilier mon boss… Et il a eu la clémence de seulement me renvoyer de la Famille. Face à un autre, ça aurait pu me coûter beaucoup plus cher, mais au fond, comme je te l'ai dit, Mr Big est un mammifère bienveillant. Sans doute un peu trop pour être à la tête du plus grand réseau criminel de Zootopie. Sans doute un peu trop pour faire face à un être aussi machiavélique que Vladimir Koslov… Enfin bref… »

« Après ça, tu as repris… Ta vie d'avant, en somme ? » questionna Judy d'une voix incertaine.

« Pas immédiatement… Il y a eu un grand moment de vide, rempli de tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai fait des conneries, j'ai joué au plus fin, je me suis mis inutilement en danger. Dizzie est venue vivre à Zootopie pendant un temps, pour essayer de me ramener dans le droit chemin… Me sortir de la merde noire dans laquelle je m'étais fourré. Avec l'aide de Finnick, elle y est arrivée. A grand mal, je dois dire, et pas vraiment pour le meilleur, la concernant… Puisqu'elle s'en est retournée à Atlantea malheureuse comme une pierre, et enceinte jusqu'aux dents. La grande ville ne lui a pas réussi, à elle non plus. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle serait de ton avis, sachant que ce soi-disant malheur est son fils, et qu'elle l'aime visiblement plus que tout. » contesta Judy d'une voix accusatrice.

Nick se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de déclarer, et s'en excusa immédiatement. « C'est vrai, Carotte… Je parlais seulement des circonstances, pas du résultat. Car en définitive, c'est surtout James qui m'a sauvé, en quelques sortes… Ce petit renardeau qui allait grandir sans papa… Je me suis dit qu'il allait avoir besoin de son oncle, pour le moins. Et ça m'a obligé à me remuer et à me remettre sur les rails… A faire fi du passé, au moins pour un temps, même si je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de ma colère. Je devais bien ça à ma sœur… Je le devais à mon p'tit guerrier. Alors, je me suis remis à faire la seule chose que je pensais savoir faire… De la petite arnaque à la sauvette, en compagnie de Finnick. Ces entourloupes pas bien méchantes qu'on avait pratiquées pendant des années. Plus jamais de gros coups, plus jamais dans la cour des grands. C'est ce qu'on s'était promis… Ça nous a permis de vivoter et de survivre… Et c'est la vie que je menais encore au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Je vois… » répondit-elle. La vie de Nick Wilde avait, en définitive, été riche en évènements, la plupart d'entre eux malheureusement sombres et tragiques. Elle était heureuse et soulagée de la connaître à présent avec plus de précision, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle était loin de s'être imaginée que les choses avaient pu être aussi graves et dangereuses. Nick avait tout de même été un membre relativement haut placé de l'un des plus grands cartels du crime de la ville… Certes, il n'avait jamais été attrapé, et son casier judiciaire était vierge, mais c'était tout de même un passé relativement lourd à porter pour un futur policier. Cependant, cela pourrait également faire de lui un excellent officier, puisqu'il connaissait les ficelles du milieu. Elle espérait néanmoins que cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice, dans un sens ou dans un autre… A ses yeux, Nick avait déjà assez souffert des drames traversés au cours de son existence, de ce qu'il avait été contraint de faire, et des erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. Aujourd'hui encore, il était hanté par ces stigmates de son passé… C'était d'ailleurs le dernier point qu'il lui restait à aborder.

« Et ce cauchemar, alors ? » reprit-elle finalement. « Tu disais qu'il t'avait fait comprendre quelque chose d'important… »

« Oui… » affirma Nick d'une voix distante et un peu usée, qui manifestait son malaise à revenir sur ce sujet. « Tu étais confrontée à une mort certaine, et on ne m'offrait aucun moyen valable de te venir en aide… Ta situation était inextricable, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas agir, ne pas tout tenter pour te préserver, parce que… Parce que je t'aime et… »

Judy comprit qu'il lui était difficile de revenir sur ce rêve encore très présent en son esprit, et tenta de l'apaiser en l'étreignant un peu plus fort. « Ce n'est pas grave, Nick… On peut en reparler plus tard. »

« Ce n'est ni très long, ni très compliqué, Carotte… » soupira le renard, excédé par son incapacité à se montrer plus clair par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu. « Je me suis toujours obstiné à voir la mort de mon père du point de vue de celui que j'estimais intégralement responsable. A mes yeux, c'était presque comme si Vincent avait obligé mon père à se suicider. Mais j'ai toujours soigneusement évité de me placer du point de vue de mon père, et à aborder les choses sous cet angle. Ce que j'ai vécu dans ce cauchemar a remis l'évènement en perspective : mon père ne pouvait pas laisser Vincent mourir. Il… Il s'est suicidé sciemment, afin de le sauver. Dans le principe, c'était sous la demande de mon frère, et ce seul acte ignoble me rend incapable de ne pas le considérer comme responsable, mais… Mais je ne peux plus… Je ne peux plus le considérer coupable… Si je le faisais, ce serait reconnaître que je le suis, moi aussi… »

Judy hocha la tête avec gravité, avant de fermer les yeux, commençant à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, et l'inconfort du plancher sur lequel elle reposait… Même si le contact rapproché de Nick rendait le tout plus appréciable, bien entendu. « Je comprends que ce soit compliqué, Nick… Et il est évident que les évènements récents ramènent tout ceci à ta mémoire. Le danger auquel on a été confronté, cette effraction dans le bureau de ton père… Et toujours notre incapacité à y voir plus clair. »

« Il est clair que le Berger connaissait parfaitement l'agencement de l'appartement, et savait où trouver ce qu'il cherchait, dans une pièce pourtant condamnée depuis près de dix années… Mon père a acheté cet appartement après sa séparation avec ma mère, et je ne lui connaissais pas beaucoup d'amis, et encore moins de visiteurs. Bien entendu, je ne le voyais pas très souvent… Il est possible qu'il ait reçu d'anciennes connaissances de l'armée lorsque nous étions absents, mais… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que le Berger a volé un dossier sur la Compagnie 112 qu'il en a forcément fait partie, tu sais… »

« Il y a forcément un lien. Ce type… Je le connais, j'en suis certain. En tout cas, lui me connait. Mon inconscient essaie de me faire comprendre une évidence depuis un certain temps… C'était peut-être sa posture, ou son odeur… Son aura, sa présence, sa voix… Je n'en sais rien. Tout me crie que je sais qui il est, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

Judy poussa un soupir contrit, avant d'étouffer un bâillement incontrôlable. « On y verra peut-être plus clair avec les documents que ta mère nous fournira… »

Au même moment, ils sentirent une légère déflation s'engager progressivement entre eux. Le nœud se résorbait… Judy vivait pour la première fois cet instant à l'éveil, et la sensation lui sembla étrange et indescriptible… Presque comme si on la privait soudainement d'une part d'elle-même. Il demeurait surprenant de voir à quelle vitesse le corps s'accommodait de certaines choses, au point de lui faire ressentir, presque immédiatement, une impression de manque.

« On dirait qu'on va finalement pouvoir se recoucher… » bredouilla-t-elle, le souffle court, tandis qu'elle sentait ses muscles se détendre et son organisme reprendre sa disposition usuelle.

« Hum… Tu voudras peut être aller te débarbouiller un peu, avant ça… C'est sans doute un peu… en désordre, là en bas. »

Judy eut enfin l'opportunité de se tourner vers lui, et de plonger son regard dans le sien… Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait été obligée de lui tourner le dos. Privée de la vue de son visage, tandis qu'il s'ouvrait entièrement à elle… Sans doute cela avait-il rendu les choses plus aisées pour lui, mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le soutenir plus directement, au moment où il traversait une telle épreuve. Elle se serra contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans le pelage doux et épais qui poussait au creux de son cou.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, Nick… J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas être encore tout à fait rassasiée de toi, ce soir… » glissa-t-elle insidieusement en déposant une série de lents et doux baisers sous son menton.

« Encore ? » s'étrangla Nick d'une voix confuse. « Carotte… Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ? »

Judy tressaillit légèrement, se rendant compte de la façon un peu poussive dont elle agissait, et se sentit soudain gênée d'être ainsi trahie par ses pulsions hormonales. Elle s'écarta d'un air un peu gauche, tout en secouant la tête.

« Désolée, Nick… Ces fichues chaleur me tournent la tête… »

« Hey… » déclara le renard en l'agrippant doucement par le bras. « Reviens un peu par ici… »

Il la ramena contre lui et glissa un doigt sous son menton, afin de l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Il insista jusqu'à ce que son regard humide et fuyant se cale sur le sien. Alors, il lui offrit un sourire doux et réconfortant. Judy nota les sillons obscurs et humides qu'avaient laissés les larmes qu'il avait versées sur le pelage de ses joues. Cela lui donnait un air d'une certaine noblesse… La sensation qu'elle éprouva à cette vue était indéfinissable.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'être rassasié de toi, moi non plus. » lâcha-t-il finalement, son sourire narquois reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son expression.

Sans demander son reste, Judy se hissa à ses épaules pour réduire l'écart qui séparait son museau du sien, et tout en glissant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour appuyer d'avantage son étreinte, elle se perdit dans l'extase du baiser qu'ils partagèrent.

* * *

« Regarde un peu plus vers le fond. Ce sont des cartons enroulés d'une cordelette assez épaisse. Je les ai stockés sous la charpente pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent trop l'humidité. »

Natasha donnait ses directives depuis l'espace central du grenier, plus ouvert, où elle parvenait sans mal à se tenir debout. Depuis ce matin, le temps était menaçant et orageux sur Atlantea, et la pression atmosphérique, ainsi que l'humidité de l'air, avaient tendance à impacter ses douleurs à la hanche… Elle aurait eu du mal à se traîner sous les poutres et l'abaissement progressif de la charpente, jusqu'à atteindre la petite alcôve au fond du grenier, où elle avait rangé les différents effets récupérés suite à la mort de son ex-mari. De fait, Nick se chargeait de la tâche quelque peu ingrate de se mouvoir dans l'espace étroit et poussiéreux… De toute manière, il n'aurait pas laissé sa mère le faire, s'il avait eu l'occasion de s'y prendre à sa place.

« Je crois que je les ai. » déclara-t-il à son attention, tandis que ses pattes se refermaient sur un ensemble de trois cartons ficelés entre eux par de la corde tressée, qui avait subi les outrages du temps, et pelait ouvertement, à présent.

Il fit glisser sa trouvaille jusqu'au centre du grenier, sa mère acquiesçant immédiatement à leur vue.

« Oui, c'est ça. » déclara-t-elle avec conviction. « Tout n'est pas forcément très intéressant là-dedans, mais tu trouveras sans nul doute des choses qui pourront t'aider à y voir un peu plus clair. »

« Merci, maman. » répondit Nick en lui offrant un sourire sincère, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol pour reprendre son souffle un instant. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, créant un clapotis hypnotique et résonnant, qui se répercutait en une multitude d'échos le long des tuiles qui les surplombaient.

« Tu as l'air radieux aujourd'hui, Nicky… » déclara Natasha en passant une patte attendrie le long de la joue de son fils, aux côtés duquel elle s'installa, profitant de cet instant qu'ils pouvaient partager seuls à seuls. « J'ai l'impression que Judy te rend heureux… J'ai tort ? »

« Non… » répondit-il d'un air un peu gêné. « Tu as même entièrement raison. »

« C'est une bonne chose… Je suis contente pour vous. Je me fais tellement de soucis, sans doute pour rien, je sais… Je suis rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi, en tout cas. »

Nick ne trouva rien à répondre, peu acclimaté à partager des moments aussi rapprochés avec sa mère. Encore une nouveauté pour lui… Judy avait effectivement initié pas mal de changements au sein de son existence.

« Je vois bien qu'elle est heureuse, elle aussi. Et très amoureuse, si tu veux mon avis… »

« Je te donne l'impression de ne pas l'être, peut-être ? » répliqua-t-il sans véhémence, en affichant son plus charmant sourire séducteur.

« Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser, te concernant. Mais je sais qu'on a parfois envie de se l'entendre dire d'un point de vue extérieur. Non pas que tu aies besoin d'être rassuré par rapport à ça, pas vrai ? »

Nick secoua doucement la tête, avant de pousser un léger soupir euphorique. « Cette lapine… Je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré… »

« Inutile d'y songer, puisque ce n'est pas arrivé. » répondit Natasha en haussant les épaules. « Tu te focalises trop sur ce qui aurait pu être, Nicky… Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ce qui pourrait être. »

« Eclaire-moi, dans ce cas ? » demanda Nick d'une voix incertain, devinant plus ou moins où sa mère souhaitait en venir, sans pour autant trop y croire. _Peut-être un peu trop tôt pour avoir cette conversation_ , songea-t-il… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il voyait trop eu souvent sa mère pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de remettre à plus tard des conversations importantes.

« Judy… Est-ce que c'est la bonne, à tes yeux ? A l'odeur, je peux dire avec certitude qu'elle et toi avez déjà soudés un lien particulièrement fort… Et je crois savoir que tu n'as jamais pris ce genre de choses à la légère, je me trompe ? »

« Non, c'est vrai… Tu m'as bien élevé, en ce sens. »

« Et pas dans les autres, peut-être ? » ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nick se contenta de pousser un petit rire, tout en détournant le regard. Sa mère n'apprécia pas trop cette attitude fuyante, et plaqua une patte ferme sous son menton, pour l'obliger à tourner son visage vers le sien.

« Nick, je suis sérieuse… » déclara-t-elle. « Je sais qu'il est bien trop tôt pour qu'on ait cette conversation, mais je ne sais pas quand nous aurons à nouveau l'occasion de l'avoir. »

« Maman, je… Je vais faire des efforts et venir te voir plus souvent, je te le promets. »

« Peu de chance, si tu pars six mois à l'académie de police. Et je pense que pendant tes permissions, tu préfèreras passer du temps avec ta petite amie plutôt qu'avec ta mère. Je ne te le reproche pas, loin de là ! »

Elle avait raison. Cette visite qu'il lui faisait était sans doute la dernière avant une nouvelle longue période. Il ne la reverrait certainement pas avant plusieurs mois, une fois qu'il aurait quitté Atlantea. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il lui devait bien la primeur de cette conversation. Il poussa donc un soupir, avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui… Judy est la bonne, à mes yeux. »

Un sourire fin et d'une extrême douceur se forma sur le museau de Natasha, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, semblant savourer cet instant avec un plaisir non feint.

« Je suis… Je suis fière de toi, Nick. »

« Parce que je suis amoureux ? » demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué, comme s'il ne saisissait pas l'allusion.

« Non… Parce que tu t'autorises enfin à être heureux, à nouveau. »

Le renard ne trouva rien à répondre. Sa mère était parfaitement dans le vrai… Tout avait changé très vite pour lui au cours des dernières semaines. Son rapport à la vie, à son avenir, mais surtout à lui-même. Il s'était autorisé à croire à nouveau en ses propres capacités, et à dépasser ses propres aprioris. Il avait beaucoup grandi, d'un seul coup, et sans prévenir, sous l'impulsion initiée par cette charmante lapine qui avait eu le bon goût d'entrer dans sa vie. En dépit de tous les évènements tragiques qui avaient marqué le début de leur relation, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi épanoui et empli d'espoir.

Natasha le saisissait bien, pour sa part… Elle l'avait perçu dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Un éclat nouveau dans son regard. Une aura plus sereine. Un poids allégé sur la conscience. Encore plus ce matin, d'ailleurs, presque comme si la nuit avait passé un dernier coup de karcher sur l'âme de son fils. Plus le temps passerait, plus il se révèlerait en un mammifère nouveau. Il avait toute la vie devant lui, et l'opportunité d'enfin profiter de celle-ci dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus merveilleux. Jamais Natasha Wilde n'avait souhaité mieux pour son fils.

D'un mouvement gracile, elle fit glisser ses pattes l'une contre l'autre, avant de présenter à son fils un anneau d'or et d'argent, à la simplicité élégante. Nick écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère lui tendait ainsi l'alliance que son père lui avait glissé au doigt le jour de leur mariage, et qu'elle n'avait jamais retiré depuis, même après leur séparation.

« Maman, qu'est ce qu… »

« Fais-la ajuster à sa taille… » répondit Natasha, des larmes incontrôlables s'écoulant de ses yeux en réponse à la sensation étrange de vide qui s'emparait d'elle, maintenant qu'elle s'était défaite de cet anneau, si important pour elle. « Et quand tu jugeras le moment venu, tu la lui offriras… »

Nick secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et entrouvrit la bouche pour contester cette offre, mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de prononcer le moindre mot de refus, et le devança immédiatement. « Ne t'avise pas de me dire non, Nicky. Tu penses sans doute avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas accepter, mais crois-moi, aucune ne vaut l'importance que ça peut avoir à mes yeux. Cette bague est faite pour symboliser un amour réel, fort et vivace. Pas les regrets qu'elle me fait avoir au quotidien… Lorsque je la verrais au doigt de Judy, un jour prochain, je saurais qu'elle est à sa place. »

Nick resta sans voix, tandis que sa mère glissait la bague dans la paume de sa patte, et refermait ses doigts tremblants par-dessus, l'obligeant par ce geste à en prendre une possession pleine et entière.

Le renard chercha une quelconque trace de doute dans les yeux humides de sa mère, mais n'y vit que la conviction la plus sincère. Maladroitement, mais avec la meilleure attention du monde, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la tira vers lui, afin de la serrer avec force dans ses bras. Tremblante à ce contact soudain, empli d'une affection incontrôlable, Natasha resserra ses propres pattes contre le dos de son fils, et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci, maman… » lui souffla-t-il finalement à l'oreille.

Les mots les plus doux et les plus tendres qu'elle avait entendu depuis très longtemps.

* * *

« Y a pas à dire, ton père était bel et bien médecin… » bredouilla Judy en laissant retomber sur la table le rapport qu'elle était en train de lire. « Impossible de déchiffrer ces pattes de mouche. »

Nick et Judy s'étaient installés autour de la table basse du salon, assis à même le sol, les cartons poussiéreux ouverts à leurs côtés. Le premier comprenait des dossiers compulsés au fil des ans. Des rapports de patient, quelques traités de recherche. Rien de clair ni de tangible, et surtout rien de déchiffrable à leurs yeux de néophytes, pour le peu qu'ils parvenaient à concrètement lire, de toute manière.

« Ça, ça pourrait éventuellement être intéressant. » déclara Nick en concentrant son regard sur le compte rendu médical qu'il était en train de consulter. « Recherche de développement synaptique sur symptôme compulsif en rétrogradation instinctive… »

« Traducteur ? » demanda Judy en poussant un petit rire.

« En langue commune, ces signes disent… » commença Nick d'un ton prophétique.

« Oh, non ! Pas ce remake à deux sous du Seigneur des agneaux. Tu n'as pas la classe de Gnoudalf le Gris, Nick… Ni sa barbe, d'ailleurs. »

Les deux échangèrent un rire amusé à cette référence quelque peu douteuse, avant que Nick ne reprenne finalement un peu son sérieux, et n'explicite le contenu du document qu'il parcourait. « Apparemment, mon père s'était intéressé à la tendance de certains mammifères à laisser s'exprimer leurs instincts. »

« Plutôt en adéquation avec ce qu'il cherchait à prouver, non ? » demanda Judy d'une voix dubitative.

« Pas certain, Carotte… Ce rapport n'a pas l'air de laisser entendre une simple étude d'intérêt. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui stimulait ces stimulis instinctifs, dans le but de les solliciter. »

Nick le mis de côté, tout en y laissant glisser un œil curieux. La lapine restait néanmoins focalisée sur la question. « Attends une minute, Nick… Tu m'as bien dit que ton père cherchait à expliciter ce qui nous unissait en tant qu'espèce mammalienne commune, à un degré primal et instinctif, dans le but qu'on puisse mieux comprendre nos spécificités diverses, mais également nos points communs, non ? Pourquoi chercher à stimuler des processus instinctifs, dans ce cas ? Ca tendrait plutôt à nous opposer, et ça va dans le sens contraire de ce qu'il cherchait à faire, non ? »

« Je t'ai seulement parlé du projet qui l'animait après sa démission de l'armée. Ce qu'il a pu faire avant ça… Le véritable but de ses recherches antérieures… Je n'ai aucune idée de leur nature. Mais je n'aime pas ça, Carotte… On dirait des recherches eugéniques. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Judy, qui se concentra alors sur le propre rapport médical qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant d'attirer l'attention de Nick sur le passage qu'elle était en train de déchiffrer. « Stimulation de l'agressivité par procédé biochimique non concluante. Absence totale de focalisation sur l'ordre de mission. Incapacité à obéir aux ordres. Tendance à l'insubordination, à la contradiction, au masochisme. Sous-dosage prescrit pour nouveau test à l'ordre du jour. Conseil report de l'essai sur le terrain à date ultérieure. Prescrire test VR ou RA. Renvoi du dossier à l'équipe biogénique. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ? » bredouilla Nick, les pupilles dilatées, et le poil hérissé.

« Nick… Ton père… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, au juste, dans l'armée ? Quelle était sa spécialité médicale ? »

« Neuro… Neurochirurgien… Mon père était neurochirurgien et… Carotte… Mon dieu… regarde ça… »

Judy se glissa à ses côtés, pour poser son regard sur la photo que tenait Nick entre ses pattes tremblantes d'un mélange de terreur et d'incompréhension. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'unité, sous laquelle était inscrit « Bataillon de la Compagnie 110 – Division spéciale ». Une vingtaine de mammifères posaient fièrement sur deux rangs, tous engoncés dans des uniformes militaires. Quatre d'entre eux revêtaient des blouses médicales par-dessus leur tenue de camouflage… Les membres de l'unité scientifique rattachés au bataillon. Judy n'eut aucun mal à identifier Jonathan Wilde, fièrement posté sur le côté gauche de la photo, la patte droite relevant le côté de sa blouse pour s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le holster fixé à sa ceinture, contenant son arme de poing. Il arborait le même sourire narquois que son fils entretenait, bien malgré lui, aujourd'hui encore. Autour de son cou pendait un stéthoscope… Il avait l'air heureux, et particulièrement fier.

« La photo a été prise deux ans avant sa démission… » déclara Nick d'une voix tremblante. « Mais tu ne remarques rien ? »

Le regard de Judy parcourut la photographie avant de se figer, horrifié, sur un autre membre de l'équipe scientifique, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de l'escouade. La lapine écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant immédiatement le mammifère qui se tenait là, les pattes enfoncés dans les poches de sa blouse, l'air fermé et détaché, comme pour témoigner l'ennui qu'il éprouvait à poser sur cette photo.

« Mon dieu, c'est… C'est Doug ! Le bélier qui travaillait pour Bellwether ! Il a fait partie du Projet Hundred. Il a travaillé avec ton père ! »

Nick hocha la tête, la gorge sèche et l'esprit tournant déjà à plein régime. Il laissa le loisir à Judy de s'abimer les yeux sur la photo de l'escadron, qu'elle scrutait avec une avidité telle qu'elle risquait de s'en décoller la rétine. Concentrant son attention sur le reste des documents photographiques, il ne tarda pas à trouver un autre cliché, qui allait impacter son esprit à jamais.

Nick s'effondra littéralement au sol sous le poids de l'émotion, et laissa retomber la photo, comme si celle-ci avait été brûlante. « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu… ? C'est pas vrai… Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai… »

Judy se saisit du document photographique tombé au sol et le retourna pour l'observer. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, car quelque chose de véritablement malsain figurait sur le cliché, qui semblait pourtant innocent. Les quatre membres de l'équipe scientifique se tenaient debout devant un pavillon médical. Jonathan Wilde prenait place à gauche, Doug à ses côtés, souriant. Une hermine à l'air sévère et un léopard des neiges, eux aussi en blouse blanche, complétaient le quatuor de scientifiques. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait bouleversé Nick, au point de le réduire à une masse tremblante, incapable de formuler le moindre mot… Au-devant des scientifiques, se tenait six enfants, aux âges variables, mais tous très jeunes, sans doute entre quatre et huit ans, tous d'espèce différentes. Elle identifia une petite brebis, un bison, un très jeune guépard, un loup, un lièvre assez élancé pour son âge, mais surtout… Un jeune renard, qui avait l'air particulièrement apeuré… Un renard que Nick avait reconnu et identifié, et dont la seule vue avait été à même de le plonger dans cet état de choc.

« Nick… Ne me dis pas que c'est… »

« Si… » acquiesça-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « C'est Vincent ! »

Judy laissa glisser son regard sur les annotations qui émaillaient le bas du cliché. L'encadré indiquait « Projet AVENIR ». Et quatre encarts, situés sous chacun des scientifiques, dévoilaient leurs noms, leurs rangs et leurs fonctions.

« _Jonathan Wilde. Sergent. Neurochirurgie._ »

« _Douglas Ramses. Sergent. Tireur d'élite. Biogénéticien._ »

« _Olley Vermont. Caporal instructeur. Psychothérapeute._ »

« _Leila Clawfield. Caporal instructeur. Botaniste._ »


	29. Chapitre 29 - Faux semblants

**Pour éviter tout risque de spoilers, les notes de l'auteur sont en fin de chapitre (pour qui veut les lire).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Faux semblants**

La pile de dossiers qui s'amoncelait en bordure de son bureau, et qui menaçait de s'effondrer incessamment sous peu était le cadet des soucis de Simon Fangmeyer. Le loup blanc était trop occupé à la tâche ardue de composer un rapport préliminaire des évènements incroyables que lui avait rapporté son acolyte inattendu, Finnick.

L'appel avait été passé à la hâte, très tôt (ou très tard, question de point de vue), dans la nuit... Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin lorsque Fangmeyer avait été tiré d'un sommeil agité par le fennec, qui venait tout juste de quitter l'usine désaffectée où se déroulaient visiblement des combats clandestins visant à vanter les mérites inquiétants du Hurleur Sauvage, la nouvelle drogue à la mode, dont on ne parlait que du bout des lèvres, et au couvert de regards gênés.

S'il fallait en passer par une implosion de masse, il n'importait guère à Fangmeyer d'être celui qui allumerait la mèche. Il avait l'impression de travailler au milieu d'une harde de spectres craintifs depuis quelques temps. Les évènements de la Marche pour la paix avaient peut être mis au jour le véritable visage des Gardiens du Troupeau, mais elle avait également présenté le ZPD comme une force prise pour cible par ces terroristes psychopathes... Après tout, c'était plus d'une vingtaine d'officiers, en sus de quelques civils involontairement touchés, qui avaient été directement ciblés par les terroristes, et s'étaient vus malmenés par les effets dégradants du sérum.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore repris le service actif, bien qu'on ait vu commencer à poindre le bout du museau de quelques visages connus, venus en repérage pour tâter le terrain, prendre l'eau du bain, voir comment les choses se profilaient... Il y aurait des traumatismes, c'était certain. Mais en dépit de l'effectif réduit avec lequel devaient composer les forces de l'ordre depuis les attentats, le poste de police principal ne bourdonnait pas de cette activité pétulante et entraînante qui caractérisait l'environnement de ses espaces ouverts et de ses couloirs lumineux. Quelque chose s'était éteint, une chape de plomb étrange, à laquelle tout le monde était sensible, mais dont personne n'osait réellement parler. S'ils avaient tous décidé de faire la sourde oreille, ou de détourner le regard face à ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre, alors il faudrait les obliger à ouvrir les yeux, en leur plaquant directement le paquet sous la truffe.

Ce rapport y aiderait peut être, si Fangmeyer était à même d'y apporter un peu de poids. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait guère plus que d'un compte rendu des évènements rapportés par Finnick, le tout entrecoupé d'interrogations, de recoupements et d'interprétations personnelles par rapport à la situation... Retisser un réseau, établir les liens d'intérêt, établir des responsabilités, des priorités dans les filatures, ce genre de choses. Un travail tout à fait non-officiel, mais indispensable aux yeux de l'officier, qui commençait sérieusement à se lasser de voir les criminels jouer tranquillement leur petit jeu dans leur coin, sans s'inquiéter, et encore moins s'alarmer, de ce que le ZPD soit à même d'y mettre son grain de sel. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, pas s'il avait son mot à dire. Et il ne se gênerait pas pour provoquer le mouvement, quitte à passer pour l'emmerdeur de service. On le considérait déjà comme pathologiquement obstiné... Il ne risquait rien à coller à l'étiquette qu'on lui avait de toute manière attribué.

Resterait à collecter suffisamment de preuves pour que ce rapport compromettant oblige Bogo à sortir de son mutisme et de son inaction. Le comportement du chef du poste de police principal était étrange depuis que le nom de la Compagnie 112 s'était pressé sur le devant de la scène du crime. Nul doute qu'il en savait plus à ce sujet que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître... Même pas besoin de se montrer suspicieux pour le comprendre, Fangmeyer l'avait compris à son seul regard. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé que la rétention d'informations s'étendrait à une rétention totale d'activité. Bogo resserrait les forces disponibles autour de lui, comme pour transformer les locaux en une sorte de bastion... Son attitude habituellement décontractée, et la façon plutôt désinvolte avec laquelle il donnait suite aux directives du conseil municipal semblaient bien lointaines : le buffle avait peur, et ce sentiment incohérent semblait avoir contaminé tous ses subordonnés. Les flics rasaient les murs, et prenaient tout avec des pincettes, gérant la moindre affaire avec la plus extrême précaution. Un climat lourd et délétère qui lui déplaisait particulièrement. Pas sûr qu'Hopps apprécie d'avantage, une fois qu'elle reprendrait du service. Quant à lui, de toute manière cantonné depuis des jours à un monotone et banal travail de compulsage administratif, on le privait de toute manière par ce seul biais de fureter plus en profondeur dans toutes les directions qui s'offraient à lui. S'il voulait des réponses, il devrait sortir des sentiers battus, et se lancer en solo, avec tous les dangers que représentait l'anonymat... Agir en tant que citoyen, en dehors de ses heures de service, sa plaque comme seule décoration, et son flingue... de préférence bien au fond de son étui, mais à portée de patte.

Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit en ce moment intense de perplexité, de déception et de crainte... Lise lui manquait terriblement. Fangmeyer était parfois sujet à ces pics sentimentaux imprévus, qui le prenaient par surprise, et le mettaient systématiquement sur le carreau. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, se serrer, sa bouche s'assécher, et ses yeux brûler. Instinctivement, sa patte glissa dans sa poche, et en extirpa son téléphone portable. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'interdire de se faire subir un tel traitement qu'il parcourait déjà du regard les photos qu'il lui restait, symboles de ces moments heureux qu'il avait passé en compagnie de celle qu'il avait, malheureusement à tort, considéré comme la femelle de sa vie.

Il vit un loup blanc particulièrement jovial, figé par le temps, éclater d'un rire étincelant, tenant par la taille une jeune brebis au sourire charmant, qui tournait un regard curieux vers l'objectif, presque comme si elle ne s'était rendu compte qu'au dernier moment que l'instant qu'elle vivait allait être immortalisé. Fangmeyer avala à sec, ne reconnaissant pas ce canidé qu'il avait sous les yeux, ou ayant tout du moins du mal à admettre qu'il ait pu s'agir de lui, seulement deux ans auparavant. La vie était pleine d'imprévus, c'était certain... Pleine d'injustices également. Ses erreurs le poursuivaient dans les moments les plus sensibles de son existence, quand son âme se resserrait sur lui-même et qu'il avait l'impression de continuer à payer pour ses fautes, envers et contre tout, transférant sa culpabilité vers des problématiques qui n'y étaient absolument pas liées...

Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas le cas ? N'avait-il pas vacillé pendant une demi-seconde face à la proximité physique existant entre la brebis des Gardiens du Troupeau (ou plutôt de la Compagnie 112, il avait certaines certitudes à ce sujet, désormais) et celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant toutes ces années ? Il avait été saisi de la même émotion, en cet instant, ses sens en alerte s'effaçant face à la stupeur de ses sentiments refoulés. Cela lui avait fait tellement mal, et leur avait causé tant de torts... Ils la tenaient, en cet instant, un membre d'élite en lien direct avec la tête pensante de ce groupuscule terroriste mystérieux, qui avait visiblement des ramifications dans toutes les sphères de la société... La populace, les hautes-sphères, la politique, l'armée, le cartel... Il avait l'impression de voir une bombe se construire peu à peu sous ses yeux, inexorablement, sans que personne ne prenne réellement conscience que lorsqu'elle exploserait, elle emporterait tout sur son passage, ne laissant qu'un vaste champ désolé en lieu et place de cette cité merveilleuse qui aurait un jour porté le nom de Zootopie.

« Dolce Lambi, hein ? » bredouilla-t-il pour lui-même, essayant de s'obstiner à se rappeler que ses yeux se portaient sur Lise et non pas sur cette terroriste folle à lier. Troublante ressemblance, en effet, mais qui se limitait à ça... Une ressemblance qui lui avait coûté deux secondes d'inaction, et avait permis à leur prise la plus sérieuse de lui glisser entre les griffes.

Finnick ne lui en avait, étrangement, jamais tenu grief... Peut-être parce que dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas parfaitement saisi la cause de cette échappatoire. La cause c'était lui. L'erreur était la sienne. Il devait à présent jongler avec cette réalité, et constater, fait aberrant, que cette seule faute leur coûtait très cher, car en dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait soupeser comme preuves et allégations, il n'obtiendrait jamais gain de cause auprès de ses supérieurs.

Alors qu'il avait envie de se fracasser le crâne contre son bureau, afin de se punir d'avoir été aussi stupide, la porte de la salle des archives s'ouvrit à la volée, attirant son attention sur l'officier Teddy Delgato, qui venait remplir l'espace réduit de son imposante stature. Le tigre s'approcha de son subordonné d'un pas confiant, un léger sourire imprimé sur le museau.

« Allez Fangmeyer, laisse cette paperasse de côté. Je t'emmène en virée ! »

« En virée ?» répéta le loup blanc d'une voix pleine d'étonnement. « Et où ça ? »

« Oh, je pense que tu vas adorer... »

Delgato était loin du compte. Fangmeyer était absolument extatique, assis qu'il était à la place passager du Cruiser surdimensionné de l'officier Francine Pennington. L'éléphante était au volant, le loup blanc installé à ses côtés, et Delgato occupant la plage arrière. Fangmeyer n'arrivait sincèrement pas à croire que sa journée, jusqu'alors si maussade, ait pu se transfigurer de la sorte en l'espace de quelques secondes... Allaient-ils vraiment là où son supérieur lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait ? Lui accordait-on à nouveau une certaine forme de confiance ? Avait-on finalement l'intention de l'impliquer plus directement avec l'affaire ? Tant de questions lui tournaient dans la tête, et il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Aussi, s'interdit-il de trop y penser, et laissa-t-il les mots lui venir spontanément.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le chef t'ait demandé de m'emmener avec toi pour aller interroger Dawn Bellwether...» bredouilla-t-il en secouant la tête pour manifester encore d'avantage son effarement. « Vu ce qui s'est passé avec son mari, je pensais que... »

« Tu pensais que Bogo voulait t'écarter de l'affaire ? » acheva Delgato à sa place avant de pousser un petit rire amusé. « Après tout, tu es arrivé en même temps que Hopps... Ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu es au poste principal. Tu n'as pas appris à connaître le chef, sinon jamais tu n'aurais pensé qu'il cherchait à t'évincer. »

Fangmeyer grimaça légèrement, avant de pousser un soupir incertain. « C'est seulement que... Il m'a si souvent refoulé ces derniers temps que... »

« Tu dois apprendre à rester à ta place, et à faire preuve de mesure dans tes agissements.» l'interrompit Delgato d'une voix calme et sereine, qui sembla pleine de sagesse aux oreilles du loup blanc. « Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans le bureau du chef, proclamer qu'un grand complot impliquant l'armée est en cours et qu'il te faut un mandat pour parcourir leurs dossiers ! »

« J'avais des raisons de vouloir agir vite... Quelque chose de très grave se prépare. »

Fangmeyer se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à se confier au lieutenant à propos de tout ce que Finnick lui avait révélé quelques heures plus tôt, à propos du commerce inquiétant du Hurleur Sauvage, l'organisation de ces démonstrations violentes dans les arènes de combat, l'implication de la sphère politique et du Syndicat... Mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche, lorsqu'il se rendit compte, effaré, qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à son supérieur, en dépit de la tournure des évènements. Il devait bien réfléchir avant d'agir, jouer ses cartes de la bonne façon... Il devait tirer la situation à son avantage. En somme, se la jouer Nick Wilde. Un léger sourire lui gagna le museau à la pensée de son ami vulpin, mais la réponse de Delgato le tira de ses pensées.

« Bien entendu, tu avais des raisons. Nous en avons toujours lorsque nous souhaitons agir pour une cause juste...» Le tigre se pencha en avant, joignant ses pattes tout en prenant une mine plus sérieuse. « Malheureusement, nous sommes contraints de faire les choses dans les règles, et de composer avec les autorités qui nous gouvernent. Ne crois pas que Bogo lui-même soit libre d'agir à sa guise, en dépit de son statut. S'il a refusé de te laisser manœuvrer dans ces eaux sensibles, c'était sûrement pour protéger les forces de l'ordre... Ou en tout cas pour te protéger toi !»

« Je suis conscient des risques ! » se défendit Fangmeyer en secouant la tête. « Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de mes actes. »

« Oh, tu l'as fait ! » intervint Francine d'une voix rieuse. « On a tous bien compris pour quelle raison tu te tapes l'archivage des missions depuis près d'une semaine. »

« Très amusant, officier Pennington... » répliqua Fangmeyer d'une voix boudeuse, en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Et dire que je pensais que tu étais de mon côté. »

« Mais je le suis.» répliqua-t-elle en levant les sourcils, incrédule. « Comme n'importe quel autre officier du poste, d'ailleurs. »

« Francine a raison. » ajouta Delgato en opinant du chef. « Nous sommes un groupe uni, et nous agissons dans un but commun. Parfois nous avons des difficultés à nous comprendre, mais dans l'absolu, nous cherchons tous à servir la ville, et à la défendre. »

« Seulement, en nous rendant ainsi aveugles à la gravité de ce qui se trame, on laisse la cité courir un grand danger. »

« Tu te montres peut-être un peu trop alarmiste... » marmonna Francine en détournant le regard, peu certaine de son propre argument.

Fangmeyer saisit bien son trouble, et fut attristé de constater que ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se passer, juste sous ses yeux : la plupart des officiers du poste se voilaient ouvertement la face quant au potentiel destructeur d'ennemis qu'ils auraient tout lieu de prendre au sérieux... Ce qu'il avait craint se voyait à présent confirmé : la plupart des flics de Zootopie avaient peur, mais n'osaient pas manifester ouvertement cette crainte, parce que leur devoir leur imposait de garder la tête haute (et froide).

« Je ne pense pas être alarmiste… Ce serait un euphémisme. » corrigea Fangmeyer en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il avait l'air minuscule, dans le siège surdimensionné de ce Cruiser taille éléphant. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. « Les flics de Zootopie ont été pris directement pour cible lors de l'attaque des marches pour la paix. Il est indéniable que nos ennemis veulent nous affaiblir… Dans un but plus secret, mais certainement très dangereux. Et il ne fait aucun doute à mes yeux qu'au moins une branche de l'armée est impliquée… »

« Tu veux parler de la Compagnie 112 ? » bredouilla Francine, qui n'osait visiblement pas tourner son regard vers elle, craignant sans doute qu'il puisse y lire l'éclat de peur qui y brillait.

« Oui… C'est bien de cela que je veux parler. Pas toi, peut-être ? »

Il se montrait ouvertement agressif, pour le coup. Mais il avait besoin de jauger le stade d'implication de ses plus proches collègues et d'avoir leur avis sur la question. Francine hésita un instant, avant de secouer la tête et de concentrer son regard sur la route. Ce fut finalement Delgato qui intervint pour désamorcer la situation.

« Que sais-tu concrètement de la Compagnie 112 toi-même, Fang' ? » questionna le tigre avec gravité.

« Malheureusement pas grand-chose, étant donné qu'on jugule les informations au sujet de ce groupuscule. »

« J'ai suivi le scandale de l'affaire, quand elle a éclaté, il y a de cela près de vingt ans… » explicita le lieutenant en se laissant glisser au fond de son siège. « J'avais seulement quinze ans à l'époque, et je n'avais qu'une envie : faire partie de l'armée et rejoindre les forces spéciales. Alors forcément, toutes ces histoires m'ont particulièrement affecté. »

« D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les archives de presse, la Compagnie 112 était la dernière itération du Projet Hundred, qui visait à constituer un bataillon composé uniquement des meilleurs soldats de toutes les forces armées, c'est ça ? »

Delgato hocha la tête, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Il n'était pas surpris que le loup blanc soit si bien renseigné à ce sujet… Visiblement, il avait mené sa petite enquête sur la Compagnie, et avait pu récolter toutes les informations publiques distillées à leur sujet. L'armée avait eu beau tenter de juguler et de contenir les détails les plus sordides de l'affaire, elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'effacer toutes ses traces. Seulement, ce qui restait apparent n'était que la partie émergée d'un iceberg aux dimensions continentales.

« C'est exact. » commenta finalement le tigre. « Dans le principe, le procédé pouvait déjà sembler discutable, puisqu'il reposait sur un schéma sélectif assez proche de ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme « _la loi du plus fort_ ». Mais cela ne leur suffisait pas… Il voulait pousser le concept toujours plus loin, et obtenir des super soldats pouvant tirer profit de leurs aptitudes naturelles particulières… Des dons primaux et instinctifs, issus d'un héritage génétique que certaines personnes pouvaient considérer comme « _affaiblis_ » par l'évolution de notre société. »

« Et ça a fini par faire tâche, c'est ça ? » questionna Fangmeyer, dont l'intérêt était piqué au vif.

« C'est là que les choses se troublent et où l'administration entre en jeu pour brouiller les pistes. Mais il y a eu un incident. Un grave incident. Sa nature, ses causes et ses conséquences me sont totalement inconnues, et même la presse n'a jamais été en mesure de mettre le doigt dessus. Mais ça a été la fin du Projet Hundred. Et la Compagnie 112 est demeurée l'ultime production d'une progression élitiste tellement honteuse que l'armée l'a irrémédiablement effacée de son historique. »

Fangmeyer avala à sec. Il n'en apprenait pas énormément plus, mais ces quelques éclaircissements mettaient toutefois en exergue des théories plus ou moins stables qu'il avait commencé à ériger depuis qu'il s'était acharné à faire la lumière sur cette affaire.

« Donc, même avec un mandat, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de trouver quoique ce soit aux archives de l'armée. »

« J'en doute fort. » répondit Delgato. « Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que la guichetière a prétendu ne rien avoir à vous présenter par rapport à tout ça. Elle sait très bien que ça a existé, mais on lui a bien appris à ne surtout jamais le reconnaître. »

« Ce qui veut dire que la Compagnie 112 n'est plus rattachée à l'armée. »

« Non, Fang'. Ça veut tout simplement dire que la Compagnie 112 n'existe plus depuis près de vingt ans, et que tu cours après un fantôme… »

Le loup blanc grimaça à cette réflexion qui le laissait totalement incrédule, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer sur un ton légèrement piqué. « Si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi tout le monde réagit de la sorte quand on en fait mention ? Tous ceux qui ont des connaissances sur le propos semblent bondir comme des diables hors de leurs boîtes dès que le sujet arrive sur le tapis. »

Delgato fut légèrement déstabilisé par la réflexion et ne trouva pas d'arguments sur l'instant, ce qui permit à Fangmeyer d'enchaîner, rajoutant des éléments à la longue liste de preuves et de rapports qu'il établissait entre la situation et les activités de ce groupuscule secret : « Et il n'y aurait pas de sens pour un simple membre des Gardiens du Troupeau de porter cet insigne, non ? Pourtant je l'ai vu de mes yeux… Cette brebis n'était pas une banale activiste demeurée et maladroite, elle était rusée, surentraînée et particulièrement farouche. »

« Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux. » intervint cyniquement Francine en poussant un ricanement moqueur. La réflexion eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire le loup blanc, qui n'était jamais insensible à une bonne vanne. Cela offrit à Delgato suffisamment de temps pour rassembler ses idées et formuler une hypothèse intéressante pour répondre aux propos de son subordonné.

« Il est impossible que cette brebis ait fait partie de la Compagnie 112 telle qu'elle a existé il y a vingt ans. J'ai lu ton rapport, tu lui donnais quoi… La trentaine, tout au plus. »

« Peut-être même moins. » acquiesça Fangmeyer. « Vingt-cinq ans, je dirais… »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle aurait eu entre cinq et dix ans au moment des faits, à l'époque… Ça ne colle pas. Tout prodige de la bagarre qu'elle soit, elle n'aurait pas pu faire partie de la Compagnie 112. »

« Ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule possibilité. »

« Et laquelle ? » demanda Delgato sans animosité, à présent réellement intéressé par la tournure de cette confrontation d'idées.

« La Compagnie 112 a continué à exister, parallèlement à l'armée, en groupuscule autonome. »

Delgato plissa les paupières et se frotta le menton d'une patte légèrement raide. Ce que venait de dire Fangmeyer faisait écho à ses propres hypothèses… Des éléments de réflexions personnels qu'il n'avait jamais partagé jusqu'à ce jour, et qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir exposer au grand jour.

« Tu penserais donc à une sorte de… groupe de mercenaires, c'est ça ? »

« Probablement. » acquiesça le loup blanc, avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée. « La branche élitiste de l'armée n'aurait pas accepté le démantèlement du projet et se serait séparée du corps officiel, pour poursuivre les principes du Projet Hundred sans ingérence de l'administration centrale ou des décisions politiques… Après, je n'ai aucune preuve pour consolider cette possibilité, alors ce sont juste des paroles en l'air. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça a du sens… Et ça expliquerait pourquoi la Compagnie 112 demeure un sujet aussi sensible, aujourd'hui encore. Peut-être que l'armée cherche à dissimuler son existence dans l'espoir de pouvoir régler la situation en toute discrétion. Visiblement, son image a été assez entachée il y a vingt ans… Ils n'ont probablement pas envie de remettre le couvert. »

« C'est… Une hypothèse intéressante… » se contenta de répondre Delgato, soudainement plus sombre au constat que ses propres suppositions trouvaient un écho favorable dans l'esprit de son subordonné. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou le craindre, mais il était sans doute trop tôt pour avancer ainsi à l'aveuglette en terrain inconnu. « Reste que nous n'avons pas les moyens d'étayer cette piste pour le moment. Gardons à l'esprit cette possibilité, mais concentrons-nous sur ce qui nous préoccupe pour le moment. Peut-être que tout est lié, ou peut-être que nous traçons nous-mêmes des rapports pour donner de la cohérence à ce qui nous échappe. C'est un écueil qu'il vaut mieux éviter dans une enquête. Il vaut mieux se cantonner aux faits, sinon on a très rapidement tendance à transformer la réalité en ce qu'on voudrait qu'elle soit… Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour suivre de fausses pistes. »

« Ca arrangerait bien ceux qu'on cherche à coincer, pas vrai ? » ajouta Fangmeyer en redressant un sourcil.

« C'est certain. Et il n'est pas impossible que ce soit exactement ce qu'ils cherchent à faire. »

Le loup blanc poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de s'étirer. Cela lui faisait énormément de bien de pouvoir échanger librement sur l'affaire avec quelqu'un, mais il n'était toujours pas persuadé que d'avancer le tuyau de Finnick dans la conversation soit la meilleur des choses à faire. Il connaissait le lieutenant Teddy Delgato comme un officier des plus protocolaires. S'il le mettait dans la confidence, il risquait de l'obliger à suivre les manœuvres usuelles et à rester dans les clous, ce qui risquait de lui faire perdre un temps précieux, et d'empiéter sur sa marge de manœuvre. Fangmeyer se surpris lui-même à sa manière de la jouer personnelle dans toute cette affaire, mais il n'arrivait plus à se raisonner. Trop de déceptions, au cours des derniers jours… Il ne voulait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de faire une percée dans les intentions de leurs mystérieux opposants.

Restait à présent qu'il devait se concentrer sur une toute autre part de l'enquête, non moins intéressante : le cas Bellwether. L'irruption de ce chien de berger qui s'était présenté comme l'époux de la brebis, ex-maire de Zootopie, et que l'on avait prise pour la tête pensante d'un complot qu'on estimait aujourd'hui définitivement contré, avait remis beaucoup de certitudes en perspective… Et visiblement, son plaidoyer avait dû avoir assez d'impact aux oreilles de Bogo pour qu'il estime nécessaire de faire vérifier ses dires à la source.

« Concrètement, on a quoi par rapport au cas Bellwether ? » demanda le loup au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, qui s'était installé dans le véhicule, et que ne perturbait que le vrombissement du puissant moteur qui animait un engin d'une telle taille.

« Le chef a tout consigné dans ce dossier. » explicita Delgato en redressant une chemise couleur orange, qu'il avait conservée sur ses genoux, jusqu'alors. « J'ai pris connaissance de la déposition de Shepard Bellwether… Ce mammifère était extrêmement confus et agité lors de son entretien avec le chef, et il n'est pas certain qu'il ait réellement vidé son sac. Un peu comme s'il se méfiait. »

« Il prétendait vouloir seulement parler à Hopps. » précisa Fangmeyer. « Il a peut être choisi d'omettre certains détails qu'il ne destinait qu'à elle, qui sait ? »

« Ce n'est pas impossible, mais nous avons tout de même de quoi faire… D'après son mari, Bellwether aurait été manipulée par une autorité supérieure. Une sorte d'éminence grise qui lui aurait dicté quoi faire, au couvert de la menace… »

« C'est Bellwether qui lui a dit ça ? » intervint Francine d'une voix pleine de curiosité. « Si c'est réellement le cas, pourquoi ça n'intervient que maintenant ? Elle aurait pu se défendre en avançant ces arguments… Et même lui aurait pu se faire connaître plus tôt, non ? »

« Apparemment, elle consignait pas mal de choses dans un journal qu'il n'aurait récupéré que récemment. » explicita Delgato sur un ton calme et professionnel. « De surcroît, bien avant que les choses ne se gâtent, Bellwether avait fait promettre à son mari de rester muet par rapport à ce qui pourrait bien arriver… Il n'était au courant de rien, d'après ce qu'il prétend… Il a expliqué que Bellwether cherchait à protéger leurs enfants. »

« Ils ont des enfants ? » s'étonna Fangmeyer.

« Oui. Deux. Un garçon et une fille. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important. Ce qui a concrètement intrigué Bogo, c'est le fait que Shepard prétende que sa femme était en danger, au sein même du centre pénitencier. S'il pensait qu'elle garderait le silence, cet individu de l'ombre qui l'a manipulé aurait visiblement perdu confiance en sa capacité à ne rien divulguer, et préfèrerait l'éliminer plutôt que de prendre le risque de la voir cracher le morceau. »

« Difficile à croire. » commenta Francine sur un ton suspicieux. « Bellwether a reconnu tous les torts qui lui ont été reprochés, et a affirmé être à l'origine du complot. Elle a collaboré et expliqué tous les processus de sa manigance… De surcroît, après l'agression qu'elle a perpétré à l'encontre de Judy et de Nick, il est difficile de la considérer comme autre chose qu'une criminelle. »

« C'est là que ça devient intéressant, en fait. » déclara Delgato en affichant un sourire plein d'entrain, témoignant de la passion qu'il ressentait à se confronter à une telle affaire. « Shepard Bellwether n'a à aucun moment cherché à contester la culpabilité de sa femme. Il a même confirmé la part active qu'elle avait prise dans tout ceci. A ses yeux, elle mérite d'être en prison à l'heure actuelle… Cependant, nous ne savons visiblement pas tout… Et ce qui nous a été caché pourrait être la raison pour laquelle il pense que sa femme est en danger. »

« Si c'est le cas, il sera difficile de lui faire avouer quoique ce soit. » affirma Fangmeyer en poussant un nouveau soupir. « Si elle pense que parler la met en danger, on ne la persuadera pas de le faire. »

« N'en sois pas si sûr, Fang'. » répliqua le tigre en reposant la pochette sur ses genoux, avant de déposer calmement ses pattes par-dessus. « Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point les gens peuvent devenir bavards lorsqu'ils pensent que leur vie est en péril. »

Ils arrivèrent au centre de détention pour femelles du dixième arrondissement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le reste du trajet fut relativement calme, Francine et Simon se contentant de questionner Delgato sur le compte rendu établi par Bogo suite à son entretien avec le mari de Bellwether. Quelques surprises notables ne manquèrent pas d'éveiller nombre d'interrogations dans l'esprit du loup blanc, mais il gardait ces réactions sous le coude pour pouvoir les tester directement sur celle qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir l'occasion de cuisiner. S'il trouvait une faille, un moyen détourné d'obtenir des informations sur ceux qu'il considérait déjà comme l'origine concrète des troubles qui agitaient actuellement Zootopie, il ne manquerait pas de s'y faufiler, et de s'emparer de tout ce qu'il pourrait y dénicher.

La prison de Pasture Grass était un centre pénitencier austère à l'architecture sans âme ni fantaisie : des blocs de béton gris adjoints les uns aux autres, uniquement disposés de manière à rendre les déplacements internes pratiques. Tout ici était morose et placide, mais on n'en attendait guère plus d'un établissement de détention. Après tout, certaines criminelles enfermées ici étaient particulièrement dangereuses, l'établissement disposant d'une aile spécifiquement adaptée pour accueillir des détenues considérées comme des fléaux pour la société. Si la mémoire de Fangmeyer était bonne, Hurricane Jane, l'une des pires tueuses en série de l'histoire de Zootopie, était enfermée quelque part, entre ces murs. Entre autres choses, cela donnait à Pasture Grass une bien triste réputation. Etant donné la gravité de ses actes, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Bellwether se soit retrouvée incarcérée ici… Mais la petite brebis devait certainement faire tâche au milieu d'une population bien plus sournoise et violente qu'elle. Il y avait peut-être des raisons concrètes de se faire du souci pour sa sécurité, après tout. Shepard Bellwether ne s'était sans doute pas montré si alarmiste que ça, en fin de compte.

Les trois officiers franchirent le portique de sécurité, où ils durent abandonner leurs armes de service. On ne leur laissa que leurs tonfas, après s'être assuré que la sécurité qui les maintenaient à leurs ceinturons était bien fixée. Ils passèrent ensuite dans le bureau principal de surveillance, où ils furent accueillit par l'officier Mathilda Swinton, une truie à l'air sévère et professionnel, mais qui avait un regard envoûtant, et une silhouette relativement svelte pour un membre de son espèce. Fangmeyer n'avait jamais été très attiré par les races porcines, mais il dû reconnaître que la lieutenant du ZPD avait un certain charme, avec sa stature rigide et la petite houppette blonde qui dépassait de sa casquette de fonction.

Delgato s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, et écarta les bras pour la serrer brièvement contre lui.

« 'Tilda ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix rieuse. « Cela faisait si longtemps ! »

« Salut, Teddy. Heureuse de te revoir, moi aussi. »

« Attendez une minute… » intervint Fangmeyer, attirant l'attention des deux autres sur lui. « Comment se fait-il que des officiers du ZPD effectuent des missions de surveillance ? C'est pas le boulot des surveillants pénitenciers ? »

Mathilda hocha la tête, reprenant un air plus froid et distant, qu'elle réservait très certainement à toute personne qui n'avait pas encore la chance de la connaître plus personnellement (et qu'elle attribuait également aux prisonniers dont elle avait la charge, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais aucune faveur de sa part).

« C'est exact, officier. Cette mission était initialement dévolue aux seuls employés du ministère de la justice… Mais lorsque des affaires de corruption ont éclaté, laissant entendre que le Syndicat avait la mainmise sur le corps de surveillance pénitencier, et leur graissait la patte à coups de pots de vin pour qu'ils ferment les yeux sur certains agissements, la ville a jugé bon d'affecter quelques membres du ZPD aux équipes de surveillants, histoire d'encadrer un peu tout ça. »

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude, comme si le fait de devoir sans arrête justifier sa présence en ces lieux commençait à la fatiguer, puis elle détourna le regard pour se tourner vers le buffet attenant à son bureau, où trônait une magnifique cafetière qu'elle pointa d'une patte leste.

« Je vous sers un café ? »

La question s'adressait autant à Fangmeyer qu'aux deux autres, et les trois acquiescèrent à l'unisson, heureux de pouvoir s'offrir un petit instant de détente avant d'en venir aux choses sérieuses. Tandis que Mathilda s'occupait de la préparation, Fangmeyer s'installa dans l'une des chaises à sa taille, derrière le bureau. C'était au tour de Francine de souffrir de sa morphologie, le bureau n'ayant pas été conçu pour accueillir des mammifères aussi massifs qu'elle en son sein. Néanmoins, elle se posta dans un coin, pour éviter de casser quelque chose d'un geste malencontreux… Une expérience toujours désagréable à laquelle elle était bien trop souvent confrontée.

« Alors il y avait de la corruption dans le système, fut un temps ? » s'étonna Fangmeyer, relançant ainsi la conversation qui s'était retrouvée au point mort.

« Où n'y en a-t-il pas ? » questionna rhétoriquement Mathilda. « On a mis deux maires en prison en l'espace de quelques mois… Cette ville part à vau-l'eau, je vous le dis. »

« Toujours aussi optimiste, à ce que je vois. » commenta Delgato d'une voix rieuse, ce qui lui valut un regard en coin de la part de sa comparse. Celle-ci se contenta de soupirer, et déposa devant lui sa tasse de café, avant d'en tendre une à Fangmeyer, qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et de s'atteler à la préparation d'une dose un peu plus massif pour Francine.

« Franchement, tu aurais passé autant de temps que moi entre ces murs, et géré autant de situation de crise que j'ai eu à le faire ne serait-ce qu'au cours de la semaine… Tu perdrais un peu de cet optimisme qui te sied tant. »

« Le lieutenant est quelqu'un d'optimiste ? » questionna Fangmeyer en accentuant volontairement son étonnement. « Jamais remarqué cet aspect charmant de sa personnalité. »

« Sans doute parce que tu es toi-même un éternel pessimiste, j'imagine… » rétorqua Francine d'une voix rieuse.

« Il y a une différence entre pessimisme et objectivité, officier Pennington. » contra le loup blanc en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

« Vous en riez, mais c'est malheureusement un fait. » intervint à nouveau Mathilda. « Vous venez voir Bellwether, pas vrai ? Vous vous rendrez peut être mieux compte de ce que je veux dire lorsque vous l'aurez en face de vous. »

« Je suppose que son incarcération se passe mal… » répondit Delgato d'une voix grave, après avoir avalée une gorgée de son café, qu'il aimait visiblement brûlant et extrêmement fort.

Mathilda poussa un petit ricanement qui aurait pu suffire à faire comprendre à l'auditoire à quel point le tigre était dans le vrai, mais elle développa néanmoins sans vergogne quant à la situation de la détenue : « Oh, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mon chaton. Elle n'est pas particulièrement populaire au sein des détenus. Nous avons beaucoup de prédateurs, ici… Et le fait d'être des criminels indécrottables n'enlève rien à leur sens corrompu de la « justice ». Aussi, j'ai été obligé d'affecter des surveillances permanentes à l'égard de Bellwether, pour éviter que l'une ou l'autre de ses camarades de détention ne se lasse de sa présence et décide de proclamer de quelconques idéaux en lui plantant un couteau dans le dos ou en la tabassant à mort… »

« Votre boulot a l'air particulièrement gai… » commenta Francine, l'ironie de sa réflexion ne dissimulant que très mal le tremblement de sa voix.

« Il faut aimer se lever tôt, se coucher tard, et ne pas compter les heures. » répondit le lieutenant Swinton d'une voix lasse. « C'est comme gérer une colonie de vacances pleine de gamins hyperactifs… Sauf que là, les gamins en question sont des brutes qui n'attendent qu'une occasion pour régler leurs comptes, de la manière la plus violente possible. La détention les maintient à l'écart de la vie civile… Mais pas de leurs tendances criminelles. Mais bon, le péquin moyen se moque bien de savoir ce qui se passe derrière les murs des prisons, tant que les détenus restent confinés derrière. »

Delgato plaqua ses doigts contre ses yeux. Visiblement, l'ambiance morose des lieux ne lui convenant pas vraiment. Il se redressa et s'étira longuement, avant de faire le point sur ce qui venait d'être dit. « Si la situation est si critique, nous n'aurons peut-être pas d'autre choix que de faire transférer Bellwether dans un établissement de haute sécurité, où nous pourrons nous assurer qu'elle ne risque rien. »

« La menace évoquée par son mari n'avait pas l'air de faire référence à ses codétenus. » répondit Fangmeyer en relevant un sourcil.

« L'un dans l'autre, nous réglerions la question. » répliqua le tigre, en se tournant vers Mathilda, qui le regardait à présent avec curiosité.

« Tu m'enlèverais une sacrée épine de la patte. » déclara-t-elle en poussant un nouveau ricanement, avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. « Mais à quelle menace faisait référence ton subordonné, exactement ? »

« Tu te doutes bien que nous ne sommes pas venus lui faire une visite de courtoisie. On a des raisons de penser qu'elle pourrait être menacée. »

« Et par qui ? Ou quoi ? » s'étonna Mathilda. « Je ne discute pas la faillibilité de nos installations, mais si tu fais référence à un danger extérieur, le risque est proche du néant. »

« Nous préfèrerions nous en assurer directement auprès d'elle. Quant à la source de la menace… Disons qu'elle reste à déterminer. »

La truie haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à contester les intentions de son collègue. Elle avait bien assez à faire comme ça, sans se préoccuper en sus du reste, de toute manière. « De toute manière, je ne vais pas vous priver de votre petit entretien avec elle. Pour ce que ça me coûte… »

Mathilda se pencha au-dessus de son bureau pour décrocher son téléphone de service et contacter les membres de son équipe en charge de l'encadrement personnel de Bellwether, afin de leur demander de préparer la détenue et de l'amener au parloir. Ses visiteurs étaient enfin arrivés.

Le quatuor quitta le bureau principal quelques instants plus tard, Mathilda ouvrant la marche pour les conduire dans le dédale de couloirs que représentaient les entrailles du bâtiment administratif, faisant le lien entre le monde extérieur, et le pénitencier en tant que telle. Des grilles ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, barrant les couloirs en plusieurs sas de sécurité, qui chacun étaient à déverrouiller à l'aide d'une clé spéciale, et d'un code à cinq chiffres. Bientôt, les fenêtres se virent barrées par des grillages fixés aux cadres par des échardes à béton, ce qui indiquait qu'on arrivait dans les premières zones de détention. Cependant, le groupe ne serait normalement pas amené à pénétrer dans les quartiers des détenus, mais en approcheraient la frontière, symbolisée par les salles de parloirs, et leurs vitres en plexiglas quasiment indestructibles, ligne de démarcation entre le monde libre, et celui de l'enfermement, qu'il soit temporaire ou définitif.

Juste avant de pénétrer dans la salle où Bellwether ne tarderait pas à arriver, Delgato marqua l'arrêt et se tourna vers Fangmeyer, lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

« Écoute, Simon… Je te laisse gérer l'entretien avec Bellwether, d'accord ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? » s'égosilla le loup blanc, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette information soudaine et inexpliquée. « Vous ne venez pas, lieutenant ? »

« Non… Mathilda va m'accompagner pour aller rendre une petite visite à une autre prisonnière, pendant que tu prends les choses en pattes avec Francine. Ne t'en fais pas, c'était prévu ainsi depuis le début. »

Fangmeyer grimaça un instant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au dossier orange que lui tendant Delgato. Il le prit entre ses pattes et secoua doucement la tête. « Vous êtes plus au fait des spécificités de cette affaire, et je… »

« Non, c'est faux et tu le sais pertinemment. Toi comme moi savons très bien que tu es sur la bonne piste… Et de fait, c'est à toi qu'il revient d'établir des liens qui pourraient éventuellement m'échapper. Ce n'est pas qu'un entretien pour s'assurer que Bellwether est en sécurité, nous sommes bien d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le loup blanc hocha la tête, incrédule de cet élan de confiance émanant de son supérieur. Il y a une trentaine de minutes encore, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se fier au lieutenant, et à présent, il se rendait compte que ce dernier lui attribuait déjà toute sa confiance. Il s'en voulut de s'être montré si égoïste, et se promit de lui faire part de tout ce qu'il lui avait caché aussi tôt que possible.

« Lieutenant, quand nous aurons fini, il y a certaines choses dont nous devrons discuter. »

« Ah, ça ne fait aucun doute. » acquiesça Delgato, un léger sourire au coin du museau. « M'est avis que Bellwether se montrera plus prolixe avec toi, de toute manière. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » s'enquit le loup blanc, piqué par la curiosité.

« Oh, une intuition. » répondit le tigre en haussant les épaules avant de se détourner de lui pour emboîter le pas de Mathilda Swinton, qui n'avait pas attendu la fin de leur échange pour se mettre en marche. Alors qu'il la suivait, il poursuivit d'une voix rieuse : « Il semblerait qu'elle ait un faible pour les canidés. »

Fangmeyer poussa un léger rire, et se tourna vers Francine, l'interrogeant du regard pour jauger ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. L'éléphante se contenta d'hausser les épaules, signifiant ainsi qu'elle était toute aussi surprise et incertaine que lui.

« Bon, ne faisons pas attendre l'ex-maire de Zootopie plus longtemps… » déclara le loup blanc en glissant le dossier sous son bras.

Francine acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il franchissait la porte du parloir.

Mathilda et Delgato descendirent plusieurs séries d'étages dans un silence relativement pesant. Leur destination n'avait rien de glorieuse, et ils le savaient très bien, l'un comme l'autre. A chaque fois, l'itinéraire était le même, et systématiquement, ils revivaient ce même instant gênant où ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire pour combler l'atrocité poussait le tigre à répéter encore et toujours ce même rituel, qui relevait plus de la torture psychologique qu'autre chose aux yeux de la chef du service pénitencier.

Comme d'habitude, Delgato prit la parole tandis qu'ils franchissaient le dernier sas de sécurité, extrêmement perfectionné, qui séparait l'aile de détention extrême du reste du complexe. Un étage réservé au parcage de la dizaine de mammifères dont la réputation était devenue si terrifiante et sinistre qu'on préférait les conserver dans ce caveau, où la lumière du jour ne brillait jamais, dans l'espoir que l'oublie achève de faire d'eux des reliques d'un passé honteux, qu'on aurait préféré voir disparaître plus tôt que plus tard.

Les mots que le tigre prononça furent les mêmes qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Et la réponse de Mathilda fut strictement la même que les fois précédentes.

« Égale à elle-même. »

« Je vois… »

La truie était systématiquement exaspérée par la note de déception qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son collègue lorsqu'elle exprimait le fait que non, aucun miracle ne s'était produit : la femelle qu'il venait voir était toujours la même tortionnaire psychopathe avide de la chair de ses semblables, et elle croupissait toujours dans la même cellule qu'elle ne quitterait jamais jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et devant laquelle elle devrait certainement continuer de l'accompagner tous les mois pendant les décennies à venir. Quel triste spectacle.

« Franchement, Teddy… Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? » questionna finalement Swinton d'une voix exaspérée, tandis qu'elle tapait le troisième code de sécurité à huit chiffres qui maintenait scellée la porte circulaire en acier massif de soixante centimètres d'épaisseur.

« Mon frère a aimé cette femelle, 'Tilda… Comment pourrais-je la haïr, quand elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste ? »

« Si elle est la seule famille qu'il te reste, c'est justement de sa faute… Désolée de dire ça aussi crûment… Je trouve ça tellement… Malsain. »

Delgato tourna vers elle un regard désarmant, rendu plus dur à soutenir encore par la passivité de son expression, toujours souriante… Mais qui transpirait une émotion de façade.

« Écoute, Teddy… Je t'adore, tu le sais. C'est pour ça que je me demande si… »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, 'Tilda. » l'interrompit Delgato. « Ça me touche sincèrement. Mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. »

Secouant la tête de dépit, la truie se contenta de pousser un soupir de lassitude, et s'obligea à se résigner : elle n'en obtiendrait rien, en dépit de tout bon sens. D'un mouvement sec, elle déverrouilla le loquet central qui maintenait la porte circulaire fermée, ouvrant l'accès à un long couloir au sol recouvert d'un odieux carrelage couleur brique. « _Le sentier rouge_ », c'était ainsi que les occupants des locaux surnommait ce corridor d'une vingtaine de mètres, dont les deux côtés desservaient cinq cellules de haute sécurité chacun. Les dix femelles les plus dangereuses de Zootopie étaient parquées ici. L'une d'entre elles faisait partie du passé de Teddy Delgato, et par la force des choses, occupaient présentement son présent, et ses cauchemars à venir.

« Elle a accepté de participer à des expérimentations pour Redwood, en échange de certains privilèges. » déclara Swinton d'une voix froide en guidant Delgato vers la dernière cellule à occuper le mur droit du _sentier rouge_.

« Je sais… Bogo m'en a parlé. Qu'a-t-elle obtenu ? Une réduction de peine ? »

« Elle a été condamnée à six-cent-vingt-sept ans de réclusion criminelle, Teddy… Tu te doutes bien qu'elle n'a pas accepté de jouer les cobayes pour une réduction de peine. »

« Quoi donc, alors ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. » rétorqua sèchement Swinton en détournant le regard. « Si déjà tu t'infliges ce calvaire une fois par mois, autant que vous ayez des choses à vous dire, pour une fois. »

Delgato fronça les sourcils mais se refusa à réagir par la colère, préférant canaliser sa frustration par un simple soupir, avant de se détourner de son interlocutrice pour faire face à la cellule où était enfermée la psychopathe qu'il était venu visiter. Il poussa le fermoir qui dissimilait l'ouverture sécurisée au travers de laquelle il était possible de voir et d'échanger avec le locataire à temps plein (et à perpétuité) des lieux.

« Teddy… Teddy… Teddy bear… » chantonna une voix émanant d'un recoin obscur de la cellule, qui était plongée dans une pénombre presque totale.

« Pas de lumière aujourd'hui, Janice ? » demanda Delgato avec détachement.

« Je m'appelle… pas… Janice ! » grogna la voix, avant que, d'un coup d'un seul, la détenue ne bondisse hors de l'ombre avec l'aisance leste des félins, pour atterrir virulemment contre la porte, qu'elle percuta de plein fouet avec une férocité terrifiante.

Il s'agissait d'une tigresse blanche qui aurait pu être magnifique, si elle n'avait pas été à ce point affectée physiquement par ses conditions de détention. Son pelage était devenu rêche, graveleux, plein de bourres et de nœud, et perdait par endroits de sa blancheur pour tirer systématiquement vers un gris sale. Elle était d'une maigreur horrifiante, mais en dépit de cette faiblesse apparente, sa musculature puissante laissait deviner les ardeurs du prédateur implacable qui continuait de vivre au sein de cette carcasse émaciée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial, profond et aussi liquide que de l'eau, à la pâleur effrayante. Entre ses sourcils froncés, le réseau de striures noires marquant son pelage s'enroulait à la manière d'une étrange spirale, qui semblait former une sorte de troisième œil. Elle pointait d'ailleurs cette particularité physique de son doigt long et griffu.

« C'est Hurricane Jane, Teddy ! Hurricane FUCKING Jane ! » beugla l'animal enfermé, un filet de bave s'échappant de ses crocs resserrés.

« Si tu le dis, Janice… » répondit simplement Delgato, ne témoignant aucune réaction particulière à l'agressivité de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci éclata d'un rire à demi-hystérique avant de secouer la tête et de frapper des deux poings contre la porte avec une force redoutable, qui fit vrombir le chambranle pourtant constitué d'acier.

« Tu es venu faire ton action de grâce mensuelle, mon chou ? » demanda Jane en inclinant la tête sur le côté, son regard froid ne témoignant qu'une bestialité difficilement contenue. « Tu te sens toujours comme un bon samaritain quand nous en avons fini tous les deux, pas vrai ? Ça t'aide à mieux dormir la nuit ? Moi, je te le dis honnêtement, ça me fait juste chier… Mais à un point… »

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un petit rire, avant de s'écarter doucement de la porte, sans s'en éloigner particulièrement, afin que le lieutenant puisse continuer à contempler son apparence malingre et disgracieuse.

« Il paraît que tu as reçu certains aménagements de confort en acceptant d'effectuer des tests pour la compagnie Redwood ? »

« C'est vrai, hein ? Les flics sont tellement aux abois qu'ils sont contraints de pactiser avec une firme privée pour financer les équipements qui leur permettront d'avoir un quelconque impact dans la guerre à venir ? »

« Une guerre ? » demanda Delgato, feignant l'indifférence. « Rien que ça ? »

« Des trucs qui traînent… Des propos qui se perdent… »

« Tu es enfermée ici vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. » contesta Delgato dans un soupir. « Je me demande bien quelles rumeurs les quatre murs de ta cellule peuvent bien faire remonter jusqu'à toi. »

« Ça te fait mal, pas vrai ? Que j'en sache plus que toi alors que je ne jouis pas de la liberté qui t'est pourtant acquise… Dommage, mon chaton… Mais, si tu veux, sors dans la rue, mange quelques mammifères, et ils t'enfermeront peut être avec moi ? Ça me plairait bien d'avoir un compagnon de jeu pour tuer… le temps. »

Cette réflexion sembla la faire beaucoup rire, et elle se perdit pendant une vingtaine de secondes dans un délire imaginaire qu'elle seule pouvait appréhender, laissant Delgato impuissant devant le spectacle désarmant de l'aliénation. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle finit par revenir à un semblant de raison, et se laissa à nouveau tomber contre la porte avec fracas. Impossible qu'elle ne se soit pas blessée dans le processus, mais si elle avait mal quelque part, elle n'en témoigna rien.

« Okay, Teddy… Discutons de la pluie et du beau temps, si c'est ce qui te chante. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'ennui. « J'ai gagné le droit d'être sortie en laisse une demi-heure par semaine… On me laisse même voir la lumière du jour, quelques instants, dans la cour de promenade intérieure. Je ne jouis pas d'un charmant panorama sur cette ville que j'aime tant, mais au moins, je peux respirer un peu d'air frais une fois de temps en temps. »

« Et en échange de quoi as-tu gagné cet incroyable privilège ? » demanda le tigre sur un ton ironique, qu'il regretta presque aussi tôt : il ne servait à rien de se montrer cynique avec une personne comme Janice, qui n'avait de toute manière plus suffisamment de recul pour faire la part concrète des choses.

« On me fait porter un joli collier de temps en temps… Un collier supposé calmer mes pulsions agressives… Regarde comme c'est chouette ! »

Elle redressa la tête, laissant apparaître une marque sombre et circulaire sur le pelage de sa gorge. Le côté droit était beaucoup plus noir en un point précis, entaché à la manière d'une brûlure, comme si le poil avait été carbonisé.

« Le collier de dressage, qu'ils appellent ça ! Te file des décharges de plus en plus importantes en fonction d'un calcul estimé de ton degré émotionnel. Ou une connerie du genre… »

« C'est… C'est… »

Teddy, horrifié par la révélation, ne semblait pas en mesure de trouver ses mots.

« Quoi ? Ça te plaît pas ? T'es jaloux, hein ? Tu en voudrais un, toi aussi… Pour éviter tout risque de croquer ces bonnes gens, pas vrai ? » ajouta Jane d'une voix à la fois sombre et rieuse. « T'en fais pas, va… Au rythme où vont les choses, d'ici quelques mois, tous les prédateurs de Zootopie auront ça autour du cou. »

« Tu fais erreur, Janice… » la corrigea Delgato en secouant la tête, s'acharnant à garder l'esprit clair et à ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive par rapport aux expérimentations éthiquement douteuses de Redwood. « Tous les prédateurs ne sont pas des criminels. »

« Oh, Teddy… Trente-cinq ans et l'âme aussi pure et innocente qu'un enfant découvrant le monde dans un livre d'images… » Elle poussa un petit rire étrangement féminin avant de conclure sa phrase. « On sait très bien qu'il n'y a que des innocents qui courent les rues, pas vrai ? »

Delgato ne trouva rien à répondre à un tel cynisme, et se contenta de fermer les yeux, espérant que ce qui était prédit ici ne tiendrait que du phantasme, ou de la folie.

Pendant ce temps, Fangmeyer et Francine s'étaient installés dans la salle du parloir numéro vingt-quatre, et n'avaient pas eu à attendre bien longtemps avant que ne leur soit amenée l'ancienne maire de la ville de Zootopie, bien qu'elle n'ait occupé ce poste que pendant une période relativement courte… eut égard à quelque histoire de complot, si la mémoire des officiers étaient bonnes.

Néanmoins, toute trace de cynisme ou de velléité humoristique mourut dans l'âme des deux policiers lorsqu'ils virent Dawn Bellwether faire son entrée. Fangmeyer ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement, mais il savait à quoi elle ressemblait… Et ce qui lui faisait face était très loin de l'image qu'il avait conservé de cette petite brebis joviale à l'air avenant (bien que cet aspect de sa personne se soit révélé n'être que façade dissimulant une âme bien plus sombre).

De ses quelques semaines en prison, Dawn Bellwether pouvait d'ores et déjà statuer pour coups et blessures, ainsi que pour une très probable dénutrition. Déjà peu épaisse, elle avait les joues creusées et les yeux bardés de cernes. Si elle pouvait trouver le repos en ces lieux, ne devait-elle dormir que du sommeil du juste. Toujours en alerte, très certainement, à en juger par la manière dont elle jetait de petits regards paniqués tout autour d'elle, et sursautait légèrement à chaque mouvement ou bruit suspect. L'attitude du paria de prison, telle que Fangmeyer se l'était imaginée, et telle qu'on la lui avait enseignée à l'académie… Une personnalité en souffrance qui n'avait pas sa place dans le système carcéral, et qui ne tarderait pas à se faire totalement engloutir par ses eaux tumultueuses. Un tableau difficile à regarder, rendu plus lourd encore par les marques de coups, les bleus divers, les ecchymoses, et le scotch emberlificoté en plusieurs points de sa paire de lunettes, d'ailleurs fissurée au verre droit. Un esprit cruel se serait amusé à prétexter qu'elle l'avait bien cherché, et qu'elle méritait tout ce qui devait lui arriver ici… Mais une personne intègre et altruiste ne pouvait réprimer une certaine amertume au constat de l'existence terrible que devait mener Dawn Bellwether en ces lieux. Oui, cet entretien serait difficile…

La brebis s'installa à la petite table qui se trouvait de son côté du parloir, les gardiens l'accompagnant s'éloignant de quelques pas afin de respecter la distance minimale d'intimité (qui n'était qu'une règle tacite, que personne ne suivait réellement… On ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sourd à toutes les conversations, dans le système carcéral). Elle rehaussa les restes épars de ses lunettes du mieux qu'elle put, les réajustant sur son museau, et esquissa un sourire spectral, qui relevait de la pure forme (sans doute un travers hérité de sa carrière politique).

« En quoi puis-je être utile au ZPD aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Si c'est encore par rapport à toute cette histoire, je crains de ne rien avoir de nouveau à vous apprendre sur le sujet… Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je… Je vous ai tout dit, en fait… »

« Nous n'en sommes pas si sûrs, madame Bellwether. » contesta Fangmeyer en secouant doucement la tête. « Et autant en venir aux faits, il semblerait que votre mari ne soit pas d'accord avec vous, lui non plus… »

« Mon mari ? » s'étrangla la brebis en se redressant sur son siège, visiblement horrifiée qu'il soit fait référence à son époux en de telles circonstances, avant d'enchaîner sur un ton nettement plus paniqué : « Shepard ?! Il va bien ? Dites-moi qu''il va bien ! »

« Y aurait-il des raisons pour vous de penser qu'il puisse courir le moindre danger ? »

« S'il est venu vous voir et vous a parlé de quoique ce soit, alors oui, il court un risque. » acquiesça Bellwether en se mordant les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés, et les larmes envahissant déjà la bordure de ses paupières.

« Il semble penser que la personne en danger, c'est vous, en fait… »

« C'est grotesque. » contesta-t-elle, en détournant les yeux, ce qui fut suffisant à Fangmeyer pour comprendre qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose, et que dans l'empressement et la panique, elle ne parvenait pas à le dissimuler avec beaucoup d'habileté.

« Épargnons-nous du temps et jouons cartes sur table, si vous le voulez bien. » avança le loup blanc en se penchant au-dessus de la table. « Vous allez essayer de me convaincre qu'il n'y a rien, que nous nous faisons des idées, que votre mari ne sait pas de quoi il parle, qu'il a extrapolé, blablabla. On sait bien que c'est faux, vous comme moi. Vous ne me persuaderez pas, vous aurez beau essayer, et au final je vais manœuvrer de telle manière que je vais réussir à vous faire comprendre que le risque est réel, pour vous, pour votre époux, pour vos enfants, et vous allez finir par craquer et tout me dire… Sans doute dans un flot de larmes qui rendra l'ensemble difficile à exprimer pour vous, et à comprendre pour moi. »

Bellwether buvait ses paroles, son regard braqué sur le sien, et restait médusée par la manière dont il abordait la chose, avec la froideur cruelle de la vérité. La brebis frémis légèrement, tandis que le loup blanc poursuivait sa vision très cartésienne des choses.

« Évitons-nous donc un effort inutile, et une perte de temps mutuelle, et dites-moi immédiatement la vérité, afin que nous puissions mettre en place les mesures nécessaires pour assurer votre sécurité, et celle de vos proches. »

L'ex-maire de Zootopie redressa la tête, son regard suppliant en disant long sur son état des plus instables. Ses lèvres tremblèrent encore quelques secondes, avant que finalement le voile de dignité qu'elle parvenait encore à maintenir ne se déchire totalement, laissant entrevoir toute l'horreur de son désespoir. Elle fondit littéralement en larmes, s'agrippant les joues des deux pattes, parvenant tout juste à baragouiner, entre deux crises de sanglots.

« Je… Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas… »

« Si, vous pouvez. » la contredit Fangmeyer avec fermeté, usant de toute la force qu'il pouvait déployer pour ne pas se laisser apitoyer par le spectacle désarmant qui lui faisait face. « Et je vais vous faire comprendre pourquoi vous le devez. »

A ces mots, Bellwether se calma un peu et parvint, à grand mal, à ravaler ses larmes. Fangmeyer acquiesça, satisfait de la voir reprendre un minimum d'assurance et être prête à écouter l'argumentaire de son interlocuteur.

« Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, votre mari a réussi à obtenir du chef Bogo une attention particulière quant à votre cas bien particulier. Il semblerait que les faits qu'il lui a exposé aient été suffisamment inquiétants pour qu'il sollicite de notre part d'approfondir la question. Ce n'est pas une chance qui se reproduira deux fois. Si je rentre ce soir au poste, et que j'établis un rapport signifiant au chef qu'en tout état de cause, il n'y a absolument aucun souci à se faire, et que les inquiétudes de monsieur Bellwether ont été qualifiées de « grotesques » par son épouse, la question sera close, et vous ne pourrez plus attendre de nous le moindre agissement à votre égard. Plus de protection. Plus de soutien. Ni pour vous, ni pour votre famille. »

Fangmeyer grossissait volontairement le trait, en profitant de la détresse psychologique de Bellwether, se doutant bien qu'elle ne raisonnerait pas au-delà de ces quelques mots, et qu'elle croirait tout ce qu'on lui dirait sans chercher à le remettre en question. Bien entendu, la police viendrait en aide de Bellwether ou de sa famille en cas de danger immédiat, mais il n'était pas dans les intentions du loup blanc de laisser une quelconque marge d'action à ceux qui pourraient vouloir nuire à la ville par ce biais détourné. Cette fois-ci, il prendrait les devants et mettrait toutes les chances de son côté, quitte à mentir et tricher.

Il constata que Francine s'en était bien entendu rendu compte, à la façon dont il sentit son regard insistant se fixer sur lui, mais il décida de l'ignorer et d'aller au bout des choses. La confrontation directe et sans détour était souvent la meilleure stratégie à employer en cas blocage. Pas de compromis, juste ce fichu entêtement qui le caractérisait.

« Très… Très bien… » marmonna finalement Bellwether. « Oui… Je comprends… »

« Étiez-vous à la tête du complot visant les prédateurs ? »

Bellwether eut un mouvement de recul face à cette question aussi brusque qu'inattendue. Fangmeyer vit qu'elle hésita une demi-seconde à mentir, et préféra immédiatement remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que tout ce que vous pourrez dire influencera ma décision par rapport à votre situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… Je ne vais pas vous mentir… » bredouilla la brebis en détournant les yeux.

« Très bien. J'aime mieux ça. » déclara-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de se laisser retomber au fond de son siège. « Alors je vous écoute. »

« Je… Je n'ai pas initié ce projet… On… On m'a recruté pour faire office de « _visage public_ » au cours de la transition. »

Fangmeyer souleva un sourcil. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui parlait pas énormément. « Vous pouvez préciser ce que vous entendez par « _visage public_ » ? »

« Oui… » acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, toujours en détournant le regard. Il lui était visiblement pénible de faire face à son interlocuteur. « En somme, je… Je faisais le relai entre ce qui venait d'eux… Ce qu'on m'ordonnait de faire et de déclarer… et la dimension publique… Le peuple, la ville, j'entends. »

« Un intermédiaire en communication, si je comprends bien ? »

« C'est exact… » bredouilla-t-elle, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. « Mais ça n'a duré qu'un temps… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mon… Mon oncle… Par lequel je me suis retrouvée embrigadée là-dedans. Douglas Ramses… Il a cherché à faire dissension et à tirer profit de la situation pour nous permettre d'avoir la mainmise sur le pouvoir tout en les empêchant d'aller au bout de leur projet. »

Francine secoua la tête, incrédule face à ces nouvelles révélations. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la vitre en plexiglas, ce seul mouvement se trouvant suffisant pour attirer l'attention de tous les mammifères en présence sur elle. Plutôt logique, étant donné sa taille.

« Une minute, madame. Nous vous avons interrogé au sujet de ce complice en cavale un nombre incalculable de fois, et c'est seulement maintenant que vous nous apprenez votre filiation avec le dénommé « Doug » ? Vous aviez même prétendu ne pas connaître son nom de famille ! »

Bellwether tourna vers l'éléphante un regard éploré et se mordit les lèvres, comme pour réprimer les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, et qu'elle semblait déjà regretter. Elle baissa piteusement la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard dur que lui lançait le pachyderme.

« Je suis désolée… » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix éperdue. « J'ai essayé de garder secrètes un maximum d'informations pour que ceux qui me supervisaient pensent que je leur restais loyale, même enfermée ici. Je savais qu'ils seraient mis au courant de ce que je pourrais éventuellement déclarer… Alors j'ai tout pris sur moi, et prétexté avoir initié tout le complot… J'espérais ainsi me protéger… Et surtout protéger ma famille. »

« Mais vous aviez déjà fait dissension à ce moment-là, puisque vous les aviez trahis pour le profit de Doug. » contra Fangmeyer, ramenant l'attention de la brebis sur lui. « Vous saviez qu'il risquait d'y avoir des répercussions, quoique vous puissiez prétendre. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir joué carte sur table dès le début ? »

« Parce que je ne savais pas à qui me fier… Je… » Elle secoua la tête, semblant chercher ses mots. « A partir du moment où j'ai compris que tout était fini pour moi, j'ai tenté tout ce que je pouvais pour mettre ma famille à l'abri de mes erreurs. »

Fangmeyer plaqua son index et son pouce contre chacune de ses paupières, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit afin d'y voir plus clair, mais trop d'éléments entraient en contradiction entre ce qui demeuraient des faits contestables, des hypothèses et des remises en considération constante. Ils ne parviendraient pas à clarifier les choses en s'y prenant de cette manière. Il poussa un profond soupir, avant de se redresser, bien décidé à changer d'approche, afin que l'ensemble apparaisse plus structuré.

« Écoutez, madame Bellwether… » commença-t-il d'un ton rassurant. « Entre votre ancienne version des faits et la nouvelle, il y a un pont gigantesque, semé d'embûches pour nous… Difficile de faire la part entre le fait et la fiction, vous comprenez ? Alors le plus simple, ce serait que vous nous racontiez calmement et dans les détails, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. Comment vous vous êtes retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire, ce qu'on vous a demandé, ce qu'on vous a fait faire, les raisons qui vous ont poussé à collaborer. Bref, tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis que vous êtes entrée dans la confidence du complot jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dites-nous tout ce qui vous semble important. »

« Bien mais… C'est que c'est un peu gênant et… »

« Vous êtes dans une situation critique, Dawn. Je suis obligé de vous le rappeler. » contra immédiatement Fangmeyer, jouant stratégiquement la carte du rapprochement tacite par l'emploi du prénom, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire son effet sur la prisonnière. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et plongea son regard tremblant dans celui du loup blanc. Ce-dernier y lut ce qu'il espérait : une certaine forme de confiance.

« Vous… Vous avez raison… » bredouilla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire maladroit.

« Nous vous écoutons. Prenez votre temps. » lui répondit Fangmeyer en se saisissant d'un stylo, et en préparant son carnet de notes… Il aurait certainement quelques pages à remplir, qui sauraient enthousiasmer le lieutenant Delgato (et lui-même, soit dit en passant).

« Eh bien… Tout a commencé lorsque mon oncle est soudainement réapparu dans ma vie. Je ne m'y étais pas vraiment attendue… A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu depuis bien des années. »

« A quand remontait la dernière fois que vous l'aviez vu, avant ce retour ? » questionna Francine, en essayant de s'adapter à la stratégie de Fangmeyer, qui consistait à aller dans le sens de Bellwether, et à la mettre à l'aise pour la pousser à parler.

« C'était quelques temps avant mon mariage. Il s'était violemment disputé avec mon père, prétextant qu'il était un lâche et un traître de laisser sa fille épouser un prédateur, et de donner son consentement à un tel union. Déjà à cette époque, mes rapports avec mon oncle étaient des plus distants… Je ne le voyais quasiment jamais, et ne savait presque rien de lui. »

« Et en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à l'époque, vous avez accepté de le revoir ? » demanda l'éléphante, quelque peu incrédule.

« Mon père venait de mourir… » déclara Bellwether d'une voix pleine de tristesse. Francine se renfrogna quelque peu, s'en voulant d'avoir poussé la question vers un terrain sensible. Mais la brebis ne s'en formalisa pas, car cela lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour reprendre son récit. « C'était il y a près de deux ans, déjà… En dehors de mon mari et de mes enfants, je n'avais plus de famille, suite à ce décès. Alors, même si je me souvenais que mon oncle avait été un ignoble personnage par le passé, lorsqu'il a offert de renouer le contact, j'ai aussitôt accepté. C'était un bon moyen pour moi de surmonter ma peine… Je… Je regrette amèrement ce choix, aujourd'hui. »

« Vous savez ce qu'il était advenu de Douglas Ramses au cours de cette longue période où vous vous étiez perdu de vue ? » questionna Fangmeyer, qui s'acharnait à rester ouvert, détaché et professionnel, en dépit du flot incommensurable de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. « Quel type d'activité menait-il ? »

« Mon oncle est biogénéticien. Il a travaillé pour plusieurs organisations gouvernementales en tant que chercheur, ainsi que dans de nombreux groupes médicaux et pharmaceutiques. Je n'ai jamais réellement su ce qu'il avait fait au cours de ces deux décennies où il avait coupé les ponts avec notre famille, mais il n'a pas tardé à me faire comprendre qu'il travaillait actuellement en association avec un groupuscule d'une nature bien plus obscure… »

« Laissez-moi deviner… » commença Fangmeyer en fronçant les sourcils, se décidant à jouer un jeu un peu plus agressif afin de vérifier immédiatement des hypothèses qu'il ne fallait plus laisser en suspens. « La Compagnie 112 ? »

Bellwether écarquilla les yeux, visiblement horrifiée d'entendre ce nom prononcé dans ces circonstances, sans y avoir été réellement préparée. Sa seule réaction de stupeur et d'effroi fut suffisante pour faire comprendre aux deux officiers que le loup blanc avait visé juste. Francine fut la première à réagir, en portant sa patte à sa bouche, la glissant nerveusement derrière sa trompe dans l'espoir de dissimuler son émoi.

« Oh bon sang, Fang'… Tu avais raison. »

« Madame Bellwether… » poursuivit Fangmeyer, son regard perçant bloquant toute tentative de retrait de la part de son interlocutrice. Il luttait présentement contre le sourire en coin qui tentait de paraître aux abords de son museau, et pour ignorer les battements frénétiques de son rythme cardiaque, soumis à une excitation sans précédent. « Est-ce que le groupuscule à l'origine du complot est la Compagnie 112 ? »

« Je… » bredouilla la brebis, qui n'en revenait pas d'être amenée à devoir s'exprimer aussi ouvertement sur un sujet qui visiblement la terrifiait depuis bien longtemps. « Je n'en ai pas la certitude, je… Je ne sais pas s'ils sont à l'origine du complot, mais… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils œuvrent pour le compte de celui ou celle qui est à la tête de toute l'opération. »

« Les avez-vous rencontrés ? »

« Non. » contra immédiatement Bellwether, comme si cette idée avait quelque chose de totalement insensé, voire même d'insultant. « L'équipe de Doug était chargée de faire le relais entre cette part de l'organisation et le personnage public que j'incarnais. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée embarquée dans une telle histoire ? » s'exclama Francine, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps son calme.

« Je… J'ai tellement honte… » bredouilla la brebis en inclinant la tête. « C'est que… Je me considérais comme une personne compétente. En dépit de mon espèce et de ma taille… Seulement… Jamais personne ne voulait me prendre au sérieux. Même pour une brebis, je suis chétive et minuscule. Ca a toujours été le cas… Je n'arrivais pas à imposer mes propositions, et pourtant, je débordais d'idées pour contribuer à faire de Zootopie une ville magnifique, attractive, charmante, où l'égalité des chances ne serait pas qu'un slogan politique, mais une réalité à laquelle chacun pourrait aspirer. Mais on m'a rabroué, rejeté, relégué au second plan… J'ai été élue comme maire-adjointe, et je me suis retrouvée à faire du secrétariat dans un placard à balais, sans même avoir la reconnaissance pour tout le travail que je fournissais. Pire encore, le maire a puisé dans mes idées sans vergogne, et a initié des mesures gouvernementales que j'avais moi-même conçues et développées, tout en s'en attribuant le seul mérite. Lionheart était un vrai salaud, hautain, dédaigneux, centré sur son image et sa propre personne… Il se moquait bien de la ville, et par-dessus tout, il se moquait bien de moi… »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez pris part à ce complot dans le seul but de… De vous venger de Lionheart ? » demanda Francine d'une voix effarée.

Une nouvelle fois, la réaction physiologique de Bellwether fut une réponse des plus parlantes. Elle paraissait tellement honteuse qu'elle semblait vouloir se fondre dans le siège où elle était installée. Fangmeyer ne put refreiner un élan de compassion à son égard, en dépit de l'aspect quelque peu grotesque de sa situation, mais surtout des conséquences dramatiques que cette histoire avait pu occasionner, et occasionnerai encore certainement à l'avenir.

« Je… Je n'avais pas idée à l'époque de tout ce que ça allait impliquer. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était la panade dans laquelle cela mettait le maire… Je le voyais se débattre et se démener au milieu de cette affaire de prédateurs disparus, qui étaient en réalité devenus sauvages, et je me suis réjouie de constater toute l'incompétence dont il faisait preuve pour gérer la crise. C'est même moi qui faisait pression sur le poste de police principal pour motiver le ZPD à retrouver ceux qui avaient disparus… J'en ai fait la priorité numéro un pour le chef Bogo, parce que je me régalais de voir Lionheart paniquer à l'idée que les forces de l'ordre fasse toute la lumière sur cette histoire… Et que tout lui retombe dessus finalement… Ce qui a fini par arriver, pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

« Et vous êtes arrivée à vos fins… » résuma Fangmeyer en croisant les bras sur son torse, prenant un air plus pensif. « Alors pourquoi avoir continué à cibler les prédateurs, même une fois à la tête de la ville ? Vous aviez gagné… Il n'était plus nécessaire pour vous de continuer. »

« Je le sais bien et… C'était ce que je souhaitais. Je voulais me retirer de ces activités, parce que je ne voyais les choses que de mon seul objectif personnel… J'en étais arrivée à oublier que j'avais œuvré pour le compte d'un groupuscule plus large auquel je me devais de rendre des comptes… Et eux, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'ils avaient envisagé les choses, visiblement. A aucun moment je n'avais été destinée à me retrouver à la tête de la ville, ni même à évincer Lionheart. Ils n'ont pas apprécié ces prises d'initiative, et cela a généré des tensions entre mon oncle et ses associés… »

« Et c'est ce qui a provoqué la dissension entre les deux partis ? » questionna le loup blanc, qui griffonnait toutes ces informations sur son carnet.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est produit… J'étais totalement extérieure à leurs affaires, et je n'ai jamais été consultée quant aux décisions qui étaient prises. J'étais un simple pantin pour eux. Un intermédiaire, comme je vous l'ai expliqué… Mais j'étais devenue gênante, hors de contrôle, en somme… Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai tiré profit de leurs plans, dans des mesures qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé, et ça leur déplaisait beaucoup. Mais mon oncle, lui, y a vu une opportunité. »

Revenir sur ce souvenir en particulier sembla particulièrement troubler Bellwether, qui frissonna un instant, avant de pousser un soupir, s'obligeant à aller au bout de son récit. Visiblement, le fait d'enfin s'ouvrir librement et sans contrainte était également une forme de soulagement particulier pour elle. Un moyen comme un autre de laver sa conscience souillée.

« J'étais aux rennes de la ville, et selon lui, cela nous offrait de nouvelles marges de manœuvres. Je lui ai dit que je voulais que tout ceci s'arrête, parce que ça allait nous claquer entre les doigts, et qu'on finirait par payer les pots cassés, mais il a prétendu que ce serait bien pire si on laissait les « _autres_ » profiter de l'opportunité qu'il y avait à me voir à la tête de la cité. Visiblement, il y avait des tensions entre lui et la tête pensante du groupuscule auquel il appartenait… Une divergence d'opinions, ou quelque chose comme ça… Doug aspirait à mener leur projet à terme pour d'autres objectifs que ceux qui avaient été initialement prévus… Mais je ne saurais vous expliquer lesquels, car il ne m'a jamais présenté les choses sous cet angle-là. Il prétendait faire tout ça pour moi, pour la ville, pour toutes ces proies qui méritaient d'avoir leur chance dans une société injuste… »

« Et vous avez concédé à ces arguments, alors que vous êtes mariée à un prédateur ? » questionna Francine sur un ton toujours aussi outré, ce qui lui valut un regard légèrement réprobateur de la part de Fangmeyer, qui craignait de voir Bellwether se braquer si on la blâmait trop par rapport aux révélations qu'elle était en train de faire.

Fort heureusement, la prisonnière n'avait plus assez d'amour propre pour céder aux affres de la fierté. Elle se contenta d'hocher honteusement la tête, avant d'essayer de se justifier. « J'aime mon mari plus que tout… Comme j'aime nombre de prédateurs qui sont… Ou plutôt, étaient mes amis… Je suppose que je peux tirer un trait sur ces relations, après tout ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne vais pas me lamenter sur mon sort. Je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. Mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien contre les prédateurs en particulier… Même si je dois concéder le fait que dans une relation professionnelle, une proie sera toujours écrasée par un prédateur, si on se contente d'observer les choses comme dans un rapport de puissance. En tout cas, des proies comme moi, j'entends… Celles qui n'ont d'autres forces que le nombre de leurs pairs. »

Fangmeyer aurait été tenté de contrer cet argument en faisant référence à une certaine brebis qui l'avait laissé sur le carreau quelques jours auparavant, et qui n'aurait certainement pas concédé aussi facilement qu'elle le prétendait ces rapports de puissance proies / prédateurs quelque peu stéréotypés, mais cela n'aurait pas fait avancer le propos. Or, il y avait encore bien des points d'intérêts à soulever.

« Mais j'aime également ma famille, et mes enfants… » poursuivit Bellwether. « Et je pense à leur avenir. Ma fille souffre déjà du fait d'être une proie, et qui plus est un hybride. Elle est soumise à cette pression, à ces moqueries, à ces tensions… Ca a déjà commencé. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Etre ignorante du fait que j'avais l'opportunité d'agir pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie meilleure ? J'étais à ma place de maire parce que mon oncle m'y avait mise. J'étais aux commandes de la ville… J'avais la possibilité d'enfin accomplir tout ce que je rêvais de mettre en place pour l'harmonie, la sérénité et l'égalité dans cette ville… Mais si je voulais que cela dure, je devais coopérer avec lui… Et obéir à ses directives, combien même elles m'horrifiaient. Je les jugeais comme un mal nécessaire… »

« Et tenter d'assassiner le lieutenant Hopps était un mal nécessaire également, je suppose ? »

Cette fois, c'était Fangmeyer qui avait attaqué. Il l'avait fait sans malveillance intentionnelle, de base, mais s'en voulut de s'être montré aussi direct. Seulement, ces dernières justifications lui semblaient quelque peu déplacées. Il acceptait volontiers de croire que Bellwether s'était retrouvée prise au piège d'un complot qui la dépassait, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir les risques jusqu'à ce stade critique mais qu'elle essaie de se faire passer pour une héroïne, alors qu'elle avait agi à terme en criminelle patentée, ça, il refusait de le lui concéder.

« C'est vrai… » acquiesça pitoyablement Bellwether, dont les yeux se mirent à nouveau à verser quelques larmes amers. « J'ai tenté de la tuer, alors qu'elle était l'une des seules personnes en qui je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance pour redresser la situation et me venir en aide, si les choses tournaient mal. Mais dans ces circonstances, je n'ai pas su comment agir… Doug m'a tout simplement lâché, lorsque les preuves compromettantes lui ont échappé, et je me suis retrouvée à devoir agir de ma propre initiative… Je ne savais pas comment faire pour m'en tirer, et la seule chose qui m'est venue, c'était de me débarrasser de celle qui, bien malgré moi, était devenue mon ennemie. Je remercie le ciel que les choses se soient finalement déroulées de cette manière, et qu'elle ait réussi à me piéger, parce que je crois que si j'étais parvenu à mes fins je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec un tel poids sur la conscience. »

« Je veux bien vous croire. » acquiesça Francine d'une voix sombre. « Vous vous traînez déjà suffisamment de casseroles comme ça. »

« Et je ne vais pas tarder à payer la facture, sans doute. » renchérit Bellwether d'une voix tout aussi affectée. « Maintenant que je vous ai tout raconté, ils n'hésiteront pas à se débarrasser de moi, s'ils viennent à apprendre que j'ai parlé. Mais je vous en prie, faites surtout en sorte qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à ma famille. Il ne fallait pas que mon mari apprenne quoique ce soit de toute cette histoire… Il s'est mis en danger, en trouvant mon journal et en venant vous en parler. »

« Nous allons vous placer sous le programme de protection des témoins sans plus tarder, madame Bellwether. » tenta de la rassurer Fangmeyer, en refermant son carnet d'une patte ferme. « Il ne vous arrivera aucun mal, ni à vous, ni à votre famille. On va vous tirer de cette fichue prison, et vous maintenir dans un lieu secret et sécurisé, sous la protection d'agents assermentés, dignes de confiance… Le temps de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. »

« Officier… » commença Bellwether avant de s'arrêter, confuse, se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de son interlocuteur, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se présenter au début de leur conversation, trop pressé qu'il était d'attaquer son interrogatoire.

« Fangmeyer… » compléta celui-ci. « Simon Fangmeyer. »

« Officier Fangmeyer… » acquiesça la brebis. « Je doute que toutes les protections du monde me mettent à l'abri des forces contre lesquelles vous luttez… contre lesquelles nous luttons, devrais-je dire à présent… Je ne sais pas grand-chose de cette organisation de l'ombre, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai bien compris à son sujet, c'est qu'elle est comme un cancer qui ronge notre société, et dont les tumeurs sont profondément ancrées à tous les niveaux hiérarchiques, dans toutes les strates sociales, et dans tous les domaines publics. Cela fait des décennies qu'ils préparent leur projet… Ils ne prendront pas le risque de le voir contré par une poignée de policiers intègres, ou une petite brebis trop bavarde. »

« Vous pouvez m'en dire d'avantage à leur sujet ? » questionna le loup blanc, sans trop s'attendre à une réponse positive.

« Malheureusement non. Même en ayant œuvré pour eux, je n'ai jamais rien découvert à leur sujet, si ce n'est quelques rumeurs, des bruits de couloir. Le fait que la Compagnie 112 soit partie intégrante de leur organisation, par exemple… Mais rien qui puisse vous être utile. »

« Pas même une piste ? »

Bellwether haussa les épaules, incertaine. « Mon oncle. Douglas Ramses. Lui, a toutes les réponses. Retrouvez-le avant vos ennemis, et vous saurez tout, j'imagine. »

* * *

 _Où était passée Iris ?_

C'était la question manifeste qui animait l'esprit de Dwayne Fangmeyer en ce début d'après-midi, alors que, pour un deuxième jour consécutif, Iris, la charmante brebis qui avait su capter son attention et éveiller en son cœur des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, demeurait introuvable.

« Elle est sans doute malade. » raisonna Sophie d'une voix claire, ne semblant pas partager l'inquiétude presque palpable du jeune loup. « Elle a toujours eu une santé assez fragile. »

« Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il espéra détaché, mais qui ne trompait personne. « Vous échangez bien par messages, non ? »

« C'est vrai… Mais depuis deux jours, c'est le silence radio. » répondit la jeune antilope en haussant les épaules. Elle ne se montrait pas ouvertement dédaigneuse du sort de son amie, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dwayne semblait à ce point s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait advenir. Il arrivait souvent que des étudiants ne se sentent pas le goût de venir en cours, ou bien tout simplement Iris n'était-elle pas d'humeur, ou bien était-elle un peu malade. Pas de quoi en faire tout un cinéma, en somme.

Pour rassurer le jeune loup, elle lui promit de relancer Iris pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais la brebis traversait une passe difficile, d'après ce qu'en savait l'antilope… Pour causes personnelles. Il y avait donc des raisons à ce qu'elle soit absente de temps en temps. Parfois, la pression était trop lourde à supporter pour elle. Lorsque Dwayne interrogea son amie en ce sens, celle-ci refusa de développer, prétextant qu'Iris n'aurait pas souhaitée qu'elle s'épanche ainsi sur le sujet sans son accord.

Ainsi Dwayne se retrouva-t-il maussade et perturbé, incapable de se concentrer sur le propos des cours, non pas qu'il y soit généralement attentif, étant donné qu'il connaissait la plupart des notions traitées par ses professeurs, ou en tout cas en saisissait-il la logique assez implicitement, sans que l'on ait concrètement besoin de la lui expliciter pendant des heures. De fait, il eut tout loisir de laisser son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses interrogations et de sa curiosité au sujet d'Iris, se demandant si une telle conduite n'était pas déplacée, même si elle ne concernait que lui, au final.

Du coup, lorsqu'aux environs de seize heures, Sophie le retrouva dans le pavillon central du campus, où se trouvaient les casiers des étudiants, et la plupart des zones d'activité destinées aux élèves, il fut satisfait d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles au cours de l'après-midi : Iris était un peu malade, et ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter les journées de cours pour le moment. Elle avait néanmoins demandé à l'antilope de récupérer quelques livres qu'elle avait réservés à la bibliothèque et de les lui ramener, si cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Si Sophie s'était acquittée de la première part de la commission, et avait comme convenu récupéré les ouvrages, elle proposa à Dwayne de les apporter à Iris à sa place, prétextant qu'elle avait trop de choses à faire ce soir. Bien entendu, le jeune loup accepta sans rechigner, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de se rendre utile (et ne le cachons pas, de pouvoir échanger, même un court instant, avec la femelle qui occupait ses pensées). C'était de toute manière ce que Sophie avait supposé. Bien qu'elle n'en révélât rien, elle avait simplement compris que le jeune loup était visiblement tombé sous le charme de son amie, et lui offrait ainsi un parfait prétexte pour la voir un peu. Jouer les entremetteuses ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, dans la mesure où elle avait le sentiment de précipiter ce qui lui semblait être une évidence.

Et c'est donc dans ces circonstances que Dwayne Fangmeyer se rendit d'un pas guilleret en direction du domicile d'Iris, une pile de romans et de recueils de poésies sous le bras. Le loup ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il se sentait animé d'un tel bonheur à s'affairer à une activité si banale, et refusait de reconnaître que ses sentiments prenaient peu à peu le pas sur sa raison. C'était bien trop convenu, ridicule, et indigne de sa nature posée et réfléchie. Il avait toujours eu un contrôle total sur ses émotions, et s'était promis de ne jamais céder aux affres de ses instincts, ou de ses pulsions. Bien que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était loin de correspondre à ces deux catégories, le fait qu'il ne puisse contrôler son euphorie l'incitait à se méfier de son état psychologique actuelle.

Cette lutte contre ses propres sentiments l'occupât tant et si bien que, sans même se rendre compte de la route parcourue, il se retrouva devant le domicile d'Iris, à l'adresse que lui avait indiquée Sophie. Le quartier résidentiel dans lequel il se trouvait était plutôt aisé, sans être trop criard. Mais on ne se trouvait clairement pas dans les zones d'habitation les plus pauvres de Zootopie… Les parents d'Iris devaient mener un bon train de vie. Ils vivaient dans une petite maison mitoyenne étroite, dressée sur trois niveaux… Les pièces devaient être minuscules, échelonnées dans cet espèce d'étrange hamburger architectural.

Soudain un peu gêné de sa présence non attendue (et peut être non désirée), et craignant de se retrouver face à face avec le père ou la mère de son amie, Dwayne hésita à presser sur la sonnette et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux laisser la pile de livres sur le perron, sonner et détaler à toute vitesse… Mais il jugea cette stratégie en agissement puéril, indigne de la maturité qu'il estimait avoir, et eut envie de se gifler pour avoir cogité d'une façon aussi étrange dans une situation pourtant relativement commune : il n'était qu'un étudiant qui venait déposer quelques ouvrages à l'attention de son amie malade. Il n'avait pas l'intention de forcer l'entrée de la maison, de se précipiter dans la chambre d'Iris, de la plaquer contre un mur et de la couvrir de baisers… _Une minute_ , songea-t-il. _Depuis combien de temps ce genre de pensées te traversent l'esprit, espèce de pauvre minable ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa propre question, la sonnette de la maison retentissant au moment où son doigt fit pression sur l'interrupteur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait appuyé dessus, et écarquilla les yeux, paniqué, hésitant pendant une fraction de seconde à s'enfuir loin d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Mais il demeura figé, stoïque et interdit, son esprit encore en lutte contre ses propres contradictions.

A son grand soulagement, ce fut Iris qui vint ouvrir la porte.

La brebis écarquilla les yeux, s'étant certainement attendue à se retrouver museau à museau avec n'importe qui, mais certainement pas Dwayne Fangmeyer. Sa surprise fut difficile à dissimuler, puisqu'elle entrouvrit la bouche et émit un léger hoquet de stupeur. Le jeune loup ne fut pas certain de parfaitement interpréter sa réaction, et son envie de s'enfuir en courant le regagna presque immédiatement.

Néanmoins, il regagna un peu de constance, et tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant avant de lui tendre ses livres, tout en déclarant d'une voix calme : « Salut Iris, je t'apporte ces livres de la part de Sophie. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le faire elle-même ce soir. »

Iris hocha la tête, comprenant mieux la nature de la situation, et offrit un sourire chaleureux à Dwayne, qui eut enfin le loisir de constater qu'en effet, la brebis avait l'air affectée par quelque chose. Il n'aurait su dire si elle était réellement malade, ou subissait seulement une très mauvaise passe, mais elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux perclus de cernes, et il était clair qu'elle semblait manquer de sommeil.

« Tu… Tu veux rentrer une minute ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, quoiqu'un peu incertaine.

Le cœur de Dwayne se figea, et son cerveau cessa tout simplement de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes, répercutant en échos infinis la proposition qui venait de lui être faite. Avait-il réellement entendu Iris l'inviter à franchir le pas de sa porte ?

La brebis resta un peu abasourdie de la réaction (ou plutôt de l'absence de réaction) de son interlocuteur, qui restait figé, stoïque et muet devant elle. Elle ne put refreiner un léger rire face à l'air ahuri et quelque peu crétin qu'il affichait, avant de le ramener à la réalité : « Tu es toujours avec moi, Dwayne ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » s'exclama le loup d'un air surpris, avant de reprendre conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait et du fait qu'il venait de passer pour un parfait imbécile. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller ainsi à ses émotions, sur lesquelles il pensait (très souvent à tort) avoir une maîtrise parfaite.

« Excuse-moi… » bredouilla-t-il. « J'étais ailleurs. »

« J'ai cru comprendre ça. » confirma Iris en lui souriant doucement. « Alors, tu vas rester planté là toute la soirée, ou bien… ? »

Elle s'écarta doucement du pas de la porte pour l'inviter à franchir le perron. Dwayne se contenta de lui sourire, avant d'accréditer à sa demande en la suivant à l'intérieur.

Le jeune loup n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de faire une observation très minutieuse de l'intérieur, car la première pièce n'était guère plus qu'une petite entrée très étroite qui desservait un escalier en colimaçon, taillé en bois, dont chaque marche avait sa propre manière bien spécifique de grincer. Iris ouvrit la marche et le guida jusqu'au troisième étage, qui ouvrait sur des combles aménagées, faisant visiblement office de chambre à la brebis.

Ici, son amour des belles lettres et de la lecture s'illustrait partout, principalement en des séries d'étagères adaptées à la structure très angulaire et biscornue de l'espace charpentée de la chambre, toutes étant recouvertes d'innombrables livres, dont certains semblaient même relativement anciens. Son lit était un futon recouvert de couvertures duveteuses dans lesquelles elle avait dû être encore emmitouflée quelques minutes auparavant, puisqu'elles étaient jetées de travers aux côtés d'un bouquin ouvert, et d'un verre de jus d'orange à demi vide. Enfin, le seul angle non mansardé de la pièce, qui s'ouvrait dans un espace étroit derrière le renfoncement de la cage d'escaliers, était obstrué par un lourd bureau en merisier, sur lequel trônait fièrement un ordinateur actuellement au repos. L'écran de veille représentait une série de moutons animés, bondissant au-dessus d'une haie… _Compte les moutons pour t'endormir_ , ironisa Dwayne, appréciant cette capacité qu'avait Iris à ironiser sur sa propre espèce.

La brebis se laissa retomber sur le bord de son lit, qui traînait à même le sol, et tourna un regard curieux en direction de Dwayne.

« Oh, je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu voulais boire quelque chose… » déclara-t-elle d'un ton confus.

Dwayne secoua poliment la tête, avant d'aller déposer la pile de livres qu'il avait apporté sur un pan d'étagères où il restait un peu de place. « Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Je n'ai pas vraiment soif. »

« C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de m'apporter ces bouquins… Je… Je vais en avoir besoin pour les partiels, le mois prochain… Je m'en veux de ne pas être allée en cours ces derniers temps. J'espère que mes absences ne me pénaliseront pas trop. »

« Y a pas de quoi pour les livres. » répondit simplement Dwayne avant d'enfoncer ses pattes dans ses poches. « Et après, pour ce qui est des partiels… Est-ce que les cours sont vraiment indispensables pour les réussir ? »

« Bien entendu, Dwayne… » répondit Iris en poussant un petit ricanement. « Comment veux-tu que je les réussisse autrement ? »

« Bah, étant donné ton cursus, la seule chose vraiment primordiale qui demeure, c'est l'amour de la lecture… Et si j'en juge par l'ameublement de ta chambre, c'est une qualité dont tu fais preuve, pas vrai ? »

La brebis haussa les épaules, semblant considérer la réflexion avec beaucoup d'attention, avant de remonter la couverture de son lit contre son torse, et de s'emmitoufler dedans. « Je suppose… Mais les connaissances théoriques sont importantes, également. Je ne peux pas les inventer. »

« C'est vrai. » concéda le jeune loup. « Mais tu les comprends implicitement, pas vrai ? Sinon, quel plaisir aurais-tu à lire quelque chose comme… » Il se saisit du premier livre de la pile d'ouvrages qu'il lui avait ramené, et fit la lecture de son titre avec une emphase particulièrement marquée. « … Les champs du mâle d'aurore, du comte de Loutréamont. »

« Ne t'avise pas de te moquer… » l'avertit Iris d'une voix rieuse. « J'aime beaucoup la poésie pré-surréaliste. Elle a quelque chose d'authentique. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer. Je faisais juste un constat… La preuve en est que tu sais justifier ce qui te plaît dans ce genre d'écrits, et que tu en connais les spécificités. Tu ne devrais pas trop te faire de soucis pour tes partiels… »

Iris croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard torve à son interlocuteur, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté. « Mmmh… Ne pense pas que tout est aussi simple pour les autres que ça ne l'est pour toi, petit génie. »

Dwayne n'appréciait pas trop qu'on lui renvoie sans cesse son image de premier de la classe, en général. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait tendance à voir le monde du point de vue de ses propres spécificités, sans forcément tenir compte de la difficulté que pouvait représenter pour les autres des choses qui semblaient aller de soi pour lui. Il s'en voulut de s'être montré si nonchalant par rapport aux inquiétudes de son ami, et de fait, ne se formalisa pas du reproche implicite qu'elle venait de lui faire. Cependant, étant donné son léger malaise par rapport à la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait, il préféra botter en touche et détourner le sujet.

« Alors, dis-moi plutôt… » commença-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Iris tressaillit légèrement face à la question, faisant craindre à Dwayne d'avoir fait preuve d'une certaine forme d'impolitesse, ou de curiosité malsaine. Cependant, la brebis ne témoigna aucun signe de velléité à son égard, semblant plutôt se renfermer dans une certaine forme de gêne. Elle hésita quelques instants, détournant le regard, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment malade… Disons plutôt que je suis préoccupée… »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna le jeune loup, espérant qu'elle ne verrait rien de mal à ce qu'il pousse d'avantage la question. « Ce n'est pas par curiosité que je te demande ça… Seulement, je t'avouerai que je me faisais du souci. Je ne t'avais plus revu à la fac depuis… » Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il n'était pas malvenu de faire référence à l'évènement fâcheux qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Iris. Il avala à sec, avant de secouer la tête. « Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Oui… » soupira-t-elle à voix basse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, figés dans un silence des plus pesants, pendant plusieurs secondes. Alors que Dwayne, qui supposait la mettre mal à l'aise en abusant de son hospitalité et en revenant sur des faits qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré oublier, songeait à prendre congé afin de la laisser en paix, Iris reprit finalement la parole.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire par rapport à tout ça… J'ai… J'ai appris à vivre avec, maintenant… » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, qu'elle espérait rassurante, en dépit de la note amère de tristesse qui soupesait chaque mot. « C'est juste que c'est devenu encore plus dur depuis quelques temps… Avec ce qui s'est passé, tu comprends… J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. »

Dwayne hésita une seconde, son malaise se traduisant par une grimace des plus cocasses. « Heu… Je t'avouerai que je ne saisis pas trop à quoi tu fais référence… »

« Te fiches pas de moi, Dwayne ! » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, soudain plus colérique, tout en tournant vers lui un regard consterné, où la colère se voyait teintée de tristesse. « Tu es vraiment adorable, à toujours essayer de me ménager, et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie énormément, je l'admets. Mais ne pousse pas le vice jusqu'à faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je veux parler ! »

Quelque chose de l'ordre de la détresse, voire de la panique, dû transfigurer dans l'éclat pâle du regard légèrement apeuré que lui adressa le jeune loup en réponse à cette accusation. Cela fit comprendre à Iris qu'aussi incroyable que cela pouvait lui paraître, Dwayne n'avait pas joué volontairement la carte de l'ignorance : il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il en retournait. La brebis prit une expression plus confuse, avant de se cacher les yeux des pattes.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Ne me dis pas que de tous les mammifères de la fac, tu es le seul à ne pas savoir qui je suis ? »

« Heu… Tu es Iris… » répondit maladroitement Dwayne, en haussant piteusement les épaules. « Et je pense te connaître pour la personne que tu es… Alors… »

« Je m'appelle Iris Bellwether, Dwayne. » coupa-t-elle d'un seul coup, désireuse de mettre fin à tout possible malentendu. « Tu ne le savais pas ? Je suis la fille de Dawn Bellwether. »

Le jeune loup se figea un instant, légèrement incrédule. L'avait-il su ? Non, en effet, il avait été totalement ignorant d'une telle information… Et la nouvelle était effectivement des plus surprenantes, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Sa réaction quelque peu estomaquée acheva de persuader Iris dans ce qu'elle avait redouté : la gentillesse de Dwayne à son égard était finalement due au fait qu'il ignorait tout de son identité. Elle baissa la tête, déconcertée et mal à l'aise. A présent, il n'avait certainement plus qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou, et surtout ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole à nouveau.

« Et alors ? »

Iris écarquilla les yeux, et redressa lentement la tête. Venait-elle réellement d'entendre cette question pleine de dédain ? L'expression détachée et souriante de Dwayne acheva de la persuader que cela n'avait pas été une hallucination de sa part. Le loup la regardait tranquillement, sans apposer le moindre jugement ni même une once de déception ou de colère… C'était comme si cette nouvelle, au final, le laissait totalement indifférent. Dans l'éclat sincère de ses yeux, passé ce léger moment de surprise, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

« C'est si important ? » reprit-il, comme pour confirmer cette impression première. « Je veux bien croire que la plupart des abrutis qui peuplent cette ville - et cette définition implicite concerne très certainement quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de la population - puisse te reprocher d'être la fille de Dawn Bellwether… Mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est sensé poser un problème. »

« Dwayne, je… » bredouilla la brebis, totalement désemparée. Même ses plus proches amies s'étaient montrées plus distantes vis-à-vis d'elle depuis les évènements des mois précédents. Cela se ressentait parfois à peine, mais cela passait par des bribes presqu'imperceptibles, qu'elle percevait néanmoins très bien, et qui sans doute étaient involontaires, du moins l'espérait-elle. Cela pouvait être un regard légèrement biaisé, une tendance à moins densifier ou prolonger une conversation, des messages plus secs, une tendance à prendre quelques distances, ne plus chercher à assurer sa défense face à ceux qui, régulièrement (et pour d'autres raisons encore) s'en prenaient habituellement à elle. Elle avait tacitement accepté cet éloignement, inévitable selon elle, et qui à terme devait achever un isolement qu'elle avait anticipé, se construisant en amont une armure d'acceptation, pour être prête à faire face à une solitude qu'elle savait irrémédiable…

Une certitude que Dwayne Fangmeyer venait de faire voler en éclats.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi estomaquée, elle aurait très certainement fondu en larmes.

« Si tu veux tout savoir… » reprit le jeune loup avec détachement. « Pour ma part, je suis le fils de William Fangmeyer, un mâle alpha qui pense que la Meute est le seul foyer dans lequel les loups sont capables d'évoluer. Avoir des amis d'autres espèces, proies ou prédateurs, est déjà inacceptable à ses yeux… Avoir des sentiments pour une autre espèce tient de l'hérésie. Il a renié mon frère Simon parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une proie, pour te dire… Tu vois, c'est le genre de personne qu'est mon père. Est-ce que je lui ressemble, selon toi ? »

Iris secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative. Aurait-elle tenté de prononcer le moindre mot qu'aucun son ne serait sortie de sa gorge resserrée par l'émotion.

« Tu me rassures. » répondit Dwayne en affichant un sourire lumineux. « Tu vois, j'aime énormément mon père, en dépit de tout… Mais je serais vraiment blessé, si on venait à me comparer à lui simplement parce qu'il est mon père. Fort heureusement, on vit dans un monde suffisamment ouvert pour pouvoir forger notre propre vision des choses, et notre personnalité pleine et entière. En réalité, je ne connais pas personnellement ta mère, et ce que je sais d'elle, c'est ce que la presse en a relayé… Son caractère, son tempérament, ses habitudes, me sont totalement inconnus. Je serais malvenu de la juger, mais bien entendu, les évènements m'ont poussé à le faire, je ne vais pas le nier… Cependant, est-ce que je vais te juger de la même façon pour autant ? Ce serait admettre que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un substrat de mon propre paternel… Et pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un loup rétrograde et obtus, incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres. »

« Non… Tu n'es vraiment rien de tout ça… » parvint à bredouiller Iris, qui luttait de plus en plus contre le flot de larmes qui grandissait aux abords de ses paupières fatiguées.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi le fait que tu sois la fille de Dawn Bellwether devrait me faire changer d'opinion par rapport à toi ? »

La question était d'une telle évidence qu'elle n'appelait, de toute manière, aucune forme de réponse. C'était si simple que cela ne rendait l'acceptation d'une telle injustice que plus difficile… Iris se laissa finalement aller, et fondit en larmes. Dwayne l'avait senti venir et s'y était préparé, bien qu'il lui fût difficile de voir le malheur s'afficher aussi ouvertement sur un visage si doux, qu'il avait appris à apprécier plus que de raison. Néanmoins, lorsque la brebis se redressa d'un bond, rejetant ses couvertures duveteuses derrière elle, pour l'agripper au torse et enfoncer son visage dans le creux de son estomac, il écarquilla les yeux et resta interdit, les bras ballants et l'air hagard. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser l'incongruité d'une situation à laquelle rien n'aurait su le préparer. En dépit de son inexpérience en la matière, et de son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique n'allait pas tarder à imploser, il trouva la force de redresser ses bras tremblants pour venir les glisser dans le dos de la petite proie qui se pressait contre lui, secouée de sanglots.

Cela dura une vingtaine de secondes, avant que finalement Iris ne s'éloigne doucement, après avoir retrouvé un peu de calme. Cependant, bien que s'écartant d'un pas, elle ne quitta pas l'étreinte de Dwayne, enfonçant son front contre son torse avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Dwayne… Je… Je déteste me donner en spectacle comme ça… »

« Il… Il n'y aucun mal… Je te rassure… »

« Merci… »

Nouveau silence quelque peu pesant. Le jeune loup était totalement démuni, se demandant s'il devait retirer ses bras, s'écarter, lui laisser un peu d'espace, poursuivre la manœuvre, se mettre à danser la samba, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on l'éclaire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sur la conduite à adopter. Tout lui semblait toujours si évident… Mais là, il pataugeait en plein mystère. Il n'aurait pas pu affirmer qu'il aimait ça… Mais cette sensation n'était pas pour autant désagréable. Et Iris était si proche… Sa chaleur… Son parfum… Il réprima un désir instinctif et sauvage de pousser un grognement de contentement.

« Tu sais… » commença Iris, sa voix douce et claire tranchant dans la panique cérébrale de son interlocuteur, qui se raccrocha à ces mots comme à une bouée de sauvetage lancée en pleine mer d'incertitudes. « Ma mère n'est pas comme ça… Ce n'est pas la personne que la presse a dépeinte… Elle n'a rien à voir avec le monstre spéciste et extrémiste pour lequel tout le monde la fait passer. »

Dwayne voulait bien croire que les journalistes aient volontairement grossi le trait. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent. Cependant, les actes de Bellwether parlaient d'eux-mêmes… Difficile de la voir comme une sainte, en dépit de ce qu'Iris semblait prétendre. Il était sans doute très dur pour elle d'accepter que sa mère ait pu agir d'une telle manière, et il demeurait probable qu'elle se mente à elle-même afin de se préserver du trauma qu'avait dû être la révélation de ces activités comploteuses. Mais comment faire comprendre une telle chose à cette jeune brebis en émoi, qui se pressait contre lui, et semblait trouver en sa présence un réconfort longtemps recherché ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

« V… Vraiment ? » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer, espérant que sa voix ne paraîtrait pas trop incrédule.

« Oui… » affirma-t-elle avec conviction. « Ma mère a toujours été douce, gentille, et nous a encouragé, mon frère et moi, à nous ouvrir aux autres, peu importe leur espèce. Mon père est un prédateur, tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ?! » s'étrangla Dwayne, sa stupeur n'étant cette fois-ci pas contrefaite. Loin de vexer Iris, cette réaction inattendue la fit légèrement rire.

« Oui. Un chien de berger. Shepard Bellwether… Je suis une hybride, Dwayne. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai l'habitude de subir les moqueries et les quolibets. Le fruit d'unions inter-espèces n'est jamais très bien vu par les « purs », mais j'ai fini par l'accepter, et par vivre avec. »

C'était donc de là que venaient les légères spécificités physiologiques d'Iris. Ses dents légèrement aiguisées, l'éclat sauvage de son regard, sa queue en panache au pelage raide, les couleurs très spécifiques de sa robe, et son museau plus prononcé que la normale… Tous ces petits riens qui avaient contribué à charmer Dwayne plus que de raison se voyaient finalement explicitées. Il ne l'aurait pas soupçonné, en dépit de tout… Iris ressemblait énormément à une brebis, en dehors de ces quelques notes exotiques. De ce qu'en savait Dwayne, ceux qu'on appelait des hybrides n'étaient en général pas ennuyés par leur nature spécifique, qui passait généralement inaperçue. Il n'y avait guère que lorsque les deux parents étaient issus d'espèces très différentes que quelques légères originalités physiologiques pouvaient transparaître, sinon quoi, les petits tenaient intégralement de l'espèce du père, ou de celle de la mère.

La surprise tenait finalement d'avantage à la nature même de la révélation : Dawn Bellwether, considérée comme l'origine d'un mouvement spéciste sans précédent, dont les conséquences bouleversaient encore la cité à l'heure actuelle, était mariée à un prédateur, et avait même eut des petits avec lui… Finalement, il y avait peut-être des raisons d'accorder à Iris le bénéfice du doute lorsqu'elle prétendait que l'image qu'on se faisait de sa mère était faussée.

« Mais… Ça n'a pas de sens… » bredouilla finalement le loup, qui avait cherché pendant un moment la meilleure manière d'exprimer son étonnement. « Pourquoi mener un complot contre les prédateurs si cela devait nuire à sa propre famille ? »

« C'est la question que je me pose tous les jours depuis des mois… Elle a reconnu tout ce qui lui était reproché. Elle n'a rien démenti… Et en dépit de mon insistance, elle refuse de me voir, et même de répondre aux rares appels téléphoniques que je suis en droit de lui passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qui a bien pu la pousser à agir ainsi… Ça m'horrifie, ça me consterne et ça me met dans une colère noire. Je ne sais plus vers qui tourner toute cette frustration, et je crois que c'est en train de me rendre complètement folle. »

Voilà qui expliquait mieux l'état dans lequel Dwayne l'avait retrouvée… Iris avait essayé de composer avec une vérité qu'elle refusait d'accepter parce qu'elle la savait inacceptable… Sans pour autant être en mesure de la réfuter. La vie de sa famille avait volé en éclats du jour au lendemain, et elle devait subir au quotidien les reproches, les moqueries et l'agressivité de tous ceux qui étaient au fait de sa filiation avec l'ancienne maire de Zootopie. Un quotidien sans doute difficile, amer, et particulièrement frustrant… Pas étonnant qu'elle ait craqué, et qu'elle ait eu besoin de prendre ses distances avec le monde extérieur pendant quelques jours.

« Je comprends mieux que tu aies eu besoin de faire un break… » commenta finalement Dwayne. « Cette situation n'est vraiment pas évidente. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… Mais si j'ai décidé de m'éloigner un peu de la fac, ce n'était pas pour me préserver. » expliqua Iris en redressant la tête, afin de pouvoir plonger son regard humide dans celui du jeune loup. « C'est parce que j'ai décidé de mener mon enquête, afin de comprendre ce qui a bien pu arriver à ma mère. »

« Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de soutien, ici… Mon père semble ravi que j'aie décidé de rester à la maison pour un temps… Depuis une dizaine de jours, il est nerveux, anxieux. Il tourne en rond, ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil par les fenêtres, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un de louche rôder autour de la maison. Quand ça sonne à la porte, il sursaute et semble hésiter à aller ouvrir. Je suis persuadée qu'il sait quelque chose, et qu'il me cache la vérité… »

« Tu as essayé de le questionner à ce sujet ? » demanda Dwayne, légèrement confus.

« Bien entendu… Inutile de te dire que les conversations ne mènent pas loin lorsque j'aborde le sujet. Mon père est un mammifère doux, sincère, d'une grande gentillesse… Mais il n'a jamais été très doué pour les rapports père-fille. Maintenant que maman est… » Il lui en coûtait visiblement d'utiliser des termes comme _en prison_ lorsqu'elle évoquait sa mère. Dwayne ne pouvait que comprendre son écœurement à en faire l'usage. « … Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là… C'est encore pire. Elle servait souvent de médiateur entre lui et moi. Mon père ironisait souvent en disant qu'il était heureux d'être muni d'un décodeur pour me comprendre… » Elle poussa un léger rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais cette euphorie était, bien entendu, teintée d'une profonde amertume. « En somme, je n'arrive pas à lui parler. Et dès que j'aborde le sujet de maman, il se braque. Je sais que c'est difficile pour lui, mais… Si seulement j'arrivais à comprendre un peu, je… »

Bien entendu, Dwayne saisissait parfaitement le trouble qui gagnait son amie. Comment aurait-elle pu vivre autrement une telle situation ? Si comme elle le disait, Bellwether était toute différente de ce que les médias avaient présentés, si toute cette histoire menait à penser qu'éventuellement elle n'avait pas été pleinement responsable des actes menés, alors il y avait justice à rendre, et une vérité à faire éclater. Pas seulement pour Iris, mais pour tous ceux qui se voyaient floués dans cette histoire. Le jeune loup ne saisissait même pas le quart du tiers de la bordure la plus extérieure de la situation, mais il se promit que s'il pouvait se rendre utile, alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Iris. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais. » affirma-t-il d'une voix pleine de conviction.

« V… Vraiment ? » le questionna la brebis en le scrutant d'un œil surpris, comme pour jauger de l'honnêteté de son propos.

« Bien entendu… Ecoute, mon frère est un officier du ZPD… Peut-être que je pourrais me renseigner auprès de lui, voire même farfouiller un peu dans les dossiers de son ordinateur… Il pense que je ne connais pas le mot de passe, mais il se fait souvent des illusions de ce genre-là. »

« Je n'en sais trop rien, Dwayne… » répondit Iris, plus par politesse que par hésitation. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à obtenir un tel soutien, et la probabilité d'obtenir enfin des réponses à toutes les questions qui la gagnaient.

Dwayne s'en rendit parfaitement compte, et lui lança un regard torve, accompagné d'un petit sourire moqueur. « Inutile de jouer la carte de l'embarras, Iris. Je sais parfaitement que tu crèves d'envie de savoir… Et moi aussi, pour le coup. Cette histoire a su aiguiser ma curiosité… Et pour être franc, ça m'arrive assez rarement. Alors quand c'est le cas, comment pourrais-je me contenir ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des problèmes avec ton frère. »

« C'est mon frère. Entre lui et moi, y aura toujours des embrouilles… Mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Et au pire, ce sera pas la première fois que je ferais un truc dans son dos. »

Iris sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes, désireuse de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa gêne… Mais laissa finalement éclater le sentiment de gratitude qui la gagnait face à ce soutien inattendu. Plutôt que des mots, elle préféra les gestes, et serra à nouveau ses bras autour de Dwayne, en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Inutile de préciser qu'aux yeux du jeune loup, cela valait tous les mercis du monde.

* * *

« Comment ça, tu étais au courant ? »

Nick n'avait pu contenir la hargne colérique qui s'éveilla au fond de sa voix. Natasha, qui lui faisait face, installée de l'autre côté de la table, le cliché intitulé « _Projet Avenir_ » entre les pattes. Judy elle-même la contemplait d'un air estomaqué. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à voir la mère de Nick répondre favorablement à cette interrogation : en effet, le renard venait de la questionner à propos de ce cliché, afin de savoir si elle avait su que son père avait emmené Vincent avec lui à l'armée, pour une raison des plus obscures. Et oui, elle l'avait su. Elle était parfaitement au courant.

« Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, Nicky ? » lui demanda Natasha d'une voix quelque peu éperdue. Elle ne semblait réellement pas saisir la nature du trouble qui gagnait son fils, ni les raisons qui le poussaient à réagir d'une manière aussi extrême par rapport à cette seule photo.

« Mais enfin, tu ne comprends pas ? » lui demanda le renard, éberlué par son absence de réaction. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait subir à Vincent, exactement, avec ce Projet Avenir ? »

« Mais rien du tout, Nick… Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » questionna Natasha en retour, la stupeur la plus totale au fond de la voix. « Que ton père a mené des expériences sur ton frère, peut-être ? »

« La nature des documents qui accompagnaient cette photo le laisse très clairement penser. »

« Mais ces documents ne sont pas classés, voyons. » contesta Natasha en secouant vivement la tête, horrifiée par ce que son fils laissait supposer. « Il n'y a aucun rapport entre eux… Je les ai farfouillés si souvent sans les ranger… Tu ne peux pas faire de telles corrélations ! »

Nick avala à sec. L'argumentaire de sa mère n'allait pas en son sens, c'était certain. Il jeta un regard en biais à Judy, qui secoua légèrement la tête. Visiblement, elle non plus n'était pas convaincue. Il fallait creuser d'avantage.

« Madame Wilde… » avança la lapine d'une voix posée et prudente. « Quelle était la nature de ce Projet Avenir, dans ce cas ? »

« Jonathan était profondément affecté par les difficultés que rencontrait Vincent à surmonter certaines… peurs infantiles. Il m'avait confié qu'il avait vécu la même chose dans son enfance, et qu'il aurait aimé que son père agisse pour l'aider… A ses yeux, Vincent souffrait d'un trauma particulier qu'il avait baptisé « _troubles du comportement instinctif_ ». »

Nick fronça les sourcils… Il avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans les notes de son père… Mais pas dans les documents que sa mère leur avait fourni ce matin. Des papiers qu'il avait parcouru il y avait de cela bien des années, et sur lesquelles il ne pourrait plus poser le moindre regard aujourd'hui, car ils faisaient partie des dossiers que le Berger avait dérobé, lorsqu'il s'était offert une petite visite privée de son appartement.

« Quelle était la nature de ce trouble, exactement ? » demanda Judy, sa voix douce et professionnelle ramenant le renard à la réalité.

« Hum… Apparemment, d'après ce que m'avait expliqué Jonathan, certains mammifères souffraient de pulsions incontrôlables, suscités par un inconscient récessif, qui agissait indépendamment de leur psyché première. En somme, de temps en temps, l'animal en eux prenait le dessus, et laissait s'exprimer des besoins spécifiques ou des craintes instinctives. Cela expliquait, selon lui, l'extrême sensibilité de Vincent, et la nature des terreurs nocturnes qui le tourmentaient, cet inconscient instinctif ayant tendance à s'exprimer plus ouvertement dans les phases de sommeil. »

 _Comme dans mon cauchemar…_ songea Nick, qui écarquilla les yeux. Il avait vécu ça, lui aussi, et tout récemment. Des rêves si puissants qu'ils éveillaient en lui une part sombre et primale de sa personnalité, le privant de toute perception logique, de toute considération sociale liée à son rang d'animal évolué… Un état extrêmement instable, si puissamment ancré dans son inconscient qu'il avait continué à l'affecter, même après son réveil… Une bestialité sauvage comme il n'en avait jamais connue. En tout cas, pas à l'état conscient, pas sans être sous l'influence du Hurleur Nocturne… Une nouvelle fois, Nick avait l'impression de voir les pièces d'un puzzle s'amonceler sous ses yeux, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblait vouloir s'emboîter aux autres.

« Et du coup, ce Projet Avenir était supposé venir en aide aux enfants victimes de ce trouble, c'est ça ? » questionna Judy.

« Oui. » confirma Natasha, soulagée de pouvoir faire toute la lumière sur ce qui avait, à tort, poussé son fils et sa compagne à se faire des idées bien obscures. « C'était l'un des projets que menait Jonathan pour le bénéfice de l'armée. Pour lui, c'était un moyen de venir en aide à tous ces enfants en souffrance, qui avaient du mal à s'intégrer à la société en raison de ces pulsions invasives… Et ce qu'y gagnait l'armée, je suis loin de le saisir. Mais je suppose que s'ils finançaient ces recherches, il y avait certainement un intérêt quelconque pour eux. »

« Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient à comprendre la nature de ces comportements instinctifs… » raisonna Nick. « Afin de les apprivoiser, de les maîtriser, et de les conférer, dans une certaine mesure, à leurs soldats, afin d'accroître leur efficacité sur le champ de bataille. »

« C'est tout à fait probable, Nicky… » confirma Natasha en saisissant entre ses pattes l'un des médaillons rituels qui pendait autour de son cou, geste qu'elle accomplissait systématiquement lorsqu'elle se sentait nerveuse. « J'ai lu bon nombre de rapports dans ces dossiers qui pouvaient laisser penser de telles choses, bien que je ne puisse en avoir la certitude, car je suis incapable d'en comprendre la nature profonde… Mais en substance, il ressort des évidences effrayantes de cet ordre, c'est vrai. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son fils qui la contemplait, amer et médusé. « Ecoute… Je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il est difficile pour toi de reconnaître que ton père ait pu mener des activités douteuses pour le compte de l'armée. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisi de démissionner, quelques années plus tard… Mais ne va surtout pas t'imaginer qu'il ait voulu faire du mal à ton frère, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il cherchait seulement à l'aider. »

« Je suppose, oui… » acquiesça Nick, le cœur serré. En effet, admettre qu'il ne savait au final que très peu de choses au sujet de son père était toujours un sentiment douloureux. Mais en dépit du ton rassurant qu'employait sa mère, il demeurait inquiet quant à ce qu'avait pu être, ou devenir, le Projet Avenir. Quelque chose de l'ordre de l'instinct lui dictait l'ordre de ne pas se laisser aveugler par des faux semblants, et de creuser cette piste.

« Dis-moi, alors… » reprit-il finalement en essayant d'évacuer toute forme d'agressivité du ton qu'il employait. « En quoi ce Projet était-il sensé aider ces enfants ? »

« Eh bien, en les mettant en contact et en activité les uns avec les autres, par exemple. Ou en leur offrant de s'exprimer auprès de ce psychothérapeute, Olley Vermont. Lui et ton père étaient très proches. Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, mais il a continué à suivre Vincent pendant de nombreuses années, par la suite… Peut-être même ton frère le consulte-t-il toujours aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Il prétendait toujours avoir une confiance aveugle en lui. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Nick tout en plissant les paupières. « Vincent ne m'en parlait jamais. » Comment tant d'autre choses que son frère avait gardé secrètes, visiblement. Il était difficile pour le renard de constater et d'admettre avoir très certainement été bien plus entier que son frère dans la relation qu'ils avaient partagé.

« Ça ne me surprend pas, tu sais… Ton frère a toujours été très gêné par rapport à tout ça. Tu comprends, toutes ces nuits où il ne trouvait de réconfort qu'en te rejoignant dans ton lit… Je pense qu'il a dû ressentir ça comme une certaine forme d'infériorité. Suite à ça, il ne voulait pas te montrer à quel point il était fragile, j'imagine… Du moins, c'est comme ça que j'essaie de m'expliquer les choses. Tu sais, il ne se confiait jamais à moi, et même aujourd'hui, le peu de fois où je le vois encore, il ne me laisse jamais aborder ce genre de sujets. »

« Visiblement, ces thérapies ne lui ont pas servi à grand-chose, de toute manière. » répondit Nick, qui ne pouvait réprimer sa hargne dès que le sujet de son frère était abordé.

Natasha détourna les yeux, non sans avoir poussé un léger grognement, qui lui avait échappé bien malgré elle. Elle détestait devoir aborder la relation qu'entretenaient les deux frères, qu'elle soit face à l'un ou à l'autre.

Judy, sentant pertinemment la pression monter autour de la table, déposa calmement sa patte sur l'avant-bras de Nick, essayant de le calmer par ce biais, ce qui fut suffisamment effectif pour lui donner l'impulsion de sonner la retraite. Il se redressa d'un coup, détourna le regard, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison d'un pas rapide et décidé.

« Désolé, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » se contenta-t-il de lâcher, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Judy s'était redressée, prête à lui emboîter le pas, lorsqu'elle saisit le mouvement de détresse qui anima Natasha. Cette-dernière se saisit la tête entre les pattes et poussa un râle de frustration.

« Bon sang, que ce soit avec l'un ou avec l'autre, dès que je gagne du terrain sur eux, je finis toujours par me rendre compte de la largeur du fossé qui nous sépare… » se lamenta-t-elle d'une voix frustrée.

Judy n'était pas certaine que cette plainte lui fut réellement adressée, ou si elle avait été prononcée comme un constat fataliste par rapport à la situation. Néanmoins, elle trouva plus correct d'y répondre, de la manière la plus rassurante possible.

« Je suis persuadée que Nick n'a aucun grief contre vous. C'est seulement que nous étions venus ici en quête de réponses… Et je crois que nous repartirons avec encore plus de questions. Il est seulement frustré. »

« Ce n'est pas tant pour moi, vous savez, Judy… Au final, ce n'est pas si important, même si je suis heureuse d'avoir l'amour de mes enfants. Mais c'est cette haine entre eux, cette colère… Tous ces non-dits, ces mensonges et ces reproches… Comment une mère peut-elle accepter de voir ses propres fils s'entredéchirer de la sorte ? »

Judy inclina la tête, les oreilles basses et pendantes. Elle comprenait parfaitement la souffrance que Natasha devait ressentir face à une telle situation, où elle demeurait impuissante, en dépit de son rôle particulier, qui la plaçait systématiquement au centre du conflit.

« C'est malheureux, je sais bien. » confirma finalement Judy, préférant jouer la carte de la franchise, plutôt que de se perdre dans des propos rassurants, mais mensongers. « Cependant, entre Nick et son frère, il s'est passé des choses trop graves pour qu'elles puissent se résoudre par une simple discussion… Et ni vous, ni moi, n'avons l'autorité ou la force nécessaire pour les obliger à se confronter pour mettre la situation au clair. Ce n'est pas de votre faute… Ce n'est la faute de personne… »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Judy… » répondit Natasha, son museau se fendant d'un léger sourire. « Nick avait besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour trouver sa voie dans l'existence. J'ai échoué à lui montrer le chemin, je le sais bien… Mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez été là pour l'aider à faire le bon choix. »

La lapine ne put refréner un petit hoquet de surprise face à ce compliment inattendu, mais finit par secouer doucement la tête, espérant ne pas vexer la renarde en la contredisant.

« C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de l'avoir trouvé. J'ai appris énormément, grâce à lui… Il m'a aidé à balayer certaines de mes pires certitudes, et à faire de moi une véritable adulte, et une femelle accomplie. Enfin du moins, je crois… Et du reste, vous n'avez pas échoué… »

« Oh, vous êtes trop gentille, mais il est inutile de me ménager, vous savez… »

« Non… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Il n'est jamais trop tard. Vous le voyez bien, non ? Nick a compris ses erreurs, et il a su revenir vers vous. Ce n'est pas grâce à moi, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de me remercier. Il s'est seulement rendu compte un peu tard de certaines évidences. Le fait qu'il ait besoin de vous. Qu'il a toujours eu besoin de vous. »

Natasha aurait souhaité contre-argumenter ces propos. Mais le bien-être qu'elle ressentit à entendre ces paroles était trop intense pour qu'elle veuille sciemment y renoncer. Elle se contenta donc de baisser la tête et de sourire doucement.

« Vous savez… » finit-elle par déclarer avec douceur. « Je m'imagine souvent ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si elle n'avait pas été chamboulée par des erreurs et des choix regrettables. Si ma famille était restée unie, et que tous mes enfants avaient grandis auprès de mon époux et de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure manière de positiver… » intervint Judy en grimaçant légèrement.

« Je vous le confirme. » acquiesça Natasha d'une voix rieuse. « En réalité, c'est plus une torture qu'autre chose, quand ça me prend. C'est toujours une mauvaise chose de se bercer d'illusions, et de rejeter ce qu'on a concrètement au profit de ce qu'on aurait pu avoir… Mais maintenant, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'imaginer ce que deviendra ma famille à l'avenir, plutôt que de me lamenter sur ce qu'elle aurait pu être. »

Judy lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de la voir s'épanouir dans l'espoir de lendemains meilleurs.

« Oui… » confirma la renarde d'une voix rêveuse, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Peut-être qu'enfin la famille Wilde s'apprête à remonter la pente… »

Judy retrouva Nick quelques minutes plus tard dans l'immense jardin qui s'ouvrait à l'arrière de la propriété. Elle n'eut pas à le chercher bien longtemps pour retrouver sa trace. Le renard n'avait pas cherché à s'isoler. Comme il l'avait explicité, il avait seulement eu besoin de sortir quelques instants pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il se trouvait présentement face à un grand bassin, rempli d'eau sombre sur lequel flottait un nombre impressionnant de nénuphars en fleurs.

La lapine le rejoignit d'un pas délicat, avant de s'arrêter derrière lui et de passer ses pattes autour de son corps pour venir enfoncer son visage dans son dos. Elle sentit le léger frisson qui parcourut l'échine de Nick à ce contact, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour à cette seule réaction. Elle sentit la patte du renard se poser contre son bras, et le caresser avec délicatesse.

Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de poser une question que Judy jaugea tout d'abord comme des plus incongrues : « Carotte, en toute honnêteté… Qui t'a griffé au visage ? »

« Hein ? » s'étonna-t-elle en redressant la tête, surprise de se voir questionnée à ce sujet en de telles circonstances. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il détourna son regard du bassin d'eau stagnante, afin de lui faire face. Son expression était douce, mais concernée. Visiblement, quelque chose le travaillait. Afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, il plongea son regard émeraude dans l'abîme améthyste de ses yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? »

« Je… Je n'en fais pas un secret, tu sais… » répondit-elle en plaquant sa patte contre sa joue, où elle savait que se trouvait les trois cicatrices en forme de griffure, que Nick avait bien entendu remarquée, surtout depuis qu'il avait le plaisir de la contempler de près à loisir.

« Alors, dis-le-moi. »

« Eh bien… Quand j'étais gamine, je me suis disputée avec ce garçon de mon école, Gideon… Il prétendait que je ne pourrais jamais devenir policière, et moi… Disons que je voulais absolument lui tenir tête. »

Nick roula les yeux sous ses paupières, avant de répliquer : « Alors là, si je m'étais attendu ! Judy Hopps jouant les fortes têtes. Quelle surprise ! »

« Ha-ha ! Si l'histoire ne t'intéresse pas, inutile de m'interroger là-dessus ! » répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement narquois.

Le renard écarta les bras, comme pour se dédouaner de toute nouvelle tentative d'intervention, et fit le signe de se verrouiller le museau, promettant implicitement de s'abstenir de toute remarquer désobligeante tant que l'histoire n'aurait pas été intégralement narrée. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir, le dénouement étant aussi proche qu'abrupt.

« On s'est bagarrés, et il m'a laissé ce charmant souvenir. Voilà. »

« Je vois. » répondit sèchement Nick, tout en détournant les yeux, l'air concerné.

Judy fut surprise de sa réaction. Elle se serait d'avantage attendue à une pirouette ironique, ou à un quelconque jeu de mot bien trouvé afin de tourner l'anecdote au ridicule… Car il ne s'agissait de rien de plus aux yeux de Judy. Une simple anecdote. Un souvenir lointain. Certes, elle en portant encore la marque aujourd'hui, comme bien d'autres cicatrices d'ailleurs, mais pour elle ce n'étaient que des témoins de souvenirs passés.

« Hey… » lâcha-t-elle en tendant sa patte vers son visage, essayant de l'obliger à tourner les yeux vers elle.

« C'était un renard, pas vrai ? » demanda froidement Nick, le regard toujours braqué dans le vague, l'expression de plus en plus sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » questionna Judy, craignant de saisir où la conversation tendait à se diriger. « Ce n'était qu'une dispute entre deux gosses. »

« C'était un renard qui a utilisé ses griffes contre toi. » répliqua Nick avec violence, crachant presque les mots. « Tu auras beau lui voir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, il ne porte pas encore aujourd'hui les stigmates de cette bagarre, pas vrai ? »

« Mais enfin, Nick… Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ça tellement au sérieux ? »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais ce produit anti-renard lorsque tu as débarqué à Zootopie. »

La lapine fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, avant de se dresser sur ses talons. Elle ne saisissait pas bien pourquoi Nick cherchait à ce point le conflit, en cet instant, mais elle ne le laisserait pas dire des bêtises sous le seul prétexte de son humeur maussade.

« Je t'interdis de sous-entendre ça ! Rien ne justifiait le fait que je me ballade avec ça, à part mes propres idées rétrogrades. J'ai pris ce produit parce que mon père m'y avait contraint, mais rien ne m'obligeait à l'emporter partout avec moi, si ce n'était mon étroitesse d'esprit ! Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Gideon Grey ! »

« Aucun rapport, tu dis ? » répliqua-t-il en tournant un regard sévère vers elle. « Tu devrais te féliciter d'avoir eu ce fichu produit, parce que les choses peuvent parfois réellement mal tourner ! »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Nick ? » lâcha finalement Judy, lassée et énervée par cette discussion qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas le moindre sens.

« Un renard t'a blessé ! » répondit-il, comme si cela paraissait parfaitement évident. « Ça aurait pu être moi ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est stupide ! »

« Et ça, c'est stupide ? » lâcha-t-il férocement en écartant le pelage épais qui poussait autour de son cou.

Judy écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, avant de plaquer ses pattes contre sa bouche dans le but de ravaler le hoquet de terreur qui l'avait gagné bien malgré elle. Trois cicatrices épaisses et boursouflées partait du creux du cou de Nick, et s'étirait jusqu'à la courbe de sa nuque. Judy n'aurait pu prendre connaissance des résidus d'une telle blessure par elle-même, car le pelage du renard était dense et épais, en cet endroit. Elle l'avait pourtant caressé à de nombreuses reprises, y avait frotté sa tête avec délice, sans jamais suspecter la présence de ce qui était dissimulé juste en dessous… La personne qui avait laissé cette marque à Nick avait visiblement essayé de le tuer en lui tranchant la jugulaire… Et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'y soit pas parvenue.

La lapine secoua la tête, essayant de formuler la question qui restait bloquée dans sa trachée, figée par le choc. Nick devina son attention, et ne la fit pas attendre très longtemps.

« Mon frère. » déclara-t-il d'une voix farouche. « Au moment où nous avons décidé de rompre notre partenariat, lorsqu'il nous a trahi, Finnick et moi. J'ai eu le malheur de le confronter, afin de lui faire mes reproches face à face. Il m'a fait les siens, à sa manière. »

D'un mouvement de patte excédé, il indiqua la maison avec fureur, avant d'ajouter : « Voilà le genre d'animal que ma mère cherche à défendre ! »

« Nick tu… » bredouilla Judy, secouant la tête pour stabiliser ses émotions et reprendre pieds, avant de lâcher d'une voix ferme et forte : « Tu es incohérent ! Reprends-toi ! »

Il lui lança un regard surpris, et se figea sur place, médusé par le ton qu'elle employait. Elle aurait pu lui mettre une violente gifle que l'effet aurait été le même.

« Tu pars de ma propre cicatrice, puis tu fais un laïus sur le bienfondé de posséder un produit anti-renards, tu prétends que tu aurais pu me faire la même chose, puis tu me révèles… _ça_ … et ensuite tu retournes ta colère contre ta mère. Stop ! Nick ! Tu dérailles ! »

Il la contempla avec l'air le plus étrange du monde, mélange de stupeur, d'effroi et de prise de conscience. Il tituba quelque peu, portant la patte à sa tête, réalisant qu'en effet les dernières minutes avaient été totalement incohérentes, et qu'il demeurait incapable d'en retracer un fil mémoriel stable. Il ne parvenait guère qu'à saisir les émotions féroces et contradictoires qui s'étaient imposées à lui et avaient successivement dicté sa conduite instinctive : la colère, la rage, le ressentiment, la sauvagerie…

Judy comprit qu'il allait se sentir mal, et vint le soutenir de ses deux pattes, accompagnant sa démarche claudicante avant de le stabiliser du mieux qu'elle put. Son oreille plaquée contre son torse lui laissa entendre le rythme frénétique de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

« Carotte… Qu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » parvint-il finalement à bredouiller, après avoir concrètement recouvré ses esprits.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien, Nick… Une petite visite au docteur Barrare ne sera peut-être pas superflue, lorsqu'on rentrera à Zootopie. »

En temps normal, le renard aurait contesté une telle idée, mettant en avant son aspect ridicule par une habile tournure de phrase afin d'en faire un prétexte de plaisanterie. Mais pas cette fois. En cet instant, Nick ne trouva que la force d'acquiescer, le regard toujours pétrifié par l'horreur d'un sentiment aussi atroce qu'étrange : celui de perdre le contrôle de son propre esprit… Et cela ne lui donnait aucune envie de rire.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **ENFIN !**

 **Je suis vraiment navré pour l'attente que vous avez dû subir avant de pouvoir poser vos yeux sur ce chapitre. Après, peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas tant attendu que ça, mais je sais que certaines personnes m'ont demandé quand il sortirait, et rien que pour elles, je suis heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé la force d'achever l'écriture éreintante de ce chapitre tellement riche en révélation que j'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir moi-même (et croyez-moi, j'ai trouvé des trucs pour amoindrir un peu, et m'en garder encore sous le coude, histoire d'étaler d'avantage les pistes de l'enquête).**

 **Il m'est arrivé plein de merdes, des trucs pourris, chiants, déprimants, sans intérêt, et qui ont tous contribué à retarder l'écriture et la publication de ce chapitre 29 : on ne va même pas épiloguer à ce sujet, ce serait accorder trop d'importance à ce qui n'en mérite pas. Je le dis pour le dire, mais du reste : poubelle ! C'est tout ce que ça mérite.**

 **De nouveaux personnages importants font leur apparition dans ce chapitre, et on découvre des filiations inattendues (ou attendues, cela dépend de votre perception à voir venir des trucs gros comme une maison XD). Petite note par rapport à l'officier Swinton, qui est un personnage tiré du film, et qui n'apparaît qu'à la toute fin (c'est la surveillante présente face à Bellwether pendant le générique de fin). A la base du projet, lorsque le scénario du film était encore totalement différent, Swinton était la maire de Zootopie, et c'était elle la méchante de l'histoire. Je trouvais le personnage intéressant, ne serait-ce qu'en terme de design, et on sera appelé à la revoir, parce que je l'aime bien, et parce que vous vous en doutez, on sera également amené à revenir de temps en temps du côté de Pasture Grass. Ah oui, et bien entendu, le clin d'oeil du prénom Mathilda (qui donne le diminutif 'Tilda) me permet de faire une petite référence à une actrice trop méconnue à mon sens, mais que j'aime énormément : Tilda Swinton.**

 **Autre référence à l'ancien scénario du film : les fameux colliers à électrochocs... Concept absolument génial, qui aura également sa place dans l'histoire (mais une place justifiée, je vous rassure).**

 **Normalement, la conversation finale entre Judy et Nick devait s'étendre d'avantage, sur d'autres sujets... Mais j'ai finalement décidé de l'écourter pour laisser sur le choc de la révélation du problème que rencontre notre renard préféré, et que Judy a mis en évidence. Le reste de la conversation (très important) fera certainement partie du prochain chapitre... Mais le rythme des révélations va un peu se tasser pendant un chapitre ou deux, avant l'explosion finale de la fin de cet arc, qui se révèle finalement beaucoup plus vaste et important que ce que j'avais initialement prévu... Mais que voulez-vous, parfois mon histoire prend le pas sur mes intentions. Je ne suis au final qu'un conteur... Je raconte les choses comme elles ont envie de venir ^^**

 **Enfin, quelques petits retours par rapport à des commentaires très intéressants que j'ai eu (ils le sont tous, mais là j'avais envie, pour une fois, de vous en toucher quelques mots) :**

 **A toutes ces personnes qui me disent que ma fiction a eut un tel impact sur elles qu'elles ne parviennent plus à voir Zootopie sans imaginer mon écrit comme sa suite directe... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je pense que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait à ce jour (et j'en ai pourtant reçu beaucoup, pour mon plus grand plaisir) simplement parce qu'il me conforte dans ma volonté de rester au plus proche de ce que le film proposait en termes d'univers et de personnages, tout en parvenant à y apposer ma touche personnelle. Le récit est bien plus sombre, mais malgré cela, il semble vous convenir, et s'inscrire dans la lignée de ce que proposait le long métrage. Je suis vraiment très heureux que vous ressentiez les choses ainsi, car je me donne beaucoup de mal pour rester en adéquation avec l'expérience que proposait le film (dont je suis totalement fan, vous vous doutez bien).**

 **Enfin, on m'a reproché de trop laisser Judy au second plan, depuis un petit moment. Et je dois vous avouer que c'est vrai... Je le ressens également, et ça me dérange, car ce personnage est extraordinaire et j'aimerais lui accorder toute l'attention qu'il mérite. Cependant, Judy a été beaucoup plus traitée que Nick par le film original, et pour les besoins de mon histoire, j'avais besoin de mettre Nick au premier plan, et de me consacrer à la narration de son vécu et de son passif, puisqu'il est implicitement lié à l'intrigue. Mais ce n'est qu'une passe... Ma fanfic est une fresque immense, qui ne fait que débuter (oui, je sais, c'est déjà très long, près de 400 000 mots, mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas au quart de ce que je veux raconter), et bientôt Judy aura tout le loisir de retrouver l'importance que j'aime lui accorder.**

 **Voilà, ces notes étaient très longues, et j'espère qu'elles n'auront pas été trop fastidieuses à lire.**

 **J'aime communiquer avec vous, et partager autant que possible au sujet de mes créations diverses et variées. A ce propos, j'ai ouvert un compte sur la plateforme Wattpad, sur laquelle j'ai publié d'autres histoires que j'ai écrite, principalement des nouvelles fantastiques et horrifiques. Si vous aimez mon style (et ce genre de littérature) et que vous êtes un peu curieux de voir ce que je suis capable de produire en dehors d'une fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à aller les voir, les lire, à m'ajouter, favoriser mes histoires et les commenter. En effet, contrairement à fanfiction[point]net, wattpad fonctionne sur le principe d'un algorythme lié à l'activité des lecteurs sur les comptes des auteurs. En somme, plus vous générerez d'activité autour de mes histoires, plus le site les mettra en avant, ce qui pourra m'attirer plus de lecteurs, etc.**

 **Donc, voilà, un petit coup de patte n'étant jamais de refus, je vous invite à vous rendre également là-bas : www[point]wattpad[point]com[slash]user[slash]Ziegelzeig**

 **Remplacez les termes entre crochets par les signes correspondants (fichue censure de fanfiction[point]net).**

 **Merci énormément pour votre présence et vos retours toujours fortement appréciés.**

 **Avec toute mon affection,**

 **Zieg**


	30. Chapitre 30 - Une route à parcourir à 2

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Bon, comme ce chapitre est colossal, énorme, interminable, gigantesque (ajoutez tous les adjectifs les plus hyperboliques que vous pourrez, cela devrait suffire à en définir la longueur - et non, désolé, mais je n'avais pas la présomption de parler de qualité ici - ), je vais essayer de faire des notes de l'auteur relativement courtes, pour une fois... Mais cette seule entrée en matière me fait douter de ma propre capacité à le faire.**

 **41 000 mots. Que dire de plus ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, en fait. Je voulais raconter un certain nombre de choses dans ce chapitre, et au final je n'avais tout simplement pas anticipé que cela en ferait un tel monstre de contenu. Du coup, le chapitre a pris une ampleur particulière à mes yeux, puisqu'il s'est mis à toucher à certaines thématiques centrales de la fiction, et comme il y a énormément de WildeHopps là-dedans (70% du chapitre, au bas mot, alors j'espère que vous aimez ça autant que moi), j'ai décidé de creuser leur relation, afin de chercher à déterminer, démontrer et expliciter pourquoi ce couple est juste une mine d'or en matière d'écriture, et tout simplement d'imagination. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon approche de la chose, même si au final cela revient à avouer qu'une grosse partie du chapitre est focalisée sur des évènements qui ne font pas avancer l'intrigue, et qui sont présents seulement parce que j'avais envie (et besoin) de les écrire.**

 **Du coup, à mon sens, on est face à l'un des chapitres les plus importants de la fiction. Un chapitre massif. Un chapitre charnière. Et le chapitre qui, je le pense sincèrement, mérite de donner son nom à la fiction elle-même. Voilà. Y en aura certainement pas souvent des aussi gros. Et en plus c'est tombé sur un chiffre rond. Jour de bonheur, félicité et Joyeux Noël (j'en profite pour le placer).**

 **Ah, le chapitre est en version béta : pas relu, et encore moins corrigé... Il doit être truffé d'erreurs à l'heure actuelle. Mais vu sa masse colossale, je ne vais pas vous infliger l'attente de la journée supplémentaire qu'il me faudrait pour m'atteler à cette tâche (certains d'entre vous, petits coquins, m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient plus attendre). Du coup, je m'y attèlerai dès demain ! Promis.**

 **Encore une chose : la fiction commence à prendre des dimensions dantesques, et comme vous le savez, je suis très loin de ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que je veux raconter... Du coup, l'ampleur du truc va avoir un aspect plus néfaste qu'attirant aux yeux d'éventuels nouveaux lecteurs. Franchement, tout le monde ne serait pas tenté de se lancer à l'assaut d'un truc qui va finir par être aussi long que le dico, si je ne me calme pas (et je veux pas me calmer, donc bon). Du coup, une idée a commencé à germer en mon esprit, et je vais devoir chercher un peu d'aide pour m'assister dans ce projet : la création d'un wiki autour d'Une route à parcourir à deux... C'est pas parti d'un délire égocentrique, je vous rassure, mais avoir un wiki centralisant les informations autour de la fic serait une bonne chose : résumés des chapitres, présentation détaillée des personnages (qui continuent à se multiplier, surtout dans ce chapitre), des organisations, des villes, etc. Ce serait une base de données intéressante pour les nouveaux venus, s'ils veulent rejoindre la lecture sans se taper tous les détails (mais sans pour autant manquer l'essentiel de l'intrigue), mais également pour les anciens qui veulent se rafraichir la mémoire, ou qui désirent conjecturer sur mes délires scénaristiques. Donc si des volontaires sont motivés pour m'aider dans cette tâche, n'hésitez pas à me contacter (vous savez comment). Moi, si le truc se fait, je m'engage à réaliser des illustrations pour l'ensemble des persos de la fic. Rien que ça ;)**

 **Voilà, je me tais et je vous laisse (enfin) lire ce chapitre trop longtemps attendu.**

 **Moi, j'ai qu'une hâte : me mettre sur le chapitre 31 !**

 **Je vous aime ! Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30** : **Une route à parcourir à deux**

Il avait fui sans crier gare, sa réaction imprévisible ayant laissé Judy estomaquée, incapable de réagir pendant plusieurs secondes. Un temps précieux qui avait suffi à Nick pour disparaître derrière l'un des talus du jardin, et se substituer à sa vue. Elle aurait pu anticiper n'importe quelle réaction, mais certainement pas celle-ci. Dans les yeux du renard, elle avait vu briller une lueur étrange de panique, et une émotion plus diffuse, mais prenant peu à peu le pas sur le reste… Celle de la résignation. Et cette émotion était certainement la pire d'entre toutes. Ils étaient restés silencieux face à face pendant plusieurs secondes, après que la lapine ait conclu qu'il serait nécessaire d'aller rendre visite au docteur Barrare dès leur retour à Zootopie, et d'un coup d'un seul, sans prévenir, Nick s'était enfui.

Elle se trouvait à présent sur ses traces, comprenant sans mal son désir de se retrouver seul… Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner dans cet état atroce d'incertitude et d'angoisse. Jamais elle n'aurait pu accepter cela. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devrait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir réagi de cette manière, mais elle ne pouvait réprimer une certaine forme de frustration excédée qui gonflait au creux de sa poitrine, alimentée par le stress et l'effort de la course qu'elle déployait. Le renard avait préféré fuir plutôt que de s'ouvrir à elle. Il avait préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou plutôt que d'essayer de trouver une solution avec elle. Pensait-il qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance parce que son état semblait légèrement inquiétant ? Ou bien était-il à ce point effrayé par lui-même qu'il ne pouvait soutenir plus longtemps le regard inquiet que sa femelle posait sur lui ? Toutes ces idées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Judy, et bien qu'elle les trouvât toutes plus grotesques et risibles les unes que les autres, elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner, ni même à les rejeter.

Le jardin de la propriété de Natasha Wilde était absolument immense, et semblait communiquer directement avec un pan de nature sauvage, qui poussait aux limites d'Atlantea, sorte de bois humide, rempli d'une végétation aussi luxuriante qu'étouffante, et qui ne semblait pas destiné à accueillir les promeneurs. Fort heureusement, les instincts de Judy ne l'avaient pas totalement quitté, et son corps athlétique lui permettait d'appréhender sans difficulté la piste plutôt encombré qu'elle remontait actuellement. Elle n'avait qu'un odorat très limité, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'un mammifère s'était forcé un passage au travers de cet épais écran de verdure, quelques instants seulement auparavant… Et ce mammifère n'était autre que Nick. Dû-t-elle le poursuivre jusqu'à la nuit tombée, quitte à se perdre au milieu de cette jungle côtière, peu lui importait. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul. Hors de question. Il avait besoin d'elle… Et elle était obligée de l'admettre, même en cet instant : elle avait besoin de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette course effrénée, le terrain se fit plus rocailleux et pentu, le dénivelé s'accroissant sur le flanc latéral droit, signe qu'elle s'engageait sur un abord de falaise. Bien que recouverte de végétation, la ligne minérale se fit plus étroite, tandis que se dessinait en contrebas une fosse de plus en plus vertigineuse, bardée de troncs, de ronces et de haies. Si elle dégringolait là-dedans, elle ne s'en tirerait pas indemne. Aussi ralentit-elle sa course, reprenant peu à peu son souffle, tout en espérant que dans son enfièvrement, Nick s'était montré prudent, lui aussi.

Finalement, alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, et que son imagination paniquée lui renvoyait des images de son renard tombé au fond d'une ravine, le corps brisé ou empalé sur un épieu de bois, le sentier étroit sur lequel elle cheminait s'acheva sur une ouverture pierreuse. Une arche rocheuse surplombait un espace légèrement plus large, derrière lequel s'écoulait une cascade à l'eau cristalline miroitante. Nick se trouvait là, lui tournant le dos, le regard fixé sur le panorama qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. C'était là le bout du chemin praticable… Au-delà, ce n'étaient que falaises en à-pics, ouvrant directement sur le front océanique. De l'eau à perte de vue, sur des milliers de kilomètres…

Judy s'approcha à pas feutrés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de saisir une quelconque réaction chez Nick pour savoir qu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence. Il avait dû flairer son approche alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à cent mètres… Son odorat lui servait clairement de troisième œil. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, ni même s'imposer trop brutalement à lui. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas laissé seul, jamais elle n'aurait rebroussé chemin.

Sans rien dire, elle se calla derrière lui et enfonça sa tête dans son dos, avant de glisser ses bras contre ses flancs et de le ceinturer doucement, le plongeant dans une délicate étreinte. Elle sentit son corps frissonner légèrement, et elle craignit l'espace d'une seconde qu'il ne cherche à se dégager. Mais elle fut rassurée en sentant les pattes du renard se poser sur les siennes et les enserrer avec douceur.

« Pardonne-moi, Carotte… » bredouilla-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. « L'espace d'un instant, ça m'a semblé être la seule bonne chose à faire. Je crois que mes neurones ont grillé. Et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé ici. »

« Tes neurones ont grillé il y a belle lurette. » répondit Judy d'une voix rieuse, heureuse d'entendre le ricanement cynique du renard faire écho au sien. « Cet endroit a une signification particulière pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le renard poussa un soupir avant d'acquiescer, ce mouvement demeurant la seule réponse de sa part pendant un petit moment. Judy ferma les yeux, trouvant du réconfort au contact chaud de son mâle, qu'elle était rassurée de retrouver plus calme et serein. Finalement, Nick reprit :

« Quand je venais rendre visite à ma mère, je me rendais parfois ici… Quand j'avais besoin de cogiter, tu vois ? Parfois, ça m'aidait à évacuer ma colère et ma frustration… C'est peut-être l'effet cascade, qui sait ? »

« Je trouve l'endroit plus reposant que défoulant, personnellement. »

« Perspective naïve de lapine sentimentale. » répondit Nick en haussant doucement les épaules, appréhendant déjà le petit coup de coude que Judy ne manqua pas de lui administrer.

« Blague à part… » reprit-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à fuir, exactement ? »

L'espace d'un instant, elle redouta qu'il lui réponde que c'était elle qu'il cherchait à éviter, pour une obscure raison totalement irrationnelle (et sans doute un brin égocentrique), qu'elle ne parvenait cependant pas à négliger. Le renard haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse lui échappait, à lui aussi, mais finit néanmoins par répondre d'une voix détachée.

« J'en sais rien… Sans doute moi-même. »

« Ça risque d'être difficile d'y parvenir. Je veux dire… ». Elle hésita une demi-seconde, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Nick ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et elle saisit sans mal son trouble à la seule inclination que prirent ses oreilles. « Tu es toujours toi, non ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui… » répondit-il d'une voix incertaine, avant de serrer les dents, tentant de maintenir la frustration qui bouillonnait en lui derrière ce rempart d'émail. « A moins que le docteur Barrare ne finisse par nous apprendre que je suis en sursis… Que mon cerveau se déglingue, et que je ne vais pas tarder à virer sauvage pour de bon. »

« C'est ridicule, Nick ! » protesta Judy d'une voix franche, en ménageant un effort impressionnant pour ne pas céder à la colère.

« Pas tant que ça ! » répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les pattes écartés, et l'œil un peu exorbité. « Ces moments de… Je ne saurais même pas comment les définir… De flottement, peut-être ? Eh bien ils sont de plus en plus réguliers, pas vrai ? Que fera-t-on si je perds le contrôle ? Si je deviens sauvage ? Si je te fais du mal ! »

« Nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu ne me feras jamais le moindre mal. » répondit la lapine en l'attrapant par le bras, essayant de calmer sa nervosité par une gestuelle douce et apaisante. « Même si tu redevenais sauvage… Ce qui n'arrivera pas ! » précisa-t-elle en redressant son index et en le fixant intensément dans les yeux. « … Tu sauras me reconnaître. Comme la dernière fois. »

A défaut de le rassurer, cet argumentaire eut au moins le mérite de le détendre un peu. Il acquiesça brièvement, avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon immense, sur la ligne duquel miroitaient les reflets irisés d'un soleil de début d'après-midi. De sa crise précédente, il n'y avait plus de traces. Il se sentait parfaitement normal, à l'heure actuelle… Aucun trouble du raisonnement, les rouages bien rodés de son esprit s'imbriquaient normalement les uns aux autres, sans heurts d'aucune sorte. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement nerveux, et encore moins agressif. La crise semblait passée, s'il était possible de qualifier de « crise » l'épisode déplorable qu'il venait de subir.

« Si c'est un effet de ce dérivé du sérum… » commença-t-il finalement d'une voix lente et posée, démontrant qu'il délivrait tout simplement le fruit de sa réflexion actuelle. « Que doit-on en déduire ? Est-ce que le produit nous rend sauvage ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il détruit petit à petit notre civilité pour nous livrer à nos plus bas instincts ? »

« Nick… » soupira Judy avant de le rejoindre et de saisir sa patte droite entre les siennes. « Nous avons évolué… Il n'y a plus en nous ces instincts meurtriers qui dictaient autrefois nos conduites primales. Notre civilité n'est pas une question d'éducation, ni d'influence sociale… C'est ce que nous sommes devenus après des millénaires d'évolution. Aucun produit au monde ne peut faire rejaillir en nous ce que nous ne sommes plus… Ce que nous n'avons jamais été. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que mon père semblait penser… » contra Nick en détournant le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Judy, une note d'angoisse au fond de la voix.

« Tu as lu comme moi ces rapports, non ? Ils cherchaient à identifier et stimuler les gênes conditionnant nos instincts primordiaux. Visiblement, quelque part au fond de nous, il resterait une trace des monstres que nous étions, il y a des milliers d'années. Et leur but était de faire ressurgir la bête en nous… Ou plutôt dans les soldats qui servaient de sujets tests, bien entendu, le tout pour le bénéfice de l'armée. »

« Tu crois qu… » hésita Judy, laissant sa phrase en suspens, trop horrifiée par l'évidence qui se profilait au travers de cette question qu'elle ne pouvait pas poser, car elle supposait l'implication de Jonathan Wilde dans une série de drames terribles, particulièrement actuelle.

« Oui, je le crois. » acquiesça Nick. « Je crois que mon père a participé à la conception du sérum. »

« Rien ne te permet de penser ça ! » contra-t-elle un peu maladroitement.

« Tu dis ça pour essayer de me préserver, mais dans le fond tu sais que c'est vrai ! » répliqua Nick en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle y lu une forme de sévérité qui l'obligea à acquiescer. Elle ne faisait pas face à un enfant à qui elle aurait pu cacher la vérité. Le renard avait sans doute vu juste, il était inutile de chercher à le nier sous le seul prétexte que cela risquait de lui faire du mal.

« Je… Je suppose… » admit-elle finalement en baissant la tête, vaincue.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » ajouta Nick en fermant les yeux, prenant un air plus résigné. « Je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir réellement connu mon père. Tout ceci ne fait que le confirmer. »

C'était dur. Jonathan Wilde avait été un mystère pour son propre fils pendant de nombreuses années, mais au moins ce-dernier pouvait-il se rattacher à l'image d'un homme honorable, investi et plein de bonnes attentions, qui avait été jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie pour préserver l'un de ses enfants. Mais maintenant, cette sale affaire éclaboussait ce tableau idyllique (et clairement faussé), le recouvrant d'une couche de crasse bien épaisse. Non, Jonathan Wilde n'avait finalement pas été un mammifère aussi irréprochable que ce que son fils avait pu penser, au cours de toutes ces années. Il avait idéalisé son père, et encore plus après son décès, cette façon de se souvenir de lui rendant moins atroce la perspective de son injuste et cruelle disparition… Au point de l'ériger en une sorte de modèle inatteignable, un exemple à suivre lorsqu'il s'égarait en chemin (et bon sang, il s'était égaré un paquet de fois). Et à présent, que restait-il de tous ces bons sentiments ? Il apprenait qu'au final son père était très certainement à l'origine d'un produit des plus nocifs, destiné à décupler l'agressivité et les instincts combattifs de soldats, dans le but de les transformer en brutes de guerre à la solde de l'armée… Et que ce produit, loin d'avoir disparu dans les méandres de l'oubli (ou son immoralité aurait dû tout naturellement le conduire), avait ressurgi bien des années plus tard, plongeant Zootopie dans un chaos innommable, jusqu'à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, le fils prodigue, le prenant pour cible dans le but de le pousser à assassiner la lapine dont il était tombé amoureux. Oui, décidemment, il aurait du mal à ne pas se sentir quelque peu amer suite à une telle découverte. Et ce n'était peut-être pas le pire.

« Nick… Tout le monde commet des erreurs. » argumenta Judy, qui cherchait à trouver un moyen détourné de le réconforter. « Ton père ne pouvait certainement pas s'imaginer ce que provoquerait la création d'un tel produit, à l'époque où il l'a développé. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Carotte. » contra le renard d'une voix calme. « Ce sérum va à l'encontre de tout ce que mon père a cherché à accomplir par la suite. Wilde Times, tous ces projets de rapprochement entre les espèces par l'éducation, l'écoute, l'observation, la compréhension mutuelle… Ce n'est plus une erreur, à ce stade… C'est un désaveu ! »

« Et c'est certainement comme ça qu'il faut le voir. » acquiesça Judy, avant de poursuivre. « Mais dans l'autre sens. »

Le renard lui lança un regard perplexe, mais demeura silencieux, désireux de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Ton père a regretté ce qu'il avait créé, au point de démissionner… C'est sans doute pour ça que c'est arrivé. L'incident qui a mis un terme au Projet Hundred était très certainement lié à un test raté du sérum… Un évènement dramatique qui a viré à la catastrophe. Ton père a compris son erreur… Et il a passé le reste de sa vie à essayer de la réparer en trouvant un autre moyen de mettre à profit son savoir, dans un but pacifique et pédagogique. »

« Mais à ce jour, Wilde Times croule dans la poussière, ignoré de tous, tandis que le sérum fait des ravages en ville… Tu vois ce qu'il reste de la mémoire de mon père ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux lui reprocher maintenant. » contra Judy en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas lui qui utilise le sérum, qui monte des complots et tente de semer le chaos à Zootopie. Ton père a fait sa part pour essayer de réparer l'erreur qu'il avait commise. D'autres se servent de cette erreur aujourd'hui, pour faire le mal. C'est eux qui souillent la mémoire de ton père, en faisant usage de ce qu'il a essayé de combattre pendant le reste de sa vie… Ne commets pas l'erreur de leur donner raison. »

Le renard resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, semblant soupeser la pertinence du raisonnement de son interlocutrice, dont le regard assuré lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas proféré des paroles en l'air, dans le seul but de le réconforter. Elle pensait chaque mot. Et sans doute avait-elle raison, d'une certaine façon.

« Ta vision des choses est tellement naïve, parfois… » répondit Nick, cherchant à se montrer cynique en dépit du sourire sincère qui se dessinait progressivement sur son museau. « Tu vois toujours les choses du bon côté, pas vrai ? »

« Il n'y pas de bon ou de mauvais côté. » répliqua Judy en haussant les épaules. « Seulement l'un qui est meilleur que l'autre. »

Nick acquiesça doucement, toujours estomaqué par la façon dont la lapine parvenait à tirer le positif de n'importe quelle situation, même la plus épineuse, même la plus désespérée. Oh, elle savait être en proie au doute, elle aussi… Mais, elle n'abandonnait jamais. Pas tant qu'elle jugeait ne pas avoir tout donné. Il se pencha sur elle et la saisit dans ses bras, la serrant avec force contre lui, tout en glissant son museau entre ses deux oreilles dressées par la surprise.

« Merci… » souffla-t-il presque silencieusement.

Judy resserra ses bras autour du renard et lui rendit son étreinte, enfonçant son visage contre son torse, essayant de faire passer par l'intensité de son geste tout l'amour et l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

L'un comme l'autre aurait souhaité que ce moment dure toujours, ne prenne jamais fin, car il les éloignait de toute la tension, des questionnements et des angoisses qui caractérisaient leur quotidien mouvementé, depuis quelques temps… Mais il était impossible de se réfugier éternellement dans le bien-être procuré par ce seul contact, qui serait appelé à se renouveler autant de fois que nécessaire, de toute manière. Nick fit donc un pas de recul, non sans déposer un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la lapine.

« Néanmoins, ça ne rend pas la situation moins inquiétante, pas vrai ? » lâcha-t-il, presque comme si ce moment d'évasion n'avait jamais réellement eu lieu. Il préservait ainsi l'authenticité de ce qu'il ressentait pour Judy. Un sentiment puissant qui ne cessait de croître, de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de minute en minute… C'en était presque effrayant.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-elle finalement, en soulignant sa réponse d'un étrange sourire enjôleur. « Mais nous progressons, pas vrai ? »

« Dans une direction qui m'inquiète, je dois bien l'admettre… » répondit le renard en plongeant ses pattes dans ses poches.

« Je peux donc me risquer à une hypothèse déplaisante ? » demanda Judy en penchant la tête sur le côté, suivant le mouvement fuyant du regard de Nick, qui avait encore du mal à se dépêtrer de son malaise.

« Tu peux y aller… De toute manière je vois mal ce qui pourrait rendre la journée plus désagréable. »

« Oh, pauvre chou… Moi je connais plein de moyens de la rendre plus agréable. » enchaîna-t-elle sur un ton tendancieux qui le poussa à écarquiller les yeux. La lapine s'amusa follement des réactions soudaines qu'elle parvenait à faire naître chez son renard, et se félicita de l'effet certain qu'elle ne manquait pas d'avoir sur lui… La réciproque était certainement vrai, d'ailleurs… Mais Nick ne semblait pas d'humeur particulièrement flirteuse aujourd'hui. Elle parvenait sans mal à le comprendre, étant donné les circonstances.

Judy prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Ce qu'elle allait soumettre au verdict de son compagnon était une hypothèse risquée. Un peu comme jeter un pavé dans la mare… Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, et la prudence ne les mènerait à rien. De toute manière, elle avait confiance en Nick. Peu importait la violence de ce qu'elle avait à proposer, elle savait qu'il saurait le juger d'une oreille attentive… et surtout réfléchie. Du moins le souhaitait-elle, car le sujet qu'elle allait aborder ne manquerait certainement pas de le rendre quelque peu… impulsif si elle se basait sur son expérience en la matière, bien entendu.

« C'est à propos du Berger… » commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

A la seule grimace que cette référence fit naître chez Nick, la lapine comprit que la conversation serait houleuse. Et encore, elle ne faisait qu'évoquer la base du problème, ce qui allait suivre ne ferait que redoubler la rage sourde qui ne manquait pas de brûler dans le cœur du renard dès qu'on abordait des sujets très sensibles. Mais peu importait, il fallait qu'ils avancent, et si cela ne passait pas par la mise en commun de leurs idées respectives, de leurs suppositions et hypothèses personnelles, alors ils continueraient à piétiner et à être les victimes des circonstances. Il fallait prendre les devants dans cette histoire, pour enfin retourner la situation. Aux yeux de Judy, ils avaient assez subits : il fallait maintenant contre-attaquer.

« A ton avis… » continua-t-elle avec plus de conviction. « Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que le Berger soit en réalité… ton frère, Vincent ? »

Nick écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué par la question, mais au final, pas vraiment surpris de la voir arriver sur le tapis. Judy avait craint que le renard ne s'emporte, s'enflamme, ou pire encore, se referme totalement sur lui-même comme cela pouvait lui arriver lorsqu'il était question de son frère. Mais il resta relativement serein, la seule preuve palpable de sa nervosité latente se traduisant sous la forme d'un léger tremblement.

« Alors tu y as pensé aussi ? » répondit-il finalement dans un soupir.

La lapine acquiesça. Les suspicions et preuves allant dans ce sens commençant à s'accumuler, et elle se doutait bien que Nick s'en était lui aussi rendu compte, bien qu'il n'ait jamais mis en mot cette inquiétude qui le torturait pourtant en silence depuis un moment déjà.

« Oui. » déclara Judy avec assurance. « Cela me semble malheureusement très probable. Le fait qu'il te connaisse, t'appelle par ton prénom complet, qu'il soit si familier à ton égard, qu'il sache où tu habites, qu'il ait su pertinemment où chercher ce qu'il a dérobé… Des documents liés à un passif dans la Compagnie 112, et aujourd'hui nous découvrons qu'enfant il a approché de près ou de loin l'organisation… Pour des raisons inconnues, certes… Mais qui ont pu lui faire avoir des contacts avec Doug, et donc avoir accès au sérum. Mais également qu'il ait cherché à te blesser, à te faire du mal par tous les moyens, te pousser à me tuer… Comme s'il voulait se venger de toi, d'une certaine manière. Cela correspondrait assez bien à la description que tu m'en as faite. »

« Pas très glorieuse, il faut croire. » se risqua à ironiser Nick, qui grimaçait de plus en plus à chaque argument que Judy ajoutait à la sérieuse pile de son accusation enfiévrée. Rien qu'il n'ait lui-même anticipé, bien entendu : chacun de ces points avaient été soigneusement analysés, soupesés et occultés au cours des nombreuses heures d'insomnie qui le torturaient depuis quelques temps…

 _Tu me connais…_ résonna la voix spectrale du Berger onirique qui peuplait ses cauchemars. Oui, c'était vrai… Mais pourtant, s'il le connaissait, il était certain d'une chose à présent… Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, et s'il avait partagé la même certitude que Judy pendant un petit moment, gardant pour lui ses doutes et ses accusations, il était certain à présent qu'il avait fait fausse route.

« Tout porte à croire qu'il pourrait effectivement se cacher derrière le masque du Berger. » admit Nick d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Et j'ai aussi fini par croire que Vincent pouvait être derrière tout ça. »

« Mais ? » questionna Judy, qui avait bien perçu le revirement dans l'intonation du renard.

« Mais je suis à présent sûr et certain que ce n'est pas lui. Vincent ne peut pas être le Berger, Carotte. Et crois-moi, j'aurais presque souhaité que ce soit le cas. Ça m'aurait paru bien plus simple. »

Les oreilles de Judy retombèrent lourdement dans son dos à l'audition de cette réponse, qu'elle aurait aimé favorable, elle aussi… Non pas qu'elle se soit réjouie à l'idée que le pire ennemi de Zootopie puisse être le frère de l'amour de sa vie, bien au contraire, mais au moins c'était une piste à laquelle elle avait pu se rattacher, et qui ouvrait des perspectives en matière d'enquête et d'investigations. A présent, tout semblait à nouveau dense et confus, mais elle refusait de lâcher l'idée aussi facilement, bien que la conviction dans le ton du renard lui ait fait comprendre que sa contestation laissait peu de place au doute.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de son innocence ? » le questionna-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Concernant mon frère, je ne pense pas que l'usage du terme « innocent » ou d'un quelconque de ses diminutifs soit de rigueur… » corrigea Nick en affichant une mine réprobatrice. « … Cependant, je ne peux pas sciemment laisser sous-entendre qu'il pourrait être le Berger, alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Nick poussa un léger soupir avant de pointer sa truffe du pouce, et haussa les épaules comme si ce geste suffisait à tout expliquer. Néanmoins, il ajouta : « Mon fichu odorat, Carotte. Si mon frère avait été sous cet attirail grotesque, je l'aurais reconnu à la première bouffée d'air, et cela même s'il s'était recouvert d'atténuateur olfactif de la pointe des oreilles au bout de la queue. »

« Et tu n'as pas reconnu l'odeur du Berger ? » questionna Judy de façon rhétorique, la réponse coulant de source : si le leader des Gardiens du Troupeau avait été identifié par le flair de Nick, il n'aurait pas attendu autant de temps avant de révéler à tous qui se cachait derrière ce sinistre masque d'agneau.

Le renard secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative, mais fut obligé de nuancer son avis sur la question : « Néanmoins, j'ai perçu des fragrances qui me semblaient familières, mais que je n'ai pas réussi à identifier… Cette légère touche aromatique que j'ai pu percevoir me travaille depuis des jours, et des nuits… Je sais que je connais cette odeur, et donc qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je sois en mesure d'identifier cet enfoiré… Mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

« Pas étonnant… Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même : tu connais tout le monde. » ironisa gentiment Judy, qui ne voulait pas voir Nick s'emporter trop vivement, après la crise qu'ils venaient de traverser. « Du coup, difficile de se remémorer de l'odeur de chacun. »

« Bien la première fois que je regrette d'avoir un tel nombre de connaissances dans mon petit agenda privé, Carotte. »

« Et aucune chance, je suppose, qu'il ait pu disposer d'un moyen de contrefaire sa propre odeur, pour prévenir tout risque d'être identifié, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il portait de l'atténuateur olfactif… Ça, c'est certain. » acquiesça Nick. « Il voulait donc dissimuler son odeur, parce qu'il savait que je risquais de la reconnaître… Mais un moyen de totalement modifier sa fragrance personnelle ? Je ne crois pas qu'un tel dispositif existe, Carotte… »

Judy poussa un petit râle de frustration. « On n'est pas vraiment plus avancés, pas vrai ? »

« De toute manière, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi… Même au-delà de l'odeur qui ne concorde pas… Le rôle de Berger, ça colle pas du tout avec la personnalité et les antécédents de Vincent. »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis si longtemps… » contra la lapine en secouant la tête. « Les gens changent. »

« Ouai, je sais… Mais à ce point ? » Nick la saisit délicatement par les épaules, lui faisant ainsi comprendre l'importance de ce qui allait suivre. « Ne t'y trompe pas… Je ne suis pas en train de prétendre que Vincent serait incapable de faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble que ce que le Berger nous a fait subir… Je pense que ce que je t'ai raconté à son sujet laisse assez bien transparaître le genre de mammifère qu'il est. Et c'est justement là que ça ne colle pas : Vincent est un prédateur qui a une haine farouche et absolue des proies… Alors l'imaginer à la tête des Gardiens du Troupeau, un groupe d'extrémistes spécistes luttant pour la dominance des proies sur les prédateurs, ça ne colle absolument pas… »

Judy hocha doucement la tête, sentant l'agitation presque palpable qui gagnait peu à peu le renard. Elle déposa ses pattes sur ses poignets, qui reposaient toujours contre ses frêles épaules, et serra doucement, espérant le calmer par ce contact. Néanmoins, cette conversation, sorte de brainstorming trop longtemps contenu, était trop importante pour être abrégée. Il fallait qu'ils mettent en confrontation toutes leurs idées, dans l'espoir de pouvoir avancer.

« Sauf si on considère que la tête pensante des Gardiens du Troupeau est ce qui subsiste de la Compagnie 112, et qu'elle manipule allégrement ses subordonnés pour les pousser à agir dans un sens qui n'est pas celui qu'elle leur présente. Leurs actions ont laissé sous-entendre que la hiérarchie des Gardiens se moquait ouvertement du sort de ses subalternes, et que les actions qu'ils leur faisaient mener étaient des actes de façade, dissimulant d'autres projets secrets… »

« Tu veux dire… Comme cette attaque à l'encontre des Marches pour la paix, qui n'étaient en fait qu'un moyen détourner pour… Tester ce nouveau sérum sur un groupe témoin ? »

Judy hocha la tête avec gravité. « Un groupe témoin traçable, de surcroît. »

Nick lui lança un regard torve, ne comprenant pas exactement où elle voulait en venir, mais ses instincts réagissant immédiatement à la menace sous-entendue, qui se fit ressentir par un nouveau tremblement incontrôlable.

« Nick… Je pense qu'ils ont ciblé les policiers de Zootopie, car ils disposaient d'une liste précise de leurs état-civils. N'importe qui peut se procurer des informations sur les agents au service de la municipalité, ce droit de regard public est le même que celui qui concerne l'armée… Bien entendu, on ne révèle rien de particulier dans ces données, en tout cas rien qui puisse impacter la vie privée des officiers… Mais si tu veux tester un produit sur un groupe témoin, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une traçabilité de tes sujets d'expérience, c'est d'être en mesure de les identifier, de les localiser, et de les observer, pas vrai ? »

« Et en prime, ils remettent en question la fiabilité des forces de l'ordre… Leur faisant perdre la confiance du public. » Judy acquiesça une nouvelle fois, tandis que Nick se raidissait, prolongeant sa réflexion d'une note plus sombre. « Mais également en l'affaiblissant drastiquement… Si les autres mammifères ayant été touchés par le sérum subissent les mêmes effets secondaires que moi, alors… »

« Alors la police est en difficulté, car elle ne peut plus affecter les prédateurs « instables » sur le terrain, par crainte d'un incident qui pourrait définitivement ternir l'image des forces de l'ordre. Surtout après l'affaire Bellwether, qui est encore dans toutes les mémoires. »

« Mais… Mais enfin, que… Que cherche-t-il à faire ? » reprit Nick d'une voix tremblante de frustration, tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient peu à peu sous l'effet de l'excitation, ce que Judy ne tarda pas à remarquer, mais chercha à ignorer… Elle avait confiance en son renard, elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle s'inquiéter de ces petits débordements, cela ne ferait qu'accroître son stress et son inquiétude.

« Je pense qu'ils cherchent à créer le chaos et la confusion, tout en mettant peu à peu leurs pions en place. Ils dressent les communautés de mammifères les unes contre les autres, donnent une image négative des proies comme des prédateurs, poussant l'opinion publique à se méfier de tout et tout le monde, et même des institutions supposées les protéger : la police, l'armée, et même les politiques… Chacun va se retrouver à agir dans son coin, affaibli et démuni. »

« Et quand tout va péter, personne ne sera prêt pour contrecarrer leurs plans… » acheva Nick en détournant le regard. « Il sera déjà trop tard. »

Judy secoua doucement la tête, percevant le trouble incontrôlable qui agitait son ami, et qui était consécutif de son état de fragilité passager… Habituellement, Nick était plus solide, plus ferme, plus sage que ça. Il aurait posément analysé la situation et en aurait tiré une explication logique et implacable qui, si elle s'avérait faussée, aurait laissé ouvertes des pistes de réflexion supplémentaires… Mais le renard n'était pas dans son état normal, et Judy savait qu'elle devait le ménager. Cependant, même impacté, l'instinct et l'intelligence de Nick étaient intacts, et elle avait besoin de sa présence d'esprit pour y voir plus clair elle-même dans ses propres certitudes. Elle avait l'impression de visualiser toutes les pièces du puzzle sous ses yeux, mais en dépit de ses efforts pour les imbriquer les unes dans les autres, il demeurait des erreurs et des dissonances. C'était une sensation extrêmement frustrante.

« Alors, Nick… » essaya une dernière fois la lapine, tentant le tout pour le tout. « Vincent ne pourrait-il pas être à l'origine d'une telle machination ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Carotte… » reprit Nick d'une voix tremblante, quelque peu mue par une inexplicable colère. « C'est tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il pourrait faire, mais je ne le vois pas à la tête d'un tel truc, c'est tout. Quant à la possibilité qu'il soit le Berger, sors-toi ça de la tête une bonne fois pour toute, d'accord ? »

Judy eut un léger mouvement de recul face à l'agressivité imprévisible dont il venait de faire preuve. La dernière réplique avait été lâchée sur un ton plus violent que nécessaire, et s'était vue accompagnée d'un grognement incontrôlé. Nick sembla stupéfait de son propre emportement, et fit un pas en arrière, redressant une patte contre son museau tout en lançant un regard éperdu en direction de la lapine, qui le regardait avec une intensité particulière, qu'il aurait pu interpréter comme une forme de crainte à son égard si cela n'avait pas été elle.

Comme pour chasser cette idée qui tentait de naître en son esprit, et ne faisant que rendre ses pensées plus confuses et plus sauvages, Judy le rejoignit d'un pas ferme, se dressa sur la pointe de ses pattes, et l'attrapa par le cou pour le contraindre à réduire la distance qui le séparait encore d'elle. Elle calla son museau contre son épaule et le serra avec douceur, frottant délicatement sa joue contre son pelage épars.

« Ça va aller, Nick… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix pleine de tendresse. « Respire doucement… Reprends ton calme… Sens mon odeur. »

Presque comme si cet ordre avait été transmis directement à son système nerveux, il obéit sur le champ, et huma avec intensité la fragrance si délicate, suave et particulière que dégageait sa femelle… Ses pupilles se révulsèrent contre ses paupières… Ses sens en alerte ne faisaient que renforcer l'efficacité déjà redoutable de son odorat. S'il y avait bien une chose positive à tirer de cet état étrange dans lequel il se trouvait, c'était cette amélioration subite de ses sens de prédateurs, et plus particulièrement de celui-ci car il avait l'impression de pouvoir ressentir le grain de l'odeur de Judy, cette gamme olfactive si familière à présent, si rassurante, si réconfortante… Il aurait pu s'y perdre, sans jamais trouver la volonté de la quitter.

« Tu sens ? » demanda la lapine de cette même voix affectueuse, où ne transparaissait pas la moindre once de frayeur. « C'est l'odeur de ta femelle… De ta proie… Qui ne te craint pas, qui n'a aucune raison de te craindre… Alors tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou… Oui, je peux… » parvint-il à articuler avec difficulté, sa mâchoire toujours crispée par l'enfièvrement qui l'avait gagné quelques instants auparavant.

« C'est… C'est bien… C'est ce qu'il faut… » susurra-t-elle, le souffle insistant de Nick et la pression humide de sa truffe contre sa peau la faisant frissonner de plaisir, bien malgré elle. « Tu sais que tu peux te détendre, auprès de moi… Tu sais que je suis là pour toi… »

Une pensée irraisonnée traversa l'esprit de Nick, transperçant violemment le réconfort de cette bulle protectrice que Judy avait formé autour de lui, autour d'eux. Une idée noire, irrationnelle, mais qu'il ne pouvait rejeter, en dépit de son incongruité…

« Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, Judy… » parvint-il à maugréer entre deux soubresauts incontrôlables.

A qui faisait-il référence ? Au Berger ? A Vincent ? Même lui n'aurait su le dire en cet instant où ses sens instinctifs brouillés par les effets pervers du sérum se confrontaient à sa raison.

Aux yeux de Judy, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, car elle savait très bien que c'était son renard qui était en danger. Bien plus qu'elle, en réalité. Elle fronça les sourcils, et serra Nick plus fort, l'espace d'une seconde, comme pour le préserver d'une menace invisible.

« Non, Nick. C'est moi qui ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal. »

Il se recula un instant, afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, ne saisissait pas très bien pourquoi elle disait ça, puisqu'il était incapable de concevoir (en règle générale, et encore moins dans son état actuel) qu'elle puisse chercher à le préserver envers et contre tout. Dans sa vision des choses rendue plus instinctive encore qu'à l'accoutumée, c'était à lui de la protéger… Mais la conviction qu'il put lire dans son regard acheva de le persuader qu'elle avait certainement raison, au final, et qu'il pouvait s'en remettre totalement à elle. Il veillerait sur elle, elle veillerait sur lui, ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre. Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Ce n'était plus la peine de ne jamais montrer aux autres qu'ils l'avaient blessé… Tant que Judy serait auprès de lui, plus jamais rien ne pourrait le blesser…

« C'est une promesse ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire incontrôlable se dessinant sur museau. Un sourire radieux, exempt de toute forme de doute, de crainte, et qui témoignait de sa reprise progressive de contrôle sur lui-même.

Judy lui rendit son sourire, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, achevant ce baiser à la fois doux et délicat d'un petit coup de langue sur sa truffe humide. Nick tressauta légèrement à ce contact inattendu, et poussa un petit rire en voyant l'air satisfait qu'affichait sa lapine.

« C'est une promesse. » répondit-elle.

* * *

Bogo releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux secs apparaissant au travers du filtre de verre de ses lunettes de lecture. Il laissa retomber le compte-rendu qu'il avait sous les yeux, refermant le rabat d'une patte lente et mesurée, avant de se laisser tomber au fond de son siège, sans ajouter le moindre commentaire. D'un regard lent et circonspect, il prit le temps de fixer son attention sur chacun des trois mammifères qui remplissaient l'espace pourtant plus que confortable de son bureau. La présence de l'officier Pennington aidait en ce sens, assurément. Delgato se tenait légèrement en retrait et fut le seul à soutenir ouvertement le regard que son supérieur posa sur lui. Leur échange oculaire fut bref, mais parlant… La question muette de Bogo trouva une réponse toute aussi silencieuse dans les pupilles vertes pâles du tigre, qui se contenta d'hocher très brièvement la tête pour confirmer la véracité de tout ce que le chef du ZPD venait de lire. Finalement, les yeux de Bogo glissèrent en direction de Fangmeyer, qui essayait de passer pour détendu, mais ne parvenait à dissimuler sa nervosité, celle-ci se traduisant par le battement lent mais néanmoins incontrôlable de sa queue, à l'alternance gauche-droite aussi régulière que celle d'un métronome.

Finalement, cet insoutenable moment d'expectative prit fin, Bogo rompant tout naturellement le silence qui avait envahi le bureau depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, sa voix grave et forte résonnant dans l'espace. Fangmeyer crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

« En effet, peu de place au doute. » déclara placidement le buffle, avant de pousser un soupir contrit. « Il est regrettable que ces informations aient mis autant de temps à nous parvenir, mais félicitons nous d'être enfin au courant. »

Fangmeyer opina légèrement du chef, se mordant les lèvres pour contenir le sourire triomphal qui cherchait à s'imposer sur son visage canin… Parvenir à enfin se faire entendre auprès de Bogo, et voir ses théories enfin prises au sérieux était une satisfaction de tous les instants… Même si en théorie, le chef ne reconnaissait officiellement que la version des faits telle qu'ils avaient été avancés par Dawn Bellwether… Aucune de ses propres hypothèses personnelles et suppositions d'enquête n'avaient encore osé franchir la frontière de ses réflexions intimes. Et il doutait encore que le faire aussi tôt soit une bonne idée. Il n'avait aucune raison de se défier de Bogo, mais cela ne l'obligeait pas non plus à lui faire aveuglément confiance.

« Lieutenant Delgato ! » reprit finalement le chef du ZPD, son subalterne réagissant au quart de tours en faisant un pas en avant et en se redressant, manifestant ainsi qu'il était à l'écoute des ordres à venir. « Faites préparer une cellule dans notre centre de détention spécial pour protection des témoins criminels. Nous allons y transférer Dawn Bellwether au plus vite. »

« Vous souhaitez que le transfert soit effectué quand ? »

« Le plus vite possible. » répondit le buffle en feuilletant son agenda, afin de vérifier s'il pourrait lui-même participé à cette mission de transport. « Demain serait le mieux. Dans deux jours au plus tard. J'ai besoin de réunir une équipe de surveillance et d'interrogation triée sur le volet… Des individus de confiance. »

« Y aurait-il des raisons de croire que certains membres de nos forces soient indignes de confiance, chef ? » se risqua Fangmeyer, attirant l'attention quelque peu piquée de Bogo sur lui… Un acte que quiconque aurait préféré éviter, le chef n'étant pas connu pour être particulièrement tendre lorsqu'on prenait l'initiative de s'immiscer dans une conversation qu'il était supposé mener.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… » répondit finalement Bogo, sans velléité apparente, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Delgato. « Néanmoins, je ne peux pas confier une tâche aussi importante à n'importe qui. Il est clair que Dawn Bellwether est devenue un témoin clé dans cette affaire… On ne peut plus prendre le moindre risque. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

« Et s'il arrive quelque chose à Bellwether pendant que nous mettons en place le transfert ? » intervint Francine d'une voix légèrement inquiète. Elle semblait encore avoir du mal à croire que l'enquête se soit profilée dans une telle direction, et que les suppositions de Fangmeyer, qu'elle avait toujours jugée comme étant alarmistes, se soient finalement vérifiées avec une exactitude des plus effrayantes.

« Pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. » répondit Delgato, qui avait anticipé la question que Bogo allait retourner vers lui. « Je me suis assuré auprès de l'officier Swinton que Dawn Bellwether bénéficierait d'une garde rapprochée jusqu'à ce qu'un éventuel transfert soit mis en place. »

« Bon travail, lieutenant. » répondit simplement Bogo, sans la moindre emphase (et pas énormément d'enthousiasme non plus, mais il était inutile de s'attendre à autre chose venant du chef du ZPD).

Fangmeyer se racla finalement la gorge, un peu gêné d'être celui qui serait contraint de faire venir le sujet sur le tapis, mais il avait attendu assez longtemps, et subit suffisamment de détours pour ne pas être en mesure de contenir son impatience une seconde de plus.

« Et concernant la Compagnie 112 ? » demanda-t-il, tout en percevant le léger voile sombre qui recouvrit le regard de Bogo à la seule audition de ce nom. « Que fait-on, finalement ? »

« Hmmm… » répondit le buffle d'un ton pensif, tout en se laissant retomber au fond de son siège. « Les éléments vont malheureusement dans le sens que vous redoutiez tant, Fangmeyer… Vous devez être satisfait, non ? »

« Heu… Pas vraiment chef, la question n'était pas de… »

« On s'en cogne. » répliqua derechef le buffle, peu enclin à perdre son temps face à cette manifestation de fausse modestie, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être en cet instant. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai reconnu un certain sérieux à cette piste dès que vous m'en avez parlé pour la première fois, mais il faut prendre des pincettes avec ce type d'informations, car elles ont vite tendance à faire beaucoup de bruit. »

« V… Vraiment ? » s'étonna Fangmeyer, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Oui. » confirma Bogo en poussant un soupir. « Mais ne vous mettez pas martel en tête. On est certainement à mille lieux des imbroglios complotistes que vous avez pu vous figurer, avec votre imagination débordante… »

Fangmeyer aurait bien été tenté de le contredire en avançant les dernières informations que lui avait fournies Finnick, mais il était encore trop tôt pour se perdre en conjectures par rapport à cette piste… Même si des groupuscules divers et variés s'étaient trouvés réunis en un même lieu, autour d'une même activité criminelle, et semblaient travailler en association, il lui fallait d'avantage de preuves pour justifier une quelconque accusation de complot… Et visiblement, Bogo ne voyait pas les choses avec la même portée. La suite de ses explications vint d'ailleurs le confirmer.

« Le groupuscule qui se fait appeler « Compagnie 112 » n'est en rien rattaché à l'armée. » expliqua Bogo en retirant calmement ses lunettes de son museau, pour les ranger avec doigté dans l'étui qui leur était destiné. « Du moins, il ne l'est plus. »

« De quoi s'agit-il, dans ce cas ? » questionna Fangmeyer en se dressant de tout son long, les pattes agrippées au rebord du bureau.

« Le lieutenant Delgato vous donnera tous les détails. »

« Comment, lieutenant ? » demanda Fangmeyer d'une voix grinçante. « Vous étiez au courant ? »

« J'ai eu accès au dossier suite à l'entretien entre le chef et Shepard Bellwether. » confirma Delgato, la mine un peu sombre, dissimulant à grand mal une pointe de honte. Même Francine, pourtant discrète (ce qui tenait de l'exploit pour un éléphant) sembla s'offusquer. « Le chef y avait glissé quelques notes sur la Compagnie 112, telle qu'elle existe à l'état actif aujourd'hui, ainsi que des référencements vers des dossiers d'archive privés, que nous conservons dans la remise sous scellé. Cependant, tant que rien ne venait confirmer d'avantage une potentielle implication, je devais conserver ces informations confidentielles. »

« Et c'est également ce que vous ferez, Fangmeyer. » ajouta Bogo avec fermeté.

« Que voudriez-vous que je divulgue ? » répliqua le loup avec défiance. « Je ne suis pour ainsi dire au courant de rien, et vous me cachez encore une grande part de la vérité. »

« Il n'y a pas de _vérité_ , et encore moins de choses à cacher. » contesta le buffle sur un ton agacé. « Votre petit amour propre, on s'en cogne ! »

« C'est pas une question d'amour propre, chef ! » répondit Fangmeyer avec d'avantage de véhémence. « Nos concitoyens sont menacés… Le ZPD lui-même est menacé. Nous avons été victimes d'une attaque directe, dont nous avons essayé de minimiser l'impact, mais qui est néanmoins réelle. Vous avez vu l'ambiance dans les locaux depuis que c'est arrivé ? Même les flics ont la trouille ! »

« Ça suffit, Fangmeyer ! » contra Bogo d'une voix tonitruante en abattant son lourd poing sur la surface du bureau. Le fracas sonore fut suffisant pour appeler tout le monde au silence face à l'autorité naturelle du buffle, qu'une telle manifestation de puissance suffisait à rappeler. « Nous respectons un système hiérarchique et administratif. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Certaines informations sont classées secret-défense, ou se voient considérées comme potentiellement dangereuses dans le sens où elles pourraient perturber l'ordre public. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes parfois contraints de maintenir ces informations sous silence, même vis-à-vis de nos propres équipes. Alors arrêtez vos allusions, sinon je change d'avis vous concernant, et je ne vous affecte pas à l'équipe d'enquête du lieutenant Delgato ! »

Le loup blanc redressa une oreille, un éclat de curiosité au fond du regard. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'affectation, chef ? »

« J'allais y venir, avant que vous ne décidiez de monter sur vos grands-chevaux… Et je dis ça avec tout le respect que je dois à la majestueuse famille des équidés. »

Si Bogo avait connu Lonchmain, le bourrin voisin de ses parents à Wheelington, il aurait peut être revu à la baisse sa très haute estime des chevaux, qui n'étaient clairement pas tous des étalons. L'idée de le fit ricaner bien malgré lui, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part du chef, qui devait certainement s'imaginer que son interlocuteur se fichait de lui.

« Mes excuses, chef. » se pressa d'avancer Fangmeyer pour éviter tout malentendu. « Vous disiez ? »

« Je vous affecte à l'équipe d'enquête de Delgato. Un groupe relativement restreint qui s'attèlera à l'identification et à la mise sous les verrous des membres appartenant au groupuscule clandestin connu sous l'appellation de Compagnie 112. »

Clandestin, clandestin… La formulation était on ne pouvait plus minimaliste quant aux origines et au potentiel destructeur du groupuscule en question. Enfin, cela ne découlait que des conjectures personnelles de Fangmeyer, qui pouvaient être faussées, bien entendu. Mais visiblement, il ne tarderait pas à en savoir plus sur le sujet. A cette idée, il se sentit bouillir d'excitation.

« Combien de personnes composent ce groupe d'enquête ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Vous êtes quatre, en comptant le lieutenant. L'officier Pennington est également affecté à l'enquête. » répondit Bogo avec placidité.

« Qu… Qui ? Moi ? » déclara Francine, qui était restée relativement calme et discrète depuis le début de la conversation, car elle avait le sentiment étrange de ne pas être directement concerné.

« Dans la mesure où vous en savez plus que la majeure partie des autres officiers du poste, oui. » déclara Bogo en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens. « Ce groupe d'enquête nécessitait un mammifère supplémentaire pour être clairement opérationnel, et dans la mesure où vous étiez présente lors des confessions de Bellwether, j'ai décidé de vous y affecter. » Le buffle fronça les sourcils et laissa un puissant soupir s'échapper de ses naseaux. « A moins que vous refusiez cette affectation pour une raison quelconque ? »

Si on lui avait demandé de répondre en toute franchise, Francine aurait en effet décliné la proposition. Elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé pendant les marches pour la paix. Certes, ce n'était pas la Compagnie 112 qui avait directement agi, mais des membres des Gardiens du Troupeau. Néanmoins, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que l'ombre de cette étrange organisation planait au-dessus des agissements du groupe terroriste… Et Fangmeyer avait été confronté directement à cette brebis surentraînée. Des individus extrêmement dangereux, qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur leurs chemins, faisant fi des dommages collatéraux. Oui, à l'idée d'enquêter sur de tels individus, elle ne pouvait réprimer une certaine forme de crainte. Mais son sens du devoir était sans doute plus important que ses incertitudes personnelles. Elle se redressa fièrement, et secoua la tête.

« Non, chef. » répondit-elle avec force et conviction. « Je n'ai rien à redire. »

« Parfait. » renchérit Bogo en écartant les bras, comme si cette gestuelle suffisait à clore la conversation. « Vous allez pouvoir vous mettre au travail sans attendre. Je veux des rapports réguliers de toutes les pistes et avancées de l'enquête. »

« Chef… » intervint à nouveau Fangmeyer d'une voix plus hésitante, un doute étrange lui rongeant l'esprit. « Nous opérons pour le compte du ZPD, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Comprenant sans mal le sous-entendu implicitement avancé par le loup blanc, Bogo ne put réprimer un léger ricanement motivé par des sentiments contradictoires. Il détestait et adorait tout à la fois lorsque ses subalternes faisaient preuve d'une telle perspicacité.

« Même si je serais tenté de vous répondre que nous opérons avant tout pour le compte de la ville, ce serait un mensonge de prétendre que les seuls intérêts de cette affaire sont ceux de la municipalité. »

« Que faut-il en déduire ? » demanda le lieutenant Delgato qui, visiblement, n'était pas encore au courant de tous les aspects de cette affaire.

« Eh bien… Vous savez d'où vient le quatrième membre de votre équipe, Delgato. Cela suffit à répondre à votre question. »

« Je vois… » reprit le tigre sur une note plus sombre.

« Comment ça ? » intervint Fangmeyer, piqué par la curiosité. « Qui est le quatrième membre de cette équipe ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Fang'. » répondit Delgato en haussant les épaules. « On va justement aller à sa rencontrer. »

Le loup blanc grimaça légèrement, un peu gêné par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Même s'il se réjouissait de voir que le ZPD prenait enfin l'affaire avec plus de sérieux, et se décidait à agir à l'encontre de menace considérées à tort comme dormantes jusqu'à présent, il avait le sentiment de délester certains de ses amis les plus proches de leur droit à participer à l'enquête. Finnick, Nick, mais surtout Judy… Après tout, ils avaient caressé l'espoir de faire équipe tous les deux, en attendant que le renard ne sorte de l'académie. La probabilité de cette association se faisait de plus en plus incertaine.

« Mais pour le lieutenant Hopps… » tenta tout de même Fangmeyer en reportant son attention sur Bogo. « Nous espérions pouvoir travailler ensemble lorsqu'elle reprendrait le service. Sera-t-elle autorisée à rejoindre l'enquête ? »

« Non. » répliqua immédiatement Bogo en secouant la tête. Cette réponse négative totalement intransigeante fit l'effet d'une gifle au loup blanc, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le buffle ne lui laissa néanmoins pas le temps de s'en offusquer, car il précisa les raisons de son refus. « D'un, j'ai assez à faire de deux éléments intenables ayant tendance à n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes… Je n'ai pas besoin d'en plus prendre le risque de les laisser s'associer. Vous êtes déjà suffisamment ingérables chacun de votre côté. Sérieusement, je vais questionner Ursula sur la façon dont elle a entraîné la dernière promotion de cadets, parce qu'entre Hopps et vous, je n'ai pas hérité des éléments les plus faciles à gérer, en dépit de votre indéniable… et insupportable… efficacité. »

Fangmeyer grimaça. En effet, cet argument se tenait. Ni lui, ni Hopps, n'avaient la réputation d'être des officiers de police sages, raisonnables et protocolaires. Ce devait être un véritable enfer d'avoir à gérer la façon très particulière dont ils menaient leurs enquêtes. L'espace d'une seconde, le loup blanc ressentit une empathie sincère pour Bogo, et s'en voulut d'être un indécrottable têtu, qui refusait de lâcher l'affaire lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, et qui se montrait prêt à tous les excès pour parvenir à ses fins (même à outrepasser les limites de la légalité… Son association secrète avec Finnick en demeurait la preuve la plus probante).

« De deux… » reprit le buffle sans laisser le temps à Fangmeyer de répliquer. « Le lieutenant Hopps est trop personnellement impliquée dans cette affaire, en raison de ses liens… disons privés… avec Nicholas Wilde. Ses sentiments personnels pourraient entrer en conflit avec le bon déroulement de l'enquête. »

Si Judy avait entendu un tel discours, elle aurait très certainement éclaté de colère, pour tout un tas de raison plus ou moins justifiées… Mais en l'occurrence, elle était absente, et si Fangmeyer aurait pu commencer à lister tous les contre-arguments pour s'opposer à ce prétexte numéro deux, Bogo ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'engager le débat, car il poursuivit sa diatribe sans marquer le moindre temps d'arrêt.

« De trois… Nous manquons d'effectifs. Les officiers touchés par le sérum ne sont pas aptes à reprendre le travail pour l'instant. On ne peut se risquer à une quelconque instabilité dans leur comportement. De fait, nous avons reçu des affectations temporaires, pour remplacer tout ce petit monde… Dont l'un de nos anciens inspecteurs, retraité des forces de l'ordre, une véritable légende du ZPD. Je veux lui associer Hopps dès son retour. Je pense qu'il pourra lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. Le respect du protocole, par exemple, serait déjà miraculeux. »

Comme si cette dernière réflexion s'était également adressée à lui, Bogo tourna vers le loup blanc un regard mordant. Finalement, comme personne ne trouvait rien à redire quant à cette explication, le buffle se redressa avant de leur indiquer la sortie de son bureau d'un mouvement du museau.

« Vous pouvez disposer, tous les trois. »

Les officiers saluèrent leur supérieur, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Un lourd silence s'instaura entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le niveau principal. Ils allaient être amenés à travailler ensemble de façon régulière, à présent… Il n'était pas de bon ton que le début de cette collaboration relativement étroite se fasse de cette façon. Aussi, Delgato, en bon chef d'équipe, décida de prendre un petit instant pour faire le point avec son équipe nouvellement créée.

« Bien. Ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous avoir révélé tous ces éléments plus tôt… Cette décision du chef reposait avant toute chose sur ce que Bellwether était prête ou non à révéler. Si sa déclaration n'avait pas corroboré les dires de son mari, nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette conversation… »

« Dans ce cas, on peut s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait finalement avoué… » répondit Fangmeyer d'une voix légèrement méfiante.

Il ne pouvait le nier : il n'aimait pas trop ça. Jusqu'à présent, ses propres investigations sur les Gardiens du Troupeau et la Compagnie 112 s'étaient faites dans une certaine forme d'anonymat, et en marge de ses missions usuelles. Se voir ainsi propulsé dans une équipe dont la tâche principale était d'officiellement mener l'enquête sur ces groupuscules lui paraissait étrange et perturbant. Il détenait encore des informations intéressantes, que lui avait fournies Finnick, et il hésitait à les partager avec ses comparses pour le moment. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il vérifie par lui-même cette piste en premier lieu et qu'il constate de ses yeux la nature de ces « _combats d'arène_ » avant de tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Il connaissait à présent Delgato pour être un flic intègre, redoutablement efficace, mais malheureusement très protocolaire. S'il révélait les informations fournies par Finnick, il risquait déjà de mettre ce-dernier dans une position inconfortable, mais également de se voir engagé dans toute une procédure de mise en place, d'observation à distance, de demandes d'autorisation et touti quanti. Certes, il finirait par en arriver là si la situation l'exigeait, c'était certain… Mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Pour le moment, il préférait taire certains éléments. Il s'expliquerait à ce sujet si la situation venait à l'exiger, ou si l'enquête s'orientait effectivement sur cette piste. En attendant, il avait très souvent proposé des pistes, et n'avait pas reçu grand-chose en échange, pas même du respect. De cette situation actuelle, il préférait bénéficier des avantages, avant d'en faire profiter les autres. Pour une fois, ce serait à son tour de pêcher des informations sans compromission. La première d'entre elles, d'ailleurs, le taraudait depuis leur entretien avec Bogo, et il ne la laissa pas lui chatouiller le palais bien longtemps.

« Alors, qui est le quatrième membre de l'équipe ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

Sans témoigner de la même subtilité, Francine appuya l'interrogation : « Oui, je me posais justement la même question. Visiblement, ce n'est pas un membre officiel du ZPD, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. » acquiesça Delgato, l'air un peu gêné. « Je ne l'ai moi-même pas encore rencontré, pour être tout à fait honnête. Le chef Bogo m'a dit qu'elle nous attendait en salle de repos. »

Il s'agissait donc d'une femelle. Soit. De toute manière, aucun moyen de percer à jour son identité et encore moins sa nature, étant donné le peu d'éléments mis à leur disposition. Fangmeyer se demandait la raison qui poussait Bogo à se montrer si secret par rapport à tout ça. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de poser les choses à plat, clairement, sans détours, sans aléas, en se montrant seulement honnêtes et ouverts. Mais bien entendu, le buffle était pris dans les rouages de l'administration. Il y avait sans doute quelqu'un au-dessus de lui (voire même un grand groupe rempli de « _quelqu'un_ ») qui l'obligeait à agir de cette manière, et à respecter tout un tas d'étapes légales fastidieuses, emplies de pièges retors à même de bloquer l'enquête dès qu'elle commencerait à gêner les mauvaises personnes. Pas étonnant que le buffle en soit réduit à louvoyer de la sorte… Et raison de plus pour ne rien révéler des activités annexes du Syndicat pour le moment. Fangmeyer ne voulait pas voir cette piste bouillante lui échapper en raison d'une manœuvre politique déplacée. La pègre avait des oreilles partout… Même dans le bureau du chef du ZPD, c'était à craindre.

Sans plus attendre, Delgato mena ses deux subordonnés jusqu'en salle de repos. Avant qu'ils n'en franchissent la porte, ils furent surpris d'entendre le tumulte joyeux qui semblait régner à l'intérieur. Eclats de rire et applaudissements, tout laissant sous-entendre une ambiance des plus festives autour de la machine à café… Fait étrange à cette heure de l'après-midi, d'ailleurs.

Le tigre poussa la porte, les exclamations euphoriques se faisant dès lors plus palpables. La première chose que vit Fangmeyer, ce fut la fléchette qui traversait la salle de repos, pourtant longue de près de dix mètres, de part en part, avant d'aller se planter dans le plumeau d'une autre fléchette, elle-même figée au beau milieu de la cible qui ornait le mur. Un tir parfait, d'une fluidité sans pareille, et d'une puissance non-négligeable. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accompagna l'exploit, provenant d'un groupe de mammifères en uniforme occupant l'espace arrière de la salle.

Au milieu du tumulte général, tranquillement installée au sommet du casier de transmission des ordres de mission, se tenait une chauve-souris à la silhouette aussi svelte qu'étrange, qui faisait tournoyer une autre fléchette entre ses longues griffes préhensibles. D'une taille relativement impressionnante étant donnée son espèce, il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Fangmeyer pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait très certainement du fruit d'une union hybride entre une chauve-souris et un autre type de mammifère, probablement un prédateur, étant donné l'allure oblong et démarquée du museau court qui se dressait au centre de son visage gracieux, quoiqu'un peu maigre, et qui laissait apparaître la point de quelques crocs tranchants. Cette particularité la rapprochait d'avantage de l'ordre des ptéropodidés, mais sa taille, son allure élancée (bien qu'émaciée) et la courbure de son torse galbé rappelait certaines espèces de la famille des mustélidés. Son pelage d'un brun foncé tirant progressivement sur le blanc crème à mesure qu'il s'étendait vers son sternum et son ventre confirmait ce rapprochement… Très probablement la progéniture d'une roussette et d'une hermine, à première vue.

Elle était vêtue d'un simple débardeur noir surplombé d'un holster à bretelles, dans lequel étaient engoncées deux armes de poing de taille respectable, qui ne provenaient pas du stock du ZPD, car leur calibre, tout comme leur modèle, ne correspondaient pas au catalogue mis à disposition des officiers de police. C'était du matériel militaire, Fangmeyer le constata au premier coup d'œil, bien avant que cette observation ne lui soit confirmée par la vue des plaques d'identification qui pendaient autour du coup de la femelle. Elle portait d'ailleurs un pantalon treillis, fixé à sa taille malingre par un ceinturon qu'elle avait très certainement emprunté aux locaux de la police, car il contenait le matériel usuel que les officiers emportaient en mission.

Elle tourna un regard intéressé, à l'éclat flamboyant notable, en direction de la porte, constatant l'arrivée de Fangmeyer, Francine et Delgato.

« Aha ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rieuse. « Je suppose que vous êtes l'équipe du ZPD à laquelle j'ai été affectée ? »

« En effet. » répondit Delgato en affichant un sourire empli de sérieux. « Je suis le lieutenant Teddy Delgato, et voici les officiers Francine Pennington et Simon Fangmeyer. »

« Très heureuse de faire votre connaissance. » répondit la chauve-souris, avant de faire tournoyer une nouvelle fois la fléchette entre ses doigts. D'un mouvement presque imperceptible, elle la projeta à toute vitesse en direction de la cible, sans même y jeter un regard.

Fangmeyer n'eut pas besoin de regarder le résultat du lancer pour savoir qu'il fut, pour la troisième fois consécutive, parfait. La courbe du jet, l'inclination du projectile, la trajectoire mathématiquement calculée… Sur tous les aspects, ce tir était la perfection incarnée. Les cris de stupeur et les applaudissements des quelques officiers en présence, tous médusés par une maîtrise si désinvolte, lui confirma qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois fait mouche.

Satisfaite de s'être prêtée à ce petit jeu en les attendant, elle se laissa choir en direction du sol avec une grâce certaine, et les rejoignit de quelques pas rapides, ne manquant pas de saluer les quelques policiers qui la félicitaient encore.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, Fangmeyer fut une nouvelle fois impressionné par sa taille. Elle lui arrivait presque au niveau du sternum… Et pourtant, il pouvait se targuer d'être relativement haut sur patte, même pour un loup. Il avait entendu dire que les unions hybrides avaient parfois ce genre de résultats, et que les enfants issus de ces relations développaient souvent des caractéristiques physiques (et intellectuelles, par ailleurs) supérieures à la normale. Mais entre en entendre parler, et le constater aussi ouvertement, il y avait un monde.

La chauve-souris inclina la tête sur le côté, sans doute pour manifester sa lassitude à se voir ainsi observée sous toutes les coutures, et leur fit à tous trois un petit salut de l'aile.

« Je m'appelle Sully Kerrigan, sergente instructrice des tireurs d'élite de la neuvième division de l'infanterie mobile de Zootopie. Mais entre nous, on se fiche un peu de ce titre pompeux, à présent… Je suis uniquement conseillère technique pour vous. »

Une militaire… C'était à redouter. L'armée avait placé ses pions dès que la question de la Compagnie 112 avait commencé à être évoquée. Plus aucun lien avec les forces armées de Zootopie, c'était bien ce qu'avait prétendu Bogo une dizaine de minutes auparavant ? Visiblement, le groupe en question inquiétait suffisamment l'état-major pour qu'il se sente obliger de déléguer un responsable pour surveiller l'avancée de l'enquête (et très probablement pour l'orienter dans le sens voulu, à n'en pas douter). Conseillère technique était un titre pompeux pour dissimuler la véritable nature, mais surtout la fonction de Sully Kerrigan : s'assurer que l'enquête du ZPD n'éclabousserait pas la réputation de l'armée, et que ce qui serait découvert au sujet de la Compagnie 112 resterait une affaire confidentielle.

Kerrigan dût percevoir la défiance dans le regard de Fangmeyer, car elle secoua la tête, essayant d'office de crever l'abcès, que tous avaient forcément en tête à présent.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, que vous le sachiez tout de suite. »

« C'est certain. » contesta Fangmeyer d'une voix dont il espérait parvenir à dissimuler les notes méprisantes. « Vous êtes là pour que n'en mettions pas dans celles de l'armée. »

« Fangmeyer ! » répliqua immédiatement Delgato sur un ton outré, tournant vers son subalterne un regard réprobateur. Mais Kerrigan stoppa son mouvement d'un léger coup d'aile, tout en secouant la tête.

« Non, laissez. » intervint-elle sans s'emporter. « Il a parfaitement raison. »

Les trois officiers tournèrent vers elle un regard médusé, auquel elle répondit par un sourire toujours aussi mystérieux. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant de reprendre : « C'est pour cette raison que l'armée a demandé à ce qu'un conseiller technique soit adjoint à l'équipe d'enquête qui se chargerait de traquer la Compagnie 112. Aucun rapprochement officiel ne doit être fait entre ce groupuscule et les corps armés, c'est la consigne qui m'a été donnée… Même si ce serait mentir que de dire qu'aucun lien ne les unis… Et moi, je n'aime pas mentir. »

« Vous allez peut être nous faire croire que vous avec décidé d'aller à l'encontre des ordres que l'on vous a transmis au moment de vous affecter à cette mission ? » répliqua Fangmeyer, qui n'en croyait pas un traître mot.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ma mission ne se limite pas à ça… Cela fait des années que nous essayons de mettre un terme aux agissements de ce groupe activiste, et comme j'étais la meilleure personne dont ils disposaient pour mener à bien cette mission, ils m'ont choisi, en dépit du fait qu'ils savaient pertinemment que je ne respecterai pas toutes les parts du contrat. »

« Notamment les procédures visant à nous empêcher de voir la partie immergée de l'iceberg ? » demanda Francine, elle-même surprise de la tournure toute en franchise de la conversation.

Kerrigan acquiesça, avant de croiser ses ailes membraneuses contre son torse. « C'est un choix personnel, bien entendu, mais je ne leur ai pas dissimulé mes intentions… En ce qui me concerne, si une communication optimale et sans dissimulation peut nous permettre d'agir plus rapidement et plus efficacement dans l'arrestation de la Compagnie 112, alors nous avons tout à y gagner. »

« Même si ça doit entacher la réputation de l'armée ? » répliqua Fangmeyer, toujours aussi incrédule.

« Eh bien… Disons que nous nous rendons des services mutuels. Si par mon engagement dans votre enquête, vous parvenez à des résultats efficaces et rapides, en contrepartie, je suis certaine que vous saurez vous plier aux injonctions de l'état-major quant à ce que vous serez contraints « _d'oublier_ », le moment venu. »

Ben voyons. Fangmeyer voyait bien dans cette réponse tout le cynisme habituel de la haute hiérarchie. Contrainte de se fourvoyer avec ceux qu'elle considérait usuellement comme des pions, elle savait néanmoins les contraindre à un silence volontaire lorsque la situation l'exigeant (et il n'y avait pas d'illusions à se faire, si le silence en question n'était pas volontaire, il deviendrait sans doute forcé). Dans l'absolu, il reconnaissait un certain culot à Kerrigan de jouer ainsi cartes sur table. Cela donnait plus de poids à son argumentaire, c'était certain, mais ça ne la rendait pas plus sympathique à ses yeux. Il ne voyait qu'une fonctionnaire au service de l'état-major, prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, même à contrevenir à ses propres ordres de mission, tout en s'assurant qu'au final ceux-ci seraient respectés par tous les intervenants, de gré ou de force. Elle jouait le jeu de la franchise, certes, mais au final, comme elle était la seule à avoir les cartes en main, elle ne prenait pas un bien gros risque.

« De toute manière, nous n'avons pas trop le choix… » déclara finalement Delgato, dont l'intonation laissait transparaître que lui non plus n'appréciait pas trop les contreparties imposées par l'armée, au travers du discours policé de Kerrigan… Mais comme il le disait, ils étaient obligés de jouer selon les règles que leur imposerait l'état-major, pour le coup… Et son seul représentant en ces lieux était une chauve-souris nommée Sully Kerrigan.

« En effet… » répondit celle-ci sur une intonation plus désolée, qui perturba Fangmeyer par la sincérité qui en transparaissait. « De toute manière, mes supérieurs se sont déjà arrangés avec le chef Bogo et la chargée de communication du ZPD, Karen Jumcorn. Notre enquête sera purement confidentielle, et vous serez amenés à signer un contrat assurant à l'armée le respect de cette confidentialité… La seule autorité référente à laquelle vous aurez droit de faire part des avancées de l'enquête sera le chef Bogo, qui servira d'agent de liaison avec l'état-major. Je n'aurais aucune influence sur le contenu de vos rapports, je vous rassure tout de suite. Je suis là pour m'assurer que nous mettions un terme aux agissements de la Compagnie 112… Dans la plus grande discrétion, cela va sans dire. »

« Et en échange de tout ceci, nous devons seulement nous contenter de votre promesse de vous montrer parfaitement honnête vis-à-vis de tous les éléments sur lesquels nous serions amenés à enquêter ? » demanda Fangmeyer en essayant de dissimuler le ton outré qui grandissait au fond de sa gorge.

« C'est déjà plus que ce que vous auriez obtenu si un autre que moi avait occupé ce poste de conseiller technique… Je me suis battue farouchement pour obtenir le droit de participer à cette enquête selon mon bon vouloir. Comme je vous l'ai promis d'entrée de jeu, je ne dissimulerai rien de ce que je sais. Et croyez-moi, il y a peu de personnes au sein de l'armée qui en sache autant que moi à propos de la Compagnie 112. »

« Et comment ça se fait ? » questionna Francine, intriguée. « Pourquoi vous plutôt qu'une autre ? »

« Ca, officier Pennington… C'est une question d'ordre personnel. » répliqua Kerrigan d'une voix ferme, mais dénuée d'agressivité. « Les raisons qui font que je connais très bien la Compagnie 112 ne vous aideront pas à résoudre l'enquête. Il vous suffit d'avoir la certitude que je sais de quoi je parle, c'est tout. »

« Pas très engageante, cette réponse. » lâcha Fangmeyer en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour souligner le cynisme de son propos.

« Il faudra pourtant vous en contenter. » répliqua Kerrigan d'un ton intransigeant, avant de les contourner pour prendre la direction de la sortie de la salle de repos. Depuis le début de la conversation, c'était la première fois qu'elle manifestait une forme concrète d'agacement, voire de frustration. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la questionne sur les liens qu'elle avait pu avoir avec la Compagnie 112. La chauve-souris s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction de la sortie du poste de police principal, et leur lâcha, sans se retourner : « Vous trouverez les contrats de confidentialité à signer dans vos casiers. Rapportez-les moi demain à quatorze heures en salle de réunion. Nous ferons un premier point d'enquête, pour voir les pistes qui s'offrent à nous. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Fangmeyer et Francine tournèrent tous deux un visage déconcerté en direction de leur supérieur, le lieutenant Teddy Delgato, qui avait toujours le regard figé sur la silhouette de Kerrigan, qui ne tarda pas à disparaître derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Sans vraiment les regarder, il se contenta de pousser un soupir légèrement frustré, avant de déclarer :

« Au moins, les choses sont claires. On sait qui est le patron. »

* * *

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils assis là, côte à côte, contre la paroi rugueuse de la falaise, légèrement éclaboussés par les projections d'eau émanant de la cascade, qui à chaque fois apportaient leur contact rafraichissant en vue de contrebalancer l'éclat toujours plus intense du soleil de l'après-midi ? Judy n'aurait pu y répondre. Une heure, peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Peu importait. Nick était à présent parfaitement détendu, la présence de la lapine, et le calme apaisant de l'environnement adjacent produisant un effet plus que positif sur lui. Il avait déclaré se sentir bien quelques instants plus tôt, puis avait sombré dans le silence… Quelques secondes de plus et il respirait au rythme de la régularité lourde d'un sommeil réparateur. La tête inclinée sur le côté, reposant contre celle de Judy, il pouvait enfin se délester de toutes les inquiétudes, les angoisses et les questionnements erratiques qui avaient émaillés la première partie de la journée.

Rassurée de voir que son renard parvenait finalement à se détendre au point de trouver ce sommeil salvateur qui lui manquait tant. Elle savait qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits difficiles et peu reposantes, peuplées de cauchemars dont il ne gardait, fort heureusement, que peu de souvenirs au réveil… Du moins quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas intenses au point de l'extirper de au sommeil, le laissant paniqué et confus, perdu entre le songe et la réalité. Si ces terreurs nocturnes étaient le fruit d'un traumatisme insidieux, ou un effet inattendu du sérum, la lapine ne pouvait en avoir la certitude… Mais elle savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour soutenir Nick, et l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il n'aurait pas à faire face seul, et cela ne découlait en rien de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle agissait ainsi autant pour lui que pour elle-même. Il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation aux yeux de Judy, concernant sa relation avec le renard : ce qui l'affectait les affectait tous deux. Elle ne laisserait rien ni personne faire du mal à Nick.

De fait, les objections proposées par ce-dernier quant à l'éventualité que son frère Vincent puisse être le Berger n'avaient pas suffi à convaincre Judy. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, peu importait si ses hypothèses se voyaient soutenues ou non. En tant que policière, elle pouvait se targuer de toujours avoir eu une certaine forme d'intuition, en dépit du fait qu'elle n'ait pas exercé sa profession bien longtemps. Cette aptitude à ressentir les choses, elle en avait toujours bénéficié, dès le plus jeune âge. Sans doute un instinct déviant issu de ses origines lagomorphes, réputés pour sentir le danger approcher, même quand celui-ci se faisait discret et sournois. Elle sentait, au travers des dires de Nick, mais également dans la façon dont les évènements se mettaient en place, que Vincent Wilde avait un rôle à jouer dans la manière dont les choses semblaient s'être accélérées et s'étaient précisément retournées contre eux. Le couple qu'ils formaient était sans conteste une cible de choix pour cet individu, qui cherchait certainement à obtenir une forme de vengeance à l'encontre de son frère. Pourquoi raisonnait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment… Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de Vincent en dehors de ce que Nick avait pu lui révéler à son sujet, mais elle percevait une forme d'agressivité presque personnelle, voire même perverse, dans la manière dont le Berger s'était personnellement attaqué à eux, décidant d'en faire des sortes d'exemples pour illustrer ses propos déviants. Et elle demeurait certaine que ce choix n'avait pas été gratuit, mais fomenté, calculé, préparé… Tout ceci était juste terrifiant.

Et puis il était clair aux yeux de la lapine que Vincent Wilde avait une connexion avec la Compagnie 112. Ce rapprochement avait été mise en évidence par la photographique du Projet Avenir… La proximité des éléments allant dans ce sens était trop criarde pour paraître hasardeuse. Bien entendu, elle croyait les dires de Natasha lorsqu'elle disait que ce projet était destiné à venir en aide à des enfants souffrant de certains troubles particuliers… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le faire dans un cadre militaire, et par le groupuscule scientifique de la Compagnie 112 ? Il y avait très certainement une raison cachée, des expérimentations ou des relevés déviants… N'importe quoi qui ait pu justifier qu'on conduise précisément des enfants souffrant d'un type particulier de névrose à entrer en contact avec les cadres du Projet Hundred.

La vraie difficulté qui s'opposait à elle était le manque d'appui dont elle disposait pour creuser la question. Interroger Nick dans ce sens semblait être une cause perdue : dès que le sujet de son frère était abordé, il avait une tendance certaine à s'emporter… Et ça, c'était déjà le cas avant que le sérum renforce encore d'avantage son incapacité à faire face à un sujet aussi sensible. Aborder la question auprès de Natasha ou de Dizzie lui semblait également impossible. Visiblement, les deux femelles ne partageaient pas le même point de vue que Nick concernant Vincent, et elle ne voulait absolument pas passer auprès d'elles pour une intrigante à la curiosité morbide, proférant des accusations outrancières à l'encontre d'un membre de leur famille. Même si c'était un peu le cas, pour le coup… Le côté morbide en moins. La seule chose qui lui importait était le mammifère qui reposait actuellement contre elle. Pour lui, elle aurait été capable de tout.

Ne restaient alors en lice pour les interrogatoires que les personnes qui auraient pu être en relation avec Vincent à l'époque de sa prise de contact avec la Compagnie 112. Elle ne pourrait questionner Jonathan Wilde, bien entendu… Vu qu'il était mort. Douglas Ramses aurait pu être une source certaine de révélations, mais c'était de toute manière ce qu'il représentait de manière générale à ses yeux, aujourd'hui. Si le ZPD ne faisait pas de la capture du bélier l'un de ses objectifs primordiaux, elle se chargerait d'elle-même de le trouver, de le coincer, et de le traîner en cellule par les cornes afin de lui tirer les vers du museau. Elle avait sur le débusquer une première fois… Elle saurait recommencer. Mais cela demeurait une certitude relativement lointaine, et elle espérait pouvoir obtenir des avancées sur sa petite enquête personnelle avant d'en arriver au grand chambardement.

Il restait donc les deux autres individus nominativement cités dans la légende de la photographie : la botaniste, Leila Clawfield, dont elle devinait sans mal le rôle dans la composition d'un certain sérum qui, aujourd'hui encore, menaçait Zootopie toute entière et surtout Olley Vermont, le psychothérapeute. Si ce-dernier était encore en vie, et en activité, ce serait certainement le témoin qu'il lui serait le plus facile à retrouver et à interroger. Un psychiatre suffisamment compétent pour se voir recruté dans un programme aussi important que celui du Projet Hundred devait avoir joui d'une renommée certaine… Avec un peu de chance, il était toujours en activité, et facilement joignable s'il pratiquait encore la médecine. Judy se promit de retrouver ce mammifère dès son retour à Zootopie, et de lui faire cracher le morceau sur Vincent Wilde, et cela même s'il invoquait le sacro-saint secret médical.

Se focaliser ainsi sur des objectifs à court termes était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas sombrer dans une certaine forme de détresse, où elle avait l'impression d'être impuissante face à la situation qu'elle traversait, et à la crise particulière que Nick endurait. Elle devait le ménager au maximum, c'était certain, mais elle ne serait pas en mesure de le protéger de ce qui pouvait les menacer si elle ne prenait pas un minimum les devants… Quitte à devoir lui dissimuler temporairement ses intentions. Elle ne prendrait aucun risque, bien entendu… Là n'était pas la question. Mais si elle pouvait obtenir quelques réponses, elle y verrait peut être plus clair. Après tout, ils avaient été la cible privilégiée du Berger une première fois, et celui-ci devait être frustré d'avoir vu son plan répugnant déjoué de la sorte… Il fallait donc craindre qu'ils soient à nouveau attaqués, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans un avenir relativement proche… Et Judy Hopps n'était pas le genre de lapine à attendre qu'une menace certaine lui tombe dessus pour réagir : elle prendrait les devants, et ce serait elle qui placerait le premier coup. Aller à l'encontre de l'adversité… Elle avait toujours envisagé les choses de cette façon. Jusqu'à présent, cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à faire fonctionner ces méninges pour démêler le vrai du feux au milieu du sac de nœuds que représentaient ses suppositions et hypothèses, elle sentit Nick remuer légèrement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il s'était réveillé que la voix quelque peu pâteuse du renard lui parvenait déjà.

« Hmm… J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Peut-être une demi-heure, je ne suis pas certaine… »

Le renard s'étira brièvement avant de s'ébrouer, ce qui obligea Judy à s'écarter quelque peu. Cette-dernière poussa un petit rire amusé… Il demeurait toujours plaisant de voir les instincts canidés de Nick s'exprimer ainsi, dans les moments les plus communs du quotidien.

« Désolé, Carotte… » reprit finalement celui-ci en tournant vers elle un sourire légèrement désabusé. « J'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment de cette façon que tu t'imaginais ce séjour à Atlantea… »

« Renard crétin… » maugréa la lapine en secouant la tête. « On savait très bien qu'on ne venait pas ici uniquement pour prendre du bon temps, pas vrai ? Du reste, je ne regrette absolument rien ! » D'un geste de la patte, elle désigna le splendide panorama maritime qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, caressé par le fil rasant et lumineux des rayons solaires. « Et puis, la vue est superbe, pas vrai ? »

« Rien ne vient jamais entamer ton enthousiasme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est vrai ! » confirma Judy en hochant la tête. « J'ai tendance à voir les choses du bon côté ! »

Et c'était certainement l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, il devait bien l'avouer. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait plus frais et disposé, ce court moment de repos lui ayant permis de reprendre concrètement le dessus sur ce… il-ne-savait-quoi… qui impactait, déformait et obscurcissait sa vision lucide des choses, il s'en voulait de s'être montré si fermé aux propositions que Judy lui avait faites, concernant toute cette affaire. Ses hypothèses auraient certainement mérité une oreille plus attentive, qu'il se trouvait prêt à lui accorder maintenant.

« Ecoute, concernant ce que tu disais toute à l'heure, je… »

« Laisse, Nick… » l'interrompit Judy avec douceur. « Ne parlons plus de ça pour l'instant. »

Elle saisit ses pattes entre les siennes, tournant vers lui un regard radieux, avant de poursuivre : « Ces horreurs nous poursuivent depuis des jours maintenant, et on se focalise beaucoup trop là-dessus… On aura mille fois l'occasion de retourner cette histoire dans tous les sens, dans les semaines à venir, et il y a fort à parier que de nouveaux évènements ne manqueront pas de nous tomber dessus. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut qu'on se ferme à tout ceci, ce serait irresponsable, bien entendu… Mais au moins pour quelques heures, essayons de laisser cette… Toutes ces choses derrière nous, d'accord ? »

Elle cherchait à le ménager, c'était certain. Nick n'était pas dupe, en dépit du fait qu'il semblait quelque peu détraqué, bien malgré lui. Il avait toujours une certaine finesse d'esprit, et cette capacité intrinsèque à y voir clair dans les palabres de ses interlocuteurs. Il ne pensait pas que Judy craignait son état, mais elle semblait désireuse d'éviter tout risque de heurt pour le moment… Non pas pour se préserver elle-même, mais pour l'empêcher de souffrir, lui. S'il fut sincèrement touché par tant de mansuétude, une part de lui restait persuadée qu'il n'en méritait pas tant.

Mais du reste, Judy avait raison. A quand remontait la dernière fois où ils avaient réellement passés des moments isolés, l'esprit léger, à ne se préoccuper concrètement que d'eux-mêmes ? En dépit du fait que leur relation ait évolué de manière exceptionnelle au cours des derniers jours, cela s'était fait dans le sillage d'évènements bien sombres, qui avaient contaminés et émaillés même leurs plus intimes moments de bonheur. Il lui suffisait de repenser à ce qui s'était déroulé la nuit passée, au sortir de son cauchemar… Un imbroglio confus de terreur et d'amour. Plutôt étrange, si on y pensait concrètement. C'était sûr : ils avaient tous deux besoins de laisser toute cette affaire de la Compagnie 112, du Berger, de Vincent, de son père et de son passif derrière eux, et de se focaliser sur leur bonheur présent. Ils étaient de surcroit dans l'un des meilleurs lieux pour cela. Une demi-journée loin de tous leurs soucis, à Atlantea. C'était un synopsis assez tentant.

« Très bien, Carotte… C'est vrai que ce serait dommage d'être venus jusqu'ici sans que j'aie l'occasion de te jeter à l'eau ! »

« C'était donc ce que tu avais en tête depuis le début, avoue ! »

« Oh, je pensais plus à un truc du genre… Je ne sais pas… Te piquer le haut de ton maillot pendant que tu te baignerais, peut-être ? » répondit le renard en levant innocemment les yeux au ciel.

« En dehors du fait que je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de maillot tout court, ce qui pose un premier problème, je demeurerais assez confuse que tu veuilles partager avec le reste de la population locale la vue d'une chose qui jusqu'alors n'était réservée qu'à toi… »

« Tu as raison. » acquiesça Nick en grimaçant légèrement à cette idée. « On sait tous les deux que je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça. »

« Cela va sans dire, très cher. »

« On ne voudrait pas créer un mouvement de panique sur la plage, après tout. Noyades, suicides, tout ça… » répliqua Nick en affichant un sourire tout en crocs.

Judy fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine… « Très drôle, je suppose… »

« Pas de maillot, donc ? » reprit le renard en feignant d'ignorer la vexation passagère de son interlocutrice. « Eh bien, il me semble qu'il y a quelques plages nudistes au Nord d'Atlantea, mais je crois me souvenir que ce genre de choses a tendance à te mettre mal à l'aise… Du moins, si j'ai bien interprété ta réaction lors de notre petite visite à Mystic Spring Oasis, bien entendu. »

« Quel fin observateur tu fais, Nick… Vraiment, tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus. Tu feras vraiment un officier de police d'une grande finesse. » confirma Judy, sans modérer la quantité de cynisme qu'elle laissa s'écouler sur ses propos.

« Ne sois pas si amère, Carotte. Nous avons tous nos petites… désapprobations. »

« Oui, parce que je suppose que tu serais à l'aise de te mettre nu devant tout le monde, pas vrai ? » répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

« C'est un défi ? » répliqua derechef le renard en se penchant vers elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Judy grimaça légèrement à l'idée qu'il puisse, ne serait-ce que par fierté, chercher à lui démontrer le contraire. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'animal à présent pour savoir qu'il en serait tout à fait capable. Et même si dans l'absolu, il était libre de se ridiculiser autant qu'il le souhaitait (et elle aurait eu quelques mots sympathiques pour souligner le fait qu'il en faisait une spécialité), une bouffée incontrôlable de jalousie possessive la gagna à cette idée… Elle détourna donc le regard, les joues gonflées par la gêne.

« Non. Hors de question. »

« Regardez-moi cette lapine possessive… Elle ne souhaiterait pas partager avec le reste du monde la vue de ce corps athlétique, dont elle se réserve le seul usage. »

« Disons plutôt que je cherche à le préserver d'une telle vision d'horreur. » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton boudeur, en s'acharnant à contenir le rire qui gonflait dans sa poitrine face aux habituelles répliques théâtrales de son compagnon.

« Outch. » répondit Nick en plaçant une patte contre son cœur. « Celle-ci était rude, Carotte… Ne devrais-tu pas ménager ce pauvre renard convalescent ? »

« A ceci près que nous ne sommes même pas certains que tu sois réellement malade… Sauf s'il s'avérait que tu souffres d'une quelconque déviance mentale, auquel cas j'en avais deviné les symptômes depuis le jour de notre rencontre. »

« Combo ! » gémit le renard en se laissant retomber contre la paroi, la patte crispée contre sa poitrine, feignant une misérable attaque cardiaque.

Coupant court à son délire, qui se poursuivait à grands coups de hoquets gesticulants, de yeux révulsés, et de langue jaillissant en dehors de babines révulsées, Judy plaqua ses pattes contre ses hanches et lança un regard désolé à ce piteux spectacle.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement intransigeant. « On croirait voir Marion Cawtillard dans The Fur Knight Rises ! »

Nick lui lança alors un regard sincèrement blessé, et se figea dans sa position rocambolesque, avant de finalement reprendre une mine plus sérieuse. « Wow, Carotte ! Celle-là était vraiment méchante. Y a des mots qui blessent, tu sais ? »

« Heureuse de savoir que certaines de mes paroles t'affectent encore un minimum, parce qu'à t'entendre proclamer ton désir de te montrer à poil devant tout le monde, je commençais à croire que tu t'étais déjà lassé de moi… »

« Non, ça, ça tiendrait réellement de la fiction… » répondit-il avec douceur avant de se redresser pour saisir ses pattes entre les siennes. Judy se serra contre lui avant de relever son visage vers le sien, lui laissant ainsi toute liberté de l'embrasser à sa guise, ce dont le renard ne se priva pas, bien entendu.

Au bout de quelques instants de ce traitement d'une douceur exquise, Nick sentit monter à ses naseaux l'odeur reconnaissable du bien-être croissant de sa compagne, qui ne mettait jamais très longtemps avant de répondre favorablement à de telles avances, surtout dans l'état de fébrilité qui était encore le sien à l'heure actuelle. Il avait vite fait d'oublier que la lapine était en chaleur… Il devrait donc veiller à tempérer ses propres ardeurs s'ils souhaitaient passer leur après-midi ailleurs qu'au fond de son lit. Non pas qu'un tel programme lui déplaise un seul instant, mais c'était la dernière journée qu'ils pourraient passer à Atlantea avant de devoir repartir. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas la mettre à profit pour d'autres types d'activités.

Judy dû se faire la même remarque à cet instant, car ce fut elle qui, à grand mal, rompit le contact et s'écarta légèrement, le souffle court, et les yeux légèrement vitreux.

« Hmm… Nick… » bredouilla-t-elle finalement, l'air encore un peu confus. « On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce problème de maillot, ou bien je crois que nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de voir la plage aujourd'hui. »

« O… Oui… » acquiesça-t-il, subjugué de l'effet qu'elle parvenait à avoir sur lui, et de la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à renoncer à ces étreintes. « Priorité sur le maillot, donc. »

Elle acquiesça avant de s'éloigner de deux pas, la démarche un peu groggy, ses hormones en liesse lui faisant clairement payer ces promesses sans suite.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'en as pas du tout ? » demanda finalement le renard d'une voix un peu stupide, avant de faire le constat du non-sens total que représentait cette question irréfléchie. Elle le lui avait dit plusieurs fois, et qu'attendait-il comme autre réponse ? Qu'elle n'avait emmené que le bas ? Il eut envie de se gifler pour se remettre les idées en place une bonne fois pour toute.

« Non. Je l'ai laissé à Bunnyburrow après mon retour chez mes parents… Ca ne faisait pas vraiment parti des affaires dont j'avais un besoin immédiat, tu t'en doutes. » A cette déclaration, quelque chose fit un déclic en son esprit, et elle se plaqua une patte contre la tempe avant de proclamer : « Bunnyburrow ! Mince ! Il faut que je prévienne mes parents qu'on ne passera pas les voir finalement ! »

Alors qu'elle farfouillait nerveusement dans sa poche afin d'en extirper son téléphone portable, Nick posa une patte contre son épaule, stoppant son mouvement et l'obligeant à tourner son visage vers lui. Il affichait une expression pleine d'incompréhension.

« Heu… Pourquoi, Carotte ? On n'a rien changé à notre programme, pas vrai ? On doit toujours aller chez tes parents demain, y passer la nuit et la journée du lendemain. C'est ce qui était prévu. »

« Mais… » Elle hésita un instant, avant de secouer la tête. « Il faut qu'on rentre au plus tôt à Zootopie, pour aller voir le docteur Barrare. Nick, c'est sérieux… »

Le renard secoua la tête, contestant immédiatement cette déclaration. « Non, non, Carotte. Je ne vais pas si mal, d'accord ? Et puis, il y a tes affaires à récupérer, en plus ! »

« Mes affaires, ce n'est pas si urgent ! Je n'ai même pas encore trouvé d'appartement, donc tu vois… Je ne vais pas continuer à envahir tes placards… » Elle perçut immédiatement l'expression légèrement renfrognée qu'il afficha lorsqu'elle prononça ses paroles, et sa voix faussement rieuse mourut au fond de sa gorge. Comme Nick restait silencieux, le regard légèrement détourné, elle reprit, quelque peu hésitante. « Je… J'ai dit une bêtise… ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste moi qui suis idiot… Bien entendu, que tu as besoin de trouver un logement… » répondit Nick. Il haussa doucement les épaules, et poussa un petit rire gêné.

Judy inclina la tête sur le côté, se demandant si elle comprenait bien le nœud du problème. Elle avait sa petite idée, bien entendu, mais elle n'osait pas la formuler directement, au risque de passer pour une gourde. Néanmoins, elle était auprès de celui qu'elle aimait… Quitte à se montrer idiote, autant que ce soit devant quelqu'un en qui elle avait entièrement confiance.

« Nick… Ne me dis pas que… Tu aurais voulu que… Je… »

« Ce n'est rien, Carotte. Je comprends tout à fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis figuré ça. Bien entendu, c'est trop tôt. »

Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de se diriger vers le petit passage étroit qui contournait la roche de la paroi et ouvrait sur le sentier pédestre très rocailleux qui sillonnait en direction de la futaie boisée, en contrebas.

« Allez ! » reprit-il d'une voix plus guillerette, essayant de mettre un terme à l'amorce de conversation gênée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. « On va essayer de trouver une solution à cette absence de maillot de bain. »

« Nick ! » protesta Judy d'une voix ferme, son intonation à elle seule laissant entendre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte cette fois-ci.

Le renard se retourna vers elle, et put apprécier l'expression décidée qu'elle affichait. Les poings serrés, elle se tenait droite, l'œil vif braqué dans sa direction. De l'hésitation manifeste qu'elle avait affiché quelques instants plus tôt, il ne subsistait rien. Elle avait pris le pas, maintenant… Elle ne laisserait pas un quelconque tabou mettre en péril la confiance, la franchise et l'ouverture qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. En dépit du fait qu'elle se sentait particulièrement gênée que le sujet soit abordé de cette manière, en de telles circonstances, elle ne voulait pas que la question soit évincée, alors qu'il était clair à ses yeux qu'ils désiraient tous deux la même chose.

« Nick… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux que je reste vivre avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire, essayant de repousser toute forme d'hésitation de sa formulation. Elle espérait qu'il saisirait à cette seule intonation ce qu'elle-même désirait.

« Eh bien… » commença-t-il en détournant le regard. « J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais. Et c'est vrai que cela pourrait être une solution qui pourrait nous dépanner mutuellement, sur le moyen terme. Tu n'aurais pas de loyer à débourser, un endroit où entreposer tes affaires, dormir, manger, te laver et j'aurais quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'appartement pendant que je serais à l'académie, et de surcroît… »

« Arrête ça, Nick ! » le coupa-t-elle d'un ton tranchant, quelque peu excédé. « Je ne veux pas d'une argumentation réfléchie à la question que je t'ai posée. Si je veux vivre avec toi, ce n'est pas pour profiter du confort de ton appartement, ni même pour le seul bénéfice d'avoir un toit au-dessus de ma tête, de quoi manger, ni même pour pouvoir profiter de l'eau courante. Je ne veux pas vivre avec un colocataire… Je veux vivre avec le mammifère que j'aime… »

Un peu gênée d'avoir finalement exprimé cette idée tout haut, elle détacha son regard du sien, inclinant légèrement la tête. Mais cette hésitation d'apparence n'était qu'une faiblesse de surface, car elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant : « Ce que je t'ai demandé c'est… Est-ce que tu veux la même chose… ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse avait été immédiate, prononcée sans la moindre hésitation, d'une voix ferme et mesurée, pleine de certitude. Judy redressa la tête, pour constater que Nick la fixait avec intensité, le visage grave et sérieux. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, bien malgré elle, une sensibilité particulière qu'elle pouvait très certainement imputer à l'effet que ses hormones avaient sur elle, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas une seule seconde.

« Oui. » répéta Nick sur le même ton assuré. « Je veux la même chose. »

Il écarta légèrement les bras, et elle avança vers lui d'un pas claudiquant. Lui revint en mémoire leurs retrouvailles sous le pont, dont la scénographie aurait pu se calquer sur le moment qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Quel chemin parcourut entre eux depuis ce moment-là… Les larmes qu'elle versait alors étaient celles d'une jeune lapine craignant d'avoir perdu à jamais l'amitié d'un renard, qu'elle pensait avoir bafoué au-delà de ce qui était pardonnable… Les pleurs qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, ce jour-ci, étaient moins rationnels encore, car motivés par le seul amour qu'elle éprouvait à présent pour ce même renard, dont elle souhaitait partager l'existence au quotidien… Un désir visiblement partagé. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, et elle enfonça son visage humide contre son torse, tandis qu'il remontait une patte affectueuse contre ses oreilles tombantes.

« Les lapins… Trop émotifs… » marmonna-t-il dans un sourire.

En effet, quel chemin ils avaient fait sur cette route à parcourir à deux.

* * *

Nick avait finalement eut raison de sa détermination inquiète et obtenu gain de cause. En dépit de son état alarmant, ils se rendraient tout de même à Bunnyburrow le lendemain, pour permettre à Judy de revoir sa famille avant de reprendre le travail, et également de récupérer quelques affaires de première nécessité afin de compléter le trousseau qu'elle emporterait vers son nouveau lieu de vie officiel, le 1955 Cypress Grove Lane, dans l'appartement qu'elle partagerait désormais avec Nicholas Wilde. Cette idée avait quelque chose d'enfiévrant, bien qu'elle vienne uniquement confirmer sur la durée un mode de vie qui avait été le leur depuis quelques temps, déjà. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la confirmation et l'officialisation de cette décision de vie commune avait un effet grisant, et rien ne semblait plus en mesure d'entacher leur humeur. Au moins, s'ils avaient exprimé le désir de laisser derrière eux les craintes et la frustration que l'enquête n'avait pas manqué de générer au cours des derniers jours, cette avancée dans leur relation, qui était à la fois peu de chose, mais également capitale, justifiait qu'ils passent une après-midi des plus heureuses, loin des tracas et des soucis.

Cela commença dans la chambre de Nick, qu'ils avaient regagné après avoir parcouru en sens inverse le chemin forestier et sauvage qui les avaient conduits aux abords de la falaise, plus d'une heure auparavant.

« Bien entendu, que j'avais ma petite cache secrète, Carotte ! J'ai été un adolescent comme autre ! »

« Mais tu ne fais pas référence au point de panorama où on se trouvait toute à l'heure, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, ça c'était un lieu de recueillement… Mon sanctuaire secret que tu as d'ailleurs souillé de ta délicieuse présence. »

« Tu trouveras bien un moyen de l'exorciser. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tendancieuse en se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa légèrement de rire à cette idée saugrenue de retourner là-haut, un de ces jours, pour y faire quelques galipettes en pleine nature. Idée qui ne lui sembla plus tellement saugrenue, et même diablement excitante, si tôt qu'il commença à se la figurer mentalement. Mais il rejeta au loin ces égarements imaginatifs, qui risquaient de le pousser à succomber plus tôt que plus tard aux avances de la lapine qui se tenait tranquillement assise au bord de son lit… C'était presque une invitation inconsciente, à ce stade. Il devait se montrer ferme et ne pas y succomber. Aussi, s'obstina-t-il à s'affairer à la tâche qui l'occupait jusqu'alors : préparer le sac à dos qu'ils allaient emporter avec eux dans leur petite excursion touristique dans les rues d'Atlantea.

« Avec un peu de chance, on te trouvera un maillot de bain qui te conviendra, et on finira par aller se baigner, à un moment ou à un autre… » déclara Nick comme si cette réflexion faite à haute voix constituait la suite logique de la conversation. « Du coup, je vais emporter des serviettes, sait-on jamais ! »

« Belle manière de détourner le sujet, Wilde ! » répliqua Judy en poussant un petit rire. « Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement ! Je veux savoir où est cette cache secrète, et ce qu'elle contient. »

Le renard leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant déjà d'avoir énoncé cette anecdote au cours de leur retour vers la maison. Il lui avait confié qu'étant enfant, il avait rassemblé des choses qui lui semblaient de valeur dans un coffret secret. Il avait continué à accumuler les trouvailles et souvenirs au sein de cette petite boîte en fer forgé, qu'il avait finalement dissimulé dans un lieu caché, lors de sa première venue dans la nouvelle maison de sa mère, à Atlantea, après le divorce. Il ne lui avait pas confié avoir décidé de stopper sa collecte de souvenirs parce qu'à l'époque il pensait que plus jamais il ne serait heureux… Et qu'en grandissant, son amertume croissante pour sa situation familiale lui avait de toute manière coupé toute envie de continuer à accroître sa collection… Ce coffret pourrissait donc en ce lieu demeuré secret, depuis tout ce temps… Et il n'avait même pas envie de l'en extirper, s'il se montrait parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. En revanche, le fait de pouvoir irriter la curiosité maladive de sa lapine au moyen de cette histoire était un vrai délice.

« Allez, donne-moi un seul indice, et je suis sûre de pouvoir le retrouver ! » supplia-t-elle d'un ton implorant, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Pas moyen, Carotte ! Il te faudrait un flair de renard pour parvenir à débusquer ma planque. Je suis bien plus subtil que tu ne le crois. »

« Je n'en doute pas ! Mais c'était une cachette d'enfant, Mister Fox… Je doute que tu aies été aussi subtil que tu le penses, à cette époque… C'est seulement ta haute estime de toi qui te laisse croire que même renardeau, tu étais à même de tromper ton petit monde ! »

« Han ! Ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! » répliqua Nick, feignant d'avoir été vexé par la remarque… Ou ne le feignant pas tant que ça, en réalité, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. « Même gamin, j'aurais été capable de te rouler dans la farine, peluche ! »

« L'orgueil est un vilain défaut, Nick… » l'avertit Judy en agitant son index devant elle. « Je te parie ce que tu veux que je suis à même de retrouver ce coffret, et cela même sans indice. »

Le renard poussa un ricanement moqueur avant d'hausser les épaules et de répliquer d'un ton cynique : « Aux dernières nouvelles, tu me dois toujours un massage, Carotte ! Alors tu devrais éviter de faire des paris avec moi, pas vrai ? »

« Tu ne les as pas tous gagné, tu sais… » rétorqua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire triomphal. « Mes oreilles se souviennent encore de leur dernière récompense victorieuse… » Elle ajouta alors un léger gémissement langoureux à ce souvenir, qui fut suffisant à méduser Nick et à le laisser pantois, la patte mollement posée sur la poignée de la porte.

« Très bien, Carotte… » lâcha-t-il finalement sur un ton plus raisonnable. « Si tu parviens à retrouver ce coffret avant notre départ d'Atlantea, je m'engage à te gratifier une nouvelle fois de ce massage qui, visiblement, t'a laissé un souvenir impérissable. »

« Non, non ! Ce n'est pas juste… Tu sais très bien que tu finirais par en tirer une certaine forme de satisfaction, toi aussi… »

Inutile qu'elle précise sa pensée pour qu'il devine où elle voulait en venir. La dernière fois qu'il avait pratiqué un tel massage sur elle, ils étaient loin d'être aussi proches et intimes qu'ils pouvaient l'être aujourd'hui… Et pourtant, ils avaient déjà failli joliment déraper, à l'époque. Nul doute qu'en renouvelant l'expérience, Judy finisse par l'en remercier d'une façon qui saurait, effectivement, le contenter plus que de raison.

« Bon très bien… » acquiesça-t-il finalement en secouant légèrement la tête. « Alors si tu le retrouves… Je te paie un nouveau maillot de bain ! Ca te va comme ça ? »

« Ca ne me laisse pas énormément de marge pour le retrouver, du coup… Mais ouai, ça me convient ! »

Nick grimaça légèrement en la voyait si sûre d'elle et se demanda si, pour le coup, il n'était pas tombé dans une quelconque arnaque. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées pleines d'incertitudes, et braqua son regard dans le sien, afin d'affirmer d'avantage sa confiance en lui.

« Et si tu ne le retrouves pas avant qu'on quitte Atlantea… Hmmm… » Il marqua un léger temps de réflexion en plaquant son pouce contre le bas de son museau, avant de soudainement redresser l'index, fier de son idée. « Tu n'auras rien le droit de me refuser pendant tout notre séjour à Bunnyburrow… Rien du tout, si tu suis ma pensée ? »

Judy inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air légèrement dépité. Elle voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir… Et même si elle se sentait flattée d'éveiller en lui un tel désir, elle ne put restreindre un petit éclat de rire. « Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont vivent les lapins, pas vrai ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » répondit Nick, légèrement incrédule.

« Oh non, pour rien… » répondit-elle. « J'accepte ta contrepartie, mais même si tu l'emportes, je suis sûre que tu ne chercheras pas à profiter de ton gain… Enfin du moins, pas dans le sens où tu l'espères. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que les lapins n'ont pas découvert la technologique incroyablement avancée des gonds, de la porte et de la serrure ? »

Judy pouffa une nouvelle fois de rire, et serra ses pattes contre ses côtes pour calmer immédiatement son euphorie, qui se voulait de plus en plus invasive. « Non mais parce que tu penses que j'ai ma propre chambre chez mes parents, c'est ça ? »

Nick lui lança un regard quelque peu médusé, et afficha une grimace de malaise difficilement contenue. « Ce… C'est pas le cas ? »

« Oh, je préfère te laisser la surprise, mon cœur… Mais je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, demain… »

Nick, quelque peu estomaqué par cet effet d'annonce des plus angoissants, préféra ne pas insister, histoire de préserver sa nuit des cauchemars que d'avantage de révélations au sujet du terrier Hopps risquait de provoquer. Il quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide, les yeux encore exorbités et le regard vitreux. Tandis qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain pour récupérer deux grandes serviettes de plage, il se figurait ce que pouvait être un terrier traditionnel de lapin, dans un hameau tel que Bunnyburrow. L'expectative laissée par Judy le laissa pantois, devant les images mentales monstrueuses que son imagination débordante lui fit figurer. Dans son esprit, la ferme familiale se transformant en une sorte de fosse grouillante de lagomorphes qui s'amoncelaient les uns sur les autres dans une pitoyable imitation de fourmilière, toute en pattes, en fourrures et en oreilles… Et la nuit venue, tout ce petit monde s'entassait en une pile amorphe et compacte, afin de se tenir chaud. Il frissonna en se voyant écrasé, étouffant et éructant sous une vingtaine de lapereaux endormis, ayant choisi de se blottir contre lui afin de profiter de sa chaleur de renard… Au matin, ils auraient drainé toute forme de vie hors de son corps et il ne resterait de lui qu'une vieille fourrure plate et desséchée, rongée par les mites. Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, tournant au ridicule sa propre imagination débordante, mais espérant tout de même que la réalité ne serait pas trop proche de cette forme de communautarisme rustique qui risquait fort de le mettre mal à l'aise s'il s'avérait trop concret. Non pas qu'il ait en horreur le contact des autres mammifères, bien entendu… Mais en ce qui le concernait, celui de Judy le contentait parfaitement. Bien que ces angoisses teintées de délires moqueurs le firent beaucoup rire intérieurement, il se promit de ne pas les exposer à la lapine, ni de la taquiner sur le sujet… Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette première visite à Bunnyburrow, qui semblait tout de même la rendre quelque peu nerveuse. Il ne lui jetait pas la pierre… Pour lui aussi, les choses étaient loin d'être évidentes. Mais il fera face sans rien laisser transparaître. C'était un talent inné chez lui, que de dissimuler ses émotions.

Néanmoins, il eut du mal à camoufler sa stupeur hallucinée lorsqu'il s'en revint dans la chambre et trouva Judy tranquillement installée là où il l'avait laissé cinq minutes plus tôt… A la différence près qu'elle tenait entre ses pattes un petit coffret en fer forgé, qu'il n'avait lui-même pas revu depuis près de seize ans.

« J'ai gagné notre pari, il semblerait. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Nick laissa retomber sa mâchoire, estomaqué. Pour le coup, il semblait l'avoir largement sous-estimée. De deux choses l'une soit elle avait toujours su où s'était trouvée la cachette, parce qu'elle était tombée dessus par hasard, à un moment ou à un autre de son séjour ici, et il pouvait affirmer qu'elle l'avait bien roulé dans la farine soit elle avait effectivement un don de déduction impressionnant, auquel cas ça ne le rendait pas moins admiratif que la précédente assertion. Quoiqu'il en fût, il ne sut comment réagir devant ce souvenir reparu d'un passé qui lui semblait tellement lointain. D'un pas légèrement chancelant, il vint s'asseoir à côté de Judy, et lui lança un regard médusé.

« Comment… Comment tu parviens à faire des trucs pareils ? »

« Tu m'as donné un indice malgré toi, Nick. Tu m'as dit qu'il me faudrait un flair de renard pour débusquer ta planque… Mais je ne suis pas une renarde. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » répliqua Nick en prenant un air faussement choqué. « Tu m'as donc trompé pendant tout ce temps ? »

Judy ignora la remarque légèrement moqueuse en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre ses explications. « Néanmoins, si je ne suis pas une renarde, je suis capable de me mettre dans la peau d'un jeune renardeau qui cherche à cacher des choses aux yeux des autres, et surtout de sa mère. »

« Ce qui fait certainement de toi la lapine la plus évoluée de l'histoire de la création. »

« Je me suis simplement figurée que s'il fallait me servir de mon flair pour trouver ta cachette… » poursuivit Judy en ignorant la remarque cynique de son interlocuteur, capacité dont il fallait faire preuve lorsqu'on échangeait avec Nick Wilde. « … celle-ci ne devait pas se trouver dans un endroit visuellement identifiable. Pas dans un placard, pas dans un tiroir, ni sous le lit, etc. »

« Oui, j'aurais été débusqué bien vite si j'avais porté mon choix sur une cachette aussi naze. »

« En considérant le fait qu'il m'a fallu moins de cinq minutes pour la trouver, je ne me vanterais pas de mes capacités de dissimulation, si j'étais toi. »

« Et qui prétendait que l'orgueil était un vilain défaut, déjà ? »

« Roh, arrête ! » rétorqua gentiment Judy en poussant un léger rire. « J'ai le droit d'être fière de moi, non ? »

« Certes, certes, ma chère Sherlock Howlmes. Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez votre exposition de résolution d'enquête, je trouve ça passionnant ! »

« Ce sera vite terminé. » reprit-elle en se redressant. « Je savais très bien qu'un enfant n'irait pas cacher un objet en-dehors du territoire familier, sécurisant, et quelque peu possessif de sa propre chambre. Même les adolescents considèrent le monde extérieur comme une menace, et ils ne prendraient pas le risque de laisser quelque chose leur appartenant en un lieu qu'ils jugeraient comme exposé. Au-delà de ça, je me doutais également que tu avais un attachement particulier au contenu de cette boîte… Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris la liberté de l'ouvrir, je tiens juste à le signaler. »

« Nous te décernerons une médaille pour ta vertu. » répondit Nick d'une voix moqueuse, tout en appréciant néanmoins le respect et la sollicitude dont témoignait la lapine.

« Je me doutais que ces vieilles demeures familiales étaient quelque peu vermoulues, et que donc certains des lambris, ou bien des parcelles du plancher pouvaient être mobiles. J'ai donc tâté au hasard dans les recoins, là où les prédateurs ont tendance à faire preuve de ce flair qui me manque, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, sous ma patte, une planche s'est mise à onduler… Comme s'il y avait une petite cavité en-dessous. »

« Et BAM ! Résolution de l'enquête ! Le lieutenant est promu inspecteur, et plus jamais personne n'ose lui dire à quel point ses oreilles sont adorables, à s'agiter de gauche à droite, lorsqu'elle commente nerveusement ses performances ! »

Judy afficha une grimace d'inconfort avant de plaquer ses pattes contre ses oreilles, pour les obliger à se glisser dans son dos. Elle savait qu'elle avait en effet cette manie de gigoter des oreilles lorsqu'elle était prise par un sujet qui la passionnait particulièrement. Certains parlaient en agitant beaucoup les pattes, et bien pour sa part, c'étaient d'autres parcelles de son anatomie qui désiraient participer à la conversation.

« Laisse-les s'exprimer, les pauvres ! » contesta Nick en poussant un léger rire à la voir si gênée. « Elles sont tellement migno… »

« Non, Nick ! » l'arrêta Judy d'un air intransigeant. « Pas ce mot là… »

« J'ai un crédit d'usage sur le mot en « M », Carotte ! Et crois-moi, je me modère pour ne pas en l'employer plus souvent, te concernant… Ce qui est tout de même un comble. Étant ton mâle, je pense avoir droit à un traitement de faveur concernant certaine formulation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De nous deux, tu es certainement le plus mignon, Wilde… »

Ce fut au tour du renard d'afficher une grimace d'inconfort. Il lança un regard torve à Judy, avant de déclarer : « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas qu'on emploi ce mot, Carotte… S'en voir affublé est pour le moins… Indéfinissable. »

« Agréable, te concernant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… » répondit-il en toute franchise. « Est-ce que c'était sincère ? »

Elle se redressa légèrement pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, et glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour accentuer la pression insistante de son corps contre le sien. Une nouvelle fois, Nick fut gagné par cette odeur exquise qu'elle dégageait lorsque les remparts de ses résistances étaient sur le point de céder… Et en toute franchise, à cet instant précis, il n'avait aucune envie de s'opposer à un éventuel effondrement de ces dernières entraves. Il lui rendit son baiser avec une passion équivalente, se voyant accueilli par le souffle intense dégagé par son petit museau, tandis qu'elle glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser le bout de la sienne. Elle l'invita sans vergogne à lui rendre la politesse, invitant sa propre langue canine, bien plus massive, à caresser l'entrée de sa bouche, à caresser la ligne légèrement irrégulière de ses incisives et à approfondir son excursion jusqu'à se glisser contre son palais. Au bout de quelques secondes de cet intense échange, qui aurait pu déraper au moindre écart en des ébats nettement plus sauvages, Judy s'écarta finalement, l'air satisfait, le regard embué par le plaisir et l'émotion.

« Oui, c'était sincère. » répondit elle finalement en un souffle, avant de se serrer contre lui, callant son visage dans le creux de son cou. « Désolée d'avoir fouillé, Nick… » reprit-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes de cette étreinte, à la fois douce et apaisante. « Je ne voulais pas exposer tes secrets de la sorte… Je n'ai pas réfléchi au fait que c'était peut être déplacé. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Carotte… » répondit le renard en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué au petit coffret de fer, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à reposer son regard sur lui étant des plus contradictoires. « Je t'ai mis au défi de le dénicher, après tout. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre parce que tu as réussi, contre toute attente. »

« Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire. » reprit-elle en s'écartant doucement de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda le renard d'un ton faussement ignorant. Il supposa qu'elle allait lui demander à voir le contenu du coffret… Mais c'était mal connaître Judy Hopps, qui jamais n'aurait requis de lui une chose pareille.

« Eh bien, tu me dois un maillot de bain ! » répondit-elle dans un sourire radieux.

Nick poussa un petit rire de surprise. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à lui forcer la patte, concernant ce genre de choses, et qu'elle attendrait qu'il ouvre de lui-même le coffret, s'il en éprouvait le désir… Il le ferait sans doute, c'était certain. Il n'avait aucune honte à partager avec elle ce qu'il avait été, par le passé… Une part de ce qu'il était toujours, au final. Un tel sentiment d'ouverture et de confiance, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auprès d'un autre mammifère. Ce n'était pas une simple question de politesse, à ses yeux. Judy Hopps le méritait, tout simplement. Néanmoins, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment opportun pour parcourir ces souvenirs de jeunesse. Lui-même n'était plus certain de ce que le coffret pouvait contenir… Ils auraient l'opportunité d'y revenir, le moment venu. En attendant, ils avaient encore toute une après-midi devant eux.

« Bon, très bien. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton enjoué. « Allons faire un peu de shopping, dans ce cas ! »

* * *

« Il est absolument hors de question que tu me fasses porter ça, renard crétin ! »

Elle paraissait réellement outrée, pour le coup… Ce qui demeurait assez rare, au souvenir de Nick. Elle tenait devant elle le bikini rouge ridiculement minuscule que le renard avait débusqué au fond du magasin d'articles de plage dans lequel ils avaient faits halte. Nick s'était attendu à une telle réaction de sa part face à un habillage aussi réduit et sexy, et lui offrit un sourire mordant.

« Hey ! On avait dit que je t'offrais un maillot de bain, pas que tu avais le luxe de choisir le modèle ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton plein de cynisme.

« J'ai… J'ai jamais mis de deux pièces ! Et je risque pas de porter ce… cet ensemble de timbres-poste ! »

« Je ne vais pas te contraindre à le porter, mais tu peux au moins l'essayer pour moi, pas vrai ? » lui souffla-t-il d'un air goguenard.

« Renard pervers… » répondit-elle dans un souffle avant de lancer un regard gêné autour d'elle. « Autant me voir nue, ça reviendra au même. »

« Bah, si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas non plus… »

« Hmm… » grommela-t-elle avant de renouveler son regard circulaire, qui visait certainement à s'assurer que personne dans le magasin ne faisait actuellement attention à eux. Finalement, elle se rapprocha de lui, et lui lança un regard des plus explicites, avant de laisser courir son doigt le long du rabat de sa chemise. « Tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner dans la cabine d'essayage, tant qu'on y est ? »

Le renard écarquilla les yeux et avala à sec. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Judy de se montrer aussi aguicheuse, mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était en chaleur, et qu'il ne pouvait anticiper ses réactions, étant donné cet état particulier.

« Hum… Et… Et pour y faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement sèche, dont il essaya de dégager toute forme de nervosité, feignant une décontraction qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de maintenir. Sa queue s'agitait d'ailleurs derrière lui, battant la cadence, de gauche à droite sur un rythme lent et mesuré, mais néanmoins incontrôlable.

« Eh bien… A ton avis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave, avant de remonter ses pattes dans le creux de son cou, et de glisser ses doigts dans le pelage dense de couleur crème qui y poussait.

« Je… Je donne ma langue au lapin… » répondit le renard d'un air qu'il espérait détendu, mais qui était uniquement crétin (il s'en rendit compte après coup, et l'admit de bon cœur).

« Ça, tu l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure. » lui rappela-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil qui acheva de le laisser médusé. Etait-elle vraiment en train de suggérer qu'il puisse… Prendre un peu de bon temps au couvert du rideau d'une cabine d'essayage ?

« Judy… » déglutit-il, soudainement excité à cette idée saugrenue. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse, pas vrai ? »

« Non, en effet. » répliqua-t-elle derechef sur un ton soudainement plus sombre. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, laissant le renard désabusé lui lancer un regard empli d'incertitudes, mais également d'une légère note de déception.

« Tss… Les mâles… » renchérit-elle en haussant les yeux au ciel et en tendant vers lui le bikini qu'il lui avait choisi. « Je me mettais seulement dans la peau du genre de femelle qui ose porter une chose pareille ! Et je te rappelle que tu as choisi ça pour moi… Tu es sûr d'apprécier le résultat ? »

Non, à bien y réfléchir… Pas vraiment. Bon, il l'avait fait pour la mettre mal à l'aise et s'amuser un peu de sa réaction, mais au final, une fois n'était pas coutume, elle avait réussi à retourner sa petite manigance contre lui, et à lui donner une bonne leçon. Il ne devenait pas coutumier de l'expérience, c'était certain, et savait lui renvoyer la balle la plupart du temps, mais il ne pouvait se le cacher : elle l'égalait sur ce terrain, où il pensait pourtant être un expert.

« D'accord, Carotte… Tu as gagné ! » concéda-t-il en reprenant le maillot ridicule qu'il avait été lui cherché le modèle le plus provoquant possible. Rien qu'à reposer son regard dessus, il eut envie de pouffer de rire, mais parvint à se contenir. Pas certain que Judy apprécie la moindre forme d'hilarité. Même si elle avait su tirer son épingle du jeu et le remettre à sa place, la blague ne semblait pas l'avoir particulièrement amusée.

Tandis qu'ils retournaient en rayon, en quête d'un autre maillot, Nick reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse : « Néanmoins, je persiste à penser qu'un deux pièces te mettrait en valeur. »

« Je ne mettrais pas de deux pièces, Nick… » contesta une nouvelle fois Judy en détournant le regard.

« Comment ? Se pourrait-il que Judy Hopps ait des complexes ? »

« Qui n'en a pas ? » demanda-t-elle en écartant les bras.

« Moi, bien entendu ! » répondit Nick sans la moindre hésitation. « Je suis naturellement parfait. »

« Hmm… Je suis bien obligée de le reconnaître. » déclara-t-elle en le scrutant de la pointe des oreilles à la plante des pattes. « Je suis une lapine chanceuse. »

Elle l'avait dit sans la moindre médisance, ni boutade cachée. Rien que la plus pure et simple vérité. Et encore une fois, cela prit Nick à contrepieds. Il n'avait, bien entendu, pas proclamer sa prétendue perfection physique en le pensant sincèrement… Il ne se considérait pas comme parfait, loin de là. Pour un renard, il était relativement malingre… Une difficulté à laquelle il lui faudrait faire face, pour endurer six mois d'académie. Mais concernant Judy… Il la trouvait physiologiquement parfaite, et ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien la complexer.

« Merci du compliment, Carotte. » finit-il par répondre d'une voix détachée. « Je ne suis pas certain d'y croire ne serait-ce qu'à moitié moi-même… Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir qu'on plaît, c'est certain. »

« Tu doutais de me plaire ? »

« C'est plutôt l'inverse qui me surprend. Tu crois ne pas me plaire, peut-être ? »

Judy détourna le regard, légèrement gênée. Elle joignit les deux pattes, entrelaçant ses doigts, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son air incommodé.

« Pour une lapine, je… Je suis des plus communes, Nick. Ça m'angoisse un peu d'aller à Bunnyburrow avec toi, rien que pour ça… Tu risques de te rendre compte à quel point je suis banale, et comme je me fonds dans la masse. Nombre de mes sœurs sont bien plus belles que moi… Et surtout plus… Plus fournies. »

Pour bien faire comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait référence, elle plaqua ses pattes contre sa petite poitrine. Voilà donc ce qui la faisait complexer, en premier lieu… Peu de femelles avaient développées une poitrine particulièrement visible, pourtant. Bien entendu, le temps passant, l'évolution se faisant, certaines espèces de voyaient plus généreusement dotées que d'autres, de ce côté-là… Mais en dépit du reste, cela avait-il une importance particulière ?

« Carotte… Tu te focalises sur ces détails, toi ? » demanda Nick d'un ton incrédule. « Le fait que tu aies une petite poitrine participe à l'harmonie de ta physionomie particulière. Chaque mammifère a la sienne, si on observe bien… Et c'est ce qui fait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se noie jamais dans la masse, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. »

Judy baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela. Nick saisit son trouble, mais il n'avait pas terminé son explication contestataire. S'il fallait en passer par là pour que Judy comprenne qu'elle lui plaisait en tout et pour tout, pleine et entière, il n'hésiterait pas à se montrer insistant.

« Au-delà de ça, pour une femelle qui prétend s'opposer à la fermeture d'esprit dont font preuve la plupart de nos concitoyens, je te trouve bien réductrice concernant ta propre espèce… Alors selon toi, tous les lapins se ressemblent ? Vous êtes produits en série, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« C'est compliqué, Nick… » répondit-elle dans un soupir. « Lorsque tu as grandis, comme moi, au milieu de centaines de tes semblables, tu finis par ne plus parvenir à t'identifier concrètement… Je me suis définie par mes ambitions et ma détermination à atteindre mes objectifs, mais au-delà de ça… J'ai pas vraiment confiance en moi, concernant mon physique. Non pas que ça soit un complexe, ni même que j'en fasse une priorité et encore moins une obsession, bien entendu… Mais j'aime pas me mettre en avant de ce côté-là… Parce que je juge qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à… Valoriser… »

« Et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne pourrais pas porter un deux pièces ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Judy se contenta de baisser piteusement la tête, et de se murer dans le silence. Le renard poussa un soupir avant de plaquer son pouce et son index contre ses yeux.

« Tsss… Les femelles… » déclara-t-il, faisant écho à sa propre réaction d'il y a quelques minutes.

Judy se montra de fait un peu plus honteuse, craignant de passer pour superficielle. Ce n'était bien entendu pas le cas, et Nick l'avait compris, mais il demeurait difficile pour elle de mettre des mots sur son malaise. La plupart du temps, cela ne l'affectait pas. De manière générale, elle s'appréciait relativement. Elle était en forme et en bonne santé, et en toute logique, cela aurait dû lui convenir… Elle ne se connaissait pas comme coquète, et encore moins focalisée sur son apparence. Depuis qu'elle était avec Nick, néanmoins, elle prenait garde à ce qu'elle portait, à son allure, à sa tenue générale… Non pas parce qu'elle souhaitait lui plaire par un quelconque artifice, mais parce qu'elle se sentait mieux dans la relation qu'ils partageaient, et cela lui donnait l'envie de prendre soin d'elle. Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait certaines barrières qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à franchir, pour une raison qui la dépassait. Pourquoi ne pas porter un maillot de bain deux pièces, alors qu'il l'avait déjà vu nue à plusieurs reprises, et qu'elle savait qu'il aimait ce à quoi elle ressemblait, même dans le plus simple appareil ? Cela lui semblait tout à la fois stupide et futile, et sans doute aurait-elle laissé s'exprimer son usuelle détermination pour dépasser ses propres à priori, prenant la chose comme un défi, si Nick ne s'était pas chargé lui-même de la pousser à le faire.

Ce qu'il fit en s'y prenant de la manière suivante :

« Bien… De toute manière, avec toi, il n'y a que par le challenge que les choses se font. »

« Tu me crois si simple ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement piquée.

« Non, au contraire… Mais des solutions simples résolvent en général les problèmes complexes de manière très efficace. »

La lapine se plaqua une patte contre le front, exprimant sa lassitude à voir une situation aussi grotesque prendre des proportions dithyrambiques.

« Ecoute, Nick… Si c'est juste pour une question de maillot de bain… »

« Tatata ! Carotte ! » la coupa Nick. « La problématique va bien plus loin, tu t'en doutes… »

« Et c'est reparti… » maugréa la lapine en croisant ses pattes sur son torse et en levant les yeux au ciel. Nick était à nouveau entré en phase d'expérimentation, chose qui lui prenait relativement souvent… Il était capable de s'entêter à la résolution de n'importe quel problème, même le plus secondaire, à partir du moment où celui-ci éveillait un quelconque intérêt en lui. Judy avait rapidement compris que son renard appréciait d'être stimulé intellectuellement, qualité intrinsèque des plus utiles pour un futur officier des forces de l'ordre, mais qui tournait parfois à l'obsession frustrante.

« Bon, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te proposer. » proposa le renard.

Judy se contenta d'acquiescer, le regard intransigeant. Cela sembla néanmoins satisfaire son interlocuteur, qui poursuivit : « Tu as gagné un maillot de bain. Je te l'offre de bon cœur. Mais tu ne veux pas que je le choisisse. »

« Nous voilà dans une impasse des plus épineuses… Un véritable escalier de Penrose. » déclara Judy en levant les yeux au ciel, manifestant son impatience par un tapotement nerveux de sa patte contre le sol.

« Non, c'est très simple. Faisons un pari, et le gagnant choisira le maillot. »

« Encore un pari ? » se lamenta la lapine en poussant un soupir de lassitude. « Ma parole, mais tu crois que tout peut se résoudre par un jeu ou une entourloupe ? »

« Pas tout. » contesta le renard en secouant la tête, avant de nuancer son propos en redressant l'index. « Mais la plupart des choses, oui. »

Judy fronça les sourcils. Encore une caractéristique propre à Nick, sans doute un héritage de son passif d'arnaqueur professionnel, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si lointain que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Il y avait des habitudes dont il ne se déferait certainement jamais… Et en toute franchise, ça avait un petit côté piquant qui ne déplaisait pas à la lapine. Aussi, finit-elle par acquiescer.

« Très bien. On parie sur quoi ? »

* * *

« Paw Crisis Xtrem Shooter ? » s'étrangla Judy d'une voix incertaine, avant de tourner un regard dubitatif vers Nick, qui se contentait d'acquiescer d'un air satisfait, son attention focalisée sur la borne d'arcade qui leur faisait face.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le magasin de fournitures de plage, Judy n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il la menait. Ils remontèrent le long des avenues pentues d'Atlantea, qui descendaient vers l'océan comme autant de rivières d'asphaltes prêtes à se jeter dans la mer. Finalement, au détour d'une place au cachet maritime certain, à laquelle Judy aurait souhaité accordé une attention plus soutenue car elle disposait d'un charme indéniable, le renard l'avait guidé au gré de quelques ruelles tentaculaires, laissant à penser qu'en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait passé qu'une petite partie de sa vie en ces lieux, il les connaissait néanmoins comme sa poche. Finalement, ils avaient stoppé leur course devant une salle d'arcade, dans laquelle le renard avait pénétré avec la démarche d'un habitué. La lapine lui avait emboîté le pas, le regard émerveillé par l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Bunnyburrow n'avait jamais disposé d'une salle de ce genre, au grand dam de Judy, et de certains de ses frères et sœurs, qui étaient tombés en amour pour les jeux-vidéos, et s'étaient vu privés, trop rapidement à leur goût, de l'unique console à avoir jamais passé le porche du terrier. Lorsqu'elle parvenait à récolter quelques piécettes, Judy allait acheter au magasin de journaux des magazines spécialisés dans les jeux divers et variés, qu'ils soient de console ou d'arcade, et passaient des soirées, voire des nuits entières à les feuilleter et à s'extasier devant les images, les tests, les retours, les configurations techniques auxquelles elle ne comprenait pourtant presque rien… L'état général de ces brochures pouvait d'ailleurs en témoigner, puisqu'à l'heure actuelle, elle les conservait encore dans un carton, au bas de l'ancienne armoire qui lui avait été attribuée au terrier. Un souvenir plus nostalgique que pratique, les pages ayant été rendues quasiment illisibles, à force d'avoir été manipulées, tournées et retournées.

De fait, se trouver au cœur d'une salle d'arcade, après toutes ces années, ravivait en elle des souvenirs projetés… Bien entendu, ils étaient le fruit d'un imaginaire infantile, puisqu'elle n'y avait jamais réellement mis les pattes, mais tout lui semblait correspondre à l'image qu'elle s'en faisait. Les lumières chatoyantes, de toutes les couleurs, les sons émaillés, multiples, amalgame de chansons, d'effets sonores, du cliquetis des boutons et des cris enthousiastes (ou frustrés) des habitués, en nombre d'ailleurs, cet après-midi, le bazar électronique, des bornes attirantes aux accessoires incroyables, fausses motos, fausses guitares, faux revolvers… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, de la manette au pad, du joystick au clavier à neuf boutons. A un moment, Judy marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux humides et émerveillés, face à une série de six bornes FurFighter, qu'elle crut l'entendre l'appeler par son nom, à la manière d'un cantique angélique… Mettre la pâtée à n'importe quel mammifère qui aurait le cran de s'asseoir de l'autre côté… Mettre une nouvelle fois sa branlée à Nick… Le rêve absolu… Revoir son expression toute à la fois surprise et déçue, tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de l'emporter. Tellement mignon et fragile… Délectable.

Nick l'extirpa néanmoins de ses rêveries sadiques en l'entraînant vers le fond de la salle, où trônaient les bornes les plus anciennes. Entre un appareil dédié au jeu de plateforme Fix-It-Felix Junior, et une autre au jeu de course Sugar Rush, se tenait la borne d'arcade qui semblait intéresser le renard : l'un des premiers modèles de la célèbre saga Paw Crisis, dans sa version remasterisée de 1997 (la plus célèbre à ce jour), sobrement rebaptisée Xtrem Shooter. Judy se rappelait avoir lu un article complet à son sujet dans un numéro spécial du Gamepaw Magazine, dédié aux meilleurs shooters de tous les temps. Cette version de Paw Crisis était renommée pour la précision absolue de ses pistolets-pads, qui imitaient à la perfection des modèles réels, que ce soit dans le poids ou le recul de l'arme (fait qui avait d'ailleurs causé un petit scandale, à l'époque, où l'on avait reproché à l'éditeur d'acclimater les jeunes enfants au maniement d'armes à feu). Jeux-vidéos et violence de la jeunesse n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage… Ça n'avait pas trop changé, même des années après.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir défier une officière de police entraînée, sortie major de sa promotion, à l'une des simulations de tir en vue subjective la plus réaliste au monde ? »

« Ouai ! » répondit sobrement Nick, avant d'inviter la lapine à approcher. « Et tu as vu, ce sont les mêmes modèles de pistolets que vous utilisez encore dans la police, non ? Des P226, c'est ça ? »

Judy acquiesça, surprise de constater qu'il en savait autant dans ce domaine. « Enfin, nous disposons de modèles spécifiques allégés… La crosse et la carcasse sont en fibre de carbone, pour diminuer le poids de l'arme et réduire l'effet de recul… Mais grosso-modo, c'est la même chose. »

« Bien, dans ce cas tu ne pourras pas prétendre que j'aurais essayé de t'arnaquer. » répondit le renard en toute sobriété, avant de se saisir du pistolet de droite.

Judy poussa un petit ricanement en le voyant se pavaner ainsi, l'air si sûr de lui. Il devait sans doute s'imaginer qu'elle était farouche avec une arme entre les pattes, mais il risquait d'être surpris. Certes, elle n'avait pas les meilleurs scores de sa promotion en tir à vue, mais elle avait toujours été classée parmi les cinq premiers, ce qui en soit était déjà la preuve d'une belle performance. Elle s'empara du pistolet de gauche, et se mit en position de son côté de la borne.

« Si tu préfères le côté droit, je te le cèdes, bien entendu. » explicita le renard avec la gestuelle d'un gentlemammal. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses avoir été lésée, en fin de course. »

« Cesse de jouer au pistolero galant, Nick. Tu te souviens de notre partie de FurFighter, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi te dire que ça va se finir de la même façon… Et c'est moi qui vais te faire porter un deux-pièces, si tu continues. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! » s'offusqua faussement le renard en poussant un léger rire moqueur. « Bien, c'est le bon esprit. Mais ne viens pas pleurer après, parce que je vais me donner à fond. »

« Comme si tu en étais capable ! » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton acide.

Les deux échangèrent un regard empli de défi, tout en se souriant d'un air entendu et complice. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu se jeter l'un sur l'autre en cet instant, s'arracher mutuellement leurs vêtements, et s'adonner pendant des heures aux fantaisies les plus intimes, que leur niveau d'excitation n'aurait pas été plus élevé. Leur amour mutuel transpirait autant dans ces grotesques moments de défis que dans les instants les plus privés de la nuit. Il leur traversa l'esprit au même moment qu'ils étaient étrangement à un niveau à la fois égal et parfait de compréhension mutuel, et que c'était sans doute là la clé de toute relation appelée à durer… Mais cet instant de perspicacité fugace fut balayé par les promesses du défi qui s'offrait à eux.

« On la joue en simultanée, en concours de score. » explicita Nick. « Même map, même niveau de difficulté. Si pas de Game Over chez l'un ou l'autre, on détermine le gagnant au score final. »

« Ça risque de durer longtemps, si on joue selon ces règles. »

« Le premier niveau est trop facile pour qu'on puisse s'y comparer… Mais les choses se corsent à partir du troisième. C'est une borne d'arcade, le but est de faire perdre le joueur pour l'obliger à remettre une pièce. Techniquement, le cinquième niveau est déjà quasiment infaisable. Si on arrive tous les deux à le passer, on stoppe la partie à ce stade, et on compare les scores. Cette configuration te convient ? »

« Elle me convient parfaitement, Nick le rusé ! »

« Tu crois m'amadouer avec des mots doux ? »

Judy poussa un léger rire avant de décontracter ses épaules, saisissant son arme de poing de la façon règlementaire, tel qu'on la lui avait enseignée à l'académie. Elle avait passé des examens sur simulateur dans des circonstances relativement similaires, toute l'esthétique vidéoludique en moins… Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à ses aptitudes, et encore moins par rapport à ses chances de victoire.

« Okay, fini les paroles de cœur, dans ce cas. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton féroce. « Lance la partie, que je te mette ta pâtée. »

« Ça, c'est le bon esprit, Carotte ! » répondit Nick en pressant le bouton central qui commandait à la borne de mettre le jeu en branle.

Le premier niveau était effectivement d'une facilité déconcertante. Le but du jeu était très simple : en vue à la première personne, le pointeur à l'écran suivant les mouvements imprimés par le joueur à son arme factice, l'avatar suivait un cheminement automatique, tandis que des hordes d'ennemis apparaissait à l'écran. Le but était de se mettre à couvert, de cibler et de tirer au bon moment pour éliminer un maximum d'ennemis en perdant le moins de santé, parvenir au bout du parcours en un seul morceau, et achever le niveau avec le score le plus élevé possible, le nombre d'ennemis abattus, les tirs à la tête, le nombre de balles consommées, la santé perdue et le temps mis pour achever le niveau étant les facteurs influant sur le résultat final. Faisant plutôt office de tutoriel, le premier niveau n'était qu'une simple formalité. Judy l'acheva la première, s'étant montrée moins prudente, quitte à prendre quelques dégâts, mais obtint un score qu'elle jugea particulièrement honnête. Elle put donc laisser son regard glisser sur le côté de l'écran réservé à la partie de Nick, et l'observer dans ses manœuvres. Elle dût bien reconnaître qu'il maniait cette arme factice avec une dextérité impressionnante. Le curseur se déplaçait avec une précision chirurgicale, d'ennemis en ennemis, presque comme s'il anticipait leurs points d'apparition. La lapine aurait pu prétendre qu'il avait passé des heures, voire des journées entières sur cette borne, et que de fait il connaissait les niveaux par cœur, mais cela aurait tenu de la mauvaise foi : elle savait très bien que la difficulté de cette série de jeux reposait sur le fait que les ennemis n'avaient pas de patterns prédéfinis, et n'apparaissaient jamais aux mêmes endroits d'une partie à une autre. Il semblait simplement que le renard avait l'œil particulièrement attentif, et des réflexes assez impressionnants. Nick acheva finalement son niveau quelques instants plus tard, avec un score de tirs à la tête bien supérieur à celui de Judy, et sans avoir perdu le moindre point de vie… De fait, le gain de score dont elle avait bénéficié au niveau du timer ne parvint pas à égaler la totalité de son propre score… Dès le premier niveau, il avait déjà pris l'avantage.

« Je vois… » déclara-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par les évènements. « On dirait que tu m'as attiré dans un pari où tu étais sûr d'avoir toutes tes chances, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne sois pas si amère, Carotte ? C'est l'art de la guerre que de choisir un terrain à son avantage ! »

Au regard dubitatif qu'elle lui lança, il comprit bien que cette explication un brin ironique n'était pas à son goût. Aussi, secoua-t-il la tête, avant de se défendre un peu plus habilement : « Hey, attends un peu ! Lequel de nous deux a suivi l'entraînement académique du ZPD et est sorti major de sa promotion, déjà ? Tu ne peux pas dire que ce pari n'est pas loyal. »

Judy poussa un soupir. Elle devait bien lui concéder cet argument, en dépit du fait qu'elle percevait l'arnaque grinçante dissimulée par chaque syllabe constituant ces justifications malheureusement très habiles. Elle ne pourrait protester sur la nature de l'épreuve sans remettre en considération ses propres aptitudes au tir. Et puis, le challenge ne lui déplaisait pas. Il lui restait quatre niveaux pour inverser la vapeur. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait. Jouer prudemment, être attentive, focalisée sur l'objectif… Des notions qui lui étaient familières, et qui faisaient appel à des aptitudes dans lesquelles elle avait appris à exceller.

« Très bien, Mister Fox. On va dire que c'est du cinquante-cinquante, dans ce cas ! »

« J'aime quand tu te montres raisonnable, Carotte. » répondit Nick, un sourire tout en crocs se dessinant le long de son museau. Il tourna la tête vers l'écran, et pointa son revolver vers celui-ci. « Prête pour le niveau 2 ? »

« Tu parles, si je suis prête ! »

* * *

« C'était de la triche ! Y avait forcément un truc ! » s'égosilla Judy, tandis qu'ils s'en revenaient tous deux vers le magasin de fournitures de plage qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt pour se rendre à la salle d'arcade.

Les pattes enfoncées au fond des poches de son pantalon, l'air goguenard et outrageusement fier de lui, Nick laissa glisser un regard victorieux vers la lapine, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Le truc, c'est que je suis meilleur au tir que toi, Carotte. »

« Si tu m'appelles encore une fois « _Carotte_ » avec ton petit air satisfait, je fais des confettis de ta belle queue en fourrure ! » protesta la lapine, les poings serrés et la mine furieuse.

« Oh-Oh ! Judy Hopps serait-elle mauvaise perdante ? » répliqua le renard en sifflant entre ses dents.

L'expression de Judy se fit encore plus furibonde (si cela demeurait possible). Elle enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules, les lèvres pincées, et les oreilles plaquées dans le dos. Nick se mordit les lèvres pour refreiner un fou-rire face à cette pantomime particulièrement expressive. Même au comble de la colère et de la frustration, sa lapine lui paraissait adorable. Pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait qu'il souligne ce trait particulier en cet instant précis, aussi dût-il fournir un effort particulièrement intense pour ne pas prononcer une phrase contenant le mot en « M ».

« J'suis… J'suis pas mauvaise perdante ! » protesta la lapine d'une voix plus sombre, avant de se retourner vers lui en redressant l'index, comme pour souligner la pertinence de ce qui allait suivre : « J'ai même pas perdu, d'ailleurs ! Y a pas eu de Game Over ! »

« Mais en termes de scores, très chère, tu étais loin derrière, et ce bien avant le niveau 5. »

Elle devait bien l'admettre… Elle n'avait jamais été devant, en termes de score. Niveau après niveau, en dépit des stratégies et des efforts intenses qu'elle déployait (Nick avait même proposé qu'ils fassent une pause après la fin du niveau 3, parce qu'il craignait de la voir exploser), le score de Nick finissait systématiquement au-dessus du sien, et l'écart se creusait toujours plus, tant et si bien qu'au terme d'un niveau 5 des plus enfiévré (où elle avait d'ailleurs frôlé le Game Over à plusieurs reprises, tandis que lui l'achevait avec sa barre de santé quasiment pleine), le score final de Nick était presque le double du sien.

« Est-ce que c'est seulement statistiquement possible, d'ailleurs ? » contesta une nouvelle fois Judy d'une voix vibrante de rage. « J'ai vraiment bien joué, j'étais même cinquième au tableau des high score historiques de la borne, en fin de partie… Comment as-tu pu faire le double, hein, _SilverFox_ ? »

Elle avait prononcé ce mot sur une intonation des plus mordantes, car il symbolisait à ses yeux la haute teneur de l'arnaque qu'elle venait de subir… Enfin si elle pouvait vraiment parler d'arnaque, car pour le coup « entourloupe » aurait été un terme plus approprié. Au tableau des High Score, les quatre premiers rangs étaient tous occupés par un dénommé « _SilverFox_ », qui avait d'ailleurs, ce jour-ci, battu son troisième record personnel, et avait pu réinscrire son pseudonyme au palmarès de la borne d'arcade, sous le regard médusé de son infortunée adversaire… Nick avait, en effet, passé plus d'une journée dans cette salle d'arcade, sur cette borne de jeu particulière. Et au bout de toutes ces années qui le séparaient de l'adolescent qu'il était à cette époque, personne n'était parvenu à l'égaler, et encore moins à le surpasser, semblait-il. C'était bien lui le roi de Paw Crisis Xtrem Shooter.

« _SilverFox_ vaut bien _JudyCop91_ , à mon sens. » répondit le renard avec un sourire carnassier.

« Quelque chose à redire à mon pseudonyme, peut-être ? »

« Oh non, il est parfait ! » répliqua Nick en lâchant un petit rire de circonstance. « Il fait très bien en cinquième position… En dessous des quatre scores invaincus de _SilverFox_. » Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Amatrice. »

Judy tourna vers lui un regard scrutateur, où vibrait une légère lueur de rage difficilement contenue… Mais elle la laissa finalement s'évacuer, et poussa un petit rire. « Nick, Nick, Nick… Mon amour… Tu aimes courir, j'espère ? »

« Heu… Quel rapport ? » demanda le renard, légèrement décontenancé par ce revirement inattendu au sein de la conversation.

« C'est simplement qu'étant donné ton aptitude innée au tir, qui te vaudra certainement de beaux points à l'académie, il serait dommage que tu sois à la traîne dans les autres domaines… Alors je pense qu'à partir de demain matin, on va commencer à travailler ton endurance en faisant quelques kilomètres de jogging… Il faudra bien ça pour alléger ton égo démesuré. »

« Tu essaies de diminuer l'impact de ta défaite en soulignant certaines de mes prétendues faiblesses, c'est ça ? » répliqua Nick sur un ton des plus sarcastiques. « Et moi qui pensais te préserver en t'affublant d'un maillot de bain saillant… Il se pourrait bien qu'en fin de compte tu te retrouves à porter cet ensemble rouge qu'on pourrait qualifier de cache-misère. »

« Si tu as envie d'en faire profiter tout le monde, soit. » répondit simplement Judy en détournant la tête, et en reprenant la marche, le pas décidé et l'expression fermée.

Nick resta quelques secondes en retrait, la mine perplexe, la regardant s'éloigner de cette démarche affirmée et fière. Il poussa un léger rire avant de lui-même presser le pas pour remonter à son niveau et passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle lui lança un petit regard en coin, lutta une seconde pour résister à son envie de sourire, mais céda bien malgré elle… Comment était-il possible de résister au charme d'un tel phénomène ?

« Je vais pas te forcer à porter cette horreur, sois rassurée. » déclara-t-il d'une voix pleine de mansuétude.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Ouai, je vais sans doute réussir à trouver bien pire. »

La remarque lui valut un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, mais au-delà de ça, le reste du chemin jusqu'à la boutique de fournitures de plage ne fut que rires et conversations joyeuses.

* * *

Au final, Nick porta son choix sur un maillot qui conviendrait aux deux parties. Son but n'était absolument pas de mettre Judy mal à l'aise, bien au contraire, mais plutôt de lui prouver qu'il était possible de gagner en confiance sans avoir à se brimer par rapport à des complexes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Lorsqu'il lui présenta le maillot deux pièces qu'il avait choisi, elle protesta quelques instants, avant d'y porter un regard un peu plus approfondi. Bien qu'il soit composé de deux parties différentes, il n'y avait guère que le bas qui se montrait un minimum échancré. La partie haute tenait plus de la brassière sportive, avec un très beau laçage dorsal, qui apportait une touche féminine des plus charmantes à l'ensemble. La couleur bleue marine du maillot créait un contraste de bon goût avec son pelage blanc et gris… Alors, comme l'ensemble lui semblait tout à la fois respectable, et qu'il plaisait à Nick de la voir l'essayer, elle se faufila dans la cabine d'essayage, et le revêtit. Le résultat lui sembla des plus seyants, car il mettait en valeur sa ligne athlétique, sans particulièrement souligner les dimensions réduites de sa poitrine… Elle dû bien admettre qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à Nick s'il lui plaisait à lui aussi, lorsqu'elle écarta le rideau de la cabine pour le laisser contempler le résultat, l'odeur puissante de musc qu'il dégagea à sa seule vue valant tous les compliments du monde. Gagnée par cette décharge olfactive inattendue, et encore un peu chamboulée par les évènements de la journée, Judy se laissa un peu aller, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que cette partie du magasin était déserte (ce qui était plutôt convenu en plein milieu d'après-midi, un jour de milieu de semaine), elle se pressa contre son renard et se dressa sur la pointe des pattes pour l'embrasser à plein museau. Lorsqu'elle sentit les griffes de Nick glisser dans le creux dénudé de son dos, elle fut parcourue d'un intense frisson, et bien rapidement son corps se mit à dégager cette odeur entêtante à laquelle le renard pensait un jour s'acclimater, en sachant pertinemment que cela lui serait impossible. Poussant un grognement incontrôlable, il la fit pivoter sur le côté, et la plaqua contre le mur de la cabine d'essayage, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou, se hissant au niveau de son bassin pour le ceinturer de ses puissantes pattes. D'un mouvement légèrement tremblant, Nick tira le rideau derrière eux, tout en accélérant ses embrassades, laissant son museau glisser contre sa joue, jusqu'au creux de son cou, qu'il commença à laper avec délectation. Lorsque ses crocs caressèrent la surface de sa peau, écartant son pelage gris sous leur poussée insistante, Judy se cambra en arrière, étouffant un cri de plaisir tout en resserrant ses doigts dans le pelage de son cou. Le souffle court, un sourire incontrôlable envahissant son visage enfiévré par le désir, elle écarta doucement la tête de Nick, afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais comment ça va se terminer si tu continues comme ça, Nick… Ne crois pas que je peux y résister en ce moment… Et ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit le plus approprié. »

Le renard acquiesça, et ménagea un effort qui lui sembla quasiment insurmontable pour s'écarter de Judy, et lui laisser l'opportunité de regagner le sol. Il se laissa retomber contre la paroi opposée de la cabine, la respiration erratique, et le regard encore embrumé par ce moment d'extase malheureusement passager.

« Tu as raison… » parvint-il à bredouiller. « Même si ça pourrait être marrant… »

« Marrant, c'est sûr. » ironisa Judy en secouant la tête. « Si on veut finir la journée au poste… »

« Ouai, ce serait pas l'idéal, surtout pour un lieutenant du ZPD et un aspirant à l'académie. »

Elle le vit détourner un regard gêné, se redresser d'un air gauche tout en resserrant le nœud de sa cravate à demi-défaite… Sa chemise entortillée sortait à moitié du rebord de son pantalon, découvrant un pan de sa fourrure rouge, et laissant apparaître, presqu'imperceptible, l'élastique du caleçon qu'il portait au-dessous. Dans l'air flottait encore l'odeur insistante de son musc, mêlé à celle, très marquante, de ses propres hormones en ébullition. L'espace d'une seconde, cette combinaison d'éléments lui fit perdre la tête, et elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui, furieuse, l'esprit complètement vaincu par ses besoins instinctifs.

« Hmm… On s'en fiche… » parvint-elle à marmonner entre deux baisers arrachés avec fureur, tandis qu'elle faisait sauter, les uns après les autres, les boutons de sa chemise, pour plonger une patte avide sous le rabats, et caresser la fourrure d'une douceur exquise qu'elle dissimulait.

Plus que satisfait du traitement auquel il était actuellement soumis, Nick laissa glisser ses pattes dans le dos de Judy, avant de caresser la courbe de ses fesses, pour soutenir son assise contre lui… Mais en dépit du besoin presque primal qu'il ressentait à la proclamer sienne, ici, maintenant, tout de suite, il parvint à garder l'esprit clair, cette fois-ci, ce qui tenait de l'exploit incommensurable, selon lui.

Il diminua de lui-même l'ardeur intense des baisers qu'elle lui administrait, et ses caresses érotiques se transformèrent lentement en gestes d'affection plus doux, délicats, et apaisants… Judy frissonna une ou deux fois, enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, prit une profonde inspiration… Puis il sentit la tension qui parcourait son corps se décharger, tandis qu'elle rendait les armes, encore vibrante de désir, mais sa raison ayant finalement repris le pas sur ses sens.

« Excuse-moi, Nick… » parvint-elle finalement à bredouiller au bout de quelques secondes. « J'ai vraiment du mal à me contrôler… Dans cet état… »

« C'est plutôt flatteur, quand on y pense. » répondit le principal intéressé dans un petit éclat de rire. « Parvenir à faire ressurgir les instincts qui sommeillent en Judy Hopps. »

« Comme quoi, ça tient à peu de choses, pas vrai ? »

Bien malgré lui, cette réflexion le renvoya à son propre état actuel, et à tout ce que cela pouvait démontrer par rapport à la limite fragile qui existait entre l'animal sauvage et l'animal civilisé, au sein de la société cosmopolite de mammifères dans laquelle ils vivaient. Finalement, leurs instincts demeuraient leur principal moteur de discernement, au-delà de toute norme ou convention sociale… Ils en revenaient toujours à ça. Ces expressions primaires, heureusement plus souvent bénéfiques que néfastes, dictaient leurs besoins et leurs modes de vie, étaient la source de leur diversité, mais également de leur richesse culturelle. L'équilibre qui existait entre cette part inhérente à leur statut d'animaux, le contrôle qu'ils y appliquaient pour n'en retirer que des bienfaits, et le risque indéniable que les choses puissent déborder, déraper, se trouver hors de contrôle, était finalement des plus fragiles. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rien, voire même des plus plaisants, comme avec les élans frénétiques d'une Judy en chaleur… Mais cela pouvait également devenir dangereux. N'en était-il lui-même pas une preuve vivante, maintenant que le sérum avait, semblait-il, impacté sa propre capacité à maîtriser ses pulsions instinctives ? Quel genre de société animalière pourrait survivre si cette inhibition indispensable à la vie en communauté se voyait soudainement soustraite à l'équation ? Un frisson le parcourut à cette idée effrayante, et Judy perçut son regard à la fois pensif et affecté, ce qui acheva de la ramener à la réalité.

« Nick… Tout va bien ? »

Le renard secoua la tête, légèrement surpris, avant d'esquisser un sourire maladroit, qu'il espérait néanmoins rassurant.

« Oui, ça va… C'est juste qu'à l'idée d'être mis au rang de « _peu de choses_ », je me suis senti un peu lésé. »

« Idiot… » répondit Judy en poussant un petit rire. « Je ne faisais pas référence à ça, tu le sais bien. Bien entendu que tu n'es pas « _peu de choses_ » à mes yeux. Tu devrais l'avoir compris maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, encore un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des pensées qui venaient de le traverser. Il espéra que la neutralité affichée de sa conduite suffirait à persuader Judy que tout allait bien. En réalité, il essayait encore de s'en persuader lui-même, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le magasin…

* * *

Malheureusement, un évènement inattendu vint ternir cet après-midi, jusqu'alors si heureux et détendu, qui de surcroît supplanta les craintes avaient gagné Nick, quelques instants auparavant… Un peu comme si le sort avait voulu s'acharner à les justifier, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour lui rappeler que la donne avait diamétralement changé, que quelque chose en lui était altéré, peut-être à jamais…

Comme l'heure à laquelle ils sortirent de la boutique de fournitures de plage concordait avec la fin des classes, ils se dirent qu'aller récupérer James pour l'amener avec eux au bord de l'océan pourrait être une bonne idée. Nick pourrait passer un peu de temps avec son filleul et neveu, et ce serait une opportunité pour Judy de faire plus ample connaissance avec le renardeau.

La réaction de ce-dernier, lorsqu'il vit le couple l'attendre à la sortie de l'école, fut d'ailleurs équivoque. Il fonça dans leur direction et les serra dans ses petits bras, la jambe de Judy de la patte gauche, celle de Nick de la patte droite. Ils firent un petit détour par la maison familiale pour récupérer les affaires de bain de James, et proposer à Natasha de se joindre à eux, mais la matriarche déclina la proposition : elle s'affairait à la préparation des apéritifs du repas de famille qu'ils s'étaient promis de partager tous ensemble ce soir… A la grande frayeur de Nick et Judy, qui savaient que Dizzie s'occuperait du plat principal, les redoutables et redoutées lasagnes végétariennes, apothéose du désastre culinaire, apocalypse gustatif, annonciateur de la fin de toute formes de saveurs (entre autres choses et titres ronflants… mais aux dires de Nick, elles les méritaient tous, et plus encore, dans leur capacité à annihiler pendant plusieurs jours toute envie d'avaler quoique ce soit, purement et simplement).

Ils se dirigeaient donc tous trois vers la plage, empruntant la route côtière qui longeait la bordure ouest d'Atlantea, en une longue rocade façonnée à partir de galets, entrecoupée çà et là d'escaliers recouverts de mosaïques figurant vagues et crustacés, ou de pontons d'observation qui permettaient de jouir d'une vue panoramique de la ville, qui semblait plonger vers l'océan. Ils firent une petite halte lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'un des points de panorama les plus célèbres de la cité côtière, afin que Judy puisse profiter de la plus belle vue qui soit sur cette mégalopole dont elle arpentait les avenues pour la première fois. De là, Atlantea s'offrait à elle, presque saisissable dans le creux de sa patte, si proche mais à la fois si étendue, suivant la courbe érodée de la falaise sur laquelle elle avait été bâtie, ses demeures séculaires aux structures trapues et aux couleurs pastels semblant vouloir égrener les gammes les plus subtils de la palette arc-en-ciel, reflétant les embruns de la mer le long de leurs façades lisses comme des miroirs. Les artères principales de la cité étaient toutes visibles d'ici, torrents de pavés dégringolant depuis les hauteurs de la ville, plus industrialisées, vers les ports de pêche traditionnels, et les pontons d'artistes qui entrecoupaient les plages de sable fin, presque vides de monde à cette heure de la journée. Les étoffes de verdure sauvages, arbres des plages, cocotiers et palmiers, jaillissaient de toutes parts, figurant la façon dont la cité s'était bâtie au cœur d'une nature indomptable, qui continuait de l'émailler de ses vives couleurs, et de son invasive mais pourtant appréciable présence. Et bien entendu, cet océan immense, imposant, présent de la bordure des dernières bâtisses, dont les fondations coulaient sous les vagues (lieux de villégiature pour les mammifères marins, sans doute), jusqu'à un horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et soulignait le caractère presque éternel de ces étendues aquatiques… l'Atlante, l'océan infini, des milliers de kilomètres d'eau, domaine des créatures marines… la bordure de leur continent. Et au-delà, tout le reste de ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en noms et en images, mais qu'elle rêvait d'arpenter un jour. Il suffisait de se cramponner fermement à cette rambarde, sous ce belvédère d'observation, pour se sentir à la poupe du grand navire que formait le monde… L'envie d'aventure et de découvertes vous gagnait alors comme une soif intarissable après une traversée du désert.

Judy était émerveillée.

Elle se tourna vers Nick, le visage ému, et lui offrit un sourire d'une douceur exquise. Nul doute qu'elle appréciait le séjour, c'était certain. Un moment de grâce tomba entre eux, marquant le summum de ces instants de bonheur partagés, comme pour rendre plus amère la débâcle qui allait suivre.

« Nick Wilde ?! Bon sang, mais oui, c'est bien toi ! »

Judy, Nick et James se tournèrent au son de la voix qui venait d'interpeler le renard. Il s'agissait d'un hippopotame en costume trois pièces couleur aubergine, un attaché-case au bout de la patte. Au-dessus de ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise se dressaient une paire de lunette de soleil qu'il avait relevé à la vue de cette ancienne connaissance.

Nick grimaça légèrement, feignant de ne pas reconnaître son interlocuteur, avant de finalement secouer la tête, et de se laisser aller à sourire.

« Bobby Fontaine ! » déclara-t-il dans un éclat de rire, avant de se diriger vers lui, et de lui administrer un amical coup de poing dans l'épaule (qu'il parvenait à peine à atteindre, d'ailleurs). Judy prit James par la patte, et s'engagea dans le sillage du renard, souriante à l'idée de rencontrer une personne qui, semblait-il, était l'un des amis que Nick avait dû se faire à Atlantea.

« Bon sang, Nick Wilde ! Ca fait une paie qu'on t'a pas vu dans le coin. Tu es finalement revenu hanter les ruelles sombres d'Atlantea, pas vrai ? »

Nick poussa un petit rire gêné en percevant le regard équivoque que lui lança Judy, celle-ci ayant compris à ces seuls paroles que le renard avait très certainement pris la mauvaise habitude de transférer son activité d'arnaqueur dans toutes les cités qu'il arpentait… Atlantea n'avait pas fait exception, semblait-il.

« Ouai, mais tout ça c'est du passé, Fontaine… J'ai raccroché. » répondit-il en secouant la tête.

« Oh, t'as bien fait ! Atlantea est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour abuser le badaud, sauf pendant la période touristique, bien entendu. » s'esclaffa l'hippopotame en donnant une bourrade du coude un peu brusque au renard, qui faillit s'effondrer sous le choc.

« Et toi, tu as trouvé un meilleur moyen d'escroquer ton prochain, on dirait ? » demanda Nick en jaugeant son interlocuteur de la tête aux pattes. « Courtier en assurances, c'est ça ? »

« Et ouai, on se refait pas ! » plaisanta Bobby en écartant les bras pour souligner l'élégance du costume qu'il revêtait. « Dans l'absolu, j'essaie de rester réglo, mais tu me connais… Quand je ferre un bon poisson, j'ai toujours du mal à me persuader qu'il faudra le relâcher. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. » répondit Nick en haussant les épaules.

Et c'est dans la gestuelle légèrement nerveuse du renard, son attitude étrangement gauche, la formulation plus plaintive de ses répliques, qu'il cherchait clairement à écourter, que Judy comprit que cette rencontre n'était ni plaisante, ni heureuse pour Nick… Et que l'interlocuteur qui leur faisait face, issu d'un passé que l'ancien artiste de l'arnaque cherchait à présent à fuir et à laisser derrière lui, était d'une compagnie qu'il cherchait à écourter le plus vite possible.

« Bon, c'était un plaisir de te revoir, Fontaine ! Mais malheureusement, on est un peu pressés… » lâcha finalement Nick, en poussant légèrement Judy et James par l'épaule, pour les forcer à contourner l'hippopotame et à prendre la direction des escaliers qui descendaient vers le front marin.

Bobby Fontaine les observa du coin de l'œil, avant de légèrement ricaner. D'un rire qui n'était ni jovial, ni amical… Mais purement délétère. « Alors c'est vrai, ce qui se dit ? Ce vieux Nick Wilde se farcit des lapines ? »

Nick se figea dans son mouvement, tandis que les oreilles de Judy se redressaient sur sa tête, et que les poils de son pelage se hérissaient dans son dos.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, monsieur ? » répliqua la lapine d'une voix sombre en tournant un regard furibond en direction de l'hippopotame.

Ce-dernier s'esclaffa de plus belle à la vue de l'expression courroucée que lui adressait Judy, et la pointa passivement de la patte, avant de lâcher d'un ton moqueur. « Oh, wow ! Un lunch qui parle ! Wilde, fait gaffe, ton quatre heures est encore animé. »

« Ferme ta grande gueule, espèce de sac à merde. » vociféra Nick d'une voix caverneuse, au milieu d'un grognement des plus inquiétants.

Fontaine bloqua son mouvement, son expression narquoise figée sur son visage. Nick ne s'était même pas retourné vers lui, mais il était inutile de le voir de face pour deviner toute la rage qui se dessinait sous ses traits vulpins. James y était directement confronté, pour sa part, et eut un mouvement de recul à sa vue. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son oncle comme ça. Il se calfeutra contre Judy, cherchant le réconfort de sa présence. Son regard médusé ne lâchait pas Nick des yeux, mais il était incapable de formuler sa frayeur en mots… Son esprit d'enfant ne saisissait pas vraiment la tournure étrange de la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. C'était à peine s'il avait compris que Fontaine s'était moqué de la relation qu'entretenaient Nick et Judy…

Cette-dernière, en revanche, saisissait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Elle devinait très bien qu'il y avait peu de choses capables de faire sortir Nick de ses gonds… Des sujets particulièrement sensibles, qui parvenaient à outrepasser les barrières qu'il dressait habituellement à l'encontre de la médisance du reste du monde. Des barrières érigées en véritables forteresses, au fil des années. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elles étaient fragilisées par son état particulier, et les résultantes désastreuses pouvaient s'en faire ressentir à la moindre provocation mal placée. Il lui peinait bien entendu d'être à l'origine d'une telle colère, mais comment en vouloir au renard, alors qu'elle-même se sentait blessée au plus haut point ? Elle savait que c'était stupide, et légèrement égocentrique… Ce n'étaient là que les propos d'un individu grossier et clairement malintentionné. Mais elle ne supportait pas de savoir que Nick pouvait en être affecté… Au point d'en devenir potentiellement dangereux.

« Je te demande pardon, Wilde ? » répliqua finalement Fontaine en fronçant les sourcils, son expression dolente se durcissant peu à peu. « Comment t'as osé m'appeler, hein ? Espèce de fourreur de proies ? »

« Il me semble t'avoir traité… De sac à merde… » grogna Nick en se tournant peu à peu vers l'hippopotame, le dos vouté et le pelage hérissé.

« Tonton Nick… » bredouilla James d'une voix tremblante, qui laissait transparaître un sanglot difficilement contenu. « Qu… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ce qui était à même d'effrayer James ne tarda pas à frapper Fontaine. Le renard se tourna finalement vers lui, dévoilant des babines retroussées qui révélaient des rangées de crocs particulièrement saillants. Ses yeux flamboyants brûlaient d'une telle intensité haineuse qu'il était difficile de ne pas y lire une quelconque volonté de meurtre. Les poings de Nick s'écartèrent alors, laissant apparaître ses griffes aiguisées au bout de ses doigts crispés par la tension. Les oreilles plaquées en arrière, la mine furibonde, il ressemblait à une bête sauvage prête à bondir à l'assaut de sa victime afin de la mettre en pièces.

Étant donné sa force et sa corpulence, un hippopotame n'aurait pas eu à frémir face à un prédateur de petite taille… Mais l'apparence de Nick, en cet état, transpirait d'une telle volonté de tuer que n'importe quel mammifère un tant soit peu sensé aurait passé son chemin, peu importait l'espèce dont il était issu. Aussi Fontaine eut-il un mouvement de recul, et barra son visage d'un bras défensif, craignant de voir le renard bondir sur lui d'un instant à l'autre. Cette position instinctive exprimant la peur sembla achever de détruire les derniers paravents de la raison qui séparaient le Nick Wilde conscient de son pendant sauvage. Il poussa un grognement furieux avant de se jeter à l'encontre de Fontaine…

… Mais fut intercepté au dernier instant par une petite forme grise, qui bondit sur le côté et le ceintura au cou, afin de détourner sa charge. Judy était intervenue, ce qui laissa le temps à Bobby Fontaine pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, non sans lâcher dans son sillage un flot ininterrompus d'injures diverses et variées, auxquelles personne ne prêta attention.

Sous la violence du tacle, Judy et Nick furent projetés contra la rambarde adjacente, qu'ils percutèrent avec violence. Le choc fit lâcher prise à la lapine, qui se retrouva alors en position de faiblesse. Avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et sous les cris d'horreur de James, elle était violemment saisie par l'épaule (elle ne s'apercevrait que plus tard que Nick l'avait attrapé par la mâchoire) et projetée au sol. Elle tenta de faire barrage de ses bras, et en une fraction de seconde, Nick se dressait à quatre patte au-dessus d'elle, éructant, la gueule entrouverte et le regard fou, les babines retroussées à l'extrême, sa gorge ne déployant plus qu'une gamme de grognements divers, tous plus furieux les uns que les autres.

Prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur, dans la fièvre de l'instant, aurait été un mensonge… Mais même dans cette situation particulièrement intense, elle parvint à se raisonner, et à se souvenir que tout sauvage qu'il fut, le renard qui la menaçait était Nick… Son renard. Et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le craindre, car il saurait toujours la reconnaître. A cette seule idée, elle parvint à se détendre… Suffisamment pour que les instincts primaires de l'animal qui la surplombait parviennent à lui faire comprendre que celle qu'il attaquait actuellement ne le craignait en rien… Alors, presque aussi rapidement que sa colère avait relégué son esprit conscient au second plan, il retrouva ses sens premiers, et écarquilla les yeux, se rendant soudainement compte de ce qui s'était passé, et de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Judy lut un tel désespoir et une telle panique dans le regard de Nick qu'elle faillit se mettre à pleurer. Le renard était aux abois, comme acculé par sa propre culpabilité. Il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, tandis que des larmes apparaissaient en bordure de ses yeux affectés par la terreur et l'angoisse… Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si vulnérable, et elle crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'il allait s'enfuir, incapable de faire face à ce qui venait de se produire. Aussi se pressa-t-elle contre lui, l'enserrant puissamment des bras, plus pour l'empêcher de partir qu'autre chose, mais espérant tout de même que cette gestuelle lui ferait comprendre à quel point elle tenait à lui, et qu'elle demeurait là pour lui, pour le soutenir au travers de ces épreuves.

« J… Judy… Qu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ? » parvint-il finalement à bredouiller d'une voix tremblante, en laissant nerveusement glisser ses pattes dans le dos de Judy, tout en se laissant tomber assis au sol, la lapine entre les bras. « J'étais prêt à… J'étais prêt à le tuer… »

« Il n'en valait pas la peine, Nick… » répondit Judy, en dépit de la colère qui brûlait toujours au fond de son estomac à l'encontre de Bobby Fontaine… Plus parce qu'il avait poussé Nick à sombrer dans cet état de démence que parce qu'il l'avait insultée, en réalité.

Elle passa une patte délicate contre son visage, remontant le long de l'arrête de son museau, ce geste parvenant en général à le détendre peu à peu. L'effet fut une nouvelle fois salvateur, et calma ses tremblements erratiques, faisant mourir au fond de sa gorge les ersatz de grognements nerveux qui en jaillissaient encore, visiblement incontrôlables.

« Quant à ce qui t'arrive… Ce n'est rien… Je suis là… Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serais à tes côtés… »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant à évaluer son degré de sincérité… Comment pourrait-il en douter, de toute manière ? Judy respirait la conviction. La fermeté de son regard en disait long sur ses intentions : elle était là pour lui, et sa seule présence avait prouvé à plus d'une reprise qu'elle était son remède personnel face à ces emportements imprévisibles. Auprès d'elle, il se sentait bien… En sécurité. Quel pouvoir cette lapine parvenait-elle à avoir sur lui, au point de parvenir à rejeter au loin même ses instincts les plus primaires ? Ce n'était pas une solution à long terme, bien entendu… Mais grâce à elle, il parvenait à voir ce futur incertain un peu plus sereinement.

« On va trouver une solution à ça, ne t'en fais pas… » reprit-elle en plaquant son front contre le sien, et en se frottant doucement à lui, cherchant à l'apaiser un peu plus. « Bientôt, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Pas avant qu'on ait retrouvé ce Berger, Carotte… » grogna Nick au son des derniers élans de sauvagerie qui l'animaient encore. « Celui-là, je l'égorgerai de mes propres crocs, et je le laisserai s'étouffer dans son sang, pour qu'il ait le temps de regretter de m'avoir contaminé avec ce foutu sérum avant de finalement pousser son dernier soupir… »

« Chut… Calme-toi, Nick… Ça ne sert à rien de raisonner de la sorte. »

Il était inutile de chercher à lui faire comprendre qu'une telle forme de vengeance ne mènerait à rien pour l'instant. Dans l'état qui était actuellement le sien, seuls l'amour et le réconfort pouvaient avoir une valeur persuasive. Aussi, lorsque Judy redressa la tête et vit que James se tenait toujours à l'écart, penaud, tremblant et effrayé, elle tendit la patte vers lui, et l'enjoignit à les rejoindre.

« Ne crains rien, James… » le rassura Judy du mieux qu'elle put. « Ton tonton a eu un petit coup de sang, mais c'est passé maintenant. Approche. »

Le renardeau s'exécuta, sans trop de convictions. Il avait beau chercher à se raisonner, il ne pouvait détacher de son oncle un regard légèrement angoissé. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel déchaînement de violence primale… Que son parrain en ait été la source ne faisait qu'accentuer son émoi. Nick tourna les yeux vers lui, et lut la crainte qui impactait son expression… Il en ressentit une honte certaine, mais cela eut pour effet de mettre un terme définitif à son état fébrile. Il ne voulait pas que son filleul conserve une telle image de lui. Il valait mieux que ça.

« Pardonne-moi, James… Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te le promets. »

Il tendit une patte vers lui, que le renardeau accepta. L'enfant fut tiré à l'encontre des deux adultes, et ils purent partager une étreinte réconfortante à trois qui, si elle n'enlevait rien à l'horreur et la terreur de ce qui venait de se produire, avait au moins pour mérite de consolider les liens entre eux… Des liens qui apparaissaient à présent indispensables à Nick, s'il voulait parvenir à dominer l'animal sauvage qui sommeillait en lui.

* * *

Ils se rendirent à la plage, comme ils l'avaient prévu, mais bien entendu l'ambiance se trouvait à présent impactée par le sombre évènement qui venait d'entacher leur après-midi, et les laissait quelque peu dans l'expectative. De fait, la rencontre de Judy et de l'océan ne fut pas aussi heureuse qu'elle l'aurait escompté, car dans un coin de son esprit demeurait une inquiétude latente pour le renard qu'elle aimait. Mais au-delà de ça, elle parvint néanmoins à se réjouir du contact frais et puissant de l'eau, qui faillit la balayer à la première vague.

Nick, fringuant dans son caleçon de bain vert pâle aux motifs pawaïens blancs (il fallait s'y attendre), la rattrapa par-dessous les épaules.

« Merci Nick. » déclara-t-elle en poussant un petit rire. « J'aurais pas voulu boire la tasse dès la première minute. »

« Oh, c'était donc ça ? » répondit le renard en ricanant, avant de lâcher prise tout à coup.

Déstabilisée, Judy bascula en arrière, et s'effondra de tout son long dans l'eau, sous les éclats de rire de James… Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Aller avec Nick à la mer, c'était s'exposer à ce genre de plaisanteries.

Elle émergea hors de l'eau en éructant, le pelage ruisselant, une oreille trempée lui barrant le visage. Elle l'écarta d'une patte dégoulinante, et tourna vers Nick un regard furibond. Ce-dernier se contenta d'écarter les bras, comme pour se dédouaner de toute forme de responsabilité… Mais n'eut pas le temps de déclarer quoique ce soit pour sa défense, car une lapine en furie bondissait à son encontre et le ceinturait de ses pattes, le renversant sous sa poussée afin de le faire choir dans l'eau à son tour…

Cela déclencha une chamaillerie marine, véritable pagaille indescriptible, un tourbillon de fourrures rouge et grise s'entremêlant au creux des vagues, leurs éclats de rire et cris de surprise se mêlant au ressac insistant du mouvement marin, qui semblait laver leurs inquiétudes et leurs soucis, les laissant vierges d'angoisse, capables d'apprécier uniquement l'instant présent, leurs interactions infantiles, et la présence de l'autre.

Combien de temps durèrent leur duel aqueux ? Ils n'en savaient rien, et cela importait peu… Seul spectateur de ce témoignage éclaboussant de bonheur, de confiance et d'unité, James se tenait assis sur la plage, entassant le sable entre ses pattes… Au creux de son cœur demeurait toujours une angoisse sourde par rapport à la scène de violence à laquelle il avait assisté tantôt… Mais d'un autre côté, voir son oncle si épanoui, jovial et heureux, à cet instant précis, le rasséréna, et donna plus de conviction aux paroles que lui avait adressées Judy… Il n'avait rien à craindre de son oncle. Et cette certitude, il le savait sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, découlait uniquement de la présence de Judy auprès de lui…

Le crépuscule tombait lentement sur l'océan, les rayons chauds du soleil dardant les toits des maisons de leurs ultimes éclats journaliers. Désireuse de profiter au maximum de cette mer qu'elle découvrait enfin, il avait semblé impossible d'extraire Judy de l'eau. Nick et James avaient nagé à ses côtés pendant un long moment, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient capables d'égaler son endurance… Cette lapine était concrètement infatigable.

Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient rendu les armes. Les deux renards s'étaient donc rendus sur la plage. Ils avaient eu la chance de voir arriver l'un des derniers vendeurs de glace à la sauvette de la saison, et Nick leur avait acheté une crème glacée à chacun, qu'ils avaient dégusté en discutant de tout et de rien. Finalement, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bon moment, ils avaient donc pas mal d'anecdotes à échanger. Nick s'amusait toujours autant de la pertinence de son filleul qui, en dépit de son jeune âge, avait cette vision très cadrée du petit monde qui l'entourait. Une sorte de candeur infantile teintée d'une dose de cynisme qui, si elle n'était pas vraiment attendue de la part d'un enfant, faisait tout de même de James un petit gars à part, à la personnalité particulièrement attachante.

Après cela, Nick s'était allongé sur sa serviette de plage et avait barré son regard d'une paire de lunette de soleil, désireux de profiter du soleil dégressif de cette fin d'après-midi pour réchauffer son pelage encore humide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'était assoupi, et James s'était installé à quelques mètres, reprenant le façonnage des créneaux du château de sable dont il avait débuté l'édification une heure plus tôt.

Au comble de l'épuisement, ayant usé jusqu'à la dernière fibre de son énergie pour faire face au front marin, qui avait tendance à devenir plus agressif en fin de journée, Judy le rejoignit, un sourire extatique au visage, et le pelage ruisselant d'eau de mer. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'impressionnante structure qu'il était parvenu à faire émerger du sable.

« Sacrée construction. » déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'admiration sincère. « Un futur architecte, peut-être ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… » répondit le renardeau avec sincérité. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux faire plus tard. »

« Oh, ça ! Tu as tout le temps pour en décider, pas vrai ? »

Elle s'installa finalement ici, l'observant dans ses manœuvres, le regard attentif. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger, aussi se contenta-t-elle de jouer les spectatrices, attendant de voir s'il allait prolonger la conversation de lui-même… Ce que bien entendu, il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Tu as su très tôt que tu voulais devenir policière, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« C'est vrai… J'avais à peu près ton âge, si mes souvenirs sont bons. » répondit-elle sur un ton attendri. « Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« J'sais pas. T'as l'air… sûre de toi, de manière générale. » déclara-t-il en stoppant le façonnage de ses créneaux pour se tourner vers elle. Elle fut surprise de lire une certaine forme d'admiration au fond de son regard. « Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont aidé à choisir ? »

« Oh là… Non, certainement pas. » explicita Judy en secouant la tête. « Au contraire, ils ont tout fait pour essayer de m'en dissuader. Mais je crois que ça n'a fait que renforcer ma conviction, en fait. »

« Je vois… » bredouilla le renardeau, visiblement déçu de cette réponse, qui n'était pas celle qu'il avait espéré, visiblement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, James ? »

« C'est seulement que… Je me pose des questions sur… Ce que je pourrais faire… Plus tard, je veux dire, mais… Je pensais que les parents étaient là pour nous aider à trouver notre voie, non ? »

« C'est certain. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Dans un sens ou dans un autre. Ce sont de bons guides, et il faut les écouter, le plus souvent. Mais si tu as des rêves qui te sont chers, alors la première personne sur laquelle il faut compter, c'est certainement toi-même. Personne ne trouvera la réponse pour toi… Mais tu peux faire confiance à ta mère pour t'aider à faire le bon choix, si jamais tu hésites, ou si tu te poses des questions. »

« Ma mère… » reprit James sur une note plus sombre. « Elle se fait trop de soucis pour moi… Elle écoute pas ce que j'ai à dire la plupart du temps. Elle pense tout savoir mieux que moi. Ce qui est bon, ce qui ne l'est pas, ce que je dois faire, qui je dois écouter, tout ça… Je suis pas certain qu'elle m'aiderait à y voir plus clair, si jamais j'hésitais face à quelque chose… Je crois qu'elle choisira toujours ce qu'il y a de plus sûr pour moi. »

« Ça, c'est parce qu'elle t'aime, et qu'elle tient à toi. » tenta d'expliciter Judy, qui préférait faire comprendre à James que si Dizzie agissait de la sorte, c'était avant tout pour le préserver.

« Un peu comme toi et tonton Nick ? » demanda-t-il en redressant les oreilles.

« Non… » répondit la lapine en secouant la tête et en poussant une petit rire. « C'est pas vraiment la même chose. Entre ton oncle et moi, c'est un amour très différent… Même si dans l'absolu, il tient à moi, et veille sur moi… Et qu'il sait sans doute que c'est réciproque. Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes, tu sais. Notre relation est bien différente de celle que tu as avec ta maman. »

« Oui, je sais… Les bisous, tout ça… » bredouilla-t-il en détournant le regard, visiblement gêné.

« Entre autres choses, oui. » acquiesça Judy dans un petit éclat de rire.

« Vous allez avoir des bébés, tonton Nick et toi ? »

La question eut sur Judy l'effet d'une gifle. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue le moins du monde, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle fut décontenancée, au point de bredouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et elle contraignit tous ses efforts à maintenir ses hormones sous contrôle… Elle n'était pas certaine de la façon dont le renardeau interpréterait les éventuelles effluves olfactives que son corps risquait de dégager en réaction aux idées confuses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« Non… Enfin… Peut-être… Je veux dire… Je n'en sais rien… Pas tout de suite, je suppose et… En fait on n'en a pas vraiment… Parlé… »

« Je vois… Ne tardez pas trop, si jamais. Je voudrais pas être trop grand, si jamais… » explicita le renardeau, lui-même un peu confus. « J'aimerais avoir comme des… Petits frères ou des petites sœurs juste pour… Me sentir un peu moins seul… Parfois… »

« C'est ça le souci ? » questionna Judy avec affectation. « Tu te sens seul ? »

« Maman se sent seule, elle aussi… Elle aime toujours papa, je le sais… » précisa James en détournant le regard.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Judy se sentait particulièrement gênée, à présent. Était-il sain pour elle d'engager une telle conversation avec le neveu de Nick, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer les membres de sa famille ? Elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une intrigante à la curiosité déplacée… Elle avait déjà suffisamment gaffé, la veille au soir, en abordant le sujet bien malgré elle. Un vrai don pour mettre les pattes dans le plat.

« Oui… » affirma James en haussant les épaules. « Elle prétend que c'est un lâche, qui nous a laissé tomber sans rien vouloir savoir de nous… Mais si c'était le cas, elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? Ma maman est jolie, elle est gentille… Elle devrait pas être seule. »

« C'est vrai James… » acquiesça Judy. « Mais le choix lui appartient. »

« J'aimerais un papa, moi… » bredouilla le renardeau en enfonçant ses doigts dans le sable.

Que pouvait répondre Judy à cela ? Elle baissa la tête, sincèrement affectée par la peine qui rongeait le cœur du petit James. C'était injuste, rien de moins… Mais rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire n'y changerait quelque chose. Il y avait des souffrances face auxquelles elle était malheureusement désarmée. Mais il y avait des moyens détournés d'y faire face, après tout.

« Tu devrais te fabriquer une boîte à vœux. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire, en redressant la patte.

« Une quoi ? » demanda James, soudain intrigué.

« Une boîte à vœux. » confirma-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil : « Ne me dis pas qu'un petit gars intelligent comme toi ne sais pas ce que c'est, voyons ! »

« Ben… »

« Tu te fabriques une boîte, en la façonnant et en la décorant avec tout ce qui te ressemble et te fascine le plus… Ça doit être une boîte qui symbolise qui tu es vraiment, en dedans ! Et tu ne laisses personne t'aider pour la fabriquer, d'accord ? Elle doit venir de toi, à cent pour cent. »

James acquiesça, visiblement fasciné, construisant déjà dans son esprit le modèle de sa propre boîte, bien à lui, la curiosité piquée par ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'une telle merveille.

« Et à l'intérieur de ta boîte, tu glisses des choses qui te tiennent à cœur, qui évoquent en toi des sentiments positifs. Des trucs donc tu es fier, ou que tu ne veux pas oublier, qui représentent ton parcours, tes succès, les épreuves que tu as surmonté, tout ça ! »

« Oui, oui ! Et après ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander, tout enfiévré par la perspective de se lancer à l'élaboration d'un tel projet.

« Et bien après, tu as cette boîte qui représente qui tu es et d'où tu viens, alors qu'est-ce qu'il reste à mettre dedans, selon toi ? »

Le renardeau réfléchit pendant un petit instant, se creusant les méninges en pesant le pour et le contre de la situation, comprenant que la réponse devrait venir de lui, auquel cas il ne saisirait pas concrètement le bienfondé de tout ceci. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, la solution lui parut évidente.

« Il faut que je mette dedans ce que je veux devenir ! »

« Exactement, James ! Tout ce que tu veux dans ta vie, pour toi, et pour tous ceux que tu aimes, il faut le mettre dans cette boîte. »

« Mais comment je peux y mettre des choses qui n'existent pas encore ? »

« C'est là le but de la boîte à vœux, James ! Ce que tu vas y mettre, ce sont les promesses que tu te fais à toi-même pour ton avenir. Des petites choses de la vie quotidienne, jusqu'aux plus importants projets. Insère-les dans ta boîte, écrit-les sur des petits bouts de papiers et glisse-les à l'intérieur. Ce sont les vœux que tu formules pour accomplir tes rêves ! Et il ne restera plus qu'à toi de les réaliser… Et crois-moi, la plupart des vœux que j'ai glissé dans ma boîte sont devenus réalité. »

« Vrai de vrai ? »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. » déclara Judy en redressant la patte pour affirmer la sincérité de son assertion. « Mais n'oublie pas que les vœux ne se réaliseront pas d'eux-mêmes, James. La boîte est juste là pour leur donner de la puissance. La seule personne qui pourra réellement les accomplir, c'est toi. »

Le renardeau acquiesça une nouvelle fois, les yeux rêveurs, avant de lui offrir un sourire des plus touchants. « Merci, tata Judy. »

L'appellation la toucha sincèrement, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de l'étreinte qui s'ensuivit. James la ceintura avec force et conviction, un soulagement palpable se dégageant de sa gestuelle, presque comme si un poids trop longtemps traîné se délestait soudainement de ses épaules. D'abord un peu interdite, Judy se détendit bien vite, et laissa glisser ses propres bras dans le dos du renardeau, le serrant affectueusement contre elle.

« Je t'en prie, James… » murmura-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la chaleur de l'affection la gagnant totalement.

Depuis sa serviette, à quelques mètres, prétextant un sommeil qui s'était en réalité achevé depuis près de dix minutes, Nick n'avait rien perdu de la conversation qu'avaient entretenus les deux mammifères, ni même de sa conclusion touchante. Au-delà du fait qu'il se sentait particulièrement heureux de constater que James avait définitivement adopté Judy, un autre sentiment étrange l'envahissait… Les propos de Judy, son attitude à l'égard du renardeau, sa gestuelle, sa sincérité touchante, sa façon de surmonter les embuches d'une conversation pourtant difficile… Elle avait géré cette situation à la perfection. A la manière d'une véritable maman. Cela l'avait frappé sans crier gare et le laissait toujours pantois : Judy Hopps était faite pour être mère…

Et à l'heure actuelle, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si cette découverte le réjouissait ou le terrifiait.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient à présent chez Natasha. Le soir était tombé, et Dizzie les avaient rejoints, un plateau rempli d'ingrédients divers et variés, certains très étranges d'ailleurs, en vue de la réalisation de ses fameuses lasagnes végétariennes… Si la promesse de ce repas funeste annonçait un solde des plus funèbres à cette journée riche en émotions, ni Nick, ni Judy n'allaient aller à l'encontre de leur destin. Ils y feraient face, ensemble, avec la conviction d'avoir vécu une vie pleine et heureuse.

Peu rancunière à cet égard, Judy rejoignit Dizzie en cuisine, afin de voir si elle pouvait lui rendre service d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui prêter une patte ou deux, histoire d'alléger sa charge de travail à la concoction du poison diabolique qui ne tarderait pas à tous les envoyer ad patres. Quitte à devoir passer l'arme à gauche, autant s'attirer la sympathie du bourreau.

« Eh bien, si tu veux, tu peux éplucher les courgettes et les aubergines ! » répondit la renarde avec un sourire, tout en se penchant à nouveau sur la mixture mijotante qu'elle faisait actuellement tournoyer au fond d'une marmite. Cherchait-elle d'office à faire accrocher la sauce, histoire de lui donner un irrémédiable goût de brûlé ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Le goût du brûlé, au moins, était supportable. Judy étouffa un petit rire à cette pensée. Il était aisé de se moquer de la cuisine de Dizzie… Au moins avait-elle le mérite de la faire ! Même si c'était complètement raté, la renarde avait des convictions culinaires, et n'hésitait pas à tout mettre en œuvre pour les défendre. C'était une chose qu'il fallait respecter.

D'ailleurs, Judy n'était pas uniquement venue en cuisine pour découvrir l'antre de la bête, et parvenir à comprendre comment il était possible de créer une arme de destruction massive à partir de légumes et d'épices. Elle désirait discuter avec la renarde à propos de la gaffe qu'elle avait fait la veille… Elle jugeait avoir des excuses à lui faire.

« Dizzie, je… » commença-t-elle, légèrement hésitante. « Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû… Enfin tu vois. J'ai vraiment mis les pattes dans le plat. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna la renarde, visiblement surprise. « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

La lapine fut quelque peu surprise de la réaction de Dizzie, qui n'avait visiblement pas retenu quoique ce soit de l'incident… Et ne devait, en conséquent, pas lui en tenir grief.

« Tu sais, j'ai abordé le sujet du père de James… Sans présumer de la situation. C'était déplacé de ma part. »

« Oh, ça… » lâcha-t-elle sur une note plus sombre. « Je n'y pensais même plus. Tu t'en fais trop par rapport à tout ça, Judy… Il n'y a rien à pardonner, voyons. »

« Hum… Je préférais m'excuser, sincèrement. C'était vraiment maladroit … » insista la lapine en grimaçant légèrement. « Je ne voudrais pas avoir affecté James malgré moi… Il est venu m'en parler aujourd'hui, tu sais ? J'ai peur de lui avoir fait du mal en ramenant un sujet sensible sur le tapis, bien malgré moi. »

Dizzie resta silencieuse un moment, et Judy n'osant pas vraiment regarder dans sa direction, elle crut tout d'abord que la renarde travaillait sur elle pour contenir sa colère, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aussi, quand elle sentit une patte bienveillante se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta légèrement. Dizzie avait abandonné le battement de sa sauce (pour laquelle il n'y avait d'ores et déjà plus rien à faire : les jeux étaient faits) pour se rapprocher de Judy et lui témoigner physiquement une certaine forme de sollicitude.

D'une voix douce, elle insista : « Judy… Ne te torture pas avec ça. Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. » Elle s'installa sur la chaise adjacente, et tourna vers elle un regard légèrement humide. « C'est vrai que ça m'a un peu remué, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… Quant à James… C'est bien qu'il en parle, je pense. Et s'il le fait, je préfère autant que ce soit avec toi. »

Anticipant l'émotion qui gagnait la renarde, Judy se risqua à déposer sa patte au-dessus de la sienne, pour lui témoigner son soutien et son affection. « Si tu veux en parler, toi aussi… Je suis là. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais… »

« Pas besoin de te justifier, Judy… » la rassura Dizzie en resserrant sa patte autour de la sienne. « Je suis une mère célibataire qui travaille à plein temps, et qui ne ménage pas ses heures supplémentaires. Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas vraiment de créneaux dans mon emploi du temps pour me faire des amies... En dehors de ma famille, je n'ai personne. Et tu fais partie de ma famille, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sincèrement touchée, Judy se contenta d'acquiescer, maintenant un effort particulier au contrôle de ses émotions.

« Je ne parle jamais du père de James, en général… Nick ne sait rien de lui, et ma mère pas beaucoup plus… Pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance, bien entendu… Mais parce que je sais que ça ne m'apporterait pas grand-chose, et je risquerais seulement de leur faire de la peine. » Elle poussa un léger soupir, avant de secouer la tête. « Mais parfois, j'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? Mais je me dis qu'il n'est plus temps… »

« Dizzie… » murmura la lapine d'une voix affectée. « Tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi. Ce n'est pas bon… Je ne suis pas mère moi-même, alors je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, c'est sûr… Mais tu risques de te faire du mal, et de faire du mal à James, même sans le vouloir… »

« Je sais, et c'est ce qui me fait peur, justement… Mais s'il savait, ça ne lui ferait pas beaucoup plus de bien, je le crains. C'est une partie de ma vie dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière… »

« On a tous nos mauvais moments. J'ai mon lot de casseroles, moi aussi. Et certaines sont très récentes. » précisa Judy. « Si j'avais dû y faire face seule, je pense que je pataugerais toujours dans la mélasse à l'heure actuelle… »

A ses yeux, c'était loin d'être faux. Si elle était parvenue à surmonter le marasme spéciste dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée, bien malgré elle, à une époque pas si lointaine, ce n'était que par le soutien indéfectible de Nick, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs bien failli perdre en cours de route, en raison de ses propres erreurs. Il était impossible de grandir seul, et de dépasser ses propres limites sans le soutien d'autrui, elle en était à présent certaine. Cet apport essentiel ne venait pas que du renard, mais de tous les soutiens auxquels elle pouvait se rattacher : sa propre famille, ses amis, ses collègues du ZPD, et même la famille de Nick, à présent… Tous ces mammifères composaient le cadre de son existence. Sans eux, elle se serait éparpillée, brisée, et perdue depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que James t'a dit, exactement ? » demanda finalement Dizzie après un long moment de silence, témoin de la tension émotionnelle qui s'était instaurée dans la cuisine suite à cet échange pesant entre les deux femelles.

« Qu'il aimerait connaître son père… Et qu'il est persuadé que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui… »

« Comment les gamins peuvent-ils être aussi perspicaces ? Ça me dépasse… »

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton effaré, sans réellement se rendre compte de leur portée. Judy l'observa d'un œil rond… Elle venait, en une seule phrase, de confirmer tous les doutes avancés par son fils. La renarde dû s'en rendre compte, car elle se redressa, visiblement confuse, avant de secouer la tête. Elle ne put contenir les larmes qui s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, et se détourna afin de les dissimuler à la vue de la lapine. Judy se redressa à sa suite, l'air concerné.

« Dizzie… »

« Ça va aller, Judy. » déclara simplement la renarde en se concentrant sur la sauce qui brûlait au fond de la casserole. « Ça va aller. »

« C'est vrai, alors ? » se risqua la lapine, tentant le tout pour le tout, espérant que son insistance pourrait être salvatrice pour la renarde. « Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ? »

« Je n'aurais pas donné son prénom à notre fils, si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

Judy resta interdite, joignant les pattes en se tenant à côté d'elle, maintenant un silence, ainsi qu'une distance, respectueuse. Elle ne voulait pas l'inciter à développer d'avantage si elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout à fait disposée à en entendre d'avantage, si elle émettait le désir de se confier.

Cette attitude patiente et pleine de sollicitude sembla rasséréner Dizzie, qui trouva la force de tourner à nouveau son visage vers elle. Elle ne fit rien pour dissimuler les sillons sombres et humides que ses larmes avaient dessiné sur le pelage légèrement ébouriffé de ses joues.

« Tu sais, Judy, je… »

« Oh bon sang ! Judy ! Viens vite voir ! »

C'était la voix de Nick, éraillée par une émotion intense, qui venait d'interrompre la confession de Dizzie. Les deux femelles échangèrent un regard surpris, avant de se précipiter en direction du salon, piquée au vif par la panique sous-jacente, qui brûlait au fond de l'appel que venait d'émettre le renard. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le salon, elles le trouvèrent debout, le regard rivé sur la télévision, qui transmettait le journal national. En retrait, Natasha se tenait debout, légèrement prostrée, camouflant la vue de James du mieux qu'elle pouvait, craignait que les images du bulletin d'informations puisse une nouvelle fois le choquer. C'était malheureusement devenu une tendance, ces derniers-temps.

« Que se passe-t-il, Nick ? » s'enquit Judy en le rejoignant, son regard se dirigeant immédiatement vers l'écran, une part instinctive d'elle-même redoutant déjà ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

« C'est arrivé, Judy… » répondit le renard d'une voix légèrement étranglée. « Une attaque mortelle par un mammifère devenu sauvage… Et elle a semble-t-il été orchestrée. »

« Quoi ? »

La lapine écarquilla les yeux, tandis que le bulletin d'information renouvelait ses explications quant à la nouvelle choquante qui venait une nouvelle fois de frapper la capitale, Zootopie… C'était un flash spécial. L'évènement devait donc être tout récent.

Un oryx en costume cravate, l'air un peu nauséeux, fixait la caméra, un micro entre les pattes. Derrière lui s'afféraient les équipes du ZPD… Judy fronça les sourcils en voyant Fangmeyer et Delgato passer en coup de vent derrière le journaliste. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« C'est aux environs de dix-neuf heures, ce soir, que deux joggeuses ont fait cette sinistre découverte, dans le parc de promenade de Savannah Central. » explicita l'oryx, avant de jeter un regard angoissé sur le côté, tandis que les hurlements d'une sirène d'intervention se faisaient entendre, hululant à tout rompre, avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit. Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard circonspect… Visiblement, on s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la poursuite du ou des potentiels agresseurs. « Deux corps sévèrement mutilés ont été retrouvés au cœur même du parc, dans ce qui ressemblait à une scénographie macabre, évoquant les tristement célèbres Théâtres de Traque. Les cadavres étaient affublés de masques de proies, bien qu'au moins l'une des deux victimes ait été confirmée comme appartenant à la famille des prédateurs. Les motifs du crime demeurent obscurs à cette heure, et la police appelle à un couvre-feu exceptionnel dans Savannah Central et tous les quartiers environnants… J'aperçois d'ailleurs le chef Bogo, du ZPD, qui vient d'arriver sur les lieux… Nous allons essayer d'obtenir quelques informations. »

La caméra bifurqua brutalement sur la gauche, laissant entrapercevoir, pendant une fraction de seconde, la scène du crime… Un tracé blanc étrange avait été dressé au sol, au moyen d'une poudre de craie… Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un dépôt effectué par les équipes scientifiques, c'était certain. Le dessin évoquait, au contrôle, une sorte de symbolique rituelle, de ce qu'avait pu en apercevoir Judy, dont l'attention avait été majoritairement attirée par les nombreux (trop nombreux) voiles blancs recouvrant les éléments disparates des cadavres, qui avaient visiblement été mis en pièces… La lapine eut un léger malaise à cette vision d'horreur, et faillit défaillir. Nick la rattrapa d'une patte qu'il espérait ferme, mais dont il ne parvenait à dissimuler les tremblements.

« Quelle horreur, Nick… » bredouilla Judy, l'expression confuse. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'en sais rien, Carotte… » répondit le renard, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard de l'écran. « J'en sais rien du tout… »

« 'Rien à vous dire pour l'instant ! » leur parvint la voix grave et tempétueuse de Bogo, qui apparut dans le cadre supérieur de l'écran, lequel fut brusquement bousculé, signe que le buffle avait violemment repoussé la caméra qui avait eu le malheur de se braquer sur lui. « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de jouer les charognards, pas vrai ? Laissez-nous faire notre travail, et contentez-vous de dire aux gens de rester chez eux ! Un peu de bon sens, bordel ! »

La caméra se stabilisa à nouveau, centrant l'image sur le dos de Bogo, qui s'était détourné des journalistes pour franchir les limites du périmètre de sécurité, le lieutenant Higgins sur les talons. McHorn apparut également à l'image quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que le caméraman recentrait le cadre sur le journaliste légèrement déconfit, qui resserrait son nœud de cravate d'une patte nerveuse.

« Aucune communication de la part du ZPD pour le moment, il semblerait. Mais ici règne une effervescence particulière. D'après les premiers éléments relevés, il serait probable que le ou les agresseurs aient agi sous l'effet d'une nouvelle drogue sévissant actuellement dans les quartiers les moins recommandables de la ville, et que l'on surnommerait Hurleur Sauvage… Cette drogue, dérivée du sérum employé au cours des récents attentats ciblant la police lors des marches pour la paix, serait… »

« On savait que cette saleté allait faire des ravages, tôt ou tard… » grogna Nick en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le ZPD aurait dû anticiper cela… » acquiesça Judy, encore sous le choc. « Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, je suppose que ça n'apparaissait pas comme une priorité. »

« Une drogue qui rend ses consommateurs sauvage au point de leur faire commettre de tels crimes ? Mon œil ! » questionna Dizzie, qui en dépit de son état émotionnel encore perturbé, faisait preuve d'une présence d'esprit assez impressionnante. « Si ces types étaient devenus sauvages, ils auraient tué sans prendre le temps d'affubler leurs victimes de masque, et de tout mettre en scène pour foutre la trouille au jeu. C'est un crime maquillé. »

« C'est exact. » répondit Judy en redressant l'index pour souligner la pertinence du propos. « Et il ne fait aucun doute que cela sauterait aux yeux de l'équipe d'enquête. Il y a donc les assassins, et sans doute les perpétrateurs derrière. »

« Les Gardiens du Troupeau ? » demanda Nick avec nervosité.

Judy haussa les épaules. Rien n'était sûr, et ils se trouvaient bien loin du lieu des évènements. Il ne serait pas aisé d'obtenir des informations, et rien ne les autorisait à en recevoir, d'ailleurs : Judy n'était pas officiellement de retour au sein des forces de l'ordre, et Nick n'en faisait pas encore partie… La lapine se sentit rien de moins qu'impuissante face à la situation désastreuse qui régnait à Zootopie.

« Tiens, tiens… Voilà les véritables charognards qui arrivent… » commenta Nick en faisant un petit mouvement du menton à destination de la télévision.

La caméra s'était braquée sur un nouvel arrivant, qui avait fait son arrivée sous un tonnerre d'ovations et d'applaudissements, issus de la masse de badauds s'étant très certainement rassemblée autour de la scène de crime… Curiosité morbide de la population, qui trouvait toujours un intérêt certain à vouloir voir la mort au plus près.

La source de ces acclamations était le politicien Carter Spitfar, engoncé dans un costume trois pièces dont le prix devait à lui seul valoir le salaire annuel moyen d'un officier du ZPD. Il avait été introduit par le journaliste qui lui offrait à présent la libre antenne, et le droit de déblatérer en toute mansuétude toutes les conneries qu'il devait réserver pour commenter la situation… Mais rien n'avait préparé Nick et Judy à ce qui allait suivre, et qui achèverait de solder le sort de cette soirée, à marquer d'une pierre noire.

« Ce nouveau drame nous pousse à nous poser nombre de questions. » expliquait Spitfar, qui avait commencé son discours avant que les mammifères en présence devant le poste de télévision n'y portent une attention concrète. « Qui se trouve à l'origine d'une telle tragédie, bien entendu. Les instigateurs, agresseurs, qu'ils soient des désœuvrés ou des criminels en puissance, devront répondre de leurs actes devant notre justice. Mais est-ce la seule question soulevée par une telle situation de crise ? Ce n'est là qu'un début, soyez-en certains. Le contexte déplorable qui existe au sein de notre société, où l'égalité des chances entre les espèces, entre proies et prédateurs, présente des aléas disproportionnés, injustes et infamants, devrait être au centre de toutes les priorités. Comme on le constate une nouvelle fois ce soir, les faibles seront toujours la proie des forts. Mais on ne parle ici que d'une faiblesse du corps… Ni d'éthique, ni de responsabilité civile, et encore moins d'une valeur aussi fondamentale que celle de la vie, et de notre liberté à tous. Celle-ci n'est-elle pas impactée, lorsque nos concitoyens ne peuvent simplement se promener de par les rues sans courir le risque d'être la cibles de quelque terroristes, de drogués rendus sauvages par leur consommation de substances illicites, ou encore de simples spécistes, peu importe leurs origines, leurs motivations, leurs raisons d'agir ? Il faut y répondre avec sincérité : nous vivons dans la peur, et pas une peur banale, non. La peur de la mort. Zootopie est devenue une jungle où nos efforts, notre tendance à l'évolution, à la vie en communauté, est chaque jour un peu plus bafouée. Laisserons-nous notre ville revenir à l'état sauvage, à ce monde primitif dont elle était, jusqu'alors, le contre-exemple sincère et vibrant ? Le parti Preys Interests, dont je suis fier d'être le représentant, s'est toujours voué avec ferveur à l'insertion, la sécurité et l'égalité des chances pour les mammifères les plus fragiles, afin de les aider à trouver leur place dans la société. Il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'à ce jour, n'importe quel mammifère vivant à Zootopie est devenu une proie. Peu importe son espèce, peu importe sa famille… Tout mammifère intègre et honnête qui parcourt les rues de cette ville est une proie… Et Preys Interests se vouera à la protection de chacun de ces citoyens. »

« Non… » bredouilla Judy en écarquillant les yeux, comprenant soudainement ce vers quoi ce baratin politique à visée unificatrice était en train de mener. « Il ne va pas profiter de cette situation pour… »

« Si… » grogna Nick en fronçant les sourcils. « Si, il va le faire. »

Et comme pour confirmer l'aberration presque injurieuse qu'ils redoutaient, Carter Spitfar prononça les mots fatidiques qui allaient achever de sceller le destin terrible de Zootopie :

« C'est pour cette raison, et dans l'optique de la défense de bien d'autres causes pour lesquelles Preys Interests lutte depuis de nombreuses années à présent, que j'annonce officiellement ma candidature à l'investiture du poste de maire de Zootopie, laissé vacant suite à deux nominations honteuses, qui auront achevées de faire sombrer cette glorieuse cité vers une ruine annoncée ! »

« Je refuse d'en entendre d'avantage ! » lâcha finalement Nick dans un mouvement de colère incontrôlable. Il quitta le salon d'un pas acharné, avant de se diriger vers la cage d'escaliers, véritable tourbillon de rage, dont il aurait mieux valu ne pas croiser la route.

« Nick, attends ! » cria Judy en se lançant à sa poursuite sous les regards horrifiés, et encore médusés, du reste de la famille. Assurément, cette mauvaise surprise allait ternir l'ambiance d'une soirée qui s'était jusqu'alors annoncée sous les meilleurs auspices.

La lapine rejoignit Nick, qu'elle retrouva évidemment dans sa chambre. Le renard lui tournait le dos, appuyé contre le mur du fond, le souffle court et le poil hérissé. Une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, la limite très fragile qui existait entre son état normal et son statut sauvage, était des plus fébriles et menaçait de céder.

Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés de lui, mais il n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Son odorat s'était chargé de l'avertir.

« Tu y crois, ça, Judy ? » déclara-t-il d'une voix féroce, mais fort heureusement consciente et intelligible. « Est-ce que tu peux y croire ? »

« Les manœuvres politiques s'appuient toujours sur les évènements les plus dramatiques. Ca a toujours été comme ça, tu le sais bien. »

« Et c'est ce qui m'écœure ! » vociféra-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les yeux légèrement exorbités, et l'expression enragée… Mais ce n'était plus la haine ou la colère qui animait son émotion, à présent… C'était une tristesse et une amertume sincère.

« Crois-moi, je partage ton opinion. » insista Judy en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je le sais bien ! Mais ça n'y changera rien. Carter Spitfar sera élu, parce que les mammifères crèvent de trouille, à présent… Ça l'arrange bien, toutes ces attaques, ces meurtres, ce désastre… » lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer. Puis son expression se brisa, tandis que sa réelle inquiétude émergeait en surface, aussi brutale que violente. Il plaqua ses pattes contre ses yeux, horrifiés par la révélation honteuse et effroyable que lui imposait son esprit : « Qu'un renard comme moi devienne sauvage, ça fait son affaire ! »

« Nick, tu n'es pas sauvage ! » protesta Judy en réduisant encore un peu plus l'écart qui les séparait.

« Que tu dis, Carotte ! » déclara le renard en secouant la tête, sans plus parvenir à retenir les larmes angoissées qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, si tu n'avais pas été là cet après-midi, hein ? Aux informations, ça n'aurait pas été les seuls meurtres répugnants de Zootopie qui aurait fait la une, mais également celui qu'aurait commis Nick Wilde à l'encontre de Bobby Fontaine ! Un renard sauvage met en pièces un hippopotame dans la ville si calme d'Atlantea ! »

« Ça ne s'est pas produit ! » objecta une nouvelle fois Judy, qui sentait la colère et la frustration croître de son côté également. « Que je sois là ou pas, ça ne se serait pas produit de toute manière ! »

Nick se rapprocha d'elle, l'œil furibond, et les pattes tremblantes de nervosité. « Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu as la science infuse, peut-être ? Qui te dit que je ne l'aurais pas fait ? Qui te dit que ça ne risque pas de se produire, à l'avenir ? Tu crois que les agresseurs devenus sauvages à Zootopie se sont dits « Tiens, ce soir je me ferais bien un gueuleton de mammifère, histoire de changer» ? Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça ! »

La lapine ferma les paupières, tentant de maintenir son calme… Mais c'était comme marcher sur un lac gelé donc la surface était zébrée de nombreuses fissures… Impossible de prédire le moment où tout finirait par craquer.

« Je ne te laisserais pas dire une chose pareille. » lâcha-t-elle finalement sur un ton qui laissait entendre sa fureur contenue.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ça te fait peur de te l'imaginer, hein ? Ça te fait peur de savoir qu'un jour, tu pourrais me retrouver à baver et grogner au-dessus d'un cadavre, la gueule couverte de sang ! »

« Arrête ! » hurla-t-elle en cédant à la rage. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Trop de mauvaises nouvelles. Trop d'inquiétudes. Trop de pression. Trop d'horreurs. Les dernières barrières de ses résistances s'effondrèrent. La surface du lac infernal s'ouvrit sous ses pattes, réceptionnant son corps en transe dans ses eaux si glaciales qu'elles en semblaient brûlantes.

« Arrête ! » martela-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se jetant contre lui, le repoussant des deux pattes vers l'arrière avec une violence inouïe. Nick écarquilla les yeux en percutant le mur du fond, sa propre colère soudainement soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie par la rage manifeste de la lapine qui lui faisait face. Une véritable tempête.

Elle se précipita à nouveau sur lui, et frappa des deux poings contre son torse, sans volonté de le blesser ou de lui faire mal, mais comme pour affirmer son assertion, qu'elle répétait avec une férocité implacable. « Arrête ! Arrête ! »

Puis elle craqua littéralement et fondit en larmes, son corps tremblant et secoué de spasmes s'effondrant entre ses bras, ses émotions en déliquescence ne trouvant plus aucune stabilité pour soutenir les muscles de son propre corps. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Nick la réceptionna, et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouvé assis au sol, médusé et anéanti, tandis que Judy versait ce qui semblait être des litres de larmes trop longtemps contenus contre son torse, tout en continuant à le frapper avec la seule énergie du désespoir, et de bredouiller d'une voix tremblante : « Arrête… Arrête… »

Elle fut secouée d'une série de sanglots, puis s'avachie, inerte contre lui, continuant à pleurer silencieusement, tandis qu'il restait là, prostré et horrifié de l'avoir ainsi poussé dans un tel état de stress et de souffrances.

« Judy, je… » commença-t-il, sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement Nick… Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Et comme pour souligner cette vérité, elle s'agrippait à sa chemise tout en tremblant contre lui. Jamais Nick ne s'était senti aussi minable… Judy lui avait littéralement tout donné. Elle avait juré de le soutenir, de le protéger, avait agi avec bravoure pour le préserver de ses angoisses et l'empêcher de succomber au mal qui le rongeait… Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le clou, se lamenter sur son sort, vociférer que tout était terminé pour lui, qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier sauvage en puissance… Et il l'avait laissée derrière, sans estime, sans considération, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Une nouvelle fois, sa tendance à l'égoïsme l'avait poussé à blesser un être qu'il aimait. Il aurait pu s'en blâmer, se lamenter sur sa conduite et rejeter tout soutien en guise de punition, mais cela n'aurait été qu'une nouvelle démonstration d'égocentrisme.

Les yeux toujours écarquillés par ce qui venait de lui sauter au visage, il resserra ses pattes contre le dos de Judy, et caressa avec douceur ses oreilles, qu'elle y avait préalablement plaquées.

« Je t'aime, Judy… Je suis désolé, je… »

« Pitié, Nick… Pitié, arrête de t'excuser… » le coupa Judy d'une voix qui semblait éteinte tant elle paraissait fatiguée.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? » geignit-il sur un ton marqué par l'incertitude.

« Que tu crois en toi. Que tu crois en moi… » répondit-elle, avant de relever son visage ruisselant de larmes vers lui. « Que tu crois en nous. »

Un nœud se scella dans la gorge de Nick… Et il crut qu'il allait lui aussi se mettre à pleurer. Non pas de tristesse, mais de stupeur. Parce que la lapine qui lui faisait face n'était rien de moins qu'une lumière dans son existence… Elle avait éclairé les ombres de sa vie, avait dissipé les ténèbres de son quotidien, et flamboyait à présent devant lui, comme pour le guider sur un chemin qu'ils pourraient parcourir ensemble… Une route qu'ils pourraient parcourir à deux. De quel droit pouvait-il jouir d'une telle chance ? Judy Hopps était arrivée dans sa vie, et plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant… Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il n'aurait plus jamais peur. Pour peu qu'il accepte ce qu'ils étaient devenus à présent, l'un et l'autre. L'un pour l'autre. Une vérité que Judy avait comprise et acceptée depuis longtemps, mais qu'il s'était lui-même refusé à considérer jusqu'alors. Les choses étaient pourtant si simples… Mais Nick Wilde avait toujours eu tendance à se compliquer la vie, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

« Je te le promets, Judy… »

Et comme pour sceller cette promesse, il attira son visage vers le sien d'une patte délicate, et déposa un baiser d'une extrême douceur sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Zootopie, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit.

La berline noire aux vitres teintées de Jérémiah Quillspray marqua l'arrêt devant l'ancienne usine Drevour Corporation, à ce jour désaffectée. Le suricate sortit du véhicule, laissant son regard légèrement angoissé courir le long des lignes déstructurées du bâtiment, qui tombait presque en ruines sur ses bordures extérieures. Il détestait venir ici… Mais une fois encore, et sans doute plus que jamais, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Spentiger, le tigre albinos qui lui servait de garde du corps personnel, se plaça à sa gauche, la patte glissée sous le rabat de sa longue veste noire, caressant sans doute la crosse de son arme de poing. Quillspray n'était pas d'humeur à préciser à cet imbécile que de telles précautions étaient totalement inutiles en ce lieu… Si les mammifères qu'ils venaient rencontrer ici voulaient leurs morts, alors il n'y aurait rien qui serait en mesure de les préserver d'un sort aussi funeste. Et certainement pas un vulgaire pistolet automatique. Enfin bon, ça valait au moins pour la forme.

Comme pour souligner cet état de fait, Quillspray ouvrit la marche vers les entrailles de l'usine. Comme à l'habituelle, aucun comité d'accueil, seule la présence invasive et angoissante des ombres projetées par la lumière de la lune au travers des vitres pulvérisés. Cà et là, de vieilles presseuses industrielles, des machineries diverses tombées en ruines, une couverture parfaite que ne parviendrait à déloger qu'une bande organisée de tractopelles et de grues de démolition… Et rafraichir la zone industrielle Ouest de Zootopie n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, du côté de la municipalité. Bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui avaient investi les lieux depuis quelques temps à présent.

Ils arrivèrent à l'épicentre du complexe, où tout semblait reprendre vie. Des lumières artificielles blafardes, invisibles depuis l'extérieur, illuminaient les deux ailes qui avaient été aménagés pour les besoins des nouveaux locataires. Des réseaux câblés reliés à des générateurs surpuissants assuraient l'apport en énergie pour les technologies de pointe qui avaient fait leur arrivée au milieu des débris. Quillspray ne s'était jamais vu offrir le privilège de faire le tour du propriétaire, mais il devinait sans mal le genre de choses que dissimulaient à présent les recoins les plus secrets de l'usine Drevour. Ordinateurs de pointe, laboratoires suréquipées, locaux remplis d'armements dernier cri, centre de recherches high tech. Le top du top. Il leur fallait bien ça, à ces timbrés, pour aller au bout de leur folle entreprise.

Et ce soir, ce serait à lui de décider s'il voudrait faire route à leur côté jusqu'au bout. Etant donné la tournure des évènements, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le simple avocat qu'il était soit convoqué en plein nuit, si ce n'était pour celle-ci.

Il avala à sec, avant de franchir l'ultime portique.

A peine eurent-ils passés le pas de la porte, que la lame aiguisée d'un katana vint se glisser, aussi subtile et insaisissable qu'un serpent, sous la gorge de Spentiger. Le tigre releva les deux pattes, et les dressa bien haut. Il avait compris le message.

Le propriétaire du sabre, un lièvre d'une stature assez impressionnante, au pelage noir moucheté de taches blanches, s'extirpa de l'alcôve surélevée dans laquelle il s'était tenu dissimulé et aux aguets. Il était revêtu d'un uniforme militaire de couleur sombre, dont le torse était surplombé d'un gilet de traque bardé de poches et de sangles. Son œil droit était dissimulé derrière un cache-œil noir, sur lequel était collé un sticker « No Pain No Gain ».

« Ton joujou, Spentiger. Tu le sors de ta popoche et tu le laisses bien gentiment à l'entrée. » déclara le lièvre en affichant un sourire enjôleur.

Le tigre glissa sa patte sous son veston et en extirpa son arme de poing, qu'il tendit à l'attention du lièvre. Celui-ci la réceptionna sans se départir de son sourire narquois, avant de retirer sa lame, non sans la faire crisser contre le pelage blanc de celui qu'il menaçait. Il jaugea la qualité du pistolet d'un regard à la fois critique et expert, avant de déclarer : « Jolie pétoire que tu as lu, Tigrou… Je vais peut-être la garder pour accroître ma collection. »

« Liebrez ! Ça suffit ! » intervint une voix rauque, provenant du fond de la salle, à peine éclairée par quelques néons. « Arrête d'importuner nos invités ! »

« A votre guise, mon Prince ! » répondit respectueusement le dénommé Liebrez, avant de faire un petit signe de tête à l'attention de Quillspray et de son garde du corps pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient avancer.

Les deux s'exécutèrent sans demander leur rester, avançant le long de ce qui ressemblait à un centre de commandes, bardés de consoles et d'ordinateurs le long du chemin d'accès principal, qui s'ouvrait à son extrémité, sur un espace plus large au centre duquel avait été dressée une table de forme ovoïdale, entourée de chaises luxueuses et confortables, aux assises de velours rouge.

Deux mammifères étaient installés à l'une des extrémités de la table, penchés sur des documents et des cartes de Zootopie, visiblement affairés à l'élaboration d'un quelconque plan. Il s'agissait d'un bison aussi grand que musclé, engoncé dans un costume luxueux qui semblait sur le point d'exploser à chacun de ses mouvements, et d'un loup gris affublé d'une paire de lunettes, à l'air intellectuel, qui était revêtu d'une veste blanche de laborantin, et délivrait un flot continu d'explications à son interlocuteur. Bien entendu, ils parlaient bien trop bas pour être entendu par Quillspray, qui se serait de toute manière interdit de prêter attention à leur conversation, au risque d'encourir quelque représailles.

Celui qu'il venait rencontrer ce soir ne le fit de toute manière pas attendre bien longtemps, et fit son apparition depuis une porte dérobée, située derrière un ordinateur central particulièrement impressionnant.

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Jérémiah. » clama le Berger.

Toujours vêtu de cette même cape noire, le visage dissimulé par ce masque étrange d'agneau aux lignes angulaires, il était accompagné de ses propres gardes du corps. La brebis Dolce Lambi, à la mine toujours aussi fermée, du côté droit, et un guépard engoncé dans une redingote en cuir noir, qui avançait le dos vouté et les bras dans le dos, le regard sombre et un étrange sourire en coin figé au visage, du côté gauche.

« Dolce, Diego, vous pouvez nous laisser. »

Les deux gardes du corps se contentèrent de saluer respectueusement leur chef, à la manière militaire, avant de contourner Quillspray et Spentiger, pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

D'un mouvement aussi maniéré que précis, le Berger invita le suricate et son accompagnateur à s'installer à la table. Une fois qu'ils se furent exécutés, il prit place dans une chaise leur faisant face.

« Je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Oui, mon Prince. » acquiesça nerveusement Quillspray, ce qui sembla amuser le Berger.

« Vous n'êtes pas tenus de me nommer ainsi, à moins que vous ayez déjà choisi de me prêter allégeance. Seuls mes fidèles me portent le titre de Prince Rouge. »

« Si j'avais fait un autre choix, vous vous doutez bien que je ne serais pas venu. » déclara le suricate, qui préférait mettre au plus vite un terme à toute forme de doute.

« Vous m'en voyez sincèrement ravi. » clama le Prince Rouge en écartant les bras, comme s'il souhaitait inviter Quillspray à l'enlacer pour lui prouver sa ferveur. « Il demeure navrant que nous soyons obligé de faire scission si tôt. Mais des contrevenants sont entrés en jeu, semble-t-il. »

« C'est Ramsès, mon Prince ! Je n'y étais pour rien ! » explicita Quillspray d'une voix tremblante, comme s'il cherchait à se justifier d'une quelconque faute.

« Oh, je le sais bien. » répondit le mammifère masqué, avant de reprendre sur une note bien plus sombre. « Je le sais bien… »

Le Prince Rouge se redressa alors, se saisissant d'une télécommande qui se trouvait disposée un peu plus loin sur la table. Il la tourna vers le mur, qui s'avéra en réalité être un écran géant. En images et sans le son apparut le discours tenu quelques heures plus tôt par Carter Spitfar, où le lama avait annoncé sa candidature à la mairie de Zootopie.

« Voilà qui n'était pas prévu. » commenta le Prince Rouge en secouant la tête d'un air dépité. « L'investiture de Spitfar devait avoir lieu plus tard, si jamais nous portions notre choix sur lui… Il était prévenu, et vous faisiez la liaison de nos ordres avec son équipe de campagne. »

« Je sais bien… » répondit le suricate en hochant nerveusement la tête. « Mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette débâcle ! Il a pris cette décision de son propre chef. »

« Non pas de son propre chef, vous l'avez dit vous-même… Mais sous l'impulsion de Douglas Ramsès. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que veut ce foutu bélier, mon Prince ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est mis à jouer les entremetteurs auprès de Spitfar… Je n'ai rien vu venir, je vous assure ! »

Le Prince Rouge redressa une patte apaisante, en vue de calmer l'inquiétude palpable de son interlocuteur, et revint tranquillement s'asseoir à sa place, déposant la télécommande devant lui avec une délicatesse et un maniérisme presque agaçant.

« Ce qu'il veut est très clair, Jérémiah. Ses intentions nous sont connues depuis un bon moment déjà… Et notre seule erreur a été de penser qu'il était définitivement hors course après l'affaire Bellwether… Mais il semblerait que Douglas Ramsès soit un individu bien plus tenace que ce que nous nous étions figurés. »

« Après tout, il a fait partie de la Compagnie 112. » répondit le suricate, pensant que cette confirmation de respect forcé vis à vis de Ramsès plairait à son interlocuteur.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. D'un poing furieux, à la puissance insoupçonnée, le Prince Rouge vint pulvériser la télécommande qui se trouvait devant lui. Celle-ci vola littéralement en éclats sous la force brutale du coup, et ses morceaux épars se dispersèrent sur plusieurs mètres alentours, l'un d'entre eux percutant le suricate juste entre les deux yeux. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement terrifié, tandis que le mammifère masqué se redressait de toute sa hauteur qui, si elle n'était pas particulièrement impressionnante, n'en demeurait pas moins menaçante.

« Je SUIS la Compagnie 112 ! » vociféra-t-il d'une voix terrifiante, forçant l'avocat, tout comme son garde du corps, à enfoncer instinctivement leurs têtes entre leurs épaules, et à se calfeutrer au fond de leurs sièges.

« Je suis navré, mon Prince. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » gémit finalement Quillspray, espérant que ces pitoyables excuses seraient suffisantes.

Mais visiblement, le Prince Rouge était un mammifère magnanime. Il se laissa tout simplement retomber sur sa chaise, et reprit une attitude douce et calme, presque comme si cet épisode explosif n'était jamais arrivé.

« Ramsès a dévié Spitfar de notre voie, ce qui va nous obliger à prendre certaines mesures… Le plus vite possible. »

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas le… »

Le suricate n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant de faire un petit mouvement du doigt contre sa gorge pour figurer sa pensée. Cette gestuelle quelque peu comique arracha un léger rire au Prince Rouge, qui secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative.

« Il y a bien d'autres manières de détruire un mammifère que de le supprimer, Jérémiah. »

« Je… Je vois… » déglutit Quillspray, essayant de dissimuler toute l'horreur que cette conversation éveillait en lui.

« Je vais vous affecter à une nouvelle équipe de liaison. En tout et pour tout, votre travail demeurera le même, à ceci près que vous serez soumis aux ordres directs du mammifère auquel je vous rattacherai. »

« Je ne servirai donc plus d'agent de transition entre vous et… »

« Jérémiah, je pense avoir été assez clair, non ? » l'interrompit le Prince Rouge, laissant sa voix exprimer toute la lassitude qu'il avait à devoir spécifier ce genre de choses.

« Oui… Oui, oui… Excusez-moi. » acquiesça piteusement le suricate, au grand plaisir de son interlocuteur.

« Parfait. Vous verrez, votre nouveau responsable est un individu hautement plus respectable et intelligent que Spitfar. Ah, j'y pense… Vous cesserez également d'assurer la défense des Gardiens du Troupeau… Maintenant que Spitfar nous a tourné le dos, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de maintenir ces moins que rien en vie. »

« Vous… Vous voulez dire qu… »

« Encore une fois, Quillspray… Je pense avoir été clair. »

Le suricate baissa la tête, essayant de dissimuler la lueur de stupeur horrifiée brillant au fond de son regard. Le Prince Rouge inclina légèrement la tête de côté, comme s'il cherchait à considérer le degré d'affectation ou de culpabilité que pouvait ressentir l'avocat, à cet instant précis.

« Pas de remords, Jérémiah. Ce ne sont que des vermines. Blake, Staliord et tous leurs comparses ne sont que de ridicules petits spécistes qui n'ont pas leur place dans le monde que nous nous préparons à ériger. Pas plus que n'en a Dawn Bellwether, par ailleurs. »

Quillspray écarquilla les yeux et redressa le visage vers son interlocuteur. « Comment ? Elle aussi vous allez la… ? »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, à l'origine. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre idiote qui n'a pas eu de chance… Mais si Douglas Ramsès souhaite entrer en compétition avec la Compagnie 112, il va bien falloir qu'on lui fasse passer un message, sous une forme ou une autre… Et à ce jour, Dawn Bellwether est sa seule parente vivante. »

« Je doute qu'il se soucie de son sort. » prétexta Quillspray, cherchant à argumenter en faveur de la survie de la brebis. Non pas qu'il ait eu une grande affection pour elle… Mais elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dans cette affaire de la même façon que lui. Son destin pourrait par conséquent bien devenir le sien.

« Je me moque de ce que ce traître peut bien ressentir, Jérémiah. Mais il y a toujours un prix à payer… Peu importe qui le paie, en somme. »

Alors que le suricate hésitait à contre argumenter encore une fois, tentant de jauger le degré de folie que représenterait une nouvelle intervention de sa part, un nouveau groupe d'intervenants fit irruption dans la salle. Un trio de mammifères masqués, engoncés dans des combinaisons de combat furtives, armés de pistolets tranquillisants, mais également d'étrange dispositifs, similaires à des injecteurs chirurgicaux. Leurs masques évoquaient tous le Théâtre de Traque, à l'image de celui dont été affublé le Prince Rouge, à ceci près que les leurs figuraient des faciès de prédateurs.

« Ah ! Mon tout nouveau groupe d'interventions spéciales ! » commenta le Prince en invitant le trio à approcher. « Jérémiah, je vais vous présenter les artistes du Théâtre de Traque ressuscité. »

Deux des membres du groupe restèrent en retrait, laissant le troisième, visiblement responsable de l'équipe, avancer jusqu'au Prince Rouge, qu'elle salua avec un respect des plus affirmés.

« Le masque, Rupee. » déclara le Prince, qui ne semblait pas se soucier que la règle de politesse ne s'appliquât qu'à son interlocutrice.

La dénommée Rupee s'exécuta néanmoins sans la moindre hésitation, retirant le masque de lion qui dissimulait son propre visage félin, celui d'une lynx aux yeux d'un bleu obscur, qui les rendaient presque invisibles dans l'atmosphère ténébreuse de la pièce.

« Rupee, laisse-moi te présenter Jérémiah Quillspray… Le chargé de liaison de notre nouvelle équipe de campagne. »

La lynx tendit sa patte en direction du suricate, qui la serra plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il entre en contact avec une matière humide, légèrement chaude, et qui avait un aspect gluant. Il grimaça en retirant sa propre patte, pour remarquer qu'elle était à présent recouverte de sang…

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu… ? » bredouilla le suricate en extirpant un mouchoir de sous sa veste avant de s'essuyer vigoureusement la patte.

« Le théâtre est un art qui demande un réel investissement. » commenta Rupee d'une voix légèrement moqueuse, avant d'hausser les épaules. « Il faut littéralement y mettre ses tripes. »

« Je… Je doute fort que Koslov apprécie que vous fassiez une telle publicité au produit qu'il essaie d'écouler… » commenta le suricate d'une voix nerveuse.

« Koslov apprécie l'argent. » commenta le Prince Rouge avec fermeté. « Ce qu'il convient de faire avec mon produit ne concerne que moi. »

« Malheureusement, je me dois de vous rappeler que c'est Ramsès, le créateur du Hurleur Sauvage. » répliqua le suricate, ne se rendant compte que trop tard que sa réponse pouvait passer pour une provocation ouvertement affirmée. Aussi, s'empressa-t-il de corriger sa pensée. « Je… Je veux dire que… »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, Jérémiah. » le rassura le Prince Rouge en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Vous vous figurez que Ramsès pourrait bien me rafler Koslov sous le museau, comme il l'a fait pour Spitfar. »

L'avocat opina du chef, rassuré que ses propos n'aient pas été mal interprétés.

« A cela je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre. » déclara le Prince en se laissant retomber au fond de son siège. « Qu'il essaie. »


	31. Chapitre 31 - Soma

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Déjà ? Ben oui... Énormément de motivation en ce moment, en plus d'un temps libre acquis dans la souffrance (il faut ce qu'il faut, même quand c'est totalement involontaire), et l'envie de voir l'histoire avancer, tout simplement, me poussent à me délier les doigts, et à fournir plus d'efforts encore pour vous offrir des sorties de chapitres plus fréquentes !**

 **Voilà donc notre chapitre 31... Qui fait 40 000 mots lui aussi. J'ai un sacré problème en ce moment, je suis vraiment désolé. L'intrigue se démultiplie, et il y a énormément de choses à dire, à raconter. Et puis il y a le WildeHopps, bien entendu. Je me demande parfois si je finirais par être en rade d'inspiration pour développer la relation de Nick et Judy, ou si je finirais un jour par en avoir analysé tous les aspects, et alors me viennent toujours plus d'idées les concernant, de choses nouvelles à raconter, qu'elles soient joyeuses, cruelles, romantiques, simples, belles ou non... C'est un vivier d'inspiration qui me semble sans fin, et tant que ma propre histoire me permettra d'en développer le moindre aspect, alors je continuerai à m'y plonger avec passion et gourmandise !**

 **En dehors de ça, ce chapitre devait normalement constituer la moitié du 31, l'autre moitié étant ce qui sera finalement le chapitre 32. Ouai, j'estime très mal la longueur de ce que j'écris. Mais arrivé à un certain stade, il faut bien que je m'oblige à arrêter de moi-même, auquel cas je vous ferais des chapitres de 100 000 mots, et l'attente serait vraiment très longue, pour vous comme pour moi.**

 **Car oui, je dois bien l'admettre, j'ai besoin de vous, et c'est votre plaisance accrue en ce moment qui me motive à aller de l'avant, et à ouvrir mon traitement de texte chaque matin, à enchaîner des sessions d'écriture de près de neuf heures (c'était le cas aujourd'hui), sans en souffrir et sans me lasser. Alors rien que pour ça, je vous dis merci. Vos retours, votre présence et votre participation à ce qui fait mon bonheur autour de ce projet, méritent d'être salués à leur juste valeur.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne et copieuse lecture, et je vous dis à très vite... Parce que j'ai déjà commencé à taper le chapitre 32 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Soma**

Quelques heures plus tôt…

La chopine, encore uniquement remplie d'un fond de mousse blanche, heurta le comptoir avant que la tête de Fangmeyer ne s'effondre à ses côtés, presque aussi inerte qu'un bock vide. Le loup blanc poussa un soupir en laissant son regard errer dans le vague, perdu entre la pancarte en bois sur laquelle était rappelé le nom du McLaren, et les rangées supérieures de spiritueux, surplombant le bar. La serveuse en service aujourd'hui, qui se trouvait également être la pauvre malheureuse à avoir dû s'occuper de Fangmeyer et ses amis lors de cet afterwork mémorable, où ils avaient tous quitté l'établissement dans un état de déconfiture avancé, lança un petit regard intrigué à l'attention du loup, le laissant ensuite glisser vers le mammifère qui lui tenait compagnie. Finnick, tranquillement installé aux côtés de Fangmeyer, se contenta de hausser les sourcils pour confirmer à la barmaid que tout allait bien : le loup blanc n'était pas ivre, seulement dépité… Il avait juste une manière très personnelle d'exprimer sa frustration.

« T'as rien de mieux à faire de tes soirées que cuver en ma compagnie, franchement ? » lança finalement le fennec à l'égard de son compagnon de beuverie.

« Si… J'dois également m'occuper d'mon p'tit frère… Qu'a pas du tout envie que je m'occupe de lui, d'ailleurs. »

« L'âge ingrat. » commenta Finnick en ricanant légèrement, avant de s'envoyer une dose de bourbon au fond du gosier.

« Tu peux parler. » rétorqua le loup blanc. « T'es un éternel adolescent. »

« C'est bien le louveteau qui se vautre sur le bar pour montrer qu'il fait du boudin qui vient de dire ça ? » questionna le fennec d'une voix distante, tout en se frottant l'oreille pour signifier qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. « Laisse-moi rire, Fang'. »

« Eh ben rigole tant que tu veux. » répliqua Fangmeyer en grimaçant légèrement, sans pour autant relever la tête du comptoir. « J'ai des raisons de pas être jouasse, après tout. »

« Des raisons risibles, pour sûr. »

A ces mots, qui eurent au moins le mérite de l'obliger à se redresser sur son tabouret, Fangmeyer porta un regard accusateur à l'égard de son ami, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme : « Attends une minute, Finn' ! T'es sérieux, là ? On nous met des bâtons dans les roues, l'armée décide de nous chapoter et va sans doute faire ce qu'il faut pour enterrer cette enquête, mais toi tu trouves que ce sont des raisons risibles de tirer la tronche ? »

« Je trouve que tu dramatises. » commenta calmement le fennec en haussant les épaules, avant de faire un petit signe de la patte à la barmaid pour lui indiquer qu'il souhaitait qu'on lui remette la même chose. « Tu tires des conclusions hâtives. De ce que tu m'en as dit, cette Kerrigan a l'air de vouloir jouer dans ton camp. Alors au lieu de tout de suite tirer la sonnette d'alarme, essaie de voir les choses de manière plus positive. »

« Hum… » grogna Fangmeyer, un peu déconfit. Il avait pensé que le récit de ses mésaventures du jour aurait éveillé une quelconque forme d'animosité chez Finnick, mais il semblait bien que ce-dernier soit disposé à jauger les évènements avec plus de retenu que lui, pour une fois. « Explique-moi ce qu'il y a de positif là-dedans, et je veux bien essayer… »

« Toujours besoin qu'on te prenne par la patte, pas vrai ? » se moqua le fennec avant de secouer la tête. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses apprendre à cette souris volante… Rien qu'elle ne sache pas déjà, j'veux dire… On a galéré à entrer en contact avec des mammifères impliqués capables de nous rencarder sur la 112. On t'en donne une toute cuite sur un plateau, mais la seule chose que tu retiens, c'est qu'elle risque de te cacher certaines petites choses ? »

« Et ? » questionna Fangmeyer, l'air dépité. Ce devait être l'effet des trois bocks de bière qu'il venait de s'enfiler, mais il n'arrivait pas à y voir clair dans les propos de son ami.

« Eh bien on se fout des petites choses et des menus détails, banane ! » rétorqua Finnick sur un ton plus coléreux, tout en frappant du poing sur le comptoir. « On va enfin choper des infos, même minimes. Tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour creuser et mener ma propre enquête dans l'underground. Je te rappelle que jusqu'à présent, on avait que dalle ! »

« En dehors de la piste que tu nous as déjà relevé en retrouvant la trace de cette brebis… »

« Pchut… » répliqua le fennec en redressant un index devant son museau et en jetant un regard panoramique autour d'eux, l'air méfiant. Fort heureusement, le bar était très peu fréquenté à cette heure. « Parle pas de ça si fort, pas en public. »

« Finn', c'est un bar à flics, ici… » répondit Fangmeyer en poussant un petit rire. « Le seul mammifère un tant soit peu louche qui l'occupe à l'heure actuelle, c'est certainement toi. »

« Peut-être bien, et c'est pas pour me rassurer, d'ailleurs… »

Les deux firent silence tandis que la barmaid revenait vers eux, versant une nouvelle dose de bourbon dans le verre de Finnick. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la tête afin de la remercier, et attendit qu'elle s'éloignât avant de reprendre.

« Je te rappelle que je traîne à Happy Town quasiment non-stop depuis près de deux jours… Si on me capte dans ce bar et que ça s'ébruite là-bas, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra tous les deux, ce sera à la morgue pour que t'identifie mon cadavre… »

Fangmeyer acquiesça. Au-delà de ses propres problèmes, il demeurait conscient de tous les risques que prenait Finnick dans le cadre de cette enquête… Et pour sa part, le fennec n'en retirait absolument rien : ni prestance particulière, ni satisfaction personnelle, pas même un salaire. Il n'agissait que pour le triomphe de la vérité, et pour défendre des mammifères qui lui étaient chers. Le loup blanc n'en avait jamais clairement parlé avec son nouvel ami, mais il n'avait pas besoin de mettre les choses au clair pour le comprendre. Si Finnick s'investissait autant, c'était seulement parce que des personnes qu'il aimait avaient été prises pour cible, et qu'il souhaitait les protéger. Mais pour sa part, il n'avait aucune défense hiérarchique pour le soutenir, personne pour venir à son secours si jamais les choses tournaient mal, et encore moins de recours légal en cas de problème. Les risques qu'il encourrait étaient énormes… Mais Fangmeyer ne s'abaisserait pas à lui demander s'il en avait conscience : ç'aurait été une insulte à l'intelligence et à l'intégrité (étrange de faire usage d'un tel mot, concernant un individu de sa nature) de Finnick.

« Arrête de dire des trucs pareils… » répondit finalement Fangmeyer sur note plus basse, avant de grimacer inconsciemment à cette idée morbide. « Ça me travaille déjà assez de te traîner dans cette affaire après-demain soir… Je peux pas assurer ta sécurité. »

« Tu peux pas assurer la tienne non plus, abruti. » rétorqua Finnick sur un ton plus grave. « T'y vas de ton propre chef, et pas en tant que représentant des forces de l'ordre. S'il t'arrive une tuile, y aura personne pour te couvrir. Nada. Toi et moi, on sera logés à la même enseigne, après-demain… Juste deux crétins un peu trop curieux, venus chercher des réponses au mauvais endroit. Si ça nous pète à la gueule, on l'aura bien cherché. »

« Santé ! » déclara ironiquement le loup blanc sur une note fataliste en redressant son verre à l'intention de Finnick. Bien que celui de Fangmeyer soit uniquement rempli d'un fond de mousse, le fennec trinqua avec lui de bon cœur, avant de descendre cul sec son bourbon.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas refiler ces informations à tes collègues ? » questionna Finnick en détournant le regard. « Au moins à ce Delgato… Je sais pas, il a l'air fiable, non ? »

« Il est très procédurier, surtout… La première chose qu'il fera, ce sera d'en référer à Bogo. Alors, tout sera délayé… Et si, comme tu le prétends, les politiques sont dans le coup, il y aura sûrement des fuites… Et ces petites soirées privées organisées par le Syndicat seront de l'ordre du souvenir. On n'en tirera plus rien. Le seul avantage qu'on a par rapport à tout ça, c'est qu'on est les seuls au courant… Et que personne ne sait qu'on sait. »

« Super ! » commenta le fennec avec ironie. « Eh bien dans ce cas, il semblerait qu'à nous deux, nous formions l'unique rempart face à la nomenklatura politique de Zootopie, ainsi qu'au Syndicat, à la Compagnie 112 et aux Gardiens du Troupeau… Si un quelconque lien existe réellement entre eux, bien entendu… Je suis sûr que nos solides épaules sauront faire face, pas vrai ? »

« Arrête ton char. » ricana Fangmeyer, qui préférait prendre ces inquiétudes, pourtant justifiées, à la rigolade. « On n'interviendra en rien, après-demain. On va se contenter d'observer, de récolter quelques évidences, le plus d'informations et de preuves possibles… Hors de question qu'on prenne le moindre risque, d'accord ? »

« Le simple fait de nous rendre là-bas est déjà un bien gros risque. » explicita Finnick. « Mais tu devrais savoir que c'est pas ça qui me fait peur, maintenant. Pas vrai ? »

« Ça aurait même plutôt tendance à m'inquiéter, pour être honnête. » déclara Fangmeyer d'une voix dépitée en lançant un regard en coin à son interlocuteur. « J'ai encore en souvenir notre première virée en bagnole… Mon dos s'en est toujours pas remis. »

« Pauvre loupiot… Et t'as même pas une gonzesse pour te faire un petit massage. La vie est vraiment cruelle. » ricana le fennec en s'étirant longuement, avant de s'ébrouer pour manifester son contentement.

« Nan, pas cette chance… » acquiesça le loup blanc en secouant légèrement la tête. « J'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir me contenter de toi. »

« Le seul massage que t'obtiendra de ma part sera effectué à coups de batte de baseball. » l'avertit Finnick en le défiant d'un regard brûlant.

« Sympa de m'avertir. Je saurais à quoi m'en tenir désormais. »

« Tu devrais plutôt jouer de tes charmes sur la chauve-souris que sur moi. » clama le fennec d'une voix moqueuse. « J'suis pas un mammifère facile, tu sais ? »

« Genre j'suis intéressé. » contesta Fangmeyer en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ni par l'un, ni par l'autre, d'ailleurs… Sérieusement, Finn'… Arrête de boire. »

Finnick se tourna vers lui en se dressant le plus possible sur son tabouret… Ce qui le mit à peu près au niveau des épaules de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il avait rehaussé son assise au maximum, mais ça ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça. Comme n'importe quel autre mammifère de petite taille, le fennec avait appris à composer avec les aléas d'un environnement qui devait s'adapter à tous les formats de mammifères, dont la plupart étaient malheureusement plus grands que lui.

« Tu m'as pris au sérieux, mec ? Tu veux des baffes ? » gronda Finnick, dont la voix était rendue plus caverneuse encore par les effets de l'alcool. « Finnick ne s'intéresse qu'aux dames, t'as pigé ? »

« Aucun risque que je craque pour ta bouille d'amour, fennec. » ricana Fangmeyer en secouant le museau. « Et pour un type qui parle si souvent de son succès auprès de la gent féminine, je trouve que tu manques un peu de compagnie, de ce côté-là… »

A cette allusion, Finnick se renfrogna en se laissant retomber sur son siège, la mine sombre et pensive. Il se contenta de grommeler, là où Fangmeyer s'était attendu à le voir fulminer, exploser de colère, lui lâcher quelques piques bien senties, peut-être même l'un ou l'autre mot doux (le fennec avait un langage particulièrement fleuri, la plupart du temps, et qui s'épanouissait d'autant plus sous l'effet conjugué du whiskey et de la colère)… Mais rien ne vint, ce qui laissa le loup blanc sur sa faim. Il lança un regard intrigué à son ami, qui restait muré dans cette sorte d'impassibilité réflexive. Plutôt étonnant de sa part… Voire même inquiétant.

« Hum… » commença Fangmeyer en se raclant légèrement la gorge. « J'ai dit une connerie ? »

« Nan. » contra immédiatement le fennec d'une voix sombre, sans même tourner le regard vers lui.

Fangmeyer interpréta la réponse comme un point final à la conversation, et s'obligea à ne pas creuser la question. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps en compagnie de Finnick pour commencer à comprendre la façon dont l'énergumène gérait son rapport aux autres. Il s'affichait toujours sous un jour agressif et provocateur, sorte de muraille infranchissable pour dissimuler une forme de fragilité très particulière, qui ne se révélait que lorsque certains sujets bien particuliers, et très souvent anodins, étaient abordés. Des aspects de son passé, la relation presque fraternelle qu'il entretenait avec Nick, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de son avenir… Mais également sa vie privée, en général.

Sa réaction actuelle découlait de son rapport aux femelles, visiblement. Fangmeyer l'avait déjà taquiné plus d'une fois à ce sujet, sans obtenir pour autant de telles réactions. Mais c'était peut-être la façon dont il l'avait abordé cette fois-ci qui changeait la donne. Le loup blanc se voyait frustré de ne pas avoir d'avantage les idées claires… Il n'avait bu que trois bières, mais son cogiteur marquait déjà des signes d'affaiblissement. La fatigue et le stress qu'il ressentait en ce moment ne devaient certes pas aider, non plus. Néanmoins, il en arriva à la conclusion que Finnick devait ressentir un quelconque manque affectif, ou avait subi une déception sentimentale particulière, qui le rendait incapable de se projeter dans une relation sérieuse… Voire même une relation tout court. Fangmeyer n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher bien loin les arguments pour étayer cette hypothèse : il se revoyait lui-même en Finnick. N'avait-il pas réagi de la même manière, après sa rupture avec Lise, lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'elle avait refait sa vie, et qu'elle était clairement plus heureuse sans lui ? A cette seule pensée, le loup blanc eut lui aussi l'envie de se murer dans un silence coléreux, afin de se morfondre sur ce qu'il avait perdu, et ne retrouverait certainement jamais. Et de fait, il n'en ressentit que d'avantage d'empathie à l'égard de son ami.

« Finn'… » commença-t-il d'une voix plus posée, essayant de mettre un maximum de distance entre ce qu'il ressentait, et ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer.

« Hmm… » maugréa le fennec, signalant par ce grognement guttural qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de reprendre une quelconque forme de conversation, et surtout pas si elle devait faire suite à celle qu'il avait précédemment tenté de solder d'une façon pourtant très claire.

Fangmeyer grimaça légèrement, se demandant comment il pourrait aborder le sujet sans pour autant se confronter à ce mur d'indifférence. Il décida finalement de tenter sa chance par l'humour et le cynisme, qui trouvaient toujours une certaine forme de réaction de la part du fennec, que celle-ci soit enthousiaste ou explosive, d'ailleurs.

« Ecoute… Si on doit y laisser notre peau demain soir, ce qui sera très certainement le cas… Dis-toi que c'est le moment ou jamais de vider ton sac ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Fang' ? » demanda le fennec en tournant vers lui une expression détachée, mais sur laquelle se lisait la naissance d'un sourire incontrôlable. « Tu t'prends pour un prêtre, maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répondit le loup blanc sur le même ton dédaigneux. « T'as quelque chose à confesser ? »

« Des tas de choses, ouai… »

Finnick capta le regard légèrement dubitatif que son acolyte laissa glisser sur lui, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant de reprendre d'un ton las : « Mec, de quel milieu tu crois que je sors ? J'ai p'tet une gueule d'ange, comme tu dis, mais j'ai rien d'un ange, tu peux me croire. J'ai fait les pires crasses, par le passé… Avant qu'on s'assagisse avec Nick, et qu'on fasse nos p'tits coups dans notre coin, j'ai travaillé pour d'autres sortes de pontes. Et j'avais la patte plutôt lourde, crois-moi. »

Voyant que Fangmeyer ne trouvait rien à répondre à ça, le fennec se contenta de ricaner d'une voix graveleuse, avant d'alpaguer la barmaid en se redressant sur son tabouret. « Hep ! Laissez la bouteille de bourbon à proximité, ça m'évitera de vous emmerder toutes les deux minutes. »

Sans doute peu habituée à être commissionnée de cette façon par les usagers communs du bar, en général plus respectables, la serveuse acquiesça d'un air contrit, avant de ramener la bouteille ambrée et de la déposer auprès de Finnick. Le prédateur ne perdit pas une minute, et se remplit immédiatement un verre de whiskey, avant de se l'envoyer au fond du gosier. Fangmeyer ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde des yeux pendant toute la manœuvre, et demeurait muet face à la tournure de la conversation. Le fennec remarqua sans mal sa gêne, et préféra en jouer, plutôt que de la déplorer.

« Et ouai, Fang ! C'est moche à dire, mais à cette époque, tu m'aurais passé les menottes plutôt que de trinquer avec moi ! »

« Dis pas de conneries, jamais je ne… » commença le loup blanc, mais son interlocuteur l'interrompit d'un geste de la patte, comme pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ces salades.

« Mec, j'sais de quoi j'parle. Tu crois que n'importe qui peut se rendre à Happy Town la bouche en cœur comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui ? On n'accepte que la racaille, là-bas… C'est toujours ce que je suis, visiblement. »

Imputant son état fébrile et quelque peu déprimant à l'abus d'alcool, Fangmeyer entreprit de s'emparer de la bouteille de bourbon qui trônait devant son ami… Il estimait que ce-dernier avait assez consommé pour ce soir. Mais le fennec anticipa son geste, et repoussa le contenant sur le côté d'un geste brusque, tout en générant un grognement féroce.

« Te prends surtout pas pour mon père, Fang' ! Arrête de croire que t'es responsable de moi, bordel ! Tu me dois rien ! Rien du tout, t'entends ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais rester le cul vissé sur cette chaise à t'entendre déblatérer des conneries à ton encontre, tu te trompes lourdement ! » contesta Fangmeyer en se redressant à nouveau, tendant la patte pour tenter de s'emparer de la bouteille.

« Touche pas à ça, bordel ! » vociféra alors le fennec, attirant bien malgré lui l'attention de la plupart des clients du bar (heureusement fort peu nombreux à cette heure).

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assistance, tandis que Fangmeyer se figeait, fixant son regard sur celui de son ami, qu'il trouva légèrement vitreux, mais néanmoins lucide… Ce qui était sans doute l'aspect le plus effrayant, dans tout ça.

« Je suis pas saoul. » reprit le fennec sur un ton plus calme, avant de secouer la tête. « Enfin pas trop… »

Fangmeyer n'en était pas persuadé, mais se laissa néanmoins retomber sur son tabouret, abandonnant l'idée de priver Finnick de sa nouvelle compagne de beuverie improvisée. Rasséréné de voir que le loup blanc se montrait un peu plus raisonnable, le fennec se détendit un peu, avant de se servir un nouveau verre, au grand désespoir de son ami.

« Je t'explique une chose, c'est tout… » continua-t-il avant de s'envoyer le liquide brûlant au fond du gosier, puis de s'ébrouer en poussant un grognement de satisfaction. « Ces combats d'arène, cette drogue, toute cette saloperie qui éclabousse les bas-fonds… A une époque, ça m'aurait pas surpris. J'aurais même pas sourcillé, en réalité. Laisse-moi-même te dire une bonne chose : j'aurais essayé d'en tirer un business. Ouai. »

« Okay… » maugréa Fangmeyer, qui peinait toujours à comprendre où Finnick voulait en venir. « Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'était une autre époque. Et cette époque est révolue. »

« Oh ! Je suppose que ça m'absout de tous mes crimes, alors ? » questionna le fennec d'une voix faussement naïve en se rechargeant une nouvelle fois en bourbon. A ce rythme, la bouteille allait y passer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire.

« C'est l'ironie de la justice, en somme. » déclara le loup blanc sur un ton ironique. « Pas vu, pas pris. »

« Ça me remonte le moral, vraiment. Merci de ta sollicitude. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, concrètement ? » s'impatienta finalement Fangmeyer en tapant du poing sur le comptoir, manifestant ainsi son impatience face à la tournure grotesque de la conversation. « Que je te passe les menottes et que je te foute au trou ? »

« Oh, mais doucement, mon loupiot… » grinça Finnick en sirotant son verre du bout des lèvres. « C'est toi qui voulais jouer au psy, pas moi. »

« J'voulais seulement t'ouvrir une porte pour te soulager un peu la conscience… Mais visiblement, c'est peine perdue. »

« J'ai pas besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. » répliqua Finnick en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'suis assez grand pour faire face aux nombreuses conneries que j'ai faite et pour en assumer les conséquences… »

« En t'enfilant à toi tout seul un litre de bourbon, c'est ça ? »

« Par exemple, ouai. » acquiesça le fennec, profitant de l'occasion pour se verser un nouveau verre, comme pour faire la démonstration de ce qu'il venait d'avancer.

« Ça, ça s'appelle fuir ses responsabilités, Finn'. Et te concernant, ça pourra se finir que de deux façons… Soit par une dépression, soit par une cirrhose du foie ! »

« Je botte en touche. » ironisa Finnick en levant son verre. « Mais à défaut de mieux, prends moi un ticket pour la cirrhose… J'aime pas larmoyer. »

« Si ça te coûte tant de te confier à un ami… » maugréa le loup blanc, en farfouillant dans la poche de sa veste dans le but d'en extraire un billet de dix dollars afin de régler sa consommation. Pour sa part, la conversation était terminée… Cette manigance lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote, et il lui en coûtait d'avouer sa déception face à la réticence de Finnick de s'ouvrir à lui. Sans doute parce que, pour sa part, il n'avait eu aucune hésitation à le faire. Peut-être avait-il mal évalué le degré de confiance que le fennec lui accordait… Mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour se faire des amis, de toute manière.

Alors qu'il allait se relever pour quitter les lieux, la patte de Finnick se tendit dans sa direction, et lui agrippa le poignet d'un mouvement ferme. Sans rien dire, il l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le tabouret. Un peu tendu, ne comprenant pas trop ce que le fennec pouvait avoir à ajouter à la conversation, il se contraignit néanmoins à accéder à requête silencieuse, et reposa son séant sur l'assise, tout en affichant une expression détachée.

« Ecoute… » commença Finnick d'une voix un peu hésitante. « C'est des trucs dont je parle jamais… Auxquels j'évite même de penser. »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Y a pas mort de mammifère. » contra Fangmeyer en détournant le regard. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un gamin en agissant de la sorte… Mais il n'y pouvait rien : il était sincèrement vexé.

Finnick devait bien le ressentir d'ailleurs, puisque pour sa part il se perdait dans la contemplation éperdue de son verre à présent vide, au fond duquel reposait une unique goutte de liquide ambré, qui semblait capable d'absorber l'intégralité de ses pensées. Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes de ce silence pesant, il émit un soupir, et repoussa vaguement son verre d'un geste fatigué de la patte.

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai cru pouvoir être vraiment heureux. » expliqua lentement le fennec en déglutissant. « Mais c'était une époque où je ne méritais pas de l'être, alors je ne me le suis pas autorisé… »

Fangmeyer resta muet, s'obligeant à ne pas tourner le regard vers son interlocuteur. Lui témoigner de la compassion ou une quelconque forme de sollicitude aurait été le meilleur moyen de le braquer, et sans doute n'aurait-il plus rien obtenu de lui, suite à ça. Ce qu'il avait à faire n'était pas très complexe : rester silencieux, et écouter. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il apparaissait clair à son esprit que Finnick avait besoin de cet exutoire, sa visite à Happy Town, accompagnée de tous les mauvais souvenirs qui venaient avec, l'ayant clairement affecté. Quand on y pensait, certains lieux étaient réellement hantés… Pas par des fantômes ou des esprits démoniaques… Mais par des souvenirs. Et ces-derniers, quand ils se montraient réellement mauvais, avaient souvent la capacité de prendre une pleine possession de l'esprit de ceux qu'ils accablaient. Aux menues conséquences de tels déboires, une amertume particulière, et une cuite aussi gratuite qu'inutile. Finnick semblait répondre à ces deux symptômes particuliers, ce qui ne pouvait que confirmer son degré d'affectation.

« Je vais pas entrer dans les détails… » reprit finalement le fennec de cette même voix lente et monocorde. « C'est une histoire stupide, que dix milles autres que moi ont déjà vécu. J'fais pas dans l'original. »

Oh, pour le toucher à ce point, les faits devaient être accablants, à défaut d'être originaux, c'était certain. Mais pour rien au monde Fangmeyer ne se serait permis de juger. Son passif n'était pas des plus glorieux, lui non plus.

« Disons que… Il y avait cette femelle que j'ai aimé… Presque toute ma vie… Et que… J'ai pas été foutu de l'aider quand elle a eu le plus besoin de moi. Et que je l'ai perdue pour toujours. »

Il agrippa la bouteille d'une patte légèrement tremblante, avant d'affirmer sa prise d'un air excédé, en détournant le regard. Son mouvement était un peu plus lent, et un peu moins précis, lorsqu'il remplit son verre une nouvelle fois, soldant son bref récit d'une voix vibrante.

« Fin de l'histoire. »

Un choc sourd se fit entendre lorsqu'il laissa retomber la bouteille sur le comptoir. Fangmeyer sentait une boule amère se gonfler dans sa gorge… Certes, Finnick ne lui avait quasiment rien dit… Mais était-il nécessaire de s'étendre d'avantage pour comprendre ? Aussi renfermé que le fennec pouvait paraître, la moindre fêlure dans la muraille impassible de son caractère rendait sa peine et sa souffrance plus criantes encore.

Il descendait son verre d'une traite lorsque Fangmeyer tourna un regard accablé vers lui. Finnick capta cet élan de sollicitude involontaire du coin de l'œil, et ce fut sans doute le coup de trop. Il laissa retomber son verre sur le comptoir, se moquant éperdument que celui-ci se brise sous le choc, et il plaqua une patte tremblante contre ses yeux avant de détourner la tête. Un unique sanglot lui échappa.

« Putain, tu fais chier Fang'. » parvint-il à articuler, essayant de dissimuler au mieux la faiblesse qui avait gagné sa voix.

Le loup blanc ne savait pas exactement s'il se sentait heureux ou triste, si la peine qui lui vrillait le cœur était positive, ou pleine de regrets…

« Désolé… » bredouilla-t-il.

Face à cette situation, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

* * *

Dwayne était décidé. Il n'attendrait pas le moment propice. Il fallait provoquer l'instant, le confronter, mettre les choses au clair, taper du poing sur la table, se montrer fort, tempétueux, intransigeant, décisif. Tout ça à la fois, sans doute, et peut-être même un peu plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas son père qu'il devrait persuader… Il n'aurait jamais obtenu gain de cause, le concernant. C'était son frère. Un loup loyal, qui avait un bon fond, et qui demeurait à ses yeux un exemple de courage, de détermination, mais surtout de tolérance.

Le jeune loup se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre, les pattes appuyées contre le rebord de la petite commode qui le jouxtait. Le regard vif, il contemplait son reflet, essayant d'éveiller au fond de ses pupilles l'effervescence combative qu'il souhaitait y voir brûler.

Le souci, c'était que Simon chercherait à le préserver, à le protéger, à le tenir à distance d'une situation qu'il aurait tôt fait de juger comme épineuse, voire dangereuse… Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Se substituant aux siens, il entrevit les yeux d'Iris, dans cette torsion suppliante, teintée de désespoir, et il sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il avait à demander à son frère serait jugé comme malvenu, et surtout hors de propos. Des informations sur une enquête en cours, qui visiblement l'accaparait autant mentalement que physiquement, c'était sans doute un peu trop… Il avait beau être son frère, il n'en demeurait pas moins un civil comme un autre. Et si au final, Dwayne en savait assez peu sur le boulot de flic en général, il connaissait néanmoins le b.a.-ba de la législation, qui voulait que toute information relative à une affaire en cours demeurât totalement confidentielle pendant le déroulé des investigations.

Mais il ne voulait pas tout savoir… Seulement une poignée de choses. Qu'était-il advenu de Dawn Bellwether ? Sa culpabilité était-elle pleinement avérée ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée à la tête d'un complot spéciste alors qu'elle était mariée à un prédateur, et vivait une vie heureuse de maman épanouie, auprès de deux enfants hybrides, quelques mois encore auparavant ? Iris était en droit de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer… Il en allait de sa santé mentale, à ce stade. Il était inacceptable qu'elle demeurât ainsi dans l'expectative, alors que sa vie de famille venait de voler en éclats d'une manière aussi imprévue qu'irrationnelle. La conduite de l'ancienne mairesse de Zootopie n'avait pas le moindre sens… Et ce n'était plus seulement pour soulager Iris du poids de ces interrogations que la question intriguait Dwayne, à présent… Son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et son instinct profond, animal, qui parfois entrait en contradiction avec sa logique implacable, mais par moment s'unifiait à elle pour lui offrir un aperçu plus juste et avéré encore d'une situation, lui hurlait que quelque chose de grave était sur le point de se produire… Et que la clé de voute de tous ces mystères était encore liée à l'affaire Bellwether.

Cela faisait sens à ses yeux, pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à saisir. Son cerveau de petit génie était en ébullition depuis qu'il avait quitté la compagnie d'Iris. Les attaques sur les Marches pour la paix, la conduite irrationnelle et presque autodestructrice des Gardiens du Troupeau, et maintenant ça… Le fait que la complotiste avérée de toute l'histoire soit en fait presque dédouanée de ces chefs d'inculpation en raison d'un vécu antérieur des plus contradictoires… Quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre, c'était certain… Et cette éminence grise n'avait pas plus de respect pour ses marionnettes spécistes, figurant des Gardiens du Troupeau aux aspirations crétines, que pour Dawn Bellwether, qui avait visiblement payé les pots cassés, et se murait à présent dans le silence, sans doute dans l'espoir de préserver sa famille. Il y avait une continuité logique entre tous ces aspects, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'on remonte à la source véritable de ce marasme chaotique, pour peu qu'on pousse les bonnes portes.

Il espérait seulement, dans un premier temps, que son frère saurait se montrer à l'écoute de ses maigres doléances, et ne se braquerait pas le sujet à peine abordé. Alors il raffermit sa posture, et jaugea une nouvelle fois la témérité et la détermination qu'il parvenait à faire passer par son regard… Etrangeté particulière chez ce jeune loup, tout à la fois beaucoup trop intelligent pour son âge, tout en restant d'un autre côté profondément adolescent. Il pensait sincèrement que ce serait d'avantage son attitude que son argumentaire qui aurait des chances de faire ployer son frère. Naïveté impétueuse et un brin égocentrique de la jeunesse…

Lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte tourner, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se lança un ultime regard entendu dans la glace, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé en direction de la sortie de sa chambre, qui donnait directement sur le couloir.

« Simon, il faut qu'on parle ! » déclara-t-il en contournant l'encadrement de la porte, avant de se figer, l'air un peu surpris.

Dans l'entrée se tenait son frère, comme il s'y était attendu… Mais l'élément original, et légèrement comique, tenait d'avantage à ce que ce-dernier portait sur son dos. Dwayne redressa un sourcil en constatant que Simon servait de support à un fennec à demi-endormi, qui tenait entre ses pattes une bouteille vide de bourbon… Le mammifère grommelait piteusement, et dégageait des relents d'alcool qui auraient été suffisants pour rendre ivre n'importe quel animal qui aurait eu le courage d'aspirer son souffle à plein naseaux.

« Salut, Dwayne ! » grimaça Simon d'une voix un peu gênée. « Devine quoi ? On a de la visite ce soir ! »

« Heu… C'est qui ? » hésita le jeune loup, légèrement dépité de cet imprévu, qui risquait de mettre à mal ses plans.

« C'est Finnick, un ami à moi. » répondit Fangmeyer dans une grimace d'inconfort, avant de donner un petit coup d'épaule au dénommé Finnick afin de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. « Dis bonjour, Finn' ! »

« B'jour Finn'… » bredouilla pathétiquement le fennec en esquissant un sourire torve, ses yeux roulant sous ses paupières.

« Il a l'air… Complètement cuit. » constata sobrement Dwayne, en s'écartant du passage pour laisse son frère se diriger vers le salon.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien, Dwayne. » commenta Fangmeyer en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'expliciter la situation. « Il tenait même plus debout, je pouvais pas le laisser divaguer n'importe où dans cet état… »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez pas de cellules de dégrisement au poste ? »

« Dwayne… C'est pas un beurré que j'ai ramassé au coin de la rue. C'est un ami à moi. »

« Ow. » commenta sobrement le jeune loup en observant son frère déposer son piteux fardeau sur le canapé. « Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonné ? »

« Très drôle. »

Fangmeyer retira son sac de travail, qu'il maintenait toujours en bandoulière, et alla le déposer sur le petit espace bureau qui occupait l'un des coins de salon, dans l'angle qu'opérait la pièce avec la cuisine ouverte. Dwayne ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard courir sur la sacoche, qu'il trouva étrangement plus bombée qu'à l'habituelle. Quelles avancées son frère avait-il fait sur l'enquête ? Y avait-il dans ce sac des informations utiles sur Dawn Bellwether ? Ne serait-ce que quelques notes, même minimes, qui lui permettraient de rassurer un peu Iris quant au sort de sa mère ?

Le loup blanc se glissa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour y remplir un pichet d'eau, avant de se baisser sous l'évier pour récupérer un seau. Il s'en revint vers le salon, muni de ces quelques bricoles, qu'il disposa à l'attention de Finnick. Le seau par terre, au niveau de la tête du fennec, le pichet d'eau, ainsi qu'un verre, sur la table basse, juste à portée de patte. Fangmeyer espéra que le fennec n'aurait à se servir que du plus avenant de ces éléments composant le kit de secours basique en cas de gueule de bois, mais redoutait que non, étant donné la cuite qu'il venait de se mettre. Encore que, rien ne l'aurait surpris, venant d'un tel énergumène… Son organisme était peut-être à l'épreuve des vomissements dû à l'excès d'alcool, puisque de ce qu'il en savait, la bière, les liqueurs et autres spiritueux composaient visiblement le régime alimentaire du fennec moderne.

« Il va pas dégobiller partout, pas vrai ? » questionna Dwayne, l'air un peu incertain.

« Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais si tu veux le découvrir, tu peux toujours passer la nuit à veiller sur lui à ma place ! » répondit Fangmeyer en ricanant, avant de se laisser tomber au fond du canapé. Il se saisit d'un plaid qui traînait sur le fauteuil adjacent, et le déposa par-dessus Finnick d'un geste un peu maladroit, espérant que ce minimum de confort pourrait lui convenir.

« Je suis mort… » lâcha finalement le loup blanc à l'attention de son frère, en laissant sa tête retomber contre le rebord du canapé. « Longue et dure journée, aujourd'hui… »

« Tu veux que je me charge du repas ? » demanda Dwayne d'un air distrait, sans vraiment y réfléchir.

« Nan, t'en fais pas… Je vais m'en occuper. Laisse-moi juste souffler deux minutes. »

Le jeune loup leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait seul avec son grand-frère que ce-dernier devait se montrer aussi paternaliste… En dépit du manque de temps libre qui l'accablait, Simon était toujours prompt à se charger des menus besognes qu'il estimait être de sa responsabilité : préparer le petit-déjeuner et le repas du soir de son petit frère, laver ses vêtements, les repasser, entretenir la majorité de l'appartement (Dwayne avait acquis gain de cause après deux mois d'une lutte farouche pour être en droit de gérer lui-même le rangement et le nettoyage de sa chambre… Mais malgré cela, il retrouvait souvent son lit fait le soir, en rentrant), le conduire à l'université et l'y chercher à chaque fois que c'était possible… Ce genre de choses. Dwayne savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui en être reconnaissant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir cette attitude comme infantilisante… Cependant, il ménageait des efforts de conduite et rongeait son frein, pour ne pas laisser transparaître son irritation à voir son frère, pourtant dans la fleur de l'âge, jouer les mères poules.

Le fait que Simon ait ramené ce poivrot qu'il présentait comme l'un de ses amis ne devait néanmoins pas affecter sa détermination. Les faits étaient trop importants aux yeux de Dwayne pour qu'il concède à les délayer ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi il se sentait animé d'une telle flamme, et refusa de reconnaître qu'il n'aurait pas agi avec un tel entrain pour une autre personne qu'Iris. Aussi, il contourna le canapé, et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table basse, usuellement tourné en direction de la télé occupant le mur du fond, et le fit pivoter afin de pouvoir s'installer directement face à son frère. Ce-dernier l'observa d'un œil dubitatif, avant de se pencher vers l'avant, comprenant que Dwayne cherchait à engager la conversation.

« T'as fait une connerie, Dwayne ? » s'enquit immédiatement le loup blanc d'un ton méfiant.

Bien entendu, il fallait immédiatement qu'il soupçonne le pire. Dwayne s'obligea à ne pas prendre cette entrée en matière d'une façon trop émotive, auquel cas leur échange aurait vite fait de tourner en nœud de boudin.

« Nan… » maugréa le jeune loup en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi à chaque fois que je veux discuter avec toi, tu t'imagines tout de suite qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ? »

« Heu… Parce qu'habituellement, quand je rentre, tu es collé devant ton ordinateur et tu me lâches un vague « salut »… Donc du coup, le fait de te voir si sérieux et disposé à me parler, c'est un peu… » Simon se mordit la lèvre face à l'expression légèrement dépitée qu'affichait son frère face à de telles palabres. Il avait mis les pattes dans le plat, une fois de plus. Il n'y pouvait rien si son aptitude à discuter avec un adolescent sans le vexer frisait le néant. « Bref, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Vas-y, vide ton sac ! Je t'écoute. »

Dwayne ferma les yeux, focalisant son attention afin d'accroître au maximum sa capacité de concentration. Il devait trouver les mots justes, et en dépit de ses efforts, il avait l'impression de patauger dans la semoule. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et commença d'une voix hésitante.

« Bon… Il y a cette fille à l'université qui… »

« Problèmes ! » trancha net une voix rauque en provenance du canapé.

Les deux frères sursautèrent et tournèrent un même regard médusé vers Finnick qui, s'il n'avait pas eu la force de se redresser, avait néanmoins entrouvert ses yeux vitreux, et secouait piteusement ses grandes oreilles.

« Si c'est une question d'meuf… T'auras qu'des problèmes, louveteau… » bredouilla Finnick avant de pousser un léger ricanement alcoolisé.

« Il est pas obligé de participer à la conversation, quand même ? » protesta Dwayne sur un ton excédé, cette remarque courroucée ayant au moins le mérite de faire rire le fennec aux éclats.

« Fais comme s'il n'était pas là, Dwayne. » répondit simplement Fangmeyer en haussant les épaules. Toute intervention parasitaire confondue, il était à présent piqué par la curiosité vis-à-vis de ce que son frère cherchait à lui dire. Avait-il trouvé une petite copine ? Venait-il vraiment lui demander des conseils, à lui, concernant une telle chose ? Le loup blanc ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. Mais également de percevoir un vent de panique souffler au creux de son estomac… Il espéra se montrer à la hauteur.

« Okay… » maugréa le jeune loup, avant de reprendre. « Bon… Cette fille, c'est un peu spécial… Tu devineras jamais qui c'est. »

« Il y a peu de chance, en effet. » confirma Fangmeyer, qui voulut se mettre une gifle pour ne pas avoir pu retenir cette réplique un brin ironique. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de contrôler sa grande bouche ?

Heureusement, Dwayne, qui semblait désireux de dérouler le fil de ses explications, ne s'en formalisa pas, et poursuivit. « Bon… C'est… En fait elle… Elle s'appelle Iris et… »

« Iris ! » s'exclama Finnick en dressant ses pattes devant lui, ce qui se manifesta sous la forme de deux minuscules protubérances agitant la surface du plaid. « 'Tain, qu'c'est beau comme nom, merde ! »

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ? » râla Fangmeyer en lui refilant un petit coup de patte bien senti. « C'est assez tendu comme ça sans que tu t'en mêles, vieil ivrogne ! »

« Violation… Heu… Non… Violenterie… Violence ? Merde… Le truc… Policière ! » s'exclama Finnick en tentant de se redresser… Manœuvre qui se solda par un échec critique. Le fennec se vautra pitoyablement sur le ventre, face contre le canapé, et resta immobile… Et silencieux.

« Bon… Au moins il la fermera. » déclara Fangmeyer en reportant son attention sur son frère.

« Il… Il risque pas d'étouffer, comme ça ? » s'inquiéta néanmoins Dwayne, en jaugeant le fennec d'un regard suspicieux, où se lisait également une note de pitié.

« T'inquiète… Il nous fera pas ce plaisir. »

Fangmeyer se racla la gorge, essayant d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de son frère sur lui. Dwayne parvint à détacher son regard de Finnick au bout de quelques secondes, mais lui lançait de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil nerveux, anticipant sa prochaine intervention malvenue dans cette conversation qu'il avait déjà tant de mal à tenir… Le jeune loup se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux remettre cette discussion à plus tard, finalement… Mais les mots d'Iris, l'inflexion attristée de sa voix, son aspect des plus fébriles, lui revinrent en mémoire, lui faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc. Non, il ne se laisserait pas abattre.

« Elle s'appelle Iris, donc. Et c'est la fille de Bellwether. »

Dwayne perçut sans mal l'effet que cette révélation eut sur son frère. Il le vit se figer, et entendit même le « clic » distinctif que produisit sa langue en venant se coller contre son palais, sous l'effet de la surprise. Le loup blanc écarquilla les yeux, et resta statique pendant quelques instants, avant de parvenir à regagner son souffle, qui s'était bloqué au creux de sa poitrine… Visiblement, cette nouvelle avait eu un impact inattendu sur lui.

« Tu… Tu es en contact avec la fille de Dawn Bellwether ? » parvint finalement à bredouiller le loup blanc.

« Oui. Nous sommes amis. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. » répondit Dwayne en toute honnêteté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle a parlé de sa mère ? A-t-elle mentionné un certain Doug ? » s'enquit immédiatement Fangmeyer en prenant appui sur l'accoudoir, sa patte se crispant au point que ses griffes entamèrent le tissu molletonné qui le recouvrait.

« Qu… Quoi ? Attends un peu… » balbutia Dwayne. Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réaction de la part de son frère, mais certainement pas celle-ci. En l'espace d'une seconde, la conversation s'était transformée en un interrogatoire. Qui espérait obtenir des informations de l'autre, à présent ?

Fangmeyer sembla d'ailleurs prendre conscience de la virulence impromptue dont il avait fait preuve, et tâcha de se rasséréner, en feignant de se détendre, ce qu'il fit en se laissant retomber au fond du fauteuil. Son esprit était en ébullition, et il ne savait pas exactement si ce que venait de lui apprendre Dwayne le passionnait, ou le terrifiait. A l'idée que son frère puisse se retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu impliqué dans le marasme de cette affaire, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Bien entendu, Dwayne n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Simon, et poursuivit ses explications d'une voix hésitante. « Ecoute, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu en arriver là… Tu savais que Bellwether était mariée à un chien de berger ? C'est du grand délire, non ? Pourquoi monter un complot à l'encontre des prédateurs si cela doit porter atteinte à ta propre famille ? »

« Parfois l'ambition fait peu de cas des dommages collatéraux. Même s'ils doivent impacter le cercle familial. » répondit froidement Fangmeyer en fronçant les sourcils. Non, il ne laisserait pas son frère mettre le doigt dans un tel engrenage. Et en lui dissimulant la vérité, il mettait peut-être également cette jeune Iris à l'abri d'une curiosité qui aurait tôt fait de lui causer des problèmes… Des problèmes certainement très concrets, si l'on prenait en compte la terreur manifeste qui avait gagné Shepard Bellwether à la seule mention de la Compagnie 112. Clairement, ce-dernier connaissait la nature de la chape de plomb qui se dressait au-dessus de sa famille. Fangmeyer ne voulait pas que Dwayne soit présent, le jour où elle viendrait à s'effondrer.

« Tu veux me faire croire ça ? Qu'elle a subitement eu un revirement de caractère ? » s'étonna Dwayne, sur un ton un peu plus combattif. « Iris prétend que sa mère l'a élevé dans le respect des rapports entre proies et prédateurs, et l'a toujours encouragée à faire preuve d'ouverture et de tolérance… Et tu voudrais que j'avale ça ? »

Fangmeyer secoua la tête. Pris par la panique d'une conversation à laquelle rien ne l'avait préparé, il poussa un léger grognement, avant de demander sur un ton impatient : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, concrètement ? »

« Comment ? Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? » rétorqua Dwayne sur une note d'exaspération similaire. Plus aucune chance que cette conversation se termine bien désormais. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais ne lâcherait pas l'affaire pour autant. « Iris est une chouette fille ! Elle mérite de savoir la vérité ! Je compte pas la laisser continuer à se morfondre jour après jour, à se demander pourquoi sa vie a volé en éclats ! »

« Te mêle pas de ça, Dwayne ! Laisse tomber ! »

« Non ! Hors de question ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est ! »

« J'AI DIT NON ! » vociféra le loup blanc en se redressant d'un bond, les yeux exorbités et les crocs exhibés.

Instinctivement, Dwayne se plaqua au fond du fauteuil, enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules. Réflexe conditionné de loup… Le respect dû à l'alpha. Il répugnait à Fangmeyer de devoir jouer de ces règles instinctives issues des lois de la Meute, une réalité qui l'avait toujours répugné, et qu'il avait fini par fuir, bien des années auparavant. Et voilà qu'à présent, il en jouait ouvertement pour obtenir gain de cause. Il eut l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux que son père, et cette seule idée le dégoûta. Il baissa piteusement la tête, et secoua le museau en poussant un soupir.

« Excuse-moi, Dwayne… Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… »

« Nan… T'aurais pas dû… » acquiesça le jeune loup en se redressant, la mine toujours un peu craintive. « C'est pas toi, ça… »

Et il le pensait sincèrement. Il ne l'avait pas dit dans le but de le blesser, ou de le conforter dans son mal-être… Ils avaient tous deux souhaité échapper à cet archaïsme lupin, et s'étaient promis de ne jamais en faire usage dans les rapports qu'ils entretenaient. Mais visiblement, dans des cas de tensions extrêmes, on ne pouvait pas toujours s'empêcher de retomber dans ces vieux travers.

« J'suis désolé, frangin. » reprit piteusement Fangmeyer avant d'hausser les épaules. A défaut de le convaincre de laisser tomber, il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer la carte du mensonge. « J'ai aucune réponse satisfaisante à te fournir, afin de consoler ton amie Iris. Bellwether a fait ce qu'elle a fait, et elle a avoué ses crimes. Il faudra te contenter de ça… »

« Ouai, bien sûr… » rétorqua Dwayne en secouant la tête, comprenant parfaitement la manœuvre honteuse de son frère. « C'est certainement pour ça qu'il y a une minute tu montais sur tes grands chevaux, et que tu me posais des questions sur ce « Doug », n'est-ce-pas ? »

« J'essaie seulement de te protéger… »

« Je suis plus un gamin, Simon ! »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas simplement la vérité ? Stupide loupiot… »

Une nouvelle fois, les deux frères portèrent leur attention sur l'intervenant extérieur que représentait Finnick. Il avait trouvé le moyen de tourner son visage sur le côté, afin de pouvoir s'exprimer, même si le fait que sa joue soit écrasée par son propre poids rendait la compréhension de ses propos quelque peu ardue.

« Te mêle pas de ça, Finn'… » l'avertit Fangmeyer.

« Tu dis toujours qu'ton frangin cogite plus vite que toi… » grommela le fennec d'une voix à demi-endormie. « Il résoudra p'tet l'affaire, t'en sais rien… »

« Ce que je sais, c'est que si tu la boucles pas sur l'instant, tu dormiras sur mon paillasson cette nuit ! »

« Comme si j'avais pas connu pire. » ricana le fennec, avant de se voir gagné par un hoquet incontrôlable.

Dwayne ne manqua pas cette occasion d'obtenir gain de cause. Il fit un geste du menton en direction de son frère, afin de ramener l'attention de ce-dernier sur lui. « Donc… Il y a bien une vérité que tu me caches. »

« Dwayne… Je suis flic ! Tu sais que je peux rien dire ! »

« Je te demande pas les détails de l'enquête ! » rétorqua le jeune loup en écartant les bras de dépit. « Seulement que tu m'éclaircisses sur les motivations de Dawn Bellwether. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, Dwayne ! » s'impatienta Fangmeyer. « Il va falloir que je te le dise en quelle lan… »

Le grésillement caractéristique de sa radio professionnelle attira l'attention de Fangmeyer une demi-seconde avant que l'alerte ne soit lancée par la voix affolée de Clawhauser, qui retransmettait ses informations à tous les officiers en service… Mais également à ceux d'astreinte, visiblement, ce qui ne pouvait être signe que d'une situation grave.

« 10-18 à tous les officiers disponibles. On a un double 187 au sentier de randonnée pédestre du parc de Savannah Central. Accès par Colombine Avenue, porte Ouest du parc. Je répète… 10-18 à tous les officiers disponibles… »

Le loup blanc grimaça légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, prenant une mine plus grave, avant de contourner le canapé pour aller couper sa radio, mettant fin aux relances continuelles de Clawhauser. Sans lâcher le moindre mot, ni même porter un regard en direction de son frère, il réenfila sa veste d'officier, et ne négligea pas de vérifier que son pistolet était bien engoncé dans son holster de ceinture.

« Où… Où tu vas ? » questionna Dwayne, qui avait bien saisi à l'expression de Simon que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

« Reste ici et veille sur Finnick, s'il te plaît. » répondit simplement Fangmeyer, dont la voix râpeuse laissait entendre qu'il avait la gorge sèche, sans doute nouée par une quelconque angoisse.

Néanmoins, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il alpagua une dernière fois le fennec, se penchant au-dessus du canapé pour le secouer d'une patte nerveuse. Finnick poussa un grognement d'inconfort à ce contact, ce qui suffit à Fangmeyer pour s'assurer que son ami était un minimum conscient, et capable de l'entendre.

« Quant à toi, Finn', tu tiens ta langue… Si j'apprends que t'as balancé quoique ce soit à mon frère en mon absence, je te fous en cellule. C'est clair ? »

« Va chier, Fang'… » répondit simplement le fennec avant de se rouler en boule.

Visiblement, ce code langagier particulier dû satisfaire le loup blanc, qui acquiesça en souriant avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement, Dwayne sur les talons.

« Simon, attends… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi un 187 ? »

Fangmeyer se figea sur le pas de la porte, la patte déjà posée sur la poignée. Il poussa un soupir, sachant très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentir à son frère sur le sujet, car il s'empresserait d'aller vérifier sur internet, de toute manière.

« Un 187, c'est un meurtre, Dwayne. » répondit le loup blanc sans se retourner, avant de faire pression sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Le jeune loup fut parcouru d'un frisson, tandis que son frère franchissait le palier.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Dwayne resta un moment interdit, considérant les derniers évènements d'un air distant et quelque peu médusé. C'était dans ces moments particuliers où il se disait que son frère avait tout de même un certain mérite à faire ce travail… Même si cela se résumait souvent à devoir faire face aux pires atrocités imaginables. Au bout du compte, ce double 187 avait été une porte de sortie improvisée pour Fangmeyer, lui donnant l'opportunité de mettre un terme précipité à une conversation à laquelle il avait certainement voulu échapper. Non pas que Dwayne ait encore eu un quelconque espoir d'en tirer quelque chose, de toute manière… Il avait bien senti que son frère demeurerait un roc face à ses doléances, et bien qu'il en éprouvât une certaine forme d'amertume, étrangement il ne parvenait pas à réellement lui en vouloir.

De toute manière, il avait été presque aussi parlant dans ses non-dits que s'il lui avait tout révélé. Au moins, Dwayne avait obtenu la confirmation qu'il y avait bien une vérité sous-jacente à toute cette affaire, et que la police détenait des informations qu'elle dissimulait aux yeux du public quant à la culpabilité réelle de Dawn Bellwether. Pour quelle raison exactement ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Mais il ne manquerait pas de le découvrir par lui-même, quitte à fourrer son museau là où il ne le fallait pas. Iris le valait bien… Et au-delà de ça, il n'agissait pas uniquement pour elle, en somme. Il en avait l'intime conviction, désormais. Il s'était engagé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte dans une forme de lutte personnelle à l'encontre de l'instigateur mystérieux qu'il soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de tout ce qui allait de travers à Zootopie depuis ces derniers mois. Non pas qu'il estima avoir une quelconque chance de le confondre… Mais au moins, il essaierait, avec ses maigres moyens.

Il s'en retourna donc vers le salon, se demandant s'il pourrait obtenir quelque chose de ce fameux Finnick. En temps normal, il se doutait bien qu'un ami de son frère aurait joué le jeu du silence… Mais le fennec était ivre. Il y avait peut-être moyen de le faire gaffer.

« Hey ! » l'alpagua Dwayne en se penchant par-dessus le canapé. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Seulement qu'tu la fermes… Tes jérémiades me flanquent un de ces mal de crâne… » marmonna le fennec, qui visiblement ne faisait pas grand cas de la politesse.

Dwayne grimaça un instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une collaboration pleine et entière d'entrée de jeu, mais il devait bien avouer que ce premier échange ne pouvait pas se qualifier de réellement « satisfaisant ». Il se racla donc la gorge, avant de reprendre d'un air plus détaché : « Et doooonc… A propos de Bellwether ? »

Le fennec maugréa quelques secondes avant de se redresser légèrement, tournant son regard vitreux vers son interlocuteur : « Petit… J'suis pas ta frangine. On va pas passer la soirée à se faire des couettes en jouant à action ou vérité. »

Cependant, l'expression de Finnick se décontracta un peu lorsqu'il croisa le regard enfiévré et empli d'assurance de Dwayne. Il dû alors comprendre la détermination qui animait le jeune loup, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, au-delà de la brume alcoolique dans laquelle il flottait. C'était le genre de visage qu'il aimait voir. Celui du courage et de l'obstination. Il poussa un petit soupir avant de se laisser retomber contre le canapé, semblant en apprécier le confort en y enfonçant sa joue.

« J'ai rien à t'dire, gamin. » lâcha-t-il finalement, un léger sourire au coin du museau. « J'veux pas contrarier ton frère. »

« Je vois… » souffla Dwayne d'un air un peu dépité.

Il se redressa en détournant la tête. Il était regrettable à ses yeux de ne pas pouvoir profiter des confidences maladroites de Finnick… Mais ce-dernier, aussi alcoolisé fut-il, semblait rester un minimum maître de ses capacités rationnelles. Il ne lâcherait rien gratuitement, c'était à craindre… Le jeune loup s'en voulut un peu d'avoir tenté de lui extorquer des informations contre son gré. La manœuvre lui semblait un brin malhonnête, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Mais au bout du compte, il ne s'en trouvait pas plus avancé.

Instinctivement, son regard glissa en direction de l'ordinateur de Simon… Il en avait découvert le mot de passe près d'un mois plus tôt. Pas parce qu'il avait souhaité en tirer quoique ce soit, mais juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et que cette barrière lui avait semblé un défi amusant à relever. Au final, il n'avait même pas consulté le contenu des documents informatisés de son frère… La résolution du mystère avait suffi à le distraire, et ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. En dépit de son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, Dwayne restait un mammifère des plus corrects. Il ne se serait pas fourvoyé à manquer de respect à l'intimité de son frère, sous le seul prétexte qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Mais là, les choses étaient différentes… Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait avoir accès aux informations qu'il désirait en farfouillant un peu dans le disque dur. Mais également dans les documents de la sacoche de Simon, que ce-dernier avait négligemment déposé sur son bureau, et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ranger, puisqu'il était reparti en catastrophe… D'habitude, le loup blanc enfermait son sac de travail dans l'armoire sécurisée où il disposait également ses armes de service, un casier en acier épais, verrouillé par un boîtier à code. Une sécurité que Dwayne ne se serait jamais autorisé à défier, pour le coup, même s'il en avait eu les moyens… Non pas qu'il se serait senti incapable d'y parvenir, bien au contraire. Mais le jeune loup n'avait jamais eu une grande passion pour les armes, et préférait les savoir enfermées derrière une porte dont il n'avait pas la clé. Simple mesure de précaution différée. Ça l'aidait à dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Il fit donc un pas en direction du bureau, et se figea en entendant Finnick maugréer et se tortiller sous son plaid… Le fennec allait-il se rendre compte de quelque chose ? Et si c'était le cas, irait-il tout balancer à Simon ? Loin d'arranger les choses, ou de lui fournir la moindre information, sa présence mettait ses plans en péril. Légèrement excédé, l'angoisse lui nouant la gorge, Dwayne restait figé au milieu du salon, son regard glissant du canapé au coin bureau, manifestant une forme d'hésitation impatiente.

Alors, la voix de Finnick lui parvint, lente et graveleuse : « Hey, loupiot… J'ai dit que j'avais rien à t'dire, pas vrai ? Mais j'ai rien à dire à ton frère non plus, tu sais… La seule chose que j'ai l'intention de faire, c'est de squatter votre canapé et de vous piquer des gaufres demain matin. Ça se limitera à ça… »

Alors il savait tout ? Il avait anticipé ce que Dwayne allait faire ? Et dire qu'il avait considéré ce fennec comme un pauvre ivrogne au QI d'huître… Il semblait bien qu'en dépit de son état déplorable, il restait particulièrement lucide sur l'environnement qui l'entourait, et les intentions des mammifères qui le peuplaient. Le jeune loup resta interdit un instant, considérant les propos de Finnick, avant de se laisser aller à sourire légèrement… En somme, le fennec lui laissait le champ libre, tout en se dédouanant d'une quelconque responsabilité.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dwayne eut le sentiment d'être considéré en adulte. Et rien que pour la gratification d'un tel sentiment, Finnick avait d'ores et déjà gagné tout son respect.

« On n'a pas de gaufres… » précisa néanmoins le jeune loup d'une voix rieuse, dont il peina à dissimuler les inflexions euphoriques.

« Ah ouai ? » maugréa le fennec d'un air circonspect. « Bah ! Y a bien un loupiot dans l'coin qui ira en acheter pour son tonton Finn' demain, aux aurores, avant qu'il se réveille. Il se dira qu'il lui doit bien ça… Pas vrai ? »

Bien malgré lui, Dwayne ne put réprimer un ricanement, et hocha la tête.

« C'est sûr. » acquiesça-t-il. « Peut-être même qu'il prendra des croissants. »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune loup vit seulement une petite patte se redresser depuis le canapé, le pouce pointé vers le plafond.

* * *

Lorsque Fangmeyer arriva sur les lieux du drame, une effervescence particulière s'était déjà instaurée, balai endiablé et semi-organisé, où les diverses équipes en place officiaient chacune à leurs besognes. Ici, les agents du ZPD dressaient un cordon de sécurité, maintenant à distance les curieux, ainsi que la presse, qui arrivaient en masse. Là, les équipes scientifiques et quelques membres du bureau légiste faisaient des relevés au niveau des corps, qui avaient été recouverts par des draps blancs, souillés par endroits d'éclats rougeoyant… Plus de draps que de victimes, d'ailleurs, signe que celles-ci avaient sans doute été partiellement démembrées. Fangmeyer eut alors le loisir de regretter les trois bocks de bière qui remplissaient son estomac par ailleurs vide, et se sentit légèrement nauséeux.

Une patte ferme se déposa sur son épaule, raffermissant sa prise sur son corps chancelant. Le loup blanc tourna un regard vitreux vers le lieutenant Delgato, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête afin de lui indiquer qu'il voulait lui parler à l'écart. Le tigre n'avait pas l'air réjoui le moins du monde, sa mine grave laissant augurer du sinistre de la situation.

Ils contournèrent l'espace délimité qui avait été dressé autour des cadavres, et le loup laissa une nouvelle fois son regard courir sur ces draps blancs, qui ne parvenaient pas vraiment à dissimuler l'ampleur du carnage. Une pièce à conviction, laissée en place pour le moment, avait été adjointe d'un petit bâtonnet planté dans le sol, sur lequel était fixé un numéro d'immatriculation… Il s'agissait d'un masque figurant le faciès grimaçant d'un cheval, taillé dans du bois, grossièrement recouvert de peinture blanche, elle-même émaillée de gouttelettes de sang. Celui ou celle qui s'en était vu affublé reposait à présent sous une bâche, ce qui subsistait de son corps s'apprêtant également à se voir étiqueté, rangé, classé. Autour du charnier, une sorte de symbole avait été dessiné à même la pelouse, visiblement à la chaux… Les corps étaient savamment disposés à l'intérieur, comme pour figurer une sorte d'harmonie artistique… Si l'on pouvait employer un terme aussi déplacé face à tant d'horreur. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Fangmeyer, dont la gorge s'était un peu plus resserrée. Ce n'était pas la première scène de crime à laquelle il devait faire face depuis son arrivée au sein des forces de l'ordre, mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle forme de brutalité. Et surtout pas à quelque chose d'aussi malsain.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, lieutenant ? » parvint-il finalement à articuler, tandis que Delgato faisait halte sous le couvert d'un arbre qui les dissimulait partiellement de la foule grandissante de curieux, mais surtout des oreilles indiscrètes des journalistes.

« Deux joggeuses ont trouvé les corps il y a environ une demi-heure… Elles sont en état de choc. Notre cellule psychologique les as prises en charge. »

« Et tout ce foutoir ? »

« Difficile à dire pour l'instant… On n'a pas encore l'identité des victimes, mais à la vue de leur dégaine, ce sont des types qui viennent des bas-fonds. Sans doute des membres de gangs… Peut-être des subordonnés de la Famille, on n'en est pas certains. »

« Sexes et espèces ? » poursuivit Fangmeyer, qui notifiait toutes les informations dans son calepin. Agir de manière précise et professionnelle l'aidait à garder ses pensées à distance du carnage qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui. Il craignait de ne serait-ce que laisser son regard glisser à nouveau dans cette direction.

« Deux mâles. Un phacochère et un ocelot. »

« C'est un règlement de compte entre gangs, selon vous ? » demanda le loup blanc, qui n'y croyait lui-même pas du tout.

« Dans ce coin de la ville ? Pas la moindre chance… C'est une mise en scène. »

Une voix grailleuse et traînante intervint alors, surprenant les deux officiers dans leurs échanges : « Bien sûr que c'est une mise en scène. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de cette voix, portant leurs regards sur une hyène de sexe masculin, qui était agenouillé à proximité des corps, et semblait particulièrement s'intéresser au symbole dessiné au sol, dont il essayait visiblement de dresser une esquisse sur son propre calepin. Engoncé dans une longue veste grise, un borsalino de la même teinte figé sur son crâne osseux, à la mine vieillissante, le mammifère se redressa, grimaçant à ce seul mouvement, qui fut accompagné d'une série de craquements articulaires particulièrement audibles. Il tourna son visage buriné vers Fangmeyer et Delgato, dévoilant deux yeux d'un bleu vif, brillant derrière l'écran d'une paire de lunettes de vue, qui surplombait son museau balafré d'une épaisse cicatrice en forme de griffure. Son pelage avait perdu de son lustre et grisonnait aux extrémités… Visiblement, cette hyène avait déjà un certain âge, et à sa mine renfrognée, ne semblait pas correspondre aux critères de jovialité dont on avait souvent tendance à affubler son espèce.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » demanda Fangmeyer d'une voix emplie de méfiance.

La question lui valut un coup de coude bien senti de la part de Delgato qui, pour sa part, s'était redressé et effectuait présentement le salut officiel que l'on devait manifester devant un supérieur.

« Pardonnez mon subordonné, inspecteur Summerlaugh. » déclara-t-il sur un ton solennel.

« Ça va, ça va. Repos, lieutenant. » répondit sobrement le dénommé Summerlaugh en secouant la tête.

« Désolé si je vous ai semblé brusque… » s'excusa Fangmeyer, encore un peu confus. « Mais je ne vous avais jamais rencontré auparavant, inspecteur. »

« Techniquement, je suis à la retraite. » explicita la hyène en détournant le regard. « Mais face au manque d'effectif dont vous souffrez actuellement, Adrian m'a demandé de reprendre du service. » Summerlaugh secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une idée déplacée, avant de se corriger : « Le chef Bogo, je veux dire. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Fangmeyer, qui venait tout à coup de faire le lien. « C'est donc vous la légende du ZPD qui va faire équipe avec Judy à son retour ? »

« Qui c'est ça, Judy ? » questionna Summerlaugh d'une voix éteinte, portant la patte à la poche de poitrail de sa longue veste, afin d'en extraire un paquet de cigarettes de la marque Lucky Claws.

« Le lieutenant Hopps. » précisa le loup blanc d'un air un peu plus interdit, tandis que la hyène allumait sa cigarette au moyen d'un Zippo qu'il avait tiré d'on ne savait vraiment où.

« Je suis venu prêter patte forte au ZPD, pas faire du baby-sitting. » maugréa Summerlaugh d'une voix détachée, en rejetant une quantité impressionnante de fumée par ses naseaux. « Peu importe les recrues qu'Adrian me collera entre les pattes. C'est pas mon problème. »

Fangmeyer grimaça face à cette réponse… Il ne connaissait pas Summerlaugh depuis très longtemps, mais la hyène ne lui faisait pas une première impression des plus réjouissantes. Il eut une pensée émue pour la pauvre Judy, qui se retrouverait à faire équipe avec un énergumène visiblement peu sympathique, d'ici quelques jours… Légende du ZPD ou pas, retraité ou non, ce type n'était ni avenant, ni ouvert… Ni même poli, d'ailleurs.

« Vous travaillez sur l'implication des Gardiens du Troupeau dans tout ce bordel, pas vrai ? » questionna la hyène sur un ton distrait.

« Entre autres choses, oui… » maugréa Fangmeyer, qui se demanda s'il était autorisé à préciser que leur enquête personnelle s'orientait d'avantage vers la Compagnie 112… Mais préféra au final s'abstenir. Pas uniquement en respect de la confidentialité imposée par le document qu'il devrait remettre le lendemain à Sully Kerrigan, et qui fixait très nettement le cadre très strict (et malheureusement assez restreint) de leurs investigations, mais surtout parce que Summerlaugh ne lui attirait pas la moindre sympathie, et encore moins une quelconque confiance.

« Ces deux types étaient complètement camés. » précisa l'inspecteur en lançant un regard dubitatif aux cadavres. « Ils se sont joyeusement entretués sous l'effet du Hurleur Sauvage. »

« Avant ou après avoir pris le temps de dessiner ce charmant sigle au sol ? » ironisa le loup blanc, son attitude provocatrice ayant une tendance certaine à excéder Delgato, qui ne put restreindre un soupir de frustration.

Summerlaugh, pour sa part, resta totalement insensible à la réflexion de son interlocuteur, qu'il se contenta de jauger d'un œil biaisé, avant de focaliser son attention sur la cigarette qu'il consumait à petites bouffées. Finalement, il se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre : « Ils se sont contentés de se shooter et de se battre à mort. Pas ici. Les corps ont été déplacés par des tiers, c'est certain… Sans doute ceux qui ont organisé tout ça, d'ailleurs. C'est à eux qu'on doit le tracé du symbole dont vous semblez apprécier la patte artistique, officier. »

« Et le Hurleur Sauvage, alors ? C'est concrètement confirmé, du coup ? » s'enquit Delgato, désireux de faire repartir les échanges sur un degré de professionnalisme plus affirmé.

« J'ai vu venir cette saleté, même avant d'être rappelé au service. » explicita Summerlaugh en un souffle, manifestant pour la première fois une certaine forme d'émotion, proche de la frustration contenue. « Dès les attaques sur les Marches pour la paix, j'ai dit à Adrian que ça sentait pas bon. »

« Vous avez fait les dernières années de votre carrière comme commissaire divisionnaire à la ZDEA… Vous aviez déjà vu quelque chose de semblable, là-bas ? »

Fangmeyer écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'apprendre qu'un inspecteur du ZPD soit parvenu à se faire muter comme supérieur hiérarchique auprès de la Zootopia Drugs Enforcement Administration, le bureau fédéral en charge de la lutte contre les narcotrafiquants en tous genres. Habituellement, ces administrations étaient extrêmement cloisonnées. On y entrait par la petite porte, ou par les coursives fédérales… Certainement pas par la voie policière. Il était de notoriété publique que les différents représentants de la défense publique avaient du mal à s'entendre et à travailler de concert, percevant leurs propres juridictions comme des chasses gardées, où elles estimaient que les autres n'avaient pas à fourrer leurs museaux. ZPD et ZDEA se détestaient cordialement, par ailleurs, et n'hésitaient pas à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues à la moindre occasion, pour s'accaparer le privilège d'une enquête.

« Non, rien de semblable. » commenta finalement Summerlaugh d'une voix distante, ramenant Fangmeyer à la réalité. « A l'époque, vous m'auriez parlé de ces histoires de sérum, et je vous aurais dit d'arrêter de vous gaver de science-fiction… »

Il poussa un ricanement rauque, avant d'être pris d'une légère quinte de toux, qui fut accompagnée d'une projection de cendres depuis l'embout de sa cigarette… A l'audition d'une telle fluxion, il était certain qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il lève le pied sur le tabac, avant que ce-dernier n'ait raison de lui. Mais comme pour toute réponse à sa toux, il ne trouva rien de mieux que d'aspirer une nouvelle bouffée de fumée, Fangmeyer en conclut que Summerlaugh faisait peu de cas de sa santé.

« Bref… » conclut finalement la hyène. « J'étais à côté de la plaque. Et ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Je suppose qu'en raison de votre expertise en la matière, le chef Bogo va vous confier le dossier sur le Hurleur Sauvage ? » demanda Delgato, qui cherchait déjà à visualiser qui seraient ses futurs interlocuteurs dans le cadre de sa propre enquête, qui ne manqueraient pas de dévier dans ces directions, c'était certain.

« C'est déjà fait. » confirma Summerlaugh. « Si je suis aux commandes de cette affaire, on pourra éviter à la ZDEA de vouloir se l'accaparer. »

On pouvait dire que ça ne jouait pas à la loyale du côté du ZPD, pour le coup. Bogo avait finement placé ses pions, pour une fois. Sans doute avait-il anticipé la prise d'importance plausible de l'émergence de cette nouvelle drogue dans les quartiers malfamés de la ville, et avait eu le bon sens de prendre la menace au sérieux. En rappelant Summerlaugh à son service, il court-circuitait la ZDEA, dont l'inspecteur était un ancien commissaire divisionnaire… Ainsi, il conservait la primeur de toutes les parcelles de l'enquête, sans avoir à jouer des coudes avec les fédéraux. Plutôt malin, quand on y pensait.

De fait, Fangmeyer savait à présent ce à quoi Judy serait affectée à son retour… Elle complèterait l'équipe d'investigation de Summerlaugh dans son enquête sur le Hurleur Sauvage. Elle ne serait certainement pas déçue par une telle affaire, particulièrement dense et épineuse… Et au moins, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils soient amenés à travailler ensemble, finalement, car il ne faisait aucun doute que leurs enquêtes se croiseraient, à un moment ou à un autre, la Compagnie 112 étant impliquée, de près ou de loin, quant à l'apparition du Hurleur Sauvage dans les rues de Zootopie.

« Peu importe. » déclara finalement la hyène en secouant la tête, et en se rapprochant d'eux. « Delgato… » reprit-il, sa cigarette entre les dents, avant de tourner vers le tigre la reproduction du dessin tracé au sol qu'il avait effectué dans son calepin. « Cette symbolique vous parle, peut-être ? »

Le symbole en lui-même était assez complexe, figurant un cercle entrecoupé par plusieurs lignes médianes, qui se joignaient en son centre sous la forme d'une corole aux extrémités anguleuses.

Le tigre secoua la tête, répondant pas la négative. « Désolé, inspecteur… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

« C'est le symbole des apatrides » intervint une nouvelle voix, claire et féminine, qui attira l'attention du trio vers le chemin d'accès principal. Décidemment, c'était la soirée des interventions imprévues, ironisa Fangmeyer, en voyant arriver vers eux Sully Kerrigan. Elle était vêtue de la même manière que lors de leur précédente rencontre du jour, à ceci près qu'elle avait revêtu un veston en skaï noir, bardé de boucles argentées.

« Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes, mademoiselle ? » questionna Summerlaugh d'une voix torve.

« Sully Kerrigan. » répondit sobrement la chauve-souris, avant de tendre sa patte ailée vers lui.

L'inspecteur considéra la main qui lui était tendue pendant une demi seconde, mais n'extirpa pas sa propre patte de sa poche pour autant, se contentant de répondre sur un ton las : « Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de vous promener sur une scène de crime, mademoiselle Kerrigan ? »

« Oh… » grimaça la chauve-souris, avant de retirer sa patte, se moquant ouvertement de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse à son geste de cordialité. Elle farfouilla dans la poche de son veston, afin d'en extraire un document officiel, qu'elle tendit à Summerlaugh. Celui-ci s'en saisit avec dédain, et commença à le parcourir du regard.

« Comme vous le constaterez, inspecteur, je suis officiellement accréditée par l'armée comme représentante légitime du ZPD, pendant toute la durée de ma mission de Conseillère Technique auprès de ses équipes d'intervention. »

« Je sais lire, merci. » répliqua froidement la hyène avant de rendre son papier à Kerrigan d'un mouvement sec.

La chauve-souris lança un regard un peu désarmé à Delgato et Fangmeyer, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était normal de faire face à un tel manque de considération. Si l'expression du tigre demeura fermée, le loup blanc eut au moins le mérite d'hausser les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois… » bredouilla Sully en repliant son accréditation.

« Vous disiez, à propos des apatrides ? » questionna Summerlaugh en se détournant d'elle, afin de reporter son attention sur la scène de crime.

La chauve-souris croisa ses ailes sur sa poitrine, essayant de faire bonne figure en dépit de l'irritation qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, et poussa un soupir avant de développer ses explications. « C'est un symbole employé par les mercenaires dans certains pays du vieux continent… Une sorte de signature, qui leur permet de signifier qu'ils n'appartiennent à aucune patrie, n'obéissent à aucune loi, et ne sont redevables à personne. »

« Des chiens de guerre… » bredouilla Summerlaugh en laissant courir son regard sur les lignes blanches tracées à la chaux.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » tenta Fangmeyer en se frottant distraitement la tête.

La hyène lui lança un regard dubitatif, avant d'hausser les épaules en prenant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il ne lâcha pas le moindre mot, et s'éloigna d'un pas lent pour faire le tour du symbole d'un air méditatif, les abandonnant sur ces paroles sans développer d'avantage sa pensée.

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Fangmeyer lança un coup d'œil à Delgato, qui demeurait stoïque.

« Très sympathique, la légende du ZPD… » ironisa le loup blanc. « Je suis certain que Judy va apprécier. »

« Elle devrait se considérer chanceuse. » contesta Delgato en secouant la tête. « Elle apprendra certainement plus auprès de lui qu'avec quiconque. »

« Je lui laisse volontiers ce plaisir. » répliqua Fangmeyer, tandis que Sully se rapprochait d'eux, l'air préoccupé.

« Cette attaque, c'est un coup de la Compagnie 112. » commenta la chauve-souris d'un air un peu détaché.

A cette information, le sang de Fangmeyer ne fit qu'un tour. Il écarquilla les yeux, saisissant le mouvement de surprise relativement similaire qui animait Delgato.

« Comment ? Vous… Vous en êtes sûre ? » demanda le tigre, qui attendait certainement d'avantage d'explications.

« Cette scénographie macabre évoque le Théâtre de Traque… » développa Sully en pointant la scène de crime de l'aile. « Les masques, l'improbabilité des espèces impliquées… On joue sur leurs identités, sur ce qu'ils sont réellement. Un prédateur porte le masque de la proie, et inversement, une proie joue le rôle du prédateur… On les lance dans une traque scénarisée, où ils s'entretuent pour le plaisir macabre d'un public en manque d'agressivité. »

« Mais quel public, pour le coup ? » intervint Fangmeyer. « Personne ne se réjouit à voir une chose pareille… Pas ici… Plus à notre époque ! »

« Ah oui ? » répliqua insidieusement Kerrigan. « Et eux, alors ? »

D'un mouvement leste du bras, elle désigna la foule des badauds rassemblés autour du périmètre de sécurité, les caméramans et journalistes occupant le devant de la scène, essayant d'obtenir le meilleur angle de vue sur le carnage, tout en pressant les officiers de police de tout un tas de question sur les circonstances des meurtres, et sur les implications possibles.

Fangmeyer saisit d'ailleurs l'altercation entre Bogo et un journaliste de ZNN. Il ne perçut pas clairement la réponse colérique du buffle, mais parvint néanmoins à capter un charmant « … jouer les charognards, pas vrai ? » qui lui sembla pour le coup de circonstance.

« Selon vous, cette mise en scène a pour but de… distraire la ville ? » demanda Delgato d'un air incrédule.

« Ça vous choque, pas vrai ? » rétorqua Sully en tournant vers le tigre un regard sec, où ne se reflétait aucune forme d'émotion. « C'est pourtant vrai… Maintenir focalisée l'attention du peuple sur le danger tacite qui existe au sein de cette société cosmopolite, où prédateurs et proies vivent en supposée harmonie, c'est le meilleur moyen pour la Compagnie 112 de s'assurer que chaque habitant de Zootopie se sente particulièrement en danger. »

« Et pourquoi ce serait particulièrement la Compagnie 112 ? » questionna Fangmeyer, qui essayait de profiter de la situation pour obtenir plus d'informations sur les éléments de l'enquête qui l'intéressaient vraiment. « Ça pourrait très bien être un coup des Gardiens du Troupeau, voire même un règlement de compte entre gangs. »

« Il ne fait aucun doute à mon sens que les Gardiens du Troupeau ne sont qu'une façade destinée à camoufler les véritables activités de la 112. » explicita Sully, qui ne fit alors que confirmer un doute qui subsistait depuis longtemps dans l'esprit de Fangmeyer. « Quant à ce qui me fait penser que c'est bien eux qui ont agi, c'est parce que je connais leur mode opératoire, et que c'est typiquement le genre de stratégie par traumatisme psychologique qu'ils emploient habituellement. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut s'attendre à ce que des horreurs pareilles se reproduisent… » commenta Delgato en laissant courir un regard effrayé sur le carnage qui se dressait à ses pieds.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit Fangmeyer, qui tentait encore de comprendre la logique de telles actions. « A quoi ça va les mener ? »

« A maintenir le climat de peur qu'ils ont déjà instauré… A brouiller les pistes… A désorganiser nos effectifs… » explicita Sully d'une voix aussi froide que posée, exposant la logique tacite (et terrifiante) qui se dessinait derrière les actes meurtriers de la soirée. « A détourner notre attention de leurs véritables objectifs… »

« Et à qui ça profitera ? » demanda finalement Delgato, qui commençait déjà à y voir un peu plus clair.

« Ça, Delgato… J'en ai comme une vague idée. » répondit Fangmeyer en faisant un petit mouvement du menton en direction de la foule, qui venait de s'écarter pour laisser apparaître Carter Spitfar. Presque aussitôt, toutes les caméras s'étaient braquées sur lui, et les journalistes se pressaient à son encontre, multipliant les questions pour obtenir son avis et ses impressions sur la situation.

Le discours qui allait suivre ne manquerait pas de donner raison au loup blanc.

* * *

Nick se réveilla aux aurores, le lendemain matin. Il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et n'était tombé dans un sommeil, heureusement dénué de rêves, qu'une heure plus tôt environ. Il tourna ses yeux épuisés vers le radioréveil qui trônait sur la table de chevet jouxtant la tête de lit. Celui-ci indiquait six heure quarante-huit du matin… Inutile espérer pouvoir se rendormir… De toute manière, il n'avait pas prévu de s'offrir le luxe d'une grasse matinée aujourd'hui. Ils avaient beaucoup de route à faire jusqu'à Bunnyburrow, et il avait programmé l'alarme de son réveil pour sept heures… En somme, il lui restait moins d'un quart d'heure avant que l'appareil ne sonne le glas du sommeil de Judy, qui dormait paisiblement, lovée contre lui, l'une de ses pattes passée autour de son cou.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux, bien qu'ils n'aient pas faits l'amour la veille… L'ambiance de la soirée ne s'y était pas particulièrement prêtée, à vrai dire, mais Judy lui avait expliqué qu'au cours de ses chaleurs, elle préférait dormir nue si elle en avait l'occasion, les textiles ayant tendance à irriter ses nerfs à fleur de peau, surtout la nuit. Pour ne pas contrevenir à sa gêne éventuelle, le renard l'avait imité en ce sens, se demandant jusqu'à la dernière minute si cette manœuvre n'était pas qu'un prétexte visant à dériver sur des activités nocturnes un brin érotiques… Mais Judy était tombée comme une masse, et s'était endormie sans demander son reste, juste après l'avoir embrassé et lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Du coup, avoir sa petite-amie nue, pelotonnée contre lui, n'avait pas non plus contribué à l'aider à trouver le sommeil, son désir incontrôlable fluctuant à divers moments de la nuit, où il avait presque failli la réveiller afin de pouvoir lui faire l'amour, et se décharger un peu de toute cette frustration incontrôlable qui l'envahissait. Mais il s'était retenu de le faire, car à plusieurs niveaux, il aurait jugé cette conduite déplacée… Déjà parce qu'il devait l'admettre : cette frustration n'était pas d'ordre sexuelle, du coup y répondre de cette manière aurait été presque insultant pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec Judy. Ensuite, il n'aurait pas souhaité que la lapine le voit ainsi démuni, à chercher du réconfort dans une démonstration d'affection physique… Ça n'aurait, de surcroît, rien résolu vis-à-vis de ce qui le préoccupait.

Ce n'était pas tant les évènements dramatiques de la soirée, auxquels il s'était finalement presque inconsciemment attendu, qui l'avaient privé de sommeil… Mais plutôt la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Judy, dans la chambre, alors que sa colère s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur son esprit raisonné. La lapine lui avait donné une magistrale leçon, et lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le lent déclin qui l'avait gagné depuis qu'ils avaient subi l'attaque du Berger. Il devait bien l'admettre, avant cette intervention de la part de celui qu'il considérait sans vergogne comme son pire ennemi à ce jour, il avait commencé à croire à nouveau en une chose qu'il pensait avoir perdue depuis longtemps… Son envie de contribuer à un monde meilleur, d'être une part intègre et active d'une existence plus juste pour tous, y compris lui-même. Un espoir éphémère auquel il avait aspiré pendant sa jeunesse, et que les déviances de la vie avaient cordialement piétiné, et fini par étouffer. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à faire la rencontre de Judy, qui avait finalement trouvé le moyen de faire renaître cette petite lueur d'espoir au fond de son âme… Elle n'avait jamais été concrètement éteinte, seulement en sommeil. Mais depuis quelques jours, il l'avait à nouveau oublié, alors même qu'il pensait vivre un bonheur insoupçonné auprès de la femelle que son cœur avait choisi… Et pourtant, une part fugace de lui-même avait recommencé à instiller ce doute insidieux au fond de son être… Et il avait finalement explosé, la veille, révélant ses craintes, ses doutes, son envie de tout laisser tomber.

Judy avait-elle prit cela contre elle-même, voire contre leur couple ? Nick n'en était pas certain… Il demeurait que c'était par le biais de ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre qu'elle lui avait offert une nouvelle porte de sortie. Une nouvelle patte tendue pour le tirer dans la bonne direction. Encore une fois. A croire qu'elle serait toujours là pour le redresser, si jamais il faisait un faux pas… Et s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il se demandait s'il le méritait réellement. Pour lui, tout semblait évident… Il s'était comporté envers Judy de la manière qu'il estimait la meilleure, considérant la lapine comme ce qu'elle était à ses yeux : la femelle de sa vie. Mais pour autant, sa conduite n'avait pas forcément été dans ce sens, et ses actes n'entraient pas en adéquation avec son ressenti. Il avait été dur, et injuste… Egocentrique et égoïste, encore une fois. Dans sa détresse, induite par son état particulier, il avait négligé la force qu'elle déployait pour essayer de lui garder la tête hors de l'eau. La souffrance muette et contenue de sa propre crainte, qu'elle avait refoulée au loin afin de se consacrer uniquement à son bien-être. Mais lui n'avait été en mesure que de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans les stigmates de son mal… Cela tenait au fait qu'il ressassait énormément sur son passé, ces derniers-temps, et qu'il ne pouvait se soustraire à l'idée que Judy subissait toutes ces épreuves, parce que les évènements les plus honteux et violents de son vécu venaient finalement toquer à la porte de son présent, désireux de lui faire payer la facture (avec dettes, intérêts, pertes et fracas) de ses fautes passées…

Et la désagrégation progressive de Zootopie se dressait en toile de fond de cette crise personnelle, presque comme si la cité dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu se faisait le reflet de sa propre déchéance. C'était moralement insupportable… Mais en dépit de tout, Judy décidait de faire face, en se raccrochant à ce qui était essentiel à ses yeux. Et elle voulait qu'il en aille de même pour lui, qu'il fournisse ces efforts, si simples en apparence… Seulement ménager la volonté d'y croire, et de se battre pour ce qui était juste. Que ce soit pour eux, pour leur couple, ou pour tout le reste, cela se résumait seulement à ça. Faire face et croire en ses forces, à l'énergie qu'ils pouvaient puiser l'un dans l'autre. L'espoir.

Il laissa glisser son regard vers la lapine endormie, dont le souffle apaisé glissait au creux de son cou, soulevant son pelage… Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une seule personne pouvait tout changer. Il n'y avait jamais cru, avant de rencontrer Judy… Il se demanda une nouvelle fois sous quel prétexte il pouvait jouir d'une telle chance, après toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises. Mais la lapine n'aurait pas aimé qu'il raisonne ainsi… Aussi se contenta-t-il de la regarder, ne se focalisant que sur les impressions positives qui le gagnaient à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Il l'aimait tellement… Il aurait seulement voulu le lui montrer aussi aisément qu'elle était capable de le faire à son égard. A croire que pour elle, c'était une seconde nature, une évidence… Cela coulait de source. Mais au final, il devrait se contenter de la certitude que la lapine se sentait bien à ses côtés… Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour déployer toute cette énergie en vue de préserver ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Au-delà de ça, il comprenait sans mal que la lapine ait été exténuée. La veille avait été une journée éreintante, riche en évènements bouleversants… Beaucoup de choses à assimiler, à accepter, trop d'émotions contradictoires, des moments de bonheur intense, et les crises les plus violentes qu'on pouvait imaginer… Une sorte d'ascenseur émotionnel erratique, auquel lui-même avait bien eu du mal à faire face. Le point d'orgue ayant bien sûr été l'attaque atroce sur ces deux pauvres mammifères, à Zootopie, et le discours honteusement intéressé de Carter Spitfar, le lama qui se proclamait défenseur d'un peuple qu'il était trop heureux de voir souffrir, car cela lui assurait de meilleures chances électorales.

Suite à leur conversation animée dans la chambre, qui avaient eu un effet répercutant des plus intenses sur Nick - et à ce seul souvenir, il renouvela pour lui-même la promesse qu'il avait faite à Judy -, l'ambiance n'était plus vraiment à la fête. Finalement, les deux mammifères étaient redescendus auprès de la famille du renard, mais plus personne n'avait grand appétit, à présent… Aussi, seule bonne nouvelle au milieu de ce marasme chaotique, ils furent quitte de devoir ingérer les terrifiantes lasagnes végétariennes de Dizzie (à charge de revanche, cela dit). Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter des évènements, James se montrant particulièrement affecté par ce qu'il était capable d'en comprendre (et Judy fut surprise, et un peu inquiète, de constater qu'il en saisissait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait fallu), Natasha parvenant finalement, à grand mal, à les pousser à changer de sujet, et à s'ouvrir à des conversations plus heureuses, quoiqu'un peu artificielles… Finalement, Dizzie et James rentrèrent chez eux relativement tôt, trop affectés sans doute par la tournure des évènements, et Judy n'avait pas tardé elle-même à exprimer son envie de dormir… Sans doute préférait-elle prendre un peu de distance par rapport à tout ça, le réconfort du sommeil pouvant aider, dans ce genre de situations.

En somme, ce séjour à Atlantea se soldait sur une note relativement amère… Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais été question que cette courte visite soit des plus plaisantes, étant donné ce qui l'avait initialement motivée. Mais même au milieu de toutes ces sombres angoisses, il apparaissait des éclats lumineux qui marqueraient les souvenirs de Nick d'une note plus positive.

En l'espace de deux jours, il avait le sentiment d'avoir étrangement gagné en maturité.

Il était six heures cinquante-neuf, à présent. Nick se redressa doucement dans le but de couper l'alarme de son réveil… Quitte à réveiller Judy, autant que ce soit délicatement plutôt qu'au son strident d'un appareil électronique qu'on rêvait uniquement de pulvériser de bon matin. Il pressa le bouton « alarme – OFF » du radioréveil, et son regard glissa sur l'objet qui se trouvait juste à côté, négligemment déposé sur la table de chevet. Le coffre à souvenirs que Judy avait déniché la veille, contre toute attente, faisant preuve une nouvelle fois de cette étrange intuition qui lui était propre.

Nick le prit entre ses pattes, et ne put réprimer le léger sourire nostalgique qui le gagna. Il sentit Judy s'agiter en marmonnant à ses côtés… Bien entendu, en se défaisant de son étreinte, il l'avait certainement réveillée.

Elle redressa légèrement son visage empêtré de sommeil, et sans ouvrir les yeux, vint le glisser sous le bras de son renard, afin de pouvoir accéder à son torse et se serrer contre lui. Elle bâilla doucement, et frotta sa joue contre lui, déposant une fine couche de marquage odorant sur son pelage, un rituel matinal auquel Nick s'était (à grand plaisir) acclimaté.

« Bonjour mon cœur… » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, en entrouvrant les yeux.

« Bonjour… » répondit sobrement Nick, avant de faire glisser son museau vers le sommet de son crâne, et de doucement frotter son menton entre ses deux oreilles, afin de la marquer à son tour. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que les renards faisaient d'instinct… Mais il savait très bien que ce geste rassurait Judy, au-delà de simplement lui faire plaisir. Et s'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il aimait beaucoup ça, lui aussi.

Judy releva son visage, afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le premier baiser de la journée venait toujours relativement tôt… Et c'était toujours elle qui venait le chercher. Très tactile en général, la lapine témoignait un besoin en tendresse maximal au réveil. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Nick, soit dit en passant.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Judy recula légèrement, et l'arrière de son crâne vint heurter le coffret que Nick tenait toujours entre ses pattes. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, avant de porter son attention dessus.

« Oups… Je ne m'attendais pas à une commotion cérébrale de bon matin… » ricana la lapine.

« Quel dommage, moi qui pensais justement te réveiller à grands coups de coffret sur la tête… »

« Très drôle, Nick… » ironisa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard dubitatif. « Alors, tu as de nouveaux souvenirs à glisser dans ton coffret, avant notre départ ? Je te conseille de lui trouver une meilleure planque, cette fois-ci. »

« Si tu te fais un défi de systématiquement le retrouver, j'aurais beau le cacher à l'autre bout de la terre, au fin fond d'une caverne océanique, je suis certain que tu parviendrais tout de même à mettre la patte dessus… »

« Un tel respect pour mes capacités d'enquêtrice me flatte beaucoup, monsieur Wilde. »

« Qui a parlé de respect ? » demanda Nick d'une voix cynique. « Je ne faisais que le constat de ton irritante obstination. C'est pas vraiment respectueux de farfouiller dans les affaires que les autres cherchent justement à dissimuler, pas vrai ? »

« Heu… »

Judy sembla légèrement hésitante pour le coup, ne sachant pas trop si le reproche tenait tant que ça de l'humour, ou s'il exprimait une certaine forme d'irritation à l'idée qu'elle ait cherché à fouiller dans ce qu'il considérait appartenir à son passé. Aussi, chercha-t-elle à s'en défendre d'une voix légèrement affectée : « C'est toi qui m'a mis au défi de le retrouver… Et je ne l'ai pas ouvert, alors on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai fouillé, pas vrai ? »

« Carotte, t'es pas du matin… » déclara Nick en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu as vraiment cru que je te reprochais quoique ce soit ? »

Son silence gêné fut une réponse suffisamment éloquente. Aussi, Nick poussa-t-il un léger soupir, avant de reprendre.

« Bon, très bien… Alors pour que tu le comprennes une bonne fois pour toute… »

Nick se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir s'adosser à la tête de lit, Judy suivant instinctivement son mouvement pour se maintenir entre ses bras. Le renard put ainsi déposer le coffre sur ses jambes, et il en fit pivoter le couvercle sans ménagement, afin de révéler son contenu à la lapine, qui écarquilla les yeux, surprise de voir Nick s'ouvrir ainsi, sans prévenir.

« Nick, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

« Je t'en prie, Carotte. » la coupa le renard en haussant les épaules. « C'est juste un coffret de souvenirs, il détient pas le secret des origines de l'univers. »

Passée la surprise initiale, la curiosité l'emporta finalement sur tout le reste. Néanmoins, Judy resta maîtresse d'elle-même, se contentant de tourner un visage souriant vers Nick, où le renard ne manqua pas de remarquer une certaine forme d'excitation trépidante, qui se notifiait surtout par les mouvements sporadiques qui animaient le petit museau de la lapine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

« Ma collection de revues coquines. » répondit le renard avec un sérieux désarmant…

Si convainquant d'ailleurs, qu'il parvint à en convaincre Judy l'espace d'une demi-seconde, une lueur de déception se lisant au fond de son regard, tandis qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche, révélant ses incisives. Alors elle remarqua l'éclat rieur qui pétillait au fond du regard de Nick, et poussa un soupir dépité.

« D'accord, Nick… Tu m'as eu. »

« Je vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, allez. » répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, satisfait d'avoir pu la piéger, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. « Je vois bien que tu trépignes d'impatience. »

Pas encore tout à fait, mais s'il continuait à la faire languir ainsi, elle allait finir par donner quelques coups de pattes, c'était certain. Il arrêta donc de la faire mariner, et inclina la boîte dans leur direction, afin qu'ils puissent en apprécier le contenu.

« Vas-y, farfouille. » lâcha Nick d'une voix joviale. « Je sais que tu en meures d'envie. »

Les premiers éléments contenus par la boîte ne présentaient aucune spécificité particulière… Un sachet contenant quelques pièces anciennes, qui n'avaient aucune valeur particulière, précisa le renard, qui avait tout de même pris la peine de les faire expertiser (on ne savait jamais, après tout) ; des coupons de réduction pour des consoles de jeu qu'il n'avait finalement jamais reçues (ni pris la peine d'acheter plus tard, lorsqu'il en avait eu les moyens, son temps étant alors monopolisé par des activités nettement moins ludiques, mais beaucoup plus rentables) ; quelques petits soldats, qu'il s'était amusé à peindre, et qu'il avait conservé uniquement parce qu'il avait trouvé, à un âge éloigné, qu'ils étaient vraiment réussis ; des photos des membres de sa famille, qu'il avait prise lui-même avec un vieux polaroïd, et que le temps avait blanchi au point de les rendre presque illisibles ; un numéro spécial de Capitaine Black-Coat, un super-héros que Nick avait en horreur… Mais le vendeur du magasin de journaux l'avait assuré qu'un jour ce numéro particulier prendrait de la valeur… Ce qui bien entendu était faux. Cependant Nick l'avait conservé pour se rappeler qu'il avait lui-même été arnaqué un jour. Ça apprenait l'humilité, ce genre d'expériences…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda une Judy rieuse en extirpant de la boîte une vieille cartouche de jeu Game-Kit, dont la jaquette avait été arrachée, ce qui rendait son identification impossible.

Nick fut animé d'un frisson d'horreur à la seule vue de la cartouche, et brandit dramatiquement ses deux pattes devant son visage, comme pour se protéger de l'attaque d'une quelconque créature venimeuse.

« Aaaargh ! Non, pas le jeu maudit ! Carotte, remets cette horreur à sa place ! »

« Le jeu maudit ? » questionna la lapine, aussi intriguée qu'amusée par cette dramaturgie improvisée.

« C'est Hard'N'Heavy ! » déclara Nick d'une voix suppliante. « J'ai fait des pieds et des pattes pour avoir cette saleté, quand j'avais huit ans je crois… J'ai tout fait pour l'obtenir. Juste parce que la publicité à la télé était géniale… Tu t'en souviens pas j'imagine ? »

« Je crois que nos cinq ans d'écart se font ressentir, sur ce coup-là. » déclara Judy d'une voix rieuse, avant de secouer la tête. « Jamais entendu parler de ce truc. »

« Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as ! » rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard envieux. « J'ai sacrifié mon corps et mon âme pour pouvoir m'acheter ce truc. J'ai ramassé les feuilles mortes, déblayé la neige, emballé les courses au supermarché, passé des heures dans les ruelles en quête de petite monnaie que les passants auraient pu laisser tomber par terre… Je me suis même fait passer pour un orphelin abandonné, histoire de faire la manche… J'ai pris la raclée de ma vie quand mes parents ont dû venir me récupérer au poste de police, d'ailleurs… En plus j'avais déchiré mes vêtements et je m'étais roulé dans la boue, pour me donner un air plus misérable. »

« Huit ans, et déjà un vrai petit arnaqueur, il faut croire. » ironisa la lapine.

« Mais au bout du compte, après des mois d'effort et de travail, j'ai finalement réussi à économiser de quoi me l'acheter ! »

« Et donc ? » demanda Judy, les oreilles se dressant sur sa tête, signe manifeste que sa curiosité était à son comble.

« Et donc c'est une merde ! » s'exclama Nick en poussant un léger rire, avant de laisser glisser son regard sur la petite cartouche grise. « Et une merde impossible à finir, en plus. Tu t'en doutes, vu les efforts que j'avais ménagé pour l'acquérir, je n'allais pas le lâcher avant de l'avoir fini sous le seul prétexte que c'était le plus gros étron vidéoludique à avoir jamais été conçu ! »

« C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition, monsieur Wilde. » rétorqua Judy d'un ton cynique, ce qui lui valut un regard légèrement réprobateur de la part de Nick, qui semblait étrangement prendre cette histoire beaucoup plus au sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Visiblement, il l'avait vraiment mauvaise contre ce Hard'N'Heavy.

« Carotte… Quand je te dis qu'il est impossible à finir, c'est qu'il est IMPOSSIBLE à finir. Ce n'est pas une question de doigté ou d'entraînement, pour le coup. Ce jeu a été reconnu, bien des années plus tard, comme étant inachevable. Dixit ses créateurs. »

« Quel intérêt de créer un jeu qu'on ne peut pas terminer ? » demanda Judy d'un air dubitatif.

« Faudra leur demander, à l'occasion. » rétorqua Nick d'une voix pleine de frustration. « Sans doute parce qu'ils détestaient les enfants, et qu'ils trouvaient que c'était un moyen amusant de les faire souffrir… En plus de leur extorquer leur argent, bien entendu. »

« Dure cruauté du grand marketing. » rétorqua la lapine d'une voix chantante, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Attends, c'est pas le pire… J'ai fracassé ma Game-Kit, sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration. Au bout de plusieurs semaines de tentatives, jours après jours, heures après heures… Un soir j'ai littéralement pété un câble, et j'ai envoyé la console contre le mur. Elle n'y a pas survécu. »

« Oh Nick… Mon pauvre amour… » répondit Judy en plaquant ses oreilles dans son dos et en affichant une mine d'une tristesse outrancière particulièrement forcée. Elle se redressa et prit le visage du renard entre ses pattes. « C'est sans doute le souvenir d'enfance le plus triste que j'aie jamais entendu. Comment as-tu fait pour t'en remettre ? »

« C'est ça, fiche-toi de mes malheurs infantiles. » rétorqua le renard, l'air un peu renfrogné.

Judy poussa un petit rire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Nick, et de glisser son museau contre le sien, se perdant dans la délectation d'un baiser de réconfort des plus insistants. Le renard ne bouda pas son plaisir, d'ailleurs… Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement des plus délicats, Judy se laissa à nouveau glisser contre son torse, où elle se frotta avec douceur et contentement.

« Et alors, pourquoi le garder dans ta boîte à souvenirs ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à la cartouche usée jusqu'à la corde. « Tu aurais dû brûler ce démon pour exorciser ton âme… Un truc dans le genre, non ? »

« Je te trouve d'humeur très taquine, ce matin… » commenta Nick en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Attends un peu… Tu n'as encore rien vu… » répondit Judy en lui lançant un regard des plus équivoques, tout en se mordant langoureusement la lèvre…

 _Oh-Oh_. Nick se redressa légèrement, incapable de résister à une telle provocation… Pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, en tout cas. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'ignorer le plus possible la légère odeur sucrée que dégageait à présent Judy. Visiblement, elle se stimulait elle-même par la seule évocation de ses envies particulières. Qu'elle l'ait fait pour plaisanter ou pas n'y changeait rien… Pour une lapine en chaleur, il n'en fallait certainement guère plus, se figura le renard.

« Si je l'ai gardé… » commença Nick, s'imaginant qu'il parviendrait à ignorer plus efficacement les stimulis olfactifs dégagés par Judy s'il focalisait son attention sur un autre sujet (peine perdue). « C'était pour ne jamais oublier ce à quoi l'enfer pouvait ressembler. Prisonnière de la boîte à souvenirs, l'ignoble cartouche ne pourrait plus influencer ma vie de son aura néfaste… »

« Oh… » commenta Judy, qui avait commencé à doucement caresser le pelage du torse de son renard d'une patte habile et appliquée. « Et ça a été efficace ? »

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, oui. » acquiesça Nick, de plus en plus tendu en raison du traitement doucereux que lui faisait subir la lapine, tension qui ne tarda pas à se manifester d'une façon très claire, par ailleurs… Difficile de le dissimuler, lorsqu'on était complètement nu.

Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer cette réaction de désir naturelle, ce qui fit naître un petit sourire flatté sur son visage… Visiblement, elle n'avait pas à ménager énormément d'efforts pour stimuler son petit-ami. Mine de rien, ce petit jeu se retournait contre elle, à présent, car ses hormones la mettaient au supplice… La chaleur de son corps était en hausse constante, et une démangeaison caractéristique s'éveillait peu à peu dans son bas-ventre. Elle poussa un profond soupir, essayant de contenir ses émotions, tout en sachant que c'était une lutte des plus vaines…

Il lui suffit d'ailleurs de redresser la tête pour constater que Nick était plongé dans la dégustation olfactive de la fragrance érotique qu'elle dégageait à présent ouvertement. Le museau plaqué contre ses oreilles, il aspirait doucement, l'expression extatique. Son souffle brûlant contre cette partie si sensible de son anatomie ne fit qu'accroître le désir qui la gagnait… Et elle ne put contrôler le petit jappement de plaisir qui lui échappa.

Ce son fut comme un électrochoc pour le renard, qui écarquilla les yeux, à nouveau conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire… Mais pour Judy, cela avait été la stimulation de trop… Dans son état actuel, il lui en fallait très peu pour céder à ses pulsions. D'un mouvement aussi vif qu'imprévisible, elle grimpa par-dessus lui, faisant glisser sa poitrine contre son torse, déposant un maximum de phéromones de marquage contre son pelage, le proclamant sien au-delà de toute raison. Du museau, elle pratiqua la même gestuelle dans le cou et sur les joues de son renard, avec une application toujours plus intense. Nick était littéralement tétanisé sous l'effet des décharges sensorielles qu'un tel traitement faisait naître en lui. Entre les odeurs, les caresses, et son désir implacable, qu'il avait tenté de contenir toute la nuit, c'était peut-être trop lui demander que de se montrer sage et patient…

« Ju… Judy… » marmonna-t-il, l'air éperdu. « J'ai… J'ai eu envie de toi… Toute la nuit… »

La lapine se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Non pas que l'honnêteté de Nick à ce sujet ne la choque, loin de là. Au contraire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que de simples mots aient un tel effet stimulant sur elle. C'était presque comme s'ils ruisselaient le long de ses oreilles, et imprégnaient son corps d'un désir nouveau… Différent… Provoqué… Elle ne savait même pas comment qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, mais c'était grisant. Cela ne découlait pas de ses seuls instincts, ou de ses besoins hormonaux ou corporels… C'était une envie consciente et réfléchie. Et elle n'en était pas moins forte, bien au contraire.

Aussi, lorsque Nick poursuivit ses explications haletantes et incontrôlées, elle crut défaillir.

« Je peux plus… Attendre… » bredouilla-t-il d'un ton éperdu…

Judy eut à peine le temps de ressentir son mouvement, que tout était déjà en marche. Les pattes de Nick se plaquèrent des deux côtés de son bassin, et d'un puissant mouvement des hanches, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait, trouvant immédiatement le chemin de son corps.

La lapine écarquilla les yeux et étouffa un cri de plaisir intense, qu'elle n'avait pas senti arriver avant qu'il ne soit au bord de ses lèvres. Elle enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou de Nick, et se produisit alors une chose à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu s'attendre… Sous l'effet du plaisir extatique incontrôlable qui l'avait gagné au moment de cette union brutale, Judy mordit. Et elle mordit fort.

Nick entrouvrit la bouche, se figeant dans son mouvement, le petit point de pression au niveau de son cou irradiant d'une douleur brûlante… Qui lui fit un effet incroyable. Alors que Judy, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, s'écartait d'un air confus, prête à s'excuser, le renard l'agrippa avec force et sauvagerie, poussant un grognement animal qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

Il referma délicatement sa mâchoire autour du cou de Judy, la mordant à son tour, mais avec une fermeté contenue… Néanmoins, la lapine put ressentir toute la puissance de la mâchoire de Nick, qui répondait à ses avances avec une intensité palpable… Au contact de ses crocs qui frôlaient sa chair, sous l'effet du souffle brûlant s'échappant de sa gorge et de ses naseaux, et en sentant la langue humide de son renard pourlécher son pelage entre deux mordillements mesurés, la lapine crut défaillir. Elle fut alors gagnée par un orgasme incontrôlable, et poussa un cri de plaisir non contenu, d'une force inattendue… Impossible qu'elle n'ait pas été entendue dans le reste de la maison… Et à l'idée que Natasha puisse avoir conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, elle se sentit envahie par un immense sentiment de honte.

Mais les attentions de Nick effacèrent bien vite cette culpabilité latente, alors que sa langue remontait jusqu'à son menton, et se frayait un chemin féroce à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Judy se perdit alors dans un échange passionnel de baisers enfiévrés, qui relégua bien loin toute autre forme de considération.

Elle se sentait littéralement bouillir… Et elle perçut alors très distinctement, au travers de cette démonstration physique d'amour et de confiance, que Nick s'ouvrait totalement à elle, dans cet instant de fébrilité particulière… Il n'y avait plus aucun souci, plus aucune angoisse, seulement une confiance totale, un besoin ouvertement affiché, sans honte d'être jugé, sans crainte des conséquences. Il démontrait par ses actes que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, la veille, faisait sens en lui… L'aspect vibrant de ses baisers, son absence totale de retenue, le fait qu'il se confonde totalement au cœur de l'acte, qu'il cherche à être avec elle, pour elle, par elle… Il n'y avait pas de démonstration d'amour plus pure et plus sincère.

« Je t'aime, Nick… » parvint-elle finalement à susurrer en s'écartant de ses lèvres, ses pattes glissées dans le creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime, Judy… » répondit sobrement le renard, un simple sourire de bonheur illuminant son visage.

La lapine le repoussa délicatement vers l'arrière, afin de le convaincre de s'allonger, et de la laisser mener la suite des opérations… Elle avait envie de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Ce matin, il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle secoua la tête en se figurant que cette vérité ne se limitait pas à ce seul matin.

* * *

Judy retomba fébrilement contre Nick, le souffle court, le corps encore secoué de soubresauts sporadiques, les derniers effluves qu'elle dégageait, d'une improbable intensité, s'atténuant lentement autour d'elle, tandis que devant ses yeux papillonnait une sorte d'étrange brume électrique. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement, son oreille plaquée contre le torse de son amant, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme frénétique de ses pulsations cardiaques, encore terriblement emballées. La lapine s'y frotta avec délice, tout en repositionnant son bas ventre, de manière à ne pas trop ressentir la gêne du nœud qui s'était une nouvelle fois scellé entre eux. Il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour s'acclimater à cette spécificité canine, et tant qu'elle veillait à opter pour une posture raisonnable après l'amour, elle ne ressentait ni gêne, ni douleur particulière… Au contraire, elle était souvent gagnée par un étrange sentiment de plénitude et de complétion, découlant de sa satisfaction à ne concrètement faire plus qu'une avec le renard dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Cette symbolique demeurait à ses yeux la chose la plus merveilleuse à se produire au cours de leurs ébats… Non pas que le reste soit moins agréable, bien au contraire. Le sourire extatique qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres en était certainement la preuve la plus irréfutable.

« Hmm… Nick, c'était tellement… Tellement… »

Judy resserra soudain les lèvres, un peu honteuse. Entre faire les choses et en parler, il y avait encore un monde… Elle se trouva ridicule de ressentir une quelconque gêne à aborder directement le sujet, étant donné sa posture actuelle, et le degré d'intimité qui caractérisait sa relation avec Nick… Mais la logique tenait parfois à peu de choses. Sans doute qu'avec le temps, cette incongruité particulière finirait par s'estomper, voire disparaître.

Le renard ne s'en offusqua pas, et poussa un petit rire, entrecoupé par le souffle éreinté qui s'échappait de ses naseaux, et ce bien malgré lui… Leurs étreintes passionnées avaient été aussi intenses qu'attendues, le concernant. Aussi, s'y était-il adonné avec délice… A présent, il devait redescendre de son petit nuage, et calmer un minimum les battements de son cœur, auquel cas il allait finir par tomber dans les pommes. D'un mouvement leste, il tira le drap du lit et les recouvra tous les deux, avant d'enlacer Judy entre ses bras, et de délicatement lui caresser le bas du dos, ainsi que les oreilles, qu'elle avait instinctivement plaqué vers l'arrière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, et maugréa en constatant qu'il indiquait déjà sept heures quarante… D'ici à ce que le nœud se désolidarise entre eux, ils auraient perdu un temps fou sur les estimations qu'il avait faite pour pouvoir rejoindre Bunnyburrow avant la fin d'après-midi. Il souhaitait que Judy puisse bénéficier d'un maximum de temps auprès de sa famille… Mais il n'allait pas non plus se plaindre des raisons d'un tel retard, après tout.

Tout en continuant à se frotter doucement contre son torse, Judy redressa légèrement la tête, les yeux entrouverts… Et se trouva face à une petite tâche d'un rouge particulièrement intense, qui mouchetait l'éclat blanc quasi-immaculé caractérisant le pelage qui poussait au niveau du cou de Nick. Elle se redressa, surprise, avant d'émettre un petit cri de stupeur, en raison de la douleur qui lui vrilla le bassin… Elle avait une nouvelle fois oublié la présence du nœud, et avait bougé un peu trop violemment.

Nick lui-même grimaça, mais la sensation se tassa rapidement, tandis que la lapine se repositionnait sous un autre angle, prenant appui sur ses bras afin de pouvoir focaliser son attention sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Oh… Oh bon sang ! Nick… Tu… Tu saignes ! » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix confuse et horrifiée.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles, Carotte ? » s'enquit le renard, qui ne ressentait aucune forme de douleur, et craignit l'espace d'un instant que le saignement dont il était question puisse provenir des zones les plus intimes de son anatomie.

« Au cou… Là où je t'ai… Mordu… J'ai… J'ai dû mordre sacrément fort… » expliqua-t-elle sur un ton dépité et incrédule, son expression se mortifiant d'avantage à chaque mot.

Nick poussa un petit ricanement détaché avant de glisser sa patte contre la joue de Judy, soulevant ses lèvres d'un pouce habile afin de révéler ses puissantes incisives de lagomorphe.

« C'est qu'il y a de la force dans ces p'tites dents. » ironisa le renard.

Mais Judy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rire. Elle écarta le visage et secoua la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi voir ! » exigea-t-elle sur un ton coléreux, sentiment qui était surtout tourné vers elle-même, à ce moment-là. « Je ne suis vraiment qu'une pauvre idiote. » commenta-t-elle en explorant la zone de pelage ensanglantée d'un air soucieux, écartant les poils jusqu'à révéler la zone traumatisée.

« Outch… » bredouilla-t-elle en focalisant son attention sur la petite plaie que ses dents avaient pratiqué. Elle n'était pas bien profonde, mais la morsure avait été assez puissante pour joliment tuméfier les chairs, et faire exsuder un petit flot de sang qui n'avait pas tardé à colorer tout le pelage environnant. Plus de peur que de mal, en somme, mais cela n'enlevait rien au sentiment de culpabilité honteux qui avait gagné la lapine, et ne voulait plus la quitter.

« Oui, « outch », comme tu dis Carotte ! » répliqua le renard en secouant la tête afin de l'obliger à lâcher prise. « C'est plus en triturant par-dessus de cette façon que tu me fais mal. »

La lapine s'écarta immédiatement, presque comme si son contact pouvait aggraver la blessure, et se redressa du mieux possible pour pouvoir regarder Nick dans les yeux… Ses tendances émotives, encore d'avantage renforcées par ses chaleurs, devaient à nouveau faire des leurs, parce que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes incontrôlables.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Nick… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… »

« Tu avais envie de te refaire une petite séance de _l'Attaque des carottes mutocannibales_ , c'est ça ? » ironisa le renard en relevant un sourcil. Il espérait lui faire comprendre par le biais de l'humour qu'elle n'avait pas à se formaliser de cet incident sans gravité.

« Arrête ! » contesta-t-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. « C'est pas drôle ! »

« Et si je te dis que je ne regrette absolument rien, pour ma part ? » questionna le renard sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Qu… ? Nick, je t'ai blessé ! Involontairement, d'accord… Mais ce n'est pas excusable, je… »

« Tatata ! » la coupa le renard en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête. « C'était absolument délicieux, Carotte. En toute honnêteté, j'ai vraiment aimé ça… »

« V… Vraiment ? » répliqua Judy en affichant une mine réellement surprise.

« Quoi ? Ça te surprend ? » rétorqua le renard en affichant un sourire savoureux. « A ce que j'en sais, tu apprécies particulièrement que je te fasse subir le même traitement, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ce que j'aime être mordu, moi aussi ? »

« Une proie qui mord un prédateur, c'est… »

« C'est pas plus choquant que l'inverse, Carotte… » l'interrompit Nick sur un ton plus raisonnable, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté et de reprendre d'une voix rieuse : « Et on ne se mord pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ben pour le coup, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai simulé la chose… » bredouilla-t-elle d'un air piteux.

« C'est ton petit côté spontané qui s'exprimait, voilà tout. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce côté si… _mordant_ , pour sûr. » répliqua le renard d'un ton féroce, tout en affichant un sourire bardé de crocs, qui n'amusa Judy qu'à moitié… L'allusion était certes assez fine, mais plutôt déplacée à ses yeux en de telles circonstances. « La prochaine fois, tâche juste de faire en sorte que mon hémoglobine reste à l'intérieur de mon corps… Il paraît que c'est plutôt utile, la plupart du temps… Genre pour rester en vie. »

« Ha-Ha ! Ça me soulage énormément, c'est sûr. » rétorqua Judy en levant au ciel ses yeux encore dangereusement humides. Finalement, elle se renfrogna en se détournant sur le côté, tout en croisant les bras sur sa petite poitrine… Gestuelle rendue plutôt ardue par la contrition de la position qu'elle devait maintenir. « Pour la peine, tiens-toi dit qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Voilà. »

« C'est bien dommage. » confessa le renard, une note de déception au fond de la voix. « Je trouvais ça formidable de découvrir la façon dont mordent les lapins, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue purement scientifique. »

« Oh, et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas prétendre accomplir des études zoologiques à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, peut-être ? »

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'en apprends systématiquement un peu plus sur toi, à chaque fois… » répondit le renard sur un ton plus mesuré, où était perceptible une note de sincérité particulièrement touchante, car elle transpirait d'affection.

La réflexion fit rougir Judy, qui ne put réprimer la naissance d'un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Elle poussa un soupir, avant de relever à nouveau la tête vers lui, s'extirpant bien malgré elle de son attitude boudeuse. Elle hésita un petit instant à proférer les paroles qui allaient suivre, mais s'autorisa finalement à le faire, en un souffle : « Les lapins ne mordent pas comme ça, normalement… Enfin, pas dans ces circonstances… »

« Ah oui ? » s'enquit Nick, qui se montrait tout à coup désireux d'en savoir beaucoup plus à ce sujet. « Je voudrais bien voir ça… »

« Non, tu ne voudrais pas. » le corrigea Judy en détournant les yeux, comprenant sans mal ce que le renard sous-entendait.

« Je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir ce que je veux ou pas, Carotte. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton insistant, soutenant sa doléance par un sourire carnassier, auquel il savait qu'elle ne saurait pas résister très longtemps. Et comme elle détournait les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard obligeant, il poussa un petit ricanement, avant de gratifier la base de ses oreilles d'un petit coup de langue. A ce seul contact, Judy fut parcouru d'un léger frisson… Ce qui bien entendu ne fit qu'encourager Nick à poursuivre la manœuvre, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps à un tel traitement. Ainsi, il insista avec beaucoup de délicatesse, gratifiant les oreilles et le sommet du crâne de sa lapine, de précis et tendres va-et-vient du bout de la langue. Comme elle se raidissait pour tenter de contenir la fièvre qui envahissait son corps à ce contact, qu'elle obligeait ses paupières à rester closes afin de dissimuler l'éclat vitreux de plaisir qui animait actuellement ses pupilles, et qu'elle maintenait ses dents serrées pour étouffer les petits gémissements de plaisir qui la gagnaient (ce qui fit naître des borborygmes aigües encore plus adorables au fond de sa gorge), Nick marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, jaugeant son témoignage de résistance d'un air sincèrement admiratif.

« Bon, très bien… Mais tu ne pourras pas nier l'avoir cherché, Carotte… »

« De quoi tu parl… ? »

Judy n'eut pas même le temps d'achever sa phrase que Nick saisissait ses deux oreilles à la fois entre ses mâchoires, et se mit à tendrement les mordiller, appliquant une pression délicieusement contenues sur les parties les plus sensibles et les plus tendres. Se faisant, il glissa ses pattes dans le creux de son dos, et les crispa intentionnellement, afin de rendre le contact de ses griffes un peu plus palpables. Alors, il gratta avec douceur et sensualité, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'entre ses omoplates, avant de glisser vers ses épaules pour achever son mouvement dans le creux de son cou, qu'il palpa avec un peu plus d'intensité.

Qualifier avec des mots l'effet que ces tendres attentions, assez similaires à un massage des plus appliqués, eurent sur Judy tiendrait de l'exploit… Toutes ses résistances s'effondrèrent les unes après les autres, laissant librement s'exprimer tout le plaisir et le contentement qui la gagnaient, l'envahissaient et la submergeaient, alors que Nick se montrait toujours plus précis, insistant et attentionné dans ses manœuvres délicates. La chaleur qu'elle avait tenté de contenir se libéra d'elle-même, émergeant de son corps en une vague déferlante de phéromones, impossible à contrôler. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées figées en leur centre, tandis qu'un éclat tremblant semblait les faire doucement vibrer. Enfin, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et entre ses dents à demi-resserrées ne tardèrent pas à se faufiler des gémissements langoureux des plus équivoques.

Elle se laissa ainsi manipulée pendant près de cinq minutes, rendue quasiment amorphe par l'effet conjugué de tant de gratifications sensorielles. Pour Nick, le léger effort que cela demandait était largement compensé par le bonheur olfactif dont il bénéficiait en contrepartie, véritable festival pour ses sens, un feu d'artifice d'odeurs et de stimulis presque insaisissables. Il se délectait de chaque minuscule variation d'odeur, du moindre soubresaut qui pulsait sous ses crocs, du goût palpable et délicieusement érotique de sa proie… Ces odeurs, ces sensations, ces réactions qu'elle ne générait que pour lui, et pour personne d'autre. Il avait le sentiment sincère d'être le mammifère le plus veinard et heureux au monde.

« D… D'accord Nick… » déclara finalement Judy, au comble de l'extase. « Tu… Tu as gagné… Alors… Arrête maintenant, ou… Ou je ne réponds plus de rien… »

Nick écarta les mâchoires libérant les oreilles de Judy, à présent ébouriffées et quelque peu humides, avant de tourner vers elle un sourire goguenard. « Je serais presque tenter de voir ce que ça pourrait donner. »

« Rien de bon dans notre situation, je le crains. » explicita Judy, un sourire torve imprimé au museau, et le regard encore embrumé par le plaisir diffus qui agitait toujours son corps. « On est un peu… Coincés… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de me faire une démonstration de morsure made-in-Bunnyburrow… »

« Tous les lapins ne viennent pas de Bunnyburrow, tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ? » questionna le renard d'un air faussement intrigué. « Moi qui pensais qu'il y avait de grandes usines qui vous produisaient en série, là-bas ! »

« Bon, très bien… » répliqua Judy sur un ton féroce, en lui offrant un sourire grimaçant révélant la quasi-totalité de sa dentition (et Nick ne put réprimer une crispation d'effroi à sa vue). « Là, tu l'as cherché ! »

Alors elle précipita sa mâchoire en direction de son cou, et le renard agrippa les draps entre ses doigts crispés par l'angoisse, se demandant dans quel traquenard il venait encore de se fourrer. Un flash horrible le gagna, dans lequel il visualisa mentalement un extrait d'un film de série Z particulièrement indigent, où un lapin vampire arrachait la gorge de ses victimes à grands coups d'incisives ridiculement longues.

Cependant, alors que la lapine faisait contact, il ne fut atteint par aucune sensation de souffrance, ni même d'inconfort… Et il écarquilla les yeux à la sensation particulièrement délicieuse qui le gagnait. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à aimer ce que Judy était en train de lui faire subir. Elle ne le mordait pas réellement, mais avait fourré son museau au cœur de son pelage, et agrippait très légèrement la base de ses poils, ainsi qu'une parcelle infime de son épiderme entre ses incisives, mordillant sporadiquement chaque centimètre carré qui passait à sa portée, tout en se déplaçant progressivement de la droite vers la gauche, pour appliquer ce traitement à un maximum de surface en un minimum de temps. Il avait l'impression qu'un minuscule marteau-piqueur se déplaçait le long de sa gorge, le gratouillant et le chatouillant à chaque point de pression ultra rapide, ce qui générait une sorte de sensation d'engourdissement qui le détendait de plus en plus, au-delà de toute raison… A l'idée que Judy était concrètement en train de le _ronger_ , il eut un petit ricanement. Mais toute pensée élaborée s'évanouit loin, très loin, accompagnant le morcellement progressif de sa pensée consciente, soudainement annihilée et réduite à l'état de poussière soufflée au gré du vent, pour se voir remplacée par une sorte de béatitude irrémédiable. Toute forme de crispation eut bientôt disparue, et le renard s'effondra dans le confort molletonné de son oreiller, les yeux légèrement révulsés, ses babines entrouvertes laissant mollement retomber sa langue contre sa joue.

Nicholas Wilde venait d'être vaincu, purement et simplement, par la morsure d'une petite lapine.

« Tout va bien, Nick ? » s'enquit finalement Judy, qui avait relevé un visage légèrement sceptique en voyant le renard basculer dans cette sorte d'état second.

« Blurghiajugf… » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de la part de son petit-ami… Ou tout du moins fut-ce la transcription qu'elle tira du borborygme guttural quasiment incompréhensible qu'il prononça au milieu d'un sourire extatique.

Judy pouffa de rire en constatant à quel point l'expression hébétée du renard lui donnait un air tout à la fois stupide et adorable. Si seulement elle avait eu son portable à portée de patte, elle aurait immortalisé l'instant, c'était certain.

Heureuse d'avoir un tel effet sur lui en ménageant si peu d'efforts, la lapine s'apprêta à poursuivre son opération mordillements, qui étrangement avait une tendance certaine à évacuer son propre stress, lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur la petite tache de sang qui émaillait le pelage de Nick. Une petite boule de culpabilité rejaillit au creux de son estomac, et dans l'état de transe où elle était encore plongée, son instinct prit le dessus sur toute autre forme de considération, et son corps se mit à agir contre sa volonté, une nouvelle fois.

La lapine fit glisser son museau en direction de la plaie, qu'elle huma légèrement, avant d'y appliquer un petit coup de langue, lent et mesuré… Nick frissonna et écarquilla les yeux, revenant soudain à la réalité par ce seul contact.

« Judy… Qu'est-ce qu… ? »

Le goût du sang de Nick au fond de sa gorge éveilla en elle un nouveau degré d'instinct inconscient, où la seule pensée qui dominait son esprit semblait hurler « _Mon mâle est blessé_ ». Alors elle lécha à nouveau, avec plus d'application, cette fois-ci, et renouvela ce geste une bonne dizaine de fois, nettoyant la plaie avec attention et douceur, ne focalisant pas une seule seconde ses pensées sur l'incongruité de ce qu'elle était en train d'accomplir, acceptant purement et simplement que son corps la poussait à agir en réponse à ce que son instinct protecteur lui imposait de faire pour le bien-être de celui qu'elle aimait.

Si l'insistance de Judy à se préoccuper ainsi de sa plaie fut d'abord légèrement douloureuse pour Nick, bien vite cette impression fut remplacée par une étrange sensation de sécurité et de réconfort… Le traitement qu'elle appliqua à cette forme étrange de « premiers soins », ne dura guère plus d'une vingtaine de secondes, et lorsqu'elle redressa finalement la tête, instinctivement satisfaite, mais consciemment honteuse, ce fut pour être accueillie par les lèvres de son renard, qui l'embrassa avec autant de douceur que de passion.

« Est-ce que tu finiras par cesser de me surprendre un jour ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant doucement d'elle.

« Sans doute que oui. » répondit-elle d'une voix distraite, l'air un peu gêné, avant de se laisser glisser à nouveau contre son torse, où elle enfouit son visage, sans doute dans l'espoir de dissimuler cet étrange sentiment de honte qui ne voulait pas la quitter… Certes, Nick s'était déjà comporté de la sorte envers elle, lui aussi, et avait appliqué ce type de traitement thérapeutique ancestral à sa blessure à la poitrine… Mais il était sauvage, à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Rien ne venait justifier une telle conduite, si ce n'était sa propre incapacité à se contrôler, et à résister à ses pulsions instinctives.

« Moi personnellement, j'en doute. » répondit le renard, qui ne semblait pas faire grand cas de l'incongruité de ce qui venait de se produire. Bien au contraire, il laissa glisser sa patte contre sa petite blessure, semblant vouloir apprécier l'humidité brûlante que Judy y avait laissée. « Je suis sûr que même à l'âge de quatre-vingt-dix ans, alors qu'on sera vieux et usés par la vie, grabataires et peut-être même incapables de tenir encore sur nos guiboles, je me réveillerai encore à tes côtés en me disant que j'ai la chance de partager la vie de la plus extraordinaire femelle à avoir jamais foulé cette terre… »

« Que me vaut tant d'honneurs, monsieur Wilde ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de dissimuler l'affectation sincère qui l'avait gagné à l'audition de ces paroles. Qu'il les ait prononcées pour plaisanter, ou qu'il l'ait pensé sincèrement, le seul fait qu'il s'imaginât à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de son existence était déjà un cadeau inestimable aux yeux de Judy.

« Rien de spécial, je suppose. » répondit-il sobrement, en haussant les épaules. « Le simple fait que tu sois toi, j'imagine. Et c'est déjà beaucoup. »

« Vil flatteur… » répliqua-t-elle, trop touchée pour parvenir à répondre quoique ce soit de particulièrement élaboré. Elle se frotta doucement à lui, comme si elle cherchait à vérifier la véracité de sa présence, de cet instant, de tout ce qu'ils partageaient, envers et contre tout. Satisfaite et heureuse, elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

Ses yeux glissèrent alors sur le coffret à souvenirs, qui avait basculé sur le côté du lit au moment de leurs ébats. Elle n'avait pas terminé d'en observer le contenu, il était vrai, mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait en distinguer à présent ne semblait avoir beaucoup d'importance, en-dehors de la signification et de la valeur symbolique qu'un jeune renardeau pouvait lui accorder. Un lacet de chaussure (mais quel genre de mammifère portait réellement des chaussures, en fait ? –elle se souvint alors que Nick avait porté des chaussettes pendant quelques années, cela dit, et dût réprimer un léger rire en se l'imaginant petit et adorable, arborant lesdites chaussettes–) ; quelques billes ; deux pierres sédimentaires aux colorations originales, qui avaient sans doute retenu son attention (elle avait elle-même eut sa période « _admiration minérale_ » mais ça lui était assez vite passé –pour sa part, c'était les roches volcaniques–) ; des cartes à collectionner dont elle ne se figurait pas vraiment la provenance… Mais au fond du coffret, un objet plus curieux, qui nécessitait de se voir explicité : un vieux carnet, tout corné et tâché, dont semblaient dépasser d'étranges feuillets sombres, apparemment glissés au gré des pages.

« Nick… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vieux carnet ? » demanda-t-elle en parvenant maladroitement à l'extirper du coffret. Le livret s'entrouvrit alors, dévoilant des centaines de pages où étaient collés, scotchés ou agrafés des exemplaires de feuilles d'arbre, de tiges de plantes, et des fleurs séchés. Systématiquement, une écriture appliquée accompagnait les végétaux naturels répertoriés dans le carnet, délivrant leurs nominations, leurs spécificités structurelles et médicinales.

Le renard laissa courir un regard légèrement distant en direction du carnet, avant de détourner les yeux, ne répondant pas directement à la question de la lapine. Cette-dernière se figurait très nettement ce dont il pouvait s'agir, à présent.

« Nick… C'est un almanach des plantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, Carotte. » répondit-il sur un ton un peu froid. « Finement observé. »

Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer le cynisme de ses propos et tourna vers lui un regard un peu curieux. « Tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps chez les scouts pour qu'ils te confient la tâche d'en constituer un, pas vrai ? »

« Tu veux encore jouer les enquêtrices, c'est ça ? » questionna Nick d'une voix quelque peu distante. « Pas vraiment de quoi remplir les pages d'un bon vieil Agatha Clawstie, tu sais… »

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne vais pas t'y obliger. » répondit simplement Judy en refermant l'almanach, avant de le glisser à nouveau à l'intérieur du coffret.

« C'est pas ça, Carotte. » rétorqua le renard en poussant un soupir. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, afin de laisser s'évacuer la tension qui l'avait gagné à la seule vue de ce vieux carnet. « Y a rien à te cacher, par rapport à ça… C'est juste idiot. »

« Nick… C'est un coffret à souvenirs. Des choses qui évoquent ton enfance. Ce que tu y as placé faisait sens à tes yeux… Je doute que ce soit si idiot que ça. »

« Ce qui est idiot, c'est d'avoir commencé à confectionner ce truc. » répliqua-t-il derechef, en faisant un petit mouvement du menton en direction du carnet. « Et plus idiot encore de ne pas avoir eu le courage de m'en débarrasser. »

La lapine comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de le pousser à en parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éluder la question en forçant la conversation à repartir dans une direction nouvelle, Nick la prit à contrepieds en délivrant de lui-même les explications qu'elle attendait… Presque comme s'il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour trouver la force de le faire, mais qu'une fois ce mouvement initié, il n'y avait plus moyen pour lui d'y contrevenir.

« Tu te souviens que Vincent avait brûlé un almanach des plantes d'une valeur inestimable, lorsqu'il a lancé sa petite vendetta personnelle à l'encontre de la troupe de scouts qui m'avait maltraité ? »

Judy acquiesça, sans rien répondre, craignant que le moindre mot de sa part puisse servir de prétexte à Nick pour cesser son récit.

« Après ça, il a été mis en maison de correction… Pas pour l'almanach, bien entendu… Ça, c'était secondaire. Mais ça m'avait marqué. Quelque part, dans ma logique infantile, j'arrivais à comprendre la violence dont il avait fait preuve à l'égard des jeunes scouts… Encore qu'il s'était acharné sur deux pauvres gamins qui n'avaient rien à voir avec toute cette histoire… »

Bien qu'ayant déjà entendu cette histoire, Judy ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson en se figurant une telle explosion de violence perpétrée par un si jeune enfant, d'une façon si terrible, et avec une telle gratuité. Un comportement de cette nature n'avait rien de normal, c'était certain… Alors lui revint en mémoire la photographie où le petit Vincent apparaissait aux côtés de ces autres jeunes mammifères, auprès du quatuor scientifique de la Compagnie 112… Et un nœud se scella au creux de son estomac, sans qu'elle comprenne réellement pourquoi.

« Enfin bref… » reprit Nick en déglutissant. « Je comprenais pas pourquoi il avait brûlé ce livre… C'était presque plus choquant à mes yeux que tout le reste. Et c'est devenu comme une sorte d'obsession pour moi… Tout était arrivé par ma faute, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour réparer ce désastre. »

Judy laissa glisser sa patte contre la sienne. « Nick, je… » commença-t-elle. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il était irrationnel de se sentir responsable de ce qui s'était produit, puisqu'il avait été victime des circonstances à tous les stades de cette triste histoire… Mais le renard ne lui laissa pas le privilège de la parole, poursuivant son récit sans marquer la moindre pause, comme s'il avait craint de ne pouvoir l'achever s'il s'autorisait à écouter ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir lui dire.

« Je ne pouvais pas retirer le mal que Vincent avait perpétré. Je ne pouvais pas soigner les blessures des petits scouts brutalisés, ni même amoindrir la peur et l'angoisse qu'ils avaient dû ressentir. Je ne pouvais pas réparer les dégâts causés au mobilier de la troupe… Les canapés éventrés, les chaises explosées, les rideaux déchirés, les vitres brisées… Tous ces objets de valeur anéantis… Les drapeaux, les badges, le matériel d'observation… Tout ce qu'il avait dévasté… Je ne pouvais rien y faire. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, où elle aurait pu tenter de reprendre la parole afin de le réconforter… Mais un nœud s'était scellé dans sa gorge, qu'il fût causé par la violence des actions perpétrées par Vincent, telle que Nick les décrivait, ou par l'émotion qui vrillait la voix de ce-dernier, alors qu'il dépeignait avec moult détails ces sinistres évènements.

« Et cet almanach, c'était comme le coup en trop, tu vois ? C'était le truc qui m'obsédait… Peut-être parce que son importance avait une sorte de signification particulière pour moi… Les rangers scouts juniors avaient pour vocation de compléter cet agenda des plantes, générations après générations… Et pour moi, contribuer à tout ceci, c'était m'intégrer, participer à quelque chose d'important. De plus grand que moi… Et non seulement je m'en voyais définitivement privé, mais je savais que ce serait le cas pour tous les autres, également… Et c'était tellement injuste que je me suis mis en tête de réparer cette erreur. Alors j'ai commencé à confectionner un nouvel almanach… C'est ce vieux carnet poussiéreux que tu as sous les yeux. Un vrai chef-d'œuvre, pas vrai ? »

Judy ne répondit pas directement à la question. Les yeux légèrement humides, elle reprit entre ses pattes le carnet usé jusqu'à la corde, signe que le renardeau l'ayant eu en sa possession l'avait trimballé de gauche à droite, par monts et par vaux, très certainement aux détours de randonnées dans les recoins naturels les plus sauvages qu'il connaissait, afin d'y observer des plantes, d'en collecter des éléments, avant de mener des recherches, sans doute en bibliothèque, et peut être même auprès de certains universitaires (elle s'avait d'expérience que nombre d'entre eux offraient des créneaux de consultation libre, justement pour faire profiter de leur savoir aux petits curieux), afin de compléter toutes les informations utiles à la compréhension du microcosme végétal. Un projet titanesque, qui avait très certainement occupé une bonne part du temps libre du jeune Nick Wilde, car en dépit de son avis négatif sur la question, cet almanach improvisé semblait déjà bien rempli, et travaillé avec une extrême application.

« Pourquoi tu as laissé tomber ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Ce que tu as entre tes pattes est le second des trois carnets que j'avais complété. » précisa Nick d'une voix détachée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'estomaquer la lapine… Elle avait été admirative de la qualité et du contenu impressionnant des relevés effectués dans ce seul carnet (elle estimait aisément l'ampleur de la tâche à six à huit mois d'un travail intensif et appliqué), alors de savoir qu'il en existait deux autres, elle demeurait pantoise. « Quand Vincent est sorti de maison de correction, et qu'il a appris ce à quoi je passais mes journées, il s'est moqué de moi… Il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas compris la leçon. Je n'ai pas saisi ce dont il voulait parler… Alors il m'a expliqué que collecter les plantes c'était un truc de proies, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait brûlé leur foutu almanach… Pour qu'ils comprennent bien à quel point leurs passe-temps étaient minables et risibles. Un truc de faux-jetons… Qu'ils voulaient jouer les écolos bienpensants, veillant à la compréhension et à la conservation de leur environnement… Et que par derrière, ils étaient tous malveillants, et désiraient seulement nous faire souffrir, nous autres prédateurs. J'en avais fait l'amère expérience, d'ailleurs… Il m'a demandé si je voulais me retrouvé affubler d'une muselière à nouveau, parce qu'à force de faire des trucs de proies, j'allais finir par devenir leur petit larbin, qu'ils promèneraient en laisse, et qu'ils battraient et frapperaient à la moindre occasion. »

Un léger tremblement parcourut l'échine de Nick, et il ne put contrôler l'émotion qui lui vrilla la voix… A la seule audition de ce son grailleux, quelque peu cassé, Judy ferma les paupières… Une unique larme s'écoula de son œil gauche, mais elle parvint à contenir à grand mal les nombreuses autres, qui désiraient se joindre à la fête.

« Je… Je lui ai dit la vérité, Judy… Je lui ai dit ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, mais que tu as certainement déjà compris… Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait ça pour lui. Que j'avais complété ces carnets, récolté chaque plante, chaque brindille, chaque fleur, recherché toutes les informations les concernant, dans le seul espoir de réparer ce qu'il avait détruit… De reconstruire ce qui s'était brisé en lui. Comme si ça avait pu avoir le moindre impact. Mais je crois que pendant sa détention, j'avais fini par y croire… Je… J'avais fini par me dire que je sauvais mon frère, en reconstituant ce fichu almanach. Je voulais m'en persuader, pour oublier que s'il était en maison de correction, que s'il avait perdu deux ans de sa vie, c'était en partie ma faute. Parce que j'avais été faible, incapable de me défendre, et incapable de le retenir. »

« Nick, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie… » le supplia Judy d'une voix brisée en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

« Oh… Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai bien conscience aujourd'hui que c'était une idée stupide, naïve et infantile… Et de toute manière, ça ne l'a pas atteint. A ses yeux, je ne lui devais rien, et de toute manière il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il en était même fier. Il a prétendu qu'il avait éprouvé sa force, grâce à ça, et que moi aussi je pouvais devenir fort et courageux, comme lui… Il me suffisait de brûler ces stupides almanachs, tout comme il l'avait fait pour celui des rangers scouts juniors. »

« Et… Et tu l'as fait ? »

Nick resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de pousser un soupir de frustration : « Non… J'étais _faible_ , selon ses propres dires. Alors il s'en est chargé pour moi, histoire de m'aider à comprendre. Le carnet que tu as sous les yeux est le seul à avoir survécu à l'autodafé version Vincent Wilde. Je l'ai planqué dans ma boîte à souvenirs, histoire de le sauver, sans doute… Et pour ne jamais oublier « _la leçon_ » qu'il m'avait donnée… »

Face à l'amertume de cette dernière tirade, la tristesse que ressentait Judy se mua en une sorte de colère indirecte, concrètement tournée vers personne (pas même vers l'instigateur du drame en question, à savoir Vincent –il lui semblait stupide de blâmer quelqu'un pour un acte commis il y avait de cela près de vingt ans–), mais qui avait au moins le mérite de la tirer de sa torpeur amère.

« Nick, tu permets que je prenne ce carnet ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix plus affirmée.

« Hein ? » s'étonna le renard, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, ni la raison d'une telle doléance. « Heu… Si tu veux, mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te le rendrai. » se contenta-t-elle de préciser. « Quand il sera temps. »

« Et… C'est-à-dire ? » questionna Nick d'une voix un peu méfiante. « Et puis dans quel but, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je n'en suis pas encore certaine moi-même. » répondit-elle en toute franchise, avant de secouer la tête et de tendre la patte pour récupérer le vieux carnet tout corné, qu'elle mit précautionneusement de côté. En son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute que la personne que Nick avait réellement cherché à soutenir, sauver et préserver par la confection de ces almanachs, ce n'était pas son frère, mais avant tout lui-même. Qu'il le comprenne ou pas, à l'heure actuelle, n'avait pas la moindre importance. Mais un jour viendrait où il aurait certainement besoin de faire face cette évidence. Et ça, elle en avait la certitude… Elle ne savait pas si avoir le carnet à sa disposition à ce moment-là aurait un quelconque impact… Mais il serait certainement plus utile en sa possession qu'à vieillir au fond d'un coffret, oublié de tous, et notamment de son propriétaire, qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir ce que pouvait représenter un tel objet dans son propre parcours.

« Voilà Carotte qui joue les père Furas. » ironisa le renard, qui parvenait toujours plus facilement à s'extirper d'une situation émotionnellement tendue par une pirouette humoristique. « Pourquoi tant de mystères ? »

« Je fais pas de mystères, Nick… » répliqua Judy tournant un regard entendu vers le renard. « Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu comprennes bien une chose, par rapport à tout ça… »

« J'ai vécu les évènements, Carotte… Je pense les avoir bien compris. » rétorqua le renard en levant les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, à son goût, la conversation était arrivée à son terme, du moins au sujet de ce vieux carnet, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la prolonger plus longtemps.

« Donc tu as parfaitement conscience que ce que tu avais fait en reconstituant ces almanachs était juste, au-delà d'être un geste beau et courageux ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix franche et ouverte, ne cherchant pas une seule seconde à amoindrir l'impact de ce qu'elle voulait signifier.

La question eut l'effet d'une gifle sur le renard, qui lança un regard en coin légèrement surpris à la lapine. Celle-ci soutint ce regard en souriant, comprenant à la lueur de gêne qui brillait au fond des yeux de son renard qu'en effet, il avait parfaitement conscience de cette part de la vérité, qu'il cherchait pourtant à dissimuler aux autres, autant qu'à lui-même.

« Je… J'vois pas ce que tu veux dire… » maugréa-t-il en détournant la tête.

« Oh ! Rien de bien important. » déclara Judy en se serrant à nouveau contre lui, cherchant à profiter au maximum de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. « Seulement qu'au final, le petit Nick Wilde que tu me décris ne me semble pas si éloigné que ça de l'adulte qu'il est devenu. Ce sont les mêmes valeurs qui t'animent aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai tout de même agi en escroc pendant près de vingt ans parce que j'étais persuadé que c'était la seule façon dont un renard pouvait survivre à Zootopie, Carotte… Le petit Nick, comme tu dis, n'a pas su faire face à cette vérité. »

« Ce n'est pas une vérité, renard crétin… » le contredit Judy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Et au ton cynique que tu emploies pour déblatérer de telles sottises, tu le sais très bien toi-même. Le mensonge était là. Qu'il soit venu de ton frère, ou que tu t'en sois personnellement convaincu parce que la vie t'avait blessé, ne change rien au fait qu'au final, ce n'était qu'un mensonge. »

Comme Nick restait silencieux face à cette assertion qu'aucune pirouette, aucune remarque ironique, aucune blague douteuse, ne pourrait rendre moins irréfutable, Judy ferma les yeux, pensive vis-à-vis de tout ça. Finalement, au bout de presque une minute de silence, et alors que Nick pensait que la lapine s'était tout simplement rendormie, elle reprit d'une voix calme et détendue.

« C'est un peu comme ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, à Zootopie. Je crois que, quelque part, nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans la crise que traverse la ville… Chacun à notre niveau, nous avons contribué à envenimer les choses, que ce soit par des actes déplacés, des paroles maladroites, ou des pensées erronées… Tout ça, ça s'accumule, ça enfle, ça se condense… Et un jour, ça fini par exploser. »

« A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu sous-entends que tout ce bordel était inévitable. » commenta Nick sur un ton un peu sceptique. Néanmoins, son attention était à nouveau pleinement acquise par Judy, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et de secouer légèrement le museau pour signifier que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Non, bien sûr que non… Et personne n'aurait souhaité ça, en dehors de ceux à qui ça profite, bien entendu… Je ne dis pas ça par fatalisme, tu sais très bien que c'est une notion à laquelle je ne crois pas. »

« Quel rapport avec le petit Nick Wilde, de fait ? » questionna Nick d'une voix un peu plus rieuse, désireux de l'aider à s'extraire du marasme de ses propres pensées confuses.

« C'est très simple. » répondit Judy dans un sourire, tout en tournant ses grands yeux violets vers lui. « Le petit Nick Wilde était là pour réparer ce qui avait été abimé. Il était prêt à lutter pour rendre le monde meilleur. On devrait tous prendre exemple sur lui, et nous battre pour défendre et reconstruire ce que nos propres erreurs ont contribué à détruire… »

« Quel indéfectible optimisme rayonnant. » répliqua le renard en poussant un petit ricanement, avant de tâter autour de lui, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. « Où ai-je mis mes lunettes de soleil ? Je vais finir aveuglé, à force ! »

« Ha-Ha ! Rigole, si tu veux. » rétorqua la lapine en se laissant retomber contre son torse. « N'empêche que ce sont tes actes passés qui prouvent que tu penses comme moi. Ce petit carnet en est la preuve indéfectible ! Et je sais très bien qu'à ce jour tu n'es en rien différent du renardeau empli d'espoir et d'optimisme que tu étais à cette époque-là… »

« Un vrai modèle de vertu. » ironisa Nick en levant les yeux au ciel, préférant plaisanter de cet état de fait plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il était sincèrement touché.

« Tu feras un flic formidable, c'est certain. » conclut Judy avant de refermer les paupières. Une vingtaine de minutes serait encore à passer avant que le nœud joignant leurs corps ne se résorbe, et les laisse libre de toute contrition… La lapine ne perdrait pas une seconde de plus en bavardages hasardeux. Après tout, elle n'appréciait pas trop d'empiéter sur son temps de câlinage obligatoire. C'était une contrainte à laquelle elle avait indéniablement pris goût.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent libres de leurs mouvements, Nick proposa à Judy un passage par la case salle de bain, afin de se départir du chaos malheureusement inévitable qu'avait provoqué leurs ébats matinaux… La lapine acquiesça, mais obligea le renard à ne se soumettre qu'à un débarbouillage rapide, car il y aurait certainement matière à prendre une véritable douche d'ici peu.

« Pourquoi, Carotte ? » questionna Nick d'une voix tendancieuse, sa serviette de bain sous le bras. Il était uniquement revêtu de son caleçon, et paraissait des plus élégants aux yeux de Judy, sa fourrure rousse ébouriffée de toutes parts brillant littéralement dans la pâle lueur matinale. Ajoutant un clin d'œil entendu, pour faire bonne figure, il reprit : « Tu as prévu de remettre ça une nouvelle fois avant notre départ ? Non pas que je m'en plaindrais, bien entendu, mais si tu veux arriver à Bunnyburrow avant la tombée de la nuit, ce ne serait pas la manière la plus sage de procéder. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne serais pas tentée… » répondit timidement Judy, pour sa part encore entièrement nue. Elle farfouillait sous le lit en quête de sa culotte, qui semblait avoir mystérieusement migré en des terres inconnues, au cours de la nuit. Elle aurait pu en prendre une autre dans son sac, bien entendu, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que Natasha découvre l'un de ses sous-vêtements égarés, lorsqu'il lui prendrait l'envie de faire un brin de ménage dans la chambre de son fils.

« C'est évident. » intervint Nick, une note éhontée de fierté au fond de la voix.

« ... Mais j'ai prévu un autre petit interlude, assez plaisant également, dans son genre. Enfin pour moi, du moins. » rétorqua la lapine sans même prendre en considération l'intervention du renard. Elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art d'ignorer ce genre de proclamations inutiles, qu'elle avait personnellement baptisé « _verbiage renardesque_ ».

« Du moins pour toi, hein ? » répéta Nick, une grimace d'inconfort se dessinant sur son visage. « Je crains le pire, tout à coup. »

A cette réflexion, la tête de Judy jaillit à nouveau au-dessus du matelas. Visiblement, elle avait retrouvé la culotte fugueuse, et affichait présentement un sourire satisfait, qui semblait tout à la fois euphorique et légèrement cruel. « Oh, tu n'as pas idée, trésor ! »

Et en effet, Nick se serait très certainement attendu à tout, sauf à l'activité à laquelle Judy le convia… Ou plutôt dans laquelle elle le traîna de force, contre son gré, ignorant ses lamentations, ses protestations réfléchies et (surtout) irréfléchies, ses tentatives éhontées de fuite (elle avait fini par le traîner par la queue jusque sur le pas de la porte), comme de dissimulation de dernière minute (elle n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver caché derrière le rideau de la baie vitrée du salon, mais au moins s'amusa-t-elle à lui laisser croire qu'il aurait une chance d'échapper à son terrible destin en jouant le jeu quelques secondes… Avant d'anéantir avec cruauté ses fragiles espoirs), et en se moquant ouvertement de l'ultime stratégie qu'il employa, à savoir le refus catégorique, dont il témoignait d'une manière à la fois adorable et infantile (termes colorés dont Judy fit un emploi sommaire –et peut être un peu moins poli– pour qualifier son attitude renfrognée) en croisant les bras sur son torse, en détournant le regard, et en boudant de la mine la plus renfrognée qu'il lui fut possible d'arborer.

Judy l'avait pourtant prévenu à plus d'une reprise, et il aurait dû savoir que ces menaces finiraient par devenir une réalité concrète… Jamais rien de ce que promettait la lapine ne se perdait dans les limbes de l'oubli. Elle avait pour ordre de toujours faire foi à sa parole. C'était une sorte de conviction personnelle.

« Je ne veux pas faire de footing, Carotte ! » brailla une nouvelle fois Nick, qui s'accrochait pathétiquement à la colonne de bois soutenant le petit auvent qui surplombait la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Judy sautillait gaiement devant lui, vêtue de son saillant ensemble de sport, dont elle ne s'était jamais départie depuis son passage à l'académie, et qui arborait fièrement les lettrines blanches du ZPD.

« L'activité physique, c'est la vie, monsieur Wilde ! » ricana-t-elle en l'attrapant des deux pattes par le bras.

« Dans ce cas, la mort pourrait bien être une option. » rétorqua le renard en tournant vers elle un regard furieux, où se lisait néanmoins une lueur comique.

Judy n'était pas dupe… Elle savait très bien qu'en dépit d'une aversion sans doute avérée pour le sport en général, la réticence actuelle de Nick tenait plus d'un petit jeu de comédie qu'autre chose.

« Tu vas entrer à l'académie dans un mois, Nick. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plus raisonnable, mais néanmoins strict. « Et si tu veux rejoindre l'équipe de Bogo au poste de police principal, il va falloir que tu arrives parmi les deux ou trois premiers de ta promotion ! »

« Je suis naturellement endurant, Carotte. » argua Nick sur un ton précieux. « Je suis un renard ! Un prédateur. Une machinerie naturellement élaborée pour la course, le sprint, la survie, un outillage poli par des siècles d'évolution qui… »

« Oui, oui ! » le coupa sans ménagement la lapine. « Une évolution faite de télévisions, de téléphones portables et de canapés confortables, on sait ! Tout cet appareillage qui fait de ton petit cœur et de tes poumons des alliés fiables, pas vrai ? Et puis cette haute densité musculaire, qui pourra supporter des heures d'efforts, ou des sprints particulièrement intenses, je suppose ? »

Nick jeta un regard biaisé à ses biceps, qu'il devait reconnaître comme fort peu épais, avant de tourner vers Judy un visage feignant une détresse émotionnelle particulièrement exagérée. « Tu veux dire que je ne te plais pas tel que je suis, c'est ça ? Tu préfères les lapins aux hormones, sans doute ? »

En réponses à ces questions délirantes, Judy ne put réprimer un petit rire. Elle secoua la tête avant de se dresser sur ses pattes, prenant appui sur les coudes du renard pour pouvoir atteindre son museau, qu'elle embrassa avec douceur et affection, avant de se laisser retomber au sol.

« A mes yeux, tu es certainement le mammifère le plus incroyablement élégant que la terre ait porté. » répondit-elle avec tant de sincérité qu'il était impossible de prétendre qu'elle ait seulement cherché à flatter son égo en le complimentant de la sorte. « Néanmoins, ta condition physique actuelle ne te permettra pas de faire des émules à l'académie. Et je te dis cela en toute honnêteté, pour en avoir moi-même souffert à l'époque. Et pourtant, crois-moi, je pensais m'y être préparée. »

« C'est… C'est si difficile que ça ? » grimaça Nick, qui semblait tout à coup prendre conscience que son entrée à l'académie se faisait de plus en plus proche, et que s'il avait décidé de gérer cette problématique en temps voulu, elle n'en était pas moins une source d'angoisse concrète à ses yeux.

« Honnêtement, ce n'est pas _si_ horrible. » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Ta manière particulière d'accentuer ce « _si_ »… Me scie. » lâcha Nick, un sourire torve au museau, comme pour souligner l'outrecuidance assumée qu'il avait à proférer un jeu de mot d'une si piètre qualité.

« Pas mal, Nick. » attesta néanmoins la lapine en riant doucement.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas très exigeante, Carotte… »

« Concernant l'activité physique, si ! » contra-t-elle immédiatement, avant de le prendre par surprise en le tirant par le bras, ce qui l'obligea à finalement lâcher le poteau de bois auquel il était toujours accroché. « Je te rappelle que tu as la cousine de Benjamin à battre ! Tu dois sortir major de ta promotion pour couper la chique à cette Kii Catano ! Et à mon avis, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire… Les guépards ne sont pas réputés pour leur vitesse pour rien. »

« Oh oui… Clawhauser en est l'exemple vivant, pas vrai ? » rétorqua le renard d'un ton renfrogné… Néanmoins, il se laissait guider vers la sortie de la propriété, et avait cessé de protester purement et simplement, ce qui était un signe encourageant aux yeux de Judy.

« Roh, arrête ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Ben ! Il n'occupe pas le poste le plus actif au sein du ZPD… Et l'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit bien dans sa peau, non ? »

« Mais je suis très bien dans la mienne, Carotte ! » argua finalement Nick, trouvant là un prétexte parfait pour s'absoudre à l'exercice auquel la lapine tentait de l'astreindre.

« Mais tu vas devenir mon partenaire ! » répliqua Judy d'un air excité, comme si cette seule idée la remplissait tout à coup d'une vague d'énergie supplémentaire. « Et je ne veux pas d'un renard mollasson et oisif à mes côtés quand j'aurais à pourchasser les bandits ! »

« Cela dit, jusqu'à présent tu ne te plaignais pas trop des capacités physiques dudit renard oisif, pas vrai ? » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tendancieuse, tout en affichant un sourire satisfait.

« Ne mélange pas tout, mon cœur ! Notre vie sentimentale et professionnelle sont deux choses différentes. Je n'aurai pas les mêmes exigences sur le terrain que celles que je peux avoir dans l'intimité. »

« Oui, on sait tous deux que tu seras toujours plus exigeante sur l'oreiller. »

La réflexion lui valut un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il avait été donné sans force ni velléité, ce qui n'empêcha pas le renard d'en faire tout un plat, en poussant un râle d'inconfort en se frottant le bras d'une patte paresseuse.

« Tu vois, t'es déjà tout ramolli ! » prétexta la lapine en ricanant. « Maintenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre, à part ta respiration haletante ! »

« Hmm… C'est assez coquin, ce que tu me dis là, Carotte… » fredonna le renard en laissant glisser son museau contre les oreilles fièrement dressées de sa partenaire.

« Suffit, Wilde ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, en tournant vers lui un regard aussi sérieux qu'enflammé. « Montre-moi ce que tu vaux à la course, maintenant ! »

« Okay… » lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix détachée, avant de se placer à ses côtés et de s'étirer doucement.

Il était finalement prêt à céder à ses doléances sportives matinales… Judy sourit. Il le faisait peut être à contrecœur, et dans un état d'esprit contreproductif, mais elle espérait qu'il comprendrait que tout ceci était nécessaire. Pas seulement en perspective de son passage à l'académie, ni même pour satisfaire à une quelconque hygiène de vie, mais parce qu'un entretien physique régulier ne tarderait pas à faire partie des nombreuses missions qui occuperaient son quotidien d'officier de police, un métier demandeur, dans lequel il fallait s'investir avec passion et enthousiasme, si on souhaitait l'effectuer d'une manière productive.

« Prêt, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à trottiner sur place.

« Carotte, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance de ruiner toutes tes illusions concernant la nécessité de ces footings hebdomadaires… La nature est parfois injuste et cruelle, et ce qui demande travail, rigueur et ténacité à certains est un don inné pour les autres… »

Judy lui lança un regard biaisé. Elle était presque certaine qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot, et cherchait seulement à la narguer… Mais elle demeurait persuadée qu'une part de lui-même était intimement convaincue qu'il avait réellement des prédispositions naturelles pour ce genre de choses. Le renard était assez égocentrique pour ça, après tout…

« Tu l'auras voulu, Nick… » rétorqua Judy en fronçant les sourcils. « Je m'étais dit qu'on commencerait en douceur, histoire que tu prennes le pli. Mais je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Carotte. Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère. »

« Dans ce cas, hors de question de t'arrêter avant qu'on ne soit arrivé au bout. » l'avertit la lapine.

« Pff… » ricana Nick en levant les yeux au ciel. « Une simple formalité. »

* * *

« P… Pitié… Pitié, Carotte… Stop ! »

Son corps était au supplice. Ses muscles n'étaient guère plus que des ballons dégonflés, dans lesquels des adolescents malveillants s'acharnaient à shooter, en dépit de leur incapacité à ne serait-ce que le faire décoller du sol. Sa gorge s'était transformée en un étau étroit au travers duquel le magma épais de sa salive, devenue bave aux abords de ses babines retroussées par l'effort, ne parvenait à s'écouler qu'à grand mal. Chaque aspiration était à l'image d'une bouffée d'air asphyxiée, prise par un praticien acharnée de l'apnée, qui serait remonté à la surface après cinq minutes d'immersion. Son cœur existait-il encore ? Il y avait un moment qu'il ne le sentait même plus, pas parce qu'il s'était arrêté, bien entendu, mais seulement parce qu'il palpitait à un tel degré et à une telle vitesse qu'il lui était devenu impossible de déterminer sa fréquence ou son rythme. Ses poumons n'étaient guère plus que deux sacs en plastique ratatinés, abandonnés sur le bord d'une route de campagne depuis des années, écrasés au sol par des mois d'averse, et qui à présent se desséchaient sous un soleil caniculaire, se contractant jusqu'à épouser la moindre aspérité du macadam brûlant avec lequel ils avaient fini par fusionner. Et puis ses pattes… Ses pauvres pattes… Il fut un temps où Nick Wilde pouvait se targuer d'avoir été capable de se tenir fièrement debout, svelte et élancé, bien arcbouté sur ses puissants membres postérieurs. Epoque révolue. Terminée. Fin de rideau. The End. Apocalypse, enfer et damnation, tutti quanti et prêchi-prêcha. Il ne demeurait rien de ses pauvres patounes… Juste une vague sensation. Une brûlure indistincte. Un nuage endolori. Une pelote d'aiguilles insidieuses, qui s'enfonçaient dans chaque centimètre carré de la plante de ses pieds. Ses coussinets devaient avoir fondu depuis un bon moment. Dissolus, disparus, à jamais. Adieu, coussinets, braves camarades de route. Regrets et affections éternelles !

Nick avançait à présent au rythme d'un escargot arthritique sous assistance respiratoire. Sa gestuelle chevrotante mimait encore vaguement un mouvement de course… De façon presque caricaturale, d'ailleurs. La tête redressée vers le ciel, les babines retroussées, un filet de bave épais s'écoulant de son menton, sa langue desséchée pendant mollement en-dehors de sa bouche, il usait de ses ultimes forces pour proclamer sa reddition. D'accord, Nick Wilde s'avouait vaincu. Victoire majeure de Carotte sur sa suffisance vulpine. Il le reconnaîtrait bien volontiers : la nature ne l'avait doté d'aucun talent génétique et héréditaire pour la course, ni même pour le sport en général. Il n'était plus qu'une pauvre vieille croute de renard essoufflée, qui souhaitait obtenir le droit de s'écraser sur le bord de la route, et d'y mourir en paix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Nick ? » rétorqua Judy en se retournant vers lui, tout en continuant à trottiner gaiement. « Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu depuis les cent mètres que je te colle dans les dents ! »

Elle avait progressivement ralenti sa course, suivant une courbe opposée à celle de Nick. Lui qui était parti si conquérant, déployant d'office des efforts beaucoup trop intenses afin de la laisser derrière en vue de lui prouver ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, n'avait pas tardé à arriver au bout des efforts majeurs qu'il était capable de déployer. Alors elle l'avait tout simplement rattrapé, dépassé, devancé, et l'avait laissé s'époumoner derrière elle pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, adaptant simplement son rythme afin de conserver ces cent mètres d'avance sur lui, qu'il n'était parvenu à réduire à aucun moment. En tout et pour tout, ils ne couraient que depuis une vingtaine de minutes environ… Mais pour Nick, c'était déjà terminé. Elle avait espéré le pousser à tenir un bon rythme sur au moins une demi-heure, mais comme il avait fait l'imbécile et présumé de ses forces, usant toute son énergie dès le départ, il était inutile de chercher à prolonger d'avantage le carnage.

« P… Pitié… Ju… Judy… T… Temps mort ! »

Il chavirait à présent de gauche à droite, le sol devenant étrangement mou sous ses pattes. Il ne se rappelait pas que les routes d'Atlantea aient été aussi vermoulues. Il ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer, si ce cauchemar ne s'arrêtait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être capable d'avaler tout le contenu d'un abreuvoir, s'il avait l'opportunité d'y plonger la tête, mais à cette seule idée son estomac se révulsa, et il crut qu'il allait vomir. Entre deux hoquets incontrôlables, Judy arriva à sa hauteur, et l'agrippa entre ses pattes, accompagnant la fin précipité de sa course.

La lapine aurait voulu se moquer de lui, le taquiner un peu sur sa prestation des plus médiocres, le remettre à sa place… Mais en le voyant si affaibli et affecté par l'effort qu'il venait de déployer, elle n'eut aucune envie de rajouter à son inconfort avec des réflexions déplacées.

« O… Okay, Carotte… Je… Je crois que j'ai com… Compris la… La leçon… »

« Tu es parti trop vite, c'est tout. Sinon tu aurais tenu un bon moment, j'en suis certaine. »

Nick perçut au son de sa voix qu'elle était sincère, et qu'elle ne disait pas ça en vue de minimiser sa désastreuse performance. Mais en dépit du reste, même s'il avait ménagé ses efforts, il demeurait clair à ses yeux qu'il n'aurait pas non plus été en mesure de faire des émules. Judy avait couru d'un pas léger, et ne s'était pas astreinte au rythme qui était habituellement le sien, il en était certain.

« J'crois… J'crois pas être aussi… Paré que j'le pensais pour… Pour l'académie… »

« C'est certain, mon cœur… » répondit Judy avec franchise. « Mais on va faire en sorte de changer ça, pas vrai ? »

« C'est juste… Courir… Après tout… » tenta de minimiser le renard, en tournant vers elle un regard épuisé, où se lisait néanmoins une note d'espoir.

Judy grimaça, sincèrement désolée de devoir la piétiner aussi sec. « Eh bien… Oui, mais… La durée moyenne des footings hebdomadaires à l'académie, c'est environ une heure, tu sais… Et à un rythme un peu plus soutenu que celui-ci. Et ce n'est là qu'un des nombreux exercices physiques qui émailleront tes journées d'entraînement. »

« J'ai signé pour un séjour de six mois en enfer. » bredouilla le renard, ses yeux vitreux braqués sur le vide face à cette terrifiante constatation. Au moins, en dépit de l'horreur de la révélation, il commençait à regagner son souffle.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis, il n'y a pas que de l'activité physique ! Il y a des cours normaux de droit, de législation, des simulations, des jeux de rôle avec mise en situation, du tir, des stages de conduite, tout un tas de trucs intéressants dans lesquels tu pourras briller. »

Nick lui lança un regard en coin, avant de se racler la gorge. « Tu présentes ça comme si j'allais être en mesure de me rattraper sur quelque chose d'autre… Je te rappelle que j'ai promis que je marcherais dans tes traces et que je sortirais major de ma promotion, moi aussi. »

« Je sais, Nick… » acquiesça Judy avec douceur, tout en plaquant son font contre le sien (ce qui était rendu possible par le fait que Nick était littéralement plié en deux, en quête d'un second souffle). « Et je suis sincèrement persuadée que tu pourras y arriver… Si tu cesses de nier avoir besoin d'entraînement, bien entendu. »

« Mouai… » rétorqua le renard, peu convaincu par ce plaidoyer. « Mais à un mois de l'échéance, ça me semble compliqué, si mes capacités physiques sont aussi nulles qu'il semblerait… »

« Loin de là, Nick. Tu as raison sur un point : tu es un prédateur, et tu as des prédispositions pour ce genre de choses, implicitement. Il faut seulement que tu cesses de penser que ça te tombera tout cuit entre les pattes, et que tu commences à faire ce qu'il faut pour déployer ton véritable potentiel ! »

« Tu crois que ça pourra marcher, avec le peu de temps qu'il me reste ? » demanda le renard, l'air un peu incertain.

« J'y suis bien parvenue, moi… Et pourtant, j'ai dû ménager tous ces efforts alors que j'étais déjà à l'académie. Bon, je m'étais beaucoup entraîné avant, c'est certain… Mais de loin pas assez. Les choses sont rarement aussi simples qu'on le voudrait. Quand on veut quelque chose, il faut ménager les efforts nécessaires pour l'obtenir. »

« Bien… » acquiesça Nick. « Je pense que je suivrais tes directives concernant tout ceci, à présent… J'ai compris ma leçon. »

Judy baissa la tête, touchée de voir le renard prendre cette affaire avec un tel degré de sérieux. Ni blagues, ni détours, ni entourloupes, pas même une petite pirouette humoristique histoire de donner le change… Il était dans un tel état de choc face à ce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il en devenait soudain bien plus effacé. L'humilité s'apprenait à la dure, parfois. Au moins lui faisait-il confiance pour l'aider à mettre le pied à l'étrier. Elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour le soutenir et l'amener à déployer ses pleines capacités, s'il était prêt à la suivre dans cette démarche. Ce ne serait jamais aussi brutal que la démonstration qu'elle venait de lui en faire ce matin (même s'il était en grande partie responsable de son échec critique). Elle essaierait d'y aller progressivement, en douceur, mais sans ménagement, car il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps s'ils voulaient aller au bout des choses. En tout cas, elle était satisfaite de le voir si motivé, à présent.

« Tu tiens vraiment à gagner ton pari, hein ? » demanda Judy en aidant le renard à se redresser.

Nick lui lança un regard curieux, presque comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait penser une chose pareille. Il glissa sa patte le long de sa joue, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Je me fous de ce pari, Judy. La seule chose que je veux, c'est faire équipe avec toi. »

La lapine resta sans voix face à cette réponse. Eut-elle prétendue qu'elle était surprise de l'apprendre, que cela aurait tenu du mensonge. Quelque part, elle le savait pertinemment, mais entre en avoir une conscience pleine et entière, et l'entendre si ouvertement affirmé, il y avait un monde. Elle lui sauta au cou, ne pouvant contenir sa joie.

« Aïe ! Aïe ! » protesta le renard d'une voix plaintive. « Pense à ce pauvre petit corps martyrisé ! »

« Oups, désolée… » bredouilla la lapine en s'écartant doucement, un sourire incontrôlable envahissant toujours son visage.

D'un pas mesuré, rendu plus lent encore par les déboires physiques dont souffrait Nick, ils repartirent, patte dans la patte, en direction de leur point de départ. Cette course intense avait été brève mais instructive pour chacun d'entre eux, car elle fixait le jalon des étapes nécessaires qu'il leur restait à franchir, mais également à surmonter, avant d'atteindre les objectifs qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

* * *

L'heure du départ était finalement arrivée. Après une douche salvatrice, Judy avait insisté pour appliquer aux jambes et aux pattes de Nick une crème décontractante pour limiter la douleur que ses muscles ne manqueraient pas de ressentir dans les heures à venir, d'autant plus qu'une journée de route à moto les attendait. Si le renard s'était renfrogné à l'idée d'un tel traitement, prétextant détester le contact de ces crèmes grasse sur son pelage, la minutie avec laquelle Judy pratiqua l'application laissa toute autre forme de considération loin derrière… Ce n'était toujours pas le massage qu'elle lui devait depuis cette fameuse journée qu'ils avaient passé à Tundraville (et ce fut elle-même qui le lui précisa, d'ailleurs), mais elle ne s'en montra pas moins douce et délicate dans la manœuvre, la faisant certainement durer plus que nécessaire, pour leur plus grand plaisir mutuel. Mais ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour se risquer à le perdre en démonstrations d'affection, qui avaient souvent tendance à se terminer plus tard que plus tôt, avec eux (surtout dans l'état particulier qui caractérisait actuellement la lapine).

Aussi, une fois que Nick eut bouclé ses sacoches, après avoir rassemblé l'ensemble des documents qu'il jugeait important, issus des dossiers de son père, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre Natasha, qui s'était proposée, à leur retour de footing, de leur préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, afin qu'ils puissent prendre la route plus sereinement.

Ils mangèrent copieusement, mais dans l'urgence, échangeant sur toutes sortes de sujet avec la renarde, dont ils ressentaient aisément la tristesse à les voir partir. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Au contraire, elle avait été trop heureuse de cette visite, et les pria un nombre incalculable de fois de revenir la voir le plus vite possible. Ce serait malheureusement compliqué, en raison du départ prochain de Nick pour l'académie.

« Et pour Noël ? » demanda finalement Natasha d'une voix hésitante, presque comme s'il lui avait fallu une force surnaturelle pour parvenir à formuler une telle demande. « Tu auras bien une permission pour Noël, non ? »

Nick jeta un regard interrogateur à Judy. En réalité, il n'en savait rien. Il ne s'était pas vraiment renseigné sur ce genre de modalités pour le moment. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devrait rester sur place et ne disposerait d'une permission de sortie qu'un week-end sur deux… Ce qui était déjà assez difficile à ses yeux, comme à ceux de Judy d'ailleurs… Ne plus se voir que deux jours toutes les deux semaines pendant six mois leur semblait impossible, pour le moins, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de réellement en discuter.

La lapine sourit à l'attention de Natasha, répondant à sa question à la place de Nick. « Il y a une semaine octroyée en fin d'année, pour que les cadets puissent passer Noël et Nouvel An auprès de leurs familles. Donc Nick devrait être présent, oui. »

« Et tu crois que tu auras libre pendant cette période, pour ta part ? » lui demanda le renard.

« Eh bien, étant donné que j'aurais repris le service depuis seulement trois mois, ça risque d'être difficile pour moi de me montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu exigeante par rapport à mes dépôts de congés… Mais je ferais ce que je pourrais. »

Nick reporta donc son attention sur sa mère. « Eh bien, tu as ta réponse, maman. Si nous parvenons à être tous les deux disponibles à Noël, on viendra fêter avec toi, Dizzie et James. A moins que tu aies d'autres plans en tête, Carotte ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… Mes parents fêtent également Noël à Bunnyburrow, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais pas prévu de célébrer avec eux cette année. Ils ont tendance à rassembler toute la famille pour l'occasion… Et je ne crois pas que Nick pourrait survivre à une telle surabondance de lapins. Il vaut mieux qu'il y aille doucement. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur à cette idée, mais cela fit penser à Nick qu'il serait bientôt dans une situation relativement similaire… Et étrangement, il sentit la pression monter d'un cran. Il avait déjà fait face à Bonnie et Stu, appris à les connaître et à composer avec leurs caractères bien spécifiques, notamment celui du patriarche… Mais là, ce serait encore différent. Il serait sur leur territoire, dans leur demeure, auprès de leurs enfants, au sein de leur famille. _Leur immense famille_. Un frisson terrible lui parcourut l'échine, et il s'ébroua nerveusement.

« Tout va bien, Nicky ? » s'enquit Natasha d'un air soucieux.

« Hum… Je te dirai ça dans quelques heures. » répondit le renard d'un air contrit, ce qui suscita un regard interrogateur de la part des deux femelles en présence. Mais Nick se refusa à développer d'avantage la question.

Finalement, alors que Nick avait initialement prévu leur départ pour les environs de huit heures trente, au plus tard, il était déjà près de dix heures lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée et descendirent les marches du porche, Natasha sur les talons.

« Cette visite aura été brève mais intense… Pas vrai, maman ? » demanda Nick, l'air un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à sa mère au moment du départ.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, avant de simplement prendre son fils entre ses bras pour le serrer contre elle avec force. Le renard lui rendit son étreinte, qui dura un petit moment, avant que finalement elle ne le libère, les yeux embués de quelques larmes.

« Prends soin de toi surtout, Nick. Et prends soin de Judy. »

« J'y veillerai. » affirma le renard en hochant la tête.

L'attention de Natasha se porta alors vers la lapine, qui lui offrit un sourire radieux, dressant ses oreilles bien droites au-dessus de sa tête.

« Soyez prudents, tous les deux. Et surtout vous, Judy. » déclara-t-elle à l'attention de la lapine, qui écarquilla les yeux, l'air visiblement surprise par cette demande. « Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe du côté de Zootopie… En toute bonne foi, ces évènements me dépassent un peu. Mais j'ai bien saisi que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Que ce soit parce que ce monstre de Berger vous a dans le collimateur, ou tout simplement parce qu'en tant que policière, vous êtes aux premières loges, je sais que vous courez un risque. Alors soyez prudente, et veillez bien sur Nick, également. »

« Nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre, ne vous en faites surtout pas pour ça. » répondit la lapine en essayant de se montrer la plus rassurante possible.

« Je sais que vous êtes forte et courageuse. C'est assez impressionnant quand on en fait le constat avéré… Sans vous, Nick ne me serait jamais revenu. Jamais réellement, en tout cas… »

« Maman… » commença le renard d'une voix plaintive, refusant de voir la conversation partir dans cette direction. Mais Natasha ne le laissa pas y mettre son grain de sel, et lui cloua le bec d'un petit mouvement de la patte lui adjoignant l'ordre de se taire.

« Et rien que pour ça, je vous dois toute ma gratitude. Mais bien plus encore, il est heureux grâce à vous… Et c'est sans doute la chose qui m'apporte le plus de bonheur, dans toute cette histoire. »

« Il me le rend bien, vous savez… » glissa Judy, dont les oreilles s'étaient plaquées dans son dos.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Bien que je sache d'expérience qu'il est parfois difficile à supporter. »

« Je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là… » intervint le renard en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un peu grâce à vous si la famille Wilde s'avère être une chose un peu plus concrète, aujourd'hui… » poursuivit Natasha d'une voix douce, plongeant son regard dans celui de Judy. « Même si nous avons très certainement encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire. »

Elle prit les pattes de la lapine entre les siennes, et les serra doucement, avec beaucoup d'affection, avant de poursuivre : « A mes yeux, vous en faites également partie à présent, Judy. Et cette idée m'apporte un bonheur sincère, et beaucoup de réconfort. »

Elle se pencha pour embrasser chaleureusement Judy sur la joue, tout en prononçant chaleureusement un « Merci pour tout… » brisé par l'émotion. La lapine ne put se retenir outre mesure, son émotivité exacerbée prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pattes pour réduire l'écart qui la séparait de Natasha, et la serra dans ses bras. La renarde, légèrement surprise à ce contact, lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Nick, légèrement en retrait, observait la scène d'un œil sincèrement ému. Sa patte droite enfoncée dans sa poche s'était instinctivement resserrée autour de l'anneau que sa mère lui avait confié la veille…

A ses yeux, la question n'était plus de savoir s'il comptait l'utiliser un jour… Mais plutôt quand ce jour arriverait.

* * *

Fangmeyer avait passé une nuit atroce. Tendue, interminable, et des plus éreintantes. Pendant près de deux heures, il était resté en compagnie de Delgato sur la scène du crime afin d'assister l'équipe technique, et de veiller à ce que le cordon de sécurité soit maintenu, et cela bien après que les légistes aient embarqué les restes des corps atrocement mutilés.

Ceux qui avaient perpétré ce carnage n'avaient laissé que peu de traces. Pas de fibres, en dehors de celles des victimes. Aucune empreinte, pas même au niveau de la chaux, qui était pourtant une matière poudreuse difficile à maîtriser si l'on voulait en faire usage sans marquer son passage. Il était donc difficile de déterminer le nombre exact de responsables, voire même de faire alléguer la théorie avancée par Summerlaugh, et plus tard accréditée par Kerrigan, qui voulait que le crime ait été perpétré ailleurs, et que les corps aient ensuite été transportées à cet endroit, dans cette mise en scène macabre. Tout le laissait penser, rien ne pouvait le prouver. Rien qu'à ce stade de l'enquête, la piste tournait en nœud de boudin. Aucun officier ne tendait à se montrer défaitiste, mais tous avaient déjà en tête cette amertume fataliste particulière en quittant la scène de crime, au beau milieu de la nuit : celle que justice ne serait pas rendue… Du moins, pas tout de suite.

S'en était suivie la composition d'un rapport circonstancié des plus banals, que la fatigue et la nervosité accumulées depuis plusieurs jours avaient rendu ardue. Fangmeyer avait remis son rapport aux environs de trois heures du matin, et s'en était retourné chez lui, vidé de toute énergie, et de toute forme de motivation. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait Finnick, se contentant de constater à son arrivée qu'aucune odeur particulière de vomi n'était à déplorer, et il s'était rendu dans sa chambre, s'effondrant tout habillé sur son lit pour sombrer presque immédiatement dans un sommeil lourd et dépourvu de rêves.

Il se réveilla aux environs de onze heures, le lendemain matin. Dwayne était déjà parti pour la fac, quant à Finnick, il avait plié bagage sans demander son reste. Fangmeyer fut surpris de trouver un reste de gaufres et de croissants disposés sur la table de la cuisine, et engloutit un exemplaire de chaque sans chercher plus longtemps à deviner la provenance de tels délices. Aujourd'hui, le loup blanc n'était de service que l'après-midi, dont une bonne partie serait d'ailleurs occupée par la réunion à laquelle Sully Kerrigan les avaient convoqué. Un moment que Fangmeyer appréhendait, tout en l'attendant avec une excitation certaine. Ils allaient enfin en apprendre d'avantage sur la Compagnie 112, ce qui lui permettrait peut-être de mieux comprendre le désastre terrifiant qui s'était produit, la veille, et que rien à son sens ne venait justifier. Deux mammifères étaient morts brutalement gratuitement, pour le seul plaisir d'une force supérieure, à laquelle personne ne semblait vouloir prêter une attention concrète. La lassitude d'avoir systématiquement un train de retard commençait à se transformer en une frustration coléreuse qui aurait pu le pousser à devenir violent, s'il en avait l'opportunité. Aussi, s'obligea-t-il à une intense séance de sport, afin d'évacuer toute cette énergie négative, qu'il dépréciait particulièrement. Il sortit courir pendant près d'une heure, cherchant à évacuer ses pensées en se focalisant sur les performances de son rythme cardiaque, ou sur son rapport kilomètres par heure, mais bien vite, son esprit se détacha de ces préoccupations terre-à-terre pour à nouveau flirter avec les tenants et aboutissants de toute cette affaire.

Demain soir, il se rendrait avec Finnick dans ce vieil entrepôt abandonné en périphérie de Tundraville, où Sergei Koslov se la jouait empereur Jules Clawsar, et donnait ses spectacles d'arène pour divertir le bon peuple des hautes sphères de Zootopie, tout en faisant la publicité mensongère des vertus discutables de son fameux Hurleur Sauvage… Vertus dont on avait pu faire un constat indéniablement sanglant la veille au soir. Tout ceci n'avait pas le moindre sens aux yeux de Fangmeyer. Quelle meilleure contre-publicité à cette drogue que de démontrer aussi ouvertement qu'elle avait des conséquences si dramatiques, voire même mortelles ? Personne ne voudrait prendre le risque de virer sauvage et de s'entretuer avec son voisin de piquouse, pas même le junkie le plus gravement atteint des bas-fonds d'Happy Town. Koslov se tirait une balle dans le pied, ou bien quelqu'un essayait de lui mettre la pression, d'une manière ou d'une autre. A moins que tout ceci ne serve un autre but, encore mystérieux… Mais si les ficelles de ces différentes affaires allaient et venaient en tous sens, ne semblant pas témoigner du moindre connecteur logique entre elles, il demeurait une constante invariable, qui se chargeait de faire la liaison : l'implication systématique de la Compagnie 112. Que ce soit auprès de la pègre, des Gardiens du Troupeau, ou par rapport au Hurleur Sauvage, ces enfoirés étaient toujours dans le coup. Soit ils étaient à la solde de tout ce petit monde, soit c'étaient eux qui tiraient les ficelles pour leur propre compte. Dans les deux cas, Fangmeyer n'était pas plus avancé… Mais il ne lâcherait rien.

Au sortir de son heure de sport, Fangmeyer ne se sentait pas moins frustré. Ses pensées étaient toujours aussi confuses, mais au-moins était-il parvenu à calmer un peu la rage sourde qui lui tordait l'estomac. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa sacoche, qu'il avait laissé traîner sur son bureau, et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas été déplacée… Il lui semblait l'avoir déposée d'avantage vers le bord… Il secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi il se focalisait toujours sur des détails aussi secondaires. Il prit le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement, pour ranger le bazar que Finnick n'avait pas manqué de causer (le plaid traînait par terre, la bassine qu'il avait laissé à sa disposition était renversée dans un coin du salon, et un verre d'eau à demi bu était posé en équilibre instable sur le rebord de la table basse), puis s'installa à la cuisine, la déclaration de confidentialité que lui avait remis Sully la veille sous les yeux. Il faisait tournoyer le stylo entre ses doigts, lisant et relisant chacune des phrases composant le document, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de vice caché, ou de petite ligne qui pouvait être comprise d'une autre manière, selon qu'on se plaçait d'un côté ou de l'autre de la table des négociations. Ne trouvant finalement rien à y redire, si ce n'était la conviction que l'armée se fichait royalement de leur pomme, il signa d'un geste frustré, avant d'aller ranger la fiche dans son sac. Suite à cela, il alla prendre sa douche, et se prépara ensuite pour prendre son service.

Arrivé au ZPD, il trouva l'ambiance des lieux bien morose… C'était souvent comme ça, après qu'un délit grave se soit passé. Les crimes n'étaient malheureusement pas rares dans une ville aussi grande que Zootopie, mais des meurtres d'une telle violence avaient toujours une sorte d'impact sinistre, qui résonnait en échos pendant plusieurs jours dans les locaux de la police. A peine le hall franchi, il tomba presque immédiatement sur Francine, qui se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers la salle de réunion où Sully les avait convoqué. L'éléphante avait été du matin, aujourd'hui, et si elle n'avait pas été directement présente sur les lieux du crime, elle avait été parfaitement informée des évènements, et devait également en savoir plus sur les dernières avancées de l'enquête.

« On a l'identité des deux victimes. » expliqua Francine, en réponse aux questions que le loup blanc n'avait pas manqué de lui poser, après l'avoir saluée. « L'ocelot était un petit truand sans envergure nommé Derek Jawlong, qui œuvrait surtout à Happy Town. Il croulait sous les avertissements de toutes natures, mais n'avait jamais été arrêté. Un type sans histoire, en somme… Le phacochère, en revanche, on le connaissait très bien. Bill Tusky. »

« Quoi ? Mais… C'est l'un des mammifères rattachés aux Gardiens du Troupeau que Nick avait confondu lors de sa petite mascarade dans ce bar, il y a une quinzaine de jours, non ? Ceux qu'il avait roulés au poker ! »

Francine acquiesça, l'air sombre. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction affolée de Fangmeyer, puisqu'elle avait eu la même en apprenant la nouvelle, le matin-même.

« Oui. » affirma Francine. « Il avait été fait libérer la veille par Quillspray, à la manière des deux autres zigomars qui l'accompagnaient. Il n'y a que Blake Hareston qui a été gardé au frais. Les trois autres ont été innocentés, fautes de preuves dans leur implication. Et maintenant on retrouve l'un d'entre eux, mort. »

« Ça n'a aucun sens. » bredouilla Fangmeyer, tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes de la salle de réunion, rejoignant Delgato, qui était déjà installé autour de la longue table qui remplissait tout l'espace central. « Si la Compagnie 112 est impliquée dans le double meurtre d'hier soir, pourquoi ferait-elle assassiner un membre des Gardiens du Troupeau, sachant que les deux organisations travaillent ensemble ? Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il nous semblait ! »

Il serra poliment la patte que lui tendait Delgato, avant de s'installer à ses côtés, Francine prenant place à l'autre bout de la table, ses dimensions particulières l'obligeant à occuper l'une des chaises spécifiquement mises à disposition des mammifères de plus grande taille.

« Ça peut vouloir dire tout un tas de chose. » répondit simplement Francine en poussant un soupir. « Soit que la Compagnie 112 n'est pas impliquée dans l'affaire d'hier soir, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait en penser… Soit qu'ils ont supprimé Tusky parce qu'ils craignaient qu'il ne balance des informations compromettantes… De ce qu'on en sait, la tête pensante des Gardiens du Troupeau se moquait bien du sort réservé à ses membres les moins influents. Ils les ont sacrifiés lors des Marches pour la paix… Ils ont très bien pu recommencer. »

« On a voulu faire mettre sous surveillance les deux autres mammifères qui avaient été arrêtés dans ce bar, en même temps qu'Hareston et Tusky. » précisa Delgato en s'insérant tout naturellement dans la conversation. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir entendu le début pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. « Au cas où quelqu'un en voudrait à leur peau, à eux aussi… Et devine quoi ? Impossible de mettre la patte sur eux. Pfiuut ! Volatilisés. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assignés à résidence. »

« Ça sent pas bon, les concernant, pas vrai ? » questionna Fangmeyer en affichant une grimace d'inconfort.

« De deux choses l'une ; soit ils ont pris le large en comprenant qu'ils étaient en danger ; soit on ne tardera pas à retrouver leurs corps dans une autre mise en scène morbide… » répondit Delgato d'une voix sombre.

« Ne parlez pas de malheur, lieutenant. » le pria Francine, horrifiée à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse se produire.

« Il va peut-être falloir vous y préparer. »

Les trois mammifères en présence se retournèrent à l'audition de cette voix, pour voir Sully entrer dans la salle, un épais dossier sous le bras. Visiblement, elle arrivait directement de la caserne militaire où elle était affectée, car elle était encore revêtue de son uniforme treillis officiel, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » questionna finalement Francine d'une voix incertaine, tandis que la chauve-souris s'installait en bout de table.

Cette-dernière lui lança un regard légèrement dubitatif, avant de secouer la tête. « Avant toute chose, j'ai besoin que vous me remettiez les documents que je vous avais demandé de signer et de me rapporter. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle face à cette réponse d'un pragmatisme glacial. Visiblement, Kerrigan ne leur accorderait pas une once d'information supplémentaire tant qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté de jouer selon ses règles. Au bout de quelques secondes à mariner dans cette atmosphère pesante, Fangmeyer, pressé d'en venir aux faits, décida de céder le premier. Il tira de sa sacoche le papier signé et le fit glisser sur la table en direction de Kerrigan. Cette dernière le réceptionna sans mot dire avant de tourner directement son attention vers les deux autres mammifères présents dans la salle. Delgato et Francine échangèrent un regard entendu, avant d'imiter Simon, et de remettre à leur tour leurs documents de confidentialité, dûment datés et signés.

La chauve-souris prit le temps de vérifier chacun des feuillets, afin d'attester que tout était en ordre, puis elle se releva d'un pas lent, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de réunion, qu'elle referma alors d'un geste sec, les isolant définitivement du reste du centre de police principal… Un fait dont ils devraient s'accommoder pour toute la durée de cette enquête. Dès à présent, ils étaient sous la houlette de l'armée, et rien de ce qui se dirait entre eux n'aurait le droit d'être communiqué à un autre de leur collègue, en dehors d'Adrian Bogo. Une position des plus inconfortables, qu'ils seraient néanmoins obligés de tenir s'ils voulaient lutter efficacement contre leurs mystérieux ennemis.

« Bien… » commença Kerrigan avant de se diriger vers le bout de table, où elle avait laissé ses affaires. « Concernant les Gardiens du Troupeau en fuite, dont vous parliez précédemment… Je ne donne pas cher de leur peau, à moins que vos collègues ne parviennent à les retrouver, et à les mettre en sécurité… Mais il est sans doute déjà trop tard pour eux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Fangmeyer, qui faisait des pieds et des pattes pour maintenir son calme face à l'attitude froidement détachée qui caractérisait Kerrigan. « Quelle est la logique derrière de tels actes ? »

« J'aimerais vous dire qu'il y en a une. » expliqua la chauve-souris, de cette façon à la fois très tranchante, mais indubitablement sincère (au point d'en être presque blessante) qui caractérisait son expression. « Mais ce serait mentir. Sans doute qu'aux yeux des perpétrateurs, il y a un sens à de tels actes… Mais il est sans doute aussi gratuit que le crime en lui-même. »

« Si ces mammifères avaient dû parler, ils l'auraient faits dans le cadre de leur détention. » déclara sobrement Delgato.

« Pas sous la houlette de leur avocat. » expliqua la chauve-souris en ouvrant le dossier qui lui faisait face, avant d'en tirer une fiche descriptive complète donnant divers détails sur le suricate Jeremiah Quillspray. Elle la fit passer à Delgato, afin qu'il puisse la parcourir à son gré. « Quillspray s'est assuré que les mammifères arrêtés, dont il assurait la défense pour une raison obscure, mais très certainement intéressée, joueraient la carte du silence. »

« Ouai, j'en ai fait les frais. » affirma Fangmeyer.

« Je sais. » répondit sobrement Sully, qui ne semblait pas porter de jugement particulier à l'information. « Il se peut que le suricate soit lié, de près ou de loin, aux activités des Gardiens du Troupeau, et par extension à celles de la 112, du coup. »

« Ça, on le supposait déjà. » déclara Francine.

« En tout cas, une fois ses clients libérés, il n'a plus été en mesure d'assurer leur sécurité. » rajouta Delgato. « Quel intérêt avait la Compagnie 112 à les supprimer ? »

« Les raisons peuvent être diverses, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. S'assurer qu'ils demeureraient silencieux. Couper tout rapport entre eux. Faire passer un message aux autres membres des Gardiens, pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreau. Narguer les forces de l'ordre. Terrifier la population. Semer le désordre. Affirmer leur puissance. Ça peut être l'une ou l'autre de ces hypothèses, ou bien aucune. »

« Comment peut-on lutter contre des ennemis dont on ne comprend même pas la logique ? » s'enquit Francine, qui se grattait nerveusement le crâne à l'aide de sa trompe.

« C'est la raison qui les pousse à agir de la sorte, justement. » explicita Kerrigan en se laissant retomber au fond de son siège. « Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de comprendre leurs actes, alors vous ne pouvez pas anticiper leurs mouvements. Au final, il faut que vous compreniez qu'ils œuvrent pour leur but, et leur but seul. Pas pour les Gardiens, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais pour leur propre bénéfice. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ? » demanda Delgato, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Vous nous les avez pourtant présenté comme des mercenaires. »

Kerrigan farfouilla dans son épais dossier, avant d'en retirer une fiche à laquelle étaient attachées de nombreuses photographies au moyen d'un trombone. Elle les réceptionna et les fit glisser vers le centre de la table, afin qu'elle soit visible de tous. Chacune d'entre elles laissait apparaître le Berger. La plupart étaient issues de la vidéo pirate qui avait été diffusée pendant les Marches pour la paix.

« Vous reconnaissez cet individu, je présume ? »

Fangmeyer acquiesça. « Comment oublier une telle gueule d'amour ? C'est le Berger, le chef des Gardiens du Troupeau. »

« Mon œil, oui. » rétorqua Kerrigan en poussant un léger rire, cette réponse ayant le mérite de laisser l'assistance muette et atterrée. La chauve-souris n'attendit pas d'être questionnée avant de développer le point qui l'intéressait ici. « Je vous présente le Prince Rouge… Un terroriste particulièrement actif sur le vieux continent, et qui a fait sa première apparition il y a environ huit ans, en tant que leader d'une escouade de mercenaires des plus belliqueuses se faisant appeler la Compagnie 112. »

« Le Berger… Est le chef de la Compagnie 112 ? » s'égosilla Delgato.

La surprise n'était pas moins intense chez Fangmeyer et Francine. Ils avaient visiblement tous été bien roulés dans la farine… Celui qui se présentait comme le leader incontesté des Gardiens du Troupeau était en réalité à la tête d'une toute autre organisation criminelle, plus réduite, mais non pas moins dangereuse. Pourquoi s'était-il présenté sous cette fausse identité ? La réponse paraissait assez claire : donner un visage à une organisation spéciste qui semblait de plus en plus factice, afin de dissimuler d'autres activités dans le giron d'actes terroristes apparemment ciblés contre les prédateurs… Mais rien n'était moins sûr que cette dernière affirmation, à présent.

« Doit-on en déduire que les Gardiens du Troupeau… N'existent pas, pour ainsi dire ? » demanda finalement Fangmeyer, qui luttait à grand mal pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Pas tels que vous vous les imaginiez, en tout cas. » déclara Kerrigan en croisant les ailes sur sa poitrine. « Les membres des Gardiens du Troupeau, comme Tusky ou Hareston, étaient convaincus d'appartenir à un tel groupuscule, et n'avaient certainement pas conscience des manœuvres du Prince Rouge. Les Gardiens constituent une organisation réelle, avec son fonctionnement, sa hiérarchie et ses objectifs… Mais au bout du compte, elle sert surtout d'écran à ceux qui se dissimulent derrière, et mentent autant à leurs subordonnées qu'à ceux qui les confrontent. »

« En somme, c'est un leurre. » commenta Francine.

« Oui. Mais un leurre invasif, car potentiellement dangereux. D'autant plus que le Prince Rouge n'hésitera pas à les employer dans les circonstances les plus inattendues, quitte à les sacrifier au besoin. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, la lutte spéciste engagée par les Gardiens du Troupeau n'est qu'un moyen de nous détourner des véritables actions de la Compagnie 112 ? » demanda Delgato, qui avait commencé à prendre un certain nombre de notes, à présent. Sans doute pour les rapports qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire remonter à Bogo.

« Je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitude. » concéda Kerrigan. « C'est là où commence la zone trouble. Vous comprenez, la Compagnie 112 est composée de mercenaires… Habituellement, ils sont engagés par un groupuscule afin d'agir et de combattre en son nom. Du coup, il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait eu, à un moment donné, une véritable cohésion avec les Gardiens du Troupeau, une association, plutôt qu'une simple dissimulation… Mais étant donné les évènements récents, et surtout le double meurtre d'hier soir, il est clair à mes yeux que s'il y a eu un accord, celui-ci a été rompu… Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignore… Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que le Prince Rouge avait anticipé cette possibilité de rupture, et avait manœuvré de sorte à se faire passer pour le leader des Gardiens, afin de pouvoir conserver la mainmise sur eux, même s'il était amené à faire scission avec son employeur. »

« Quel intérêt pour des mercenaires de doubler celui qui les emploie, et donc les finance ? » s'étonna Francine.

« Question légitime quand on fait face à un groupe de mercenaires commun, officier Pennington. » répondit Kerrigan en poussant un soupir contrit. « Malheureusement, concernant la 112, il y a eu des précédents. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'enquit Delgato.

Pour toute réponse, la chauve-souris farfouilla à nouveau dans son dossier, avant d'en extraire un ensemble de documents auxquels étaient adjoints différentes annexes, photographies, relevés topographiques et listings militaires. Elle tendit l'ensemble au tigre, qui le réceptionna d'une patte habile, avant de commencer à le feuilleter. Sans s'inquiéter que cela puisse être mal vu, Fangmeyer se pencha vers Delgato, en vue de lire en même temps que lui, par-dessus son bras. Cela n'eut pas l'air d'offusquer le tigre, puisqu'il pencha le dossier sur le côté pour permettre à son subordonnée de s'y plonger plus aisément.

« Les évènements se sont produits dans un petit pays de l'Est du continent Europawen, la Cerfbie, il y a environ quatre ans. Un important groupe populaire a fomenté une rébellion à l'encontre du gouvernement oppresseur qui s'était maintenu en place grâce au soutien de l'armée, en dépit d'une défaite majeure aux précédentes élections législatives. »

« Oui, bien entendu, on a entendu parler de ce conflit. » commenta Delgato, dont les yeux continuaient à parcourir le dossier. « Il a même été question que notre armée soit envoyée pour soutenir les rebelles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

« En effet. » acquiesça Kerrigan. « J'étais sur place, personnellement. Et j'ai fait partie du comité directeur qui a accrédité la demande d'intervention de l'armée de Zootopie. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Fangmeyer face à cette information. « Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas, exactement ? »

La question sembla perturber Kerrigan, qui montra pour la première fois une expression d'inconfort, presque comme si elle avait été prise au dépourvu. Elle secoua la tête et se racla la gorge, avant de répondre d'une voix plus éraillée qu'à l'habituelle. « Peu… Peu importe. Cette… Cette information n'est pas utile dans le cadre de notre enquête. »

« Je vois… » marmonna le loup blanc, qui crevait d'envie de creuser la question, pour sa part, mais décida de s'abstenir, parce qu'ils savait très bien que l'insistance ne mènerait à rien, dans ce cas précis.

« Toujours est-il qu'une intervention de notre part devait déplaire à la Compagnie 112, qui avait justement été employée par les rebelles afin de les aider à renverser le pouvoir en place… Ce qui est finalement arrivé, comme vous le savez. »

« Disons qu'on savait que les rebelles avaient remporté la guerre… » déclara Delgato d'un air dépité, manifestant qu'il commençait visiblement à s'acclimater aux chocs multiples que ménageait en lui cette succession continue d'informations aussi inattendues que surprenantes. « … Pas qu'une bande de mercenaires psychopathes les y avait aidé. »

« C'était une aide de pure forme. » corrigea Kerrigan. « Au moment de la transition gouvernementale, la Compagnie 112 s'est retournée contre ses employeurs, et a ménagé des efforts agressifs pour s'approprier le soutien de l'armée locale, afin de prendre le pouvoir. Fort heureusement, cette tentative a échoué. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Francine, qui commençait sincèrement à se demander ce qu'elle venait faire dans toute cette histoire. « Une bande de mercenaires a tenté de prendre le contrôle d'un pays tout entier ? Mais enfin… Dans quel but ? »

« Qui peut savoir le but que cherche réellement à atteindre le Prince Rouge ? » demanda la chauve-souris en haussant les épaules.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous, vous le savez. » lâcha Fangmeyer, sans détours.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase dans le seul but de jauger la réaction de Kerrigan. Le fait d'être parvenu à la déstabiliser une première fois lui avait donné envie de voir s'il pourrait en tirer des informations supplémentaires, en parvenant à la mettre mal à l'aise. Il y eut bien une réaction, minuscule, mais néanmoins palpable. Un bref éclat au fond du regard de la chauve-souris, et une crispation passagère, avant que finalement le masque de son pragmatisme fermé et imperméable ne reprenne le dessus.

« C'est absolument ridicule, officier Fangmeyer. » répondit-elle froidement. « Et je vous prierai de cesser ce genre de suppositions à l'emporte-pièces. »

« Toutes mes excuses, patron. » rétorqua le loup blanc en affichant un sourire faussement sympathique. Il n'en croyait pas un traître mot, et se montrait désireux de le faire savoir.

Delgato reposa devant lui le dossier complet lié aux activités de la Compagnie 112 au sein du conflit Cerfbien, et prit une profonde inspiration. « Bon, d'accord, en somme on est supposés comprendre que la Compagnie 112 est imprévisible, et a prouvé par le passé qu'elle se moquait ouvertement des causes défendues par ceux qui prenaient le risque de l'employer, quitte à se retourner contre eux si cela pouvait présenter le moindre avantage vis-à-vis des buts mystérieux qu'elle cherche à atteindre. Parfait. Mais ce qu'on voudrait tous savoir, autour de cette table, c'est simplement à qui on a affaire. Qu'est-ce que la Compagnie 112 ? Et quel lien a-t-elle avec notre propre armée ? »

Kerrigan acquiesça, avant de se redresser légèrement. Elle laissa courir son regard d'un mammifère à l'autre, comme pour s'assurer de leur parfaite attention, avant de commencer. « Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, la Compagnie 112 n'est en rien rattachée à nos corps armés… Même si elle est liée à une part sombre de son histoire. »

« On vous écoute. » insista calmement Delgato, qui semblait presser d'en arriver à l'essentiel.

« Je suppose qu'à ce stade de l'enquête, je n'ai pas besoin de vous apporter plus d'explications par rapport au fait que la Compagnie 112 était le dernier bataillon à avoir vu le jour sous la houlette du Projet Hundred ? » demanda Kerrigan, et jaugeant les acquiescements entendus de son auditoire, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de poursuivre. « Bien que les onze itérations précédentes du Projet aient été très satisfaisantes, celui-ci posait un problème d'ordre moral dans ses aspects parfois extrémistes, d'autant plus que la presse avait commencé à mettre son museau dans tout cette affaire… Du coup, l'avenir du Projet Hundred avait été mis en ballotement par la direction des forces armées. Une partie des responsables affiliés au Projet ont vu cela d'un très mauvais œil, et ont tenté le tout pour le tout afin de justifier la poursuite de ce système, qui durait depuis déjà douze ans. En a résulté une catastrophe dramatique, qui a entaché la réputation de toutes les forces armées, et conduit à l'arrêt immédiat du Projet Hundred. »

« Quelle était la nature de cette catastrophe ? » demanda Fangmeyer d'une voix avide. « Impossible de trouver la moindre information là-dessus. »

« Et à juste titre. » répondit Kerrigan en se braquant soudainement. « Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous apprendre quoique ce soit à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous y avez pris part ? »

« Oh ! Bien entendu ! » rétorqua la chauve-souris en s'emportant plus ouvertement, et en frappant de ses ailes sur la table. « Du haut de mes six ans, j'avais déjà la fleur au fusil, pauvre imbécile ! »

Un lourd silence envahit la salle. Fangmeyer s'était plaqué au fond de son siège, les oreilles en arrière… Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi extrême, bien qu'il ne pouvait nier avoir cherché à la provoquer. Pour le coup, l'insulte proférée par Kerrigan à son encontre lui semblait de circonstance. Il baissa piteusement la tête en sentant le regard intransigeant de Delgato glisser dans sa direction. Mais finalement, ce fut Kerrigan qui rompit le silence, en tentant assez maladroitement de reprendre une expression neutre et professionnelle.

« D… Désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous traiter d'imbécile. »

« C'était mérité. » lâcha Francine d'une voix critique, en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Fangmeyer, qui ricana à la remarque.

« J'accrédite les propos de l'officier Pennington. » déclara finalement le loup blanc. « Je l'ai bien cherché. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser. »

Cette marque de sollicitude sembla toucher Kerrigan, et la poussa à se défaire un peu de sa rectitude habituelle. Elle laissa retomber ses coudes contre la table et saisit son front entre ses griffes, avant de lâcher d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, féminine et sincère :

« Ecoutez, tous les trois… On est dans le même camp, d'accord ? Il y a énormément de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire, sans en avoir le droit. Ça ne nous aiderait pas à mettre un terme aux agissements de la 112, mais rien que de pouvoir en parler me ferait énormément de bien. A un degré personnel, vous comprenez ? Mais je ne peux pas. »

« Nous comprenons parfaitement, Kerrigan. » déclara simplement Delgato pour la rassurer. « Dites-nous seulement ce qui vous semble nécessaire et ce qui pourra nous aider à avancer dans l'enquête. »

« Très bien. » lâcha-t-elle sur un ton encore légèrement vrillé par l'émotion. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se redressa, avant de reprendre ses explications là où elle les avait laissé avant l'intervention maladroite de Fangmeyer. « Après cet incident gravissime et traumatisant, le Projet Hundred a été enterré, et tous les militaires qui y étaient affiliés ont été réaffectés. Et on a plus entendu parler de la Compagnie 112 pendant près de douze ans. Jusqu'à ce que ce groupe de mercenaires n'apparaisse… »

« Il n'y a donc aucun lien entre la Compagnie 112 de l'armée, et ces mercenaires ? » s'étonna Francine. « Ils n'ont fait que reprendre un nom, comme une sorte de… référence ? »

« Malheureusement, non. » répondit Kerrigan avec affectation. « C'est ce qu'on a pensé de prime abord, avant de constater que nombre de mercenaires appartenant à la Compagnie 112 étaient des… Des _sujets_ qui avaient été en rapport avec l'incident ayant provoqué l'arrêt du Projet Hundred. »

« Comment ça, des « sujets » ? » demanda Delgato, en appuyant sur le terme. « Vous voulez dire des militaires. »

« Non, lieutenant. » répondit Kerrigan d'une voix chevrotante, tout en baissant honteusement les yeux. « Je veux dire des enfants. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Fangmeyer. « Qu'est-ce que des gosses auraient eu à voir avec tout ça ? »

« C'est… C'était l'une des choses les plus obscures à avoir commencé à se mettre en place, au fur et à mesure du développement du Projet Hundred. L'armée cherchait à trouver des moyens d'optimiser ses combattants sans avoir à les soumettre à un traitement chimique particulier, qui aurait pu s'apparenter à du dopage, ou à une drogue… Ils en sont venus à travailler directement sur la stimulation cérébrale, pour développer naturellement des potentiels instinctifs utiles en situation de combat, notamment. »

En dépit des efforts qu'elle déployait pour délivrer ces explications d'une voix claire et détachée, il était clair que Kerrigan semblait tout particulièrement affectée par l'horreur qu'elle se voyait contrainte de révéler. Les trois mammifères qui lui faisaient face étaient tout simplement médusés. Ils la contemplaient tous avec une même expression d'effroi incrédule. La bouche entrouverte et la gorge nouée, ils étaient encore trop choqué d'apprendre que l'armée qui veillait à les défendre s'était visiblement adonnée à des expérimentations se rapprochant dangereusement de l'eugénisme, dans le seul but de rendre ses soldats plus performants. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

En dépit du malaise certain qui la gagnait à évoquer cette sombre page de l'histoire de l'armée, Kerrigan s'obstina à développer, car c'était là la clé de tout le reste.

« Ils avaient baptisé ce protocole Projet Avenir. Le groupe scientifique en charge des opérations avait remarqué que certains enfants particulièrement sensibles développaient, à un stade de leur croissance naturelle, une forme primale de terreur infantile particulièrement intense. Elle faisait systématiquement écho à des instincts sauvages enfouis, qui se manifestaient consciemment ou inconsciemment, et entachait leur vie au quotidien. Terreurs nocturnes, hyper-agressivité, comportements asociaux, isolement, crainte des autres, instabilité émotionnelle… Autant de symptômes communs à tous ces enfants, et qui semblaient stimulés par un gêne particulier, menant à la sécrétion d'une enzyme spéciale qui décuplait la perception qu'avaient ces gamins de leurs propres instincts. Ils ont appelé ça le _Soma_. Apparemment, cette sécrétion se stabilisait à un certain âge, ce qui permettait finalement à ces jeunes de reprendre le cours d'une vie normale, au moyen d'une thérapie les aidant à dompter les peurs inhérentes aux traumatismes qu'ils avaient subis. Le but du Projet Avenir était tout à la fois d'aider ces jeunes enfants, de leur permettre de retrouver une vie normale, tout en étudiant leurs symptômes spécifiques, dans le but de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce gêne récessif, afin d'être en mesure de le stimuler, voire de le contrôler, et d'en tirer profit pour optimiser les aptitudes instinctives de nos soldats… »

« Je… Je vois… » maugréa Delgato. « C'est plus rassurant quand on a la version complète… Au final, ils tiraient certes profit de la pathologie de ces gamins, mais ils prenaient la peine de les soigner, également… J'ai redouté le pire, l'espace d'un instant. »

« C'est déjà bien assez horrible d'apprendre ça, lieutenant ! » répliqua Francine, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Mais presque comme si ces réactions rassurées n'avaient pas été prononcées, Kerrigan fut parcouru d'un frisson et baissa le regard, avant de s'empresser de poursuivre son récit, car en réalité le pire était à venir.

« Si un certain nombre de ces gamins a été aidé et a regagné la société débarrassé des déboires de leurs pathologies, une partie d'entre eux étaient présents au moment de l'incident qui a provoqué la fin du Projet Hundred… Cinq enfants ont trouvé la mort, au moment de ce désastre. »

Delgato et Francine, qui s'étaient montrés prompts à voir le verre à moitié plein, se figèrent à cette nouvelle, leur expression mortifiée se substituant à tout commentaire. Fangmeyer, pour sa part, gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pattes. L'air concentré, il luttait contre l'horreur croissante qui grandissait en son être, à mesure qu'on se rapprochait du summum de ces révélations, qu'il voyait à présent venir avec une clairvoyance particulière.

« Enfin du moins, on les pensait morts… » précisa finalement Kerrigan en détournant le regard.

« Ce sont eux, c'est ça ? » questionna finalement Fangmeyer en tentant de ménager la tempête qui grondait au fond de sa voix. « Ce sont eux les mercenaires que vous êtes parvenus à identifier au sein de la Compagnie 112, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui fait le lien… »

« C'est… C'est exact. » acquiesça Kerrigan, avant de se réfugier dans le dossier qui lui faisait face, désireuse de délivrer le reste des informations qu'elle avait l'autorisation de divulguer, et de ne surtout pas avoir à faire front aux réactions choquées qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

« Hum… Voici les fiches d'identité que nous avons pu élaborer par rapport aux archives que nous avons conservées de l'époque où ces enfants étaient pris en charge par l'équipe scientifique du Projet Hundred. »

Elle fit glisser devant elle cinq fiches descriptives assez pauvres en informations, sur lesquelles figuraient les photos d'identité, prises à l'âge infantile, des quelques enfants ayant servis de sujet d'expérimentation pour le Projet Hundred, et qui semblaient être revenus d'entre les morts, à l'âge adulte, pour en assurer une sorte de perpétuité macabre… Une Compagnie 112 ressuscitée.

De gauche à droite, les fiches délivraient les informations suivantes :

Tout d'abord, un jeune bison, répondant au nom d'Alec Charger, âgé de onze ans au moment de sa mort présumée. Ensuite, celle d'un lièvre à l'expression un peu effrontée, prénommé Gustavo Liebrez, âgé de sept ans. Venait ensuite une autre proie, une petite brebis, qui avait un air très intimidé… Fangmeyer n'eut même pas besoin de lire son nom pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Dolce Lambi, qui avait été déclarée morte à l'âge de six ans. La fiche suivante présentait la bouille adorable d'un louveteau arborant des lunettes, un éclat d'intelligence pétillant au fond du regard. Il se nommait Zael Greatsbark et avait huit ans. La dernière fiche était celle d'un guépard particulièrement juvénile, le plus jeune du lot, d'ailleurs, car âgé d'à peine cinq ans au moment des faits. Il s'appelait Diego Feline.

« Voilà les seules identités connues de membres de la Compagnie 112 à ce jour… » ajouta sobrement Kerrigan.

« Et pour le Prince Rouge ? » demanda Delgato, qui tentait de surmonter son émoi. « A-t-on une identité ? »

« Non… » répondit la chauve-souris. « Mais il n'est pas impossible que ce soit l'un de ces cinq-là qui porte le masque, voire même qu'ils échangent les rôles et endossent le costume à tour de rôle. »

« Est-ce que d'autres enfants traités par l'équipe scientifique du Projet Hundred ont disparu, ou auraient pu rejoindre les rangs de la Compagnie 112 ? » demanda Francine, qui elle aussi se démenait pour ne rien laisser transparaître de l'effet que toutes ces révélations avaient sur elle.

« Heu… Non, pas qu'on sache. » répondit Kerrigan en tirant un nouveau document de son dossier, qu'elle laissa à leur disposition, et qui listait une quarantaine de noms, auxquels étaient attribués diverses informations usuelles (âge, profession, adresse, numéro de téléphone). « Voici la liste de tous les autres enfants traités par le Projet Avenir, sur la période de près trois ans durant laquelle le protocole a été instauré. On a été capable de retracer et de recontacter chacun de ces mammifères. Ils mènent tous une existence normale, aujourd'hui… On a fait surveiller certains d'entre eux, pendant un moment, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient aucun comportement suspect, qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'ils puissent être en contact avec la Compagnie 112, mais on n'a jamais rien relevé de notable. »

« Bien… » lâcha finalement Delgato en se redressant, avant de se pencher au-dessus de toutes les fiches et documents mis à leur disposition. Son regard glissa en direction du dossier de Kerrigan, encore très épais, signe qu'il y avait nombre d'informations qu'elle gardait pour elle, ou qu'elle ne leur avait pas encore divulgué… Ce qui le motiva à l'interroger en ce sens. « Y a-t-il d'autres éléments que vous estimeriez important de nous communiquer dans le cadre de l'enquête ? »

« Oui, en effet… » admit Kerrigan en hochant de la tête. « Un élément des plus importants, c'est à craindre. »

« Et moi qui nous croyait au bout de nos peines… » maugréa le tigre en se laissant retomber au fond de son siège.

« Nous avons rouvert le dossier de la Compagnie 112 bien avant qu'il soit devenu clair à nos yeux qu'elle était directement impliquée dans les évènements qui secouent Zootopie. » déclara la chauve-souris en parcourant à nouveau ses feuillets, en quête de certains documents particuliers. « En réalité, c'est le rapport officiel établi par le chef Bogo suite à l'arrestation de Dawn Bellwether par Judy Hopps qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille. »

« Oui, on sait à présent que cette histoire aussi était lié à tout cet entremêlât. » intervint Fangmeyer. « Francine et moi avons interrogé Bellwether hier matin… Elle a admis avoir été mise en relation avec la Compagnie 112, sans les avoir jamais directement rencontré. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça la chauve-souris. « Votre rapport à ce sujet était particulièrement clair, officier Fangmeyer. Seulement, il n'en allait pas de même pour l'intermédiaire qui l'avait mise en relation avec eux. »

« Douglas Ramses ? » questionna Francine, en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour mieux visualiser la liasse de documents que Kerrigan venait d'extraire de son dossier.

« Oui… Il est en lien direct avec la Compagnie 112… Enfin, pas vraiment. Plutôt avec le Projet Hundred. »

Elle fit passer les feuillets d'enquête, et les récapitulatifs de comptes-rendus, ainsi que les états de service de Douglas Ramses à Delgato… Ou plutôt, comme put le constater Fangmeyer d'un œil rond, de l'ex sergent et biogénéticien Douglas Ramses. Tireur d'élite de son état, et affecté à l'équipe scientifique en charge du Projet Avenir, pour le compte du Projet Hundred. Cet enfoiré avait même fait officiellement partie de l'itération originelle de la Compagnie 112.

« J'arrive pas à y croire… » maugréa Fangmeyer en secouant la tête, comme gagné par une évidence. « Le voilà, votre Prince Rouge ! Vous avez besoin de chercher plus loin ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui. » contesta immédiatement Delgato, d'une voix rêche. « Les empreintes relevées chez Wilde ne peuvent pas correspondre à un profil de proie. Le Berger, le Prince Rouge, ou n'importe quel autre nom stupide que ce taré arbore, est forcément un prédateur. »

« Alors nous voilà bien avancés… » déclara le loup blanc, profondément dépité. « Il faut qu'on chope Ramses. C'est notre seule solution pour démêler le vrai du faux dans toute cette affaire… Ce type connaît forcément la vérité ! Lui, pourra nous fournir les réponses ! »

« Encore faudrait-il qu'on soit en mesure de l'attraper. » contesta Francine, à qui Delgato venait de passer le dossier contenant toutes les informations sur Doug.

« Il sera certainement plus facile à choper que l'un de ces cinq fantômes. » rétorqua le loup blanc en effectuant un geste de la patte en direction des fiches identitaires des enfants du Projet Avenir, qui demeuraient toujours au centre de la table. Il se garda néanmoins bien de révéler qu'il aurait peut-être l'opportunité d'approcher au moins deux d'entre eux, le lendemain soir… Dolce Lambi et le dénommé Alec Charger étaient présents lors des combats d'arène auxquels avait assisté Finnick, lors de ses investigations personnelles dans les bas-fonds. Il y avait donc de fortes chances pour qu'il les retrouve lui aussi là-bas… Dans l'absolu, il s'était promis de ne pas intervenir, étant donné l'aspect « illégal » de sa présence sur les lieux. Ce serait de l'observation et de la récolte d'informations, en premier lieu. Mais s'il s'offrait à lui l'opportunité de coincer l'un de ces deux mammifères pseudo-mutants, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à leur faire cracher le morceau, et ce par tous les moyens. Sur ce point-là, il partageait l'avis de Finnick : il y avait des moments où il fallait agir.

« Et sinon… » reprit finalement Francine, qui semblait désireuse de trouver une piste sur laquelle lancer des investigations plus approfondies. « … On pourrait toujours interroger les autres membres de l'équipe scientifique ayant travaillé sur le Projet Avenir. Ils auront peut-être des informations sur les cinq mercenaires de la 112, voire même sur Ramses ! »

L'idée sembla emballer Delgato, qui s'apprêtait à faire suite à cette proposition, mais ses espoirs furent écourtés par la sentence implacable que fit tomber Kerrigan. « Malheureusement, officier Pennington, l'identité des autres membres de l'équipe scientifique doit demeurer confidentielle. L'armée se porte garante pour eux, et a déjà obtenu de leur part toutes les informations qui pourraient nous être utiles, et que je suis en droit de vous transmettre… Cependant, je vous le dis tout de suite, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à en tirer par rapport à nos investigations. »

Les trois autres mammifères ne purent qu'exprimer leur déception face à ce nouveau revers, qui se faisait le témoin de la difficulté que représenterait cette collaboration entre le ZPD et l'armée, puisque celle-ci se faisait une priorité de couvrir ses arrières, et ne divulguerait rien qui puisse la compromettre. Fangmeyer n'était pas certain, pour sa part, que ce que Kerrigan avait à dissimuler fut aussi inutile qu'elle le prétendait… Mais comme il lui était de toute manière impossible d'avoir accès à ces informations, il préféra ne pas trop y songer.

La réunion dura encore près d'une heure, les trois officiers posant de nombreuses questions à Sully Kerrigan, celle-ci essayant d'y répondre au mieux, dans la limite des informations qu'elle était en droit de leur communiquer. Bien rapidement, les discussions partirent sur ce qu'il convenait de faire pour amorcer l'enquête. Etablir un rapport préliminaire exposant les différentes pistes s'ouvrant à eux suite à cette réunion semblait nécessaire, et leur permettrait de se répartir le travail plus efficacement. Au bout du compte, la piste première demeurait Douglas Ramses, comme l'avait si justement souligné Fangmeyer. Il devrait y avoir des moyens de retrouver sa trace, que ce soit par un interrogatoire plus poussé de Dawn Bellwether, ou en remontant la piste du Hurleur Nocturne. En cela, ils ne manqueraient pas d'informateurs ou d'indices, la multiplication des dérivés du sérum et son déclinement récent en cette drogue surnommée Hurleur Sauvage, leur offrant des perspectives d'enquête particulièrement denses, même s'ils devraient, pour se faire, marcher sur les plates-bandes de l'inspecteur Summerlaugh.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de se mettre rapidement au travail, en mettant le reste de l'après-midi à profit pour préparer le terrain, et émettre les demandes d'investigation particulières dont ils auraient besoin dans les jours à venir.

Au moment où ils quittaient la salle de réunion, Kerrigan, qui était en train de rassembler les différents documents qu'elle avait présenté à ses partenaires au cours de leurs conversations, alpagua Fangmeyer.

« Officier Fangmeyer ! Pourriez-vous rester un instant, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais vous toucher deux mots en privé. »

« Heu… Très bien. » répondit le loup blanc, qui revint vers la table centrale sous le regard intrigué de Delgato et Francine.

Le tigre et l'éléphante quittèrent néanmoins la pièce sans s'interroger d'avantage sur les raisons qui poussaient Kerrigan à s'entretenir avec leur collègue, et refermèrent simplement la porte derrière eux.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda sobrement Fangmeyer à l'attention de la chauve-souris, qui s'afférait à reclasser sa documentation, et ne lui prêtait pas une attention particulière.

« Hum… Au cours de vos investigations, parfois très personnelles… » commença-t-elle en accentuant particulièrement ce dernier point sur un ton de reproche. « … Vous avez été jugés suffisamment gênant pour que Jeremiah Quillspray vous fasse prendre en filature, afin de s'assurer que vous ne fourriez pas votre museau dans ses petites affaires. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et je déplore autant que vous qu'aucune loi n'interdise concrètement ce type de comportements. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment où je voulais en venir… » déclara Kerrigan en tournant finalement son regard vers lui. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, de ce que pouvait en jauger le loup blanc… Presque comme si la retenue qu'elle affichait en permanence lui coûtait énormément.

« Et donc ? Où nous mène cette conversation, dans ce cas ? » questionna Fangmeyer d'une voix incertaine.

« Vous semblez toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur l'avancée normale de l'enquête. Vous courriez partout en beuglant l'implication de la Compagnie 112 bien avant que le lien n'ait été établi et avéré par les investigations… C'est une sorte de sixième sens, ou bien vous avez des indics ? »

La suspicion affichée par Kerrigan était justifiée aux yeux de Fangmeyer, mais il lui déplaisait d'être ainsi interrogé, son intégrité remise en cause par une personne qui se faisait la représentante de menteurs et de dissimulateurs patentés.

« Si j'avais des indics, je serais en droit de garder leur identité secrète… Pour leur propre sécurité. » répondit simplement le loup blanc, son refus d'obtempérer ne semblant pas surprendre la chauve-souris outre mesure.

« Sauf si cela nous permettait d'avancer plus rapidement dans nos investigations… N'est-ce pas ? »

« Où voulez-vous en venir, concrètement, Kerrigan ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, à ce que j'ai pu voir. »

La chauve-souris grimaça légèrement, se demandant très certainement si la réflexion tenait plutôt de l'insulte ou de la flatterie. Tout était une question de point de vue, en ce sens. Néanmoins, le loup blanc avait raison sur un point : elle avait l'habitude de jouer cartes sur table, aussi ne s'en priverait-elle pas.

« Je suis presque sûre que vous dissimulez des informations cruciales à l'équipe, parce que vous voulez avoir le privilège de fourrer votre petit museau dedans en premier. Et ça, c'est pas très fair-play, officier Fangmeyer… »

A cette réflexion, le sang du loup blanc ne fit qu'un tour. Il fronça les sourcils, mais serra les poings pour contenir la colère qui le gagnait. Néanmoins, il ne put réprimer sa verve provocatrice plus longtemps. « Dixit celle qui était au courant de l'implication de Douglas Ramses depuis le début, et qui a attendu que la situation devienne hors de contrôle avant de relayer une information aussi importante ? Venez pas me parler de fair-play après ça, Kerrigan. Que ce soit vous, ou l'armée, vous nous avez foutu dedans, et quelque chose de bien. »

Ayant lâché ces mots, et estimant ne rien avoir à ajouter, Fangmeyer tourna les talons et quitta la salle de réunion d'un pas féroce, sous le regard légèrement affecté de Kerrigan, au fond duquel brillait à présent une légère pointe de culpabilité.

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière le loup blanc, la chauve-souris secoua la tête en poussant un soupir, avant de laisser s'exprimer sa frustration en frappant du poing contre la table.

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-elle en serrant les crocs, avant de reporter son attention vers la porte, son ouïe extrêmement sensible percevant sans mal les pas de Fangmeyer, qui s'éloignaient en trombe en direction du hall principal.

Ce loup blanc cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

Elle devrait garder un œil sur lui. Pour son propre bien.


	32. Chapitre 32 - Le terrier Hopps

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Nous y voilà enfin. Finalement. Cela aura pris du temps. Beaucoup trop de temps.**

 **Et je m'en excuse. Ma santé n'est pas au mieux depuis quelques temps, même si normalement cela devrait me laisser d'avantage de temps à consacrer à la fic. Mais je me suis énormément dédié au dessin ces dernières semaines, en raison de très nombreuses commandes rémunérées (et ça continue encore), et du coup, j'ai eu moins de temps pour travailler sur Une route à parcourir à deux. Même si, en toute honnêteté, il y a bien eu 3-4 semaines où j'ai simplement rien foutu, parce que j'étais un peu démotivé.**

 **Faut dire que les retours sur le chapitre 31 ont été plutôt… légers. Même s'il y en a eu, et je remercie tous ceux qui ont fait cet effort. Ça m'aide énormément. Franchement, même si c'est juste pour me dire quelques mots, n'hésitez pas à le faire. Ça compte pour moi, et ça a tendance à me motiver. Je passe quand même entre 30 et 50 heures en moyenne sur mes chapitres ces temps-ci (normal, étant donné leur longueur), du coup c'est toujours plaisant de savoir que son travail est apprécié. Ou pas, d'ailleurs… Parce que bien entendu, s'il y a un truc qui vous déplaît ou vous embête, vous avez le droit de le faire savoir également.**

 **Beaucoup de choses à dire dans ces notes de l'auteur, donc sincèrement, si l'attente du chapitre a été trop longue pour vous, ne vous gênez pas et squizzez-moi ça… Vous savez très bien que j'aime parler pour ne rien dire ! Mais il y a quand même quelques points importants, donc je vais essayer de les traiter en premier :**

 **Tout d'abord… GRANDE NOUVELLE ! Les cinq premiers chapitres d'Une route à parcourir à deux ont été traduits en anglais, grâce au travail acharné et la motivation sans faille de mon bon ami Galak, que nous pouvons tous remercier chaleureusement pour son investissement particulièrement intense, dynamique et enjoué ! Avec l'appui de Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, auteur renommé de la communauté anglophone, qui a généreusement accepté de nous servir d'éditeur anglais (en somme, il relit les chapitres traduits et corrige les menues erreurs), nous serons en mesure de proposer ces cinq premiers chapitres à la communauté anglophone dès le début de semaine prochaine (normalement). Espérons que la fic, qui se voit renommée « A path to travel together » en anglais, saura s'attirer la sympathie du lectorat anglophone, et rencontrera le succès !**

 **Ensuite, tant qu'à en être dans les remerciements, je profite de ces notes pour également rendre hommage à TheXavior, qui fournit un travail colossal et de superbe qualité dans l'agencement et la mise en page du wiki officiel d'Une route à parcourir à deux. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu le temps de réellement m'investir dans le contenu du wikia en question, mais j'en ferai bientôt une priorité.**

 **Autre annonce de grande ampleur : à partir du 20 Mars commencera la publication du tome 2 de Kiren, qui se nommera « La Lignée Stellaire ». Pour ceux qui suivent les aventures de Valkeyrie et de Ziegelzeig, je vous dis rendez-vous dans dix jours ! J'ai hâte de partager cette nouvelle histoire avec vous !**

 **Quelques mots concernant ce chapitre à présent.**

 **On m'a plus ou moins reproché de trop me focaliser sur le WildeHopps ces derniers-temps, au détriment du reste de l'intrigue. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de n'en faire une nouvelle fois qu'à ma tête en vous proposant un chapitre 32 qui, en sus d'être le plus long de toute la fic (mais là je vais arrêter de le souligner systématiquement parce qu'à chaque fois je fais pire), est 100% focalisé sur le WildeHopps. Et oui, c'est comme ça. Mais à mes yeux, l'intrigue principale d'Une route à parcourir à deux, c'est l'histoire entre Nick et Judy. Le reste est… Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire secondaire… Mais de moindre importance. Du moins à mes yeux. Je ne vais pas vous répéter encore une fois à quel point je juge le WildeHopps comme un élément qualitatif inspirant, qui me nourrit constamment de nouvelles idées, drôles, tristes, charmantes, coquines, tendres, etc. Ce couple me passionne, tout simplement, et je ne me lasse pas de l'écrire.**

 **Néanmoins, pour les moins affectés d'entre vous (oui, je considère qu'à ce stade, c'est pathologique), soyez rassurés : il y a également des éléments pertinents dans ce chapitre, qui rendent sa lecture plus que justifiée. Notamment si vous voulez découvrir la façon dont je m'imagine le monde de Zootopie, dans sa géographie, sa politique, sa vie sociale, ses spécificités animalières, etc. Vous aurez un joli patchwork de points de vus et de de descriptions sémillantes dans ce chapitre… Entre autres réjouissances.**

 **Je vais également en profiter pour souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à Zootopia (un an déjà, bordel), et dire félicitations à toute l'équipe du film pour le nombre incroyable de récompenses que celui-ci a ramassé (dont un oscar et un golden globe, entre autres). Il est toujours bon de constater que ce nous aimons est valorisé ! Et en ce moment, il n'y a rien que j'aime plus au monde que Zootopia ! Alors disons-nous qu'on repart pour un an.**

 **Vive Zootopia, vive le WildeHopps !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Comme d'habitude, la relecture a été superficielle, et sera accomplie dans les jours à venir. Merci de votre compréhension, mais j'avais trop envie de partager ce chapitre avec vous, et vous avez certainement bien assez attendu !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Le terrier Hopps**

La Foxmaster FZ1 engagea l'ultime virage la séparant du sommet du col qu'elle arpentait, vire après vire, depuis près de dix minutes, et déboucha sur un vaste plateau boisé, envahi par des arbres gigantesques, qui encadraient une route au macadam usé par le temps. Nick et Judy avaient quitté Atlantea depuis près de trois heures, et le renard avait décidé d'éviter l'autoroute, qui les aurait obligé à repasser à proximité de Zootopie, avant de pouvoir bifurquer vers le Nord-Ouest, où se trouvaient les vastes terres cultivables appartenant aux Trois Communes. De fait, il avait pris un itinéraire secondaire, qu'il prétendait connaître comme sa poche (bien que Judy ait rapidement compris qu'il ne l'avait en réalité jamais emprunté), qui sillonnait au cœur d'un réseau de départementales, et s'élançait parfois sur des routes nationales longues comme un jour sans fin, dans le but d'opérer un contournement par le Nord, qui les mènerait directement à destination. Selon Nick, c'était la route la plus rapide pour se rendre d'Atlantea à Bunnyburrow, et ils devraient normalement économiser près de deux heures sur le trajet initialement prévu. De quoi rattraper leurs quelques contretemps matinaux… Du moins en théorie, car la qualité parfois médiocre des routes avait souvent ralenti leur avancée, et que la circulation, en périphérie de certaines agglomérations importantes, avait été épouvantable.

A présent, ils étaient en pleine nature sauvage, et ils ne croisaient que très rarement d'autres véhicules, en dehors de quelques dépanneuses, ou de camions de livraison acheminant des fournitures d'un patelin reculé à un autre. Le dernier panneau indicatif auquel Judy avait été attentive l'avait informée qu'ils pénétraient dans la région de Rodentree. Bien entendu, la lapine connaissait cette vaste étendue forestière qui occupait une grande partie nord du pays, et d'où provenait la majeure partie des ressources en bois dont pouvaient bénéficier les autres régions du continent. Il lui suffisait de regarder autour d'elle pour se rendre compte que cette matière première existait en abondance, par ici. Des arbres de toutes sortes, et de tout âge, certains se caractérisant par leurs dimensions colossales, emplissaient l'espace et créaient un impressionnant écran de verdure, tout autour d'eux. Rien n'existait, en dépit de la ligne macadamisée sur laquelle la moto traçait sa route, et qui devait constituer une sorte d'étrange sillon grisâtre au milieu d'une mer végétale. La lapine en était toute extatique : elle se sentait vraiment minuscule au milieu de ce gigantesque espace naturel, qu'ils seraient amenés à arpenter pendant quelques heures encore, avant de redescendre vers le Sud, en direction des vastes plaines et des douces collines qui composaient le paysage bucolique de la région des Trois Communes.

Ils roulèrent un petit moment au milieu de cette immense forêt, avant que Nick ne bifurque sur une route perpendiculaire à l'artère principale qu'ils suivaient depuis une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Ce nouveau chemin macadamisé souffrait d'un manque d'entretien certain, et les suspensions de la Foxmaster commencèrent à faire défaut, donnant à Judy l'impression d'être secouée de la plante des pattes à la pointe des oreilles... Il n'aurait pas fallu que ce traitement dure trop longtemps, ou la lapine aurait commencé à avoir la nausée. Fort heureusement, cette portion malaisée laissa bientôt place à une route récemment refaite à neuf, qui jouxtait l'entrée d'une agglomération forestière, dans laquelle Nick s'engagea en roulant au pas.

Une certaine activité régnait ici, créant un contraste bienvenu avec l'espace de verdure presque poétiquement vide qu'ils avaient traversé jusqu'alors. La petite ville se nommait Greenhumpy, et s'était bâtie parmi les arbres séculaires qui poussaient au cœur de la grande forêt du Nord. Les demeures, toutes en bois, s'entremêlaient gaiement avec les troncs et les branchages, les contaminant parfois de l'intérieur, ce qui se traduisait par l'apparition inopinée de portes et de fenêtres au milieu de l'écorce d'un épicéa géant ou d'un hêtre immense, le bois extérieur s'étant vu taillé pour créer des coursives et des chemins suspendus, qui sillonnaient le long de ces gigantesques structures naturelles pour se raccorder aux habitations les plus haut-perchées, nichées au niveau de la canopée. La ville s'était bâtie autour d'un immense lac aux reflets scintillants, prisme bleuté chahuté par le vent, au cœur de ce paradis sylvestre. Nick n'avait pas encore stoppé sa moto que Judy retirait déjà son casque, avide de repaître ses yeux de la beauté incongrue d'une ville si singulière. Les mammifères allaient et venaient en tous sens, pris par le flux commun de leurs activités quotidiennes. Les routes praticables par les véhicules s'admonestaient à demeurer au niveau du sol, mais très peu de voitures circulaient, en dehors de celles de la municipalité. Les locaux semblaient avoir une affection particulière pour la marche à pieds… Voire pour la nage, si l'on prenait le temps d'observer la surface du lac, perturbée çà et là par les mouvements de nage des castors, ragondins et autres ratons-laveurs, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient afférés à la construction d'un ponton suspendu sur les rives Est du lac, auquel serait bientôt adjointes des résidences de standing destinées aux mammifères amphibies désireux de passer leurs vacances dans ce paradis naturel. Enfin, au-dessus des artères principales de la ville se dressaient plusieurs strates d'habitations, au cœur même du feuillage des arbres, reliées entre elles par des plateformes sculptées, des ponts de cordes ou des passerelles de bois. Un réseau de nacelles de transport automatisées parcouraient également les parties supérieures de la ville, et les raccordaient au niveau du sol, permettant ainsi aux mammifères les plus pressés, ou les moins mobiles, de se rendre en n'importe quel point de la cité très facilement.

« On se croirait presque dans le quartier de la forêt tropicale. » commenta une Judy extatique, tandis que Nick abaissait la béquille de sa moto, qu'il avait arrêté sur le parking d'un dinner.

« Ouai… » admit le renard en retirant son casque, avant de laisser glisser un regard panoramique sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. « En plus rustique. »

« Remarque typique de citadin. » rétorqua la lapine sur un ton légèrement moqueur, avant de sauter au sol et de s'étirer longuement.

« Que veux-tu, Carotte ? Je suis un mammifère civilisé. On ne se refait pas. »

« Avoir vécu dans la grande ville ne fait pas de toi un mammifère plus civilisé qu'un autre, Wilde… » rétorqua Judy sur une note plus critique, avant d'écarter les bras face à l'environnement qui leur faisait face. « Regarde la façon dont cette ville s'est bâtie en parfaite adéquation avec son environnement. Il n'y a rien d'artificiel, là-dedans… Pas d'arroseurs automatiques pour simuler la pluie… Pas de convertisseurs atmosphériques soufflant le chaud ou le froid à la demande. Seulement de la débrouiller et un peu d'huile de coude. Si ça, c'est pas être civilisé… »

« Parfait, te voilà devenue une parfaite petite écolo. » répondit Nick d'un ton grinçant. « Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu commenceras à voir des terriers ? »

« Allons bon ! On sait bien que de nous deux, c'est toi le boyscout ! »

Nick avait en réserve au moins deux cent réponses bien senties pour contrebalancer cette dernière pique, et continuer ainsi leur usuel petit jeu de provocations et de remarques bien senties… Mais les paroles de Judy firent écho à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le matin-même, alors que ce fichu almanach des plantes, qu'il s'était évertué à reconstituer au cours de son enfance, avait fait sa grande réapparition sur le devant de la scène de ses souvenirs enfouis. Les mots moururent alors dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il s'obligeait à porter un nouveau regard plus bienveillant à la cité forestière qui l'entourait. Et devant la beauté simple et naturelle de ce cadre en apparence relativement anodin, mais cependant si tranquille, et en quelque sorte préservé dans son écrin reculé, il ne ressentit ni ironie, et pas le moindre désir de se moquer… Seulement une profonde bienveillance, et un brin de nostalgie.

« Tu dois avoir raison, Carotte… » répondit Nick sur un ton apaisé, qui fit un électrochoc à la lapine car elle s'était attendue à une nouvelle boutade de sa part. « C'est peut-être bien ça, la meilleure façon d'être civilisé. »

La lapine le contempla avec attention, saisie par son attitude soudainement si posée. Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant si absorbé par la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, et vint se placer à ses côtés, avant de glisser sa patte au creux de la sienne.

« Tu dis ça… Mais tu ne pourrais pas tenir plus deux heures sans ton téléphone portable, pas vrai ? »

La réflexion sembla tirer le renard de sa torpeur, et le ramener dans des humeurs plus communes. En signe de contestation, il extirpa son smartphone de sa poche et l'exhiba avec fierté sous les yeux de Judy.

« Mauvaise langue que tu es, Carotte ! Il semblerait bien que même ici, à rongeons-les-bouts-d'troncs, on capte du réseau ! »

« Tu as une façon si… pittoresque… de qualifier les lieux que je n'ai plus qu'une hâte : te faire visiter Bunnyburrow. Pour sûr, tu vas te régaler. » déclara la lapine en levant les yeux au ciel, sans néanmoins se départir du sourire satisfait qui s'était dessiné sur son museau. Elle était heureuse de partager ces moments avec Nick, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de leur arrête dans cette petite bourgade provinciale.

Alors qu'elle allait interroger le renard, un petit groupe de mammifères passa auprès d'eux, afin de se rendre dans le dinner sur le parking duquel ils avaient stoppé. La proximité que le renard et la lapine affichaient, collés l'un à l'autre, patte dans la patte, leur valurent des regards désapprobateurs, et ils eurent le plaisir de percevoir quelques commentaires déplacés, dont ils ne saisirent pas la nature exacte, mais devinèrent sans mal la teneur. Nick lança un petit regard en coin à Judy, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Tu t'éloignes un peu de Zootopie, et tu te retrouves vingt ans en arrière, il faut croire… »

Alors il voulut retirer sa patte afin de dissiper le léger malaise que leur couple devait certainement représenter à la vue de cette communauté rétrograde, mais la lapine ne le laissa pas faire. Elle afficha un sourire entendu en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens, affirmant le lien qui les unissait, avant de l'agripper par le col afin de le tirer vers elle. Les yeux écarquillés, Nick se vit administrer un baiser des plus passionnés, contre lequel il essaya de lutter (en vain) pendant une petite seconde, avant de finalement s'y abandonner avec délice… Il reconnaissait bien là Judy. Ce n'était pas de la provocation ouvertement affichée, mais plutôt un moyen de lui faire comprendre à lui, le seul mammifère qui lui importait réellement à des lieux à la ronde, qu'elle se moquait bien de ce que les badauds locaux pouvaient penser de ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle le relâcha finalement, une expression de contentement particulière sur le visage. Si le baiser avait stimulé une quelconque réaction auprès du groupe de mammifères qu'ils avaient visiblement indisposés un peu plus tôt, ils n'en surent rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. D'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient tout simplement rien à faire.

« Alors, Nick… » reprit finalement Judy, comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était produit. « Pourquoi s'est-on arrêté dans ce charmant endroit ? »

« Oh, pour des raisons pratiques, avant toute chose. » commenta le renard en se retournant vers la moto afin de récupérer son portefeuille dans l'une des sacoches fixées à l'arrière. « J'avais besoin de faire la vidange, en premier lieu. »

« La vidange de la moto ? Maintenant ? » s'étrangla Judy, incrédule.

« Heu, non… Ma vidange personnelle, si tu suis ma pensée. » répondit le renard en lui lançant un regard équivoque, avant de pousser un petit rire.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle aurait bien fait un tour par les toilettes, elle aussi… Plus de trois heures de route sans le moindre temps d'arrêt… Ça pouvait s'avérer dévastateur pour n'importe quelle vessie, ce qui était encore plus vrai à moto. En dehors de ça, elle ne se plaignait pas non plus d'avoir l'occasion de s'étirer un peu et de se dégourdir les pattes.

« En plus de ça… » reprit finalement le renard. « J'ai le dos et les guiboles en compote… J'avais besoin d'une petite pause. Et puis, on pourra en profiter pour manger un morceau. »

Il fit un petit signe de la patte en direction du dinner. Un établissement pour routiers, sans doute… Ce ne serait certainement pas de la grande gastronomie, mais ils ne manqueraient pas d'être servis en quantité. A cette seule idée, l'estomac de Judy se mit à gargouiller de la plus audible des manières, et elle se plia en deux, les pattes contre le ventre, tout en grimaçant d'un mélange cocasse d'inconfort et de gêne.

« Inutile de te demander si tu as faim… » commenta Nick en relevant les sourcils. « Je suis toujours admiratif de la façon dont ton corps parvient à exprimer ses besoins primaires. Pas moyen d'y échapper. »

« Tu veux peut être voir comment il exprime la colère, Wilde ? » contesta Judy en lui lançant un regard foudroyant.

« Haha, non… On s'en passera. »

Ayant lâché ces mots, il se détourna vers le dinner, et commença à avancer dans sa direction, Judy sur les talons. La lapine ne tarda pas à remarquer la démarche claudicante de son ami, qui avait visiblement du mal à maintenir une démarche normale et décontractée. Ses pattes tremblaient à chaque pas, et il boitillait sérieusement.

« Tout va bien, Nick ? Tu as mal aux pattes ? » s'enquit Judy avec inquiétude en se pressant à ses côtés, dans le but de le soutenir.

Son appui fit rire le renard, mais il ne s'en défit pas pour autant, passant un bras derrière les épaules de la lapine afin de se stabiliser contre elle… Oui, il ne dissimulerait pas plus longtemps le fait qu'un peu de soutien lui serait utile, afin de parcourir la cinquantaine de mètres qui les séparaient de l'établissement.

« Je crois que mon corps me fait payer mes excès matinaux, Carotte… » explicita finalement Nick. « J'ai tellement de courbatures dans les pattes que j'ai l'impression qu'un sadique joue de l'accordéon avec mes muscles. »

« Bravo, mon cœur… Tu viens de découvrir qu'ils existaient. » rétorqua Judy d'une voix taquine, tout en le tapotant affectueusement dans le dos, comme pour le réconforter.

« Ouai, et bien si c'était pour me présenter de tels hommages, je peux te dire que j'aurais préféré les laisser au repos… »

« C'est ma faute… » déclara Judy en secouant la tête. « Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à faire ce footing, ce matin. Avec la route qui nous attendait aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû penser à te ménager… »

« Trop tard pour les regrets, lapine sadique. » rétorqua le renard en affichant un sourire tout en crocs, avant de reprendre. « Blague à part, ne t'excuse pas pour ça… Il valait mieux que je comprenne certaines vérités plus tôt que plus tard. »

« Promis, je te laisserais tranquille dans les prochains jours. »

« Hors de question, Carotte. » contesta immédiatement Nick. « Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que j'entre à l'académie. Il faut ce qu'il faut, tu l'as dit toi-même… Alors même si mes jambes sont encore au supplice, on remettra ça demain matin, mais dans les règles cette fois. »

Judy ne trouva rien à répondre sur l'instant. La détermination affichée de Nick la laissait sans voix. Non pas qu'elle ait eu à l'esprit l'idée de remettre en question sa volonté affirmée de fournir les efforts nécessaires à son entraînement pour l'académie, bien entendu… Mais le renard lui semblait réellement investi en cet instant. Il avait l'air de faire de ce projet à venir une priorité réelle. Il ne le percevait d'ores et déjà plus comme une contrainte, mais comme un moyen, voire même une nécessité. De fait, même si sa déclaration pouvait paraître peu raisonnable, étant donné son état (Judy savait mieux que quiconque qu'il fallait également savoir se ménager), elle ne se sentit pas le cœur à contester sa décision.

« Je… Je te masserai les pattes, avant qu'on reprenne la route. » déclara-t-elle finalement, en tournant vers lui un visage déterminé et souriant. « Et une fois qu'on sera arrivés à Bunnyburrow, je t'appliquerai une crème spéciale qui a un effet détonnant contre les courbatures. Il faudra y aller doucement demain, mais tu devrais déjà moins souffrir. »

« Une _crème spéciale_ ? » questionna Nick en affichant une mine intriguée, et légèrement méfiante.

« Fabrication maison. Du made in Hopps ! » répondit la lapine avec fierté, alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du dinner, et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'une des rares banquettes disponibles, à l'intérieur d'un petit box usé jusqu'à la corde, mais à la propreté irréprochable.

L'incongruité de leur couple éveilla à nouveau de nombreux regards équivoques parmi la clientèle, et même auprès des serveurs, mais ils glissèrent sur eux comme de l'eau sur une parka étanche. C'était à peine s'ils y prêtèrent attention. Au lieu de ça, ils poursuivirent tout naturellement leur conversation.

« Je croyais que la seule chose que les Hopps étaient capables de produire, c'étaient des carottes, des myrtilles, ainsi que des lapereaux en série… Et quelques énergumènes du genre à vouloir devenir flics, et à se fourvoyer avec des renards. »

« Tu tiens ma famille en haute estime à ce que je vois. » rétorqua la lapine, qui ne se formalisait plus du tout de ce genre de petits commentaires provocateurs. « Eh bien, ni carottes, ni myrtilles, et encore moins de lapereaux dans ladite crème miracle, très cher. »

« Encore heureux, je m'imaginais déjà les petits passés au mixer… » intervint le renard en affichant une mine écœurée.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours par ton imagination… » ricana doucement Judy. « Sans doute stimulée par de trop nombreuses heures passées devant les séries Z et les jeux-vidéos. »

« Ne me fais pas passer pour une sorte de renard geek, s'il te plaît. » renchérit Nick en plaquant une patte contre son front et en prenant la pose théâtrale de celui qui a été blessé au plus profond de son âme. « C'est un traumatisme de mon passé auquel je ne saurais faire face plus longtemps… »

« Ce qui est amusant avec toi, c'est cette capacité que tu as à multiplier par trois le temps commun de n'importe quelle conversation… » rétorqua Judy en se laissant retomber au fond de sa banquette.

« Au moins, tu ne pourras jamais prétendre t'ennuyer, comme ça. »

« Avec toi ? Aucun risque ! »

« Tu vois ? » répliqua Nick avec fierté. « Je suis parfait. »

« Parfait pour moi, sans doute… » contra Judy sur un ton plus ironique. « Mais ne va pas croire que c'est une vérité générale pour autant. »

« J'ai pas besoin d'être parfait pour les autres. » rétorqua le renard d'un air entendu, un sourire charmeur au museau, tout en venant poser sa patte pardessus celle de sa petite-amie.

Le geste lui valut un regard où luisait une telle quantité d'amour qu'il faillit se départir de son expression conquérante, pour basculer dans quelque chose de plus indistinct, du type « _bon-sang-je-suis-fou-amoureux-de-cette-lapine-je-veux-l'épouser-sur-l'instant_ ». Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, mais fort heureusement Judy ne perçut rien de son trouble, et enchaîna.

« Pour en revenir à l'essentiel, je tiens la composition de la crème en question de ma grand-mère. »

« Elle aussi voyait les renards comme des représentants contractuels mandatés par le diable ? » questionna Nick sur un ton anodin.

« Pas du tout ! Au contraire, elle… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? » l'interrompit la voix baroudeuse de l'hippopotame vêtue d'une tenue de cuisine surmontée d'un tablier blanc, qui faisait visiblement office de tenancière du dinner, autant que de serveuse, de ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire.

« Heu… Qu'est-ce que vous nous proposez ? » répondit Nick en grimaçant légèrement, pris au dépourvu par l'entrée en matière quelque peu agressive de cet interlocutrice impromptue. Au-delà de ses manquements aux règles de politesse les plus élémentaires, aucun menu ne leur avait été fourni, ce qui risquait de rendre compliqué le simple choix d'un plat.

« Plat du jour : tourte estivale aux cinq céréales. Pour l'reste, c'est affiché au-dessus du comptoir. Z'avez qu'à ouvrir l'œil. » déclara-t-elle en affichant une mine patibulaire et blasée.

Nick et Judy échangèrent un regard circonspect, avant de jeter un œil aux différents plats qui émaillaient les pancartes faisant office de menus aux présentoirs. Rien de tout ceci ne semblait particulièrement alléchant… Il s'agissait principalement de variations de burgers dégoulinant d'huile, systématiquement accompagnés de leur énorme dose de frites bien grasse. Inconsciemment, le renard grimaça. Il n'était pas du genre à faire attention à son alimentation, et encore moins à surveiller sa ligne, mais là c'était peut-être aller un peu trop loin sur le territoire de sa tolérance alimentaire.

« Y a-t-il un plat au menu qui puisse ménager notre taux de cholestérol ? » questionna Nick d'une voix cynique. « Ou bien est-on obliger de ressortir d'ici avec les artères bouchées ? »

La réflexion lui valut un regard biaisé de la tenancière, qui souleva un sourcil suspicieux et critique à son encontre. L'expression que lui lança Judy était au moins aussi impayable. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait eu le toupet de s'exprimer ainsi, au risque d'attirer l'animosité de l'hippopotame qui leur faisait face. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter, venant de lui… Il était du genre à dire ce qu'il pensait sans détours.

« Bien une réflexion d'citadin… » répondit finalement la serveuse, sans velléité aucune au fond de la voix, presque comme si elle avait pris la réflexion pour ce qu'elle était, au final : un simple trait d'humour. « Eh bien, si vous voulez préserver votre silhouette de renard gringalet, je vous conseille le plat du jour. »

« Moi ? Un gringalet ? » rétorqua Nick, un sourire torve se dessinant sur son museau. Il feignait ouvertement la vexation, et son attitude charmeuse lui attirait visiblement la sympathie de cette hippopotame un peu bourrue.

« On dirait que tu as été percé à jour, Nick… » renchérit Judy en se laissant retomber au fond de la banquette.

« C'est qu'nos mâles ont besoin de forces, par ici ! » acquiesça la serveuse. « On travaille dur dans l'bucheronnage. Pour couper les troncs et charger les palettes, vaut mieux avoir les reins solides, et l'estomac bien rempli ! »

« Ça ne fait aucun doute. » répondit Nick en s'accoudant sur la table avant de venir caller son museau au creux de sa patte, tout en affichant l'air le plus goguenard qu'il parvint à ménager. « Les manuels ont le cœur solide. Ils peuvent endurer cette blitzkrieg alimentaire. »

« Parle de cœur solide, pour voir. » le contra la lapine d'une voix amusée. « Tu aurais une once de crédibilité si tu ne t'étais pas retrouver à ramper au sol à la fin de notre footing ce matin, dans l'espoir de parvenir à glisser sur les litres de bave que tu avais versé. »

« C'est toujours un bonheur d'obtenir ton soutien indéfectible, Carotte. » maugréa le renard.

« Tu te montreras plus tolérant à l'avenir, vis-à-vis des mœurs locales. » contesta simplement Judy, avant de reporter une attention plus bienveillante en direction de la serveuse qui, si elle demeurait amusée par leurs échanges de railleries, commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. « Pour ma part, je prendrais ce que vous appelez le Timber Master Deluxe ! Avec un supplément de fromage ! Et… Un grand verre de jus d'orange. »

La mâchoire de Nick retomba tandis que son regard ébahi se tournait inconsciemment vers l'affiche vantant les mérites de l'un des plus gros sandwichs à l'affiche du dinner… Un incontournable, scandait l'écriteau graisseux. Il était prêt à le croire, aux vues des dimensions de l'engin en question, qui n'était surpassé en taille que par « Le Colosse », un burger de type « building » que la maison se promettait de rembourser si un mammifère de taille moyenne parvenait à en venir à bout.

« Carotte, c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? » bredouilla Nick.

La question, sincèrement incrédule, sembla surprendre Judy, qui lui lança un regard intrigué, avant de secouer la tête. « Non, Nick… J'ai juste faim… »

« Eh bien si vous avez faim, ma p'tite dame, vous allez ressortir d'ici repue, foi de Dorris ! » clama l'hippopotame d'une voix enjouée, déridée à la seule idée de savoir que Judy était le type de consommateur qui côtoyait habituellement son restaurant. « Et pour le coup, Dorris, c'est moi, si vous aviez pas saisi… »

« Enchantée, Dorris ! » proclama la lapine, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi abasourdi par le choix de repas opéré par Judy, qui hantait encore son sens usuel des perceptions, Nick aurait pu s'attarder sur le fait que la lapine était vraiment splendide, en cet instant précis. Il dû le remarquer inconsciemment, d'ailleurs, car son museau se fendit d'un sourire charmé, des plus incontrôlables.

« Eh bien, Dorris… Sustentez donc cette lapine, et satisfaites à ses besoins calorifiques visiblement ahurissants. Pour ma part, je me contenterai d'une part de votre tourte aux céréales printanières… »

« C'est une tourte aux légumes estivaux, et aux cinq céréales. » le corrigea Dorris d'une voix plus rude, signe qu'elle n'appréciait visiblement pas que l'on écorche la dénomination de ses plats.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. » mentit honteusement Nick en acquiesçant fièrement. « Et un grand verre d'eau, en sus du reste. »

« C'est noté. » lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de se détourner d'eux de sa démarche pesante, et visiblement peu motivée. En chemin vers le comptoir, qui ouvrait sur la cuisine, dont s'échappait d'ailleurs une odeur manifeste de graillon plutôt écœurante, elle maugréa dans sa barbe, mais d'une façon tout à fait audible : « Tss… Ces gens d'la ville… Qu'est-ce-qu'ils se la racontent... »

Judy tourna vers son renard un regard de léger reproche, avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu es un spécialiste quand il s'agit de faire une première mauvaise impression, pas vrai ? »

« C'est un mensonge, et tu le sais, Carotte. » contesta Nick en feignant une nouvelle fois d'avoir été affecté plus que de raison par la remarque. « Tu es tombée sur mon charme dès notre rencontre. »

« Celle où tu m'as honteusement extorqué vingt dollars en me faisant croire que ton soi-disant fils en costume d'éléphant serait privé de son cadeau d'anniversaire ? Ou bien celle qui a suivi, où tu as passé cinq bonnes minutes à piétiner mes rêves ? » rétorqua Judy en se penchant en avant, tout en affichant un sourire cynique qui lui semblait de circonstance.

« Okay, d'accord… On va dire que c'était pas gagné, en partant sur ces bases. »

« Merci de le reconnaître, mon cœur. »

« Et donc… » reprit Nick, visiblement désireux de changer de sujet, étant donné que les éléments de la conversation commençaient à se retourner contre lui. « Avant cet interlude hippopotamesque, tu allais me parler de ta grand-mère, non ? »

« C'est exact. » confirma Judy en redressant l'index, sans se départir de son sourire taquin. « Tu semblais prétendre que ma grand-mère était une sorte de vieille sorcière munie d'une torche et d'une fourche, qui pourchassait le renard tous les vendredis soirs afin de se faire des descentes de lit avec leur scalp… »

« Hum… Tu as vraiment dû abuser de certaines séries Z d'un goût plus que douteux, c'est certain… »

« Allons bon, ose nier que tu n'as pas pensé à un truc du genre ? » rétorqua la lapine en affichant un air d'incrédulité amusée.

« Etant donné le descriptif que tu m'as fait du grand Pop'Hopps, j'étais en droit à m'attendre au pire de la part de tes aïeuls, non ? »

« Arrête un peu. » contesta Judy en secouant la tête. « Même grand pop'Hopps n'est pas aussi méchant que tu pourrais le croire, quand on le connaît bien… Il est seulement à l'image d'une autre époque. »

« Mais pas son épouse, alors ? » questionna Nick, dont l'intérêt pour la question n'avait rien de frauduleux… Après tout, il n'était plus qu'à quelques heures d'une rencontre irrémédiable avec une grande partie de la famille de sa petite-amie. Chaque kilomètre supplémentaire le rapprochait indéniablement de ce moment fatidique, qu'il commençait peu à peu à redouter, sentiment d'angoisse qu'il jugeait stupide, sans parvenir à se raisonner.

« Oh… » répondit Judy en agitant la patte, comme pour le corriger. « Non, non. Je te parlais de ma grand-mère maternelle, Elise. Grand Pop'Hopps est le père de mon père. »

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il guère ? » chantonna Nick en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, Nick ? Je croyais pourtant que le courant passait mieux, entre mon père et toi… » s'enquit Judy, affichant un air soudainement plus préoccupé.

Il était clair aux yeux du renard que la question semblait affecter la lapine, même un minimum. Il demeurait visiblement important pour elle que Nick, et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui, soit acceptée, et peut être même bien vue, par ses parents… Et sans doute le reste de sa famille. Nick avala à sec. Plus la conversation s'éternisait en ce sens, et plus il sentait la pression augmenter au creux de son estomac. Il avait déjà le sentiment qu'une chape de plomb affreusement lourde s'entassait peu à peu sur ses épaules. Ce genre de questions ne l'avaient jamais vraiment affecté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Mais en dépit du reste, il espéra intérieurement qu'il parviendrait à nouveau à faire bonne impression aux proches de celle qu'il aimait.

« Eh bien… » commença le renard sur un ton quelque peu hésitant. « C'est difficile d'établir des certitudes sur le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble, alors il y a toujours la possibilité que… »

« Oh Nick ! » l'interrompit Judy d'une voix attendrie, avant de plaquer sa patte contre sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux se plissant sous l'effet de l'émotion. « Tu t'inquiètes sérieusement à l'idée de revoir mes parents et de rencontrer ma famille, c'est ça ? »

Le renard voulut frauduleusement nier, et entrouvrit la bouche pour se départir d'une réponse ironique ou moqueuse, histoire de botter en touche… Mais en croisant le regard de Judy, il s'en sentit soudainement incapable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de réactions face à elle, et elles avaient tendance à se multiplier ces derniers-temps… C'était comme s'il ne parvenait plus à jouer la carte de la fausseté en sa présence… Pas avec elle, pas s'il prenait sincèrement en compte ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Alors il se figea dans son geste pendant quelques secondes, avant de pousser un léger soupir, se résignant à acquiescer, parce qu'il ne trouvait aucun autre moyen de se départir de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Un peu… » maugréa-t-il à contrecœur. « C'est normal, non ? Dans leur situation, je me sentirais mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'un membre de ma famille ramène un renard à la maison, alors… »

« Tu as si peu foi en ta propre espèce ? » contesta la lapine sur un ton plus moqueur.

Nick referma la bouche, et capta le regard attendri qu'elle lui lançait. Il comprit sans mal qu'elle cherchait à le rassurer, et ce seul contact visuel lui fit déjà un bien fou. Elle avança sa patte dans sa direction, afin de pouvoir la déposer sur la sienne. Le geste intime attira quelques regards curieux (et déplacés) parmi la clientèle du dinner, particulièrement bondé à cette heure de la journée, mais Judy n'en avait que faire. Seul le bien-être de son renard lui importait pour l'instant.

« Je t'aime, Nick… Et je suis certaine qu'au-delà du fait que tu sois un renard, chaque membre de ma famille qui est un tant soit peu attaché à moi s'en rendra compte au premier coup d'œil. Ils veulent tous ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi, j'en suis convaincue… Et ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi, c'est toi. Tout simplement. »

Nick avait la bouche sèche. Dire qu'il avait été touché par ces paroles aurait été un euphémisme. Ça n'enlevait rien à l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de faire la connaissance des nombreux membres de la famille Hopps, mais au moins il savait que le plus important ne se situait pas là, au final… Tout ce qui comptait réellement se trouvait en face de lui. Judy, qui lui souriait, et se redressait à présent dans sa direction, dans le but de l'embrasser. Spontanément, le renard se redressa, en vue d'aller à sa rencontre, mais un mouvement furtif attira son attention, et il se sentit soudain sous la houlette observatrice de regards scrutateurs, qui contemplaient la scène d'un air au mieux intrigué, dans le pire des cas méprisant… Et il se figea. Alors, il sentit la patte de Judy lui saisir le menton, et la force qu'elle appliqua à son mouvement pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers elle. Son petit museau rose n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je t'interdis de me refuser un baiser sous prétexte que cela pourrait déranger l'assistance, Nick… » glissa-t-elle d'un air entendu en plongeant son regard améthyste dans le sien.

Le renard pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration lui caresser les babines. Inconsciemment, sa queue se mit à onduler de droite à gauche, manifestant le plaisir difficilement contenu qu'il éprouvait à la sentir si proche, en dépit d'une situation qu'il jugeait inconfortable.

« Quand nous serons chez mes parents… » poursuivit-elle avec douceur et franchise. « … Je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver de tes lèvres ou de tes bras, que tu le saches tout de suite. Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu te fasses à cette idée d'amblée. »

« Je suis sensé voir ça comme un entraînement, alors ? » demanda-t-il en redressant les sourcils.

La réflexion la fit sourire, mais l'intensité du regard qu'elle lui adressait ne diminua pas d'un iota.

« Non, renard crétin… » déclara-t-elle en ponctuant l'assertion d'un petit baiser, qui dura moins d'une demi-seconde... Ce qui fut suffisant pour générer un léger brouhaha réprobateur de la part du quatuor de mammifères qui occupaient la table avoisinante. Si Nick y prêta attention, ses oreilles se plaquant en arrière, Judy ignora totalement l'intervention, et reprit sa phrase là où elle l'avait laissée : « Vois ça comme un moyen de te rassurer. » Nouveau baiser, un peu plus long cette fois-ci… S'il devait y avoir des réactions auprès des habitués du dinner, Nick ne les perçut pas, pour le coup, tout émoustillé qu'il était par le contact des lèvres de sa petite-amie. « Tout se passera bien. » poursuivit-elle, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avec une intensité toujours plus marquée. « Tu es un mammifère merveilleux. » Quatrième baiser… Nick flottait à présent sur un nuage de plaisir cotonneux, loin des considérations bassement terre-à-terre qui cherchaient à se figurer ce que tel ou tel péquenaud du coin pourrait avoir à y redire. « Et ma famille va t'adorer, j'en suis certaine. » Elle conclut cette série de gratifications par une ultime embrassade, farouche et pleine de conviction, intense par la décharge passionnelle qu'elle y imprima, car désireuse de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Finalement, elle le relâcha, et se laissa retomber au fond de son siège, souriante à l'observation de la mine groggy qu'il affichait à présent, tout émoustillé qu'il était par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que ce sont vraiment des lapins crétins. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus claire, afin de l'aider à revenir à la réalité.

Nick entrouvrit légèrement des yeux encore vitreux de plaisir, et se laissa retomber à son tour sur sa chaise. Il s'interdit de jeter un regard autour de lui, en vue de jauger l'impression de ce que la population locale pouvait avoir à déclarer (ou à manifester en termes de gestuelle ou de grimaces désapprobatrices) au sujet de la relation intime que pouvaient entretenir un renard et une lapine… Ça n'en valait pas la peine… Et au final, Judy avait bien raison sur ce point : ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

« Donc, si je suis ta logique… » reprit finalement Nick d'une voix légèrement éraillée par l'émotion, tout en saisissant sa queue d'une patte ferme afin de l'obliger à cesser immédiatement ses stupides va-et-vient incontrôlables. « Ta grand-mère Elise n'est pas une lapine crétine, c'est bien ça ? »

C'était un moyen comme un autre d'en revenir au sujet initial, duquel ils s'éloignaient constamment par des détours inattendus. C'était une chose qu'il avait remarqué, à force de passer du temps auprès de Judy… Quoiqu'il advienne, ils trouvaient toujours des choses à se dire, et leurs échanges incessants avaient souvent tendance à s'éparpiller dans mille et une directions, souvent peu sérieuses, d'ailleurs. Il fallait donc ménager une certaine présence d'esprit pour hiérarchiser les différentes strates de leurs conversations, et en revenir au point initial, si celui-ci n'avait finalement pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Une forme de communication particulière au sein de leur couple, mais c'était une chose qui n'avait pas vraiment surpris Nick, en fin de compte. En effet, le renard était persuadé que les couples fusionnels avaient cette capacité à développer une forme de communication intime particulière, qu'eux seuls étaient à même de réellement comprendre… A une époque, il avait été admiratif de ce fait langagier inexplicable, sorte de consécration par la parole de l'union sincère entre deux mammifères, et qui semblait symboliser leur isolement particulier par rapport au reste du monde, leur façon personnelle d'ériger cette bulle d'intimité que formait leur couple. Et ce modèle qu'il avait admiré, c'était celui de ses parents, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et que sa famille était encore unie et heureuse…

La voix de Judy l'extirpa alors de sa réflexion nostalgique. « Oh, loin de là… Elle était… Vraiment merveilleuse. Une femelle lumineuse… »

L'emploi relativement amer qu'elle venait de faire de l'imparfait, temps du passé révolu, laissa peu de doute à Nick par rapport à la question : cette grand-mère tant aimée n'était plus de ce monde… Et à l'intonation involontairement fébrile qu'avait employé Judy pour en parler, il était clair que l'évènement l'affectait encore beaucoup.

« Alors que grand Pop'Hopps passait son temps à nous rappeler de nous méfier des prédateurs, et à nous mettre en garde contre tout un tas de dangers qui menaçaient nos existences fragiles de lapereaux, mémé Elise, elle, nous disait toujours… Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier… »

Elle se redressa, comme pour prendre une pose cérémonieuse, plaqua une patte contre sa poitrine, avant de redresse l'autre, index pointé vers le plafond, et déclara solennellement : « _La seule chose dont il faut avoir peur, c'est de la peur elle-même._ »

Nick ne put se départir d'un sourire attendri. Il ne savait plus exactement quand, mais il avait déjà entendu Judy exprimer cette assertion philosophique, dans d'autres circonstances… Visiblement, cette phrase l'avait marquée, au point de devenir une forme de constante à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'un travail de mémoire à l'égard d'une grand-mère décédée, à qui elle voulait rendre hommage en perpétuant ses idées… Cette phrase avait été pensée, ruminée, digérée, et s'était transformée en une forme leitmotiv pour cette jeune lapine courageuse, qui avait fait face aux difficultés et aux dangers avec une conviction qui ne pouvait s'être forgée que sur des bases à la fois saines et solides… Dans un mouvement d'esprit involontaire, Nick rendit grâce à la défunte Elise d'avoir aidé sa petite-fille à s'accomplir à ce point, même si ce n'était qu'au détour d'une phrase.

« Tu vois, pour ma grand-mère Elise, craindre les prédateurs, c'était totalement stupide… Elle me disait souvent qu'ils avaient certainement plus peur de nous que nous d'eux. Et qu'on pouvait très bien craindre d'autres proies, après tout, comme les prédateurs pouvaient parfois se craindre entre eux. Mais au final, cela serait revenu à vivre constamment dans la crainte de l'autre, et à ses yeux, n'exister que par la peur était le meilleur moyen de se gâcher la vie. C'est pour ça qu'elle disait que la seule chose qu'il fallait réellement craindre, c'était la peur… Parce qu'au final, il n'y a que ça qui t'empêche de profiter de tout ce que l'existence a à t'offrir. »

« Je pense que ta grand-mère était une personne vraiment très sage… Elle avait indubitablement raison. » déclara Nick d'une voix émue, sans se départir de son sourire.

Il aurait aimé expliquer à Judy en quoi ce qu'elle venait de dire renvoyait à son propre parcours. Sa vie entière avait été majoritairement dictée par la peur. Le fait d'agir de manière frauduleuse sous prétexte que jamais le monde ne serait en mesure de le voir autrement que comme un renard manipulateur, arnaqueur, indigne de confiance n'était pas la résultante d'un courage farouche pour s'opposer à ces stéréotypes, c'était certain… Et là encore, il n'abordait que les facettes les plus « plaisantes » de son existence passée. Son esprit erra sur les récifs dangereusement irisés de certains de ses souvenirs les plus obscurs, et il vint inconsciemment glisser une patte tremblante contre la cicatrice qui lui barrait la jugulaire… L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau les crocs de Vincent se resserrer autour de sa gorge… Et il fut gagné d'une légère vague de panique, des échos sinistres résonnant en son esprit, quand se superposa à sa mémoire les images les plus répugnantes des cauchemars qui avaient hanté ses nuits, récemment. En effet, il ne fallait craindre que la peur… Mais si Nick était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, au sein de tous les évènements dramatiques qui avaient émaillé ces dernières semaines (heureusement contrebalancés par tout un tas de moments de bonheur indescriptibles), il devait en faire le constat amer : une part enfouie de lui, instinctive, profonde, était terrorisée… Et il n'y avait rien qu'il soit en mesure de faire pour parvenir à la calmer.

« Tout va bien, Nick ? » questionna Judy sur un ton inquiet.

Au son de sa voix, il se redressa, et retira immédiatement sa patte du creux de son cou, presque comme si le contact de cette vieille blessure lui était soudainement devenu insupportable. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et acquiesça en cherchant à ménager l'expression la plus rassurante possible.

« Oui, Carotte… Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Un propos cynique à ajouter, peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle en affichant un sourire narquois. « Histoire d'amoindrir l'idéalisme de mes propos ? »

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! » rétorqua Nick en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mouai… Toujours est-il qu'en vertu de ces sages paroles, tu n'as officiellement plus aucune crainte à te rendre au terrier Hopps, désormais ! »

« C'est plutôt ces propos que je qualifierais d'idéalistes, pour le coup. » répondit le renard en prenant une expression plus dolente.

« Très bien ! » concéda la lapine en haussant les épaules. « Pense ce que tu veux. Après tout, je ne peux pas te garantir que tu ne finiras pas dévoré par l'immonde Grizou-Champêtre. »

« Oh, quelque chose me dit que je vais adore cette histoire… » fredonna le renard en callant sa tête entre ses pattes, pour mieux focaliser son attention dévorante sur la lapine.

« De quoi ? Le Grizou-Champêtre ? » demanda Judy d'un air surpris. « Hmm… Mouai, pas étonnant que tu ne connaisses pas. C'est une légende urbaine des Trois Communes… Une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les obliger à se tenir à carreaux. »

« Je suis sûr que ton père en a fait un usage massif, te concernant… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » protesta Judy en grimaçant d'inconfort. « J'étais une petite lapine adorable… »

« A ton expression biaisée, je suis prêt à parier que tu n'y crois pas toi-même une seule seconde. »

Judy hésita un instant, avant de pousser un soupir contrit, et de reporter sur son renard attentif une mine un peu plus boudeuse.

« Bon, bon, ça va ! » répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. « S'il avait vraiment existé, le Grizou-Champêtre aurait eu des prétextes pour m'emmener et me manger au fond des champs de blé un nombre incalculable de fois… Mais le plus triste, c'est que mon père s'est encore servi de cette histoire au cours de mon adolescence dans le but de me dissuader de devenir flic. »

Ce dernier souvenir éveilla chez elle une étrange expression de dépit mêlé d'inconfort, auquel Nick eut du mal à résister… Il faillit éclater de rire à l'audition de l'anecdote. Plus en raison de la manière dont elle était narrée que pour sa teneur particulière, en fait… Même s'il devait bien avouer que cela ne redorait pas le blason de Stu, pour le coup.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça n'a pas marché. » se contenta de répondre Nick, préférant se substituer aux mille et une boutades plus ou moins amusantes que fomentait actuellement son esprit… Il aurait le loisir de se resservir de cette histoire à l'occasion, c'était certain. « Tu as été une très vilaine lapine. Méchante lapinette. »

Judy pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils… Bien entendu, cette frimousse n'avait rien de menaçante, et était en tout point adorable, ce qui lui fit manquer son effet à l'encontre de son interlocuteur, ce-dernier ne faisant qu'étendre son sourire narquois à sa vue.

« J'étais pas une gamine difficile. » protesta Judy. « Juste un peu turbulente. »

« Ce qui s'est soldé par plus d'un bobo, si je me souviens bien. »

« Ce n'était pas une forme de rébellion. » assura la lapine en levant les yeux au ciel. « En réalité, j'essayais vraiment de ménager mes parents… J'avais même l'impression de leur obéir, la plupart du temps. Je ne me rendais compte qu'au moment où j'avais fait une bêtise qu'en réalité, je n'avais peut-être pas vraiment écouté… »

« Alalalah… Mais à quoi donc te servent ces deux immenses paraboles qui se dressent au sommet de ton crâne, en définitive ? »

« Visiblement, à entendre les propos sarcastiques d'un certain renard… » répondit Judy d'une voix plus sombre, tout en plaquant lesdites oreilles dans son dos. « Et surtout à les retenir. Crois-moi, je n'en perds pas une miette. »

« Tu m'en diras tant… » répliqua le renard d'une voix détachée, avant de se pencher en avant pour plonger son regard dans celui de la lapine, faisant face à son expression fermée. « Je devrais peut-être me méfier du Grisou-Champêtre, dans ce cas… »

« Malheureusement, il n'emporte pas les vilains renards… » répondit Judy en se redressant afin de se rapprocher de Nick, stoppant son museau à quelques centimètres seulement du sien, tout en le scrutant, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. « … Seulement les méchants lapereaux. »

« Tu voudrais que je sois ton Grisou-Champêtre, avoue… »

« Et que tu me manges toute crue au fond des champs de blé ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plus sensuelle, donc la seule sonorité, accompagnée d'une lente mais indéniable vague de phéromone, fit se dresser les poils du renard.

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua Nick, qui ne pouvait se départir d'un sourire un peu crétin, mais ne lâchait pas la lapine du regard, la torsion de ses yeux exprimant très clairement un désir qui allait croissant. « Tu penses avoir été une vilaine lapine ? »

« Regarde-moi encore comme ça pendant quelques secondes, et je pourrais bien le devenir… » murmura Judy, tout en réduisant lentement l'écart qui séparait ses lèvres de celles du renard.

« Pardon d'déranger vos roucoulades, les Zootopiens ! » les interrompit Dorris, qui venait d'arriver auprès de leur box, leurs plats entre les pattes. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point cette hippopotame pourtant massive, et au pas particulièrement lourd et empoté, parvenait à systématiquement les prendre par surprise.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en catastrophe, comme des gamins attrapés par leur mère avec les pattes fourrées jusqu'aux coudes dans la boîte à biscuits. Judy poussa un petit rire gênée avant de glisser sa patte le long de ses oreilles, qui se maintenaient piteusement plaquées dans son dos.

« Hum… Désolée… » lâcha-t-elle sur un ton un peu dépité, tout en laissant glisser son regard vers Nick. Elle essayait de se départir du marasme hormonal dans lequel les provocations du renard, auxquelles elle avait adjoint les siennes sans retenue, d'ailleurs, l'avaient plongé.

« Vous en faites pas pour moi. » rétorqua Dorris en déposant leurs repas devant eux. Le burger de Judy était plus qu'impressionnant… Au moins aussi gros que sa propre tête. Impossible qu'elle en vienne à bout sans faire imploser son estomac. La part de tourte allouée à Nick n'était cependant pas en reste… Lui qui s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus léger faisait face à un morceau qui aurait pu contenter trois renards de son gabarit.

« C'est qu'le cadre se prête pas trop aux amourettes, j'vous avouerai. » rajouta finalement l'hippopotame en poussant un petit rire attendri. « D'habitude, je sers la pitance aux travailleurs des exploitations de bois, ou aux ouvriers des chantiers d'construction… Alors un mignon p'tit couple comme vous au milieu d'mon dinner… C'est sûr que ça fait un peu tâche dans l'décor, si vous m'pardonnez l'expression. »

« Oh… On… On ne savait pas. » bredouilla Judy, qui craignait que la réflexion, lâchée sans retenue, et sans doute d'une façon un brin maladroite, ne soit en fait un reproche dissimulé.

« Mais non ! » la contra immédiatement Dorris en secouant la tête. « Allez pas croire qu'vous êtes pas les bienvenus. J'suis heureuse d'vous accueillir dans mon restaurant, croyez m'en bien. C'est juste qu'étant donné le cadre, j'me demandais si vous aviez pas été importunés. »

La serveuse se retourna vers la table attenante, et immédiatement les mammifères, qui pourtant n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation, détournèrent subrepticement les yeux, prétextant de vaquer à leurs propres affaires.

« Ces bourrins sont pas subtils, c'est sûr. » expliqua Dorris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Croyez pas qu'ils ont quelque chose contre vous, surtout… C'est des bons gars. »

« On peut les comprendre, quelque part… » intervint finalement Nick, chez qui Dorris initiait un sentiment de sympathie tout naturel, qui le poussait à s'ouvrir un peu plus, bien malgré lui. « Un renard et un lapin ensemble, ça peut perturber, je suppose… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'vous allez vous imaginer, voyons ? » répliqua la serveuse d'un air surpris, et un peu blessé. « C'est sûr qu'c'est pas commun, mais celui qu'ça dérangerait pourrait aller manger ailleurs, foi de Dorris Hippolette ! Y a pas d'place pour les spécistes dans mon dinner, en premier lieu ! Et n'importe qui qu'est du coin l'sait bien… Nan… C'est qu'on a bien compris qu'vous veniez de Zootopie, surtout… Et avec ce qui s'passe là-bas en ce moment, ça rend les gars un peu nerveux, vous comprenez ? »

Nick et Judy échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur compréhension de la situation. Bien entendu, les évènements tragiques qui émaillaient Zootopie n'étaient pas sans résonnance dans les autres villes qui émaillaient le continent, dont la grande cité cosmopolite constituait le centre névralgique. Il y a avait tout lieu, même pour les habitants de hameaux reculés comme Greenhumpy, de s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait se tramer là-bas. Après tout, ils vivaient sous la houlette administrative de Zootopie, chef-lieu de l'état le plus important du pays… Même les Trois-Communes, qui constituaient pourtant l'état voisin, étaient plus soumis à la politique et à l'influence zootopienne qu'à celle de leur propre chef-lieu, Harewest. Il en allait certainement de même pour tous les états constituant le pays, d'ailleurs… Si on y réfléchissait bien, Zootopie était devenue une sorte de capitale indirecte, un centre névralgique où tout se jouait à l'échelle continentale.

Du reste, Dorris avait beau prétendre que ses habitués étaient doux comme des agneaux, Nick n'en démordrait pas : il avait clairement lu la nature des reproches insidieux qui avait brillés au fond des regards réprobateurs qu'on leur avait adressé tantôt. Pas des spécistes, certes… Mais pas forcément des partisans des couples inter-espèces, c'était certain. Mais le renard n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans une discussion polémique. Ils avaient fait halte dans cette bourgade le temps d'une pause, pas dans l'espoir de changer les mentalités locales. Si cette charmante, quoique bourrue, hippopotame nommée Dorris semblait faire exception, le renard se doutait bien que la spécificité du couple que Judy et lui incarnaient risquaient de faire grincer plus d'une mâchoire, dans le coin. Peu importait, au final… Ils seraient partis avant d'être considérés comme véritablement gênant.

Ce fut finalement la voix claire et affirmée de Judy qui tira Nick de ses réflexions quelque peu dubitatives. Visiblement, rien de tout ceci ne semblait affecter la lapine, qui demeurait fixée sur la ligne de discussion première.

« La situation est un peu chaotique en ce moment, c'est certain. » affirma-t-elle, avant d'afficher une mine qu'elle espéra rassurante. « Mais je suis certaine que le ZPD fera tout ce qu'il faut pour ramener le calme très rapidement. »

« Oh, ça on veut bien l'croire, mais avec ce Spitfar qui va peut-être devenir maire, nous on craint plutôt que les choses s'gâtent d'avantage. Ça ferait pas nos affaires ici, surtout qu'nos exploitations d'bois fournissent quasiment qu'Zootopie… Si la grande ville s'transforme aussi radicalement, on a bien peur de se retrouver encore plus isolés, dans quelques temps… »

« Spitfar est encore loin d'avoir brigué le poste de maire. » contra Nick d'une voix sombre. « Il n'est que candidat… On ne sait pas qui s'opposera à lui, et encore moins s'il sera élu. »

« J'souhaite qu'vous ayez raison, mon brave. » acquiesça Dorris, dont le ton laissait penser qu'elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. « Vous savez, on a toujours l'impression qu'c'est le pire qui vient nous entacher dans l'coin, bien avant qu'le meilleur n'arrive… Zootopie a pas qu'de bonnes influences sur des villes comme la nôtre. Ces Gardiens du Troupeau ont plus d'un sympathisant, dans l'coin. Et on sait bien qu'c'est l'cas dans plein de petites bourgades des environs… Y a une sale ambiance depuis quelques temps. Et tout ça, ça découle de toutes ces polémiques. »

« C'est… C'est si grave que ça ? » demanda Judy d'une voix légèrement choquée. Si elle avait pu s'attendre à ce qu'inévitablement l'influence suspicieuse, néfaste et diabolisante que s'acharnaient à entretenir les partisans des Gardiens du Troupeau depuis plusieurs semaines risquaient d'avoir des répercussions au-delà des frontières de Zootopie, elle était horrifiée de voir que les choses étaient déjà particulièrement avancées, même dans des hameaux reculés comme Greenhumpy.

« J'dirais pas ça, ma p'tite dame. » tenta de la rassurer Dorris en haussant les épaules, avant de verser dans son verre (qui tenait plus lieu de pichet qu'autre choser) une bonne rincée de jus d'orange. « C'est un sale effet d'mode. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Et comme toujours, ça s'tassera… Sauf si des trublions qu'aiment remuer la vase, comme ce Spitfar, arrivent à leurs fins. Alors là, oui, y a des chances qu'on ait bientôt des raisons d'réellement s'inquiéter… Que ce soit ici, ou ailleurs. »

Elle poussa un léger soupir, avant de secouer la tête. Judy la contemplait, désarmée et atterrée, tandis que Nick demeurait pensif par rapport à tout ça, et se murait dans un silence impénétrable.

« Mais j'vous ai assez importuné comme ça, tous les deux ! » lâcha finalement l'hippopotame d'une voix plus joviale, avant de leur indiquer leurs plats de la patte. « Profitez d'votre repas ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

Ayant lâché ces mots, elle se détourna finalement de leur table pour retourner vaquer à ses nombreuses autres occupations. Un silence pesant s'était néanmoins abattu dans le box occupé par le renard et la lapine, et une certaine tension demeurait à présent, tandis qu'ils contemplaient chacun leur plat d'une mine plus patibulaire… L'appétit s'en était allé en même temps que leur humeur joyeuse. C'était assez regrettable, à bien y réfléchir.

Judy se saisit de sa fourchette et piqua son burger sans conviction, semblant désireuse de trouver le meilleur chemin d'accès pour l'attaquer… Mais son expression détachée laissait clairement penser que l'activité qu'elle menait n'était que de pure forme. Nick se laissa retomber au fond de sa chaise, la regardant faire pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement secouer la tête.

« Carotte, ce sont des choses qui sont déjà arrivées par le passé… Et c'était sans doute pire à cette époque. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » questionna la lapine en relevant un regard curieux, quoiqu'un peu dépité, vers son petit-ami.

« De tout ce bordel avec Spitfar… » répondit-il avant de laisser s'écouler un petit instant pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'exposer son point de vue sur la situation. « Je sais que j'ai mal réagi hier soir, et que ça m'a vrillé les nerfs. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, et je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas prendre tout ça trop au sérieux, finalement. Après tout, Preys Interests a toujours été un parti extrémiste de seconde zone. Spitfar est du genre à faire parler de lui dans des scandales médiatique, mais au niveau électoral c'est zéro. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment à la page, niveau politique, je l'avoue. » admit Judy en secouant la tête, sans parvenir à se défaire de cet air légèrement dépité qui l'accablait. « Mais je sais d'expérience la façon dont les gens sont amenés à réagir lorsqu'ils vivent dans un climat de peur. Ils se tourneront vers la première personne qui leur promettra une solution facile, même si ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges éhontés. »

« D'autres candidats nettement plus sérieux que lui ne tarderont pas à se présenter. » la rassura une nouvelle fois Nick. « Certains même le feront peut-être juste pour lui barrer la route. Ce lama n'a pas la cote, dans les institutions de Zootopie. Je ne dis pas que sa candidature est sans risques, mais… »

Le renard grimaça, et détourna les yeux. Il voulait remonter le moral de Judy avant toute chose, il en avait conscience… Mais n'était-il pas en train de se mentir à lui-même, par ce procédé ? Le déni suivait souvent le choc d'une réalité à laquelle on souhaitait échapper et il se connaissait pour être plus lucide que ça, en temps normal. Même plutôt cynique, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. Rejeter en bloc l'idée que Spitfar était un élément dangereux qui avait toutes ses chances de briguer le poste de maire dans la situation désastreuse qui qualifiait Zootopie à l'heure actuelle serait revenu à nier la réalité. Judy avait raison : les gens avaient peur… Si individuellement chacun d'entre eux étaient certainement des individus intègres et intelligents (Nick se serait permis de remettre en question cette évidence utopiste, mais il ne se sentait pas le moral de jouer de satires en cet instant précis), le simple fait de se retrouver en groupes transformaient rapidement les opinions libres et réfléchis de chacun en bouillis grasse de stéréotypes faciles à mâcher, prêts à être ingérés, digérés, intégrés. C'était sur cet aspect « soupe populaire » qu'allait jouer Spitfar, et toute sa campagne serait martelée à grands coups de « sécurité », « d'ordre » et de « protection ».

« Mais… ? » lança alors Judy en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Nick redressa la tête, confus. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi perdu dans ses pensées ? Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, et Judy était à présent obligée de le rappeler à la réalité.

« Non, Carotte… Rien, en fait… » répondit le renard d'un air légèrement attristé. « Tu as raison, en un sens. Il faudra se montrer prudent. »

« Je sais… » aquiesça-t-elle avant de planter sa fourchette dans son énorme burger, et de tenter d'en couper un morceau à l'aide de son couteau. « C'est adorable de ta part d'essayer de me montrer que tout ne va pas si mal, en tout cas. J'apprécie beaucoup de te voir un peu plus optimiste, pour une fois… »

« Plus optimiste que toi, tu veux dire ? » demanda Nick en grimaçant, comme si cette idée lui paraissait des plus saugrenues.

« Hmm-hmmm. » acquiesça Judy avant d'enfourner une énorme part de steak de tofu fumé dans sa bouche. Immédiatement, un sourire de contentement béat illumina son visage, tandis qu'elle refermait les yeux dans une expression extatique. « Oh bon sang ! » lâcha-t-elle entre deux mastications. « C'est un pur délice ! »

Nick se laissa gagner par un léger sourire, avant d'appuyer son menton dans le creux de sa patte pour contempler un peu plus longtemps le ravissement gustatif qu'illustrait sa compagne.

« Et dire que je me donne tout ce mal pour tenter de te remonter le moral… Si j'avais su qu'il me suffisait de te coller un steak dans la bouche… »

« Crois-moi, la cuisson de ce tofu remonterait même le moral d'un dépressif qui se serait enchaîné l'intégralité des épisodes de _La petite ferme dans la prairie_ ! »

« C'est plus de la dépression à ce stade, c'est tout simplement du suicide. » constata Nick d'une voix neutre.

Un lourd silence retomba entre eux à cette réflexion, et ils se fixèrent un instant avant de finalement éclater d'un rire commun, aussi bruyant qu'incontrôlable. Ils éveillèrent une nouvelle fois l'intérêt questionnable des autres usagers du dinner, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent la moindre attention, tant l'euphorie qui les gagnait présentement leur semblait bienvenue. Toute la pression accumulée sembla s'évacuer à chaque éclat de rire sonore, et il leur fallut près de cinq minutes avant d'être capables de se regarder à nouveau sans repartir dans une nouvelle crise irrépressible.

Quand enfin ils se calmèrent suffisamment pour reprendre le cours normal de leur conversation, ils la laissèrent un instant en suspens pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de leurs plats, qui avaient subi les conséquences de ces quelques minutes d'abandon sur assiettes. Nick trouva la part de tourte à son goût, mais au bout de quelques bouchées seulement, il commençait déjà à se sentir repu. La composition particulièrement riche du plat était faite pour caller les estomacs même les plus robustes, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de déguster des mets aussi lourds. De fait, il n'en mangea pas plus d'un tiers avant d'être contrait de déclarer forfait… Il reposa sa fourchette, s'imaginant qu'il aurait le temps de laisser passer un moment de digestion avant que Judy ne parvienne à atteindre ne serait-ce que la moitié du monstrueux burger qui composait son repas… Il écarquilla alors les yeux et laissa retomber sa mâchoire inférieure en constatant que la lapine achevait les dernières bouchées du colosse qui avait jusqu'alors occupé son assiette. Elle lui avait réglé son compte en trois coups de cuillère à pot. Victoire majeure de la petite lapine sur le Timber Master Deluxe. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre chance, et si l'arbitre avait un peu de pitié, il sonnerait les dix coups avant qu'elle ne se mette à lécher le fond de l'assiette…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'expression éberluée du renard. « J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »

« Ah non… Ce serait surprenant. Tu n'en as même pas laissé une miette. »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix rieuse, sans même avoir réellement l'intention de la taquiner, et encore moins de la mettre mal à l'aise. Pour autant, la réaction de la lapine fut rapide et sans appel : ses oreilles tombèrent mollement dans son dos, tandis que ses sourcils s'inclinaient légèrement, et que sa bouche se resserrait, indéniablement honteuse. Nick pouvait presque voir le rouge colorer la peau sous le pelage gris de ses joues. Oui, on pouvait le dire : Judy Hopps avait quelques complexes… Et celui d'être prise en flagrant délit de gourmandise en était un. Mais elle ne pouvait par lutter contre ça… Elle avait toujours eu un appétit d'ogre.

« Désolée, Nick… » répondit-elle d'un ton piteux. « Je déteste qu'on me voit me lâcher comme ça… »

« Hum… On va être amenés à vivre ensemble pour, je l'espère, un bon moment, Carotte. » répliqua le renard en relevant un sourcil afin de mieux exprimer sa perplexité. « Il va vite devenir difficile de nous dissimuler mutuellement nos petites imperfections… Si on peut dire qu'être capable d'engloutir plus que la taille supposée de son estomac soit une imperfection en tant que telle… »

« Je te confirme que c'en est une. » le coupa Judy d'un ton pincé, tout en détournant le regard.

Nick se laissa aller à sourire face à cette démonstration involontaire de sensibilité toute féminine. Aucune vision machiste de la chose, bien entendu… Mais pour une fois, Judy semblait coller à un certain stéréotype, avec sa mine toute renfrognée et honteuse, et le manège incessant qu'elle opérait pour détourner le regard afin d'éviter d'avoir à croiser le sien. C'était en tout point adorable, même s'il ne se serait pas risqué à le lui faire remarquer.

« Pas vraiment, si tu observes la chose d'un point de vue technique. » argumenta Nick après s'être laissé retombé au fond de son siège.

Judy laissa passer une seconde de silence, avant de finalement reporter son attention vers son petit-ami, qui semblait attendre un geste de sa part pour être autorisé à développer sa théorie. La lapine poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, avant de rendre les armes : « Je sens que je vais avoir droit à de passionnantes élucubrations vulpines, pour changer. »

« Spéciste, va ! » rétorqua le renard à voix haute et claire, un peu trop fort pour que la répartie cynique et moqueuse ne puisse être réellement adressée qu'à elle.

Et bien entendu, Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer les réactions offusquées qui animèrent certains des mammifères présents dans le dinner, qui tournèrent vers le renard des regards tout à la fois outrés et désobligeants. Nick fit semblant de rien, et ne leur porta pas attention, restant focalisé sur la lapine, un sourire énigmatique et charmeur au museau.

« Il y en a beaucoup qui ont tourné la tête, dis voir ? » demanda-t-il finalement à voix basse, tout en étouffant un petit rire. « Je me demande combien se sont sentis visés. »

« Très malin, renard crétin. » rétorqua Judy sur le même ton murmurant, mais sans la moindre envie de rire pour sa part elle mourait littéralement de honte. « Tu veux qu'on se fasse mettre dehors du restaurant, c'est ça ? »

« Si ça peut m'éviter d'avoir à payer. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton mordant.

« Tu es vraiment tordant, Nick. Quel humour. » déclara la lapine sans la moindre emphase.

« Mais je sais me tenir à table, pour ma part. » lâcha-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil taquin.

Judy se renfrogna, une certaine fureur brûlant au fond de son regard. Elle empoigna ses couverts, et les serra avec force, essayant de faire passer une partie de sa colère et de sa frustration sur lesdits ustensiles.

« On peut faire plein de choses pratiques avec une fourchette, Carotte. Mais à mon avis, l'usage que tu te figures d'en faire en ce moment ne fait pas partie de ces attributions communes. »

« Oh, mon cœur… Si j'allais jusque-là, tu ne serais plus capable de t'asseoir pendant quelques semaines… » répondit Judy en affichant un sourire carnassier, qui figea le renard d'horreur.

Nick avala à sec, se demandant s'il était de bon ton de poursuivre sur la voie sarcastique, qui de surcroît l'éloignait toujours plus du sujet initial. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, jaugeant le degré de fureur qui bouillonnait en Judy… Et constatant que celui-ci était relativement élevé, il préféra ne pas franchir la fameuse ligne rouge contre laquelle elle l'avait mis en garde quelques semaines plus tôt. Non pas qu'il ait prit sa menace de la fourchette au sérieux, bien entendu… Encore que…

« Bien… Mais pour en revenir à cette gloutonnerie caractéristique qui semble te faire tellement honte… »

« Tu cherches la guerre à ce point, Wilde ? » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Judy, dont le degré d'inclinaison des sourcils semblait prêt à atteindre son point de rupture.

« … Je dirais simplement que ta perception de la chose est faussée. Soyons sérieux deux minutes, Carotte. Tu es une pile d'énergie explosive, qui bat une cadence d'enfer, du matin au soir. Pas étonnant que tu sois obligée d'engloutir autant de calories pour faire tourner la machine… Ne serait-ce que pour soutenir les adorables soubresauts de ton petit museau enthousiaste, ce burger géant ne sera pas suffisant jusqu'à ce soir. »

Les yeux de Judy s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle se sentait soudainement en proie à un affreux dilemme : considérer cette déblatération un brin moqueuse pour ce qu'elle était au final, à savoir un compliment sincère, et une tendre marque d'affection, ou bien considérer l'usage du mot « adorable » qui s'il n'était certes pas le mot en « M », n'en demeurait pas moins un synonyme très approchant… Et avait été employé en toute connaissance de cause.

Alors qu'elle se tâtait encore vis-à-vis de la réaction qui s'imposerait finalement à elle, Nick trancha à sa place, en allant une nouvelle fois un peu trop loin : « Et je ne te parle même pas des frétillements excités de ta petite queue en fourrure. »

La lapine intensifia encore un instant le froncement de ses sourcils, avant de finalement relâcher la pression (ainsi que ses couverts), pour afficher une expression tout à la fois plus sereine, plus douce, mais également plus tendancieuse.

« Nick… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse. « Je te conseille de prendre des forces, toi aussi, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire un usage plus que concret de toute cette énergie accumulée, crois-moi. »

Et pour conclure cette tirade provocante, elle piqua de sa fourchette dans la part de tourte du renard, en récupérant un bon morceau qu'elle enfourna sans la moindre hésitation, avant de se laisser retomber au fond de son siège en mâchonnant, ne détachant pas une seule seconde son regard de celui de son petit-ami médusé.

Finalement, Nick reprit le contrôle de son corps, se substituant aux images lubriques que son esprit enfiévré avait commencé à lui imposer. Il secoua la tête, avant d'afficher une mine plus critique : « A d'autres, Carotte. On sait très bien tous les deux que la moindre activité intime sera prohibée dans les dortoirs du terrier Hopps. »

« Mais les terres de la ferme sont grandes… Je trouverai bien un petit coin de nature isolé pour faire frétiller cette queue en fourrure au museau et à la barbe de mon Grisou Champêtre… »

Nick resta interdit un instant, cherchant à mesurer le degré de véracité de cette dernière provocation. Mais comme Judy continuait à le regarder de cet air particulièrement intense, ses rares battements de cils semblant acquiescer à sa place, le renard se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à y croire, après tout… Et soudain, il se sentit d'un appétit plus que féroce. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour faire son compte à l'énorme part de tourte qu'il avait commandé, se montrant dans la manœuvre au moins aussi glouton que la lapine dont il s'était gentiment moqué quelques minutes auparavant.

Judy le regarda faire, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres… Alors qu'il reposait ses couverts d'un air satisfait, tout en poussant un soupir de complétion parfaitement adorable, elle se demanda si elle devait lui dire qu'elle l'avait bien eu en le poussant à se montrer au moins aussi gourmand qu'elle… Mais sa dernière suggestion n'avait-elle été qu'une supposition provocante proférée dans le seul but de lui faire perdre un peu de cette assurance flegmatique qu'il affichait en permanence ? Rien n'était moins sûr…

Et juste au cas où, elle irait peut être quand même faire un brin de repérage pour dénicher ce petit nid d'amour sauvage dont elle avait suggéré l'existence.

Juste au cas où, oui…

Elle n'était plus aussi certaine que ça d'avoir remporté cette manche. Mais au final, cela importait peu…

* * *

« Même la presse locale s'en donne à cœur joie. » commenta Nick en dressant devant Judy la Une du Woodyworld's News, la feuille de choux attitrée de Greenhumpy.

Après avoir réglé leur consommation et laissé un généreux pourboire à la non moins généreuse Dorris, ils avaient quitté le dinner et s'étaient rendus dans le petit commerce attenant au restaurant afin d'acheter une carte de la région. En effet, la tenancière du dinner les avait mis en garde par rapport à des travaux sur la nationale qu'ils désiraient emprunter au sortir de Greenhumpy, et qui les forceraient à suivre une déviation qui les feraient passer par de vieilles routes forestières, peu entretenues, et qui n'apparaissaient pas toujours sur les GPS.

Une fois dans le petit commerce local, sorte d'épicerie pour touristes qui vendait un peu de tout, mais surtout n'importe quoi, ils s'étaient laissés aller à fureter entre les différents rayons, et à faire les idiots avec tout ce qui leur passait sous la patte.

Tandis que Nick présentait la Une du journal à Judy, celle-ci tournait vers lui une grimace affolante, exhibant presque toutes ses dents, après s'être affublée d'une casquette à hélice trop grande pour elle, qui lui retombait presque sur les yeux, et arborait un magnifique sigle « _Greenhumpy, de bois et d'eau_ ».

Le renard étouffa un fou-rire avant de secouer la tête, tandis que Judy redressait la casquette au design ridicule, afin de libérer son champ de vision et concentrer son regard sur le gros-titre du journal.

« _Zootopie bascule dans l'extrémisme ? Réaction enthousiaste des sondés à la candidature de Carter Spitfar, représentant de Preys Interests._ »

La lapine grimaça, tout en se sentant obligée de poursuivre la lecture de l'article, bien qu'une part d'elle-même n'avait qu'une seule envie : chiffonner ce journal jusqu'à en faire une grosse boule de papier, et s'amuser à réaliser un panier à trois points en visant la benne à ordures la plus proche.

« Près de soixante-quinze pourcents des mammifères interrogés au moment de l'enquête hebdomadaire exécutée par la compagnie de sondage FAM ( _For All Mammals_ ) se déclarent enthousiastes vis-à-vis de la candidature annoncée de Carter Spitfar ?! » déclara Judy, lisant à voix haute les parties les plus scandaleuses de l'article. « « _Il mettra de l'ordre dans cette ville, et nettoiera enfin ces dépotoirs et zones de non-droits, comme Happy Town, ou une partie des Meadowlands_. » déclare un résident de Savannah Central. Après les deux mandats brigués par Leodore Lionheart, s'étant déroulés sans heurts mais sans réelle innovation politique, et la catastrophe consécutive à l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes, il semblerait que les aspirations des habitants se détournent finalement des valeurs fondamentales de Zootopie, pour se recentrer sur des préoccupations plus actuelles, liées à la sécurité, et à la possibilité pour proies et prédateurs de concrètement vivre ensemble. »

Judy referma le journal, trop écœurée pour poursuivre plus longtemps une telle lecture. Avant même d'avoir achevé son geste, elle manifestait déjà son mécontentement : « Non, mais les gens sont stupides ou quoi ?! Même pas vingt-quatre heures après, ils sont déjà en train de… »

Les mots de la lapine moururent dans sa gorge face à l'incongruité qui lui faisait face. Nick avait revêtu une paire de lunettes psychédéliques, dont les montures épaisses figuraient des rondins de bois reliés entre eux par de la grosse corde, et avait ajusté une casquette en tissu à motifs à carreaux particulièrement hideuse sur le sommet de son crâne. Il la contemplait dans cet accoutrement, à demi-avachi, un rictus tordu au museau, laissant s'écouler un petit filet de bave entre ses babines rétractées.

« B'jour m'dame la lapine… Z'uis un péqu'naud d'province, et z'vous z'aime beaucoup… » lâcha-t-il finalement en prenant une voix particulièrement réussie de demeuré congénital, tout en essayant d'imiter (assez pitoyablement d'ailleurs) l'accent local.

Judy était toujours figée, incapable de se départir de son air stupéfait. Petit à petit, néanmoins, son expression se transforma, et figura la naissance d'un rire sur les traits tirés de son visage. De ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans le journal quelques secondes auparavant, il ne subsistait pas grand-chose face au ridicule assumé de Nick, qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de réagir à ce premier signe d'euphorie affichée.

« Z'veux vous z'embrasser, pasque z'vous z'aime b'en ! » baragouina le renard en se collant soudain à la lapine, l'attrapant par la taille tout en rapprochant son museau baveux de son visage.

Judy tenta vainement de protester en riant aux éclats : « Bwark, Nick ! Arrête ! Haha ! T'es tout baveux ! »

Le renard glissa son museau dans le creux du cou de sa petite-amie, agrémentant son geste d'un coup de langue aussi brûlant qu'humide, et à l'intensité particulièrement affirmée. Judy se crispa l'espace d'un instant, resserrant derrière la nuque de Nick, tout en prenant une expression plus extatique.

« C'est comme ça qu'on embrasse par ici, monsieur le bûcheron ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix suave, tout en se sentant gagnée par une incontrôlable vague de chaleur, qui enflait graduellement au creux de son estomac.

« Vi, m'dame ! » répondit le renard en redressant la tête, ses lunettes ridicules toujours figées sur son museau marqué d'un sourire torve. « Et com'ça z'aussi ! »

Et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir ou émettre la moindre protestation rieuse ou écœurée, il appliqua un gros coup de langue contre son visage, remontant du menton jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière. Sous l'effet chaud et quelque peu humide de cette marque d'affection, Judy ne put réfréner un nouvel éclat de rire, et comme il tentait de la gratifier d'une nouvelle lampée baveuse, et qu'elle se débattait au milieu de son euphorie, dans l'espoir de regagner son souffle entre deux hoquets hilares, elle emmêla ses pattes entre les siennes et trébucha en arrière. Se faisant, elle s'agrippa maladroitement à ses épaules et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils basculèrent contre l'un des rayons, et s'effondrèrent au sol, entraînant avec eux une myriade de colifichets ridicules, lunettes, chapeaux et autres parapluies. Fort heureusement, rien de fragile… Car le tenancier de la boutique, un raton-laveur visiblement assez âgé, alerté par le vacarme qu'ils venaient de faire, accourait déjà dans le rayon pour prendre mesure des dommages collatéraux.

La scène qui se jouait devant lui dû lui faire une forte impression, car il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, et l'air particulièrement alarmé. Un renard, la bave aux babines, se tenait vautré au-dessus d'une lapine à demi-sonnée, qui semblait tenter de se défaire de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il s'était déjà figuré le pire des scénarios possibles. Il avança vers le couple en se saisissant au passage d'un parapluie noir qu'il redressa à la manière d'une batte de baseball.

« T'es un de ces foutus sauvages, hein ? » grommela le raton-laveur d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée, mais qui apparaissait tremblante. « Laisse cette pauvre lapine tranquille et sors d'ici tout de suite, avant que j'appelle la police ! »

« Non, non ! Attendez ! » protesta Judy en redressant une patte en direction du marchand, dans l'espoir de le calmer et de l'empêcher d'asséner un coup malencontreux à Nick « Il ne m'agresse pas… C'est mon petit-ami, tout va bien ! »

« Votre… Votre petit-ami ? » répéta le vendeur, l'air abasourdi, tout en laissant mollement retomber son arme de fortune contre sa cuisse.

« Oui… » acquiesça le renard en se redressant et en secouant la tête, se défaisant finalement de sa paire de lunettes grotesque (mais toujours pas de son ignoble casquette à carreaux). « J'ai fait un faux-mouvement, et ça a tourné à la catastrophe comme vous pouvez le voir… »

« La catastrophe, hein… ? » répéta le raton-laveur sur un ton dubitatif, sans parvenir à détourner son regard incongru des deux mammifères qui peinaient à se relever au milieu du fatras d'articles éparpillés au sol.

« Nous allons tout remettre en place, ne vous inquiétez pas. » précisa Judy d'un air gauche, tout en se saisissant de quelques paires de lunettes, espérant témoigner par ce geste la sincérité de sa proposition.

Le vendeur les observa pendant encore quelques secondes, tandis qu'ils se relevaient, et commençait à ramasser les objets qu'ils avaient faits tomber suite à leur petite incartade, puis finalement secoua la tête et grimaça.

« Non, laissez ça. Je… Sortez de mon magasin, je vous prie. » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix quelque peu gênée, au fond de laquelle était clairement perceptible une note désapprobatrice.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » questionna Nick, incrédule.

« Vous m'avez bien compris. » répartit le tenancier d'un ton plus ferme, mais néanmoins fébrile. « Je veux que vous sortiez. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec des mammifères comme vous. Vous allez m'attirer des ennuis. »

Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard circonspect… Et il déplut fortement au renard de constater la lueur de gêne qui brillait au fond des yeux améthystes de sa petite-amie. Sans ajouter un mot, il ramassa la carte de la région qu'ils étaient venus chercher, et qui traînait au milieu de la pile de bricoles qui jonchaient le sol, se redressa d'un air dédaigneux, extirpa son portefeuille de sous sa veste, en tira un billet de cinq dollars, et le jeta avec mépris aux pattes du raton-laveur.

« Pour la carte. » précisa-t-il néanmoins d'un ton sec.

Le vendeur se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de leur indiquer la sortie de la boutique d'un petit mouvement du museau.

Tandis que Nick la saisissait par la patte et l'extirpait de son stoïcisme choqué en l'obligeant à prendre la direction de la porte, Judy se raidit, et fronça les sourcils, prenant un air pincé. D'un mouvement sec, elle dégagea son poignet et parcourut en sens inverse les quelques mètres qu'il était parvenu à la contraindre à faire. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle se dressa du mieux qu'elle put face au tenancier de la boutique, qui venait tout juste de se relever, le billet de cinq dollars entre les pattes.

« C'est quoi votre problème, exactement ? »

Nick intervint immédiatement, posant sa patte sur son épaule avant d'essayer de la tirer en arrière. Peine perdue. Judy ne vacilla pas d'un centimètre.

« Laisse tomber. » lâcha finalement le renard d'un ton insistant, mais la lapine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en démordre.

« Pas question. Nous sommes des clients comme les autres. Nous n'avons pas à être traités de la sorte sans raison. »

En temps normal, Judy aurait certainement réagi de la même manière que Nick. Face à ce type de comportement, la meilleure des réponses était toujours une froide indifférence. Elle le savait bien… Mais la lueur de dépit amer qu'elle avait perçu dans l'expression de son renard, cette espèce de renoncement tacite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la percevoir comme une forme d'échec. Et elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il puisse associer un tel sentiment au couple qu'ils formaient. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement attaquée dans le processus… En somme, le comportement ridiculement spéciste du raton-laveur la laissait de marbre. Mais elle avait le sentiment que Nick avait été injurié bien plus qu'elle dans cette affaire grotesque. Et ça, elle ne parvenait pas à le tolérer.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier. » déclara le vendeur en secouant la tête. « Ici je suis chez moi, je sers qui je veux. »

« Faux, mon cher monsieur. » rétorqua Judy du tac-au-tac. « Les lois de propriété ne vous dégagent pas du respect de la réglementation commerciale que vous avez tacitement acceptée à l'ouverture d'une entreprise à but lucratif. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, l'article 54 – alinéa 3 de la _Réglementation Administrative et Economique du Code Civil de Zootopie_ vous oblige à la satisfaction et au respect de votre clientèle, quelle que soit son appartenance ethnique ou son espèce, à moins que vous ne disposiez d'un brevet légal de contre-indication ou ne mettiez en avant un signe visible informant ladite clientèle d'une opposition particulière à la réglementation en vigueur… Ce qui en soit demeure légal, mais risque de vous contraindre à un contrôle de l'ARC ( _Administration du Registre du Commerce_ ). Donc à moins que vous ne me présentiez immédiatement l'écriteau informant vos usagers que vous refusez de servir les couples inter-espèces, je refuse de quitter cette boutique à votre seule demande. »

Face à cette déblatération sans faille du texte de loi, le raton-laveur demeura sans voix. Nick lui-même demeurait stoïque, figé dans son expression de stupeur, un léger sourire crispé aux coins des lèvres.

Le vieux tenancier resta perplexe encore quelques instants, fronçant les sourcils, son faciès exprimant les divers degrés d'exaspération et de colère bouillonnante qui se succédaient dans son cerveau en ébullition. Il entrouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, prit quelques inspirations, comme s'il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais systématiquement, sa gorge se nouait, et ses pattes palpaient le vide. Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes de ce petit jeu pitoyable, il détourna finalement les yeux d'un air vaincu et poussa un soupir.

« Y… Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour votre service ? » demanda-t-il piteusement, essayant de dissimuler du mieux qu'il le pouvait la frustration contenue qui pulsait derrière chaque syllabe.

« Non, merci. » répondit simplement Judy d'une voix joviale, tout en affichant un sourire d'une sincérité désarmante. A présent, elle jouait la carte de l'indifférence, et semblait prétexter que rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé. « Merci pour la carte et pour votre accueil. » ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton de bonhomie factice. « Bonne journée à vous. »

La lapine ne s'offusqua pas du fait que le raton-laveur ne lui rende pas la politesse. Après tout, elle venait implicitement de le menacer d'une dénonciation pour conduite commerciale déplacée… Une législation particulièrement délicate dans une société cosmopolite comme celle de Zootopie et de ses environs, où les différences entre espèces ne devaient pas les priver d'un accès libre et unilatéral aux produits de première nécessité… Tout en permettant malgré tout aux commerçants de se prémunir de la fréquentation d'un certain type de clientèle, s'ils en ressentaient le besoin. C'était dans ces petits flous légaux très irritants que se nichaient les racines les plus profondes du spécisme. En somme, il suffisait de se munir d'un petit écriteau pour s'autoriser légalement à refuser de servir un groupe ethnique ou une espèce pour laquelle on avait une certaine forme d'aversion… Comment exiger des mammifères vivant dans une telle société le respect inconditionnel et universel de leurs semblables lorsque la loi autorisait ouvertement les commerces à pratiquer une telle forme de ségrégation ?

Mais pour le coup, cette loi douteuse à double-tranchant faisait le compte de Judy, puisqu'elle lui avait permis de clouer le bec à ce vieux raton-laveur grincheux. Satisfaite, elle se détourna et ce fut son tour de saisir Nick par la patte, et de le guider d'un pas guilleret en direction de la sortie.

Le renard resta coi jusqu'à franchir le palier de la boutique dont la porte se referma derrière eux en faisant tinter un carillon clair. Alors il agrippa les bords de sa veste et la réajusta sur ses épaules, tout en tournant un regard empli de respect vers sa lapine.

« D'accord, pour le coup tu m'as littéralement scié, Carotte. » admit-il finalement.

Le compliment éveilla un sourire sincère sur le visage de Judy, ce qui repoussa quelque peu les ombrages qui subsistaient vis-à-vis de l'expérience malheureuse qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« Connaître la loi sur le bout des doigts est sans doute la meilleure défense de n'importe quel officier de police, Nick. » répondit-elle en se dressant sur ses pattes pour se hisser au niveau de son museau, et déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Donc ne lésine pas non plus sur la théorie, lorsque tu seras à l'académie. »

« J'ai passé ma vie à essayer de me faufiler entre les mailles du filet de la législation, et à me dissimuler dans les zones d'ombres de la loi, tu sais… Ça va me faire tout bizarre de finalement apprendre à la connaître. »

« Mouai… » déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus dubitatif, avant d'hausser les épaules avec dépit en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la boutique. « Tu découvriras avec amertume qu'elle est pleine de lacunes et d'injustices, malheureusement. »

« Elle est à l'image du monde dans lequel on vit. » déclara simplement Nick, un sourire énigmatique au museau. « Mais on s'adapte. »

Judy lui sourit. Le renard était dans le vrai. C'était une bonne conclusion à cette petite mésaventure.

« On s'adapte. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix rieuse, tout en glissant sa patte dans celle que Nick lui tendait.

Si la lapine avait tourné la tête, au moment où ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la moto, prêts à quitter Greenhumpy pour reprendre la route vers Bunnyburrow, elle aurait pu voir le vieux raton-laveur les contempler derrière le coin extérieur gauche de la vitrine de son magasin. Elle aurait pu constater la lueur d'inquiétude et de regret sincère qui brillait au fond de ses yeux fatigués. Elle aurait pu voir les zébrures et les fêlures qui marbraient le point précis de la vitrine derrière laquelle il se tenait, et déformait les traits tirés de son visage. Des impacts multiples et violents, pratiqués à coups de caillasse, ou d'un objet contondant quelconque. Elle aurait pu voir le tag d'un rouge agressif, partant de la base du mur et remontant contre la surface irisée et brillante du verre.

On pouvait lire « _Dégage ou crève, prédateur._ ».

* * *

Ils roulèrent pendant près de deux heures, suivant les itinéraires de déviation parfois très étranges que leur imposait les travaux de la nationale principale qui traversait en ligne droite les vastes forêts du Nord. En lieu et place de ces cent kilomètres ininterrompus de bitume rectiligne, ils furent obligés de sillonner le long de vieilles routes sinueuses, qui allaient par monts et par vaux, parfois dans un état de délabrement tel que Nick hésitait à descendre de la moto et à la pousser, tant il se voyait contraint de rouler au pas. Ils furent obligés de s'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises afin de consulter la carte achetée à Greenhumpy. La déviation était assez mal indiquée sur la durée, ou bien des petits malins avaient trouvé très amusant de renverser quelques-uns des panneaux indicatifs, de fait qu'au bout d'un moment, Nick et Judy durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient plus ou moins perdus.

« Non, mais regarde. » explicita Judy d'un ton expert, une légère note d'irritation perceptible au fond de sa voix. « Si tu suis la départementale 76, tu recoupes la 73 dans six kilomètres. Après tu n'as plus qu'à remonter tout du long et on devrait rejoindre la nationale, non ? »

« Pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois en zone de travaux, et se taper ces foutues déviations sans queue ni tête ! » répliqua le renard avec impatience.

Ils avaient tenté cette manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, il était vrai. Il suivait les routes indiquées par la carte, et tentaient systématiquement de rallier la nationale, en espérant déboucher à un point où elle ne serait plus en travaux… Malheureusement, ils avaient été systématiquement éconduits, et obligés de rebrousser chemin pour suivre de nouveaux itinéraires alternatifs.

Encore une fois, ils étaient arrêtés sur le bord de la route, et se penchaient au-dessus de la carte que Judy tenait dépliée sur ses genoux, essayant de trouver le meilleur itinéraire à suivre au milieu de l'imbroglio tentaculaire du réseau routier de cette zone à la fois vaste et malheureusement presque déserte. En dehors de la myriade d'arbres séculaires qui s'étendaient à perte de vue de chaque côté de la route, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas âme qui vive. Ils n'avaient pas croisé un seul véhicule depuis près de quarante minutes… Et Judy avait prié Nick de s'arrêter et de demander son chemin au chauffeur de la première voiture qu'ils croiseraient… Ce que le renard avait, bien entendu, négligé de faire lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Sans doute par fierté déplacée, c'était certain. Mais cet état de fait avait attisé les flammes de la colère dans l'esprit de Judy, et l'irritation ne faisait que croître à mesure que se renouvelaient ces incessants arrêts de consultation d'itinéraire, qui apparaissaient au final des plus vains.

« Et ce foutu réseau qui passe pas ! » grogna une nouvelle fois le renard en redressant son portable vers le ciel, espérant capter ne serait-ce qu'une barre afin de pouvoir utiliser son GPS.

« La tenancière du dinner nous avait prévenu. » rétorqua Judy en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur la carte, refusant de perdre du temps à danser les pattes en l'air en espérant se voir bénir par la divinité capricieuse du réseau télécom. « Maintenant, on a l'air malins… Ce réseau routier est un vrai labyrinthe. On aurait plus vite fait de retracer l'itinéraire à l'envers en partance de notre destination. »

« Si ça t'amuse. » rétorqua Nick sur un ton irrité, en lui lançant un regard équivoque.

« Dis donc ! » répliqua la lapine sur un même degré d'intransigeance. « C'est pas moi qui ai refusé de m'arrêter pour demander ma route à la dernière voiture qu'on a croisé, il y a quasiment une heure ! »

« Et pourquoi faire ? Pour tomber sur un badaud tout aussi perdu que nous ? Quel genre de crétin se retrouverait à sillonner ces routes paumées, je te le demande ? »

« Tu veux sincèrement que je te réponde, peut-être ? » clama-t-elle avec humeur en pointant du regard dans sa direction.

Nick grimaça en fronçant les sourcils, saisissant l'allusion. « Oh, je vois… Eh bien si tu es si maligne, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le guidon, hein ? »

« Parce que d'un, j'ai peur des motos, et tu le savais depuis le début, ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de m'obliger à monter là-dessus. » répondit la lapine en tapant de l'index droit contre la paume de sa patte gauche, comme pour énumérer ses arguments (qu'elle savait pertinemment injustes, pour le coup, mais sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration, elle ne cherchait plus vraiment à rationaliser ses propos). « De deux, je suis trop petite pour manier un tel monstre, de toute manière. De trois, c'est _ta_ foutue bécane et tu refuserais que j'y touche, même si j'étais capable de la piloter, parce que visiblement, tu tiens plus à elle qu'à n'importe quelle autre chose dans ton existence. Et que de quatre, effectivement, on arriverait sans doute à bon port, parce que je ne suis pas une fichue renarde butée qui refuse de demander de l'aide quand j'en ai besoin ou d'écouter les conseils avisées de la lapine qui me sert de copilote improvisé ! »

« Bon, très bien ! » vociféra Nick d'un ton ouvertement furieux, en se rapprochant d'elle avant de donner un petit coup de patte rageur au revers de la carte, qu'il lui envoya presque dans la figure. « Dans ce cas éclaire-moi une nouvelle fois de tes lumières en matière de topographie du terrain, ou bien colle l'oreille au sol et joue-la-nous _bison-futé_ ! On tirera peut être profit de ces immenses paraboles auditives, dans ce cas… Parce qu'en l'état, on a suivi trois fois tes propositions d'itinéraires, pour systématiquement s'en retrouver au même point ! Lapin crétin ! »

« C'est moi que tu traites de lapin crétin ?! » répliqua Judy en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour faire face du mieux possible au renard qui lui faisait face, et qui soutenait son regard furibond d'un air au moins aussi colérique.

« Tu vois un autre lapin crétin dans le coin, peut-être ? »

« Seulement un renard crétin, pour le coup ! »

« Ah c'est comme ça ? » gronda Nick en plissant les paupières. « Très bien. » enchaîna-t-il avant de se détourner d'un air désintéressé et piqué, et de se diriger vers sa moto, dont il commença à vérifier les niveaux, prétextant avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de poursuivre une conversation aussi puérile.

« Très bien. » répliqua également Judy d'un ton sec en prenant sa carte sous le bras et en s'éloignant de quelques mètres pour aller s'installer sur la souche d'un arbre, prenant bien garde à tourner le dos au renard, avant de se plonger dans la consultation du document topographique… Bien entendu, elle n'était absolument pas à ce qu'elle faisait, ses pensées furieuses continuant à tourbillonner en son esprit de manière irrationnelle. Elle se sentait en colère, dépitée, mais également malheureuse… Mais par fierté, elle se renfrogna, et fronça les sourcils, essayant d'obliger son esprit à se concentrer sur l'activité en cours, et pas à ce que pouvait être en train de faire ou de penser son petit-ami en cet instant. Elle voulait s'acharner à maintenir sa colère tournée contre lui, et à ne pas la laisser retomber gratuitement.

Cet état de tension dura quelques minutes encore, où un silence glacial tomba entre les deux mammifères irrités, qui s'affairaient chacun à des activités purement factices, mais bouillonnaient intérieurement, tout en commençant à ressentir les affres d'une culpabilité naissante…

Ce fut néanmoins Nick qui brisa la glace en premier.

« Hey, Carotte… » lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de faire passer comme distante.

« Pas de Carotte. » rétorqua Judy avec humeur, sans se retourner vers lui. « C'est _lapin crétin._ Tu as déjà oublié ? »

Elle l'entendit se redresser et pousser un soupir, et perçut le son feutré de ses pas se dirigeant dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à un mètre environ de la souche sur laquelle elle se tenait toujours assise. Bien qu'elle ne regardât pas vers lui, elle s'obligea en plus à détourner la tête sur le côté, et à diriger son regard vers l'écran de verdure de la forêt.

« Message de renard crétin à lapin crétin. » reprit doucement Nick, d'une voix plus calme, mais néanmoins détachée. « Nous venons de vivre notre première véritable dispute stupide de couple. »

Judy resta immobile, mais ne put réprimer le léger sourire que ses zygomatiques imposaient aux traits de son visage. Elle aurait voulu se contenir, se murer encore un peu dans le flegme de son irritation, mais savait déjà pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

« Et sur un sujet aussi idiot que l'itinéraire à suivre… » reprit finalement le renard en poussant un ricanement.

« On n'est même pas fichus d'être un peu originaux. » lâcha finalement la lapine en se sentant soudainement ridicule par rapport à ce qui venait de se produire entre eux. Elle s'obligea à quitter sa stature prostrée de petite lapine vexée, et se retourna vers Nick, lisant sur son visage la même expression de regret honteux qui devait certainement apparaître sur le sien.

« On avait raison sur un point. » commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. « On est tous les deux des crétins, pas vrai ? »

Judy émit un petit rire, avant de se redresser, et d'accepter l'étreinte qu'il lui proposa, lorsqu'il écarta les bras afin de l'accueillir contre lui. Elle enfonça sa tête contre son torse, et s'y frotta avec affection, inspirant à grande goulées l'odeur entremêlée de son musc et du marquage intensif dont elle l'avait gratifié. _C'est à moi…_ proclama une part inconsciente, instinctive et clairement possessive de sa psyché, à laquelle elle ne chercha pas à donner tort une seule seconde.

« Mais c'est quand même toi le plus crétin de nous deux. » lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix douce, tout en passant ses pattes dans son dos.

« Indubitablement. » acquiesça Nick en riant de bon cœur, tout en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

* * *

« Trois kilomètres à pattes, ça use, ça use… Trois kilomètres à pattes, ça use les savates ! »

« Pitié, Carotte… Evite d'ajouter à ma douleur le fait de devoir supporter tes talents de chanteuse plus que relatifs. » maugréa Nick d'une voix plaintive, tout en grimaçant. « C'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça… »

Le renard se tenait debout aux côtés de sa FZ1 Foxmaster, qu'il était actuellement en train de pousser à bout de bras, la faisant avancer le long de la route interminable qui lui faisait face. Judy était tranquillement installée sur l'assise arrière, la carte de la région dépliée sur les genoux, et lançait un regard à la fois cynique et amusée à Nick, tout concentré qu'il était à son labeur.

Ils avaient fini par suivre la proposition de Judy de retracer l'itinéraire à partir de la destination qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre, plutôt que de s'acharner à trouver un accès à la nationale, dont ils ignoraient totalement l'étendue des travaux. Cela rallongeait considérablement la durée du trajet, et ils n'arriveraient certainement pas à Bunnyburrow avant une heure très avancée de la fin de soirée… S'ils y arrivaient tout court d'ailleurs, étant donné la situation particulièrement épineuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient présentement.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu me ferais le coup de la panne, Nick. » déclara la lapine en battant doucement des pattes.

« Ha-Ha. » répondit le renard en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre, c'est vrai. »

Les sourcils froncés, il avait l'air quelque peu vexé d'avoir vu la fiabilité légendaire de sa fameuse moto lui faire défaut… Non pas que l'engin ait été responsable de ces déboires, après tout. Nick n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer qu'il aurait tant de détours à lui faire faire avant d'atteindre une éventuelle station essence, se figurant que celles-ci pulluleraient le long de la nationale, une fois qu'ils l'auraient rejoint au sortir de la déviation… Sauf qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en mesure de suivre ladite déviation jusqu'au bout, et ils ne rejoindraient finalement pas la nationale de sitôt… Ajoutant à cela le fait que ni lui, ni Judy, ne parvenaient à capter le moindre réseau pour contacter une dépanneuse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire acte de foi, à bander les muscles, et à pousser… Sur combien de kilomètres, exactement ? Il se figurait que ses coussinets auraient rendu l'âme bien avant qu'une lueur d'espoir soit visible à l'orée de la ligne d'horizon.

« Désolée, mon cœur… » déclara finalement la lapine d'une voix dépitée. « J'essaie seulement de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas te filer un petit coup de patte ? »

« Malheureusement, je doute fort que tu parviennes à pousser cet engin, vu l'envergure de tes petits bras. C'est déjà compliqué pour moi… Alors continue à surveiller la carte. On ne risque pas de faire un détour malencontreux à cette allure, mais vu comme tout va de travers depuis quelques heures, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. »

« Très bien, je garde l'œil ouvert. Et le bon ! »

La lapine resta silencieuse et concentrée pendant les cinq cent mètres suivants, qu'ils parcoururent à une vitesse plus que limitée. Comme Nick s'essoufflait, serrant les crocs en peinant à gravir un faux-plat ascendant, elle descendit de la moto dans l'espoir d'alléger le poids de celle-ci. Nick lui en fut reconnaissant, bien qu'en réalité cela ne changeât pas grand-chose, Judy ne pesant de toute manière quasiment rien.

« Je regrette de t'avoir fait faire ce footing ce matin. » déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix piteuse. « Si je m'étais doutée de la tournure des choses… »

Le renard voulut répondre quelque chose, mais les crocs resserrés par l'effort, il ne ressortit qu'un maugrément endolori du fond de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait le nier, vu ce qu'il leur avait déjà fait subir ce matin, ses pattes étaient au supplice. Il avait l'impression qu'un sadique s'était amusé à fixer des crochets à chaque extrémité de ses muscles, et les tiraient dans des directions opposées afin de voir à quel moment ils finiraient par se déchirer totalement. De plus, il avait affreusement mal au dos en raison de la position de pilotage inconfortable qu'il avait maintenu sur la moto pendant une bonne partie de la journée, sensation d'endolorissement d'avantage renforcée par la poussée constante qu'il devait à présent maintenir.

Judy posa une patte inquiète sur son avant-bras, et fit légèrement pression des doigts, caressant avec douceur son pelage.

« Arrête-toi, mon cœur. S'il-te-plaît. Tu as besoin d'une petite pause. »

En premier lieu, Nick voulut refuser. Il craignait de ne plus être en mesure de se remettre en condition si jamais il venait à relâcher ses efforts ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de seconde. Mais il croisa le regard insistant et terriblement inquiet de Judy, et cela acheva de le persuader d'écouter la voix de la raison. La lapine était dans le vrai : il avait besoin de souffler pendant quelques minutes.

Il tira la béquille de la moto au bord de la route, et s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer ses épaules endolories, tout en poussa un petit cri de satisfaction. Son corps lui semblait à l'image d'une vieille planche de bois qui serait soudainement devenue aussi flexible que du caoutchouc. L'impression était vivifiante, mais passablement déstabilisante. Il préféra se laisser choir au sol plutôt que de prendre le risque de tituber et de s'effondrer au bout de seulement quelques pas.

Judy vint le rejoindre, s'installant à ses côtés, avant de l'attraper par le cou pour l'obliger à s'allonger à même le sol, et à se servir de ses genoux comme d'un oreiller de fortune.

« Tu prends des risques, Carotte… » l'avertit Nick. « Si tu me fournis l'option tout confort, je risque de m'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Ce ne serait peut-être pas un mal. » répondit-elle d'une voix inquiète. « Tu dors très mal depuis plusieurs nuits, et tu as enchaîné les efforts, aujourd'hui. Si tu as besoin d'une petite sieste, n'hésite pas. »

« Ce serait pas de refus, c'est certain. Mais dans la mesure du possible, je souhaiterais qu'on puisse arriver chez tes parents avant demain… »

Judy haussa les épaules, comme si cette préoccupation n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Au point où on en est, ce serait ridicule de faire du zèle. Il vaut mieux te ménager… »

« Il faut vivre avec l'espoir, Carotte ! » rétorqua le renard d'une voix rieuse. « Qui te dit qu'une station essence ne va pas miraculeusement apparaître au détour de ce chemin ? »

« Et moi qui pensais que de nous deux, tu étais le plus rationnel. » répondit la lapine en partageant un instant sa légère euphorie. « Techniquement, on a plus de chance d'espérer croiser un autre véhicule qui pourra éventuellement nous dépanner d'un peu d'essence. »

« Et cela, on peut le faire à également à l'arrêt, pas vrai ? »

« Précisément, Nick. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu te reposes, maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle lui en laissait le choix, après tout. Le renard ferma doucement les yeux, se perdant un instant dans cette impression délicieuse de relâchement qui gagne parfois le corps lorsque celui-ci est poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, et se voit finalement autorisé à prendre un peu de confort. Il perçut les petites pattes de Judy se déposer sur ses épaules, et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle commença à les palper et à les masser langoureusement, en de petits gestes circulaires qui, s'ils n'étaient certes pas très adroits, demeuraient accomplis avec une douceur exquise.

« Hmm… » marmonna Nick. « Comment vais-je faire quand je serai à l'académie, si je n'ai pas droit à un tel traitement après chaque journée de dur labeur ? »

« Tu es certain de savoir ce qu'est une dure journée de labeur, Nick ? » questionna Judy d'une voix guillerette.

« Bien sûr que oui, Carotte ! J'ai quand même trente ans, tu sais… J'ai vécu plein de choses, et mes journées étaient souvent bien remplies, chargées, riches en évènements… »

« Rien de comparable avec ce que tu vas vivre là-bas, crois-moi. » rétorqua la lapine en intensifiant légèrement son massage, et en l'appliquant uniquement du bout des doigts à présent, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à Nick à en juger par le battement satisfait qu'opérait sa queue. « Je menais une existence plutôt physique à l'exploitation de la ferme, avant de finalement être acceptée à l'académie. De plus, j'ai toujours été sportive, et je n'ai jamais relâché mon propre entraînement physique durant les trois années où j'ai tenté d'être intégrée… Et en dépit de ça, une fois que j'ai été admise, j'en ai bavé. »

Nick resta interdit l'espace d'un instant. Elle ne voulait certainement pas le décourager, il en était certain… Mais elle n'avait pas employé la formulation la plus adroite. Elle n'avait visiblement pas cherché à lui remonter le moral, mais à le conforter dans l'acceptation que ce qui l'attendait serait très certainement difficile à vivre, du moins au début. Le temps qu'il trouve son rythme. Au-delà du reste, une information étrange subsistait au cœur de ce discours, qui suscita quelques interrogations chez lui.

« Attends une minute… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « les trois années où tu as tenté d'être intégrée » ? »

En réponse à cette question, Judy sembla prise au dépourvu, et détourna le regard, visiblement honteuse. Mais comme Nick semblait toujours attendre une réponse, elle poussa un léger soupir et acquiesça : « Tout aspirant à l'académie de police peut faire sa demande d'intégration, pour peu qu'il soit âgé de vingt-et-un au minimum, qu'il soit titulaire d'un diplôme de fin de cycle, et que son casier judiciaire soit vierge, bien entendu… Je n'ai été acceptée qu'à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans… »

A ce souvenir, elle ne put réprimer une petite moue courroucée, qui se métamorphosa finalement en une expression plus dépitée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Nick, qui espérait pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère en prenant les choses par le biais de l'humour. « Tu avais faits de grosses bêtises, étant jeunes ? Quelque chose qui a entaché la perfection de ton dossier de candidature ? »

« Bien sûr que non… » répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Devenir policière était mon rêve depuis que j'étais toute gamine. Tu te doutes que j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre mon objectif, et ce dès le plus jeune âge. Seulement… Pendant trois ans, ils ont tout simplement refusé de me donner ma chance. Je n'ai même pas été admise à l'académie. Rejet sur dossier, systématiquement. »

Nick grimaça. Il ne s'était jamais penché sur la question, au demeurant… Judy avait vingt-cinq ans, à l'heure actuelle, et était flic depuis quelques jours seulement lorsqu'il avait fait sa rencontre. Elle était entrée à l'académie à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, célébrant son vingt-cinquième anniversaire au cours de son cursus de formation. Pourquoi un mammifère aussi décidé qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à intégrer les forces de l'ordre, si ce rêve constituait un besoin aussi impérieux ? Il comprenait les raisons d'un tel délai, à présent… Personne n'avait cru en elle. Son dossier était parti à la corbeille dès que les instructeurs avaient lu qu'elle appartenait à l'espèce des lapins.

« Tu as tout de même insisté pendant toutes ces années, jusqu'à les faire céder. » nuanca-t-il néanmoins, espérant lui remonter le moral par ce fait. « Je reconnais bien là ton obstination légendaire. »

« C'est… C'est pas tout à fait vrai, Nick… » déclara-t-elle d'un air gauche, en ralentissant le rythme de ses massages, qui semblaient presque en mesure de transmettre tout son dépit au renard.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai… En réalité, j'avais… » elle hésita une seconde, visiblement affectée à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et lâcha finalement le reste en un souffle. « J'avais abandonné. »

Quelque peu estomaqué par la révélation, Nick demeura totalement muet, ne trouvant pas les mots justes pour faire suite à ce que Judy venait de déclarer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il craignait de prendre la parole, lui qui était habituellement si habile avec les mots, qu'il maniait pourtant avec l'expertise d'un lanceur de couteaux. Pour poursuivre sur cette métaphore un brin saugrenu, il craignait de faire un faux mouvement, et de blesser sa partenaire. Aussi lui laissa-t-il le champ libre pour poursuivre librement la narration de cette période difficile de son existence, où il semblait qu'elle se soit retrouvée en proie au pire ennemi des rêveurs en tous genres : le doute. Acerbe, inexorable, qui pouvait parfois mettre à mal la plus pure et la plus extrême des ambitions. Lui-même en savait quelque chose, pour sûr.

Il n'eut pas à la presser pour l'obliger à s'ouvrir, de toute manière. Judy n'était pas du genre à faire des secrets, surtout lorsqu'elle échangeait avec des mammifères en qui elle avait placé sa confiance. Et il n'y avait certainement aucun être sur cette terre en qui elle avait plus confiance qu'en Nick Wilde.

« Tu comprends, je… J'étais dégoûtée. Dégoûtée parce qu'il était évident que c'étaient les stéréotypes qui avaient dicté la décision de l'administration. En dépit de mes lettres de motivation exacerbées, où j'essayais de faire transparaître toute ma passion, mon dossier me revenait systématiquement, simplement barré de la mention marquée au tampon rouge : « _dossier rejeté_ ». Même pas un mot pour expliciter leur décision, comme si celle-ci était évidente… » elle poussa un rire sombre et cynique que Nick ne lui avait encore jamais entendu, et qui le saisit à la gorge. « En fait, elle était évidente… »

Elle laissa à nouveau passer quelques secondes, avant de reprendre délicatement le massage des épaules de Nick, là où elle l'avait arrêté, et ce, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Alors au bout de ces trois années de tentative… Où à chaque fois je me lançais avec enfièvrement, dans l'effervescence de l'excitation, en y croyant toujours… J'ai compris que je me berçais d'illusions… Je me suis dit qu'il était inutile d'essayer une quatrième fois. Que le résultat serait toujours le même. Que mes parents avaient raison : il n'y avait jamais eu de lapin flic, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, il me serait impossible de le devenir… J'ai pleuré longtemps… J'ai pensé que je n'avais plus aucun avenir… Que ma vie était finie… Puis je me suis faite une raison, et j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose. De tirer un trait définitif sur ce rêve vieux de quinze ans… »

« Mais c'était impossible pour toi d'y parvenir, pas vrai ? » questionna Nick avec emphase, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la perception de ce ton laconique chez sa lapine, habituellement si positive et enjouée. « Il a fallu que tu te lances une fois encore, c'est ça ? »

« Non, Nick… J'avais réellement renoncé. » précisa-t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Je n'ai jamais envoyé ma quatrième candidature. »

« Qu… ?! Mais alors, comment… ? »

« Quelqu'un continuait à croire en moi. Une personne qui m'avait soutenue pendant toutes ces années, et qui avait tout simplement refusé de me voir baisser les bras. »

Judy tourna un regard légèrement humide vers le ciel, et poussa un léger soupir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. « Ma grand-mère Elise… »

Nick ne fut pas surpris en sentant une petite gouttelette chaude tomber contre son visage, suivi par une deuxième, tandis que Judy se contractait, étouffant un sanglot. Les lapins étaient émotifs par nature, c'était indéniable… Mais pour le coup, il s'agissait de larmes qui lui semblaient justifiées, et qu'il était disposé à accueillir.

« On a eu une violente dispute au moment de l'ouverture des candidatures à l'académie… » reprit finalement la lapine d'une voix légèrement vrillée par l'émotion. « Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille, qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner, que je ne voulais plus y croire… Que je voulais qu'elle cesse de me soutenir. J'ai vraiment été odieuse, si tu savais. J'ai dit des choses terribles, dont je me souviens à peine… Et heureusement. Je me sens assez coupable comme ça. Mais ça me faisait tellement mal… Et l'entendre insister, me dire d'y croire et d'essayer, c'était encore pire. J'avais l'impression qu'elle cherchait à me torturer, tu vois ? »

Nick acquiesça. Il ne comprenait que trop bien pour s'être lui-même retrouvé dans une situation similaire, à une certaine époque de sa vie… Lorsqu'il avait tout laissé tomber après la mort de son père, et que Dizzie était venue vivre avec lui, dans l'espoir de ranimer le déchet qu'il était devenu, et d'en refaire un mammifère à peu près digne de ce nom. Elle y était plus ou moins parvenu, d'ailleurs… Mais à quel prix ?

« Mais elle n'a pas lâché l'affaire. » reprit Judy. « Je sais de qui je tiens mon entêtement légendaire… Elle a rempli mon dossier à ma place, et a simplement réutilisé la lettre de motivation qui m'avait été renvoyée l'année précédente. Quand je pense que l'administration ne s'est rendu compte de rien… C'est bien la preuve qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de parcourir mon dossier, lors des sessions précédentes… Enfin bref… C'est elle qui s'est chargé de tout. »

Nick hésita un instant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, craignant qu'elle ne paraisse déplacée, mais ne put se contenir bien longtemps. « Ne te méprends pas, Carotte… Je suis plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'au final ça ait marché, et qu'on t'ait finalement donné ta chance… Mais par quel miracle cette candidature-ci a-t-elle eu plus de crédit que les précédentes, au final ? »

« Pour une raison très simple, Nick… Et au final toute politique : Projet d'intégration des mammifères. »

Nick redressa une oreille, tout en prenant une expression curieuse. Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir la référence. Aussi, la lapine s'empressa-t-elle de l'expliciter. « Le protocole initié par le parti de Lionheart en vue d'aider à l'intégration des mammifères déclassés à des postes normalement réservés à des espèces plus… adaptées à ces fonctions. Il a été mis en place l'année dernière. Tu n'en avais pas entendu parler ? »

« Si. » admit Nick en grimaçant légèrement. « D'ailleurs, je m'étais figuré que c'était une stupide manœuvre politique sans réelle fondement, uniquement motivée par un désir de réélection égoïste, et qui n'aurait quasiment aucune suite, ni le moindre impact concret… »

« Eh bien, peut-être que c'était le cas mais… Pour le coup, ça m'a bien servi, mine de rien. Même si ce n'était que pour faire un coup d'éclat, le Projet d'intégration des mammifères est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été sélectionnée, l'année dernière. Sans ce protocole, et sans l'obstination acharnée de ma grand-mère, je serais certainement en train de cultiver des carottes avec mes parents à l'heure qu'il est, et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation… »

« Eh bien je crois que nous devons une fière chandelle à grand-mère Elise… » répondit Nick avec une affectation sincère tout en redressant la patte pour essuyer du pouce les quelques larmes qui subsistaient aux abords des paupières de Judy. « Et également à l'égoïsme politique de Lionheart, dans une moindre mesure… Je suppose ? »

La réflexion eut au moins le mérite de faire doucement rire la lapine, qui par ce geste euphorique, laissa à nouveau échapper quelques larmes.

« Sans elle, je n'y serais pas arrivée, tu sais ? »

« Tu en es absolument certaine ? » questionna Nick en redressant un sourcil circonspect.

Visiblement, la question prit Judy au dépourvu, puisqu'elle tourna un visage intrigué vers le renard.

« Après tout, tu es Judy Hopps. » déclara-t-il d'une voix plus mordante. « La lapine au tempérament de feu, qui ne recule jamais face à l'adversité. Tu as eu un moment de faiblesse, c'est vrai, et au final c'est ta grand-mère qui a eu le bon sens de faire ce qu'il fallait… Mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je suis certain que tu aurais trouvé un moyen d'aller au bout des choses, en dépit des obstacles, des embuches, et de tous les traquenards administratifs qu'on aurait pu mettre sur ton chemin. Tu aurais forcé la voie avec perte et fracas, botté quelques culs, et tu serais devenue flic, envers et contre tout ! »

« Et où est sensé te mener ce débordement de flatteries, hmm ? » questionna Judy d'une voix pleine de réserves, bien que l'effet escompté par le renard demeurât un succès, à la vue du rouge qui montait aux joues de la lapine, bien visible sous la fine épaisseur de pelage gris qui la recouvrait.

« Que mon exact ressenti. Indubitablement sincère, et incontestable. Après tout, tu étais peut être prête à renoncer… Et ça aurait été une chance pour certains, quand tu y penses. Je m'imagine les visages dépités et dégoûtés de tes camarades aspirants, lorsque tu as pulvérisé tous les records et que tu es ressortie major de ta promotion. C'est pas dû à un quelconque protocole d'intégration des mammifères, ou une banale combine politique, pour le coup… Tu ne le dois qu'à toi ! C'est toi qui as su prouver qu'ils avaient eu torts de te faire obstacle pendant toutes ces années ! »

« Alors il est certain que tu y parviendras, toi aussi. » répondit-elle sur un ton empli de confiance.

Cette réponse laissa le renard sans voix, et il ne subsista qu'une vague curiosité au fond de son regard intrigué, qui semblait implicitement poser une question des plus inquiètes. Finalement, il la formula sur un ton quelque peu hésitant : « Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai mes chances ? »

Elle acquiesça et ne tarda pas à confirmer sa pensée d'une voix douce.

« Ce sera certainement plus facile pour toi que ça ne l'a été pour moi, si ça peut te rassurer. L'académie n'est pas vraiment adaptée à l'accueil de mammifères aussi petits que moi… C'est pourquoi les épreuves étaient plus complexes à appréhender avec mon gabarit. Ils n'allaient pas adapter tout leur matériel à la morphologie de la seule lapine à avoir été assez folle pour tenter l'aventure, après tout. »

C'était un fait. Nick le considéra d'un œil critique, se figurant une Judy faisant front à tout un tas d'épreuves et d'obstacles, au même niveau que des lions, des tigres, des ours, des rhinocéros ou des éléphants. Elle était partie avec un handicap absolument énorme, dans tous les sens du terme, et elle en était pourtant ressortie gagnante, et la tête haute. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle, en effet.

« C'est assez admirable quand on y pense de manière concrète, tu sais ? » laissa entendre Nick sans chercher à dissimuler la note d'admiration qui brillait au fond de sa voix.

Judy se laissa aller à sourire doucement, sincèrement flattée, avant de glisser ses pattes dans la nuque du renard, où elle se lança dans une série de massages plus lents et appliqués. « Le secret, c'est de réussir à tirer profit de ses propres forces. Accepter qu'on ne peut pas venir à bout de certains obstacles d'une manière conventionnelle… Pas en suivant le chemin établi, en tout cas. Il y a des détours qui te permettent de triompher de l'adversité, si tu apprends à te connaître et à avoir confiance en tes capacités. C'est de cette façon que je suis parvenue à m'en sortir… Et tu y arriveras aussi, c'est certain. Parce que justement, en raison de l'existence que tu as menée jusqu'ici, tu as déjà été contraint plus d'une fois de te fier à tes seules ressources, et à tirer profit de tes capacités propres, j'en suis certaine. »

« Tu veux sans doute faire allusion à mes talents particuliers dans l'arnaque, la duplicité, la tromperie et le mensonge, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cynique.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot. » ricana Judy en secouant la tête. « Mais tu es un débrouillard né. Et tu as de nombreuses connaissances dans des domaines très variés. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras ton rythme et tes propres méthodes pour faire face aux difficultés, et même à des épreuves qui pourraient te sembler insurmontables. »

Elle se baissa alors sur lui, le surplombant de son ombre, pour venir glisser son museau contre le sien dans un mouvement d'une telle tendresse que Nick se figea. Alors elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, intensifiant ce contact intime pendant quelques secondes, désireuse de goûter progressivement à chaque variation de pression, chaque aspérité, chaque petite imperfection qui en faisait la particularité une connaissance profonde et sincère, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à elle, dont elle aurait la primeur absolue et incontestable, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle en avait l'intime conviction.

« Je sais que tu y arriveras. J'ai toute confiance en toi, Nicholas Wilde. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix tendre, tout en écartant doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Lorsqu'elle se retira, aussi délicatement qu'elle était arrivée, elle sentit le souffle chaud de la respiration de Nick s'échapper par l'interstice étroit de ses naseaux, et venir lui caresser le bord des lèvres. Alors elle agrémenta son geste d'affection par un léger coup de langue remontant du bord des babines de son renard, jusqu'à l'arrête de son museau noir, comme un ultime coup de pinceau posé sur un chef d'œuvre.

Nick ne resta pas insensible à la douce intensité de ce baiser, dans la volupté duquel il aurait souhaité pouvoir se perdre encore quelques instants. Les yeux entrouverts et perdus dans le vague, il redressa une patte pour venir caresser le pelage gris de la joue de Judy.

« Je t'aime, _ma_ lapine… » murmura-t-il en se perdant dans la contemplation de ses yeux hypnotiques, dans lesquels il percevait un reflet de lui qu'il parvenait à apprécier, pour une raison étrange.

« Je t'aime plus que tout, _mon_ renard… » répondit-elle sur le même ton ému.

* * *

Leur salut providentiel se présenta une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. L'ouïe surdéveloppée de Judy lui permit d'anticiper l'arrivée d'un véhicule en provenance de l'amont de la route, près d'une minute avant qu'il n'apparaisse à leur vue, au sommet de la butée. Fort heureusement, il s'agissait d'un convoyeur commercial, un blaireau en salopette qui accepta de bon gré de marquer l'arrêt à leur demande.

S'il se ria quelque peu de leur infortune, il s'agissait néanmoins d'un bon bougre qui leur apporta une aide précieuse. Il disposait de réserves d'essence en jerricanes pour se prémunir des petits incidents du même genre que celui qui avait malencontreusement frappé le jeune couple, et se montra généreux en leur offrant de faire directement le plein à partir de ses réserves. Nick proposa au routier de lui rembourser les frais de consommation estimés, mais le blaireau refusa, prétextant qu'il ferait passer cela sur les coûts de transport de l'entreprise qui l'employait. Pour une fois, ça n'avait qu'à être aux gros pontes de mettre la patte à la poche. Le renard ne s'offusqua pas de cette arnaque bien sentie, et se contenta de remercier son bienfaiteur pour sa générosité.

Quitte à pousser un peu leur chance, Judy lui présenta la carte de la région et discuta plusieurs minutes avec lui pour avoir son avis sur l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient l'intention de suivre. Si celui-ci les mènerait certainement à bon port, le blaireau leur conseilla quelques alternatives qui leur ferait gagner du temps, et leur précisa le point exact où la nationale redevenait praticable, ce qui leur éviterait de sillonner trop longtemps sur les routes secondaires.

Il les quitta au son de leurs remerciements, et ce fut le cœur plus léger que le renard et la lapine s'en retournèrent en direction de la moto, dont le réservoir à nouveau plein serait suffisant pour les mener jusqu'à Bunnyburrow. Au final, ils ne devraient arriver qu'une heure et demie en retard, par rapport à leurs estimations premières. Cela leur conféra une certaine forme de soulagement.

Nick enfourna la moto, et au moment où Judy s'apprêtait à grimper à l'arrière, il la saisit subrepticement sous les aisselles. La lapine eut à peine le temps de manifester sa surprise par un petit cri aigue qu'elle se retrouvait installée à l'avant, les cuisses écartées autour du carénage, sa queue en panache bien callée entre les jambes de Nick, qui la surplombait à présent, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu t'imagines faire, Nick ? » questionna Judy d'un ton méfiant.

« Tu m'as reproché beaucoup de choses concernant cette moto, toute à l'heure. Comme quoi je ne te laisserai pas la piloter parce que je tiens plus à elle qu'à toute autre chose… J'ai bien compris l'allusion, Carotte. Tu n'as pas besoin de le nier : tu es jalouse de la relation privilégiée que j'entretiens avec ma Foxmaster, et c'est légitime. Personne ne voudrait avoir à partager un renard tel que moi, et surtout pas avec une déesse mécanique aux lignes si pures et élancées. »

« Très poétique, Nick… » commenta Judy d'une voix faussement admirative. « Quel dommage que tu fasses un usage aussi déplorable d'un si charmant phrasé. Laisse-moi descendre et prendre place à l'arrière, maintenant. »

Elle essaya de se dégager, mais le renard la maintint en place, percevant sans mal le trouble qui la gagnait et les légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, tandis qu'elle comprenait à demi-mot ce que le renard avait en tête… Et visiblement, cette idée la terrifiait. Purement et simplement. Judy n'avait pas exagéré quand elle avait déclaré avoir peur des motos… Elle luttait farouchement pour se défaire de l'emprise de Nick, à présent, et il grimaça en sentant les petits coups de griffes involontaires qu'elle infligea à ses avant-bras en essayant de se dégager toujours plus nerveusement.

« Arrête ça, Nick ! Je veux descendre et ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! » s'écria-t-elle sur un ton sincèrement paniqué.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle faillit le faire céder, car il avait vraiment l'impression de lui infliger une certaine forme de torture involontaire, mais il secoua la tête et essaya de la calmer.

« Allons bon, Carotte ! Comment peux-tu en avoir peur si tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

« Mon imagination suffit à me figurer ce qu'il resterait de nos pauvres carcasses si jamais je nous envoyais dans le décor ! »

Nick poussa un petit rire à cette réflexion qu'il jugea des plus extrêmes.

« Tu ne te posais pas toutes ces questions lorsque tu t'amusais à nous faire faire du trapèze improvisé au bout d'une liane, dans le quartier de la Forêt Tropicale ! Et pourtant, on n'aurait pas été plus jolis à voir si tu t'étais loupée. »

« C'était différent ! » protesta Judy en essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais Nick lui avait coincé les bras contre le ventre et la ceinturait puissamment de ses deux pattes. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, on aurait servi de dîner à un jaguar sauvage ! »

« Bien, si ce n'est que ça… »

Nick se pencha légèrement, et avant même qu'il ait agi, Judy se figea, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle serra les dents et ferma les paupières, se promettant intérieurement de résister et de ne manifester aucune forme de plaisir, qui puisse contenter Nick dans son entreprise clairement déloyale… Mais c'était peine perdue. A peine perçut-elle les crocs du renard se refermer avec douceur contre son cou, qu'elle fut prise d'un frisson extatique. Rendue plus fébrile encore par ses chaleurs, qu'elle peinait à contrôler, elle sentit immédiatement cette chaleur étouffante grandir au creux de son estomac, se déployer et irradier dans tout son être, éveillant ses sens et exacerbant sa perception de tout stimulus extérieur. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, les poils de son pelage se dressèrent, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et bien entendu, une sourde agitation commença à pulser dans son bas-ventre. Elle ne put estimer avec précision combien de temps Nick passa à lui mordiller et à lui lécher le cou et l'épaule. En bout de course, elle se souvint seulement être parvenue à dégager l'un de ses bras (sans doute parce que le renard avait bien senti qu'elle ne s'en servirait pas pour se débattre) afin de dénuder son épaule au maximum, tirant son veston et son t-shirt contre son biceps, pour laisser d'avantage de marge de manœuvre au prédateur qui s'activait à contenter ces zones si sensibles de son anatomie. Mais quelle partie de son corps n'était pas sensible aux délicates attentions de Nick, à vrai dire ? En tout état de cause, elle avait finalement fait usage de ce bras délivré pour le glisser dans le creux de la nuque de son mâle, exerçant une certaine pression pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il se montre plus entreprenant, s'il le souhaitait.

« Alors, lieutenant Hopps… » marmonna Nick entre ses crocs, toujours resserrés autour du cou de sa lapine. « Vous n'allez pas tarder à servir de dîner à un renard sauvage… Vous prenez le guidon, ou pas ? »

Son souffle son épaule était brûlant. Judy avait les yeux révulsés et la bouche entrouverte, éructant de petits gémissements incontrôlables. Elle savait pertinemment que son corps dégageait à présent toute une gamme de phéromones particulièrement affriolants, et elle percevait sans mal les appels d'air sporadiques qui agitaient les naseaux de Nick… Celui-ci poussa un grognement guttural en prenant une inspiration profonde directement contre la peau tendue de la gorge de sa proie. Judy put alors sentir le corps entier de son renard se tendre à l'extrême, comme parcouru par un choc électrique, cette sensation perceptible jusqu'au pointes de son pelage, qui se dressèrent à leur tour, farouches. Il était clair que Nick était en perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il maintenait encore sur la situation… Son petit jeu de provocation n'allait pas tarder à se retourner contre lui s'il ne calmait pas la flamme qu'il ne cessait d'attiser et de vivifier à chacune de ses morsures, à chaque coup de langue, à chaque expiration intense.

Mais comme Judy ne cédait pas à ses doléances, et semblait plus désireuse de se perdre dans l'extase de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre que de saisir le guidon de la moto, Nick se figura comme une bonne idée le fait de glisser ses pattes sous l'ourlet du t-shirt de la lapine, afin de pouvoir faire courir ses griffes le long de son ventre doux et soyeux. A quel moment exactement s'était-il figuré que cela pourrait avoir le moindre impact sur la prise de décision de sa partenaire ? Ce n'était qu'un mensonge à demi voilé, oublié dès qu'il avait été fomenté, et auquel ses instincts déviants avaient donné un quelconque crédit pour le pousser à y céder… Non pas qu'il aurait tenté de résister à la tentation, de toute manière. La réaction de Judy ne se fit pas attendre, tandis que les gémissements langoureux qu'elle émettait redoublaient d'intensité, ce qui fut accompagné d'une nouvelle vague olfactive particulièrement claire quant aux désirs précis face auxquels son corps au supplice lui imposait de céder.

De sa deuxième patte enfin libérée, elle saisit celle de Nick au travers de son t-shirt, refermant son emprise sur elle en serrant de toutes ses forces, avant de la guider toujours plus haut… Elle n'avait plus à s'astreindre à contenter uniquement son ventre… Il y avait d'autres parties de son corps, situées un peu au-dessus, qui désiraient à leur tour être contentées.

Tandis qu'il cédait à cette doléance implicite, et refermait sa patte sur la petite poitrine de Judy, qu'il commença à palper et masser dans des mouvements langoureux et appliqués, Nick poussa néanmoins un profond soupir, et ferma longuement les yeux, tentant de dégager ses sens du nuage extatique dans lequel ils se vautraient actuellement, afin de les ramener de force à un niveau de réalité certes moins euphorisant, mais néanmoins plus cohérent. Un niveau où il avait encore une once de contrôle sur ce qu'il avait à faire… Et il était clair à présent que dans son état, Judy ne serait pas apte à renoncer à ces plaisirs d'elle-même. Il aurait donc à se sacrifier et à endosser le mauvais rôle.

« Ne crois pas que je n'apprécie pas ce vers quoi nous nous dirigeons, ma chérie… » marmonna-t-il, la voix encore engourdie et haletante. « Mais si tu ne veux pas que nous arrivions à Bunnyburrow au beau milieu de la nuit, nous devrions essayer de nous calmer, d'accord ? »

Judy écarquilla les yeux, son corps lui intimant l'ordre de protester immédiatement, de tout faire pour persuader Nick de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé, de saisir sa patte et de la faire glisser vers des parties de son corps plus sensibles encore, afin qu'il prenne conscience de la nature très concrète du désir qu'il y avait fait naître, et qu'il assume de devoir les satisfaire sur le champ s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle explose littéralement. Purement et simplement. Mais une part consciente de sa psyché fut ébranlée, secouée comme par un électrochoc à l'audition de l'appellation particulière que Nick venait d'employer pour s'adresser à elle. Il venait de la surnommer « _ma chérie_ », et cette dénomination n'était pas la résultante d'un quelconque cynisme ou d'un humour détourné. Non, il l'avait appelée ainsi en toute sincérité, sans même s'en rendre compte, perdu qu'il était dans les affres de son propre désir… La lapine en fut tellement touchée que la part rationnelle de son esprit parvint à reprendre momentanément le dessus sur les sensations extatiques et les besoins impérieux que lui imposait son corps.

« Tu… Tu as raison… » parvint-elle à articuler.

Cette phrase fut comme une autorisation tacite de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu, et eut l'effet de la douche froide attendue par Nick. Il acheva de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il fut à nouveau totalement maître de lui-même. Il se redressa, retira ses pattes de sous le t-shirt de la lapine, et se racla doucement la gorge, un peu gêné d'être allé aussi loin dans ses provocations.

Judy lui envia l'espace d'un instant cette capacité à dompter si facilement ses envies et ses instincts. Pour sa part, la transition était plus longue, et surtout franchement pénible. On ne titillait pas une lapine en chaleur à ce point sans aller au bout des choses, en temps normal. Mais Judy était prête à l'accepter, pour le coup, et chassa les sentiments de rancune, d'irritation et de colère totalement incohérents qui la gagnèrent pendant quelques instants, résultantes de l'insatisfaction violente que son corps traduisait d'une façon exacerbée.

« Hum… Ça va aller, Carotte ? » s'enquit toutefois Nick, qui s'inquiétait de la voir toujours pliée en deux, le souffle court et la tête enfoncée entre ses épaules, comme si elle souffrait d'une abominable crampe (l'image n'était pas tant éloignée que ça de la réalité, si on y réfléchissait bien).

« Ou… Oui… » bredouilla-t-elle, les dents serrées et les paupières closes, tandis qu'elle luttait intérieurement contre le dernier rempart qui faisait obstacle à son regain de sérénité : le brasier fulgurant qui semblait vouloir consumer l'intégralité de son bas-ventre. « Donne-moi juste une petite minute… »

« Très bien… »

Nick se tint à ce qu'il venait de promettre, et n'interféra à aucun moment dans le processus lent et méthodique que Judy mit en application pour regagner progressivement le contrôle de son propre corps. Il perçut les effluves de ses hormones diminuer lentement, jusqu'à disparaître, ce qui fit naître en son cœur un mouvement de regret égoïste qu'il réprouva aussitôt. Il avait mis Judy dans une situation plus que complexe à gérer, en raison de ses idioties provocatrices. Il aurait dû se douter que l'asticoter de la sorte revenait à jeter le petit caillou qui déclenche une avalanche… L'effet boule de neige garanti, auquel lui-même ne pouvait résister. Etait-il vraiment normal qu'ils se fassent mutuellement un tel effet ?

Finalement, au bout d'un peu plus d'une minute d'une intense lutte intérieure, Judy parvint à regagner suffisamment d'aplomb pour se redresser, tout en poussant un soupir où demeurait toujours perceptible une importante part de frustration. Elle n'y pouvait rien, il lui fallait bien évacuer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je suppose que je ne parviendrai plus à te persuader de prendre les commandes maintenant, pas vrai ? » questionna Nick d'une voix détachée.

« Si tu me le demandes en m'appelant de la même façon que toute à l'heure, je pourrais bien céder… » répondit Judy en tournant un regard attendri en direction du renard.

« Qu… ? Je t'ai appelé d'une façon particulière ? »

« Oui. » confirma la lapine en hochant la tête. « Et j'ai particulièrement apprécié, si tu veux tout savoir. Malheureusement, il semblerait que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. »

Le renard afficha une grimace de malaise. Judy leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un petit rire. Bien sûr, il avait oublié… C'était sans doute sorti tout seul, sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte… Et cela s'était perdu dans les limbes vaporeux de l'oubli. Ce n'était pas si grave, en définitive. Elle s'en souviendrait pour eux deux.

« Bien… » déclara finalement Nick en fermant les paupières, avant de pousser un léger soupir réflexif. « Veux-tu piloter la moto, ma chérie ? »

La lapine s'immobilisa d'un coup, son expression de surprise figée sur son visage contrit. Alors il n'avait pas oublié, en fin de compte ? Il avait juste espéré pouvoir s'en tirer sans avoir à reconnaître qu'un petit surnom intime avait finalement pu lui échapper sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive… Lui qui avait habituellement une confiance si absolue dans sa maîtrise des mots, des allusions et de la science particulière du langage et de la communication en général, ce devait être une expérience étrange, à n'en point douter.

« J'ai l'impression de me faire arnaquer, tout à coup. » lâcha finalement Judy, en tournant un visage tremblant vers le tableau de bord de la moto.

« Pas du tout, Carotte… C'est toi qui a proposé cette contrepartie, pas moi. »

« Le « _Carotte_ » est déjà de retour, à ce que je vois. » ricana Judy d'un air gauche.

« Ne t'attends pas à m'entendre m'user la langue sur l'autre trop souvent… Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ces petits surnoms de couple. »

« Si tu n'aimes pas ça, ne te sens pas obligé de le faire. » répondit Judy en haussant doucement les épaules, comme pour témoigner qu'au final, ce n'était pas si important que ça (bien évidemment, ça l'était à ses yeux, mais elle n'en laisserait rien transparaître).

« Je ne déteste pas ça. » se contenta de répondre Nick, avant de brutalement changer de sujet. Visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder d'avantage sur un propos qui le mettait, pour une raison mystérieuse, assez mal à l'aise. « Bon, en tout cas dis-toi que tu me rends un sacré coup de patte en acceptant de prendre le relai pendant quelques temps… Si tu tiens le guidon, je pourrais un peu détendre mon dos. J'ai trop forcé, je crois… Enchaîner un tel nombre de kilomètres sur une si courte période, c'est pas le meilleur moyen de faire du bien à ses lombaires. »

Judy acquiesça doucement, toujours tétanisée par la crainte… Elle se voyait plus facilement céder à cette doléance incongrue, maintenant qu'elle était formulée de cette manière. Elle pouvait sans mal comprendre que Nick puisse souhaiter se détendre un peu. Il avait besoin d'elle, et n'éprouvait aucune gêne à le lui faire savoir… Il était rassurant pour la lapine de constater que son mâle ne répondait pas à ce stéréotype ridiculement masculin d'assurance hautaine faussement affichée, qui en poussait souvent certains à refuser de reconnaître avoir des besoins et des faiblesses, comme tout un chacun.

« Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, pas vrai ? » questionna Nick. « Si tu retapais des bécanes avec ton père, j'ai pas vraiment de soucis à me faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? » s'enquit Judy, toujours plus nerveuse. « J'ai les pattes trop courtes pour atteindre les pédales. Je ne peux même pas passer les vitesses. »

Et comme pour témoigner cette vérité, elle trépigna légèrement sur l'assise, tendant ses pattes au maximum, pour ne parvenir au final qu'à effleurer l'abord du mécanisme du bout de son plus long orteil.

Nick l'observa se démener ainsi pendant quelques secondes, souriant d'un air satisfait devant ces gesticulations particulièrement adorables, avant de finalement déclarer d'une voix rieuse : « Je vais me charger des pédales, contente-toi de manœuvrer le guidon. »

« On court droit à la catastrophe ! » protesta Judy d'une voix paniquée, comme si cette proposition était la chose la plus dangereusement absurde au monde. « Je vais embrayer dans le vide… Ou le relâcher trop tôt. On va faire craquer la boîte de vitesse… C'est pas faisable, Nick. »

« Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'une question de coordination. » répondit le renard d'une voix rassurante. « Je connais cette moto comme ma poche, Carotte. Chaque variante sonore de son moteur constitue une gamme particulière à mon oreille… Et je sais interpréter la moindre de ses mesures et fluctuations. Tu n'as qu'à te charger d'accélérer de freiner et d'enclencher l'embrayage quand tu estimes qu'il le faut. Je passerai les vitesses au bon moment, sois en assurée… Et je suis certain que tu ne feras pas craquer la boîte de vitesse. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu au volant, Nick… » argua la lapine sur un ton plaintif. « Je déteste conduire en général. Je suis une vraie furie. »

« Ça je le sais… Même en tant que passagère, tu es ingérable. » précisa le renard d'un air guilleret.

« Et malgré ça, tu veux que je pilote ? » questionna la lapine en grimaçant.

« Et malgré ça, je veux que tu pilotes. » confirma-t-il d'un air confiant.

Judy plongea une nouvelle fois son regard apeuré dans celui du renard, essayant de jauger son degré d'assurance pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas profiter d'une faille momentanée dans l'armure de son flegme afin de prétexter un quelconque argument qui lui permettrait de reculer, et de mettre un terme à cette situation désastreuse. L'appellation ne lui semblait pas excessive, en l'état : tout ceci allait finir en désastre. Elle allait faire un faux-mouvement, ou relâcher l'embrayage trop vite, paniquer à un moment donné, et ils finiraient dans le décor, c'était certain.

De toutes les choses que Judy avait appris à faire au cours de son existence, conduire était certainement l'une de celles dont la mise en pratique la rebutait le plus. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire la patte, cependant… Dès son plus jeune âge, elle conduisait déjà les tracteurs de la ferme en compagnie de son père. Mais entre rouler en solitaire dans les cahots des champs et prendre le volant sur la route, au milieu de la circulation dense du trafic journalier, il y avait un monde. Elle avait alors tendance à perdre son calme, et à s'alarmer de toutes les erreurs, les fausses manœuvres, les irrespects divers et variés dont faisaient preuve les autres usagers. Rien ne l'exaspérait d'avantage que de devoir s'arrêter au rouge, respecter les stops, la signalisation, être focalisée sur chaque détail, sur tout ce qui l'entourait… et surtout, de se voir contrainte à être d'avantage attentive aux fautes des autres qu'aux siennes. Car pour elle, c'était une certitude : si un jour elle avait un accident, il serait totalement impossible qu'elle en soit responsable l'erreur commise viendrait forcément d'un autre. De fait, prendre le volant l'irritait par nature, et son humeur se métamorphosait dès qu'elle passait la première. D'avenante, charmante et agréable petite lapine, elle se transformait en furieuse maniaque agressive, au premier manquement au code de la route qui avait le malheur de se produire dans son champ de vision… Le souci, c'est qu'elle n'en ratait jamais aucun. Et le fait d'être en place passager ne la rendait pas plus agréable… Bien au contraire. Heureusement, Nick avait rapidement trouvé quelques contre-mesures pour calmer ses humeurs. La première d'entre elles était la conversation. Tant que l'attention de Judy se portait sur autre chose que sur la route, elle ne remarquait pas grand-chose, au final, et son tempérament ne changeait en rien. La musique fonctionnait assez bien, également, pour peu que ce qui soit diffusé lui plaise… Sinon, elle risquait de laisser glisser son attention sur le trafic, et le moulin à injures ne tarderait pas à tourner à plein régime.

Nick avait essayé de comprendre d'où lui venait cette nature agressive au volant, qui ne se manifestait nulle part ailleurs, la concernant. Mais Judy avait été incapable d'expliciter ses raisons. Elle supposait que conduire la mettait dans un état de stress et de tension tel qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'évacuer d'une autre manière. Au final, le renard l'avait accepté comme un petit défaut mineur qui venait émailler le patchwork déjà gigantesque qui fondait sa personnalité toute à la fois unique et complexe… Et il avait fini par trouver presque charmante la façon qu'elle avait de s'énerver et de s'exaspérer toute seule, en commentant la conduite déplorable des autres conducteurs, tout en gesticulant furieusement dans son siège.

Fort heureusement, en tant que passagère à moto, Judy était aussi tranquille et calme qu'une image pieuse. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre expérience de motarde, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Ou bien en raison de la peur irrationnelle qu'elle ressentait pour ce type d'engins, et qui la poussait à focaliser son attention sur d'autres priorités plus terre-à-terre. Comme sa propre survie, par exemple. Nick n'avait qu'à se remémorer la façon dont elle l'avait serré, lors de leur première heure de route au départ de Zootopia… Il avait pensé que sa cage thoracique ne s'en remettrait pas, et demeurerait à jamais marquée par l'étreinte tétanisée des bras de Judy Hopps.

Malheureusement pour la lapine, le renard n'avait pas l'air de vouloir démordre de son idée saugrenue de pilotage partagée. Il soutint son regard aussi longtemps qu'il le fallut pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien par la pratique de la supplique oculaire insistante. Peut-être que si elle jouait sur l'image de la petite lapine mignonne et fragile, elle parviendrait à le faire céder ? Elle répugnait à le faire, bien entendu, mais en désespoir de cause…

Mais Nick ne lui laissa pas même l'occasion de tenter la manœuvre, puisqu'il plaqua le casque de la lapine sur le sommet de son crâne d'un geste relativement brusque, rabattant ses oreilles n'importe comment. Judy se retrouva aveuglée par ces-dernières, et poussa un petit cri de stupeur face à ce détournement inattendu.

« Je ne te laisserai pas m'avoir avec tes yeux mouillés, Carotte. » lâcha finalement le renard d'une voix malicieuse.

Judy se renfrogna quelque peu, tout en réajustant la position de ses oreilles à l'arrière du casque. Forcément, avec cet accoutrement sur la tête, il lui serait difficile de jouer de ses charmes pour se sortir d'une situation qui apparaissait dorénavant inextricable.

Et comme pour confirmer cette douloureuse vérité, Nick acheva de piétiner ses espoirs en indiquant le contacteur d'un mouvement du museau. « Allez, enclenche le starter maintenant. »

Poussant un gémissement contrit, Judy tendit une patte tremblante en direction de la clé qui dépassait du contacteur. Elle avala à sec, et ce seul mouvement du bras sembla lui demander plus d'efforts et de courage que les six mois d'entraînement intensifs qu'elle s'était infligée à l'académie. Nick demeura patient, et la laissa prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour aller au bout des choses. Il savait par expérience que le premier pas était le seul à réellement compter, et qu'une fois cette étape initiale franchie, Judy serait certainement capable de dépasser ses appréhensions. Pour lui manifester cette confiance affirmée, il ajusta son assise derrière elle, ménageant l'espace pour leur attribuer à chacun un maximum de confort, et déposa ses pattes sur ses flancs, faisant légèrement pression en les agrippant.

Il la laissait prendre les commandes. C'était à elle de diriger, maintenant. Dans l'absolu, c'était là où il voulait en venir. Il ne cherchait pas à la provoquer, ni même à la mettre mal à l'aise, et encore moins à la confronter à l'une des rares choses qui semblait l'effrayer pour le seul plaisir de la voir se débattre dans ses craintes irraisonnées. Non. Judy avait été très claire la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle avait fait état de ce qu'elle espérait pour eux, de l'image qu'elle se faisait de leur relation. Pour Nick, il n'était plus temps de raisonner et de tourner la question dix mille fois dans son esprit… Il devait lâcher prise, et accepter ce que Judy représentait pour lui, et ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Ce couple qu'ils formaient était une nouvelle forme de certitude dans le chaos de son existence chamboulée… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il devait accepter qu'une autre personne que lui-même soit en charge de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de lui. Il devait s'en remettre à elle, avec elle… Il devait s'en remettre à eux.

Le vrombissement du moteur mis en route lui sembla une musique particulièrement harmonieuse, tandis que ses pensées sereines se dispersaient au-delà de son esprit conscient, sa concentration se focalisant à nouveau sur des pensées plus terre-à-terre. Tout lui semblait briller d'un éclat étrangement neuf, et ses sens aiguisés se montraient alertes, comme pour souligner la perfection de ces instants qu'il vivait. L'éclat fugace du soleil, filtrant au travers de l'écran verdoyant du feuillage des arbres, caressant chaleureusement son pelage le contact étroit et improvisé qui le rapprochait de sa lapine, campée entre ses cuisses, ses propres pattes posées sur ses flancs le rythme emballé de la respiration de Judy, soumise à un stress extrême, qui pulsait sous ses paumes, et semblait répondre en écho à son propre rythme cardiaque, pour sa part lent et mesuré l'odeur flottante, légèrement vacillante, des ultimes phéromones de la lapine, se dispersant dans l'atmosphère, flattant ses naseaux avec la douceur suave et réconfortante d'une invitation sans cesse renouvelée et dans sa bouche, cet arrière-goût léger… Le goût d'une autre, qu'il avait eu entre ses mâchoires l'espace de quelques instants, qui s'en était totalement remise à lui, euphorique mais consciente, insensible à toute forme de crainte, perclus de ce seul sentiment qui semblait le gagner à présent, le transcender, faire vibrer chaque fibre de son être : la confiance. Totale, absolue, indiscutable.

Nick ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa propre fortune, faisant le constat impérial qui s'imposait à son esprit.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

« Tu es prête, Carotte ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix calme et sereine.

Judy se contenta d'opiner du chef, un tremblement nerveux accompagnant son mouvement d'acquiescement. Elle n'avait certainement pas conscience de ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit de Nick… Un instant fugace, comme une révélation consciente d'un état de fait qui durait depuis longtemps déjà, au-delà de sa crainte, de ses doutes, et de tout ce qui lui semblait parfois étrange ou incompréhensible. Il y avait cette ligne. Il y avait cette route. Et il n'était plus seule à l'arpenter. Il ne pouvait plus se perdre.

Non, Judy n'en avait pas conscience. Il était clair que pour elle, ce constat avait été établi depuis longtemps. Tacitement accepté, naturel. Il l'envia un peu de ce que les choses furent pour elle si évidente, et cette inflexion ne fit que renforcer le sentiment d'affection qu'elle lui inspirait. Quel dommage qu'ils fussent dans cette position, leurs casques rabattus sur leurs museaux. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il releva la béquille qui maintenait la moto vrombissante à l'arrêt, et accompagna les trois premiers mètres en ballotage d'un maintien plus que relatif de ses propres pattes sur le macadam. Puis il redressa les jambes, et les calla sur les pédales, tandis que Judy accélérait, laissant la moto regagner le fil relativement plane de la route qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

Les premières minutes furent pleines de maladresses. La moto tangua, broubrouta, l'embrayage coinça une ou deux fois, Judy hésita à pousser le moteur, eut parfois du mal à maintenir sa stabilité… Sa frayeur rendait les choses plus complexes. Mais sans nul doute, l'absence de réaction de Nick face à ces quelques déviances passagères lui fit gagner progressivement en confiance, tandis qu'elle se cantonnait finalement avec plaisir aux tâches qui étaient les siennes, et qu'elle laissait au renard la responsabilité de celles qui lui incombaient. Et comme ce-dernier le lui avait annoncé, ils finirent par trouver, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, un parfait équilibre dans cette conduite saugrenue et partagée de la Foxmaster, chacun se focalisant sur ce qu'il avait à gérer, tout en laissant à l'autre le soin et le loisir sa propre partie. Comme une machinerie bien huilée, leurs efforts combinés furent payants, et tout se passa parfaitement bien pendant la centaine de kilomètres qu'ils parcoururent de cette façon singulière, au final plutôt éreintante, mais grisante dans la promiscuité presque intime qu'elle engageait.

Au-delà de son angoisse première, et du léger sentiment d'appréhension qui ne la quitta pas une seule fois, même après qu'elle ait acquis la certitude d'avoir la moto bien en patte, Judy ne regretta pas d'avoir cédé aux doléances de Nick, vis-à-vis de cette proposition somme toute singulière de lui laisser piloter la Foxmaster.

Son sourire extatique parlait pour elle lorsqu'ils marquèrent finalement l'arrêt afin de bénéficier d'une petite pause bienvenue, juste après avoir passé la frontière de l'Etat montagneux de Diggerock, laissant derrière eux les étendues forestières dont ils s'étaient finalement dépêtrés.

Judy Hopps n'oublierait jamais une telle expérience, c'était certain.

* * *

Ce fut finalement Nick qui reprit les commandes pour la traversée des routes sinueuses des montagnes du Domaine de Roc. C'était plus prudent, étant donné la nature du terrain. La sécurité devait prévaloir sur la distraction, et si Judy s'était montrée toute euphorique de sa première expérience de conduite partagée, Nick savait très bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la convaincre de la pratiquer sur des routes de montagne. En toute honnêteté, lui-même n'aurait pas souhaité s'y risquer. La question ne se poserait donc pas.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à longer la frontière naturelle de l'Etat, qui suivait l'écoulement de la rivière Watersnout pendant environ cent cinquante kilomètres, pour finalement atteindre la frontière Nord de l'Etat des Trois-Communes. Bunnyburrow ne serait plus qu'à une heure et demie de route environ, une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés là-bas.

La nature sinueuse des routes montagneuses permirent à Nick de lutter efficacement contre la lassitude qui le gagnait à pratiquer un trajet aussi long sur une seule journée. Il avait pu relaxer son dos en laissant Judy prendre les commandes, mais à présent, avec ces vires incessantes, ces montées en lacets et ces descentes saccadées, il était contraint de jouer des épaules et des hanches pour faire suivre à la moto un tracé aussi houleux… S'adjoignant à la fatigue accumulée des derniers jours, l'expérience ne tarda pas à devenir déplaisante. Néanmoins, le renard s'obstina à ne pas marquer l'arrêt… Quand quelque chose faisait mal, mieux valait essayer de s'en débarrasser au plus vite, histoire de ne plus avoir à y songer.

Aussi, si Judy eut le loisir de s'émerveiller du paysage semi-aride de la réserve naturelle de Pride-Peak, avec ses hautes falaises calcaires creusées en canyons par l'érosion dû à l'écoulement millénaire de la Watersnout, Nick serra les dents, et focalisa son attention sur la route, se bornant à ne pas se concentrer sur le compteur kilométrique, qui semblait le narguer chaque fois qu'il posait son regard dessus, en lui rappelant à quel point il était encore loin d'avoir fini d'en baver.

Tandis que le soleil se faisait plus rasant, signe manifeste que la fin d'après-midi se concrétisait, et leur confirmait qu'ils termineraient le trajet sous un ciel nocturne, ils atteignirent finalement le sommet du plateau de Bunnyview, qui marquait l'ultime point surélevé avant la longue descente vers les vastes plaines agricoles qui composait le territoire de l'Etat des Trois Communes.

Judy connaissait cet endroit, pour s'y être déjà rendue avec sa famille. C'était un point de panorama touristique assez célèbre dans la région… Pour une raison tout à fait singulière, d'ailleurs. Elle lui tapota à plusieurs reprises sur le flanc, code établi entre eux pour qu'elle puisse lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait qu'il marque l'arrêt.

« Besoin de faire pipi, Carotte ? » questionna Nick d'une voix moqueuse en retirant son casque.

Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer la grimace d'inconfort qui tordit le visage du renard lorsqu'il se redressa. Chaque muscle de son dos lui semblait être perclus de crampse, à un point tel qu'il aurait été incapable de désigner concrètement quel point lui faisait réellement mal…

« Mon pauvre cœur… » bredouilla la lapine, confuse, avant de glisser une patte réconfortante le long du museau de son renard. « Je crois que tu auras bien mérité ce massage appliqué que je t'ai promis depuis si longtemps. »

« En toute honnêteté, je l'accueillerai comme une récompense salvatrice. » admit Nick en s'étirant du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui fit naître un petit gémissement canin au fond de sa gorge.

Judy détourna les yeux… Elle n'aurait pas voulu que le renard saisisse le sourire involontaire qui l'avait gagné à l'audition de ce son particulièrement adorable.

« Bon, si tu as la petite commission à faire, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver une pierre derrière laquelle te dissimuler. » reprit finalement Nick d'une voix pleine de pragmatisme, en désignant le décor montagneux qui les entourait.

« Non, c'est bon. » le corrigea Judy. « Je pense pouvoir contenir ma vessie pour le restant du voyage. »

« Alors pourquoi s'est-on arrêté ? »

« Premièrement, parce qu'il apparaît plutôt clair que tu as besoin d'une pause. » commença Judy en lui lançant un regard équivoque, auquel il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et deuxièmement, parce qu'il y a un truc marrant dans le coin que je voudrais te faire voir. »

« Oh ! On s'est donc arrêtés pour faire un brin de tourisme, c'est ça ? » ironisa le renard en poussant un nouveau ricanement moqueur, tout en mettant la béquille de la moto en place, et d'en descendre à son tour.

La manœuvre éveilla de nouvelles sensations endolories, cette fois-ci dans ses cuisses, meurtries dès le matin par sa stupide (et au final déplorable) démonstration au footing. Le renard fut contraint de s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour ne pas s'effondrer, tout en poussant un nouveau gémissement plaintif incontrôlable… Cette fois-ci, Judy n'eut pas envie d'en rire, et alla immédiatement à sa rencontre, tentant de le soutenir du mieux possible, une expression inquiète se dessinant sur ses traits.

« Olalala… Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Nick ? »

« Oui… Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Carotte. » la rassura Nick en se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en ménageant une expression grimaçante qu'il espérait rassurante (l'effet fut des plus mitigés). « C'est une bonne chose qu'on fasse cette pause, au final. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes. »

Judy acquiesça, certaine qu'en effet, délier un peu tous ces petits muscles ferait certainement le plus grand bien au pauvre renard… Le plus dur serait à vivre le lendemain au réveil. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle veille à lui appliquer cette crème décontracturante dès leur arrivée à Bunnyburrow, sinon quoi il risquait de souffrir de sérieuses courbatures. Le genre qu'elle connaissait bien elle-même, pour les avoir expérimenté plus d'une fois en poussant son propre corps au-delà de ses limites, au point de s'en retrouvée pratiquement incapable de bouger, une fois le contrecoup payé. Elle avait appris à les surmonter, puis à les éviter… Il y avait de bonnes méthodes. Si Nick le souhaitait, elle pourrait les lui enseigner.

En attendant, elle espérait pouvoir lui changer un peu les idées en lui montrant l'une des particularités amusantes qui émaillait le plateau de Bunnyview, et en faisait un lieu de tourisme assez renommé, dans la région. Ils marchèrent pendant environ dix minutes, suivant un petit sentier pédestre, travaillé par des décennies de piétinements divers et variés, et qui débouchait sur un charmant belvédère en bois taillé surplombant une falaise en à-pic donnant sur près de cent cinquante mètres de vide. Pas vraiment recommandé pour des mammifères soumis au vertige…

On saisissait assez bien à la décoration de la rambarde de bois la proximité affirmée des Trois Communes, les ouvertures taillées dans le garde-corps ayant des formes de carottes.

« C'est une sorte de fétichisme, ou bien… ? » questionna Nick en redressant un sourcil.

La réflexion éveilla un petit rire à l'attention de Judy, qui y répondit par un haussement d'épaule. « Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est une marque culturelle. »

« Oh, je vois. Votre… culture… de la culture ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas tous planteurs de carottes, Nick. » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, refusant de donner le moindre crédit à un jeu de mot si piètre qu'elle préféra l'ignorer.

« C'est une évidence. » acquiesça le renard d'un air entendu, avant d'indiquer les rambardes taillées d'un mouvement leste de la patte. « Vous êtes également des tailleurs de carottes, visiblement. »

« Ha-Ha ! » ricana Judy d'un ton forcé, tout en croisant les bras sur sa petite poitrine. « Sors en quelques-unes comme celle-ci auprès de ma famille, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne survivras pas bien longtemps. »

« Je n'aurais pas droit à ton secours, alors ? Tu laisseras une myriade de tes semblables disposer à leur guise de mon pauvre corps meurtri ? »

La lapine pouffa avant de se rapprocher de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant gagner par un sourire empli d'une affection sincère. Elle ne parvenait jamais à dissimuler très longtemps l'amour manifeste qu'elle éprouvait pour son renard, même quand elle tentait de s'y forcer.

« Ils ne seraient pas en mesure de te faire grand mal, je pense… » répondit-elle sur un ton faussement sérieux, avant de glisser tendrement sa patte contre son corps. « Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis en droit de « disposer » de toi, comme tu dis. »

« Revoilà Judy la possessive. »

« Blague à part… Je connais mes sœurs. » déclara finalement Judy en détournant le regard, l'air un peu gêné, mais également irrité. « Elles seront intriguées par toi, pour le moins… Le simple fait que je ramène un petit-ami à la maison devrait déjà éveiller leur intérêt. »

« Elles ont l'air d'avoir une haute opinion de toi. » déclara Nick avec un cynisme marqué, mais néanmoins contenu. Il ne voulait pas se montrer blessant par mégarde sur un terrain où au final il connaissait assez mal Judy : celui de ses rapports à sa fratrie.

« C'est mitigé, on va dire. » répondit Judy en toute honnêteté. « Disons que d'un point de vue purement… Relationnel… Je suis une sorte d'exception au sein de la famille Hopps. »

« Parce que tu es en couple avec un renard. » lança Nick en espérant l'aider à avancer dans ses explications.

« Non. » contra-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Encore que ça n'a pas dû manquer d'en surprendre certains… Mais on s'en fiche, de ça. Plutôt dans le sens où selon l'opinion générale, à mon âge je devrais déjà être mariée depuis longtemps, et avoir quelques portées à mon actif… »

Nick jaugea cette réflexion d'un œil critique, avant de laisser s'écouler quelques secondes d'un silence pesant. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, comme pour rejeter l'aspect saugrenu de cette idée.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez des quotas officiels à remplir ? C'est par rapport à un système d'allocations ? Ou bien c'est le concours des utérus en folie ? Vous essayez de monter vos propres délégations sportives, remplaçants compris, c'est ça ? »

Judy ne put réprimer un léger rire face à ces idioties lancées à la chaîne dans le but de la détendre un peu. Nick avait bien compris le malaise qu'elle éprouvait à faire face à ses sœurs, déjà établies dans leur vie familiale (encore qu'ils ne risquaient pas trop de les croiser, étant donné qu'elles œuvraient dans leurs propres terriers, désormais), ou de celles qui, plus jeunes, n'aspiraient qu'à suivre leur modèle, mais qui toutes répondaient à un critère social qui semblait être une norme dans les sociétés lagomorphes traditionnalistes.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre cela trop à cœur, Carotte. » tenta finalement de la rassurer Nick. « Tu es une lapine épanouie, merveilleuse, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui suit ses propres objectifs envers et contre tout. Le fait qu'on se rende à Bunnyburrow ne te force pas à te réadapter à la vie campagnarde… Enfin, je pense pas avoir besoin de te dire ça. Tu n'en serais jamais sortie, si tu n'avais pas eu cette réalité en tête. »

« Non, tu as raison… Mais ça me met toujours un peu mal à l'aise, quand j'y pense. » Elle laissa passer un petit instant réflexif, avant de finalement secouer la tête, désireuse de laisser ces préoccupations derrière elle pour en revenir à l'essentiel. « Enfin bref, là où je voulais en venir, c'est que tu vas apparaître aux yeux de certaines comme le mâle qui a su ramener Judy Hopps à la raison… Ou d'autres idioties du genre. Nul doute que tes spécificités… risquent de les intéresser. Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans leurs agissements stupides, d'accord ? Avec le poids du nombre, ça peut parfois dégénérer. »

« C'est pas très rassurant comme mise en garde, Carotte… » grimaça Nick en lui lançant un regard des plus intrigués, où se lisait une pointe d'angoisse difficilement contenue. « A la façon dont tu m'en parles, on dirait que je vais me retrouver ligoté nu sur une table, à me faire ausculter sous tous les angles par une bande de lapines folles furieuses. »

« Tu forces un peu le trait. » répondit Judy en poussant un léger rire. « Les choses n'iront pas jusque-là. »

Si la réflexion devait se montrer lénifiante, Nick n'en tira qu'un réconfort des plus restreint.

« C'est supposé me rassurer, ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Disons qu'il est indéniable que tu es plutôt… charmant. » renchérit Judy d'une voix langoureuse, tout en tournant vers lui un regard équivoque qui le laissa pantois.

« Oh, c'est donc bien une question de possessivité, alors ? » demanda Nick d'une voix goguenarde, tout en affichant un sourire narquois. « Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, Carotte. Je ne suis le renard que d'une seule lapine. Et elle se trouve en face de moi. **»**

Judy resta interdite l'espace d'un instant, touchée par la sincérité des propos de Nick, au-delà de la touche d'humour qui les émaillait. Elle ne put restreindre le sourire attendri qui la gagna, et se serra un peu plus contre son renard, heureuse de sentir les pattes de ce-dernier se resserrer un peu plus fort dans le creux de son dos.

Comme elle restait silencieuse, perdue dans l'euphorie de cet instant qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir s'achever, Nick crut qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée plus sérieusement par rapport à tout ça, et se racla la gorge avant d'enchaîner d'un air piteux :

« Bon, je te promets de bien me tenir… D'accord ? »

Judy sembla légèrement prise au dépourvu par cette déclaration un brin saugrenue, et redressa les yeux vers Nick, tentant de jauger son degré de sérieux. En voyant qu'il était sincèrement préoccupé, elle craignit d'avoir fait monter son appréhension d'un crin avec toutes ces suggestions excentriques… Après tout, Nick n'avait pas caché sa nervosité à l'idée de rencontrer la famille Hopps. Elle en avait peut-être un peu trop fait, pour le coup… Fichue élans d'émotivité. Et fichues chaleurs, surtout, qui la contraignaient instinctivement à vouloir dresser une sorte de périmètre de sécurité autour de son mâle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait d'être agressive à l'encontre de ses sœurs, si elles s'approchaient trop près de Nick… Et c'était pour se prémunir de ce type de réactions qu'elle avait demandé au renard de se montrer prudent… Mais ce-dernier ne pouvait le comprendre ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être à ce point tiraillé par ses impulsions hormonales. Elle ne voulait pas l'accabler plus que de raisons par rapport à ces soucis purement féminins, et préféra couper court à la discussion. Après tout, elle était certaine d'être en mesure de contenir elle-même ses ardeurs intempestives. Il le faudrait bien…

« Ne prends pas ça trop au sérieux. Tout se passera bien, pour toi comme pour moi. » conclut finalement la lapine avant de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son renard. « Je présente à ma famille le mâle que mon cœur a choisi. C'est normal que je me sente un peu nerveuse. »

Pour le coup, Nick ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que la lapine pouvait ressentir. C'était une appréhension naturelle. Après tout, elle avait été jugée toute sa vie comme l'excentrique de la famille, qui refusait de répondre aux codes et aux normes attendues d'une femelle de sa condition. Même si cela s'était fait sans velléité apparente, cela demeurait un constat auquel elle n'avait pu échapper. Et à présent, elle s'en revenait en ayant finalement trouvé un mammifère avec qui elle souhaitait partager sa vie… En effet, cela risquait d'éveiller l'attention et la curiosité de certains, pour sûr. Mais si la vision que se faisait Nick de la famille Hopps venait à se confirmer, Judy s'inquiétait certainement pour rien : tous seraient simplement heureux pour elle, quoiqu'il advienne.

« Et maintenant… » reprit finalement Judy en saisissant les pattes de Nick entre les siennes pour l'attirer vers la rambarde de sécurité du belvédère. « Laisse-moi t'introduire à l'élément touristique du secteur : le Rabbit Rock ! »

Le soleil rasait les montagnes, découpant des masses ombrageuses aux lignes acérées. Cela rendait la perception de l'environnement plus complexe de prime abord, en raison de l'aspect légèrement aveuglant de l'éclairage naturel. Mais une fois son regard acclimaté aux éclats orangés de cette fin d'après-midi, le spectacle étonnant qui s'offrit aux yeux de renard lui apparut tout à la fois exceptionnel, intriguant, et particulièrement amusant. Du moins lorsqu'enfin il perçut ce que la lapine voulait lui faire voir. Se dressant au milieu des pitons rocheux qui émaillaient les rainures dentelées des falaises, se trouvait un promontoire rocailleux à la forme incongrue, raviné par les aléas de la nature, l'érosion des eaux, et le cisaillement du vent… Au fur et à mesure de ces multiples siècles d'un burinage naturel, ce rocher, formé d'un seul et unique bloc, avait pris la forme d'une tête de lapin, vue de profil. Il était impossible de se substituer à cette vision saisissante, une fois qu'on s'était figuré l'incongruité de la chose. La silhouette rocheuse paraissait tellement parfaite qu'on aurait pu la croire taillée par la patte d'un mammifère plaisantin… Mais on constatait bien, en concentrant son regard sur les aspérités, le galbe lisse, et les marquages géologiques, que c'était bien là la résultante d'un aléa purement naturel. Des plus amusants, d'ailleurs, puisque situé à quelques kilomètres seulement de la frontière des Trois Communes, région majoritairement peuplée par des lagomorphes.

Nick ne put réprimer un petit ricanement face à ce drôle de spectacle, et écarta légèrement Judy de lui, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna la lapine, un sourire intrigué aux lèvres.

« Attends une minute. Ne bouge surtout pas. »

Le renard sortit alors son portable et ajusta le cadre. Judy comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête, et se contenta de rester immobile, retenant à grand mal le fou rire qui la gagnait. Le flash de l'appareil se déclencha, et l'expression de contentement affichée par Nick à la vue du résultat fit deviner sans mal à la lapine qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il espérait. De fait, elle le rejoignit, s'accrochant à son avant-bras pour contempler le résultat de sa prise photographique.

Judy apparaissait en plein centre, les contours de son visage s'alignant avec ceux du promontoire rocheux, qui avait presque la même forme que sa propre tête. Les oreilles n'étaient absolument pas en adéquation avec les pitons rocailleux qui les symbolisaient de l'autre côté de la ravine, mais cela importait peu… La photo était réussie, charmante, et représenterait un beau souvenir à conserver.

« Allez, on en prend une à deux, maintenant. » ordonna Judy en tirant Nick vers la rambarde du belvédère. « Je veux t'avoir avec moi sur le plus de photos possible ! »

Le renard acquiesça de bon cœur et ils s'adossèrent à au garde-corps, Judy callant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son petit-ami. Ils affichèrent un sourire de contentement des plus sincères, et Nick immortalisa l'instant, figeant dans le temps ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager ensemble, au-devant de ce splendide et vertigineux panorama montagnard, caressé par les rayons d'un soleil déclinant.

Judy jaugea la photo d'un œil critique, avant d'hocher la tête, visiblement satisfaite.

« On devrait en prendre plus souvent. » déclara-t-elle en redressant sa mine réjouie vers Nick.

« Assurément. »

« On a traversé plein de lieux magnifiques, aujourd'hui… C'était une bonne idée de prendre cet itinéraire par les routes secondaires. »

Nick haussa les épaules, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu moins enjouée : « Pas vraiment, si on considère la chose d'un point de vue purement temporel… »

« Laisse un peu ton pragmatisme de côté, pour une fois. » rétorqua la lapine en serrant le bras du renard entre ses pattes. « J'ai adoré ça… Mon seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir pu en profiter plus longtemps. »

« J'ignorais que tu étais du genre à avoir un goût pour les road-trips. »

« J'aime découvrir de nouvelles choses… Partir à l'aventure, voir du pays. » explicita Judy en affichant un sourire extatique à l'idée d'aller à la rencontre de toutes ces terres qui l'entouraient, et qu'elle n'avait jamais foulé de ses pattes. « Et tout n'a pas toujours besoin d'être programmé ou anticipé. C'est mieux d'aller droit devant soi, et de tomber par hasard sur des choses merveilleuses et inattendues. »

Elle poussa un petit rire rêveur, avant de tourner son visage vers l'horizon, essayant de se figurer mentalement les milliers de kilomètres de terre qui s'étendaient au loin, et formaient la plaque continentale gigantesque sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Tu aurais dû me voir, quand je suis arrivée à Zootopie. » poursuivit-elle, toujours aussi émue. « Le train a traversé la plupart des grands biodômes de la cité, et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, tant il battait fort… J'ai rarement été aussi heureuse et excitée de ma vie. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. »

« C'est vrai que Zootopie est une ville étonnante et magnifique. » confirma Nick en hochant la tête. « J'y vis depuis toujours, et pourtant elle parvient encore à me surprendre, parfois… Quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, ou de faire le point, il m'arrive d'errer par les rues de tous ces quartiers… De m'imprégner de leur environnement particulier. J'essaie de comprendre les éléments qui les composent, à quoi ils servent, ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir signifier. C'est de cette façon que j'ai appris à connaître aussi bien cette ville… Mais je pense que Zootopie est trop vaste pour être réellement appréhendée à cent pour cent, et comme la ville change, grandit et se transforme en permanence, elle ne cessera jamais de nous étonner. »

Judy savait parfaitement que Nick était dans le vrai. En tant que ville cosmopolite destinée à accueillir tous les types de mammifères dans un mode de vie harmonieux et égalitaire, elle reprenait à elle seule les multiples spécificités et fonctionnalités du monde animal, dans tout ce qu'il avait de varié et d'original de par le monde entier. Créer un microcosme aussi dense, où chaque espèce serait à même de vivre dans le confort de son habitat naturel, avait dû représenter un casse-tête des plus insurmontables… Mais pourtant, c'était un fait. Cité unique en son genre de par le monde entier, Zootopie symbolisait ce vers quoi le règne animal devait tendre. La parcourir, c'était traverser l'immense variété environnementale et naturelle qui composait la Terre elle-même. Pour autant, Zootopie ne pouvait se substituer à la réalité, et comme toute cité utopiste, elle ne faisait que symboliser un idéal, qu'elle cherchait à atteindre irrémédiablement, sans jamais parvenir à l'atteindre… C'était cette quête constante et inachevable, à laquelle participait chaque habitant peuplant ses boulevards, ses avenues, ses rues et ses ruelles, qui faisait la beauté merveilleuse et éclectique de cette splendide mégalopole. Nick et Judy n'étaient pas en reste, et ils avaient bien l'intention de participer activement à la marche de ce petit monde.

« Et le reste du continent ? » questionna finalement Judy en s'accoudant à la rambarde du belvédère, le regard à nouveau perdu vers l'horizon. « Tu en as vu beaucoup ? »

Nick grimaça piteusement, avant de secouer la tête. « Très peu… En dehors d'Atlantea, et de quelques bourgades de la périphérie de Zootopie, dans lesquelles je me suis rendu pour quelques coups, je ne suis jamais allé nulle part. »

« Tiens donc ? » répondit Judy en reportant son attention sur lui. « Du coup, la route qu'on a parcouru aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que tu l'empruntais ? »

Le renard opina du chef, avant d'enchaîner. « Mais on s'en est plutôt bien sortis, pas vrai ? Je veux dire… On va finir par arriver à bon port. En définitive, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Dans un voyage, ce n'est pas seulement arriver à destination qui compte. C'est tout le plaisir du trajet. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que tous les déboires qu'on a traversé aujourd'hui répondent favorablement à ta philosophie de comptoir, Carotte. Pas plus que mon dos, d'ailleurs. »

Et comme pour illustrer son propos, il s'étira une nouvelle fois en poussant un petit gémissement endolori.

« C'est certain, puisqu'on a voulu parcourir un maximum de distance en un minimum de temps…Mais en dépit des quelques mésaventures qui nous sont arrivées, je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'on ait choisi de faire ça de cette façon. »

« Mouai… Je ne serai pas fâché d'être arrivé, cela dit. » répondit Nick sur un ton plus détaché.

Comme Judy demeurait silencieuse, à nouveau happée par la contemplation des hautes falaises calcaires, qui s'assombrissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, tandis que le soleil déclinait et que le crépuscule s'imposait toujours d'avantage, Nick la rejoignit d'un pas lent, se postant derrière elle avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Immédiatement, Judy frémit à ce contact, et redressa la tête afin de pouvoir la glisser sous le museau de son mâle, auquel elle se frotta avec douceur.

« Je suppose qu'on pourra remettre ça, un jour… » déclara finalement le renard d'une voix détaché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Eh bien… Le fait de partir, comme ça, de par les routes… Se faire un petit voyage non préparé, tous les deux. » Il hésita quelques secondes, l'air soudain plus incertain, avant d'ajouter : « Enfin, si tu en as envie, bien entendu ! »

En réponse à la proposition, Judy intensifia la pression de son étreinte, la rendant soudainement plus langoureuse. Elle poussa un profond soupir de contentement, avant de glisser sa patte contre celle de Nick pour joindre ses doigts aux siens. « Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mon cœur… »

« Oh, c'est parfait ! » acquiesça le renard, l'air soudain plus détendu. « J'ai remarqué ton intérêt pour les fiertés touristiques locales. L'histoire de la grosse tête de lapin en cailloux, tout ça… J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des choses passionnantes à découvrir dans certains trous paumés, du genre Consanguins-La-Cambrousse. Ils ont la plus grosse pelote de laine au monde, je crois. Un truc à voir absolument. »

« Ah oui ? » rétorqua Judy sur le même ton cynique et moqueur qu'il venait d'employer. « Ça doit rendre les félins complètement dingues, un truc pareil. »

« Je crois qu'il leur ont interdit l'accès, après quelques accidents mortels. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire face à leur propre bêtise, puis Judy se tourna finalement, afin de pouvoir faire face à son renard. Elle le laissa la saisir par la taille, tandis qu'elle passait ses pattes autour de son cou.

« Blague à part, ce serait vraiment chouette, Nick. » lâcha-t-elle finalement en plongeant son regard dans le sien, comme pour lui faire comprendre la sincérité de ses propos.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas disons que c'est acquis. » répondit le renard en hochant la tête. « Les congés, ça doit bien exister, même dans la police. »

« Si on a la chance de pouvoir les poser au même moment un jour, oui… »

« Je trouverai bien un moyen de faire pression sur Bogo. » rétorqua Nick en lui offrant un sourire machiavélique. « Le filer pendant l'un de ses rendez-vous galant avec Gazelle, prendre quelques photos, le menacer de les afficher en salle de pause… Tu vois le genre. »

« Oh, je constate que tu tiens vraiment à lui faire bonne impression. »

« Même en bleu, Nick Wilde restera toujours Nick Wilde. » déclara le renard d'un ton charmeur.

« Et c'est tant mieux. » répondit Judy en se dressant sur la pointe des pattes afin de pouvoir déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent en périphérie de Bunnyburrow. Ils avaient traversé le territoire des Trois-Communes à la seule lumière des phares de la Foxmaster, et sous l'éclat blafard des rares lampadaires qui émaillaient les bordures de routes. De fait, Nick n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de jauger l'environnement campagnard des douces collines et des vastes terres cultivables qui s'étendaient sur des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, uniquement émaillés, çà et là, de quelques villages plus ou moins denses.

Bunnyburrow était l'une des rares localités de l'Etat à pouvoir se targuer du titre de « ville » en bonne et due forme, même si cela demeurait un terme qui aurait pu sembler quelque peu hyperbolique aux yeux d'un citadin en provenance d'une mégalopole comme Zootopie. En dehors du centre-ville, tout illuminé qu'il était par les éclairages publics, et qu'ils n'aperçurent que de loin, depuis le sommet de l'une des butées au creux desquelles la ville avait été bâtie, la majorité des habitations qui émaillaient Bunnyburrow se voyaient éparpillées sur un vaste territoire, chacune d'entre elles constituant un terrier, au milieu de ses propres cultures. La ville n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation de générateur agricole… De ce que pouvait en distinguer Nick, en dépit de l'environnement nocturne, les pâturages s'étendaient à perte de vue, et les étranges dômes que formaient les terriers de lapins, ombres ovales se découpant dans le voile de la nuit, semblaient innombrables.

Il se questionnait encore sur ce à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ces habitations incongrues, lorsque Judy lui fit signe de prendre une route secondaire sur la droite, qui s'enfonçait au milieu de vastes champs noyés dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ils contournèrent un petit vallon tapissé de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des vignes, et débouchèrent finalement sur une route plane, qui filait droit vers un unique terrier de lapins, se dressant fièrement au milieu de la plaine, sorte d'épicentre en forme de monticule arrondi. Quelques lumières étaient perceptibles au travers des fenêtres qui perçaient la structure… Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Nick se demanda comment il était possible de loger près de trois cent mammifères dans un bâtiment d'une taille qui lui semblait à première vue très raisonnable.

La frontière du territoire Hopps se voyait signalée par une charmante clôture de bois peinte en blanc, que la route traversait en passant sous une belle arche, constituée de planches taillées, limées et travaillées, sur laquelle avait été peinte la dénomination officielle des locaux : « Famille Hopps ». Nick ne manqua pas de remarquer les multiples empreintes de pattes qui s'étalaient tout du long des deux pylônes de soutènement, chacune d'entre elle devant appartenir à l'un des enfants Hopps… Une tradition familliale, sans doute, que le renard jaugea d'un œil attendri.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs granges, ateliers de fonction et zones de stockage, avant de finalement ralentir pour s'arrêter devant le corps de ferme principal, à l'orée des auvents sous lesquels étaient soigneusement stationnés les différents véhicules de l'exploitation : cinq tracteurs de différentes tailles, équipés d'accessoires divers, trois camions de transport de marchandises (dont celui que Judy avait emprunté pour se rendre à Zootopie quelques semaines plus tôt), et quelques voitures, qui appartenaient certainement aux différents membres de la famille disposant du permis de conduire. Nick entrevit la grande porte coulissante qui ouvrait sur le garage à proprement parler, et qui devait lui aussi contenir sa part de véhicules, sans doute des charrues ou d'autres engins d'exploitation agricole… Mais peut-être également la collection de motos retapées par Stu, sur laquelle il tardait au renard de poser les yeux.

La première incongruité que remarqua Nick, avant même de faire plus attention à l'architecture globale du terrier, était la position des fenêtres derrière lesquelles jaillissait une douce lumière. Elles étaient étonnamment basses, rasant presque le niveau du sol… Comme si la lumière provenait d'une cave, et non pas d'une pièce de vie. Pourtant, il apparaissait clair que c'était là la zone d'activité principale. Le renard ne s'en formalisa pas de prime abord, et retira son casque afin de mieux pouvoir observer la maison dans laquelle Judy avait grandi… Et écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une maison du tout.

Face à lui se dressait en réalité un petite colline naturelle, recouverte d'une herbe verte et fraîche, en front de laquelle une structure en bois avait été arrangée pour créer une sorte de façade purement factice, donnant un air de bonhomie chaleureuse à ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une bâtisse, mais n'en était au final pas vraiment une. Une haute porte centrale se dressait en front, surplombé par deux rangées de petites fenêtres, qui devaient ouvrir sur des étages… Mais comme on se rapprochait déjà du sommet de la colline sous laquelle la demeure avait été bâtie (ou plutôt creusée), ces étages devaient être étroits et minuscules… Sans doute des greniers, en vérité. Certainement pas des chambres… Où les Hopps logeaient-ils leur famille, en définitive ? Le regard de Nick glissa alors vers les fenêtres étrangement basses qu'il avait remarqué de prime abord, et ce fut le déclic.

« Carotte… La maison de tes parents… Elle est sous le sol, c'est ça ? »

Judy, qui venait juste de descendre de la moto et avait retiré son casque, secoua ses oreilles pour leur permettre de se redresser au-dessus de sa tête. Curieuse, elle tourna un regard surpris vers Nick, et poussa un léger rire.

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on appelle ça un terrier, mon cœur ? »

Il y eut bien dix mille réflexions, remarques et questions qui déferlèrent dans l'esprit du renard, en réaction à cette réponse, mais la seule chose qui s'imposa à lui, alors qu'enfin il comprenait le mode de vie traditionnaliste si particulier des lapins, fut un profond silence. Il suivit Judy en direction de la porte d'entrée, aussi muet qu'une tombe, l'expression figée dans cet état d'hébétude qui lui donnait un air particulièrement crétin.

Alors qu'ils montaient les quelques marches qui les séparaient du porche en bois, la lapine sembla s'inquiéter de son mutisme, et tourna vers lui un regard concerné.

« Tout va bien, Nick ? »

« Je… Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, pas vrai ? » bredouilla le renard d'une voix sèche et râpeuse.

Nick était-il en proie à une panique de dernière minute à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille ? Judy plissa les paupières, intriguée, et posa une patte réconfortante sur son épaule dans l'espoir de l'aider à se détendre.

« Hey, tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le renard acquiesça d'un air nerveux, avant d'avaler à sec. Il s'était imaginé tout un tas de choses sur la manière dont cette rencontre pourrait se dérouler… Et il avait anticipé tous les scénarios possibles, se préparant de la meilleure des manières à chaque variante qui s'imposerait à lui. Mais se trouver ainsi déstabilisé dès son arrivée par une chose aussi simple que l'agencement des lieux remettait toutes ses stratégies en perspective : en définitive, il ne maîtrisait absolument rien de la situation, et n'importe quoi pouvait à présent se produire, sans qu'il ait pu avoir la présence d'esprit de se le figurer en amont. Face au grand vide de l'inconnu et de l'incertitude, Nick se trouva à nouveau confronté à une angoisse toute naturelle.

Judy glissa sa patte dans la sienne, et resserra ses doigts autour des siens. Au moins, il pouvait se rattacher à ce lien qui l'unissait à elle, et à la confiance qu'elle avait en lui… Cela se passerait bien, pour peu qu'il se montre sincère vis-à-vis de cette vérité. Au final, c'était la seule chose qui importait vraiment.

Il se laissa donc entraîner sans mot dire jusque sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, et Judy ne lui laissa même pas l'opportunité de reprendre ses esprits, puisqu'elle toqua à quatre reprises, avant de pousser le battant sans même y avoir été invitée. Après tout, elle avait vécu ici pendant vingt-quatre ans. Cela resterait à jamais sa maison, même si elle n'y habitait plus réellement, désormais. De fait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle fasse comme chez elle.

« Coucou ! » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton guilleret en se glissant à l'intérieur, tirant le renard derrière elle.

Ils débouchèrent sur un petit hall circulaire, au bout duquel se dressait un minuscule escalier en colimaçon des plus étroits, dans lequel Nick aurait eu grand mal à se faufiler, et qui serpentait vers les étages situés entre cette zone d'accueil et le sommet terreux de la colline. Cependant, le hall s'ouvrait sur chacun de ses côtés vers deux espaces bien plus vastes, sur lesquels on débouchait en descendant une succession de cinq longues marches. Ces grandes zones de vie se trouvaient de fait déjà sous le niveau du sol, éclairées par de chaleureux plafonniers. Les fenêtres qui les bardaient étaient bien celles que Nick avait repéré dès son arrivée, en les prenant à tort pour des ouvertures donnant sur une éventuelle cave. Il avait été bien loin du compte, en définitive.

L'espace de gauche donnait sur ce qui ressemblait à un salon-séjour, où régnait une certaine forme d'activité. Nick laissa son regard glisser le long des lambris murales, des diverses commodes et armoires en bois de noyer, qui occupaient les murs lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas bardés d'étagères croulant sous tout un tas de livres et autres bibelots divers. Le centre de la pièce était rempli par un ensemble d'assises confortables : un immense canapé en tissu, recouvert d'oreillers qui semblaient particulièrement moelleux ; quelques fauteuils relativement larges ; une multitude de poufs et de coussins éparpillés à même le sol, sur des tapis de laine superposés les uns sur les autres, usés par le temps, mais d'un entretien impeccable ; le tout faisant face à une grande télévision qui, si elle n'était plus toute jeune, devait très certainement faire son office en raison de ses dimensions plus que convenable. Nick ne manqua pas de remarquer la présence de nombreux lapins de tous âges installés dans ces diverses assises, occupant canapé, fauteuils, poufs, certains même allongés directement au sol, et qui tous suivaient, particulièrement attentifs, une série télévisée visiblement trépidante.

Alors que Judy allait s'approcher d'eux pour les saluer, leur faisant ainsi remarquer leur présence, jusqu'alors passée inaperçue, un petit hoquet de surprise attira son attention, ainsi que celle de Nick, vers l'autre côté.

Ils portèrent les yeux sur un jeune lapereau d'une dizaine d'années, qui s'en revenait depuis l'espace opposé au coin salon, un grand verre de lait entre les pattes. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur Nick, qu'il contemplait d'un air tout à la fois fasciné et terrifié.

« Heu… Bonjour. » déclara le renard d'une voix gênée tout en agitant les doigts de sa patte droite.

Le jeune lapin resta interdit pendant une demi-seconde, avant de finalement tourner la tête en direction de la pièce d'où il était venu (très certainement l'espace cuisine ou salle à manger), sans toutefois quitter Nick des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

« Maman… » appela-t-il sur un ton quelque peu angoissée. « Y a un renard dans l'entrée ! »

En réponse à cette interpellation, une multitude de réactions se produisirent d'un seul coup. C'était comme si cet élément déclencheur venait soudainement de ramener un regain de vitalité entre les murs de la demeure familiale. Tout se précipita, et Nick eut du mal à percevoir la succession d'évènements qui se déroulèrent et dont il avait l'impression d'être l'épicentre malencontreux.

D'une part, Judy se pencha en direction de son petit-frère, qui apparemment s'appelait Quentin, et tenta de le mettre à l'aise en lui expliquant qui était Nick. Mais le renard ne put réellement saisir la nature de ses propos puisqu'un grand tumulte se fit entendre dans son dos. L'appel de Quentin avait attiré l'attention de tous les lapins présents devant la télévision, et ces-derniers arrivaient à présent au pas de course en direction de l'entrée, certains criant le nom de leur grande sœur avec emphase, d'autres soutenant l'émoi de leur petit frère en faisant le constat atterré de la présence d'un renard au sein de leur demeure. La voix familière de Stu jaillit depuis une coursive latérale, tandis que Nick se retrouvait littéralement noyé au milieu d'une trentaine de lapins, qui tous discutaient, parlementaient, questionnaient et arguaient en tous sens, générant un marasme sonore sans queue ni tête.

« Un renard ? » questionna Stu, dont la voix se faisait plus proche à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. « Oh, ça doit être le renard de Judy ! »

« Il s'appelle Nick ! » corrigea immédiatement la lapine sur un ton excédé tout en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que la voix claire et chantante de Bonnie se faisait entendre à son tour.

« Oh, le ciel soit loué ! Ils sont enfin arrivés… »

Les parents firent finalement leur apparition, débouchant en pleine lumière depuis l'espace par lequel Quentin avait lui-même fait son entrée quelques instants auparavant. Judy se précipita vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras, avant de les embrasser avec joie.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! »

« Nous aussi, ma chérie. » répondit tendrement Bonnie, avant de la laisser s'écarter, et d'immédiatement tourner son attention vers le pauvre Nick, qui se tenait raide comme un piquet, les bras le long du corps et l'air interdit, sous la houlette spéculative de la multitude de lapins qui l'observaient sous toutes les coutures et l'inondaient de questions auxquels il était incapable de répondre de par l'état de stress qui semblait le caractériser.

« Allons, allons, les enfants ! Laissez donc un peu d'air à ce pauvre Nick ! » ordonna la mère de famille en agitant les bras en direction de sa progéniture, qui immédiatement lui obéit et s'éloigna de quelques pas, créant un périmètre de vide autour du renard, qui se sentit presque plus mal, pour le coup.

Néanmoins, il parvint à regagner ses moyens, et à former un sourire maladroit sur son visage, qu'il tourna vers Bonnie. « Content de vous revoir, Bonnie. Et vous aussi, Stu. »

« Hmm… » maugréa le patriarche, qui tenait toujours sa fille entre ses bras.

« Roh ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer les ronchons, Stu ! » contesta Bonnie en lançant un regard foudroyant à son époux. « Tu me disais encore cet après-midi que tu avais hâte de les voir tous les deux. Ils sont là, maintenant, alors profites-en ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça… » répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Il fit un petit mouvement de la tête en direction de Judy, et Bonnie fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Cette pantomime silencieuse se poursuivit, avec un léger geste de l'index de Stu en direction de son museau, qu'il agita subrepticement vers sa fille, avant de reporter un regard atterré vers sa femme.

Bonnie secoua la tête, et fit quelques pas en direction de Judy, avant de la renifler à son tour… Elle écarta alors son visage, et la lapine n'eut pas besoin d'observer l'expression stupéfaite de sa mère pour se sentir soudain terriblement gênée.

« Oh non… » bredouilla Bonnie d'une voix plaintive, avant de plaquer une patte contre son front. « On venait tout juste d'en sortir… »

« Désolée, maman… » marmonna Judy en détournant le regard, comprenant sans mal que l'odeur de ses chaleurs n'était pas passée inaperçue, en dépit de la couche d'atténuateur olfactif dont elle s'était lourdement vaporisée quelques heures plus tôt.

Bonnie secoua finalement la tête, rejetant au loin le problème. « Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Pour une fois, tu ne les subis pas par synchronisation… Et c'est plutôt une bonne chose, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Pas à mon sens. » rétorqua immédiatement Stu en croisant les bras sur son torse et en tournant un regard sombre vers Nick, qui, resté à l'écart, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai Bonnie ? »

En dépit du regard foudroyant que la mère de famille lui lança et qui le mettait en garde de ne pas aller dans cette direction, le patriarche s'en moqua éperdument, et fonça dedans tête la première.

« Judy… Tu n'as tout de même pas… ? » Il laissa mourir ses mots dans sa gorge, avant de faire un signe consterné de la patte vers Nick. « Et avec lui ?! »

La lapine fronça les sourcils, générant une imitation particulièrement saisissante de l'expression que sa propre mère affichait au même instant. En dépit de la gêne intense qu'elle ressentait actuellement, c'était avant tout la colère qui dictait son raisonnement.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de saisir en quoi cela te regarde… » marmonna-t-elle sur le ton d'une fureur contenue.

« Ça me semble évident, non ? Je suis ton père ! Il est normal que je me fasse du souci vis-à-vis de ça… »

« Non papa, ce n'est pas normal. Et pour être honnête, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de soucis. Je ne veux même pas que tu te l'imagines. Je ne veux pas même que tu y penses, d'accord ? Ce que je partage avec Nick ne concerne que nous deux, c'est notre vie privée. »

« Ne le prends pas mal, tout ce que je voulais dire c'est qu… »

Judy cessa de l'écouter à ce moment-là, son attention auditive attirée en direction de Nick, tandis que son instinct la mettait soudainement en garde contre une menace qui lui sembla étrangement (et iraisonnablement) très concrète.

Face au renard se tenait une jeune lapine d'une vingtaine d'années, souriante et avenante, au doux pelage brun, revêtue d'un petit débardeur jaune et d'un short en jeans, et qui aux yeux de Judy se rapprochait un peu trop de son mâle.

« Hep, hep, hep ! » intervint-elle immédiatement, se précipitant pour faire rempart de son corps entre Nick et la nouvelle venue.

Cette-dernière lui lança un regard intrigué, avant de secouer la tête en souriant. « Salut, Judy ! Comment tu vas ? »

Les oreilles plaquées dans son dos, le souffle court et le visage grimaçant, Judy essaya de ménager son plus beau sourire (et obtint un échec critique) avant de répondre : « Salut, Marion ! Tu fais la connaissance de Nick, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire avant que tu… n'interviennes de la sorte ! Mais très heureuse de te voir, cela dit. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi, sœurette. » grimaça Judy en fronçant les sourcils malgré elle.

Nick ne fut pas insensible à l'odeur particulière que se mit à dégager sa femelle, pas moins qu'à l'étrange chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Imperceptiblement, le renard se sentit soudain plus détendu, presque comme si cette gamme olfactive le mettait à l'abri de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il avait le sentiment que Judy cherchait à former une bulle de phéromones dans laquelle elle tentait de les isoler tous les deux… Et cela semblait assez efficace, étant donné le mouvement de recul opéré par les lapins qui se trouvaient les plus proches, dont Marion. Cette dernière agita sporadiquement son museau avant de froncer les narines et de secouer la tête.

« Calme toi, Judy… » répliqua Marion d'une voix provocatrice. « Je vais pas te le prendre, ton renard. »

« Non, ça je te le confirme. » lâcha Judy sur un ton nettement plus agressif.

Bonnie intervint à ce moment-là, au grand soulagement de Nick, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

« Allons, allons, on se calme ! » déclara-t-elle avec sérénité. « Marion, laisse le temps à Judy d'arriver… Cela fait un petit moment qu'elle n'était plus à la maison, et tu sais qu'il nous faut toujours un temps d'adaptation pour nous habituer à nouveau aux lois de la vie communautaire. »

La jeune lapine acquiesça, avant de détourner le regard et de reculer de quelques pas. En la voyant si dépitée, Judy se sentit horrifiée de la démonstration protectionniste particulièrement violente qu'elle venait de déployer sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se redressa, l'air dépité, les oreilles toujours plaquées dans le dos.

« Oh, excuse-moi Marion… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Ce n'est rien, Judy. » répondit l'autre lapine en secouant la tête. « Ça ira mieux demain, crois-en mon expérience. »

Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de patte, et quitta finalement l'entrée, contournant le mur du salon avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Des murmures intrigués parcouraient l'assemblée de lapins réunis dans le hall, tandis que Judy tournait un visage mortifié en direction de Nick, qui lui lança un regard équivoque.

« Et dire que je pensais que le plus dur serait pour moi… » déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

« N'en rajoute pas, je t'en prie… »

Bonnie émit un petit rire avant de se placer derrière eux pour poser une patte sur chacune de leurs épaules, et de les pousser en direction de l'espace salle à manger.

« Allez, haut les cœurs, vous deux ! Vous allez venir manger un petit morceau, ça vous fera du bien et ça vous calmera les nerfs. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas vraiment le choix, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentit l'énergie ou la volonté de protester. Au-delà de l'épuisement physique et émotionnel qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant, et du chamboulement imprévu que représentait leur arrivée au terrier Hopps, il demeurait une constante à laquelle leurs organismes respectifs ne pouvaient se substituer : ils mourraient littéralement de faim.

Comme ils se laissaient guider en direction de la salle à manger, et que Stu leur emboîtait le pas, Bonnie ne manqua pas de remarquer que la cohorte de lapins commençait également à les suivre. Elle tourna vers ses enfants un regard désapprobateur, avant de secouer la tête.

« Vous aurez le temps de discuter avec votre sœur et de faire la connaissance de Nick demain. Il vaut mieux les laisser se détendre un peu pour l'instant. Allez plutôt regarder la télé, ou bien vous coucher… Et gare à vous si vous ne vous brossez pas les dents ! Vous savez que je le saurais ! »

Il n'y eut guère que quelques marmonages contestataires et de vagues signes de protestation, mais la foule de lapins se dispersa finalement dans la direction opposée, la plupart d'entre eux regagnant leurs places initiales sur les couchettes du salon pour poursuivre le visionnage de leur programme télévisé.

« C'est une chance que vous soyez arrivés plus tard que prévu, au final. » expliqua Bonnie d'une voix rieuse en continuant à les guider. « La plupart d'entre eux sont dans leurs chambres ou dorment déjà à l'heure qu'il est… S'ils avaient tous été présents à votre arrivée, ce pauvre Nick ne s'en serait jamais remis. »

« Oh, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant pour moi, Bonnie. » répondit Nick en secouant la tête. « Je suis certain que je serai capable de gérer ce type de situation de crise… »

« Ne vous figurez pas les choses sur la seule expérience que vous venez de vivre. » rétorqua immédiatement Stu en lui lançant un regard en coin, qui n'avait rien de malveillant, et qui paraissait au contraire plutôt concerné. « Cette poignée-là est assez calme, raison pour laquelle on les a autorisé à regarder la télé un peu plus tard, ce soir. Mais les autres… Disons qu'ils sont majoritairement plus jeunes, et un peu plus enjoués, du coup… Mais c'est surtout qu'avec le poids du nombre, ils ont tendance à perdre leur inhibition. »

Judy donna un petit coup de coude à son père, avant de pousser un léger rire. « Arrête d'en rajouter, papa… Tu vas le terroriser. »

« Je préfère le mettre en garde, c'est tout… Je me souviens très bien la façon dont ça s'est passé la première fois qu'on a invité Gideon à la maison, afin de discuter de notre partenariat. Le pauvre est reparti avec la moitié de sa queue en moins. »

« Oui, enfin il faut dire qu'il a tout fait pour courir droit à la catastrophe. » le corrigea Bonnie en secouant la tête et en partant d'un rire clair à l'évocation de l'anecdote. « Quelle idée aussi de venir avec une boîte pleine de cookies pistaches-carottes pour les enfants… »

Judy ne manqua pas de remarquer la crispation de Nick et le mouvement inconscient opéré par sa queue, qui vint se glisser entre ses jambes, comme pour préserver sa propre intégrité.

Ils contournèrent un large espace garni de chariots en inox, sortes d'étagères sur roues qui servaient certainement pour desservir les tables… Celles-ci firent d'ailleurs leur apparition dans le champ de vision de Nick dès qu'ils contournèrent le mur latéral. Cette partie de la pièce, immense et toute en longueur, s'enfonçait plus bas sous terre, car on y accédait par une nouvelle série de longues marches. Le plafond perdait alors sa régularité rectiligne pour prendre les aspérités vermoulues d'un souterrain creusé à la patte. D'une hauteur raisonnable, il avait l'aspect arrondi et chaleureux d'une alcôve. Au centre, un immense orifice de près de trois mètres d'envergure avait été creusé, remontant jusqu'à la surface, sans doute au sommet de la colline, pour créer un puits lumineux, qui devait diffuser une importante quantité de lumière naturelle au fil de la journée.

La salle à manger ressemblait d'avantage à un réfectoire qu'à autre chose. Toute en profondeur, elle était meublée de six longues tables en bois. Une trentaine de lapins adultes auraient pu tranquillement prendre place autour de chacune d'elles tout en pouvant jouir d'un espace confortable pour dîner. Mais à la vue du nombre de chaises et de tabourets rangées en-dessous, il apparaissait clair que ce quota était certainement dépassé, et qu'on devait plutôt manger à l'étroit, chez les Hopps. Chaque table était accolée au mur latéral et à cet endroit précis s'ouvraient des passe-plats qui donnaient directement sur la cuisine, située de l'autre côté. Le renard s'imagina sans mal la façon dont se déroulait le service, de fait… Les lapins afférés à la préparation du repas et au service faisaient passer les assiettes par ces ouvertures, et on se les distribuait tout au long des tables, afin que chacun puisse manger quasiment en même temps. L'organisation et la rigueur se ressentait jusque dans l'agencement du mobilier, qui répondait à une forme de logique implacable. Mais ce qui surpris d'avantage Nick que tout le reste demeurait l'indéniable propreté des lieux. Tout semblait briqué de neuf, et il n'y avait guère qu'un peu de poussière par-ci, par-là, permettant d'attester qu'il ne s'agissait pas du domicile officiel d'une quelconque fée du logis.

« On va vous servir dans la cuisine, ce sera plus convivial. » déclara Bonnie, en leur faisant contourner la série de tables jusqu'à atteindre une large ouverture ovale qui permettait de passer de l'autre côté du mur de soutènement principal.

En pénétrant dans l'immense cuisine du terrier, Nick crut défaillir. Il eut d'abord l'impression de franchir les portes d'un établissement professionnel, tant les éléments mis à disposition étaient multiples, impressionnants, et de dimensions industrielles. Mais rapidement, il remarqua que ces équipements destinés à une production de masse côtoyaient un mobilier des plus rustiques, prenant la forme de vaisseliers en merisier, de placards en bois massif, et de crédences aux carreaux défraichis, illustrant des scènes de la vie de campagne. Aux abords du mur principal se tenait des buffets sous lesquels étaient rangés tous les ustensiles nécessaires aux finitions des préparations. Chaque établi était muni de son propre équipement complet, et une longue table en bois sombre occupait l'espace central, recouverte d'une toile cirée abimée par de multiples traces, sans doute consécutives de quelques ratés au moment de découpes au couteau.

Sur le mur du fond était fixé un immense tableau noir sur lequel avait été dressée une liste exhaustive répertoriant les différents jours de la semaine, et les quatre repas de la journée (petit-déjeuner, déjeuner, goûter, dîner), avec dans chaque case une série de noms différents… Visiblement, c'était le planning des corvées de cuisine de la semaine, et il n'y avait pas un jour où un nom différent n'apparaissait pas à l'une ou l'autre de ces tâches. Tout le monde mettait la patte à la pâte, ici. L'œil de Nick fut attiré par la case prévue pour le Vendredi de cette semaine, au déjeuner, où il fut surpris de voir le prénom de Suzie auprès de cinq autres désignés d'office.

« Quoi ? La petite Suzie prépare les repas ? » s'interrogea-t-il d'un air stupéfait.

« Elle fait ce qu'elle peut. » acquiesça Bonnie. « Mais surtout, ça lui permet d'apprendre auprès des autres. »

« Et comment vous faites quand certains d'entre eux sont à l'école, ou s'ils sont de sortie ? » questionna Nick, soudain passionné par l'organisation rigoureuse du terrier.

« On avise toujours en amont. » expliqua Stu en se frottant la tête. « En début d'année scolaire, on fait le point sur les emplois du temps, par rapport aux différents rythmes de chacun… Ceux qui vont à la maternelle, à l'école, au collège, au lycée, voire même ceux qui travaillent déjà, que ce soit ici, à la ferme, ou au-dehors… Et on érige un planning annuel des tâches et des corvées, en essayant d'équilibrer au maximum, pour que personne n'ait à en faire d'avantage que les autres. On place toujours les plus jeunes avec des plus expérimentés, afin qu'ils puissent apprendre en toute sécurité. Et ainsi, chacun fait sa part, tout en ayant le plus de temps libre possible. »

« Ça nous demande quelques jours de travail administratif pour tout organiser, c'est certain. » commenta Bonnie. « Mais ça en vaut la peine. C'est un système que nous avons bien rôdé au fil des années, et les enfants ne s'en plaignent pas… Enfin pas trop, du moins. »

Elle avait visiblement proféré cette dernière remarque légèrement cynique à l'attention de Judy. Faisant écho à cette information, Nick lança un regard en coin à la lapine, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de pousser un petit rire.

« Hey, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais tous les jours facile à vivre, hein ! »

« Oh, tu n'étais de loin pas la pire. » la corrigea Bonnie en souriant avec douceur. « Parfois difficile à mettre à la tâche, mais une fois que tu y étais, tu t'y adonnais sans rechigner. Il y a en a eu d'autres qui ont joué les fortes-têtes. »

« Les tâches ménagères sont l'une des premières sources de tensions, par ici… » confirma Stu. « Le partage des affaires suit juste derrière. »

« Et là, en revanche, Judy a parfois été très difficile à vivre… » ajouta Bonnie en grimaçant légèrement. « Surtout pour ses sœurs. »

« Ah vraiment ? » questionna le renard d'un air fourbe. « La lapine n'est pas prêteuse ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » contesta Judy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en affichant une mine boudeuse. « Je n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires, c'est tout. »

« Tu veux qu'on reparle d'un certain coffret que tu as déniché dans ma chambre, à Atlantea ? »

« Avec ton accord. » le corrigea immédiatement Judy en redressant l'index.

« J'avoue… »

Bonnie et Stu échangèrent un petit regard entendu, visiblement soulagés de voir le jeune couple se détendre un peu… Les enchaînements malencontreux s'étant succédés dans le hall d'entrée semblaient à présent bien lointains.

« A ce propos, tout s'est bien passé à Atlantea ? » questionna Bonnie avec emphase. « Tu as pu rencontrer la famille de Nick, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Judy acquiesça, débutant le récit de leur séjour à Atlantea tandis que sa mère s'attelait aux fourneaux, leur réchauffant rapidement quelques restes du repas du soir, tout en y ajoutant de nouveaux ingrédients d'agrément, afin de rendre le tout plus copieux. La lapine fit une description plus qu'élogieuse de la ville océanique à ses parents, et ne fut pas avare en compliments quand elle leur parla des membres de la famille de son renard. Elle s'attarda notamment sur le jeune James, qu'elle avait trouvé touchant, adorable, à un point tel qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'emmener avec elle.

« Ça, Carotte, ça s'appelle du kitnapping. » commenta Nick d'un ton cynique.

« Je n'y peux rien, il est tellement mignon… »

« Oh, je vois ! Donc tu peux librement faire usage du mot en « M » à l'égard d'une autre espèce que la tienne, c'est ça ? »

La lapine se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que Bonnie déposait devant eux deux pleines assiettes d'une potée campagnarde, au fumet des plus appétissants.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient le plat, que Nick jugea absolument délicieux et surtout parfaitement assaisonné, faisant chacun preuve d'un appétit non feint, Bonnie et Stu se servirent un café, et les discussions s'orientèrent sur les différents déboires qu'avaient rencontré le renard et la lapine lors de leur trajet du jour.

Nick sauçait son assiette à l'aide d'une grande tranche de pain frais lorsque Bonnie secoua la tête, alarmée par l'état de son dos, dont Judy venait de faire une description un peu trop dramatisante.

« Mon pauvre ami, vous devez être exténué… Et nous qui vous retenons avec nos blablatages sans fin. »

« Je suis rarement fatigué après une journée de route. » la rassura Nick en enfournant un dernier bout de pain dans sa bouche. « Garder mon attention focalisée sur la route a tendance à aiguiser mes sens… J'ai toujours du mal à m'endormir, après ça. »

« Parle pour toi. » le corrigea Judy, qui avait fini sa propre assiette depuis longtemps. « Moi je suis littéralement vannée… »

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, dans ce cas… » proposa Bonnie d'un ton conciliant. « On aura largement l'occasion de discuter, demain matin. Et vous serez plus frais et dispos. »

Stu acquiesça, avant de commencer à débarrasser les assiettes. Il se figea dans son mouvement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa fille.

« Maintenant que j'y pense… Tu vas dormir dans ta chambre, Judy… Mais où va-t-on mettre Nick ? »

La lapine lança un regard blasé à son père, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« Arrête ton char, papa. Nick va dormir avec moi, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, il n'y aura pas la place. » rétorqua Stu en secouant la tête.

« Pas s'ils maintiennent entre eux la distance de sécurité de trois mètres que tu te figures qu'ils vont respecter. » protesta Bonnie d'une voix accablée. « Mais s'ils dorment l'un à côté de l'autre comme n'importe quel couple _normal_ … » L'inflexion particulière qu'elle donna à sa voix pour prononcer ce dernier mot fit grimacer le patriarche, mais elle ignora totalement sa réaction et poursuivit : « … Ils auront largement assez de place, ne t'en fais pas. »

Un lourd silence tomba autour de la table, que Judy s'empressa finalement de rompre en se raclant la gorge. « Hum, bien… On pourra reprendre cette conversation passionnante demain matin, si vous y tenez particulièrement… Mais pour notre part, je pense qu'on va prendre une bonne douche, et aller nous coucher. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit, et se quittèrent, Judy entraînant Nick par la patte en direction des chambres. Ils passèrent par le grand salon-séjour, maintenant déserté de toute présence. Il était près de minuit, et l'ensemble du terrier respirait au rythme reposant du sommeil qui avait gagné la plupart de ses occupants. Presque comme si la fin de la conversation avait fait tomber un marteau sur sa conscience, Nick commença à ressentir le contrecoup de la journée éreintante qu'ils venaient de vivre, et la fatigue s'invita finalement, se manifestant sous la forme d'une série de bâillements incontrôlables.

Au bout du salon-séjour s'ouvrait une étrange et étroite cage d'escaliers, qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre. Nick fut obligé de se pencher vers l'avant afin de ne pas se cogner la tête contre les aspérités du plafond, creusé directement dans le sol, et qui avait été traité à l'aide d'une sorte de vernis chimique destiné à le rendre hermétique. Cette série de marches n'était pas des plus régulière, et opérait un coude violent avant de descendre encore un peu plus en profondeur, jusqu'à donner sur un premier pallier en forme d'alcôve qui ouvrait sur un long corridor aux murs d'un rouge carmin, bardé, de son côté gauche de hautes portes en bois. Cette coursive suivait une ligne courbée, qui déviait lentement vers la droite. Du côté droit justement, le mur en terre creusée laissait place à une très longue ouverture sécurisée par une balustrade, qui semblait servir de garde-corps séparant le couloir d'un espace plus ouvert et plus large, dont Nick ne parvenait cependant pas à deviner ni l'aspect, ni les dimensions, de là où il se tenait. Et cela, en partie à cause du manque de luminosité, réglée sur le strict minimum aux heures tardives de la nuit… Seuls quelques éclairages muraux diffusaient une lueur chaleureuse, mais au demeurant très faible, environ tous les cinq mètres.

« Ce sont les chambres ? » demanda Nick d'une voix fatiguée.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas notre étage. » répondit Judy en le tirant par la patte. « Allez, viens. »

Et ils descendirent ainsi deux paliers supplémentaires, avant de finalement s'engager dans un corridor relativement similaire au premier, à ceci près qu'il était peint dans une teinte verte olive. Nick n'était pas certain d'estimer concrètement à quel niveau de profondeur ils se trouvaient, mais il demeurait persuadé, à la vue de l'aspect raviné des couloirs, des alcôves, et de cette cage d'escalier bancale, que toutes ces galeries aménagées avaient été directement creusées par les habitants mêmes du terrier… Initiées il y avait de cela bien longtemps par Bonnie et Stu, et développées au fil des ans par leurs propres enfants. Une demeure en constante évolution, qui changeait et se modelait au gré des envies et des humeurs de ceux qui la peuplaient.

Ils avancèrent le long de la coursive principale, assez similaire dans son agencement à celle qui se situait deux étages plus haut. Une fois arrivé à hauteur de cette curieuse balustrade qui sécurisait le côté gauche, Nick ne manqua pas d'assouvir sa curiosité pour découvrir ce qui se trouvait au-delà.

La mâchoire inférieure du renard retomba mollement tandis que s'étendait sous ses yeux écarquillés et émerveillés le cœur du terrier Hopps. Le couloir de promenade latéral sur lequel Judy et lui se situaient suivait le contour circulaire d'une immense zone ouverte, dont il estima la hauteur totale à près d'une trentaine de mètres. Plusieurs autres corridors, similaires à celui sur lequel ils se tenaient, structuraient les différentes strates de profondeur, créant des étages qui tous s'ouvraient sur cet immense espace central. Des escaliers en colimaçons vermoulus, qui paraissaient instables dans leur structure improvisée, reliaient les différents tronçons en plusieurs points de leurs parcours, permettant une circulation fluide des nombreux habitants de cette demeure troglodyte. Ils offraient des dessertes à tous les niveaux, et achevaient leur course dans les profondeurs de l'espace central, sur lequel Nick laissa courir son regard, un sourire ravi se dessinant sur son museau. Tout en bas se trouvait une vaste zone de vie, dans laquelle une centaine de mammifères de taille moyenne auraient pu se tenir sans se sentir à l'étroit. Cette surface était décomposée en de multiples box, de tailles diverses, séparées entre eux par des palissades de bois peintes et décorées par les habitants des lieux, et qui présentaient de fait des formes et des teintes aussi surprenantes que variées. A l'intérieur des petits espaces ainsi crées avaient été aménagées des petites zones de repos ou d'activités. En tel lieu on trouvait une table circulaire autour de laquelle avait été disposés des coussins et des poufs rembourrés, qui semblaient des plus confortables, cet aménagements devant servir pour les devoirs, les jeux de société, ou simplement pour se retrouver en petits groupes afin d'échanger plus calmement; un tel autre semblait plutôt destiné aux jeunes lapereaux, car on y trouvait des jouets infantiles, mais également des petits toboggans ou des mini-balançoires; celui-ci proposait un second espace télévisuel, plus grand que celui du salon-séjour (dont la facticité était à présent manifeste aux yeux du renard), et se voyait d'ailleurs occupé à cette heure par une petite bande de lapins adolescents, visiblement occupés à regarder un film d'horreur; celui-là ressemblait à une zone de lecture, ses parois boisées étant envahies d'étagères croulantes de livres, ainsi que de couchettes matelassées sur lesquelles il semblait agréable de se détendre. A l'une des extrémités de la salle se trouvait un box un peu plus vaste, qui avait des allures étrange de salon de thé cosy. Plusieurs tables circulaires y étaient installés, toutes garnies de charmantes nappes et de centres de tables fleuris, et le fond se voyait occupé par une sorte de comptoir derrière lequel se dressait une immense desserte où étaient disposées diverses machines à café, des bouilloires pour le thé et les tisanes, mais également des jarres (judicieusement placées hors de portée des plus jeunes lapereaux) remplies de biscuits en tous genres, visiblement faits maison. Le sol de ce gigantesque espace central était composé d'un parquet en bois rustique, mais celui-ci était presque intégralement recouvert d'un amoncèlement de tapis divers, dont les teintes, les coloris et les motifs bariolés composaient un patchwork multicolores étrangement harmonieux.

Partout où Nick posait son regard, il se trouvait confronté à un nouvel élément incongru et enchanteur… L'atmosphère des lieux était reposante. En dépit de son aspect très fouillis et relativement chaotique, cette grande zone de vie compensait l'entassement de ses activités et de son ameublement par le gigantesque espace ouvert qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle, et s'achevait en son sommet par un plafonnier creusé au cœur de la colline, dans les profondeurs de la terre, et qui avait été renforcé au fur et à mesure des années par une impressionnante charpente en bois massif, recouverte d'une très jolie couleur pastel. Plusieurs puits semblaient creusés dans cette chape, et remontaient très certainement jusqu'à la surface afin de permettre à la lumière du soleil de tomber en cascade dans la grande salle par ces différents points d'accès. Aux heures les plus lumineuses de l'après-midi, il devait régner une atmosphère de quiétude et une ambiance des plus chaleureuses au cœur du terrier.

« Tu en profiteras mieux demain en pleine journée, tu sais. » commenta Judy, qui apprécia l'expression extatique de Nick d'une voix rieuse.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais décrit cet endroit ? » demanda Nick d'une petite voix émerveillée, tout en se tournant vers elle. « Jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer une chose pareille. »

« Et encore, notre terrier est minuscule et des plus modestes comparé aux installations des familles les plus aisées de Bunnyburrow… Mais nous l'avons bâti en famille, à la seule force de nos petites pattes. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y fait si bon vivre. »

Le renard laissa glisser un regard médusé en direction des petites pattes duveteuses de sa lapine, et releva un sourcil interrogateur avant de lancer un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la gigantesque zone de vie qui s'ouvrait de l'autre côté de la rambarde.

« Tu as creusé ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

« J'ai fait ma part. » confirma Judy. « Comme chaque membre de ma famille. »

Et comme Nick restait abasourdi, et semblait avoir du mal à y croire, Judy se rapprocha de lui et prit sa patte entre les siennes. Visiblement, il avait besoin d'être éclairé sur le mode de vie particulier des familles lagomorphes traditionnelles.

« Au fur et à mesure que la famille s'agrandit, on fait de la place pour les nouveaux venus. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, avant d'attirer Nick vers la rambarde pour lui permettre à nouveau de contempler l'épicentre du terrier Hopps. « Nous autres lapins, on a tendance à se multiplier plus que de raison… Et pour les grandes familles comme la mienne, difficile d'imaginer s'étendre à la surface. Du coup, on creuse nos terriers. Et plus la famille est grande, plus on creuse profond. Bien entendu, il faut être prudent, et les parents veillent à ce que les choses n'aillent pas trop loin. Mais nous autres lapins avons acquis un certain savoir-faire dans ce domaine bien particulier, qu'on se transmet de générations en générations. Nos terres cultivables ne sont pas que des sources de revenus, à nos yeux… Elles sont également nos foyers. Nous vivons sous nos champs. »

Nick secoua la tête, encore incrédule. Même avec ces explications délivrées avec un pragmatisme des plus sensés, le spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux tenait du surnaturel. Il ne pouvait détacher ce sourire stupide et enjoué de son museau. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin se réveillant le matin de Noël et découvrant, émerveillé, une montagne de cadeaux sous le sapin… Il ne ressentait qu'une envie : parcourir ces chemins de promenades en contrebats, visiter ces petits box animés par l'activité heureuse et dolente du quotidien, se perdre dans la myriade de coursives étroites, de tunnels et d'escaliers qui créaient un réseau labyrinthique autour de cet épicentre familial. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dépaysé de toute sa vie.

« C'est… C'est complètement fou… » bredouilla-t-il. « Et magnifique… Et dingue… Et merveilleux… Et incroyable. »

« Voilà une série d'adjectifs assez hétéroclites, monsieur Wilde. » commenta la lapine d'une voix rieuse.

Nick se retourna alors vers elle, ses pattes toujours entre les siennes, l'observant d'un air tout à la fois sérieux et incrédule.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir d'ici ? »

Face à cette question posée sur un ton à ce point dubitatif qu'il demeurait impossible de s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle n'ait pas été des plus sincères, Judy ne put réprimer un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

« Tous les lapins doivent quitter le terrier un jour, Nick. Soit pour creuser le leur, soit pour trouver leur propre chemin… Le mien m'a juste mené un peu plus loin que la plupart de mes semblables, mais dans l'absolu, je ne regrette rien. »

Cette réponse sembla convenir au renard, qui resta silencieux, et observa tranquillement le mouvement opéré par sa lapine, qui s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas pour venir s'accouder à la balustrade, afin de contempler le foyer de son enfance d'un regard rompu par l'habitude… Il ne se substituait pas d'une lueur d'attachement sincère, en dépit de tout.

« Tu sais, au final, ce sera toujours chez moi, ici… »

Nick resta muet, se focalisant une nouvelle fois sur Judy, qui se perdait à présent dans la contemplation de cette demeure dans laquelle elle avait vécu quasiment toute sa vie, et qu'elle n'avait au final quitté que depuis très peu de temps. Il la trouva belle, sereine, et étrangement adulte. Serait-il en mesure de lui offrir un jour un foyer aussi beau, confortable et chaleureux ? La question s'était imposée d'elle-même, et s'il la trouva tout à la fois stupide et précipitée sur l'instant, elle ne voulut pas le quitter, et continua à le travailler pendant un petit moment. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Judy reporte son attention sur lui, et s'étonne de le voir perdu dans ses pensées. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Mais il se sentait légèrement morose et fatigué.

La lapine le rejoignit et l'attrapa par la patte, avant de l'attirer vers le fond de l'arcade, tout en jetant un petit regard par-dessus son épaule, comme si le fait d'avoir Nick sous les yeux la rassurait d'une certaine manière.

« A cette heure-ci, on devrait pouvoir se laver en toute tranquillité. » déclara la lapine à voix basse, visiblement ravie. « Les douches sont par ici. »

Ils suivirent une étroite conduite secondaire, qui bifurquait sur la droite du corridor principal, au moment où celui-ci opérait sa rotation la plus serrée, et arrivèrent dans une sorte de réduit qui faisait office de vestiaire, où étaient disposées de petites étagères contenant des serviettes propres généreusement mises à disposition, ainsi qu'une collection impressionnante de gels douches, de savons, de shampoings et de démêlants, aux fragrances aussi diverses que variées. De l'autre côté, occupant la totalité de l'espace mural, se tenaient trois séchoirs industriels de taille moyenne. La petite salle ouvrait sur un espace intégralement carrelé de blanc et de bleu, séparé en deux parties distinctes par un petit muret central. La partie de gauche était visiblement réservée aux femelles, et celle de droite aux mâles. En dehors de cette séparation d'usage, il s'agissait clairement de douches collectives, sans la moindre possibilité d'intimité. Pas de portes, pas de cabines, ni même de parois derrière lesquelles se dissimuler.

« C'est plutôt… Ouvert, comme espace. » commenta Nick d'une voix amère.

« Culturellement, il est de notoriété publique que les lapins n'ont pas vraiment la notion d'intimité au sein du cercle familial… » expliqua Judy sur un ton quelque peu confus.

« En somme, tu ne devrais pas te sentir gênée de te promener nue devant tes frères et sœur, c'est bien ça ? » questionna le renard d'un air incertain.

« C'est… C'est exact, oui. »

Nick lui lança un regard dubitatif, et elle perçut sans mal la pointe incontrôlable de gêne qui le gagnait à cette idée. Aussi, s'empressa-t-elle d'atténuer ses propos.

« Néanmoins, me concernant… Ça a toujours été compliqué. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que je ne partageais pas cette… vision traditionnaliste de la chose ? » tenta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Oh. » répondit sobrement Nick en insistant du regard, désireux de l'entendre développer ses raisons.

« Hum… Je faisais toujours en sorte de me laver quand tous les autres étaient endormis… A une époque, je mettais même mon réveil très tôt, genre vers trois heures du matin… Pour aller me doucher. Et je me recouchais ensuite. »

« Je trouve ça plutôt normal, en un sens, même s'il est regrettable que tu en aies été réduite à employer des manœuvres aussi extrêmes… » commenta Nick d'un œil critique, avant de pousser un soupir contrit. « Mais c'est mon point de vue extérieur. Ne va pas croire que je juge votre façon de vivre… »

« Il n'y a pas de mal… Pour les lapins, cette proximité est naturelle. On vit ensemble, on mange ensemble, on se lave ensemble. C'est même un plaisir, en temps normal. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais ça. Mes sœurs me frottaient le dos, on s'amusait à s'asperger… Je trouvais ça drôle. Et à partir d'un certain âge… J'ai fini par trouver ça moins amusant… Et même un peu malsain. »

Le renard haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui poussait Judy à se justifier ainsi auprès de lui d'une conduite qui lui semblait, pour sa part, totalement normale. Différence culturelle, à n'en point douter. Il serait certainement confronté à d'autres surprises du même acabit, au cours de ce séjour à Bunnyburrow.

« On a tous besoin de ce minimum d'intimité, surtout quand on commence à grandir. »

« Ouai, et ça m'a valu le surnom de Jude-la-prude pendant un bon moment… » marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Nick ne put réprimer un ricanement incontrôlable à l'audition de ce surnom aussi ridicule qu'adorable, mais visiblement Judy n'avait pas totalement digéré ce « traumatisme » de jeunesse, puisqu'elle lui décocha un regard assassin qui le contraignit à mettre un terme à son euphorie sur l'instant.

Comme elle restait figée dans son humeur maussade, Nick la rejoignit, et passa ses bras autour de sa frêle silhouette, l'amenant à se blottir contre lui, avant de glisser une patte réconfortante le long de ses oreilles, qu'elle avait plaquées dans son dos.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que de telles broutilles te travaillent encore, pas vrai ? »

« Non, bien entendu… » répondit Judy en poussant un léger soupir et en s'abandonnant au confort des bras de son renard. « Mais ça attaque toujours mon humeur, quand j'y repense… Même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu. Et puis là, je suis fatiguée, et en chaleur… Ça me rend plus irritable. »

« J'ai remarqué ça… » déclara le renard en resserrant son étreinte sur elle. « C'était quoi ce petit numéro avec ta frangine, d'ailleurs ? »

« Désolée pour ça. » bredouilla la lapine, parcourue d'un frisson à la seule évocation de cet évènement malheureux. « C'était plus fort que moi… »

« Tes parents doivent sans doute avoir raison sur ce point, alors. Judy n'aime pas partager ses affaires… »

La réflexion humoristique ne fut pas prise à la rigolade par la lapine, qui s'écarta d'un coup de Nick en lui lançant un regard furieux, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à te comparer à un vulgaire sac-à-dos, un ordinateur portable ou une boîte à crayons, ne t'en prive pas. Mais je pensais que tu avais une plus haute estime de toi ! »

« Hey, doucement Carotte ! » répliqua Nick en écartant les bras, ne comprenant pas trop la virulence de sa réaction. « Ce n'était qu'un trait d'humour. »

« Ça ne me fait pas rire, Nick. » contesta la lapine en secouant la tête. « Je prends peut-être ça trop au sérieux… Mais tu es très important pour moi, d'accord ? J'ai peut-être agi sur le coup d'une impulsivité hormonale irraisonnée, ou je ne sais quoi… Ou peut-être pas. Mais le fait est que je t'aime… Que je t'aime plus que tout… Et que je ferai toujours tout ce qu'il faudra pour chercher à te préserver. »

Son émotivité était sans doute exacerbée par ses chaleurs, et par l'impact que les hormones résiduelles des autres femelles en présence dans le terrier ne manquaient pas d'avoir sur sa propre perception de ses instincts ou de ses besoins, mais Nick savait pertinemment qu'au-delà de tout désordre banalement chimique, Judy était sincère. Et cela le toucha énormément.

« Allez, viens-là, Jude-la-pas-si-prude. » lâcha finalement le renard en tendant ses pattes vers elle.

Elle poussa un petit rire, avant de céder à sa doléance, et de rejoindre une nouvelle fois le réconfort de ses bras. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et profita un court instant de la douce impression qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix affectée. « Je le dis avec tout le sérieux du monde, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi protégé qu'au moment de ton intervention, toute à l'heure. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix surprise.

« Carrément. » confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. « Je me suis dit… Celui ou celle qui voudra chercher des noises à ma lapine à ce moment précis risque de regretter d'être né. »

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais me chercher des noises en général. » répliqua Judy sur une note de fierté.

« Oui, mais il faudra quand même que tu prennes un peu sur toi demain, sinon tu risques de refaire le portrait à la plupart de tes frangines… C'est à craindre. »

La lapine se contenta d'hocher la tête sans rien répondre. Elle savait que Nick avait parfaitement raison, mais elle avait encore du mal à s'imaginer la façon dont elle allait bien pouvoir se contrôler, ne s'étant finalement jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation. Elle s'était doutée que cela serait difficile, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu anticiper la violence de ses propres réactions instinctives… Au moment de l' « incident » avec Marion, elle avait concrètement ressenti une menace presque physique à l'encontre de son mâle, et à fortiori d'elle-même. Cet instinct protecteur exacerbé par ses chaleurs découlait tout naturellement d'un désir purement physique, qui avait besoin d'être assouvi régulièrement, au risque de dégénérer en des travers de ce genre, principalement dus à une forme de frustration toute particulière.

Judy poussa un soupir. A cette seule pensée, elle sentait ses pulsions affluer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et s'éloigna d'un pas. Etre au contact de Nick à ce moment précis était certainement une chose qu'il lui fallait éviter à tout prix. Jamais elle n'avait été en chaleur alors qu'elle était en couple, et si jusqu'à présent elle avait trouvé la chose plus plaisante à vivre que particulièrement ardue, elle en découvrait présentement les aspects les plus déplaisants. Elle avait la sensation que le terrier de ses parents, la demeure de son enfance, le lieu dans lequel elle avait vécu quasiment toute sa vie, était devenu une sorte de territoire hostile où elle avait du mal à préserver son intégrité. Elle n'avait qu'un seul désir, c'était de s'éloigner au plus vite, regagner leur appartement à Zootopie, et en faire son propre terrier. Celui qu'elle partagerait avec son mâle… et personne d'autre. En dehors de leurs petits, bien entendu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée, horrifiée du cheminement incongru que semblait vouloir suivre son esprit, et secoua la tête, constatant que son propre corps bouillonnait à présent d'un désir incontrôlable, et que son bas-ventre la torturait comme jamais. Affligée d'en être réduite à un tel état alors que rien n'était venu directement la stimuler, en dehors de ses propres instincts de préservation, et de la perception faussée de son environnement qui en découlait, elle tourna un regard dépité vers Nick… Pour s'extirper de ce marasme biochimique, elle ne voyait qu'une seule et unique solution… Et si elle n'y cédait pas, ce séjour à Bunnyburrow risquait de tourner au cauchemar invivable pour elle.

« Nick… » bredouilla-t-elle, ne parvenant même pas à relever la tête vers lui, honteuse de la doléance qu'elle allait lui soumettre. « J'ai besoin que… »

Elle soupesa ce terme. Il n'était pas totalement faux, au demeurant… Mais il aurait été injuste de présenter les choses sous cet angle. Aussi, s'obligea-t-elle à se corriger.

« J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. Maintenant. »

Si Nick avait prétendu être surpris de ces paroles, cela n'aurait été qu'un demi-mensonge. Il avait perçu depuis plusieurs minutes les variantes olfactives dégagées par sa lapine… Des stimulis hormonaux qu'il connaissait plus que bien à présent, pour y avoir été confronté un certain nombre de fois depuis le début de leur relation (et même auparavant). Son odorat aiguisé lui avait permis de mesurer leur degré d'intensité, et ceux qu'elle s'était mise à émettre au cours des derniers instants étaient d'une nature particulière, qu'il n'avait sentie sur elle qu'au cours de leurs ébats les plus intimes… Et jamais en dehors.

Il aurait été facile pour lui d'essayer de se dépêtrer de la situation par un trait d'humour, ou en essayant de la raisonner. Après tout, elle lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il leur serait impossible d'avoir le moindre rapport sexuel une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés au terrier Hopps. Et voilà qu'elle le pressait de céder à ses envies alors qu'ils y avaient passé moins de deux heures. Plutôt ironique. Mais comme dit, Nick n'avait pas vraiment à cœur de souligner l'incohérence comique de cette situation… Ses propres instincts s'étaient mis en branle, et ce depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il avait perçu le trouble qui animait sa femelle, depuis leur arrivée. Sa distraction, sa nervosité, la tension particulière qui la gagnait par à-coups, le tout s'exprimant par des variantes odorantes qui n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. Il avait senti Judy fébrile, affaiblie, perdue et déconcertée. Cela le chagrinait un peu que cette visite pour laquelle elle s'était tant réjouie se soit transformée en un tel calvaire pour elle, et cela en un laps de temps si court… Mais il apparaissait clair que c'était un fait nouveau avec lequel elle devait apprendre à composer… Qu'elle devait apprendre à surmonter.

Il lui en coûtait horriblement de prononcer les paroles qui allaient suivre, mais il s'y contraignit parce qu'il savait que c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle...

« Crois-moi, Judy… Je ne demanderais rien de mieux que de te t'arracher tes vêtements, ici et maintenant, te traîner sous les douches et te faire tout ce que tu souhaiterais que je te fasse sous la chaleur des jets d'eau… »

« Alors fais-le ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, ses pattes agrippant la tirette de son gilet, et la défaisant d'un geste tremblant et avide, avant de glisser vers la braguette de son pantalon, sur laquelle elle commença à s'acharner avec impatience, avant que finalement Nick ne parvienne à lui agripper les poignets, et ne la contraigne à se calmer.

Le souffle court, les yeux embués de désir, elle le contemplait d'un air empli d'incompréhension, une frustration clairement perceptible brûlant au fond de son regard.

« Non, Carotte… »

« Qu… Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle, sincèrement choquée.

Il plaqua une patte dans le creux de sa nuque et l'attira à lui, la serrant du mieux qu'il pouvait entre ses bras… Bon sang, son cœur battait tellement fort. Il eut envie de se maudire à l'idée de lui infliger une telle épreuve…

« Ma chérie… » commença-t-il. « Pour l'instant, on vit vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable, parce qu'on a la chance d'être tout le temps ensemble. Et c'est merveilleux… Et si la chance est avec nous, bientôt ce sera peut-être notre quotidien… »

« Nick, je ne veux pas parler… » protesta Judy d'une voix coléreuse en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte tout en s'acharnant sur son gilet, qu'elle tentait de lui retirer par tous les moyens. « Je te veux toi. Tout de suite… Tu vas me prendre, oui ou non ? »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu, Carotte. Et j'ai dit non. »

Cette réponse tomba sur elle comme un couperet. Le ton impérieux qu'il venait d'employer acheva de faire comprendre à Judy que, cette fois-ci, il lui faudrait gérer cette crise… Et sans doute la gérer seule.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? » marmonna-t-elle, affolée, ses hormones déchainées l'empêchant de raisonner d'une façon cohérente. Elle était au bord des larmes, et elle avait l'impression de ne plus être capable de respirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand je serai à l'académie ? » lança Nick avec froideur, s'en voulant horriblement de se montrer aussi cruel. Mais il essayait de se rappeler à chaque argument qu'il le faisait pour le bien de celle qu'il aimait. « Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand on sera équipiers ? Quand on sera en service ? »

« Ce sont des problèmes qui se poseront plus tard ! » contesta Judy d'une voix pleine de colère et de désir. « Je ne veux pas y réfléchir maintenant ! Nick, j'ai besoin de toi… »

« Judy, il faut que tu te raisonnes. Tu te rends compte dans quel état ces chaleurs sont en train de te mettre ? Tu étais prête à sauter à la gorge de ta sœur, toute à l'heure… Et même si j'ai trouvé ça stupidement romantique, ce n'est pas une chose qui devrait se produire… »

« Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça. » répliqua la lapine en secouant la tête, et en essayant à nouveau de dégager ses pattes, que Nick maintenait fermement entre les siennes. « Je t'ai dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus. »

« Mais tu es pourtant prête à me sauter dessus, dans la maison de tes parents, alors qu'un membre de ta famille peut débarquer d'un instant à l'autre et nous surprendre dans nos activités les plus intimes ! Alors que tu me disais il y a quelques minutes qu'étant jeune, tu ne voulais pas même prendre de douches avec tes sœurs ! Tu vois que tu n'es pas raisonnable… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, en définitive ? » s'enquit Judy, qui s'était mise à pleurer… La douleur de ses pulsions hormonales était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse se contenir. « Que je ne suis qu'une obsédée, c'est ça ? »

« On va ajouter « irrationnelle » à « déraisonnable », maintenant. » contra le renard en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux dire… Je suis certainement plus obsédé que toi, d'ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes en cet instant. »

Le renard plaqua son pouce et son index dans la commissure de ses yeux, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se dépatouiller de cette situation sans finir par céder aux avances de plus en plus concrètes de Judy… Ses agissements corporels étaient déjà suffisamment complexes à appréhender, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux assauts olfactifs dont elle le bombardait sans retenue. Il conseillait à sa femelle la tempérance et la retenue, mais pour l'instant, le renard demeurait celui qui fournissait les efforts les plus intenses pour ne pas craquer.

« C'est comme la théorie du sparadrap… » lâcha-t-il finalement, comme si cette idée représentait la solution à tout. « Tu l'arraches d'un coup, si tu ne veux pas que ça dure. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, pas vrai ? Le secret, c'est tout simplement d'ignorer que ça fait mal. »

« Tu es pourtant bien douillet toi-même, pour ce que j'en sais ! » contra une nouvelle fois la lapine, que cet argumentaire imagé ne semblait pas réellement persuader.

« Il y a différents types de blessures, Carotte… Différents types de souffrances… »

Au ton lourd qu'il avait employé, Judy comprit qu'il ne cherchait pas simplement à minimiser son ressenti en le mettant au même niveau qu'une banale coupure au doigt. Il cherchait à être sincèrement empathique, et pour le coup, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Nick resta silencieux un petit moment, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, un peu honteuse, sans parvenir toutefois à se substituer à ces intenses et envahissantes pulsions qui la gagnaient. Elle serra les poings, ainsi que les dents, dans l'espoir de pouvoir comprimer son désir au plus profond d'elle-même, mais elle avait l'impression de lutter contre un incendie de forêt à l'aide d'un verre d'eau.

Nick dû saisir son trouble, et estimer qu'elle pouvait avoir mal pris sa dernière réflexion, car il la nuança d'une voix calme, qui dissimulait assez bien sa propre frustration actuelle.

« Non pas que je prétende que ce que tu ressens en ce moment est bénin, loin de moi cette idée… C'est seulement que tout ceci est nouveau pour toi. Ce sont des sentiments et des sensations que tu n'avais jamais eu à appréhender auparavant. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de pousser un léger ricanement et d'enchaîner : « Et crois-moi, je suis plus que fier d'être en mesure de les susciter chez toi. »

« A défaut de les satisfaire… » maugréa la lapine, qui s'en voulut un peu de lui en faire une nouvelle fois le reproche.

« C'est vrai. Mais essaie de voir les choses d'un point de vue moins… sensible, on va dire. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable… Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es en chaleur, c'est vrai. Mais c'est la première fois que ça te fait endurer ça. Et c'est parce que je suis là. Et parce que, pour une raison qui m'échappe un peu, tu te sens menacée… »

« Nick, je ne veux pas que tu penses qu… » se précipita Judy, craignant que son petit-ami ne se fasse de fausses idées quant à la nature de son comportement protectionniste. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle puisse douter de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je ne pense rien, Carotte. » s'empressa de la rassurer le renard. « Pour ma part, je ne peux que m'imaginer ce que tu es en train de vivre… En train de subir. Et je trouve déjà ça terrible, en sachant pertinemment que je suis très loin du compte… »

S'il le savait, alors pourquoi chercher à lui résister ? Une part d'elle-même, rationnelle en dépit de tout, mais presque inaudible dans le marasme de sa passion frénétique, avait très bien compris où Nick voulait en venir… Cependant, ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas justifié. Pas à ses yeux. Pas maintenant. Elle essaya de libérer une nouvelle fois ses poignets de l'emprise du renard, mais celui-ci demeura inflexible… Pourtant, elle ressentait les légers soubresauts de son corps, et l'odeur suave de son musc, que son état d'excitation actuel générait bien malgré lui. Tous les signes olfactifs et physiologiques de son désir grandissant étaient perceptibles à l'ensemble des sens exacerbés et en émoi de sa femelle… Elle percevait ce qu'il voulait… Et il désirait la même chose qu'elle. Impossible de le lui cacher, surtout dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Alors pourquoi s'interdisait-il à elle de la sorte ? A défaut de pouvoir l'atteindre de ses pattes, elle se laissa lourdement retomber contre lui, arquant son bassin pour venir le caller contre sa zone pelvienne, et glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'y frottant avec empressement, le souffle court.

« Hmm… Je t'en prie, Nick… »

« Non, écoute… » bredouilla le renard d'une voix tremblante. « Ce n'est pas pour te torturer, mais on sait très bien que ça arrivera encore. Et certainement plus d'une fois dans des situations de ce genre, où on ne pourra pas, pour tout un tas de raisons, se permettre de satisfaire systématiquement nos petites lubies. »

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Au fond d'elle-même, la petite voix de la raison se montra tout à coup plus audible… Sans doute avait-elle mis la patte sur un haut-parleur, ou quelque chose du genre. Nick avait touché la corde sensible, et l'avait mise devant le fait accompli… Il faudrait bien s'y résoudre. Elle plaqua son visage contre le pelage de son mâle, et inspira un grand coup, espérant trouver la force de résister en travaillant sur le rythme de sa respiration.

« L'apprentissage à la dure, Carotte… » rajouta Nick d'une voix un peu plus cynique, presque comme si la remarque s'adressait d'avantage à lui qu'à elle.

« On ne peut pas remettre la leçon à demain ? » tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Je suis trop fatiguée pour chercher à résister… Et crois-le ou pas, mais ce n'est pas qu'une pulsion hormonale… J'ai vraiment… Vraiment… Vraiment envie de toi, maintenant. »

« Et moi donc… » murmura le renard sur un ton presque imperceptible, mais qui n'échappa à l'ouïe extrêmement sensible de Judy.

Elle eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de ne pas prendre cette réponse pour une invitation, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance.

« On peut faire ça discrètement, tu sais ? Etre attentifs aux bruits, si jamais quelqu'un vient… Tu sais que mon audition est parfaite… On ne prend pas vraiment le risque d'être surpris. »

Etait-elle réellement en train d'argumenter auprès de son mâle dans l'espoir de le pousser à coucher avec elle ? Cette réflexion la laissa pantoise, affligée et honteuse. Elle regretta ses propos à la seconde même où ils lui échappèrent, mais il était déjà trop tard…

« Non, Judy. » répondit sobrement Nick. « Au-delà du fait que je trouverais ça grotesque de le faire « en catimini »… Bon sang, on n'est plus des adolescents ! On ne devrait pas avoir à se cacher pour faire ça. Et en définitive, si on ne peut pas… On ne peut pas. Et surtout… Je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu parviennes à faire cet effort sur toi. Que tu y parviennes maintenant. »

C'était un fait… Elle avait déjà poussé les choses trop loin, et elle se sentait complètement ridicule. Au final, si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, tout ceci n'était-il pas consécutif d'un besoin impérial de proclamer Nick sien, dans tous les sens du terme ? Et cette envie n'avait rien de rationnelle… Elle savait très bien que son renard n'était qu'à elle, elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir le besoin d'aller aussi loin pour se le prouver. Ses chaleurs lui l'avait à ce point affecté, au milieu d'un marasme d'émotions contradictoires, que tout s'était délité en un nuage de sensations vaporeuses et hypnotiques qui lui avait tourné la tête… Et la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pu se rattacher, c'était Nick. Lui, qui était toujours présent pour elle, envers et contre tout.

Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait, essayant d'identifier les sources physiologiques de son mal-être… Mais celui-ci était tout à la fois si diffus et confus qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à l'apaiser. Elle avait ouvert trop fort les vannes, et même en faisant preuve de bon sens, il n'y avait malheureusement plus aucun autre moyen de les stopper que d'aller au bout des choses, ou bien de devenir complètement folle… Restait également la possibilité de se satisfaire elle-même, mais cette idée lui était insupportable. Même au cœur de la tourmente, elle aurait eu l'impression de bafouer Nick en agissant de la sorte.

Le renard saisissait sans mal son trouble, qui se manifestait très clairement par de légers soubresauts convulsifs incontrôlables, une respiration erratique, de petits mouvements involontaires et inopinés du bassin, un tapotement impatient de ses pattes antérieures, la chaleur étouffante qu'elle dégageait, et bien entendu, les odeurs absolument délicieuses qu'elle déployait bien malgré elle, dans le but de pousser son mâle à céder à ses avances… Chose qu'il était à deux doigts de faire, par ailleurs, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, mais que son pragmatisme et son recul à toute épreuve parvenaient encore à empêcher.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position inconfortable et malaisée pendant plus d'une minute, espérant chacun que Judy serait à même de contrôler ses pulsions, et de faire taire ses ardeurs, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient pertinemment que ça ne fonctionnerait pas comme ça… Que ce genre de choses découlant de l'instinct ne pouvait parfois tout simplement pas être raisonné. Pas à un tel degré d'intensité, en tout cas. C'était une réalité avec laquelle tous les mammifères au monde devaient composer.

Finalement, Nick poussa un soupir, et glissa sa patte sous le menton de Judy, afin de l'obliger à redresser son visage vers lui pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. La lapine était au bord de l'effondrement. Ses yeux vitreux étaient baignés de larmes, et il pouvait clairement y lire la souffrance terrible qu'elle ressentait, ainsi que les efforts titanesques qu'elle déployait actuellement pour se contenir.

Honteuse de sa condition, elle essaya de détourner le regard, mais Nick l'obligea à reporter son attention sur lui.

« Regarde-moi, Carotte… »

Elle accéda à sa requête, mais à contrecœur. Nick eut une pensée profonde concernant tout ceci… Il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, et il était injuste d'imposer à Judy de ménager à elle seule tous les efforts pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« On est ensemble sur ce coup-là… » déclara-t-il finalement en lui offrant un sourire détendu. « On sera toujours ensemble, dans chacun de nos coups, d'ailleurs. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse traverser ça toute seule. »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire, il se redressa d'un coup, l'obligeant à suivre son mouvement et à se remettre sur ses pattes. Sous l'effet brutal ce changement de position, elle crût défaillir, et une nouvelle vague de chaleur étouffante la submergea, accompagnée de sa décharge odorante. Nick tenta de faire semblant de rien, mais ses yeux révulsés par l'extase d'un contentement olfactif plus que perceptible, ne manquèrent pas de le trahir. En dépit de tout, il resta maître de lui-même… Ce dont Judy aurait pu douter, étant donné ce qu'il commença à faire.

D'une patte lente aux mouvements mesurés, Nick releva le t-shirt que portait Judy en vue de le lui retirer. Elle resta un instant abasourdie, et au même où il mettait sa poitrine à nue, elle plaqua ses pattes tremblantes contre les siennes, stoppant son mouvement tout en lui lançant un regard angoissé.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce genre de choses qui va m'aider à me calmer ? »

D'un petit geste, Nick se défit sans mal de l'opposition qu'opérait Judy à l'encontre de son mouvement… Sans doute parce qu'elle ne cherchait pas réellement à lui résister, en fin de compte. Elle le laissa d'ailleurs lui retirer son t-shirt sans protester d'avantage, se contentant de le regarder d'un air étrange, mélange incohérent de doutes et d'espoirs.

Alors qu'il se baissait pour déboutonner le pantalon de sa lapine, Nick redressa la tête vers elle, saisissant l'air langoureux avec lequel elle jaugeait sa conduite. Une nouvelle fois, elle essaya d'interrompre sa manœuvre d'un mouvement de la patte, mais sans réelle conviction.

« Tu as confiance en moi, pas vrai ? » demanda Nick.

« Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas où ça nous mène… »

« Alors laisse-toi faire, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en se dégageant une nouvelle fois.

Judy ne se sentait pas la force, et encore moins l'envie, d'essayer de lui tenir tête. Son comportement lui semblait en incohérence totale avec le discours qu'il avait tenu précédemment, mais elle s'obligea à garder la tête froide, alors même que Nick la délestait de son jeans, et le repliait tranquillement afin de le déposer au-dessus de l'un des petits casiers à serviettes. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du renard remonter le long de la courbe de ses fesses, et se glisser dans l'interstice de sa culotte, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ne put se résoudre à chasser les idées impérieuses (et victorieuses, il fallait bien l'admettre) qui se mirent à envahir son esprit fébrile… Son mâle avait visiblement cédé à ses avances, en dépit de tout… Et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Alors qu'il faisait glisser l'ultime rempart à sa nudité le long de ses jambes, et l'en délestait finalement sans ménagement, elle passa ses pattes dans son cou, avant de les glisser sous son gilet, désireuse de le défaire à son tour de ses vêtements. Mais il se redressa, se mettant momentanément hors de portée, et prit gentiment les pattes de la lapine entre les siennes.

« Je vais me charger de ça. » déclara-t-il d'une voix rassurante. « Essaie de te détendre. »

« Facile à dire… » murmura-t-elle sur un ton tendancieux en l'observant se dévêtir d'un œil avide.

Le renard ne la fit pas attendre longtemps, et alors qu'il se débarrassait de son caleçon, il lui lança un regard équivoque et légèrement nerveux.

« Hum… Tu tendras tout de même l'oreille, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie qu'un membre de ta famille fasse une syncope parce qu'il est tombé sur un renard cul-nu au moment d'aller faire pipi. »

« Je garderai les deux oreilles grandes ouvertes… » susurra Judy en laissant courir son regard sur le corps de son renard, avant de se rapprocher de lui d'un air satisfait. « Mais tout le reste ne sera focalisé que sur toi… »

Nick fit un pas en arrière, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et cette attitude défensive ne sembla pas vraiment plaire à la lapine, qui lui lança un regard perplexe… Qu'attendait-il d'elle exactement ? Il n'espérait tout de même pas se défaire de ses obligations maintenant qu'il avait poussé les choses aussi loin ? Au moment même où ses pulsions commençaient à s'apaiser, puisqu'elle leur promettait que, finalement, elles allaient bientôt être contentées. Non, cela aurait été trop cruel.

Aussi, lorsque Nick revint vers elle, prenant sa patte au creux de la sienne, elle se sentit légèrement soulagée, bien que cette attitude des plus sages demeurât suspecte à ses yeux. En l'état actuel, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la ménage, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait le voir prendre des gants. Il aurait pu bondir sur elle, la plaquer au sol et la ravager à la manière sauvage, sans autre forme de procès, qu'elle n'en aurait été que plus heureuse.

Mais au bout du compte, il la mena tranquillement dans les douches, après s'être emparé de deux serviettes et avoir sélectionné un gel douche aux arômes floraux.

« Nick… Qu'est-ce que tu fabr… »

« Pchut, Carotte. » l'interrompit Nick de ce même air entendu. « Tu me laisses gérer, c'est tout. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de te détendre. »

Il actionna le jet d'eau, qui tomba par-dessus eux en une cascade chaude et salvatrice. Se trouvant déjà au comble de l'asphyxie en raison de l'effet suffocant de ses chaleurs, Judy trouva le contact du liquide désagréable de prime abord, mais elle se concentra sur l'expression détendue de Nick, qui semblait trouver un réconfort particulier à son contact, et essaya de faire le vide, l'imitant dans son attitude décontractée.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'elle commence à ressentir un bien-être réel. L'eau ruisselant de manière continue le long de son corps apaisait les tremblements sporadiques qui la chamboulaient, et la chaleur intense qui l'enveloppait de l'extérieur rendait moins perceptible celle qui agitait nerveusement son bas ventre.

Alors Nick posa ses pattes sur ses épaules, avec une douceur telle qu'elle crut d'abord ressentir le seul effleurement d'une caresse, et il se mit à les masser avec tendresse, du bout des doigts, palpant son pelage et pinçant délicatement sa peau. Si elle fut d'abord gagnée par un frisson d'extase, l'effet conjugué de l'eau et de la rigueur langoureuse et appliquée de ces gratifications eut rapidement un effet apaisant sur son corps, qu'elle sentit se détendre de plus en plus. Le renard s'arrêta un petit instant pour déposer un peu de gel douche au creux de ses pattes, puis recommença ses manœuvres délicates. L'odeur florale du shampoing ne tarda pas à faire de la concurrence aux fragrances hormonales qu'elle dégageait, et bien vite, elle ne perçut plus le parfum du musc de Nick, ce qui contribua à calmer sa propre fièvre olfactive. Les pattes du renard s'appliquaient divinement à gratifier le corps de la lapine, avec une douceur exquise, et sans la moindre trace de lubricité. Même lorsqu'il massa brièvement la courbe de ses seins, le galbe de ses hanches, le sommet de sa croupe ou l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il le fit toujours avec ce calme affirmé, cette retenue sincère et détachée, qui laissait penser à Judy que dans cette manœuvre, il ne se consacrait qu'à son seul bien-être, que seule sa sérénité lui importait. Elle se sentit terriblement valorisée par ces attentions, et ne chercha pas une seule fois à tirer profit de la situation pour assouvir un quelconque désir. Elle n'en ressentait plus le besoin… A défaut de ne plus en ressentir l'envie. Mais c'était le déclic nécessaire, amplement suffisant, pour lui permettre d'enfin reprendre le dessus sur ses propres pulsions. La sérénité qu'il lui avait permis de reconquérir, à l'aide d'une gestuelle aussi simple, avait été suffisante pour l'aider à regagner le contrôle d'elle-même. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes de calme et de concentration pour faire taire de manière définitive les affres langoureux de ses besoins instinctifs, et la manœuvre ne fut pas aisée… Mais à aucun moment Nick ne cessa l'application de son aide, à la fois si simple et si évidente… Au final, il n'avait fait que la laver. Mais son geste allait bien au-delà de ça.

Quand enfin Judy se fut assurée que l'âtre brûlant de son désir était enfin calmé, elle se retourna vers son renard, qui la contemplait d'un air intrigué. Il semblait se demander si ce qu'il venait de faire avait pu aider, comme il l'avait espéré.

Judy se baissa à son tour pour se saisir de la bouteille de gel douche, et verser un peu de son contenu entre ses pattes. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle se redressa, et passa ses bras dans le creux du cou de Nick, qui inclina la tête sur le côté, la contemplant d'un air interrogateur.

La lapine se contenta de sourire, avant de commencer à masser le pelage roux de son renard, essayant de s'appliquer avec la même rigueur délicate qu'il avait su déployer à son égard. En la sentant si modérée dans ses manœuvres, sans enfièvrement, sans empressement, sans manifestation de besoin irrépressible, Nick se détendit rapidement. Elle lui fit profiter le plus possible d'un massage appliqué et bienvenu qui, s'il était certes moins adroit que ce qu'il était lui-même en mesure de réaliser, ne s'en trouvait pas moins prodigué avec douceur et affection. Elle prit son temps, insistant particulièrement sur les muscles endoloris de son dos et de ses lombaires, qui avaient été malmenés par les nombreuses heures de route. Puis, finalement, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sous la chaleur revigorante du jet d'eau depuis près d'un quart d'heure déjà, ils s'enlacèrent avec amour, et laissèrent l'eau les rincer en profondeur, les purgeant des dernières traces de ce désir insurmontable auxquels ils avaient été confrontés, mais qu'ils avaient fini par surpasser, ensemble.

* * *

« Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi, Carotte ? »

« Chuuut ! Moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller les autres ! »

Nick et Judy avaient revêtus leurs tenues de nuit. Un caleçon long à motifs pawaïens et un débardeur blanc pour Nick, une jolie petite nuisette violette pour Judy. Leurs vêtements sous les bras, ils avaient quitté les douches après avoir pris le temps de se sécher, rompus par l'émotion autant que par la fatigue, puis la lapine les avait guidé jusqu'à la haute porte de bois qui marquait l'entrée de sa chambre… Ou plutôt de l'ensemble de « chambres », si le terme se voyait toujours d'usage concernant la spécificité desdites pièces.

Si Nick s'était jusqu'à présent trouvé au mieux émerveillé, et au pire intrigué, par la nature originale des installations du terrier Hopps, la question du couchage allait poser un problème réel, étant donné que, si le renard ne se considérait pas claustrophobe, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de se retrouver à l'étroit pour autant… Or, ce qui lui faisait face ne lui disait franchement rien qui vaille.

La chambre présentait un haut espace semi-circulaire, dont la partie avant était occupée par une série d'armoires, où les « résidents » devaient très certainement ranger leurs vêtements… Un peu à la manière de casiers, en quelques sortes, une petite parcelle de chaque meuble étant réservée à l'usage d'un lapin. La partie arrière, en revanche, était nettement plus originale… Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un haut mur en terre travaillée, traité de cet agent chimique qui en assurait la perméabilité et le rendait légèrement luisant, et percé de douze orifices circulaires, disposés en trois rangées de quatre, superposées les unes aux autres. Chaque « entrée » était séparée des autres par environ trois ou quatre mètres de pan, tout au plus. Pour accéder aux trous situés en hauteur, des échelles avaient été fixées le long de la haute paroi.

« Et lequel de ces tubes sera le nôtre, chère amie ? » questionna Nick à voix basse, sans pour autant modérer la note critique de ses propos.

« Deuxième rangée, le dormoir tout à droite. » répondit tranquillement Judy, un sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, elle paraissait toute enjouée à l'idée de faire découvrir sa « chambre » à son renard.

Elle avança donc d'un pas guilleret, et Nick la suivit, l'air particulièrement dépité, et pas vraiment rassuré. La lapine grimpa à l'échelle avec l'aisance de l'habitude, avant de se faufiler par l'ouverture de son trou attitré, aux côtés duquel était fixée une petite plaque en étain sur laquelle était gravée « Judith ». Le renard lui emboîta le pas, tendant l'oreille en direction des autres orifices, percevant çà et là les respirations calmes et les ronflements légers de nombre de lapins endormis. Il secoua la tête en se demandant comment on pouvait trouver normal de vivre dans ces conditions… Mais se remémora de ne pas poser de jugement avant de voir ce à quoi pouvait ressembler l'intérieur…

Dans les faits, Stu n'avait pas prétexté le risque de les voir manquer de place simplement pour tenir le petit-ami vulpin de sa fille à distance de la couche de celle-ci. Après avoir eu un peu de mal à se faufiler par l'orifice qui servait d'entrée à ce que Judy appelait son « dormoir », Nick se retrouva dans un minuscule réduit où il lui était uniquement possible de se tenir accroupi. Même Judy n'aurait pas pu se redresser entièrement là-dedans… Et d'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle s'y déplaçât tout naturellement à quatre pattes le lui confirma sans mal.

Le dormoir faisait au grand maximum trois mètres de long sur deux de large et présentait une forme en alcôve qui lui donnait une petite allure de boudoir. La majorité de l'espace était d'ailleurs occupé par la couche de la lapine… Ce n'était pas vraiment un lit à proprement parler. Plutôt un futon recouvert d'une quantité impressionnante d'édredons et de couettes, dans lesquelles elle s'emmitouflait certainement, pour dormir en boule au milieu d'un cocon des plus confortables. La lapine avait creusé une petite tranchée au-dessus de son lit afin de ménager un espace où disposer une quantité impressionnante de peluches absolument adorables. De l'autre côté, occupant quasiment tout le mur latéral, se trouvait un petit meuble de rangement, au-dessus duquel avait été fixé une étagère remplie de livres, dont la plupart étaient des manuels de préparation à l'académie de police. Il s'y trouvait également des ouvrages sur l'horticulture, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de romans de fiction, notamment des polars et des thrillers.

Le minuscule espace était éclairé par une lampe à lave de couleur orangée, disposée sur une petite table de chevet aux côtés d'un réveil matin, et dont le liquide épais et étrange ondulait lentement, couvrant les murs caverneux de formes ombragées mouvantes qui conféraient au dormoir une atmosphère reposante.

Achevant de remplir l'espace, une petite chaîne hi-fi se trouvait aux côtés du meuble à tiroirs, et une ultime étagère, de taille très raisonnable, remplie de babioles diverses et variées, de CDs, de poids d'entraînement, de jeux de société, de produits de beauté et de tout un tas de bricoles, remplissait le minuscule emplacement disponible du côté gauche de l'entrée.

« Bienvenue chez moi ! » déclara fièrement Judy en écartant les bras, avant de se laisser tomber au fond de la couchette molletonnée qui lui servait de lit.

« D'accord, Carotte… Maintenant je comprends comment tu as pu être ravie de vivre aux appartements du Grand Pangolin. »

La lapine redressa un sourcil dubitatif face à cette manifestation critique, avant de rétorquer : « Allons bon, on n'est pas si mal ici, tu sais ! Et c'est très confortable ! »

« Ton sens de l'humilité est vraiment touchant… Mais je crains qu'il ne confine à l'aveuglement. »

Judy secoua la tête pour rejeter cette marque d'ironie, et tapota sur le lit à ses côtés pour inviter Nick à la rejoindre. « Allez viens-là ! »

« Encore faudrait-il pouvoir… » lâcha-t-il sur un ton morose, mais néanmoins rieur, avant de se faufiler comme il le pouvait au sein du minuscule accès central, seul espace de manœuvre à sa disposition. En se tournant pour la rejoindre sur la couchette, il manqua de renverser la lampe à lave d'un mouvement malencontreux de la queue.

« Je suis sûr qu'en m'étirant, je suis capable de toucher le mur du fond de mes pattes arrières tout en ayant la tête hors du trou. » lâcha-t-il d'un air satisfait, tandis que Judy replaçait sa lampe de chevet à sa place.

« Tu as peur de manquer de place ? » s'enquit la lapine avec affectation.

« Ben, tu ne peux pas nier que c'est un peu… exigüe. Pas vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je dois bien avouer que c'est la première fois que je partage mon dormoir avec quelqu'un, alors… »

« Très heureux d'initier la chose, sincèrement. »

« Bon, attends… Je peux peut-être arranger ça en quelques minutes. » répondit finalement Judy, avant de s'extraire de la couche pour filer à quatre pattes en direction du trou de sortie, s'arrêtant juste à ses côtés pour se référer à un petit papier fixé à la droite de l'ouverture. Nick plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir, mais n'y comprit pas grand-chose… Cela ressemblait vaguement à un ensemble de mesures et à des crayonnés de plan.

« Je dispose encore d'un marge de quarante-cinq centimètres sur le côté droit. » déclara Judy en tournant un regard satisfait vers Nick… Puis elle se faufila dans une minuscule alcôve que le renard n'avait même pas remarquée, et qui avait été creusée juste derrière le lit, avant d'en ressortir presque immédiatement, une sorte de long rouleau bleu entre les pattes. Elle le lança en direction du renard en souriant.

« Tiens, déploie cette bâche au-dessus du lit. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. « Ca m'évitera d'en mettre partout sur les couvertures. »

« De mettre partout de quoi ? » questionna un Nick atterré, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se jouer, mais se plia néanmoins aux directives en commençant à dérouler la bâche plastifiée bleue que Judy lui avait envoyée.

« A ton avis ? » relança la lapine d'un air incrédule. « De la terre ! »

« De la terre ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour te faire plus de place ! » lâcha la lapine avant de se lancer à l'encontre de la paroi adjacente, et de l'attaquer fébrilement à petits coups de pattes furieux et erratiques.

Nick laissa retomber sa mâchoire en la regardant agir, incrédule, incapable de faire le moindre commentaire. Cet état d'hébétude dura près de vingt secondes, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Judy pour pratiquer un trou d'une taille déjà très honorable, à l'intérieur duquel elle aurait facilement pu enfoncer l'intégralité de sa tête. La terre retombait derrière elle, au sol, sur les draps, dans les couettes… Cela n'avait pas l'air de la préoccuper outre-mesure. Le fait de creuser semblait lui procurer un plaisir irrépressible, et elle s'adonnait à son activité d'excavation en chantonnant gaiement.

Finalement, Nick parvint à s'extraire de sa léthargie, et se précipita vers elle, l'attrapant par les flancs afin de la tirer en arrière.

« Arrête, enfin ! Carotte ! T'es en train de tout saloper ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Judy tourna vers lui une frimousse toute poussiéreuse de terre, bardée d'un sourire extatique.

« J'ai une balayette ! Il suffira de secouer les draps ! » déclara-t-elle, comme si cette réponse solutionnait tout.

« Tu sors de la douche, enfin… Tu es bonne pour y retourner, à ce compte. » répliqua Nick d'un air atterré.

« Juste un peu de terre sous les ongles… Tu ne vas pas faire du chichi ! »

Et avant qu'il ait pu contre-argumenter, elle se lança à nouveau à l'assaut du mur dans un mouvement volontaire, tout en poussant un petit cri euphorique.

« Carotte… » essaya une nouvelle fois Nick, avant de se voir gratifié d'une motte de terre en pleine face. Il resta figé, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que les gravats retombaient en cascade le long de son museau. Il poussa finalement un soupir. « Je suppose que tu trouves ça amu… »

Plaf. Une nouvelle projection, directement dans le museau. Un peu de sable lui passa dans les naseaux, et il ne put réprimer un éternuement. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Judy, celle-ci élargissait nerveusement son trou, remontant le long de la ligne murale. Elle cherchait visiblement à créer un renfoncement supplémentaire pour étendre d'avantage sa couchette, et leur faire plus de place. A ce rythme, elle en serait venue à bout en une vingtaine de minutes seulement… Le problème demeurait la quantité de terre qu'elle projetait à tout va. Nick s'attarda à observer son expression euphorique… Une lueur de plaisir évidente se lisait dans ses yeux, tandis que ses pattes s'activaient nerveusement et à un rythme effréné, creusant leur sillon dans la terre meuble; une sensation visiblement délectable… Et qui répondait plus à un besoin instinctif que véritablement pratique. Encore une fois ce soir, Judy s'était laissée submergée par ses pulsions animales… Ses chaleurs n'y étaient pas pour rien, c'était certain.

 _Gérer la crise dans l'ordre des priorités_ , songea le renard en se saisissant de la bâche, qu'il acheva d'étendre le long du lit. A défaut de mieux, au moins ne dormiraient-ils pas dans trop de terre cette nuit… Après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, et la soirée éreintante qui avait suivie, où Judy puisait-elle donc autant d'énergie ?

Finalement, au bout d'une minute supplémentaire où rien ne semblait être en mesure de détacher la lapine de son activité enjouée, un tambourinement impatient se fit entendre, en provenance du dormoir situé juste au-dessus.

« Ça va pas ou quoi, de creuser comme ça à une heure du matin ? » beugla une voix masculine impatiente et impérieuse.

« Ferme-là, Leon ! Je fais de la place pour mon mâle ! » s'écria Judy sur un ton suraiguë et frustré, que Nick ne lui connaissait pas. Le renard écarquilla les yeux face à la valkyrie qui se tenait à présent devant lui, l'air furieux, et le visage recouvert d'un masque de terre.

« Heu… J'ai rien demandé, hein… » tenta Nick à voix basse, comme s'il cherchait à justifier les dérives étranges d'une situation sur laquelle il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle.

« Mâle ou pas, y'en a qui veulent dormir, bordel ! » vociféra le dénommé Leon tout en tambourinant avec insistance. Nick se figura qu'il tapait impatiemment de la patte contre le sol. « Si vous voulez de la place, vous n'avez qu'à aller au salon, ton renard et toi ! »

Aha. Visiblement, la plupart des membres de la fratrie de Judy étaient au courant de la nature particulière de sa relation sentimentale… Pour sûr, cela avait dû être un sujet de jaseries, au sein du terrier, ces dernières semaines.

« Il s'appelle Nick ! » brailla Judy, tout en creusant avec plus de férocité.

« 'M'en fout ! Arrête de creuser ! » renchérit Leon.

« Mmmh ? Meuuuuh… Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » demanda une toute petite voix, qui semblait provenir d'un dormoir situé de l'autre côté de la chambre. A la seule audition de cette question posée sur un ton plein d'inquiétude, Judy se figea et écarquilla les yeux, alarmée.

« T'es contente ? » s'écria Leon d'un air de reproche. « T'as réveillé Sidonie ! »

« C'est pas Sidonie, crétin ! » répliqua Judy. « C'est Timothée. Et c'est certainement toi qui l'a réveillé, à force de brailler ! »

« C'est pas moi qui creuse à une heure du mat' ! »

« Non, toi t'es celui qui gueule à une heure du mat' ! »

Nick restait interdit, avachi dans un coin du dormoir, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Après avoir vu Judy en crise de creusage aigüe, voilà qu'il la surprenait dans ses rapports fraternels les plus tempétueux. La vie devait être sacrément animée, au sein du terrier Hopps, si tous les lapins qui y habitaient avaient un caractère aussi explosif.

La petite voix de Timothée se fit à nouveau entendre, mais pour manifester de légers sanglots. Visiblement, la dispute entre son grand-frère et sa grande-sœur lui avait fait peur, sans doute parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas, et qu'elle l'avait tiré de son sommeil en sursaut. A en juger par le son de sa voix, ce devait être un petit lapereau de quatre ou cinq ans, à tout casser.

« Tu t'en occupes ! » déclara froidement Leon, avant que ne leur parvienne le son feutré de couvertures que l'on rabat. Visiblement, le lapin colérique s'était recouché.

« Bien sûr que je m'en occupe, imbécile ! » répliqua Judy, avant de s'épousseter les pattes et de se débarbouiller le visage d'un mouvement expert, qui la dégagea presque intégralement de toute la terre qui la recouvrait.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à Nick, qui la contemplait toujours de ce même air incrédule, et poussa un petit rire, avant de déclarer : « Désolée pour tout ça, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me réhabituer au rythme du terrier… Je vais m'occuper de Tim'. Comme je suis la plus âgée en présence, c'est moi la chef de chambrée, donc je dois gérer ce genre de choses. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, et se faufila telle une ombre hors du dormoir, le laissant seul et abasourdi, avec un petit goût humide de terre en bouche. Il découvrait subitement quelques aspects de la personnalité de Judy qu'il n'avait pas anticipé… Et qui ne firent que le conforter dans l'amour fou qu'il ressentait pour elle.

* * *

La lapine ne regagna le dormoir qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Nick avait farfouillé la chambre en quête de la balayette dont Judy lui avait parlé, et la dénicha dans la petite alcôve dont elle avait sorti le rouleau de la bâche. Il nettoya tout du mieux qu'il put, impressionné par la quantité de terre que la lapine avait réussi à détacher du mur en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, et déversa l'ensemble sur la bâche, qu'il découpa avant de la refermer soigneusement par-dessus, et de déposer ce sac improvisé près de la sortie. Finalement, il rangea la pelle, la balayette et le rouleau dans l'alcôve d'où ils provenaient et s'installa dans les couvertures, qu'il épousseta un peu pour les défaire des quelques gravats qui s'y étaient infiltrés. Il tendit l'oreille, percevant la voix de Judy qui chantait avec douceur une berceuse, sans doute pour réconforter le petit Timothée, et l'aider à se rendormir… Fait étrange, sur cet air particulier, et avec ce timbre calme et apaisant, la lapine ne chantait pas si faux que ça. Sa voix était plutôt mélodieuse, d'ailleurs, tant et si bien que Nick commença lui-même à s'assoupir, tandis qu'il l'écoutait fredonner…

Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'elle se faufila à nouveau par l'ouverture, tout en tirant derrière elle le petit rideau qui séparait le dormoir de l'extérieur, qu'il émergea à nouveau, retrouvant une conscience pleine et entière de son environnement. Judy le rejoignit dans les couvertures, qu'elle rabattit par-dessus eux, et se lova au creux de ses bras, glissant son visage contre son torse.

« Tu en as profité pour fouiller dans mes affaires, j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, d'un ton taquin.

« Je t'ai volé une petite culotte. » confia Nick en l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos. « Je ne te dirais pas ce que je compte en faire. »

« Et je préfère ne pas le savoir. » rétorqua la lapine d'une voix rieuse.

« Ah ! Et j'ai trouvé ça, aussi. » lâcha le renard en sortant de sous la couette une paire de lunettes de vue, à l'armature fine et rectangulaire.

« Oh-oh. » lâcha Judy d'un ton perplexe, avant de redresser le visage vers Nick. « Méchant renard fouineur. »

« On a des choses à cacher, mademoiselle Hopps ? »

« Seulement une légère astigmatie de l'œil gauche… Ce sont des lunettes de confort, pour la lecture. Mais je ne les mets quasiment jamais, parce que ça me donne la migraine. »

« L'acuité visuelle de ma future partenaire pourrait donc être un handicap à l'efficacité de notre duo de flics, c'est bien ça ? » questionna Nick d'un air faussement suspicieux. « Je comprends mieux maintenant tes résultats discutables à Paw Crisis… »

« Tu compenseras sans mal avec le handicap que représente ton égo surdimensionné, mon cœur. » rétorqua la lapine d'une voix chantante.

« Donc on sera une vraie équipe de bras cassés, c'est ça ? »

« Il faut croire, en effet. »

Ils rirent tous les deux légèrement, attentifs à ne pas faire trop de bruit… Les échanges d'humeurs entre Judy et son frère Leon avaient donné suffisamment de couleurs à la soirée. Il serait de bon ton d'en rester là, concernant le tapage nocturne.

D'un mouvement de la patte, Nick glissa la paire de lunettes dépliée en direction du museau de Judy. Celle-ci recula la tête, avant de la secouer.

« Non, non, monsieur Wilde ! Hors de question ! »

« J'ai l'air de vouloir te laisser le choix ? »

S'ensuivit une tempétueuse (mais discrète) bagarre enjouée, où ils roulèrent gaiment dans les couettes et les édredons, se pinçant, se mordillant et se chatouillant, Judy essayant d'échapper aux manœuvres déployées par son renard dans le but de l'immobiliser afin de l'affubler de ses lunettes. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, le dormoir était en vrac, les couvertures et les oreillers dispersés aux quatre coins du minuscule réduit, Judy affalée au milieu de l'allée centrale, les pattes encore sur le matelas, Nick couché en travers d'elle, le souffle court et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux, tu le sais ! » fit remarquer le renard d'une voix guillerette.

« Allez, passe-moi ces lunettes… Je vais t'offrir ce petit plaisir, sinon je suis sûre que tu vas m'empêcher de dormir… Et je dois encore te masser les pattes avec cette crème, en plus. »

« J'ai encore gagné… » déclara un Nick particulièrement fier de lui, avant de se redresser pour disposer de lui-même les lunettes sur le museau de sa lapine.

Préciser qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement adorable, affublée de cet accessoire, aurait été un euphémisme complet. Nick l'observa d'un air silencieux, un sourire extatique au museau… Ce qui finit par faire rougir la lapine, qui détourna la tête en retirant les lunettes de son nez.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Nick… » marmonna-t-elle d'un air gêné.

« Je ne te dis pas assez souvent à quel point tu es belle, c'est vrai. »

Judy resta interdite face au compliment, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos. Elle reporta son regard sur Nick, qui lui souriait d'un air tendre, comme pour confirmer l'honnêteté sincère des propos qu'il avait tenu. La lapine se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, l'air tout à la fois charmée et mal à l'aise, avant de se redresser vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur et passion. Le renard lui rendit la pareille, et ils échangèrent encore quelques embrassades pendant une trentaine de secondes, avant que Judy ne s'écarte d'elle-même d'un geste précautionneux. Elle commençait à sentir des fourmillements caractéristiques dans son bas-ventre… Il valait mieux calmer d'office le jeu.

« Remettons un peu d'ordre, et allons-nous coucher. » proposa finalement la lapine. « Je tombe de fatigue. »

Le renard acquiesça, et en l'espace d'un instant, la couchette, au demeurant anarchique, fut à nouveau disposée dans sa structure chaotique initiale. Tandis que Nick s'allongeait, la lapine farfouilla parmi les tiroirs de son petit meuble d'appoint, et en retira une petite boîte en bois, qu'elle ramena auprès du lit, avant de s'installer aux côtés de Nick. Elle souleva le couvercle, et fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à en extraire un petit ramequin en étain, qu'elle dévissa, mettant à jour une étrange crème de couleur jaunâtre, qui avait un fort arôme de plantes médicinales. Nick retroussa les naseaux, agressé par le parfum de la composition.

« Outch, ça sent fort. »

« C'est le camphre. Entre autres choses. » répondit Judy avec flegme, avant de faire un petit mouvement de la patte pour ordonner à Nick de s'étendre sur le ventre à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

« Je vais devoir insister un peu. » précisa la lapine d'une voix concernée. « Si je te fais trop mal, tu me le dis… D'accord ? »

Nick acquiesça, avant de ramener un oreiller sous son museau afin de s'installer plus confortablement. Sans plus attendre, Judy disposa une généreuse quantité de crème entre ses pattes et commença à frictionner les muscles des pattes antérieures de Nick avec force et entrain. Le renard grimaça… Effectivement, ce n'était pas le traitement le plus agréable qui fût. Mais bien rapidement, les agents actifs de la pommade se firent ressentir, et une chaleur intense se mit à irradier dans ses jambes, lui apportant un soulagement des plus étranges.

Comme Judy continuait à le frictionner avec application, Nick laissa courir son regard sur le contenu de la boîte dont la lapine avait extrait le remède maison qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère. Son contenu était assez hétéroclite, mais principalement composé de photos de famille assez anciennes, de lettres dactylographiées recouvertes d'une très belle écriture, fine et appliquée… Mais l'élément le plus intriguant était le petit pendentif à fermoir qui était suspendu au rabats du couvercle, raccroché par une chaînette en argent à une broche piquée dans le rembourrage du coffret. Cela ressemblait à un héritage familial relativement précieux. D'un ciselage discret et élégant, il ressemblait à une sorte de gouttelette en cristal bleuté, cerclée de rameaux d'argent. Le clapet du fermoir était très discret, sans doute trop petit pour dissimuler une photo. Le bijou était trop fin pour être qualifié de camet, mais la fonction semblait néanmoins s'en rapprocher.

Intrigué, Nick fit un mouvement du museau en sa direction, avant de demander à Judy :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce pendentif ? Vu comme tu l'entreposes avec soin, ça se voit que tu y tiens. Tu devrais le porter. Il est magnifique. »

« Oh… Heu… Ça, c'est… » bredouilla-t-elle avant de secouer la tête.

Nick lui lança un regard intrigué, tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses massages appliqués, feignant l'indifférence. Néanmoins, il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas saisir le trouble qui se dissimulait dans son regard… L'inclination de ses paupières, le léger éclat humide dans ses yeux. _Sujet sensible_ , songea-t-il avec gravité. Mieux valait ne pas insister. Si elle voulait en parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

Tandis qu'il détachait son regard du pendentif, Judy se décida finalement à poursuivre, d'une voix un peu faible.

« C'est… C'était… Un cadeau de ma grand-mère Elise… Pour mon entrée à l'académie. Elle prétendait que cela me porterait chance. »

Elle écarta ses pattes et les essuya l'une contre l'autre, avant de frotter le surplus de crème contre ses propres jambes… Cela ne lui serait d'aucun effet, mais elle en appréciait l'odeur. Comprenant que le traitement médicinal était achevé, le renard se redressa, tendant la patte vers le coffret.

« Je peux ? »

Judy acquiesça doucement. Nick n'avait pas manqué de remarquer sa nervosité manifeste à l'évocation du collier. Néanmoins, il était intrigué par le fermoir. Il ne le manipulerait pas longtemps, si cela mettait sa lapine mal à l'aise.

D'un mouvement habile de la griffe, il parvint à ouvrir le minuscule clapet. A l'intérieur du rabat, et à l'instar d'un camet, se trouvait une petite photo… Il s'agissait de Judy, enfant, un képi de police vissé sur le crâne, installé sur les genoux d'une lapine relativement âgée… Sans doute Elise. Les deux riaient gaiement, et se regardaient avec complicité.

Déposé au-dessus de la photo, à l'intérieur du minuscule compartiment, il y avait une petite graine. Comme le renard semblait intrigué, Judy lui épargna la peine de la questionner, et s'expliqua d'une voix un peu effacée.

« C'est une vieille tradition dans les familles lagomorphes. On offre une graine provenant des semailles à chaque lapin quittant le terrier… Pour qu'il la plante sur les terres de son nouveau foyer. Ainsi, il emporte un peu de sa terre natale avec lui… »

« C'est une belle tradition. » déclara Nick en refermant le clapet du collier, avant d'en apprécier une nouvelle fois la beauté. « Pourquoi avoir laissé ce bijou ici ? »

« Le fermoir de la chaînette est cassé… » bredouilla Judy en détournant le regard.

Nick resta interdit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la chaîne en question, constatant qu'en effet, la petite boucle de maintien était fendue. Il reporta un regard concerné en direction de sa lapine, qui baissait à présent la tête, visiblement affectée.

« J'étais tellement excitée quand elle me l'a offert… C'était le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais finalement acceptée à l'académie. Grâce à elle, comme tu le sais… Mes pattes tremblaient tellement que je n'arrivais pas à manœuvrer le fermoir, et j'ai fini par le casser. »

Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à cette anecdote, bien que son expression demeurât empreinte d'une grande tristesse. Nick vint s'installer à côté d'elle, et passa son bras autour de sa frêle silhouette. Immédiatement, Judy se laissa tomber contre lui… Et il sentit l'humidité des larmes qui lui inondaient les yeux se répandre contre son torse. Alors il la serra plus fort encore, et sentit la petite patte de sa lapine remonter dans le creux de son cou, et se raccrocher à lui dans un mouvement de détresse.

« Grand-mère Elise a dit que ce n'était pas grave… Qu'elle le ferait réparer pour mon retour lors de la permission de fin d'année… Comme l'académie était trop éloignée de Bunnyburrow, je ne pouvais pas rentrer, même lors des permissions de quinzaine… »

Nick ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait suivre… C'était dans la logique des choses. Et il n'y avait rien à faire, ni même à dire, pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait seulement être là pour elle. Entre deux sanglots, Judy parvint néanmoins à achever son récit… Dont le contenu ne fut pas une surprise pour le renard… Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir une boule de tristesse amère gonfler au fond de sa gorge, et un picotement caractéristique lui tirailler les yeux.

« C'était la dernière fois que je la voyais en vie… Je suis revenue à Bunnyburrow deux mois plus tard, afin de pouvoir assister à son enterrement… »

C'étaient des évènements encore relativement récents, qui dataient d'il y avait moins d'un an… Pas étonnant que cela fût encore douloureux. Perdre un proche, surtout une personne à laquelle on tenait particulièrement, n'était jamais une épreuve facile… Le temps finirait par rendre l'idée acceptable, mais la peine subsisterait, latente et volatile. Toujours profonde.

« Mais tu as tout donné à l'académie, Carotte ! Tu as prouvé à tout le monde que ta grand-mère avait eu raison de croire en toi ! Elle aurait été fière… Vraiment fière ! »

« Elle me manque tellement, Nick… » s'effondra finalement Judy, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Le renard lui passa une patte délicate et réconfortante dans le creux du dos, avant de remonter avec douceur vers ses oreilles, essayant de la réconforter du mieux possible…

« Je sais, ma chérie… Je sais… »

Judy pleura silencieusement encore pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement s'endormir, au milieu de légers sanglots. Nick ramena la petite lapine contre lui, et s'allongea au milieu des édredons, rabattant l'épaisse couverture au-dessus d'eux. Puis il se lova tout autour d'elle, l'enveloppant du mieux possible de sa queue en panache, et laissa glisser une dernière fois son regard en direction du pendentif, qui pendait au bout de sa chaîne, depuis le rabats de la boîte en bois, posée à même le sol.

En fermant les yeux, Nick eut une pensée pour grand-mère Elise, une lapine fantastique, qu'il ne rencontrerait malheureusement jamais…

Mais à laquelle il se devait de rendre hommage, et de dire…

 _Merci_.

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ?

Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Au pire endroit. Au pire moment. Là où il aurait souhaité que tout se passe bien. Où il aurait voulu faire bonne impression.

Mais non, tout jouait contre lui.

Encore une fois.

Encore une fois revivre cette scène, mais en percevant la chaleur du corps de Judy blotti contre lui, cette douce effervescence se noyant dans l'atmosphère vaporeuse et onirique d'un souvenir qui se reconstruisait peu à peu autour de lui, les éléments jaillissant depuis les ténèbres du sommeil, l'aspirant toujours plus en arrière à mesure que le passé prenait le pas sur le présent, que les horreurs se substituaient aux instants de calme et de sérénité.

Bien vite, il ne resta nulle trace de la présence de la lapine, à laquelle il avait cherché à sa cramponner, à se rattacher, avec toute l'énergie amère du désespoir. Il ne perçut plus sa présence, ni sa chaleur, pas même son odeur. Et perdre l'odeur de Judy, c'était perdre tout sens commun, à ses yeux. En parlant d'eux, il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir les ouvrir, mais bien entendu, comme à l'habituelle, il n'était pas maître de son corps. Pour ainsi dire, il n'était pas réellement dans son corps. Il percevait les évènements d'un point de vue interne, tout en assistant à la scène depuis l'extérieur. Il se voyait, tout en ressentant chaque infime sensation de ce que cet avatar, cette poupée de songe, pouvait avoir à lui transmettre d'angoissant ou de désagréable. Non pas que la scène lui ait été inconnue.

Il l'avait vécu.

Il y avait survécu.

De là à vouloir la revivre… Certainement pas. Mais avait-il le choix ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas ignorer, rejeter l'idée qu'il était en train de rêver ? Que ce qu'il voyait était réellement arrivé ? Que cela constituait une part de son passé ? Il ne pouvait rien y changer, pas plus dans la réalité que dans ses songes torturés… Alors seulement admettre que rien de tout ceci n'était réel, et le laisser se noyer dans les limbes éphémères où se perdaient habituellement les rêves.

Mais il avait cessé de croire qu'il s'agissait là de songes normaux. Ces cauchemars, ces entremêlas infâmes de vécu et d'abstrait, de concret et de surréaliste, toujours dans l'horreur et la terreur, ne pouvaient être qu'une forme de punition. Une damnation que le sort lui infligeait, s'il n'était pas lui-même la cause d'une telle affliction.

Quoiqu'il en fût, il voulait en être libéré. Il voulait s'en échapper. Il voulait être réveillé.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas hurler, parler, se débattre ? Pourquoi son esprit conscient se trouvait-il rattaché à ce corps, près de treize ans plus jeune… Près de treize ans _trop_ jeune ? Non, il devait subir ce cheminement que rien ne pouvait venir changer, modifier, impacter. Il demeurerait spectateur inerte, bien que conscient, de ce qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à subir… Mais les faits étaient là, se déroulant sous ses yeux, par ses yeux…

Encore une fois.

Il tambourinait à la porte d'un local miteux, dans une arrière-cour crasseuse. Flaque d'eau croupie sur fond de benne à ordures vomissant son contenu sur la chaussée. Mélange désagréables d'odeurs fugaces et distinctes, toutes écœurantes. Pourriture, moisissure, pisse, entre autres réjouissances. Sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais oublié, jusque dans ses moindres détails olfactifs. Il regrettait d'avoir un odorat si développé… Ce genre de traces avait tendance à le marquer.

Et marqué, il allait l'être. Ça oui.

Finalement, le bruit feutre d'un pas lent devint perceptible. Oreilles aux aguets. Fourrure hérissée. Crocs hors des babines, bien serrés. Un grognement au fond de la gorge. L'œil exorbité. On est furieux, en rage, ça bouillonne. Une colère sourde, irraisonnable. Rien de ce qui pourrait être dit ou fait ne viendrait arranger les choses. Tout ne pourrait que devenir pire. Et avec l'expérience de son recul sur son propre avenir, il aurait voulu pouvoir se dire à lui-même : _Oui, Nicky, ça deviendra encore bien pire…_

La porte s'ouvrit, et Vincent apparut en pleine lumière, la fourrure en vrac, l'air endormi, la gueule de bois. L'odeur de vodka ne laissait aucun doute. Mélangée à de la bière… Charmant petit-déj. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis au moins cinq jours. Il puait le musc, le rance et la sueur. Il cligna quelques fois des yeux, cherchant à acclimater sa vision nocturne à la lueur brillante d'un soleil de fin de matinée. Combien de temps venait-il de passer dans le noir ?

 _Pas assez. Il devrait être entre quatre planches, cet enfoiré de traître. Cette…_

« Putain de balance ! »

Nick avait hurlé avec force, se moquant éperdument que son frère ne semblât même pas capable de se rendre compte de sa présence… Et d'office, il le repoussa vers l'intérieur, violemment, des deux pattes. Vincent émit un maugrément, porta sa patte à sa tête. Une migraine atroce, certainement. Pas volée.

« T'es qu'une putain de balance ! Enfoiré ! »

Le coup de poing partit immédiatement, virulent. En pleine mâchoire. La chaleur de sa bave lui recouvrit les doigts. Un sentiment de satisfaction éphémère. Trop éphémère. Alors, il essaya de le ressentir encore un peu. Un peu plus.

Et il frappa une nouvelle fois, du gauche cette fois-ci. Moins de puissance, mais pas moins de plaisir. Il sentit qu'il avait eu moins d'impact… Et ses coups avaient eu le mérite de tirer Vincent de sa torpeur.

Celui-ci se redressa en grognant, le regard vitreux à demi-fou. Il n'y eut pas vraiment de troisième coup, car les choses dégénérèrent presque immédiatement.

C'était une chose qui l'avait toujours marqué, pendant les longues après-midi ou au cours des nuits agitées, où il se repassait les évènements en boucle, essayant de comprendre, d'estimer ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour que les choses se passent différemment… Pour qu'il puisse triompher. Mais on ne pouvait pas refaire le passé. On pouvait seulement le revivre.

Encore une fois.

Il n'y eut pas une parole, pas un mot échangé. Seulement des grognements féroces et bestiaux, une sauvagerie communicative. Qui avait commencé à griffer et à mordre le premier ? Impossible de le déterminer. Même de ce point de vue extérieur qui était à présent le sien, il ne se figurait pas bien le déroulement du pugilat bestial qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, dans les ténèbres glauques de ce corridor insalubre. Ils se roulaient l'un sur l'autre, vociférant, éructant et bavant, des couinements canins jaillissant sporadiquement, la douleur ne faisant que renforcer la hargne, la haine et la rage. Une férocité animale ancestrale s'exprimant en plein jour, en pleine époque moderne. Pas besoin de sérum… Nick l'avait toujours su. Leur sauvagerie était concrète, réelle. Immuable.

Nick le mordait au bras, secouant la tête dans le but d'arracher la chair, de la décoller des os. Les choses en étaient arrivées là, oui. Il n'y avait plus de retenue, seulement les instincts les plus primitifs. Deux rivaux arrivés à un tel degré de haine mutuelle que seule la mort de l'un pouvait permettre à l'autre de vivre encore… Deux frères qui s'étaient aimés, qui s'étaient soutenus, qui s'étaient trahis, qui s'étaient entretués… Ou presque.

La douleur avait dû rendre Vincent fou. Plus fou encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Plus sauvage, plus profondément monstrueux. Il avait toujours été plus fort que Nick… Presque toujours. Plus massif, plus robuste, plus téméraire également. Moins obligeant…

Car Nick avait eu un soubresaut de conscience. Et ce fut là l'erreur fatale. En sentant le goût du sang de son frère dans sa gorge, une forme de retenue l'avait gagné. Une horreur consciente de la gravité de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Une prise de conscience répugnée de son comportement, indigne d'un mammifère évolué… Civilisé… Et ce relâchement soudain, cette demi-seconde de clarté, faillit lui coûter la vie.

En un éclair, Vincent tambourina des quatre pattes, lui faisant perdre le fragile équilibre qu'il était parvenu à maintenir, le fit basculer sur le dos, s'effondra sur lui. La gorge béante. L'éclat lumineux qui caressa l'émail de ses crocs. Le filet de bave ensanglanté qui lui dégoulinait des babines. Un instant figé dans le temps, instantané d'horreur. L'image d'un monstre qui se substituerait systématiquement à toute autre représentation à chaque fois que Nicholas Wilde songerait à son frère dans les années à venir.

Puis le temps reprit son court. Féroce. Avide. Inaltérable. Avant même de saisir l'horreur de la situation, la douleur. Aigüe, ironiquement mordante. Brûlante. Tellement forte qu'il lui était incapable de la localiser, de la comprendre, de l'appréhender. Puis l'impression d'étouffer, de sentir son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qu'il pensait qu'il allait éclater. L'horreur consciente, à demi-fracturée, qui le gagna soudainement : le fait qu'il était en train de mourir, qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. L'envie d'avoir une dernière pensée qui aurait du sens, mais ne ressentir qu'une panique incontrôlable, et ne pouvoir raisonner qu'en pulsions stridentes et terrifiées : _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non…_ Et rien d'autre qui ne vint. Rien qui fasse plus sens que cela. Seulement la peur de mourir… Et la certitude que c'était l'instant.

Puis les choses se firent plus concrètes, comme au moyen d'un ralenti progressif, ou en jouant avec le zoom d'un appareil photo. Sa gorge était enserrée entre les mâchoires de son frère, dont les crocs avaient percé sa chair. Son sang giclait, inondant les babines de Vincent, dont le museau semblait se fendre d'un rictus tout à la fois cruel et complaisant… Et son regard qui ne reflétait plus rien qu'une animosité infinie. Une bestialité totale. Une sauvagerie éternelle.

Il voulut effacer cette vision d'horreur, ce regard qui ne témoignait plus aucune forme de conscience, cet aspect cruellement détaché de l'horreur qu'il était en train de commettre sans la moindre once de regret, sous la seule poussée d'une envie irrépressible de tuer, gratuitement et sans vergogne. Il voulut effacer ce regard. Cela lui semblait être la seule chose importante… Comme si supprimer son propre reflet agonisant de ces pupilles dilatées pouvait éventuellement mener à une certaine forme de salut.

Alors il rassembla les dernières forces qu'il pouvait ménager, et il griffa. Maladroitement, mais fort. S'il n'éborgna pas son adversaire, ce ne fut que par miracle. Néanmoins, il lui fit suffisamment mal pour l'obliger à lâcher prise. Le renard monstrueux qui avait un jour été son frère hurla à la mort et se mit à piailler, se jetant en arrière, ses deux pattes contre son œil meurtri.

Nick, quant à lui, regagna un peu d'air… Le relâchement de la pression contre sa trachée lui redonna un sursaut de vie… Mais son regard se perdait déjà dans le vague. Il se retourna sur le ventre, et essaya de ramper pitoyablement en direction de la sortie, entrebâillée, qui lui faisait face. Moins d'un mètre à parcourir, et les rayons du soleil dansant à sa vue lui semblaient une lueur de salut… Mais il ne parvint même pas à se mouvoir. Sous son corps s'étalait une impressionnante flaque de sang brûlante. Il pataugeait littéralement dedans, et ce fluide carmin s'échappait en fontaine de sa gorge déchiquetée… C'était son sang à lui. Il était en train de mourir.

Il éructa, émettant un son grinçant qui le terrifia presque plus que la douleur innommable qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait partir, glisser vers l'inconscience… Et la lumière du soleil qu'il cherchait à atteindre lui sembla devenir plus trouble, moins dense. De plus en plus noire.

Il perçut encore les sons et les odeurs, alors qu'il ne voyait plus rien. La fragrance métallique et âcre du sang emplissait tout l'espace… Rien ne se substituait à elle. Et dans son dos, il perçut un gémissement paniqué. Vincent se redressait, se précipitait vers lui, allait l'achever… Il sentit qu'on le retournait, qu'on le pressait et qu'on le secouait. Il crut entendre une voix paniquée se lamenter sur un ton traînant et geignard…

« Non… Non… Oh non, Nick… Pitié… Ne me fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas ça. Je suis désolé… »

Impossible que c'eût été la voix de Vincent.

Une bête, ça ne parle pas.

Le souvenir éclata alors en une myriade de fragments, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un reflet sur un miroir qu'on aurait pulvérisé d'un coup de marteau. Se substituant à l'image, un noir absolu. Plus de visions. Plus de sensations… Si ce n'était un flottement vague et diffus. Une impression d'errance, mais sans effort. Calme, placide… Détachée. Quelque chose d'assez similaire à l'idée que Nick Wilde se faisait de la mort.

Mais pourtant, ça n'avait pas été la fin.

Il y avait eu un soubresaut. Et un premier éclat de lumière. Vitreux. Des formes confuses qui se dessinaient dans le voile imperméable de l'inconscience. Des voix paniquées, inquiètes, impérieuses. Il crut percevoir des sons. Il crut percevoir des mots. Il crut entendre son nom. Puis la voix de son père, coléreuse, enragée… Plus terrible qu'il ne l'avait jamais perçue. Puis plus rien à nouveau. Le silence complet. L'obscurité totale… Et un nouvel éveil, douloureux celui-ci. Piquant. Vif.

Cela l'avait obligé à ouvrir les yeux. Face à lui se tenait son père, et la clarté avec laquelle il le percevait était presque surréaliste. Jonathan Wilde portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, toute tâchée de sang. Tellement de sang. Entre ses pattes expertes, une aiguille et du fil de suture… Sur son visage, un air effaré, médusé, nauséeux, et paniqué…

« Ferme les yeux, Nicholas… Je me charge de tout. »

Il avait obéi. Il faut toujours obéir à son père… Surtout quand celui-ci est en train de vous sauver la vie. Qui l'avait apporté ici ? Qui lui était venu en aide ? Son père le lui avait dit à son réveil, et il avait refusé de le croire.

Vincent, son assaillant, son assassin, aurait également été son sauveur. Comment croire à une telle chose ? Comment accepter l'incohérence aberrante d'une situation aussi grotesque ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens…

Il aurait pu questionner le principal intéressé, mais il n'y eut plus jamais de parole courtoise, ni même très développée, entre eux… Seulement des provocations, des menaces, une colère sourde, des coups bas… Une vengeance.

Mais tout le ramenait à ce moment crucial, à cet échange primal, où l'un comme l'autre avait perdu pattes, et s'étaient sauvagement jetés dans cette lutte fraternelle furieuse et déchaînée, animale.

Sauvage.

Le souvenir ne tarderait pas à se substituer au cauchemar, comme toujours. Les relents sanguinolents qui envahissaient toujours son arrière-gorge seraient les stigmates dictant les horreurs infinis qui tapissaient les recoins obscurs de son univers onirique. Pas de message spécifique, cette nuit-là, pas de portée philosophique… Seulement une barbarie inepte et cruelle.

Un renard déchaîné, furieux, animal, inconscient de sa nature, se mouvant dans le seul but de tuer, errant dans les galeries d'un terrier à lapins, déchiquetant et morcelant les innocentes proies ayant l'imprudence et la malchance de croiser son chemin.

Une boucherie sans nom, interminable, sanglante.

Un seul désir : se réveiller. Se tirer de là. Quitter cette galerie macabre, ces successions de tueries qui se répétaient encore, et encore, et encore…

Il n'avait fauté qu'une fois. Devrait-il éternellement en payer le prix ?

La gorge déchiquetée de Judy entre ses crocs lui sembla une réponse des plus sinistres.

* * *

Judy se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression qu'une tempête était en train de dévaster son dormoir. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience que la tempête en question était couverte de fourrure rousse, que Nick bondissait par l'ouverture circulaire du petit réduit, retombant lourdement en contrebats. Elle perçut le couinement canin qu'il poussa… Il s'était certainement fait mal en se réceptionnant. Paniquée, elle se dépêtra des couvertures dans lesquelles elle était emmêlée, et se faufila hors du dormoir, dévalant l'échelle à toute vitesse, tandis que des autres orifices apparaissaient des têtes de lapins intriguées, qui semblaient se demander, les yeux empêtrés de sommeil, quelle était la nature de ce remue-ménage.

Nick se traînait au sol, gémissant… Sa chute l'avait visiblement tiré d'un terrible cauchemar, mais comme d'habitude, il n'en était pas encore réellement revenu, et flottait dans un état de semi-conscience.

Judy s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et prit sa tête entre ses bras, la déposant sur ses cuisses tout en se penchant sur lui pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, tout en flattant le pelage de son cou. La lapine tremblait au moins autant que le renard. Le regard de ce-dernier s'agitait en tous sens, cherchant un point sur lequel se focaliser afin de fuir les horreurs résiduelles qu'il percevait encore des songes terrifiants qui avaient perturbé son sommeil. Une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? »

Judy jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus d'elle, pour voir son frère Leon, un lapin robuste au pelage marron broussailleux, observant la scène depuis l'ouverture de son dormoir, une expression méfiante au visage.

« Ce n'est rien… Il a des terreurs nocturnes. » expliqua Judy en secouant la tête et en essayant de dissimuler l'émoi qui affectait sa voix. « Je sais gérer ça, vous pouvez vous rendormir. »

Leon poussa un grognement légèrement méprisant et maugréa quelques paroles réprobatrices incompréhensibles, puis il disparut à l'intérieur de son dormoir, avant d'en tirer le rideau. Il fut imité en ce sens par la plupart des lapins réveillés par le tumulte, dont certains souhaitèrent tout de même une bonne fin de nuit à leur sœur.

Alors que Nick commençait enfin à se calmer, encore secoué de quelques soubresauts, le regard fixé dans le vide et des larmes incontrôlables s'écoulant mollement de ses yeux exorbités, la petite voix tremblante de Timothée attira l'attention de Judy.

« C'est… C'est le Grisou Champêtre ? » demanda le petit lapereau apeuré.

D'une pâle couleur crème, avec un rond noir autour de l'œil droit, il avait quitté son dormoir, situé au centre de la rangée la plus basse, et contemplait Nick d'un œil curieux, et méfiant.

« Bien sûr que non, Tim'. » répondit Judy en essayant de se montrer avenante et rieuse… Ce qui semblait peu convaincante entre deux sanglots. « Tu sais bien que le Grisou Champêtre n'existe pas… »

« Alors qui c'est ? »

« C'est Nick… C'est… » elle hésita un instant, se demandant ce que son petit frère était en mesure de comprendre, du haut de ses trois ans et demi. « C'est mon amoureux. »

Timothée sembla jauger la question avec beaucoup de sérieux, mais au final, cela ne le perturba pas plus que ça, puisqu'il se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant et de déclarer : « D'accord. »

« Retourne te coucher, maintenant… Il est très tard, tu sais. »

Le lapereau acquiesça et s'en retourna vers son dormoir d'un pas titubant. Judy se focalisa à nouveau sur Nick, se demandant s'il percevait ce qu'elle lui disait, maintenant, ou s'il était encore pris par son état de choc. Elle se pencha par-dessus lui, et plutôt que de lui parler, elle serra sa tête contre elle, tout en enfonçant son visage dans le pelage de ses joues.

« Ça va aller, Nick » lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix rassurante. « Ça va aller. Je suis là. »

Un petit pas légèrement traînant attira à nouveau son attention et elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant que Timothée, loin d'être allé se recoucher, était revenu auprès d'eux. S'il avait pris Nick pour le Grisou Champêtre de prime abord, il ne semblait plus le craindre le moins du monde à présent, et lui tendait d'ailleurs une petite peluche en forme de lapin.

L'objet duveteux et innocent parvint à attirer l'attention chancelante du renard, qui lança un regard étonné et humide à l'encontre de son propriétaire.

« Tiens, Nick… Quand je fais des cauchemars, monsieur Tot-Tot est toujours là pour me protéger. Je lui ai demandé de chasser tes méchants rêves. Tu peux dormir avec lui, cette nuit. »

La gentillesse innocente de cet adorable lapereau obligea Nick à formuler une réponse cohérente, ce qui accéléra la remise en activité de son esprit conscient. Si les premiers mots qui jaillirent de sa bouche furent pâteux et inarticulés, le tout devint rapidement intelligible.

« Mais si je te prends monsieur Tot-Tot, qui veillera à ce que tu dormes bien jusqu'au matin, hmm ? »

La question sembla susciter une profonde réflexion chez Timothée, qui proféra cependant une réponse des plus pragmatiques : « Je ne dormirai plus jusqu'au matin. »

« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, Tim'. » intervint Judy en souriant chaleureusement à son frère. « Les petits lapins ont besoin de sommeil pour bien grandir. »

« Carotte… Je veux dire... Judy a raison, p'tit gars. » ajouta le renard en se redressant sur son séant. Ce seul geste le fit grimacer… Apparemment, il s'était réellement fait mal à la jambe en chutant du dormoir. « Tu dois garder ton monsieur Tot-Tot pour passer une bonne nuit ! »

Cette réponse sembla quelque peu décevoir le petit lapereau, qui baissa piteusement la tête pour contempler son doudou, se demandant certainement qu'elle était la meilleure conduite à tenir. Pour supplanter son trouble, Nick glissa son index sous son minuscule menton et lui fit relever la tête vers lui.

« Mais tu as été plus que courageux de me le proposer, juste pour venir en aide au vieux renard que je suis ! Et très généreux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Cette manifestation de gratitude sembla réjouir Timothée. Aussi, pour le conforter dans l'idée que tout allait bien, et que rien de grave ne s'était produit, Nick passa une patte autour des épaules de Judy, pour la ramener doucement vers lui.

« Et puis tu vois, j'ai mon propre ange-gardien qui veille sur moi, alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! »

Sans être totalement persuadée que ce n'était pas simplement une ruse charmante en vue de calmer l'appréhension du petit, Judy n'en fut pas moins touchée, et offrit un sourire attendri à son renard… Heureuse de le voir retrouver son calme et son attitude avenante rapidement, cette fois-ci… En dépit de la violence de la crise qu'il venait de traverser.

Timothée lui-même sembla touché par la réflexion, et ne put réprimer un petit rire.

« D'accord, je vais garder monsieur Tot-Tot alors ! »

« Tu as bien raison. » acquiesça Nick.

« Et il faut que tu ailles dormir maintenant… » ajouta Judy. « Tu veux que je revienne te border ? »

Le lapereau secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative, avant de se diriger vers son dormoir en bâillant. « Non, va border Nick plutôt… Il a l'air fatigué… »

Le renard et la lapine échangèrent un regard amusé, tandis que Timothée disparaissait à l'intérieur de son petit réduit, et tirait le court rideau derrière lui.

« Tu as entendu, Carotte ? Il va falloir me border… » déclara Nick d'une voix suave.

La touche d'humour ne retira rien à l'inquiétude que ressentait Judy, et qu'elle avait seulement laissée de côté le temps de faire bonne-figure en vue de rassurer son petit-frère. Elle se tourna vers Nick et le serra contre elle avec force.

« Dis-moi que tu vas bien… »

Nick lui rendit son étreinte. Assis au sol alors qu'elle était debout, il put enfoncer son visage contre sa poitrine et profiter de l'enlacement puissant qu'elle lui prodiguait. Ce seul contact lui fit un bien fou, et il eut l'impression que les vestiges fantasmagoriques des horreurs de son sommeil étaient plus diffus et lointains.

Et surtout, sans la moindre espèce d'importance.

La seule chose qui lui importait réellement se trouvait là. Elle se trouvait entre eux.

« Eh bien, il y a des chances pour que je boîte un peu demain… Mais sinon, je vais bien. Grâce à toi. »

« Monsieur Tot-Tot n'y est pour rien, alors ? » demanda Judy d'une voix rieuse, quoiqu'encore émue.

« Il ne fait pas le point face au lieutenant Tut-Tut. »

La lapine ne put réprimer un rire sincère, et resserra un peu plus son étreinte avant de finalement relâcher son renard. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, et passa une patte délicate le long de sa joue, avant de la glisser sous son museau.

« Tu t'es fait très mal en chutant ? » s'enquit-elle sur une note d'inquiétude sincère.

« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, et je suis tombé du lit, c'est tout. » déclara sobrement Nick en haussant les épaules. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que mon lit soit situé à plus de deux mètres de hauteur. »

Judy n'eut pas le cœur de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas à proprement parler chuté… Mais qu'il s'était débattu comme un animal acculé, et avait fini par se précipiter par la sortie, comme s'il avait été poursuivi par une quelconque bête monstrueuse, qui en aurait eu après sa vie.

Si elle avait été au courant de la nature concrète de son rêve, elle aurait su qu'elle n'était pas tellement éloignée de la réalité…


End file.
